High School DxD: Sacred University of Demonic Arts
by Seky
Summary: Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos, existencias completamente ajenas a los seres humanos o por lo menos así era hasta hace 20 años. Las 4 razas se han unido para prosperar en una gran alianza entre razas y para convivir con mayor armonía las razas decidieron crear una institución donde todas pudiesen convivir y forjar lazos, una universidad.
1. Clase-1

"Los Demonios (悪魔 _Akuma_ ) son seres poderosos que vienen desde el Inframundo. Los demonios de Clase Alta (conocidos como demonios puros) gobiernan sobre otros demonios dependiendo del rango de su familia y destreza, pueden tener hasta 15 "esclavos", los cuales están representados por cada pieza del juego de ajedrez (torre, caballo, peón, etc.). A los demonios de Clase Baja se les desprecia, y por lo general suelen servir a un demonio de una autoridad superior. Si un demonio se revela a su maestro (entonces es conocido como un "demonio vagabundo" (はぐれ悪魔 _Hagure Akuma_ )), Tienen que ser sacrificados antes de que se salgan de control. Los demonios se dividen en Demonios de Clase Baja (下級悪魔 _Kakyū Akuma_ ),en Demonios de Clase Media (中級悪魔 _Chūkyū Akuma_ ), Demonios de Clase Alta (上級悪魔 _Jōkyū Akuma_ ) y en los Demonios de Clase Suprema (最上級悪魔 _Saijōkyū Akuma_ ).

El sistema de [Evil Piece] (悪魔の駒（イーヴィル・ピース） _Īviru Pīsu_ ) está basado en el juego del ajedrez, son un total de quince piezas: 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres y 8 Peones, son otorgados a los Demonios de Clase Alta con un Título Nobiliario que es el Rey. Estas piezas se utilizan para reencarnar a otros seres en demonios y hacerlos siervos de los demonios de clase alta. Las [Evil Pieces] fueron creadas por Ajuka Beelzebub para reponer el número de demonios después de la Gran Guerra. Cada pieza tiene un valor correspondiente. Estos valores son usados para determinar qué pieza puede ser utilizada para reencarnar a alguien, sus fortalezas, talentos o habilidades juegan un papel en la determinación de su valor. [Evil Pieces] diferentes no pueden ser utilizadas juntas. Las [Evil Pieces] pueden ser intercambiadas entre los demonios de clase alta. Las [Evil Pieces] no utilizadas pueden sufrir cambios de acuerdo al crecimiento del maestro, permitiéndole al Rey utilizar menos piezas al reencarnar humanos en demonios. Las [Evil Pieces], sin embargo, no son completamente omnipotentes, ya que no pueden ser utilizadas para reencarnar dioses, budas y dioses dragón en demonios.

Aparte de las [Evil Pieces], hay también piezas especiales conocidas como [Mutation Piece] (変異の駒（ミューテーション・ピース） _Myūtēshon Pīsu_ , lit. "pieza mutante"). Si revivir a una persona requiere 8 peones, con una [Mutation Piece] sería suficiente para revivir a esa persona. La [Mutation Piece] puede ser una [Reina], [Torre], [Caballo], [Alfil] o [Peón]. Se dice que es muy rara.

Los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio (四大魔王 _Yondai MaŌ_ ) son los gobernantes del inframundo, los actuales no son los originales, sino que heredaron sus nombres. Por lo tanto los nombres de "Lucifer", "Beelzebub", "Leviathan" y "Asmodeus" no son nombres personales, sino son más como cargos directivos. Ya que los [Maous] originales murieron en la Gran Guerra.

Los Ángeles (天使 _Tenshi_ ) son seres poderosos que sirven a Dios. Vienen del cielo, y tienen la potestad de infligir dolor a los demonios debido a sus poderes basados en la luz. Todos los ángeles tienen alas blancas y un halo sobre su cabeza. Después de que Dios murió, los ángeles no pudieron aumentar sus números, hasta la creación del sistema [Brave Saint] que reencarna seres humanos en ángeles.

El sistema [Brave Saint] (御使い（ブレイブ・セイント） _Bureibu Seinto_ ) es utilizado por los ángeles para resucitar otros seres en ángeles para así aumentar sus números. El sistema empleado por los ángeles ([Brave Saint]) está basado en el sistema empleado por los demonios ([Evil Piece]), solo que en lugar de usar piezas del ajedrez emplean naipes. El sistema consta de 12 cartas que representan a los doce apóstoles. Solo las personas con "corazón puro" pueden convertirse en ángel. Hay un tipo especial y única de carta conocida como Joker Card (ジョーカー _Jōkā_ , lit. comodín), que se dice es el arma final del cielo.

Dios (神 _Kami_ ) era el líder de los ángeles hasta que murió en la guerra anterior. Su sucesor en mantener el "sistema" fue Michael.

Los Serafines (熾天使（セラフ） _Serafu_ ) son un grupo de ángeles que son los guardianes del trono de los cielos. Ellos son los que mantienen el sistema utilizado por el Dios original después de su muerte en la guerra. Los miembros de los Serafines son Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel. De estos diez Serafines, cuatro de ellos son llamados los Cuatro Grandes Serafines. Estos son Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel.

Los Ángeles Caídos (堕天使 _Datenshi_ ) fueron ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de Dios por tener "pensamientos impuros" que se apartan de sus enseñanzas (por ejemplo, los líderes de Grigori tuvieron relaciones sexuales con mujeres humanas y cayeron como resultado). Su apariencia es similar a la de los ángeles, aunque con alas negras y les falta el halo sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que han sido expulsados del cielo, los ángeles caídos de alguna manera han conservado la capacidad de usar armas basadas en la luz.

Grigori (グリゴリ _Gurigori_ , ἐγρήγοροι) es una organización creada por los ángeles caídos. Los miembros incluyen a los seres humanos exiliados de la Iglesia y a portadores de [Sacred Gear]. Los líderes de la Grigori son Azazel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Baraqiel, Tamiel, Penemue, Kokabiel y Sariel.

Por ultimo pero no menos importantes, estamos nosotros.

Los seres humanos. La única especie que nace con los [Sacred Gears]. Los seres humanos normales que han aprendido la magia de otras religiones/facciones son conocidos como Magos (魔術師 _Majutsu-shi_ ).

A pesar de no tener una fuerza significativa el resto de las razas parecen depender de nosotros los humanos.

Ah, la alianza entre todas las razas sucedió hace poco mas de 20 años. Cuando la humanidad descubrió la existencia de todas las demás razas."

*Cuando te pregunte si estabas preparado para tu examen no espere que fueses a recitar todo lo que decía el libro hijo.* risita *Tu madre esta muy impresionada.*

Tokio, Japón.

Las calles de la metrópolis estaban inundadas de automóviles. Personas cruzando calles. Autos detenidos en las intersecciones. Enormes edificios. Anuncios en enormes pantallas. A pesar de ser de día estaba bastante iluminado y ruidoso.

Entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por la acera se encontraba nuestro protagonista. Un chico de apariencia joven. Cabello castaño un poco largo apenas por debajo de sus hombros, ojos castaños al juego con un rostro bastante normal. Vestía unos jeans azules, con tenis de igual color con algunos detalles en blanco, Camiseta blanca con bordes negros y vinilos en igual color con una chaqueta negra encima, por ultimo una bufanda color gris. Tenía una mochila pequeña colgando por su costado izquierdo.

Este joven caminaba a través de la multitud de personas. Asegurándose perfectamente de no chocar con nadie mientras transitaba las concurridas calles de la metrópolis de Japón, Tokio. Para su mala suerte había arribado en la gran metrópolis justo en su temporada de invierno. Nada parecido al clima que frecuentaba en su lugar de origen.

El joven castaño se detuvo en una intersección. Esperando a que la señal cambiase para que él y el resto de las personas pudiesen pasar. Sostenía un teléfono celular con su mano derecha pegado a su oído. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

*¿Y bien?* la voz del otro lado del teléfono hablo con emoción *¿Cómo es la gran Metrópolis cariño?*

"Ruidosa" respondió el joven castaño soltando una risa "No se parece en nada a Kuoh, Madre"

La señal indico que podía avanzar. El joven castaño procedió a caminar junto a una gran multitud de personas que le seguían. Era de esperarse de la concurrida metrópolis, Tokio.

*¿Y tu te encuentras bien cariño?* la madre del joven sonaba bastante preocupada

"Madre, ya tengo 20 años" dijo el joven castaño soltando una risa "Creo ser capaz de cuidar de mi mismo"

*Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, dentro de unas horas realizaras tu examen de ingreso, ¿no es así?*

"Si"

*¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿Tienes tu lápiz?*

"Del numero 2 madre" dijo divertido el joven

*¿Estas seguro de no querer dinero para un apartamento?* la madre pregunto *A mi y a tu padre no nos molestaría enviarte dinero*

"No" el joven negó divertido "El campus de la universidad tiene un dormitorio"

*¿Y que pasa si no eres aceptado?* la madre sonaba preocupada

"En caso de que eso suceda, regresare a Kuoh para conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo y apoyarlos a ti y a mi padre" explico el joven sonriendo suavemente "Aunque tengo bastante confianza en mi mismo. Será la primera vez que haga un examen de admisión para una universidad, pero confió en que lo lograre"

*Si tu lo dices, entonces yo y tu padre estaremos confiando en ti* la madre dijo con emoción *Mucha suerte cariño*

"Si…" el joven levanto la mirada al cielo azul sobre el "Bueno madre, quede de reunirme con un amigo antes de hacer el examen. Vamos a reunirnos en una cafetería ya que ambos estaremos intentando entrar a la misma universidad."

*Si, hablamos después hijo*

"Si, te llamare tan pronto salgan los resultados"

*Si…*

CLIC

Colgó.

El joven castaño guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Continúo caminando por la acera de la transitada metrópolis hasta llegar nuevamente a una intersección, donde la señal le indico esperar nuevamente.

Saco su teléfono para ver la hora. Al parecer aun le quedaban un par de horas antes de presentar su examen de ingreso a la universidad. Suspiro guardando el teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo.

"¡Ey!"

El sonido de una voz le llamo la atención. Reconoció la voz. Miro hacia todos lados sin poder encontrar el origen de la voz.

"¡Delante de ti! ¡Hyoudo!"

Al escuchar su nombre miro hacia adelante. Vio los automóviles cruzar la calle velozmente y por ligeros intervalos fue capaz de ver el otro lado de la calle, fue cuando pudo ver que parado del otro lado de la calle había alguien saludándole con su mano de forma energética. Al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada.

Era un chico. De su misma edad al parecer. Tenia el cabello rubio corto, ojos grises con un rostro bastante normal. Vestía unos jeans negros, tenis color blanco con algunos detalles en azul, una camiseta blanca con una camiseta roja a cuadros negros desabotonada encima con una chaqueta negra encima, por ultimo una bufanda negra. Tenia una mochila pequeña colgando hacia su costado derecho.

El joven rubio le saludaba con su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Ante eso el joven castaño no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa.

Cuando la señal le indico pasar el joven castaño cruzo la calle hasta llegar al joven rubio quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos. El rubio le dio un ligero abrazo, nada sentimental pero si era el abrazo que daría un viejo amigo.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu familia Hyoudo?" pregunto el joven rubio separándose del castaño

"Bastante bien ¿y la tuya?" respondió el castaño sonriendo

"Muy bien"

Ambos rieron entre ellos.

"Aún quedan un par de horas antes del examen" dijo el joven rubio dándose la vuelta "Vayamos a una cafetería para poder hablar"

"Si" asintió el joven castaño caminando al lado de el

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a transitar la metrópolis mientras hablaban entre ellos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se adentraran en una de las tantas cafeterías de la gran ciudad. Ordenaron dos cafés y cuando se los sirvieron procedieron a hablar.

"Mi familia estaba bastante preocupada" comento Saji con diversión "No estaban seguros sobre querer enviarme a la universidad"

"Te entiendo" respondió el castaño sonriendo "Mi familia también dudo bastante sobre si hacerlo, afortunadamente conseguí una recomendación para poder asistir a esa universidad"

"Por mi lado fue algo bastante distinto" el rubio materializo en su mano izquierda un artefacto de color negro con algunos detalles en dorado y dos gemas violetas adornándole, si uno prestaba atención casi parecía ser la cabeza de alguna criatura "Cuando se enteraron de que era poseedor de [Sacred Gear] inmediatamente me enviaron una invitación para asistir a la universidad"

"Me hubiese gustado recibir esa invitación, por mi lado logre la recomendación gracias a un reporte que escribí durante la escuela técnica a los 19 años. No pensé que fuesen a quedar tan impresionados"

"Pero Hyoudo ¿No tenias tu también un [Sacred Gear]?" el joven rubio pregunto con gran duda

"Si…" el joven castaño suspiro mientras en su mano izquierda se materializaba un artefacto de gran parecido al de su amigo, con la diferencia de que este era color rojo con detalles en dorado, con una brillante gema color esmeralda adornándole justo en el área del dorso de la mano, si uno prestaba atención. Parecía ser una especie de garra "Desafortunadamente mi [Sacred Gear] es bastante débil en comparación al resto. No parece que cause interés alguno en nadie"

"Me dijeron que el mío se llamaba [Absorption Line]" comento el rubio "Parece que ser que dentro de este [Sacred Gear] se encuentra sellada uno de los fragmentos del alma de Vritra"

"¿Vritra? ¿Uno de los [Five Great Kings Dragons]? ¿Ese Vritra?" pregunto con asombro el castaño

"Si, parece ser que eso despertó el interés de los administradores de la universidad"

"Ya veo" el joven castaño golpeo con su dedo levemente la gema esmeralda en su [Sacred Gear] "Me hubiese gustado que hubiera algo sorprendente sellado en mi [Sacred Gear], me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas"

"¿Y de que trataba el reporte que escribiste?" pregunto el joven rubio con curiosidad notable

"Escribí un reporte acerca de las [Secuencias Mágicas] en los hechizos" explico el joven castaño con normalidad "En el hablaba acerca de crear magias con muchas [Secuencias Mágicas] complejas para poder crear nuevas fuentes de energía entre otras cosas"

"Eso es bastante sorprendente Hyoudo"

"Si, parece ser que mi reporte llamo la atención de uno de los [Yondais Maous]" dijo el joven castaño sorbiendo un poco de café "Fue gracias a la curiosidad de Ajuka Beelzebub-sama que logre conseguir una recomendación para realizar el examen de la universidad. Honestamente no se que habría hecho de no ser por esa recomendación"

Ambos jóvenes desmaterializaron los artefactos en sus manos.

"Recuerdo como si fuese ayer los días de preparatoria cuando espiábamos los vestidores de las chicas" comento el rubio sonrojándose levemente al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos asintiendo para el mismo "Que días aquellos"

"Si, Murayama-san y Katase-chan pasaron muy malos ratos por culpa nuestra" comento el castaño con leve vergüenza "Afortunadamente fui capaz de disculparme con ellas durante la escuela técnica"

"¿Es así?"

"Si, ellas asistían a la misma escuela técnica que yo, al parecer ambas recibieron una recomendación para una de las universidades de Kuoh. Al parecer les esta yendo bastante bien o por lo menos eso dicen sus familias"

"Suertudo, yo no fui capaz de disculparme con ellas"

"Bueno, puedo pasarte su numero telefónico para que hables con ellas alguna vez"

"¿Enserio?, Muchas gracias Hyoudo. Me sentiría bastante mal por no haber sido capaz de disculparme por aquellos días en que les cause tanta molestia" respondió el joven rubio rascándose la nuca apenado

"No te preocupes, Murayama-san es una chica muy amable y Katase-chan es muy comprensiva, seguro te perdonaran" comento el castaño con una sonrisa

"Eso espero…"

Ambos sorbieron su café. Terminándose y dejando los vasos nuevamente sobre la mesa.

"Que locos días aquellos" dijo el rubio con nostalgia "Me pregunto que habrá sido de Motohama y Matsuda"

"Al parecer estaban buscando colegios en donde la población femenil fuese superior a la masculina" respondió el joven castaño con leve vergüenza "Siguen teniendo la idea de crearse un "Harem""

"Esos chicos realmente nunca aprenden"

"Lose"

"Aunque es bastante sorpresivo. Incluso nosotros cambiamos demasiado"

"Bueno, si. Pero no fue un "cambio" como dices, se le llama madurar" el castaño suspiro "Le agradezco mucho a mi familia por haber cuidado de mi durante tanto tiempo. Espero con el tiempo poder pagárselos. Ya es tiempo de que me independice"

"Si, algún día habría de pasar. Ya lo he hablado con mis padres. Cuando termine la universidad buscare un empleo para poder independizarme, igualmente, espero con el tiempo poder pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi"

"Sera difícil al inicio, espero con el tiempo adaptarme a la vida de soltero"

"¿No tienes novia Hyoudo?" pregunto el rubio levemente sorprendido

"Como si fuese a pasar. Claro que no tengo novia" respondió el castaño negando con las manos y una sonrisa fingida "Aunque por el tono que usaste puedo deducir que tu si la tienes"

"Si ¿Recuerdas a Momo-chan?"

"Si"

"Nosotros comenzamos a salir poco antes de terminar la preparatoria" explico el rubio con normalidad

"¿Enserio? ¿Y a qué universidad ira ella?" preguntó el castaño levemente sorprendido

"Como sabes ella no es una poseedora de [Sacred Gear]"

"Si"

"Sin embargo Momo-chan manifestó un control bastante avanzado sobre la magia elemental. No tardo mucho antes de que los administradores de la universidad le tomasen interés y le invitaran a inscribirse en la universidad"

"Ojala yo también hubiese tenido un manejo tan avanzado de magia" comento con pesadez el joven castaño creando una pequeña flama en su dedo índice "Mi manejo de la magia es bastante malo y solo soy compatible con el elemento fuego"

"Mi manejo de la magia también es pésimo Hyoudo"

"¿Y donde esta ella?"

"Nosotros quedamos de vernos aquí y reunirnos contigo. Pero debido a un atraso con la salida de su Tren ella llegara un poco tarde"

"Ya veo"

"Ah" el rubio saludo con alegría "Ya esta aquí"

El joven castaño se giro para poder ver la entrada de la cafetería. Fue ahí donde pudo ver a la novia de su amigo. Una chica de apariencia joven. La misma edad que ellos dos tenían. Tenia el cabello blanco y largo hasta su espalda baja con las puntas rizadas. Un hermoso rostro adornado con dos brillantes ojos azules brillantes cual zafiros. Piel blanca como la nieve. Vestía unos shorts color beige hasta media pierna, Mallas negras, Botas color café de tacón hasta la rodilla, una camiseta negra con algunos detalles en blanco y una chaqueta beige oscuro con pelaje adornando la capucha. También tenia una bufanda. Y por su costado derecho colgaba una mochila.

La bufanda de la chica cubría la mitad de su rostro. Ella descubrió su rostro, tenia la nariz con un leve color rojo que le hacia ver tierna y exhalo un poco de humo debido al frio. Posteriormente miro hacia todos lados.

"¡Momo-chan!" el rubio le llamo levantándose de su asiento sonriente "¡Acá estamos!"

La chica se giro para verle.

"¡Ah! ¡Gen-chan!" exclamo la peli-blanca caminando hacia ellos mientras saludaba amorosamente al rubio

Al llegar a la mesa donde ambos jóvenes estaban tomo asiento de una de las sillas vacías. Se movió colocándose al lado de su novio. Ambos se inclinaron mutuamente intercambiando una muestra de afecto, un beso. El joven castaño por su lado simplemente desvió la mirada levemente apenado.

"Ah, perdona por eso" se disculpo la joven con una sonrisa avergonzada "No te había notado Hyoudo-san"

"¿Debería sentirme insultado?" pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa burlona "No importa Hanakai-san, veo que te encuentras bien ¿Cómo esta la familia?"

"Si, gracias por preguntar. Mi familia se encuentra muy bien"

"Saji me dijo que tenias un manejo muy avanzado de la magia elemental" comento el joven castaño con diversión

"Si, aunque al principio estaba muy sorprendida, estoy muy feliz. Ya que gracias a eso seré capaz de continuar al lado de Gen-chan"

"También siento lo mismo Momo-chan" agrego el joven rubio sonriendo suavemente

"Gen-chan…"

"Momo-chan…"

Ambos se inclinaron mutuamente para intercambiar afecto.

"Muy bien par de tortolitos" interrumpió el joven castaño riendo levemente "Si van presumirme en la cara su amor, creo que mejor los dejo solos"

"Ah, lo lamento Hyoudo-san" se disculpo la joven chica con una sonrisa fingida "¿Are? ¿Es que Hyoudo-san no tiene novia?"

"Me temo que no"

"¿Por qué? Hyoudo-san era muy popular en la preparatoria"

"Yo no recuerdo lo mismo…" respondió el joven castaño con una sonrisa fingida, recordando sus días en la preparatoria cuando espiaba los vestidores de las chicas y recibía palizas por ello

"Bueno, sí. Al principio las chicas solo te consideraban un pervertido sin remedio" las palabras de la joven atravesaron el pecho del castaño como espadas "Pero cuando Hyoudo-san comenzó a dejar esos malos hábitos y comenzó a estudiar gano muchas admiradoras"

"Es cierto" agrego el rubio sonriente "Algunas de las chicas hablaban conmigo para que las presentara contigo"

"En ese caso me gustaría saber por qué nunca me presentaste a nadie" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pero una vena bastante saltada en su frente

"Bu-Bueno lo olvide Hyoudo" el rubio rasco su nuca apenado

"No es que me importe" dijo el castaño riendo levemente "En aquel entonces no estaba muy interesado. Tenia que estudiar"

"¿Es por eso que Hyoudo-san logro acaparar el primer puesto en las calificaciones durante la preparatoria?" pregunto la joven peli-blanca con sorpresa

"Si, en mi 2do año de preparatoria comencé a pensar en que haría después. Mi futuro" el castaño miro con seriedad su mano "No tenia un [Sacred Gear] decente y mi manejo de la magia es simplemente horrible. Gracias a la ayuda de los Sensei que me apoyaron logre enviar mi reporte a la universidad y gracias a eso se me dio la oportunidad de realizar el examen"

"Bueno eso es en cierta parte. La mayoría de las chicas se sentían atraídas por la apariencia física de Hyoudo-san" la chica explico con una sonrisa "Después de todo. Hyoudo-san dejo crecer su cabello y comenzó a ir al gimnasio"

"Bueno…" el joven castaño tomo entre sus dedos los flequillos de su cabello y les miro "Deje crecer mi cabello por capricho. Aunque comencé a entrenar mi cuerpo debido a que realizaba trabajos de medio tiempo bastante pesados y mi cuerpo no lo soportaría"

"Si, algunas de las chicas decían que te parecías a Ichigo de Bleach después de la saga de Hueco Mundo"

"Oh ¿Momo-chan también piensas eso?" el joven rubio se unido a la charla "Honestamente pensé que lo habías dejado crecer con ese propósito"

"La verdad no lo hice con ese propósito" dijo el castaño negando con la mano levemente apenado "Cuando leí el manga y vi a el personaje con el cabello largo, sin ninguna duda mi cabello tenia el mismo estilo. Aunque no tenia idea de que ese manga existía"

"¡¿Qué?!" ambos novios exclamaron sobresaltados

"Dije "tenia" por supuesto ya sigo el manga fielmente a su publicación" explico el castaño levantando su pulgar con una sonrisa "Considerando la situación actual del mundo, encuentro ese manga bastante interesante"

Los novios imitaron el gesto sonriendo ante la explicación del joven.

"Ahora que lo mencionas. Hyoudo-san ¿A que estas apuntando precisamente al entrar a esa universidad?" pregunto la chica con gran curiosidad "Dijiste que tu manejo de la magia era horrible y que tu [Sacred Gear] era débil"

"Si, pero como le mencione a Saji antes, estoy apuntando a crear Hechizos con [Secuencias mágicas] complejas para poder crear nuevas fuentes de energía para la humanidad. Ya que la magia ahora es un conocimiento básico, creo firmemente que podemos usarla a nuestro favor para procrear"

"Como esperaba de mi mejor amigo" dijo el rubio asintiendo con los ojos cerrados "Apuntas bastante alto"

"No espere que aquel chico conocido como "La bestia salvaje" fuese a tener un objetivo de ese calibre" dijo la chica asombrada y sonriendo "En cuyo caso, te deseo mucha suerte Hyoudo-san"

"Muchas gracias Hanakai-san"

Los tres sonrieron.

"Aunque estoy mas interesado a que apuntan ustedes dos" dijo el castaño con curiosidad

"¿Yo? A decir verdad estaba pensando en apuntar a las familias nobles del inframundo. Parece ser que algunos de los graduados de la universidad han sido re-encarnados como siervos de algunos nobles de gran importancia" explico el rubio "Aunque he estado bastante pensante sobre si debería cambiar mi raza. Nací siendo humano y realmente desearía continuar siéndolo"

"Yo apuntare hacia lo que Gen-chan apunte" respondió la chica con una amorosa sonrisa

"Pero Momo-chan de esa forma no podrás ser feliz haciendo algo que no te guste"

"No importa. Seré feliz siempre que este a tu lado Gen-chan"

"Momo-chan…"

"Gen-chan…"

Ambos se inclinaron nuevamente para darse afecto. Para la incomodidad del joven castaño quien simplemente pudo desviar la mirada. La pareja termino de darse afecto y nuevamente miraron al castaño.

"Ahora que lo mencionas. Hyoudo ¿Tienes alguna idea de como será el examen de ingreso?" pregunto el rubio con notable confusión

"Tengo entendido que nos realizaran un examen para medir el poder de nuestros [Sacred Gear] en caso de tener uno. En caso de no contar con un [Sacred Gear] se pondrá a prueba el manejo de la magia. Después se realizara una prueba escrita de aproximadamente 200 preguntas entorno a todo lo que ha sucedido durante los pasados 20 años. Ya sabes, eso de la Unión entre las razas y eso." Explico el castaño con normalidad "Ya sabes, conocimiento básico"

"Co-Como decirlo" el joven rubio poso su dedo en su barbilla con nervios "Se escucha difícil"

"Ya he desistido de pasar el examen de mi [Sacred Gear] y mi manejo de la magia. Tengo bastante confianza en el examen escrito, creo firmemente que seré capaz de pasarlo."

"A-Aunque yo no estoy muy seguro de pasar alguno de ellos"

"Descuida Saji, tu recibiste una invitación por parte de los administradores. Solo medirán el poder de tu [Sacred Gear] para poder determinar en que clase vas a quedar. Lo mismo sucederá con Hanakai-san. No creo que los administradores desechen la oportunidad de integrarlos a ustedes dos por unas malas notas en el examen de admisión"

"Es cierto. Escuche algo acerca del como se separan las clases" la chica se unió a la charla "Parece ser que dependiendo de tu rendimiento en el examen, escogen tu clase"

"Si. Para aquellos con los mejores resultados se les asigna la [Clase S], aquellos con menor rendimiento que los anteriormente mencionados se les asigna la [Clase A], después la [Clase B], [Clase C], [Clase D], [Clase E] y finalmente la peor de todas, la [Clase F] donde acuden aquellos con el peor rendimiento." Explico el castaño "Sobre el como esta organizada la universidad. Debo decir que tiene cierto parecido a la preparatoria debido a que el resto de las Razas no tienen un gran grado académico. La universidad esta dividida en 3 grados. Cada Grado cuenta con 7 Clases haciendo un total de 21 clases en total, todas divididas por el mismo criterio explicado anteriormente. Debo decir que estoy un poco aliviado por el como decidieron organizar la universidad, adaptarme a los distintos grados académicos seria bastante complicado."

"Eres increíble Hyoudo-san" dijo la peli-blanca con admiración "Realmente sabes mucho acerca de la universidad"

"He estudiado mucho"

"Me duele la cabeza de solo escucharte" decía el rubio sobando el área entre sus cejas "Realmente vas con todo ¿no es así Hyoudo?"

"Por supuesto. Muchas personas depositaron su fe en mi al recomendarme a esta universidad, no voy a defraudarles." Explico el castaño sonriendo "Honestamente estoy apuntando a la [Clase E] aunque no me importaría terminar en la [Clase F]"

"¿No crees que eso es apuntar muy bajo Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la joven peli-blanca

"No necesariamente. Como dije antes, mi objetivo es aprender mas acerca de las [Secuencias mágicas]. Sin importar como estén dividas las clases, la educación debería ser repartida por igual entre todas las clases. Se que las demás razas no son precisamente iguales a nosotros, pero confió en su método de enseñanza. Mientras pueda seguir estudiando las [Secuencias mágicas] esta bien por mi"

La pareja sonrió con confianza al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

"Yo espero quedar en la misma clase que Gen-chan" dijo la joven peli-blanca abrazando amorosamente el brazo de su novio

"Espero lo mismo" dijo el rubio sonriendo

Mientras la pareja procedía a darse afecto nuevamente, el joven castaño saco el celular de su bolsillo y miro la hora, aun quedaba tiempo antes de que el examen comenzase. Cuando la pareja termino de darse afecto el castaño cerro su teléfono y lo guardo nuevamente.

"Aun queda algo de tiempo antes del examen" dijo el castaño sonriendo "¿Tienen planeado hacer algo?"

"Tenia planeado ir a ver algunas otras tiendas con Momo-chan" respondió el rubio mientras su novia lo abrazaba con amor

"Ya veo, en ese caso discúlpenme por haberles quitado tanto tiempo. Nos veremos después"

"No importa Hyoudo-san. Es divertido hablar contigo" dijo la amorosa novia sonriendo

"Agradezco el halago" dijo el castaño sonriendo. Poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba el efectivo sobre la mesa "Nos veremos en el examen"

"Si…" el rubio se despidió con la mano y riendo "Nos veremos luego"

* * *

El joven castaño salió de la cafetería dejando a la pareja sola.

Al salir se incorporo nuevamente a la gran cantidad de personas que transitaban la gran metrópolis, Tokio. Continuo su camino con total normalidad, a pesar del clima frio de esta parte de Japón, se adapto bastante bien al cambio tan drástico de clima. Nada comparado con Kuoh, su pueblo natal. Comparar el clima de verano de aquella pequeña ciudad en donde había nacido con el clima frio del invierno de Tokio era simplemente increíble.

Cruzo una intersección y se detuvo justo delante de lo que al parecer era su destino. Delante de el había dos enormes puertas de metal de al menos 3 metros de alto, las barras de metal estaban pintadas de blanco y tenían detalles en dorado. Un muro de igual altura se extendía a través de lo que estas dos puertas impedían el paso.

Si, esas puertas impedían el acceso a esa universidad que el joven castaño estaba aspirando a entrar. La prestigiosa y exclusiva universidad ubicada en la metrópolis de Japón, Tokio.

La Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas o como era conocida de forma mundial: Sacred University of Demonic Arts. Fue el nombre que los representantes de las razas escogieron para la primera institución académica en donde todas las razas convivirían. La primera universidad en donde Demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Humanos podrían asistir, convivir y aprender juntos.

La universidad había sido inaugurada hace tan solo 10 años. Antes de que el joven castaño dejase de perseguir las faldas de las colegialas, antes de que pensase en su futuro.

El joven castaño se quedo mirando el interior. Aquel lugar que las puertas le impedían ver. La explanada de la universidad.

Originalmente el terreno donde se encontraba esta universidad era utilizado como la embajada de todas las razas cuando alguno de los lideres tenia asuntos que tratar con los representantes de la humanidad. Fue hace tan solo 10 años cuando todos los lideres de las razas tuvieron la idea de que era necesario que todas las razas conviviesen en armonía. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en un lugar donde las amistadas eran forjadas desde la niñez. Una escuela.

La embajada que originalmente se encontraba en la gran metrópolis, Tokio, fue cambiada a un mejor lugar ubicado en E.U.A. En consecuencia el terreno anteriormente usado fue usado como sede para construir la primera universidad multi-razas donde todas las razas podrían aprender las unas de las otras y convivir.

La universidad contaba con 3 edificios en donde se daban las clases. Como el castaño había explicado anteriormente, la universidad opto por un sistema de grados bastante similar al de una preparatoria, por lo que para terminar la universidad se tenia que cruzar desde 1er grado hasta el 3er grado para poder terminar. Cada grado duraba al menos 4 semestres. En total se tardarían por lo menos 6 años en terminar la universidad. Cada uno de los edificios correspondía a un grado. Ahí la razón de que sean solo 3 muy grandes edificios.

El terreno de la academia estaba dividida en aproximadamente 7 zonas, cada zona correspondía a los dormitorios de las clases, desde la [Clase S] hasta la [Clase F]. Sin importar su grado, las clases estarían en el mismo dormitorio. Haciendo un total de 7 dormitorios.

Cada zona contaba con un gimnasio, un campo de futbol con una pista para correr a su alrededor, también algunas barras para poder practicar diversos ejercicios. Podía verse algo de cada país en toda la explanada de la universidad.

Aun así había una diferencia notable que el castaño pudo notar incluso a través de las barras de metal. La zona que correspondía a la [Clase S] en comparación con la zona perteneciente a la [Clase F] era simplemente increíble. La [Clase S] tenia todo completamente nuevo. Un campo de futbol con pasto artificial, el dormitorio pintado recientemente dando un aspecto nuevo, con ventanas tan limpias que te reflejabas perfectamente. En comparación la [Clase F] tenia un campo de futbol terroso con algunas rocas afiladas en el suelo, el dormitorio tenia madera muy gastada y ni siquiera había una mísera capa de pintura sobre la madera gastada.

Aun no entraba en la universidad y ya sentía la discriminación que había por la diferencia de rango y clases.

El joven castaño sintió como el portero de la entrada la miraba con cierta amenaza, no dudo dos veces antes de separarse de las barras de metal de la puerta y alejarse un poco de las puertas. Camino hasta cierto punto, apenas alejado un par de metros de la puerta. Recargo su espalda en el muro detrás de él, saco un par de audífonos de diadema y se los coloco al mismo tiempo que los conectaba a su teléfono.

Movía su cabeza rítmicamente a la música que sonaba en sus oídos. La gente pasaba por delante suyo mirándole sin interés. El chico estaba aislado en su propio mundo, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando la música, como si nada del exterior le importase.

No se percato de que un buen numero de chicos de aparentemente de su misma edad, se habían adentrado en la explanada de la universidad.

Continuo escuchando música por un buen rato, no se percato de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Abrió sus ojos curioso al sentir un ligero empujón en su hombro y lo primero que pudo ver fue al portero le empujaba levemente para llamar su atención. Al mirarle vio como el portero movió sus labios, estaba diciendo algo, pero gracias al alto volumen de la música no escucho.

"Perdón" dijo el castaño retirando sus audífonos "¿Dijo algo?"

"Te pregunte si habías venido a hacer el examen de admisión" repitió el portero esta vez con molestia

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"Debido a algunas circunstancias la hora del examen se ha cambiado. Sígueme, realizaras el examen en este instante"

"Ah, esta bien. Antes ¿Me permite hacer una llamada?"

"Si"

"Gracias"

El castaño saco su teléfono y marco velozmente. Pego su teléfono a su oído en espera de que la persona a la que había llamado respondiese.

*¿Hyoudo?* la voz de Saji sonaba a través del teléfono * ¿Qué pasa Hyoudo? Hace tan solo un rato que te separaste de nosotros*

"Escucha Saji, parece ser que han cambiado la hora del examen" explico el castaño mirando como el portero le veía con los brazos cruzados "Van a realizarlo justo ahora"

*¡¿E-Ehhh?! ¡¿Enserio?!*

"Si, asegúrate de traer a Hanakai-san, me adelantare"

*¡Si! ¡Nos veremos después Hyoudo! ¡Oye Momo-chan! ¡Tenemos que…!*

CLIC

Colgó.

"Listo" dijo el castaño guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo

"Sígueme"

El portero procedió a guiarle justo como había indicado. A travesaron las puertas de la universidad y el joven fue capaz de ver con toda libertad la explanada de la universidad a la que estaba apuntando. El campus era enorme, era de esperar supuso. Sin ninguna duda estaba impresionado.

Fue guiado hacia uno de los edificios. Al entrar fue capaz de ver una especie de sala donde había varias sillas y en las sillas había personas sentadas, mas bien, otros chicos jóvenes que aspiraban a esta universidad. Fue capaz de ver una puerta al fondo sobre la cual había una placa de metal con un grabado que decía "Exam Room", no era necesario un gran nivel de ingles para deducir de que iba la cosa.

"Toma asiento y espera a tu turno" indico el portero

"Si" asintió el castaño

Sin notar las miradas de el resto de las personas fue y tomo asiento en el primer asiento vacío que encontró. No presto atención a nada y simplemente se limito a esperar que le llamasen para hacer su examen. Reviso su mochila y de esta saco un libro, afortunadamente el había supuesto como posiblemente seria el examen y supuso que tendría que esperar su turno y aunque el libro que cargaba consigo no era particularmente interesante, hacia la espera menos molesta.

A pesar de que deseaba escuchar música no pudo hacerlo debido a que tenia que esperar a que le llamasen y si escuchase música no escucharía el momento en que fuese llamado. Por el momento solo el libro le distraería.

"Um…"

Escucho una voz a su lado. Gentil y aguda, como si fuese una melodía. Al mirar a su lado pudo ver a la dueña de dicha voz. Era una chica aparentemente de su misma edad. Cabello rubio brillante como el mismo oro con los flequillos recortados. Un hermoso rostro adornado con dos brillantes ojos verdes que brillaban cual esmeraldas. Piel blanca fina. Ella vestía unos jeans blancos ajustados, botas hasta la rodilla de color beige, camiseta blanca con una chaqueta beige y una bufanda gris.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto el castaño cerrando su libro para verle

"Disculpa, mi nombre es Asia Argento" dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisa deslumbrante

"Noto tu acento un poco extraño"

"Si, a decir verdad yo provengo de Europa, tuve que aprender Japonés para poder asistir a esta universidad"

"Ya veo. Pero ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

"Quería saber si sabes algo acerca del examen que nos harán. Estoy muy nerviosa debido a que no se mucho sobre el examen"

"Mmm…" el joven pensó unos segundos "¿Terminaste la guía que te enviaron?"

"Si"

"Bien, pues el examen escrito será fácil si terminaste la guía. Por otra parte el examen para determinar el poder de tu [Sacred Gear] en caso de tener uno será relativamente fácil. También esta el examen sobre el control de magia"

"Ya veo"

"Ah, por cierto no me he presentado, soy Hyoudo Issei, un gusto Argento-san"

"Ah, si un gusto Hyoudo-san"

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

"Pero vaya que están tardando" comento el joven castaño con una sonrisa suave "¿Argento-san hace cuanto que esta aquí?"

"Yo llegue apenas unos instantes antes que Hyoudo-san así que no se mucho" respondió la chica

"Ya veo"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hyoudo-san?"

"Técnicamente acabas de hacerme una pregunta, pero anda. Pregunta" rio divertido el joven

"¿De donde viene Hyoudo-san?"

"Yo vengo de Kuoh, no esta muy lejos pero me tomo un día entero de viaje en Tren" explico el joven con una sonrisa "El clima es muy distinto y mas caliente. Los alrededores son mucho mas tranquilizantes en comparación a la ruidosa metrópolis. Pero tuve la oportunidad de presentar el examen para entrar en esta prestigiosa universidad, simplemente no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad" el joven le miro curioso "¿Qué hay de ti Argento-san? ¿Tienes algo que contar?"

"Yo…" la rubia dudo un poco al iniciar "Soy una huérfana, fui criada en una iglesia" ella mostro sus manos al joven. Este rápidamente noto que en ambas manos había un anillo con una especie de gema verde incrustada en ambos anillos "Cuando desperté como poseedora de [Sacred Gear] estaba muy feliz, mi poder podía curar a las personas, las hermanas y padres quienes me habían criado me enseñaron como manejar mi poder para curar a la gente que lo necesitara"

"Ya veo"

"Hace tan solo unas semanas recibí la invitación para asistir a esta universidad" la rubia le miro sonriente "Por esa razón he venido. Las hermanas y padres de la iglesia han depositado su confianza en mi, por esa razón no voy a fallarles"

"Entiendo" el castaño sonrió suavemente "Dadas las circunstancias, ¿Argento-san ha curado a algún otro ser además de humanos?"

"Si, debido a la unión entre las razas hace años, algunos demonios y ángeles caídos heridos llegaban a la iglesia pidiéndome que les curase, algunas personas estaban de acuerdo, pero…"

"También había personas que no estaban de acuerdo" el castaño termino la frase "A pesar de tener ya mas de 20 años en una unión, algunas de las razas simplemente no pueden superar sus diferencias y rivalidades"

"Si"

"Se supone que esta institución fue fundada para tener una mejor convivencia entre las razas, pero…" el castaño recordó el estado de el dormitorio de la [Clase F] "Las distinciones entre rangos y razas son tan notables"

La puerta al fondo de la habitación se abrió.

Dos personas salieron de dichas puertas, eran dos jóvenes de aparentemente la misma edad de él joven castaño. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación donde todos estaban. Algunos de los presentes tragaron saliva ante la sorpresiva presión que sintieron. El ambiente de la sala se tensó por unos segundos.

"Asia Argento y Hyoudo Issei" una voz dentro de la habitación llamo "Entren por favor"

Ambos mencionados se pusieron de pie y con normalidad procedieron a entrar en la habitación. Al entrar notaron que era una habitación bastante simple a lo que el había imaginado. Podía notarse que se había hecho uso de magia debido a que la habitación era bastante amplia a pesar de que el castaño recordase que este edificio era particularmente pequeño.

Había una mesa de metal con dos sillas de metal. Dos hojas y dos lápices sobre la mesa. Al parecer era donde realizarían el examen escrito.

También había una especie de podio. Parecía ser de los que se usaban en las conferencias, con la particularidad de que había dos círculos de aspecto metálico con dos manos dibujadas en ambos círculos, indicando que se tenían que colocar las manos ahí. El castaño reconoció que al parecer era la plataforma donde se analizaba el poder del [Sacred Gear].

Por ultima había una especie de plataforma circular de apenas 5 centímetros de altura con dos marcas de pies sobre ella. Al parecer uno se tenia que colocar sobre ella. Varios metros adelante había una especie de blanco, el cual era un tronco. Parecía ser la practica para demostrar las cualidades mágicas que uno poseía.

El castaño miro hacia el lado izquierdo. Había una especie de ventana, pero mas bien parecía una especie de espejo debido a que ellos se reflejaban, aun así supuso que había personas detrás de ese espejo de doble vista. La voz que les había llamado, su dueño no estaba en la habitación.

"Por favor procedan a realizar el examen escrito" la voz nuevamente hablo "Tan pronto terminen el examen, procedan a realizar el escaneo de su [Sacred Gear] en caso de tener uno. Después procederán a mostrarnos su desempeño con la magia en la ultima plataforma"

El castaño asintió ante las palabras y tomo asiento en una de las sillas metálicas. Sintiendo la fría sensación del metal.

Tomo su examen y su lápiz. Como si no existiese un mañana comenzó a escribir en la hoja. La velocidad con la que escribía fue sorprendente incluso para la misma Asia quien miraba desde al lado haciendo su propio examen. Ellos no tenían forma de saberlo, pero las personas detrás de aquel cristal estaban igual de impresionadas ante la velocidad de el castaño.

No pasaron mas de unos pocos minutos antes de que el joven dejase el lápiz nuevamente sobre la mesa.

"He terminado" dijo el joven volteando hacia el cristal

"¿Esta seguro? Una vez proceda a la siguiente etapa no podrá revisar o cambiar respuesta alguna de su examen" la voz explico

"Si, estoy seguro"

"En ese caso por favor, proceda a la siguiente etapa"

"Si"

El joven camino hasta el podio. Lo vio por unos segundos, como si dudase. El había dicho que se rendiría en cuanto a los exámenes de su [Sacred Gear] y desempeño Mágico. Aun así era frustrante que el no pudiese hacer nada mas que eso.

Coloco ambas manos sobre las manos dibujadas en el podio. El tablero brillo por unos segundos mientras los círculos de aspecto metálico giraban. Al cabo de unos segundos termino.

*Análisis completado* una voz robótica salió del podio *[Sacred Gear] identificado. Nombre: [Twice Critical]. Nivel: [Bajo]. Función: Ayuda al poseedor a aumentar su capacidad física y mágica al doble.*

El joven no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua en molestia ante el nivel de su [Sacred Gear]. En cierto punto estaba preparado para eso, así que la molestia le duro muy poco. Levanto la mirada y camino hasta la siguiente etapa.

Se coloco sobre aquella plataforma circular. Mientras tanto la joven rubia apenas colocaba ambas manos sobre el podio.

*Análisis completado* la voz del podio nuevamente hablo *[Sacred Gear] Identificado. Nombre: [Twilight Healing]. Nivel: [Medio]. Funcionamiento: Tiene la capacidad de curar a los seres humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos por igual.*

"Ohh…"

La voz que anteriormente les había instruido que hacer soltó una ovación en sorpresa a las palabras del podio.

La joven rubia no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante el análisis del podio. Por otro lado el joven castaño se lamentaba un poco el estar compartiendo examen con esa chica. Si tan solo otra persona con un [Sacred Gear] de nivel [Bajo] hubiese entrado con el, posiblemente se hubiese visto mejor.

Levanto la mirada plasmándola en aquel tronco tan alejado, pudo calcular que eran alrededor de 10 metros de distancia. Extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante creando una bola de llamas la cual arrojo hacia el tronco. La bola de fuego avanzo. Desafortunadamente a mitad de camino comenzó a perder poder y para cuando llego al tronco solo causo una pequeña quemadura que apenas y era notable.

El joven esperaba ese resultado así que simplemente rasco su nuca al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pesado suspiro y procedía a bajar de la plataforma. Por otro lado la joven rubia subió a la plataforma e imito los movimientos de el castaño, cosa que el noto. La chica plasmo su mirada en aquel lejano tronco.

KA-BOOM

El tronco exploto.

"Ohh…"

Nuevamente las personas detrás del cristal hicieron una ovación en asombro. Al escuchar eso la joven rubia no pudo evitar teñir sus mejillas de rojo por la vergüenza.

El pobre castaño se lamentaba internamente de haber compartido examen con esa hermosa chica, definitivamente no le hacia quedar bien y en comparación con el. El desempeño mágico de la chica y el nivel de su [Sacred Gear] le superaban en todo aspecto. Deposito toda su fe en el examen escrito.

"Muy bien" nuevamente la persona detrás del cristal hablo "Gracias por haber realizado el Examen. Vuelvan a descansar y regresen mañana para hacerles saber el resultado de sus exámenes"

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. El castaño giro su cuerpo para caminar hacia la puerta y sin reserva alguna salió de la habitación, al hacerlo noto la mirada fija de el resto de las personas, pudo notar los nervios de todos ellos. No presto mucha atención y camino hacia a fuera con ligera pena debido a que había quedado bastante mal en comparación con aquella joven de cabello rubio. En definitiva no se lo espero.

Al salir recorrió el camino que el portero le había indicado. Salió de la explanada y contemplo por unos segundos las concurridas calles de la gran metrópolis.

"¡Hyoudo-san!"

Se giro al escuchar que le llamaban. Al hacerlo pudo ver a la joven de cabello rubio corriendo hacia el. La chica se detuvo justo delante de el, con una respiración pesada y exhalando un poco de humo debido a la baja temperatura.

"¿Pasa algo Argento-san?" pregunto el castaño con normalidad

"E-Es solo que…" la rubia recupero el aliento y sonrió alegremente "Estaba realmente sorprendida cuando Hyoudo-san comenzó su examen. Fue tan increíble y rápido"

"Si, también estaba sorprendido de el nivel de tu [Sacred Gear] Argento-san. [Twilight Healing] mejor conocido como la _"Sonrisa de la Santa Madre"_. Cuando Argento-san me dijo que tenia un [Sacred Gear] que curaba no espere que se refiriese a "ese" [Sacred Gear]" comento el castaño con leve sorpresa "Además, ese manejo de la magia. Sin ninguna duda ese fue un increíble desempeño, estoy un poco celoso"

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio.

"¡Oye! ¡Hyoudo!"

El castaño alzo la mirada, mirando el exterior de la explanada de la universidad. Pudo ver a su amigo de cabello rubio, Saji, corriendo hacia el saludándole con la mano. También fue capaz de ver a la novia de su amigo siguiéndole de cerca.

"Justo a tiempo ¿no?" dijo el rubio deteniéndose delante de el castaño "¿Cómo te fue en el examen?"

"Creo que bien" respondió el castaño sonriendo suavemente "¿Y a ustedes?"

"Normal diría yo. Después de todo mi [Sacred Gear] resulto ser nivel [medio]"

"Eso es increíble"

"Eso dije yo" dijo la novia del rubio incorporándose a la charla "Aun así Gen-chan insiste en que debería ser de un nivel mas alto"

"Oye Saji, nivel [medio] es algo bueno. Por otro lado yo obtuve apenas el nivel [bajo] pero era como esperaba después de todo"

"Tienes razón pero…" el joven rubio noto la presencia de la chica rubia quien se encontraba al lado del castaño "¿Quién es ella?"

"Ah, olvide presentarlos" dijo el castaño sonriendo con normalidad "Saji ella es Asia Argento-san, fue mi compañera durante el examen" explico el joven sonriendo "Asia el es mi mejor amigo, Saji Genshirou"

"Un gusto" dijo la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia

"El gusto es mío" el rubio imito el gesto "Ahora que lo mencionas el examen se realizo con dos personas"

"Afortunadamente yo y mi Gen-chan compartimos el examen" comento la peli-blanca de forma amorosa abrazando el brazo de su novio "Por cierto ¿Qué relación tiene ustedes dos?"

"Ninguna" respondió el castaño con normalidad "Fuimos compañeros durante el examen. Nada mas y nada menos"

"Hyoudo-san no debería decir esas cosas. Puede que lastime los sentimientos de Argento-san"

"A decir verdad me siento un poco insultada" dijo la rubia con leve enojo e inflando tiernamente sus mejillas "Pensé que éramos amigos. Ya que tuvimos una platica antes del examen e hicimos el examen juntos"

"Ah, perdón. No suelo hacerme amigo de la gente tan rápido así que malinterprete las cosas" se disculpo el joven con sinceridad "Si dices que somos amigos. En ese caso lo somos"

"¿Acaso Argento-san es extranjera? Noto su acento un poco forzado" el rubio pregunto curioso

"Si, vengo de Europa"

"Ya veo, ya decía yo que tu japonés sonaba un poco extraño" dijo el rubio posando su mano en su barbilla pensativo "Hyoudo, ven conmigo unos segundos"

"¿Eh? Claro"

El rubio rodeo con su brazo al castaño y se separaron un par de pasos de las dos chicas que continuaban hablando.

"Bastardo dijiste que no tenias intención de conseguir una novia" quejo el rubio con una mueca de enojo

"¿Cuándo dije que era mi novia?" reclamo el castaño negando con la cabeza "Solo es mi compañera de examen. Al parecer piensa que por hablar un poco ya somos amigos, así que solo somos eso, amigos."

"¿E-Enserio?"

"Si. ¿Y que demonios? En caso de que fuese mi novia eso a ti que te importa" esta vez el castaño rodeo al rubio con su brazo aplicando fuerza "Tu no me dijiste nada de Hanakai-san y no te reclame nada bastardo"

"E-En eso tienes razón pero…"

"Chicos" la peli-blanca les llamo la atención con una expresión levemente mortificada "Tenemos un pequeño problema"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaron ambos jóvenes yendo hacia las chicas

"Díselos Asia-chan"

"Y-Yo…" la joven rubia titubeo un poco al hablar "No tenia idea de que los resultados serian entregados al día siguiente"

"¿Eh?" ambos jóvenes parpadearon crédulamente

"Pensé que ingresaríamos a los dormitorios tan pronto hiciésemos el examen, así que yo…" la rubia jugueteo con sus dedos mirando hacia abajo escondiendo su enrojecido rostro "No tengo donde quedarme"

.

.

.

"Ah" el joven castaño fue el primero en reaccionar, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño. Simulando una idea mientras desviaba la mirada "Y-Ya veo. Que pena, ahora bien debo ir a…"

"¿A donde crees que vas Hyoudo-san?" la peli-blanca le sujeto firmemente del hombro impidiéndole irse "No vas a dejar a esta damisela en peligro, ¿Verdad?"

"E-Ehhh ¿Por qué no la dejan quedarse con ustedes? Tengo entendido que alquilaron un departamento para pasar la semana ¿no es así?"

"Es cierto, pero" el joven rubio desvió la mirada con desdén "La habitación resulto ser mucho mas pequeña de lo que habían prometido. Momo-chan y yo apenas cabemos de forma adecuada"

"Ya veo"

"¿Pasar la semana?" pregunto la rubia con incredulidad

"¿No lo sabias Argento-san?" el castaño le miro con sorpresa "Originalmente se tenia que presentar a realizar el examen hoy. Los resultados serian entregados mañana y la ceremonia de ingreso será dentro de 1 semana"

"¡¿Q-Que voy a hacer?! ¡N-No tengo donde quedarme!"

"No te preocupes por eso Asia-chan" dijo la peli-blanca tranquilizando a la joven desesperada "Hyoudo-san se encargara de cuidar de ti"

"¡E-Ehhhh! ¡¿Por qué yo?!" exclamo el castaño en protesta

"Porque tú eres su amigo ¿Por qué otra razón?"

"Perdóneme Hyoudo-san" dijo la joven rubia haciendo una reverencia "Le estoy causando una gran molestia"

"No es una molestia" negó el castaño rascando su mejilla levemente apenado "Que se le va a hacer. Esta bien, Argento-san tu vas a quedarte conmigo"

"¡¿E-Enserio?!" emocionada la joven rubia salto al castaño abrazándole amorosamente "¡Muchas gracias Hyoudo-san!"

Ante tal acto el castaño simplemente suspiro rascando su nuca. Su mejor amigo Saji rio mientras levantaba su pulgar con confianza mientras su novia momo imito el gesto.

"Muy bien" la peli-blanca aplaudió llamando la atención "Hyoudo-san cuidara a Asia-chan. Nos veremos mañana a la misma ahora aquí mismo. Esperemos buenos resultados para todos"

"Nos vemos mañana Hyoudo" el rubio se despidió mientras su novia se aferraba a su brazo amorosamente "Suerte"

"Lo mismo te digo" dijo el castaño riendo

La pareja desapareció en la distancia entre la multitud de personas. Issei miro a la rubia quien le sonrió amorosamente. Sonrió suavemente ante el gesto e incitándole a tomarle por el brazo miro hacia adelante. La rubia tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero al final abrazo al castaño por el brazo con notable felicidad. De esta forma ambos procedieron a caminar entre toda la multitud.

* * *

La noche cayo sobre la concurrida metrópolis de Japón, Tokio. Aunque en lo personal no parecía haber cambio alguno a el día. Había tantas luces en la metrópolis que simplemente no parecía que hubiese cambiado en lo absoluto. Misma cantidad de autos. Misma cantidad de personas y misma cantidad de luces. Si, exactamente igual.

Después de haberse registrado en el Hotel. Ya había pagado por adelantado la semana que el y la rubia estarían viviendo en la habitación de hotel que había alquilado. No era para nada pequeña. Antes de venir a Tokio había tenido varios trabajos de medio tiempo, de esa forma fue capaz de conseguir un poco de dinero para poder costearse este tipo de habitación sin necesidad de recurrir a sus padres.

La habitación era lo suficiente espaciosa para que ambos pudiesen moverse con libertad. Tenia una sala con un sofá y una televisión junto a una mesa de centro de madera. Tenia vista a la ciudad a través de la ventana. Un cuarto de baño y una habitación.

Para bien o para mal la única habitación del departamento contaba con solo 1 cama. Tal vez hubo una especie de malentendido al momento de registrarse que la recepcionista pensó que eran alguna clase de pareja y considero que no había necesidad de otra cama. Grave error.

"¿Estas seguro de que puedo tomar la cama Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia ya acostada en la cama, con la cobija cubriéndole todo el cuerpo

"Si. Yo dormiré en el sofá" respondió el castaño quitándose la chaqueta

"Lo lamento. Te estoy causando muchas molestias"

"No es ninguna molestia" el joven sonrió suavemente tranquilizando a la chica

"¿Enserio?"

"Si. Mañana iremos a ver nuestros resultados. Espero que ambos pasemos"

"Si, también espero lo mismo"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia se quedase profundamente dormida. El castaño pensó que ella era bastante inocente. Dormirse de esa forma a pesar de estar sola con un chico en un departamento en un Hotel. Afortunadamente el no tenia intención de hacer nada. Se sintió aliviado de que fuese el con quien compartiese habitación.

Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 20 años de edad. Aspirando a la misma universidad. Compartiendo habitación. Sin duda alguna ella era muy inocente.

El castaño simplemente cubrió bien el cuerpo de la rubia con la cobija, escuchándole murmurar dormida, pensó que se veía tierna. Después fue hacia el sofá y cubijándose con una manta procedió a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Ya ambos se encontraban en la universidad a la que ambos aspiraban. A la misma hora del día anterior. En la misma habitación del día anterior, sentados en las mismas sillas, el uno al lado del otro, esperando que les llamasen.

"Hyoudo Issei. Por favor entra"

El joven castaño se puso de pie. Miro de reojo a la rubia quien sonrió alegremente en muestra de cariño deseándole lo mejor. Sonrió suavemente ante eso y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la rubia causándole un notable sonrojo.

Después procedió a entrar en la habitación.

Al entrar se llevo una sorpresa. A diferencia del día anterior cuando la habitación estaba vacía, esta vez si que había alguien dentro de la habitación. Y el castaño sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba. La persona que había tomado interés en su reporte sobre [Secuencias mágicas] y el responsable de que el estuviese aspirando a esta universidad.

Ajuka Beelzebub. Uno de los [Yondai Maous]. El como era de suponer de uno de los 4 lideres de los demonios vestía de forma muy elegante. Pantalones de vestir grises oscuros con zapatos negros, camisa abotonada hasta el ultimo botón con una corbata negra, un chaleco negro encima y un saco gris encima.

El Maou tomo asiento en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. Sonriendo incito al castaño a tomar asiento en la silla delante de el. El castaño hiso lo indicado y tomo asiento delante del líder de los demonios. Sus nervios estaban al máximo.

"Tu debes ser Hyoudo Issei-kun ¿no es así?" pregunto el Maou con una voz suave

"Si" asintió el castaño ya un poco mas tranquilizado

"Leí tu reporte. Estaba realmente sorprendido al ver que un joven humano hubiese llegado a tal conclusión. Usar las [Secuencias mágicas] mas complejas para elaborar hechizos capaces de crear energía ilimitada para sustentar a la raza humana. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido"

"Agradezco el halago. Se que por el momento parecerá imposible. Pero al terminar mi formación, espero tener un mayor conocimiento acerca de este fenómeno llamado "Magia" y sus secuencias para poder llevar a cabo mi objetivo"

"Si. Estaré esperando ansioso ese día. Cuando ese día llegue ¿Te molestia un poco de cooperación?" el Maou sonrió divertido "Como asesor del "departamento de tecnología" del inframundo siempre estoy tratando de crear cosas nuevas. Ser capaz de crear nuevas fuentes de energía resultaría muy interesante"

"Seria un verdadero honor contar con el apoyo de Ajuka Beelzebub-sama" comento el castaño con alegría "Aquel que creo el sistema de las [Evil Pieces] y los [Rating Game]. Creo que si usted me proporciona su apoyo, definitivamente seria capaz de lograrlo"

"Me halagas" rápidamente el rostro del líder de los demonios se volvió serio "Ahora volviendo a los temas del examen"

El castaño trago saliva ansioso.

"Estoy realmente sorprendido por tus resultados" explico el Maou tomando en sus manos un par de hojas las cuales el castaño reconoció como su examen "Eres el primero en sacar una calificación perfecta en el examen escrito"

"¿Perfecta? ¿Esta diciéndome que lo aprobé sin fallar una sola vez?"

"Si. Eso estoy diciendo. El resto de los administradores también estaban asombrados. El desempeño que mostraste durante el examen, no dudaste un solo segundo cuando se te advirtió que no serias capaz de corregirlo después"

"Me había preparado de antemano. Estudiando una y otra vez. A pesar de estar confiado en mi persona, no pensé que fuese a sacar una calificación perfecta"

"Si. Fue realmente increíble. Aun así…" el rostro de hombre cambio "Tu desempeño en el resto de los exámenes"

"Se perfectamente que mi desempeño con la magia es meramente horrible, ni siquiera alcanzo el nivel básico. Mi [Sacred Gear] es uno de los mas débiles, eso también lo sabia. Aun así me presente a hacer el examen, a sabiendas de que podría ser rechazado"

El Maou miro la mirada determinada del joven, no había una sola pizca de duda en su mirar. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa.

"Los moderadores hablamos. Se concluyo que, a pesar de tu bajo desempeño en los exámenes prácticos, se te daría la oportunidad ya que tienes un potencial explotable que beneficiaria a todas las razas con el tiempo"

"Esta diciendo que…"

"Hyoudo Issei-kun. Has sido aprobado para ingresar a la Sagrada Academia de Artes Demoniacas"

El joven castaño no oculto su emoción al apretar su puño mientras contenía un grito de emoción. El líder de los demonios rio internamente ante lo que presencio.

"No será la mejor clase del mundo ya que has sido asignado a la [Clase F]"

"No importa. Siempre que pueda continuar estudiando las [Secuencias mágicas] estará bien por mi"

"Ya veo" el Maou le miro sonriendo "La chica que te acompaña"

"¿Argento-san?" preguntó el castaño levemente confundido "¿Quieren que le diga que entre después de mi o…?"

"No es necesario, tu puedes darle el mensaje. Ella también fue aceptada y al igual que tu fue asignada a la [Clase F]"

"Bien por Argento-san. Pero…" el joven afilo la mirada "¿Por qué Argento-san fue asignada a la [Clase F]? Su desempeño con la magia fue meramente asombroso y su [Sacred Gear] es de nivel [medio]. Entiendo el por qué yo fui asignado a la [Clase F], pero Argento-san"

"Así que también tienes ese tipo de mirada" el Maou imito al joven "Es como dices. Ella tiene un desempeño con la magia que es meramente increíble, no pasara mucho antes de que logre ejecutar hechizos de alto grado. Aun así, su desempeño en el examen escrito dejo mucho que desear. Su [Sacred Gear] es de tipo apoyo y si no tiene control sobre el, es innecesario"

"Usted realmente dijo todo lo que pensaba. No negare nada de eso ya que comparto su opinión. Aun así, creo que el potencial latente de Argento-san la hace merecedora de al menos la [Clase D], no, la [Clase C]."

"Como dices, su potencial latente es impresionante. Aun los moderadores le asignamos la [Clase F] debido a una sola razón"

"¿Cuál es?"

"En una línea delantera. Ella es innecesaria"

El joven afilo aun más su mirada.

Era bien sabido que los graduados de la universidad conseguían empleos de gran prestigio. Aquellos humanos que habían optado por cambiar de raza y unirse a las filas de cualquier otra raza eran bien recibidos. De igual forma era bien sabido que aquellos que pertenecían a la [Clase S], [Clase A], [Clase B] y [Clase C] se graduaban para inmediatamente comenzar su formación militar. En caso de alguna guerra sin cuartel.

Habia muchas personas que no estaban del todo de acuerdo en que las razas se hayan unido.

"Entiendo a donde quiere llegar" el joven asintió con comprensión "Asigno a Argento-san a la [Clase F] debido a que en caso de una guerra. Ella no seria de ayuda alguna en la línea delantera, en consecuencia usted le esta dando la oportunidad de controlar sus poderes para que pueda ser de utilidad en la retaguardia"

"Tienes una agudeza increíble Hyoudo-kun" el líder de los demonios sonrió

"Muchas gracias" el joven se levanto de su asiento "En ese caso lo veré dentro de 1 semana en la ceremonia de ingreso"

"Antes de que te vayas quiero que me ayudes con algo"

El joven tomo asiento nuevamente. El Maou reviso sus bolsillos y de este saco unos anteojos semi-montura color negro. El castaño les miro con curiosidad y se sorprendió cuando el Maou se los entrego, aun así los tomo y se los coloco. No tenían graduación alguna.

"¿Qué quiere probar?"

"Es una corazonada" rio el Maou

El Maou invoco una llama feroz en su mano. El joven la miro con sorpresa, a diferencia de la magia que el poseía, las llamas que sentía eran en comparación mucho mas calientes que cualquier llama que el pudiese crear jamás.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. A través de los anteojos miro las llamas y pudo ver algunos sellos mágicos dispersados por toda la llama moviéndose como si fuesen partículas. Nunca antes había sido capaz de ver tal cosa.

Reconoció inmediatamente la [Secuencia mágica]. Era conocimiento básico el hecho de que sin oxigeno no existía el fuego. Al ver la [Secuencia mágica] en las llamas delante suyo pensó que, si la ausencia de oxigeno impedía que el fuego surgiese. Solo necesitaría aislar una sola de las [Secuencias mágicas] en ese fuego para que se apagase.

Nunca antes lo había hecho y simplemente miro la llama con la intención. Fue entonces cuando sintió que en realidad estaba manipulando las [Secuencias mágicas]. Al tener control aisló una sola de ellas e inmediatamente el fuego se apago. El líder de los demonios por otro lado miro su mano con una sonrisa, al parecer había sucedido justo lo que esperaba.

"¿Qué son estos anteojos?" pregunto el castaño bastante sorprendido

"Son unos prototipos que cree. Ayudan a la gente a percibir la magia" respondió el Maou

"¿Magia? Pero si yo fui capaz de ver las [Secuencias mágicas]"

"Lose. Es por eso que estoy tan sorprendido. Los anteojos solo permiten al usuario ver aquello que no podían ver. En el caso de otras personas, la energía mágica del entorno. A ti por otro lado te permitió ver con claridad las [Secuencias mágicas] dispersadas por el hechizo. Y no es una función de los anteojos. Se debe completamente a ti"

"¿A mi?"

"Si. Solo hay otra persona que es capaz de ver las [Secuencias mágicas] e interactuar con ellas" el líder de los demonios sonrió amigablemente "Soy yo"

"¿E-Enserio?" el castaño no mostro reserva alguna al sorprenderse "¿Pe-Pero como es que yo también puedo verlas?"

"Eso es lo sorprendente. Tu mi querido Hyoudo-kun eres usuario de una de las mas poderosas magias de contra-ataque que existen y una de las mas temidas por los magos"

"¿Magia de contra-ataque?"

"Si. Su nombre es [Gram Demolition] mejor conocida como Disolución Mágica. Te permite interactuar con las [Secuencias mágicas] y usarlo a tu favor para cancelar cualquier tipo de hechizo y energía"

"[Gram Demolition]" dijo con asombro el castaño "Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ella"

"[Gram Demolition] es una magia muy rara. No hay muchas personas que la posean, solo hay algunas personas capaces de usarla. El numero de personas que son capaces de usarla pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano"

"¿Tan rara es?"

"Si. Me gustaría que Hyoudo-kun mantuviese en secreto el hecho de poseer esa magia. El resto de los moderadores no tienen idea de eso, como dije anteriormente, se trataba de una corazonada de mi parte. Si la gente se entera de que eres usuario de tal magia, empezaras a tener muchos problemas"

"Por supuesto. Originalmente tenia planeado llevar una vida estudiantil en paz sin resaltar mucho para poder llevar a cabo mi investigación de forma satisfactoria. Ahora gracias a estos anteojos podre llevar a cabo una mejor investigación en torno a las [Secuencias mágicas] en el entorno. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama le agradezco mucho"

"Me siento halagado. Aun son prototipos así que si tienes algún problema puedes llamarme para discutir. Estaré esperando con ansias saber mas acerca de tu investigación, Hyoudo-kun"

"Muchas gracias Ajuka Beelzebub-sama"

"Ahora. Tengo entendido que tu y Asia Argento-kun comparten habitación en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí" comento el Maou con una sonrisa maliciosa

"A ustedes realmente no se les escapa nada" dijo el castaño levemente sorprendido

"Por supuesto tenemos vigilados a nuestros estudiantes"

"¿Qué sucede con mi apartamento?"

"Les enviaremos sus uniformes a ti y Argento-kun a la habitación en la que se están hospedando. El uniforme llegara dentro de 3 días, tienen que vestirlo al asistir a la ceremonia de ingreso"

"Las clases iniciaran tan pronto la ceremonia de ingreso termine, ¿no es así?"

"Efectivamente. Cuando la ceremonia de ingreso termine, serán llevados a sus respectivas clases, donde se les explicara como vivirán en el campus durante los siguientes 6 años. Habrá pequeñas vacaciones cada 2 semestres, en las cuales se les permitirá dejar el campus para poder visitar a sus familias o cualquier otra cosa que desee."

"Un total de 2 vacaciones por grado. Suena razonable" dijo el castaño

"Bueno. Nuestra reunión llevo un poco mas de lo esperado, realmente disfrute hablar contigo Hyoudo-kun"

"Digo lo mismo Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Nos veremos dentro de 1 semana en la ceremonia de ingreso"

"Si"

El joven castaño se puso de pie y procedió a salir de la habitación.

Al salir sintió nuevamente las miradas punzantes de el resto que le miraban de forma interrogativa, como si esperasen que presumiese su resultado delante de ellos. La joven rubia se puso de pie y fue hasta el.

"¿Cómo te fue Hyoudo-san?"

"Fui aceptado" respondió el castaño sonriendo suavemente "Al igual que Argento-san"

"¡¿E-Enserio?!" la rubia abrazo al castaño amorosamente mientras le sacudía felizmente "¡Que felicidad!"

"Ambos fuimos aceptados en la [Clase F]"

"¿Es así?"

"Si. Parece ser que a pesar del desempeño practico de Argento-san, los moderadores consideraron que por tu falta de conocimiento en el examen escrito, deberías estar en la [Clase F]"

"Ya veo"

"Por otro lado, yo me salve a duras penas gracias al examen escrito. Los exámenes prácticos fueron fatales" comento el castaño imitando el movimiento de limpiar el sudor de su frente

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Irnos de aquí. Nos enviaran nuestros uniformes al departamento en unos días. Después tendremos que acudir a la ceremonia de ingreso e inmediatamente procederemos a comenzar nuestra estadía en la universidad"

La rubia se aferro felizmente al brazo del castaño. De esta forma ambos procedieron a salir del edificio y caminaron hacia la puerta de salida de la universidad, lugar donde se encontraron con el mejor amigo del castaño y su novia.

"Oh, Saji" saludo el castaño "¿Cómo te fue?"

"¡Escucha Hyoudo-san! ¡Mi Gen-chan y yo quedamos en la misma clase!" exclamo con emoción la peli-blanca

"¿Es así?"

"Si, ambos fuimos aceptados en la [Clase D]" respondió el rubio con desdén "Pensé que tendría una mejor clase. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Si. Ambos fuimos aceptados en la [Clase F]" respondió el castaño sonriendo suavemente

"Es a lo que apuntabas de cualquier forma"

"Si"

"Por cierto Hyoudo-san" la novia del rubio se incorporo a la charla con curiosidad "¿Qué pasa con los anteojos?"

"De hecho. Me preguntaba lo mismo Hyoudo-san" agrego la rubia mirándole curiosa

"¿Estos?" dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras ajustaba los anteojos

Su manejo con la magia era relativamente bajo, en consecuencia el no era capaz de percibir muy bien la energía y magia del entorno, lo que dificultaría gravemente su investigación sobre las [Secuencias mágicas]. Los anteojos que Ajuka Beelzebub le había entregado, estimulaban el sentido de la vista, permitiéndole percibir perfectamente la energía del entorno y visualizar de forma perfecta las [Secuencias mágicas] en la energía.

Ahora con los anteojos puestos. Podía percibir la energía que emanaban los cuerpos de sus amigos, antes era capaz de sentirla y verla, pero solo con dificultad. Ahora podía verla perfectamente emanando de los cuerpos de prácticamente todas las personas que poseían un nivel de energía por encima del normal. Pudo ver como la energía salía del cuerpo de la joven rubia y también fue capaz de ver energía acumulada en los anillos de sus manos.

"Son moda" respondió el castaño debido a que le habían pedido mantener en secreto el hecho de que pudiese percibir las [Secuencias mágicas] "No tienen graduación"

"No pensé que Hyoudo-san realmente estuviese interesado en la moda" dijo la novia del rubio con ligero asombro "Aunque Hyoudo-san se ve relativamente mejor usando anteojos"

"¡Si! ¡Te hacen ver mucho mas apuesto y listo Hyoudo-san!" exclamo la rubia con emoción y rubor en sus mejillas

"Agradezco los cumplidos"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo lo que tratas de hacer! En lugar de ser Ichigo, estas apuntando a hacer algo como "Justo como lo planee"" dijo el rubio imitando el movimiento de ajustar anteojos

"Hmph" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos "Justo como lo planee"

"Hyoudo-san luce realmente genial" comento la rubia con brillo en su mirar

No se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por el resto de los aspirantes a la universidad, quienes reían al ver como actuaban estos 4.

* * *

1 semana después.

Issei se encontraba en el departamento que había alquilado una semana atrás, el cual había compartido con Asia.

Ya vestía el uniforme de la universidad que le habían enviado hace días. Consistía en: Pantalones de color negros, calcetas negras con zapatos relucientes de igual color, camisa blanca manga larga abotonada hasta arriba con una corbata negra, un saco blanco con manga larga con bordes negros. A pesar de que el saco contaba con botones, el castaño lo dejo abierto.

"Ya termine de vestirme"

El castaño se giró.

La chica rubia se encontraba parada justo ahí ya vistiendo su uniforme al igual que el. Consistía en: Falda hasta la rodilla color blanca con líneas horizontales y verticales negras, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el último botón con una corbata con el mismo diseño de la falda, un saco blanco con bordes negros perfectamente abotonado hasta el botón de en medio, mostrando la corbata y el cuello de la camisa. Aunque gracias al frio de la metrópolis, la chica opto por colocarse unas mallas negras.

El joven no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa. Esa falda acompañada por esas mallas hacía resaltar sus delgadas piernas, su cintura esbelta y su escote bellamente desarrollado al tamaño perfecto para una mano.

"Te ves hermosa Argento-san" comento el castaño con una suave sonrisa

"Mu-Muchas gracias Hyoudo-san" respondió la chica con un notable sonrojo "Hyoudo-san también luce muy apuesto"

"Gracias"

El joven incito a la chica a abrazarle por el brazo y esta amorosamente accedió. Juntos procedieron a salir de la habitación no sin antes hacer una reverencia al lugar en el que se habían quedado durante 1 semana. Se despidieron y se unieron a la enorme multitud de estudiantes que caminaban por la acera de la metrópolis con el mismo objetivo que ellos, asistir a la ceremonia de ingreso de la universidad.

* * *

Llegando a una intersección se encontraron con la pareja de ayer. Saji y Momo se unieron a ellos mientras caminaban hasta la universidad en la que habían sido aceptados de forma orgullosa.

Al llegar a la universidad de llevaron una gran sorpresa. Pudieron ver como una enorme cúpula cubría la universidad, casi parecía ser alguna especie de cristal pero por la energía que pudieron ver y sentir concluyó en que se trataba de una barrera mágica. El castaño la miro con emoción ya que la [Secuencia mágica] en la barrera era particularmente interesante.

Pudieron ver a algunos chicos con alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos llegar volando y aterrizando justo delante de la puerta para entrar caminando, eran demonios. También fueron capaces de ver mas chicos llegar con alas de ángel de color blanco y algunos con las mismas alas pero de color negra, eran ángeles y ángeles caídos.

No seria la primera vez que veían tal cosa, pero verla desde tan cerca les sorprendió un poco. Procedieron a entrar siguiendo a la gran multitud que se encaminaba hacia la zona que partencia a los de alto rango y los de mejor rendimiento, la [Clase S]. fueron guiados hasta un gran salón de conferencias relativamente enorme. Solo la [Clase S] contaba con este edificio.

Entraron y fueron capaces de ver un gran escenario con un podio y un micrófono sobre el tablero. Vieron a un par de personas ocupando asientos en el escenario, los cuales reconocieron inmediatamente como los respectivos lideres de cada [facción].

Voltearon a ver las gradas. Exactamente como el joven castaño había supuesto, ya la distinción había comenzado. Las gradas estaban separadas entre razas y secciones. Por un lado teníamos unas gradas llenas de ángeles. Otras llenas de demonios y otras llenas de ángeles caídos. Después teníamos gradas separadas por clase. Desde la [Clase S] hasta la [Clase F] que serian quienes ocupaban la peor y mas antigua grada de todas.

"Nosotros iremos a tomar asiento junto al resto de la [Clase F]" hablo el castaño mirando a su amigo "Nos veremos después de clases"

"Si. Hasta luego Hyoudo" se despidió el rubio sonriendo

"Nos veremos después Asia-chan, Hyoudo-san" se despidió la peli-blanca

"Nos vemos después Momo-san, Saji-san" despidió la rubia

De esta forma el castaño junto a la rubia procedieron a ir hacia las gradas que ocupaba la [Clase F] y tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro. Casi pudieron afirmar que las gradas que ocuparon crujieron un poco, como si no fuese a soportarles.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando ya todos los recién ingresados y los que ya estudiaban aquí habían tomado asiento en todas las gradas. La ceremonia dio inicio.

Primero comenzó con unas palabras por parte del representante de la humanidad. Un hombre de avanzada edad y que vestía elegantemente a la ocasión.

"Quisiera comenzar por darle la bienvenida a los alumnos recién ingresados" la voz del hombre sonaba grave y profunda "Durante los próximos años que estudien en esta universidad, espero que puedan desarrollar una relación cercana con el resto de las razas y puedan convivir con armonía. Ese es el principal propósito de esta institución. Queremos hacerle ver al mundo y a aquellos que se oponen a la unión entre razas, que a pesar de nuestras diferencias y rivalidades podemos convivir con armonía los unos al lado de los otros. Aprendiendo los unos de los otros"

El representante de la humanidad dio un ligero vistazo a los lideres de las otras [facciones] quienes sonreían de forma amigable.

"Si hace años me hubiesen dicho que había otras razas a demás de los humanos. Lo hubiese mandado enviado a un psiquiátrico por temor a la demencia. Después de todo, hasta hace unos años yo era Ateo"

Las gradas se inundaron en risa, principalmente por aquellos que no eran humanos. Hablar sobre no creer en nada relacionado a ninguna religión cuando ya había muchas razas existentes resultaba claramente gracioso a los ojos de aquellos que no eran humanos.

"Dejando los chistes de lado" el hombre "Antes de comenzar con sus clases y que se instalen en sus dormitorios, me gustaría darle un reconocimiento a algunos estudiantes recién ingresados que sin duda alguno me han sorprendido con sus resultados durante los exámenes de ingreso"

Hubo algunos murmuros en las gradas.

"Primero. Me gustaría felicitar al alumno recién ingresado que presento el mejor rendimiento en cuanto a los exámenes de manejo de magia y poder de su [Sacred Gear]" explico el hombre mirando con atención las gradas "El alumno que acaba de ingresar a la [Clase S]. Denle un aplauso a su compañero ¡Vali Lucifer!"

Mas que aplausos hubo silencio. Un reflector en el techo se encendió iluminando a una persona sentada en las gradas de la [Clase S]. Un chico. De la misma edad que el castaño. Tenia un rostro apuesto. Cabello plateado. Ojos azules claros con piel blanca. A los ojos de las mujeres era sin duda atractivo. Vestía al igual que todos el uniforme de la universidad. Al verse siendo iluminado por el reflector simplemente se mantuvo serio.

Sobre el por que había tanto silencio, era bastante simple. Después de la Gran Guerra los demonios habían sufrido una caída bastante grave en su población. Los demonios pura-sangre comenzaron a escasear y fue entonces cuando Ajuka Beelzebub creo el sistema [Evil Piece] que permitía re-encarnar otras razas como demonios, lo que ayudaría a re-establecer sus números en decadencia. Después de la unión entre las razas, cierto numero de humanos se ofrecían cada año a re-encarnarse como humanos para servir al inframundo.

Los lideres originales del inframundo al igual que el supremo Dios de el [Cielo] habían perecido en la Gran Guerra. Los ángeles desarrollaron un sistema parecido al de Ajuka Beelzebub pero con el nombre de [Brave Saints] que re-encarnaba humanos como ángeles.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta era fácil suponer el por que del silencio. El apellido "Lucifer" era indudablemente extraño. Así como había escases de demonios pura-sangre, los demonios descendientes de los originales Maous eran rarezas.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Los primero en aplaudir fueron los lideres de todas las [facciones]. Las gradas se incorporaron segundos después.

"Ahem" el líder de la humanidad tomo la palabra "Ahora. Me gustaría felicitar a una alumna que sorprendió a los administradores. Si bien ella no fue bendecida con un [Sacred Gear]. Desarrollo un gran nivel de manejo de la magia y un increíble desempeño durante el examen. La alumna perteneciente a la [Clase D] ¡Momo Hanakai!"

Un nuevo reflector se encendió. La luz ilumino a la joven peli-blanca quien emocionada se puso de pie forzando a su novio a ponerse de pie también mientras saludaba enérgicamente con sus manos. Su novio por otro lado suspiraba con pesadez.

"Por ultimo pero no menos importante. Me gustaría dar reconocimiento a un alumno que sorprendió con sus increíbles habilidades académicas a la hora de realizar su examen escrito" el joven castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar las palabras del hombre "El alumno que lleno de orgullo a su raza sacando una calificación perfecta en el examen escrito. El primero y el único hasta hoy. ¡Hyoudo Issei de la [Clase F]!"

Todas las gradas se llenaron de sorpresa. Un reflector ilumino el cuerpo del castaño quien nervioso simplemente pudo quedarse quieto al sentir la punzante mirada de todo el cuerpo estudiantil sobre su persona. La joven rubia sentad a su lado aplaudía emocionada y feliz.

La sorpresa no radicaba principalmente en que háyase sacado una calificación perfecta en el examen, sin duda alguna era sorprendente y había sido el primero en la historia de la universidad. La sorpresa radicaba en que el estudiante pertenecía a la despreciada [Clase F], la clase con menor prestigio de todas.

El joven pudo sentir algo de desprecio y envidia en algunas de las miradas que sintió sobre su persona. Era de esperar supuso. El examen constaba de preguntas en las cuales se necesitaría tener un amplio conocimiento sobre la historia de todas las razas. Que un humano supiese mas de su propia historia que ellos era indignante e insultante.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Los alumnos sentados en las gradas de la [Clase F] no se hicieron esperar a la hora de dar aplausos llenos de emoción. Alegres de que uno de sus compañeros fuese alguien reconocido en la escuela, haciéndole saber al resto de las clases que si lo intentaban, podían resaltar. Algo totalmente distinto al pensamiento del joven chico que no tenia intención alguna de resaltar en la universidad.

Pudo ver a los lideres de [facción] aplaudir y al Maou Ajuka Beelzebub saludarle de forma amigable.

Los reflectores se apagaron y los aplausos cesaron.

"Me siento realmente orgulloso de que 2 de nuestros 3 alumnos reconocidos sean humanos. Espero seguir escuchando mas acerca de sus logros" el representante de la humanidad sonrió "Eso seria todo por nuestra parte. A continuación serán guiados a sus respectivos salones de clase donde procederán a explicarles las reglas del campus. Se instalaran en los dormitorios y mañana en la mañana iniciaran con sus clases"

Todos se pusieron de pie.

"Pueden retirarse"

* * *

Todos procedieron a salir del edificio.

"Los recién ingresados pertenecientes a la [Clase F] seguirme por favor"

"Los recién ingresados pertenecientes a la [Clase D] seguirme por favor"

Había muchos maestros llamando a aquellos recién ingresados.

"Hyoudo" el mejor amigo del castaño llego por detrás de el rodeándole con su brazo "¿Qué se siente ser reconocido?"

"No te burles Saji. Fue increíblemente vergonzoso" respondió el castaño separándose del rubio con pesadez "No pedí que me reconocieran. Solo quería tener una vida estudiantil normal y ahora…"

Ambos jóvenes miraron como el resto de los alumnos miraban al castaño con envidia y desdén.

"Adiós mi tranquila vida estudiantil"

"Gen-chan tenemos que ir a nuestra clase" dijo la peli-blanca aferrándose al brazo de su novio

"Hablamos después Hyoudo" se despidió el rubio

"Si, hasta luego"

El castaño comenzó a seguir al maestro que segundos antes llamo a aquellos que pertenecían a la [Clase F]. La rubia se aferro a su brazo con felicidad mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

"Felicidades nuevo" decía uno de los Sempai de la [Clase F] "Ahora el resto de las clases dejara de menospreciarnos"

"Por nada" respondió el castaño levemente sorprendido

"¿Cómo te llamas nuevo?"

"Hyoudo Issei"

"Ya veo. En ese caso Hyoudo-kun estaré contando contigo para hacerle saber al resto de las clases que la [Clase F] puede ser mejor que ellos" el Sempai se alejo sonriente

"Ah" el castaño simplemente rasco su nuca levemente apenado "Definitivamente adiós a mi tranquila vida estudiantil"

"Yo creo que Hyoudo-san fue realmente increíble" comento la rubia sonriendo amorosamente

"Gracias Argento-san" agradeció el joven sonriendo suavemente acariciando la cabeza de la chica

"Jejeje"

La chica rio tiernamente ante las caricias del chico.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos se habían adentrado en el edificio que correspondía a los de 1er año. Pudo ver el salón que pertenecía a los de la [Clase S]. tenia pupitres increíbles y de aspecto moderno con algunos proyectores holográficos. Con un pizarrón electrónico. Era increíble.

Conforme fue pasando el resto de los salones. [Clase A] [Clase B] y [Clase C] noto el cambio notable. Cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas al salón de la [Clase F], el estado del salón comenzaba a disminuir y finalmente llegaron a su salón de clases.

Pupitres de madera gastada que honestamente no parecían ser capaces de soportar el peso de nadie. El pizarrón tenia grietas y para escribir en el necesitabas una tiza, nada comparado al del salón de la [Clase S]. Suelo gastado y de aspecto sucio. Honestamente era un estado simplemente asqueroso.

Antes de entrar el castaño reviso el estado de el resto de los salones esperando que lo que estaba viendo fuese alguna alucinación. En comparación con el salón de la [Clase S] su salón era una pocilga.

"¿Esperan que trabajemos en esta pocilga?" pregunto uno de los alumnos

"Es un asco. No podre estudiar aquí"

"Había escuchado del desprecio a la [Clase F], aunque no pensé que fuese a ser tan grave"

"Si, si dejen de quejarse"

Se giraron y pudieron ver a un hombre parado en el pasillo. Era adulto. Cabello negro con la parte delantera de color rubio. Tenia una barba semi-desarrollada con ojos violetas. Vestía un atuendo normal como cualquier otro profesor. Aunque mas de uno le reconoció inmediatamente.

Azzazel. El gobernador de Grigori. El supremo líder de los ángeles caídos.

"Azzazel-sama…"

"Es Sensei" dijo el líder de los caídos posando un folder sobre su hombro "Ahora entren y tomen asiento donde gusten. Debo pasar lista"

"S-Si"

Todos los alumnos procedieron a entrar y tomaron asiento donde quisieron. Asegurándose de que el pupitre fuese a soportar su peso y no causar una escena vergonzosa por una caída accidental. El castaño tomo asiento adelante en la 2da fila mientras que la rubia se sentó detrás de el.

"Bueno…" el líder de Grigori se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, posando sus pies sobre el escritorio desgastado "Yo soy Azzazel. Soy el líder de Grigori y su profesor sobre control de los [Sacred Gear]. Si ponen la debida atención a mis clases les aseguro que serán capaces de controlar sus [Sacred Gear] con mayor facilidad"

Los alumnos asintieron.

"Ahora pasare lista. Digan "aquí" cuando mencione su nombre" indico el caído sentándose como era debido y abriendo el folder sobre el escritorio "Argento"

"Aquí"

"Brendan"

"Aquí"

Continúo pasando lista.

"Y por ultimo Yagami"

"Aquí"

El líder de Grigori cerro el folder.

"Las clases comenzaran mañana. Hoy se me dio a la tarea de explicarles la reglas del campus en el que se estarán quedando" explico el caído con leve pesadez "La primer regla universal del campus es que, dentro de la explanada, todas las razas serán tratadas con igualdad. Ser demonio no dará beneficios sobre los humanos y viceversa"

" _Aunque las clases con mejor rendimiento tienen una mejor aula_ " pensó cierto castaño conteniendo una risa

"Los días comenzaran a las 12:00 p.m. despertaran y comerán en la cafetería de su dormitorio. Tendrán dos horas para desayunar y alistarse para asistir a clases. A las 2:00 p.m comienzan las clases. Habrá un receso de 1 hora a las 5:00 p.m y las clases continuaran hasta las 8:00 p.m" explico el caído bostezando "Tendrán derecho de estar fuera de su dormitorio hasta las 10:00 p.m. si alguien se encuentra en la explanada después de las 10:00 p.m recibirá una advertencia. Si acumulan 3 advertencias serán suspendidos por 1 semana y si continúan acumulando advertencias podrían llegar a ser expulsados"

GLUP

Los alumnos tragaron saliva.

"Bien" el caído reviso su reloj "Ahora sus profesores procederán a presentarse. Procederán uno a uno por esa puerta y se presentaran a ustedes, explicándoles que van a enseñarles y hacer una pequeña prueba" el líder de Grigori tomo su folder "les deseo suerte. Nos veremos mañana en nuestra primer clase"

"Si" los alumnos se detuvieron

Antes de salir el líder de los caídos se detuvo delante del pupitre de el castaño. El chico le miro también con una mirada seria. Pudo ver como la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de ese hombre era increíble, era de esperar del ángel caído mas poderoso de todos.

"Je" el líder de los caídos rio antes de salir "Nos vemos mañana"

* * *

Después de eso uno a uno los profesores comenzaron a entrar en el salón. Presentándose y explicándoles a todos que exactamente les enseñarían. Hasta ahora habían entrado maestros que enseñarían la historia de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Maestros que enseñarían a combatir los cuales fueron interpretados como los maestros de educación física.

"Entonces los veré después en clase" el maestro Yamaguchi. Maestro de la historia humana se despidió saliendo del aula

"Joder" los alumnos estiraron sus brazos "¿Cuánto falta antes de salir a descansar? Aun tengo que acomodar mis cosas en el dormitorio"

"Si, si. Eso pueden hacerlo después"

Una voz increíblemente hermosa llamo la atención de todos. Sonaba como la melodía cantada por una de las mejores vocalistas. Dirigieron su mirada al origen de la voz, la puerta del aula. Fue donde encontraron a la portadora de tan hermosa voz.

Era una mujer. Adulta entre sus 20 podría decirse. Tenia el cabello color azul claro con un tono de purpura largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Piel ligeramente morena. Un hermoso rostro adornado con dos hermosos y brillantes ojos color miel. Cada facción de su rostro, la posición de su nariz y el espacio entre sus ojos, parecía haber sido hecha para ser perfecta. Con un cuerpo simplemente increíble. Tenia un increíble escote, el mas grande que cualquier de los alumnos hubiese visto jamás, piernas largas y una cintura perfecta. Vestía una especie de camisa que dejaba visiblemente su estomago dejándole ver a cualquiera su obligo y perfecta cintura. Una especie de falda o short que apenas cubría lo importante, dejando ver gran parte de sus delgadas piernas, tacones negros, una capa color gris de interior negro, por ultimo un sombrero de hechicera color negro. Y unos guantes purpuras hasta los codos. Para la época era un atuendo bastante peculiar.

Mas de uno quedo fascinado e hipnotizado ante la increíble belleza de la mujer. El castaño reacciono gracias a un pellizco por parte de la joven rubia quien le pellizcaba levemente con un tierno gesto de enojo.

"Yo soy su maestra de magia, Edelia Florence" explico la mujer con su hermosa voz deteniéndose justo delante de todos

"¡Flo-Florence-sensei! ¡¿E-Esta saliendo con alguien?!" uno de los alumnos hiso la pregunta que muchos deseaban hacer pero no podían por la vergüenza. Un gesto honorable para sus sus compañeros de clase en el que se gano el desprecio de las chicas

"No" respondió la maestra de magia con una sonrisa picarona

"¡Sii!" mas de uno exclamo con emoción

Las chicas de la clase no pudieron evitar mirar con desprecio a los hombres que habían reaccionado de esa forma.

"¿Usted nos enseñara a emplear hechizos Florence-sensei?" pregunto el castaño levantando su mano

"Si" la maestra sonrío mientras le veía "Yo voy a enseñarles a usar magia desde el nivel bajo. Subiremos conforme pase el tiempo, espero con el tiempo poder enseñarles a emplear hechizos de alto grado"

"¿Florence-sensei aprendió la magia de alguien mas?"

"Si. Yo estudie magia junto a la legendaria Morgana Le fay. Mas de uno debe reconocer ese nombre"

"Woau"

"Sorprendente"

"Espere" el castaño nuevamente hablo "Florence-sensei estudio magia junto a la legendaria hechicera Morgana Le fay, ¿No es así?"

"Si"

"Tengo entendido que Morgana Le fay murió hace muchos años. También he leído acerca de ella, vivió en las épocas medievales junto al Rey Arturo. Eso quiere decir que si usted estudio magia junto a ella…"

"Si" la hermosa maestra se señaló con su dedo sonriendo hermosamente "Yo tengo más de 1000 años"

Los alumnos de la clase golpearon levemente el pupitre.

"Maldición…"

Habían tenido pensamientos impuros sobre una anciana. Si sus Sempai lo escuchasen seguramente se burlarían de ellos al igual que su familia. Mas era su enojo al escuchar las risillas de las chicas de la clase burlándose de su incredulidad.

"Ahora procederé a medir su afinidad mágica" explico la maestra con una reluciente sonrisa "Quiero que todos ustedes me muestren que tanto nivel mágico poseen. Por ahora intenten crear una esfera de fuego en su dedo"

La maestra explico mientras creaba sobre su dedo índice una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de futbol causando asombro en los estudiantes.

Uno a uno todos comenzó a crear esferas de fuego sobre sus dedos índices. Algunas mas grandes que otras. La joven rubia quien tenia una gran afinidad mágica creo la esfera mas grande de la clase. Aunque en comparación con la de la maestra no era mucho.

"Parece ser que tenemos a alguien con gran afinidad mágica" comento la maestra con emoción

La joven rubia simplemente pudo controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas conteniendo la vergüenza de ser vista por todos sus compañeros de clase.

El joven castaño por su lado simplemente creo en su dedo índice una pequeña flama. Ni siquiera era una esfera. De por lejos era la demostración mas baja de magia del salón. A través de los anteojos fue capaz de notar algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

Miro la [Secuencia mágica] en las llamas de la maestra. La [Secuencia mágica] de sus llamas era distinta a las de las llamas de la maestra. Ajuka Beelzebub le había dicho que era usuario de una de las magias de contra-ataque mas poderosas. [Gram Demolition] conocida como disolución mágica. Permitía al usuario interactuar con las [Secuencias mágicas] para poder cancelar los hechizos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de lo que el nombre indicaba, en lugar de disolver una [Secuencia mágica] el podía modificarla y no solo cancelarla. Podía mejorarla.

Comenzó a mover con sus dedos los diferentes círculos mágicos dispersados por la [Secuencia mágica] de su llama, modificándolos para que fuese exactamente la misma que la [Secuencia mágica] en la llama de su maestra.

La llama sobre su dedo índice creció hasta ser exactamente igual al de la maestra. El castaño comparo las [Secuencias mágicas] notando que eran idénticas. Sonrió complacido ignorando las miradas asombradas de sus compañeros. Sin prestar atención a la mirada fija de su maestra.

" _Acaso es…_ " pensó la maestra mirando fijamente la esfera de llamas del joven castaño "Parece que hay alguien mas con gran afinidad mágica"

Eso definitivamente ya no era [Gram Demolition]. Era algo distinto.

"Ara" la maestra imito el gesto de ver la hora en el reloj inexistente en su muñeca "Ya terminamos con las presentaciones. Mañana comenzaremos con las clases"

"Si" asintieron todos los alumnos

"Ahora procederán a ser guiados hacia sus dormitorios para que puedan establecerse en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ya deberían saberlo, pero tendrán compañero de habitación"

"¿Es así?" preguntaron los alumnos curiosos

"Si. Tendrán que compartir habitación con alguien mas, véanlo como una oportunidad para profundizar su amistad"

"Sii" respondieron todos al unísono

"Nos veremos mañana"

La maestra procedió a salir. Deteniéndose justo delante del castaño quien le miro con curiosidad. Dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se despedía con la mano del castaño guiñándole el ojo causándole una gran confusión al chico. Este en consecuencia sintió un leve pellizco por parte de la rubia en su espalda.

"Oye Hyoudo" uno de los alumnos fue hacia el castaño "¿Qué fue eso de recién? Florence-sensei te saludo justo antes de irse. ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que…!"

"No bromees" negó el castaño con una sonrisa "Ella es una anciana"

"Ti-Tienes razón"

DING DING DING

El sonido característico de la campana resonó en todos los salones. En consecuencia todos los alumnos de todas las clases se pusieron de pie de sus pupitres y procedieron a salir hacia el campus.

"Hyoudo" el mejor amigo del castaño acompañado por su novia se asomó por la puerta del aula

"Saji" el castaño le miro poniéndose de pie

"Yahoo~" saludo la peli-blanca aferrada al brazo de su novio "¿Cómo estas Asia-chan?"

"Momo-san" respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie

El castaño y la rubia fueron a encontrarse con la pareja.

"Como decirlo…" dijo el rubio mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla "Este salón es horrible"

"Y que lo digas. Estuve realmente acojonado de que el pupitre fuese a romperse en algún momento" comento el castaño divertido "Pero fue exactamente como espere. Los maestros enseñan con el mismo nivel de empeño. Mientras enseñen lo mismo que en el resto de las clases no me importa"

"Una chica como Asia-chan no debería estar en este tipo de salón" agrego la peli-blanca uniéndose a la charla "Este salones una pocilga"

"No es el mejor del mundo. Pero estoy agradecida por la oportunidad de estudiar aquí" respondió la rubia felizmente "Así que no me importa el estado del salón"

La rubia se aferró amorosamente al brazo del castaño quien en respuesta le acaricio suavemente la cabeza causándole una tierna risa.

"Por cierto Hyoudo" el rubio hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa "¿Viste a la maestra de magia Florence-sensei?"

"Si"

"Vamos amigo ¿Vas a decirme que no pensaste que era increíblemente hermosa?"

"No diré que no" rio el castaño divertido sin prestar atención al puchero tierno por parte de la rubia

"Gen-chan" la peli-blanca le miro con una mirada aterradora "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"¡Na-Nada!"

"¡Infiel!"

La novia del chico le dio un gran golpe. El resto de los alumnos y el mismo castaño casi pudieron afirmar sentir el dolor del golpe.

"Se supone que debemos ir a instalarnos a nuestros dormitorios" explico el castaño

"Sí. Nosotros también debemos ir a instalarnos en nuestro dormitorio" respondió el rubio sonriendo "Nos veremos mañana en el receso Hyoudo"

"Si. Hasta mañana Saji"

"Hasta luego Asia-chan"

"Hasta luego Momo-san"

* * *

La pareja les dejo. En consecuencia ambos procedieron a salir del edificio. Recorriendo el campus notando cuán grande y sorprendente era. No tardaron mucho antes de llegar a la zona que pertenecía a la [Clase F] y donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

Honestamente era un podo desalentador. No se comparaba en lo absoluto al del resto de las clases. El dormitorio estaba hecho de madera ya muy gastada, no parecía que los cimientos fuesen a resistir mucho.

Al entrar se encontraron con una recepción en pésimo estado. Unas escaleras que permitían subir al primero, segundo y tercer piso. Cada piso correspondía al grado que cursasen los alumnos. A la derecha se encontraba la cafetería del dormitorio con muchas mesas y sillas en un área bastante grande, lo suficiente para que todos los de la [Clase F] pudiesen estar dentro. Tenía una cocina bastante amplia.

A la izquierda por otro lado se encontraba una sala común del mismo amplio de la cafetería, con algunos sofás y una televisión que era decente en comparación al resto de la instalación. Ventanas que permitían ver el campus y los otros dormitorios. Podían ver el dormitorio de la [Clase E].

El primer piso parecía ser el correspondiente al lugar donde los alumnos de la [Clase F] convivirían. El 2do piso del edificio correspondía a las habitaciones de los alumnos recién ingresados, el 3er piso correspondía a los alumnos de 2do año y por último el 4to piso del dormitorio correspondía a los alumnos que cursaban ya su ultimo grado en la universidad.

Pudieron ver a una chica aparentemente de su misma edad. Aunque parecía ser un poco mayor. Ella sostenía en sus manos una tabla sujetapapeles e indicaba a los recién ingresados a subir hacia el primer piso.

"¿Es usted la asesora del dormitorio?" preguntó el castaño acercándosele

"Si" respondió la chica con cierta sorpresa

"Quisiera saber cuál es mi habitación"

"¿Nombre?"

"Hyoudo Issei"

"Hyoudo Issei" la chica le miro sorprendida "¿Tu eres el chico humano que consiguió la puntuación perfecta en el examen escrito?"

"Si" respondió el castaño rascando su mejilla levemente apenado

"Tu habitación esta en subiendo esas escaleras a la derecha, la habitación al final"

"Acerca de mi compañero de cuarto"

"Si gustas puedes pasar a la sala común a buscarlo. A ver…" la chica reviso la hoja en el sujetapapeles "Se llama Asia Argento"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la rubia parada al lado del castaño

"¿Ara? ¿Tu eres Asia Argento?"

"Si"

"Que suerte justo estaba al lado de ti. Si gustan ambos pueden subir a su habitación…"

"Espera" interrumpió el castaño afilando la mirada "No importa como lo veas esto esta mal. Un chico y una chica universitarios no pueden compartir habitación"

"No te preocupes" la chica levanto su pulgar con una sonrisa "Las reglas del campus no prohíben tener intimidad con el sexo opuesto"

"Eso esta mal en mas de un sentido"

"Que bien ¿No es así Hyoudo-san?" dijo la rubia aferrándose amorosamente al brazo del chico "Yo me he acostumbrado a dormir con Hyoudo-san"

"Que se le va a hacer. En caso de ser literas pido arriba" dijo el castaño suspirando

"¡¿A-Arriba?!" exclamo la asesora con gran sorpresa "¡E-Eso quiere decir que us-ustedes dos…!"

"Yo y Hyoudo-san dormíamos juntos antes de ingresar a la universidad" no importase como lo vieses las palabras de la rubia eran completamente equivocadas

"¡¿E-Enserio?! ¡E-Eso quiere decir que ustedes son pareja!"

"¿Eh?" el castaño negó con la mano "Para nada. Solamente somos amigos"

"¿Amigos?" la asesora abrió sus ojos cual platos "¡Po-Podría ser este el legendario…! ¡¿S-Sexfriend?!"

"No importa como lo veas eso es un error"

Debido al malentendido el castaño se vio en la necesidad de explicarle a la asesora como habían sucedido las cosas.

"Ya entiendo" decía la asesora sonriendo

"Iremos a desempacar nuestras cosas. Ya deben haber llegado ¿No es así?" pregunto el castaño

"Si. Las cosas de ambos ya han sido llevadas a su habitación"

"Vamos Argento-san"

"Si" asintió la rubia aun aferrada felizmente a su brazo

Ambos procedieron a subir las escaleras. Fueron a la derecha y directamente a la habitación del fondo. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una habitación relativamente grande. Por así decirlo los dos podrían vivir aquí sin ningún problema.

Las paredes de la habitación parecían ser gruesas y relativamente buenas en comparación al resto del dormitorio.

Había literas justo como el chico había supuesto. Una ventana al fondo desde la cual podía verse el pésimo campo de futbol que había en esta zona. Había cajas de cartón con las respectivas cosas de ambos. Dos escritorios de esquinero que congeniaban justo en el centro de la ventana. Ambos de madera un poco gastada pero al menos servirían para que pudiesen trabajar eficientemente.

"Pido el de la derecha" dijo el castaño

"Entonces yo tomare el de la izquierda" dijo la rubia sonriente mientras procedía a abrir las cajas con su nombre

Entonces ambos procedieron a desempacar.

* * *

Pasaron un buen par de horas antes de que terminasen de desempacar las cosas que habían traído. Pudieron ver a través de la ventana que ya se había tornado oscuro. Habían tardado mas de lo que habían pensado.

El escritorio del chico contaba ahora con una portátil que el mismo había traído consigo. Un marco con una foto de el y su familia. Algunos folders con hojas en blanco. Un vaso lleno de lápices, plumas, lapiceros, plumones entre otras cosas. Todo lo que un joven estudiador pudiese necesitar. En los cajones de su escritorio tenia un pequeño repertorio de libros de su gusto así que suponían ser interesantes.

El escritorio de la chica era relativamente parecido en los utensilios de estudio y el marco con una foto de ella acompañada de monjas y sacerdotes. No había una portátil y en los cajones de su escritorio guardaba mas bien algunos folders.

"Fuuu…" el castaño limpio el sudor de su frente "Fue mas tardado de lo que pensé"

"Si" asintió la rubia sonriendo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención de ambos. Al girarse pudieron ver a uno de sus compañeros de clase y grado asomándose.

"¿Hyoudo-san ya ha terminado de desempacar?" preguntó el chico "Perdonen por la intromisión. A decir verdad los Sempai dicen que nos cocinaran un banquete para conmemorar nuestro ingreso en la cafetería, quería saber si Hyoudo-san y Argento-san vendrían"

"Claro" asintió el castaño quitándose el saco de su uniforme y aflojando su corbata "Vamos Argento-san"

"¡Si!" asintió la rubia arrojando su corbata a la cama de abajo y aferrándose al brazo del castaño

Siguiendo a su compañero de clases procedieron a bajar para comer el banquete que sus Sempai habían preparado.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

En uno de los edificios del campus.

El edificio de administración donde solo maestros tenían acceso. En una de las habitaciones del edificio se encontraban reunidos todos los maestros acompañados por los [Yondai Maous] y el líder de Grigori Azzazel.

"¿Algún joven prometedor?" el primero en tomar la palabra fue el conocido como Maou rojo. Sirzechs lucifer

"Yo no estoy interesada en nadie ademas de mi querida So-tan" respondio la Maou Leviatan con un puchero infantil

"En ese caso yo estoy interesado en mi querida Ria-tan"

"El joven Lucifer-kun mostro un gran desempeño en la magia y su [Sacred Gear] es uno de los mas poderosos" comento uno de los profesores

"El artefacto que ese chico posee no es un [Sacred Gear]" interrumpió el líder de los caídos encendiendo un cigarrillo y exhalando una nube de humo "Es un [Longinus]"

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron todos asombrados

"Si. [Divine Dividing] donde reside el alma de uno de los [Two Heavenly Dragons] Albión, [Hakuryuuko]" explico el caído "Ese idiota siempre llamando la atención"

"¿Azzazel-sama le conoce?"

"Si. Después de todo yo soy su tutor"

"¡¿U-Usted es el padre del joven Lucifer-kun?!"

"No biológico. Yo lo adopte cuando era un pequeño y lo crie"

"Ya veo"

"Aunque…" el líder de Grigori mostro una mirada maliciosa "Estoy mas curioso sobre el por que Edelia-chan se encuentra tan callada"

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la hermosa maestra de magia Edelia quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio mirando su propia mano. Al sentir las miradas de todos sobre su persona se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto curiosa y sonriendo "Ya les había dicho que dejasen de verme de esa forma tan indecente Yamaguchi-san"

El mencionado se disculpo con las manos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Edelia-chan?" pregunto el líder de los caídos mirándole curioso "Tu nunca estas tan callada"

"Que grosero. Puedo guardar silencio si me lo propongo" ella hiso un tierno puchero desviando la mirada

"¿Acaso encontraste algo interesante?"

La maestra de magia nuevamente concentro su mirada en su mano.

"Ah" el líder de los caídos levanto su dedo índice "Ni lo pienses Edelia-chan, ya te hemos advertido que si otra familia te acusa de acosar a su hijo serias suspendida"

"¡Que grosero! ¡Yo no acoso a los hijos de nadie! ¡Ellos van a los mismos lugares que yo al mismo tiempo!"

El pensamiento de "acosadora" cruzo por la mente de todos.

"Pero…" la hermosa maestra cambio su mirada "No es eso"

"¿Acaso sucedió algo durante tu presentación? ¿Algún alumno hiso algo?"

"Si" la maestra de magia creo una esfera de fuego sobre su dedo índice "Hoy mientras hacia una pequeña practica con la [Clase F], uno de los alumnos…"

"¿Te pregunto si salías con alguien?" interrumpió el caído burlón

"Bueno eso también ¡Espera no interrumpas!"

"Si, si. Continua"

"Como iba diciendo. Uno de los alumnos creo una llama, pequeña. Al principio pensé que era el alumno con el peor manejo de magia, llegue a pensar que tal vez su cuerpo no producía suficiente magia" explico Edelia "Entonces su llama se encendió. Creciendo. Igualando la mía de un segundo a otro"

"Entonces ese chico tiene un talento escondido"

"No. Su llama era pequeña en un inicio, no creo que haya querido despistar. Además, le vi hacer algo muy extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El movía sus dedos de forma tan…"

"Eso es acoso Edelia-chan"

"¡Si me sigues interrumpiendo no te contare más!"

"Continua"

"Movía sus dedos de forma tan extraña. Como si estuviese manipulando algo. Al principio pensé que habíamos encontrado a uno de los pocos usuarios de [Gram Demolition]" ante esas palabras cierto Maou presto atención "Pero después. Cuando su llama se encendió, esa forma, tamaño. Su esencia. Eran idénticas a las mías"

"Creo que ya no estamos hablando de la misma cosa" el caído se cruzo de brazos "Por la forma en que narras pareces haber desarrollado una especie de romance ¿Estas citando algún libro antiguo?"

"¡Ah! ¡Moo~! ¡Ya no seguiré contándote!"

"Perdón, perdón. Continua por favor Edelia-chan"

"¡Como estaba diciendo…!" la maestra de magia miro su llama nuevamente "El imito a la perfección mi llama con tanta facilidad, fue realmente sorprendente"

"Si el chico tiene la habilidad de imitar la magia de Edelia-chan a la perfección debe ser realmente bueno"

"Demasiado para pertenecer a la [Clase F]"

"Algunas personas simplemente no les gusta resaltar. Seguramente mantuvo su poder en secreto para no llamar la atención, estamos hablando de la [Clase F] después de todo. Ya tiene suficiente con el desprecio del resto de las clases"

"Es una verdadera lastima que esconda su habilidad" dijo la hermosa maestra posando su mano en su mejilla apenada

"No estarás pensando en hacer nada ¿O si Edelia-chan?" pregunto el caído mirándole interrogativamente

"Es que…" la maestra le miro sujetando ambas mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro "El chico era taaaann~ lindoo~. Esos tiernos ojos y su largo cabello castaño, sus suaves labios y esos anteojos que le hacían verse taaaaannn~…"

"Has lo que quieras. Si la familia del chico pone otra orden de restricción estarás suspendida"

"Sii~"

Mientras la maestra de magia se encontraba en su mundo hablando sobre cuan lindo era ese chico. Cierto Maou se encontraba con su mano en su barbilla pensativo.

 _"Estoy seguro de que hablaba de Hyoudo-kun"_ pensó el Maou con duda _"Aun así, lo que Edelia describe es sin ninguna duda prueba de que ese chico supero mis expectativas. Me equivoque al decirle que era usuario de [Gram Demolition]"_

[Gram Demolition] era la magia de disolución. Disolver hechizos y magias, ese era el objetivo de esta magia. Permite al usuario intervenir con la [Secuencia mágica] del hechizo para cancelarlo no para modificarlo.

 _"Lo que ese chico posee no es [Gram Demolition]"_ pensó el Maou levemente nervioso _"Modificar [Secuencias mágicas] al gusto. Copear [Secuencias mágicas] a la perfección, ese chico podría ser capaz de convertirse en algo realmente increíble…"_

El Maou afilo la mirada.

 _"Su objetivo de crear nuevas fuentes de energía. Mas que posible será tan solo el inicio de su carrera"_ el Maou pensó sorprendido _"El primer usuario de [Gram Modification]. Modifica las [Secuencias mágicas] y crea [Secuencias mágicas] a partir de otras. Crear nuevas fuentes de energía será un juego de niños si aprende a controlarlo"_

Una risa salió de los labios del Maou.

 _"Hyoudo-kun es realmente"_ el Maou sonrío _"Interesante"_

* * *

Cierto castaño en medio de su banquete sintió la necesidad de estornudar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la [Clase S]. En el piso correspondiente a los estudiantes que cursaban su 2do grado en la universidad. Cierta estudiante veía por su ventana con una expresión seria. Sus ojos violetas brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación reflejándose en el vidrio delante suyo.

Sostenía en su mano una hoja con muchas preguntas escritas y sus respectivas después. Su nombre estaba en la parte superior de la hoja al inicio.

"Sona Sitri" 190/200 preguntas respondidas de forma correcta.

Su examen de ingreso el cual realizo hace 2 años al ingresar a la universidad.

Apretó su examen con frustración. Mordiendo su labio inferior mientras los ojos reflejados en el vidrio delante de suyo se mostraban furiosos. Había sido superada.

Por un humano.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _ **Ahhh~ Finalmente saque esta idea de mi persona. Aclaro de una vez al igual que aclare en la sinopsis de la historia que no tengo intención alguna de continuar con esta historia hasta que [El Verdadero Issei] finalice.**_

 _ **No se si ustedes alguna vez han tenido una idea, resulta realmente difícil tener mas ideas si tienes una idea ocupando espacio y esta señores era esa idea que no me dejaba pensar en el resto de mis fics. Solamente pensaba en escribir esta historia y joder al final termine el capitulo.**_

 _ **Pensé en innovar un poco el método de escritura y ostia que fue difícil. Ahí ustedes me dirán que onda con el método de escritura.**_

 _ **Aclaro que si publique esto fue solo para. Mmmm… ¡Ah, Si! ¡APARTAR LA IDEA! ¡MUAJAJAJA!**_

 _ **No ya enserio. Publique la historia para sacarme la idea de la cabeza y apartar esta idea. En caso de que ya hayan leído una historia similar decírmelo para ver que tanto metí la pata al copear algo y en caso de no ser así. Ya lo saben ¡LO LEYERON PRIMERO AQUÍ! ¡JAJAJA!**_

 _ **A pues joder. Historia pausada hasta el termino de [El Verdadero Issei].**_

 _ **Considérenlo una especie de [One-shot] o algo así. La continuare luego.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos veremos después al terminar mi otra historia.**_


	2. Clase-2

La cúpula o barrera que protegía de cualquier daño externo a la _Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas_ se encontraba inundada en nieve y era fácil suponer que ni un solo rayo de luz solar exterior atravesaría esa gruesa capa de nieve. Curiosamente la universidad estaba iluminada como si esa nieve no existiese y extrañamente no hacia frio como se podría pensar.

La universidad contaba con una modalidad que hacía que sin importar como fuese el clima o situación del exterior, dentro de la explanada siempre seria el clima óptimo para que los estudiantes pudiesen llevar una vida estudiantil sin problemas. Si en el exterior nevaba, dentro de la universidad era verano y vice-versa.

En una de las tantas habitaciones del peor dormitorio de toda la universidad, los dormitorios de la [Clase F]. Había un chico profundamente dormido en la cama de arriba, debido a que eran literas.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG

Un despertador que en lo personal era molesto comenzó a sonar. El chico abrió sus ojos rápidamente y procedió a bajar de la litera para proceder a caminar hasta su escritorio, donde se encontraba su despertador y le apago. Al hacerlo rasco levemente su cabeza mientras soltaba un muy amplio bostezo.

Eran las 12:00 p.m.

El miro por la ventana notando que ya había algunos estudiantes en la explanada haciendo diversas cosas. Desde caminar normalmente hasta jugar algunos partidos en los campus de futbol, inclusive había algunos corriendo en las pistas alrededor del campo de futbol.

El bostezo nuevamente antes de proceder a quitarse su camiseta con total normalidad. Su pijama consistía en una camiseta blanca con unos bóxer negros, simple pero efectivo.

"¡Kyaaa!"

Se giró levemente confundido al escuchar un muy tierno grito. Pudo notar a una hermosa chica de su misma edad, con el cabello rubio acostada en la cama de abajo de la litera, con la cobija cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y una parte del rostro, aunque él fue capaz de ver sus ojos sorprendidos y mejillas ruborizadas. Se trataba de su compañera de cuarto Asia Argento.

"Ah, es cierto" dijo el chico con su camiseta a medio quitar "Estoy en la universidad"

"¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte de esa forma Hyoudo-san?!" exclamo la rubia con gran vergüenza apuntándole con su mano

"Perdón, perdón" se disculpó el castaño riendo y arreglando su camiseta hasta ponérsela correctamente "No recordaba que estaba en la universidad"

"Enserio Hyoudo-san es…" dijo la chica saliendo de su cama y poniéndose de pie

El joven castaño miro a la rubia recién levantada. Ella vestía una pijama simple que consistía en una blusa de lana azul celeste con unos shorts cortos de igual color con estrellas doradas dispersadas por todos lados y nada mas. El pudo darse gusto de sus delgados brazos y esas increíblemente cautivadoras y largas piernas. Su cabello a pesar de estar despeinado se veía bastante bien.

El castaño simplemente sonrió un poco ante la escena que presencio. Saco de un cajón su uniforme escolar y procedió a vestirse con completa naturalidad, como si el hecho de que una mujer estuviese delante suyo no importase.

"¡Hy-Hyoudo-san!" exclamo la rubia muy avergonzada "¡¿Qu-Que estas haciendo?!"

"Me estoy vistiendo" dijo el castaño colocándose los pantalones "Puedes aprovechar para vestirte también. No te preocupes no mirare"

"¿E-Enserio? ¿Me prometes que no miraras?"

"Si, lo prometo. Sería muy extraño que estuviésemos saliendo de la habitación para vestirnos, creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a esto rápido para poder vivir juntos con mayor comodidad" explico el castaño quitándose la camiseta nuevamente dejando su torso expuesto "Anda. Vístete"

La rubia roja como si de un tomate se tratase se deleitó unos segundos viendo aquel torso expuesto tan bien trabajado y desarrollado. Brazos con la musculatura decente, era notable el ejercicio que el joven había hecho. Bíceps bien desarrollados.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y proceder a desvestirse. Le dio la espalda al joven y procedió a quitarse la blusa y no se detuvo hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedo expuesta, era imposible no estar avergonzada.

Ella miro por encima de su hombro con mucha timidez, esperando que el joven no le estuviese mirando y afortunadamente así fue. El castaño continuaba vistiéndose.

La rubia miro sus propios senos, no podría decir que eran pequeños aunque tampoco podía presumir de su tamaño, se cuestionaba si realmente era atractiva. Aquí estaba ella, muy avergonzada desvistiéndose mientras el joven detrás de ella no parecía importarle.

Suspiro mientras procedía a quitarse sus shorts quedando solo en bragas color rosadas bastante tiernas. Procedió a ponerse su falda y subir el cierre. Se colocó el sostén y después la camisa abrochando hasta el último botón. Después se puso encima el saco y sacudió su dorada cabellera.

"Listo" ella se giró un poco avergonzada "Ya he terminado de vestirme"

"Oh" el joven le miro con sorpresa "Eres muy rápida Argento-san"

El castaño ya también vestía su uniforme completamente y se colocaba los anteojos. La chica simplemente pudo suspirar un poco.

"¿Pasa algo Argento-san?" preguntó el chico confundido ante el suspiro de la chica mientras ajustaba su corbata

"Nada" negó la chica inflando tiernamente sus mejillas "De todas formas Hyoudo-san no me ve como una mujer y no se siente avergonzado de mi"

"¿Avergonzado? Claro que estaba avergonzado. Argento-san es toda una mujer y más que eso, una mujer realmente hermosa"

"¡¿E-Enserio?!" pregunto la rubia tomándole de las manos con brillo en su mirar

"Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres. Pero es verdad, Argento-san es una mujer realmente atractiva" comento el joven acariciando la cabeza de la chica

"J-Jejeje"

Ella solo pudo reír tiernamente ante las caricias del chico quien sonreía suavemente.

Segundos después ambos procedieron a salir de su habitación ya preparados para asistir a clases. Las primeras clases comenzarían dentro de aproximadamente 2 horas y aún tenían tiempo para desayunar y pasar el rato en la sala común del dormitorio.

Bajaron las escaleras abrazados por el brazo y al hacerlo se encontraron con la chica que les había indicado sus habitaciones el día anterior, la asesora del dormitorio.

"Ah" la asesora les saludo al verles bajar las escaleras "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" saludo el castaño sonriendo

"Buenos días" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente

Al bajar por completo las escaleras se detuvieron delante de la asesora quien al verles abrazados por el brazo dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

"¿Y? ¿La pasaron bien anoche?" la asesora lo pregunto haciendo con sus manos un gesto bastante pervertido

"No pasó nada" negó el joven riendo falsamente

"¿Ehhh?"

"¿Qué significa ese gesto Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia imitando el gesto de la asesora

"No lo imites Argento-san. Es malo"

"Esta bien"

Ambos procedieron a ir hacia el comedor.

"¿Qué significa ese gesto?" pregunto la chica nuevamente imitando el gesto

"¿Realmente no sabes que significa?" pregunto el joven un poco confundido "Sabia que Argento-san se había criado en una iglesia, pero espere que fueses a ser TAN inocente en ese aspecto. Estoy sorprendido"

"Hmph" la chica miro a otro lado inflando tiernamente sus lindas mejillas "Pues perdóname por no saber de "ese" aspecto"

"¿Quieres saber? Lo que significa eso…"

"¡Si!" asintió ella muy emocionada

"Veras…" el chico comenzó a susurrarle al oído "Significa…"

El comenzó a explicar que significa aquel gesto. La chica asentía a las palabras del joven y conforme pasaron los segundos, el rostro de ella comenzó a tomar un color sumamente rojo hasta que tomo el color mismo de un tomate.

"¡¿Hyoudo-san?!" exclamo ella muy avergonzada "¡Pe-Pervertido!"

"¿Yo?" preguntó el joven confundido señalándose a sí mismo "Tú eras la que quería saber que significaba"

"P-Pues no sabía que significaba "eso"…"

"¿Argento-san sabe que significa "eso", no es así?"

"¡Po-Por supuesto que lo se! ¡Si-Significa…!" ella bajo el tono de voz jugando con sus dedos tímidamente "C-Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, entonces ellos…"

"Argento-san realmente es inocente"

"¡Moo~! ¡Hyoudo-san!"

"Pero no importa" el castaño le sonrió suavemente acariciándole la cabeza gentilmente "Yo creo que eres muy linda y tu inocencia es tierna"

La rubia simplemente pudo soltar una tierna risa ante las caricias. Nuevamente abrazo felizmente el cuerpo del castaño.

"¡Hyoudo-saaann~!"

Al escuchar su nombre busco a la persona que le llamaba y pudo ver a uno de sus compañeros de clase y grado venir corriendo hacia el con una expresión de nervios.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"¡Escucha esto! ¡Parece ser que el resto de los dormitorios tienen un chef que les prepara el desayuno, comida y cena!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Aquí no hay nadie! ¡Nosotros mismos tenemos que cocinar nuestros desayunos!"

" _Lo esperaba_ " pensó el castaño soltando un suspiro de resignación "¿Y? ¿La cocina tiene la suficiente comida para todos?"

"Los Sempai dicen que el refrigerador tiene la comida suficiente para alimentarnos a todos durante una semana. Parece ser que es rellenado cada semana para poder sustentarnos, pero aun así es injusto. ¿Por qué el resto de las clases tiene un chef y nosotros no?" explico el chico con enojo

"¿La cocina es grande?"

"¿Eh? Pues los Sempai cocinaron muy cómodamente ayer y eran varios. Supongo que lo es"

"¿Argento-san alguna vez ha cocinado?" preguntó el castaño enfocando su mirada en la chica que le abrazaba

"Si" respondió ella con simpleza

"En ese caso tendré que pedirle un poco de ayuda. Vamos a cocinar"

"¿E-Eh? ¿Hyoudo-san sabe cocinar?" preguntó el joven sorprendido

"¿Eh?" el castaño miro a su compañero confundido "¿Es que tu no, o qué?"

"No"

El castaño junto a la rubia procedieron a ir hacia la cocina del comedor, lugar donde se encontraron a algunas de las compañeras de grado y curso, todas eran mujeres. Al ver llegar a un chico, todas ellas le miraron sorprendidas.

"Hyoudo-san" dijo una de las chicas avanzando hacia el "¿Has venido a ayudarnos?"

"Si" respondió el joven tomando un delantal con normalidad y colocándoselo "Parece ser que el resto de los estudiantes varones no saben cocinar. Así que me temo que solo yo podre ayudarles"

"¿Ya había cocinado antes?"

"Trabaje a medio tiempo en diversos puestos de comida, fui el primero en la clase de economía doméstica y estuve en el club de cocina durante la preparatoria ¿es suficiente?"

"Si. Más que suficiente" exclamo la chica sonriendo "Estaremos a tu cuidado"

"Si"

Las chicas acompañadas por el joven castaño procedieron a preparar todo para proceder a cocinar. Ellas estaban sorprendidas por las habilidades culinarias del joven que lo hacia con tanta naturalidad y simpleza, sentían que habían sido derrotadas.

El resto de los estudiantes no tardaron en notar el gran olor que salía de la cocina, sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir y no era para menos, el increíble olor que salía de la cocina era increíble, no hacia mas que subir las expectativas sobre cuan deliciosa seria la comida.

"Ohhh" no tardaron en hacer ovaciones en espera de la comida

"Justo como esperaba de Hyoudo el as del club de cocina en la preparatoria"

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Si"

"Espera…" el chico noto con quien estaba hablando "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy Saji Genshirou. [Clase D]" rio el mejor amigo del castaño

"¡¿Qué esta haciendo alguien de la [Clase D] aquí?!" exclamaron los compañeros del castaño con ira

"Asia-chan" la novia del rubio saludo a la rubia desde una de las mesas del comedor "Yahoo~"

"Momo-san…" dijo la rubia saludándole con una sonrisa

"Oh, Saji" el castaño le miro con curiosidad "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tiene tu dormitorio un chef que cocina todo lo que desees?"

"Sí. Aunque la comida que tu preparas es relativamente mejor"

"No te daré. Tú no eres de este dormitorio"

"Te pagare"

"¿Cuánto desea joven?"

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos la comida ya estaba servida.

"E-Este sabor…" los Sempai del dormitorio estaban asombrados "Las chicas recién ingresadas tienen talento para la cocina"

"Buen trabajo chicas" decían los Sempai

"Gr-Gracias…" dijo una de las chicas un poco nerviosa " _Eso me gustaría decir, pero nosotras realmente no hicimos nada. Hyoudo-san fue quien preparo todo, nosotras solamente le ayudamos_ "

Todas las que habían ayudado al castaño estaban sentadas en la misma mesa. Dieron un bocado de su desayuno y reaccionaron como esperaban, realmente era delicioso. Al recuperarse se miraron entre ellas antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Fuimos derrotadas" dijeron al unísono

Mientras tanto cierto castaño y compañía degustaban su delicioso desayuno en otra de las mesas.

"Justo como recordaba" decía el mejor amigo del castaño "Tu cocina es deliciosa"

"He sido derrotada" decía la peli-blanca comiendo con una expresión de resignación "Si es en comida, jamás podre derrotar a Hyoudo-san"

"Bueno, Hyoudo es todo lo que uno podría desear como esposa"

"Oye" el castaño hablo con molestia "¿Acabas de decir "esposa"? quiero creer que te equivocaste"

"Sabes cocinar. Eres inteligente y además apuesto. Amable y carismático. Si fueras mujer no dudaría dos veces en ir a por ti" respondió el rubio

"A partir de hoy no quiero que te acerques a más de 100 metros de mí. Levantare una orden de restricción"

"¿Ehhhh? Pero si somos amigos" quejo el rubio fingiendo llorar

"No te me acerques"

"He sido derrotada por Hyoudo-san en todo" comentaba la novia del rubio con resignación

"Ya que Hyoudo-san es así, creo que la novia de Hyoudo-san deberá ser completamente perfecta" dijo la rubia degustando en el mismo estado que la peli-blanca

"O tal vez deberá ser una completa inútil. Ya sabes eso de que los opuestos se atraen" comento el rubio riendo

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?" preguntó el castaño confundido "Yo solo aprendí lo necesario para poder sostenerme de forma independiente después de la universidad"

"Podrá ser así, pero hoy en día los chicos que cocinan son realmente escasos" agrego la peli-blanca terminando su desayuno "Están extintos literalmente"

"Oye, no soy un dinosaurio"

"Me gustaría que Gen-chan aprendiese a cocinar. Como me gustaría levantarme en las mañanas y que me llevaras el desayuno a la cama"

"¿No hice eso por ti hace unos días en el apartamento?" preguntó el rubio confundido

"Un ramen instantáneo no es desayuno y no lo hiciste a mano así que no cuenta"

"¿Ehhh?" el rubio miro a su mejor amigo "¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar?"

"No veo problema" respondió el castaño "Pero ya sabes como soy con las clases, si no estás dispuesto a aprender no te enseñare nada"

"Créeme que se cómo eres al enseñar. Aún estoy traumado por las clases que me diste antes de los parciales de la preparatoria"

El castaño continuo comiendo con normalidad mientras su mejor amigo miraba el suelo con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

"De cualquier modo" el castaño dejo su plato vacío sobre la mesa "Aún queda un rato antes de que las clases comiencen ¿tienen planeado hacer algo?"

"Realmente no" negó la peli-blanca "Gen-chan dijo que quería venir a desayunar al dormitorio de Hyoudo-san y por eso estamos aquí"

"¿Qué dices Hyoudo? ¿Quieres ir a echar una carrera a la pista?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa retadora

"Aceptó tu reto" respondió el chico con una sonrisa retadora "Pero, será en pista de la [Clase D]"

"Acepto"

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie con esa sonrisa retadora y procedieron a salir del dormitorio. Las dos chicas por otro lado simplemente se miraron entre ellas antes de soltar una risita y proceder a seguirles un par de segundos después.

El rubio y el castaño ya se encontraban en el inicio de la pista de carreras de la [Clase D]. Calentaron un par de segundos antes de comenzar. Ya en posición para iniciar su carrera esperaron que la peli-blanca les diese la señal para comenzar a correr.

"¿Listos?" pregunto la chica con una sonrisa y un trapo en su mano "En sus marcas, listos…"

Ambos procedieron a prepararse.

"¡Fuera!" exclamo la joven tirando el trapo al suelo

Ambos salieron disparados a una velocidad completamente normal, era de esperar de dos humanos y a diferencia del resto de las razas estos dos no eran nada sorpresivo. Aunque había que admitir que para ser humanos normales, corrían a una gran velocidad.

Mientras ellos corrían, la peli-blanca procedió a ir hacia unas gradas que había cerca desde las cuales se podía apreciar completamente el campo de futbol y por ende toda la pista de carreras. Cierta rubia se encontraba sentada en las gradas y miraba atentamente al castaño correr el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona debido a que iba adelante del rubio.

"No pensé que Hyoudo-san fuese a ser la clase de persona que le gustan los retos" comento la rubia soltando una risita "Fue inesperado"

"¿Verdad? Si uno lo ve, realmente no parece esa clase de persona" dijo la peli-blanca tomando asiento a lado de la rubia

Ambas miraron como ambos jóvenes llegaban a la línea de meta, uno más tarde que el otro por supuesto y quien había llegado primero había sido nada más y nada menos que el castaño quien al ver llegar al rubio segundos después no dudo dos veces en burlarse en su cara.

Ante la burla el joven rubio reacciono con enojo tumbándole al suelo y procedieron a tener una cómica pelea entre ellos, aunque no era nada grave ya que ambos soltaban carcajadas como si no hubiese un mañana. Ante eso, las dos chicas soltaron una risita.

"Bueno…" la peli-blanca se puso de pie y procedió a caminar hacia su novio "Se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos volver"

"Si" asintió la rubia imitándole y caminando hacia los chicos

Al llegar pudieron ver a los dos jóvenes de pie y sacudiendo sus uniformes.

"Me pregunto cuentas veces te he ganado ya" reía el castaño

"No las suficientes, una de estas bastardo, te derrotare" decía el rubio riendo

"Cuando quieras"

"Gen-chan" la novia del chico llego a él y le tomo por el brazo "Tenemos que regresar, se está haciendo tarde"

"Ah, es cierto. Nos veremos luego Hyoudo" se despidió el rubio

"Sí. Hasta luego" se despidió el castaño

La pareja se fue.

"Bueno, deberíamos volver" dijo el castaño mirando a la rubia

"Si" asintió la rubia abrazándole por el brazo

Ambos procedieron a volver a su dormitorio.

* * *

Ya faltaba muy poco para que las clases diesen inicio y nuestro dúo, castaño y rubia, caminaban apresuradamente desde su dormitorio hacia el edificio donde les impartían las clases a todos los de 1er año.

"No puedo creer que se nos haya echo tarde. Ya habíamos desayunado" decía el castaño caminando a paso rápido

"Bueno, Hyoudo-san ayudo a lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, era de esperarse" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

"La próxima vez dejare que alguien más lo haga"

El castaño jalaba de la mano a la rubia y aunque esto podría ser considerado como alguna especie de acto de rudeza, a la chica no parecía molestarle, es más, parecía que lo disfrutaba ya que reía continuamente.

Mientras caminaban pudieron ver a otros estudiantes pasar por encima de él y no era que les hubiesen saltado, sino que estaban volando. Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos con sus extravagantes y practicas alas extendías procedían a ir hacia los edificios donde les impartían clases y vaya que iban rápido.

Cierto castaño solo pudo ver con molestia ese espectáculo.

" _Los maldigo por tener alas_ " decía internamente con un tic en su ceja izquierda

Afortunadamente alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo y el profesor no les dijo nada.

* * *

"Los [Sacred Gear] (神器（セイクリッド・ギア） _Seikuriddo Gia_ ) Son objetos especiales creados por Dios con el que ciertas personas nacen. Los [Sacred Gear] tienen efectos diferentes que van desde la curación a efectos relacionados al combate, un [Sacred Gear] solo puede tener un efecto. Se dice que muchas personas que están registradas en la historia eran poseedores de un [Sacred Gear]. Solo humanos y semi-humanos pueden nacer con un [Sacred Gear]. En cuanto a por qué los ángeles y los demonios no nacen con ellos, excepto cuando son reencarnados de seres humanos, es un verdadero misterio. Además…"

"Si, suficiente…" el líder de Grigori interrumpió sobando el área entre sus cejas "Te pregunte si sabias que eran los [Sacred Gear], no te pedí que recitaras todo lo que decía el libro"

"Perdón" se disculpó el castaño "Me deje llevar un poco"

"Toma asiento"

"Si"

El castaño tomo asiento sin notar la mirada llena de asombro de sus compañeros de clase que habían quedado muy sorprendidos ante todo lo que había dicho, ya que había citado a la perfección el libro.

"Pues bien, como acaba de explicar su compañero. Los [Sacred Gear] son artefactos que fueron creados por Dios y cada uno tiene un efecto diferente. Podemos tomar como ejemplo el [Twilight Healing] de la señorita Argento y compararlo con el [Twice Critical] del joven Hyoudo. Ambos son [Sacred Gear] pero tienen poderes distintos" explico el líder de Grigori

"Um" uno de los alumnos levanto su mano

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Había escuchado que Grigori estaba realizando una especie de proyecto en el que…"

"Ah, eso es verdad. En Grigori estamos creando [Sacred Gear] artificiales" respondió el líder de los caídos con una expresión de emoción "Llevo años estudiando estos increíbles y misteriosos artefactos y finalmente encontré la forma de recrearlos. Por supuesto no son igual de fuertes que los originales, pero por algo debe iniciarse"

"Ohhh" los alumnos soltaron una ovación de sorpresa

"Grigori ha estado trabajando junto al "departamento de tecnología" de los demonios y algunas instituciones humanas para poder llevar a cabo una producción en masa de [Sacred Gear] artificiales" explicaba el líder de Grigori "Dentro de unos años los [Sacred Gear] serán parte de la vida de cualquier persona, sin importar de que raza sean"

" _Ajuka Beelzebub-sama está trabajando en eso…_ " pensó cierto castaño con leve sorpresa " _No me sorprende. Él dijo que siempre estaba tratando de crear nuevas cosas_ "

"Pero bueno, dejemos esas cosas de lado. Yo voy a enseñarles a tener control absoluto sobre sus [Sacred Gear]. Como un buen investigador no puedo soportar ver esos pobres [Sacred Gear] con su potencial sin explotar, por esa razón acepte este empleo a pesar de ser el líder de Grigori, para poder continuar investigando"

Los alumnos asintieron.

"Antes de proceder a tener control sobre sus [Sacred Gear] hay algunas cosas que ustedes necesitan saber sobre esos artefactos tan poderosos que poseen. Primero que nada" el líder de los caídos miro a los alumnos "¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme como se le llama a la forma evolucionada de los [Sacred Gear]?"

"¿No es el [Balance Breaker]?" dijo el castaño

"Exacto"

El líder de Grigori se puso de pie y procedió a colocarse delante del pizarrón para proceder a escribir algunas cosas. Al terminar se giro y miro a los alumnos quienes le miraban confundidos.

"En esta universidad los exámenes escritos no son realmente importantes ya que la mayor parte de la calificación se evalúa en pruebas prácticas y por esa razón la mayoría no reprobara absolutamente nada. Sin embargo…" el líder de los caídos hiso una mueca aterradora "Yo sí que hago exámenes y serán difíciles. Si alguno llega a reprobar, me encargare de que repita año"

Los lápices comenzaron a moverse velozmente casi quemando las hojas de los cuadernos sobre los cuales escribían. Realmente no se lo esperaron.

Era bien sabido que en esta escuela se evaluaba más que nada el desempeño practico que el escrito, así que la mayoría pensó que realmente no importaba mucho el estudiar, bastaba con tener un [Sacred Gear] decente y algún conocimiento del resto de las razas para poder entrar y cursar esta universidad.

Pero ante esta situación, donde sí que les harían un examen escrito, no tenían más que hacer que apuntar absolutamente todo lo que el profesor decía e inclusive apuntaban sus acciones. Cierto castaño simplemente giraba su lápiz sobre sus dedos con normalidad mientras el resto de sus compañeros quemaban sus lápices a la velocidad de la luz.

"¿No vas apuntar nada?" preguntó el profesor mirándole

"No" negó el castaño deteniendo el giro de su lápiz y apuntando al profesor

"¿Eso es confianza o que es?"

"Si es confianza. Aunque…" el castaño miro fijamente a su profesor ajustando sus anteojos y afilando la mirada "En este momento estoy investigando algo mucho más importante…"

El líder de Grigori se quedó confundido ante la mirada fija por parte del estudiante y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ya que ese chico no le despegaba la mirada de encima y era un poco aterrador.

" _¿Sera que este es el chico del que Edelia-chan hablaba?_ " pensó el líder de los caídos con una expresión seria

Por su lado el castaño tenía una mirada llena de fascinación y no era para menos, estaba analizando con todo gusto esa fascinante energía que emanaba del cuerpo del líder de Grigori. Que mejor sujeto de investigación que uno de los seres más poderosos de las religiones, el mismísimo líder de Grigori, Azzazel.

Su energía contaba con unas [Secuencias mágicas] simplemente increíbles y complicadas, era de esperar de una cantidad de energía tan grande. Resultaba realmente complicado entender como era que esas [Secuencias mágicas] funcionaban pero el castaño ya entendía un poco por donde iba la cosa.

Tal vez fue por instinto, tal vez fue su intuición como investigador o alguna especie de talento nato con el que había sido bendecido al ser usuario de tal poder, pero no tardo más de unos pocos segundos en identificar cual [Secuencia mágica] era necesaria aislar para privar de su energía a Azzazel.

Resultaba igual que deshacer fuego. La energía que emanaba cada una de todas las personas a su alrededor se mantenía estable por las [Secuencias mágicas] que la conformaban y solo sería necesario aislar la [Secuencia mágica] indicada para diluir por completo toda la [Secuencia mágica] y de esa forma privar a alguien de su energía.

Él nunca lo había echo así que no sabía muy bien si realmente sucedería algo así, aunque era fácil de suponer y aunque era una simple hipótesis realmente era acertada y lógica. Pensó en probarlo otro día quizás con alguien distinto.

El castaño miro por encima de su hombro, enfocando su mirada en sus compañeros de clases que aún continuaban moviendo sus lápices velozmente. Todos y cada uno de ellos emanaba una energía distinta de la otra y con [Secuencias mágicas] distintas y complejas.

Se sintió realmente afortunado de haber asistido a esta universidad.

Ahora, con esos anteojos que Ajuka Beelzebub le había entregado, bastaría con dar un simple vistazo a cualquier persona para poder investigar las [Secuencias mágicas]. Tarde o temprano lograría comprender mucho más sobre estas fascinantes cosas las cuales estaban lejos de comprender. Por el momento, estaba feliz de tener tal poder.

* * *

Algunas de las clases ya habían terminado y faltaba muy poco para que fuesen las 5:00 P.M y en ese momento tendrían su receso. Aunque resultaría realmente difícil soportar ese corto periodo de tiempo debido a que en este instante, estaba en medio de su clase de magia.

"Florence-sensei…" hablo el castaño nervioso

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la hermosa maestra de magia con una deslumbrante sonrisa

"¿Podría bajarse de mi pupitre? No creo que aguante mucho más…"

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Ise-kun acaba de llamarme gorda?!"

CRACK

Pues el pupitre no soporto y se rompió.

El castaño termino en el suelo con su maestra de magia sentada justo encima del el y en una posición bastante comprometedora. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cadera del castaño. Mientras los estudiantes masculinos le maldecían por la suerte, las chicas lo tachaban de pervertido y cierta rubia inflaba sus mejillas tiernamente.

"Le dije que no aguantaría" dijo el castaño sobando su cabeza

"Que problema" dijo la maestra de magia posando su dedo en su barbilla "¿Qué haremos Ise-kun?"

"Primero quítese de encima mío"

"¿Me estas llamando gorda de nuevo Ise-kun?"

"No lo hago. Además ¿Cuándo acepte que usted me llamase Ise?"

"Ah, tengo una idea" dijo ella desviándose del tema por completo

Al final el termino usando el asiento del escritorio. Normalmente los maestros se sentaban aquí, como maestros normales, pero no parecía que la muestra de magia fuese a ser normal así que lo vio en cierto aspecto normal.

Aunque fue una completa molestia el hecho de que la maestra haya roto su pupitre, desde este asiento podía ver completamente a todos sus compañeros de clase y las energías que ellos emanaban y por ende tuvo un mejor Angulo de investigación. Solo por un instante, agradeció que la maestra rompiese su pupitre.

"Ahora. Vamos a intentar un hechizo básico" dijo la maestra sentándose sobre el escritorio, mostrándole sus perfectas piernas al castaño quien simplemente suspiro en resignación "Intentaremos algo con Agua"

La maestra de magia sonrió. Un círculo mágico apareció justo en su dedo y un chorro de agua comenzó a salir, el agua comenzó a moverse como si fuese alguna especie de serpiente y envolvió la mano de la muestra hasta que sin duda alguna parecía una serpiente de agua.

"Es realmente fácil. La magia puede volver cualquier cosa realidad, ustedes simplemente deben desearlo y la magia lo hará. Ahora, deseen agua" explico la maestra

Los alumnos no tardaron en intentar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener agua y no pasó mucho antes de que cada uno de los alumnos empezaran disparar chorros de agua de sus manos.

Sobre el cómo empezaron a producir agua, era simple en realidad. La estructura molecular del agua "H2O" indicaba que se necesitaban dos unidades de Hidrogeno por cada de Oxigeno. Oxigeno había de sobra en el mundo humano ya que sin él los humanos y al parecer el resto de las razas no podían vivir. Ahora solo faltaba conseguir Hidrogeno pero ¿Cómo harían eso exactamente? Pues aquí es donde entraba la magia.

Como la maestra explico hace unos instantes, solo necesitabas desearlo. Aunque el resto de los alumnos no entendía completamente y se enfocaban en simplemente desear "agua", realmente estaban deseando Hidrogeno para poder crear agua de forma completamente inconsciente.

Con magia hacían aparecer la cantidad necesaria de Hidrogeno para poder crear agua. Sobre el control del elemento, eso se le atribuía más que nada a la magia que a la ciencia, aunque ambas estaban estrechamente ligadas entre sí.

Mientras todos los estudiantes disparaban chorros de agua desenfrenadamente y sin ningún aparente control. Solo uno de ellos logro mantener un poco de "control" y resulto ser nada menos que aquella rubia tan talentosa en la magia, quien nuevamente sorprendió con sus habilidades al ser capaz de controlar el agua de forma fluida. Aunque claramente tenía menor control que la maestra de magia.

"Justo lo que esperaba de Asia-chan" comento la maestra con una sonrisa

"Ohhh" el resto de los alumnos no tardaron en soltar una ovación de asombro

La rubia por su parte simplemente pudo ocultar su tierno sonrojo ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

Por su parte el joven castaño simplemente contemplaba una pequeña gota de agua sobre su dedo índice. Realmente no parecía tener algún talento en la magia, bastaba simplemente con desearlo pero debido a su pésimo manejo con la magia y mala compatibilidad con el agua el simplemente no podía hacer aparecer la cantidad necesaria de Hidrogeno para producir un chorro de agua. Parecía ser que su límite era una pequeña esfera de agua del tamaño de una canica.

La maestra de magia miraba sigilosamente por encima de su hombro aquella pequeña esfera de agua.

" _¿Lo de ayer fue una coincidencia?_ " pensó ella muy curiosa " _Pero…_ "

Entonces una idea surgió en la cabeza del castaño.

" _Ah, como no lo pensé antes_ " pensó el castaño abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa " _Si yo no soy capaz de producir la cantidad necesaria de Hidrogeno, entonces…_ "

Ya que su poder le daba acceso visual y control sobre el resto de las [Secuencias mágicas] pensó en tomar una pequeña cantidad de [Secuencias mágicas] del resto de los estudiantes y su maestra, pero no tomaría cualquier [Secuencia mágica], el tomaría aquella [Secuencia mágica] que había reconocido como el Hidrogeno.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos para la sorpresa de su maestra que le miraba atenta. Tomo una cierta cantidad de [Secuencias mágicas] de sus compañeros y maestra, estos no lo notaron ya que incluso si él tomaba una pequeña cantidad, con su poder mágico podrían seguir produciendo más y más, a diferencia de él que no podía producir la suficiente.

Después de tomar las [Secuencias mágicas], las agrego a su propia magia y de esta forma la pequeña esfera de agua creció hasta convertirse en un potente chorro de agua. Sobre el control del elemento, resultaba increíblemente fácil ahora que después de robar magia de otros, podía usar el resto de su magia para crear una fina capa alrededor del agua y moldearla como desease y darle movimiento.

No tardó más de unos pocos segundos en imitar a la maestra y hacer que el chorro de agua tomase una forma parecía a la de una serpiente y le envolviese la mano.

" _Eso no es [Gram Demolition]_ " pensó la maestra muy sorprendida " _Definitivamente no es eso…_ "

El resto de sus compañeros por su lado estaban más ocupados intentando controlar sus chorros de agua que no le prestaron atención, a excepción de cierta rubia que sí que le miraba atenta y sorprendía.

" _Necesito experimentar más…_ " pensó el castaño desapareciendo el agua de su mano

Sin prestar atención a la mirada asombrada de su maestra, el chico se recostó sobre aquel maltratado escritorio con aparente pesadez. El resto de los alumnos continuaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar esos chorros de agua y por su lado la maestra le miraba sorprendida.

DING DONG DING

La campana sonó tras un par de minutos.

Los estudiantes estiraron sus brazos soltando grandes suspiros de alivio al ya poder salir a descansar a la explanada. El castaño no fue una excepción, el estiro sus brazos pero a diferencia de el resto, pudo sentir como alguien tocaba su barbilla.

Pudo ver a su maestra de magia con su dedo índice en su barbilla mirándole con sus hermosos ojos fijamente. Él se puso un poco nervioso de la sorpresa.

"Dime Ise-kun…" hablo la maestra con un tono seductor

"¡¿Q-Que?!" respondió el chico nervioso y un poco asustado

"¿Vas a almorzar? ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"Si, suficiente"

La maestra de magia comenzó a ser arrastrada hacia atrás por el mismísimo Azzazel quien suspiraba.

"Te van a suspender Edelia-chan" decía el líder de Grigori

"¡Ehhh~! ¡Quiero almorzar con Ise-kuuunnn~!" gritaba la maestra haciendo un berrinche digno de un niño pequeño. Moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo e inflando sus mejillas "¡Déjame ir~!"

"No"

"¡Espérame Ise-kuuun~!"

Ambos maestros salieron del salón dejando a todos un poco confundidos. Al seguirles con la mirada el castaño fue capaz de notar a su mejor amigo y su novia parados en la puerta del salón mirando como Azzazel se llevaba arrastrando a Edelia.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó el rubio entrando en el aula

"No tengo idea" respondió el castaño suspirando con pesadez

"Hola Asia-chan" saludo la peli-blanca

"Momo-san, Hola" saludo la rubia levantándose de su asiento

Los 4 se reunieron.

"¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos Hyoudo?" preguntó el rubio enseñando un Bentō

"¿De dónde sacaste un Bentō?" preguntó el castaño

"Nos los entregaron al salir del dormitorio" respondió la novia del rubio "¿A ustedes no?"

"No" negó la rubia

"Que se le va hacer, compartiré el Bentō contigo"

"Oh gracias Saji"

Los 4 salieron a la explanada de la universidad y tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas que había dispersadas por toda la universidad. Por supuesto optaron por ir hacia la zona correspondiente a la [Clase D] ya que las bancas en la zona de la [Clase F] no parecían aguantar a nadie.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a almorzar normalmente mientras veían a las diversas razas caminar por toda la explanada ya sea almorzando igualmente o realizando cualquier otra cosa.

"Oh" el rubio tenia puestos unos binoculares y miraba en dirección a la zona correspondiente a la [Clase F] "No es justo, incluso las chicas en la [Clase S] son más hermosas"

"Gen-chan…" su novia le sujeto el hombro con un aura aterradora emanando de ella "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Ah… ¿Perdón?"

"¡Gen-chan idiota!"

POW

Un potente golpe dejo fuera de combate al rubio. Los binoculares volaron de las manos del rubio a las manos del castaño quien los atrapo con normalidad. Imitando a su amigo este los uso para ver a los de la [Clase S].

Efectivamente todo parecía ser mucho mejor en aquella zona. Las bancas estaban pintadas de blanco con detallados en dorado, nada que ver con la banca que estaban usando solo era normal y sin nada de pintura. Incluso las mujeres en aquella zona eran distintas, comían de forma tan elegante y cuidadosa, inclusive había sirvientas. Por si fuese poco, había quioscos de aspecto elegante con mesas y sillas elegantes para que pudiesen almorzar sin la molestia del sol. Definitivamente no se comparaban en nada.

Pudo ver algunas personas que no eran de esa clase en esa zona ¿Cómo les reconoció? Pues porque cada uniforme tenía en su brazo derecho un escudo con una letra, la cual correspondía a tu clase. La letra en el brazo del castaño era una "F" y en la de su mejor amigo era una "D" y así respectivamente.

Los estudiantes de otras clases trataban de acercarse a las chicas de la [Clase S] en intentos fallidos ya que apenas se acercaban un poco, eran neutralizados por las sirvientas que no les permitían acercarse a más de 10 metros, era de suponer que eran más que unas simples sirvientas.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver una multitud de chicos siguiendo a dos chicas. Al dirigir su mirada hacia aquellas chicas a quienes seguían se sorprendió.

Posiblemente serían las dos chicas más hermosas que había visto jamás, y digo chicas por que Edelia ya era una anciana y ya no entraba en esta categoría. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de color carmesí y unos hermosos ojos azules adornando su hermoso rostro. Piel blanca como la nieve. Un cuerpo increíblemente voluptuoso, no había visto un escote tan grande en nadie además de su maestra de magia.

La otra era una chica de misma altura que la pelirroja, solo que de cabellera negra sujetada en una coleta adornada por un listón naranja. Un hermoso rostro adornado con dos brillantes ojos violetas. Piel ligeramente morena. Un cuerpo igual de voluptuoso que el de la pelirroja.

Mientras les veía a través de los binoculares de llevo una pequeña sorpresa, ya que casi pudo afirmar que la pelirroja le miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de sonreír hermosamente y sacudir su extravagante cabellera.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el castaño sin despegarle la mirada

"¿Cómo es?" preguntó el rubio apenas recuperándose del golpe propinado por su novia

"Tiene el cabello carmesí"

"Ah, ella es Rias Gremory"

"¿La Rias Gremory?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido "¿La hermana del [Maou] Sirzechs Lucifer?"

"La misma"

"Debo suponer que la persona a su lado es la famosa _"Sacerdotisa del relámpago"_ Akeno Himejima, su reina"

"Si. Ellas dos siempre están juntas, algunos de los Sempai de mi clase me dijeron que tienen una especie de "club" o algo así"

"¿Se pueden crear clubs aquí?"

"Solo los de la [Clase S] pueden hacerlo" dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro

"Supongo que era de esperarse" dijo el castaño nuevamente mirando a aquel impresionante dúo

Estaba sorprendido honestamente. Su apariencia física que sin duda enamoraría a cualquiera, pero digamos que él no era cualquier persona y si seguía mirándoles era más bien por otra razón.

La energía que ellas dos emanaban era sin ninguna duda más fascinante que las del resto, algo tenían y él no sabía que era, solo sabía que era fascinante. Parecía ser que a través de los binoculares, siempre que usase los anteojos podía ver las [Secuencias mágicas] y esas [Secuencias mágicas] en la energía de esas dos, eran increíblemente interesantes.

Pudo ver como aquel impresionante dúo se detenía delante de otro dúo de chicas que también tenía una impresionante cantidad de estudiantes varones detrás suyo.

El otro dúo constaba de: una chica de cabello negro y corto. Con un rostro serio y ojos violetas, con anteojos de color rojos. A diferencia de la pelirroja esta no contaba con un impresionante escote, sino uno pequeño, a lo mucho copa A.

La persona a su lado tenía el cabello de color negro pero largo hasta sus muslos. Un rostro igual de serio que el de su compañera adornado con dos serios ojos castaños claros, con anteojos semi-montura azules. He de decir que esta peli-negra si tenía un gran escote de un tamaño similar al de la pelirroja.

Fue capaz de notar en los brazos de las 4 la letra "S" lo que indicaba que las 4 eran de la [Clase S].

Su interés no hiso más que aumentar ya que el dúo de peli-negras que se unió a la pelirroja también emanaban una energía bastante especial y peculiar, en especial la de cabello corto.

" _Quiero investigar sus energías…_ " pensaba el castaño mirándoles emocionado

En un momento dado las 4 chicas le miraron fijamente y solo la reina Gremory saludo con su mano y una sonrisa. El confundido miro hacia atrás de él pensando que quizás no le estaban mirando a él e inesperadamente no había nadie detrás suyo, cuando quiso ver nuevamente por los binoculares se encontró con el estómago de alguien.

"¿Eres Hyoudo Issei-kun, verdad?" una voz gentil pregunto

El castaño alzo la mirada notando que delante de él se encontraba un chico de su misma edad. Con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y un lunar en su pómulo izquierdo. Si una mujer describiese al chico ideal, definitivamente describirían a este chico.

Pues era nadie más y nadie menos que el mismísimo Kiba Yūto mejor conocido como "Príncipe". Los Sempai de su clase le habían dicho que este chico era su peor enemigo, ya que él era el chico más amado por la población femenina desde el día en el que vino a presentar su examen de admisión. Actualmente cursaba el primer año y por supuesto el pertenecía a la [Clase S].

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el castaño con curiosidad "No hay ninguna regla que impida usar binoculares"

"Jaja eso lose. No tienes que preocuparte" rio el príncipe

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí el "Príncipe"?" pregunto con leve molestia el mejor amigo del castaño

"Gen-chan…" su novia se aferró a su brazo "No tienes que estar celoso. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti"

Por su lado el castaño continúo mirando al rubio.

"¿Puedo saber a qué viniste? Es extraño que alguien de la [Clase S] venga a esta zona" hablo el castaño

"Parece ser que el consejo estudiantil solicito la presencia de Hyoudo Issei-kun" explico el rubio con una sonrisa

"Ehh…" el castaño miro a su mejor amigo "¿Tenemos consejo estudiantil?"

"Si, aunque solo hay miembros de la [Clase S] en el" explico su mejor amigo

"Ya decía yo que no había escuchado nada de él"

"¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás Hyoudo-kun?" insistió nuevamente el rubio

"¿Cómo? ¿Ahora mismo?" dijo el castaño confundido

"Si no es mucha molestia"

"De hecho si es un poco molesto, me llaman de la nada. En primer lugar ¿Quién es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?"

"Es Sona Sitri-sama"

"¿La Sona Sitri? ¿La heredera de Sitri?"

"Si"

"Es molesto" el castaño se cruzó de brazos "¿Realmente no sabes para que me quieren?"

"Me temo que no"

Soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de ponerse de pie.

"Esta bien"

"Gracias, sígueme por favor" dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta

"Suerte Hyoudo" dijo su mejor amigo

"Si"

"¡Y-Yo iré con Hyoudo-san!" dijo la rubia levantándose rápidamente

"¿Eh? Realmente no me molesta, pero…" el castaño miro al rubio delante suyo "¿No importa, o si?"

"No, si ambos gustan venir está bien" le respondió

"Yei" la rubia se aferro amorosamente al brazo del castaño

De esta forma el castaño junto a la rubia procedieron a ser guiados hacia el edificio de los de aquellos que iban en 2do año y vaya que llamaban la atención. En especial debido a que en su brazo había una letra "F". El resto de los chicos les miraban con algo de desprecio mientras que los Sempai del chico le saludaban.

Parecía ser que el edificio de los de 2do año era distinto a los de 1er año ya que este tenía más pisos de altura y al parecer varios de los salones de este edificio pertenecían a diversos clubs o por lo menos eso noto el castaño.

Fueron guiados hasta el salón que tenía una placa de metal en su puerta en la cual estaba escrito _"Student Council"_. Abrieron la puerta corrediza y procedieron a entrar.

Al entrar fue capaz de ver a aquel cuarteto tan impresionante. La pelirroja y su compañera de cabello negro sentadas en un sofá elegante propio de la habitación. Vio a la pelinegra de cabello corto sentada al fondo detrás de un escritorio con su compañera peli-negra parada a su lado. Al verles entrar le plasmaron la mirada causándole un poco de sorpresa.

Pero más que nervioso por la presencia de tan hermosas chicas, estaba feliz. Él no tenía idea de que tendría la oportunidad de analizar de tan cerca la energía de estas 4 y se dio lujo unos segundos a analizar su energía.

"Toma asiento por favor" dijo la que aparentemente era la presidenta del consejo

"Si"

El castaño procedió a tomar asiento en el sofá que estaba vacío. La rubia se mostraba un poco insegura y no era para menos, ella que podía sentir auras y la energía, estaba nerviosa ante la calidad y poder de energía que estas 4 emitían.

"Así que…" el castaño hablo mirando a la presidenta "¿Qué es lo que buscan de mí?"

Ante sus palabras, las 4 mostraron un poco de sorpresa.

"Existe algo llamado respeto ¿sabes?" dijo la presidenta del consejo soltando una risita

"El respeto se gana y alguien que me llama en medio de mi almuerzo no es precisamente alguien respetable, principalmente porque no me aviso de antemano"

"Tienes un punto. Aun así, me debes un poco de respeto ya que soy tu superior"

"Entiendo. ¿Debería llamarla Seito Kaicho-san desde ahora?"

"Sona esta bien"

"En ese caso Sona-sempai vayamos al grano" el castaño sonrió suavemente "Supongo que me llamo para pedirme algo relacionado a su nobleza ¿verdad?"

Nuevamente ellas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas.

"No esperaba menos del estudiante que saco una calificación perfecta en el examen escrito. Tienes una agudeza increíble" dijo ella sonriendo levemente "A decir verdad te llame para…"

"Me niego" interrumpió el chico sonriendo

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"N-Ni siquiera me has dejado preguntar" dijo Sona nerviosa

"Ah, perdón. Adelante pregunte"

"Quería saber si tu querías…"

"Me niego"

La pelirroja soltó una risita mientras Sona mostraba un poco de enojo en un tic en su ceja. Por su lado el castaño simplemente se mantuvo con una expresión normal en espera de que la Sona hablase nuevamente.

"Sabes…" Sona hablo nuevamente sobando el espacio entre sus cejas "No volveré a hacer esta oferta"

"Me alegro" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Odiaría tener que rechazarla una segunda vez"

"¡Jajaja!"

Finalmente la pelirroja estallo en carcajadas para la molestia de Sona quien le dedico una mirada fija con molestia.

"Pe-Perdón Sona" la pelirroja se disculpaba mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Dijiste que observarías en silencio Rias" quejo Sona

"Sé que dije eso, pero no pude contenerme"

La pelirroja miro al castaño con una suave sonrisa y este simplemente le miro de igual forma.

"¿Hyoudo Issei-kun, verdad?" pregunto la pelirroja "Eres un chico interesante"

"Agradezco el halago"

"Me preguntaba cómo sería el chico que llamo la atención de Sona y resultaste ser exactamente lo que pensé que serias. Pero dime ¿hay alguna razón en especial para negarte a la oferta de Sona?" pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo "No muchos tienen la oportunidad para re-encarnar al servicio de la familia Sitri"

"No hay ninguna razón en especial. No es algo tan cliché como un profundo odio a los demonios, simplemente no quiero re-encarnar como otra raza" explico el castaño "Y es que realmente nunca considere esa posibilidad, como sabrán soy de la [Clase F] y no me espere esta oferta en lo absoluto"

"Ya veo" dijo Sona soltando un suspiro

"Me disculpo si la ofendí Sona-sempai, es solo que realmente no me he tomado mi tiempo para pensar en eso, si llego a cambiar de opinión y la oferta de Sona-sempai sigue en pie, se lo hare saber"

"Entiendo"

"Bueno…" el castaño se levantó junto a la rubia "Si eso es todo…"

"Espera" la pelirroja le detuvo sonriendo "¿No quieres almorzar con nosotras?"

"De hecho acabo de almorzar y…"

"Rias" Sona hablo nuevamente

"Si, si como digas. Sera para la próxima Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "¿Puedo decirte Ise-kun, verdad?"

"De hecho preferiría que no" negó el castaño rascando su mejilla un poco apenado "Si Gremory-sempai comenzase a llamarme de esa forma, comenzaran rumores y honestamente sería una completa molestia"

"Oh, entonces está bien"

"También me gustaría pedirle que dejasen de buscarme por favor"

"¿Ehh? ¿Incluso eso?" quejo la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas

"Si. Eso sería todo" el castaño se despidió al igual que la rubia antes de salir "Nos veremos en otra ocasión"

"Si. Bye bye Ise-kun" se despidió la pelirroja sonriendo

"Le dije que no me llamase así…" el castaño suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta "Adiós"

Se fue.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"Oye Sona, ese chico es realmente interesante. Se nota que no has perdido tu ojo para estas cosas" comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa

"Aunque no espere que fuera a rechazarme" dijo Sona soltando un suspiro

"Ara ara, eso fue inesperado" La reina Gremory hablo con una voz cautivadora "No pensé que Hyoudo-kun fuese a rechazar a Sona-san"

"Ciertamente fue inesperado" dijo la reina Sitri con seriedad

"¿Podrían olvidar eso? Además no fui rechazada, él dijo que fue una sorpresa y que se tomaría su tiempo para pensarlo"

"¿No lo miraste bien Sona? No parecía el tipo de chico que cambia de opinión, si dijo que no definitivamente era un no" rio la pelirroja

"Lo vi bien y concuerdo con eso" acepto Sona optando por usar la muy famosa pose de gendo

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

"Ese chico oculta algo" dijo Sona

"¿También lo crees?" respondió la pelirroja sonriendo

"Si. ¿No viste como nos miraba?"

"Ara ara yo realmente no fui capaz de sentir una pizca de lujuria en su mirada" dijo la reina Gremory posando una de sus manos en su mejilla "El resto de los chicos nos ven con esa mirada, pero Hyoudo-kun…"

"Parecía estar investigándonos" termino la reina Sitri

Las 4 se miraron entre sí.

"Definitivamente. Su mirada no era la de fascinación por belleza" dijo Sona recordando la mirada del chico "Si tuviera que decirlo, era como si nos estuviese mirando y a la vez no"

"Sí. Me siento un poco insultada ya que él no se interesó en lo absoluto en mi físico" dijo la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, resaltándolos "Nunca nadie me había mirado así…"

Si alguno tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, definitivamente dirían exactamente lo mismo.

"Ese chico nos estaba analizando" dijeron al unísono

Se miraron entre si antes de sonreír.

"Tsubaki quiero que mantengas a ese chico vigilado" ordeno Sona

"Entendido" asintió su reina "Pero ¿Por qué Sona-sama?"

"Mi hermana me dijo que ayer hablaron sobre él, al parecer sospechan que ese chico sea usuario de [Gram Demolition]"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto la pelirroja bastante asombrada "Se dice que solo un pequeño número de personas son usuarios de esa magia ¿ese chico realmente es usuario de tal magia?"

"No es seguro. Pero estoy segura que el esconde algo, ya sea [Gram Demolition] o algo más"

"Akeno" dijo la pelirroja mirando a su reina "Dile a Koneko que vigile al chico a partir de hoy. Si hay algo extraño que me lo diga"

"Como digas" asintió su reina sonriendo "Ufufu estoy segura que Hyoudo-kun no espero llamar la atención de esta forma"

"Parece ser que no le gusta llamar la atención" dijo la reina Sitri

"Lastima" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Ya ha llamado mi atención"

* * *

Un par de horas después. Las clases ya habían terminado y la mayoría de los estudiantes habían regresado a sus dormitorios. Eran las 8:30 p.m.

En el dormitorio de la [Clase F] cierto castaño se encontraba sentado en una silla delante de su escritorio buscando algo en su portátil.

"Argento-san" dijo girando su silla

La rubia se encontraba sentada sobre el colchón de su cama y le miro curiosa.

"¿Qué pasa Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la chica sonriendo

"Voy a darme una ducha"

"Ah, te alcanzo luego Hyoudo-san"

"Si"

Se puso de pie y procedió a salir de su habitación para bajar las escaleras hasta la primer planta. Pues parecía ser que el dormitorio también contaba con un cuarto de baño bastante grande, aunque como era de esperar de la [Clase F] no era lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos servía para poder tomar una ducha.

Por supuesto había baños separados para hombres y mujeres. Realmente no se sabía cómo eran los baños de la [Clase F] pero los baños de esta clase estaban separados por una pared alta de concreto.

Él se desnudó y coloco su ropa en uno de los cajones. Tomo una toalla y la coloco en su cintura para cubrir sus partes nobles y procedió a entrar al baño. No se había sentido tan decepcionado desde su niñez cuando pensó que había encontrado una moneda y resulto ser un chicle.

El baño era grande de eso no había duda. Pero estaba completamente maltratado y algo del agua de la gran tina se salía por unas fisuras que tenía. Los bancos para sentarse y enjuagar el cuerpo no soportarían a nadie y algunos de los estudiantes optaban por usar el suelo como asiento.

Soltando un suspiro lleno de resignación procedió a enjuagar su cuerpo. Al terminar fue hacia el intento de piscina y se adentró en ella junto a sus compañeros de clase.

"Haaa" suspiro con alivio "Al menos el agua tiene la temperatura adecuada"

"Hyoudo-kun" hablo uno de los sempai "Me entere que fuiste llamado por el consejo estudiantil"

"Sí. Al parecer querían hablar algo conmigo, pero no era nada importante"

"¿Enserio? Sona-sama y Tsubaki-sama son una de las chicas más hermosas de la [Clase S]. Tuviste mucha suerte de haberlas visto"

"Bueno, ciertamente tuve suerte"

Aunque él no se refería a su apariencia, sino a la suerte que tuvo por tener la oportunidad de analizar esa fascinante energía desde tan cerca. A pesar de que fue molesto, agradeció la oportunidad.

"Um…" el castaño miro a su sempai "¿Qué estás haciendo sempai?"

"¿Qué no es obvio?" respondió su sempai sonriendo "Voy a espiar el baño de chicas"

Su sempai trataba desesperadamente de trepar ese muro de concreto tan alto, y lo peor del caso es que no lo hiso solo, había un par compañeros ayudándole a subir.

"Yo mejor me voy" dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

Fue hacia el cajón donde dejo su ropa y después de secarse se vistió. Con una toalla en su cabeza procedió a salir del baño y en su trayecto se encontró con su compañera de cuarto Asia Argento quien ya cargaba consigo una toalla.

"Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia

"Argento-san ¿Vas a tomar un baño?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

"Si"

"Te recomiendo que entres en un par de minutos"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Kyaaaaa!" un grito provino desde el baño de mujeres "¡Pervertidoooo!"

Ante eso la rubia y el castaño simplemente soltaron una risa.

El castaño aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de las 10:00 p.m que era la hora límite para los estudiantes. Decidió salir a pesar de que ya estaba oscuro y camino hasta una de las bancas de la escuela.

No era que estuviese interesado en el cielo nocturno y tampoco es como si pudiese contemplarse bien desde la universidad gracias a la barrera. Sino que él estaba investigando.

Desde la banca alzo la mirada hacia la barrera. Analizando las [Secuencias mágicas] dispersadas a lo largo de toda la barrera. Podría decirse que esta era la forma más efectiva de analizar las [Secuencias mágicas] sin molestia alguna.

"Nyaa~"

Bajo la mirada curioso por un sonido bastante conocido por él. Resulto ser un gato de color negro con unos brillantes ojos dorados. Su pelaje brillaba con la luz de la luna que a travesaba la barrera.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" preguntó el castaño sonriéndole al felino

"Nyaa~" el felino simplemente maulló

"Supongo que vives por aquí cerca"

"Nyaa~"

"Anda. Tus dueños deben estar buscándote"

"¿Nyaa~?"

El felino dio un salto y se posó en las piernas del castaño acariciándose contra él. Este en consecuencia le acaricio con una sonrisa.

"¿No tienes dueño entonces?"

"Nyaa~"

"Ya veo. Supongo que has de tener hambre" el castaño tomo al felino y le cargo colocándole a la altura de su rostro "Quédate aquí, iré a buscar algo de leche y comida al dormitorio"

"Nyaa~" el felino maulló alegre

El castaño dejo al gato en el suelo y procedió a ir hacia su dormitorio. Al entrar se encontró con la asesora del dormitorio quien soltó una risita al verle.

"No está prohibido tener mascotas pero tendrás que cuidarla muy bien Hyoudo-kun" dijo la asesora

"¿Mascota?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Nyaa~"

El gato se encontraba sobre la cabeza del castaño maullando con alegría.

"¿Cuándo llegaste ahí?"

"Nyaa~"

El castaño simplemente soltó un suspiro antes de acariciar la barbilla del felino causando que este ronronease con satisfacción.

"Que se le va hacer, te quedaras conmigo. Siempre me han gustado los gatos" dijo el castaño sonriendo "A ver…Te llamare Kuro-kun"

GRRR

El felino se negó al nombre.

"Perdón, no soy muy creativo" se disculpó el castaño

"No creo que sea eso" dijo la asesora "Parece ser que no es un "kun" sino una "chan" "

"¿Eres una hembra?" preguntó el castaño mirando a la felina

"Nyaa~"

"Ya veo. En ese caso te llamare Kuro-chan"

"Nyaa~"

"Si. Un gusto"

"Ah, ¡Hyoudo-san!"

Busco el origen de la voz y se encontró con su compañera de cuarto quien venía hacia el con una sonrisa y saludándole con la mano. Tenía su cabello un poco mojado y una toalla colgando de su cuello.

"Oh, Argento-san ya termino de ducharse" dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente

"Si" respondió la chica con una sonrisa "¿Quién es el gato?"

"Es ella. Se llama Kuro-chan y a partir de hoy es mi mascota" explico el castaño

"Ehh, ya veo. Un gusto Kuro-chan"

La rubia acaricio a la felina quien simplemente ronroneo ante las caricias.

"Supongo que es hora de dormir" dijo el castaño mirando un reloj en la pared

"Buenas noches" dijo la asesora sonriendo maliciosamente "Y deja dormir a Asia-san un poco"

"¿Si?" dijo la rubia confundida

"No le hagas caso Argento-san"

"Está bien…"

Ambos procedieron a subir a su habitación.

"No es muy grande pero aquí vivirás" dijo el castaño tomando a la felina entre sus brazos y mostrándole su habitación

"Nyaa~"

Unos minutos después ya se habían vestido con sus pijamas y ya se habían acostado a dormir.

El castaño acostado en su cama dormía profundamente con la felina recostada sobre su estómago, no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que le gustaban los gatos.

Ya era muy tarde y en medio de su sueño el chico se sintió incómodo. Sentía como había algo sobre él y no era el gato ya que sentía un peso distinto. Abrió sus ojos con molestia mirando el techo.

" _Pesado…_ "

Bajo la mirada hacia la felina en su estómago y sus ojos se abrieron cual platos.

Justo delante de él había un brillante par de ojos dorados con pupila felina. No eran los ojos de la gata debido a que por el tamaño que tenían, en definitiva eran de un humano o algún ser humanoide. También pudo sentir una sensación suave presionarse contra su propio pecho.

"Nyaa~"

Escucho un maullido un poco seductor y entonces cayo dormido nuevamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

El castaño caminaba apresuradamente por la explanada en dirección a su salón de clases. Tenía a la rubia sujetada por la mano igual que el día de ayer.

"No puedo creer que se nos haya echo tarde de nuevo" decía el castaño

"Hyoudo-san tuvo que cocinar de nuevo para todos. Era de esperarse" dijo la rubia sonriendo

Llegaron a su salón de clases y afortunadamente el profesor aun no había llegado. Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos pupitres, a excepción del castaño quien solo estaba sentado en una silla debido a que el día anterior su pupitre se había roto y solo había podido conseguir una silla para sustituirlo.

"Buenos días" el líder de Grigori entro en el aula

"Buenos días" dijeron al unísono todos los estudiantes

El líder de los caídos se detuvo en el medio del aula y miro al castaño sentado en una silla. El chico le miro confundido debido a que su profesor estaba suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

"No hay ninguna regla sobre las mascotas, pero tendrás que mantenerla bajo control" explico el líder de Grigori antes de tomar asiento en su escritorio

"¿Mascota?" dijo el chico confundido

"Nyaa~"

No había notado que la felina se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

"¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí Kuro-chan?!" dijo el castaño cargándole

"Nyaa~"

"No hagas ruido, estamos en medio de clases"

El castaño dejo a la gata sobre sus piernas durante las clases y esta simplemente ronroneaba mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas del chico.

* * *

La clase de Azzazel termino y los alumnos sabían que clase seguía. Pues era la clase de combate la cual bautizaron como "educación física" y era impartida por una muy peculiar maestra.

Lo primero que había que resaltar era que a pesar de ser una muestra, ella vestía como si fuese un maestro, es decir, vestía: Una camisa gris oscuro bien abotonada y una corbata negra, un saco negro encima bien abotonado también, pantalones negros y zapatos al juego. Cabía resaltar que también usaba guantes negros.

Tenía el cabello de color rubio. Un rostro hermoso adornado con dos brillantes ojos verdes. Aunque había que resaltar una cosa y era que tenía el rostro más serio que jamás alguien hubiese visto. Una mirada asesina eliminaba el encanto de sus ojos y esa expresión siempre seria era más bien atemorizante.

Se trataba de la maestra Alex Sieghart.

Todos los alumnos fueron guiados a un edificio especial que era una especie de gimnasio. Lo curioso era que esta maestra impartía clase a todas las clases al mismo tiempo, es decir que en este gimnasio estaban desde la [Clase S] hasta la [Clase F].

"Muy bien" la maestra Alex hablo con voz firme "Hoy vamos a practicar Kendo"

El gimnasio contaba con una especie de arena de combate en forma circular bastante amplia, por lo menos ahí arriba una persona podía pelear con cierta libertad.

La maestra subió a la arena.

"¿Algún voluntario?" pregunto ella

Por su mirada asesina la mayoría trago saliva. Honestamente no parecía ser la clase de persona que un estudiante pudiese enfrentar fácilmente, desprendía cierta aura espeluznante que dejaría a más de uno paralizado del miedo.

"Si, yo quisiera intentarlo"

Un alma valiente levanto su mano y resulto ser nadie más que el mismísimo Kiba Yūto quien sonreía despreocupadamente al mismo tiempo que usaba unas escaleras pequeñas para subir a la arena.

"Estoy a su cuidado" dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia

La maestra le entrego una espada de bambu. Ambos sostenían una espada de bambu en sus manos. Se colocaron en guardia y honestamente emanaban un aura un poco aterradora.

Más rápido que lo que un ojo humano podía detectar, aparecieron en el centro de la arena chocando sus espadas de bambu con firmeza y fuerza. Había que darle su mérito al príncipe, realmente era capaz de enfrentar a la maestra.

Intercambiaron varios golpes antes de retroceder y nuevamente desaparecer. Nuevamente se encontraron en uno de los extremos de la arena, la maestra acorralaba al rubio con veloces y precisos cortes.

El rubio sonreía un poco nervioso mientras desviaba los cortes de la maestra en un intento de salir de su mala situación, en un intento forzoso de salir del rincón, dejo caer su defensa y vaya que la maestra lo aprovecho. Propino un potente golpe directo al pecho con la punta de la espada y le empujo con fuerza hacia el suelo.

"Tienes talento. Aunque no el suficiente, aun eres muy inseguro" dijo la maestra mirando con seriedad al rubio

"S-Sí. Muchas gracias" dijo el rubio sobando su pecho

"Hagan parejas y peleen entre ustedes"

"Si" todos asintieron

Todos comenzaron a hacer parejas.

"¡Oye Hyoudo!" el mejor amigo del castaño se le acerco con dos espadas de bambu "¿Quieres pelear?"

"Claro" asintió el castaño

"Yahoo~ Asia-chan" dijo la peli-blanca acercándose a la rubia con dos espadas de bambu "¿Quieres pelear?"

"Claro Momo-san" asintió la rubia

Entonces comenzaron a pelear entre ellos al igual que el resto de los alumnos.

"Hyoudo" hablo el rubio esquivando los espadazos del castaño "¿Qué piensas de Alex-sensei?"

"¿Qué pienso, dices?" respondía el castaño lanzando espadazos "Es estricta"

"Además de eso…"

"Mmm… ¿Es linda?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" exclamo el rubio lanzando fuertes golpes al castaño con emoción y rubor "¡Olvídate de su carácter de marimacha! ¡Es una completa belleza!"

"¿Marimacha?" dijo el castaño confundido y protegiéndose de todos los golpes de su amigo "Yo pienso que solo es muy seria"

"¡No! ¡Ella definitivamente es marimacha! ¡Actúa como hombre para ocultar su timidez! ¡Por fuera es fría pero por dentro es cálida!"

El castaño comenzó a sudar muy nervioso debido a que la maestra estaba detrás de su mejor amigo emanando un aura bastante aterradora. Su amigo lanzo un golpe con emoción y el golpe nunca llego debido a que la maestra le sujeto de la cabeza con su mano.

"¿Are?" dijo el rubio confundido ante el poderoso dolor que sentía en su cabeza

"Joven Genshirou" hablo la maestra con enojo "A la esquina y haga 1000 flexiones"

"¡¿E-Ehhh?!" exclamo el rubio con su rostro azul

"Ahora"

"¡S-Si señora!"

El rubio fue directo a la esquina a comenzar con sus flexiones mientras su mejor amigo se disculpaba con las manos por no haberle avisado que la maestra estaba detrás de él.

"Joven Hyoudo"

"¡S-Si!" respondió el castaño nervioso

"En guardia"

"¿Eh?"

Casi no fue capaz de desviar los espadazos que la maestra lanzo hacia el. Incluso si el era un hombre la maestra le superaba por fuerza, solo había detenido un par de sus ataques y ya sentía sus brazos ceder un poco.

"Ya que tu compañero esta haciendo flexiones. Yo entrenare contigo" dijo la maestra poniéndose en guardia

"S-Si" asintió el castaño imitando a su maestra

El castaño analizo a su maestra. Había una cantidad considerable de energía en las piernas de su maestra. Parecía ser que estaba usando energía para reforzar la fuerza de sus piernas. No tardo más de unos segundos en encontrar cual [Secuencia mágica] debía aislar para privarle de esa energía reforzante.

El castaño se puso en guardia.

Su maestra avanzo hacia el lanzando veloces y poderosos golpes. El apenas y fue capaz de desviar la mayoría de ellos y solo recibió algunos roses en sus costillas y hombros. Realmente ella no se estaba conteniendo en lo absoluto, entonces el chico pensó que el tampoco debía contenerse.

Utilizando una abertura poco notable en el ataque de su maestra, el materializo su [Sacred Gear].

[¡Bost!]

La gema brillo mientras el lanzaba un corte horizontal a las costillas de su maestra, debido al aumento gracias a su [Sacred Gear] su velocidad y fuerza se duplico. La maestra rápidamente se cubrió con la espada deteniendo el golpe pero retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Bien pensado" dijo la maestra

"Usted está usando energía para fortalecer sus piernas. No hay nada de malo en que use mi [Sacred Gear], ¿Verdad?" dijo el castaño mirándole

"Para nada, pero ¿será suficiente?"

La energía en las piernas de la maestra aumento y su velocidad igual. El castaño apenas y fue capaz de seguirle con la mirada y usando su espada audazmente detuvo un golpe de la espada de la maestra y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Nuevamente ella fue a él y ataco sin piedad. Casi no era capaz de detener sus golpes y a pesar de haber usado su [Sacred Gear] resultaba prácticamente imposible seguir el ritmo de su maestra. Si continuaba de esa forma, perdería sin ninguna duda.

En un momento dado de su enfrentamiento el vio una oportunidad. La maestra se abalanzó sobre el dispuesta a terminar y el lo noto inmediatamente. Se preparó para atacar. Justo cuando la maestra iba a lanzar su golpe, el hiso un movimiento muy sutil con su dedo y aisló la [Secuencia mágica] indicada. La energía en las piernas de la maestra desapareció instantáneamente.

La maestra lo noto inmediatamente y se detuvo solo por un instante. Esa fue la oportunidad del chico quien uso su velocidad y fuerza potenciada al doble para golpear la punta de la espada de la maestra y de esta forma arrancársela de las manos. Uso un movimiento repentino de pies para acercarse a la maestra y por sorpresa ella tropezó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero. Al alzar la mirada vio la punta de la espada del chico a centímetros de su nariz.

" _Eso fue…_ " pensó la maestra sorprendida

"¿Esta bien Alex-sensei?" preguntó el chico tendiéndole la mano

"Si"

Ella le tomo de la mano y con su ayuda se puso de pie.

DING DING

La campana sonó. Era hora de volver a su aula de clases y tomar la siguiente clase.

"Nos vemos mañana Alex-sensei" dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia

"Sí. Hasta mañana" dijo la maestra tomando la espada del chico

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del gimnasio y regresar al edificio donde les impartirían el resto de sus clases. El castaño y sus amigos reían un poco mientras regresaban a clases sin notar la mirada de la maestra sobre el castaño.

" _Así que ese es el chico que se sospecha es usuario de [Gram Demolition_ " pensó la maestra seria " _Era de suponer. Fue solo por un instante, pero fui capaz de ver su dedo moverse_ "

La maestra recordó aquel instante.

"Realmente parece poseer [Gram Demolition]" dijo la maestra sonriendo "Pero más que eso, además de ser un usuario, es uno muy experimentado. No solo cancelo mi energía, la cancelo en el momento indicado. Si la hubiese cancelado un instante antes, yo hubiese sido capaz de recuperarme y contraatacar"

La maestra simplemente poso sus manos en su cintura.

"Parece que tenemos un buen estudiante en la [Clase F]" dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando "Que desperdicio"

* * *

DING DONG DING

El sonido de la campana para salir al receso sonó.

"Nos veremos mañana" se despidió la maestra de magia Edelia

"Umm…" cierto castaño hablo con molestia "Florence-sensei"

"¿Qué pasa Ise-kun?"

"¿Podría quitarse de encima mío?"

Pues efectivamente ella estaba sentada en las piernas del castaño. Y aunque quizá otro se hubiese sentido de lo mejor, para él era más bien una molestia.

"Sabes Ise-kun" hablo la maestra en tono regañón "No debes llamar a las mujeres gordas o pesadas, herirás sus sentimientos"

"Y usted no debería sentarse en las piernas de sus estudiantes" respondió el castaño "¿Quiere que la acuse de acoso?"

"¡Ehhh~! ¡Boo~! ¡Ise-kun aguafiestas!"

Nuevamente la maestra de magia fue jalada por el líder de Grigori quien nuevamente negaba con su cabeza y suspiraba ante las acciones de la maestra.

"Hyoudo" su mejor amigo llamo desde la puerta enseñando su Bentō "¿Almorzamos juntos?"

"Yahoo~ Asia-chan" saludo la peli-blanca asomándose por detrás de su novio

"Momo-san, Hola" saludo la rubia yendo hacia ellos

"Claro" asintió el castaño

Los 4 nuevamente procedieron a salir.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo el castaño choco con alguien y fue de forma accidental ya que el pasillo era estrecho y estaba muy concurrido. Aun así él se detuvo para disculparse.

"Disculpa" dijo el castaño mirando a quien había chocado

"Tsk…"

Resulto que había chocado con el mismísimo Vali Lucifer, el alumno de primer año más prometedor de toda la universidad. El platino le miro con molestia para la leve sorpresa del castaño quien simplemente inclino su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

El castaño se dio la vuelta pero antes de poder avanzar sintió como le sujetaban del hombro.

"¿Qué pasa?" él se giró curioso

Se sorprendió al ver como el platino le sujetaba de la camisa y le jalaba para verle con molestia.

"Suéltame" dijo el castaño afilando la mirada "Ya me disculpe"

"¿Disculparte?" preguntó el platino mostrando su ropa ensuciada ya que al chocar, su almuerzo se había caído y manchado su uniforme "Creo que necesitare algo más que eso"

"¿Quieres que lave tu ropa también? ¿No tiene ustedes los de la [Clase S] sirvientas que hagan eso por ustedes?"

El platino continuo mirándole con molestia.

"Oye ¿ya viste?"

"Parece que hay una pelea"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Oh, mira es Hyoudo-san y Lucifer-kun"

"¿Van a pelear?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Parece que es una pelea"

Ante los comentarios del resto de los estudiantes las cosas comenzaron a calentarse un poco.

"Oye…" el mejor amigo del castaño intervino "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Choque con este chico y ahora esta enojado porque ensucie su uniforme" explico el castaño con simpleza

"¿No tenía la [Clase S] sirvientas para esta clase de cosas?"

"Eso dije yo, pero…"

"Fue suficiente" interrumpió el platino con una mirada seria

"Vamos viejo fue un accidente" dijo el rubio

"No tienes nada que ver con esto"

"Él es mi amigo así que tiene que ver conmigo"

"¿Eres amigo de un [Clase F]? Jajaja"

"La clase no tiene nada que ver" dijo el rubio ahora molesto

"La [Clase F] existe por inútiles como el"

"Suficiente…" el rubio materializo su [Sacred Gear]

"Tranquilo Saji" tranquilizo el castaño mirando a su amigo

"¡Ja! ¿Vritra? Pensé que tendrías un mejor poseedor o un nivel más alto. Veo que me preocupe por nada" rio el platino

"Maldito…" dijo el rubio enojándose

"Gen-chan…" su novia le tomo por el brazo y le jalo

Nuevamente el castaño miro al platino.

"Suéltame" dijo el castaño tomando la muñeca del platino

"Oblígame"

"Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría aclarar"

El castaño comenzó a aplicar fuerza y el platino lo noto.

"El cliché que dicta que una persona que usa anteojos es físicamente débil ya está bastante usado" dijo el castaño con una mirada seria "¿No crees?"

Forzó al platino a soltarle con pura fuerza física y él le miro sorprendido. No era que fuese más fuerte que un humano promedio pero sí que se llevó una sorpresa debido a la sorpresiva fuerza. Más de uno debió pensar que al usar anteojos era débil físicamente. No sabían que consiguió esos anteojos hace unos días y que ni siquiera tenían graduación.

"Je" el platino rio "Parece que realmente quieres hacerlo"

"Adelante" dijo el castaño con una expresión seria

"¡Ohhh!"

Las ovaciones de sorpresa no tardaron en hacerse presentes. El castaño materializo su [Sacred Gear] mientras el platino cubría su cuerpo con un manto increíble de energía. Al parecer iban a pelear.

"¡Ohhh!"

"¡Pelea!"

GRRRR

Un gruñido les detuvo.

La gata negra se encontraba en la cabeza del castaño y gruñía fuertemente al platino.

"¿Kuro-chan?" dijo el castaño tomando a la felina en sus brazos "¿Cómo es que llegas ahí sin que lo note?"

"Nyaa~" la gata maulló tiernamente

GRRRR

Inmediatamente miro al platino y comenzó a gruñir. El platino al ver a la gata simplemente sonrió de forma burlona mientras dejaba de expulsar su energía y se daba la vuelta.

"Entiendo" dijo despidiéndose con la mano "No le hare nada"

"¿Ha?" el castaño simplemente le miro confundido

De esa forma el platino desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes.

"Hyoudo-san" la rubia le tomo por el brazo "Estaba sorprendida. No pensé que eso fuese a pasar"

"Dímelo a mí. Ni siquiera tenía idea que ese chico era tan temperamental" dijo el castaño acariciando la barbilla de la gata quien ronroneaba felizmente

"¿Te encuentras bien Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la peli-blanca

"Si"

"Vaya, eso estuvo de locos" rio el rubio rodeando el cuello de su amigo con una sonrisa "Pensar que te pondrías a pelear con el descendiente de Lucifer"

"Me he esforzado para llegar aquí. No pienso permitir que un prodigio en la magia con un buen [Sacred Gear] venga a burlarse de mi" respondió el castaño serio "Gracias Kuro-chan"

La gata ronroneo con felicidad ante las caricias del chico.

"Vayamos a almorzar entonces" dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente a sus amigos

"Si" asintió la rubia aferrándose a su brazo con amor

"Como digas" dijo el rubio

"Sii~" asintió la peli-blanca

De esta forma os 4 procedieron a salir a su receso.

* * *

Horas después.

Las clases ya habían terminado y el castaño recién termino de salir del baño justo después de haberse dado una reconfortante ducha. Ahora vestía los pantalones del uniforme con una camiseta blanca y una toalla sobre su cabeza ya que su cabello aún continuaba mojado.

Salió del dormitorio cuando seco su cabello y fue hacia aquella banca en la que se había sentado el día anterior. Desde esa banca podía ver la mayor parte de la barrera y por ende podía darse su tiempo y el lujo de analizarla a detalle sin molestia alguna.

Pudo sentir como algo se colocaba sobre sus piernas y resulto ser su reciente mascota, la gata negra quien se acurrucaba en sus piernas ronroneando con felicidad. El chico le acariciaba mientras veía con fascinación la barrera sobre él.

"¡Achu!"

Escucho un estornudo y no había sido él. Miro momentáneamente a la gata en sus piernas pero claramente no había sido el animal. Dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los árboles que había cerca y pudo ver un par de ojos dorados brillar en la oscuridad.

Ajusto sus anteojos y acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Noto que se trataba de una chica de estatura baja. De cabello blanco. Ella también vestía el uniforme de la universidad y en su brazo había una letra "S". Esta chica era lo que uno sin ninguna duda llamaría una loli.

Al principio el chico pensó en ir a preguntarle si estaba perdida debido a que por su altura el pensó que era una niña. Al ver el uniforme desecho el pensamiento y decidió no arriesgarse a preguntar algo que posiblemente molestaría a la chica.

"Umm" el castaño hablo mirándole ya directamente "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La chica dejo de "ocultarse" en aquel árbol y comenzó a caminar haca el chico. La chica se detuvo a unos pasos delante de él y este pudo ver cuán pequeña era, realmente parecía una niña.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estas vigilándome?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Rias-sama me ordeno vigilarte" respondió la chica con una expresión neutra

"¿Gremory-sempai?"

El chico simplemente suspiro ante las acciones de su sempai.

"También me dijo que te dijera en caso de que me notaras, que quiere verte mañana" la chica hablo

"¿Mañana?" preguntó el castaño curioso "No es como si tuviese algo que hacer. ¿Puedes decirle que iré en el receso?"

"Si"

"Muchas gracias"

El castaño se puso de pie cargando en sus brazos a la gata.

La chica loli al ver a la gata negra en los brazos del castaño se sorprendió un poco. La gata negra y la chica se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos y entonces la chica retrocedió un par de pasos mostrando por primera vez una expresión y era la de temor. Y el chico pudo notarlo.

"¿Umm, pasa algo?" el chico dio un paso adelante

"N-No" la chica sacudió su cabeza nerviosa "T-Tengo que irme"

La chica salió corriendo y desapareció en las lejanías.

Confundido el chico cargo a la gata a la altura de su rostro mirándole a sus brillantes ojos dorados. La gata le miro.

"¿Sabes que fue eso?" preguntó el chico divertido

"Nyaa~" la gata maulló

La gata le lambio la nariz y el chico simplemente rio y coloco a la gata nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

"Vayamos a dormir" dijo el chico yendo hacia su dormitorio

En medio de la noche el castaño comenzó a sudar. Ya estaba dormido en su habitación con la gata negra dormida sobre su estómago mirándole con confusión debido a que parecía que el chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

* * *

Dentro de su sueño el chico se encontraba en un lugar realmente extraño. Todo era blanco hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y posiblemente más haya. Extrañamente el vestía su pijama y veía los alrededores con gran confusión y no era para menos. Estaba consiente.

"Que extraño" dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos "Nunca antes había tenido un sueño lucido"

Continúo examinando los alrededores.

"Ya que estoy consciente debería ser capaz de crear cualquier cosa, es mi sueño después todo. Pero no puedo" decía el chico mirando su mano confundido

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver como el suelo comenzó a cuartearse y una enorme fisura comenzó a aparecer unos metros adelante. Era sorpresivo debido a que el chico no era quien estaba haciéndolo, esta cosa estaba pasando por si sola.

Pudo ver una enorme garra roja salir de la fisura y entonces supo que esto era peligroso. Pudo ver una ardientes llamas danzar desde dentro de la fisura, es decir, desde donde esa enorme garra venia.

Al cabo de unos segundos el dueño de aquella enorme garra hiso acto de presencia justo delate el chico. Resulto ser una bestia monstruosa de al menos 100m de altura. Con unas extravagantes escamas color escarlatas. Dos cuernos dorados. Ojos verdes brillantes. Enormes garras. Afilados colmillos. Y para terminar, dos enormes alas.

Un enorme dragón occidental de color escarlata se posaba majestuoso delante del chico.

[Finalmente nos conocemos] el dragón inicio con una voz profunda

"¿Conocernos?" preguntó el chico confundido "¿Quién eres tú?"

[Yo soy Ddraig] el dragón infla su pecho majestuoso [El dragón celestial rojo]

El chico se quedó en silencio ante las palabras del dragón.

"Ehh…"

El dragón miro al chico con una expresión de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que una gota aparecía en su nuca al puro estilo anime.

[¿N-No deberías estar un poco más sorprendido?] alego el dragón

"Estoy sorprendido" dijo el chico señalando su rostro con la expresión conocida como poker face "¿No se nota?"

[¡Para nada!]

El chico rio levemente.

"¿Así que, a que debo su visita Ddraig-san?" preguntó el chico

[¿Visita?] el dragón rio [Yo no estoy de visita. He estado viviendo en tu interior durante toda tu vida pequeño]

"¿Enserio? ¿Eso qué significa?"

[¿Cuál es el nombre de tu [Sacred Gear] pequeño?]

"[Twice Critical]"

[Eso es un error. Esa es la forma base que tome debido a tu debilidad. Ya hace un par de años que soy capaz de hablar contigo, solo que no lo vi necesario] el dragón explico [Tu [Sacred Gear] real es la [Bosted Gear] donde reside mi alma]

El chico simplemente pudo mostrar su mejor cara de sorpresa mientras el dragón continuaba hablando con majestuosidad.

[Ahora que sabes que eres el poseedor de la [Bosted Gear] portaras el titulo de [Sekiryuutei] y te encargaras de elevar hasta las nubes tu nombre para que todos recuerden el gran poder de los dragones] el dragón decía con emoción [Esa pequeño, es tu misión]

"No lo quiero"

[¿Ha?]

El dragón simplemente vio como el chico se daba la vuelta y caminaba alejándose de el.

[¡E-Espera un momento!]

El dragón velozmente se posiciono delante del chico nuevamente y extendía sus brazos hacia adelante como modo de pedirle al chico que se detuviese. El chico simplemente se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos mirando al enorme dragón delante suyo.

[¿Qué acabas de decir pequeño?] pregunta el dragón

"Dije que me niego" respondió el castaño con normalidad "No quiero ser el usuario de la [Bosted Gear] ni alzar tu nombre hasta la altura de las nubes y hacer que todas las razas recuerden el poderío de los dragones. Búscate a otro"

[¡Es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo!] el pobre dragón casi comenzaba a llorar mientras acercaba su enorme cabeza al castaño [¡Yo no decido en quien voy a estar! ¡Un día simplemente termine en tus manos!]

El castaño pudo ver como el dragón realmente parecía llorar.

[Llevo todo este tiempo esperando para poder presentarme a ti y alzarnos juntos con el respeto de todas las razas] sus palabras más bien parecían una súplica [No dejes que mi leyenda termine por lo que más quieras]

Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía al dragón con una expresión normal.

"Está bien. Aceptare ser tu poseedor"

[¡Gracias!]

El dragón tomo al chico entre sus garras y le levanto muchos metros en el aire y eso si que asusto un poco al joven quien se aferró firme y fieramente al enorme dedo del dragón para evitar caerse.

El dragón coloco su garra de forma que el chico pudo ponerse de pie en la palma del dragón y veía al dragón con una expresión seria.

"Sin embargo, tengo una condición" dijo el chico

[¿Cuál? No importa que sea, la cumpliré] asintió el dragón sonriente

"Antes de decírtelo. ¿Qué forma exactamente tiene la [Bosted Gear]?"

[Algo así]

El dragón apunto con su otra garra al antebrazo izquierdo del chico y este por lógica llevo su mirada a su brazo. Feroces llamas comenzaron a danzar en su antebrazo pero extrañamente el no sintió que le quemasen, ni siquiera las sentía en lo absoluto. Cuando las llamas cesaron pudo ver que ahora su antebrazo izquierdo tenía un artefacto.

Era un guantelete de color escarlata al igual que las escamas del dragón. Tenía una gran gema color esmeralda. Dos picos dorados. Parecía la garra del dragón.

"Así que así es como luce" dijo el chico mirando el guantelete "Dime, si alguien lo ve ¿Crees que lo reconozca?"

[Por supuesto] respondió el dragón con orgullo [No hay una sola persona que no pueda reconocer mi antebrazo. En el momento en el que lo vean sabrán que eres el actual [Sekiryuutei]]

"Ya veo. En ese caso quiero que cambies su apariencia"

Nuevamente una gota al puro estilo anime apareció en la nuca del dragón.

[¿Qué?]

"Quiero que cambies la forma del guantelete. No quiero que la gente se entere que soy el [Sekiryuutei]. Las cosas se volverían muy molestas para mi" explico el joven suspirando

[¿E-Entonces como esperas hacer que todos recuerden el poderío de los dragones? Y más aún ¿Cómo piensas continuar con mi leyenda si nadie me reconoce?] parecía que el dragón tenía miedo de la respuesta

"¿No lo entiendes? ¿Realmente eres un dragón celestial?"

[¿De qué hablas pequeño?] el dragón acerco su garra a su rostro con curiosidad

"Yo seguiré acumulando logros" explico el castaño con una sonrisa "Estoy a la universidad donde hay desde demonios a Ángeles y Ángeles caídos. Conforme pase mi estadía aquí me mostrare superior a ellos en todos los aspectos. Entonces, cuando llegue el momento en el que ya no pueda hacer más por mí mismo…" el chico miro al dragón con seriedad "Ddraig, tu intervendrás"

[¿Yo?] el dragón se señaló a si mismo

"Sí. Será como los personajes de los animes y mangas que consiguen un "power-up" en el momento justo" explico el chico "Cuando todos se enteren de que estuve siendo superior hasta ese momento sin siquiera utilizarte. Será solo entonces cuando recordaran el verdadero poderío de los dragones. Comenzaran a pensar _"Ese chico es fuerte por el dragón que posee" "El dragón que posee es tan fuerte que no necesito usarlo hasta hoy ¿Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será realmente?"_ entre otras cosas"

[Todos tus logros serán atribuidos a mí. Entonces todos…] el dragón casi sentía que lloraba

"Solo entonces todos recordaran cuan poderosos eran los dragones" dijo el castaño sonriendo "¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?"

[¡Jajaja!]

El dragón comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

[Eres muy interesante humano. Acepto tu propuesta] dijo el dragón con orgullo

"Estoy feliz de oírlo" dijo el castaño " _De la que me libre. Si todos se enterasen de que soy el [Sekiryuutei] empezaría a llamar la atención y mi investigación correría peligro_ "

[¿Así que, que forma exactamente quieres que tome?] el dragón pregunto acercando su garra a su rostro para ver mejor al chico

"Mmm…veamos" el castaño levanto su dedo índice "Por el momento, podrías intentar tomar la forma del Devil Bringer de Nero. Ese antebrazo es genial"

[¿Devil Bringer?] dijo el dragón confundido [¿Qué exactamente es eso?]

"¿Cómo te lo explico? Supongo que tu nunca jugaste Devil May Cry"

El joven se quedó pensando unos segundos.

"¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?"

[Sí. Pensé en presentarme durante un sueño para no molestar] dijo con educación el dragón

"Agradezco el gesto. Así que, ya que esto es un sueño, debería ser capaz de modificar a mi gusto el guantelete para que veas de que te estoy hablando"

[Bien pensado. Adelante]

"Muy bien..."

Mirando su guantelete fijamente el castaño cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. Recordando exactamente como lucia aquel brazo ten genial. El brazo de Nero de Devil May Cry 4 _(Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores)_ , el conocido Devil Bringer.

El guantelete del chico comenzó a brillar de color escarlata y al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el destello seso. El guantelete había cambiado.

Ahora parecía la garra de alguna especie de demonio. Compuesta por escamas de color escarlata y con energía color verde.

[Oh, ciertamente luce genial] dijo el dragón con leve asombro [¿Esta es la forma que quieres que tome?]

"Si" asintió el chico señalando con su garra su brazo derecho "Y también cambia de brazo, no soy zurdo"

[Entendido]

La garra cambio de su brazo izquierdo al derecho. El joven la miro con una suave sonrisa.

"De esta forma no podrán reconocerte" dijo el castaño mirando al dragón

[Supongo que querrás cambiar las habilidades del guantelete también ¿verdad?] pregunta el dragón curioso [Si usas mis poderes, muchos podrán reconocerme fácilmente]

"Tienes razón"

[¿Exactamente qué tipo de habilidad posee esa garra en el videojuego?]

"En el videojuego la garra crea una especie de segunda garra de energía que se alarga a voluntad para poder alcanzar cosas a distancia"

[¿Algo así?]

Una segunda garra apareció sobre su garra solo que echa de energía. El castaño sonrió y apunto hacia el cuerno del dragón con su garra. La garra de energía sujeto el cuerno del dragón y el castaño salió despedido hacia ahí. Parecía que podía controlar que tanto alargarse. De esta forma el chico giro alrededor de la cabeza del dragón para aterrizar nuevamente en la garra del dragón.

"Vaya" el castaño miro su garra "Es exactamente igual"

[No subestimes mis poderes pequeño] dijo el dragón inflando su pecho con orgullo

"Si, si"

[¿Esa la única habilidad que posee la garra?]

"En el videojuego la garra solo cuenta con esta habilidad"

[¿Qué tal si le agregamos un rayo de poder?]

"Oh, eso suena genial"

El castaño apunto hacia las lejanías al mismo tiempo que su brazo comenzaba a brillar y la misma energía de la garra comenzaba a crear una esfera de energía sobre la palma del chico.

" _Dado que es un sueño puedo darme el lujo de creer que tengo todo este poder_ " pensó el joven mirando la gran cantidad de poder reunido

Golpeo la esfera de energía con su garra y se convirtió en un poderoso torrente de energía escarlata que salió disparado hasta las lejanías con gran fuerza y poder. Definitivamente era poderoso.

Un silbido de sorpresa salió de los labios del chico.

"Que potencia. No creo ser capaz de usarlo por mi mismo" comento el chico sorprendido

[Cuando llegue el momento de usarlo te prestare mi poder para que puedas hacer uno incluso mas poderoso] dijo el dragón con majestuosidad [Después de todo somos compañeros a partir de hoy]

"Si" el chico extendió su garra hacia el dragón creando un gran puño de energía

[¡Je!]

El dragón entendió inmediatamente así que no tardo mas de unos segundos en chocar garras cerradas con el castaño y soltar una risa.

[¡Jajaja!] comenzó a reír [¡Interesante! ¡No me había divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo!]

Feroces llamas danzaban desde el interior del dragón quien reía con mucha fuerza. Inflo su pecho con orgullo y exhalaba ardientes llamas con majestuosidad.

El chico simplemente miro al dragón riendo.

" _Realmente no parece un dragón celestial_ " pensó el chico con una sonrisa fingida " _¿Sera alguna clase de dragón de bajo nivel con Chuunibyou(síndrome de octavo grado)?_ "

Un suspiro salió de la boca del chico.

" _Por el momento le seguiré el juego. No tengo intenciones de resaltar_ " el chico miro su garra en su brazo derecho " _Aunque debo decir que hiso un buen trabajo re-creando el Devil Bringer. Sera más útil que un [Twice Critical]. Cuando Saji lo vea lo reconocerá de inmediato, supongo que se lo explicare_ "

El dragón continuaba riendo desenfrenadamente.

" _Debo decir que fue inesperadamente sencillo_ " pensó el chico posando su mano en su barbilla " _Realmente fue sencillo domesticarlo. Solo tuve que decir unas cuantas palabras y ya está así ¿Tendré talento como domador?_ "

Entre las risas del dragón y los pensamientos del chico el sueño termino.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Después de las primeras clases, cuando el receso había comenzado. Cierto castaño era guiado por Kiba Yūto hacia los edificios de los de 2do año nuevamente. El día anterior uno de los siervos de Rias Gremory le había dicho que ella quería verle y ya que le había avisado de antemano, se tomó la molestia de ir a verle.

Entraron al edificio y fue guiado hasta una habitación distinta que se encontraba en los últimos pisos del edificio. Al llegar pudo ver una placa de metal en la puerta que decía _"Occult Research Club"_.

El rubio abrió la puerta y entro con normalidad para que el castaño le siguiese después de unos segundos. Al entrar nuevamente se sintió sorprendido por el aspecto de la habitación.

Primero resaltaremos que era enorme. Tenía un escritorio de madera al fondo. 2 sofás nuevos y elegantes sobre una alfombra en el centro de la habitación. En medio de ambos sofás había una mesa de centro de madera y vidrio. Había muebles en las paredes donde el chico pudo notar vajilla muy elegante, algunas tasas, platos y teteras.

Si seguía de esta forma, realmente iba a quejarse por el mal trato a los de la [Clase F]. Esto por si solo es mejor que los cuartos e inclusive que todo el dormitorio junto.

La dueña del club se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca del escritorio. Su fiel reina estaba parada a su lado sosteniendo una bandeja de lo que parecía ser plata. La chica de baja estatura estaba sentada en uno de los sofás comiendo un bocadillo.

"Ise-kun" la pelirroja hablo sonriendo suavemente "Me alegro de que vinieras"

"Yo no" dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos "Pensé que le había dicho que dejase de buscarme Gremory-sempai"

"Vamos Ise-kun puedes llamarme Rias"

"Gremory-sempai, estaba en medio de mi almuerzo ¿Sera que puede ir al grano?"

"Tu realmente no eres divertido"

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el chico, deteniéndose un par de pasos delante de él. Razón por la que el chico le miro curioso y fascinado, ya que desde esta distancia pudo darse el lujo de ver esa increíble energía.

" _Otra vez esa mirada_ " pensó la pelirroja soltando una risita "Si te llame hoy, fue para preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué seria?"

"Quería saber si no estás interesado en unirte a mi nobleza" la pelirroja sonrió diciendo su propuesta

"Me ni…"

"Me niego, ibas a decir ¿No?" interrumpió la chica guiñándole el ojo

"Si ya sabía mi respuesta no entiendo por qué me lo pregunta. Además, usted escucho cuando le dije a Sona-sempai que no lo había pensado y por el momento…"

"No es que no lo hayas pensado jamás. Solo que realmente no quieres hacerlo ¿Cierto? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, realmente no deseas re-encarnar como demonio, sin importar quién te lo proponga"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es solo que quería saber, si no habías rechazado a Sona ya que ella no tiene DOS GRANDES razones extras"

Ella se cruzó de brazos por debajo de su gran par de senos haciéndolos notar aún más. El chico capto la indirecta inmediatamente y simplemente negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Otro persona hubiese cedido ante la seducción pero nada podría doblegar su disciplina.

"Creo que Gremory-sempai no debería usar sus _"encantos"_ de esa forma" dijo el chico

"Tenía que intentarlo" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras fingía tristeza al ser rechazada

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo" dijo el chico levantando su dedo índice "Había escuchado que Gremory-sempai estaba comprometida con el heredero de Phenex, Raiser Phenex-sempai quien también estudia aquí ¿Es cierto?"

La pelirroja decayó mientras sujetaba su propio brazo desviando la mirada. El ambiente en la habitación se tensó un poco. Él pudo deducir que era un tema delicado de tratar así que trato de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible.

"¿Te apetece una partida?" preguntó el castaño notando una tabla de ajedrez sobre la mesa de centro "Puede que no lo parezca pero soy bueno en el ajedrez"

"De hecho, pareces ese tipo de chico" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo falsamente mientras caminaba hacia el sofá "Esta bien"

De esta forma ambos comenzaron una partida de ajedrez con el resto de los miembros del club como espectadores.

"De hecho" la pelirroja hablo mientras hacia su primer movimiento "Es verdad. Estoy comprometida con Raiser"

"Ya veo" respondió el castaño haciendo su primer movimiento también "Puedo deducir por su tono que no estas del todo conforme con la idea"

"Claro que no. Después de todo fueron mis padres quienes me comprometieron sin tomarme en cuenta"

"Entiendo. Sin embargo, Gremory-sempai ya es una adulta ¿No puede simplemente cancelarlo o negarse?"

"Desearía que fuese tan fácil. Ya que soy la heredera de mi clan, tengo muchas responsabilidades y mis padres insisten en que casarme con Raiser es una de ellas"

"Ya veo. Supongo que no es fácil ser un heredero"

"Si, es difícil"

Continuaron jugando en silencio unos minutos.

"¿No ha tratado de cancelarlo con alguna clase de reto?" preguntó el castaño moviendo su torre "Jaque"

"Lo he intentado de todas las formas, pero el siempre se niega alegando en que sin importar que haga nos casaremos. Además de un vil mujeriego también es un cobarde" respondió la pelirroja con ira moviendo su rey

"¿Vil mujeriego?"

"Raiser usa a las mujeres como si fuesen objetos. No les importan sus sentimientos ni nada. Toda su nobleza son chicas que cumplen sus deseos físicos"

"Había escuchado algo así de uno de mis sempai" dijo el castaño con leve sorpresa moviendo su peón "No espere que fuese a ser tan grave"

"Si" la pelirroja tomo su alfil y lo miro fijamente con rabia "Ni siquiera consideraron mis sentimientos y me comprometieron con ese patán. _"Todo es por prosperar"_ dijeron"

"¿Prosperar?"

"Después de la gran guerra entre las razas. Hubo una gran escases de demonios pura-sangre. Fue gracias a la alianza hace 20 años que logramos recuperar nuestros números perdidos gracias a los humanos y el sistema creado por Beelzebub-sama" explico la pelirroja moviendo su pieza "Actualmente un 75% de la población del inframundo son demonios re-encarnados"

"Había escuchado de la escases de demonios pura-sangre, pero no espere que fuese a ser tan serio" dijo el castaño colocando su dedo en su barbilla pensativo "También escuche que para los demonios resultaba increíblemente difícil concebir"

"De hecho. Muy pocos son los demonios que logran concebir un hijo. Después de la gran guerra, los demonios pura-sangre se volvieron prácticamente rarezas y que alguno de ellos logre concebir un hijo es increíble" respondió la chica "Jaque"

"Existe algo llamado "fecundación in vitro" no sé si los demonios lo posean, pero los humanos aquí podemos realizar fecundaciones de óvulos sin necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales" explico el chico moviendo su rey

"Ya lo hemos intentado. Parece ser que incluso de esa forma, los óvulos de los demonios no se fecundan tan fácilmente"

"Que dilema. Realmente ahí si no se puede hacer nada" dijo el chico moviendo su reina "Jaque"

"Haaa~" suspiro la pelirroja limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente "Ise-kun es realmente bueno"

"Gremory-sempai no lo hace nada mal" dijo el chico sonriendo suavemente

Los espectadores veían con asombro ya que no muchos ponían contra las cuerdas de esta forma a su líder.

"Gremory-sempai realmente está en una situación difícil" dijo el chico moviendo su peón "Jaque"

"Si…" asintió ella con tristeza moviendo su rey

"Aquí es donde termina. Tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase" dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta

"¿Eh? Aún no hemos terminado nuestra partida"

"¿Gremory-sempai no lo noto? Usted misma se ocasiono un jaque mate" respondió el chico despidiéndose con la mano "Nos vemos"

El salió de la habitación. La pelirroja inspecciono el tablero notando que efectivamente, había movido su rey para salvarlo del peón pero no noto al alfil que le había causado el jaque mate. Vio el resto de sus posibilidades a mover y todas eran cubiertas por los peones o el caballo del castaño. Realmente era un jaque mate perfecto.

"Ara ara" la reina Gremory sonrió posando su mano en su mejilla "Realmente es una victoria perfecta"

"No lo note" dijo la pelirroja sorprendida "¿Cuándo fue que lo hiso?"

"Parece que mientras Rias intentaba distraer a Hyoudo-kun, fuiste tú quien termino siendo distraída. Digo, ni siquiera yo que era espectadora note ese movimiento"

"Vaya, ni siquiera Sona me había echo un jaque mate tan perfecto"

"Ara ara Hyoudo-kun definitivamente es interesante"

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Nuevamente era la hora del receso y ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la explanada de a universidad ya sea almorzando o conviviendo entre ellos. Cierto castaño y sus amigos no eran la excepción, ellos estaban sentados en una banca almorzaron. A excepción del castaño.

El castaño veía a través de los binoculares a los estudiantes en la zona de la [Clase S]. y no era que fuese una especie de acosador, sino que los estudiantes de esa clase tenían una energía más refinada y fascinante. Técnicamente hablando la zona de la [Clase S] era su jardín de investigaciones.

Mientras revisaba entre la zona buscando a un sujeto indicado para investigar, nuevamente se encontró con la pelirroja y su reina sentadas en una banca almorzando elegantemente. Ellas le miraron y saludaron su mano causando que suspirara.

Ellas le llamaron las manos y este negó con la cabeza. Ellas le suplicaron con las manos, guiñándole el ojo y lanzándole besos y demás, el en consecuencia suspiro nuevamente.

"Vuelvo enseguida" dijo el castaño entregando los binoculares a su amigo

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó el rubio comiendo

"A ninguna parte. Vuelvo enseguida"

Rascando su nuca con molestia el castaño camino todo el camino hasta la zona de la [Clase S] y fue directamente hacia la banca donde yacía aquel hermoso dúo de chicas que le habían llamado. Se detuvo delante de ellas y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el con notable molestia

"No tienes por qué poner ese rostro" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para que el pudiese sentarse "Solo quería conversar contigo"

Suspirando y rascando su nuca el castaño tomo asiento en medio de ambas chicas. No lo noto pero esa acción causo que se ganara el odio de toda la población masculina de la universidad.

"¿Y? ¿De qué querían hablar?" preguntó el chico

"Vamos Ise-kun somos amigos" respondió la pelirroja sonriendo "Vamos cuéntame de tu día a día"

"Pues en comparación con los de la [Clase S] nuestro dormitorio y salón de clases es un asco. Aunque realmente no me importa ya que me había preparado para eso. Ya había oído hablar de la discriminación a la [Clase F]"

"También había oído hablar de eso. Admitiré que no pensé que fuese a ser tan grave"

"Si"

Alguien toco la mejilla del chico y este curioso miro quien había sido y resulto ser la reina Gremory quien le miraba con una sonrisa y con su otra mano sostenía entre unos palillos un trozo de comida.

"Toma Ise-kun. Di Aaah~" dijo la chica acercando la comida a la boca del chico

A pesar de que resultaba molesto, también era un poco lindo así que por el momento el chico le siguió el juego y abrió su boca.

"Aaah~"

Comió, mastico y trago.

"Oh" dijo el castaño con sorpresa "Esto esta delicioso"

"Me alegro. Tome prestada la cocina en la mañana para prepararlo pero no sabía si había sabido muy bien" dijo peli-negra sonriendo

"¿Cómo? ¿Himejima-sempai lo cocino?"

"Si"

"Ehhh. Eso es increíble Himejima-sempai. Realmente esta delicioso" comento el chico con una suave sonrisa

"Me alegro de que te gustara. Si Ise-kun hubiese aceptado unirse a la nobleza de Rias, yo hubiese cocinado todos los días para ti" una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la reina Gremory "Ufufu ¿Qué dices Ise-kun? ¿Quieres unírtenos?"

"A-Aunque es una oferta tentadora tendré que negarme" dijo el castaño limpiando su saliva

"Tsk…" la pelirroja chasqueo su lengua "Fallamos"

"¿Así que era un plan?"

"Ara ara…" rio la reina Gremory "Nos descubrieron"

"Pero miren que tenemos aquí"

Una nueva voz y sombra llamo la atención del castaño. Alguien se había parado delante de ellos. Alzando la mirada el castaño fue capaz de ver de quien se trataba y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

Era un chico un poco mayor que el al parecer. Cabello rubio entrecorto. Tenía una sonrisa engreída y orgullosa. Vestía el uniforme escolar a diferencia de que tenía la parte de su pecho un poco abierta dejando ver su pecho.

Pues se trataba del mismísimo heredero del clan Phenex y el actual prometido de Rias Gremory. Raiser Phenex, 2do año [Clase S].

"Raiser…" la pelirroja dijo con enojo mirándole "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mi querida Rias" dijo el heredero Phenex inclinándose hacia ella, colocando su dedo en la barbilla de la pelirroja "¿Así es como le hablas a tu prometido?"

"No pienso aceptarlo y tan pronto vea una oportunidad de cancelarlo lo haré"

"Eres hilarante querida, eso es imposible"

"Tsk…"

La pelirroja desvió la mirada con enojo.

"Sin importar que hagas no podrás evitarlo. Ya fue decidido por nuestras familias que nos casaremos para procrear y concebir demonios pura-sangre" dijo el Phenex sonriendo engreídamente "Debido a las bajas posibilidades, me temo que tendremos que intentarlo muchísimas veces querida, tendremos sexo tantas veces que solo vivirás para eso"

La pelirroja simplemente mostro una mirada de enojo y tembló con impotencia ya que sin importar que hiciera no podría evitarlo. Su rostro mostro tristeza y debilidad. El castaño lo noto.

Al ver este patético acto por parte del heredero Phenex el simplemente no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Personalmente no le importaba en lo absoluto, esto era un asunto entre sus familiares y el era un completamente ajeno, incluso si quería hacer algo no estaba en posición. Aun así, su sangre hervía con enojo. Ante tal acto por parte del Phenex, su orgullo como hombre le pidió intervenir con todas sus fuerzas y vaya que lo hiso.

Tomo a la pelirroja de la mano llamando la atención de ella y del heredero Phenex.

"No tienes por qué escucharlo" dijo el castaño con una mirada seria, poniéndose de pie jalando a la pelirroja "Vámonos"

"I-Ise-kun…" dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

Solo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que el heredero Phenex le tomase del hombro forzándole a detenerse y girarse. El castaño se giro poniendo a la pelirroja detrás de el y encarando de frente al Phenex que le miraba con molestia.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para intervenir, humano?" preguntó el Phenex con enojo

"¿Quién soy, preguntas?" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Soy…"

El castaño jalo a la pelirroja y le rodeo con su brazo tomándole por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Apretó su puño y con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas respondió a la pregunta del heredero Phenex.

"Soy el novio de Rias-sempai"

.

.

.

"¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Toda la escuela exclamo con gran asombro.

El heredero Phenex se sorprendió un poco. La reina Gremory simplemente veía desde la banca posando su mano en su mejilla diciendo _"Ara ara"_ mientras que la pelirroja veía con una cara llena de sorpresa al chico que le abrazaba. Ya que ella no tenía idea de que iba a decir algo como eso.

"Mocoso. No digas bromas" dijo el heredero Phenex con enojo

"¿Te parece que bromeo, Phenex-sempai?" preguntó el castaño señalando su rostro con una expresión seria y afilando la mirada

"Tsk…"

El Phenex rechino los dientes al ver el rostro del castaño, alguien con ese rostro y mirada definitivamente no estaba bromeando. Aunque en el fondo realmente era una mentira.

"Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja mirándole

El chico le miro de reojo y le guiño el ojo. La pelirroja se ruborizo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza guardando silencio.

"Para que te a trevas a decir eso delante de mi. Yo soy su prometido" quejo el Phenex

"De eso mismo quería hablarte Phenex-sempai" el castaño dio un paso adelante haciendo que la pelirroja quedase detrás de el "No tengo intenciones de entregarte a Rias-sempai. Me importa un demonio si sus familias los comprometieron"

"No tienes palabra en este asunto, humano"

"¿Perdón? Soy el novio de Rias-sempai ¿Cómo no podría tener palabra en un asunto respecto a mi novia?"

"¡Deja de decir que es tu novia!"

El Phenex creo una enorme bola de fuego en su mano y no dudo dos veces en atacar al castaño. La pelirroja al igual que el resto de los estudiantes que veían lo que sucedía abrieron sus ojos cual platos ante el repentino ataque por parte del heredero Phenex.

Tardo menos de 1 segundo en analizar por completo las llamas que venían hacia él y encontrar cual [Secuencia mágica] debía aislar para hacerlas desaparecer.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su dedo índice, el castaño aisló la [Secuencia mágica] indicada, destruyendo por completo la [Secuencia mágica] y haciendo apagar las llamas del Phenex.

"¿Qué sucede Phenex-sempai?" preguntó el castaño con confusión fingida

"Pero que…" el Phenex rechino los dientes mirando al castaño "¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Yo?" el castaño se señaló a si mismo con sorpresa y después se encogió de hombros "Yo no hice nada Phenex-sempai"

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio.

"No importa que seas su novio o lo que sea" dijo el Phenex apuntando a la pelirroja con su dedo "¡Nuestro matrimonio es un hecho! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!"

"En ese caso hablare con los padres de Rias-sempai y voy a explicarles que mientras ella este en la explanada de la universidad, será tratada como un ser humano al igual que yo seré tratado como demonio y vice versa. Los seres humanos nos volvemos independientes al cumplir los 18 años" explico el castaño para ver a la pelirroja sonriendo suavemente "No sé cuántos años exactamente tiene Rias-sempai, pero es fácil suponer que más de 18. Si ella decide no casarse, siempre que sea en la explanada de la universidad. Ni siquiera sus padres podrán hacer nada"

El castaño señalo el suelo con su dedo índice.

"Porque, justo ahora, en esta universidad. Ella está en su derecho de negarse"

Ante las palabras del castaño la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, tenía razón. Y no solo ella, sino todos los presentes en general, incluido el heredero Phenex quien veía con enojo al chico delante de él.

"¡T-Te reto a un duelo por la mano de Rias!" exclamo el Phenex apuntando con su mano al castaño

"¿Por qué habría de aceptar?" preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos "Yo no gano nada de esto, en cambio si pierdo perderé a Rias-sempai. Esto no es del todo justo Phenex-sempai"

"S-SI lo haces juro que no me volveré a acercar a Rias jamás. Nunca, ni siquiera le dirigiré la mirada ni la palabra. Nunca volverás a saber de mi" propuso el Phenex esta vez nervioso

El castaño soltó un suspiro y después miro por encima de su hombro a la pelirroja quien le miro con sorpresa. El chico técnicamente preguntaba con la mirada si debía aceptar o no. La pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir tímidamente con la cabeza. El castaño miro nuevamente al Phenex.

"Acepto" dijo el castaño afilando la mirada "Voy a destruir ese orgullo y confianza que tienes por ser un demonio pura-sangre y un Phenex"

"Je…" el heredero Phenex sonrió engreído "En ese caso pelearemos dentro de 1 mes"

"¿Hay necesidad de posponerlo tanto?"

"Dentro de 1 mes mis padres tendrán una reunión con los padres de Rias aquí en la universidad. Dejare que ellos vean el combate donde te derrotare y de esa forma aceptaran aun as mi compromiso con Rias"

"Suena bien. Dentro de 1 mes será, Phenex-sempai"

"Je…"

El heredero Phenex procedió a retirarse junto a una multitud de chicas. El resto de los estudiantes que habían presenciado todo también se fueron al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

"Ise-kun…" la pelirroja iba a hablarle al castaño pero se detuvo

¿Por qué se detuvo? Pues porque el castaño estaba sujetando su rostro con su mano con una expresión de molestia y podía notarse que estaba nervioso.

" _¡La cague!_ " pensó con nervios " _Es imposible para mi ganar este encuentro. En primer lugar ¿Por qué demonios me metí en esto? ¿Qué demonios me paso?_ "

El castaño levanto los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro mostrando una expresión de molestia y seriedad.

" _¿Por qué nadie me detuvo?_ " pensó mientras suspiraba en un intento de tranquilizarse " _Si no hubiese sido por el calor del momento jamás hubiese aceptado ese estúpido duelo. Te maldigo por no haber estado aquí y detenerme Saji, aunque lo más posible es que me hubieses ayudado a joderme más_ "

* * *

Cierto rubio estornudo mientras espiaba con sus binoculares.

* * *

La fiel reina Gremory se había acercado a su líder para ver cómo se encontraba. La pelirroja miraba como el castaño suspiraba con molestia y no le dirigía la mirada dándole la espalda. Por un momento pensó que él era un chico amable que le había ayudado, pero esa actitud que tenía en este momento no daba a pensar lo mismo.

"Gremory-sempai"

El castaño hablo dándose la vuelta y mirando a la pelirroja con una expresión seria.

"¿Q-Que pasa?" pregunto la pelirroja un poco nerviosa por la mirada del chico

"A cambio de romper su compromiso quiero que usted me haga un favor. ¿Sera que puede aceptar eso?"

"Claro que sí. Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, hare lo que sea" respondió la pelirroja sonriendo "Me has ayudado tanto, puedes pedirme lo que desees"

El castaño le tomo de las manos causándole una gran sorpresa.

En cierto punto ella se había preparado para esta situación. Claro este chico le estaba ayudando muchísimo así que pensó que sin duda querría una recompensa por su esfuerzo. Llego a pensar que el chico haría una petición exagerada o subida de tono, como actos pervertidos. Ambos ya eran adultos así que lo primero que cruzo por su mente fueron pensamientos pervertidos.

Tal vez le pediría que le dejase masajear sus grandes senos de los que ella estaba tan orgullosa o inclusive sus muslos, se había preparado para esa clase de petición. Incluso se preparó mentalmente para entregar su primer beso si era necesario.

"A cambio de romper su compromiso…"

"¿Q-Que es lo que deseas?" pregunto ella desviando la mirada con rubor en sus mejillas

"Quiero que me deje analizarla"

Ciertamente esa petición podría malinterpretarse en muchos sentidos.

Aun así, cuando la pelirroja quiso malinterpretarlo no pudo hacerlo al ver la mirada en el rostro del chico. Sus ojos brillaban con fascinación y aunque le estaba mirando, al mismo tiempo parecía no hacerlo. Esa mirada que el chico siempre hacia con ella. Pues claro él no la veía a ella sino a su fascinante energía.

Por más que quiso responder, las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Se había preparado para otro tipo de peticiones y está sin ninguna duda le había tomado por sorpresa. El chico tenía la oportunidad de pedirle algo y lo que pidió no estaba relacionado con su físico en lo absoluto.

Solo un suspiro salio de los suaves labios de la pelirroja.

Comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente era atractiva.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Pues joder, como había dicho en mi página de Facebook, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y preparado, solo espere a ver sus respuestas para publicarlo.**_

 _ **Después de hacer una pequeña votación se decidió que continuaría con este fic aunque aún no terminase con [El verdadero Issei]. Ya que a la gente le gustó mucho lo continuare.**_

 _ **Por cierto. Aun soy nuevo en esto de usar los puntos, comas y demás símbolos.**_ _ **Agradecería que me dijeran si estoy abusando de alguno para corregirlo.**_

 ** _Debido ala popularidad que ha tomado la historia, creo que le creare un album en mi pagina de facebook para ilustrar la apariencia de los personajes que aparecerán._**

 ** _En caso de que alguno no tenga idea de como luce el Devil Bringer, pueden ir a buscar fotos en google o ver la portada de la historia para que se den una idea de como luce Ise con el Devil Bringer._**

 _ **Eso es todo por mi parte, las cosas se ponen interesantes jaja :V**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. Clase-3

Sábado por la mañana.

6:00 a.m.

Los rayos solares artificiales producidos por la barrera alrededor de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas apenas comenzaban a bañar por completo la explanada de la institución.

Más de uno se preguntara ¿Qué sucedía los sábados y domingos en la universidad? Pues nada. Debido a que los alumnos vivirían durante 6 años en esta universidad, era razonable que al menos tendrían días libres durante su estadía. Sábados y domingos los estudiantes podían andar por la explanada con total libertad sin necesidad de asistir a los edificios donde les impartirían clases, porque era su día libre.

Tenían acceso a la mayoría de los gimnasios y algunos edificios. Eso sí, no tenían permitido dejar la explanada.

Aún era muy temprano y la explanada de la universidad estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un alma madrugadora que trotaba a una velocidad promedio por la pista en la zona de la [Clase F].

Se trataba del chico castaño.

He de decir que tenía una gran resistencia, a pesar de que la pista era relativamente grande, el chico dio un buen número de vueltas antes de detenerse y tomar asiento en una banca cercana. Sobre el por qué había escogido correr en esta pista en lugar de ir a la pista de cualquier otra zona, era sencillo. La maltratada pista de la [Clase F] tenía baches y no estaba del todo plana e inclusive había algunos montículos, esos obstáculos suponían más esfuerzo al correr y por eso escogió esa pista.

"Fuuu…" el castaño dio un buen sorbo de agua a una botella con agua que había preparado de antemano "Realmente hacer ejercicio en las mañanas es lo mejor"

El chico ajusto sus anteojos antes de afilar la mirada. Era de esperarse que estuviese entrenando su cuerpo o resistencia física, dentro de unas semanas tendría una batalla con el heredero de Phenex y no suponía ser un oponente fácil de vencer. Principalmente por el hecho de que el técnicamente era inmortal.

Comenzó a recordar una plática que había tenido con el dragón en su interior.

* * *

 _[¿Una forma de derrota a Phenex?] Preguntaba el dragón escarlata [Ríndete compañero. No hay forma de derrotar a Phenex]_

 _"No eres de ayuda Ddraig" quejo el castaño rascando su nuca "Tu eres uno de los [Two Heavenly Dragons] y por ende deberías tener un poco de información al respecto. Por lo menos podrías contarme algo sobre Phenex que pueda usar"_

 _[Vi tu "escenita" con el pajarraco. Realmente lo arruinaste compañero]_

 _"Ni me lo digas. Ni yo mismo se por qué lo hice. De cualquier forma, solo tengo un par de semanas antes del enfrentamiento, necesito encontrar una forma de vencerlo sin usar tus poderes o la garra"_

 _[¿Una forma de vencer a Phenex sin usar mis poderes, eh?] el dragón poso su garra en su barbilla pensativo [Realmente hasta hoy no se sabe una forma definitiva de derrotar a Phenex. ¿Deberías saberlo, no? Ellos sin inmortales]_

 _"Lose. Quería saber si podías decirme algo sobre ellos, cualquier cosa" explico el chico cruzándose de brazos "Acerca de su habilidad ¿Realmente es inmortal? ¿Hay alguna parte de su cuerpo que lleve más tiempo en regenerarse? ¿Si le corto la cabeza morirá de forma permanente? Ese tipo de cosas…"_

 _[Sobre su regeneración, tendrás que rendirte con eso] respondió el dragón [Su regeneración no tiene debilidad alguna. No hay tal cosa como un punto débil o una parte del cuerpo que tarde más en sanar. Si lo convirtieses en cenizas, siempre renacería ¿me explico?]_

 _"Entiendo. Supongo que no valdría la pena matarlo muchas veces ya que siempre terminara levantándose"_

 _[Además, su regeneración se incrementa conforme lo matas. Es decir, entre más lo mates, más rápida se volverá su regeneración]_

 _"En ese caso, necesito encontrar una forma de vencerlo, sin matarlo y sin usar tus poderes"_

 _[Si]_

 _"Sera difícil" dijo el chico suspirando_

 _[Y que lo digas]_

 _El dragón poso su garra en el suelo incitando al chico a subir en ella. Subiéndose en la garra el castaño observo como el dragón acercaba su garra a su rostro._

 _[Hay una forma]_

 _"¿Una forma?" preguntó el castaño curioso "¿Cuál es?"_

 _[No será sencillo. Necesitaremos muchísima voluntad]_

 _"¿Voluntad?"_

 _[Lo que se necesita para derrotar a Phenex no es fuerza, sino voluntad] explico el dragón con una expresión seria [La voluntad para matar al ave inmortal las veces que sean necesarias]_

 _"¿Pero no acabas de decir que si lo mataba solo alimentaria su habilidad de regeneración? Ya no estoy entendiendo"_

 _[La forma de matar al ave inmortal no es simplemente matarlo. La forma de vencer al ave inmortal es matarlo pero del miedo. En otras palabras…]_

 _"Si quiero vencer a Phenex" interrumpió el castaño sonriendo "Tengo que hacer que se rinda por sí mismo ¿no?"_

 _[Exactamente compañero]_

 _"¿Y? ¿Exactamente como haremos eso?"_

 _[Para cualquier otra persona seria difícil. Sin embargo, tu compañero tienes algo que el resto de las personas no poseen y eso te dará una ventaja sobre Phenex] el dragón señalo al chico [Tu puedes usar [Gram Demolition] ¿cierto?]_

 _"Si" respondió el castaño con simpleza_

 _[Si quieres forzarlo a rendirse, tendremos que atraerlo a un combate físico. Él es un demonio pura-sangre de clase alta y por ende posee muchísima más energía que tú, en una batalla mágica perderás sin duda]_

 _"Eso lo sé. Ahora, sobre lo de la batalla física ¿Cómo tienes pensado que lo haga?"_

 _[Primero provocaras al pajarraco a acercarse. Usaras [Gram Demolition] para demoler su energía y cuando este vulnerable atacaras con todo lo que tengas. Siendo el un demonio pura-sangre no esperara que seas capaz de oponer resistencia. Ese será el factor que nos dará ventaja]_

 _"Ya veo. Le privare de su energía y atacare cuando este vulnerable" dijo el castaño posando su mano en su barbilla pensativo "Ciertamente es una buena idea"_

 _[Si vamos a forzarle a una batalla física, tu compañero tendrás que entrenarte] el dragón suspiro [Desafortunadamente compañero, tú ya has llegado a tu limite como ser humano. No podrás volverte más fuerte sin importar cuanto lo intentes]_

 _"Eso ya lo sabía"_

 _[Pasaran unos meses antes de que empieces a transformarte en dragón y entonces puedas ascender a otro nivel de poder. No estaremos listos para el combate]_

 _"Oye" el castaño hablo levantando su mano con una expresión confundida "¿Qué acabas de decir sobre transformarme en dragón?"_

 _[¿No lo sabias?] pregunto el dragón mirando al chico [Aquellos que poseen dragones tienden a convertirse en dragones]_

 _Imaginarse a sí mismo convertido en un dragón destruyendo una gran ciudad fue lo que cruzo por la mente del chico. Sacudió su cabeza en negación para segundos después proceder a apuntar con su dedo al enorme dragón escarlata delante de él. Esta vez con una expresión de enojo._

 _"¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos! ¡Yo acepte ser tu poseedor! ¡Nunca acepte que me convirtieras en dragón!" exclamo el chico_

 _[No es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Tendemos a convertir a nuestros poseedores en dragones para una mejor sincronización] dijo el dragón soltando un suspiro resignado [Nosotros los dragones poseemos algo conocido como [Dragón´s Aura] y es una energía especial que solo nosotros emanamos. Esta energía tiene la particularidad de corromper al resto de las razas. Algunas personas se vuelven más fuertes con el simple hecho de interactuar con nosotros. Otros simplemente se ven atraídos por la energía y vienen en nuestra búsqueda, ya se a pelear o a unírsenos]_

 _"¡No necesito esa clase de poder!"_

 _[Incluso las hembras. Si una hembra se aparea con nosotros, la corrompemos convirtiéndola en parte dragón] explico el dragón [Ya que yo estoy sellado en tu interior, inevitablemente mi [Dragón´s Aura] te corrompió desde el interior. Actualmente eres un 20% dragón, aumentara a 50% en unas semanas quizás]_

 _"¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto cuando te presentaste hace unos días?!"_

 _[Si te lo hubiese dicho antes ¿Hubieses aceptado ser mi poseedor?]_

 _"¡Por supuesto que no!"_

 _[Por eso no te lo dije]_

 _"¡Serás…!"_

 _Un pesado suspiro lleno de resignación fue lo que salió de los labios del castaño. Intentando tranquilizarse miro nuevamente al dragón que le veía con curiosidad._

 _"A ver ¿Y que pasara exactamente cuando me convierta en 50% dragón?" preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos "Ya sabes… ¿Me saldrán escamas y esas cosas?"_

 _[Para nada] negó el dragón [¿Recuerdas que te dije que habías llegado a tu limite como humano? Pues ese limitador será removido. En otras palabras, serás capaz de volverte mucho más fuerte]_

 _"Entiendo"_

 _[También, cuando seas humano/dragón empezaras a producir tu propia [Dragón's Aura]. Y me temo que cuando llegue ese momento, será más difícil para ti ocultar que eres el [Sekiryuutei]. En especial para aquellos que ya conocen la energía de algún dragón]_

 _"Que molestia" quejo el chico rascando su nuca_

 _[Sí. Pero no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargare de suprimirla para evitar que otras personas se enteren de que eres un dragón. Como dijiste, aun no es el momento de un muy oportuno e impresionante "power-up" ¿cierto?] dijo el dragón guiñándole el ojo_

 _"Me harías un favor. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?"_

 _[Mmm. Bueno, está el hecho de que desde hoy comenzaras a atraer la atención de las hembras con mayor eficacia, pero eso no es muy importante. Mejor continuemos con…]_

 _"Espera dragón" interrumpió el castaño con una expresión seria "¿Qué acabas de decir acerca de atraer la atención de las hembras?"_

 _[Bu-Bueno, como ya sabes mi queridísimo compañero, nosotros los dragones somos majestuosos. Fuertes. Masas de poder andantes. No es de sorprender que las hembras queden fascinadas ante nuestra simple presencia]_

 _"Entonces cuando me convierta en humano/dragón…"_

 _[Las hembras comenzaran a tener atracción por ti] termino el dragón un poco nervioso [Pe-Pero no es como si fuesen a caer a tus pies con solo verte, claro que no. Ellas tienen que tener cierto nivel de interés sentimental en ti para que sientan atracción por ti]_

 _"Entonces si ellas no sienten atracción por mi ¿Significa que no se sentirán atraídas por mí?"_

 _[Exacto]_

 _"Menos mal no hay ninguna chica interesada en mí. Se hubiese vuelto una completa molestia…para mi investigación"_

* * *

Terminando de recordar su charla con el dragón, el castaño dio un sorbo nuevamente a su botella de agua. Al terminársela dejo la botella en el suelo mientras veía hacia adelante con una expresión seria.

"Si voy a forzarle a una batalla física, necesitare aprender algunas técnicas para romper huesos" dijo para sí mismo

[¿Romper huesos?]

Al escuchar la voz del ser en su interior el chico miro hacia todos lados confundido. Hasta hoy no se había comunicado con él a menos que fuese en un sueño, así que no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo. Fue entonces cuando noto en el dorso de su mano derecha una especie de luz color esmeralda que se encendía y apagaba.

[Cuando dije que me reuní contigo en un sueño para no molestar, no quería decir que solo pudiésemos hablar en sueños] explico el dragón [Podemos comunicarnos de esta forma]

"Ya veo"

[Entonces ¿Qué decías sobre romper huesos?] pregunto el dragón con notable curiosidad

"Es solo una hipótesis que acabo de pensar" respondió el chico dando un sorbo a la botella de agua "Se supone que Phenex tiene una alta capacidad regenerativa"

[Exacto]

"Si le cortas, sana la herida. Si lo incineras, renace de las cenizas. Si lo matas, revive. Entonces ¿Qué pasara cuando le rompas un hueso? Técnicamente hablado es una herida, pero a diferencia del resto de las heridas, esta no será una herida sangrante por así decirlo"

[Tienes un punto]

"Pensé, en que si le rompo un hueso, posiblemente no sea capaz de recuperar o al menos tardara más en hacerlo ya que en comparación a las heridas que su inmortalidad sana, un hueso roto es más bien superficial"

[Supongo que al menos, debería tardar un poco más en sanarla]

"Eso pensé yo" respondió el chico limpiando el sudor de su frente "Además, estaba pensando en que sucedería si le asfixiase"

[¿De qué hablas?]

"¿Qué pasa cuando te asfixian?"

[¿Te desmayas?]

"Exacto. ¿Qué le pasaría a Phenex si le asfixio al punto de desmayarlo pero no de matarlo? Al no morir es incapaz de renacer por que no ha muerto, entonces desmayado ¿No significaría que ya ha perdido?"

[Ah, tienes razón]

"Sin embargo, si voy a probar estas posibilidades, antes necesito aprender algunas técnicas. No es como si yo hubiese sido el matón de la preparatoria. No sé mucho acerca de peleas"

[Créeme. Te he visto pelear antes y te juro que hasta a mí me dolían las palizas que te llevabas]

"Aunque nunca perdí una pelea"

[Tampoco es que pudieses presumir que la ganaste. Los vencías pero terminabas más jodido que ellos]

"Una victoria es una victoria. Sin importar como sea"

[Concuerdo. Entonces ¿Cómo piensas aprender a romper huesos?] pregunto el dragón [Con tu fuerza física actual te será imposible romper el hueso de un demonio. Necesitaras técnica]

"Sobre eso…" el castaño miro por encima de su hombro. Plasmando su mirada en cierto gimnasio "Tengo una idea de a quien pedirle ayuda"

Se puso de pie y con normalidad procedió a caminar hacia el gimnasio donde había posado su mirada. Pero no había sido cualquier gimnasio, era el gimnasio donde todas las clases tenían sus clases de combate.

Llego al edificio y procedió a entrar.

POW POW KA-POOOW

Escucho unos fuertes estruendos y busco su origen. Posando su mirada en el fondo del gimnasio fue capaz un saco de boxeo moviéndose violentamente de un lado a otro y era de esperar ya que le estaban golpeando.

Alex Sieghart, su maestra de combate se encontraba golpeando con fuerza un saco de boxeo.

Ella vestía aquellas celestiales prendas conocidas como "spats". Gracias a esa ajustada prenda de licra negra, el castaño fue capaz de ver el perfectamente redondeado trasero de su maestra y he de decir que era increíble, que decir de sus esbeltas y largas piernas. En la parte superior vestía una prenda parecida a un sostén de licra negra también. De esta forma el chico fue capaz de ver la estrecha cintura desnuda de su maestra, sudada y cautivadora. Ella no tenía un escote grande, pero al verle de esta forma, sin duda alguna enamoraría a cualquiera.

Debido a que estaba practicando boxeo, ella tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos a modo de protección.

"Alex-sensei"

¡POW!

Al escuchar que le llamaban la rubia detuvo sus golpes y se giró para ver a uno de sus estudiantes verle desde la entrada del gimnasio. Tomo una toalla del suelo y limpio el sudor de su rostro mientras procedía a caminar hacia el chico.

PUM

El saco de boxeo cayó al suelo, al parecer se había roto.

La maestra se detuvo delante del castaño.

"¿Pasa algo joven Hyoudo?" pregunto ella curiosa

Su estómago al descubierto y sudado. Esas esbeltas piernas y esos delgados pero poderosos brazos. Incluso el castaño quedo fascinado por unos segundos.

"A-Ah, claro. Quería pedirle un favor a Alex-sensei" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"¿Favor?" pregunto la rubia con curiosidad "¿Qué seria?"

"Quería saber si Alex-sensei podría entrenarme"

"¿Entrenarte?"

"Sí. Quisiera aprender un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y algunas técnicas de sumisión si no es mucha molestia"

"No es ninguna molestia. Siempre motivo a mis estudiantes a aprender mas" dijo ella antes de afilar la mirada y realmente acojonaba "Sin embargo, odio a los holgazanes. Si no tienes intenciones de entrenar adecuadamente, date la vuelta y sal inmediatamente"

"Sobre eso no tiene que preocuparse" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos al mismo tiempo que afilaba la mirada "Daré todo de mi para aprender adecuadamente"

Al ver la mirada decidida y seria por parte del chico, la rubia no pudo evitar reír internamente.

"Está bien Si un estudiante quiere aprender, como maestra es mi deber enseñarle" dijo la maestra dándose la vuelta "Sígueme, te enseñare algunas cosas"

"Muchas gracias" agradeció el chico siguiéndole

Mientras le seguía fue completamente inevitable para el no deleitarse mirando el trasero de su maestra. Ambos subieron a la arena de combate donde días atrás la maestra había hecho una demostración con Kiba Yūto. Al subir se pusieron el uno delante del otro.

"¿Dijiste que querías aprender técnicas de sumisión, no?" pregunto la maestra

"Si"

La maestra comenzó a caminar hacia él y sería una mentira no decir que se sintió intimidado. Cuando ella estuvo a tan solo 1 paso de él, con un veloz juego de pies desapareció de la vista del chico y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió como los brazos de su maestra aprisionaban su cuello por detrás. Y no fue solo eso, también sintió las piernas de su maestra apretar fuertemente su estómago.

"A-Alex-sensei…" decía el castaño apenas respirando

"Para esta llave necesitas sujetar bien tu brazo con tu mano y de esa forma impedir que el agarre se suelte. Las piernas aprisionando el estómago es también una forma de hacerle rendirse ya que le dificultara el mantenerse de pie e inevitablemente caerá al suelo donde lo tendrás a tu merced" explicaba ella sin aflojar en lo más mínimo su agarre

El chico palmeo los brazos de la maestra indicándole rendición e instantemente sintió como era liberado. Cayo de rodillas tomando un gran respiro y antes de poder recuperarse sintió una leve patada en su espalda lo que le hiso caer de rostro al suelo. Sintió como alguien se sentaba en su espalda e inmediatamente sus piernas ser jaladas hacia arriba y joder que dolía.

"Esta es una llave básica pero eficiente" dijo su maestra quien era quien estaba sentada sobre el "Solo necesitas inclinarte un poco hacia atrás para romperé las piernas"

La maestra comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás lentamente mientras el chico sentía como sus huesos dolían ante la básica llave. Palmeo el suelo en seña de rendición pero esta vez la maestra no le dejo ir.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la maestra inclinándose aún más hacia atrás causándole un mayor dolor

Sin detener su palmeo contra el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos finalmente fue liberado solo para sufrir otra llave. Su maestra le giro poniéndole de espalda al suelo y esta vez aplico una llave perfecta al brazo derecho del chico.

"Llave al brazo. Solo necesitas un pequeño jalón para…" la maestra jalo el brazo del chico "Romper un hueso"

El chico ahogo un grito de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes. La sensación de su mano en los senos de su maestra y su codo rosándose con la entrepiernas de ella, no opacaban en lo absoluto el dolor y aunque lo desease, no disfrutaría esto jamás.

Fue de esta forma que la maestra comenzó su "entrenamiento" con su alumno. Aunque a los ojos del pobre castaño, su "entrenamiento" resulto ser algo más parecido a una especie de tortura y no una cualquiera, una de las torturas más dolorosas del mundo. Eso podía asegurarlo.

Desde llaves al cuello, hasta el brazo, piernas y demás. Algunas de las técnicas que mostro ya no eran llaves y eran golpes duros que por momento desvanecieron la conciencia del joven quien gracias a su increíble resistencia fue capaz de aguantar esta tortura.

Al principio fueron solo llaves, después pasaron a los golpes. Empezando desde los básicos jab´s hasta algunas de las patadas más complicadas del Savate. Era realmente increíble como el pobre chico soportaba la tortura. _"Todo sea por aprender"_ pensaba él.

Eran las 6:00 a.m cuando el chico vino a pedir ayuda de su maestra. El "entrenamiento" no termino hasta las 12:00 p.m. ¿Tiene resistencia ese chico o no?

Apenas manteniéndose de pie, el castaño veía a su maestra quien vino hacia el nuevamente y este en un intento desesperado intento tomarle y aquí comenzó una de las técnicas que la maestra le enseño. Le tomó del brazo. Se dio la espalda. Hiso su pierna hacia atrás pasándola por en medio de las piernas del chico. Jalo el brazo del chico hacia adelante. Y el chico salido disparado hacia adelante.

Simplemente fue capaz de ver como su visión se giraba. Para el siguiente instante tenía a su maestra sentada sobre el apuntándole con su puño cerrado al rostro, pero inesperadamente no soltó su puñetazo.

"Fuuu" la maestra suspiro limpiando el sudor de su frente "Tienes una resistencia increíble joven Hyoudo"

"G-Gr-Gracias…" dijo el chico apenas consciente con sus ojos en forma de remolino

"Eso será todo por hoy. Ya puedes descansar"

"S-Si"

Cayendo desmayado el joven por fin tuvo descanso. La maestra se levantó de encima del joven y bajo de la arena de combate tomando su botella con agua y tomando un gran sorbo. Miro por encima de su hombro, el chico aún continuaba tirado en el centro de la arena y honestamente no parecía que fuese a levantarme.

"Sera que…" una sonrisa fingida apareció en el rostro de la maestra mientras rascaba su mejilla apenada "¿Exagere?"

* * *

Con este tipo de tortura cada día puede que no lo parezca, pero 2 semanas se fueron volando. Inclusive el mismo castaño estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que había sucedido, ya tan solo faltaban unos 5 días antes de su duelo con el heredero Phenex.

Desde que había comenzado a entrenar con su maestra digamos que ella se volvió más atractiva para los hombres ¿Por qué? Pues porque gracias a cierto castaño, ella se esforzaba mucho más en sus clases y era debido a que tenía a un muy resistente estudiante y por ende los hombres comenzaron a verla de otra forma además de una "marimacha", comenzaron a pensar que realmente era femenina y se debía en su mayoría al pobre chico torturado durante 2 semanas.

Posiblemente el castaño sería la primera persona que le sacaba una risa a la maestra Alex y en su mayoría sucedía cuando esta lo dejaba fuera de combate durante las clases, ya sea asfixiándole o propinándole un poderoso golpe.

Cuando notaron que ella tenía más expresiones además de su expresión asesina que decía "acércate y te mato" de siempre, se dieron cuenta de que en verdad era linda.

Y pues hoy nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio donde el castaño había sido torturado durante 2 semanas seguidas sin detenerse. Durante las 2 semanas el castaño había entrenado con su maestra desde las 6:00 a.m. hasta las 10:00 a.m. después entrenaban durante las clases y después de clases hasta las 12:00 p.m.

En teoría era una tortura al día completo.

Pues hoy eran las 11:30 p.m. de un martes.

La maestra de combate Alex nuevamente se batía a golpes con su estudiante pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, algo había cambiado. Y era que el chico ahora se defendía y de qué forma.

POW

Un fuerte golpe por parte de su maestra hiso que el chico retrocediera un par de pasos. Alzando la mirada noto a su maestra avanzando hacia el con un veloz juego de pies que le hicieron colocarse detrás del joven sin que este lo notase. Al intentar atrapar el cuello del chico fallo ya que el joven se había agachado y lanzando una patada circular directo a los pies de su maestra.

La patada impacto e hiso girar a la maestra en el aire para después caer en el suelo de espalda. Intento ponerse de pie pero fue inútil ya que el joven se sentó sobre ella y lanzo un golpe directo al rostro que nunca impacto debido a que se detuvo.

"¿Esta bien Alex-sensei?" preguntó el castaño poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a su maestra

"Si" respondió ella tomándole de la mano y poniéndose de pie con la ayuda del chico. Inesperadamente ella apretó la mano del chico al ponerse de pie "¡Pero…!"

Se dio la vuelta y nuevamente arrojo al castaño contra el suelo y antes de que este pudiese responder ella se sentó sobre él y le dio un golpecito en la frente con su dedo y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Ite…"

"Estas 100 años atrasado si crees que puedes ganarme" rio la maestra

"Haaa~" suspiro el chico "Mi culpa por distraerme"

"Exacto"

La maestra se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al joven. El castaño tomo la mano de ella y con su ayuda procedió a ponerse de pie.

"Eso sería todo por hoy" dijo la maestra dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano "Descansa desde hoy para que el día del duelo estés bien descansado y no haya problemas"

"Alex-sensei…"

Ella pudo sentir como los brazos de chico se entrelazaban en su cintura, abrazándole por detrás. Un evidente sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se abrían llenos de sorpresa. Nunca antes un chico había echo una jugada así con ella y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Jo-Joven Hyoudo" dijo la maestra muy avergonzada "¿Q-Que estas…?"

Era la primera vez que tenía una interacción tan cercana con un hombre y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Entonces ella…

"¡Prueba mi suplex! ¡jajaja!" rio el joven "¡No baje su guardia Alex-sensei!"

"¿Ha?"

El castaño doblo su cuerpo hacia atrás en un intento de hacerle un suplex perfecto a su maestra. Desafortunadamente para él, los brazos de su maestra detuvieron el suplex plantando las manos en el suelo y llenándolas de energía.

Soltándole el chico fue capaz de ver como ella le daba la espalda y no hubiese sido raro de no ser por esa escalofriante aura que envolvía a la maestra.

"¿A-Alex-sensei…?" preguntó el chico confundido

Se sintió realmente avergonzada por como había reaccionado. El chico ni siquiera estaba haciendo una jugada con ella y se había sonrojado de esa forma. Por supuesto que se cabreo y muchísimo. Se dio la vuelta plasmando su mirada más seria y asesina sobre el castaño quien se estremeció ante esa mirada.

"Parece que aun necesitas un poco de disciplina" decía la maestra avanzando hacia el tronando sus nudillos

"U-Umm ¿A-Alex-sensei? N-No fue usted quien dijo que…"

"¡Prueba mi suplex! ¡Joven Hyoudo! ¡Idiota!"

"¡AAAaaahhhhh!"

Esa noche.

Solo los gritos de dolor del joven se escucharon hasta tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Después de haber terminado las clases y en la hora del receso. Cierto castaño se adentraba en los edificios se segundo año. Inesperadamente esta vez no iba solo ya que su compañera de cuarto, Asia Argento le acompañaba abrazándole por el brazo amorosamente.

Se adentraron en el edificio sin notar la mirada de los estudiantes de 2do año y subieron unas escaleras para ir hasta el último piso. Posteriormente se detuvieron delante de una puerta en la cual había una placa de metal que decía "Occult Research Club".

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la reina Gremory quien le sonrió suavemente al verle. Entro y pudo ver a la pelirroja sentada detrás del escritorio al fondo quien también le sonrió al verle. Pudo ver al "príncipe" Kiba Yūto sentado bebiendo té y también le saludo sonriéndole. Por otra parte la peli-blanca de baja estatura simplemente continúo comiendo su bocadillo.

"Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie para ir hacia el joven "Me alegro de que vinieras"

"Hace tiempo que no escuchamos de ti Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Entrenando por supuesto" respondió el castaño con notable simpleza

"¿Entrenando?"

"Sí. Después de pensar y reflexionar, encontré la forma de vencer a Phenex"

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamo la pelirroja con gran asombro

"Tranquila Gremory-sempai, aun no es momento de celebrar. Aunque dije eso, incluso si encontré la forma de vencerlo, el sigue teniendo ventaja" dijo el chico soltando un suspiro

"Ti-Tienes razón" dijo la pelirroja recobrando su postura

"De cualquier forma me tomare un pequeño descanso hasta el día del duelo" el castaño poso sus manos en su nuca "Ha sido realmente cansado entrenar con Alex-sensei todo este tiempo"

"¿Alex-sensei? ¿La maestra de combate?" pregunto la reina Gremory

"Si"

"Hyoudo-san ha estado entrenando con ella durante estas dos semanas" comento la rubia aferrada al brazo del chico

"Ya veo por qué no supimos nada de ti en tanto tiempo. Realmente te estas esforzando" dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Por supuesto. Después de todo…" el chico apretó su puño con emoción "Gremory-sempai dijo que me permitiría analizarla"

"S-Sé que dije eso, pero cuando lo dices de esa forma suena un tanto…indecente"

"¿Indecente? ¿Por qué?"

"Ya sabes, la forma en que dices que me analizaras"

"Ya que estamos a unos pocos días del duelo, quisiera pedirle a Gremory-sempai que me diese un adelanto" dijo el chico sonriendo

"¿Adelanto?" pegunto la pelirroja curiosa

"Escuche que Gremory-sempai era capaz de utilizar el legendario [Power of Destruction] de la familia Bael. Realmente quiero analizar esa energía. Así que si no es mucha molestia"

"Realmente no me importa, pero ¿Por qué quieres analizarla?"

"¿Por qué? El [Power of Destriction] es la energía más destructiva que hay entre todos los clanes demoniacos. Escuche que destruye absolutamente toda la materia sin importar que tipo o dureza tenga" respondió el castaño "Quiero saber que propiedades tiene y por qué es capaz de destruir toda materia existente"

"Ya veo" la pelirroja sonrió "Si es así, entonces no me molesta en lo absoluto"

La pelirroja tendió su mano al castaño e inmediatamente sobre la palma de la mano de ella una esfera de energía negra/carmesí apareció.

"Ohhh" dijo el castaño acercando su rostro a la esfera al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus anteojos

Afilando la mirada y concentrándose lo más que pudo el chico fue capaz de ver a detalle todas y cada una de las [Secuencias mágicas] que componían esta energía tan destructiva. Entonces al analizarle tan solo por unos segundos descubrió el porqué de esta energía destruía toda la materia.

Todas y cada una de las [Secuencias mágicas] dispersadas a lo largo de la energía estaban ahí con el único propósito de destruir. Desgarrar. Incinerar. Derretir. Demoler. Quemar. Vaporizar. Entre otras muchas cosas. Todos y cada uno de los elementos que componían la energía estaban siendo usados con el objetivo de destruir cualquier cosa que entrase en contacto con la energía.

Era bastante confuso. Una energía de tal naturaleza destructiva, con esos componentes tan peligrosos. Esa clase de energía no debería poder ser controlada, su propia naturaleza negaba el hecho de ser controlada. La energía destruía toda materia. Entonces ¿Cómo eran los miembros de Bael capaces de controlarla?

El castaño saco de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y comenzó a introducirlo en la esfera y como espero se destruía cada vez que él lo empujaba, hasta que segundos después el bolígrafo había desaparecido por completo.

"¿Gremory-sempai puede controlarlo a voluntad?" preguntó el castaño mirándole

"Si, con relativa facilidad" respondió la pelirroja pasando la esfera de energía de una mano a otra con normalidad

"¿No se está esforzando?"

"¿Eh? Para nada"

"Mmm…" el castaño se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo "Interesante"

El castaño tomo la mano en la que la pelirroja no tenía la esfera de energía y está en consecuencia se sonrojo un poco ante la repentina acción del chico. Aunque no era que estuviese intentando algo, más bien estaba investigando.

Pensó que si el controlar la energía de esa naturaleza no suponía un esfuerzo para los miembros y descendientes de Bael. Algo había que tener en su cuerpo para que pudiesen controlar tal energía con esa facilidad. Tal vez la energía que producían era especial y se sincronizaba de forma perfecta.

Desecho el pensamiento al analizar la energía en el cuerpo de la pelirroja y notar que no había similitud alguna. Realmente no parecía ser el caso.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el brazo de la chica. Tal vez su piel era ligeramente distinta y por esa razón podía controlar la energía con facilidad. Primero reviso las palmas notando que no había nada raro. Subió hasta los antebrazos y al igual que antes no había nada raro. Subió hasta los hombros y ahí se detuvo. No porque hubiese encontrado algo, sino por el rostro que tenía la pelirroja.

Sus mejillas estaban llenas de rubor debido a las sorpresivas acciones del chico quien había comenzado a revisarle el cuerpo sin permiso o aviso alguno. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba acariciándole el cuello y cuando reacciono pues ya era un poco tarde.

"Perdón" se disculpó el chico alejándose unos pasos

"N-No importa" dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa

"S-Si sirve de consuelo, creo que Gremory-sempai tiene una piel muy suave"

"Eso no me consuela pero gracias"

El chico pudo sentir como la rubia le pellizcaba el brazo mientras inflaba sus mejillas a modo de puchero y se veía tierna.

"Si no le molesta ¿me permitiría revisar otra vez su energía?" preguntó el chico sonriendo "No se preocupe Gremory-sempai, ya no usare mis manos"

"N-No es que me importe" dijo la pelirroja levemente apenada "E-Es solo que me sorprendiste"

La pelirroja nuevamente creo una esfera de energía en su mano mientras desviaba la mirada un poco enojada ya que su reina reía a su lado diciendo en repetidas ocasiones "Ara ara".

Nuevamente el chico ajusto sus anteojos y procedió a revisar la energía. Esta vez, intento encontrar la forma de diluir la energía y realmente no paso mucho antes de que fuese capaz de encontrar cual [Secuencia mágica] necesitaría aislar para cancelar la energía.

Sin embargo lo que sucedió fue una completa sorpresa para todos. El chico ni siquiera había movido su dedo para aislar la [Secuencia mágica], apenas el pensamiento de aislarla paso por su mente. La energía en la mano de la pelirroja simplemente…

BUM

Exploto.

Una pequeña nube de humo surgió.

COF COF

"¿Estas bien Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja sacudiendo sus manos para dispersar el humo y poder ver

Cuando el humo se fue pudieron ver como el castaño tenía su cabello completamente peinado hacia atrás, como si algo le hubiese explotado en la cara y ah, técnicamente así fue. Inclusive su cara estaba sucia.

"¡PFFF!"

Todos intentaron contener sus risas pero fueron evidentes.

" _Vaya vaya, que energía tan inestable_ " pensó el castaño retirando sus anteojos para limpiarlos " _Apenas pensé en mover una sola [Secuencia mágica] y exploto_ "

Llego a la conclusión de que la naturaleza misma de la energía no permitía siquiera que alguien pudiese interactuar con ella en lo absoluto. El simplemente pensó en hacerlo y le exploto en la cara. Debido a la naturaleza y componentes destructivos de la energía, el más mínimo cambio en la estructura suponía un desbalance y por ende, se destruía por completo.

¿Qué exactamente es un milagro? La mayoría de las cosas a las que las personas llaman milagros son una serie de acontecimientos que benefician ya sea a una persona o a muchos. Por lo menos eso era la definición que el chico sabía.

Pero si alguien le preguntase por un milagro, el sin ninguna duda respondería lo mismo.

El único milagro verdadero, era la forma en la que él [Power of Destruction] se mantenía estable. Irónico ¿Cierto? Ya que es un poder demoniaco y la forma en que se balancea es casi un milagro.

La energía se mantenía estable por la forma en que estaba estructura. El más mínimo cambio la desbalanceaba completamente y la desmoronaba. Estaba lejos de poder comprender como era que podía mantenerse estable sin siquiera un esfuerzo por parte de la pelirroja.

En otras palabras, además de ser una de las energías más complicadas e imposibles de analizar. Al mismo tiempo era la energía que se podía cancelar con mayor facilidad. Simplemente necesitabas pensar en interactuar con ella y ¡BUM! Explotaba.

"Toma Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia entregándole un trapo al castaño

"Gracias Argento-san" respondió el chico tomando el trapo para limpiar su rostro

Al terminar de limpiarse le sonrió a la rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza causándole una tierna risita.

"Eso fue una sorpresa" dijo la pelirroja con notable sorpresa en su rostro "No pensé que fuese a…ya sabes…BUM"

"Yo tampoco" respondió el chico colocándose los anteojos nuevamente "Me sorprendí"

"Ah" la reina Gremory se acercó al chico "Aun tienes un poco de suciedad por aquí"

"¿Enserio?"

La reina Gremory limpio su dedo índice y después procedió a limpiar la suciedad del rostro del chico. Y honestamente fue incomodo a mas no poder.

"La saliva era completamente innecesaria" dijo el castaño suspirando

"Perdón, parecía ser difícil de quitar" rio la peli-negra

Nuevamente el chico sintió un pellizco en su brazo por parte de la rubia.

"Bueno, nosotros volveremos porque de otro modo llegaremos tarde a clase" dijo el castaño procediendo a irse mientras la rubia se aferraba a su brazo "Nos veremos el día del duelo Gremory-sempai"

"¿Por qué hasta ese día?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida

"He estado entrenando mucho y quisiera descansar hasta ese día. Me gustaría también que le dijese a su pequeña amiga que dejase de seguirme a todos lados" el chico movió sus dedos de forma cómica "Empiezo a sentir cosas raras con ella siguiéndome"

"Está bien"

"Y no soy pequeña. Aún estoy en desarrollo" dijo la peli-blanca comiendo un bocadillo

"No me busquen por que no vendré. Eso sería todo, nos veremos en unos días" dijo el chico despidiéndose antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación "Hasta luego"

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio

"¿Y?" hablo la reina Gremory mirando a su ama "¿Cómo estuvo?"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida

"Hablo del manoseo de Ise-kun ¿Cómo se sintió?"

"¿C-Como se sintió? S-Sus manos estaban calientes"

"Ara ara creo que era otra persona quien estaba caliente"

"¡E-Eso no es cierto!"

"Virgen y caliente. Creo que te comenzare a llamar virgen caliente"

"¡Yo no estaba caliente! ¡Además…! ¡Tú también eres virgen!"

"Ufufu…"

"¡Moo~! ¡Akeno idiota!"

* * *

Ese mismo día en la noche.

Cierto castaño dormía profundamente en su cama. Una gata de color negro yacía recostada en su estómago felizmente acurrucada ronroneando. En la cama de abajo yacía una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia.

Inesperadamente el castaño comenzó a sudar un poco. Sí. Estaba teniendo otro sueño.

"¿Estas jodiéndome?" preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos "Estaba a punto de dormir Ddraig"

[Lose pero debo decirte algo] respondió el dragón escarlata posándose majestuoso delante del chico

"Que sea rápido por favor"

[Sí. Lo diré sin rodeos. Creo que estaremos listos para enfrentar al pajarraco dentro de unos días]

"¿Estar listos? ¿De qué hablas?"

[Hablo de tu transformación en dragón] aclaro el dragón con notable emoción [Me tome la molestia de incrementar mi [Dragón's Aura] para corromperte a una mayor velocidad y de esa forma estar listos para… ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?!]

El chico le estaba mirando con una mirada llena de enojo y realmente acojonaba.

"De ser posible me hubiese gustado que la hubieses pospuesto lo más posible ¿Por qué demonios pensaste que sería buena idea convertirme en dragón mas rápido?"

[Pu-Pues la pelea ya estaba muy cerca. Vi tus entrenamientos y no diré que no has mejorado, pero aun así no creo que sea suficiente. Necesitaras romper la barrera de la humanidad y trascender a algo más para poder vencer al ave inmortal]

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Tampoco estoy seguro de que vaya a ganar. Pero honestamente quería mantenerme humano por un rato más" el chico suspiro "Ya es tarde ¿Qué tanto me has corrompido dragón tonto?"

[Que cruel eres conmigo] el dragón fingió llorar [Actualmente tu transformación esta alrededor de un 45%. Llegaremos al 50% para el día del duelo]

"Espera ¿45%, dices? Eso quiere decir, que la razón por la que Gremory-sempai y Himejima-sempai actuaban de esa forma y también el porqué de Argento-san estuvo de encimosa conmigo desde anteayer. Se debe a…"

[Lo más probable es que hayan sido afectadas por tu propia [Dragón's Aura]] respondió el dragón escarlata

PLAF

La mano del joven se encontró con su rostro. Solo una mirada de molestia pudo verse en el rostro del chico.

"Si puedes, suprime el cambio hasta después de la pelea. Si voy a vencer a Phenex, será como estoy en este momento. Sin la ayuda de mi parte dragón"

[¿Por qué?]

"El reto fue lanzado cuando era humano. Entonces siendo humano venceré"

[Eres aún más orgulloso que yo]

"Cállate, en primer lugar no habría necesidad de hacer esto si me hubieses dicho desde un principio que me convertiría en dragón"

[Una parte de la culpa es mía y la acepto]

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El día había comenzado.

Jueves a las 12:00 p.m. ya todos se encontraban despiertos y desayunando en el comedor del dormitorio de la [Clase F]. Degustando felizmente el desayuno que recién había terminado de cocinar el castaño con ayuda de las chicas de 1er año quienes nuevamente saboreaban el sabor de la derrota.

Todos vestían ya su uniforme.

"No cabe duda que la comida de Hyoudo es la mejor" decía el mejor amigo del castaño tomando entre sus dientes el tenedor

"Nunca ganare contra Hyoudo-san" decía la peli-blanca lamentándose

"Te entiendo Momo-san" decía la rubia en el mismo estado que la peli-blanca

"Haa~" suspiraba el castaño con resignación

Uno de los sempai de su clase se sentó al lado del castaño.

"Escuche que pasado mañana tendrás un enfrentamiento con Phenex" dijo el sempai

"Si" asintió el castaño con normalidad mientras continuaba comiendo

"¿Era enserio? Pensé que había sido un simple rumor"

GLUP

"E-Eso quiere decir que…"

"Rias-sempai es mi novia" termino el castaño

"¡No puedo creerlo!" decía el sempai sujetando su cabeza con fuerza "¡Un novato! ¡Con la más hermosa de la universidad! ¡Imposible!"

Lamentándose el sempai se fue de la mesa.

"¿Por qué no le explicaste que solo lo haces por tu investigación?" preguntó el rubio

"Si le dijese a todos que mi relación con Gremory-sempai es falsa, entonces el duelo ya no tendría ningún sentido o razón. Mientras todos continúen pensando que realmente salgo con ella estará bien, no por eso tendré que estar sujetado de la mano con ella todo el tiempo" explico el castaño

"Fue una sorpresa escuchar que Hyoudo-san salía con Gremory-sempai" comento la peli-blanca con una sonrisa

"Como acabo de decir es una relación falsa. Ella acepto dejarme analizarla a cambio de romper su compromiso"

"¡Hmph!" la rubia inflo sus mejillas desviando la mirada "De cualquier caso a Hyoudo-san solo le gustan las mujeres con grandes pechos"

"Eso no es verdad. Esto no tiene nada que ver con su físico y en lo personal, no me interesa"

* * *

Cierto par de demonios sintieron como si una espada les atravesara el pecho.

* * *

"Por cierto Saji" hablo el castaño mirando a su amigo "¿No has hablado con Vritra?"

"¿Vritra? ¿Hablar? Eso no es posible Hyoudo" negó su amigo

"¿Eh? Pero…"

[No estás del todo equivocado] la voz del dragón sonó en su cabeza [No te preocupes, nadie además de ti puede escucharme]

" _Ya veo_ " pensó el castaño " _Si Saji tiene un dragón en su interior ¿Por qué no es capaz de hablar con él y por qué no se ha convertido en dragón?_ "

[Tal vez se deba a que el alma de Vritra no está completa. Ese chico solo tiene uno de los 4 fragmentos de Vritra, por esa razón Vritra no está consciente y mucho menos puede cambiar la raza de su poseedor]

" _Entiendo. Bueno, mejor por Saji supongo. Si supiera lo molesto que es convertirse en dragón sin que te lo pregunten_ "

[Oye]

* * *

Sábado a las 3:00p.m.

Día del duelo.

Hace tan solo un par de minutos el castaño había sido guiado por Kiba Yūto hasta uno de los edificios más grandes y que solo se encontraba en la zona de la [Clase S].

Se trataba de una especie de coliseo pero de aspecto moderno, no se podía comparar con el coliseo de roma principalmente por que este era más alto y amplio. Entro por uno de los túneles y al salir ya se encontraba en la arena.

Pudo ver a la pelirroja mirarle con una expresión preocupada. Metros adelante y por el otro túnel de entrada se encontraba el heredero Phenex quien rio de forma burlesca al verle llegar.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia los asientos del público. Fue capaz de divisar sentadas a 4 personas. 2 hombres y 2 mujeres.

Dos de ellos tenían el cabello de color rubio y pudo ver algunos rasgos idénticos a los del heredero Phenex y supuso que esos dos eran los padres del Phenex quien al parecer susurraban algo al ver al castaño verles.

Después miro a la otra pareja quienes suponían ser los padres de la pelirroja.

Era como si hubiese visto una copia exacta de la pelirroja. La mujer tenía el cabello de color castaño corto y ojos violetas. En todo lo demás era idéntica a su hija o en este caso, su hija era idéntica a ella. Era notable de donde había heredado la pelirroja todos sus "encantos".

El hombre tenía el cabello largo y de color carmesí como su hija. Ojos azules. Bello facial ligeramente desarrollado. Noto inmediatamente de donde había heredado la pelirroja su extravagante cabellera carmesí.

Sin duda alguna se parecía a sus padres.

El chico continúo mirando a los 4 y no era porque hubiese quedado fascinando.

La energía que ellos 4 emanaban era indudablemente más interesante que las del resto. Esa calidad y complejidad. No había visto una energía tan compleja desde que intento analizar a Azzazel. Ni la misma energía de sus hijos se parecía. Pensó en tal vez cambiar el favor y en su lugar pedirle a la pelirroja que le dejase analizar a sus padres.

"Ise-kun…" hablo la pelirroja llamando la atención del joven

El chico noto la preocupación de la chica y sonrió.

"No se preocupe Gremory-sempai" dijo el castaño

"No estoy preocupada por que pierdas. Me preocupas tu" la pelirroja miro al heredero Phenex "Él no se contiene con nadie. No dudara dos veces en atacarte con la intención de matarte"

"Eso es un alivio. Después de todo también pienso atacarlo con la intención de matarlo, pero de una forma diferente" dijo el chico afilando la mirada "De cualquier modo, quisiera pedirle algo Gremory-sempai"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"En caso de que llegue a perder. Usted tiene que hacer una cosa" explico el castaño "Este duelo se preparó bajo la condición de que el ganador ganaría la mano de Gremory-sempai, sin embargo yo jamás escuche que Gremory-sempai estuviese de acuerdo con esas condiciones"

"¿Qué estas…?"

"Si llego a perder, usted simplemente niegue el haber estado de acuerdo. De esa forma incluso si Phenex-sempai ganase, usted seguiría en su derecho de negarse al compromiso. Por que quienes aceptaron esos términos fuimos nosotros, no usted"

"E-Entiendo"

"De cualquier modo" el castaño sonrió suavemente "No tengo planeado perder"

"Si"

El castaño rasco su mejilla apenado.

"Hace unos días me preguntaron si realmente estábamos saliendo, ya que nunca nos vieron hacer nada de parejas" explico el chico "Lo negué alegando que era muy tímido para intentar hacer algo con Gremory-sempai, pero creo que sus padres no están muy convencidos del todo"

"¿Ise-kun?"

El chico tomo a la pelirroja por las mejillas e inclinándose hacia ella le planto un beso. Claro no había sido en los labios sino en su frente. Ella se llenó de rubor mientras sentía los suaves labios de chico besarle la frente. Al cabo de unos segundos el chico dejo de besarle.

"¡No se preocupe Rias-sempai!" dijo el chico subiendo su tono asegurándose de que el heredero Phenex y los padres de la pelirroja le escuchasen "¡Yo definitivamente no la entregare a ese pajarraco! ¡No perderé!"

Una risita por parte de la madre de la pelirroja fue lo que se escuchó. Además de ver como el cuerpo del heredero Phenex se prendía en llamas por rabia.

La pelirroja poso sus dos manos sobre el lugar donde el chico le había besado. Aun no se lo creía y estaba muy sonrojada.

"Me voy Gremory-sempai" dijo el chico sonriendo

"Si" ella le dedico una sonrisa alegre "Suerte"

El castaño comenzó a avanzar y el Phenex también. Se detuvieron a tan solo unos 5 metros de distancia entre ellos.

"¿Qué fue eso de recién?" preguntó el Phenex con notable enojo

"¿Eso? ¿Es que no puedo darle un beso a mi querida novia?" preguntó el castaño con confusión y cruzándose de brazos

Una vena se saltó en la frente del heredero Phenex quien se prendió en llamas de cólera. Creo una enorme bola de llamas en su brazo derecho. Plasmo su mirada sobre el chico delante de él y no dudo dos veces en lanzarla.

"¡Terminare esto de un solo golpe!" exclamo el Phenex lanzando su enorme bola de fuego

La esfera ardiente de llamas avanzo velozmente hacia el castaño quien simplemente contemplo el ataque venir hacia el con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

0.6 segundos. Fue el tiempo que le tomo analizar y encontrar cual [Secuencia mágica] debía aislar para disolver por completo la estructura del ataque y cancelarlo por completo. Movió su dedo con normalidad.

Justo cuando la esfera de llamas estaba delante de él, desapareció por completo y el castaño solo sintió un ligero viento caliente soplar contra su cuerpo mientras el heredero Phenex veía con sorpresa lo que acababa de suceder.

"Eso fue…" dijeron los padres sorprendidos

"¡¿[Gram Demolition?!" exclamo la pelirroja asombrada "¡Entonces realmente puede usarla!"

"¿Qué demonios…?" preguntó el heredero Phenex

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el Phenex. Sorprendido ante las acciones del joven, el Phenex no dudo dos veces en lanzar nuevamente una ráfaga de bolas de fuego. Aunque ninguna fue capaz de impactar ya que eran canceladas antes de siquiera impactar o tocar el cuerpo del chico.

Ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca el castaño utilizo el famoso juego de pies de su maestra y comenzó a avanzar de forma veloz hacia el Phenex quien nuevamente ataco sin poder golpearle ya que sus ataques habían sido cancelados nuevamente. Pudo ver como la silueta del chico desaparecía delante de él. Y no era que fuese súper veloz, sino que uso los puntos ciegos de la visión del Phenex para deslizarse y ponerse detrás de el sin que reaccionase a tiempo.

Con un movimiento de su mano privo al heredero Phenex de su energía y este sintió inmediatamente como la energía de su cuerpo desaparecía dejándole vulnerable y ese fue el momento que el chico aprovecho. En un intento desesperado el Phenex se giró y lanzo un golpe que fue esquivado por el castaño agachándose. Lanzando un uppercut desde abajo el golpe del castaño impacto con fuerza en la barbilla del Phenex.

¡POW!

Fue un golpe seco y duro. El Phenex cayó de espalda por la sorpresa. No tardo mucho antes de ponerse de pie y tomar distancia envolviendo su cuerpo nuevamente en energía.

"Tsk" quejo el heredero Phenex sobando su quijada "Eso dolió bastardo"

"Perdón Phenex-sempai, iré más suave contigo" rio el castaño

"¡Serás…!"

En una tacleada de cólera el rubio se lanzó al castaño cargado de energía y llamas. El chico casi no fue capaz de reaccionar a la sorpresiva velocidad pero afortunadamente solo basto con un imperceptible movimiento de su dedo para cancelar toda la energía y el fuego del Phenex. Solo basto con moverse hacia a un lado para esquivar la tacleada del Phenex y con el simple hecho de meter su pie tumbo al Phenex de frente al suelo.

"Tsk" el Phenex se puso de pie extendiendo sus alas y tomando altura mientras lanzaba una cantidad absurda de bolas de fuego

El castaño vio como todas las esferas de fuego venían hacia él. Era un número exagerado pero todas estaban constituidas exactamente igual así que solo basto con que moviese todos los dedos de sus manos para cancelarlas todas justo antes de que impactasen con él.

Apunto con su dedo hacia el Phenex e intento privarle de su energía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Él no podía cancelar la energía del Phenex. Y no era porque no hubiese identificado cual [Secuencia mágica] debía aislar, sino porque simplemente no podía.

"Tsk" rechino los dientes el castaño " _Entonces es como pensaba, no puedo cancelar energía a distancia_ "

Técnicamente si podía. Lo que sucedía es que solo podía cancelar energía en un determinado rango de cercanía y el heredero Phenex estaba fuera de ese rango y por ende no podía privarle de su energía en el lugar donde se encontraba.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes atacar?" preguntó el Phenex con burla

"Yo no soy el cobarde que saco sus alitas" dijo el castaño imitando el aleteo de las alas con sus manos

Una ráfaga de bolas de fuego fue hacia el castaño nuevamente. El chico simplemente espero a que estuvieran en su rango y las cancelo todas, a excepción de una de ellas que sí que avanzo hacia él y por suerte fue capaz de esquivar. En consecuencia una parte del uniforme del chico se quemó.

"¡Ise-kun!" exclamo la pelirroja preocupada

Parecía que no podía cancelar tantos hechizos. En teoría [Gram Demolition] podía demoler todo tipo de magia. Dependiendo del nivel del usuario la cantidad de magias canceladas y la velocidad de cancelación aumentaba. Sin embargo con su nivel actual, el castaño solo podía cancelar hechizos en una determinada área y en una determinada cantidad. Actualmente solo era capaz de cancelar 15 hechizos al mismo tiempo.

Si eso no fuese suficiente, [Gram Demolition] tenía una especie de tiempo de enfriamiento de 5 segundos. En teoría, el castaño podía cancelar 15 magias, esperar 5 segundos y después cancelar otras 15 y así sucesivamente.

"Así que ya te estas cansando" dijo el Phenex creando nuevamente una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego a su alrededor "Muy mal, apenas estoy comenzando"

Nuevamente una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego fueron hacia él y cancelo todas las que pudo, desafortunadamente un gran número continúo con su camino hasta él. Dando volteretas hacia atrás esquivo audazmente las bolas de fuego que no fue capaz de cancelar.

"Tsk" el castaño miro al Phenex en el aire " _Si sigo alejándome de él, no tendré oportunidad_ "

"Ah" la pelirroja noto que estaba sucediendo " _Ise-kun no puede cancelar hechizos a distancia_ "

Pudo ver la expresión seria en el rostro del joven.

" _También tiene un numero límite de hechizos a cancelar_ " pensaba la pelirroja nerviosa " _Raiser aún no lo ha notado. Pero si continua lanzando cada vez más y más ataques, inevitablemente Ise-kun no será capaz de cancelar alguno de ellos y…_ "

Pudo ver como el Phenex nuevamente lanzaba una ráfaga de esferas de fuego al castaño.

" _Perderá_ "

Nuevamente el castaño cancelo todas los ataques que venían hacia él y los que no fue capaz de cancelas los esquivo como pudo, pero para su malestar, cada vez que esquivaba se alejaba más y más de Phenex y de esa forma no sería capaz de contra-atacar.

Alzo la mirada y fue capaz de ver una esfera de fuego notablemente más grande viniendo hacia él. Aún quedaban 5 segundos antes de que pudiese cancelar la magia nuevamente, y desde la distancia a la que ese ataque venia y su velocidad, no sería a tiempo.

Ya cuando el ataque estaba delante de él solo pudo pensar en una forma de esquivar. Doblo su espalda hacia atrás. Al puro y duro estilo de matrix esquivo por completo la bola de llamas. El fuego pasó justo ante sus ojos y casi pudo sentir como le quemaba.

" _Q-Que…_ " pensó la pelirroja con ojos brillantes " _¡Que genial!_ "

"Tsk" el Phenex rechino los dientes "¿Presumiendo, eh?"

Nuevamente el Phenex le ataco y esta vez fue con el número indicado de bolas de fuego. El castaño cancelo todos los ataques nuevamente y rasco su nuca con molestia.

" _La distancia se está incrementado_ " pensó el castaño con molestia " _Si continuo de esta forma, definitivamente no ganare_ "

[Si usaras la garra podrías alcanzarlo con facilidad] dijo el dragón en su interior

" _Todos piensan que tengo un [Twice Critical] y me gustaría que pensaran eso al menos por un tiempo_ " dijo el chico internamente mientras rascaba su nuca " _Aunque esto se está volviendo cada vez más y más molesto_ "

[Si no acortas la distancia no podrás cancelar su energía y golpearle]

" _Ya lo sé_ " el castaño sonrió al tener una idea " _Lo tengo_ "

Tomando una pose neutra el chico llamo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has rendido?" preguntó el heredero Phenex posando sus manos en su cintura

"Claro que no" negó el castaño sonriendo divertido "Yakitori-sempai(Pollo frito)"

"¡PFFFF!" La pelirroja intento contener su risa

Hubo silencio.

"¡¿Qué dijiste cabrón?!" exclamo Raiser apretando su puño con ira

Inclusive los padres del Phenex mostraron cierta molestia al envolver sus cuerpo son cierta aura llena de enojo.

"¿Qué pasa Yakitori-sempai?" preguntó el castaño "¿Está enojado?"

La pelirroja vio como el Phenex se prendía en llamas de cólera ante los comentarios burlescos por parte del castaño quien reía de forma divertida con las reacciones del heredero Phenex.

" _Ya veo_ " pensó la pelirroja entendiendo " _Está provocando a Raiser para que vaya a atacarle y de esa forma poder atacarle_ "

Veía como el castaño reía divertido.

" _Pero no es seguro, incluso Raiser no sería tan…_ "

"¡¿Atrévete a repetirlo cabrón?!" exclamo el heredero Phenex cargando envuelto en fuego hacia el castaño

" _¡Que imbécil!_ " pensaron el castaño y la pelirroja al unísono

El castaño vio como el Phenex se acercaba velozmente hacia él. Por un segundo vio la ilusión de ver al ave inmortal cargar hacia el pero no se inmuto en lo más mínimo e inclusive sonrió. Espero el momento indicado y entonces con un movimiento de su dedo índice cancelo por completo el fuego y la energía del Phenex.

Aun así el Phenex continuo cargando hacia el con enojo. Si continuaba con esa velocidad, el puñetazo que le había lanzado sin duda alguna le dejaría fuera de combate. Entonces recordó una de las tantas técnicas que su maestra de combate le había enseñado.

Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance el castaño tomo el brazo del Phenex con ambas manos. Le dio la espalda velozmente y se inclinó hacia adelante alzando su pierna hacia atrás. Usando la velocidad y el propio peso del Phenex, este giro en forma de U volteada por encima del castaño e impacto con gran fuerza contra el suelo cuarteándole.

Y no era que fuera debido a la fuerza del castaño, se debió totalmente a la velocidad del Phenex la cual fue utilizada para impactarle contra el suelo con el movimiento del chico y debido a eso el impacto fue tremendo. El Phenex sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire y al mismo tiempo sintió como el castaño se sentaba sobre él.

Con su mano izquierda le privo de su energía y con la derecha propino una golpiza al rostro del Phenex.

POW POW POW

"E-Espera" decía el Phenex en un intento de detener los golpes del castaño

Hubo una especie de equilibro. El tiempo en que el Phenex tardaba en recuperar la energía en su cuerpo era de 5 segundos y el tiempo en que el castaño la cancelaba de nuevo era de 5 segundos. Cada vez que el heredero Phenex recuperaba su energía, el castaño nuevamente la cancelaba mientras le propinaba una golpiza al rostro.

¡POW!

Un golpe marco cierta diferencia debido a su fuerza. El castaño después de eso tomo el brazo del Phenex y aplico una llave para romperle el brazo pero desafortunadamente las cosas no sucedieron como el espero. El Phenex sonrió con sangre escurriendo de sus labios y comenzó a soltarse del agarre del castaño.

" _¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_ " pensó el castaño sorprendido " _¡Ya cancele su energía y aun así! ¡¿Es tan fuerte físicamente?!_ "

[Los demonios superan en todos los aspectos a los humanos compañero] explico el dragón escarlata [Incluso sin energía, físicamente es más fuerte que tu]

" _¡Maldita sea!_ "

El castaño dejo ir el brazo del Phenex y tomo distancia mientras veía como el Phenex limpiaba la sangre de sus labios para sonreír de forma burlona.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el Phenex envolviendo su cuerpo en energía nuevamente

"Tsk" el castaño rechino los dientes "Molesto"

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la mejilla del castaño.

"¡No puedes vencerme, humano!"

Nuevamente el Phenex ataco con una enorme cantidad de esferas de fuego esta vez de gran tamaño. Corriendo hacia ellas el castaño cancelo solo aquellas que parecían que realmente fuesen a impactarle. Paso por la abertura que el mimos creo entre el muro de esferas de fuego y corrió hacia el Phenex notando que sonrió mientras hacia un gesto de llamar algo hacia el con su dedo.

El castaño miro por encima de su hombro notando que aquellas esferas que no cancelo se habían girado y ahora venían hacia el nuevamente. Parecía que el Phenex tenía un control absoluto sobre sus llamas y esta clase de cosas eran realmente sencillas.

Aun no pasaban los 5 segundos y las bolas de fuego ya estaban a centímetros de golpearle así que decidió esquivarlas y de qué modo. Hiso el conocido "deslizamiento" de las estrellas de rock y de esta forma esquivo las bolas de fuego las cuales al pasar de él impactaron contra el rubio causándole un daño menor. Aunque cuando volvió a ver, su rostro se encontró con el puño del castaño.

¡POW!

Fue un golpe seco.

El Phenex cayó de espalda al suelo nuevamente y el castaño le sujeto del brazo intentando nuevamente romperle el brazo. Pero nuevamente el Phenex se ponía de pie con relativa facilidad, aunque esta vez el castaño no cedió en lo más mínimo y continuo insistiendo.

"Ja" el Phenex rio mirando como el castaño intentaba quebrarle el brazo "Es inútil"

" _Rómpete, rómpete, rómpete, rómpete_ " pensaba el castaño apretando los dientes

El cuerpo del heredero Phenex se encendió en llamas ardientes que a él no le afectaban pero al castaño sí que le afectaron y comenzaron a quemarle un poco.

"¡Ise-kun!" exclamo la pelirroja preocupada

"¡Es el fin!" rio el Phenex

[Has llegado a tu limite como ser humano] hablo el dragón en el interior del castaño [Si quieres ganar… ¡Trasciende! ¡Vuélvete más fuerte! ¡Compañero!]

" _¡Aaah! ¡Al demonio! ¡Hazlo Ddraig!_ " pensó el castaño sintiendo como se quemaba

[¡Como órdenes compañero! ¡Derrotemos al ave inmortal!]

En ese momento los ojos del castaño se abrieron cual platos. Su pupila se afilo tomando un aspecto reptiliano solo por unos instantes y el Phenex lo noto. Sus músculos se tensaron. Una energía nueva y más poderosa comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y un aura especial comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

Sintió como el mismo se volvía más fuerte. La sensación de fuego quemándole desapareció. Incluso podía afirmar que sus propios huesos se habían vuelto más fuertes. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron en un instante y se fortalecieron, casi pudo afirmar poder escuchar la respiración agitada de la pelirroja en su oído, a pesar de que ella estaba lejos. Era la clara diferencia entre ser un humano y un humano/dragón.

Fue un cambio notable en el castaño y claramente visible para los pocos espectadores que notaron rápidamente el cambio. En especial esa peculiar aura que le envolvía.

El Phenex fue capaz de notar el cambio en la energía del chico y en la fuerza física ¿Cómo noto que el castaño se había vuelto más fuerte físicamente? Pues porque…

CRACK

Le había roto el brazo.

Las llamas desaparecieron.

El castaño soltó el brazo del Phenex y este vio cómo su brazo colgaba ya que le acababan de romper el hueso.

"¡Arrgg!" gritaba el Phenex con dolor

El castaño le tomo de la camisa y le levanto relativamente fácil, era muy notable la diferencia entre su fuerza actual y la de hace unos segundos. Le pateo con fuerza en la rodilla y…

CRACK

Se la rompió. Después pateo la otra.

CRACK

Adiós. Después le dejo caer al suelo ya que el Phenex no podía mantenerse de pie y tomo su otro brazo, aplico la llave y al igual que con su otro brazo.

CRACK

Lo rompió.

" _Esto es realmente bueno_ " pensó el castaño mirando sus propias manos " _Realmente se siente el poder_ "

[Si eso es un halago, lo tomo. Ahora eres tan fuerte físicamente como él lo es, por ende romper extremidades será realmente sencillo sin importar que raza sea. Tu energía también ha incrementado] explico el dragón

" _Lo note_ "

[Para que ganaras a Phenex sin usar en lo más mínimo mi poder, realmente eres algo compañero]

"No es culpa mía" dijo el castaño aprisionando con sus brazos el cuello de Phenex privándole de aire "Yakitori-sempai me subestimo demasiado y por eso perdió"

"P-…Pero…" el Phenex trataba de soltarse del agarre pero era increíblemente fuerte, demasiado para un humano "N-N-No…Eres…Humano…"

El Phenex trato de prender en llama pero el castaño las cancelo antes de que siquiera pudiesen manifestarse y también le cancelo su energía dejándole totalmente expuesto ante el chico.

"Claro que lo soy. Me temo que Yakitori-sempai perdió ante un humano"

"I-Impo…sible…"

Los ojos del Phenex se voltearon y segundos después cayó al suelo inconsciente. El castaño le miro por unos segundos y solo por si acaso cancelo la energía de Phenex. No vaya a ser que realmente pueda despertar de un desmayo y le atacara. Aunque no parecía ser el caso ya que pasaron unos segundos y no parecía que fuese a despertar.

"Eto…" el castaño señalo el cuerpo de Phenex desmayado y miro hacia los padres "Yakitori-sempai ya no puede continuar ¿significa que gane?"

"¡Onii-sama!"

Escucho una voz y al girarse pudo ver a una chica entrar por el túnel por el que el Phenex había entrado. Pudo ver a una chica de estatura baja que vestía de forma muy elegante con un vestido purpura. Cabello rubio en dos coletas onduladas casi como taladros. Ojos azules. Un hermoso rostro. A pesar de su estatura tenía un escote decente a diferencia de cierta loli peli-blanca.

"Onii-sama, Onii-sama" decía la rubia yendo hacia el Phenex y rodeándole con sus manos

Solo basto con dar un vistazo para que el castaño notase similitudes entre ambas energía y llego a la conclusión de que esa chica rubia también era Phenex.

"Esta inconsciente" dijo el castaño con normalidad "Despertara en unos momentos, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

La pequeña Phenex lanzo una mirada enojada al castaño y este simplemente hiso lo suyo con normalidad.

"¡Ise-kun!"

La pelirroja llego hasta el castaño y se lanzó a sus brazos. El chico le atrapo y posteriormente le sonrió suavemente.

"Muchas gracias Ise-kun" agradeció la pelirroja sonriendo alegre

"Por nada. Solamente…" el castaño sonrió "Rias-sempai no olvide…"

El castaño se acercó a ella como si fuese a besarle pero en realidad le susurro algo al oído.

"Usted acepto dejarme analizarla así que espero que no lo haya olvidado"

"N-No lo olvide" respondió la pelirroja un poco nerviosa

"Eso es un alivio" dijo el castaño sonriendo

La pequeña Phenex les miro confundida.

"Rias-san" hablo ella "Este chico es…"

"Es Ise-kun" le presento la pelirroja sonriendo nerviosa "Es mi novio"

" _Solo por el momento_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo suavemente "Un gusto. Soy Hyoudo Issei"

"Yo soy Ravel Phenex" se presentó la Phenex inclinando un poco su cabeza "Por favor perdonen la imprudencia de mi hermano mayor"

"Lo mejor sería que empezasen a tratarlo de inmediato. Si despierta con los huesos rotos aun, será un infierno para el" dijo el castaño

"Gracias, eso haremos"

La pequeña Phenex cargo el cuerpo de su inconsciente hermano y procedieron a salir por el túnel por el que habían entrado. El chico fue capaz de ver como los padres de ambos Phenex procedían a retirarse.

Pudo ver también como los padres de la pelirroja se levantaban de sus asientos y procedieron a bajar por unas escaleras para proceder a caminar hacia donde estaban.

"Un gusto" el primero en presentarse fue el padre "Yo soy Lord Gremory"

"Gusto en conocerlo Gremory-sama" dijo el castaño inclinando su cabeza

"Mi nombre es Venelana Gremory" se presentó la madre "Un gusto Ise-kun"

"El gusto es mío Venelana-sama"

La madre dio un vistazo a su hija quien continuaba aferrada al brazo del chico, ella estaba un poco nerviosa y ruborizada. Por otra parte el joven estaba tranquilo y veía curioso a la madre que también le veía. Una risita se escapó de los labios de la madre.

"Así que hija…" la madre sonrió amigable "¿Qué fue lo que este joven te pidió a cambio de cancelar el compromiso?"

"¡N-No pidió nada extraño si es lo que piensas! ¡El me pidió…!" la pelirroja abrió sus ojos cual platos "¡Espera! ¡Madre! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!"

"Así que lo notaron" dijo el castaño rascando su nuca

"¿Cómo es que lo notaste?"

"Claro que iba a notarlo" rio la madre

"¿Cómo?"

"No fue culpa de Rias. Realmente llegue a pensar que en verdad estabas en una relación con este joven. Esa preocupación que mostrabas cada vez que le atacaban y la sonrisa que mostraste antes de la pelea. Y más aun tu reacción al verle ganar. Casi pensé que enserio eran novios"

La madre miro al joven.

"El problema eres tu Ise-kun, realmente no parecías para nada interesado en Rias en lo más mínimo. Eso fue lo que los delato" explico la madre "Aunque el beso en la frente fue un buen detalle"

"Pensé que el beso los convencería" rio el castaño divertido

"¿Puedo saber qué es lo que le pediste a mi hija? De ser posible me gustaría pagártelo en su lugar"

"Y si es algo indecente te matare en este momento" agrego el padre sonriendo

"Realmente no le pedí nada parecido a dinero o insinuaciones sexuales" respondió el castaño negando con las manos "Yo le pedí que me dejase analizar su energía, solamente"

"¿Analizar?" preguntaron ambos padres

"Si" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos y sonrió "Yo soy un investigador. Busco entender y conocer todas las energías que existan"

"Bueno, considerando el poder que tienes es lógico" dijo la madre sonriendo

"Me gustaría pedirles que guardasen el secreto de ser posible. No quiero que todo el mundo se entere" dijo el castaño

"Este bien No le diremos nada a nadie"

"Muchas gracias" el castaño miro su reloj "Desafortunadamente esto tomo mucho más tiempo de lo esperado. Tengo un compromiso así que…"

"No te preocupes Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja soltándole del brazo y sonriendo "Puedes irte y muchas gracias"

"Por nada" el castaño miro a los padres "Gremory-sama, Venelana-sama nos veremos en otra ocasión. Hasta luego"

"Sí. Hasta luego Ise-kun" se despidió la madre con una sonrisa

Hiso una ligera reverencia y después salió corriendo del coliseo por el túnel por el que había entrado. Corría a una velocidad por encima del promedio, es decir, a una velocidad que un humano normal no podía alcanzar. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Hace tan solo unos segundos que se había convertido en humano/dragón y ya podía afirmar vencer a corredores olímpicos con facilidad. Realmente ser humano/dragón era increíble.

"Es un chico muy interesante" dijo la madre mirando a su hija "Como siempre, tienes buen ojo para este tipo de cosas Rias"

"Aunque él se negó a convertirse en mi siervo" comento Rias derrotada

"¿Oh, alguien que se niega a re-encarnar al servicio de Gremory?" preguntó el padre curioso "Debió tener sus razones ¿no?"

"Dije que simplemente no quería y que no tenía otras razones"

"Eso fue sorpresivo. No parece ser ese tipo de persona"

"¿Verdad?"

"Realmente no parece esa clase de persona" dijo la madre mirando a su hija "Dime querida ¿Qué [Sacred Gear] tiene ese joven?"

"Él dice poseer un [Twice Critical] pero…" respondió la pelirroja

"¿[Twice Critical]? ¿Ese [Sacred Gear] de nivel bajo?" preguntaron los padres sorprendidos

"Si"

"Realmente no parece ser el caso"

"Pienso lo mismo"

" _Además…_ " pensó la madre mirando el túnel por donde salió el chico " _El aura que emano de su cuerpo en medio del duelo. Definitivamente era [Dragón's Aura]. Ese chico oculta algo…_ "

CLAP

La madre sonrió mientras veía a su hija con una sonrisa y su hija le veía a ella confundida.

"Bueno, el compromiso se canceló" dijo la madre "Ahora querida quiero que me respondas algo"

"¿Qué seria?" pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

"Ese chico sin ninguna duda estaba fingiendo ser tu novio y actuaba por completo. Ahora quiero saber, querida"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Tú también estabas actuando?"

Ante la sorpresiva pregunta la pelirroja tiño sus mejillas de rojo solo un poco mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Y-Yo…" dijo la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos "A-A decir verdad…"

" _Si lo que sentí en ese chico era [Dragón's Aura], entonces Rias definitivamente fue afectada. Aun así…_ " la madre sonrió al ver el rostro tímido de su hija " _Mientras este feliz está bien_ "

La madre acaricio la cabeza de su hija y esta le miro curiosa.

"No tienes que responder. Te estaremos apoyando" dijo la madre levantando su pulgar

"¡Ah!" la pelirroja abrazo a su madre "¡Gracias madre!"

"¡Ca-Cariño! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" pregunto el padre

"Cállate, en primer lugar esto es culpa nuestra" silencio la madre acariciando la cabeza de su hija

"Pe-Pero…"

"No quiero escucharte decir una palabra" dijo la madre afilando la mirada

"M-Maldición…" el padre apretó sus puños y exclamo a todo pulmón "¡No te entregare a mi hija! ¡Hyoudo Issei!"

* * *

Cierto castaño estornudo en medio de su carrera.

* * *

Esa misma noche.

En el edificio de administración donde los maestros se reunían ya sea para discutir cosas relacionadas con la educación o simplemente pasar el rato entre ellos. La habitación estaba oscura y había una gran pantalla en la cual la mayoría de los maestros estaba mirando una especie de video.

Era el video de la pelea del castaño contra Phenex.

"Ise-kun se ve muy lindo cuando pelea" decía la maestra de magia babeando

" _Eso se lo enseñe yo_ " pensaba la maestra de combate con orgullo

"Eso es…" dijo el líder de Grigori tomando un control y pausando el video "¿Vas a decirme que no viste eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el Maou Ajuka con curiosidad

"Eso"

El líder de los caídos regreso el video y fotograma a fotograma reprodujo una parte del video donde se apreciaba perfectamente el momento en el que el castaño movía ligeramente su dedo e instantáneamente las llamas que le atacaban desaparecían.

"Eso fue definitivamente [Gram Demolition]" dijo el líder de los caídos apuntando al Maou Ajuka con el control remoto "Y…Tu ya lo sabias ¿cierto?"

"A decir verdad, sí. Lo sabía" respondió el Maou sonriendo

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Ajuka?" preguntó el Maou rojo curioso

"Hyoudo-kun es una persona muy dedicada a su investigación, no quería hacer que llamase la atención e interrumpieran su investigación y estoy seguro que él tampoco lo desea. Si acepto este reto, seguramente algo debió pedir a cambio"

"Estas en lo correcto" rio el Maou rojo "Padre y madre me dijeron que le pidió a Ria-tan que la dejase analizar su energía, solamente eso"

"Lo ves, el solamente no quiere resaltar" rio el Maou Ajuka

"Aun así, para que nos ocultaras que ese chico poseía [Gram Demolition] ¿tienes idea de cuan escasa es la probabilidad de que alguien nazca con ese poder?" quejo el líder de los caídos

"La conozco perfectamente. Sin embargo no quiero que interrumpan la investigación de Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou Ajuka "Se los pido como Maou, no interfieran con la vida estudiantil de Hyoudo-kun y déjenlo tal y como esta"

"Si lo pides de esa forma no podremos hacer nada"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

"Aunque…" el líder Grigori se llevó la mano al mentón con una sonrisa "Ese chico podría ayudarnos con "eso" ¿sabes?"

"¿"Eso"?" preguntó el Maou Ajuka antes de sonreír "Tienes razón"

* * *

Días después.

Era un sábado.

Cierto castaño caminaba por la explanada de la universidad concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensaba en una forma de mejorar sus propias habilidades. Durante su pelea con el Phenex hace unas semanas, se dio cuenta de que su habilidad aún no estaba en su máximo. Su rango de uso era muy escaso y su tiempo de enfriamiento también. El tiempo de cancelación estaba bien pero si podía acortarlo sería muchísimo mejor y también debía aumentar el número de magias que podía cancelar por turno.

En definitiva estaba ocupado y necesitaría a alguien que le ayudase a entrenar. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a su maestra Alex, pero a ella ya le debía mucho y no parecía ser la clase de persona que se especializaba en magia así que desecho el pensamiento. Dejándole con una sola opción.

"Tendré que pedirle ayuda a…" el rostro del chico se tornó azul "Ella"

"¡Ise-kuuuuuun~!"

Se giró y lo primero que pudo ver fue a su maestra de magia, Edelia corriendo hacia el mientras le saludaba con su mano de forma alegre. Pensó "que oportuna" y también le saludo. En consecuencia la maestra se alegró ya que era la primera vez que el chico correspondía uno de sus saludos e incremento la velocidad y cuando llego al joven salto sobre el tirándole al suelo.

Aturdido por el repentino golpe el castaño tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Al recuperarse noto a su maestra acostada sobre el acariciando su mejilla contra la mejilla de el y una sonrisa de lo más alegre. También fue capaz de sentir los enormes senos de ella presionarse contra su pecho.

"Es la primera vez que me devuelves el saludo" decía la maestra alegre "¡Estoy taaaan~! ¡Feliz!"

"L-La estaba buscando Flo-Florence-sensei" dijo el castaño con molestia

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamo su maestra sentándose sobre el "¡Qué casualidad! ¡También te buscaba!"

"Quería preguntarle si…"

"¡Espera Ise-kun! Yo primero" interrumpió la maestra sonriendo "Parece que Azzazel te está buscando. Quiere que vayas a verlo en el edificio de administración"

"¿Azzazel-sensei?" preguntó el castaño confundido "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Solo sé que me pidió que te buscara para decírtelo, no me dijo nada más"

"Entiendo"

Ambos se quedaron callados.

"U-Umm ¿Florence-sensei?"

"¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa Ise-kun?"

"¿Podría bajarse de encima mío?"

"¿Ehh~? No quiero. Es muy cómodo~"

"P-Pero si no se baja no poder ir a con Azzazel-sensei"

"¿Ehhh~? ¡Pero no quiero bajarmee~!" decía ella inflando sus mejillas y moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante

"Flo-Florence-sensei no haga eso" decía el chico mirándole un poco avergonzado

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué…"

La maestra sintió algo.

"Ise-kun ¿lo que estoy sintiendo es…?"

"Me disculpo, es una reacción natural"

"Ya veo"

"Si le sirve de consuelo, es porque Florence-sensei es muy hermosa"

"Gracias Ise-kun, me siento halagada"

* * *

Un par de minutos después el joven castaño ya había sido guiado al edificio administrativo y ya se había adentrado. Subió un par de pisos y camino por un pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta con una placa de metal que decía "Investigation Room".

"Hyoudo-kun"

Miro a su derecha al escuchar su nombre y pudo ver a Ajuka Beelzebub y Azzazel caminar hacia el mientras le saludaban, el regreso el saludo.

"Florence-sensei me dijo que Azzazel-sensei me había llamado" dijo el chico "¿Puedo saber para qué?"

"Te llamamos porque queremos hablar algo contigo" respondió el líder de los caídos "Necesitamos que revises algo"

Solo se necesitaron esas palabras para que el castaño mirase al Maou con una mirada que decía _"¿es enserio?"_ a lo que el Maou sonrió.

"Ya todos los maestros saben que posees [Gram Demolition], prometieron guardar el secreto" explico el Maou sonriendo

"Ya veo" dijo el chico suspirando "Pero ya que Azzazel-sensei está aquí, tengo que suponer que será algo relacionado con los [Sacred Gears] artificiales ¿no?"

"Tu intuición es increíble. Exactamente de eso queríamos hablar contigo, queremos que revises algo por nosotros" explico el líder de los caídos

"Entendido"

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó el Maou sonriendo

Abrieron la puerta y el castaño fue el primero en entrar. Notando que la habitación no estaba vacía y había una persona dentro.

Una mujer. Tenía un rostro hermoso. Ojos color violetas con el cabello al juego. Un escote razonable y sin exagerar y una estatura promedio apenas un poco más pequeña que el chico. Vestía: un vestido azul con blanco, con detalles en rosa y negro. Zapatillas negras. Mallas blancas. En su cintura había un moño de color negro muy grande. En su cabeza tenía una diadema con lo que parecían ser dos orejas de conejo pero de aspecto robótico.

El castaño la miro por unos segundos.

"Ajuka-sama hay una intrusa en la habitación" dijo el castaño

"¡¿E-Ehhh?!" exclamo la chica con una voz llorosa y haciendo un berrinche "¡No soy una intrusaaa~!"

"¿Qué, Sakura-chan estaba aquí?" preguntó el líder de los caídos rascando su nuca "Que molestia"

"¡Ehhh! ¡Azzazel dijo que era molestaa~!"

"Hola Sakura-chan" saludo el Maou

"Hola Ajuka-saaan~" saludo la peli-violeta sonriendo alegre

Los tres procedieron a entrar.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el castaño

"Su nombre es Nakamura Sakura" dijo el Maou sonriendo "Ella fue una parte importante en el desarrollo del núcleo de los [Sacred Gears] artificiales, fue en gran parte a su ayuda que logramos crear un núcleo estable para la producción en masa"

"Aunque en su mayoría se debió a mi investigación" dijo el líder de los caídos rascando su mejilla orgullosa "Ella solo llego en el momento indicado y dijo lo indicado"

"Un gusto" dijo la peli-violeta rascando su nuca un poco apenada

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando a la chica y está mirándole a él en espera de que reaccionase. Fue al cabo de unos segundos que el castaño reacciono.

"Perdón" se disculpó el castaño levantando su mano curioso "¿Se supone que este es el momento donde digo _"Oh que genial"_ y acepto que mi primera impresión sobre ella fue errónea, no?"

"Pues cuando lo preguntas de esa forma suena un poco insultante" dijo la peli-violeta riendo

"Estaba tratando de salir de los estereotipos de los animes y resulto ser así, me disculpo por no cumplir las expectativas"

"No es nada" dijo la peli-violeta sonriendo "Tu eres Hyoudo Issei-kun ¿no? He escuchado de ti por Ajuka-san"

"Ya veo"

El castaño miro a donde el Maou.

"¿Y? ¿Qué era lo que querían que revisara?" preguntó el chico

"Ah, claro" el Maou fue hacia uno de los muebles y abrió un cajón "De esto estábamos hablándote"

Fue hacia una silla cerca de una mesa de madera y tomo asiento, ahí el Maou dejo un artefacto sobre la mesa y el castaño lo reviso. Parecía ser una especie de caja rectangular de color negra con algunos grabados.

"Esto es…" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "¿Un [Sacred Gear] artificial?"

"Correcto y a la vez no" respondió el líder de los caídos sonriendo "Ciertamente es un [Sacred Gear] artificial, pero si miras más a fondo sabrás que es lo que tiene de extraño"

Ajustando sus anteojos el castaño miro fijamente el artefacto y rápidamente noto algo.

"No tiene ninguna información grabada" dijo el castaño sorprendido "¿Es un [Sacred Gear] artificial en blanco?"

"Exactamente" respondió el Maou "Esta es la base que usamos para crear los [Sacred Gears] artificiales"

"Solo necesitas grabarle información, dar algunas especificaciones y ¡ta-chan! Tienes un [Sacred Gears] artificial" dijo la peli-violeta sonriendo

"Ehhh esto es increíble" dijo el chico mirando nuevamente el artefacto "Pero…se siente diferente"

Ajustando sus anteojos nuevamente vio el artefacto a fondo afilando la mirada y todos sus sentidos. Antes no hubiese sido capaz de verlo, pero ahora que era un humano/dragón sí que pudo y lo que vio fue el núcleo del artefacto. Al analizarlo noto algo que le hiso sonreír.

"Ya veo por qué pensé que era distinto" dijo el castaño mirando al Maou "El núcleo de este…"

"Excelente Hyoudo-kun, pensé que podrías notarlo" dijo el Maou aplaudiendo "Es cierto, el núcleo de estos a diferencia de los [Sacred Gears] originales son distintos"

"Los núcleos de los [Sacred Gears] originales fueron programados por el mismo Dios. Obviamente no fuimos capaces de recrear tales núcleos" explico el líder de los caídos soltando un suspiro "A diferencia de los nuestros, los [Sacred Gears] que ese viejo programo tenían una propiedad especial que jamás seremos capaces de igualar"

"Y es que los [Sacred Gears] originales tienen la propiedad de "evolucionar" dependiendo de los "deseos" de los usuarios" dijo la peli-violeta "En cambio los nuestros…"

"Son núcleos adaptables ¿no?" termino el castaño revisando el artefacto "Ya que no pudieron imitar el programa de "evolución" basado en el "deseo" de los originales, ustedes programaron un núcleo adaptable a las necesidades de los usuarios"

"Exactamente" dijo el líder de los caídos suspirando "Ese vejestorio se llevó consigo el secreto de los [Sacred Gears] a la tumba"

"¿Realmente es imposible imitar su programa de evolución?"

"Ya lo hemos intentado todo. A diferencia de los nuestros, los [Sacred Gears] que Dios programo no estaban rígidos sobre la "lógica" como los nuestros. Es decir, programo una "evolución" basada en el deseo y la fe de los usuarios. No podemos igualar eso" respondió la peli-violeta divertida

"Supongo que es cierto" dijo el castaño mirando a los tres "Dijeron que querían que revisara algo ¿puedo saber qué es? No veo problema alguno en el núcleo de este de aquí"

"Lo que pasa es que ese de ahí es algo especial" explico el Maou sonriendo "Es el primero en su clase y queremos que lo pruebes"

"¿Especial?"

"Ese [Sacred Gear] está en blanco a la espera de que alguien escriba información y especificaciones en el" respondió la peli-violeta sonriendo "En teoría"

"¿Acaban de crear un [Sacred Gear] modificable?" interrumpió el chico sorprendido "Eso es increíble"

Los tres no se contuvieron a la hora de inflar sus pechos con orgullo.

"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?" preguntó el castaño esta vez entusiasmado "¿Quieren que intente configurar yo mismo un [Sacred Gear]?

"Exacto" asintió el Maou sonriendo

"Como dijimos este es el primero en su tipo. Es el primer prototipo que hemos creado y no sabemos qué clase de problemas pueda presentar, por eso queremos que alguien lo pruebe" explico el caído

"Entiendo ¿Y cómo lo hago?"

"Primero abrimos la interfaz de configuración" dijo la peli-violeta pulsando uno de los botones del artefacto

Una luz salió del artefacto e hiso aparecer una pantalla holográfica delante del castaño en la cual había un teclado una especie de pantalla y lo que el reconoció como la ventana de programación y especificaciones del [Sacred Gear].

"Ohh" dijo el castaño con asombro "Es como en Iron man. Los hologramas son lo mejor"

"En esta ventana se pueden programar desde apariencia, hasta el color del [Sacred Gear] que desees crear. Aquí se configura la función, es decir la habilidad del artefacto" explicaba la peli-violeta

"Entiendo"

"Ahora si no es mucha molestia Hyoudo-kun" el Maou incito al joven a empezar

"Mmmm" el chico se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo "¿Qué debería hacer? Ah, tengo una idea. Esperemos que funcione"

Estiro los brazos y trono sus nudillos. Lambio sus propios labios y afilando la mirada comenzó a escribir especificaciones, comandos y a configurar todo sobre el artefacto que trataba de crear. Conforme las especificaciones y configuraciones eran hechas, una especie de modelo en 3D aparecía mostrando como se veía al artefacto y de esa forma ver los errores cometidos y poder arreglarlos.

"Si joder me encanta" dijo el castaño limpiando el sudor de su frente y girando el modelo 3D para verlo desde todos los ángulos "Quedo perfecto. Ajuka-sama"

Al girarse se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban sentados en uno de los sofás profundamente dormidos y no parecía que se acabasen de dormir. Miro hacia la ventana y noto que ya era de noche. Había pasado todo el día configurando y ni lo había notado. Realmente estaba concentrado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo paso?" dijo mirando el reloj "¿Las 12:00 p.m? Llegue aquí más o menos a las 11:00 p.m ¡¿Me llevo más de 10 horas?!"

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio mirando nuevamente el modelo en 3D y dibujar una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Deslizo su mano de forma horizontal haciendo girar el modelo 3D.

"Creémoslo entonces"

Pulso un botón grande que decía "Create".

La caja rectangular comenzó a brillar con un gran destello blanco. El castaño sonrió mientras veía lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Debido al fuerte destello los tres se despertaron y curiosos miraron como el destello desaparecía lentamente y vieron al castaño sentado delante de una mesa.

"¿Hyoudo-kun?" dijo el Maou curioso

"¿Ya has terminado?" preguntó el líder de los caídos soltando un bostezo

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la peli-violeta

Los tres miraron como el castaño les miro intentando ocultar su sonrisa pero fue inútil ya que podía verse su enorme sonrisa y un rubor notable en sus mejillas, estaba realmente emocionado

"¡Me quedo de puta madre!" dijo el castaño

"¡¿Funciono?!" exclamaron los tres asombrados

"Antes de que lo vean quiero probarlo si no es molestia, antes debe funcionar claro"

"Por supuesto"

"Ajuka-sama debe saber que ya que poseo [Gram Demolition] esto teniendo problemas con respecto al área en el que puedo cancelas mis hechizos"

"Si, debido a que apenas la estas desarrollando debes saber que solo puedes cancelar la magia en un cierto rango y distancia, así como también en cierto número. [Gram Demolition] tiene bastante limitaciones al iniciar, pero sigue siendo fuerte" respondió el Maou

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"¿Ise-kun es usuario de [Gram Demolition]?" dijo la peli-violeta confundida

"Pues, si esto funciona solucionare el problema de la distancia" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Ajuka-sama por favor cree una esfera de energía en su mano, no necesita moverse a esa distancia está bien"

"Como digas"

El Maou creo en su mano una esfera de energía. El castaño la miro analizándola y encontrando la [Secuencia mágica] que debía aislar movió su dedo, pero no sucedió nada. Por supuesto el Maou estaba fuera de su rango y no podía cancelarla a esa distancia.

"Como ves estas fuera de mi rango y no puedo cancelarla"

"Eso veo"

"O por lo menos no podía"

¡BAM!

Un fuerte sonido sorprendió a los tres. Si les preguntaran seguramente dirían exactamente lo mismo. Había sido el sonido de un disparo.

El Maou sorprendido tardo unos segundos en notar que la esfera de energía que había creado había desaparecido. Desaparecer no era el término adecuado, había sido cancelada.

Sorprendido ante lo que presencio miro nuevamente a donde el castaño y abrió sus ojos lleno de asombro ante lo que vio al igual que los otros dos.

El castaño sujetaba en sus manos aquel artefacto que recién termino de configurar. Se trataba de una pistola, una revolver para ser más exactos. De color plateado. Con algunos grabados a lo largo del cañón.

"¿Una pistola?" preguntó el líder de los caídos curioso "De todo lo que pudiste crear, creaste una pistola"

"No es cualquier pistola" dijo el Maou mirando su mano con asombro "Esa arma…"

"Dispara ondas oscilatorias ¿cierto, Ise-kun?" pregunto la peli-violeta

"No pensé que fuese a funcionar" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Quedo perfecta definitivamente"

"¿Ondas oscilatorias?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"Ise-kun dispara ondas oscilatorias a través de la pistola. Pero no las dispara al azar, apunta exactamente a la [Secuencia mágica] indicada para cancelar los hechizos y energía" explico la peli-violeta "Incluso si esta fuera de su rango, la onda oscilante golpea la [Secuencia mágica] y la aísla para cancelar a pesar de que este fuera del rango"

"Una idea excelente Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou aplaudiendo

"Estaba teniendo problemas con cancelar magia a distancia así que se me ocurrió esto" dijo el castaño mostrando el arma "Me base en el arma de un videojuego para su diseño y pues su función tuve que crearla y configurarla de forma muy detallada"

"No me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en crearla" rio el líder de los caídos "¿No crees que es muy extravagante? No es un [Sacred Gear] que puedas llevar a todos lados ¿sabes?"

"No tarde tanto por nada"

El castaño hiso desaparecer el arma y en su lugar apareció una pulsera en su mano izquierda.

"Tarde mucho pero logre configurarla para que aparezca cuando lo desee" dijo el castaño haciéndola aparecer nuevamente "Fue bastante complicado pero logro funcionar"

Hiso desaparecer el arma y miro a los tres.

"Parece que logramos crear el primer [Sacred Gear] modificable" rio el líder de los caídos

"¡Yei!" exclamo la peli-violeta dando brincos de felicidad

"Te agradecemos por la ayuda Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou

"No, realmente no hice nada" negó el castaño con las manos "Sobre el arma ¿será que puedo quedármela?"

"Realmente no tengo problema con ello, después de todo has sido tu quien la ha creado"

"Se lo agradezco" dijo el castaño levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia a puerta "Ya es muy tarde y si no llego al dormitorio me darán una advertencia. Nos veremos después"

"Nosotros diremos que estabas con nosotros" dijo el Maou sonriendo "Ve con calma"

"Está bien" el castaño inclino la cabeza antes de salir "Azzazel-sensei, Ajuka-sama y Nakamura-san muy buen trabajo"

"Llámame Sakura" dijo la peli-violeta despidiéndose con las manos "Hasta luego Ise-kun"

"Si, hasta luego"

Salió de la habitación.

Los tres sonrieron chocaron sus palmas a modo de festejo. Minutos después abrieron una botella de una muy fresca y deliciosa cerveza para festejar por su gran trabajo y haber hecho tal avance.

"Ajuka-san" hablo la peli-violeta "Acerca de Ise-kun ¿Qué es el?"

"¿Qué es, preguntas?" dijo el Maou dando un sorbo a su vaso "Un humano"

"No intentes mentirme, sé que no es humano"

"No es mentira Sakura-chan" dijo el líder de los caídos "Es un humano"

"Eso no puede ser posible" dijo la peli-violeta sorprendido "Sin importar que sean los anteojos que hiso Ajuka-san, un humano normal no debería ser capaz de ver el núcleo del [Sacred Gear] como lo hiso el"

"Ciertamente ¡Hip!" dijo el líder de los caídos "Tal vez tiene muy buena visión"

"No es posible. Yo que soy humano/demonio apenas y soy capaz de analizar el nucleó normalmente. Si él es un humano normal no debería poder verlo"

"Bueno, de cualquier forma gracias a Hyoudo-kun ahora sabemos que hemos creado un éxito" dijo el Maou sonriendo y levantando su vaso "¡Brindemos!"

Los otros dos sonrieron mientras chocaban sus vasos con el de él.

"¡Kampai!"

* * *

Días después.

"¡¿Ehh?!" decía la maestra de magia Edelia con gran sorpresa y felicidad "¡¿Ise-kun está pidiéndome ayuda?!"

"Florence-sensei es la única persona a la cual puedo pedirle ayuda" decía el castaño inclinando su cabeza "Por favor"

De la nada la maestra le abrazo con fuerza hundiendo la cabeza del chico entre sus enormes senos al mismo tiempo que sonreía con felicidad y un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy a enseñarte muuuuuchas cosas!" decía ella sin dejarle ir y dando giros

"M-Me alegra oír eso…" dijo el castaño intentando zafarse

"¡Te enseñare muchos hechizos! ¡Te dejare cancelar todo lo que quieras! ¿Eso quieres no?"

"S-Si…"

"Y en las noches…" la maestra le acaricio la espalda haciéndole tener un gran escalofrió "Te enseñare muchas cosas"

"Pe-Pensándolo mejor creo que mejor le pediré ayuda a…"

"¡Hagámoslo! ¡Comencemos!" decía ella jalándole de la mano arrastrándole en todo el sentido de la palabra

"¡F-Florence-sensei! ¡Estamos en el receso! ¡Esperemos al menos a que las clases terminen!" decía el castaño

"Tienes razón. Sería muy vergonzoso si nos vieran en medio de…"

"No sé qué está planeando enseñarme pero ¿no cree que no es adecuado decirlo en voz alta?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, dices?" el castaño señalo a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor que les estaban mirando con sorpresa "Hay muchas personas escuchando"

"Supongo que tienes razón" la maestra le dio un beso en la mejilla "Nos vemos en la noche Ise-kuuuun~"

"¡¿Qué está haciendo Florence-sensei?!"

"Bye bye"

Desapareció en la lejanía dejando al castaño solo en medio de una multitud que le maldecía debido a que había recibido un beso de una de las maestras más hermosas de la universidad.

* * *

En la noche de ese mismo día, cuando las clases habían terminado. Cierto castaño se encontraba parado dentro de un gimnasio y un par de metros delante de ella se encontraba su muy hermosa maestra de magia.

"¿Qué exactamente quieres que haga Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra

"Ya he solucionado el problema de la distancia" respondió el castaño "Quiero que me ayude a incrementar el número de magias que puedo cancelar"

"¿Así que…?"

"Quiero que Florence-sensei me ataque"

Hubo silencio.

"¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡No quieroo~!" negó ella inflando sus mejillas "¡No quiero atacar a Ise-kun!"

"No necesita atacar enserio, solamente necesito que me lance aproximadamente 16 ráfagas de cualquier cosa que usted desee"

"¿No puedo lanzarte 16 besos?" pregunto ella lanzándole un beso al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo

"No" negó el castaño desviando el beso hacia otro lado "Quiero que usted lance 16 chorros de agua hacia a mí. Mi límite actual es de 15, entrenare hasta que sea capaz de cancelar más"

"Entiendo, si es agua entonces está bien" dijo ella haciendo aparecer 16 esferas de agua a su alrededor

Las esferas rápidamente se convirtieron en chorros de agua los cuales fueron directamente hacia el castaño quien afilo la mirada en espera de que estuviesen a una distancia adecuada. Inmediatamente movió sus dedos rápidamente y cancelo 15 de los 16 chorros de agua y uno solo de ellos continuo su camino hasta él.

Debido a su tiempo de enfriamiento no podría cancelarla a tiempo y miro fijamente el agua viniendo hacia él. Deseando con todo su ser cancelarla. Aunque no fusiono.

SPLASH

El agua le mojo por completo.

"Haa~" suspiro el castaño "No es tan sencillo como parece"

Usando su mano levanto los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro y debido al agua se peinó hacia atrás. Entonces pudo ver un flash y se dio cuenta de que su maestra recién acababa de tomarle una foto con su celular.

"¿Qué hace Florence-sensei?" preguntó el castaño mirándole

"Es que…" ella le miro con sus ojos en forma de corazón y corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza "Te veías tan sexiii~"

Una gota al puro estilo anime apareció en la nuca del chico.

"C-Continuemos entonces" dijo el castaño

"Tengo una idea para que te esfuerces al 100%" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"¿Cuál sería?"

La maestra creo nuevamente 16 esferas de agua, con la particularidad de que estas tenían un leve tono verdoso, pero él no le dio mucha importancia. Se convirtieron en chorros y cancelo 15 y nuevamente miro fijamente el último chorro deseando cancelarlo y desafortunadamente no se canceló. Nuevamente se mojó por completo.

"¿Cuál era su idea?" preguntó el castaño sacudiendo sus manos

"Esa" dijo la maestra babeando y señalándole

El chico miro su torso notando que su ropa lentamente había comenzado a desintegrarse hasta que se quedó sin el saco de su uniforme.

"¡¿Qué hiso?!" pregunto el castaño muy sorprendido

"Cada vez que falles voy a derretir una prenda de tu ropa" respondió la maestra sonriendo de forma lujuriosa "Si no te apresuras, terminaras desnudo Ise-kun"

"¡E-Espera Flo-Florence-sensei! ¡E-Eso es…!"

"Aquí voy Ise-kun"

Nuevamente creo 16 esferas de agua verdosa.

"¡Noooo~!" exclamo el castaño

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el pobre chico quedara solamente en sus fieles bóxers que le impedían quedar completamente desnudo ante su pervertida maestra de magia. Ya toda su ropa se había desintegrado y solo quedaba una oportunidad antes de quedar literalmente expuesto al desnudo.

"Solo una prenda más Ise-kun" decía la maestra con una sonrisa babeante

"Estoy a un ataque de perder mi inocencia" dijo el castaño antes de afilar la mirada "¡No! ¡No pienso permitir que Florence-sensei vea mi cuerpo! ¡Adelante!"

Nuevamente ella le ataco con 16 chorros de agua. Esta vez él tenía una estrategia. Pensó en cancelar las 15 en el preciso momento en el que entraran en su rango para que de esa forma la esfera num.16 avanzara hacia él y debido a que había usado su habilidad antes, podría volver a usarla a tiempo.

Aunque era un buen plan no funcionaría debido a que el chorro de agua era increíblemente veloz y calculando se dio cuenta de que no podría cancelarla a tiempo. Solo pudo ver como el chorro de agua venia hacia el en cámara lenta.

Vio fijamente esa maldita [Secuencia magia] que no quería aislarse aunque él lo desease con todo su ser. La miraba tan fijamente que daba miedo, era una mirada tan penetrante y afilada que haría acojonar a cualquiera que la viese.

El chorro estaba ya muy cerca y aún faltaban 2 segundos antes de poder volver a cancelar, definitivamente no lo haría a tiempo. Aun así, se dejó guiar por su confianza en sí mismo, solo por un instante creyó en un ser mas allá de la comprensión humana. Movió su dedo y…

¡La cancelo!

El chorro de agua cayó al suelo sin mojarle por completo, solo le salpico un poco, pero la había cancelado.

"L-Lo hice…" dijo alzando su puño con alegría "¡Lo hice!"

"Tsk" la maestra inflo sus mejillas "Estaba tan cerca"

Mientras celebraba el castaño pudo ver como sus bóxers comenzaron a desintegrarse y solamente pudo ver a su maestra quien sonreía con baba saliendo de sus labios y le apuntaba con su teléfono.

Quedo como había venido al mundo.

Desnudo.

"¡NO TOME FOTOS!"

"¡Kyaaa~! ¡Ise-kuuuun~!"

Posiblemente había sido la noche más vergonzosa que había tenido en su vida y la peor de toda su vida también.

Esa noche. Había quedado expuesto ante su maestra de magia.

Un estudiante escucho los gritos que venían del gimnasio y se lo dijo a todo el mundo, rápidamente el rumor corrió.

Desde este día toda la universidad corrió el rumor de que Hyoudo Issei engañaba a Rias Gremory con la maestra de magia Edelia Florence-sensei.

El chico fue visto como un héroe por los hombres y como un asco por las mujeres.

Edelia consiguió una advertencia más y fue suspendida por 1 semana.

* * *

DING DONG DING

La clase de magia recién acababa de terminar y los estudiantes estiraron los brazos y se pusieron de pie de sus asientos. A excepción de cierto castaño que por más que lo intentaba no podía ponerse de pie y era porque su maestra estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

"¿Lo haremos esta noche también Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra llamando la atención de todos los oídos varones

"Si" respondió el castaño suspirando "Aunque le pediré a Florence-sensei que por favor sea más moderada"

"¿Por qué? Es gracias a mis métodos que ahora puedes hacerlo 25 veces"

" _¡¿25 VECES?!_ " pensaron todos sorprendidos

"Okay, nos vemos en la noche Ise-kun"

La maestra se levantó y tomándole por sorpresa nuevamente le beso en la mejilla para la envidia de todos los varones del salón y los que pasaban por los pasillos.

"Eso fue completamente innecesario" dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro de pesadez

"Moo~" la rubia le pellizco el brazo "Últimamente Hyoudo-san se la pasa todo el día con mujeres hermosas"

"He estado entrenando y esas cosas" dijo el chico sonriendo suavemente "Si gustas, podemos almorzar los dos solos"

"¡Sí!"

Ella se aferró amorosamente al brazo del chico y procedieron a salir a la explanada donde tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas que había. Abrieron sus Bentō que ellos mismos se habían preparado en la mañana antes de la escuela y procedieron a almorzar.

"Toma di Aaah~" dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras daba comida al chico

"Aaah~"

Comió, mastico y trago.

"Argento-san cocina realmente delicioso" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Ni siquiera yo igualo su sabor"

"Para nada" negó ella sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos tímidamente "Hy-Hyoudo-san cocina mucho más delicioso que yo…"

"¿Quieres probar un poco del mío?"

"¡Sí!"

El chico tomo un poco entre los palillos.

"Di Aaah~" dijo el chico sonriendo

"A-Aaah~"

La rubia comió, mastico y trago.

"¡Mmm!" sujeto sus mejillas llenas de rubor "¡Esta delicioso~!"

"Aunque para mí el de Argento-san sabe mejor"

"¿Q-Quieres un poco más?"

"Si"

De esta forma procedieron a alimentarse entre ellos para celos y molestia de algunos estudiantes que veían. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que terminasen de almorzar y dejasen las cajas de Bentō a sus lados mientras hablaban.

"Ah" la rubia sonrió "Hace unos días me entere de algo"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el chico curioso

"Parece que dentro de unos días, dos amigas mías van a ser transferidas a esta universidad"

"¿Enserio? Bien por ti Argento-san" dijo el chico acariciándole la cabeza "Debiste haberlas conocido en la iglesia ¿cierto?"

"Si, ellas iban constantemente a mi iglesia y jugábamos juntas hace un par de años. Dejamos de vernos hace 1 año pero aun nos enviamos correos"

"Ya veo, deben ser muy buenas amigas"

"Xenovia-san carece un poco de sentido común pero es muy amigable y Shidou-san es muy divertida así que nos llevamos muy bien" respondió la rubia sonriendo alegremente

"Entiendo. Estoy feliz por Argento-san, podrás volver a divertiré con ellas" dijo el joven sonriendo suavemente

"¡Sí!"

Ella se aferró nuevamente al brazo del chico sonriendo felizmente mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza y se quedaron en esa posición mientras miraban hacia adelante con total normalidad, contemplando la explanada llena de estudiantes.

"Aunque, si no mal recuerdo" pensó el castaño curioso "Yo tenía un amigo que se llamaba Shidou-kun…"

El almuerzo termino.

* * *

un par de días después.

Era sábado.

Cierto castaño había sido llamado nuevamente al edificio de administración por Azzazel así que no tardó mucho en ir a ver de qué se trataba. Entro al edificio y subió un par de pisos para nuevamente abrir la puerta que tenía una placa de metal que decía "Investigation Room".

Al entrar pudo ver al líder de los caídos apuntándole con lo que el reconoció era un lanzacohetes.

"¡Mira mi nuevo [Sacred Gear] artificial! ¡Jajaja!" reía el líder de Grigori "¡Dispara…!"

"¿Cohetes quizá?" dijo el castaño entrando y cerrando la puerta

"¡Exacto!"

"Veo que él [Sacred Gear] modificable funciona perfectamente. No veo problema alguno con ese lanzacohetes, así que ¿Por qué me llamo Azzazel-sensei?" preguntó el chico curioso

"Veras mientras creaba esta belleza intente programar el comando para hacerla desaparecer y volverla portátil hasta que sea el momento de usarla. Como hiciste tú con tu pistola. Pero cuando lo intente…" el lanzacohetes brillo y para el siguiente instante estaba pegado a una pulsera en la muñeca del líder de los caídos "Resulto así"

"Abra la interfaz de configuración Azzazel-sensei. Voy a enseñarle el comando"

"Te lo agradezco"

Minutos más tarde cuando ya había terminado de explicarle el comando al líder de los caídos. El líder de los caídos jugaba convirtiendo su lanzacohetes en pulsera y regresándolo a su estado normal con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si eso es todo me voy" dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta

"Gracias Hyoudo. Ahora será una función que podremos agregar a los [Sacred Gears] artificiales. Te daré tu crédito ante el mundo cuando hagamos públicos estos nenes" rio el líder de Grigori levantando su pulgar

"Preferiría que no me mencionase o empezare a llamar la atención. Como sea, me voy"

"Como digas ¡Entonces yo tomare el crédito por este comando!"

"Como quiera. Hasta luego"

Cerró la puerta y suspiro mientras escuchaba al líder de los caídos reír fuertemente dentro de la habitación. Normalmente procedió a salir sin notar que una persona había salido de la habitación de al lado y se le había quedado mirando con una expresión llena de sorpresa.

"Ese era…" dijo la persona comenzando a seguir al chico.

El chico por su lado continúo su camino hasta el looby del edificio donde se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio.

"Iré a entrenar con Alex-sensei, después con Florence-sensei donde probare esta belleza" dijo haciendo aparecer su pisto y desapareciéndola nuevamente con una sonrisa "Y después iré a analizar a Gremory-sempai. Suena bien para mi"

"¡Oye!"

Se giró solo para ver como su visión comenzaba alzarse hasta que miro el techo, pues si, había sido derribado de espalda al suelo por alguien que ni conocía. Pudo sentir una sensación suave presionarse contra él. Sobo su cabeza y miro a la persona que estaba sobre él y se llevó una sorpresa.

Era una chica. De su misma edad al parecer. Hermoso rostro adornado con brillantes ojos violetas. Cabello color castaño peinado en dos coletas. Vestía el uniforme de la universidad. Tenía un escote pequeño.

La chica le miro con sus hermosos ojos violetas y el castaño le vio a ella con sus ojos castaños.

Sintió nostalgia y entonces reconoció lo que estaba mirando. Ese cabello, esos ojos y ese rostro. Más aun…

"Ise-kun…" dijo la chica mirándole "¿Me recuerdas?"

Esa voz. Claro que la recordaba.

Una sonrisa de formo en los labios del chico mientras veía a la chica. Movió sus labios y dejo salir unas palabras que hicieron que la chica sonriera llena de alegría y felicidad.

"Te recuerdo…Irina"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Como había dicho este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y si no lo publique fue porque quería actualizar el resto de mis fics antes, pero surgió un problemita.**_

 _ **Si vinieron a leerlo después de ver la publicación en mi página de Facebook saben que sucede y si no, pues se los diré. Mi bellísima Alice(así se llama mi computadora) sufrió una especie de problema y una parte de ella se descompuso ¿adivinen cuál? ¡Pues el maldito teclado!**_

 _ **Dios me odia y yo lo odio a él.**_

 _ **Debido a ese problema tardare un poco en actualizar ya sea este o el resto y quería calmar las ansias publicando este capítulo que fue tan pedido y pues aquí lo tienen.**_

 _ **Las cosas se vuelven más interesante ¿cierto?**_

 _ **De cualquier modo espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	4. Clase-4

_"¿Vas a mudarte?"_

 _Un pequeño niño preguntaba. De cabellera castaña y ojos al juego. Vestía una camiseta roja con unos shorts beige. Su rostro, brazos y rodillas tenían un poco de tierra debido a que había estado jugando. Podía notarse la expresión triste en su rostro._

 _"Si"_

 _Respondía otro niño. De cabello castaño un poco más claro que el otro y un poco más largo. Con ojos violetas. Vestía casi lo mismo que el otro niño e igualmente tenia tierra en su cuerpo debido a que estaban jugando. Podía verse su expresión de tristeza al responder._

 _Ambos se encontraban en el patio trasero de una casa pequeña._

 _"¿Por qué?" preguntó el castaño de cabellera corta_

 _"Mi padre consiguió un trabajo en el extranjero, o por lo menos eso dijeron" respondía el otro jugando con sus dedos "Lo siento"_

 _"No tienes por qué disculparte, no es culpa tuya"_

 _"De todas formas…lo siento"_

 _Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del pequeño de ojos violetas quien veía el suelo con tristeza. Al notar que su amigo lloraba el pequeño castaño entro en pánico moviendo sus brazos precipitadamente._

 _"¡N-No tienes que llorar!" dijo en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo, limpiándole las lagrimas_

 _"¡Waaa~! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero estar con Ise-kun siempre!" lloraba el pequeño derramando lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos violetas "¡No quiero que Ise-kun me olvide! ¡Waaa~!"_

 _"¡N-No voy a olvidarte! ¡Así que deja de llorar!"_

 _"¿E-Enserio?"_

 _"Si, lo juro. Nunca me olvidare de ti" dijo el pequeño de ojos castaños sonriendo cálidamente "Lo prometo, nunca me olvidare de ti Shidou-kun"_

 _"¡P-Promesa de meñique!" dijo el otro levantando su dedo pequeño_

 _"¿Eso? Ya estamos grandes para eso"_

 _"¡De todos modos…! ¡Júralo por tu meñique!"_

 _"Está bien, está bien"_

 _Ambos pequeños entrelazaron sus meñiques y comenzaron a cantar._

 _" Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragare mil agujas " dijeron al unísono_

 _Al terminar sonrieron mutuamente._

 _"¡Pfff!" el pequeño de ojos castaños intento contener su risa_

 _"¿Qué pasa Ise-kun?" preguntó el otro confundido_

 _"Deberías ver tu cara…es graciosa"_

 _"¿Mi cara?"_

 _El pequeño de ojos violetas fue hasta una puerta de vidrio corrediza propia de la casa. Al ver su reflejo noto algo que le sorprendió. Debido a su anterior llanto, la tierra que tenía en su rostro se había escurrido haciéndole una máscara de barro en las mejillas._

 _"¡Jajaja!" reía su amigo sujetándose el estómago "¡Eres un monstruo de lodo!"_

 _"¡Ise-kun idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!" pregunto molesto limpiando la suciedad de su rostro con su camiseta_

 _"¡Jajaja!"_

 _"¡Moo~! ¡Idiota!"_

 _Al terminar de limpiarse el rostro su camiseta estaba completamente sucia._

 _"¿Cuándo te mudas?" preguntó el pequeño curioso_

 _"Papa dijo que sería dentro de unos días" respondió el otro_

 _"¿No quieres quedarte esta noche?"_

 _"¿Una pijamada?"_

 _"Si"_

 _"¡Sí!" respondió alegre "¡Me gustaría!"_

 _"¡Mama!" grito el castaño "¿Shidou-kun puede quedarse a dormir?"_

 _"Claro" respondió la madre del pequeño asomándose desde la puerta con una sonrisa "Pero Shidou-kun tiene que pedirles permiso a sus padres"_

 _"¡Sí! ¡Iré a preguntar ahora mismo!" dijo el pequeño saliendo inmediatamente para ir a su casa, la cual resulto ser la casa de al lado._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño regreso._

 _"¡Dijo que si!" grito con alegría_

 _"¡Qué bien!" respondió el otro sonriendo felizmente_

 _"Ya se está haciendo tarde ¿Por qué no entran a tomar un baño?" pregunto la madre del pequeño de ojos castaños dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa "Prepare la cena de inmediato"_

 _"¡Sí!"_

 _Ambos pequeños fueron rápidamente al interior de la casa. Subieron un par de escaleras y entraron en el baño de la casa. El pequeño de ojos castaños se desvistió como normalmente. Pudo ver la tina llena de agua caliente, al parecer su madre la había preparado minutos antes._

 _Entro en la tina sintiendo la agradable sensación del agua caliente y espero a que su amigo entrase con él. Aunque no espero lo que sucedió. Su amigo estaba parado fuera de la tina con una toalla cubriéndole desde el pecho hasta las piernas. Como si estuviese ocultando algo._

 _"¿Qué pasa Shidou-kun?" preguntó el pequeño confundido "¿Por qué usas la toalla de esa forma?"_

 _"N-No. No es nada" respondió su amigo con timidez y procediendo a entrar en la tina_

 _"¿Por qué te cubres el cuerpo? Ya nos hemos bañado juntos antes…"_

 _"No es nada"_

 _Entro en la tina sintiendo la sensación del agua y solo cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto por el agua retiro la toalla y la doblo colocándola sobre su cabeza._

 _"Estas muy extraño Shidou-kun" dijo el pequeño de ojos castaños curioso "¿Pasa algo?"_

 _"N-No es nada" negó su amigo con las manos y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas_

 _"¿Enserio?"_

 _"Si" el pequeño de ojos violetas tomo un pequeño pato de hule color amarillo y lo dejo en el agua "Mira Ise-kun"_

 _"¿Eso? ¡Ja! Yo ya no juego con eso" dijo su amigo con orgullo_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Porque ya soy un niño grande. ¡Ahora juego con esto!" dijo sacando del agua una figura de aproximadamente 15cm de altura. Parecía ser un personaje de algún anime. Vestía prendas naranjas y tenía el cabello negro_

 _"¡Waaa!" dijo su amigo con ojos brillantes "¡Es Goku!"_

 _"¡Exacto! ¡Papa me lo compro hace unos días!"_

 _"¡Que genial!"_

 _"¡Mira! ¡Kamehameha!"_

 _"¡No me arrojes agua! ¡Ise-kun!"_

 _"¡Niños!" la madre hablo desde la primera planta "¡Espero que no estén jugando dentro de la tina! ¿No lo están o sí?"_

 _Ambos se miraron._

 _"¡No lo estamos!" dijeron al unísono_

 _"Entonces está bien" dijo la madre riendo_

 _"Jijiji"_

 _Minutos después ya habían terminado de ducharse y vestirse. Bajaron a la primera planta y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa al mismo tiempo que la madre del pequeño castaño procedía a servirles su comida._

 _"Ya llegue"_

 _El padre del pequeño de ojos castaños entro a la casa aflojando su corbata y dejando su maletín en el sofá de la sala para proceder a ir hacia su esposa quien estaba delante del lavado._

 _"Bienvenido" dijo la madre sonriendo_

 _Ambos padres intercambiaron un beso._

 _"¡Guácala!" dijo el pequeño de ojos castaños_

 _"Señora Hyoudo" hablo el pequeño de ojos violetas curioso "¿Por qué la gente se besa?"_

 _"Veras Shidou-kun, las personas se dan besos cuando se quieren" explico la madre sonriendo_

 _"¿Enserio?"_

 _"Si"_

 _"Ise-kun" el pequeño de ojos violetas miro a su amigo "¿Tú me quieres?"_

 _"¿Eh?" su amigo le miro para posar sus manos en su nuca "Claro que te quiero"_

 _"¿Enserio?"_

 _"Si"_

 _Tímidamente el pequeño de ojos violetas sonrió mientras los padres reían causándole confusión a su hijo que no entendía nada lo que estaba sucediendo. De esta forma la cena paso y termino._

 _Ya cuando se puso oscuro los dos pequeños se encontraban en la habitación del pequeño de ojos castaños. Ambos acostados en la cama cobijados hasta el cuello._

 _"Voy a apagar la luz" dijo el padre antes de salir y apagar la luz_

 _Hubo silencio._

 _"Ise-kun" hablo el pequeño de ojos violetas mirando a su amigo acostado a su lado_

 _"¿Qué?" respondió su amigo mirándole_

 _"¿No me vas a olvidar, verdad?"_

 _"Ya te dije que no ¿Te lo prometí, no? Siempre te voy a recordar"_

 _"¿Y que si no volvemos a vernos nunca?"_

 _"Entonces te recordare por siempre. No importa cuando tiempo pase"_

 _"¿Enserio?" preguntó el pequeño de ojos violetas volteándose hacia su amigo_

 _"Si" respondió el pequeño de ojos castaños volteándose hacia su amigo "Seremos amigos por siempre"_

 _El pequeño de ojos violetas tomo la mano de su amigo entrelazando sus dedos y cerro sus ojos._

 _Después de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos._

 _"Ise-kun"_

 _No respondió._

 _"Ise-kun ¿estas despierto?"_

 _No respondió._

 _El pequeño de ojos violetas miro el rostro dormido de su amigo._

 _"Perdón Ise-kun, te mentí. Me mudare mañana" dijo con un rostro triste y al borde de las lágrimas "Mis padres me dijeron que me quedara hoy para despedirme, pero…"_

 _SNIFF_

 _"No pude despedirme"_

 _Acaricio la mejilla de su amigo._

 _"Tampoco logre decírtelo, pero…" llorando acerco su rostro al de su amigo dormido "A decir verdad soy una niña"_

 _SNIFF_

 _"Todos lo sabían. Tus papas, nuestros amigos. Todos lo sabían excepto tu…"_

 _Sonrió._

 _"Dime Ise-kun ¿Si supieras que soy una niña, seguirías siendo mi amigo?" pregunto con una sonrisa "Sé que dirías algo como "¡Claro que sí!" pero…"_

 _Sus rostros estaban muy cerca._

 _"Ise-kun ¿dijiste que me querías, verdad?" pregunto sonriendo "Yo también te quiero…te quiero muchísimo"_

 _Cerró sus ojos._

 _"Así que…"_

 _Acerco su rostro al de su amigo. Sintió su respiración tranquila. Sintió la suavidad de sus labios. Estaban besándose. Un tierno e inocente beso de niños, pero lleno de amor._

 _"Perdón por tomar tu primer beso Ise-kun" dijo acostándose nuevamente a lado de su amigo y acariciándole la mejilla "Pero, ese también fue mi primer beso, entonces está bien ¿verdad?"_

 _Unió su frente con la de su amigo y cerro sus ojos ahogando un llanto de tristeza._

 _"Te quiero Ise-kun…"_

 _Se quedó dormida._

 _Para la mañana siguiente el pequeño castaño despertó notando la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Cuando le pregunto a su madre, ella le respondió que se había ido temprano y que un camión de mudanzas se había llevado todo de su casa._

 _Se había ido sin despedirse de él._

 _Mantuvo su promesa de jamás olvidarse de él._

 _Nunca más escucho nada sobre su amigo de la infancia._

* * *

Hasta hoy.

En el edificio de administración de la universidad.

Cierto castaño yacía tirado en el suelo del lobby del edificio. Sobre el había una chica de cabellera castaña, con unos felices y brillantes ojos violetas. Ambos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa alegre en sus rostros.

"Te recuerdo…" dijo el chico sonriendo "Irina"

Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica. Sus ojos llorosos pero felices brillaban. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras abrazaba al chico sobre el que estaba. El chico en consecuencia correspondió el abrazo.

"Estoy tan feliz" decía la chica hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico "Realmente mantuviste tu promesa"

"Te dije que te recordaría" dijo el chico sonriendo

"Si, muchas gracias por no olvidarme"

"Oye Irina ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la nada?"

El joven castaño alzo la mirada y pudo ver a otra chica.

Cabello azul con un mechón verde. Un hermoso rostro serio adornado con ojos color miel. Ella tenía un escote razonable. Vestía el uniforme de la universidad. En su espalda había una especie de artefacto parecido a una espada, aunque estaba lleno de vendas. Podía verse en su rostro la confusión ante la escena que presenciaba.

"Irina ¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto la peli-azul curiosa "¿Y quién es el?"

"Xen-chan" dijo la castaña mirándole

Ambos castaños procedieron a ponerse de pie.

"Déjame presentarte. Él es Ise-kun, es mi amigo de la infancia" explico la castaña sonriendo "Ise-kun, ella es mi amiga Xenovia"

"Un gusto soy Hyoudo Issei" dijo el castaño inclinando brevemente la cabeza

"Soy Xenovia Quarta, el gusto es mío" dijo la peli-azul imitando al joven

La peli-azul inspecciono por unos segundos al chico.

"Irina ¿Podrá ser que este chico sea el que dijiste que te gustaba tan…?"

"¡Waaaa!" la castaña nerviosa fue y tapo la boca de su amiga "¡¿Qué estás diciendo Xen-chan?!"

"No puedo respirar" dijo la peli-azul

"¡No digas nada Xen-chan!"

El castaño observo divertido como su amiga de la infancia discutía con susurros con su amiga peli-azul. Antes no hubiese sido capaz de escuchar sus susurros, pero ahora que era humano/dragón sí que podía.

"Aunque estoy muy sorprendido" hablo el chico sonriendo "Recuerdo que eras linda de pequeña, pero ahora. Te has convertido en toda una belleza, Irina"

"S-Si, muchas gracias" dijo su amiga sonriendo con sus mejillas llenas de rubor "Ise-kun también se ha puesto mucho más guapo de lo que recuerdo"

"Agradezco el halago"

"¿Are?" la castaña llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla confundida "No recuerdo haberte dicho que era una mujer"

"Bueno, pensé que eras un chico hasta cierta edad. En una clase de biología cuando tenía 10 años, note que no eras un niño, sino una niña" explico el castaño sonriendo

"Y-Ya veo"

"Aunque estoy un poco enojado ¿sabes? Te fuiste sin despedirte"

"Me disculpo por eso, pero no tuve la fuerza para decirte adiós" dijo la castaña bajando la mirada

Ella sintió como le acariciaban la cabeza. Levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo de la infancia sonriéndole con felicidad.

"No importa, estas perdonada" dijo el

"Ise-kun…"

Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el chico sintió algo. Parecido a un escalofrió o una especie de mal presentimiento. Relajo la mirada y solo por un instante vio algo distinto en el cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia y en el cuerpo de la peli-azul.

Los humanos normales tenían energía hasta cierto punto. Algunos tenían más energía que otros pero todos los humanos siempre contaban con tal energía en ellos. El castaño ya había identificado la naturaleza y esencia misma de la energía y podía ver a través de los anteojos cuando alguien era un humano normal. Y lo que vio en las dos chicas no era la energía de un humano.

Era un sentimiento extraño, causaba escalofríos. Entonces recordó haber visto antes esa energía. Recordó su esencia. Santidad. En otras palabras, lo que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo de ambas chicas era la misma energía que los ángeles emanaban. Poder sagrado.

" _Ddraig_ " pensó el chico serio " _Ellas…_ "

[Si] afirmo el dragón en su interior [Son ángeles]

El castaño retiro su mano de la cabeza de la chica.

"Mama me dijo que tu padre estaba muy metido en la iglesia, pero…" el chico afilo la mirada "No pensé que fueses a re-encarnar como un ángel"

Sorprendidas ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos cual platos. La castaña desvió un poco la mirada mientras la peli-azul veía aún más fijamente al chico que también le veía.

"Mi padre era parte de la iglesia desde antes de la unión entre razas" explico la amiga de la infancia "Inevitablemente yo también me volví parte. Hace un par de años el [Vaticano] me selecciono para ser una portadora de [Excalibur] y yo acepte ese honor. Hace unos meses Michael-sama me hiso una oferta que simplemente no pude rechazar"

La castaña tomo la mano de su amigo.

"No tenía intención de ocultártelo" dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

"No tienes que preocuparte. No es como si estuviese enojado" dijo el castaño sonriendo "De cualquier forma me alegro por ti"

"Aun así me siento mal por no habértelo contado. Tal vez debí haberte enviado una carta por lo menos. No tuve el valor para decirte adiós y mucho menos para enviarte una mísera carta"

"Ya te dije que está bien. Estoy feliz por ti" dijo el chico sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla "Aunque estoy muy sorprendido. No pensé que fueses a re-encarnar a servicio del líder del cielo, Michael"

"Él dijo que vio potencial en mí y por eso me lo ofreció" la castaña mostro una "A" roja en el dorso de su mano derecha "Yo soy su [As]"

"Ya veo" el chico miro a la peli-azul "¿Y tú Quarta-san?"

"Yo soy el [As] de Gabriel-sama" respondió ella inflando su pecho mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura

"¿Gabriel-sama? ¿La mujer más fuerte del cielo y la más hermosa?"

"La misma"

"Vaya" el chico sonrió "Pues bien por ti Quarta-san"

"Gracias"

"Dijiste que habías sido seleccionada por el [Vaticano] para portar a [Excalibur]" el castaño miro a su amiga de la infancia "¿Qué fragmento exactamente portas?"

La [Excalibur] original había sido destrozada hace ya muchísimos años. Actualmente solo se poseían fragmentos de la original, los cuales tenían ciertas habilidades. La mayoría de los fragmentos de [Excalibur] se encontraban en posesión del [Vaticano] y el resto estaban pérdidas.

La castaña levanto la manga de su saco y mostro un cordón atado en su muñeca.

"Yo porto a [Excalibur Mimic]" respondió su amiga sonriendo "Tiene la habilidad de cambiar a cualquier forma que desee"

"Yo uso [Excalibur Destruction]" dijo la peli-azul señalando con su pulgar la enorme espada en su espalda "Tiene un poder destructivo increíble"

"Ehhh" el chico noto la increíble cantidad de poder sagrado que ambas armas emanaban " _Quiero analizarlas ¿Me pregunto si me dejaran analizarlas si se los pido?_ "

El castaño sonrió.

"Me alegro por ustedes dos. Tener el privilegio de re-encarnar como ángeles" dijo el chico sonriendo "Tengo entendido que el sistema de [Brave Saints] aún está muy limitado"

"Sí. Actualmente solo los 10 serafines tienen permitido usar el [Brave Saints]. Michael-sama dijo que espera poder ampliarlo hasta los ángeles de alto nivel, pero por el momento está limitado a los serafines" explico su amiga sonriendo

"Ya veo, tuvieron suerte"

"Y que lo digas" rio la peli-azul inflando su pecho

El castaño recordó algo.

"Ya que ambas fueron re-encarnadas como ángeles" el chico levanto su dedo índice "¿Tienen alas?"

"Claro" asintieron ambas

Ambas extendieron un amplio par de alas emplumadas de color blanco. Eran alas de ángel. También pudo ver un halo dorado aparecer sobre la cabeza de ambas.

"Woau" dijo el castaño sorprendido "Realmente son imponentes"

El chico ajusto sus anteojos y afilando la mirada fue capaz de notar alfo fascinante.

Las alas de ambas ángeles tenían algo parecido a circuitos eléctricos y el inmediatamente los reconoció como [Circuitos mágicos], los cuales recorrían en su totalidad las alas de ambas. Y no era solo eso. El halo sobre la cabeza de ambas estaba recibiendo poder sagrado del techo y no era del techo en realidad. Recibía poder sagrado del cielo.

Solo tuvo que unir algunas cosas e inmediatamente entendió de qué iba la cosa.

El halo sobre la cabeza de los ángeles actuaba como antena receptora que recibía el poder sagrado directamente de los cielos. Después transfería ese mismo poder sagrado a las alas a través de los [Circuitos mágicos] y de las alas al cuerpo de los ángeles. Dándoles la habilidad de usar y manipular la luz como arma.

" _Entonces dios no les dio alas y halos por nada. Realmente pensó en todo_ " pensó el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "¿Irina, puedo pedirte algo?"

"¿Qué seria Ise-kun?"

"¿Me permitirías tocarlas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, ¿Me dejarías tocarlas?"

"¿D-De que estas hablando? ¿To-Tocarlas?" pregunto la castaña tiñendo levemente sus mejillas de rojo

" _¿Debería alagar sus alas y dar una excusa?_ " pensó el chico sonriendo nerviosamente "S-Si, digo lucen increíblemente suaves ¿Me dejarías tocártelas?"

Los engranajes de la cabeza de la chica comenzaron a moverse e inmediatamente pensó en lo que posiblemente se estaba refiriendo el chico. Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos y llenando sus mejillas con rubor, uso sus brazos para proteger sus senos y retrocedió un par de pasos.

"¡Ise-kun! ¡Pervertido!" exclamo la castaña avergonzada

"Adelante" dijo la peli-azul inflando su pecho con orgullo y posando sus manos en su cintura "Puedes tocarlas"

"¡¿Xen-chan?!"

"Mu-Muchas gracias Quarta-san" agradeció el joven procediendo a caminar hacia la chica "Entonces, aquí voy"

La castaña cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, aunque vio perfectamente por el espacio entre sus dedos que intencionalmente había dejado para poder ver. Su sonrojo aumentaba al ver como las manos de su amiga de la infancia se acercaban al cuerpo de su amiga. Cerró sus ojos al ver que ya estaban muy cerca.

"Son increíblemente suaves" dijo el chico

"Lose" dijo la peli-azul

Abriendo sus ojos la castaña vio de qué se trataba. El rubor de sus mejillas desapareció al igual que su vergüenza y sorpresa, pues lo que sucedía no era lo que espero. Si, el joven solamente estaba revisando con emoción las alas de la peli-azul.

"¿T-Te referías a las alas?" pregunto la castaña avergonzada

"Si ¿A que más podría referirme?" dijo el chico sin verle

"N-No. No es nada"

"Jaja" rio la peli-azul divertida "La única pervertida aquí eres tú, Irina"

"¡Callate Xe-chan!"

"Jaja"

"Moo~"

El chico hiso caso omiso a las palabras de las chicas y continuo analizando las alas de la peli-azul con fascinación. Los [Circuitos mágicos] que recorrían las alas eran sin ninguna duda interesantes, nunca antes había visto algo así. Los demonios tenían sus alas, pero no estaban hechas de la misma forma.

Uso su dedo para recorrer los circuitos a través de todas las alas, sintiendo la suavidad y en cierto punto también el poder sagrado que corría a través de los [Circuitos mágicos]. No noto que las mejillas de la peli-azul se habían teñido levemente de rojo.

"Mmm~" la peli-azul intento contener un gemido

El castaño sorprendido vio a la chica.

"Perdón" se disculpó "No tenía idea de que eran tan sensibles"

"N-No es nada" negó la peli-azul retomando su postura "E-Es solo que son un poco sensibles al tacto"

"Había escuchado que las alas de los ángeles eran su enlace con los cielos. No espere que fuesen a tener un sistema tan complejo" dijo el chico pensativo mientras continuaba acariciando las alas "La sensación que tienes cuando toco tus alas ¿Cómo la describirías?"

"N-No podría explicarlo" negó la peli-azul apretando su falda con rubor en sus mejillas "S-Se siente extraño"

"¿Lo describirías como dolor?"

"N-No, no me duele"

"¿Placer, Quizás?"

"S-Si, podría decirse"

" _Ella obtuvo sus alas hace poco tiempo y aun así ya parecen ser parte de ella, como si siempre lo hubiesen sido_ " pensó el chico acariciando las plumas de las alas "¿Describirías tu sensación como excitación?"

"E-Eso parece"

"Parece que las alas son en cierta parte una zona erógena. Interesante" dijo el chico "Ah"

Entonces el chico comprendió que estaba haciendo algo increíblemente indebido. Si sus alas eran una zona erógena, entonces el tocándole significaría algo obsceno. Y esa no era para nada su intención.

"Me disculpo" dijo el chico retrocediendo un par de pasos e inclinando su cabeza "No tenía idea de que sus alas eran tan sensibles"

"N-No te preocupes" dijo la peli-azul controlando el sonrojo de sus mejillas "Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. He aprendido algo nuevo"

"Además, muchas gracias por permitirme tocarlas Quarta-san"

"Ni lo menciones. Siempre que quieras tocarlas, no dudes en pedírmelo"

"Te lo agradezco mucho"

" _¿Soy solo yo o no parece que hablen de alas?_ " pensó la castaña alzando una ceja

"¿Qué es esto, una exhibición?"

Una 4ta voz llamo la atención del chico. Se giró para ver a una nueva persona entrar al edificio.

Era un hombre adulto. Cabellera negra muy larga. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo aunque su esclerótica era de color rojo. Sus orejas estaban puntiagudas. Vestía elegantemente con un traje negro.

El chico le reconoció inmediatamente y no era solo por sus distintivos rasgos. Sino por la sorprendente cantidad de energía que emanaba. Se trataba de un ángel caído. Y uno a la par con Azzazel. Había pocos en esa categoría, así que saber de quien se trataba era más bien simple.

Se trataba del mismísimo Kokabiel. Al igual que Azzazel, uno de los líderes de Grigori.

"Kokabiel-sama" dijo el chico mirándole serio

"Así que me conoces" dijo Kokabiel sonriendo "Debo suponer que tú eres el humano que ha estado ayudando a Azzazel"

"Sí. Mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei"

"Ya veo"

Kokabiel miro a donde el par de ángeles. Ellas retrocedieron un par de pasos al sentir la mirada de él. En consecuencia el ángel caído soltó una breve risita y sonrió amigable.

"No tienen por qué sentirse asustadas, no es como si fuera a atacarlas" dijo Kokabiel "Aunque si se trata de una exhibición…"

5 pares de alas emplumadas de color negro aparecieron en la espalda del ángel caído. Era imponente su presencia. Plumas comenzaron a llover dentro del lobby y hubo un viento fuerte que azoto con el aleteo de sus alas.

"5 pares de alas" dijo la castaña nerviosa

"Realmente es el [Cadre] Kokabiel" dijo la peli-azul nerviosa

" _Interesante_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo

El castaño ajusto sus anteojos mientras afilaba la mirada. Fijando su mirada en las alas del ángel caído. Notando algo. Pudo ver los [Circuitos mágicos] recorrer cada una de las alas del ángel caído y no era solo eso, habia poder sagrado recorriendo esos circuitos. Entonces noto que a diferencia de los ángeles, Kokabiel no contaba con un halo sobre su cabeza.

Entonces comprendió.

Al "caer" los ángeles eran privados de sus halos y por ende, dejaban de recibir el poder sagrado de los cielos. Sus alas se teñían de negro representando el pecado que habían cometido y por el cual cayeron. Se suponía que al "caer" y dejar de recibir el poder sagrado de los cielos, estos perderían la capacidad de usarlo, pero no fue así del todo.

Los ángeles caídos conservaban la habilidad de usar el poder sagrado gracias a las [Circuitos mágicos] en sus alas, los cuales continuaron almacenando la energía a pesar de haber caído. Y aunque el poder sagrado con el tiempo debía acabarse, se adaptaban y comenzaban a producir ellos mismos el poder sagrado. Incluso después de caer.

" _Los ángeles caídos son bastante adaptables_ " pensó el joven ajustando sus anteojos " _Realmente me gustaría analizar alguno a detalle_ "

Kokabiel noto la mirada fija del joven. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que parecía, el chico no le estaba mirando a él, sino a su energía y sus alas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ángel caído quien simplemente guardo sus alas.

"¿Viste algo interesante?" preguntó el caído sonriendo

"Algo así" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Pareces un chico interesante, ahora veo por qué Azzazel tiene su ojo en ti. ¿Te apetecería ir a beber algo uno de estos días, quizás? Quiero hablar algo contigo"

"Sería un honor" dijo el castaño inclinando su cabeza "¿Le parece este sábado?"

"Claro, le diré a Azzazel que te deje salir. Hay una cafetería bastante cerca de aquí que prepara un exquisito café"

"Entendido"

"Hasta luego"

Kokabiel comenzó a caminar y paso de ellos, procediendo a subir unas escaleras.

"¿Qué le pasa, presumiendo sus alas de esa forma?" pregunto la castaña inflando sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus alas

"Debo admitir que fue aterrador" dijo la peli-azul guardando sus alas

" _Esto no me gusta_ " pensó el castaño serio " _Escuche que él era uno de los pocos que estaban en contra de la unión entre razas_ "

[Tienes razón] hablo el dragón en su interior [Algunos de mis poseedores anteriores murieron por sus manos. Ese ángel caído guarda un gran rencor a todas las razas. Deberías tener cuidado, el hecho de que este aquí significa que algo grande va a pasar]

"Que molesto"

[Y que lo digas]

* * *

Kokabiel acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación con la placa metálica que decía "Investigation Room". Entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Azzazel jugando con lo que parecía ser un lanzacohetes que se convertía en pulsera.

"Azzazel" dijo Kokabiel entrando mientras cerraba la puerta "¿Para qué me llamaste?"

"Oh" el líder de Grigori miro a Kokabiel "Ya llegaste. Bueno ¡Mira esta belleza! ¡Es un [Sacred Gear] artificial que acabo de configurar yo mismo! ¡¿A que es genial?!"

"No me digas que me llamaste para hablar de nuevo sobre tu estúpida investigación. Ya te he dicho que no tengo interés alguno en involucrarme o participar en ella"

"Eso lose, te llame por otra razón" el líder de los caídos miro a Kokabiel con seriedad "Ya han pasado unos años desde la unión entre razas. Quiero saber ¿Sigues en contra de la unión?"

Kokabiel medito unos segundos en silencio antes de abrir los ojos y mirar seriamente a su gobernante.

"Nunca estaré de acuerdo con esta estúpida unión" quejo Kokabiel con odio apretando sus puños "Estuvimos a punto de ganar la guerra. Solo un poco más y nos hubiésemos alzado con la victoria. Hubiésemos eliminado al resto de las razas. Y aun así tu…"

"Escogí lo que era mejor para todos. Si la guerra hubiese continuado, nosotros definitivamente habríamos perdido"

"¡No! ¡Escogiste lo que era mejor para ti!" Kokabiel le apunto con su dedo "¡Decidiste rendirte y unirte a ellos para continuar con tu estúpida investigación! ¡Ellos ya habían perdido a sus gobernantes! ¡Estaban vulnerables! ¡Pudimos haber ganado esa guerra!"

"Di lo que quieras, a mi punto de vista. Esa guerra estaba perdida" Azzazel suspiro "Si sigues en contra no se puede hacer nada. La unión está hecha y no tengo intenciones de cancelarla"

"Tsk" Kokabiel rechino los dientes "La guerra inevitablemente estallara. No importara esta estúpida unión. La guerra estallara. Yo mismo me encargare de eso"

"No sé qué estupidez estés pensando en hacer. Pero deberías rendirte, sin importar lo que hagas, la unión se mantendrá" Azzazel hiso aparecer su lanzacohetes "Y en caso de que decidas ignorar mi advertencia y hagas una estupidez"

Azzazel le apunto con el lanzacohetes. Mirándole seriamente a través de la mira.

"Yo mismo me encargare de destruirte" termino Azzazel "¿Entendido?"

Kokabiel simplemente rio y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

"El [Balance Breaker] (禁手（バランス・ブレイカー） _Baransu Bureikā_ ) es la forma evolucionada del [Sacred Gear]. El [Balance Breaker] es la manifestación más poderosa del [Sacred Gear]. Una vez alcanzado puede ser activado de nuevo con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, puede ser mantenido activado por un periodo de tiempo más largo. Los [Balance Breaker] también pueden tener evolución, que serían más poderosas. Los sentimientos del poseedor desencadenan la evolución. Todos los [Balance Breaker] toman una forma diferente que coincida con las capacidades de los usuario"

"Correcto" dijo el líder de Grigori "Toma asiento"

"Si"

Nuevamente toda la clase veía sorprendida como el castaño había recitado a la perfección lo que el libro decía.

"Como acaba de decir su compañero, el [Balance Breaker] es la forma evolucionada del [Sacred Gear]. Se necesita un entrenamiento especial para poder activarlo. Entrenamiento que yo mismo les asignare" el líder de los caídos procedió a apuntar en el pizarrón "Esta será la última clase escrita. A partir de hoy comenzaremos con clases prácticas para que puedan activar sus [Balance Breaker] o por lo menos que mejoren sus propias capacidades"

"Si" asintió toda la clase

El líder de los caídos apunto algo en el pizarrón y todos los alumnos procedieron a apuntarlo con rapidez.

DING DONG DING

La campana sonó indicando que la clase había terminado.

"¿Quién sigue?"

"¿Florence-sensei, no?"

"¡Oh sí!"

"No, ella toca antes del receso"

"Ehhh"

Los alumnos comenzaron a hablar.

El castaño guardo su cuaderno y posteriormente se sentó como normalmente hacía. Entonces noto que el líder de los caídos estaba aún en el aula, parado delante de él y mirándole.

"Escuche que hablaste con Kokabiel" dijo el líder de los caídos

"Si, parece que piensa que soy algo interesante" respondió el castaño "Iremos a beber algo el sábado"

"Ya veo"

El líder de los caídos miro seriamente al chico.

"Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado"

"No necesita decirlo Azzazel-sensei" respondió el castaño afilando la mirada "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el"

"Pensé que notarias eso. En cualquier caso, suerte"

"Si"

Muchas de las clases pasaron.

* * *

DING DONG DING

La clase de la historia humana dada por el maestro Yamaguchi acababa de terminar y el maestro salió del aula despidiéndose de los alumnos. Los estudiantes estiraron los brazos, pues ya solo faltaba una clase para salir al receso.

"Buenos días" dijo la maestra de magia, Edelia entrando en el aula con una gran sonrisa

"Buenos días" respondieron los alumnos felices al verle

La maestra fue hasta donde el castaño y tomo asiento sobre su regazo.

"Bueno en la clase de hoy…"

"Espere Florence-sensei" interrumpió el chico mirándole con molestia "Quítese de encima mío"

"¿Ehhh? No quiero~" negó ella inflando sus mejillas "Me gusta sentarme aquí"

El castaño simplemente suspiro en resignación. En consecuencia la maestra sonrió alegre de que el háyase accedido a que ella se sentase ahí, aunque fue a regaña dientes.

"Para la clase de hoy pedí el apoyo de una amiga" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"¿Amiga?" dijeron todos los alumnos curiosos

"Vamos, entra"

"S-Sii~"

Alguien entro en el aula y se paró delante del pizarrón. Mirando a todos los alumnos.

Era una chica, tenía una baja estatura así que la mayoría pensó que era una niña. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado. Piel blanca. Un hermoso rostro adornado con dos brillantes ojos azules cual zafiros. Tenía un escote pequeño, esperado debido a su tamaño. Vestía el uniforme de la universidad. Con un gran gorro azul. Una capa azul de interior blanco. Además de sostener una escoba en sus manos.

"Mucho gusto. Soy Le fay Pendragon" dijo la pequeña rubia

"¿Pendragon?"

"¿Le fay?"

"Oye oye"

"No me digas que…"

"¿Es la descendiente de Morgana Le fay?"

"Si, sí. Silencio" dijo la maestra aplaudiendo "Ella es una alumna de la [Clase S] y es la mejor en cuento a manejo de magia. Ambas estuvimos en [Golden Dawn] y si, ella es la descendiente de Morgana Le fay"

"Ohhh"

Los alumnos soltaron una ovación de sorpresa. En consecuencia la pequeña rubia sonrió tiñendo tiernamente sus mejillas de rojo.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Le fay-san?" pregunto un alumno curioso

"Yo tengo 17 años" respondió la pequeña sonriendo

"¿17 años? ¿Con ese cuerpo?"

"Definitivamente es una loli"

"¡Oh sí!"

"Las lolis son vida, son amor"

La pequeña rubio rio un poco ante los comentarios de los alumnos.

"Ella va a mostrarles unos cuantos hechizos de alto nivel" dijo la maestra sonriendo "Le fay"

"Si" la pequeña rubia hiso crecer una bola de llamas en su mano

La esfera de llamas comenzó a crecer. Sorprendentemente no solo creció en tamaño, comenzó a cambiar de forma. Para el siguiente segundo se había convertido en una gran ave de fuego que aleteaba con fuerza haciendo correr un fuerte viento caliente. Los alumnos tuvieron que cubrirse con los brazos por el viento.

"Crear formas físicas con los elementos es una de las cosas más difíciles del uso de la magia" explico la maestra de magia sonriente "Ni siquiera yo igualo la capacidad mágica de Le fay. Podríamos decir que ella es un prodigio. Y considerando su descendencia es de esperar"

La pequeña rubia creo esta vez una esfera de agua. Comenzó a tomar la forma de una larga serpiente.

Tanto el ave de fuego como la serpiente de agua comenzaron a moverse por el aire, como si volasen. Cada vez que se encontraban surgía vapor debido al fuego del ave y el agua de la serpiente. En un momento dado ambos seres colisionaron creando una nube de vapor y una breve lluvia de agua caliente.

La pequeña rubia sonreía alegre.

" _Que increíble poder mágico_ " pensó el castaño ajustando sus anteojos " _Florence-sensei es algo, pero esa chica le supera por creces. Era de esperar de la descendiente de Morgana Le fay_ "

Notando la mirada fija del chico, la pequeña rubia sonrió saludándole con la mano y en consecuencia el castaño regreso el saludo con normalidad.

"Ahora inténtenlo ustedes" dijo la maestra sonriendo "No debería ser difícil. Como les había dicho, basta con desearlo"

No dudaron dos veces antes de intentarlo. Pensaron que si esa pequeña niña podía hacer algo tan sorprendente, no cambia duda de que ellos podían hacerlo. Aunque en realidad era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

La maestra de magia había dicho que bastaba con desearlo, y aunque no era del todo equivocado, era un poco más complicado. En realidad se tenía que utilizar el poder mágico para moldear tú mismo la forma del elemento y darle el movimiento deseado. Se necesitaría mucho control mágico y una gran cantidad de poder mágico también.

La mayoría de los alumnos solo llegaron a crear una especie de serpiente de agua que en su mayoría parecía ser un gusano. El castaño ni siquiera se molestó en intentar, pues sabía que con su poco control y escaso poder mágico no podía hacerlo jamás, además estaba el hecho de que su maestra seguía en su regazo y le incomodaba. La única que pudo hacer algo decente fue la compañera de cuarto del castaño, quien creo un pequeño pájaro de fuego.

La rubia sonrió mientras hacía que el pequeño pájaro volase por la habitación. El resto de los alumnos vio asombrados como el pájaro de fuego volaba por la habitación para después detenerse nuevamente sobre el pupitre de la rubia.

"Ohhh" ovaciones de asombro

La rubia controlo el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sonrió.

La pequeña rubia se acercó a donde la rubia y sonrió.

"¿Por qué no intentas hacer algo más grande?" pregunto la pequeña sonriendo

"S-Si intentase hacer algo más grande, controlarlo sería difícil" respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa

"Mmm…te entiendo, no todos tienen mi poder mágico. Comprendo el por qué decidiste hacer un pequeño pájaro"

La pequeña rubia hiso que el pajarito se posase en su dedo y esta le sonrió. Instantáneamente le transfirió su propio poder mágico y el pajarito creció hasta convertirse en un halcón de llamas que se aferró al delgado brazo de la pequeña.

"Toma" dijo la pequeña entregando el halcón a la rubia

"S-Si" la rubia poso su brazo

El halcón pasó del brazo de la pequeña a la rubia y ahí se quedó.

"¿Oye, viste eso?"

"Si, fue increíble"

"Argento-san es buena, pero…"

"Le fay-chan le supera por mucho"

Los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Aunque eran perfectamente audibles.

"¿Qué me dices Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra

"¿Qué, preguntas?" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos "Tiene un sorprendente poder mágico. Es demasiado complejo, me gustaría poder analizarlo"

"¿Quieres que le pregunte si te deja analizarla?"

"¿Haría eso por mí?"

"Si, pero a cambio" la maestra toco sus labios y miro al chico seductoramente "Tendrás que darme un beso"

"Mejor se lo pido yo mismo" dijo el chico

"Boo~ Ise-kun aguafiestas" quejo la maestra moviendo su cintura de adelante a atrás

Mientras movía su cintura, en un momento dado la maestra nuevamente sintió algo.

"Eres tan lindo Ise-kun" dijo la maestra sonriendo felizmente

"Si usted dejase de mover sus caderas de esa forma, esto no sucedería" quejo el chico negando con la cabeza apenado

"No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado. Me hace muy feliz que reaccione conmigo"

"Yo no…"

La maestra trato de ponerse de pie. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el joven le tomo de la cintura y le forzó a sentarse nuevamente. Ella muy sorprendida, pero feliz claro, miro por encima de su hombro para ver el rostro apenado del chico.

"Si usted se levanta, todos van a notarlo" dijo el levemente avergonzado "Quédese ahí un poco más"

La maestra sonrió.

"Siii~"

Al cabo de unos minutos la clase termino. Edelia no se levantó ni un solo instante del regazo del chico.

"¿Ya puedo ponerme de pie Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo "Aunque me gustaría quedarme así, tengo que ir a dar otra clase a otro salón"

"Si" asintió el joven suspirando "Ya se me ha pasado"

La maestra se puso de pie y se giró. Inclinándose hacia el castaño nuevamente tomándole por sorpresa le planto un beso en la mejilla, aunque esta vez fue bastante cerca de los labios.

El resto de los alumnos ya ni se molestaron en sorprenderse. En cierto punto eso se había vuelto algo completamente normal, ya que la maestra lo hacia todos los días. Inclusive el mismo chico solo suspiro.

"Bye bye Ise-kun" despidió la maestra guiñándole el ojo "Nos vemos en la noche"

La pequeña rubia siguió a la maestra, no sin antes inclinarse brevemente y despedirse con la mano de aquella rubia con la que había platicado durante la clase.

"Oye Hyoudo" el mejor amigo del castaño se asomó por la puerta del salón, sosteniendo en su mano una caja de Bentō "¿Almorzamos juntos?"

"Claro" asintió el castaño

"Yahoo~ Asia-chan" saludo la peli-blanca sonriente

"Momo-san" dijo la rubia sonriendo

Los 4 procedieron a salir del salón de clases y a caminar por los pasillos del edificio dispuestos a salir a la explanad para sentarse en uno de las bancas para poder almorzar. Cuando pasaban por los distintos salones, exactamente el salón de la [Clase S], alguien les llamo.

"Ise-kun"

El chico se giró hacia el salón y pudo ver a su amiga de la infancia saludándole mientras procedía a caminar hacia él. También fue capaz de ver a la peli-azul quien le saludo con normalidad siguiendo a la castaña.

"Xenovia-san, Shidou-san" dijo la rubia sonriente "Finalmente llegaron"

"Holas Asia" saludo la castaña sonriendo "Me alegro de ver que estas bien"

"Si, digo lo mismo"

"¡Te he extrañado tanto Asia!" exclamo la peli-azul abrazando a la rubia

"Xe-Xenovia-san, también te he extrañado" dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo

"¿Ise-kun y Asia se conocen?" pregunto la amiga de la infancia curiosa

"Somos compañeros de cuarto" respondió el castaño con normalidad

.

.

.

"¡¿HAAAAA?!" exclamo la castaña

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"¿Co-Como que es tu compañera de cuarto?"

"Ambos somos de la [Clase F] y estamos hospedados en el mismo dormitorio, también somos compañeros de cuarto" explico el castaño

"Bien por ti Asia" dijo la peli-azul sonriendo

"Si, Hyoudo-san es muy amable conmigo" respondido la rubia sonriendo

"¿No ha pasado nada, verdad?" pregunto la castaña mirando a su amigo "Tu y Asia no han hecho nada ¿Cierto?"

"¿Hacer algo? Para nada" negó el chico con cabeza y manos

"Dejemos eso para después y vayamos a almorzar" dijo el rubio sonriendo "Me estoy muriendo de hambre"

Todos procedieron a salir a la explanada de la universidad. Como normalmente tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que había vacías en la zona de la [Clase D], aunque hoy tenían la compañía de dos ángeles.

"No tenía idea de que Shidou-san era la amiga de la infancia de Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegre

"Yo tampoco sabía que eras la compañera de cuarto de Ise-kun" dijo la castaña divertida

"O-Oye Hyoudo" hablo la peli-azul babeando "¿M-Me dejarías probar un poco de tu Bentō?"

"¿Eh? Claro" respondió el chico sonriendo y entregando su Bentō a la chica "Sírvete"

La peli-azul tomo sin reserva el Bentō y lo degusto con alegría, pues el sabor de la comida era indudablemente increíble. Mientras tanto el castaño veía a su mejor amigo espiar la zona de la [Clase S] con los binoculares.

"Oh" su amigo le entrego los binoculares "Te llaman"

"¿Llamarme?" preguntó el castaño usando los binoculares

El chico uso los binoculares para ver la zona de la [Clase S]. Pudo ver a los alumnos de la [Clase S] e inspecciono a algunos por unos segundos. Reanudo su búsqueda y buscando por la zona encontró lo que su amigo le había dicho. Fue capaz de ver la heredera Gremory saludándole con la mano y una sonrisa. También estaba la fiel reina Gremory sonriendo y saludando también.

Ellas le llamaron con las manos lanzándole besos y guiños de ojos seductores. Solo un suspiro salió de los labios del chico que procedió a ponerse de pie y entrego los binoculares a su amigo.

"Vuelvo enseguida" dijo el castaño

"Si" asintió el rubio tomando los binoculares

El castaño fue directamente hasta donde aquel impresionante dúo sentado en una banca. Al llegar ellas sonrientes se hicieron a un lado para que este tomase asiento en medio de ellas y él lo hiso.

"¿Qué sucede Gremory-sempai?" preguntó el castaño mirando a la pelirroja "Pensé que le había dicho que la analizaría mañana por que hoy almorzaría con mis amigos"

"Lose, pero te vi y pensé en saludar" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"Toma Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory acercando unos palillos con comida al chico "Di: Aah~"

El joven acepto gustoso, ya que recordaba que la comida de la reina Gremory era deliciosa y sí que lo era. Degusto con felicidad mientras la peli-negra le veía con felicidad.

"Himejima-sempai realmente cocina realmente delicioso" comento el castaño sonriendo

"Gracias Ise-kun" dijo la chica sonriendo

"Entonces lo que dijo madre era cierto" dijo la pelirroja seria "Si quieres atraer un hombre, primero ataca su estómago"

El chico rio divertido.

"¡ISE-KUN!"

Confundido al escuchar su nombre ser dicho con enojo, alzo la mirada y noto a su amiga de la infancia caminando hacia el con una expresión de enojo. Detrás de ella venían la rubia y la peli-azul. Las tres se detuvieron delante del chico.

"¡Explícate!" dijo la castaña poniendo las manos en su cintura "¡¿Es verdad que ella es tu novia?!"

La amiga de la infancia apunto a la pelirroja quien simplemente mostro confusión ante la repentina acción de la chica. En consecuencia el castaño solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Hanakai-san?"

Debido a que ahora era un humano/dragón fue capaz de escuchar las risitas de la pareja que veían atentos desde aquella banca, y sus risas molestaron al chico quien simplemente rechino los dientes.

"Parece que no te explicaron bien. De cualquier forma" el castaño procedió a explicar "Ella no es mi novia. Yo solo la ayude hace unos días y ella a cambio me deja analizarla, eso es todo"

"¡¿A-Analizarla?!"

La pelirroja simplemente desvió la mirada apenada.

"No es lo que piensas. Ella me deja analizar su energía" explico el chico

"¡Si tanto necesitas analizar energía! ¡Entonces analízame a mí! ¡Yo soy tu amiga de la infancia!" exclamo la castaña cruzándose de brazos inflando sus mejillas

"¿Enserio me dejarías?" preguntó el castaño ansioso

"Si, pero a cambio tienes que dejar de analizar a esa demonio"

"Eso no puedo hacerlo. Incluso si me dejas analizar tu energía, la energía de Gremory-sempai sigue siendo fascinante y realmente me gustaría continuar analizándola" dijo el chico rascando su mejilla apenado "De ser posible, me gustaría analizarlas a ambas"

"¡Yahoo~! ¡Ise-kuun~!"

Escucho una nueva voz. El rostro del castaño se puso azul.

Alguien abrazo por la espalda al joven llamando la atención de todas. Quienes al ver notaron a Edelia, la maestra de magia, abrazando al castaño por la espalda mientras posaba su inmenso par de senos sobre la cabeza del chico.

"¿Estas almorzando Ise-kun? ¿Puedo almorzar contigo?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo

"Florence-sensei" dijo el chico soltando un suspiro "¿Qué le había dicho de abrazarme?"

"¿Ehh? Pero me gusta abrazarte"

"I-Ise-kun…" hablo la castaña señalando nerviosamente a la maestra "¿Q-Quien es ella?"

"Ella es Edelia Florence-sensei, es mi maestra de magia" explico el castaño

GLUP

Todas tragaron salivas con gran sorpresa. La maestra tenía un inmenso par de senos y no se comparaban. Ni siquiera la pelirroja que estaba tan orgullosa de sus "encantos" podía compararse a su maestra. Solo un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de todas las chicas.

"¡C-Como tu amiga de la infancia! ¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡Ise-kun está bajo muy malas influencias!" exclamo la castaña apuntando al chico "¡Explícate Ise-kun! ¡¿Qué clase de relación tienes con todas estas mujeres?!"

"¿Relación, preguntas? No me gustaría etiquetar nuestra relación" dijo el castaño

"¡Responde!"

El chico se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo. Las chicas le miraron ansiosas por sus respuestas. Al cabo de unos segundos el abrió sus ojos y levanto su dedo índice.

"Quarta-san es una chica muy amable ya que me dejo tocárselas y le estoy muy agradecido"

"Ya lo sabes, cuando quieras tocarlas dímelo" dijo la peli-azul levantando su pulgar

"¿Exactamente que te dejo tocar?" pensaron todas al unísono alzando una ceja

"Irina es mi amiga de la infancia" dijo el chico haciendo una pausa "Solo eso"

"¡GAH!" la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo "S-Solo una amiga de la infancia"

"Argento-san es una chica muy tierna, linda y amable. Su inocencia es más que encantadora. Siempre está junto a mí. Si tuviese que ponerlo de una forma" el chico tenía una expresión de poker face "Es como una hermana menor encimosa"

"¡UGH!" la rubia sintió como si una espada a travesase su pecho y cayo de rodillas al suelo "H-Hermana menor encimosa…"

"Himejima-sempai es…" el chico pensó unos segundos "Una sempai"

"¡GAH!" la reina Gremory cayó al suelo "U-Una sempai…"

"Gremory-sempai es mi…

" _¿Mi?_ " pensó la pelirroja nerviosa

"Sujeto de investigación"

"¡UGH!" la pelirroja cayó al suelo junto a las demás

"¿Y yo que Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo

"Florence-sensei…" el rostro del chico se tiño de azul mientras desviaba la mirada "Flo-Florence-sensei es mi maestra de magia"

"¡GAH!" la maestra cayó al suelo de rodillas "¿S-Solo la maestra? E-Eso es muy cruel Ise-kun…"

"¡Impresionante! ¡Simplemente increíble! ¡El competidor ha conseguido un knock out quíntuple!" exclamo el mejor amigo del castaño fingiendo que tenía un micrófono "¡¿Cómo se siente nuestro competidor al haber logrado tal hazaña?! ¡Por favor comparta sus emociones con la audiencia!"

"¡Q-Quisiera dedicarle esta victoria a…! ¡Espera no!" exclamo el castaño cabreado "¡¿Cuándo demonios llegaste Saji?!"

"Parecía divertido así que vine a ver" rio el rubio "Te-hee~"

"¡Nada de "Te-hee~"!"

"Vamos Hyoudo-san, no te enojes" dijo la peli-blanca asomándose por detrás de su novio

"¡¿Cómo no voy a enojarme?! ¡Ahora que lo pienso! ¡Esto es culpa tuya Hanakai-san!"

"Bu-Bueno…"

"Tienen 10 segundos" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "Tienen 10 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, si no…"

"¿Si no?" preguntaron los novios nerviosos

Sintieron la mirada fija del castaño, enojado. Cierta aura espeluznante comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del chico mientras una sonrisa aterradora se formaba en su rostro.

"¿Realmente quieren saber que pasara?" preguntó el chico sonriendo

Al siguiente segundo. La pareja había desaparecido.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la noche.

BANG BANG BANG

El sonido de disparos retumbaba en cierto gimnasio.

Cierto castaño dispara hábilmente su pistola, cancelando tantos hechizos y ráfagas de agua como le eran posibles. Mientras que aquellas fuera del rango de su pistola, eran canceladas con el simple movimiento de sus dedos.

El suelo estaba mojado debido a los muchos chorros de agua que habían sido cancelados. el chico continuo cancelando hechizos sin notar que el agua debajo del había comenzado a reunirse y creo un chorro de agua desde abajo que le ataco.

BANG

Disparo y cancelo el chorro de agua.

"Fuuu" suspiro el chico limpiando el sudor de su frente "Esto es cansado"

SPLASH

Un chorro de agua cayó sobre él, mojándole por completo. Para el disfrute de su maestra de magia quien yacía un par de metros delante de él, con su teléfono tomándole cientos de fotos y babeando al ver al chico.

"Oye Ise-kun"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Escuche que vas a reunirte con Kokabiel" dijo la maestra con una expresión seria

El castaño se sorprendió un poco de ver la expresión de seriedad en su maestra, pues no era normal ver esa expresión en ella. Hiso desaparecer su pistola y suspiro.

"Ten cui…"

"No necesita decirlo" interrumpió el "Yo tampoco confió en el"

"Ya veo"

"Y Florence-sensei"

"¿Si?"

El castaño fue a donde su maestra y le tomo de las mejillas, jalándoselas y haciendo una sonrisa forzada. Y aunque la maestra estaba sorprendida, en cierta parte también estaba feliz. El chico por su lado sonreía.

"Creo que Florence-sensei se ve mucho más hermosa cuando sonríe" dijo el chico alegre "Por esa razón, sonría. No necesita preocuparse"

"Ise-kun…" la maestra sonrió alegre "¡Sí!"

Ella tomo al chico por las mejillas y le jalo hacia ella, dispuesta a darle un beso. Esta vez el chico pensó en oponerse y se movió para evitar el beso, aunque no se esperó lo que sucedió. Debido a que se movió, el beso de su maestra, que inicialmente iba dirigido a su mejilla, termino en otro lado.

CHU

Un beso directo a sus labios.

"¡Mmm!"

El castaño inmediatamente se separó.

"¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo Florence-sensei?!" exclamo avergonzado

"Perdón, no tenía intención de besarte en los labios…aun" aclaro la maestra sonriendo "Es tu culpa por moverte"

"¿Es mi culpa?"

"Si"

El chico suspiro abatido mientras la maestra reía alegremente al haberle besado, aunque hubiese sido un accidente.

* * *

Sábado en la mañana.

Cierto castaño caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada de la universidad, y no estaba solo. Le acompañaba uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel quien ostentaba el título de [Cadre]. Ambos habían obtenido un permiso especial, normalmente los alumnos no tenían permitido salir de la explanada, pero ya que había sido una petición de uno de los líderes de Grigori, lo dejaron pasar.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de la gran metrópolis y llegaron a lo que el castaño reconoció como una cafetería bastante conocida, ya antes había escuchado el nombre de la cafetería. Entraron y procedieron a pedir su café.

Hablaron durante unos minutos, ambos burlándose de Azzazel al inicio y de alguna forma en un punto de la conversación terminaron hablando sobre mujeres, donde Kokabiel acepto haber tenido ya muchas parejas, mientras el chico reía al no poder presumir lo mismo.

Le conto una incógnita interesante que había tenido con otra de los líderes de Grigori, quien era Penemue. Le conto como un día estuvo a punto de tener sexo con ella, cuando ella estaba ebria, pero al final no lo hiso debido a que ella reacciono y le dio una soberana paliza. Era una incógnita interesante.

Incluso el ángel caído le conto al chico algunas de sus historias que había vivido en su época dorada. Aquellas historias que no muchos conocían, historias que había vivido durante la gran guerra y que se había guardado para el, ya que le recordaban una época feliz.

En un momento de la conversación ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida antes de dejarlas sobre la mesa. Se miraron a los ojos.

"Kokabiel-sama" dijo el castaño

"Kokabiel está bien"

"En ese caso, Kokabiel-san" el castaño afilo la mirada "¿Sera que puede ir al grano? No creo que me haya llamado para contarme sus incógnitas del pasado… ¿O sí?"

El ángel caído sonrió al ver la mirada por parte del chico.

"Lo diré de forma directa" Kokabiel le tendió la mano con una expresión seria "Hyoudo Issei, únete a mi"

"Esa es una propuesta interesante. Usted no me está pidiendo unirme a Grigori, sino unirme a usted" dijo el castaño divertido antes de afilar la mirada "¿Qué exactamente está planeado Kokabiel-san?"

"Esta "paz" que las razas han creado es una estupidez. La guerra inevitablemente va a estallar" explico Kokabiel "Lo único que deseo, es apresurar esa guerra"

"Entiendo ¿Y por qué me necesita?"

"Azzazel me dijo que eras usuario de [Gram Demolition]. Además…" Kokabiel afilo la mirada "Aunque la suprimas, puedo sentir tu [Dragón's Aura], posiblemente el resto también lo hace. Quisiera saber ¿Exactamente que dragón esta sellado en tu interior?"

"Por eso no tiene que preocuparse. El dragón en mi interior es una simple lagartija sin poder. Sería más adecuado llamarlo Wyvern en lugar de dragón"

[¡Oye!] Quejo el dragón en su interior [¡¿A quién le dices Wyvern?!]

"Jajaja eres interesante mocoso" rio Kokabiel

Kokabiel dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"Dime mocoso" hablo Kokabiel serio "En la gran guerra anterior… ¿Quién crees que hubiese ganado si no se hubiese terminado?"

"¿La gran guerra?" dijo el castaño confundido, llevándose la mano al mentón pensativo "Realmente no se mucho acerca de eso, ya que incluso los mismos libros no narran muy bien lo que sucedió. Sin embargo una cosa es segura"

El castaño dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"Los ángeles caídos hubiesen perdido"

Kokabiel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, frustrado de haber escuchado la misma respuesta que Azzazel le había dado días antes. Apretó el vaso de su bebida, rompiéndolo y derramando el café sobre la mesa, alzando la mirada con ira.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto Kokabiel mirándole fijamente

"Es fácil suponer que quizás los ángeles caídos hubiesen sido los ganadores. Digo, los demonios y los ángeles habían perdido a sus gobernantes. Entiendo su pensamiento de creer que los ángeles caídos ganarían" explico el joven asintiendo "Sin embargo, eso está mal"

Ajusto sus anteojos mirando seriamente al ángel caído sentado delante de él.

"Desconozco quien hubiese ganado, sin embargo claramente no serían los ángeles caídos. Si no hubiese sido gracias a Azzazel-sensei quien decidió no continuar luchando, ustedes se hubiesen extinguido"

"¿Por qué?" Kokabiel apretaba sus puños con ira "¿Por qué dices exactamente lo mismo que Azzazel?"

"Por qué es la verdad"

"¡No es así!" Kokabiel golpeo la mesa poniéndose de pie con ira "¡Nosotros hubiésemos ganado! ¡Los enemigos estaban vulnerables! ¡Pudimos haber ganado esa guerra! ¡Aun así…! ¡¿Por qué tú y Azzazel insisten en que hubiésemos perdido?!"

"Es simple" dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

El castaño dejo el efectivo sobre la mesa. Alzo la mirada y con una mirada sumamente seria miro al caído.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen" dijo el chico sonriendo "Una bestia es más atroz cuando está herida… ¿no?"

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la noche.

El castaño estaba sentado en una silla delante del escritorio de su habitación. Estaba investigando en internet algunas cosas sobre el [Cadre] Kokabiel, ya que ahora que había una unión entre todas las razas, encontrar cosas en la red era increíblemente sencillo. Aunque no había encontrado nada bueno.

[Parece que Kokabiel tiene pensado algo grande] hablo el dragón en el interior del chico

" _Así parece_ " pensó el chico soltando un suspiro de resignación " _Solo espero que su estupidez no vaya a causarme una molestia o a mi investigación_ "

[Por cierto compañero, acerca del otro asunto] el tono del dragón se volvió serio [¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con la gata?]

" _No lo sé_ " pensó el castaño mirando por encima de su hombro

Vio la felina de color negra dormida sobre el colchón de la litera de arriba.

El chico afilo la mirada mientras recordaba una conversación que había tenido días atrás con el dragón en su interior.

* * *

 _[Compañero] hablo el dragón_

 _"¿Qué pasa Ddraig?" pregunto extrañado el chico mientras leí algunos manga en su portátil "¿No dijiste que irías a dormir?"_

 _[Normalmente así seria. Sin embargo hay algo que quiero preguntarte]_

 _"¿Qué seria?"_

 _[Antes no hubieses sido capaz de notarlo ya que eras un humano normal. Pero ahora eres un humano/dragón y aunque ella está ocultando su energía, creo que deberías ser capaz de notarla fácilmente ahora que tus sentidos se han agudizado]_

 _"Ah" el castaño afilo la mirada "Ya sé de qué estás hablando, lo note el mismo día que me convertí en humano/dragón"_

 _[Ya veo]_

 _El chico se giró para ver a la gata negra dormida sobre el colchón de la litera._

 _Estaba durmiendo profundamente y no hubiese sido para nada extraño de no ser porque ahora que era un humano/dragón, el chico fue capaz de notar que el cuerpo de esa pequeña gata emanaba una sorprendente cantidad de energía._

 _Existía una energía especial que era conocida como Ki. La cual era la energía de la vida misma y todo ser vivo contaba con cierta energía. Los mismos humanos tenían una cierta cantidad de Ki en ellos. El Ki era diferente al poder mágico. Ya que el Ki era la energía de la vida misma._

 _Gracias a los anteojos que Ajuka Beelzebub le había dado, el chico había podido identificar la naturaleza y esencia de la energía en los humanos. En otras palabras él podía diferenciar entre Ki y poder mágico. Un humano normal contaba con cierta cantidad de Ki en su ser y el ya había estudiado a sus compañeros humanos para realizar un censo que le permitiese saber cuánta cantidad exacta podía tener un humano._

 _Las mismas plantas y árboles también emanaban esa energía ya que eran organismos vivos. Sin embargo lo que estaba sintiendo en la gata era increíble._

 _No se comparaba a nada que él hubiese visto antes. Era una cantidad de Ki simplemente increíble. Ya había analizado algunos animales como pájaros y ellos no tenían esa cantidad exagerada de Ki en sus cuerpos, no tanta como la que esa gata tenía._

 _Llego a la conclusión de que no era una gata._

 _"No sé qué sea o por qué decidió vivir conmigo, sin embargo sé que no es una gata" pensó el chico serio "Además esos dos ojos dorados que vi aquella noche"_

 _El chico recordó aquel par de ojos dorados._

 _"No tengo idea de que está planeando"_

 _[¿Qué piensas hacer compañero?] pregunto el dragón curioso [Si le privases de su energía y la tomases por sorpresa, sin duda podrías vencerla fácilmente]_

 _"Puedes tener razón. Sin embargo no lo haré"_

 _[¿Por qué?]_

 _"Desconozco sus razones para vivir aquí. Sin embargo, si hubiese venido a matarme, lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo. No parece ser hostil y tampoco parece tener intenciones de lastimarme a mí o Argento-san" pensó el chico sonriendo "Por el momento la dejare ser"_

 _[Eso es sorpresivo, pensé que estarías más molesto]_

 _"Ciertamente estoy siendo usado y eso me molesta, sin embargo" el chico ajusto sus anteojos "Seria un idiota si desperdiciara esta oportunidad de analizar tal fascinante energía. Digo, es realmente compleja"_

 _[Tu realmente estas metido en tu investigación] el dragón suspiro_

 _"Por supuesto, Gremory-sempai es una cosa, pero si puedo analizar esta increíble energía, no me molesta ser usado"_

* * *

Termino de recordar su charla y suspiro.

"No tengo idea de que está pensando" dijo el chico mirando la increíble cantidad de Ki en el cuerpo de la gata "La dejare ser mientras analizo su energía. Después veré que hacer"

[Como digas compañero]

"Hoy ha sido un día cansado. Iré a darme una ducha"

Bajo hacia la primera planta y tomo una ducha.

Fue un poco molesto debido a que su sempai nuevamente trato de trepar aquella barrera que impedía que cualquiera de los chicos viesen aquel paraíso terrenal que era la parte de las chicas, aunque fue bastante gracioso verle caer en todos sus intentos.

Salió de la ducha y como lo hacía todas las noches, salió a la explanada de la universidad y tomo asiento en una de las bancas, desde la cual contemplo la brillante barrera que cubría cual cúpula la universidad. Esta era la más pacífica y perfecta forma de analizar las [Secuencias mágicas] de todas, definitivamente.

TAP

Gracias a sus sentidos agudizados e incrementados por haberse convertido en humano/dragón, fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de pisadas. Bajo la mirada y curioso miro nuevamente hacia un árbol cercano, donde noto un par de brillantes ojos dorados verle.

"Umm…" hablo el chico mirando a donde los ojos "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No te dijo Gremory-sempai que dejases de vigilarme?"

Del árbol salió aquella chica de baja estatura de cabello blanco. Ella como siempre tenía su expresión neutra y con normalidad procedió a ir hasta donde el chico quien le veía curioso.

"No me han pedido que deje de vigilarte" dijo ella con una expresión nula

" _Tendré que hablar con Gremory-sempai respecto a esto_ " pensó el chico suspirando " _¿Are? Esa energía…_ "

El chico ajusto sus anteojos y vio fijamente el cuerpo de la chica delante de él. La energía que el cuerpo d ella emanaba. Definitivamente era Ki, y no en cantidades normales, sino en una cantidad absurda. No había visto tanta cantidad de Ki en nadie además de…la gata negra.

" _La energía de ella y Kuro-chan son casi iguales. Hay demasiadas similitudes_ " pensó el chico serio " _¿Serán parientes o algo así?_ "

El chico miro a la chica quien estaba confundida ante la mirada fija del chico.

"Dime… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"

"Koneko Toujou" respondió ella

"Entonces Toujou-san…" el chico afilo la mirada "¿Tienes una hermana?"

La chica inmediatamente reacciono. Su expresión nula cambio por una de gran sorpresa e inclusive comenzó a sudar un poco. Apretó la falda de su uniforme con fuerza mientras desviaba sus brillantes ojos dorados.

"N-N-No tengo una hermana" negó ella nerviosa

"¿Sabes Toujou-san? Tu lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario" dijo el chico divertido "Incluso si intentas negarlo, sé que es cierto"

"E-Eso es…"

"Tu hermana" el castaño se puso de pie con una expresión seria "¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está?"

"E-Eso es…" la chica retrocedió cada paso que el castaño avanzaba "N-No lo sé"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Y-Yo…"

"Nyaa~"

El castaño se giró y pudo ver a la felina maullando en la banca de la cual el acababa de pararse. Cuando miro nuevamente a donde la chica de baja estatura, esta había desaparecido y aunque sus sentidos se habían agudizado, no fue capaz de sentirla.

" _No hay duda alguna_ " pensó el chico mirando a la gata en la banca " _Seas quien seas, eres la hermana de Toujou-san. No tengo la menor idea de por qué estás aquí, conmigo. Sin embargo, lo averiguare_ "

El castaño fue hasta donde la gata y esta salto hacia los brazos de él. Suspirando simplemente procedió a entrar a su dormitorio junto a su mascota, quien maullaba alegre ante las caricias de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Edificio de administración.

El castaño estaba sentado en una silla dentro de la habitación llamada "Investigation Room". En dicha habitación además de él, se encontraban el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, Azzazel y la peli-violeta Sakura.

"¿Una asamblea en la embajada?" preguntó el castaño mirando al líder de Grigori "¿Por qué?"

"Hace unos días recibimos un mensaje de Asgard" respondió el líder de los caídos "Parece ser que la facción nórdica quiere unirse a la gran alianza de razas"

"Eso es increíble"

"Si, sin embargo, antes necesitamos hablarlo. Por esa razón tendremos una asamblea en la embajada ubicada en E.U.A dentro de unos días. En la reunión estaremos los líderes de Grigori, los [Yondai Maous], los 4 grandes serafines y los representantes de la humanidad. Necesitamos ver que hacer respecto a la facción nórdica" explico el Maou Ajuka

"No hay mucho que discutir" dijo el líder de los caídos soltando un suspiro "No veo por qué deberíamos aceptar a la facción nórdica. Entre más razas estemos aliadas, menos probabilidades hay de una guerra"

"En cierta parte tiene razón Azzazel-sensei" dijo el castaño

"Y ya que el idiota de Kokabiel podría estar planeando una estupidez" el líder de los caídos miro la puerta "Entra"

La puerta fue abierta y a continuación entro otra persona en la habitación. Quien resultó ser el mismísimo Vali Lucifer, quien sonrió levemente al ver la presencia del castaño.

"Dejare a este chico a cargo de la protección mientras no estamos nosotros" dijo el líder de los caídos "Él es el [Hakuryuuko] y aunque no lo parezca, realmente es fuerte. Si es el, no será problema vencer a Kokabiel"

"Ya veo" el castaño se puso de pie "Si eso es todo, yo me voy yendo…"

"Alto Hyoudo-kun" el Maou sonrió "Hay algo que quiero saber"

El castaño se detuvo delante de la puerta. Se giró con una expresión seria notando las miradas de todos los demás.

"No queríamos decir nada porque no estábamos seguros, pero..." el Maou Ajuka le miro con una expresión seria "Vali-kun nos lo confirmo"

"¿Confirmar que?" preguntó el castaño serio

"Aunque intentes suprimirla, aun así somos capaces de sentirla ¿sabes?" dijo el platino sonriendo "Tu [Dragón's Aura]…"

Un par de alas se extendió en la espalda del platino. Eran de color blanco con rejillas de energía color azul que emanaban partículas azules de ellas.

En consecuencia el brazo derecho del castaño se transformó en la garra escarlata con energía verde que brillo intensamente. El castaño simplemente continuo con su expresión seria.

{Cuanto tiempo} una voz salió de las alas y estas parpadeaban en sincronía a la voz {Ddraig}

[Si, cuanto tiempo] respondió el dragón escarlata, esta vez dejando que todos escuchasen su voz [Albión]

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Are?" el Maou Ajuka señalo la garra del castaño "E-E-Ese de ahí es…"

"S-S-Su voz se parece" dijo el líder de los caídos nervioso "S-Sera que…"

[Esa voz ¿Azzazel? Cuanto tiempo] el dragón escarlata sonaba nostálgico [¿Cómo te ha tratado el mundo viejo?]

"¡¿Ddraig?!"

Los dos señalaron al castaño.

"¡¿E-Eres el [Sekiryuutei]?!" dijeron al unísono con los ojos muy abiertos

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabían que era el [Sekiryuutei]?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Sabíamos que había un dragón en tu interior. No teníamos idea de que era Ddraig" dijo la peli-violeta nerviosa "Ta-Tampoco teníamos idea de que eras el [Sekiryuutei]"

"¿Q-Que te paso viejo? No recuerdo que te vieras así" dijo el líder de Grigori acercándose a la garra

[Si, mi compañero me pidió cambiar de forma para evitar que me reconocieran]

"Y habría funcionado de no ser porque hablaste" dijo el castaño con una vena saltada en su frente "Ddraig…tu y yo vamos a tener una charla bastante seria"

[¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mi compañero es un monstruo cuando está enojado!] chillo el dragón escarlata

"Pensar que serias el [Sekiryuutei]" dijo el Maou Ajuka sonriendo nerviosamente "No tenía la menor idea"

"De ser posible me gustaría que guardaran el secreto" dijo el castaño serio "No quiero que la gente se entere de esto"

"N-No te preocupes por eso. No se lo diremos a nadie"

"¿Pero por qué quieres ocultarlo?" preguntó el líder de Grigori "Si lo dijeses, ahora estarías en la [Clase S]"

"Aunque suena tentador, no tengo problema alguno con mi situación actual. Le he tomado cariño a la [Clase F] y me gustaría continuar como estoy"

"Ya veo"

"¡Jajaja!"

El platino comenzó a reír histéricamente. Todos le miraron. Al terminar de reír este plasmo sus ojos azules sobre el castaño quien simplemente le vio con una expresión seria.

"No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado por conocerte…mi rival" dijo el platino sonriendo desafiante

" _Recuerdo que Vali estaba muy entusiasmado por conocer al [Sekiryuutei]_ " pensó el líder de Grigori nervioso " _Siempre hablando sobre pelear con él y probar su fuerza. ¡¿No ira a…?!_ "

"No te preocupes Azzazel, no tengo planeado pelear con el…aun" dijo el platino sonriente "En su estado no supone un reto. Pelearemos cuando realmente pueda hacerme frente"

El platino procedió a salir mientras el castaño le miraba con seriedad.

"Bueno" el Maou Ajuka sonrió "Eso estuvo loco"

"Perdonen, tenía algo que hacer" dijo el castaño procediendo a salir "Nos veremos después"

"Si" los tres se despidieron

Salió de la habitación.

"Creo que ya no hay de qué preocuparse Azzazel" dijo la peli-violeta

"Si" el líder de Grigori sonrió "Los [Two Heavenly Dragons] protegiendo la universidad. No tendré de que preocuparme"

* * *

Días después.

Cierto castaño estaba en el comedor de su propio dormitorio, degustando el desayuno que minutos antes el había cocinado. Tenía una expresión seria.

"No cabe duda que la comida de Hyoudo es la mejor" dijo el mejor amigo del castaño

"Me lo he estado preguntando, pero" el castaño vio a su amigo "¿Por qué estás aquí Saji?"

"Porque tu comida es mejor que la que dan en mi dormitorio"

"D-De nuevo derrotada ante Hyoudo-san" dijo la peli-blanca con un aura depresiva rodeándole

"Hyoudo-san realmente cocina delicioso" dijo la rubia degustando alegremente

"N-No cabe duda de que Hyoudo cocina realmente delicioso" dijo la peli-azul degustando como si no hubiese un mañana

"Ni siquiera la comida de los chefs de la [Clase S] se le comparan" dijo la castaña sonriendo

"Agradezco los halagos. Espera" el castaño entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

"Momo-san me dijo que venían a desayunar aquí todos los días. Pensé que sería divertido" dijo la amiga de la infancia sonriendo

"Si" asintió la peli-azul

"¿Saben? La comida de la [Clase F] está perfectamente contada para que solo los de la [Clase F] puedan comer. No voy a alimentar a dos de la [Clase D] y [Clase S]"

"Te pagaremos" dijeron al unísono

"En ese caso no hay problema"

Los demás rieron levemente mientras continuaban desayunando.

"¿Escuchaste Hyoudo? Parece que hoy no habrá clases debido a que habrá una especie de asamblea. No me dieron los detalles, los sempai dijeron que los directivos no estarán" dijo el rubio

"Si, Azzazel-sensei menciono algo así" dijo el castaño mientras continuaba desayunando " _Si Kokabiel-san va a hacer algo, definitivamente va a hacerlo hoy_ "

[Si, tenlo por seguro]

" _Que molestia_ "

[Si, totalmente]

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos.

El castaño caminaba por la explanada de la universidad. Era un dia libre y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo un poco. De la nada algo llamo su atencion. Pues como una persona vestida como sacerdote caminaba hacia la parte trasera de un edificio.

Esas ropas eran inusuales y en lo personal, jamas vio a nadie vestido de esa forma en los meses que llevaba estudiando en la universidad. Confundido fue y siguió al aparente sacerdote y con cuidado de no ser descubierto se asomó por la esquina.

Pudo ver como el sacerdote era un hombre joven. Cabello plateado y ojos rojos. Y no estaba solo.

Había otro hombre. Robusto. Vestía prendas de sacerdote también. Aunque tenía el cabello corto y su edad avanzada ya era un poco notable.

El castaño los miro a ambos con seriedad. Pues la energía que ellos emanaban era completamente nueva, jamás había sentido su energía antes, además de que esos dos eran humanos.

Pudo ver como alguien más observaba sigilosamente a este dúo. Resulto ser el mismísimo "príncipe" Kiba Yūto. El príncipe tenía una expresión sumida en rabia y cólera mientras espiaba a este dúo de sacerdotes.

Solo tuvo que mover unir unas cuantas cosas para saber de qué se trataba.

Ese hombre robusto era el conocido Valper Galilei. Conocido principalmente por haber realizado experimentos in-humanos con niños pequeños en uno de sus intentos por forjar una [Excalibur] mejor que cualquier otra. Debido a sus métodos había sido expulsado de la iglesia.

La atrocidad de experimento que realizo fue conocida como "Proyecto espada sagrada" y todos los niños que participaron murieron. A excepción de uno solo de ellos…Kiba Yūto.

Rápidamente entendió el porqué de la rabia en el rostro del rubio.

Vio como el sacerdote de cabellera plateada abría sus prendas y en ellas mostraba lo que el inmediatamente reconoció como espadas. Y no eran espadas cualquieras. Eran [Excalibur], 3 de ellas para ser más exactos.

" _¿[Excalibur]?_ " pensó el castaño confundido " _¿No se suponía que estaban en control del [Vaticano]?_ "

Vio como el anciano reía.

" _A menos que…las hayan robado_ " pensó el chico afilando la mirada " _Ya decía yo que fue demasiado repentino que transfirieran a Irina y Quarta-san. Debieron haber venido en una misión de recuperación_ "

Vio como el par comenzaba a alejarse. El rubio quien espiaba no dudo dos veces en seguirles, aunque el castaño fue hacia el rápidamente, colocándose delante suyo.

"Kiba-san" hablo el castaño serio

"A un lado" dijo el rubio con una expresión seria y enojada "Ese hombre debe ser asesinado"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir. He escuchado tu historia. Aun así…"

El rubio rechino los dientes con rabia. Se dio la vuelta y procedió a irse. El castaño se quedó parado unos segundos y cuando sintió que el rubio realmente se había ido a otro lado, el procedió a irse.

" _Esto…_ " pensó el castaño ajustando sus anteojos " _Se volverá molesto_ "

* * *

Horas después.

Ya había oscurecido.

Cierto castaño estaba sentado en una banca de la zona de la [Clase F] y aunque estaba acojonado de que la banca fuese a romperse en cualquier segundo, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Por ejemplo, podía enfocar su atención en cierto dúo de sacerdotes quienes secretamente procedieron a colocar ciertas cosas en el campo de futbol. A esta hora la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaba a sus dormitorios y ya que era un día libre, descansaban en sus dormitorios. Por lo que nadie noto a este dúo, a excepción del castaño.

"Hyoudo Issei"

Miro detrás suyo para notar la presencia de Vali Lucifer, quien le saludo con una sonrisa desafiante.

"¿Ya te has preparado?" preguntó el platino

"Algo así" dijo el castaño mirando a aquel dúo "Aunque estoy curioso sobre esos dos idiotas"

"¿Valper, eh? Azzazel dijo que había sido expulsado de la iglesia y que tenía tiempo desaparecido. Pensé que había muerto"

"Pues no esta tan muerto como parece"

"Bueno" el platino alzo la mirada "Ya está comenzando"

El castaño levanto la mirada con molestia.

Como si una enorme nube se hubiese colocado delante del sol, la universidad comenzó a ponerse oscura. Un enorme círculo mágico de color dorado apareció sobre el campo de futbol de la [Clase F] y de este salió un torrente de energía dorada que golpeo la barrera de protección de la universidad desde adentro, destruyéndola en pedazos.

Los estudiantes de la universidad se asomaban por las ventanas de los salones y de los dormitorios. Sorprendidos ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudieron ver como la barrera de protección se caía a pedazos, como vidrio roto. Pudieron ver nubes negras cargadas de relámpagos en el cielo, iluminándolo constantemente.

Las luces de la metrópolis, Tokio, se apagaron por completo. Por unos instantes toda la metrópolis se sumió en oscuridad y vaya que se hiso un escándalo. El castaño fue capaz de escuchar cientos y cientos de autos frenando frenéticamente y algunos choques. Así como personas susurrando que había sucedido, pues la luz se había ido de la nada.

Las nubes negras del cielo comenzaron a despejarse y mostraron la luna, que baño con su luz la universidad y la metrópolis. Curiosamente había algo delante de la luna, creando una sombra espeluznante.

La silueta de un ángel con 5 pares de alas negras extendidas estaba delante de la luna. Con sus ojos brillando con emoción y felicidad. Era el [Cadre] Kokabiel.

Cientos de lanzas de luz aparecieron alrededor de Kokabiel. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ángel caído mientras decía algo que para la mayoría seria inaudible. Aunque para las criaturas sobre-naturales con sentidos agudizados y mejorados fue fácilmente interpretado como:

"Que comience la guerra"

Las lanzas de luz comenzaron a llover. Una lluvia de luz inundo la metrópolis mientras los edificios explotaban. La ciudad se ilumino con las llamas de la destrucción de Kokabiel. Gritos de personas inundaron la ciudad y el castaño solo pudo rechinar los dientes, pues aunque lo deseara, ese ataque estaba fuera de su rango y no podría cancelarlo. Su pistola no haría mucho de ayuda.

Una parte de la lluvia de luz cayó sobre la universidad. El castaño ni se inmuto en moverse de aquella vieja banca, pues antes de que una sola de esas lanzas le alcanzara, el las cancelaba. Y el resto que iban hacia los edificios de la escuela.

"¡Maldición!" la asesora del dormitorio de la [Clase F] corrió hacia una pared. Donde había un botón rojo, el cual presiono

Una sirena comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Antes de que la lluvia de luz destrozara cualquiera de los edificios, una barrera de protección apareció alrededor de todos los edificios, protegiéndoles de la luz de la destrucción.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Explosiones surgieron en donde los edificios. La barrera les protegió exitosamente, pues los estudiantes que estaban dentro no recibieron daño alguno. Aunque ahora que estaban dentro, no podrían salir.

"¡Ise-kun!"

El castaño miro detrás de él. Vio a su maestra de magia con una expresión preocupada y como no, les acababan de atacar. Pudo ver a su amiga de la infancia y a la peli-azul. Un puñado de ángeles y ángeles caídos. La pelirroja y su nobleza. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la peli-negra de anteojos semi-montura azules.

Vio a su compañera de cuarto Asia. Su mejor amigo Saji también estaba aquí al igual que su novia.

"Irina" dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie "Las [Excalibur] que Valper tiene…"

"Si, fueron robadas del [Vaticano] hace unas semanas" respondió la castaña "Se sospechaba que había sido obra de los ángeles caídos. Pero como no se tenía prueba alguna, no se dijo nada. Xen-chan y yo fuimos enviadas aquí para investigar al líder de Grigori, Azzazel, para saber si habían sido ellos quienes la robaron"

"Aunque…" la peli-azul quito las vendas de su espada "Resultaron ser esos herejes de Valper y Freed Sallzen"

"Valper" rugió Kiba invocando una espada en cada mano

"¿Qué haremos Hyoudo?" preguntó el mejor amigo del castaño

"¿Que no es obvio?" el castaño alzo la mirada al cielo

Kokabiel había descendido lo suficiente para poder hablar con los chicos.

"La hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer. La hermana de Serafall Leviatan. El [Hakuryuuko] y unos humanos" dijo Kokabiel sonriendo "Si esto no hace estallar la guerra, realmente no sé qué lo hará"

"Fue un buen plan. Eso lo admitiré" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Atacar la única institución donde las razas conviven. Esto claramente hara que desconfíen de los angeles caidos e inevitablemente traerá guerra. Bien pensado"

"Gracias"

"Sin embargo, Kokabiel-san, cometiste un grave error"

"¿Error?"

"¿Tengo que recordártelo?" preguntó el castaño apareciendo su pistola "Esta universidad…está llena de seres sobre-naturales"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

El castaño disparo hacia todos los dormitorios y no fueron disparos al azar, disparo directamente a la [Secuencia mágica] indicada de cada una de las barreras para destruirlas. La barrera alrededor de los dormitorios desapareció.

Estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los dormitorios. Extendiendo sus alas, saliendo por las ventanas, por las puertas. Todos dispuestos a enfrentar la situación que tenían ante ellos. Para el siguiente segundo.

El cielo se había llenado de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. El suelo estaba lleno de magos y usuarios de [Sacred Gears] quienes en su totalidad veían una sola cosa. Al ángel caído delante de él.

"He escuchado hablar de ti. Kokabiel-san tuvo un enfrentamiento directo con Dios y los [Yondai Maous] anteriores y aquí estas para jactarte de ello. Sin embargo…" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos mientras le apuntaba con su pistola "En esta situación…el mismo Dios hubiese huido con la cola entre las patas"

El castaño hiso aparecer su garra escarlata. El platino invoco sus alas. El mejor amigo del castaño invoco su [Sacred Gear]. La peli-blanca creo esferas de fuego a su alrededor. La maestra de magia cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de poder mágico. La pelirroja envolvió su cuerpo en aura carmesí y sus siervos se prepararon para el combate. La heredera Sitri cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de aura al igual que su reina. Los ángeles hicieron aparecer sus armas de luz al igual que los ángeles caídos. Los demonios cubrieron sus cuerpos con aura.

"Ahora…" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos "Comencemos"

{¡Vanishing Dragón! ¡[Balance Breaker]!}

* * *

Embajada. E.U.A.

Azzazel recorría los pasillos de la embajada. Podía notarse cuando preocupado estaba. Camino hasta encontrarse con sus conocidos, quienes esperaban delante de una puerta café.

"Shemhazai" dijo Azzazel

"Azzazel" respondió shemhazai "¿Por qué tan tenso?"

"Temo que el imbécil de Kokabiel vaya a hacer una estupidez"

"Pues no temas más. Por qué lo hiso"

Azzazel se giró.

Una mujer caminaba hacia él. Vestía como una secretaria. Tenía una mirada seria y poderosa. Cabellera purpura bastante larga. Un escote sorprendentemente grande, a la par con Edelia. Se trataba de uno de los líderes de Grigori, Penemue.

"Pene-chan"

POW

"¡¿Qué te dije de llamarme así?!" quejo Penemue golpeando la cabeza de Azzazel

"Perdón, perdón. Así que ¿Qué decías?"

"Acaban de llamarme desde Tokio. Kokabiel comenzó un ataque a la universidad" explico la peli-purpura "Y no solo eso, también ataco Tokio destruyendo muchos de los edificios y matando a cientos de personas"

"Ese imbécil" quejo Azzazel con ira "Díganle a los demás que llegare tarde. Me encargare yo mismo de ese imbécil"

"Por eso no tienes que preocuparte"

Una nueva voz llamo la atención de estos tres. Se giraron y pudieron ver como Sariel les saludaba mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. El también vestía para la ocasión.

"¿Ya olvidaste que esa universidad está llena de demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos y magos. No tienes por qué preocuparte" dijo Sariel "Incluso aunque Kokabiel es fuerte, ni siquiera él podría lidiar con ello"

"Lo estás subestimando. Si ese idiota sobrevivió a una pelea directa con Dios, no fue por poder, fue por resistencia. Posiblemente sea lo único que tiene" quejo Azzazel

La puerta se abrió y Ajuka Beelzebub se asomó mirándoles.

"Umm la reunión comenzó hace un par de minutos" dijo el Maou Ajuka "Los estábamos esperando"

"Ah, claro"

Los 4 líderes de Grigori entraron en la habitación. Había una mesa redonda grande y sillas alrededor ya ocupadas por los respectivos líderes de cada una de las facciones. Y algunas personas extras.

Los [Yondai Maous] sonrieron al ver a los ángeles caídos entrar.

Pudieron ver a los 4 grandes serafines verles entrar con una sonrisa.

Vieron a los representantes de la humanidad saludarles.

Y también vieron al Papa, el actual líder del [Vaticano] quien era un hombre anciano. Vestía su extravagante atuendo de Papa blanco con detalles en dorado. Realmente era una presencia imponente. Aunque los ángeles caídos ni se inmutaron y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos.

"Ahora…" los representantes de la humanidad tomaron la palabra optando por la pose de Gendo "Comencemos"

"Esta asamblea se preparó para discutir que hacer respecto a la facción nórdica" habla Michael, el actual líder del cielo "Sin embargo, dudo que haya mucho que discutir"

"Exactamente" dijo el Maou Sirzechs sonriendo "Realmente no encuentro razón alguna para negarnos a que la facción nórdica se nos una"

"Entre más religiones estén unidas, menores son las probabilidades de guerra" agrego Azzazel suspirando

"Creemos exactamente lo mismo" dijo el representante de la humanidad "Sin embargo ¿Qué haremos después de establecer unión con la facción nórdica?"

"¿De qué habla?"

"Según tengo entendido, la facción nórdica no solo trata del dios Odín y Asgard" uno de los representantes de la humanidad saco un folder y comenzó a revisar el contenido "Tengo entendido que esa facción cuenta con diversos mundos además de Asgard. Exactamente son Asgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vaneheim y Jotunheim. Todos independientes del Dios Odín, solo protegidos por este"

"¿No significaría eso que tendríamos que hacer una unión con todos esos mundos?" pregunto Uriel

"No necesariamente. Según leyendas, ahora todos esos mundos están bajo el mandato de Odín. Podemos tomar como ejemplo el mundo de Helheim que es el mundo a donde las almas van a parar, es una especie de prisión asgardiana para las almas de los pecadores o criminales. Gobernada por Hela hija de Loki quien a su vez es el hijo de Odín, en cierta parte están relacionados. Bastaría con aliarnos a Odín y automáticamente todos esos mundos estarían aliados a nosotros"

"¿Qué hay de Alfheim?" pregunto Ajuka curioso "Tengo entendido que es el hogar de los elfos. ¿No crees que ellos vayan a negarse a esto? Según las leyendas no son de muchos amigos, incluso entre ellos"

"Aunque estos mundos están gobernados por distintas personas. Creo que bastaría con aliarnos a Asgard para que esos mundos se unan a nosotros también"

"Aun así…"

"No ganaremos nada discutiendo cosas entre nosotros. Necesitaremos reunirnos con el dios Odín para aclarar nuestras dudas de una vez por todas" dijo uno de los representantes de la humanidad suspirando "Nosotros no vamos a llegar a nada"

"¿Deberíamos enviar un mensaje para pedir una asamblea con el dios Odín?" pregunto Serafall curiosa "No creo que nos permita entrar a Asgard tan fácilmente"

"En su lugar podemos pedirle que venga aquí. A nuestra propia embajada" dijo Gabriel "No creo que vaya a negarse. En primer lugar, fue el quien solicito entrar a la gran unión entre razas"

"Quienes estén a favor levantar su mano derecha"

Todos levantaron su mano derecha.

"Bien"

"Ahora tengo que…" dijo Azzazel poniéndose de pie

"Espera Azzazel-san" uno de los representantes de la humanidad le detuvo "Aun hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar"

Azzazel suspiro mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

"¿Qué seria?" pregunto Azzazel recargándose con pesadez en su silla

"Si, es acerca de Kokabiel" dijo uno de los representantes de la humanidad serio "Parece que ha comenzado un ataque en contra de la universidad. Y no ha sido solo eso, sino que también ha destruido gran parte de Tokio y asesinado a cientos de humanos en su trayecto"

Azzazel simplemente comenzó a sudar mientras se acomodaba como era debido.

"Antes de que hablen quiero aclarar una cosa" Azzazel se mostró serio "Kokabiel está actuando completamente por su cuenta. Como su gobernante sé que tengo la responsabilidad por las acciones de mis súbditos, sin embargo, esto lo hiso sin mi consentimiento o aprobación"

"Eso podemos saberlo. Usted se ve igual de sorprendido que nosotros. También hay algo que quisiera preguntarle a usted señor Papa"

El Papa miro al representante de la humanidad que le veía con una sonrisa.

"Parece ser que Valper Galilei y Freed Sallzen están trabajando junto a Kokabiel, al parecer tienen en su poder 3 [Excalibur] y están tratando de forjar una nueva, o por lo menos eso nos informaron" dijo sonriendo "¿Tiene algo que decir sobre sus súbditos?"

"Valper y Freed fueron exiliados del [Vaticano] hace mucho tiempo, debido a sus métodos. Se le dio por muerto al no saber más de él. Esto es algo que ni siquiera yo sabía" explico el Papa

"Y acerca de las [Excalibur] ¿Por qué no informo acerca de su robo?"

"En un principio pensábamos que se trataba de los ángeles caídos. Pero sin ninguna prueba no podíamos arriesgarnos a una acusación sin fundamente alguno, la alianza estaría en problemas. Por esa razón enviamos dos de nuestros portadores de [Excalibur] a la universidad para investigar"

"¿Dos?"

"Si, una de ellas es mi [As]" dijo Michael sonriendo

"Y la otra es mi [As]" agrego Gabriel alzando la mano

"Ahora hay algo que me gustaría saber señor Azzazel" el representante de la humanidad miro al mencionado "¿Kokabiel está unido a [Khaos Brigade]?"

"No" negó Azzazel con seriedad

[Khaos Brigade]. Era una organización terrorista que se oponía a la unión entre razas. Compuesta por demonios, ángeles caídos y humanos. Todos unidos con el objetivo de destruir la alianza entre razas. El líder de [Khaos Brigade] era uno de los seres más poderosos que existían. Ouroboros Dragón, Ophis. El dios dragón del infinito.

"Esto es algo que Kokabiel y Valper planearon por si solos. [Khaos Brigade] no tiene nada que ver en esto" aclaro Azzazel

"Azzazel, dígame que tiene planeado hacer" uno de los representantes de la humanidad señalo un teléfono en la pared "Solo necesito una llamada para tener a los f-22 volando en el aire y la unidad especial en camino a Tokio. Deme una razón para no hacerlo"

"Creo que no hay necesidad de que haga eso. La universidad está llena de miembros de todas las facciones, ni siquiera Kokabiel podría con eso. Además…"

"¿Además?" preguntaron todos curiosos

"Los [Two Heavenly Dragons] están ahí"

PAM

Todos golpearon la mesa con fuerza levantándose de sus asientos.

"¡¿Los dos?!" exclamaron los líderes de facción "¡¿No se suponía que solo él [Hakuryuuko] había aparecido?!"

"Así se suponía. Aunque hace unos días encontramos al [Sekiryuutei]" dijo Azzazel encogiéndose de hombros

"¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho Azzazel?!" exclamo uno de los representantes de la humanidad "¡¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar?! ¡El [Hakuryuuko] está bien ya que está del lado de los ángeles caídos! ¡Pero él [Sekiryuutei]! ¡¿De qué lado está?!"

"Ninguno"

"Esos dos tienen el poder para mover la balanza hacia cualquier lado que deseen" hablo Michael sorprendido "Si [Khaos Brigade] llega a poner sus manos sobre el [Sekiryuutei]"

"Eso no sucederá" dijo Ajuka sonriendo

"¿Por qué dices eso Ajuka-chan?" pregunto Serafall curiosa

"Porque sería molesto, para el"

"¿Molesto?"

"Si"

"De cualquier forma" el representante de la humanidad se puso de pie y fue hacia una mesa "Necesitamos planear que hacer. Respecto a la facción nórdica. Respecto a la [Khaos Brigade]"

"En eso tienes razón" aceptaron todos los demás

"Si vis pacem, para bellum…"

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Azzazel

"Es latín..." el representante de la humanidad vio a todos con una expresión seria "Significa…"

Sonrió.

"Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra"

* * *

Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

" _Molesto_ " pensaba cierto castaño

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM

El cielo estaba lleno de explosiones. Luces. Chispas. Luz. Poder demoniaco. Poder sagrado. Poder mágico. Fuego. Agua. Electricidad. Todos los elementos y energías unidas en una ráfaga enorme de ataques cuyo único objetivo era aquel ángel caído, Kokabiel.

"¡Jajajaja!" Kokabiel reía con emoción mientras batía sus alas con fuerza haciendo azotar un poderoso viento "¡Esto es…! ¡La emoción de una verdadera guerra!"

Comandados por una imponente armadura blanca, la cual era Vali Lucifer en su [Balance Breaker]. Un puñado de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos se batían en combate con Kokabiel en los cielos. Iluminando el cielo en diversas ocasiones.

Kokabiel les recibía encantado. Hacía ya muchísimos años desde que había sentido tanta emoción. La emoción de una verdadera batalla, con tu vida en juego. Estaba realmente emocionado, podía verse en su rostro. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad para causar una guerra y en definitiva lo estaba disfrutando.

Los magos en el suelo apoyaban a los guerreros de frente con magia defensiva y curativa desde lejos, pues ya que ellos no tenían alas, no podían pelear con el ángel caído. Edelia mantenía a un puñado de estudiantes dentro de una barrera de protección, aquellos que habían sido heridos y a los cuales Asia estaba curando con todo su esfuerzo.

"¡[Sword Birth]!"

Un puñado de espadas salieron del suelo llenando el suelo de espadas de todo tipo. Kiba Yūto avanzaba por en medio de las espaldas, tomo dos de ellas y miro al hombre delante suyo. Freed Sallzen caminaba hacia el empujando en sus manos una espada que Kiba odiaba desde lo profundo de su corazón. Una [Excalibur] de color dorado con una gema roja en la empuñadura.

Valper se encontraba detrás de Freed sonriendo con satisfacción, pues acababa de forjar una nueva [Excalibur] a partir de 3 [Excalibur] que había robado del [Vaticano].

"Hola niño bonito" dijo Freed sacando su lengua a modo de burla "¿Te gusta mi nueva espada?"

"Mis amigos. Murieron y todo por culpa de esa maldita espada" dijo Kiba apretando las espadas en sus manos "¡Jure que los vengaría! ¡Por eso destruiré todas esas malditas espadas!"

"¡Adelante cabrón!"

CLANG CLANG SLASH CLANG SLASH

Un veloz y fuerte duelo de espadas comenzó. Chispas volaban por doquier. Su velocidad apenas y era perceptible por algunos. No muchos igualaban su velocidad. Las espadas de Kiba se rompían y este tomaba dos más del suelo que el mismo acababa de llenar de espadas. De esta forma fue capaz de plantarle cara a la [Excalibur] empujada por Freed.

Una lluvia de luz lanzada por Kokabiel y esquivada por sus oponentes se apresuró a donde Kiba y Freed. Ambos alzaron la mirada y con su increíble velocidad la esquivaron por completo. El campo de futbol fue destruido y en su lugar apareció un gran cráter. Valper fue absorbido por la explosión. Murió en el acto.

"¡Ise-kun!" grito la maestra de magia "¡Esto se está saliendo de control!"

Una lluvia de luz se apresuró a donde la maestra de magia. El castaño corrió velozmente hasta colocarse delante de su maestra y cuando la lluvia estuvo dentro de su rango, cancelo todas las que pudo, dejando solo un pequeño número de lanzas de luz, las cuales cancelo con su pistola.

"Y que lo diga, esto es una molestia" dijo el castaño rascando su nuca "Ese idiota de Vali no se apresura y vence a Kokabiel-san, son tantos y aun asi no pueden"

El castaño vio como un puñado de lanzas de luz lanzados por Kokabiel se apresuraban hasta un puñado de magos desprevenidos. Estaban fuera de su rango y su pistola no les salvaría. Creo una segunda garra de energía y alargándole hasta los magos, les tomo y les jalo, evitando que fuesen impactados por las lanzas de luz.

"¡Oye Hyoudo!" su amigo corrió hacia el "¡Explícame como es que tienes el [Devil Bringer]! ¡Y además esa de ahí es [Blue Rose]! ¡Bastardo! ¡Estoy tan celoso!"

"No es el momento para eso Saji" dijo el castaño "Necesitamos encargarnos de Kokabiel-san"

"¿Qué hay de esos dos?"

El castaño miro a donde Kiba libraba su pelea con Freed. Solo suspiro.

"Dejémoselo al príncipe. Tenemos que encargarnos del problema más grande" el castaño miro a la maestra y la rubia "Ustedes dos continúen haciendo lo que hacen, lo hacen muy bien"

"T-Ten mucho cuidado Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia mientras curaba a los estudiantes heridos

"Ise-kun tendrá que recompensarme después de esto" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"Si, si, como diga"

"¡Un beso entonces!"

El castaño solo suspiro mientras procedía a irse junto a su amigo.

Algunos de los edificios ya habían sido destruidos por Kokabiel. La metrópolis, Tokio, estaba iluminada por las llamas de la propia destrucción que Kokabiel causo. En definitiva era una situación complicada.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo una fuerte explosión en el cielo. Mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios comenzaron a caer de la nube de humo en el cielo, todos fuera de combate. El castaño atrapo a algunos con su garra mientras que los otros caían al suelo con leve fuerza, pues sus alas hicieron que la caída fuera menos fuerte.

Alzo la mirada y pudo ver como Vali vistiendo su armadura estaba levitando a un par de metros de un cansado pero feliz Kokabiel que continuaba en condiciones de pelear.

" _Los venció a todos_ " pensó el castaño con asombro " _Algunos de esos eran demonios de clase alta y el simplemente los venció. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. Esto va a salirse de control_ "

"Oye Hyoudo Issei" Vali hablo abriendo el yelmo de su armadura "Esto se está volviendo más molesto de lo que pensé, ayúdame un poco"

"¿No eras tú el que se jactaba de poder vencerlo sin ayuda?" quejo el castaño señalándole con su garra "Apresúrate y derrótalo de una buena vez"

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Es mucho más resistente de lo que parece"

"Ise-kun"

El castaño giro y pudo ver a la heredera Gremory sonriéndole, ella tenía unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo, aunque eran leves, apenas y eran rasguños. La reina Gremory también estaba ahí. Y no eran solo ellas dos.

La heredera Sitri también estaba ahí, con algunos rasguños y suciedad pero en condiciones para pelear. La reina Sitri también estaba aquí.

Su mejor amigo y la novia de este igual.

El castaño dio un vistazo a Kokabiel quien sonrió mientras nuevamente cubría su cuerpo en un manto sorprendente de energía. Aún estaba dispuesto a continuar peleando. Ajusto sus anteojos mientras sonreía.

"Bien, ya he pensado en una forma de vencerle" dijo el castaño "Necesitare que todos y cada uno de ustedes cooperen"

"Entendido" todos asintieron

* * *

"¡Muere maldito!"

Freed nuevamente destruyo las dos espadas de Kiba, dejándole expuesto. El rubio respondió audazmente dando volteretas hacia atrás, tomando nuevamente dos espadas y yendo hacia Freed para reanudar su pelea.

CLANG CLANG SLASH

"¡No es suficiente! ¡No es suficiente niño bonito!" exclamo Freed

SLASH

Un fuerte corte destruyo nuevamente las dos espadas de Kiba y esta vez le corto el estómago. Y aunque fue solo un rasguño, le causo un inmenso dolor. Era un demonio y el mas mínimo rasguño de [Excalibur] causaba un gran dolor y daño.

"¡Jajaja!" rio Freed

El rubio trato de ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose débil al no poder hacer nada. Entonces vio una especie de frasco pequeño. En cierto modo el recordaba eso, lo tomo entre sus manos.

"¿Eso? Deberías ser capaz de reconocerlo" rio Freed "Es donde se almacena la voluntad de los que murieron en el "Proyecto espada sagrada". Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ya que eres el único sobreviviente ¡Jajaja!"

"¿S-Su voluntad?" Kiba vio el frasco "E-Entonces…mis compañeros…"

"¡Toda su voluntad estaba ahí! ¡Jajaja! ¡Aunque ahora es un simple frasco sin nada! ¡Jajaja!"

SLASH CLANG

Freed ataco a Kiba y aunque este se preparó para morir. La muerte jamás llego. Pues otra espada había detenido la [Excalibur] dorada y se trataba de nada menos que [Excalibur Mimic] y [Excalibur Destruction]. La castaña y la peli-azul detuvieron la espada y salvaron a Kiba.

"¡Perras!" quejo Freed

"¡Freed Sallzen! ¡Hereje!" exclamo la peli-azul

CLANG SLASH

Chocaron espadas creando chispas y tomaron distancia.

"No te preocupes. Nosotras nos encargaremos" dijo la castaña

"No…" negó Kiba "Yo voy a hacerlo"

"Aprende a rendirte. No estás en condiciones de continuar" dijo la peli-azul

"¡Aun así…!"

Kiba se puso de pie como pudo. Apretando con fuerzas aquel frasco que contuvo la voluntad de todos sus compañeros y amigos. El cual comenzó a brillar aunque Kiba no lo notase ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¡No quiero creer que lo que sucedió ahí fue por esto! ¡Mis amigos murieron ahí! ¡Desee muchas veces morir! ¡No merecía vivir más que ellos! ¡Debí haber muerto junto a ellos! ¡Pero…!" alzo la mirada llorando "¡Fue gracias a ellos que logre escapar! ¡Fue por su ayuda que escape de ese horrible lugar! ¡Jure que los vengaría! ¡Jure que lo haría! ¡Por eso…!"

"Tranquilo…"

Una voz sonó. Él la reconoció inmediatamente. Era la voz de uno de sus viejos amigos. Confundido miro a su alrededor. Notando que la silueta de todos sus amigos estaban ahí, de color azulado e intangibles. Eran fantasmas o por lo menos, la última voluntad que ellos tenían.

"Chicos…" dijo llorando

"¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿Q-Que demonios?! ¡¿N-No se suponía que ya estaban muertos?! ¡Y-Yo vi cuando murieron!" exclamo Freed retrocediendo nervioso

"No tienes que temer. Vivir está bien" decían los amigos de Kiba "Por qué…incluso en un mundo sin dios. Incluso en un mundo donde dios no vela por nosotros. Incluso en un mundo sin la protección de dios. Nosotros siempre seremos…"

"Iguales…" termino Kiba sonriendo en lagrimas

Creando un vórtice los amigos de Kiba se introdujeron en su cuerpo. El cuerpo del brillo por unos instantes y cuando el brillo seso. Abrió sus ojos y los plasmo sobre Freed quien retrocedió.

"Yo vengare la muerte de mis amigos. Impartiré mi propia justicia" dijo mientras alzaba su mano al cielo "¡[Sword Birth]!"

Un vórtice de energía blanca y negra apareció sobre la mano de Kiba. Tomando la forma de una espada con grabados. La cual emitía una energía particularmente extraña. Era poder sagrado y demoniaco. Los dos. En un solo artefacto.

"Imposible" dijo Freed retrocediendo "E-Eso no debería ser posible. ¡No se puede juntar el poder sagrado y el demoniaco!"

"[Sword Betrayed]" dijo Kiba empuñando con ambas manos su espada "Yo mismo impartiré mi justicia. Con esta espada que equilibra el mal y el bien"

La peli-azul clavo su espada en el suelo.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?" pregunto seria

"Kiba Yūto"

"Kiba Yūto. ¿Sigues pensando que la voluntad de tus compañeros vive?"

"Si"

"En ese caso, adelante y destruye esa espada sagrada. La cual causo dolor a ti y a tus compañeros"

"¿Estas segura?" Kiba le miro "¿No quería el [Vaticano] que las recuperaran?"

"Esa de ahí ya no puede ser considerada una espada sagrada. Es una espada sin ningún motivo o razón de existir. Una espada como esa…" la peli-azul extendió su brazo hacia adelante "No debe existir"

Un círculo mágico apareció.

"Petra, Basilius, Dyonisus y María, La Madre Sagrada, escuchen mi Voz…" la peli-azul comenzó a recitar un cantico "En el Nombre del Santo que Descansa en esta Espada, Yo Liberare a… ¡[Durandal]!

 _ **(Este canto si no estoy seguro de que sea así.)**_

Una espada azul con bordes dorados salió del círculo mágico. Con cadenas sujetándole. La peli-azul la tomo por la empuñadura y jalo, rompiendo las cadenas y liberando a la espada sagrada de sus ataduras. Era sorprendentemente grande, por su misma superaba en altura a la peli-azul.

"¡¿[Durandal]?!" exclamo Kiba sorprendido "La espada que todo lo corta. La espada que se dice rivaliza con la [True Excalibur]"

"¡Imposible!" dijo Freed "¡El viejo Valper dijo que no había nadie capaz de esgrimirla!"

"Perdona, a diferencia de otros que entrenan para esgrimir espadas sagradas. Yo no hago por naturaleza" la peli-azul empuño en guardia la espada "Es como respirar para mi"

"¡¿Una prodigio?!"

"¡Ahora…! ¡Destruyamos esa asquerosa espada!"

La peli-azul y Kiba se lanzaron hacia Freed. Quien en un intento de defenderse uso su espada para cubrirse de los ataques. Salvándose pero sin notar que su propia espada había comenzado a cuartearse.

"¡Haaa!" la peli-azul lanzo un veloz corte desde abajo

Freed uso la espada para cubrirse y debido a la fuerza del golpe, salió disparado al cielo donde Kiba le alcanzo. Lanzando un corte poderoso directamente al filo de la espada. Chispas volaron y debido al poder del golpe, Freed cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Se rompió!" exclamo Freed notando su espada rompiéndose

"¡Haaaa!"

Kiba fue a él desde el cielo apuntándole con la espada.

"¡No! ¡No ante un demonio! ¡No ante un demonio!"

SLASH

La espada de Kiba creo un profundo corte a través del torso de Freed. Desangrándose, este cayo de espalda al suelo. Derrotado.

"¿Lo vieron amigos?" dijo Kiba para el mismo, haciendo desaparecer la espada "Nuestro poder…supero al de [Excalibur]"

Kiba cayo de espalda al suelo. Cansado y a punto de desmayarse.

"Xen-chan, deberíamos llevarlo con Asia-chan" dijo la castaña señalando al rubio en el suelo

"Tienes razón. Peleo a pesar de esta herido, es un verdadero guerrero, aunque uno idiota" dijo la peli-azul

Ambas tomaron el cuerpo del rubio y juntas procedieron a llevarlo a donde la rubia.

"Bueno…" la castaña sonrió falsamente "Conozco a otro grupo de idiotas"

* * *

Kokabiel batió sus alas con fuerza esquivando una masa de [Power of Destruction]. En su camino Vali le intercepto propinándole una ráfaga de golpes, los cuales Kokabiel recibió de lleno, aunque cubriéndose con sus alas, por lo que el daño fue disminuido.

La reina Gremory hiso caer múltiples relámpagos sobre Kokabiel, aunque este simplemente aleteaba sus alas y los hacia desaparecer. Sonriendo el ángel caído disparo nuevamente una lluvia de luz, esta vez apuntando hacia la reina Gremory.

La lluvia de luz desapareció, no, fue cancelada. El castaño tomo con su garra a la reina Gremory y la movió de donde estaba, intercambiando lugares con ella.

"¡Oye Saji!" exclamo el castaño

"¡No presiones! ¡No es tan fácil! " quejo su amigo

El mejor amigo del castaño disparo una especie de lengua desde su [Sacred Gear] la cual se pegó al cuerpo de Kokabiel y comenzó a succionarle energía. Pues ese era el poder de su [Sacred Gear].

"¡No molesten! ¡Succionar mi energía no servirá de nada!" exclamo Kokabiel molesto

Kokabiel disparo una lanza de luz grande hacia el rubio quien simplemente sonrió nerviosamente. Delante del rubio apareció la reina Sitri, extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo aparecer un espejo delante de ella. La lanza de luz golpeo el espejo e inmediatamente se reflejó, yendo a donde Kokabiel quien le esquivo.

"Gracias Tsubaki-san" agradeció el rubio

La reina Sitri simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

" _Esto está mal_ " pensó el castaño " _Gremory-sempai y Sona-sempai están completamente agotadas. Himejima-sempai y Tsubaki-sempai no tardaran en caer también. Saji y Hanakai-san igual. ¿Qué debería hacer?_ "

"¡Dejen de molestar!" exclamo Kokabiel

Kokabiel extendió todas sus alas creando una presencia imponente. Creo una sorprendente cantidad de lanzas de luz y las hiso llover sobre el castaño y todos los demás. Superaba por creces la cantidad de hechizos que el castaño podía cancelar.

" _Mierda_ " pensó el castaño mirando la lluvia de luz " _Muchos están fuera de mi rango_ "

El castaño hiso crecer su garra de energía y alargándole como pudo tomo a todos los que estaban fuera de su rango y los jalo hasta colocarlos detrás de él. Sorprendidos estos miraron como el castaño miraba la lluvia de luz a segundos de caer sobre ellos.

" _¿Q-Que hago?_ " pensaba el castaño nervioso " _Me supera por creces. Incluso si cancelo todas las que pueda, el tiempo de enfriamiento no me permitirá cancelar el resto. Nos van a golpear. [Blue Rose] no ayudara, no cancelare las suficientes_ "

La lluvia se acercaba a cada segundo.

" _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ "

Ya estaba sobre ellos.

Entonces, algo llego a la mente del castaño. Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos y comenzaron a brillar como si de linternas se tratasen. Alrededor de la pupila del chico apareció una especie de umbral blanco brillante. La pupila del castaño se hiso pequeña. En ese momento, solo una palabra llego a la cabeza del chico.

Solo por instinto dijo:

"[Dispersion]"

Toda la lluvia de luz desapareció. En su lugar se creó una especie de neblina.

Todos vieron asombrados lo que sucedió. La lluvia de luz desapareció de un segundo a otro. Inclusive el mismo Vali y Kokabiel habían detenido su pelea para observar sorprendidos lo que había sucedido.

" _Eso no es [Gram Demolition]_ " pensó Kokabiel sudando nervioso " _Eso es algo más peligroso…_ "

"¿Estas bien Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja preocupada

"Haa~ Haaa~" el castaño jadeaba mientras sus ojos parecían cerrarse por la fuerza "E-Estoy bien…"

"¿Qué fue eso Ise-kun? Eso no fue [Gram Demolition]"

"N-No tengo idea…"

"¿Eh?"

"Dije que no tengo idea. Ni siquiera yo sé que paso" el castaño se puso de pie mientras usaba su garra para levantar los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro "Creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar esto"

El castaño vio como el platino reanudaba su pelea con Kokabiel. Era una velocidad y poder increíble.

" _Si tuviera alas_ " pensó el castaño suspirando

[Sabes, puedes usar mis alas si gustas] dijo el dragon en su interior

" _Oh ¿Puedo hacer eso?_ "

[Claro ¿Quieres usarlas?"

"Muéstramelas"

Un par de alas se extendió en la espalda del castaño. Todos abrieron sus bocas llenos de sorpresa. Pues a diferencia de lo que el castaño pensó, las alas que extendió eran endemoniadamente intimidantes.

Color rojo escarlata. Unas imponentes y grandes alas de dragón rojas.

El castaño vio las alas.

"Guárdalas en este preciso momento"

[S-Si]

Las alas desaparecieron.

"I-Ise-kun…"

GLUP

"E-Esas alas…"

El castaño se giró para verles. Ajustando sus anteojos y una sonrisa aterradora. Un aura aterradora emanaba del cuerpo del chico mientras les veía con una expresión amigable, aunque el aura decía otra cosa.

"Sería buena que olvidaran lo que acaban de ver" dijo sonriendo "¿Entienden?"

"¡S-Si!" asintieron todos nerviosos

"Bien"

El castaño vio al platino peleando con Kokabiel.

" _Bien…_ " el castaño preparo su garra " _Justo…aquí_ "

El castaño lanzo su garra y tomo por la espalda a la armadura del platino. Usando su garra este fue hasta donde la armadura blanca y se montó sobre ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces Hyoudo Issei?!" quejo el platino deteniéndose de golpe

"Tardas mucho. Así que terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas" dijo el castaño sacando su pistola "Prepara tu mejor ataque. Vamos a vencerlo"

El platino sonrió dentro del yelmo. Cubrió su cuerpo con una sorprendente cantidad de aura mientras batía sus alas con fuerza, tomando altura y distancia. Sería una tacleada cargada de poder físico y demoniaco.

"Interesante" dijo Kokabiel preparándose para recibirlos "Adelante"

El platino cargo lleno de poder directamente hacia Kokabiel. Si estrategias, una carga llena de poder simple y sencilla.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de impactar, el castaño sonrió.

"¿No lo olvidaste o si, Kokabiel-san?"

El ángel caído lo noto inmediatamente.

"Yo…" el castaño sonrió mientras le apuntaba con su pistola "Soy usuario de [Gram Demolition]"

" _¡Maldición!_ "

BANG

Un solo disparo basto. La energía del cuerpo de Kokabiel fue completamente cancelada. Su cuerpo cansado y lastimado por las peleas que había tenido anteriormente quedo completamente expuesto ante la sorprendente carga de poder del platino.

Fue un golpe directo.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

Hubo una fuerte onda de expansión. Kokabiel salió disparado al suelo con mucha fuerza. Creando un cráter y levantando escombros al igual que una cortina de humo. Tanto el platino como el castaño aterrizaron cerca del cráter y vieron el interior. Ahí yacía Kokabiel fuera de combate, desmayado y sonriente. Pues acababa de tener una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. La experiencia de una batalla que anhelaba desde hace tiempo.

"Esperaba un poco más de ti, Kokabiel" dijo el platino mientras hacía desaparecer su armadura

"Y que lo digas" dijo el castaño desapareciendo su garra

El castaño sintió algo.

"Ugh" el castaño sujeto su cabeza con fuerza " _¿Q-Q-Que es…este dolor tan fuerte?_ "

"Después de haber realizado algo como desaparecer todo el ataque de Kokabiel de una sola, no me sorprende que tengas una sorprendente carga psicológica" dijo el platino mirándole

" _M-Maldición…mi consciencia…_ "

"¡Ise-kun!"

[¡Fuera, abajo!]

Se desmayó.

* * *

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su maestra de magia intentando darle respiración boca a boca, quien era detenida por su amiga de la infancia y su compañera de cuarto.

"Ah" la maestra sonrió "Despertó"

El castaño se sentó. Miro los alrededores notando que había muchas personas, ya casi no había estudiantes. Los edificios en llamas ya no tenían llamas, pues habían sido apagadas. La metrópolis nuevamente tenía luz iluminándole y esta vez no eran las llamas de destrucción de Kokabiel, sino luz eléctrica.

Los edificios destruidos estaban cercados con la cinta amarilla propia de los policías. Como si fuese una escena del crimen.

A su alrededor se encontraban la heredera Gremory y su sequito. La heredera Sitri y la reina Sitri. Su mejor amigo y la novia de este. Su maestra de magia. La rubia quien sonreía al verle consciente. Su amiga de la infancia y la peli-azul.

"¿Cuánto me desmaye?" pregunto sobando su cabeza

"Solo un par de minutos" respondió la pelirroja suspirando con alivio "Realmente nos asustaste. Te desmayaste de la nada"

"Me disculpo por eso"

"No, estas bien que es lo importante"

"¿Dónde están todos?"

"Debido a los incidentes. La mayoría de los estudiantes han regresado a sus hogares. Los ángeles al cielo. Los ángeles caídos y demonios al inframundo. La universidad estará cerrada por un tiempo, por lo menos en lo que la reconstruyen" explicó la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos

"Ya veo…" el castaño suspiro "Ah"

El castaño noto que su dormitorio estaba destruido. No mucho, pero la única parte destruida, era donde estaba su habitación.

"¡Ese cabrón de Kokabiel-san! ¡Todas mis cosas estaban ahí! ¡Ah! ¡Mi portátil estaba ahí!" exclamo el castaño enojado "¡¿Dónde está Kokabiel-san?! ¡Voy a darle una paliza! ¡Esa portátil me costó mucho!"

"Ya nos lo hemos llevado"

El castaño se giró para ver a Azzazel.

"Azzazel-sensei…" dijo el castaño

"Nos lo hemos llevado. Dentro de unos días le enjuiciaremos y le encarcelaremos" explico el líder de Grigori "Lamento las molestias causadas"

"¿Y? ¿Respecto a mi portátil?"

"Las reparaciones de los dormitorios y la universidad llevaran un par de semanas. Por el momento, tendrás que volver a casa y te llamaremos cuando la universidad este lista. Sobre tus cosas…te sorprenderás cuando vuelvas, te lo aseguro"

"Espero que así sea, esa portátil me costó muchos días de trabajo" el castaño suspiro "¿Y cómo fue la asamblea?"

"Bien podría decirse. Hemos decidido que nos reuniremos con el dios nórdico Odín, queremos discutir algunas cosas directamente con el"

"Ya veo…"

"Parece que tendremos que volver a Kuoh" dijo el mejor amigo del castaño sonriendo "Espero que mi madre no esté muy preocupada"

"Tienes razón. Espero que mama este bien, esta clase de cosas no se le da muy bien" dijo la peli-blanca

"Tienes razón" agrego el castaño

"Umm…" la rubia hablo tímidamente "Hyoudo-san…"

"Ise-kun…" la amiga de la infancia hablo apenada "A decir verdad…"

"Queremos pedirte algo" termino la peli-azul

El castaño se señaló a sí mismo.

"¿Pedirme algo?"

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh. Estación de Tren.

La estación estaba casi vacía. El día apenas comenzaba. El sol apenas salía por el horizonte. Era muy temprano.

El tren recién había dejado la estación de tren. En la estación se encontraba el castaño. Tenía una mochila colgando por su costado izquierdo, vistiendo las prendas que vistió el día que fue a hacer su examen.

"Ahh~ extrañaba tanto esta ciudad. Este silencio" dijo el castaño posando sus manos en la cintura

"Tienes razón" asintió el mejor amigo del castaño

"Si, ya la extrañaba" agrego la peli-blanca

"Y será perfecto de no ser por… ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?!"

El castaño señaló a las personas detrás de él.

La heredera Gremory y la reina Gremory. Su compañera de cuarto. Su amiga de la infancia y la peli-azul e incluso su maestra de magia estaban ahí.

"Entiendo que Irina, Argento-san y Quarta-san hayan venido, ellas no podían regresar a Europa. Pero…" el castaño apretó sus puños "¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí?! ¡¿En especial usted Florence-sensei?!"

"Quiero presentarme a tus padres" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Vamos Ise-kun, no te enojes. No quería volver a casa y pues, pensé que sería divertido venir contigo" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"Si, divertido" agrego la reina Gremory

"¡No! ¡Usen un círculo mágico y vayan a casa!"

"Vamos Hyoudo-san" la novia de su amigo se acercó al castaño "No vas a dejar a estas chicas solas ¿verdad?

"Acepte a Argento-san porque era solo una. Pero esta vez son 6, no, no y no. No pienso hacerme cargo de ellas"

"Vamos Hyoudo-san"

"Dije que no"

La peli-blanca sonrió mientras un aura espeluznante salía de su cuerpo. Su sonrisa no ayudaba en nada.

"Eso no es ser un caballero…Hyoudo-san" dijo en tono aterrador

El castaño ajusto sus anteojos. Un aura espeluznante comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mientras su sonrisa amigable agregaba aún más terror a su apariencia.

"No me importa" negó el chico

Ambos tomaron al rubio.

"Saji, decide tu" dijo el castaño

"¿Qué debería hacer Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la peli-blanca

"¿E-Eh? ¿Y-Yo?" preguntó el rubí

"Decide"

El rubio comenzó a sudar.

" _Ah, estoy jodido_ " pensó el rubio nervioso " _Si no escojo a Momo, ella me dará una paliza. Si no escojo a Hyoudo, ya no querrá cocinar para mí y estará enojado por un buen rato…_ "

El rubio suspiro.

"¡No quiero decidir!" salió huyendo

"¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento Saji!" el castaño fue a perseguirle

"¡Gen-chan! ¡Tienes que decidir por nosotros!" dijo la novia siguiéndole

Las demás simplemente vieron divertidas como esos dos perseguían al rubio que sudaba nervioso.

Al final el castaño termino aceptando.

Todos caminaban por las solitarias calles de Kuoh. Y no era que la ciudad fuese solitaria, solo que era un poco temprano y a esta hora, casi no había nadie. Caminaron por un buen par de minutos. Los que ya habían vivido aquí sintieron nostalgia, pues era su lugar de origen y no pudieron evitar llenarse de recuerdos al ver las distintas zonas y calles de la ciudad.

"Bueno" el rubio y la peli-blanca se separaron "Nosotros nos vamos por aquí. Tenemos que llegar a mi casa y a la de momo"

"Si, nos vemos luego Saji" se despidió el castaño

"Suerte Hyoudo-san" dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo "Nos vemos luego Asia-chan, Irina-chan, Xen-chan, Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai y Florence-sensei. Suerte a todas"

Todos se despidieron. Procedieron a continuar su camino hacia la casa del castaño.

"Ise-kun" la maestra se aferró al brazo del chico "Asegúrate de presentarme adecuadamente a tus padres"

"No voy a presentarla. Si tanto quiere hacerlo, hágalo usted" el castaño suspiro "Además ¿Piensa quedarse en mi casa? Apenas habrá espacio para todas las demás, usted tendrá que irse a un hotel"

"No me molestaría compartir cama contigo"

"No gracias"

"Ehhh~ Aburridoo~"

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron.

El castaño dudo un poco sobre si realmente tocar la puerta. Soltó un suspiro.

TOC TOC

"Voy" su madre hablo desde dentro "¿Quién es?"

Abrió la puerta y le vio.

"Hola mama" saludo el chico "Cuanto ti…"

"¡Hijo!" la madre le abrazo con fuerza "¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡No sabes cuánto miedo me dio cuando vi en las noticias que atacaron tu universidad! ¡Vi Tokio llena de llamas! ¡Pe-Pensé que posiblemente te había pasado algo!"

"T-Tranquila mama, estoy bien"

La madre continuo abrazándole por unos segundos. Hasta que se separó brevemente de él y noto al resto de las chicas.

"¿Estas chicas…?"

"Bueno, ya que la universidad quedo destruida, tardaran unas semanas en reconstruirla. Ellas no tienen a donde volver y bueno…" explico el castaño "¿Pueden quedarse aquí?"

"Tú y tu padre tendrán que limpiar la habitación de huéspedes. Pero creo que si nos acomodamos bien, cabremos perfectamente"

"Gracias señora Hyoudo" agradecieron inclinando brevemente su cabeza

"Vamos pequeñas, llámenme madre"

"Si, madre"

Todos procedieron a entrar.

"Oh" el padre quien estaba sentado en la sala de estar, sonrió al ver a su hijo "Ya le decía yo a tu madre que estarías bien. ¡Oh! ¡Querido hijo! ¡Eres idéntico a mí! ¡Mira esas bellezas!"

"Papa" dijo el castaño yendo a donde su padre

Ambos se abrazaron unos segundos.

"Me alegro de que estés bien" dijo el padre sonriendo

"Si" el castaño señalo a las chicas "Debes recordar a Irina"

"Cuanto tiempo señor Hyoudo" dijo la amiga de la infancia sonriendo

"Oh, Irina-chan ¿Cómo está tu padre?"

"Papa está bien"

"Ya veo"

"Por cierto hijo" la madre sonrió "Aika-chan está aquí"

El castaño abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

"¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Justo ahora?" pregunto confundido

"Si, sus padres se fueron de un viaje de negocios y ella no quiso ir con ellos. Ya que no estabas le ofrecimos tu habitación para que no estuviese sola"

"Haa~ esa Aika" suspiro el castaño

"¿Aika, hablas de Aika-chan?" pregunto la amiga de la infancia curiosa

"Si, ella…"

"¿Ise, volviste?"

El castaño miro las escaleras. Pudo ver como alguien las bajaba.

Una chica. Cabello castaño largo peinado en una coleta baja. Ojos castaños. Usaba anteojos circulares de color rosa. Vestía unos jeans azules con una blusa blanca. Zapatos negros. Esta chica se detuvo a un par de escalones. Tenía en su boca una paleta.

"Escuche que tu universidad fue atacada" dijo la chica apuntándole con su paleta "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo un poco confundido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Aika?" preguntó el castaño

"Mis padres se fueron de viaje. Ya que tu habitación estaba libre, tus padres me la ofrecieron y acepte"

"Eso escuche"

"Aunque…" la chica vio al grupo de chicas tras el castaño "Veo que sigues teniendo tu encanto. ¿Nos presentarías?"

"Claro"

El castaño miro a las chicas.

"Aika, ellas son Rias Gremory-sempai, Akeno Himejima-sempai, Asia Argento-san, Xenovia Quarta-san y ya conoces Irina" dijo el castaño "Todas ellas son compañeras de la universidad"

"Un gusto" dijeron todas las demás

"¿Y yo que Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra inflando sus mejillas

"Ella es Edelia Florence-sensei, es mi maestra de magia"

"Un gusto"

"Oh, cuanto tiempo Irina-chan" saludo la chica sonriendo

"Si, ha pasado un tiempo Aika-chan" saludo la castaña

"Ise-kun…" hablo la pelirroja "¿Ella es…?"

El castaño suspiro.

"Ella es una de mis amigas de la infancia junto a Irina. Su nombre es Kiryuu Aika" explico el castaño "Y bueno…ella es…"

El chico rasco su mejilla levemente apenado.

"Mi ex-novia"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Pues vaya, que decir. Se supieron bastantes cosas. Y pasaron muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Este capítulo lo escribí con el nuevo teclado que compre (Y joder la comodidad) y debido a que aún no me he adaptado muy bien, posiblemente haya algún error, asi que pediré perdón si notan alguno.**_

 _ **Bueno, que decir, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué dicen de ese final, eh? Jaja xD.**_

 _ **Y ese poder extraño que supone una gran carga psicologica para Ise, despues se sabra, pueden ir haciendo sus teorias Jaja.**_

 _ **Y en cuanto a [Rise of the Inmortal Hero], no desapareció. Yo la borre, debido a que la historia no estaba yendo por donde yo deseaba y antes de joderla más, la cancele. Aunque volverá después claro, en forma de un One-shot con un largo descomunal (parecido al de un vol. De la novela ligera)**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…creo que ya había dicho eso.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	5. Clase-5

_El cielo estaba teñido de color naranja._

 _La explanada de una preparatoria era bañada por la luz naranja del atardecer. Algunos alumnos corrían alrededor de la explanada, pues pertenecían a un club deportivo y estaban realizando sus actividades._

 _Los salones estaban vacíos. Pupitres perfectamente acomodados. Pizarrón en blanco a la espera de ser utilizado al día siguiente. Suelo perfectamente limpio, pues acababa de ser limpiado por aquellos a los que les correspondía el aseo._

 _La luz entraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca escolar, iluminando una mesa sobre la cual había un par de libros abiertos. Había un cuaderno de notas sobre el cual, alguien estaba escribiendo mientras ojeaba los libros abiertos._

 _Un chico. Cabello castaño ligeramente largo con ojos al juego. Vestía el uniforme propio de la preparatoria. Este chico ojeaba los distintos libros sobre la mesa mientras apuntaba audazmente diversas cosas sobre su cuaderno._

 _Y no estaba solo. Sentada delante de él había otra persona._

 _Una chica. Cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas laterales que caían sobre sus hombros. Ojos castaños. Usaba anteojos redondos de color rosa. Ella también vestía el uniforme propio de la preparatoria. Esta chica tenía sus codos recargados sobre la mesa mientras recargaba su rostro sobre sus manos._

 _Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. La chica veía al chico delante de ella, quien no despegaba la mirada de su cuaderno y continuaba apuntando cosas. Por otro lado la chica suspiraba debido a que estaba aburrida._

 _Ella se puso de pie. Estaba en una biblioteca y fue hacia uno de los muebles para tomar un libro y procedió a ojearlo por un par de minutos, hasta que nuevamente se aburrió. Cerró el libro y lo coloco nuevamente en el mueble. Fue hasta donde el castaño y le abrazo por la espalda, desparramándose sobre el mientras soltaba un suspiro. Aunque el chico no le dio importancia y continuo escribiendo._

 _"Ise" dijo la chica "Estoy aburrida"_

 _"Puedes irte si quieres. Nadie te obliga a quedarte…" respondió el chico ojeando los libros "Aika"_

 _"No, quiero volver contigo"_

 _"Entonces espera hasta que termine"_

 _"Pero…" la chica poso su barbilla sobre la cabeza del chico suspirando de nuevo "Es muy aburrido. Ya sé, Ise háblame de algo"_

 _"¿Cómo qué?"_

 _"Veamos" la chica miro el cabello del chico "¿Por qué estas dejando crecer tu cabello?"_

 _"Porque si" respondió el castaño con brevedad_

 _"¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que dejases de espiar los vestidores?"_

 _"No, si deje de espiar los vestidores es simplemente porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Si quiero conseguir una beca debo tener buenas calificaciones. Los parciales están a la vuelta de la esquina y debo estudiar para tener una buena calificación" explico el chico sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno "Y si dejo crecer mi cabello, es simplemente por pereza de cortarlo. Solo eso"_

 _"Ya veo" ella nuevamente abrazo al chico posando su barbilla sobre el hombro de él "De cualquier forma, te ves mucho mejor con el cabello largo"_

 _"¿Tú crees?"_

 _"Sí. Y no soy solo yo, las demás chicas también piensan lo mismo. Eres el tema de conversación en los vestidores ¿sabes? Lo sabrías si continuases espiando vestidores"_

 _"Realmente no era mi intención. Aunque me alegro de que mi reputación este mejorando"_

 _"Ise" la chica suspiro "Sigo aburrida"_

 _"Ya te lo dije. Puedes irte si quieres, no te estoy obligando a estar aquí" re-dijo el chico suspirando_

 _"Y yo ya te dije que quiero volver contigo. Ah ¿Ise hace cuanto que nos conocemos? ¿3 años?"_

 _"12 años ¿recuerdas? Tú, yo e Irina jugábamos juntos desde el pre-escolar" aclaro el chico con un ligero tic en su ceja_

 _"Jajaja no te enojes. Estaba bromeando, claro que lo recuerdo" rio la chica abrazándole "Somos amigos de la infancia"_

 _"Si"_

 _"Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Irina-chan"_

 _"Posiblemente muy bien"_

 _"Eso espero"_

 _Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio._

 _"Ise ¿Te falta mucho? Realmente me estoy aburriendo aquí"_

 _El chico cerró todos los libros mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Guardo su cuaderno en su maletín y se puso de pie. Coloco los libros en sus respectivos lugares y miro a su amiga quien sonreía._

 _"Vámonos" dijo el chico sonriendo suavemente_

 _"Ya era hora" dijo la chica sonriendo_

 _Ella fue a donde él y le abrazo por el brazo mientras el chico sonreía con normalidad. Ambos procedieron a salir de la biblioteca. Caminaron por la explanada de la preparatoria donde vieron a algunos alumnos, los cuales les saludaron y estos respondieron al saludo con normalidad. A travesaron la puerta de la preparatoria y se dispusieron a ir a casa, como todos los días._

 _"Ah" el chico reviso su teléfono mientras caminaba "Mama me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Quiere que pase a comprar las cosas para la cena"_

 _"¿Qué hará de cenar?" pregunto la chica asomándose al teléfono del chico "¿Curry?"_

 _"Eso parece ¿Quieres venir a casa a cenar?"_

 _"Claro"_

 _Guardo su celular y continúo caminando. Hablaron algunas cosas durante el camino, hasta que llegaron a la tienda, donde ambos se detuvieron._

 _"Espera aquí Aika, vuelvo enseguida" dijo el chico entregándole el maletín a la chica_

 _"No te apresures" rio ella tomando el maletín "Y no te equivoques como aquella vez…"_

 _"Cállate"_

 _El chico entro en la tienda._

 _La chica recargo su espalda en la pared mientras esperaba pacientemente al chico. Pasaron un par de minutos, y a ella no parecía molestarle el esperar. Saco su teléfono para ver la hora e inevitablemente sonrió. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto de ella y el chico castaño, ambos sonriendo. Guardo su teléfono._

 _"Hola"_

 _Alzo la mirada y vio a un chico bien parecido, que vestía a la moda. Parecía ser mayor que ella, posiblemente un universitario. Inmediatamente lo reconoció como uno de esos chicos que se la pasan intentando ligar con las chicas menores, a lo que una risa escapo de sus labios._

 _"¿Por qué tan sola?" preguntó el universitario sonriendo "Eres muy linda para estar tan sola. ¿Qué te parecería venir a jugar conmigo?"_

 _"Antes quisiera saber ¿Esa línea realmente funciona? Para mi suena realmente estúpida" rio la chica_

 _El universitario tuvo un tic en su ceja._

 _"Además ¿crees ser capaz de satisfacerme? No pareces capaz de hacerlo honestamente" dijo la chica sonriendo_

 _"Podría intentarlo" rio el universitario_

 _"Ni siquiera deberías, me queda claro que no podrías. No eres mi tipo"_

 _"Vamos"_

 _El universitario le tomó del brazo. La chica sonrió mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla, pues estaba nerviosa. Pensó que si fingía tener experiencia podría tener el control de la charla y rechazarle, aunque no espero que el chico fuese a insistir tanto y mucho menos tomarle de esa forma. Estaba en problemas._

 _Vio como otra mano tomaba el brazo del universitario, forzándole a soltarle. Miro a su lado y vio al castaño con una expresión seria mirando al universitario quien se soltó del agarre del chico._

 _"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" preguntó el castaño serio_

 _"Este idiota que intentaba ligar conmigo" dijo la chica sonriendo_

 _"Tsk. Pudiste haber dicho que tenías novio" quejo el universitario sujetando sobando el lugar donde el castaño le había sujetado_

 _"Aika" el castaño empujo levemente a la chica, colocándole detrás de él "Retrocede"_

 _"Espera Ise" la chica le tomó del brazo y le jalo "No tienes que hacer esto"_

 _"Si viejo, tranquilízate" rio el universitario "No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir"_

 _POW_

 _Un golpe directo a la quijada del universitario le hiso caer de espalda al suelo. Sobando su quijada vio al castaño verle con seriedad mientras entregaba las bolsas a la castaña._

 _"Tú lo has querido bastardo" dijo el universitario poniéndose de pie_

 _"¡Oigan!" el encargado de la tienda salió sujetando un bate_

 _"Tsk"_

 _El universitario huyo._

 _"¿Están bien Ise-chan, Aika-chan?" preguntó el encargado sonriendo_

 _"Si, muchas gracias Oji-san" dijo la castaña sonriendo "Y tu Ise ¿Qué te dije de estarte metiendo en peleas?"_

 _El castaño tomo por la mano a la chica y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándole literalmente._

 _"N-Nos vemos luego Oji-san" se despidió la castaña siendo arrastrada por el chico_

 _"Esos dos…" el encargado suspiro "Ya deberían ser novios"_

 _La chica veía curiosa lo que sucedía. Minutos antes el chico le había tomado por la mano y le había comenzado a llevar, sin decir una sola palabra y mirando siempre hacia adelante. Estaba curiosa sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pues nunca antes le había pasado._

 _Mientras cruzaban un puente, la chica se detuvo y en consecuencia el chico también. Se soltó del agarre del castaño y este en consecuencia se giró para ver como la chica le veía con curiosidad._

 _"Ise ¿Estás enojado?" pregunto la chica_

 _"Si, estoy enojado" respondió el castaño cruzándose de brazos_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Por qué ese chico estaba tratando de ligar contigo y no parecías para nada disconforme con la idea"_

 _"Bueno, pensé que si fingía tener experiencia podría librarme de él. Admitiré mi culpa" la chica miro al chico con una expresión seria "Sin embargo, incluso si yo estuviese pensando en ir con el ¿Por qué eso tendría que ver contigo? Creo ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. No eres mi padre Ise"_

 _Solo un suspiro salió de los labios del chico._

 _"Bien" el chico arrebato las bolsas y su maletín de las manos de la chica "Entonces ve a buscarlo. Ya no me meteré en tu vida"_

 _"¡No hablaba de eso!" dijo la chica tomándole de la mano_

 _La chica tomo el cuello de la camiseta del castaño y le jalo hacia abajo. Sorprendido el chico vio como ella juntaba su frente con la de él, y tenía una expresión complicada, pues sus mejillas tenían rubor pero su expresión parecía seria en cierto punto._

 _"Nosotros estamos juntos todo el tiempo. Vamos a la escuela juntos. Almorzamos juntos. Estudiamos juntos. Volvemos a casa juntos. Incluso cenamos juntos. Te la pasas cuidándome todo el tiempo. Y yo te cuido a ti" dijo la chica "Esta clase de relación, es complicada. Creo que debemos aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas"_

 _"Aika…"_

 _"Todos piensan que estamos juntos. Nuestros amigos, incluso los viejos de las tiendas piensan eso. Entonces…" ella le miro a los ojos "Ise, nosotros…"_

 _Sonrió._

 _"¿Deberíamos ser novios?"_

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh. Residencia Hyoudo.

Un joven chico de cabello castaño se encontraba en su habitación. Sentado en una silla delante de un escritorio sobre el cual había una computadora de escritorio. Tenía una expresión seria mientras veía un reporte sobre el ataque a la universidad que asistía. Estaba sorprendido, no pensó que el saldo de muertes fuese a ser tan alto. En definitiva Kokabiel se había pasado.

GLUP

Trago saliva nervioso. Realmente había tenido suerte de haber salido vivo de aquel ataque. Y aunque la noticia y aquel ataque le inquietaba bastante, estaba en una situación un poco más complicada.

Miro por encima de su hombro con cautela. No estaba solo en la habitación. Su habitación no era particularmente grande. Tenía un escritorio con una computadora cerca de la ventana. Una cama. Un closet. Tenía una pequeña mesa de madera con cojines alrededor en caso de invitados y esos lugares ya estaban siendo usados.

Su maestra de magia, la heredera Gremory y su reina, su compañera de cuarto, su amiga de la infancia y su amiga de cabello azul. Todas ellas estaban sentadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa, sorbiendo té en silencio. Dejaron los vasos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo y con la misma cautela del chico miraron hacia la cama.

Sobre ella se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta baja. Acostada boca abajo, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro mientras leía una revista y saboreaba una paleta. Era la ex-novia del castaño.

[No quiero ser entrometido pero…] hablo el dragón escarlata [Es increíblemente incomodo]

" _Dímelo a mi_ " pensó el chico mirando nuevamente hacia la pantalla de la computadora " _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Las cosas han estado extrañas desde que les dije que Aika era mi ex-novia. Inclusive Florence-sensei esta callada_ "

[Sugiero una práctica y efectiva retirada estratégica]

" _Concuerdo_ "

El castaño se puso de pie. Esa acción hiso que todas las chicas le miraran fijamente. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió nervioso ante todas las miradas. Suspiro mientras procedía a cerrar la sesión de su ordenador.

"Aika" hablo el chico mirando a la chica sobre su cama "Iré a limpiar la habitación de huéspedes con papa. Encárgate"

"Como digas" la chica le miro "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No"

"Entendido"

El chico procedió a salir de la habitación. Pudo ver los rostros nerviosos de todas las chicas mientras le miraban con suplica, como si no quisiesen que se fuera. Se disculpó internamente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Suspiro profundamente al sentir aquel pesado ambiente disiparse. Bajo a la primera planta.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, el silencio aun reinaba. La chica recostada sobre la cama cerró su revista y se sentó en el borde del colchón sonriendo mientras saboreaba su paleta.

"Aika-chan" la valiente que tomo la palabra fue la maestra de magia, Edelia "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro. Y ustedes, no tienen por qué estar tan tensas" rio la chica apuntándoles con su paleta "Estaba consciente de los encantos de Ise, aunque me sorprendió un poco que fuesen a ser tantas. En cualquier caso, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla. Responderé lo que quieran saber"

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de asentir al mismo tiempo. Se giraron hacia la chica sentada en la cama, quien simplemente saboreaba su paleta en espera de las preguntas.

"Aika-chan, quisiera saber…" la primera fue la amiga de la infancia, Irina "¿Cuándo fue que tu e Ise-kun comenzaron a salir?"

"Veras, nosotros comenzamos a salir cuando teníamos 17 años, durante nuestro 2do año de preparatoria. Salimos durante 3 años" respondió con normalidad "Terminamos hace un par de meses, poco antes de que él se fuera a la universidad"

"Entiendo"

"Acerca de su relación…" la maestra de magia miro a la chica con seriedad "¿Qué tan lejos llegaron?"

La chica lo medito unos segundos antes de responder.

"Nosotros no llegamos muy lejos, por lo que sí, Ise sigue siendo virgen al igual que yo" respondió. Extrañamente todas sintieron una especie de alivio y felicidad "Besos y caricias fue a lo único que llegamos. Ah, le hice acariciarme los senos un par de veces, pero solo eso"

"¿Exactamente cuándo le hiciste acariciarte los senos?" pregunto la maestra curiosa mientras sostenía un cuaderno de notas pequeño que había sacado de quien sabe donde

"Ise se pone realmente tenso antes de los exámenes, así que le hacía acariciarme los senos para calmarlo. Él no quería, pero siempre lo disfrutaba" ella guiño el ojo "Es un hombre después de todo"

"Antes de los exámenes…" apunto la maestra en su libreta "Sin ofender, creo que Ise-ku estaría mucho más complacido con los míos"

La maestra se cruzó de brazos por debajo de su gran par de senos, haciéndolos notar aún más. El resto de las chicas simplemente pudieron tragar saliva con nervios, pues incluso aquellas orgullosas de sus " _encantos_ " no podían compararse en lo más mínimo. Habían perdido.

"Acerca de Ise-kun" la reina Gremory hablo "¿Tiene algún platillo favorito?"

"Ah, también me gustaría saber eso" agrego la heredera Gremory curiosa

"Ahí si les quedare mal. Jamás le hice un Bentō a Ise. Es más, el me preparaba los Bentō a mi" respondió la chica sonriendo "Aunque lo escuche decir una vez que le encantaba la Paella…"

"Paella, eh…"

"U-Um…" la rubia alzo su mano tímidamente "Kiryuu-san…"

"Vamos Asia-chan no seas tímida, puedes llamarme Aika" rio la chica saboreando su paleta "Lo mismo con el resto"

"A-Aika-san…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué terminaron tú y Hyoudo-san?"

Ante la pregunta sorpresivamente directa, todas las chicas plasmaron su mirada sobre la chica que continuo saboreando su paleta en silencio. Mentirían si dijeran que no estaban interesadas en saber el porqué de su rompimiento, a sus ojos, ninguna de ellas rompería con el chico de estar en una relación. Realmente ansiaban saber sus razones.

La chica saboreo su paleta. Ajusto sus anteojos, el reflejo de la luz hiso que los anteojos brillaran. Retiro la paleta de su boca y a diferencia de las veces anteriores que respondió con una sonrisa o normalidad, esta vez tenía una semblante de tristeza.

"Eso sucedió hace un par de meses y honestamente aun no logro superarlo. Disculpa, no puedo responder a eso" explico la chica con tristeza

"N-No" la rubia negó con manos y cabeza alterada "¡M-Me disculpo! ¡N-No tenía idea de que…!"

"No es tu culpa Asia-chan. Siempre que no sea sobre el por qué terminamos, pueden preguntar lo que sea, lo responderé"

Nuevamente un silencio reino la habitación. Después de aquella pregunta. Después de haber visto su rostro, sintieron que realmente ya no había necesidad de preguntar nada. Las preguntas que tenían se las guardaron para ellas. A excepción de cierta maestra que alzo su mano enérgicamente.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Quiero preguntarte algo!" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"¿Qué seria Florence-san?" pregunto la chica mirándole

"Puedes llamarme Edelia y quiero preguntarte" la maestra enseño su teléfono "¿Tienes algún material parecido a este?"

La chica saboreo su paleta mientras veía el teléfono, el resto de las chicas también fue a ver que había en el teléfono. En la pantalla se mostraba una foto del castaño, con el torso desnudo y mojado. Usaba su mano para levantar los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro. Tenían que admitir que ese torso bien trabajado y esos brazos les fascinaron.

"¡¿D-Donde consiguió eso Florence-sensei?!" exclamo la amiga de la infancia alterada

"La tome en los entrenamientos nocturnos que yo e Ise-kun tenemos" respondió la maestra

"¡¿E-Entrenamientos nocturnos?!"

La maestra rio. La heredera Gremory y su reina no dudaron dos veces antes de sacar sus teléfonos y mirar a la maestra con una expresión seria.

"Esa foto…" la heredera Gremory temblaba un poco "¿Po-Podría compartirla con nosotras?"

"Por favor" agrego la reina Gremory

La maestra sonrió mientras asentía y procedía a transferirle la foto al dúo demoniaco. Vía infrarrojo por supuesto.

DING DING

El teléfono hiso un sonido al terminar la trasferencia de datos.

"Aahh~…" los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban "Voy a ponerla como fondo de pantalla"

"Yo igual" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo

"¡Q-Que injusta Florence-sensei! ¡¿Por qué solo se la pasa a ellas?!" exclamo la amiga de la infancia inflando sus mejillas y apretando sus puños "¡Yo también quiero esa foto!"

"Está bien, está bien. No te alteres Irina-chan, también te la pasare" dijo la maestra riendo

DING DING

Le paso la foto a su teléfono.

"Aaahh~" la amiga de la infancia acaricio su teléfono contra su mejilla "Ise-kun se ve tan sexii~"

"Irina, vas a "caer" si continuas babeando de esa forma" advirtió la peli-azul

"¡Ah, es cierto!"

"Y acerca de esa foto…" la peli-azul saco su teléfono con una expresión neutra "¿Sera que puede pasármela a mi también?"

"¡¿Xen-chan?! ¡¿Por qué quieres esa foto?!"

DING DING

Ya tenía la foto en su teléfono.

"¿Por qué, preguntas? Mírala" la peli-azul miro la foto en su teléfono "Es el ejemplo perfecto de cómo debería ser el cuerpo de un hombre. Lo tomare como referencia cuando me esté entrenando"

"¿Asia-chan también quiere que le pase la foto?" pregunto la maestra mirando a la mencionada

"Y-Yo…" la rubia saco tímidamente su celular

"Vamos no seas tímida"

DING DING

Le había pasado la foto. La rubia vio la foto en su teléfono. Sonrió, casi babeando mientras veía la foto en su teléfono. Y no era la única, todas en general estaban en la misma situación que ella.

Mientras esto sucedía, la chica saboreaba su paleta mientras revisaba su teléfono. Sonrió traviesamente al encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Aquí" dijo mostrándoles su celular a las chicas "Ise en su etapa de Chuunibyou"

Todas miraron la foto. En ella se mostraba al chico castaño, más joven, de aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años. Su cabello era más corto y con un corte distinto. Vestía una gabardina negra con pantalones al juego, guantes negros sin dedos. Estaba en una pose que podría categorizarse como "cool", aunque también era vergonzosa.

Hubo silencio.

"E-E-Esa foto…" el cuerpo de la maestra temblaba "¡¿Podrías pasármela?!"

"¡Ah! ¡Florence-sensei está babeando mucho!" exclamo la amiga de la infancia alterada

DING DING

Les había pasado la foto a todas las chicas. Todas sonreían de forma bastante atemorizante al tener tal material en su poder.

* * *

Un fuerte escalofrió hiso temblar el cuerpo de cierto castaño mientras limpiaba la habitación de huéspedes.

* * *

"¿Aika-chan tiene más fotos como esta?" pregunto la amiga de la infancia bastante curiosa

"Veamos…" la chica reviso su teléfono "Ise de pequeño. Ise durante el pre-escolar. Ise en su graduación. Tengo mucha variedad a decir verdad…"

DING DING

"J-Jejeje…"

Todas las chicas reían de forma atemorizante mientras la chica continuaba revisando su teléfono. Tenían material altamente destructivo en su poder, tenían que usarlo sabiamente.

"Ah" la chica sonrió alegre "Ise dormido"

Los ahoges en la cabeza de todas las chicas se alzaron violetamente. La chica sorprendida simplemente pudo ver como todas las chicas ofrecían sus teléfonos para que esta les pasase la foto. Los ojos de la mayoría estaban en forma de corazón y brillaban. Aunque la maestra babeaba un poco.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, el castaño y su padre sacaban unas cajas de la habitación de huéspedes, que casualmente se encontraba al lado de la habitación del chico. sus sentidos agudizados y mejorados al haberse convertido en humano/dragón y el poco grosor de las paredes le permitió escuchar perfectamente lo que sucedía en su habitación. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Al cabo de unas horas, recién acababa de terminar la habitación de huéspedes. Era del mismo tamaño que la de él. Tenía una cama, pues a pesar de que era una habitación para huéspedes, la familia la usaba más bien como una especie de almacén.

El chico veía la habitación desde la puerta. Con la mano en el mentón, meditando profundamente.

"La cama no es muy grande pero creo que Irina, Quarta-san y Argento-san cabrán perfectamente" dijo con los ojos cerrados "Le diré a Aika que ponga un Futon en el suelo de mi habitación para que duerma ahí, Gremory-sempai y Himejima-sempai pueden compartir la cama"

"¿Y dónde dormiré yo?" pregunto la maestra de magia

"Ah, es cierto. Florence-sensei…" el chico abrió sus ojos "¡Ah! ¡Florence-sensei!"

El chico se giró violetamente para ver como su maestra le sonreía alegremente.

"Casi me da un infarto Florence-sensei…" dijo el castaño recuperando el aliento

"Edelia"

"¿Eh?"

"No estamos en la universidad. Llámame Edelia" dijo la maestra mirándole a los ojos

El castaño simplemente le miro con una expresión nula.

"No voy a llamarla Edelia" se negó

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!" la maestra fue hacia el

Se acercó tanto que sus enormes senos se presionaron contra el propio pecho del chico que sintió la suavidad del escote de su maestra. El rostro de su maestra se acercó mucho el suyo y en consecuencia el chico desvió la mirada.

"¿Por qué no quieres llamarme por mi nombre?" pregunto ella inflando sus mejillas

"Porque usted es mi maestra, no voy a llamarla por su nombre" negó el chico

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Qué tontería! ¡No estamos en la universidad! ¡Puedes llamarme Edelia!"

"No"

"¡Si puedes…!"

"Tal vez sea así, pero no quiero llamarla Edelia"

"No quería hacerlo pero, me obligaste Ise-kun" la maestra saco su teléfono "Si no accedes a llamarme por mi nombre, voy a enseñarle esta foto a todos en la universidad"

"¿Foto?"

El chico vio el teléfono confundido. En pantalla había una foto del vestido completamente de negro. Durante su etapa de Chuunibyou, cuando creía que tenía en su interior un gran poder sellado. Irónico considerando que ahora poseía a uno de los dos dragones celestiales en su interior.

"¿C-Como consiguió eso…?" preguntó el chico temblando

"Aika-chan me la paso" dijo la maestra sonriendo alegremente

"Aika… ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Ahora Ise-kun ¿Vas a llamarme por mi nombre?"

El chico comenzó a retroceder, cada paso que retrocedía su maestra lo avanzaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. En un momento dado la espalda del castaño choco con la pared, su rostro se volvió completamente azul, pues se le había acabado el camino. La maestra puso una mano sobre la pared y acerco el teléfono al rostro del castaño mientras sonreía.

"No quieres que todos vean esta foto… ¿Verdad, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra

GLUP

Trago saliva muy nervioso. Estaba jodido.

"Quiero oírte decirlo Ise-kun…" dijo la maestra sonriendo mientras hablaba al oído del chico "E-de-li-a…"

GLUP

El castaño comenzó a temblar.

"E-Edelia…"

"¿Mmm?" la maestra sonrió mientras fingía no oír "No escuche ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Ise-kun?"

"E-Edelia…"

"¿Mmm?"

"¡Ah maldición!" el chico grito "¡Edelia!"

Al escuchar su nombre ser dicho por el joven, los ojos de la maestra tomaron la forma de un corazón mientras sonreía llena de alegría. Pequeños corazoncitos salían de su cabeza.

"¡Estoy tan feliz Ise-kun!" exclamo la maestra abrazando al chico, hundiendo el rostro de el en sus senos "¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!"

" _¿Olvida que me chantajeo para que lo hiciera?_ " pensó el chico con su rostro azul " _¿Qué hice para merecer esto Dios?_ "

[Compañero, Dios está muerto] dijo el dragón en su interior

" _Lose, Ddraig, lose…_ "

"Hijo…"

La maestra y el chico miraron hacia la puerta. El padre del castaño les miraba. Al ver la situación de su hijo, el padre sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar y procedía a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"¡NO PAPA!" exclamo el chico asustado

"Jaja era broma. Para eso es la noche" rio el padre entrando en la habitación

"No deberías decir eso… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya se hiso tarde, tu madre quiere que le ayudes a preparar la cena" respondió el padre sonriendo

"Entiendo"

"¿Quieres que te ayude Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo

"No, ustedes son invitadas. Nosotros prepararemos la cena"

"Como digas Ise-kun"

El padre y su hijo procedieron a salir de la habitación. La maestra sola en la habitación vio la foto en su teléfono nuevamente. Sonrió llenando sus mejillas de rubor mientras procedía a guardar su teléfono.

* * *

Ya al cabo de un rato.

Todas las chicas se encontraban sentadas en sillas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada. Estaban sorprendidas, pues estaban presenciando al castaño y su madre cocinando en la cocina.

"¿Realmente no necesitas ayuda Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia

"No, ustedes son invitadas, así que solo esperen" dijo el castaño mirándole

FLASH

Su maestra le tomo otra foto. El vestía un atuendo casual, aunque gracias a que su cabello había crecido, usaba un pañuelo en su cabeza para que el cabello no le molestase. Además de llevar encima un delantal amarillo.

"Deja de tomar fotos Edelia" dijo el castaño mirando nuevamente hacia adelante

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de la mayoría de las chicas.

"¿Acaba de llamar a Florence-sensei por su nombre?" pregunto la amiga de la infancia casi en susurro

"Eso parece" respondió la pelirroja en voz baja

"Puedo escucharlas" dijo el castaño suspirando

Los ahoges de ambas se alzaron violetamente.

"¿Florence-san y mi hijo tiene una relación especial?" pregunto la madre sonriente

"Si, yo e Ise-kun tenemos una relación hermosa" respondió la maestra sonriendo

" _¡Me chantajeaste para que te llamara por tu nombre! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta lo hermoso?!_ " pensó el castaño con ira, doblando una cuchara

"Así es cariño, hace un rato los vi abrazados en la habitación" dijo el padre levantando su pulgar "Desafortunadamente los interrumpí…"

"Ara ara cariño ¿Qué te dije de tocar las puertas antes de entrar? Interrumpiste la culminación de nuestro primer nieto…"

"¡Mama!" dijo el chico avergonzado

"Escucha Ise, nuestro primer nieto debe ser un niño ¿entendido?"

"Me esforzare por que así sea" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"¡Edelia! ¡Mama! ¡Dejen de decir eso…!"

Inevitablemente la mesa se llenó de risas.

"¿Qué es lo que cenaremos?" pregunto la amiga de la infancia curiosa

"El platillo favorito de Ise" respondió la madre sonriente "Paella"

"Ehhh…"

"Esperen un poco, casi está listo" dijo el castaño concentrado en lo que hacia

Las chicas simplemente asintieron con ansiedad, esperando degustar aquel delicioso platillo que olía tan deliciosamente exquisito. Tardo un par de minutos en estar listo, pero por fin procedieron a degustarlo.

"Ara" dijo la madre comiendo el primer bocado "¿Ise mejoro su cocina? Esto sabe mucho mejor que antes"

"Definitivamente sabe mejor que antes" agrego la ex-novia del chico con normalidad "Mejoraste tu sazón Ise"

"Definitivamente no me comparo con Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory degustando felizmente, aunque internamente lamentándose

"Ni las comidas de la [Clase S] se comparan a esto" dijo la pelirroja degustando con emoción

"Hyoudo-san cocina delicioso" dijo la rubia comiendo alegremente

"Hy-Hyoudo es un genio" decía la peli-azul comiendo mientras babeaba

"No tenía idea de que Ise-kun podía cocinar tan delicioso" dijo la amiga de la infancia saboreando el platillo con felicidad

"Ahora tengo más ganas de casarme con Ise-kun, serás el esposo perfecto" dijo la maestra de magia comiendo con corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza

"Jaja" rio el padre comiendo con alegría "Se siente como una gran familia ¿No es así, cariño?"

"Si" asintió la madre

"¿Gran familia, dices?" preguntó el castaño con un tic en su ceja "¡¿Entonces por qué soy el único que no está en la mesa?!"

Efectivamente, el castaño era el único que no estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa. Él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

"¡Yo soy el hijo! ¡¿Por qué soy el único que no está en la mesa?!" exclamo con enojo

"Es que ya no había mas sillas" rio la madre

"No te enojes hijo, puedes usar las piernas de papa como asiento, igual que en el pasado" dijo el padre sonriendo

"¡No lo hare! ¡Ya olvídenlo!"

Continúo comiendo su cena sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

RING RING

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saco y vio el número.

" _No reconozco este número_ " pensó contestando "Hola ¿Quién habla?"

*Hyoudo…* respondieron

Reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

"Azzazel-sensei…" respondió el chico sorprendido, antes de afilar la mirada "¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono?"

*¿Olvidas quién soy? Soy el gran gobernador de Grigori, Azzazel. Si quiero puedo saber hasta cuando haces del baño* rio el líder de los caídos

" _Eso es demasiado aterrador…_ " pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor escurriendo en su mejilla "¿Y qué pasa Azzazel-sensei?"

*Estaba buscando a Edelia-chan y no pude encontrarla ¿De casualidad está contigo?*

"Si, Edelia está justo aquí"

*Ya veo, con razón no pude encontrarla por ningún lado* Suspiro *Por cierto ¿Acabas de llamarla Edelia? No tenía idea de que su relación había progresado tanto*

"Relación, dices" el chico suspiro "Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación"

*¿Enserio? Escuche que se habían besado y por eso…*

COF COF COF

El pobre castaño casi se ahoga con la comida debido a la impresión de lo que escucho. Tuvo que darle un gran sorbo a un vaso con agua que tenía cerca.

"¿Q-Quien le dijo eso?" preguntó el castaño recuperando el aliento

*Edelia lo hizo*

El castaño miro directamente a la maestra que hablaba alegremente con sus padres. Al notar la mirada del chico, la maestra le sonrió y guiño el ojo. Solo un suspiro salió de los labios del joven.

"Accidente ¿Entiende? Fue un accidente. Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación" aclaro el castaño serio

*Ya veo, en cuyo caso encárgate de ella hasta que la universidad sea re-construida*

"¡¿Haa?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Vengan por ella!"

*Pa…ce que hay…inter…ferencia…no…escucho…bien*

"Deje de fingir Azzazel-sensei"

*…* sonaba como interferencia

"Sé que está usando una bolsa de frituras"

*Me atrapaste* rio el caído *Ah, es cierto. Te llame por otra razón*

"¿Qué pasa?"

*Es acerca de tu pequeña gata negra…*

" _¿Azzazel-sensei habrá notado que Kuro-chan no es una gata?_ " pensó el chico afilando la mirada "¿Qué pasa con Kuro-chan?"

*Ella…* podían escucharse fuertes maullidos de fondo *¡No ha dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste y ya me canse!*

"¿Eh?"

*¡Te digo que no deja de llorar! ¡¿No la escuchas?!* decía el caído *¡Nyaa~! ¡Nyaa~!"

El castaño separo su teléfono de su oído un par de centímetros debido a lo fuerte de los maullidos.

*Es jodidamente molesta*

"Perdone, realmente me había olvidado de ella" dijo el castaño suspirando "¿Y qué espera que haga? No puedo ir por ella"

*Voy a enviártela por correo mañana*

"¿Ha? ¿Correo? Va a morir si hace eso"

*¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? No pienso soportarla más tiempo*

"¿No puede enviármela, sin usar el correo?"

*Está bien, le diré a uno de mis subordinados que te la lleve*

"Está bien"

*Llegara mañana*

"¡Que rápido! ¿No puede quedársela unos días?"

*¡No! ¡Esos maullidos son peores que el llanto de una maldita mandrágora! ¡Llegara mañana!*

CLICK

Colgó.

"Tsk…" el castaño guardo su teléfono "Bueno, da igual"

Continúo comiendo.

* * *

Después de terminar de cenar, ya todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones. Los padres del castaño dormirían en su habitación, solos claro. Irina, Asia y Xenovia dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes y Edelia dormiría en un futon en esa misma habitación. Rias y Akeno dormirían en la habitación del chico con Aika en un futon en esa misma habitación. Mientras que el castaño dormiría en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala, con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba soñando.

* * *

Dentro de su sueño, el castaño se encontraba parado delante de un imponente y enorme dragón escarlata de ojos verdes. A pesar de la expresión seria en el rostro del chico, el dragón tenía una expresión más bien de emoción contenida.

[¿Q-Que es lo que acabas de decir?] pregunto el dragón acercando su enorme cabeza al chico

"Dije que…" el castaño se cruzó de brazos "Quiero que me enseñes a controlar tu poder"

El dragón tomo al chico entre sus garras, levantándole muchos metros en el aire.

[¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente te has decidido compañero! ¡Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías!] exclamaba el dragón con emoción

Por su lado el chico se aferraba fieramente al dedo del dragón para evitar caer. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la emoción del dragón había pasado, este coloco su garra de forma que el castaño pudiese pararse sobre ella. El chico ajusto sus anteojos viendo al dragón.

[¿Qué te hiso cambiar de parecer compañero? Pensé que no tenías interés en mi poder] dijo el dragón curioso

"En la pelea contra Kokabiel-san me sentí realmente impotente" dijo el castaño mirando su propia mano "Si hubiese sido más fuerte, hubiese sido de mayor ayuda. Si no hubiese sido por Vali, podríamos haber muerto"

[Ciertamente]

"Esto es aquello que llaman orgullo o posiblemente un efecto secundario de haberme convertido en humano/dragón, pero…" apretó su puño con fuerza "No quiero perder de nuevo…y menos contra el"

[Te entiendo perfectamente compañero. Y no tienes de que preocuparte, cualquier cosa que desees puedes pedírmela] dijo el dragón sonriendo

"Te lo agradezco. Por el momento quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, respecto a tu poder de multiplicar…"

[¿Qué seria?]

"¿Exactamente cómo funciona?"

[¿Perdón?]

"Según los datos, la [Bosted Gear] multiplica el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos y después supera los límites pre-escritos y le da al usuario un poder comparable al de un dios, esa es la razón del porque eres tan temido por las facciones" dijo el chico ajustando sus anteojos "Pero quisiera saber ¿Solo puedes multiplicar el poder? ¿O es que tienes alguna habilidad extra que deba conocer?"

[Sobre eso, hay otra habilidad llamada [Gift], la cual permite transferir poder a otras personas] explico el dragón

"Oh, eso servirá ¿Algo más?"

[El [Gift] funciona de manera inversa también, así como puedes transferir tus poderes a otros, si lo usas adecuadamente puedes tomar el poder de otros, potenciarlo y después usarlo]

"Ya veo, después veré como darle un uso. Ahora quisiera pedirte algo, respecto a tus alas…"

[¿Qué pasa con ellas?]

"¿No podrías volverlas un poco menos…extravagantes?"

[¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no compañero! ¡Las alas de un dragón representan su majestuosidad y orgullo! ¡No te permitiré cambiarlas! ¡Hmph!] dijo el dragón desviando la mirada con enojo

"Es solo que…" el castaño recordó cuando saco aquellas majestuosas alas de dragón escarlatas durante el incidente de Kokabiel "La gente sospechara muy rápido si ven esas alas"

[Eso no es asunto mío]

"Haa~" el joven suspiro rascando su nuca "Esta bien, se quedaran como están"

[Lo agradezco]

"¿Podrías mostrármelas nuevamente?"

Nuevamente un majestuoso par de alas de dragón escarlatas se extendieron en la espalda del chico, casi perdió el equilibrio. Se sostuvo y vio las alas curioso.

"¿Exactamente cómo se hace para volar?" pregunto curioso

[Los dragones tenemos nuestros métodos para enseñar a las crías a volar] respondió el dragón sonriendo con malicia [¿Quieres que te enseñe?]

"¿Eh? Claro, porque no"

[Ahí lo tienes] dijo el dragón retirando su garra

El chico se quedó confundido unos segundos, noto que sus pies ya no pisaban aquella enorme garra y al mirar hacia abajo noto que estaba cayendo velozmente hacia el suelo.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" grito desesperado "¡Serás cabrón Ddraig!"

El dragón hiso caso omiso y simplemente desvió la mirada. El castaño miro como continuaba cayendo velozmente hacia el suelo, sería un golpe bastante duro, aunque era un sueño y normalmente no tendría de que preocuparse, era un sueño lucido y él estaba consciente, lo que suponía que el golpe dolería como si estuviese despierto.

" _¡Joder! ¡Vuela! ¡Vuela! ¡Vuela!_ " pensaba cubriéndose con los brazos

Cerró sus ojos y espero lo peor. Entonces las alas en su espalda comenzaron a moverse ligeramente hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, se extendieron con majestuosidad y de un solo aleteo detuvo el cuerpo del chico a escasos centímetros del suelo.

" _¿Are?_ " el chico abrió sus ojos y noto que levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo "¡O-Oh! ¡E-Estoy volando! ¡Si joder!"

[Siempre funciona] dijo el dragón suspirando

"Ahora…" el castaño se giró hacia el dragón "Tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo…Ddraig"

[¡Nos veremos después!]

El dragón escarlata batió sus alas con poder y rápidamente había tomado una distancia increíble. El chico simplemente le vio en las lejanías, después vio sus propias alas y sonrió traviesamente. batio sus alas con poder y se dispuso a seguir al enorme dragón escarlata.

[¡Ah! ¡No es justo!] chillaba el dragón incrementando la velocidad de vuelo

"¡Tú que no sabes nada sobre aerodinámica no puedes vencerme! ¡Jajaja!" reía el chico colocando sus alas de forma que rompiesen el aire con mayor eficacia "¡Te tengo!"

El chico lanzo su garra y tomo la cola del dragón.

[¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!] dijo el dragón sacudiendo su cola

"No vas a escaparte…" dijo el castaño sonriendo de forma aterradora

[¡Ayuda!]

Recibió una paliza del chico.

[Y así es como se enseña a una cría a volar] dijo el dragón con un enorme chichón en su cabeza

"Cállate loco, casi muero del susto" dijo el castaño suspirando mientras levitaba a la altura de la cabeza del dragón "Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, quisiera aprender otra cosa"

[¿Qué seria?]

"¿Puedo exhalar fuego?"

[Dependiendo si comes mucho picante o no…]

"Jajaja graciosito ¿quieres otra paliza?"

[Perdón]

"Hablo de llamas, como tu ¿Puedo hacerlo?"

[Normalmente no deberías ser capaz, pero ahora que eres humano/dragón sí que puedes ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres aprender?] pregunto el dragan emocionado

"Hay muchas cosas que quiero aprender. Desde que me volví humano/dragón he notado que mi poder mágico se ha incrementado notablemente" dijo el chico mientras creaba una gran esfera de llamas sobre su mano "Es realmente increible"

[Bueno, eso se debe a que eres mitad dragón. Los humanos tienen sus propias limitaciones y limites en cuanto a poder mágico. Es como si fuese una cañería pequeña, la cual se llena al tener tanto poder mágico] explico el dragón [Hay casos raros, como el de la pequeña heredera de Morgana, donde la cañería es extremadamente grande y por ende tienen una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Al convertirte en humano/dragón, expandiste esa cañería a su mismo nivel y capacidad]

"¿Podrías enseñarme magia?"

[¿Yo? ¿No puedes pedírselo a tu maestra?]

El rostro del chico se tiño de azul.

"D-De ser posible, me gustaría no tener que hacer eso"

[Oh, que sincronización, pídeselo de una vez]

"¿Eh, de que hablas?"

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Inmediatamente noto el hermoso rostro de su maestra de magia bastante cerca del suyo, mirándole con esos ojos miel directamente. Sintió los grandes senos de su maestra presionarse contra su propio pecho. También sintió como ella rodeaba sus piernas con las suyas.

"Hola Ise-kun" saludo la maestra con una sonrisa

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Edelia?!" grito/susurro el castaño muy alterado

"Es que no podía dormir, así que vine a verte"

"¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?! ¡Largo! ¡Regresa a la habitación!"

"¿Ehh? No quieroo~" dijo la maestra inflando sus mejillas y abrazando al chico, presionando sus senos contra el aún más "Además, tus padres dijeron que estaba bien"

"¡Eso claramente era una broma!"

"Ahora Ise-kun, esforcémonos por tener un hijo niño"

"¡Lárguese a su habitación!"

Fue bastante cansado, pero al final logro hacer que la maestra regresara a su habitación. Intento dormir nuevamente, pero aunque logro hacerlo, el dragón en su interior no pudo enseñarle nada, debido a que durmió un par de horas antes de despertar.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Hacia un par de minutos desde que todos habían despertado. Al igual que en la cena la noche anterior todas las chicas y el padre del castaño estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, mientras la madre y el chico preparaban el desayuno.

DING DONG

Tocaron el timbre.

"Aika ayuda a mama, iré a abrir la puerta" dijo el castaño entregándole el delantal a la chica

"Ok" asintió la chica colocándose el delantal

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"¿Quién es…?"

Antes de darse cuenta había sido privado de su sentido de la vista, todo se había vuelto oscuro. Sintió una sensación suave sobre su rostro y escucho…

"Nyaa~"

Un maullido.

Uso sus manos para retirar aquello sobre su rostro. Se trataba de su mascota, la gata de color negro y ojos dorados. La cual maulló alegre al verle, acariciándose contra él mientras este le acariciaba la barbilla.

"Kuro-chan…" dijo el chico suspirando "No pensé que realmente fuesen a traerte hoy…"

"¡Ahem…!"

El chico miro hacia adelante. No se había percatado de que esperando a unos pasos de la puerta, fuera de la casa había una persona, quien había sido quien había traído a la felina.

Una chica de su misma edad al parecer. Cabello largo y de color negro. Ojos violetas. Proporciones decentes, se codeaba con la heredera Gremory y su reina en cuanto a "encantos". Vestía una blusa manga corta de color purpura claro, con una falda negra. Zapatillas negras con calcetas blancas.

Tanto la chica como el chico se miraron entre ellos en silencio. Por su lado el chico estaba curioso, pues sintió una energía anormal en el cuerpo de la chica de ojos violetas. Era como si fuese santidad, pero a diferencia de aquel par de ángeles que desayunaba sin espera, la santidad en esta chica era un poco distinta. Inmediatamente la reconoció como un ángel caído.

La ángel caído simplemente continúo mirándole. El chico tenía que admitir que era linda, esos ojos eran tiernos y ese rostro joder. Pensaba que era una chica agradable. Pudo ver como los labios de la chica se abrían para decir algo.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?" pregunto ella con molestia y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

La imagen de chica agradable que el chico había imaginado había sido destruida por una sola pregunta. Alzo una ceja con sorpresa.

"¿Q-Quien eres tú?" preguntó el castaño con un tic en su ceja

"Soy Reynare, una de las subordinadas de Azzazel-sama" respondió la ángel caído con normalidad

"Ya veo…."

Se miraron en silencio nuevamente.

"Eto... ¿Tienes algún otro asunto conmigo?" preguntó el castaño

"Absolutamente ninguno" negó la chica

Hubo silencio.

"Bueno, adiós" dijo el chico cerrando la puerta

"Si" la chica se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano "Adiós"

El castaño simplemente le vio irse y procedió a cerrar la puerta con normalidad.

"¿Quién era hijo?" pregunto la madre "¿Y esa gata?"

"Esta es Kuro-chan, es mi mascota" respondió el castaño acariciando la barbilla de la felina, haciéndole ronronear "Y no era nadie"

"Ya veo"

"Tendrás que cuidarla bien hijo" dijo el padre mirándole

"Si"

Sirvió un poco de leche en un recipiente para la gata y después procedió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala para proceder a desayunar. Encendió el televisor y desayuno mientras veía la tele. Cambio un par de canales hasta que llego a un canal de noticias, donde se mostraba una especie de asamblea con todos los líderes de facción inclinándose hacia adelante.

*Lamentamos profundamente lo que sucedió hace un par de días* dijo el líder de Grigori, Azzazel, inclinándose hacia adelante *Tengo que disculparme con todos ustedes por las acciones de mi subordinado Kokabiel*

Había reporteros alzando la mano.

*Tu…* dijo el caído señalando a uno de los reporteros

*¿Qué sucederá con Kokabiel-sama? Escuche que había sido juzgado, pero…* pregunto el reportero curioso

*Ciertamente, el juicio de Kokabiel fue hace unos días. Se le castigara por su crimen. Y aunque confiamos plenamente en las capacidades de las prisiones humanas, debido a la alta peligrosidad de Kokabiel, se ha decidido sellarle por toda la eternidad en las profundidades del [Cocito]* explico el caído

*¿Qué exactamente es el [Cocito?*

*El [Cocito] es una prisión a control de Grigori, ubicada en lo más profundo del inframundo. Es seguro que jamás podrá escapar de ahí*

*Ya veo*

*¿Azzazel-sama, puedo hacer una pregunta?* otro reportero hablo

*¿Qué seria?*

*Escuche hablar de que Grigori, el departamento de inteligencia del inframundo y unas instituciones humanas estaban trabajando en un nuevo producto ¿Sera que ya está terminado?*

*Oh, es cierto. Acerca de ese nuevo producto, Ajuka ven aquí*

El Maou Ajuka fue a pararse al lado del líder de los caídos.

*A decir verdad hace poco terminamos los últimos detalles. Fue un poco complicado, pero finalmente logramos hacerlo* explico el Maou Ajuka sonriendo *Hemos creado [Sacred Gear] artificial modificable. Ya estamos empezando con la producción en masa*

*¡Ohhhh!*

*¿Podría contarnos los detalles?*

*Azzazel se los explicara*

*¡Este bebe es uno de los primeros!* exclamo Azzazel haciendo aparecer un lanzacohetes de la nada *¡Este es uno de los [Sacred Gear] modificables de los que les hablamos! Tiene una interfaz sobre la cual cualquier persona puede trabajar. Incluso aquellos sin ninguna experiencia en ingeniería e informática podrían configurar uno de estos*

Azzazel abrió la interfaz de configuración.

*En esta ventana se pueden configurar desde la forma, función y tamaño del [Sacred Gear], inclusive su color. En caso de que el resultado final no les guste* presiono un botón que decía "Reset" y el lanzacohetes se convirtió en una pequeña caja con símbolos grabados *Pueden volver a iniciar desde el principio ¿A que es genial?*

*También nos gustaría agradecer a Nakamura Sakura, que desafortunadamente no pudo venir hoy, pero gracias a ella fuimos capaces de crear un núcleo estable para la producción en masa* agrego el Maou Ajuka sonriendo

*Sí. Y todos en casa podrán tener uno de estos por el cómodo y módico precio de un millón de…*

POW

Una hermosa mujer de cabello purpura golpeo la cabeza de Azzazel.

*¡¿Qué te dije de exagerar?!* exclamo la hermosa mujer enojada

*Tranquila Pene-chan estaba bromeando* dijo Azzazel sobando su cabeza

*¡No me llames así!*

POW

*Jajaja* todos reían mientras Azzazel recibía una paliza

*Aún estamos pensando en algunos detalles en cuanto a la venta, pero tengan por seguro que será cómodo y módico* rio el Maou Ajuka *Ah, y antes de terminar nos gustaría agradecer a una persona especial que ayudo en el desarrollo de este proyecto*

"¿Alguien más ayudo? Pensé que solo había sido Sakura-san" pensó el castaño sorbiendo agua

*Esa persona especial nos entregó el comando para volver portátiles los [Sacred Gear]* rio Azzazel con malicia

"¡PFFFF!"

El chico escupió toda el agua.

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese comando…!_ " el chico limpio el agua de sus labios con nervios " _¡Yo cree ese comando! ¡Azzazel-sensei dijo que tomaría el crédito!_ "

*El nombre de esa persona es…*

" _¡Noo!_ "

*No podemos decirlo ya que nos pidió mantenerlo en secreto* dijo el Maou Ajuka sonriendo *Sin embargo gracias a él los [Sacred Gear] modificables se volvieron portátiles. Y por eso queríamos darle su mérito*

*El prometió seguir trabajando con nosotros y por eso hemos decidido otorgarle un nombre aunque no reveláramos su verdadero nombre* dijo el líder de los caídos *Su nombre es "Red Dragón", el responsable de crear el comando portátil*

" _¡PFFFF!_ " nuevamente escupió toda el agua " _¡¿Por qué mejor no les dices que soy el [Sekiryuutei]?! ¡Azzazel-sensei idiota!_ "

*¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Volveremos con más noticias cuando nuestro querido amigo "Red Dragón" nos contacte!*

El programa termino.

"Lo voy a matar…" susurro el castaño doblando una cuchara

"Nyaa~"

La gata se subió al regazo del chico y comenzó a ronronear mientras se acurrucaba. El castaño por su lado le acaricio.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Era de noche. La luz de la luna bañaba con sus rayos la pequeña y pacifica ciudad de Kuoh. Eran alrededor de las 10:00 p.m y por ende, algunas personas ya estaban dormidas y algunas no. El chico de cabello castaño era una de las personas despiertas, salió de su casa.

"¿Puedo ir contigo Ise-kun?" pregunto su maestra de magia asomándose desde la puerta

"No, iré rápido a la tienda de conveniencia, ustedes quédense aquí" negó el chico suspirando

"Aburridoo~"

Ella cerró la puerta y el chico procedió a caminar por las solitarias y silenciosas calles de su ciudad natal. Sin notar que estaba siendo vigilado por algunos seres especiales.

* * *

Levitando en lo alto de los cielos oscuros de Kuoh, yacía un pequeño grupo de personas, las cuales tenían 1 par de alas negras extendidas. Eran ángeles caídos.

La chica que el castaño había conocido esta mañana estaba ahí, aunque esta vez vestía un atuendo mucho más revelador constituido de correas de cuero. Mucha de su piel estaba visible. Además de que su rostro se veía un poco distinto.

Había otra chica, de baja estatura y cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas. Ojos azules. Tenía un rostro infantil. Vestía un vestido de color negro con blanco muy extravagante. Al igual que el resto tenía un par de alas negras extendidas.

La otra era una chica de cabello azul, largo hasta sus muslos y con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho. Ojos color ámbar. Vestía una gabardina de color guinda con cuello alto y abierto, mostrando su escote con una minifalda al juego. Zapatos de tacón negros.

Por ultimo era un hombre de aspecto sombrío y de mayor edad. Vestía una gabardina café abotonada. Pantalones cafés oscuros con botas negras. Además de un sombrero.

"Se está moviendo" dijo la de cabello azul

"¿Lo seguimos?" pregunto la pequeña de cabello rubio curiosa

"Esa es nuestra tarea, así que…" agrego el hombre acomodando su sombrero

"No entiendo por qué Azzazel-sama nos pidió proteger a ese humano" quejo la peli-negra con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Esta ciudad no tiene ningún peligro, además de esas demonios y ángeles que vinieron con él, no hay otro ser sobrenatural aquí"

"¿Olvidaste que ese chico es el [Sekiryuutei]?" preguntó el hombre del sombrero "Además, supe que fue gracias a él que derrotaron a Kokabiel-sama"

"Imposible ¿Ese chico?" pregunto la pequeña rubia mirando al chico caminando por las calles "No parece muy fuerte"

"No puedo sentir mucha energía de el" dijo la de cabello azul "¿Lo estará ocultando?"

"O quizás es demasiado débil para notarle, de cualquier forma" la de cabello negro sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban "Azzazel-sama y Shemhazai-sama nos prometieron subirnos de rango si efectuábamos esta tarea con éxito. Ahora, a seguirle"

"Si"

Batieron sus alas y comenzaron a seguir al joven por los aires.

* * *

El castaño por su lado continúo caminando por las calles con completa naturalidad. En un momento dado, sintió una especie de escalofrió en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente afilo la mirada mientras revisaba con cautela los alrededores, sin detenerse.

" _Ddraig, esta sensación…_ " pensó el chico serio

[Si, son ángeles caídos compañero] aclaro el dragón escarlata [4 de ellos]

" _¿4?_ "

[Si, uno de ellos es la chica de esta mañana]

" _¿Reynare-san? ¿Por qué están siguiéndome? Ah, lo más seguro es que Azzazel-sensei les háyase pedido vigilarme o algo por el estilo_ " pensó el chico soltando un suspiro de pesadez

[Es lo más probable]

" _¿Es que todos los seres sobre-naturales tienen complejo de acosador? Primero Gremory-sempai y ahora Azzazel-sensei. Tendré que hablar con el cuándo terminen de re-construir la universidad_ "

[Si]

Continuo caminando en dirección hacia la tienda de conveniencia, eso sí, incomodo de sentir como aquel grupo de ángeles caídos le seguía. Al cabo de unos minutos llego y entro con normalidad.

"Bienvenido…" el encargado le vio "¿Ise-chan?"

"Oji-san…" dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras procedía a ir a donde la caja "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Más importante aún, me entere que atacaron la universidad a la que asistes" dijo el encargado preocupado "¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada malo?"

"Como puede ver, me encuentro perfectamente bien, no me sucedió nada. Gracias por preocuparse"

"Menos mal"

"Mis padres me dijeron que su hijo fue aceptado en la universidad de Kuoh" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Dele mis felicitaciones"

"Muchas gracias, estamos muy orgullosos de el" rio el encargado sonriendo "Escucha esto Ise-chan, ese diablillo ya tiene una novia con la que tiene planeado casarse"

"¿Es así? Wataru-kun no parecía ser esa clase de chico, de cualquier forma lo felicito a usted y a su hijo"

"Me encargare de hacérselo saber, estará sorprendido de saber que hable contigo. Ah, es cierto Ise-chan…" el encargado puso una expresión amarga "Me entere que tú y Aika-chan terminaron…"

"Ah, sí" dijo el castaño sonriendo falsamente "Eso sucedió hace un par de meses y honestamente aún estoy un poco consternado, perdone pero no me gustaría hablar de eso"

"No te preocupes, te entiendo. Aunque estoy un poco triste por ustedes, se veían tan felices. Llegue a pensar que se casarían…"

"¿Casarnos? Jajaja jamás hablamos de eso Oji-san" rio el castaño

"Ya veo, de cualquier forma te deseo lo mejor Ise-chan"

"Muchas gracias"

* * *

Después de eso pasaron un par de días.

Cada vez que el pobre chico dejaba su casa para ir a cualquier sitio, aquel grupo de ángeles caídos le seguían. Fue increíblemente incómodo para el sentir como le seguían, nunca antes lo habían acosado y el sentimiento no era muy gratificante que digamos. Quizás ellos no sabían que ya los había notado, tal vez debió haber hecho la vista gorda y no haberlos notado. Tal vez de esa forma se habría ahorrado algunos problemas.

Durante las noches y dentro de sus sueños, el entrenaba con el dragón escarlata. Ya sea como maniobrar con sus recién adquiridas alas o sobre el mismo [Bosted Gear], en general entrenaba durante la noche.

Después de desayunar, todos se encontraban sentados en los sofás en la sala de estar de la casa, a excepción del padre del chico que ya se había ido a su respectivo empleo.

"Ise-kun…" la maestra de magia pinchaba la mejilla del castaño con su dedo "Estoy aburrida"

"¿Y esa es razón para molestarme?" respondió el castaño con molestia

"¿Por qué no salimos a divertirnos?" pregunto la ex-novia del chico mientras saboreaba una paleta "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que salimos. Además, Edelia-san tiene razón, está muy aburrido"

"Vamos, vamos hijo, salgan a divertirse" alentó la madre sonriendo

"¿Eh? ¿Y quién te ayudara con la cena?"

"Puedo hacerla yo sola, anda a divertirte, después de todo, dentro de unos días tendrás que regresar a la universidad y ya no podrás divertirte libremente"

"Supongo que tienes razón" el chico miro a todas "¿Irina, Quarta-san y Argento-san vendrán?"

"Por supuesto" asintió el trio con alegría

"¿Gremory-sempai y Himejima-sempai también?"

"Efectivamente" asintió el dúo demoniaco

"No te olvides de mí" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"Ya veo, en ese caso vayamos a divertirnos"

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Centro comercial.

Hacia tan solo un par de minutos desde que habían salido de la casa y habían llegado al centro comercial. Había muchas personas por todos lados

El castaño vestía un atuendo casual. Jeans negros. Camiseta blanca con una camisa a cuadros azules encima desabotonada. Zapatillas blancas con detalles en azul celeste. Sus fieles anteojos por supuesto.

El resto opto por un atuendo casual, sin exagerar. Eso sí, sus " _encantos_ " eran perfectamente resaltados y aunque era ropa casual, seguían luciendo increíblemente hermosas. Aunque hubo una excepción que supero a todas. Edelia.

La maestra opto por cambiar su revelador atuendo de hechicera por otro. Jeans azules ajustados, resaltando sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Una camiseta manga larga blanca con bordes negros, aunque gracias a sus grandes senos, la camiseta dejaba cierta parte de su estómago visible. Su sombrero seguía ahí. Y zapatillas blancas.

"No estoy acostumbrada a usar esta ropa..." decía la maestra con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, mientras intentaba bajar su camiseta

"No te preocupes Edelia, te ves bien" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"En ese caso está bien"

"Ise-kun" la amiga de la infancia alzo su mano curiosa "¿Qué harás con la gata?"

"¿Gata?"

"Nyaa~"

La felina se encontraba sobre el hombro derecho del chico.

"¿Qué, Kuro-chan estaba aquí? No hay problema" dijo el castaño tomando a la gata entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba "No causara problemas"

Procedieron a caminar con normalidad. Cierta pelirroja veía con seriedad aquella gata sobre los brazos del castaño, la cual maullaba de alegría ante las caricias.

Recorrieron el centro comercial por unos minutos. El castaño sintió aquellas miradas de odio hacia su persona y era de esperar considerando el increíble grupo de hermosas mujeres que le seguían. La mayoría de los varones que las veían, quedaban fascinados, en especial con la maestra.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron en un establecimiento que servía helados. Todas hicieron sus órdenes y cuando les sirvieron sus extravagantes, dulces y deliciosos helados, no dudaron dos veces en comenzar a degustarlo con alegría.

El castaño simplemente vio como todas las chicas comían sus helados con felicidad, mientras veía su billetera.

" _Esto me costara un ojo_ " pensó el castaño casi llorando, pues él estaba pagando todo

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" pregunto la rubia curiosa

"Sobre eso…"

"Miren que sorpresa, pero si es Hyoudo"

Al escuchar su nombre se giró hacia la puerta de entrada. Ahí noto la presencia de su mejor amigo de cabello rubio y su novia peli-blanca, los cuales iban abrazados por el brazo y le saludaron al entrar al establecimiento.

"Oh, Saji" saludo el castaño con normalidad "¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Estábamos en medio de una cita y pensamos en comer un helado" respondió el rubio yendo hacia su amigo

"Yahoo~ Asia-chan, Irina-chan, Xenovia-chan, Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai" saludo la peli-blanca con una sonrisa "Veo que están bien"

"Hola" respondieron todas mientras continuaban degustando su helado

"Oh, Momo-chan" la ex-novia del chico sonrió con normalidad "Hola"

"¿Aika-chan, que estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué ya no puedo salir a divertirme?"

"No es eso, es que mis padres me dijeron que tus padres se fueron de viajes de negocios" explico la peli-blanca

"Así es, solo que decidí no ir con ellos. Me estoy quedando en la casa de Ise" respondió la chica apuntándole con su paleta

"Ya veo, de cualquier forma me alegro de ver que estas bien"

"¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?" dijo el rubio tomando asiento al lado del castaño

"No preguntes si ya te sentaste" quejo el castaño

"Gen-chan, yo quiero un helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate" dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo

"Enseguida" dijo el rubio sonriendo "Disculpe, quiero ordenar un…"

Les atendieron y sirvieron sus helados.

"Deliciosoo~" decía la peli-blanca degustando con alegría

"¿Y ustedes que están haciendo por aquí?" preguntó el rubio comiendo del helado de su amigo

"¡Cómprate el tuyo!" quejo el castaño con rabia "Y solo salimos a distraernos un poco"

El rubio vio a todas las chicas que acompañaban al castaño.

"Como decirlo…" el rubio bajo la mirada nervioso "L-Lo siento por tu billetera"

"Y que lo digas" respondió el chico bajando la mirada

"Cerca de aquí hay un centro recreativo" dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo "¿Les gustaría ir a echar un vistazo?"

"¿Centro recreativo?" preguntaron la rubia y la peli-azul con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

"¿Cómo, no saben que es un centro recreativo?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido

"No, realmente no lo sé" respondió la rubia

"No se diga más, iremos al centro recreativo"

Después de terminar sus helados y pagar la cuenta, donde ambos chicos lloraron ya que fueron ellos quienes pagaron. Al salir del establecimiento, procedieron a ir hacia el centro recreativo del cual la novia del rubio hablaba. Al cabo de unos minutos lo encontraron y entraron.

Había muchos juegos. Y por ende también había muchos chicos disfrutando de aquellos juegos, quienes se llevaron una sorpresa al ver aquel gran grupo de hermosas chicas entrar a esta clase de establecimiento, ya que por su apariencia no suponían venir a este sitio.

Después de cambiar un buen par de billetes por fichas, las cuales se necesitaban para los juegos, todos procedieron a jugar en los distintos juegos.

"Hockey de aire" dijo la heredera Gremory mientras veía el tablero "¿Qué dices, Akeno?"

"Ara ara, aceptare tu reto Rias" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo

Introdujeron su ficha y comenzaron su partida.

TAC TAC TAC TAC TAC

Con la velocidad misma de un dios, comenzaron a golpear el disco con poder y audacia. Sus ojos ardían con la pasión de ganarle a la otra, mientras en sus rostros yacía una sonrisa desafiante.

TAC TAC TAC TAC TAC

Algunos espectadores asombrados ante la habilidad de estas dos les ovacionaban, apenas y podían seguir el platillo con sus ojos, rebotaba de un lado a otro con fuerza y velocidad. Aunque para esas dos hermosas demonios, el juego apenas comenzaba, pues aunque ya tenían un rato jugando, ni una sola de ellas había anotado un solo punto.

¡TAC!

"¡Ahí lo tienes!" dijo la pelirroja golpeando con fuerza el platillo

Entonces el platillo se detuvo a mitad de camino.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la reina Gremory confundida

"No lo sé" negó la pelirroja poniendo una mano en su cintura

"U-Umm…" uno de los chicos que les veían, nervioso al estar tal increíble dúo comenzó a hablar "Pa-Parece que se les acabo el tiempo"

"¿Se nos acabó el tiempo?"

"No tenía idea de que el tiempo podía acabarse" rio la reina Gremory sonriendo "¿Qué dices Rias, continuamos?"

"Tú lo has pedido" rio la heredera Gremory lambiendo sus labios

TAC TAC TAC TAC TAC

Nuevamente comenzaron su sagaz e increíble duelo de hockey de aire.

Mientras tanto la peli-azul junto a su amiga de cabellera castaña peinada en dos coletas y su otra amiga de cabellera rubia, estaban observando una maquina en la cual había una pera de boxeo colgando, pues era una máquina para medir la fuerza.

"Atrás, les mostrare como se hace" dijo la peli-azul subiendo las mangas de su camiseta

Introdujo la ficha y la maquina encendió.

¡POW!

Un potente golpe resonó en todo el establecimiento, la pera de boxeo casi es arrancada de la máquina. Entonces el medidor de fuerza comenzó a cambiar hasta mostrar un número increíblemente alto, superando por creces al record establecido en el lugar num.1.

"Increíble Xenovia-san" dijo la rubia sorprendida

"Hmph, esto no es nada" dijo mientras introducía tres dígitos en la maquina

Xen ahora era el nombre en el primer lugar de records.

"¡Dejame intentarlo!" dijo la amiga de la infancia sonriente

Introdujo su ficha y preparo su puño.

¡POW!

Otro fuerte estruendo que estremecio el establecimiento. Los dígitos comenzaron a cambiar y rápidamente mostraron un numero increíblemente alto, que superaba al numero que la peli-azul habia logrado segundos antes.

"¡Oh si!" exclamo con alegría mientras ponía tres dígitos en la maquina

Iri ahora era el primer lugar mientras que Xen era el segundo.

"Oh…" la peli-azul afilo la mirada "Acepto tu reto"

¡POW!

Nuevamente un potente golpe. Ahora la peli-azul era el primer lugar.

"¡No dejare que me ganes!" exclamo la amiga de la infancia

¡POW!

Otro poderoso golpe. Ahora ella era el primer lugar.

"¡Hagamos esto entonces!" exclamo la peli-azul apretando su puño con fuerza

"¡Intenta vencerme!"

¡POW!

¡POW!

¡POW!

"U-Umm Shidou-san, Xenovia-san, romperán la maquina si no se detienen" dijo la rubia tímidamente

¡POW!

¡POW!

Aunque el par de ángeles hiso caso omiso a sus palabras y continuaron su castigo a aquella pobre pera de boxeo.

Mientras esto pasaba, el castaño y se mejor amigo habían optado por un juego un poco más de su estilo. Y que mejor forma de divertirse que con un videojuego arcade de peleas. Optaron por jugar un juego llamado "The king of fighter".

Ambos introdujeron sus fichas y se dispusieron a escoger sus personajes. Mientras que la novia del rubio veía con curiosidad desde atrás de él y la ex-novia del castaño veía al castaño con normalidad. Por otro lado la pequeña gata negra yacía acurrucada en las piernas del castaño.

"Lo diré desde ahora, Saji…" el castaño afilo la mirada "Como escojas a Rugal, tu orientación sexual quedara firmemente asegurada"

"¿Ehhh? Solo se usar ese" quejo el rubio

"Digo lo mismo Gen-chan, usar Rugal es de maricas" dijo la peli-blanca

"¿Incluso tu Momo? Haa~ que se le va a hacer escogeré Iori, K y a ver…Chris"

"K, Ralf y por ultimo…"

"Escoge a Atena" dijo la chica saboreando su paleta

"Eso mismo estaba pensando"

Terminaron de escoger a sus personajes y procedieron a pelear. Movían los mandos y presionaban los botones audazmente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se creara una multitud a su alrededor para verles jugar. Muchos estaban sorprendidos de como hacían combos entre ellos, aunque en un momento dado, todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Oye Saji…" hablo el castaño con una expresión neutra "¿Cuánto cobras?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el rubio sonriendo

"¡Por puta esquinera! ¡Sal de la esquina cabrón!"

Efectivamente, el rubio espameaba fieramente un movimiento de Iori que atacaba desde el suelo, y lo hacía desde una esquina. Bastaba con saltar para esquivarle, pero si no se tenía el tiempo perfecto, uno de cada 3 le golpeaba y lentamente le vencería.

"Una victoria es una victoria, sin importar que" rio el rubio "¿Quién me dijo eso?"

"Serás…" el castaño rechino los dientes "¡Sal de la esquina!"

Al final termino perdiendo ante aquella patética táctica por parte de su mejor amigo, juro darle una paliza después.

El castaño comenzó a caminar por el establecimiento, buscando un nuevo juego que jugar. Mientras caminaba por al lado de una cabina de fotos, un brazo salió de la cabina y le tomo, jalándole e introduciéndole a la fuerza dentro de la cabina.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa, se vio a su mismo sentado sobre una plataforma y a su lado se encontraba su muy hermosa maestra de magia, abrazándole por el brazo.

"Hola Ise-kun" saludo la maestra sonriendo

"¿Qué estás haciendo Edelia?" preguntó el chico sobando su cabeza

"Veras, vi esta cabina y pensé que definitivamente tenía que entrar aquí contigo"

"Pudiste pedirlo normalmente, no tenía que jalarme de la nada"

"Así es más divertido, ahora…" Edelia le abrazo por el brazo y se acercó aún más al chico "Sonríe"

FLASH

Comenzaron a tomarse las fotos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salieron de la cabina. La maestra tenía una reluciente sonrisa de felicidad mientras que el pobre chico tenía el rostro azul, pues había sido obligado a hacer distintas poses y gestos en su contra. Cedió al final para que terminase mucho más rápido.

"Esto me lo quedo yo" dijo la maestra tomando las fotos con una sonrisa

"Vamos a otro lado" dijo el castaño rascando su nuca

Se giró y pudo ver al resto de las chicas paradas delante de él. Sus rostros suplicaban al igual que sus miradas, disimuladamente veían la cabina, no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que el chico captara rápidamente de que se trataba.

"No me digan" dijo el chico suspirando "Todas ustedes quieren entrar"

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Conmigo?"

Nuevamente asintieron.

"Haa~" rasco su nuca mientras procedía a entrar y asomarse "Una a una vengan, no cabremos todos"

Los ahoges en la cabeza de todas se tensaron con fuerza. Aquella que gano el privilegio de ir primero, gracias a sus reflejos y velocidad fue la heredera Gremory, después su reina, le seguía la amiga de la infancia, luego la peli-azul y al final la rubia. En ese orden procedieron a entrar y una a una se tomaron fotos en la cabina junto al chico.

"¡Usted ya tiene sus fotos!" quejo el castaño sacando por la fuerza a su maestra

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Quiero tomarme más fotos con Ise-kun!" dijo su maestra inflando las mejillas tiernamente

"¡No!"

"En ese caso yo entrare contigo" dijo el mejor amigo del castaño entrando con una sonrisa

"Está bien… ¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"Jajaja" rio la peli-blanca

* * *

Al cabo de un rato más, cuando el cielo se había teñido de naranja, ya todos habían salido del centro comercial y se disponían a volver.

"Bueno, nosotros nos iremos por aquí" dijo el rubio girándose hacia otro lado

"Fue muy divertido, deberíamos repetirlo algún día" dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo

"Si, deberíamos" respondieron las chicas sonriendo

" _Por el bien de mi billetera esto no se repetirá_ " pensó el castaño llorando internamente

" _Por el bien de la billetera de Hyoudo por favor que no se repita_ " penso el rubio llorando internamente

Se despidieron.

"Bueno, adiós Hyoudo"

"Nos vemos después Saji"

El castaño junto a las demás procedieron a ir a la casa del chico.

"¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima cita Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra abrazando el brazo del chico

"Primero, esto no era una cita y segundo, jamás" dijo el chico mirando hacia adelante

"Que malo~. De cualquier forma, para la próxima seremos nosotros dos solos"

"No habrá una próxima"

"Estoy bastante segura de haber marcado el record más alto" dijo la peli-azul orgullosa

"No, yo estoy segura de haberte superado antes de irnos" dijo la amiga de la infancia

"Y yo estoy segura de recordar el regaño del dueño por descomponer la maquina" dijo la rubia riendo falsamente

"Terminaremos nuestro duelo en otro momento, Akeno" dijo la heredera Gremory sonriendo desafiante

"Cuando quieras, Rias" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo de igual forma

"¿Qué es eso? ¿No es ese de ahí Hyoudo?"

Una voz burlona hablo. El castaño alzo la mirada y pudo ver a tres chicos mirándole desde una esquina. Todos ellos tenían el cabello peinado de forma extravagante y tintado, con perforaciones y ropa holgada.

"¿No es Kanzaki-kun?" dijo el castaño procediendo a ir hacia los tres chicos con una sonrisa "¿Qué tal?"

"¿Amigos de Ise-kun?" pregunto la reina Gremory curiosa

"No, todo lo contrario" dijo la ex-novia mordiendo su paleta con ira "Esos imbéciles acosaban a Ise en la secundaria"

"¿A-Acosar, dices?" la rubia trago saliva nerviosa

"No hablaras de…" termino la peli-azul seria

"Esos imbéciles se creían los dueños de la secundaria y siempre se metían con todos, Ise tuvo que intervenir para ponerles un alto y como resultado, esos idiotas lo molestaron durante toda la secundaria" explico la chica saboreando su paleta

"Y si es así ¿Por qué Ise-kun está sonriendo?" pregunto la heredera Gremory confundida

"Esperen y verán"

"¿Esperar?"

"Hace mucho que no se nada de ti Kanzaki-kun" dijo el castaño sonriendo "¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Lograste ingresar a una universidad?"

"¿Universidad? Tonterías, no estoy estudiando" negó el chico de cabello tintado rubio, al parecer él era Kanzaki

"¿Entonces, estás trabajando?"

"Jajaja buena broma Hyoudo"

"¿Entonces qué haces?"

"Nada, salgo a divertirme con mis amigos todos los días"

"¿Y tus padres que piensan de eso?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Ellos no están en contra, ellos siguen cuidando de mi"

"Ah, que patético"

"¿Q-Que acabas de decir cabrón?" preguntó el rubio con ira

"Dije que eras patético ¿O es que tanta perforación ya te jodio los tímpanos?" preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa "No puedo imaginar la vergüenza que le causas a tus padres, siento pena de ellos que tienen que cuidar de semejante patán"

POW

Un golpe directo a la quijada del castaño, propinado por el rubio claro. Y aunque en otras circunstancias quizás le pudo haber dolido, siendo ahora un humano/dragón ese golpe no había supuesto ni siquiera cosquillas, en general no lo había sentido. Kanzaki por otro lado sobo su puño, a el le había dolido el golpe, a pesar de haber sido el quien lo lanzo.

"Tú lo has querido cabrón" dijo el rubio ya cabreado "¿Olvidas las palizas de la secundaria? ¿Quieres que las repita? ¿Ehhh?"

"Vamos Kanzaki-kun, estábamos hablando muy bien" dijo el castaño sonriendo "No tenías que golpearme tan débilmente"

"¿D-Débil, dices?"

GRRRRR

La gata en brazos de la rubia comenzó a gruñir. Las otras chicas rápidamente afilaron la mirada con rabia. Se dispusieron a ir a donde el castaño, pero fueron detenidas por la chica que saboreaba su paleta con una sonrisa.

"¿Aika-san?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida

"No es necesario que interrumpan, solo esperen" dijo ella sonriendo "Esto les va a gustar"

"¿Gustarnos?"

POW

Otro golpe por parte del rubio a la mejilla del castaño y nuevamente este ni se inmuto. Simplemente sonrió, haciendo que Kanzaki rechinase los dientes.

"Vamos Kanzaki-kun deja de golpearme, es por tu propio bien" dijo el castaño sonriendo de forma amigable

"¿Mi bien? Ja, estúpido" Kanzaki rio

Nuevamente lanzo otro puñetazo al castaño.

" _Cuanto te lo agradezco bastardo_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo, apretando sus puños con ira

Esta vez él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 **Regla num.1 de la familia Hyoudo:** Si alguien se mete contigo, no te apresures y pon la otra mejilla, seguro se calmara. En caso de que lo anterior mencionado no de resultado y el agresor lance un 3er golpe, en ese caso…Regrésalo, multiplicado por 100. (Escrita por: Mama Hyoudo)

¡POW!

Un potente golpe aterrizo con furia y fuerza en el rostro de Kanzaki, mandándole a volar sobre sus dos amigos, causando que los tres cayeran al suelo con fuerza. Kanzaki había quedado fuera de combate, mientras que los otros dos alzaron la mirada para ver al castaño, quien los miraba con seriedad.

"¿Tienen algo que decir?" pregunto ajustando sus anteojos

Un aura atemorizante rodeo el cuerpo del castaño al mismo tiempo que sus anteojos brillaban. Aquellos dos en el suelo cayeron desmayados al presenciar eso. Por su lado el castaño simplemente suspiro y rasco su nuca.

FLASH

Se giró hacia las chicas y noto que todas le estaban tomando fotos con sus celulares.

Después de eso continuaron su camino hacia la residencia del chico.

* * *

RING RING

Todos se giraron y pudieron ver a la ex-novia del chico parada un par de pasos detrás, revisando su teléfono.

"Oh, Ise tu mama acaba de enviarme un mensaje" dijo saboreando una paleta "Quiere que compremos los ingredientes para la cena"

"¿Qué cocinara?" preguntó el castaño caminando hacia la chica

"Curry al parecer"

"Su platillo favorito, está bien" el castaño miro a todas las chicas "Ustedes adelántense, nosotros volveremos"

"¡¿N-No puedo ir contigo?!" pregunto la maestra alterada

"¿Eh? No, yo y Aika iremos"

"¡Pe-Pero…!"

"Ustedes adelántense, nos veremos en casa"

Tanto el castaño como la chica se dieron la vuelta y procedieron a caminar. Por su lado las chicas simplemente les vieron irse, hasta que dieron vuelta en una esquina. Entonces todas suspiraron.

"Esto es malo…" dijo la maestra nerviosa "¿No es así?"

"Un poco, si" asintió la pelirroja nerviosa

La ecuación era más bien simple.

Ex-novio + Ex-novia + estar solos + conversación = Volver a ser novios.

"I-Iré a espiarlos y en caso de que algo pase, voy a interrumpir" dijo la maestra

"No puede hacer eso Florence-sensei" dijo la amiga de la infancia sujetándole de la camisa "Lo que sea que tenga que pasar, solo ellos pueden decidirlo"

"Pero…"

"Es decisión de Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory bajando la mirada

Dando un último vistazo hacia donde el chico había ido, procedieron a volver a su casa.

* * *

Por su lado aquel dúo ya había llegado a la tienda de conveniencia y ya habían tomado lo que comprarían. Lo pagaron y con normalidad procedieron a salir de la tienda, esta vez dispuestos a ir hacia su casa.

"Voy a enviarle un mensaje a tu mama, diciéndole que vamos en camino" dijo la chica entregando las bolsas al castaño

"Está bien"

Ella saco su teléfono y procedió a mandar un mensaje.

"Listo" dijo ella guardando su teléfono

Caminaron en silencio. Incluso para el mismo chico, esta situación era un poco incomoda. La chica saboreaba con completa normalidad su paleta, al parecer ella no estaba nerviosa o incomoda. Lo que hiso que el chico suspirara, al parecer se preocupaba de más.

Estaban a punto de cruzar un puente cuando el castaño sintió que alguien le sujetaba de la manga de su camiseta. Se giró curioso y vio a la chica verle con una expresión seria. A lo que se detuvo y le miro confundido.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el castaño

"Pasaron muchas cosas y no he tenido tiempo de preguntártelo" dijo la chica apuntándole con su paleta "Yo sabía de tus encantos y puntos buenos, pero no espere que fueses a traer contigo a 6 hermosas mujeres. Estaba muy sorprendía"

"3 de ellas no tenían donde quedarse y las otras 3 se colaron, no fue mi decisión"

"Sea lo que sea, he estado un poco curiosa. Hay algo que me gustaría saber"

"¿Qué es?"

"Ise… ¿Aun me amas?"

Ante la pregunta el castaño se quedó en silencio. No estaba meditando ni nada por el estilo, veía fijamente aquellos ojos castaños de la chica. No había una sola pizca de broma en su mirada, estaba siendo completamente seria.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico que miro hacia el horizonte, hacia donde el sol se ocultaba.

"Si…" respondió con una ligera sonrisa "Aun te amo"

* * *

"Haaa~ ¡Que cursi!" quejaba un ángel caído de cabello negro y ojos violetas en las alturas "¡Consigan una habitación por dios!"

"¡Shhh! ¡Reynare-san esta es la mejor parte!" dijo una ángel caído de cabello rubio

"¿No deberíamos darles privacidad?" pregunto un ángel caído de cabello azul

"Ellos no saben que estamos aquí, así que no importa" termino otro ángel caído con sombrero

* * *

" _¡Puedo oírlos maldita sea!_ " pensó el castaño furioso

"Ya veo…" la chica introdujo por la fuerza su paleta en la boca del chico "Eso puede ser problemático"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el castaño sacando la paleta de su boca

"Vamos Ise, salimos durante 3 años. Ya debiste haber aprendido lo suficiente para saber cuándo una mujer está enamorada. Incluso alguien sin experiencia podría notarlo, esas chicas están interesadas en ti"

"Sobre Gremory-sempai, creo que simplemente siente gratitud hacia mí por haberla salvado de su compromiso. Argento-san es una persona muy inocente, seguramente lo está malinterpretando. Los sentimientos de Irina no son los mismos que en el pasado, posiblemente hayan cambiado. No estoy muy seguro sobre Himejima-sempai y ni hablar de Quarta-san. Y sobre Edelia, bueno, ella simplemente está acosándome, cuando encuentre un chico más lindo me dejara en paz" respondió el castaño con una expresión normal

"Así puede verse desde tu punto de vista, pero yo que soy mujer puedo saberlo perfectamente. No hay duda alguna de que todas ellas tienen un interés amoroso en ti" explico la chica arrebatando la paleta de las manos del chico y saboreándola "Aunque Xenovia-chan es una excepción, realmente no sé qué está pensando esa chica"

"Incluso aunque sea así, no tengo tiempo para una relación. No voy a negarlo, todas ellas son muy hermosas y en todos los aspectos geniales, muchos desearían estar en una relación con ellas. Sin embargo, en este momento no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que llevar a cabo mi investigación"

"¿Esa investigación tuya tiene algo que ver con el reporte que escribiste y los anteojos?"

"Si, estos anteojos me los entrego Ajuka Beelzebub-sama y me permiten ver las [Secuencias mágicas] en hechizos y en la energía. Debiste haber leído algo de eso en mi reporte"

"Recuerdo algo sí. Entonces ¿Qué tanto tiempo crees que te lleve esa investigación?" pregunto ella apuntándole con su paleta "Esas chicas están muy enganchadas a ti y dudo que el tiempo las vaya a hacer desistir"

"¿Tú crees? Esperaba que con el tiempo fuesen perdiendo el interés" dijo el castaño rascando su mejilla levemente apenado " _Eso seguramente se debe a esta maldita [Dragón's Aura]_ "

"No, el tiempo solo hará que ellas queden más enganchadas e interesadas en ti. Ese es uno de tus encantos querido, deberías decidirte de una vez" aclaro la chica mirándole

"Incluso aunque sea así, estar en una relación ahora sería un poco…" el castaño se recargo sobre el barandal del puente y miro el horizonte "Además, aun no me he recuperado de nuestro rompimiento ¿sabes?"

"¿Tratas de echarme la culpa?" rio la chica recargándose sobre el barandal

"No es eso y lo sabes Aika"

"Lose, solamente quería saber si eras consciente de los sentimientos de las chicas. Serles indiferente podría lastimarlas ¿sabes?"

"Eso lose bien, solamente…" el chico sonrió "Un poco más, quiero que las cosas se queden como están un poco más de tiempo, solo eso necesito"

"¿Para superar nuestro rompimiento?"

"En cierta parte, pero también para organizar mis propios sentimientos. Antes de tomar una decisión apresurada, quiero estar seguro. Además…" el chico sonrió divertido "Esto no es un manga Harem, no puedo escogerlas a todas"

"Si pudieras escogerlas a todas…" la chica le miro de re-ojo "¿Lo harías?"

"¿Bromeas? Después de lo de hoy…" el castaño saco su billetera vacía "Estoy reconsiderando seriamente quedarme soltero de por vida"

"¡Jajaja! Si vas a hacer eso, deberías tener algunos seguros, ya sabes unas cuantas "Sex friends" no harían nada de daño. Tendrás tus necesidades ¿Sabes? Si me preguntas a mí, me inclinaría a Edelia-san ¿Has visto esos senos? No parecen reales"

"Créeme que lo sé" dijo el chico divertido "Pero, no me gustaría estar en una relación basada en sexo"

"Eso lo sé, tú no eres así Ise"

"Entonces no lo sugieras Aika"

Ambos miraron el horizonte en silencio.

"Ise…" la chica le miro "Hay una última cosa que quiero que me respondas"

"¿Qué pasa?" el chico le miro de re-ojo curioso

"El hecho de que no quieras tomar una decisión… ¿Tiene algo que ver con la promesa que hicimos el día que rompimos?"

* * *

"¡Sí! ¡Una promesa del pasado! ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!" exclamo un ángel caído de baja estatura, en las alturas con gran emoción, sacudiendo sus alas

"Oh, eso no lo vi venir" dijo el ángel caído de cabello azul

"Esta interesante" dijo el del sombrero

"Consigan una habitación y reconcíliense" dijo la de cabello negro

* * *

" _Ah, que molestos_ " pensó el castaño mirando hacia adelante

Medito unos segundos antes de responder.

"Cuando dices promesa, te refieres a…" el castaño le miro curioso "La promesa que decía: " _Si para nuestros 30 años no habíamos sentado cabeza y continuábamos solteros, volveríamos a estar juntos y nos casaríamos_ " ¿Esa promesa?"

"Si, esa promesa" la chica sonrió "¿No estarás pensando en quedarte soltero hasta tus 30, verdad? Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo algunos pretendientes potenciales. Puede que haya sentado cabeza para aquel entonces ¿Sabes?"

"¿Es así? De cualquier forma, no estoy planeando nada así. Es como te dije, quiero asegurarme. Solo eso"

"Ya veo…"

Se quedaron callados.

"Sabes Ise, este lugar es muy especial para mi" dijo la chica sonriendo mientras veía el horizonte "Aquí fue donde nos convertimos en novios"

"Aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez" agrego el chico sonriendo

"Y aquí fue donde terminamos, también"

Nuevamente se quedaron callados unos segundos.

"Antes de irnos a casa, hay una última cosa que quiero saber Aika" hablo el chico mirándole

"¿Qué seria?" pregunto la chica mirándole

"Aika… ¿Aun me amas?"

La chica sonrió mientras saboreaba su paleta. La saco de su boca y apunto al chico mientras sonreía alegremente.

"Claro que aun te amo"

* * *

"¿Si ambos se aman, entonces por qué terminaron?" pregunto la ángel caído de cabellera negra confundida

"Esto da un giro especial a las cosas" dijo el del sombrero

"Esperen…" la de cabellera azul reviso los alrededores "¿Dónde está Mitelt?"

"¿Eh? ¿Mitelt? ¿Dónde estas? Kalawarner ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto la angel caído de cabello negro confundida

"No tengo idea" respondio la de cabellera azul "Donashik"

"Ya se donde esta" respondio el hombre del sombrero

"¿Dónde?"

"Haya abajo"

Las dos ángeles caídos miraron hacia abajo.

"Ah, ya la vi" dijeron al unísono

* * *

"¡¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?!" decía la chica enojada

"¡D-Digo exactamente lo mismo!" decía el castaño enojado

Ambos estaban empujándose, evitando que sus rostros se encontraran y no era que alguna fuerza sobre-natural los estuviese uniendo, oh, quizás así era. Pues había una pequeña ángel caído de cabello rubio volando a su lado, sujetándoles de la nuca y forzándoles a juntar sus rostros.

"¡S-Si ambos se aman entonces bésense y regresen a ser novios!" decía la ángel caído forcejeando

"¡N-No! ¡Además…! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" quejo la chica mordiendo fieramente su paleta

"¡S-Soy Mitelt y estoy velando por su amor!"

"¡No necesitas hacer eso! ¡Suéltanos!" quejo el castaño

"Mitelt"

Ambos chicos notaron como otras tres figuras aladas aterrizaron sobre el barandal del puente, sujetando a la chica rubia y separándole de ellos.

"Se suponía que esta era una misión encubierta y tú vas a hablarle al objetivo" quejo el ángel caído de cabello negro

" _Aunque note su presencia hace días_ " pensó el castaño mirando a la de cabello negro " _¿Y qué pasa con esa ropa? ¿Practica Bondage? Muestra demasiada piel_ "

"¡Es que no entiendo! ¡Si ambos se aman entonces deberían estar juntos! ¡Waaa~!" la pequeña rubia chillaba cual niño pequeño

"No nos tome importancia por favor, lamentamos los inconvenientes" se disculpó la de cabello azul

"Soy tu fan chico, hasta luego" se despidió el hombre

Los 4 alzaron el vuelo, desapareciendo en la distancia y altura.

"Oye Ise, tu que asistes a una universidad llena de seres sobre-naturales, puedes decirme…" la chica le miro confundida "¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder aquí?"

"Perdona, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de que acaba de suceder" negó el castaño

Después de eso procedieron a volver a casa.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, el cielo ya se había tornado oscuro. Aquel dúo de jóvenes apenas había llegado a casa.

"Si que se tomaron su tiempo" dijo la madre sonriendo "¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?"

"Absolutamente nada" negó el castaño entregando la bolsa con las compras

"Ya veo. Dentro de un rato preparare la cena, esperen un poco"

"Señora Hyoudo ¿Dónde están las chicas?" pregunto la chica curiosa al notar que no había nadie en la sala

"Les preste un álbum de fotos de Ise hace un par de horas y no han dejado la habitación desde entonces" respondió la madre sonriendo

"¡¿Hiciste que…?!" exclamo el castaño alterado

"Ellas querían saber más de ti y bueno…"

"¿Lo ves querido?" dijo la chica palmeando la espalda del chico con una sonrisa "El tiempo solo hará que ellas se interesen más en ti. Reconsidera lo que te he dicho. Voy a subir a hablar con ellas"

"Quítales el álbum por favor"

"¿Bromeas? Voy a pasarle todas tus fotos vergonzosas"

"¡No lo hagas por favor!"

La chica subió las escaleras y entro con normalidad en la habitación. Al entrar fue capaz de ver como todas las chicas usaban sus teléfonos para fotografiar cada foto del álbum donde se encontraba el castaño. Honestamente era un poco escalofriante.

"Volvimos chicas, la señora Hyoudo dice que la cena estará en unos minutos" dijo mientras procedía a recostarse en la cama

Las chicas al escuchar la voz de ella, se tensaron. Los ahoges en sus cabezas se alzaron con fuerza y comenzaron a temblar un poco.

"No sé qué clase de cosas estén pensando, pero déjenme decirles una cosa" la chica comenzó a ojear una revista con normalidad "No volvimos ¿Saben? El continua siendo soltero…"

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de la mayoría de las chicas.

"Aika-san…" la pelirroja miro a la chica sobre la cama "Tenemos un favor que pedirte"

"¿Un favor? ¿Qué seria?" pregunto la chica confundida

"¡Por favor…! ¡Enséñanos como atraer a Ise-kun!"

Todas inclinaron la cabeza. La chica por otro lado simplemente les vio con una gran sorpresa, saboreo su paleta unos segundos antes de sentarse en el borde del colchón y mirar a todas, esta vez sonriendo.

"¿Enseñarles, dices?" la chica rio "No necesitan mi ayuda, ustedes queridas fueron bendecidas con MUY enormes " _encantos_ " para cazar hombres. No debería ser problema para ustedes"

"¡Es que…!" la maestra sujeto sus propios senos "¡Ise-kun tiene unas defensas muy altas! ¡Él no tiene interés en nosotras!"

"Eso no es del todo cierto, no hay un solo hombre que no vaya a sentirse atraído por ustedes queridas, eso ténganlo por seguro. Ise es un caso especial, como dijiste Edelia-san, tiene unas defensas muy altas, pero si sabes dónde atacar las defensas más altas se vuelven vulnerables"

"¿Saber dónde atacar?"

"Esperen un momento…"

La chica comenzó a hurgar debajo de la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos salió, esta vez sostenía algo entre sus manos.

"Estas queridas son sus guías de estudio. Memorícenlas si quieren a travesar las defensas de Ise" dijo ella mientras entregaba aquello a las chicas

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaron tomándolas entre sus manos

La portada tenía una mujer sin ropa, mostrando la mayor parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Pues claro, era una revista porno. 6 para ser más exactos.

"¡¿Re-Revista porno?!" exclamo la amiga de la infancia estallando en rubor

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la rubia abriendo la revista "¡Q-Que pervertido!"

"Oh, interesante" dijo la peli-azul ojeándolo con emoción

"¿Por qué nos estas dando esto Aika-san?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida

"Si quieren atraer a Ise, primero comiencen por saber sus gustos" explico la chica apuntándoles con su paleta "Ise prefiere a las mujeres de grandes senos. Que tengan coletas. Con un rostro inocente.

Aquellas con grandes " _encantos_ " no dudaron dos veces en cruzarse de brazos por debajo de ellos haciéndolos notar aún más. Las que tenían coletas las sacudieron con una sonrisa. Y la rubia simplemente miro a todas con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, inocencia pura.

"Sin ofender ni nada, pero Aika-chan no tiene ninguna de esas cualidades" dijo la maestra notando el pecho de la chica "¿Cómo hiciste para atraer a Ise?"

"A diferencia de ustedes queridas, yo no ataque las zonas vulnerables. Yo fui a por todo, entrando por la puerta de adelante" respondió sonriendo "Sin " _encantos_ " ni nada, simplemente lo aposte todo"

"Ohhhh" las chicas le miraron con ojos brillantes "Que genial"

"Bueno, en cierta parte se debió a que siempre estábamos juntos. Era inevitable que nos volviéramos novios, tenía que pasar. Simplemente decidí apresurarlo un poco jajaja"

"Entendido"

"La pelea no será sencilla. Muchas caerán eso es seguro, pero señoritas, si pueden prevalecer y continuar, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán" la chica se alzó apretando sus puños "¡Tendrán a ese galán para ustedes preparándoles Bentō todos los días!"

No dudaron dos veces en imaginárselo y algunas comenzaron a babear, tanto por el chico como por la comida.

"¡¿Lo desean?!" exclamo la chica

"¡Sí!" asintieron ellas

La chica rasco su nuca mientras veia al grupo de chicas emocionadas.

" _En la que te has metido Ise..._ " penso suspirando

* * *

Mientras tanto en la primera planta la familia veía el techo con confusión.

" _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo ahí arriba?_ " pensaron al unísono

* * *

Después de terminar la cena, cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Una luz iluminaba la sala de estar. Y no es que hubiese un foco encendido, una interfaz holográfica se encontraba encendida sobre una pistola sobre una mesa de centro.

Un chico escribía comandos y configuraciones velozmente en teclado holográfico mientras bebía una gran taza de café.

" _Una sola no será suficiente_ " pensó el chico serio

Recordó aquel incidente con Kokabiel. Su pistola realmente no sirvió de mucho y no era que fuese ineficiente, en términos generales el arma cumplía perfectamente su función, sino que al ser solo una, no marcaba una diferencia notable. Por lo que pensó en una idea y comenzó a configurar lo que había imaginado.

[¿Esta noche no entrenas?] pregunto el dragón en su interior curioso

" _No, tengo algo importante que hacer. Mañana también probare algo, por lo que esta noche no dormiré_ " pensó el castaño sin detener sus dedos " _Oye Ddraig, hay algo que quiero preguntarte_ "

[¿Qué es?]

" _Acerca de Aika…Ella no fue afectada por mi [Dragón's Aura]… ¿Verdad?_ "

El dragón escarlata hiso silencio unos segundos. Después rio.

[Claro que no compañero, en aquel entonces ni siquiera habías comenzado a producir tu propia [Dragón's Aura], así que no te preocupes] el dragón sonrió [Los sentimientos que esa chica tiene por ti, son 100% genuinos]

" _Ya veo…_ " el chico sonrió " _De cualquier forma tengo mucho que hacer esta noche, no voy a dormir_ "

[Entendido. Yo por otro lado tomare una siesta. Si me necesitas llámame]

" _Claro_ "

El dragón comenzó a roncar. El chico rio brevemente antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café y continuar escribiendo especificaciones y configurando su arma. Sus ojos estaban 100% concentrados en el holograma delante de él.

* * *

Sin notar el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, el castaño continúo configurando y demás cosas. No noto cuando el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana, por lo que dando un último sorbo a su taza de café, este presiono el botón de "Finish" y un destello ilumino la sala por completo. Afortunadamente no había nadie.

Sobre la mesa apareció una pistola y no era distinta a la anterior [Blue Rose], era exactamente igual. Aun así, el castaño sonrió alegremente mientras la convertía en una pulsera que se colocó en su muñeca derecha.

"Bueno, ahora a probar la otra cosa" dijo mientras procedía a ponerse de pie

Fue hacia la puerta de su casa y la abrió, después procedió a salir y a comenzar a caminar por las calles. Aún era muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que no había nadie en las calles, el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

* * *

"¿Mmm?" cierta ángel caído de cabello rubio despertaba "Oh, Reynare-san, Kalawarner-san, Donashik-san, el chico se mueve"

"¿Eh?" todos despertaron "¿Cómo que se mueve?"

"Si, haya va"

"¿No sabe qué hora es? Maldito madrugador" quejo la de cabello negro

"¿Qué hacemos Reynare?" preguntó el hombre

"¿Qué otra cosa? Nos ordenaron vigilarlo, así que vamos a tener que seguirlo" quejo mientras extendía sus alas soltando un gran bostezo "¿No pudieron ponernos un objetivo más sencillo?"

Los otros tres extendieron sus alas y procedieron a alzar el vuelo, siguiendo al chico desde las alturas. Confundidos al ver hacia donde se dirigía el castaño, pues en los días anteriores nunca antes había venido por esta zona.

" _Si no mal recuerdo por ahí hay un mirador_ " pensó la ángel caído de ojos violetas, rascando su nuca " _Que molesto…_ "

* * *

Mientras tanto el chico había comenzado a escalar una de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Y no era una montaña cualquiera, en la cima de esta montaña había un mirador desde el cual podías contemplar perfectamente toda la ciudad, y ahí era a donde se dirigía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llego al mirador. Sonrió al ver su ciudad natal por completo y aplaudió.

"Bien, hagamos esto…" dijo estirando piernas y brazos

* * *

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto Kalawarner curiosa en las alturas

"¿Estirándose?" pregunto Mitelt curiosa "¿Vino hasta aquí para estirarse solamente?"

"No creo que sea eso" agrego Donashik

"De cualquier forma, tenemos que tenerlo vigilado, sea lo que sea que haga este loco. No debe perderse de nuestra vista" dijo Reynare "¿Entendido?"

"Si"

"Ahora… ¡¿Dónde está?!"

Al mirar nuevamente, notaron que el chico ya no se encontraba. Alterados comenzaron a sobre-volar la zona alrededor de la montaña, como si fuesen alguna clase de cuervos.

* * *

Mientras tanto el chico les miraba escondido en un árbol.

"Bien, aquí no deberían ser capaces de verme…" dijo mientras procedia a adentrarse en una zona con arboles

Llego a un lugar donde habia tantos arboles que impedían que la luz del sol entrase. Por ende, desde afuera nadie podia ver nada, por lo que era el lugar indicado para hacer lo que el chico estaba planeando.

" _Llevo entrenando mucho tiempo, esperemos que realmente funcione_ " pensó respirando hondo "Ddraig"

[Entendido]

Un majestuoso y gran par de alas de dragón escarlatas se extendieron en la espalda del chico. su solo acto de presencia sacudió los árboles, causando que las hojas comenzaran a caer y que los pájaros volasen agitados. Una nube de humo se levantó.

"Ahora…" el castaño cerro los ojos "Justo como en el sueño…"

Medito en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de unos segundos, la ala derecha se replegó y volvió a estirarse. Después fue la ala izquierda. Después ambas aletearon con ligereza, causando un gentil y suave viento. A lo que el chico sonrió.

" _Justo como pensé_ " pensó contento

Normalmente no sería capaz de hacerlo, además ¿Cuándo había aprendido a usar esas alas? Pues lo habia aprendido en sus entrenamientos nocturnos, es decir, en sus sueños. Normalmente no debería ser capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo los sueños que este chico tenia no eran precisamente normales, y lo que le permitió aprender cosas en sus sueños era aquello conocido como "Memoria muscular".

La "Memoria muscular" es cuando los músculos y el cuerpo recuerdan sensaciones o movimientos. Un ejemplo seria, si un jugador de futbol tuviese un accidente y sufriese amnesia, el seguiría sabiendo como jugar futbol y no sería por que recordase algo, sino porque su cuerpo recordaría como hacerlo. Eso es lo que se conoce como "Memoria muscular".

El chico durante sus sueños estaba consciente, esto es a lo que se conoce como sueños lucidos, cuando estas consciente de que estas soñando. Por ende, recordar sensaciones y cosas que aprendió dentro del sueño, era posible. Porque estaba consciente de lo que aprendía.

"Bien, ahora hagamos esto" dijo mientras guardaba sus alas y procedía a ir hacia el mirador

* * *

Los ángeles caídos que merodeaban en el aire notaron inmediatamente cuando el chico apareció en el mirador.

"Ese pequeño bastardo, desapareciendo de la nada" quejo la de cabello negro "Solo me hace trabajar más"

"U-Umm Reynare-san" hablo Mitelt nerviosa "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Parece que va a saltar" dijo Kalawarner

"¿Suicidio?"

"¿De qué hablan?" pregunto Reynare mirando

Efectivamente, el chico se había subido al barandal y veía el acantilado con una expresión seria. Y entonces, salto.

"¿N-No deberíamos ir a salvarlo?" pregunto Mitelt nerviosa

"Nos encargaron vigilarlo y protegerlo de cualquier otro ser que quisiese dañarlo, si el mismo se quiere matar, no somos nadie para detenerlo" dijo Reynare alzando los hombros

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El sonido del viento siendo cortado sorprendió al grupo de ángeles caídos, quienes al dirigir la mirada hacia el acantilado notaron un ser con dos majestuosas y extravagantes alas escarlatas. Quedaron estupefactos ante lo que presenciaron, le vieron subir hacia las nubes velozmente.

* * *

"¡Si joder! ¡"Yuuujuuuu!" exclamaba el castaño surcando los cielos con aquellas majestuosas alas de dragón "¡Me encanta!"

Aleteo con fuerza, disipando algunas nubes e incrementando la velocidad exponencialmente. Bajo un poco la altura y fue capaz de presenciar su ciudad natal desde el cielo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Y pues claro, esta clase de perspectiva siempre había sido deseada por los humanos y no era lo mismo ver desde un avión a verlo como él lo hacía, la sensación era completamente distinta. El, estaba volando.

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Surco los bastos y despejados cielos de su ciudad natal. La sensación de volar era completamente indescriptible, realmente estaba fascinado. Usaba sus manos para acariciar las nubes y sonreía. Aun no podía creerse que estaba volando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras surcaba los cielos, noto que justo debajo de donde volaba había un templo. El recordaba que era un templo al cual había ido de pequeño, sin embargo no era precisamente por eso que le llamo la atención. Con sus sentidos agudizados al ser humano/dragón, fue capaz de ver perfectamente la silueta de una persona barriendo el templo. Y esa persona resulto ser su sempai de la universidad, la reina Gremory.

" _¿Himejima-sempai?_ " pensó curioso " _¿Qué estará haciendo ahí? Bueno, de cualquier forma quería preguntarle algo, será mejor hacerlo ahora que está sola_ "

Comenzó a descender velozmente. Por supuesto no iba a aterrizar directamente delante de ella, tenía que seguir ocultando sus alas y el hecho de que era el [Sekiryuutei] y esas alas escarlatas levantarían muchas sospechas. Aterrizo entre unos árboles, asegurándose de que ella y ninguna otra persona le viese aterrizar. Sacudió sus ropas de hojas y peino su cabello alborotado.

"Himejima-sempai"

La reina Gremory se giró curiosa.

"Ara Ise-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" pregunto la reina Gremory sonriendo

El chico noto algo. Ella estaba vistiendo un hermoso e impecable traje de sacerdotisa blanco con rojo. Sería una mentiría si dijera que no se vería hermosa.

"Te ves bien Himejima-sempai" dijo el chico sonriendo

"¿Es así? Fufufu gracias por el cumplido Ise-kun" dijo la chica tiñendo ligeramente sus mejillas de rojo

"Vera Himejima-sempai, me he estado preguntando algo desde el incidente con Kokabiel-san. ¿Sera que puede responderme a mis preguntas?"

"¿Si? ¿Pasa algo Ise-kun?"

"Durante el incidente con Kokabiel-san, los relámpagos que usaste Himejima-sempai…" el chico ajusto sus anteojos y afilo la mirada "¿Por qué emitían poder sagrado?"

Inmediatamente la expresión sonriente de la reina Gremory cambio drásticamente. Bajo la mirada y podía percibirse claramente dolor y tristeza en su mirar. Ella apretó su hakama con fuerza mientras desviaba la mirada, evitando la afilada mirada del chico que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Aunque por la mirada de la chica y su lenguaje corporal llego a la conclusión de que no respondería. Suspiro.

"No estoy tratando de hacerla sentir mal, créame Himejima-sempai, es solo que estoy muy confundido" explico el chico mirándole "Es técnicamente imposible que un demonio pueda usar poder sagrado. Kiba-kun logro hacerlo gracias a sus viejos compañeros, pero ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Tiene algo que decir acerca de ese fenómeno?"

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

"Si sigo insistiendo es porque realmente ansió saber de qué se trata" el chico ajusto sus anteojos "Las probabilidades de que Himejima-sempai sea un demonio/ángel son estúpidamente bajas. No creo que se trate de eso…"

Ella seguía en silencio.

"Por otro lado, no pienso que usted sea un ángel. Usted es un demonio eso es seguro, y ya que las probabilidades de que sea un demonio/ángel son demasiado bajas, solo nos queda una opción" el chico afilo la mirada "Himejima-sempai es un ángel caído ¿No es así?"

"Tsk…" ella rechino los dientes

"Parece que di en el clavo" dijo el chico mirándole " _Sin embargo eso no explica el poder sagrado de su relámpago. Y no es que su poder sagrado de ángel caído influya en el resto de sus habilidades, solamente en los relámpagos. Aquello conocido como [Sacro-relámpago] y que solo una persona en Grigori posee…Ya veo_ "

El castaño miro a la chica.

"Eres hija de Baraquiel-sama ¿No es así?"

Al escuchar ese nombre, la reina Gremory apretó con mucha más fuerza su hakama mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar relámpagos. Un aura representando su ira le rodeo mientras el castaño continuaba mirándole con normalidad.

"No…digas…ese nombre" dijo la reina Gremory apretando los dientes

" _Eso explica los relámpagos sagrados_ " pensó ajustando sus anteojos "Tranquilizase Himejima-sempai, no estaba tratando de enfurecerla"

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante sus propias acciones. Lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras dejaba e emanar relámpagos y el aura que le rodeaba comenzaba a disiparse. Hasta que se tranquilizó por completo.

"D-Discúlpame Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory inclinando su cabeza

"No, yo insistí y me disculpo por eso. Debí suponer que era un tema difícil de tratar, así que lo siento" dijo el castaño inclinando su cabeza

"N-No, no es tu culpa Ise-kun, es solo que…"

"No tiene que decirme nada Himejima-sempai, puedo notar que es un tema bastante difícil para usted. Debe tener sus propias razones y no quisiera indagar de más"

"Perdona, pero me haces un favor"

"Ahora que sé que usted es un ángel caído, quisiera preguntarle algo Himejima-sempai"

"¿Q-Que sería?" pregunto sorprendida

El chico camino hacia ella. Le tomo de las manos y le vio a los ojos. Ella estaba sorprendida, a pesar de su actitud serena esta sería la primera vez que un chico hacia una jugada con ella, sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor mientras abría sus ojos cual platos.

"Me permitiría analizarla por favor"

"¿Ha?" un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de la chica

"Si, es decir. Gremory-sempai e Irina son una cosa, un demonio y un ángel, pero usted Himejima-sempai, usted es especial" explico el castaño sonriendo "Usted es un demonio/ángel caído, posiblemente no volveré a encontrarme nada como esto. Usted posee tanto poder demoniaco como poder sagrado en su cuerpo"

Acerco su rostro aún más al de la peli-negra.

"Por esa razón, por favor permítame analizarla" dijo el chico

"U-Um, Ise-kun ¿No sientes asco de mí?" pregunto la reina Gremory apenada y desviando la mirada

"¿Ha? ¿Asco? ¿Por qué habría de sentir asco de usted Himejima-sempai?"

"Yo soy una sangre sucia, siempre he odiado la sangre de ángel caído que corre por mis venas. Lo odio con toda mi alma" dijo mordiendo su labio con fuerza

El chico hiso silencio.

"Desconozco las razones por las cuales Himejima-sempai piensa eso, sin embargo, eso es lo que Himejima-sempai piensa de sí misma, no lo que el resto de las personas piensan de usted. A mi ojos Himejima-sempai es…" el chico le tomo de las manos y sonrió con sinceridad "Una amable y cariñosa sempai que cocina increíblemente delicioso"

Los ojos de la peli-negra brillaron, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro cambio y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Casi parecía que fuese a llorar.

"Himejima-sempai es una persona maravillosa y no es para nada lo que usted piensa de sí misma. Yo y estoy seguro que los demás piensan lo mismo. Por esa razón Himejima-sempai, deje de menospreciarse, usted no tiene nada de lo que sentirse avergonzada, es perfecta tal y como esta"

"Ise-kun…" la reina Gremory sonriendo apretando las manos del castaño "Muchas gracias"

"Solo dije la verdad…"

"Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho"

"Ni lo mencione"

"Y acerca de analizarme…" ella hablo tímidamente "N-No me molestaría dejarte analizarme"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó el castaño con brillo en su mirar "Se lo agradezco mucho Himejima-sempai"

"N-No, lo hago con gusto. Y…" la chica miro al castaño fijamente a los ojos "Cuando me sienta asquerosa, sucia y me odie a mí misma… ¿Podría pedirte ayuda?"

"¿Ayuda?"

"No necesitas decir nada más, simplemente dímelo de nuevo, una y otra vez. Hazme pensar que realmente…soy perfecta como soy"

La chica abrazo al castaño, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. Por su lado el castaño correspondió el abrazo, en su ser nació el deseo de todo hombre, aquel instinto protector, en el estado tan vulnerable en el que ella estaba, él quería protegerla. Sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

"Himejima-sempai…"

"¿Qué pasa Ise-kun?"

"Eres perfecta tal y como estas…"

"Si…gracias"

* * *

"¡Que mujeriego!" chillaba Mitelt en las alturas "¡Ayer decía amar a la otra! ¡Y ahora esta abrazándose con esta!"

"Sabía que había escogido bien a mi héroe, este chico es lo mejor" dijo Donashik acomodando su sombrero

"Un giro a la historia, una rival de amor" dijo Kalawarner

"Querrás decir rivales ¿No viste a todas las de ayer? Este chico es increíblemente mujeriego" quejo Reynare rascando su nuca

* * *

" _Qué manera de arruinar el ambiente_ " pensó el chico con un tic en su ceja

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Tokio, Japón.

Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

Los edificios de la metrópolis que habían sido destruidos por la luz de la destrucción de Kokabiel ya habían sido re-construidos al igual que las calles y todos los establecimientos que habían recibido daños directos o colaterales.

La Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas también había sido re-construida. Los edificios que habían sido destruidos por Kokabiel hace un par de semanas ya habían sido re-construidos. Los cráteres que había por toda la explanada de la universidad habían sido llenados y reparados. Los quioscos y bancas que habían sido destruidas, repuestas. Ya todo lo destruida había sido completamente reparado, no había que subestimar la capacidad de re-construcción de los seres sobre-naturales. Era un trabajo excelente y veloz.

Inclusive la barrera que protegía a la universidad había sido repuesta. Nuevamente, una cúpula reforzada protegía a la institución de cualquier daño alterno o interno. Ya se habían tomado muchas precauciones para evitar que sucesos como el pasado incidente con Kokabiel se repitiera.

En el edificio de administración. En una habitación con una placa metálica que decía "Investigation Room" en la puerta, dentro de esa habitación había un grupo de personas. El líder de Grigori, el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, la peli-violeta Sakura Nakamura y por último la maestra de combate Alex Sieghart.

"Pues, la re-construcción de la universidad fue todo un éxito, mañana llamaremos a los estudiantes para que reanuden sus clases y continúen con sus estudios" dijo Azzazel sonriendo mientras alzaba un vaso con cerveza "¡Kampai!"

"¡Kampai!" exclamaron los otros tres alzando sus vasos

Después de terminarse las cervezas, el ambiente en la habitación se volvió pesado. Azzazel mostro una expresión seria mientras veía a los demás.

"¿Estas segura de querer estar aquí Alex-chan?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"Estamos hablando de uno de mis estudiantes, claro que quiero estar aquí" respondió la maestra de combate con una expresión seria

"No tenía idea de que el complejo de acosar estudiantes de Edelia-chan era contagioso, pero bueno…"

"¡O-Oye!"

"Hagan silencio" dijo el líder de Grigori a punto de presionar el botón de "play" en un control remoto "Lo que están a punto de ver es algo que nadie además de nosotros sabrá, tendrán que guardarlo en secreto"

"¿Por qué tanto secreto Azzazel? ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos?" preguntó el Maou Ajuka confundido

"Durante el ataque del imbécil de Kokabiel, hubo muchas personas que ayudaron a derrotarle. Entre ellas Vali, algunos estudiantes de la [Clase S], unos de la [Clase D] y unos pocos de la [Clase F]" explico el líder de Grigori "Esto que voy a mostrarles es el video de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la universidad, capto en su totalidad todo lo que sucedió aquí mientras Kokabiel atacaba la universidad"

"¿Cómo conseguiste ese video?" pregunto la peli-violeta

"Tengo mis contactos"

"¿Lo robaste?" pregunto la maestra de combate

"Si, pero no se lo digan a Pene-chan o me dará una paliza. Bueno, ahora vamos a ver algunos puntos curiosos" el líder de los caídos presiono "play"

A continuación se encendió un televisor grande y de pantalla plana, en el cual el video comenzó a reproducirse. La calidad era pésima y apenas y había audio, sin embargo se podía apreciar perfectamente lo que sucedía. Cuando Kokabiel llego, cuando la luz de la destrucción destruyo los edificios. Incluso el combate de Kiba había sido grabado. La escena donde todos los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios comenzaban a llover del cielo sorprendió a los 4.

"Woau, Kokabiel era realmente fuerte. Algunos de esos demonios eran de clase alta y el simplemente los venció a todos" comento Ajuka cruzándose de brazos "Si Vali-kun no hubiese estado aquí, muchos habrían muerto"

"Ciertamente Vali ayudo, pero no nos olvidemos de nuestro querido amigo "Red Dragón" rio Azzazel adelantando el video

Mostrando la escena en que el castaño junto al platino tacleaban con poder el cuerpo sin energía de Kokabiel, así como el instante preciso en que jalo del gatillo, cancelando la energía del cuerpo de Kokabiel y dejándole expuesto ante la tacleada del platino.

"Que sincronización, la cancelo en el momento exacto" dijo Ajuka con asombro "Hyoudo-kun cada vez empieza a mejorar más con el uso de [Gram Demolition]"

"Sin embargo…" el líder de Grigori mostro una mirada sumamente seria "Hay una parte del video que no logre comprender"

"¿Se veía borrosa o algo así?" pregunto la peli-violeta

"No, trato de decir que hay una parte del video en que el pasa algo que no puedo comprender"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la maestra de combate

"Bueno…" Azzazel regreso el video un poco nervioso "Tienen que verlo ustedes mismos"

Reprodujo el momento exacto en el que Kokabiel lanzo su más grande y aterradora lluvia de luz. Se apreció cuando el castaño jalo a todos con su garra y les coloco detrás de él. Se podía apreciar a pesar de la mala calidad de video, la expresión de nervios en el chico. Entonces, cuando la luz de la destrucción estaba ya muy cerca pudieron notar como la expresión del chico se relajaba. Los ojos del castaño comenzaron a brillar cual linternas y movió sus labios. Para el siguiente segundo la luz de la destrucción había desaparecido y le había sustituido una neblina.

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo la maestra de combate sorprendida "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

"No tengo la menor idea" negó el líder de los caídos nervioso "A eso me refería"

"¿Es que le falta una parte a la cinta?"

"No, la cinta está completa. El ataque que Kokabiel lanzo desapareció, en menos de 1 segundo"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente. Me tome la molestia de preguntarle a Vali y el afirma que eso que acabas de ver, fue lo que sucedió realmente. En menos de 1 segundo el ataque de Kokabiel desapareció y en su lugar, apareció esa niebla. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Vali sabe lo que es, así que…" Azzazel miro a Ajuka "¿Tienes idea de que es, Ajuka…?"

Azzazel se quedó sin palabras al ver al Maou. Ajuka sujetaba su rostro con su mano, temblando y sudando mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos cual platos.

"Esto es imposible, no se ha tenido registro de un usuario en miles de años, como es que Hyoudo-kun…." Decía el Maou nervioso

"Ajuka…" el líder de Grigori se le acerco "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Ah, sí. Perdona por eso, es solamente que…"

"¿Tu sabes qué es eso?" pregunto Azzazel señalando la pantalla

"Si, sé que es"

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron los tres al unísono con sorpresa

"Si, eso no es [Gram Demolition]" respondió el Maou Ajuka limpiando el sudor de su frente "Es algo muchísimo más peligroso"

"¿Peligroso?"

"Si ¿Cómo se los explico?..." Ajuka se giró hacia uno de los muebles y saco unos cuantos vasos "Vengan, voy a explicarles de que se trata esa neblina y por qué es tan peligrosa"

Los tres se acercaron a donde Ajuka, quien apilo los vasos creando una pirámide de vasos sobre una mesa y después procedió a respirar hondo.

"Imaginen que esta torre de vasos es la estructura de un hechizo ¿Si?" Ajuka señalo un vaso "Este vaso representa la [Secuencia mágica] que se debe aíslar para demoler el hechizo"

Ajuka retiro el vaso y toda la pirámide de vasos se derrumbó por completo.

"Aislando la [Secuencia mágica] indicada, se puede demoler la estructura de un hechizo, magia o energía y de esa forma cancelarla. Así funciona [Gram Demolición]" explico Ajuka apilando nuevamente los vasos "Ahora…"

Ajuka señalo la pantalla.

"Esa neblina que ven en pantalla es una de las magias más poderosas de todas, superando por creces a la magia negra. La magia de la cual solo se cree existió en las antigüedades. La magia que no aísla, sino que…" Ajuka afilo la mirada "Dispersa"

"¿Dispersa?" pregunto Azzazel confundido "¿De que estas hablando Ajuka?"

"¿Recuerdas cómo funciona [Gram Demolition]? Acabo de explicarlo, aislando la [Secuencia mágica] indicada, se puede demoler la estructura del hechizo y de esa forma cancelarlo. Sin embargo esta magia hace exactamente lo mismo, solo que de una forma más práctica y rápida" explico Ajuka

"¿Cómo?"

"Así"

Ajuka golpeo con su mano la pirámide de vasos, causando que los vasos saliesen dispersados por todos lados.

"En lugar de aislar una sola [Secuencia mágica] y demoler el hechizo, esta magia dispersa absolutamente todas las [Secuencias mágicas] cancelando por la fuerza hechizos, magia o energía" explico Ajuka señalando los vasos dispersados por todos lados

"Es como [Gram Demolition], solo que más eficiente y rápida" dijo la peli-violeta llevándose la mano al mentón "Eso quiere decir…"

"Se podría decir que [Gram Demolition] es una sub-especie de esta magia, si" termino el Maou

"Hyoudo maldito malnacido, no solo nació con [Gram Demolition], sino que tuvo la dicha de obtener la magia de la cual [Gram Demolition] nació" dijo Azzazel apretando su puño

"Pero…" la maestra de combate señalo la pantalla "¿Qué hay de la neblina?"

Los tres miraron a Ajuka quien afilo la mirada.

"Esa neblina es causada por un fenómeno llamado "Descomposición física"" respondió Ajuka con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla "Debería poder deducir de que va la cosa con ese concepto…"

Solo tuvieron que meditarlo unos segundos antes de comprenderlo. Los ojos de Azzazel y la peli-violeta se abrieron cual platos al comprenderlo y comenzaron a sudar nerviosos. Si era lo que habían pensado, se trataba de algo increíblemente peligroso.

"Perdón, me perdí de algo" dijo la maestra de combate "No logro entender ¿Qué exactamente es esa neblina?"

"Alex-chan ¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que [Gram Demolition] aislaba [Secuencias mágicas]?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Digamos que lo que esa magia dispersa no son precisamente [Secuencias mágicas]"

"¿Si? ¿Entonces qué es lo que dispersa?"

"Las [Secuencias mágicas] unidas de una forma son conocidas como estructuras informáticas, ósea la información que compone un hechizo. Si una [Secuencia mágica] es aislada, la estructura es demolida y el hechizo se cancela. A esto se le conoce como "Descomposición informática"" explico la peli-violeta "Sin embargo, esta magia no dispersa [Secuencias mágicas] y por ende no demuele la estructura informática, lo que hace es…"

"Dispersa la estructura física, es decir las moléculas que componen el cuerpo físico" Ajuka señalo la pantalla "La tormenta de moléculas siendo dispersadas crean un espejismo, una neblina, conocida como…"

""Descomposición física"…" termino la maestra de combate con gran sorpresa "Ya entiendo"

"Lo que Hyoudo-kun hiso con esas lanzas de luz no fue cancelarlas, no cancelo la energía quelas componía, disperso la forma física de las lanzas de luz. Causando la tormenta de moléculas, esa neblina"

"Oye, oye Ajuka, esa magia es demasiado peligrosa. Si Hyoudo se lo propone…" dijo Azzazel nervioso

"Cualquier ser que se presente ante Hyoudo-kun puede ser dispersado y reducido a una mera tormenta de partículas" termino Ajuka nervioso "Y los dioses…no son una excepción"

"¡¿C-Como puede ser eso posible?! ¡¿El joven Hyoudo puede…a-asesinar dioses con esa magia?!" exclamo la maestra de combate alterada

"Cualquier cosa física, siempre que él lo desee, será reducida a una tormenta de moléculas. Los dioses son seres poderosos, eso no podemos negarlo, sin embargo sus cuerpos físicos…no pueden hacerle frente a esta magia" explico Ajuka sobando el espacio entre sus cejas "Sin importar cuando poderosos, sin importar cuanta cantidad de energía tengan, sin importar si son santos o demoniacos, sin importar nada, siempre que tengan un cuerpo físico, pueden ser reducidos a la nada por Hyoudo-kun"

"E-Eso no es gracioso Aju-chan" dijo la peli-violeta "N-No podemos decirle a Hyoudo-kun que posee tal magia… ¿Verdad?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-chan, no podemos decirle a Hyoudo que es usuario de tal magia. Si no tenemos cuidado…" agrego Azzazel nervioso

"No, debemos decirle" interrumpió Ajuka sonriendo "Sin importar cuan poderosa sea esta magia, confió en que Hyoudo-kun hará lo correcto, que es sellarla y jamás usarla"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Una magia tan increíblemente absurda y poderosa ¿Crees que puede usarse sin ningún precio?" pregunto Ajuka sonriendo "Usar esa magia requiere una alta capacidad cerebral, no cualquiera puede usarla. Hyoudo-kun se desmayó después de usarla debido a la carga psicológica que le infringió, si no se usa con moderación y se usa desenfrenadamente, el usuario sufrirá un daño cerebral permanente o en el peor de los casos, morirá"

"Esa magia es demasiado peligrosa, tanto para los usuarios como los enemigos"

"Efectivamente, de cualquier modo. Usar esa magia supone un gran riesgo, no creo que Hyoudo-kun quiera usarla jamás" dijo Ajuka riendo "Después de todo, Hyoudo-kun tiene muchos proyectos preparados para el futuro, uno de ellos es crear nuevas fuentes de energía para sustentar a la humanidad"

"Tiene muy grandes proyectos ese chico, además, aún tengo algunas cosas que consultarle respecto a los [Sacred Gears] modificables, no podemos dejar que muera" rio Azzazel

"Creo que Hyoudo-kun entenderá que no debe usarla, confiare en Aju-chan y en Hyoudo-kun" dijo la peli-violeta sonriendo

"¿Y por qué no confías en mí?" dijo Azzazel fingiendo llorar

Por su lado la maestra de combate, Alex, aún mantenía una expresión seria.

"Alex-chan, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que hablamos dentro de esta habitación ¿Entiendes?" dijo el líder de Grigori mirándole "Mañana, cuando los estudiantes regresen, hablaremos con Hyoudo apropiadamente"

"Entendido, no diré absolutamente nada" asintió Alex con normalidad

"Ahora que lo menciones, hablamos sobre lo que esa magia hacia y las diferencias con [Gram Demolition], pero…" la peli-violeta miro al Maou "¿Exactamente cuál es el nombre de esta magia?"

"Tienes razón, Ajuka" el líder de los caídos sonrió "Esta magia absurdamente poderosa ¿Tiene nombre?"

"Por supuesto que tiene un nombre" asintió Ajuka afilándola mirada "La magia que se pensaba estaba extinta. La magia a la cual los mismos dioses le temen. Hyoudo-kun es el actual y único usuario de..."

Sonrió.

"[Mist Dispersion]"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Pues ¡Joder! (No soy español :V)**_

 _ **Antes de empezar a decir mis cosas, responderé algunas cosas que me preguntaron por mensaje. Las cuales son:**_

 _ **Muchos me han preguntado que si los personajes cambiaron ya que ahora están en una universidad y diría que sí, pero no. Los únicos que cambiaron son los humanos, es decir Ise, Asia, Saji y Momo que ahora lucen más maduros, es decir ya tienen 20 años. Rias y el resto de los seres sobre-naturales no cambiaron mucho, Rias lleva viéndose de esa misma forma desde hace uuuu quien sabe cuánto, no creo que 3 simples años de transición en esta historia la hagan crecer y parecerse a su madre, eso sí, pueden imaginarlas un poco más maduras si gustan.**_

 _ **Ya que llegaron hasta aquí informo que, yo tengo planeado seguir el cannon un poco más y después me iré por mi rumbo. Están advertidos, seguiré el cannon hasta cierto punto y después, a la mierda nos vamos a otro lado ¿ok? Bueno.**_

 _ **También, aviso de una vez que la armadura del [balance breaker] no será igual (Ya tengo una imagen preparada :3), ya que quiero moldear esta historia a mi gusto y por ende, cambiare un montonal de cosas, ya saben, para salir de los clichés y demás cosas. Estoy tratando de innovar un poco con esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Clase-6

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

Los rayos solares apenas comenzaban a bañar con su luz a la tranquila ciudad de Kuoh. Los pájaros cantaban mientras una suave brisa golpeaba los árboles, haciendo que sus hojas comenzasen a caerse y fuesen arrastradas por el viento.

Era muy temprano, aproximadamente eran las 5:00 a.m, por lo que solo un determinado número de personas se encontraban despiertas. Una de esas personas era cierto joven de cabellera castaña y ojos al juego, que se encontraba parado a fuera de su casa.

Le acompañaban su maestra de magia, Edelia y su compañera de cuarto Asia Argento, quienes al igual que el chico cargaban unos bolsos. Vestían ropas de invierno, pues al lugar al que tenían planeado ir tenía un clima más frio.

Parada delante de la puerta y sonriendo suavemente se encontraba la madre del chico y a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño despeinado y somnolienta, pues acababa de madrugar.

"Buaaaw~" la chica suspiro sin restricciones "¿Ya te vas, Ise?"

"Si" respondió el castaño "Ayer Azzazel-sensei me envió un mensaje. Al parecer ya han terminado con la re-construcción de la universidad y es tiempo de que las clases se reanuden"

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de nosotras" dijo la rubia inclinando su cabeza

"No, no. Ni lo menciones Asia-chan, estoy muy feliz de que hayan venido" dijo la madre sonriendo despreocupadamente "Siempre que lo desees, no dudes en venir. Siempre serás bienvenida"

"Gracias"

"Lo mismo con usted Florence-san, es bienvenida siempre que lo desee"

"Gracias madre" agradeció la maestra sonriendo sin reserva alguna

"Espero que su relación con mi hijo progrese lo más rápido posible" la madre sonrió posando una de sus manos en su mejilla, ruborizándose "Tener un nieto me haría muy feliz"

"Me esforzare"

"Mama" dijo el chico suspirando con resignación

"Desafortunadamente tu padre tiene que ir a trabajar dentro de unas horas y lo mejor sería dejarle dormir" explico la madre sonriendo

"No importa, dile que se cuide" dijo el castaño

La madre abrazo a su hijo por unos segundos antes de separarse.

"¿Y las otras chicas?" pregunto la castaña soltando otro gran bostezo

"Gremory-sempai y Himejima-sempai se nos adelantaron usando un círculo mágico" explico el chico con normalidad "Lo mismo con Irina y Quarta-san"

"¿Y ustedes?"

"Nosotros tomaremos el tren"

"¿Eso está bien? Pensé que el tren tardaba un día entero en llegar a Tokio" dijo la madre preocupada

"No, tomaremos el express" dijo el castaño sonriendo "El express dura aproximadamente 7 horas en llegar a Tokio si no mal recuerdo, llegaremos a las 12:00 p.m. a más tardar"

"¿Y eso está bien?" pregunto la chica curiosa mientras bostezaba

"Si, Azzazel-sensei dijo que no importaba a qué hora llegáramos. Debido a que la re-construcción recién termino, el día de hoy será para que los estudiante se re-instalen en los dormitorios"

"Entiendo"

"Nyaa~"

Entre las piernas de la madre, una pequeña gata de pelaje negro paso. Sus brillantes ojos dorados aun mostraban un poco de sueño. La felina estiro su largo cuerpo y después salto a los brazos del castaño, quien le atrapo y acaricio causándole un par de ronroneos.

"Nosotros nos vamos yendo" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Nos veremos en unos meses, cuando empiecen las vacaciones"

"Si, nos vemos luego" despidió la madre sonriendo "Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos"

"Entiendo, hasta luego" el chico miro a la castaña bostezando "Nos veremos luego Aika, cuida de mama y papa"

"Si, si" asintió la chica soltando otro bostezo. Aunque después miro al chico seriamente "No olvides lo que hablamos Ise, tienes que hacer algo al respecto ¿Entendido?"

"Si, si"

El chico simplemente asintió con pesadez mientras procedía a salir de su casa. Su maestra y su compañera de cuarto miraron a la chica bostezando por unos segundos, pues querían saber de qué habían hablado.

"Nos vemos luego Edelia-san, Asia-chan" se despidió la chica sonriendo "Suerte"

"Si, nos vemos luego Aika-chan" dijo la maestra sonriendo "Tienes mi numero en tu teléfono, si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme"

"Si"

"L-Lo mismo conmigo" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente

"Si, igual ustedes. Si quieren algunos consejos sobre Ise, no duden en pedírmelos" rio la chica maquiavélicamente, causando un escalofrió en la columna vertebral de cierto castaño

Las chicas se despidieron y después procedieron a seguir al chico que ya les había tomado unos pasos de distancia.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato.

Ya los tres se encontraban sobre el tren express que les llevaría a Tokio. El castaño opto por tomar un asiento pegado a la ventana, mientras que su maestra y la rubia se sentaron a su lado y adelante.

El viaje seria largo, el mismo chico había dicho que tomaría alrededor de unas 7 horas en llegar a Tokio, por lo que debían distraerse con algo, aunque esto era más bien para la maestra y la rubia, quienes comenzaron a jugar cartas. Por su lado el castaño veía por la ventana con una expresión seria.

Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. El incidente con Kokabiel, a pesar de que no había pasado a mayores gracias a la rápida acción de los estudiantes y de Vali Lucifer, aun así seguía siendo un acontecimiento que causaría problemas a futuro y el comprendía eso.

Seguramente ese incidente causaría un gran problema para la ORU.

ORU(Organización de las Razas Unidas) era una organización que había sido creada el mismo día que se hiso el tratado de paz entre las razas. Técnicamente era exactamente lo mismo que la ONU, solo que en lugar de países eran razas. Se creía que era un edificio grande en forma de hexágono ubicado en los desiertos cercanos a las Vegas, por donde también se pensaba se encontraba la mítica Área 51, aunque esos eran más bien rumores. El edificio de la ORU jamás se había visto, quizás por cuestiones de seguridad los gobiernos decidieron no dejarla a simple vista. Posiblemente había una barrera cubriéndole y por eso no sería sencillo encontrarla.

También había rumores sobre que el Área 51 era en realidad el lugar donde la ORU tenía sus reuniones y que en realidad la ORU había sido creada hace ya muchísimo tiempo, dando a entender que los humanos siempre fueron conscientes de la existencia de otros seres. Aunque eso es un simple rumor, ya lo saben, el internet está lleno de rumores.

Sin embargo ese era un rumor bastante plausible, aunque el chico pensaba que más bien era una coincidencia. Recordaba vagamente la primera vez que vio a un demonio en la televisión, vestía de forma tan extravagante que era increíble, recordó haber visto esas prendas en sus libros de ilustraciones cuando era pequeño, en los libros se narraban historias de princesas y príncipes de hace ya muchísimo tiempo.

Anteriormente se creía que las demás razas a diferencia de los humanos, se habían quedado estancadas en la era medieval, eso basándose en su vestimenta y forma de actuar. Aunque eso era un error completo, los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos poseían tecnología actual a la nuestra y no era que ellos la hubiesen desarrollado por sí mismos, no, era tecnología humana que de alguna forma habían conseguido. Posiblemente la habían conseguido con comercios por debajo de la mesa o algo así, lo que daba a pensar que desde tiempo atrás se sabía de la existencia de las demás razas.

La creación de la ORU hiso que el comercio de tecnología entre los humanos y el resto de las razas fuese más confiable y por ende hubo más demanda. La economía poco a poco comenzaba a moverse.

Hoy en día no era nada extraño ver a un demonio o un ángel usando un teléfono celular. Incluso en una red social llamada "Facebook" su creador, Mark Zuckerberg se tomó la molestia de introducir algunas modificaciones, por lo que al crear un nuevo perfil saltaba una opción que preguntaba "¿Humano/Ángel/Ángel caído/Demonio?" dando a los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos la opción de mostrar su raza original.

El mundo humano no fue el único en llenarse de otras razas, también lo hiso el internet. Aunque aún había algunos problemas con los proveedores de internet, pues la señal del Wifi e internet no viaje muy bien entre dimensiones y por el momento si las otras razas querían usar internet, tenían que venir al mundo humano, incrementando el turismo tanto demoniaco como humano.

Agreas era un territorio en el inframundo a control del clan Agares, el cual era bien conocido por ser una de las zonas turísticas más visitadas por demonios y humanos, por no decir que la única. Agreas en términos generales podía ser considerada como la Dubái del inframundo. Aunque la capital de Lilith también era una de las zonas del inframundo que los humanos más visitaban.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, el chico no noto que su maestra le estaba apuntando con la cámara de su celular. Pues a sus ojos, la escena del chico viendo por la ventana con una expresión seria, era sexi.

" _Un filtro de blanco y negro, un marco negro y una reflexión ¡Ta-chan! Tenemos una foto para desmotivaciones_ " pensó su maestra sonriendo

FLASH

El sonido de la cámara llamo la atención del chico.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el castaño mirando a su maestra con normalidad

Parecía que se había acostumbrado al hecho de que su maestra le tomase fotos todo el tiempo.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun" dijo su maestra sonriendo mientras barajeaba un mazo de cartas "¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?"

"¿Qué juegan?" pregunto un poco interesado

"Creo que se llamaba "Babasuki"" dijo la rubia algo confundida

"Jajaja es "Babanuki"" rio el chico divertido "Claro, jugare"

Barajearon las cartas y las repartieron.

"Toma una Argento-san" dijo el chico sonriendo

La rubia seriamente procedió a escoger una de las cartas del chico. Pudo ver como el castaño continuaba con su imperturbable expresión de poker face. Noto como el chico ocultaba cierta carta y no dudo dos veces en tomarla con una sonrisa. Era el joker.

"¡Ah! ¡El joker!" exclamo la rubia "¡No puede ser!"

"Es realmente difícil leer las expresiones de Ise-kun" dijo la maestra suspirando en comprensión

"No se los dejare fácil" rio divertido el castaño

Continuaron jugando por un rato, hasta que al final solo quedaban él y su maestra, la rubia había salido milagrosamente. El chico tenía 1 carta mientras que su maestra tenía 2. Tenía que escoger la indicada para ganar.

"Ahí voy Edelia" dijo ajustando sus anteojos y extendiendo su mano hacia las cartas de su maestra

GLUP

Su maestra trago saliva nerviosa. Vio como la mano del chico se dirigía hacia la carta que no era el Joker, deliberadamente escondió la carta del Joker, dando a entender que esa era la buena y quería ocultarla. Aunque el chico no dudo y fue hacia la otra carta.

"¡Waaa~! ¡Perdí!" dijo su maestra

"Hyoudo-san es muy bueno" dijo la rubia sonriendo

El chico simplemente sonrió.

"¿Quieren jugar otra cosa?" sugirió la maestra sonriente

"¿Qué otra cosa podríamos jugar?" pregunto la rubia curiosa

"¿Poker?" dijo el chico llevándose la mano al mentón

Las dos ni siquiera lo pensaron antes de negarse.

"Honestamente…" dijo la maestra un poco nerviosa "N-No me gustaría jugar Poker con Ise-kun"

"Ni a mi" termino la rubia

Ante la negación el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Nyaa~"

Su pequeña mascota de pelaje negro salió de abajo del asiento. No estaba permitido subir mascotas y en caso de hacerlo, tenían un vagón especial. Sin embargo de alguna forma la felina de ojos dorados había escapado y llegado hasta aquí.

"Nyaa~" maulló la gata saltando hacia el regazo del chico

"No hagas ruido Kuro-chan" dijo el castaño acariciándole

La gata maulló alegre ante las caricias. Por su lado el chico cerró sus ojos, aún faltaba un buen rato antes de que llegasen a Tokio y pensó en tomar una pequeña siesta. La maestra y la rubia por otra parte continuaron jugando cartas, aunque cuando notaron al chico dormido la maestra no dudo dos veces en sacarle más fotos.

* * *

En su sueño, el castaño se encontraba parado delante de un imponente dragón escarlata que le veía confundido.

[¿Qué haces aquí compañero?] pregunto el dragón extrañado de que estuviese aquí

"Voy en tren a Tokio y la espera es jodidamente aburrida" explico el castaño sonriendo "¿Sera que podemos continuar donde lo dejamos?"

[Por mi encantado]

El chico procedió a inhalar y exhalar aire, lo cual repitió un par de veces. Su pecho se inflaba brevemente antes de que este sacase el aire en sus pulmones. Conforme exhalaba el aire por su boca, poco a poco el aire se fue tornando más caliente, hasta que comenzó a exhalar vapor de su boca.

[Eso es, imagínalo] decía el dragón mirando atentamente [Imagina las abrasadoras llamas, el aire en tu interior calentándose y convirtiéndose en fuego. Ahora tu cuerpo es el de un dragón, esto es básico]

El chico asintió mientras continuaba exhalando vapor de su boca. En un momento dado, una pequeña flama salió de sus labios.

[Si, ya casi lo tienes] dijo el dragón emocionado [Concéntrate un poco más, caliéntalo mucho más. Asegúrate de contenerlo hasta que sientas tus pulmones derretirse, de otra forma no lo lograras]

Poco a poco la cantidad de llamas que exhalaba aumentaba. Inhalaba aire y exhalaba pequeñas llamaradas de fuego. Sentía su interior arder como nunca antes. Recordó vagamente una vez que su ex-novia le había hecho una broma con picante, era casi la misma sensación, aunque esta era sin duda más agobiante.

Sintió sus pulmones derretirse.

Abrió sus ojos de repente, su pupila se afilo tomando el mismo aspecto que la del dragón escarlata.

[¡Ahí! ¡Hazlo!] exclamo con emoción el dragón

El chico inhalo una gran cantidad de aire por su boca, inflando su pecho lo más que pudo. Contuvo el aire unos segundos, hasta que sintió su pecho derretirse y después exhalo el aire de sus pulmones.

"¡Haaaaaa!"

Una feroz llamarada salió de su boca, abrasando todo lo que había adelante. Las abrasadoras llamas avanzaron un par de metros, se detuvieron y crearon una inmensa bola de fuego. El chico continúo exhalando el aire, hasta que sus pulmones se vaciaron completamente.

La bola de llamas continúo abrasando por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente comenzó a disiparse y desapareció.

"Haa~ haa~ haa~" el chico jadeaba recuperando el aliento

[Ya vas mejorando] dijo el dragón sonriendo [Recuerdo que la primera vez apenas y pudiste exhalar fuego, es notable la diferencia]

"Si…" dijo el castaño levantando los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro "Aunque debo continuar mejorarlo, aun es difícil hacerlo. Tendré que practicarlo en la realidad"

[Concuerdo, ahora que conoces la sensación deberías ser capaz de hacerlo en la realidad]

"Si, no sirve de nada si no puedo hacerlo realmente. Más tarde probare todo lo que he aprendido de ti" el castaño sonrió "Incluyendo la [Bosted Gear]"

[Tienes mucho que aprender si realmente tienes planeado hacerte con el poder de la [Bosted Gear]] explico el dragón cruzándose de brazos [Estas mejorando, pero de lejos eres el poseedor más débil que he tenido en toda mi existencia como [Longinus]]

"Eso es un poco desalentador, pero no importa. Poco a poco iré aprendiendo como controlar tu poder"

[Esa es la actitud compañero, a pesar de ser el poseedor más débil, al mismo tiempo eres el poseedor que más expectativas da acerca de hacerse con el control de mi poder] rio el dragón extendiendo su enorme garra transformada en puño hacia el chico [Estaré esperando mucho de ti, compañero]

"Si" respondió el castaño chocando los puños con el dragón "Aunque estoy curioso"

[¿Sobre qué?]

"Sobre los [Bost]" dijo el chico invocando la garra para verla "Dijiste que aumentaba mi poder cada 10 segundos y eso hace si me lo propongo. Sin embargo…10 segundos es mucho tiempo"

[Si, tendrás que trabajar muy duro si quieres acortar ese tiempo]

"¿Acortar?" el chico le miro confundido "¿Es posible acortar el tiempo entre los [Bost]?"

[No precisamente, pero en términos generales lo es] el dragón procedió a explicar [En el pasado, mis poseedores eran algo así como prodigios, ellos eran forzaban los [Bost] sin necesidad de esperar 10 segundos]

"Ya veo" el castaño asintió en comprensión "¿Y eso exactamente como lograron hacerlo?"

[De la misma forma en que los [Balance Breaker] son activados. ¿Lo sabes, no?]

"La voluntad del usuario"

[Exactamente] el dragón asintió [La [Bosted Gear] actúa de forma predeterminada, cada 10 segundos se le otorga un [Bost] a los usuarios duplicando su poder. Sin embargo, si realmente lo deseas puedes ignorar la regla de los 10 segundos y tener una oleada de [Bost] en un instante]

"Todo depende de que tan fuerte lo desee, entiendo" el castaño asintió en comprensión "Gracias, he aprendido algo nuevo"

[Siempre que te vuelvas más fuerte, te enseñare todo lo que desees] dijo el dragón sonriendo con malicia [Después de todo, es tu deber como [Sekiryuutei] alzar mi nombre hasta las nubes y hacer que todos recuerden el poderío de los dragones]

"Es una tarea molesta, pero ya que" dijo el castaño sonriendo

[Por cierto compañero] el dragón sonrió [Ya has llegado a Tokio]

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

"Ise-kun" su maestra le movía "Ya llegamos"

"Ah, entiendo" dijo el castaño

Bajaron del tren.

Al bajar pudieron ver la estación de trenes llena. El chico ofreció sus brazos e incito a las dos chicas a que le abrazaran y sin dudar un segundo estas accedieron tomándole cada una por un brazo. Y de esa forma procedieron a salir de la estación de trenes.

Salieron y lo primero que vieron fue la ruidosa y luminosa metrópolis bañada en nieve. Los edificios destruidos ya habían sido re-construidos así como las carreteras y casas. Eso sí, en cada esquina había flores y fotos de aquellos que desafortunadamente habían muerto durante el ataque de Kokabiel. El castaño simplemente pudo chasquear la lengua al no haber podido hecho nada y junto a sus dos acompañantes procedieron a ir hacia la universidad.

* * *

Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

Llegaron y lo primero que vieron fue la explanada completamente restaurada. Los edificios que se habían destruido re-construidos. También pudieron ver ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos volando por la explanada. Antes quizás los hubiese maldecido internamente, pero ahora el sí que tenía alas con las que volar, sin embargo no era como si pudiese ir por ahí presumiendo de ellas. Tenía que ocultar el hecho de ser el [Sekiryuutei] por el bien de su investigación y esas alas levantarían muchas sospechas.

"¡Oye Hyoudo!"

Se giraron y pudieron ver a al rubio y su novia de cabello blanco. Estaban abrazados por el brazo y al igual que ellos, vestían ropas casuales.

"¿Acabas de llegar?" preguntó el rubio

"Si, tuvimos que usar el express" respondió el castaño "¿Y ustedes?"

"Nosotros llegamos hace un rato, la universidad nos trajo aquí usando un círculo mágico de transportación" explico la peli-blanca

"Ya veo"

"Hola Momo-san" saludo la rubia sonriendo

"Hola Asia-chan, Florence-sensei" saludo la peli-blanca

"Nyaa~"

"Hola Kuro-chan" saludo la peli-blanca a la gata en el hombro del castaño

"Hola Momo-chan" la maestra se soltó del chico "Yo tengo que ir a reportarme y recibir un regaño de los moderadores, así que me voy"

"Si, hasta luego"

La maestra se fue, no sin antes besar nuevamente al chico en la mejilla, causando que este suspirase con resignación.

"¿Entramos?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

"Si" asintió su amigo

De esa forma procedieron a entrar a la universidad. Caminaron por la explanada observando el cielo lleno de seres sobre-naturales con sus alas extendidas, volando de un lado a otro. Parecía que hoy sería un día atareado, ya que la mayoría tenía que re-establecerse en sus respectivos dormitorios y habitaciones.

"Nosotros nos iremos por acá" dijo el castaño "Nos veremos mañana en el receso"

"Si, hasta luego" se despidió el rubio

"Bye bye Asia-chan" se despidió la peli-blanca "Bye bye Kuro-chan"

"Si, hasta mañana Momo-san" se despidió la rubia

"Nyaa~"

Se separaron y procedieron a ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Hoy va a ser un día cansado" dijo el chico soltando un suspiro

"Si, después de todo, tenemos que volver a desempacar nuestras cosas" dijo la rubia sonriendo

"Argento-san luce muy feliz"

"Si, hace tiempo que no estábamos solos"

"Ya veo" el castaño sonrió suavemente

Juntos siguieron caminando hasta su dormitorio.

Al llegar el chico se llevó una sorpresa. Su dormitorio había sido completamente re-construido a pesar de que era el dormitorio que menos daños había sufrido, incluso el loco de Kokabiel les había menospreciado y considero que no era necesario destruir su dormitorio, incluso los terroristas despreciaban a la [Clase F].

Ahora el dormitorio estaba hecho de concreto, lo que hiso que el castaño suspirara con alivio. Mientras dormía el castaño era capaz de escuchar el crujir de los cimientos de su dormitorio hecho de madera gastada y escuchar los cimientos crujir no era precisamente cómodo, considerando que su habitación estaba en el 2do piso.

Ambos entraron.

"¡Oh! ¡Hyoudo-san!" un chico le saludo sonriendo "Veo que te encuentras bien"

"Si, pero…" el castaño miro la sala común "¿No hay menos personas?"

Efectivamente, el número de alumnos pertenecientes a la [Clase F] había disminuido un poco.

"Si, después de lo que sucedió, algunos decidieron dejar de venir porque podría ser peligroso. No diré que no los entiendo, mi familia también estaba en contra de que continuase asistiendo a esta universidad"

" _Bueno, después del ataque de Kokabiel-san es comprensible_ "

"Por cierto, escuche que Hyoudo-san apoyo a Lucifer-kun durante el ataque de Kokabiel-sama" dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia

"Un poco, aunque él fue quien lo derroto" dijo el castaño, esta vez nervioso " _Como alguien se entere que ayude a vencerle, se volverá aún más molesto_ "

"Escuche que Argento-san ayudo a Florence-sensei a curar a los heridos"

"S-Si, aunque aún no puedo controlar muy bien mi poder, pude ayudar" asintió la chica sonriendo tímidamente

"Ya veo"

"¡Ah! ¡Es Hyoudo-san!" un grupo de sempais llegaron hasta el castaño "¡Muchas gracias por volver Hyoudo-san!"

"¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Que sucede?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido

"¡Hyoudo-san es nuestro chef! ¡No sabíamos que hacer en caso de que decidieras no volver!"

" _Estos bastardos…_ " pensó el castaño con un tic en su ceja

Después de haberse librado de aquel grupo de sempais, el castaño y la rubia fueron hacia las escaleras, donde la asesora del dormitorio se encontraba.

"Hyoudo-san" la asesora sonrió "Veo que te encuentras bien"

"Si, veo que también te encuentras bien" respondió el castaño sonriendo suavemente

"Si, también veo que Argento-san se encuentra bien"

"Si, estoy perfectamente bien" dijo la rubia alegre

"Ya veo, bien por ustedes"

La asesora sonrió traviesamente.

"Los veo muy juntos, además llegaron juntos" dijo la asesora con malicia "¿Sera que Hyoudo-san y Argento-san vivieron en la misma casa durante sus pequeñas vacaciones?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido

"¡¿Qué?!" la asesora no oculto su asombro "¡¿Realmente estuvieron juntos?!"

"Si, me estuve quedando en la casa de Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia con normalidad

"¡N-No tenía idea de que su relación había progresado tanto!"

"¿Ha? ¿Relación?" dijo el castaño confundido "¿De qué está hablando?"

Parecía ser que algo se había malinterpretado, y aunque era una molestia, el chico se vio en la necesidad de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al cabo de unos segundos termino de explicar.

"Ah, ya entiendo" dijo la asesora sonriendo "Jajaja perdón, me deje llevar un poco"

"Bueno ¿Nuestra habitación sigue siendo la misma?" preguntó el chico curioso

"Si, segundo piso a la derecha, la habitación del fondo"

"Entiendo"

Al igual que el primer día que habían asistido a la universidad, el castaño y la rubia subieron las escaleras. A diferencia de su primer día, donde las escaleras crujieron como si no fuesen a soportarles, esta vez las escaleras parecían más resistentes. No se comparaban con las instalaciones de la [Clase S], pero era un progreso.

Llegaron a su habitación. El chico recordaba que de todo el dormitorio, esta habitación era la que se había llevado la peor parte, por lo que dudo un poco antes de abrirla. No le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto y la abrió.

Pudo ver su habitación. No había ninguna diferencia a su habitación anterior, lo que le hiso suspirar de alivio. Azzazel, el líder de Grigori, le había dicho que si no gustaba una "mejora" en su habitación, ya que al ser el [Sekiryuutei] y usar [Gram Demolition] él podía ser considerado en todo su esplendor como un alumno de la [Clase S], aunque el chico se negó.

Entraron y dejaron sus maletas en el suelo. Entonces vio su escritorio, donde anteriormente se encontraba su fiel portátil que había comprado con el fruto de su esfuerzo, la cual ya no se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo mejor en el escritorio.

Una computadora de escritorio, pero no cualquiera señores. Monitor de 32 pulgadas. Un CPU de color negro con luces rojas brillantes, sin necesidad de indagar supo que era un CPU gamer. Mouse negro con luces rojas. Teclado negro con luces rojas igualmente. Era simplemente increíble.

"E-Esto es…" dijo el castaño avanzando hacia su escritorio

A penas tomo asiento y tomo el mouse entre sus manos, se sintió increíble. La computadora tardo poco menos de 15 segundos en iniciar, curiosamente había una sesión creada y la cual tenía una contraseña que irónicamente era "Red Dragón" y lo supo gracias a un pequeño aviso en el monitor.

"Joder…" dijo el chico con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su mejilla "Con esto puedo jugar Crysis 3 con todo al máximo y a 60FPS ¿Cómo hicieron que…?"

"Considéralo una regalía"

Al escuchar una nueva voz se giró hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con Azzazel, quien se recargaba sobre la pared y sonreía.

"Azzazel-sensei…" dijo el chico sorprendido "Esta computadora…"

"Considéralo una regalía" re-dijo el líder de Grigori con una sonrisa "Hace unos días comenzamos con la venta de los [Sacred Gears] modificables y he de decir que fue un completo éxito. Y en gran parte se debe al comando que creaste para volver los artefactos portables, por lo que yo y Ajuka pensamos en darte una "regalía""

"Entiendo. Aunque…" el castaño sonrió, aunque podía apreciarse una vena saltada en su frente "¿No pudieron pensar en algo mejor que "Red Dragón"?"

"Bueno, eso fue una sugerencia de Ajuka. Si tienes algo que decir, díselo a el"

"Ya veo, y acerca de mi portátil…"

"No te preocupes, logramos recuperar todos los archivos que tenías y ya los hemos transferido a tu nueva computadora" explico el líder de los caídos

"Entiendo, menos mal" dijo el chico cerrando la sesión "¿Y dónde se encuentra Ajuka-sama en este momento?"

"Donde siempre, de hecho" el líder de Grigori afilo la mirada "Hay algo que debemos hablar contigo"

El castaño afilo la mirada al ver la seriedad en el tono y mirada de él líder de Grigori. Ajusto sus anteojos.

"Perdona Argento-san, vuelvo enseguida" dijo el chico caminando hacia la puerta

"No importa" dijo la rubia sonriendo "Suerte"

"Si"

El castaño y el líder de Grigori salieron de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y después salieron del dormitorio, para después proceder a caminar por la explanada de la universidad.

* * *

Edificio de administración.

Al entrar en el edificio, el castaño y el líder de Grigori subieron unas escaleras. Caminaron por un pasillo y se detuvieron delante de una puerta que tenía escrito una placa de metal la palabra "Investigation Room".

Si bien, el líder de Grigori entro con aparente normalidad, el chico se cuestionó un poco sobre si realmente era buena idea entrar. Y no era que él hubiese hecho algo malo, no recordaba haber hecho algo merecedor de un castigo, sino que dentro de esa habitación, él podía sentir la energía se varias personas.

Suspiro y con resignación entro en la habitación.

Al entrar fue capaz de ver a varias personas. El Maou Ajuka, su maestra de combate Alex Sieghart, su maestra de magia Edelia Florence, Vali Lucifer de la [Clase S], a la peli-violeta Sakura y al líder de Grigori que recién había entrado en la habitación.

Todos ellos miraron con notable seriedad al chico en el momento en el que entro. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió intimidado ante todas esas miradas, aunque se limitó a cerrar la puerta y ajustar sus anteojos con una expresión seria.

"Entiendo porque la mayoría está aquí, sin embargo…" enfoco su mirada en sus dos maestras "¿Por qué Florence-sensei y Alex-sensei están aquí?"

Su maestra de magia le saludo con alegría. Por otro lado, su maestra de combate se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria y su mirada era acojonante.

"Hubo algunas circunstancias…" dijo el líder de Grigori

"¿Qué clase de circunstancias?" preguntó el castaño serio

"Nada muy grave, un poco de información fue filtrada y por esa razón…" el Maou Ajuka sonrió "Todos en esta habitación saben que eres el [Sekiryuutei]"

Al escuchar eso, el chico simplemente pudo soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación. Él se estaba esforzando tanto por ocultar el hecho de ser el [Sekiryuutei] y ahora más personas lo sabían.

"Eres maloo~ Ise-kun" dijo su maestra de magia, abrazándole por el brazo "¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

"Por qué seria molesto" respondió el castaño con seriedad "¿Y bien? No creo que me hayan llamado para decirme solo eso"

"Tienes razón" asintió el Maou Ajuka "Hay algo sobre lo que queremos preguntarte, algo que sucedió durante el ataque de Kokabiel…"

El chico simplemente se limitó a ladear un poco la cabeza con confusión, causando que los demás se girasen hacia una televisión de pantalla plana. La encendieron e inmediatamente se reprodujo un video en el que se mostraba el campus de la universidad durante el ataque que Kokabiel había realizado semanas atrás.

Vio algunas escenas y en su opinión no había nada extraño que resaltar, o por lo menos nada que fuese lo suficientemente serio para que le llamasen. Y aunque pensó que se trataba de su garra, cambio de opinión al llegar a cierta parte del video.

Precisamente, la parte en la que la lluvia de luz de Kokabiel desapareció y una neblina le sustituyo.

Pausaron el video y se giraron hacia el castaño, buscando explicaciones. Pudieron ver al chico con la mirada seria y llevándose una mano al mentón, meditando seriamente sobre que había presenciado.

"¿Puedes explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió ahí, Hyoudo?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"Si les soy sincero, no tengo la menor idea" respondió el castaño mirando a todos

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de todos.

"¿No tienes idea, dices?" preguntó el Maou Ajuka señalando la pantalla "Tu lo hiciste…"

"¿Yo lo hice?" preguntó el castaño señalándose a sí mismo confundido

"Pues no fui yo" dijo el platino cruzándose de brazos

"¿No recuerdas nada de eso, Ise-kun?" pregunto su maestra de magia, aun aferrada a su brazo

"Lo recuerdo claramente, pero no estaba completamente seguro de haber sido yo"

"En ese momento…" el líder de Grigori tomo la palabra con seriedad "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"¿Qué sucedió, preguntas?" el joven cerro sus ojos y medito unos segundos "A decir verdad…"

Comenzó a recordar el instante en el que aquella neblina había hecho acto de presencia.

* * *

 _Justo ante sus ojos, el cielo se había llenado de luz. Centenares e inclusive un millar de lanzas de luz, propias de Kokabiel, se apresuraban hacia él y sus compañeros de universidad, buscando destruirle sin ninguna clase de piedad._

 _Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su pupila dilatada, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba en gran cantidad._

 _"¿Q-Que hago?" pensaba con nervios "Me supera por creces. Incluso si cancelo las que pueda, el tiempo de enfriamiento no me permitirá cancelar el resto. Nos van a golpear. [Blue Rose] no ayudara, no cancelare las suficientes"_

 _La lluvia de luz se acercaba a cada segundo._

 _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_

 _Ya estaba sobre ellos._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió._

 _El chico miro aquella luz de la destrucción fijamente, vio todas y cada una de las [Secuencias mágicas] que componían cada una de todas esas lanzas de luz. Ya había identificado cual [Secuencia mágica] aislar en cada lanza para cancelarlas, pero con su habilidad actual era imposible._

 _En ese instante algo sucedió con él. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Fue parecido al zoom de una cámara, como si hubiese aumentado el zoom, fue capaz de ver aún más a fondo las lanzas, pasando de las [Secuencias mágicas] y divisando otra cosa, algo que también componía aquellas lanzas._

 _Moléculas._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con muchísima fuerza. Un halo de color blanco apareció alrededor de su pupila, brillando con fuerza._

 _La composición de la estructura física de esas lanzas, era mucho más frágil que la estructura de la energía que las componía, era mucho más sencillo cancelar esta estructura. Tenía mayor control sobre ellas, no lo sabía, jamás había visto algo como esto, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía hacerlo._

 _Llego a la conclusión de que en lugar de aislar una sola molécula y demoler la estructura, podía simplemente dispersar todas las moléculas que componían toda esa luz de la destrucción, era bastante más simple y sencillo._

 _Fue entonces que algo en su cerebro hiso click, como si lo hubiese sabido desde antes, unas palabras llegaron a él. Sus labios se movieron casi por instinto e inconscientemente soltó una palabra:_

 _"[Dispersion]"_

 _Neblina fue lo siguiente que ocupo el cielo. Pues la luz de la destrucción de Kokabiel, había desaparecido por completo._

* * *

Terminando de recordar, el chico asintió para sí mismo mientras procedía a ver al Maou que le veía ansioso de su respuesta.

"No estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedió exactamente" dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza "En ese instante, yo simplemente pensaba en una forma de detener todo el ataque de Kokabiel-san. Fue entonces cuando de repente, fui capaz de ir mas afondo que la simple estructura informática de ese ataque, pude ver su estructura física o por lo menos eso creo yo"

El Maou asintió en comprensión.

"Ya veo"

"¿Y que fue eso de ahí?" preguntó el líder de Grigori señalando la pantalla

Mostrando el instante en el que el chico movió sus labios.

"Ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro del por qué lo dije, fue algo así como una especie de reflejo involuntario" explico el chico serio "[Dispersion], o por lo menos eso recuerdo"

Fue en ese momento que el Maou supo que sus sospechas estaban correctamente infundadas. Y no habia sido solo el, el líder de Grigori y la peli-violeta se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir con la cabeza y mirar al Maou, quien cambie les veía y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hyoudo-kun..." el Maou le miro con una expresión bastante seria "Hay algo que debes saber..."

A continuación, el Maou junto al líder de Grigori y la pele-violeta procedieron a explicarle a lujo de detalles acerca del poder con el que había sido bendecido. Sus maestras e inclusive el mismo platino se mantuvieron serios durante la explicación y simplemente continuaron mirando al castaño, quien tenía una expresión de lo más sorprendida, ya que no tenía una menor idea del poder que poseía.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó el chico aun sin poder creérselo

"Si, no bromearíamos con eso Hyoudo-kun" aclaro el Maou serio

La maestra de combate se acercó a él y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico, causando que el chico le mirase.

"Joven Hyoudo, comprendes el riesgo de usar ese poder ¿Verdad?" pregunto ella algo mortificada "No es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera"

"Es cierto" su maestra de magia respaldo a su compañera de oficio y procedió a acercarse al chico "No deberías usarla nunca. No quiero que Ise-kun muera..."

El chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque esta vez un poco pensativo, lo que por supuesto llamo la atención del Maou que no dudo dos veces en averiguar de qué se trataba.

"¿Sucede algo, Hyoudo-kun?" preguntó el Maou

"No" negó el chico suspirando "No es nada"

El Maou no se creyó del todo aquella respuesta, pero decidió no presionar más y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó el castaño

"Debido al riesgo que corres en caso de volver a usar ese poder, hemos decidido prohibirte su uso" dijo el Maou con una expresión seria "¿Entiendes, Hyoudo-kun? No debes usar ese poder"

"Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido" dijo el chico suspirando "Nunca usaría un poder tan peligroso"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

"Es cierto, no debes usar ese poder ¿Entiendes, Ise-kun?" dijo su maestra de magia, aferrándose a su brazo e inflando sus mejillas

"Si, si, entiendo, entiendo"

"Eso es bueno"

"¡Ahem!" la maestra de combate, Alex tosió falsamente, llamando la atención de su compañera de oficio "Edelia, no deberías aferrarte de esa forma a tus estudiantes"

"¿Ehhh~?" se aferró aún más, inflando sus mejillas "Pero me gusta abrazar a Ise-kuuun~"

"Te delatare ante el consejo para que te suspendan de nuevo"

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Todo menos eso Alex-chan! ¡No me delates!"

La maestra de magia fue a rogar a su compañera de oficio mientras el castaño soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

"Oye..."

El platino se acercó de forma desafiante al castaño, aunque este simplemente le miro con una expresión seria. El líder de Grigori se puso un poco nervioso, la posibilidad de que ambos fuesen a comenzar a pelear era baja, pero aun había posibilidades. Como precaución aviso a los demás, causando que todos mirasen al par de estudiantes que se veían de forma seria.

"Si no tienes cuidado, todos empezaran a notarla" dijo el platino con una sonrisa "Tu [Dragón's Aura]..."

El chico simplemente se mostró levemente sorprendido ante las palabras de su rival.

"Hablando de eso..." el líder de los caídos se acercó interesado "Hyoudo, ¿Tu estas conteniendo tu [Dragón's Aura]?"

"Si, le dije a Ddraig que la contuviese para que nadie notase que era el [Sekiryuutei], aunque..." explico el chico con una vena saltada en su frente "Parece que no está haciendo un buen trabajo"

[¡No es mi culpa compañero!] inmediatamente el dragón en su interior se excusó [Es debido a que estas incrementando tu poder, que se vuelve más y más difícil contener tu [Dragón's Aura], yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para mantenerla a raya]

"¿Es así?"

[Lo juro]

"Ya veo"

"Es cierto" el líder de Grigori volví a hablar "¿Por qué no intentas mostrarnos tu aura tal y como es, sin contenerte?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el chico confundido

"¿Recuerdas a los subordinados que envié a cuidarte a Kuoh? Ellos me dijeron que no parecías ser para nada el [Sekiryuutei], ya que emanabas una cantidad de energía bastante normal. Aunque pareces agradarle a Donashik"

"Me sorprende la normalidad con la que habla aun cuando envió a ese cuarteto de raros a acosarme" pensó el chico

"Debo decir que estoy interesado" agrego el Maou sonriendo

"Y yo" dijo la peli-violeta

"¡Yo! ¡Yo también!" dijo la maestra de magia entusiasmada y alzando sus manos eufóricamente

"Si, igual yo" agrego su maestra de combate

Estaba siendo presionado y con todas esas miradas que le suplicaban que lo hiciese, al final termino accediendo. Era débil ante esas miradas, aunque la mirada del líder de Grigori le había molestado un poco.

"Ya escuchaste Ddraig, deja de contener mi energía" dijo el chico al dorso de su mano derecha

[Como gustes] respondió el dragón escarlata

Un manto de energía color escarlata comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del chico. Los presentes veían el cambio sorprendidos, y no era que la cantidad de aura fuese excesivamente enorme, no, superaba la media pero no se comparaba con los demonios de clase alta o los ángeles que asistían a la universidad, sin embargo era sorprendente.

Usualmente la cantidad de aura que cubría el cuerpo del castaño era más bien baja. Si hubiese alguien parado al lado del chico, fácilmente opacaría por completo la energía del chico.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto, pues tanto en calidad como en cantidad había cambiado. La calidad de la energía era refinada y salvaje, como si fuese a salirse de control a pesar de no ser tanta, pero de alguna forma se condensaba alrededor del cuerpo del castaño. Ahora sí que destacaría, inclusive en una multitud, seria fácilmente encontrarle.

El cambio entre el antes y el después era demasiado notable, eso era lo que sorprendió a los presentes. No hacía mucho que el chico había entrado a la universidad y ya había progresado de esta forma, daba expectativas de que tan fuerte seria en un futuro lejano.

"No es que sea increíblemente poderosa, pero..." el Maou Ajuka sonrió "Como mínimo Hyoudo-kun podría codearse con los alumnos de la [Clase B], no, la [Clase A]"

"Si, eso sin contar a [Gram Demolition] y la [Bosted Gear]" agrego el líder de Grigori riendo divertido "¿Estás seguro de no querer irte a la [Clase S]?"

"No, estoy perfectamente bien en la [Clase F]" negó el castaño sonriendo

"Como gustes"

"Bueno..."

Lentamente el manto de energía que emanaba del chico comenzó a desaparecer hasta volver a su estado anterior, en donde parecía débil e inofensivo.

"Yo me retiro" dijo el platino abriendo la puerta "Ya he visto lo que quería ver"

Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación.

"Si no hay nada más en lo que me necesiten, me iré yendo. Aún tengo algunas cosas que desempacar" dijo el castaño inclinándose brevemente

"Si, perdona que hayamos tomado tu tiempo, Hyoudo-kun" se disculpó el Maou

"No importa, nos veremos después"

"Yo ire junto a Ise-kun" dijo la maestra de magia sonriendo

"Edelia" la maestra de combate le detuvo sujetándole por el hombro y mirándole con una expresión asesina "¿Olvidas que tienes que llenar un reporte sobre lo que estuviste haciendo durante el periodo de la re-construcción? Y no solo eso, debido a que te fuiste de "vacaciones" no has escrito el reporte de lo que sucedió durante el incidente con Kokabiel ¿Lo olvidas?"

"¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Pero escribir reportes es aburrido! ¡Quiero ir con Ise-kuuun~!"

"Si no los escribes, te delatare ante el consejo"

"¡Ahh! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" la maestra de magia miro al castaño llorando "Nos vemos mañana Ise-kun"

"Si, nos vemos mañana Florence-sensei" se despidió el castaño sonriendo "Suerte con los reportes"

La maestra de magia se le acerco y susurro a su oído:

"No olvides nuestro trato. Cuando estemos solos es "E-de-li-a" ¿Entiendes?"

"Si, si, adiós Florence-sensei"

El chico salió de la habitación y procedió a salir del edificio.

Salió a la explanada de la universidad y vio a todos los demás alumnos caminando por la explanada, hablando entre ellos, algunos volando con sus alas extendidas y otros simplemente sentados en las distintas bancas platicando.

"Joven Hyoudo"

Al escuchar su nombre, se giró y pudo ver a su maestra de combate saliendo del edificio de administración, saludándole con una sonrisa suave. El devolvió el saludo y sonrió de igual forma a su maestra que había llegado hasta él.

"¿Sucede algo, Alex-sensei?" preguntó el

"¿Te apetece una sesión de sparring?" pregunto ella sonriendo, señalando cierto gimnasio

El chico pensó que ciertamente había algo oculto en esa petición, mas considerando que su maestra se estaba esforzando por mantener aquella suave sonrisa, podía verse que no podría soportarla por más tiempo, ya que sonreír no era precisamente lo suyo. Suspiro y se giró hacia el gimnasio.

"Claro, vamos" asintió

Su maestra que le seguía un par de pasos atrás, apretó su puño como si hubiese logrado su objetivo exitosamente, sin notar que el chico sonreía falsamente al ser consciente de lo que ella hacía.

* * *

Gimnasio.

Ambos se subieron a aquella arena de combate.

El chico se había retirado los zapatos, su chaqueta y los anteojos. Mientras que su maestra había optado por cambiar su atuendo de maestra, por aquel conjunto de licra negra ajustada.

Hicieron una reverencia e inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia para proceder a iniciar su combate.

La maestra fue a por todas, iniciando un ataque sin cuartel de puñetazos y patadas por todas direcciones.

POW POW POW

El chico se cubrió de la mayoría y esquivo algunos retrocediendo o desviándoles hacia otro lado. Debido a la velocidad de los golpes y patadas, no daba tiempo a buscar una apertura y ya que no había ninguna, decidió crear una. Afilo la mirada y procedió a ver detenidamente aquella ráfaga de ataques que su maestra lanzaba, en un instante uso sus dos manos para desviar una pierna y un brazo de su maestra, creando una abertura.

POW

Un golpe por parte del chico había impactado con su maestra, aunque no había sido en el torso, ya que ella había reaccionado y había cubierto aquel puñetazo con su mano y de esa forma aprisiono el brazo del chico, tumbándole al suelo y colocándose sobre él. Él le abrazo y giro para colocarla a ella abajo, aunque recibió un fuerte golpe en el torso por parte de las piernas de su maestra.

Ambos tomaron distancia.

" _Está concentrando más energía en sus piernas_ " pensó el chico observando detenidamente las piernas de su maestra y la energía que les envolvía " _Su velocidad va a aumentar_ "

En un instante, su maestra había recorrido toda la distancia y lanzado una patada alta directo a la sien del castaño. Afortunadamente el chico la había esquivado exitosamente agachándose, de otra forma se habría ido a dormir con ese golpe en k.o. Lanzo una patada al pie de su maestra y esta giro en el aire para aterrizar como si nada y propinar nuevamente una ráfaga de golpes al chico que esquivo la mayoría y desvió algunos, recibiendo solo algunos roces en sus costillas.

El chico preparo su puño y al ver una abertura lanzo su puñetazo, sin embargo el golpe no impacto con nada, ya que su maestra había desaparecido. Y gracias a que su visión se había agudizado al haber usado ya por un tiempo los anteojos que el Maou Ajuka le había entregado, fue capaz de ver el rastro de energía que su maestra había dejado y concluyo en que ella estaba detrás de él. Pero no reaccionaria a tiempo.

POW

Un golpe había impactado, sin embargo no había sido en el chico. De alguna forma, la pierna del chico se había movido y había lanzado una patada hacia su maestra, impactándole en el abdomen y haciéndole retroceder.

Su maestra alzo la mirada sorprendida, pues no parecía que el chico fuese capaz de reaccionar a ese ataque. El castaño se giró y le miro igual de sorprendido, pero esta vez había algo distinto, su pupila se había afilado.

" _Justo como pensé..._ " pensó la maestra afilando la mirada

Nuevamente fue hacia su alumno y propino una ráfaga de golpes veloces y fuertes, esta vez el chico había esquivado absolutamente todos e inclusive había impactado algunos golpes en su maestra, que continuo insistiendo con más y más presión, más fuerte y más veloz. Ella lanzo un fuerte golpe que no impacto con nada, pues el chico ya no estaba delante de ella.

Se giró rápidamente y simplemente pudo ver al chico patearle las piernas y tumbándole al suelo de espalda. Cuando quiso reaccionar y miro al chico, vio aquellos ojos castaños con esa pupila afilada verle directamente y lanzando un golpe directo a su pecho. Se sintió abrumada ante aquella mirada y simplemente pudo cerrar los ojos.

"Alex-sensei..." el castaño hablo confundido y mirando a su maestra, mientras retiraba su puño "¿Pasa algo?"

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver al chico tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a pararse, ella tomo su mano y con un simple movimiento le tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre él, para después darle un golpecito en la frente.

"No bajes tu guardia" dijo la maestra en tono regañón

"Lo siento" dijo el castaño sobando su frente

Ella se retiró del castaño y procedió a ir hacia una botella de agua que había cerca, dio un sorbo y miro a su alumno por encima de su hombro, quien apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

"Joven Hyoudo" hablo ella mirándole seriamente

"¿Que pasa Alex-sensei?" preguntó el chico mirándole confundido

"¿Cómo fue que reaccionaste a mi ataque de antes?"

"Si le soy sincero, no lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No, pude ver que usted estaba detrás mío, pero no pensé que pudiese responder" explico el castaño sonriendo "Supongo que reaccione por instinto, quizás..."

"Instinto, eh..." dijo su maestra sorbiendo más agua

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No, nada"

El castaño simplemente le miro confundido antes de colocarse nuevamente las prendas que se había retirado y sus anteojos.

"Por cierto, Alex-sensei..." el chico le miro curioso "No la vi durante el incidente con Kokabiel-san..."

"Si, había salido de las instalaciones para hacer unos recados en la ciudad cuando Kokabiel comenzó a atacar. Aunque quise regresar, tuve que ayudar a salvar a los ciudadanos de Tokio" explico su maestra soltándose el cabello

"Eh, ya veo..."

El chico ajusto sus anteojos.

"Bueno, si eso es todo, yo me retiro Alex-sensei" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Estaré bajo su cuidado de nuevo a partir de ahora, por favor cuide de mi"

"Si, no olvides nuestros entrenamientos matutinos, a partir de mañana comenzaremos de nuevo" dijo la maestra sonriendo levemente

"Si, nos vemos mañana"

Salió del gimnasio.

* * *

Dormitorio de la [Clase F].

Después de haber llegado a su dormitorio, había ido hacia su habitación y nuevamente procedió a desempacar todas sus cosas en el cuarto en el que viviría a partir de ahora. Junto a su compañera de cuarto, Asia Argento, ambos habían terminado al pasar un par de horas, por lo que cuando terminaron, ya se había tornado oscuro.

"Iré a la primer planta a comer algo" dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la habitación "¿Vienes, Hyoudo-san?"

"Perdona, hay algo que debo hacer" respondió el castaño disculpándose con las manos desde su escritorio "Adelántate, Argento-san"

"Está bien"

La chica salió de la habitación.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico, puso su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y procedió a ver el dorso de la misma, lugar donde una luz verde comenzó a parpadear.

[¿Que necesitas, compañero?] pregunto el dragón confundido

"Es acerca de lo que sucedió con Alex-sensei..." hablo el chico serio "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

[Supuse que sería eso, pero la explicación es más bien simple]

"¿Simple?"

[¿No lo recuerdas? Tu cuerpo es ahora el de un dragón] el dragón procedió a explicar [Tu fuerza física no fue lo único que mejoro. Visión, olfato, tacto, gusto, resistencia, poder mágico, fuerza física. Tu cuerpo sufrió cambios sorprendentes y es común que no estés acostumbrado]

"Entonces lo que sucedió con Alex-sensei..." el castaño soltó un suspiro resignado "¿Es gracias a que soy humano/dragón?"

[Efectivamente. A diferencia de los humanos, los dragones tenemos nuestros sentidos muchísimo mas agudizados, casi podría decirse que nos movemos por instinto al luchar. Debido a eso, cuando tu maestra lanzo ese ataque tan rápido y tú no fuiste capaz de responder conscientemente, tu cuerpo reacciono por sí mismo] explico el dragón [Fue puro instinto]

"Entiendo"

El chico suspiro.

"Que se le va a hacer, ya no hay nada que hacer" dijo alzando los hombros "Aunque no mencionaste esto cuando me propusiste ser el [Sekiryuutei] ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?"

[Intento hacerlo sobre la marcha] rio el dragón

"Ya veo. Bueno, iré a cenar y después dormiré una siesta, hoy no entrenare así que puedes tomarte una siesta"

[Entiendo. Por cierto ¿Y la gata?]

"Ni idea" negó el castaño caminando hacia la puerta "Aparece y desaparece cuando le da la gana, no me preocupo"

[Como digas]

Bajo y fue obligado por sus sempais a cocinar la cena junto a sus compañeros de curso. Tras terminar la cena volvió a su habitación junto a su compañera de cuarto y procedieron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente las clases se reanudarían una vez más.

* * *

Días después.

Tras un par de días de reanudar las clases, las cosas ya habían regresado un poco a la normalidad. Era un poco notable el número de estudiantes humanos que dejaron de asistir desde el incidente con Kokabiel. Sin embargo era entendible, la mayoría de los que desistieron pertenecían a la [Clase F] y [Clase E].

La [Clase F] se encontraba en medio de la clase que era impartida por el líder de Grigori, Azzazel. Y al parecer las palabras de su maestro sorprendieron a los alumnos, que tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

"¿Tutores?" preguntaron los alumnos confundidos

"Exactamente" respondió el líder de Grigori revisando una carpeta "Después de analizar a detalle la información sobre sus [Sacred Gears], llegue a la conclusión de que necesitan disciplinas distintas entre ustedes para desempeñarse mejor. Debido a eso, dependiendo de la función de sus [Sacred Gears] tendrán tutores distintos ¿Entendido?"

"Sii~" asintieron todos al unísono

"Bien, comencemos con Asia Argento"

"¿S-Si?" la rubia alzo la mirada levemente nerviosa

"Debido al poder de tu [Sacred Gear] he decidido asignarte a la doctora de la universidad como tu tutora, ella conoce muchísimo sobre la magia de recuperación en sí y pienso que podría ayudarte a desempeñar mejor tu poder" explico el líder de los caídos

"E-Entendido"

"¿Teníamos doctora?" pregunto un alumno

"Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos enfermería"

"Ha de ser solo para los de la [Clase S], seguro"

"¿Sera linda?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Y si esta vestida con una bata?"

"Es una doctora, así que..."

"Jejeje..."

Los chicos del salón comenzaron a reír de forma tenebrosa mientras las mujeres les observaban con asco y desprecio.

"Además, he notado que la mayoría de sus [Sacred Gears] se enfocan en el ataque, casi no hay ninguno de apoyo..." dijo el líder de Grigori "Todos aquellos que tengan [Sacred Gears] de tipo ataque, quedaran a cuidado de Alex-chan para que los entrene"

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de todos aquellos que tenían [Sacred Gears] de tipo ataque. El líder de Grigori continuo asignando los tutores a los distintos alumnos, dependiendo del [Sacred Gear] que poseyesen. Entonces llego a cierto castaño.

"Y sobre ti Hyoudo" el líder de Grigori le miro "¿Necesitas un tutor?"

"No, puedo encargarme por mí mismo" respondió el castaño

"Como digas"

DING DONG DING

El timbre sonó y los alumnos suspiraron. El líder de Grigori tomo un folder que estaba sobre el escritorio y procedió a salir del aula con completa naturalidad. Extrañamente se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia los alumnos.

"Para los que no lo sepan, dentro de unos días será luna llena" dijo el líder de los caídos riendo divertido "Pueden preguntar por los detalles a Edelia-chan"

"¿Luna llena?" preguntaron los alumnos con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

"¿Sabes que significa, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia sentada detrás del chico

"No estoy seguro, lo mejor sería preguntárselo a Florence-sensei" respondió el chico "Aunque tengo una vaga idea de que puede ser"

"Entiendo"

Las clases continuaron con completa naturalidad y sin ninguna interrupción. Entonces, tras terminar la clase de historia humana impartida por Yamaguchi-sensei, era hora de la clase de magia.

"Buenos días" la maestra de magia entro en el aula con una sonrisa, saludando a todos

"Buenos días" los alumnos devolvieron el saludo

La maestra camino, pero no hacia su escritorio, sino directo hacia el joven de cabellera castaña. Al llegar a el, tomo asiento sobre el regazo de este y solto un suspiro de cansancio.

"Escribir reportes es muy cansado y aburrido" dijo la maestra mirando al alumno sobre el que estaba sentada por encima de su hombro "Ise-kun ¿Puedes darme un masaje?"

"No" negó el castaño

"Que maloo~"

"Florence-sensei, quiero preguntarle algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué sucede en la luna llena?"

"¿Luna llena?"

La maestra se levantó de golpe.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Dentro de unos días será luna llena! ¡Lo había olvidado!" exclamo la maestra

Los alumnos simplemente veían a su maestra confundidos, pues no tenían idea de que sucedía. Su maestra se giró hacia ellos y se colocó delante de la pizarra, para proceder a verles de frente.

"Dentro de unos días será luna llena, voy a pedirles que se preparen" explico la maestra

"¿Prepararnos para que exactamente?" pregunto una alumna alzando su mano

"Jeje" la maestra rio mientras tomaba una tiza "¿No lo saben? Se los diré"

Ella escribió una palabra en la pizarra. Los alumnos leyeron la palabra escrita en la pizarra y la mayoría se confundió, a excepción de cierto castaño que ajusto sus anteojos y dijo la palabra escrita en la pizarra:

"Familiar"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Edificio de administración.

Al terminar las clases y cuando el sol se había tornado de color naranja. El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba en la habitación llamada "Investigation Room" y no estaba solo en la habitación, ya que el líder de Grigori, el Maou Ajuka, su maestra de magia y de combate e inclusive la peli-violeta Sakura se encontraban en la habitación.

"¿Familiar?" preguntó el Maou Ajuka "Es cierto, ya es esa temporada"

"¿Alex-chan ira con nosotros?" preguntó el líder de los caídos mirando a la mencionada

"Yo iré como guardaespaldas de los alumnos en caso de que algún familiar se salga de control o decida atacar" explico la maestra de combate con su inmovible expresión seria "Y tú también Azzazel, no vas a divertirte"

"Gracias por arruinar la diversión"

"Por nada"

"Si, va a ser increíble" dijo la maestra de magia notablemente emocionada "Recuerdo la última vez, todos se estaban divirtiendo"

"Excepto el pobre chico que casi fue devorado por un dragón de tierra"

"O aquel que casi se ahoga por culpa de una undine"

"O aquel que…"

"¡Ya! ¡Esta vez tendré más cuidado!" interrumpió la maestra de magia, haciendo pucheros e inflando sus mejillas

"Ise-kun…" la peli-violeta se acercó al castaño, que se encontraba sentado delante de una mesa sobre la cual había algunas revistas "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, estaba pensando" dijo el castaño mirando a la peli-violeta "Pensé que los familiares eran exclusivos de los demonios"

"No necesariamente, los magos también pueden establecer contratos con los familiares" explico la maestra de magia, yendo a sentarse sobre el regazo del chico "Claro que para humanos sin un nivel de poder mágico por encima de la media será imposible, ya que se necesita tener una cantidad de poder mágico superior al del familiar para establecer un contrato de obediencia. Pero todos nuestros estudiantes son humanos que superan la media y eso es suficiente para que puedan establecer un contrato con un familiar, claro el poder y el familiar varían dependiendo de la capacidad de cada persona"

"Entiendo. Básicamente, entre más poder mágico posea una persona, podrá establecer contratos con familiares más fuertes" resumió el chico

"Exacto, entiendes rápido Ise-kun. Durante ese día tendremos la ayuda de Le fay-chan, ya que ella es una maga excepcional. Ella les ayudara a establecer sus contratos"

"Ya veo"

"Debes de saber que el número de familiares no se limita a 1 solo. Le fay-chan es un ejemplo perfecto. Ya que ella posee una cantidad bastante grande, puede establecer un contrato con muchos familiares"

"Ya veo, creo que entiendo"

"Por cierto joven Hyoudo" la maestra de combate señalo la revista sobre la mesa "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Ah, esto…" el chico tomo la revista y la abrió, mostrándole el contenido a su maestra "Es un catálogo de [Sacred Gears]"

"¿Catalogo?"

"Si, la venta en masa de los [Sacred Gears] modificables fue todo un éxito, pero…" el líder de Grigori sobo su nuca "Algunas personas consideran una pérdida de tiempo el tener que configurar ellos mismos los [Sacred Gears], otras personas simplemente quieren un producto terminado. Por esa razón lanzaremos un catálogo donde mostraremos [Sacred Gears] terminados, para que ellos compren el producto final, sin necesidad de configurar nada"

"No los entiendo, el proceso creativo del [Sacred Gear] es lo más divertido" quejo el castaño cruzándose de brazos

"Te entendemos perfectamente Hyoudo-kun" dijeron Azzazel, Ajuka y Sakura al unísono

El castaño paso un par de páginas del catálogo y se detuvo.

"Esta es…" dijo mirando uno de los [Sacred Gears] "¿[Blue Rose]?"

"Ah, sí. Usamos tu idea de una pistola y la colocamos. Tiene distintas versiones, colores y funciones" dijo el líder de los caídos señalando algunas imágenes en el catálogo "9mm, dispara bolas de fuego. Este de aquí es un revolver que dispara bolas de hielo que al impactar congelan"

"Ya veo"

"Llamamos a Ise-kun para saber si tenia alguna idea o sugerencia para colocar en los catalogos" explico el Maou Ajuka

"¿No te avergüenza usar a tu alumno para tus propios fines?" pregunto la maestra de combate lanzando una mirada amenazante al líder de Grigori

"No, además el fue quien creo el comando portátil, es una parte importante en este proyecto. Ademas, no le estoy pidiendo que el programe nada, simplemente ideas o sugerencias" respondio el líder de los caidos

"Hablando de [Blue Rose]" el castaño tomo la palabra "He estado trabajando en ella por un tiempo y quiero mostrarles algo"

"¿Mostrarnos algo?" preguntaron todos confundidos

"Florence-sensei ¿Puede ayudarme?"

"Claro" acepto la maestra de magia sin dudar un solo segundo

"En ese caso, vamos al gimnasio"

* * *

Gimnasio.

Todos habían llegado al gimnasio de la universidad. El cielo estaba oscuro pues ya era poco más tarde de las 10 p.m y los alumnos no deberían estar en la explanada, aunque el castaño era un caso especial y tenía permiso.

"¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos Hyoudo?" preguntó el líder de Grigori

"Como saben, yo entreno todas las noches con Florence-sensei" respondió el castaño

"¿Contigo también?" pregunto la maestra de combate mirando a su compañera de oficio

"Si, aunque en las noches y de forma mucho más candente" respondió la maestra de magia con una sonrisa babeante mientras recordaba el torso desnudo de su alumno

"Me temo que tendré que pedir los detalles o delatarte ante el consejo"

"¡Todo menos eso!"

El castaño simplemente observo a sus maestras pelear.

"Gracias a la ayuda de Florence-sensei he aumentado el rango, número y velocidad de cancelación" explico el castaño sonriendo "Actualmente soy capaz de cancelar 75 [Secuencias mágicas] al mismo tiempo"

"Eso es increíble Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou sonriendo "No puedo creer que hayas progresado tanto"

"Si, pero como dije, es gracias a Florence-sensei"

Ante eso, todos miraron a la maestra de magia, quien al parecer estaba mostrándole algo en su teléfono a su compañera de oficio, que tenía el rostro lleno de rubor, al parecer por algo que vio en el teléfono de su compañera.

"¿Y qué hay de [Blue Rose]?" preguntó el líder de Grigori

"Eso quería mostrarles" dijo el castaño sonriendo y ajustando sus anteojos "Florence-sensei, por favor"

"Siii~" asintió la maestra alegre

Su maestra y él se colocaron a una distancia prudente entre ellos.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" pregunto la peli-violeta

"Ni idea" negó el líder de los caídos

"Entonces Florence-sensei, se lo encargo…" dijo el castaño apuntando con su pistola hacia adelante

"¡Siii~!" asintió la maestra de magia alzando sus manos "¡No te lastimes Ise-kun!"

Una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos aparecieron delante de la maestra de magia y de estos procedieron a salir muchísimos torrentes de agua, piedras, lianas e inclusive bolas de fuego. Fácilmente superaban los 75 que eran el límite del chico.

Aun así, la ráfaga de ataques no avanzo mucho antes de que una gran parte fuese cancelada por el chico. Efectivamente su rango de cancelación se había aumentado drásticamente.

BANG BANG BANG

Y mientras la ráfaga continuaba su camino hacia él, el disparaba múltiples veces con su pistola, cancelando toda magia que era impactada por las ondas oscilantes que su arma disparaba. Y cuando la ráfaga de magia había avanzado más, nuevamente le cancelo, esta vez cancelando todo lo que quedaba.

"Solo como detalle extra, mi tiempo de enfriamiento se ha reducido de 5 segundos a 1.7 segundos" dijo el castaño soplando al cañón de su arma

Los presentes simplemente contemplaron con gran asombro.

" _No puedo creer que haya mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo_ " pensó el Maou Ajuka con una sonrisa " _No faltara mucho antes de que logre controlar [Gram Demolition] a la perfección_ "

"¿Y qué sucede con [Blue Rose]?" re-pregunto el líder de Grigori

"Si, Florence-sensei" el castaño miro a su maestra "Haga lo mismo, solo que esta vez duplíquelo"

"¿Duplicarlo? ¿Estás seguro?" pregunto la maestra algo insegura

"Si, no hay problema"

"Está bien"

Nuevamente la maestra apunto su mano hacia el chico, esta vez el cuerpo de ella se cubrió por un manto de energía azul celeste de gran grosor y tamaño. El doble de círculos mágicos apareció creando una inmensa y gruesa pared de círculos mágicos, de los cuales salió la misma ráfaga de ataques anteriores, solo que el doble.

El castaño observo la inmensa ráfaga de ataques venir hacia él y justo como en la anterior, cancelo 75 de esos ataques, aunque gracias a que era el doble del ataque, el ataque que continuaba viniendo hacia él era inmenso. Entonces apunto con su arma hacia la ráfaga de ataques, aunque esta vez fue distinto.

Sujeto el arma con ambas manos y de golpe extendió ambas manos hacia ambos lados, ahora sostenía un arma en cada mano. Si, había un arma en cada mano, su arma se había duplicado y esta vez sosteniendo dos armas procedió a disparar el doble de veces.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

El número de ataques bajo considerablemente al haber el doble de disparos y cuando un grupo de ataques se avecinaba, el simplemente sonrió y los cancelo con su dedo. Nuevamente, no había recibido un solo golpe.

"Logre configurarla para que se duplicara en caso de necesitarlo" explico el castaño mostrando ambas armas

"Woau, no pensé que fueses a poder hacer algo así. ¿Cuándo tiempo tardaste en hacerlo?" preguntó el líder de los caídos mirando con emoción aquellas dos armas

"No mucho realmente, estaba ocupado haciendo otra cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Florence-sensei ¿Podría repetir ese ataque, pero esta vez triplicarlo?" preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a los presentes

"Puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Estarás bien, Ise-kun?" respondió su maestra algo angustiada "Nunca antes habías intentado con tal cantidad"

"Estaré bien, no se preocupe"

"Está bien"

Nuevamente su maestra le apunto con su mano, aunque esta vez podía vérsele un poco nerviosa. Cerro sus ojos y nuevamente creo el triple de círculos mágicos, lanzando una colosal oleada de ataques en contra de su alumno, quien se cruzó de brazos y simplemente contemplo aquel ataque avanzar hacia el.

" _¿Qué está pensando Hyoudo-kun?_ " pensó el Maou confundido " _No ha cancelado el ataque como las últimas dos veces_ "

El ataque continuo avanzando hasta estar muy cerca del castaño.

" _No va a cancelarlo a tiempo_ " pensó el Maou angustiado " _Su tiempo de enfriamiento no será suficiente ¡Va a golpearlo!_ "

El Maou trato de crear una barrera delante del castaño, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de este. El chico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces movió sus labios diciendo algo:

"[World of Guns]"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Disparos. Y no solo de [Blue Rose], podía escucharse el sonido del disparo de múltiples armas. Escopetas, 9mm, revolver, snipers, ametralladoras, subfusiles. Los presentes se cubrieron los oídos ante el sorpresivo y fuerte sonido de disparos.

Y cuando miraron de nuevo, la oleada de ataques que se dirigían hacia el joven había desaparecido. El castaño se encontraba exactamente en el mismo sitio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

"Hyoudo…" el líder de Grigori hablo tragando saliva "E-Eso es…"

Alrededor del chico se encontraban flotando múltiples armas que emanaban vapor de sus cañones, dando a entender que habían sido disparadas recientemente, quizás el sonido anterior venia de ellas. Pero ¿Quién las sostenía? Nadie, estaban flotando alrededor del chico y estaban envueltas por un aura escarlata.

"[World of Guns]. Tarde un poco en crearlo pero quedo de puta madre" dijo el castaño señalando las armas a su alrededor "Su rango de uso es de 30m a mi alrededor aproximadamente. Apuntan a todas las [Secuencias mágicas] que se necesiten aislar para demoler la estructura mágica. Tiene sus fallos, pero aún estoy trabajando en ella"

Ante la explicación, el Maou simplemente pudo tragar saliva.

"Entonces, Hyoudo-kun tu…" el Maou señalo las armas flotantes "¿Programaste un [Balance Breaker] para [Blue Rose]?"

El castaño simplemente rasco su mejilla algo apenado.

"S-Si, algo asi"

"¡Joder! ¡Hyoudo eres un genio!" el líder de Grigori se abalanzo sobre el chico "¡¿Qué comando usaste?! ¡¿Qué configuraciones?! ¡¿Cómo funciona?! ¡¿Necesita mucha energía?!"

"A-Aun estoy trabajando en ello, así que no está completo" dijo el chico

"¿Y cómo fue que?" pregunto la peli-violeta revisando las armas flotantes

"Estaba pensando en cómo podría usar a [Blue Rose] en caso de que la situación me superase, la idea surgió en mi cabeza y simplemente lo hice" explico el castaño

"Bastante interesante Hyoudo-kun, realmente eres sorprendente" dijo el Maou sonriendo "¿Y, como funciona exactamente?"

"Las configure para establecerse a mi alrededor. Estas programadas para apuntar a las [Secuencias mágicas] que yo detecte, sin embargo no disparan a menos que yo lo diga" dijo el castaño

Todos notaron como las distintas armas les apuntaban.

"Sin embargo, solo funciona con las [Secuencias mágicas] que estén en mi rango de visión, si hay un ataque por mi espalda y no lo veo, las armas no dispararan, estoy trabajando en ello. Las armas solo pueden estar a 10m de mí, también trabajo en aumentar su rango" explico el castaño "Consume bastante energía, estaba pensando en complementar este poder con la [Bosted Gear]"

"Esa es una gran idea"

Las armas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que [Blue Rose] volvía a aparecer en la mano del castaño.

"Falta afinar algunos detalles, pero quedo muy bien" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"¡Ise-kuuun~!" la maestra de magia fue a él y le abrazo, hundiendo el rostro de su alumno en su gran escote "¡Me asuste muchoo~! ¡Pensé que te golpearía!"

"S-Si, perdón por preocuparla"

"A cambio tienes que darme un beso…"

"Edelia" la maestra de combate le sujeto de la cabeza con una mirada asesina "¿No quieres ser suspendida de nuevo? ¿Verdad?"

"J-J-Jajaja, claro que no. Era una broma Alex-chan" rio la maestra de magia nerviosa

"Eso espero"

El castaño recuero el aliento al ser liberado por su maestra.

"Es cierto, hay una última cosa que quiero mostrarles, algo de lo que personalmente estoy muy orgulloso" dijo el chico sonriendo

"¿Qué seria?" preguntaron todos al unísono

"Por favor, colóquense alrededor de mi"

"¿?"

Todos se colocaron alrededor de chico.

"Retrocedan 10 pasos"

Todos retrocedieron los diez pasos.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"Esperen un momento" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos

El chico respiro profundamente al mismo tiempo que un sutil viento comenzó a soplar y hacer que su cabellera castaña ondease gentilmente. Los presentes observaron como el cabello del chico ondeaba con un viento que según ellos, no debería existir. Pues las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y no había corrientes de aire.

"Listo" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Pueden entrar"

" _¿Entrar?_ " pensaron todos confundidos

Dieron un paso adelante y entonces se cayeron de rodillas, sus cuerpos temblaron e inmediatamente lo notaron. La energía de sus cuerpos, había desaparecido. Y no era como si hubiese sido cancelada, había desaparecido por completo. Alzaron la mirada y vieron al castaño verles.

"Ise-kun…" la maestra de magia hablo mirando su mano "Esto es…"

"[Zero]" dijo el castaño colocando las manos en su cintura

"¿[Zero]?" preguntó el Maou confundido

"Si, es un campo especial que yo cree. Dentro de este campo todas las [Secuencias mágicas] son aisladas sin excepción, por lo tanto dentro de este campo…"

"No existe la energía" termino el Maou sonriendo y poniéndose de pie "Una excelente forma de usar [Gram Demolition], Hyoudo-kun"

"Aun trabajo en ella, ya que hay un problema"

"¿Problema?" preguntó el líder de los caídos

"Si, inicialmente yo tenía planeado crear [Zero] con la intención de privar a todo aquel dentro de mi rango de su energía y de esa forma yo atacar, pero…" el castaño miro su mano con un falsa sonrisa "Aun no logro que mi energía sea la única en no ser cancelada"

"Ósea que [Zero] también repele tu energía" dijo la peli-violeta sonriendo

"Si, funciona demasiado bien. Tengo que encontrar la forma de permitir que mi energía sea la única en no ser cancelada, de otra forma [Zero] no funcionara como pensé"

"¿Y funciona si eres atacado con magia desde el exterior?" pregunto la peli-violeta

"Si, si atacan desde fuera de mi campo podrán atacarme con magia, pero cuando el ataque entre en mi campo, será cancelado y desaparecerá. Por lo que al activar [Zero] soy vulnerable a ataques físicos"

"Ya veo"

El castaño desactivo [Zero].

"Bueno, muchas gracias por mostrárnoslo Hyoudo-kun" agradeció el Maou "Si no es problema, me gustaría incluir la nueva forma de [Blue Rose], [World of Guns] en nuestro catálogo"

"No tengo problema con eso, aunque tendrán que cambiar la función ya que todas mis armas disparan ondas oscilatorias" explico el castaño

"Por supuesto"

"Y claro, te pagaremos por ello" dijo el líder de Grigori "Si tienes más ideas o avances, cuéntanoslo amigo "Red Dragón""

El líder de los caídos rio divertido, aunque el joven simplemente alzo una ceja con molestia.

"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y mañana hay clases, me retiro por hoy" dijo el castaño inclinándose brevemente

"Si, nos veremos luego Hyoudo-kun" se despidió el Maou

"Si"

"Prepárate para la luna llena, Ise-kun" dijo la maestra de magia sonriendo

"Si, si"

Volvió a su dormitorio y tras tomar una merecida ducha procedió a subir a su habitación, donde tomo su siesta después de un largo y cansado día.

* * *

Días después.

Hoy todos los alumnos de 1er año, desde la [Clase S] hasta la [Clase F] se encontraban reunidos en un campo de futbol que pertenecía a la zona de la [Clase F], por lo que el campo de futbol estaba en condiciones impecables. Inesperadamente hoy no era de día, sino que era de noche.

Hoy las clases se habían suspendido ya que hoy era luna llena. La barrera que protegía a la universidad se había abierto un poco, dejando que los rayos de luz lunar bañasen la explanada de la universidad.

La maestra de magia Edelia se encontraba parada delante de todos los alumnos de primer año. La maestra de combate Alex y el líder de Grigori le acompañaban.

"Muy bien, todos escúchenme" hablo la maestra de magia

Todos dejaron de hablar y prestaron atención a su maestra.

"Explicare el procedimiento" la maestra señalo la luna llena en el cielo "Hoy día de luna llena, nosotros accederemos al jardín de familiares, donde irán a conseguir sus propios familiares. Formaremos grupos entre clases, yo me ocupare de la [Clase F] y [Clase E], Alex-chan se ocupara de la [Clase D] y la [Clase C], Azzazel va a ocuparse de la [Clase B], [Clase A] y la [Clase S]. No quiero que se separen de sus grupos y comiencen a indagar por sí mismos, no quiero los mismos problemas del año pasado ¿Entendido?"

"Siii~" todos los alumnos asintieron al unísono

"Bien, entonces…" la maestra alzo su mano y sonrió "¡Nos vamos al jardín de familiares!"

Un gran círculo mágico apareció debajo de los maestros y debajo de todos los alumnos. Una luz salió del círculo mágico cegando brevemente a todos los alumnos. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando habían recuperado la visión, ya no se encontraban en la explanada de su universidad.

Ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser alguna especie de bosque. Había neblina en el suelo que cubría los pies. Los arboles apenas y tenían hojas. Podían escucharse diversos sonidos por todos lados, sonidos parecidos a los de los pájaros o animales salvajes, pero esta clase de ambiente no suponía que hubiese animales comunes y corrientes.

"Bien, no se separen" dijo la maestra de magia ganando atención "A continuación vamos a…"

"¡Yujuuuuu!"

El grito de alguien llamo la atención de los alumnos, que alzaron la mirada hacia las copas de los árboles, lugar donde notaron algo. Balanceándose sobre la copa de un árbol, se encontraba una persona, un hombre de aspecto mayor, entre sus 30. Vestía bermudas color azules, camiseta blanca con una chaqueta sujetada a su cintura, botas cafés y calcetas largas de color blanco. Barba a medio desarrollar y cabello negro cubierto por una gorra.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto un alumno

"Ese es Zattuji, es el maestro de familiares" dijo el líder de Grigori

"¿Maestro de familiares?"

"¡Ese soy yo!" dijo el presentado como Zattuji aterrizando delante de los alumnos

La maestra de magia miro a sus alumnos.

"Este hombre es Zattuji, es el maestro de familiares. Él va a ayudarles a encontrar a sus familiares y les ayudara a establecer su contrato" explico la maestra

"¿Ehh? ¿Otra vez?" quejo Zattuji llevándose las manos a la nuca y silbando con pesadez

"Permíteme recordarte que no lo haces de a gratis, Zattuji" el líder de los caídos hablo serio "Debido a que eres el maestro de familiares, el gobierno te paga una gran suma por ayudar a nuestros alumnos a conseguir sus familiares ¿Debería hacer una petición para que bajen tu sueldo? Siendo el líder de Grigori, no sería nada difícil"

"Y-Ya entiendo, no te alteres. Igual es mi trabajo" rio Zattuji nervioso "¡Bien! ¡Ahora iremos a cazar familiares! ¡Explicare los procesos!"

Zattuji gano la atención de los alumnos.

"Primero, tienen que encontrar al familiar que deseen" explico el maestro de familiares "Segundo, tienen que saber si el familiar los acepta, aunque casi nunca se niegan ya que los familiares existen para servir, por lo que aceptaran gustosos. Tercero, establecer el contrato por el cual el familiar les jurara obediencia absoluta por toda la eternidad"

Zattuji miro detenidamente a los alumnos.

"Magos promedios, demonios de clase baja y algunos de clase media…." Zattuji se dio la vuelta "En base a su poder mágico, iremos a una zona donde haya familiares de su nivel, de otra forma no lograran establecer ningún contrato hoy"

Zattuji comenzó a caminar y los alumnos junto a los profesores procedieron a seguirle de cerca. Al cabo de unos minutos de haber caminado, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pradera en la cual la neblina había desaparecido. Ahí había un gran número de familiares, que al notar la presencia de los alumnos se ocultaron entre los arbustos.

"Vayan y encuentren al familiar que deseen, cuando lo hagan díganmelo para ayudarles con su contrato" explico Zattuji señalando unos arbustos "No se alejen mucho ya que cerca de aquí se encuentran algunos familiares de alto nivel y esos podrían atacarlos si no tienen cuidado"

"Siii~" los alumnos procedieron a buscar familiares por toda la pradera y los alrededores

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba buscando un familiar que le agradase, pero aun nada. Hasta ahora había divisado algunas aves con 2 pares de alas, algunos gatos con dos colas y algunos lagartos parecidos a mini-dragones de tierra, pero ninguno llamaba su atención.

Entonces sintió una especie de escalofrió.

" _Esto es…_ " pensó el castaño alzando la mirada

[Un dragón]

" _¿Dónde?_ "

"¡Kyaaa~!"

Escucho un grito en las cercanías y lo que le preocupo era que el conocía esa voz. Se trataba de la voz de su compañera de cuarto, Asia Argento. El castaño algo angustiado comenzó a buscar en los alrededores hasta que la encontró sentada en el suelo y no estaba sola.

"Jajaja me haces cosquillas" reía la rubia

Un pequeño dragón de color purpura lambia la mejilla de la rubia. El castaño simplemente observo con normalidad lo que sucedía.

"Argento-san…" dijo el castaño

"Ah, Hyoudo-san" la rubia le miro y sonrió

Ella se puso de pie, tomando al pequeño dragón entre sus brazos.

"Perdón si te preocupe Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia algo apenada, mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la cría de dragón en sus brazos "Es que salió de sorpresa y me asuste"

"No importa, me alegro de que estés bien" dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente

La rubia se ruborizo levemente.

La cría de dragón en los brazos de la rubia observo la conversación y tras ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia, se giró cabreado hacia el castaño que le miro curioso. Entonces un relámpago azul salió del hocico del pequeño dragón, golpeando al chico que simplemente sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Tras terminar su ataque, la cría de dragón se acurruco en el pecho de la rubia mientras le regañaba con un tierno "Malo, dragón malo". El pequeño dragón miro de reojo al castaño que le veía con un tic en su ceja y apretando su puño con ira.

"Pequeño cabrón" dijo el castaño acercándose a la cría de dragón

El pequeño dragón simplemente se acurruco más en el pecho de la rubia. Al ser ignorado, el castaño apretó aún más su puño mientras su expresión se llenaba de ira y un aura aterradora le rodeaba.

"No me ignores pequeño cabrón" dijo el castaño acercándose a la cría de dragón

"Ya, ya" la rubia intento detenerle "No lo hiso apropósito ¿Verdad?"

La rubia sonrió mientras usaba su mano para alejar al castaño tocándole, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por la cría de dragón que al notar a la rubia y el castaño teniendo contacto, ataco nuevamente al castaño con un relámpago azul, electrocutándole de nuevo.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Suficiente!" el castaño exclamo furioso "¡¿Quieres pelear pequeño cabrón?! ¡Bien! ¡Peleemos!"

"¡Guargh!"

El dragón rugió lo más fuerte que pudo. El castaño simplemente se mantuvo en silencio ante aquel rugido por parte de la cría y le señalo con su dedo.

"¡Jajaja! ¡¿A eso le llamas rugido?! ¡Mi abuela ruge mejor que tú!" se burló el castaño

La cría de dragón se enojó.

"¡Guargh!" volvió a rugir

"¡Jajaja!"

"Hy-Hyoudo-san" la rubia sonreía falsamente "No deberías burlarte…"

"Dejare de burlarme cuando el ruja bien" dijo el castaño divertido

La pequeña cría de dragón estaba enojada, batió sus pequeñas alas volando de los brazos de la rubia y volando a la altura del rostro del castaño. El cuerpo del pequeño dragón se cubrió de relámpagos azules y aspirando aire rugió nuevamente:

"¡Guargh!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

"Eso estuvo mucho mejor, pero…" el castaño miro al dragón

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron cual platos.

Ciertamente el rugido había sido poderoso y ya se había dado cuenta del por qué, y se debía a que en realidad no había sido la cría de dragón quien rugió. Parado detrás de la rubia se encontraba un enorme dragón de tierra de color café. Parado sobre sus cuatro piernas y observando detenidamente a la rubia delante de él.

La rubia sintió la respiración del dragón en su espalda y simplemente pudo cerrar sus ojos.

"No te muevas Argento-san" dijo el castaño dando un paso adelante

GRRRRRRR

El dragón de tierra le gruño.

" _Tsk. Si intento acercarme, no alcanzare a tiempo a Argento-san_ " pensó el castaño

"¡Guargh!"

Un relámpago golpeo la cabeza del dragón de tierra, aunque no le hiso absolutamente nada, pero le dio tiempo a la rubia de darse la vuelta y ver al imponente dragón de tierra delante de ella. Entonces la pequeña cría de dragón se posiciono delante de la rubia y gruño al enorme dragón de tierra.

"¡Guargh!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

El rugido del dragón de tierra era de lejos más fuerte y aterrador, pero aun así, el pequeño dragón no dudo un solo segundo y se mantuvo delante de la rubia, cubriendo su cuerpo con relámpagos.

" _Todos saben que el rayo no es eficaz contra la tierra_ " pensó el castaño serio " _Y aun así, no dudo dos veces en atacar para proteger a Argento-san_ "

[Un dragón nunca duda cuando se trata de lo que quiere] dijo el dragón escarlata [Ese pequeño se convertirá en un excelente dragón]

" _Si, bueno…_ " el castaño sonrió " _Igual quería probarlo…_ "

"¡Guargh!" el pequeño dragón continuo manteniendo a raya al dragón tierra

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR

El dragón de tierra parecía estar en su límite. Ya no iba a soportar a esa cría.

La rubia se dispuso a abrazar al pequeño dragón que volaba delante de ella, abrazándole y protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Aunque se sorprendió cuando vio al castaño pararse delante de ella, encarando al enorme dragón de tierra.

"¿Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia confundida

"Guargh…" dijo el castaño divertido "No te preocupes Argento-san, yo me encargo"

"Si…"

El pequeño dragón en los brazos de la rubia miro al castaño.

"Guargh…"

"Observa pequeño, así es como se hace" dijo el castaño mirando a la cría por encima de su hombro

El castaño miro al dragón de tierra que le rugió al sentir en el aquella aura tan distintiva emitida por todos los dragones. La [Dragón's Aura] que emanaba ese dragón era débil, incluso la del castaño la superaba, pero ese dragón tenía más experiencia, el apenas y se había convertido en humano/dragón hace poco.

El dragón de tierra inflo su pecho.

" _¿Va a lanzar fuego? ¿Los dragones de tierra pueden hacer eso?_ " pensó el castaño serio

[Todos los dragones podemos exhalar fuego compañero. La intensidad y el poder de las llamas varían dependiendo del dragón. Las llamas de los dragones de tierra es débil, puedes hacerlo] explico el dragón en su interior

" _Que así sea…_ "

La garra apareció en el antebrazo derecho del chico.

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

El castaño inhalo una cantidad considerable de aire, inflando su pecho lo más que pudo. Cerró sus ojos y nuevamente sintió como su pecho comenzaba a arder cada vez más y más, hasta que sintió como su pecho se derretía (sentido figurado). Abrió sus ojos, su pupila era idéntica a la del dragón de tierra. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y exhalaron:

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ambos exhalaron una gran llamarada de fuego. Las llamas del dragón de tierra fueron fácilmente derrotadas por las del castaño y las llamas de este fueron hacia el dragón de tierra, envolviéndole y quemándole por unos segundos, hasta que las llamas desaparecieron. Por supuesto el dragón de tierra no había sufrido casi ningún daño, pero fue suficiente para que se diese la vuelta y se fuese.

"Haa~ Haa~…" jadeaba el chico

La rubia simplemente observo con gran asombro como el castaño se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa suave. Todo el terreno detrás del chico se encontraba lleno de fuego e inclusive había un poco de vapor saliendo de la boca del castaño. La pequeña cría de dragón ahora veía de forma distinta al chico.

El castaño ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie y después golpeo la frente del pequeño dragón con su dedo.

"Así es como se hace" dijo divertido

Esta vez la cría de dragón no ataco al chico.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

La maestra de combate, Alex, llego a donde estos dos alumnos y se sorprendió al ver como algunas llamas se apagaban entre algunos árboles y más aun de ver a los dos alumnos en perfecto estado, a lo que fue hacia ellos.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto la maestra

"Un dragón de tierra apareció" dijo el castaño con normalidad

"¡¿Un dragón de tierra?! ¡Ese es un familiar de nivel medio! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Ya se fue, este pequeño de aquí lo ahuyento" dijo el castaño señalando al pequeño dragón en los brazos de la chica

"Guargh" la cría rugió alegre

"¿Y ese es…?"

"¡Yo puedo decirles!"

Zattuji aterrizo de la nada cerca del grupo, sorprendiéndoles. Tras recuperarse, camino hacia la rubia y miro detenidamente a la cría en los brazos de esta, para después asentir para sí mismo.

"Es un Sprite dragón" dijo Zattuji

"¿Sprite dragon?" pregunto la rubia ladeando la cabeza

"Si, es una raza bastante extraña de dragón. Se dice que solo aceptan a aquellos que sean puros de corazón y es extremadamente difícil encontrarles"

La cría de dragón continúo acurrucándose en el pecho de la rubia que le acariciaba con normalidad.

"Ojou-chan(señorita), si tiene pensado hacerlo su familiar, le recomiendo que lo haga ahora que es una cría, cuando crezca será casi imposible hacerlo" explico Zattuji

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi familiar?" pregunto la rubia mirando al pequeño dragón

"Guargh…" el dragón acepto alegre

"Entonces, hagámoslo" dijo Zattuji "Yo conduciré el ritual"

La cría de dragón voló de los brazos de la rubia y aterrizo delante de ella. La rubia sonrió al mismo tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño dragón. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la cría de dragón y de la rubia. Energía comenzó a salir de ambos y a chocar entre ella, hasta que encontraron armonía y con un último destello, el contrato se había establecido.

"Listo, se ha establecido el contrato. Ahora el pequeño es el familiar de la Ojou-chan" dijo Zattuji dándose la vuelta "Si necesitan más ayuda, llámenme"

"Si" dijo la maestra de combate

"Guargh" el pequeño dragón voló a los brazos de la rubia

"Si, mucho gusto Rassei-kun" dijo la rubia abrazando al dragón

"¿Rassei?" preguntó el castaño

"S-Si, use el Ra de rayo y el ssei de tu nombre Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia tímidamente

"Ya veo, es un buen nombre" dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente

La rubia sonrió alegremente. El chico por su lado tendió su mano a la cría de dragón acurrucada en el pecho de su compañera de cuarto.

"Un gusto, Rassei-kun" dijo el castaño sonriendo

Rassei le miro con una expresión seria y disparo nuevamente un relámpago azul de su hocico para electrocutar nuevamente al pobre castaño que simplemente continuo tendiéndole la mano, con un tic en su ceja y una expresión de enojo.

"No, malo, Rassei-kun malo" regaño la rubia

"Tendré que enseñarte un par de modales…" dijo el castaño apretando su puño con ira

"Guargh" la cria de dragon rugio, lista para el combate

"Ya, ya. Rassei-kun no pelees con Hyoudo-san"

"Guargh…"

El pequeño dragon se durmió en los brazos de la rubia. El castaño simplemente suspiro mientras procedia a darse la vuelta.

"Bueno, yo ire a buscar un familiar" dijo el castaño "Argento-san debería volver con los otros"

"Esta bien, mucha suerte Ise-kun" dijo la rubia sonriendo

"Si"

El castaño se adentro aun mas en el bosque dispuesto a encontrar un familiar que le gustase. Busco por un par de minutos, pero no logro encontrar nada que le gustase y los familiares al sentir su [Dragon´s Aura] huian despavoridos, por lo que su búsqueda se dificulto un poco.

Se detuvo y miro los alrededores.

"A este ritmo no encontrare nada" dijo resignado "Que se le va a hacer, mas suerte a la próxima"

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"¿Gyu?"

Escucho un sonido.

Confundido se giró y pudo verle flotando a la altura de su rostro, justo delante de él. Un familiar, y no era ninguno que él hubiese visto antes.

Parecía ser una especie de cachorro de perro, pero tenía orejas largas y caídas con las puntas de las mismas en llamas. Cola de lagarto y un par de pequeñas alas doradas que aleteaban velozmente para mantenerle levitando.

"¿Gyu?" el familiar ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver al chico

El chico imito la acción del familiar. No es que el fuese un experto en familiares, pero hasta él podía saber que uno con esas características era raro.

"Hola" saludo el castaño aun no muy convencido "¿Puedes entenderme?"

El familiar ladeo la cabeza.

"Parece que no"

"Gyu"

El familiar comenzó a volar alegremente alrededor del castaño, causando que este le siguiese con la mirada. Entonces en un momento dado, el familiar desapareció y re-apareció en otro lado y no había sido velocidad, se había teletransportado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Woau" dijo el castaño aplaudiendo "Eres muy bueno"

El familiar inflo su pecho orgulloso.

El castaño continuo mirándole fijamente.

" _Se siente ligeramente distinto a los otros familiares ¿Es su energía? Se ve distinta e incluso se siente distinta_ " pensó el castaño mirando al familiar

El familiar noto la mirada fija del chico y voló hasta colocarse sobre la cabeza del chico.

"Gyu" dijo el familiar alegre

"Parece que te agrado" dijo el castaño divertido "¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi familiar?"

El familiar apareció delante de su rostro al instante, lambiéndole la mejilla con emoción.

"Jajaja, está bien, está bien" dijo el castaño tomándole entre sus manos "No estoy seguro de como funcionara pero intentare realizar el ritual ¿Ok?"

El familiar asintió.

"Hagámoslo entonces…"

El castaño junto su frente con la del familiar.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ambos y comenzó a brillar. La energía comenzó a salir del cuerpo de ambos y comenzó a chocar. Al cabo de unos segundos ambas energías se armonizaron y el contrato se había establecido. Un último destello salió del círculo mágico y desapareció.

"Parece que salió bien" dijo el castaño mirando al familiar delante suyo "

"Gyu" alegre, el familiar se colocó sobre la cabeza del chico

"Ise-kun"

El chico se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. Al girarse vio a su maestra de magia salir de entre unos arbustos y saludarle.

"Dije que no se alejaran mucho" dijo la maestra sonriendo "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Perdón, no sabía que me había alejado tanto" dijo el castaño

"No importa, pero…" la maestra noto al familiar recostado sobre la cabeza del chico "¿Quién es el?"

"Es mi familiar, recién establecimos el contrato"

"Ya veo, bien hecho Ise-kun"

"Si, se llama Kou"

"¡Gyu!" al familiar parecía gustarle el nombre

"Pero ¿Exactamente qué es?" pregunto la maestra ladeando la cabeza

"No tengo idea" negó el castaño "Pero que importa, a mí me gusta y yo parezco gustarle a él. Además, mírelo, es lindo"

"Ciertamente, pero…" la maestra se encogió de hombros "Como quieras, es tu familiar después de todo"

"Si"

"Bueno, regresemos con los demás Ise-kun" dijo la maestra dándose la vuelta

"Si" asintió el castaño

Ambos procedieron a volver a aquella pradera llena de familiares de bajo nivel. Aun había algunos alumnos buscando entre los arbustos, otros ya se encontraban jugueteando con sus propios familiares y otros se habían resignado y simplemente perdían el tiempo esperando a que los demás terminasen.

"Ya falta muy poco antes de que terminemos" dijo la maestra sonriendo

"Si" asintió el castaño con normalidad "Bueno, igual ya encontré a mi familiar"

"Si, pero antes de irnos…" la maestra sonrio con malicia "Ise-kun, ¿puedes pararte justo aquí?"

La maestra señalo un punto y el castaño confundido asintió y se paró justo donde le habían indicado. Su maestra sonrió maquiavélicamente y dio una patada a un árbol que había al lado suyo. El chico confundido alzo la mirada y pudo ver una especie de sustancia babosa y de color verde caer sobre él desde las ramas del árbol.

"Florence-sensei…" dijo el castaño cubierto por la babosa verde "Esto es…"

"Es una sub-especie de Slime" explico la maestra sacando su teléfono "Son inofensivas, no te preocupes"

"Aun así…"

"Ah. Olvide mencionarlo, pero…" la maestra sonrió mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón y pequeños corazoncitos salían de su cabeza "Adoran comerse la ropa…"

"¿Eh?"

El castaño bajo la mirada, notando que esa babosa verde estaba devorándose sin piedad cada una de sus prendas, dejándole con el torso expuesto y muy pronto completamente desnudo. Apretó su puño con ira mientras tenía un tic en su ceja.

"¡Kyaa~! ¡Ise-kun es tan sexiiii~!" exclamo la maestra tomando un sinfín de fotos

"¡NO TOME FOTOS!"

Fue humillado por su maestra, delante de todas las clases de primer año.

* * *

Días después.

Durante el receso cierto joven de cabello castaño caminaba por la explanada con el objetivo de ir hacia el edificio que pertenecía a los de 2do año. Ya que segundos antes le habían notificado que Rias Gremory quería verle, y ya que él tenía planeado analizarle hoy, pensó que sería buena idea ir al club de la heredera Gremory.

Entro al edificio y subió un par de pisos. Llego a una puerta que tenía una placa de metal que decía "Occult Research Club" y entro en él. Inmediatamente pudo ver a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules sentado en un sofá. Y sentado al lado del rubio se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados de baja estatura comiendo un bocadillo.

La presidenta del club, la heredera de Gremory se encontraba sentada detrás de un escritorio al fondo bebiendo un té. Y parada al lado de la pelirroja, se encontraba la vice-presidenta del club, la reina Gremory que sostenía entre sus manos una bandeja de plata.

"Hola, Ise-kun" saludo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

"Hola, Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai" saludo el castaño inclinándose brevemente

"Ara, hola Ise-kun" saludo la reina Gremory posando una mano en su mejilla "No necesitas ser tan reservado, puedes llamarme Akeno"

"Por cierto…" la pelirroja sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas "Escuchamos sobre tu pequeño "incidente" durante la caza de familiares"

"No me lo recuerde…" dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza y su rostro azul "Estoy intentando olvidarlo"

El castaño noto que el rubio le veía.

"Hola, Kiba-kun" dijo el castaño

"Hola, Hyoudo-kun" saludo el rubio

"Parece que tienes un poder bastante interesante, Kiba-kun"

"¿Interesante?"

"Si, un arma que equilibra a la perfección el poder demoniaco y el sagrado" el castaño estaba ansioso "Quisiera analizarla…"

"J-Jajaja, no me molestaría" dijo el rubio sonriendo, aunque un poco nervioso

"¡¿Enserio?!"

"S-Si"

"Muchas gracias" agradeció el castaño sonriendo

"No, no es nada. Enserio"

Tras haber terminado de analizar el cuerpo de la heredera Gremory y la reina Gremory el procedió a retirarse del salón para regresar a su aula de clases, pues el receso estaba a escasos minutos de terminar.

Se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo, pero sintió un ligero escalofrió, razón por la que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver una espesa nube de aura oscura salir de una habitación al fondo del pasillo e inclusive podía afirmar que escuchaba susurros.

Confundido comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo, deteniéndose delante de ella. Había una especie de cinta policiaca de color amarillo, pero en lugar de tener escrito "Pólice", tenía grabados algunos círculos mágicos. Además de que el castaño podía sentir un sello bastante fuerte en la puerta.

" _¿Por qué hay una barrera aquí?_ " pensó el castaño confundido

Escucho un susurro desde dentro de la habitación.

Levanto su dedo índice y con facilidad aisló la [Secuencia mágica] indicada, demoliendo la estructura mágica y de esa forma cancelando la barrera que cubría esa puerta.

"¡Hiiiii!" alguien chillo desde dentro de la habitación "¡¿Q-Quien está ahí?!"

Una voz aguda pregunto.

"U-Um…" el castaño hablo algo nervioso "Soy de la [Clase F], mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estas dentro de esta habitación? ¿Y por qué había una barrera?"

La posibilidad de que fuese una broma por parte de los demonios de clase alta era muy alta. Él había escuchado hablar de la clásica broma de dejar encerrado a alguien en un almacén, pero parecía que los demonios lo habían llevado a otro nivel al colocar incluso una barrera.

"¡N-No! ¡No te acerques! ¡No entres!" la persona dentro no quería ayuda

"E-Está bien" asintió el castaño

"¡Ise-kun!"

Se giró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y pudo ver a la reina Gremory corriendo hacia él. Ella se detuvo delante de él y este le miro curioso.

"¿Pasa algo, Himejima-sempai?" preguntó el joven

"S-Si" la reina Gremory recupero el aliento "A decir verdad, hay algo que quiero pedirte…"

"¿Qué seria?"

"Mañana, en la noche…" la reina Gremory jugueteo con sus dedos "¿Po-Podrías acompañarme?"

"¿Acompañarla?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Si, hay alguien que quiere verte. Ya tengo el permiso de Azzazel-sensei, por lo tanto no habrá ningún problema"

"Está bien, pero ¿Quién es?"

"Mañana lo veras" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo

"Entiendo"

"Por cierto Ise-kun ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?"

"Yo…" el castaño miro por encima de su hombro la puerta detrás suyo "No, nada"

"Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos mañana Ise-kun"

"Si"

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Era de noche. Ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dentro de sus dormitorios ya que de estar en la explanada, recibirían una advertencia. A excepción de dos personas.

Tal y como había dicho el día anterior. El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba caminando por la explanada de la universidad en compañía de la reina Gremory.

Ella le guiaba mientras este le seguía de cerca, deleitándose ante la vista del trasero de la chica y ella parecía ir adelante con ese objetivo. El castaño se confundió un poco al ver como se adentraron en la zona de la [Clase S], pero supuso que si ella iba a mostrarle algo, sin duda seria en esta zona.

Tras un par de minutos caminando por la explanada, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un edificio de 1 solo piso. Parecía ser una especie de almacén, pero fuera tenia algunas estatuas de piedra perfectamente talladas por manos expertas.

"Es aquí Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo y señalando la entrada

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó el castaño "Nunca antes lo había visto"

"Es un santuario"

"Ehhh…" el castaño suspiro " _La [Clase S] desperdicia sus fondos en muchas cosas…_ "

"Ahora, entremos"

"Está bien"

Procedieron a entrar. Tan pronto entraron, la reina Gremory encendió una luz que ilumino por completo la habitación. Había un par de velas colocadas al fondo sobre lo que parecía ser un altar para rendir tributo y orar a algún dios que por el momento el no pudo reconocer. Suelo de madera perfectamente pulido y brillante, uno se reflejaba perfectamente en el suelo.

Inconscientemente el chico miro el suelo debajo de la reina Gremory y gracias a la limpieza del suelo, fue capaz de ver reflejadas en el suelo las bragas de aquella hermosa mujer. Ella vestía unas bragas de encaje negro bastante sensuales.

El chico desvió un poco la mirada ligeramente ruborizado mientras la chica decía " _Ara ara_ " al notar el porqué de la vergüenza del chico.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí, Himejima-sempai?" preguntó el chico

"¿Te lo dije, no? Hay alguien que quiere verte" respondió la chica sonriendo

El castaño ladeo la cabeza confundido.

De la nada pudo sentir un escalofrió bastante fuerte que le hiso retroceder un paso de forma inconscientemente. Un destello dorado apareció delante de aquel altar y aterrizo en el suelo. Debido a la intensidad del destello, el chico fue cegado momentáneamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando había recuperado la visión, había otra persona en la habitación.

Un hombre de aspecto joven, apenas unos años mayor que el chico. Cabello largo y de color rubio claro. Ojos azules. Bestia prendas extravagantes de color dorado con detalles en blanco y rojo. Y lo más sorprendente era que sobre su cabeza había un halo de color dorado y en su espalda 6 pares de alas (12 alas) de color dorado.

" _Un ángel_ " pensó el castaño asombrado ante la imponente presencia delante suyo " _Pero…no es solo un ángel. Es un ángel increíblemente poderoso, Irina y Quarta-san no se comparan en lo absoluto. 12 alas y de color dorado…_ "

El castaño ajusto sus anteojos.

"Michael-sama" dijo el castaño

"Mucho gusto" dijo el presentado como Michael "Soy el Arcángel Michael y actual líder del cielo. Tú debes ser Hyoudo Issei ¿Verdad?"

"Si, pero…" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos confundido y nervioso "¿Por qué Michael-sama vendría a verme?"

"Antes de eso…" el arcángel miro a la reina Gremory "Perdónanos, pero ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?"

"No hay problema, me encargaron traer a Ise-kun con usted. Ya he cumplido" dijo la reina Gremory inclinándose brevemente "Nos veremos después Ise-kun"

"S-Si, nos vemos luego"

La reina Gremory salió de la habitación. El arcángel y el castaño se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. Michael de la nada se sentó en el suelo y sonrió.

"¿Puedes sentarte?" pregunto Michael

El castaño accedió y se sentó unos metros delante del arcángel.

"¿Y? ¿Por qué Michael-sama vino a verme? ¿No tiene cosas que hacer como líder del cielo? ¿Por qué venir a verme?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Azzazel me lo dijo…" respondió el arcángel sonriendo "Que eres el [Sekiryuutei]"

El castaño alzo una ceja.

" _Ese cabrón. Yo esforzándome por ocultarlo y el contándoselo a todos_ " pensó el castaño enojado, pero sonriendo "Pero… ¿Por qué vino a verme entonces?"

"En el pasado, durante la gran guerra, hubo dos seres que por sí solos cambiaron por completo el flujo de la guerra" dijo Michael con una expresión nostálgica "Ddraig y Albion, Welsh dragón y Vanishing dragón, [Sekiryuutei] y [Hakuryuuko]"

" _Creo entender a dónde quiere llegar…_ "

"Esos dos por si mismos tienen el poder de mover la balanza hacia donde deseen. El [Hakuryuuko] no es un problema ya que está bajo las ordenes de Azzazel, pero…" el arcángel le miro "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues orden de alguna facción?"

El castaño afilo la mirada.

"No" negó con brevedad

"Ya veo, por esa razón he venido hoy" dijo Michael "A ofrecerte una ofrenda de paz"

"Espere, el hecho de que no sirva a nadie no quiere decir que planeo volverme su enemigo. Yo solo quiero vivir pacíficamente y terminar mi investigación"

"Si, escuche algo de Ajuka, pero aun así…"

Un destello dorado apareció en medio de ambos. El cuerpo del castaño se estremeció.

" _¿Es por Michael-sama?_ " pensó mirando sus propias manos temblar " _No, no es el. Hay algo más_ "

Cuando el destello seso el castaño pudo notar de que se trataba.

Una espada levitaba delante del castaño. La empuñadura era de color dorado y el filo emanaba un aura que estremecía el cuerpo del castaño, sabia sin notarlo que se trataba de una espada sagrada.

"[Ascalon]" dijo Michael "La legendaria [Dragonslayer]"

"¿[Dragonslayer]?"

La garra apareció en su antebrazo derecho.

[Ten cuidado compañero, un solo corte de eso y estaremos en graves problemas] advirtió el dragón escarlata con seriedad

" _Si, he escuchado hablar de ella_ " pensó el castaño serio

Al notar la mirada seria del castaño, Michael rio para relajar el ambiente.

"No te preocupes Ise-kun, no tengo planeado lastimarte" dijo el arcángel divertido "Puedo llamarte Ise-kun ¿cierto?"

"S-Sí, claro. Pero…" el castaño miro la espada levitando delante de él "¿Por qué?"

"A decir verdad, estaba pensando en entregarte esta espada a ti"

"¿Eh?"

El castaño miro la espada.

"Pero… ¿Siquiera es posible? No parece que pueda blandirla" dijo el castaño

"No te preocupes, hemos modificado la espada para que seas capaz de blandirla" explico el arcángel "Incluso un usuario tan débil como tu podría blandirla"

" _Bueno, sé que soy débil pero, que me lo digan de esa forma es un poco…_ " pensó el castaño suspirando

[No te desanimes compañero, ya lo he dicho, eres de lejos el poseedor con más probabilidades de hacerte con mi poder] animo el dragón

" _Gracias, pero…_ " el castaño alzo la mirada con seriedad "¿Por qué quiere dármela a mí?"

"Es por que la situación actual no es la mejor…"

"¿Situación actual?"

"Si, después del incidente con Kokabiel, las cosas han estado bastante delicadas. En nuestro estado actual, solo hace falta una pequeña chispa para hacer explotar la bomba" explico el arcángel Michael "Si nuestros enemigos logran iniciar una nueva gran guerra, será nuestro fin. Por esa razón te entrego esta arma Ise-kun, como forma de pedirte que te mantengas al margen y no te relaciones con nuestros enemigos"

"Entiendo que trata de decir, pero…" el castaño afilo la mirada "No tengo planeado unirme a nadie o servir a nadie"

"Eso es un alivio, pero aun así…"

"Entiendo, si para que Michael-sama pueda sentirse seguro tengo que aceptar esta espada, entonces lo haré" acepto el castaño

"Eso me alegra mucho"

"Pero ¿exactamente cómo lo haremos Ddraig?" el chico miro su garra

[Los [Sacred Gears] reaccionan a la voluntad del usuario. Si realmente lo deseas, podrás hacerlo] explico el dragón [Ahora, toma la espada]

El castaño tomo la espada con su garra.

[Ahora concéntrate y trata de sincronizar tu energía con la de la espada]

El chico cerro sus ojos y concentrándose comenzó a hacer lo indicado por el dragón en su interior. Un manto de energía escarlata cubrió el cuerpo del castaño y lentamente comenzó a cubrir la espada hasta cubrirla por completo.

La espada comenzó a brillar.

"Ugh…Guh…" el chico comenzó a sentir algo de dolor

Cuando el destello seso, la espada se encontraba adherida a la garra.

"Parece que funciono" dijo el castaño limpiando el sudor de su frente "Ahora…"

El castaño tomo la espada y la miro fijamente. El arcángel Michael se confundio un poco al ver como el chico veía fijamente la espada.

"¿Pasa algo, Ise-kun?" pregunto Michael curioso

"No, es solo que…" el castaño miro al arcángel "He leído muchos mangas en los que este tipo de arma tienen consciencia propia y comienzan a hablar. Me estaba preguntando si esta lo haría"

" _Bueno, no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, no creo que lo haga ahora_ " pensó el arcángel Michael "¿Y de ser así, sería un problema?"

"No, pero…sería una molestia a decir verdad"

"Y-Ya veo…"

El castaño miro la espada y afilo la mirada.

"Si tienes planeado hablar, este es el momento para hacerlo" dijo el castaño a la espada

Silencio absoluto.

"Bien, parece que…"

[U-Um…]

Una voz aguda le interrumpió. No había sido el castaño, ni Michael, ni el dragón escarlata. El chico miro la espada.

[I-Iba a presentarme pero…] la espada hiso una pausa [Supongo que es un poco tarde]

El castaño miro la espada y después miro al arcángel con una sonrisa.

"¿Sera que puedo devolverla?" preguntó el castaño

[¡E-Espera!] la espada hablo nuevamente [¡¿Por qué?!]

"No quiero una espada parlanchina" quejo el castaño

[Pe-Pero… ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Puedo someter demonios de clase alta con mi presencia! ¡Puedo asesinar dragones de alto nivel con el más mínimo corte!] la espada tenia lo suyo

[Ciertamente, [Ascalon] tiene su historia y sin duda alguna es poderosa] el dragón escarlata la apoyaba

[¡¿L-Lo ves?! ¡Soy genial!]

El castaño suspiro.

"Muy bien, te aceptare"

[¡Yei!]

"Pero…" el castaño afilo la mirada "Con una condición"

[¿Cuál?]

Golpeo con su dedo el filo de la espada.

"No hables" dijo el castaño

[¿Ehhhh?] la espada se negaba [Pero entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene que pueda hablar?]

"Precisamente porque no tiene sentido alguno que hables, eres una espada"

[Cierto, pero puedo hablar]

El castaño sobo el espacio entre sus cejas.

"Me rindo, has lo que quieras" dijo el castaño

[¡Yei!]

[Bienvenida]

[Si, un gusto]

El castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza al escuchar a esos dos hablar.

"Bueno, desafortunadamente ya tengo que irme" dijo el arcángel inclinándose brevemente "Te agradezco por haber escuchado mi petición egoísta"

"No importa, aunque para la próxima si tiene pensado darme algo, asegúrese por favor de que no hable" dijo el castaño sonriendo

[¡Oye!]

"Jajaja, está bien. Nos veremos luego"

El cuerpo del arcángel brillo en un destello dorado y con un último brillo segador, desapareció de la habitación dejando al castaño solo en la habitación.

"Bueno, parece que eso es todo" dijo el castaño caminando hacia la salida

[Así parece] dijo el dragón escarlata

[¿A dónde iremos ahora?]

[Volveremos al dormitorio y mi compañero tomara una ducha que le hace falta]

[¿Enserio?]

"Ustedes dos…" el castaño apretó su puño "Dejen de hablar

[Si~]

[Si~]

Asintieron al unísono. El chico solo pudo suspirar resignado. Apago las luces antes de salir y procedió a volver a su dormitorio para tomar una ducha y después dormir, ya que mañana había clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

En la zona de la [Clase S].

En un banca a las afueras del dormitorio de la [Clase S], un joven de cabello plateado y de ojos azules se encontraba sentado y mirando la barrera que protegida la universidad. Era Vali Lucifer.

"Vali-sama"

La maga prodigio y descendiente de Morgana llamo al platino mientras salía del dormitorio. Camino hasta el platino y tomo asiento al lado de él.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí Vali-sama?" pregunto la maga

"Nada, simplemente miro las estrellas" respondió el platino

"Ya veo…"

"Me pregunto…" el platino suspiro "¿No habrá más guerra? Azzazel dijo que por culpa de Kokabiel las cosas estaban delicadas, un pequeño empujoncito y la guerra estallara…"

"¿Tan delicada es la situación?"

"Si, pero bueno, eso lo trataremos después. Ahora…" el platino afilo la mirada "Kuroka"

"Nyaa~"

La mascota de Issei, la felina de pelaje negro y ojos dorados apareció delante del platino, mirándole fijamente con esos brillantes ojos dorados.

"¿Ha habido algún cambio?" preguntó el platino

La felina le miro y abrió su hocico, aunque esta vez lo que salió de su boca no fue un maullido.

"Si, no hay ningún cambio" una voz aguda salió del gato de ojos dorados

"Ya veo, es un poco decepcionante"

La felina se sentó sobre el regazo de la joven maga.

"Yo no me confiaría si fuera tu…" hablo la felina, de nuevo "Ese chico mejora cada día. No tengo idea de cómo lo hace, pero cada día al despertar, su [Dragón's Aura] se incrementa ligeramente"

"Ya veo" el platino asintió "¿Y? ¿Por qué continúas viviendo con él? Te pedí que lo vigilaras, no que vivieras con el"

"¿Acaso eso que escucho son celos?"

"Para nada"

"De cualquier forma, me quedo con el por qué es interesante, además…" la gata ronroneo "Él es súper lindo conmigo, me acaricia todo el tiempo, me alimenta y me deja dormir con él. A diferencia de otros…"

"Deja que vea cómo eres en realidad y podrás olvidarte de todo eso"

"Nyajaja, no por el momento. Me presentare adecuadamente en otro momento" la gata salto de las piernas de la maga al suelo "Bueno, nos veremos después. Tengo que volver o de otro modo Ise-nya se preocupara por mi"

"No dejes que te descubra" advirtió el platino

"Muy tarde, el ya sospecha, pero por alguna razón no me ha confrontado"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, adiós"

La gata desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Kuroka-sama parece divertirse mucho con Ise-kun" dijo la maga riendo divertida

"Si, parece" dijo el platino sonriendo

El platino alzo la mirada y miro el cielo para después sonreír de forma desafiante.

" _Vuélvete mas fuerte…mi rival_ "

* * *

Días después.

Edificio de administración.

Hoy era domingo, por lo que no había clases para los alumnos y estos tenían permitido moverse por la explanada con libertad.

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos al juego se encontraba en la habitación llamada "Investigation Room" leyendo un catálogo de [Sacred Gears] y escribiendo lo que parecían ser ideas o sugerencias en un cuaderno junto a sus respectivas especificaciones y comandos a colocar en la interfaz si se deseaba crear.

Esta vez solo el líder de Grigori le acompañaba.

"Muchas gracias por esto Hyoudo" agradeció el líder de los caídos escribiendo algunos comandos en la interfaz de un [Sacred Gear] en blanco "Gracias a ti la venta en masa y el catalogo será un gran éxito"

"No hay por qué agradecerme, lo hago con gusto. Además…" el castaño miro al líder de Grigori con una sonrisa "Azzazel-sensei dijo que me pagarían por todos mis servicios así que…"

"Si, puedes contar con eso"

Ambos siguieron con lo suyo por unos minutos en completo silencio.

"Es cierto, Hyoudo" hablo el líder de Grigori "¿Cómo te fue con Michael?"

"Bastante bien" respondió el castaño con normalidad "Me dio a [Ascalon]"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, por cierto Azzazel-sensei…" el castaño le miro serio "Escuche de Michael-sama que las cosas en la alianza están delicadas"

Ante eso, el líder de Grigori suspiro mientras sobaba su nuca.

"Si, después de la estupidez de Kokabiel las cosas han estado un poco delicadas. Algunos han comenzado a dudar sobre si realmente está bien que los ángeles caídos continuemos en la alianza" explico el líder de los caídos "Es un completo dolor en el trasero"

"No pensé que lo que hiso Kokabiel-san fuese a causar tantos problemas"

"Si, también yo"

"¿Y qué piensa usted de todo esto Azzazel-sensei?"

"Nada, Kokabiel tiene lo que se merece, solo eso. Debido a su estupidez, ahora estará sellado por toda la eternidad en las profundidades de [Cocito], simplemente eso. Pero…" el líder de los caídos se mostró nostálgico "Ese imbécil continua siendo un viejo amigo"

El castaño entendía a que se refería.

Sin importar lo que haya hecho Kokabiel, eso no borraba el hecho de que él era un viejo y querido amigo de Azzazel desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Incluso aunque Kokabiel se merecía estar en prisión, no era sencillo para nadie encerrar por toda la eternidad a un viejo amigo.

"Yo…" el castaño hablo con una expresión seria "No creo que aquel incidente haya sido por completo culpa de Kokabiel-san"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el líder de Grigori

"El dia en que yo y Kokabiel-san salimos a beber algo, hablamos muchas cosas…"

El castaño comenzó a recordar el día en el que había salido a beber algo junto a Kokabiel. La conversación que habían tenido había sido de lo más agradable e interesante. Y en lo personal, para el castaño, Kokabiel era una persona amigable. Obviamente tenías que descartar el hecho de que su rostro era atemorizante y que su esclerótica roja era acojonante, pero por todo lo demás el cadre era una persona de lo más agradable.

"Azzazel-sensei…" el castaño hablo de nuevo "En Grigori ¿Qué papel desempeñaba Kokabiel-san?"

"Ninguno en particular" respondió Azzazel "A diferencia de los demás, Kokabiel no era particularmente bueno en las labores empresariales y a menudo se encargaba del cuidado de los reclutas de Grigori"

"Ya veo"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Creo que Kokabiel-san sufría de TEPT"

"¿TEPT?"

"Trastorno de estrés post-traumático. Se caracteriza por la aparición de síntomas específicos tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático que involucra daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo. Los veteranos de guerra son los más propensos a sufrirlo"

"Entiendo lo que tratas de decir" el líder de Grigori tenía una expresión seria "Tras el fin de la gran guerra, Kokabiel había perdido su razón de ser. El, un guerrero nato que solo sentía que vivía en el campo de batalla, cuando todos dejaron de pelear, el ya no tenía por qué vivir"

"Cuando hablamos Kokabiel-san me dijo que, la mejor etapa de su vida fue cuando peleaba en el campo de batalla…" el castaño miro al líder de Grigori "Junto a ti, Azzazel-sensei"

"Si, libramos muchas batallas juntos"

"Kokabiel-san que solo sabía pelear, cuando termino la guerra por supuesto que no sabría qué hacer" dijo el castaño "No podía hacer nada que no fuese pelear. Igual que una espada oxidada en medio de una pelea, Kokabiel-san se había roto y había perdido su filo"

"Lo más seguro es que al estar tan frustrado por no poder pelear, se haya dejado llevar por las intenciones de Valper y cuando escucho que otra gran guerra podría ocurrir"

"Había recuperado su filo, su razón de vivir. Valper se aprovechó de Kokabiel-san que se encontraba vulnerable" dijo el castaño suspirando "Es una lástima, era una persona agradable"

"Si"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"Pero bueno, lo hecho, echo esta. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo el líder de Grigori encogiéndose de hombros "Aunque me duele, una parte de la culpa es suya por dejarse manipular de esa forma"

" _Probablemente Azzazel-sensei está enojado consigo mismo_ " pensó el castaño " _Si él hubiese notado el estado de Kokabiel-san y lo hubiese ayudado, nada de esto habría pasado_ "

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

" _Pero bueno, ya es pasado_ " pensó suspirando

"Ahora que lo mencionas" el líder de Grigori miro al castaño "¿Ya te has preparado Hyoudo?"

"¿Preparado? ¿Para qué?" preguntó el castaño

"Dentro de unas semanas iremos de excursión al inframundo"

"Ah, es cierto, escuche hablar de eso. Iremos a visitar el inframundo por 1 mes creo"

"Si, prepárate y empaca tus cosas porque tengo preparada una sorpresa para ti" rio el líder de Grigori divertido

"¿Está bien? Como sea"

"Si y después inicio a las preparaciones para el torneo"

El castaño escucho algo curioso.

"¿Torneo?" preguntó el castaño interesado

"Si ¿No lo sabes? Cada vez que nuevos alumnos de primer año ingresan en la universidad se realiza un torneo en la universidad" respondió el líder de Grigori "El torneo fue una idea que el consejo del inframundo nos dio, en otras palabras el torneo es una competencia de [Rating Games]. En dicho torneo participan los demonios de clase alta, los ángeles forman un grupo de 16 y compiten también"

"No tenía idea ¿Y cuál es el objetivo del torneo exactamente?"

"Los demonios de clase alta participan para ganar estatus, ya que para ellos ganar a otra familia significa mostrarse superior a ellos. Los ángeles participan para mostrar su poderío sobre los demonios"

"Ya veo"

"Aunque hay una jugosa recompensa para el primer lugar" dijo el líder de Grigori con malicia "Los demonios y los ángeles nunca la toman por que ellos juegan más bien por estatus, sin embargo, si algunos humanos decidiesen jugar y ganaran el primer lugar, serian recompensados con una jugosa suma de dinero"

Solo faltaba un poco.

"Y por cierto…" el líder de Grigori rio "En caso de desearlo, se puede usar el dinero del premio para mejorar las condiciones del salón, dormitorio y la zona de la clase ganadora"

"Azzazel-sensei, acerca de ese torneo…"

El castaño ajusto sus anteojos.

"¿Podría contarme los detalles?"

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Tras terminar su desayuno, todas las clases fueron hacia sus respectivas aulas de clases y esperaron a que la primer clase comenzara.

DING DONG DING

El timbre sonó y toda la [Clase F] tomo asiento en su respectivo pupitre.

"Buenos días" Azzazel entro en el salón saludando a todos

"Buenos días" los alumnos devolvieron el saludo

El líder de los caídos se detuvo antes de llegar a su escritorio y miro a toda la clase.

"Antes de comenzar con la clase, su compañero tiene algunas cosas que decirles" dijo el líder de Grigori "Hyoudo"

"Si"

El joven de cabello castaño se levantó de su asiento y se paró al lado del líder de los caídos, mirando a todos sus compañeros que le veían con confusión, pues no sabían que estaba sucediendo.

"No sé si habrán escuchado acerca del torneo que se realizará dentro de unos meses" dijo el castaño

"Ah, los sempais hablaron de eso"

"Pero se supone que solo los de la [Clase S] participan ¿No?"

"Si, eso oí"

"¡Ahem!"

El castaño silencio los susurros.

"En el torneo se compite con [Rating Games]. Y el hecho de que solo la [Clase S] participa se debe a que la [Clase S] esta llena de demonios de clase alta que tienen sus propias noblezas y compiten con ella para ganar estatus en el inframundo" explico el castaño "Sin embargo, el hecho de que solo la [Clase S] participe no quiere decir que las otras clases no pueden hacerlo"

"¿Qué está tratando de decir?"

"No lo sé"

"Por esa razón…"

El castaño tomo la tiza y apunto algo en el pizarrón, lo cual era "Equipo de la [Clase F]".

"He decidido que participaremos en ese torneo" dijo el castaño serio

.

.

.

"¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda mis queridos seguidores.**_

 _ **Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que mi computadora se descompuso y también el disco duro, por lo que tuve que comprar otra y el progreso de los capítulos se borró. A partir de hoy guardare todo en un backup en una nube :V. Pero bueno.**_

 _ **He estado leyendo comentarios y aparentemente a todos se les hace que este Ise es ¿Cómo lo llamaron ustedes? Marica. Y permítanme decirles que esa no era mi intención en lo absoluto, simplemente que no quería que fuese un don juan o algo así, y tampoco un pervertido, simplemente quería que fuese serio y enfocado en su investigación.**_

 _ **Y cuando dije que quería salir de clichés, unos me dijeron que innovara más las partes con las chicas ya que salían muy clichés y amigos déjenme decirles que no es tan fácil. Como sabrán, mi fuerte no es precisamente el romance (ya que soy virgen y mi experiencia en el romance es inexistente), creo que soy mejor en las peleas épicas y esas cosas (no sé qué pensaran ustedes), por lo que me esforzare mucho para que las escenas de romance sean buenas.**_

 _ **Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños(a quien engaño, nadie me quiere).**_

 _ **Para saber el aspecto del familiar de Ise, deberán ir a mi página de Facebook y buscar el álbum llamado "Sacred University of Demonic Arts" y hablando de la página de Facebook, 265 me gusta, eso es increíble. Se los agradezco.**_

 _ **Unos no estarán de acuerdo en que Ise participe en el torneo, pero como dije, esta vez el torneo no es solo entre demonios, sino en la universidad y todas las clases pueden hacerlo, ya en el siguiente explicare más. Yo advertí que cambiaría muchas cosas, por lo que no se quejen después.**_

 _ **Uno de ustedes me pregunto si iba a crear un grupo especial en la [Clase F] que tuviesen protagonismo. Tu respuesta querido amigo, así es, serán Oc´s por lo que no esperen personajes de ninguna otra serie popular, personalidades y poderes creados por mí.**_

 _ **Eso sería todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos veremos en otra ocasión.**_


	7. Clase-7

Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

La [Clase F]. La clase más despreciada y odiada de toda la universidad. Absolutamente nadie esperaba absolutamente nada de esta clase y los alumnos tampoco daban expectativas sobre el futuro. La mayor parte de los alumnos que pertenecían a esta clase, carecían de motivación alguna. A diferencia de los alumnos de la [Clase S] que tenían motivación y expectativas para su futuro, los alumnos de la [Clase F] eran más bien simples pasajeros en la universidad. A pesar de haber sido aceptados en esta prestigiosa universidad, para ellos era más bien como si estuviesen llenando el espacio que sobrase, y no les molestaba.

Pues claro, el tener en su registro el haber asistido a la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas suponía oportunidades de trabajo bastante decentes, incluso para ellos. Por lo que no les molestaba el desprecio de las otras clases. Incluso se sentían agradecidos por la oportunidad.

Esa clase de alumnos, por supuesto jamás se verían envueltos en nada que fuese problemático…eso creían.

"¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Ese fue el grito al unísono de toda la [Clase F] de primer año. Todos en el aula tenían una expresión de gran asombro y no era para menos, segundos antes uno de sus compañeros de curso les había hecho una propuesta de lo más descabellada.

"¿Pa-Participar en el torneo?" pregunto un alumno nervioso

"Exactamente" respondió el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "Vamos a participar en el torneo"

"Pe-Pero, estaremos compitiendo contra la [Clase S]"

"Todos son demonios de clase alta"

"Además, escuche que los ángeles forman su propio grupo para participar"

"Y también participaran los de 2do año"

"No hay forma de que podamos ganar"

"A lo mucho iremos a dar vergüenza"

"Escuche que el torneo es transmitido por televisión a nivel mundial"

"Si, yo vi el torneo pasado en la t.v"

"¿Hyoudo-san quiere que nos avergoncemos en televisión mundial?"

"No pasaremos la primera ronda"

"Seguro que Hyoudo-san esta bromeando"

"¿Es una broma, Hyoudo-san?"

ZAS

El castaño golpeo la pizarra, causando que todos sus compañeros de aula le mirasen con sorpresa.

"Permítanme hacerles una pregunta…" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos al mismo tiempo que afilaba la mirada "¿Les parece que estoy bromeando?"

GLUP

Mentirían si dijeran que no se sintieron amenazados. Aun así, uno de los alumnos se puso de pie y miro hacia el líder de Grigori que observaba todo lo que sucedía sentado sobre el escritorio. El alumno, que también usaba anteojos, los ajusto antes de proceder a hablar.

"Azzazel-sensei, Hyoudo-san no puede hacer eso" reclamo el alumno "Está tomando una decisión sin nuestro consentimiento"

"Por supuesto, no planeo obligar a nadie a participar" respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza "Esta clase cuenta con 32 alumnos, tenemos más que suficientes para crear el equipo de 16 miembros"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien querrá participar?"

Tenía un punto y el castaño lo sabía. Los alumnos de la [Clase F] no tenían ninguna razón por la cual debiesen participar en ese torneo. Incluso los sempais de la [Clase F] jamás habían participado o siquiera considerado esa posibilidad, entonces ¿Por qué debían hacerlo ellos?

"Tienen razón" asintió el castaño con normalidad "No hay ninguna razón por la que alguno de ustedes quiera participar"

El alumno que había reclamado se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa satisfecha se sentó nuevamente en su asiento.

"Sin embargo…" el castaño alzo la mirada "Permítanme preguntarles algo"

Todos le miraron.

"¿No están cansados de ser despreciados?" preguntó el castaño

Todos hicieron silencio.

"Yo lo estoy" dijo el castaño colocando su mano en su pecho "No estoy para nada de acuerdo en el sistema que implementa esta universidad. Separar a los alumnos en base a su poder es algo que simplemente no puedo aceptar. Independientemente de su poder, todos deberíamos ser tratados con igualdad, esa es la primera regla de esta academia. Entonces ¿Por qué estamos siendo despreciados?"

El castaño miro a todos.

"Y eso se debe a que la [Clase F] jamás ha hecho nada para evitarlo" dijo el castaño serio "Nuestros sempais siempre soportaron el desprecio del resto de las clases, pero yo no pienso hacerlo ¿Saben por qué? Por qué sé que soy mejor que lo que ellos piensan. Soy mejor que un simple alumno de la [Clase F] y quiero demostrarlo"

" _Bueno, eres el [Sekiryuutei], claro que eres mejor que esto_ " pensó el líder de Grigori divertido

El castaño sonrió.

"Esa es la razón por la que quiero entrar al torneo"

" _Y el dinero del premio, no lo olvides_ " pensó el líder de Grigori con una sonrisa burlona

Hubo silencio.

"Ya veo" el castaño asintió para sí mismo "¿Alguno de ustedes se ha visualizado dentro de 10 años?"

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de algunos.

"Dentro de 10 años, cuando hayan establecido su familia y su vida sea estable, recordaran sus días en la universidad" el chico continuo "Díganme ¿Habrá algo bueno que recordar de esa época? ¿O simplemente serán días aburridos de escuela, al igual que siempre?"

Silencio.

"Por una vez en su vida ¿No les gustaría simplemente intentarlo?" pregunto con una sonrisa cálida "Podríamos hacer el peor ridículo de nuestras vidas o podríamos sorprender al mundo entero, sin embargo, eso es algo que solo sabrán si lo intentan"

Nadie dijo nada.

"A veces, simplemente deben intentarlo, sin importar las consecuencias" dijo el castaño sonriendo divertido "Porque al final, las únicas cosas de las que nos arrepentimos son de las que jamás hicimos"

Los alumnos mantuvieron el silencio.

"Yo creo que esta clase puede hacerlo" dijo el castaño

Una alumna alzo la mano.

"Hyoudo-san"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el castaño

"¿Re-Realmente piensas que podríamos ganar?"

El castaño se mantuvo serio.

"Si, pienso que podríamos ganar ese torneo" respondió el castaño

El castaño miro a todos sus compañeros.

"No les pido una respuesta inmediata, simplemente les pido que lo piensen, aunque sea eso" dijo el castaño "Mañana durante la clase de Alex-sensei creare el equipo. Los que deseen participar pueden hacérmelo saber y los que no, simplemente no lo hagan, no los obligare. Sin embargo, incluso si ninguno de ustedes piensa participar, yo continuare y participare"

El castaño afilo la mirada.

"Incluso si tengo que hacerlo solo"

Los alumnos mantuvieron el silencio.

"Eso era todo lo que quería decir" el castaño se giró hacia su profesor "Muchas gracias por dejarme tomar prestado tiempo de su clase, Azzazel-sensei"

"Ni lo menciones, ahora ve y toma asiento para seguir con la clase" dijo el líder de Grigori sonriendo

"Si"

Normalmente fue y tomo asiento en su respectivo pupitre. Desde ese momento en adelante y por todas las clases, el ambiente en el aula fue más bien tenso y pesado.

Y entonces…

DING DONG DING

Comenzó el receso.

"¡Hyoudooo~!" su mejor amigo se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa "¿Almorzamos juntos? Ugh… ¿Qué pasa con este ambiente tan pesado?"

Incluso él lo noto.

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto la novia del rubio asomándose por detrás de el

"Les cuento mientras almorzamos" respondió el castaño saliendo del aula mientras sobaba su nuca

De esa forma procedieron a salir del edificio. Al igual que siempre, fueron hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban en la zona de la [Clase D] y procedieron a almorzar como siempre lo hacían. Mientras almorzaban el castaño procedió a explicarles a su amigo y la novia de este, el porqué de aquel ambiente tan pesado en su aula.

"Mmm, ya veo" dijo el rubio mientras veía a través de los binoculares en dirección a la zona de la [Clase S] "Entonces eso fue lo que paso"

"Si…" asintió el castaño comiendo su propio Bentō

"Y-Yo creo que Hyoudo-san tiene razón" dijo la rubia de ojos color esmeralda "Yo participare con Hyoudo-san"

"Muchas gracias, Argento-san"

El castaño acaricio la cabeza de la rubia mientras esta reía tiernamente ante la caricia.

"Pero ¿Crees que vayan a querer participar?" pregunto la peli-blanca curiosa

"No lo sé" respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza

"¡Ah! ¡Ise-kun!"

Alzando la mirada el chico fue capaz de ver a su amiga de la infancia saliendo del edificio junto a su amiga de cabellera azul. Ambas llegaron hasta donde el chico.

"Hyoudo ¿No te has acabado tu Bentō, verdad?" pregunto la peli-azul ansiosa

"Desafortunadamente" el mostro el recipiente vacío "Ya me lo he terminado"

La peli-azul cayo de rodillas al suelo y golpeo el suelo con su puño.

"L-Llegamos tarde…" dijo con ira "Sabia que no debíamos detenernos a copiar los deberes"

"Pero si no los copiábamos íbamos a estar en problemas con los maestros" dijo la castaña intentando calmar a su amiga

"A-Aun así…"

"Umm…" el castaño hablo "Me he acabado mi Bentō, pero…"

El chico mostro otros dos recipientes de Bentō.

"Ya que a Quarta-san e Irina parece gustarles tanto, me tome la molestia de prepararles uno para ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa

La peli-azul alzo la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos. Casi pudo afirmar ver una ilusión del chico en toga, sonriendo y levitando frente a ella con un aura celestial rodeándole, como un dios.

"¡Muchas gracias!" agradeció la peli-azul tomando las manos del castaño "¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!"

"No es problema"

"Eres muy amable Ise-kun" dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

"Ni lo menciones, tu siempre me dejas analizar tu energía y Quarta-san me permite tocárselas siempre, yo les estoy muy agradecido a ustedes dos"

"Ya lo sabes, siempre que quieras tocar unas, puedes pedírmelo" dijo la peli-azul comenzando a devorar el Bentō que el chico le había preparado con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Si…"

" _Aun no estoy muy segura de exactamente es lo que dejas que toque, pero…_ " la castaña comenzó a comer el Bentō "¡Esta deliciosooo~!"

"¡Siii~!" agrego la peli-azul

"Que extraño…" dijo el rubio que veía a través de los binoculares "Normalmente esta es la hora en la que Gremory-sempai te llama…"

"Ah, sobre eso" dijo el castaño "Gremory-sempai dijo que estaría atendiendo unos asuntos, por eso hoy no iré a analizarla"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Y que harás Hyoudo-san? ¿Consideraste la posibilidad de que nadie quiera participar?" pregunto la peli-blanca

"Lo hice, pero…" el castaño se cruzó de brazos "No me veo pasando más allá de la 2da ronda sin ayuda"

"¿Cómo? ¿Crees que pasaras la primer ronda?"

"¿Eh? Claro"

"No pensé que Hyoudo-san fuese tan optimista"

El chico rio un poco ante eso.

"Lo he decidido" dijo la peli-azul poniéndose de pie mientras alzaba su puño al cielo

"¿Qué exactamente has decidido?" pregunto la castaña curiosa

La peli-azul tomo las manos del castaño y acerco su rostro al de él, lo que sorprendió a todos los demás y causo que el chico ladease la cabeza confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Cásate conmigo, Hyoudo"

.

.

.

"¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAA?!" exclamo la castaña poniéndose de pie alterada

"No hay por qué reaccionar así, Irina" dijo el castaño sobándose el oído por lo fuerte del grito de su amiga de la infancia "Estoy seguro de que Quarta-san está bromeando"

"No estoy bromeando" dijo la peli-azul

"¿Lo ves? Ella esta…espera ¿Qué?"

"Dije que te cases conmigo, Hyoudo"

El castaño le miro seriamente.

"¿Haaa?" pregunto sorprendido "¿Por qué?"

"Creo firmemente que tú puedes llenar perfectamente todas mis necesidades a la perfección"

"¿Necesidades?"

El castaño bajo la mirada hacia el busto de la chica y como no hacerlo, en la posición que estaban, el tenia completa visión y ya que la chica no abotonaba su camiseta hasta arriba, pudo ver su escote perfectamente.

"Cuando dices necesidades, no estarás hablando de…" dijo el castaño mirándole nuevamente a la cara

"Si, creo que si eres tu podrías satisfacerme"

"¡Stooop~!"

La rubia tomo al castaño por el brazo y le jalo, separándole de la peli-azul.

"¡No digas esas cosas Xenovia-san!" dijo la rubia

"¡E-Es cierto, Xen-chan! ¡No puedo creer las obscenidades que estás diciendo!" dijo la castaña aferrándose al otro brazo del chico

"¿Obscenidades?" pregunto la peli-azul confundida "Yo solo le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo para que me alimente…"

"¿HA?"

El dúo aferrado al castaño se quedó en blanco.

"Pensé que te estarías refiriendo a eso" dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza

"Cu-Cuando decías necesidades ¿Te referías a…?" preguntó la castaña temblando

"Necesidades alimenticias por supuesto" respondió la peli-azul con normalidad

"¿Y cuándo decías que quedarías satisfecha si era Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia

"Quedaría satisfecha por la comida, después de todo Hyoudo cocina excelentemente"

La peli-azul ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Por qué me preguntan eso? ¿Acaso entendieron otra cosa?" pregunto ella

"N-No…" negaron las dos desviando la mirada con vergüenza

El chico suspiro y miro a la peli-azul.

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo casarme contigo Quarta-san" dijo el castaño

"¿Por qué? ¿No soy atractiva físicamente?"

"Si, eres muy hermosa y todo, pero…"

"Entiendo…" la peli-azul asintió para sí mismo "Entonces aun no soy digna de Hyoudo"

"¿Eh?"

"Voy a trabajar duro, lo juro" dijo la peli-azul apretando su puño "Trabajare duro para que Hyoudo se case conmigo y de esa forma poder comer su comida por siempre"

Al ver a la chica en ese estado, el castaño se giró hacia su amiga de la infancia.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" pregunto él

"Debido a que Xen-chan fue criada en un orfanato, ella carece de sentido común. Probablemente no comprenda el significado de casarse y lo que implica, simplemente lo ve como una oportunidad de comer la comida de Ise-kun" explico la castaña

" _¿Dónde abre escuchado eso antes? Matrimonio = Comida…_ "

"De cualquier forma, solo síguele el juego por ahora. Más tarde hablare con ella…"

"Entiendo…"

El castaño se giró hacia la peli-azul.

"Es-Esfuérzate Quarta-san" alentó el chico sonriendo

"¡Sí! ¡Me volveré digna de Hyoudo y comeré toda tu comida!" exclamo la peli-azul llevándose las manos a la cintura e inflando su pecho

"Hyoudo-san es bastante popular ¿No es así?" pregunto la peli-blanca a su novio

"Si…" asintió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida

"Aunque para mí no es divertido…" pensó el castaño suspirando

"Es cierto, Hyoudo…" la peli-azul miro al castaño "¿Qué fue de lo que hablaste con Micha…?"

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" la castaña cubrió la boca de su amiga rápidamente "¡No es nada! ¡No es nada! ¡No le pongas atención Ise-kun!"

Los novios y la rubia ladearon la cabeza confundidos ante lo que sucedía, mientras que el castaño ajusto sus anteojos con una expresión seria y se ponía de pie.

"Ustedes dos…" dijo el castaño girándose "Vengan conmigo…"

"S-Si…" asintió la castaña

Los tres se alejaron de sus amigos y fueron a la parte trasera del edificio donde les impartían clases. Inesperadamente no parecía haber nadie por aquí, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para conversar con el dúo de ángeles. El castaño se giró y miro a los dos ángeles. La peli-azul se mostraba normal ante la situación y algo confundida, mientras que la castaña se mostraba nerviosa.

"Ustedes dos…" el chico tomo la palabra con seriedad "¿Qué tanto saben?"

"Mi-Michael-sama nos contó algunas cosas…" respondió la castaña algo nerviosa

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Q-Que eres usuario de [Gram Demolition]…"

"¿Qué más?"

"Que te entrego a [Ascalon]"

"¿Y?"

"N-Nada más…" la castaña desvió la mirada

"¿De qué hablas Irina? ¿No nos informaron que Hyoudo era el [Sekiryuutei]?" dijo la peli-azul con normalidad

"¡Shhhhh!"

La castaña trato de silenciar a su amiga, pero había sido muy tarde. El castaño les miro con sorpresa por unos segundos y después suspiro mientras negaba, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba los anteojos para limpiarlos y después colocárselos de nuevo.

"Ya veo…" dijo el castaño "Así que lo saben"

"S-Si…" la castaña hablo nerviosa "¡Pe-Pero! ¡No tienes de que preocuparte Ise-kun! ¡No se lo diremos a nadie! ¡¿Verdad, Xen-chan?!"

"Si, nos pidieron mantenerlo en secreto" dijo la peli-azul

"Sin ánimos de ofender, no confió mucho en ustedes dos" dijo el castaño serio

"E-El que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo no quiere decir que he cambiado" dijo la castaña colocando su mano en su generoso pecho "Puedes confiar en mí, Ise-kun"

"Eso lo sé bien, pero aun así…"

"¿Desconfías de mí, Hyoudo?" pregunto la peli-azul

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué pareces la clase de chica torpe que suelta la sopa por accidente todo el tiempo. Personalmente pienso que el hecho de que seas torpe es tierno, pero de esa forma no puedo confiar en ti en lo absoluto" explico el chico

"Ya veo…"

La peli-azul bajo la mirada, como si estuviese triste.

"Te propongo algo, Quarta-san" dijo el chico sonriendo

"¿Qué?"

"A cambio de que mantengas el secreto y no se lo digas a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, continuare cocinando Bentō para ti"

Los ojos de la chica de cabello azul se iluminaron.

"¿E-Enserio?" pregunto con una sonrisa babeante

"Si, pero solo si puedes guardar el secreto"

"¿Qué secreto? Yo no sé nada"

"Esa es la actitud"

El castaño rio divertido.

"Ahora que lo mencionas" el castaño miro al dúo de ángeles "¿No se suponía que ustedes habían venido aquí para investigar las [Excalibur] robadas?"

"Si, así es" respondió la castaña

"Bueno, ese incidente ya fue aclarado y las [Excalibur] fueron destruidas. Me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué siguen aquí?"

"Bu-Bueno, sobre eso…"

"Michael-sama nos encargó la tarea de vigilarte, Hyoudo" dijo la peli-azul con normalidad

"¡Xen-chan! ¡Que te he dicho de no decir las cosas a la primera!"

"Ah, es cierto" la peli-azul desvió la mirada "Quiero decir, no sé nada sobre eso"

"¡Muy tarde Xen-chan!"

Solo un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico.

"¿Pueden explicarme que es eso de vigilarme?" preguntó el castaño sobando su nuca

"Bu-Bueno, ya que tú eres el [Sekiryuutei] y eres una fuerza que debe considerarse. Michael-sama nos ha ordenado vigilarte para evitar que el enemigo ponga sus manos sobre ti" explico la castaña "Técnicamente hablando, somos como tus guardaespaldas"

"¿Y qué hay de Vali, porque no hay nadie vigilándolo a él?"

"Eso dices tú, hay algunos de los nuestros vigilando al [Hakuryuuko], aunque con el no hay mucho problema ya que está bajo las ordenes de los ángeles caídos. El problema eres tú, Ise-kun"

"¿Problema?"

"Si, ya que no sirves a ninguna facción, eres una fuerza que fácilmente puede salirse de control o ser tomada por el enemigo. Por esa razón Michael-sama nos ordenó vigilarte, para evitar que fueses con el enemigo"

"Eso es muy egoísta de parte de Michael-sama, ¿Qué pasaría si decidiese ir con el enemigo por voluntad propia? ¿Tratarían de detenerme aun cuando estoy en mi derecho de ir con el enemigo?"

"Bu-Bueno…"

El chico suspiro.

"Realmente no entiendo a los seres sobre-naturales y sus complejos de acosadores, pero bueno…" el castaño se llevó las manos a su cintura "Primero una espada parlanchina y después dos guardaespaldas, Michael-sama sí que sabe cómo molestarme"

"¿Espada parlanchina?" preguntó el dúo angelical

"[Ascalon]"

"¿Cómo? ¿Habla?" pregunto la peli-azul sorprendida

"Espero que no sea una fantasía de algún galge, Ise-kun" dijo la castaña

"Me gustaría que fuese eso, pero…"

El castaño hiso aparecer su garra e introduciendo su mano en la energía de la garra, saco la espada y la mostro al dúo de ángeles.

[¿Qué pasa, compañero?] pregunto la espada ansiosa

"Woau, es cierto" dijo la peli-azul sorprendida

"Nunca había escuchado de una espada que hablase" dijo la castaña tocando el filo de la espada asombrada "Es increíble"

[¡Hmph! ¡Eso es! ¡Regocíjense ante mi presencia mortales!]

"Tienes el ego muy subido…" dijo el castaño con un tic en su ceja "¿Debería bajarte esos humos de grandeza?"

[L-Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que me sacas desde que nos volvimos compañeros] la espada se disculpo

"De cualquier forma, ellas son Irina y Quarta-san"

[¿Ángeles, no? Puedo sentir su poder sagrado emanar de sus cuerpos]

"Si"

[Jajaja, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que mi filo se manchó con sangre. Que ironía que una espada sagrada como yo tenga que mancharse de sangre de ángeles] rio la espada [Pero…si es por mi portador, me mancharía con la sangre de miles de ángeles y la del mismo dios]

El castaño simplemente miraba la espada con ira.

"¡Pensé que te había dicho que no hablaras! ¡Además! ¡¿Qué es ese monologo raro?! ¡Parece que tienes Chuunibyou!" exclamo el castaño con ira

[L-Lo siento, ya que es nuestra primera pelea juntos estaba emocionada]

"¿Pelea?"

[¿No son ellas nuestros enemigos?]

"No, son unas amigas mías"

[¿Entonces para que me sacaste?]

"Para mostrarte a ellas"

[No pensé que fueses la clase de persona que le gusta presumir, pero bueno] la espada tosió [¡Regocíjense ante…!]

"¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate!"

El chico metió la espada dentro de la garra nuevamente.

"Y ella es [Ascalon]" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Woau, parece una completa molestia" dijo la peli-azul

"Lo es"

[¡Oye!]

" _¡No hables en mi cabeza!_ "

El castaño suspiro mientras veía al dúo de ángeles delante suyo.

"También…" miro a la peli-azul "¿Por qué Quarta-san sigue ordenes de Michael-sama? ¿No servías a Gabriel-sama?"

"Así es, pero Michael-sama sigue siendo una autoridad superior a la de Gabriel-sama y sus órdenes son absolutas. Además, Gabriel-sama también me ha ordenado algo respecto a Hyoudo" explico la peli-azul

"¿Es así? No sabía nada de eso" dijo la castaña curiosa "¿Qué te ordeno Gabriel-sama?"

"Me encargo la tarea de persuadir a Hyoudo para que se uniese al cielo"

"¿Persuadirme?" preguntó el castaño señalándose a sí mismo

"Si, ya que eres el [Sekiryuutei], eres una persona con un potencial altísimo. Por esa razón Gabriel-sama me ha ordenado persuadirte para que te nos unas"

"Um, lamento decepcionarte pero no tengo intención alguna de convertirme en ángel"

"¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!" pregunto la castaña extendiendo sus alas y aleteándolas "Si te conviertes en ángel te dan estas lindas alas y este halo"

"Perdón, no tengo ningún problema con los ángeles pero…" el castaño se señaló a sí mismo "Soy un simple humano de la [Clase F] ¿Creen que alguna vez consideraría la posibilidad de unirme al cielo? Claro que no, es literalmente imposible para mi"

"Claro que no, si me lo hubieses dicho, yo podría habérselo pedido a Michael-sama" dijo la castaña

"No me gustaría convertirme en ángel gracias a una "palanca"…"

"De cualquier forma, Gabriel-sama me ordeno persuadirte, utilizando cualquier método necesario para que te nos unas…" dijo la peli-azul con un semblante serio "Cualquier método…"

" _¿Ehhhh? Por alguna razón la mirada de Quarta-san me aterra…_ " pensó el chico retrocediendo un par de pasos

"Persuadir no es lo mismo que obligar, Xen-chan" dijo la castaña sujetando a su amiga por la parte trasera del cuello de su saco "Si Ise-kun dice que no quiere unírsenos, no debes insistir"

"Pero, Gabriel-sama…"

"Perdónala Ise-kun, hablare con ella más tarde"

"Está bien, no hay problema" dijo el castaño sonriendo

DING DONG DING

El timbre sonó.

"Bueno, parece que es hora de volver" dijo el castaño "Confió en ustedes para que guarden el secreto"

"Si, cuenta conmigo Ise-kun" dijo la castaña imitando un saludo militar

"¿Qué secreto?" dijo la peli-azul sonriendo

El chico rio divertido y procedieron a volver a sus respectivas aulas para recibir las ultimas clases del día.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Dormitorio de la [Clase F].

Ya cuando el cielo se había tornado oscuro. Eran más o menos las 9:00 p.m, solo faltaba una hora para que los estudiantes tuviesen estrictamente prohibido estar en la explanada.

Cierto joven de cabello castaño recién salía del baño que pertenecía a su dormitorio, tenía una toalla en su cabeza y vestía una camiseta blanca algo pegada a su torso pues su cuerpo aún estaba levemente mojado, junto a unos jeans oscuros y sandalias negras.

"Hyoudo-san" su compañera de cuarto de ojos esmeraldas se le acerco sonriendo

"Argento-san" dijo el chico sonriéndole

"¿Recién sales de la ducha?"

"Si, veo que Argento-san apenas entra" dijo el chico notando la ropa en los brazos de la rubia

"Si, nos veremos en el cuarto más tarde"

"Si, saldré a tomar un poco de aire"

"Está bien"

La rubia procedió a entrar al baño para tomar una ducha mientras que el chico siguió su camino hacia la puerta para salir del dormitorio, sin notar que un par de alumnos de la [Clase F] le veían desde la sala común.

El chico al salir fue hacia una banca en mal estado y tomo asiento sobre ella, escuchando el crujir de la madera gastada y mentiría si dijera que no se asustó. Alzo la mirada y miro la barrera que cubría a la universidad de cualquier daño externo. Pues desde el incidente con Kokabiel, la barrera había sido reforzada y mejorada, y debido a eso su estructura se había cambiado y ahora resultaba mucho más fascinante de estudiar a los ojos del castaño.

"Nyaa~"

Al escuchar un maullido, el chico bajo la mirada para ver a su mascota de pelaje negro y ojos dorados parada a unos pasos delante de él.

"Kuro-chan…" dijo el castaño sonriendo y palmeando levemente su regazo "Ven aquí"

La gata gustosa dio un salto para posicionarse en el regazo de chico y acurrucarse mientras este le acariciaba, causando unos ronroneos en la felina que se regocijaba ante las caricias del chico.

" _Me pregunto si realmente fue buena idea…_ " pensó el castaño con una expresión seria

[Claro que lo fue] respondió el dragón en su interior

" _¿Ddraig? Pensé que estabas dormido_ "

[Nah, eso luego. Más importante, me alegro de que decidieras participar en ese torneo] el dragón rio orgulloso [Ahora solo necesitamos ganarlo y nos colocaremos sobre todas las demás razas. ¡Jajaja! Todos recordaran el poderío de los dragones]

" _Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero…_ " el castaño dio un vistazo a su dormitorio " _Me pregunto si soy el único que piensa de esa forma. Voy a vivir en ese dormitorio por 6 años y me gustaría que fuese en las mejores condiciones posibles, pero ¿Realmente es solo por eso?_ "

[Eso solo puedes saberlo tu compañero ¿Por qué crees que estás haciendo esto?]

" _Honestamente no lo sé. Quizás simplemente quise intentarlo_ "

[Solo deberías hacer lo que desees, honestamente] hablo la espada [Tu mismo lo dijiste, a veces simplemente debes ir e intentarlo, sin temor a nada]

[Podrías hacer el peor de los ridículos o podrías sorprender al mundo entero, de cualquier forma…]

[Solo lo sabrás después de intentarlo]

" _Bueno, en eso tienes razón_ " pensó el castaño con un tic en su ceja " _Y a ti [Ascalon]… ¡¿No te había dicho que dejases de hablar en mi cabeza?!_ "

[Ah, lo había olvidado]

" _¡No lo olvides!_ "

[Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento] la espada se disculpo

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico.

" _[Ascalon] ¿Soy el primer portador con el que te dignas a hablar? ¿O ha habido otros desafortunados?_ " preguntó el castaño internamente

[¿Son celos? Aunque ciertamente no eres la primera persona con la que he hablado. La primera vez que hable con un portador fue para decirle "Detrás de ti" justo antes de que fuese devorado por un dragón]

"¿Ha?"

[Si, la mayoría de mis portadores han muerto a manos de dragones. Como sabes, yo soy la suprema [Dragonslayer], por lo que cuando alguien me portaba, era con el objetivo de acabar con un dragón] explico la espada [Y por esa razón, todos mis portadores han muerto devorados, incinerados o despedazados por dragones]

" _Ya veo…_ "

[Aunque esta es la primera vez que me porta un dragón, estoy ansiosa por el futuro]

[Ahora que lo mencionas] el dragón escarlata hablo [Creo que una vez devore a un guerrero que portaba a [Ascalon]]

[Ah, es cierto. Ya nos hemos encontrado en el pasado Ddraig] dijo la espada con nostalgia [Aunque tu estomago no era muy cómodo que digamos]

" _¿Y qué paso, Ddraig?_ " preguntó el chico interesado

[Me dio diarrea por un mes entero] comento el dragón con asco [Fue la peor diarrea que he sufrido enserio. Nunca jamás comeré algo con propiedades [Dragonslayer], enserio que fue un castigo]

" _¿Y cómo hiciste para sacar a [Ascalon] de tu estomago?_ "

[La naturaleza tiene un ciclo compañero]

[Y me gustaría no tener que hablar de ello]

El chico rio divertido ante la conversación.

"Hyoudo-san"

Se giró hacia su dormitorio para ver a su compañero de cuarto de cabellera rubia saliendo del dormitorio. Ella vestía una blusa de color rosado al juego con unos shorts cortos a media pierna. Tenía una toalla sobre su cabeza y su cabello aún estaba levemente mojado.

"Argento-san" dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie con su mascota entre sus brazos "Veo que has terminado"

"Si" asintió la rubia sonriendo

"Bueno, en ese caso vamos a dormir. Mañana hay clases"

"Claro"

El castaño ofreció su brazo y la rubia no dudo dos veces en tomarle de brazo para proceder a entrar al dormitorio juntos. Sin notar que nuevamente les miraban desde la sala común. Subieron hacia su respectiva habitación y con normalidad procedieron a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Antes de que las clases diesen inicio, cierto joven de cabello castaño se había aventurado por la explanada de la universidad con el objetivo de ir hacia el edificio de administración. Ya que tenía unas preguntas que hacer a ciertas personas.

Al llegar, fue directo a la habitación conocida como " _Investigation Room_ " y procedió a preguntar a las personas que se encontraban dentro de dicha habitación.

"¿Hyoudo-kun va a participar en el torneo?" preguntó el Maou Ajuka sonriendo "Eso es una espléndida noticia, será la primera vez en toda la historia de la universidad que un grupo de humanos participa, estaré esperando mucho de ustedes"

"Si, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que alguien vaya a querer participar conmigo, pero vengo a hacerle unas preguntas" dijo el chico

"¿Qué clase de preguntas?"

"En primer lugar ¿Cómo demonios están organizados los grupos?"

"Mmm, bueno. Los equipos están organizados igual que el ajedrez, Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou Ajuka señalando un tablero sobre una mesa "Para formar un equipo necesitaras 8 peones, 2 caballeros, 2 alfiles, 2 torres, 1 reina y por supuesto 1 rey"

"¿Y estos valores en que nos benefician a nosotros?"

"Los demonios de clase baja durante los [Rating Game] pueden usar algo conocido como "Promoción" y es una habilidad de los peones. Si el rey concede el permiso al peón, este puede usar una "promoción" y promoverse a una torre, alfil, caballero o una reina. Al promoverse, los peones ganan los poderes de la pieza a la que hayan decidido promoverse. Caballero = velocidad, torre = fuerza, alfil = poder mágico y reina = todo lo anterior"

"Ciertamente es una habilidad muy buena, pero…" el castaño se señaló a sí mismo "¿Cómo demonios haremos eso nosotros siendo humanos?"

"Bu-Bueno, sobre eso…"

"No lo ha pensado" interrumpió el líder de Grigori exhalando humo de su boca, cortesía de un cigarrillo que fumaba "Esta es la primera vez que humanos deciden participar en el torneo, aún tenemos algunos detalles que ajustar"

"Ya veo…" asintió el chico

"Sin embargo, ahora lo importante es saber si tus compañeros aceptaran participar. No debo recordarte que no estaban precisamente emocionados por la idea"

"Eso lo sé, pero bueno…será lo que tenga que ser"

"Y si tienes intención de participar te recomiendo ir llenando la forma lo más rápido posible. El torneo comienza a prepararse con mucha anticipación y no queremos que te registres tarde" explico el líder de Grigori entregando una hoja al castaño "Esta es la forma. Llénala y entrégala cuando la hayas terminado, yo hare el resto"

El castaño tomo la hoja.

"Esperemos que alguien quiera participar"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Durante la clase de combate impartida por la maestra Alex Sieghart.

Los estudiantes de la [Clase S] hasta la [Clase F] se encontraban en la explanada de la universidad entrenando entre ellos. Y por supuesto ya se había separado en sus respectivos grupos y la [Clase F] como siempre, se había aislado automáticamente y entrenaban entre ellos.

Cierto castaño sostenía en su mano un sujetapapeles de madera con una hoja encima y un lápiz. A su lados e encontraba su compañera de habitación de ojos esmeraldas, algo nerviosa. Pues el día anterior el chico había dicho a sus compañeros que a esta hora crearía el equipo para el torneo, pero…nadie se había presentado.

"Me siento un poco decepcionado de que nadie haya venido, pero bueno es predecible…" dijo el castaño mirando la hoja

"Y-Yo voy a participar junto a Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia

"Muchas gracias, Argento-san"

El chico miro la hoja.

"En vista de las capacidades mágicas de Argento-san y tu poder de apoyo, creo que serias una perfecta alfil" dijo el chico sonriendo "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Si" asintió la rubia sonriendo "Me esforzare al máximo"

"Gracias"

El chico apunto el nombre de la chica.

"Bueno, en vista de que nadie se presentó. Lo mejor sería…"

"Espera…"

El chico alzo la mirada curioso, pues la voz que hablo no era suyo y mucho menos de la rubia a su lado. Entonces cuando miro delante suyo, pudo apreciar un grupo de alumnos de primer año, compañeros de su aula.

"Nosotros…" uno tomo la palabra y después sonrió "Queremos participar junto a Hyoudo-san en ese torneo"

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del castaño que inclino brevemente su cabeza.

"Muchas gracias"

"No es nada. Hyoudo-san realmente toco mi corazón ayer, a veces simplemente debemos intentarlo ¿No es así?"

"Si"

El castaño retomo su postura y miro a todos sus compañeros que habían decidido participar junto a él en el torneo. Dio un vistazo rápido y después asintió para sí mismo.

"Iré uno a uno y se presentaran y me dirán su [Sacred Gear] en caso de tener uno y su poder, si no cuentan con uno, díganme cuál es su mejor habilidad. De esa forma podre darles una posición adecuada en el equipo" explico el castaño "¿Esta bien?"

"Si" asintió el grupo con normalidad

"Haber, empezaremos por la derecha"

El grupo de chicos se formó y el castaño procedió a iniciar las presentaciones por el lado derecho.

"Tu nombre y poder" dijo el castaño

"S-Soy Hana Mizuki" dijo la chica

Hana era una chica de aspecto tímido, al presentarse había juntado sus manos y había bajado la mirada levemente. Tenía el cabello lizo y de color rubio claro hasta sus muslos. Su estatura no superaba la del castaño. Tenía la piel blanca y ojos color azules cual zafiros. Un cuerpo de infarto con un escote generoso, cintura estrecha y unas caderas que uff.

"Ya veo. Hana-san ¿En qué te especializas?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

"Y-Yo, bueno, no tengo un [Sacred Gear], pero…" la chica puso sus manos adelante tímidamente

"¿?"

Una barrera apareció entre ella y el chico. El castaño, quien gracias a sus anteojos podía ver a fondo la estructura de la barrera, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no ser una de las barreras más fuertes de todas, era bastante decente y podía soportar ataques de nivel medio, eso basado en su intuición.

"Ya veo, Hana-san puede crear barreras…" dijo el castaño "Hana-san será un alfil junto a Argento-san ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Si…" asintió Hana sonriendo

"El siguiente es…" el castaño fue al siguiente

"Yo, Hisoka Komura" dijo el presentado como Hisoka

Era un chico de la misma edad del castaño. Media tan solo un poco más que el castaño. Tenía el cabello de color negro y corto. Una mirada seria y un rostro inexpresivo. Usaba bajo su uniforme una camiseta de cuello de tortuga color negra, usando el cuello para cubrirse la mitad del rostro.

"Hisoka-kun ¿Cuál es tu poder?" preguntó el castaño

"…"

El chico hiso silencio mientras apuntaba al castaño.

El castaño confundido simplemente pudo ver como una espesa nube de humo negra comenzaba a salir de las mangas de la chaqueta del chico y comenzaba a crear una espesa nube de humo oscura como la noche.

"Creación de humo del purgatorio del inframundo" dijo Hisoka haciendo una pose

"Ehhh, se ve increíble" dijo el castaño mirando la espesa nube oscura a su alrededor "¿Y exactamente que hace?"

El chico hiso silencio.

"¿Envenena? ¿Ralentiza? ¿Asesina? ¿Explota con fuego?"

El chico hiso silencio.

"¿Cómo? ¿Solo es humo?" preguntó el castaño

"Si"

"Ya veo…" el castaño suspiro "Servirá como medio de retirada, serás un peón Hisoka-kun ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Si…" asintió Hisoka disipando la nube de humo

" _Parece que tiene Chuunibyou_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo

El castaño procedió a ir al siguiente.

"Y tu eres…" dijo el castaño mirándole

"Mi nombres es Akira Hikari y creo firmemente que mis padres me jugaron una broma al escoger mi nombre"

La chica era un poco más baja que el castaño. Cabello corto y de color negro. Piel pálida y ojos profundos de color negro. Usaba mallones negros. Su rostro tenía una imperturbable expresión de poker que no parecía que fuese a cambiar jamás. Su cuerpo era más bien sencillo, pues su escote era pequeño y su cintura era la precisa para ella. Nada que destacar más que su rostro que podría categorizarse como una "belleza fría".

"Bueno, ciertamente te jugaron una broma Akira-san" dijo el castaño sonriendo falsamente

 _ **(Chiste japonés, pues el nombre de Akira significa alegre, luz, brillante y no concuerda con la personalidad de Akira :V)**_

[Ne, ne Ddraig, pregúntame cual es mi color favorito] hablo la espada

[¿Cuál es tu color favorito?] pregunto el dragón siguiéndole el juego

[Negro] respondió la espada imitando la voz de Akira

[¿Y de qué color son tus sabanas?]

[Negras]

[¿Con que te cepillas los dientes?]

[Con pasta de dientes…] la espada hiso una pausa [Negra]

" _¡DEJEN DE HABLAR!_ " grito internamente el castaño con un tic en su ceja

[Apuéstalo, las bragas de esta chica son negras]

[Y que lo digas]

"Ustedes dos…"

Akira miro confundida al chico pues parecía tener un conflicto en su interior.

"Y Akira-san ¿Cuál es tu poder?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

Akira puso su mano en el suelo y de inmediato este comenzó a congelarse lentamente. Aunque claro, como era de esperar de una alumna de la [Clase F] su rango y velocidad de congelamiento era más bien bajo. Pero eso no sorprendió al castaño que vio con sorpresa el hielo.

"Me especializo en magia de hielo" dijo Akira

"Como decirlo, te queda" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Lose"

"Akira-san será un peón ¿Esta bien?"

"Si"

El castaño fue al siguiente.

"Tú eres…"

"Arata Kisaragi" dijo el alumno

Arata era un chico de la misma estatura que el castaño. Caballo negro azulado peinado hacia la izquierda y algo despeinado, pero eso era más bien por moda. Tenía un rostro algo normal, pero también podría categorizarse como alguien bien parecido. Ojos de color ámbar y piel ligeramente morena.

"Arata-kun ¿Cuál es tu poder?" preguntó el castaño

Arata retrocedió un paso, causando que el castaño le mirase curioso. Antes de que el castaño pudiese notarlo, tenía el pie de Arata justo al lado de su mejilla, pero gracias a sus instintos mejorados al ser humano/dragón se había inclinado para no ser golpeado por la patada, aunque sintió el viento que causo la veloz patada.

"Savate, me especializo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No tengo talento para la magia, pero puedo usar magia de refuerzo para potenciar mis patadas y golpes" explico Arata retomando su postura

"Ya veo…" dijo el castaño notando la energía acumulada en las piernas de Arata "Serás un peón, Arata-kun"

"Está bien"

Nuevamente el chico fue hacia el siguiente.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy Ami Amakusa!" exclamo la chica sonriente "¡Y es un honor conocerte!"

Ami era una chica de baja estatura. Cabello de color rosa peinado en dos coletas laterales. Un rostro alegre adornado por dos ojos color violeta que brillaban. Piel blanca con un ligero tono moreno. Era de suponer que por su estatura su busto no sería muy grande, pero sus caderas no estaban mal. La típica chica energética.

"Ya veo, y Ami-san ¿En que se especializa?" pregunto el castaño indiferente

¡POW!

Un potente golpe directo a su abdomen hiso que el castaño abriese sus ojos cual platos. Claro al ser humano/dragón el impacto no fue tan duro, pero si le hiso retroceder un par de pasos arrastrando los pies. Alzo la mirada y vio a Ami con su puño extendido y humo desprendiéndose de los nudillos de ella.

"¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Ese es mi poder!" dijo Ami alzando sus manos "¡Hyoudo-san también es muy fuerte! ¡Es la primera vez que alguien recibe mi golpe y no cae inconsciente!"

" _Tengo que agradecerte por volverme humano/dragón, Ddraig…_ " pensó el castaño sobando su abdomen " _De no ser por eso, estaría desmayado en este momento_ "

[Jaja, ni lo menciones compañero]

" _Pero, ¿Qué pasa con ese puño?_ " pensó el castaño confundido " _Es pesado e inmensamente fuerte, no puedo creer que sea humana, nunca antes había sentido un puñetazo como ese_ "

Rápidamente el castaño noto el porqué de ese puñetazo tan poderoso. A diferencia de Arata que administraba su energía de forma uniforme entre sus piernas y brazos, Ami la concentraba absolutamente toda en un solo punto, causando el fuerte impacto y fuerza de su golpe.

"Eres muy fuerte, Ami-san" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Serás una torre ¿Está bien?"

"¡Siii~!" asintió Ami imitando un saludo militar

El castaño fue al siguiente.

"Yo soy Takeshi Mamoru" dijo el chico sonriendo

Takeshi era un chico de la misma edad del castaño, con el cabello de color castaño, aunque en un tono más claro. Ojos color azul claro. Misma altura que el castaño. Era bien parecido, hay que reconocerlo.

"Y Takeshi-kun ¿Cuál es tu poder?" preguntó el castaño

"Esta es mi [Sacred Gear]" dijo Takeshi

En la cintura de Takeshi apareció una espada. Por la funda y la forma, el castaño de inmediato la reconoció como una katana. Takeshi la desenvaino y a continuación tomo un poco de distancia.

"¡Ha!"

Comenzó a blandir su espada en el aire, causando un leve viento y levantando algo de polvo. Aunque algo llamo la atención del castaño, y era que a medida que la espada era blandida con más velocidad y fuerza, esta comenzaba a emanar vapor de su filo. Hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, el filo se encendió en llamas.

"[Fire Sword], entre más fuerte y rápido blandas la espada, las llamas se encienden con más calor e intensidad" explico Takeshi sonriendo

"Ya veo…" el castaño sonrió "Serás un caballero, Takeshi-kun"

"Claro"

El castaño fue al siguiente.

"Tú eres…"

"Fumiko Ai"

Fumiko era una chica hermosa. Cabello de color negro con un ligero tono purpura. Ojos castaños oscuros. Piel fina y blanca, delicada. Un generoso escote que la hacía competir fácil con Hana. Una estrecha cintura y unas caderas que vaya, era increíble. Usaba mallones negros. Y en su rostro, siempre había una sonrisa.

"Fumiko-san, eh" dijo el castaño sonriendo "¿Y cuál es tu habilidad, Fumiko-san?"

"Disculpa, Takeshi-kun ¿Puedo pedir prestada tu espada?" pregunto Fumiko

"¿Eh? Claro" asintió Takeshi

Fumiko tomo la espada y tardo unos segundos en acomodarse al peso. Tomo una posición que el castaño inmediatamente reconoció como la de un artista de Kendo. Respiro profundamente y abriendo sus ojos de golpe, blandió la espada contra el aire, creando una fuerte corriente de aire y prendiendo el filo de la espada con fuego verdoso.

"Mi padre tenía un dojo de Kendo, por lo que soy una experta. He ganado algunos torneos" explico Fumiko sonriendo y haciendo el símbolo de paz

"O-Oye Hyoudo-san ¿Conoces la tabla de temperatura?" pregunto Takeshi tragando saliva

"S-Si, dependiendo la temperatura, el fuego toma un color respectivo. Y ese color verdoso, sino mal recuerdo…" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "Ronda los 6000°C…"

"Mi limite es amarillo (3200°C, aprox.), no puedo hacer que el fuego tome ese color verde"

"Pa-Parece que te falta práctica, Takeshi-kun"

"A sí parece"

Fumiko devolvió la espada a Takeshi y este la hiso desaparecer.

"Fumiko-san será un caballero" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Un gusto" saludo Fumiko a Takeshi

"Si" asintió Takeshi

El castaño paso al siguiente.

"Yo soy Eiji Sawamura"

Eiji era un chico un poco más bajo que el castaño. Cabello castaño con un tono rojizo. Tenía los ojos de color castaños claro y usaba anteojos de color negros. Tenía unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello conectados a un dispositivo mp3 en su bolsillo. Su rostro parecía inocente y no daba la impresión de ser universitario.

"Eiji-kun, eh…" dijo el castaño mirándole "¿Y cuál es tu habilidad?"

Eiji llamo al castaño con sus manos, a lo que el castaño se inclinó hacia adelante. Eiji comenzó a susurrarle algo al chico al oído, causando que este sonriese y se separase de él.

"¿Cómo? ¿Enserio?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido

"Si" asintió Eiji

"Eso es increíble, estaremos contando contigo Eiji-kun"

"Si"

"Serás un peón ¿No hay problema con eso, verdad?"

"No importa, está bien"

"Ya veo"

El castaño sonrió pasando al siguiente.

"Yo soy Atsushi Miyamoto"

Atsushi era un chico de la misma edad del castaño, aunque este si le superaba en altura por una cabeza entera. Tenía el cabello ondulado y corto de color negro. Ojos violetas adornando un serio rostro bien parecido, usaba anteojos semi-montura de color negro. Estaba cruzado de brazos. Parecía ser la clase de chico serio, que no hacía nada a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

"¿Y Atsushi-kun en que se especializa?" preguntó el castaño mirándole hacia arriba, por la altura de Atsushi

"Si, Hyoudo-san" el chico señalo su pecho "Por favor golpéame"

El castaño simplemente le miro con una expresión seria.

"Perdona amigo, no tengo esos fetiches" dijo el castaño

"No es eso, Hyoudo-san" dijo Atsushi ajustando sus anteojos "¿Preguntaste cual era mi especialidad, no? Entonces golpéame si quieres saberlo"

"Como digas…"

El castaño preparo su puñetazo. No sin antes claro, investigar a fondo el cuerpo de Atsushi. No había nada particularmente raro que destacar en él, había energía recorriendo su cuerpo, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario. Y a diferencia de lo que el castaño pensó, Atsushi no había acumulado nada de energía en el lugar donde el castaño golpearía, era extraño.

Sin darle muchas vueltas el castaño lanzo su potente golpe hacia el pecho de Atsushi.

"¡Hmph!"

Atsushi apretó los dientes y los puños. Un instante antes de que el golpe impactase, toda la energía en el cuerpo de Atsushi aumento drásticamente. El castaño simplemente sonrió.

¡POW!

Fue un sólido impacto y el resto de los chicos cerro sus ojos al casi sentir el posible dolor de Atsushi, pero inesperadamente Atsushi no se había movido un solo centímetro de donde estaba y su rostro se mostraba serio. Lo cual era increíble, pues el castaño al ser humano/dragón superaba por creces la fuerza física de un humano normal, debió haber hecho más daño.

" _Espero hasta el último momento para cubrir su cuerpo con aura, recibiendo todo el impacto en su máximo poder, reduciendo la fuerza del impacto y resistiendo todo el poder_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo " _Un completo acorazado. Una roca inmovible_ "

El castaño retiro su puño del pecho de Atsushi y sacudió su mano un poco.

"Eres bastante duro, Atsushi-kun" dijo el castaño

"Gracias" agradeció Atsushi

"En vista de eso, serás una torre junto a Ami-san"

"Entendido"

El castaño sonrió y fue al siguiente.

"Yo soy Riki Midori"

Riki era una chica que media solo un poco menos que el castaño. Tenía el cabello de color verde, llegando hasta media espalda. Ojos azules adornando un rostro algo serio, pero sonriente. Un escote generoso y unas caderas increíbles.

"¿Y Riki-san en que se especializa?" preguntó el castaño

"Mmm…" Riki se llevó el dedo índice al mentón "No estoy muy segura de especializarme en algo. Puedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no soy una experta. Puedo usar algunos hechizos, pero mi manejo es escaso. Soy veloz, pero no por encima de la media ¿Cómo llamarías a eso, Hyoudo-san?"

"Un aprendiz de todo y maestro de nada. Pero, creo que Riki-san sería una peón perfecta"

"Si Hyoudo-san lo cree, entonces está bien"

El castaño sonrió y paso a la última de la fila.

"Yo soy Keiko Kizuna"

Keiko era una hermosa chica que media lo mismo que el castaño. Cabello color purpura claro sujetado en una coleta adornada por un listón blanco. Su rostro era hermoso y era adornado por dos brillantes y alegres ojos castaños. Piel blanca. Su escote era razonable, pues aunque no se comparaba con la maestra de magia o la heredera Gremory, se defendía bastante bien. Estrecha cintura y caderas perfectas.

"Antes de que Hyoudo-san lo pregunte" hablo Keiko levantando su mano "No me especializo en nada, al igual que Riki-san, de ser posible me gustaría ser un peón"

"Entiendo" asintió el castaño "Así será, Keiko-san"

"Te lo agradezco, Hyoudo-san"

El castaño miro a todo el grupo y después miro la hoja que sostenía.

" _2 alfiles, 2 torres, 2 caballeros y 6 peones…_ " pensó el castaño con una expresión seria " _No es suficiente, aun nos faltan…_ "

"Oh, te faltan 2 peones y una reina"

El castaño miro a su lado solo para encontrase con su mejor amigo y la novia de este observando el papel que el chico sostenía.

"Saji…" dijo el castaño sin sorpresa "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas que la clase de Alex-sensei es independiente? Podemos entrenar con quien queramos" dijo el rubio "Le dije a Alex-sensei que quería entrenar contigo y me escape de la [Clase D]"

"Igual yo…" dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo

"Ya veo…"

"Pero dejando eso de lado Hyoudo, aun te faltan 2 peones viejo…"

"Y una reina" agrego la peli-blanca

"Lose" dijo el castaño suspirando

"¡Oh! Mira Hyoudo es Azzazel-sensei" dijo el rubio "¡Oiga! ¡Azzazel-sensei! ¡Venga por un momento!"

El líder de Grigori que pasaba cerca, escucho que le llamaban y procedió a ir hacia el castaño y su mejor amigo. Mientras que el castaño veía confundido a su mejor amigo, pues no tenía idea de que exactamente trataba de hacer.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el líder de los caídos curioso

"A Hyoudo le faltan 2 peones y una reina ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?" dijo el rubio

"Mmm…saben, los miembros no se limitan a una sola clase"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Que de desearlo, podrías incluir miembros de otra clase o curso en tu equipo. Los demonios de clase alta que participaran son de 2do y 3er año y algunos de sus siervos son de 1er año, pero eso no les impide participar. Algunos de los siervos ni siquiera asisten a la universidad y aun así participan en el torneo"

"Entiendo…"

"En ese caso…" el rubio se señaló a sí mismo "¿Significa que puedo estar en el equipo de Hyoudo?"

"¿Eh?" el castaño miro a su amigo confundido

"Si, pero ya que perteneces a la [Clase D] tu valor debe ser superior a los de los otros. Veamos, yo diría que vales al menos…" el líder de Grigori sonrió divertido "2 peones"

"¿No es genial Hyoudo? Como anillo al dedo" rio el rubio

"Pero Saji ¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"¡Por supuesto! Somos amigos después de todo, nos apoyamos siempre ¿No?"

El rubio extendió su puño hacia el castaño con una sonrisa esbozando su rostro. El castaño le miro e inevitablemente comenzó a recordar el día en el que había conocido a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _"¡Waa~! ¡Mamaa~!"_

 _Un pequeño niño de unos 4 años de edad lloraba en posición fetal acorralado en uno de los juegos de un parque. Pues delante de él, había aproximadamente 5 niños burlándose de él. El pequeño que lloraba tenía el cabello negro y un corto, asemejándose a un hongo._

 _"¡Hongo! ¡Cabeza de hongo!" burlaban los niños_

 _"¡N-No soy un hongoo~!" lloraba el pequeño pelinegro_

 _"¡Alto ahí!"_

 _El grupo de burlones se giró al escuchar a alguien más. Al girarse pudieron ver a un pequeño de cabello castaño y un peinado que lo distinguía del resto, con ojos castaños y una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _"Tsk, es Hyoudo" dijo uno de los niños_

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

 _"¡Waaa~! ¡Hyoudo-kuuuun~!"_

 _El pequeño cabeza de hongo fue hasta el castaño y le abrazo por la cintura._

 _"Wataru-kun" dijo el pequeño castaño mirando a su amigo algo golpeado_

 _"¡Hyoudo-kuuun~!_

 _El pequeño castaño apretó sus pequeños puños y apunto con su dedo al grupo de niños delante de él._

 _"¿Por qué están burlándose de Wataru-kun? Él no les ha hecho nada malo" reclamo el pequeño castaño con enojo_

 _"Hmph, es porque su corte de pelo es feo" respondió uno de los chicos cruzándose de brazos_

 _"Ademas, escuche que Wataru aún se orina en la cama"_

 _"¡Ja! Eso es asqueroso…"_

 _"Ugh, yo también lo he hecho…" pensó el castaño nervioso "¡A-Aun así! ¡Esa no es excusa para burlarse del!"_

 _"¡Waa~!" el pequeño pelinegro continuaba_

 _"Además, Wataru es un llorón"_

 _"Si, muy llorón"_

 _"No le hicimos nada y empezó a llorar"_

 _"Llorón cabeza de hongo…"_

 _SNIFF_

 _"Y-Yo…no soy un cabeza de hongo" lloraba el pequeño pelinegro "M-Mi mama dice que me veo bien…"_

 _SNIFF_

 _El pequeño castaño dio un paso adelante._

 _"No dejare que se sigan burlando de Wataru-kun"_

 _"¿Y qué vas a hacer Hyoudo? Nosotros somos más" dijo uno de los niños sonriendo_

 _"¿Pelearas con todos nosotros?"_

 _El pequeño castaño dudo un poco, pues aunque realmente no tenía confianza en sus habilidades, no es que pudiese atender a 5 niños al mismo tiempo, le darían una paliza. Mas sin embargo volvió a ver a su pequeño amigo de cabello negro y tragándose el miedo, dio un paso adelante._

 _"Je…" rio uno de los niños "A el"_

 _Todos los niños se abalanzaron sobre el pequeño castaño que simplemente se puso en guardia y trago saliva._

 _"¡Esperen!"_

 _La horda de niños se detuvo. Otro pequeño, esta vez de cabello rubio y ojos grises se encamino a ellos desde el columpio, estaba lleno de tierra, aparentemente estaba jugando en la caja de arena hace unos instantes._

 _"¿Saji?" pregunto uno de los niños_

 _"¿Qué quieres?"_

 _El pequeño rubio se puso al lado del castaño._

 _"Incluso para ustedes, atacar a una sola persona es muy cobarde" dijo el pequeño rubio_

 _"¿Conoces a Hyoudo?"_

 _"¿Hyoudo? ¿Quién es?"_

 _"¡Soy yo idiota!" dijo el castaño a su lado "¡Y vete, no necesito ayuda!"_

 _"¡Eh! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!"_

 _"¡Dije que no! ¡Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo!"_

 _El pequeño rubio y el pequeño castaño comenzaron a pelear entre ellos._

 _"Tsk" los niños delante de ellos rechinaron los dientes "¡No nos ignoren!"_

 _"¡A ellos!"_

 _Y de esa forma todos los niños comenzaron a pelear entre ellos. La pelea a pesar de ser la de unos pequeños niños de pre-escolar fue bastante duradera, para cuando habían terminado el cielo se había tornado naranja._

 _"¡Va-Vámonos de aquí!" corría uno de los niños_

 _"¡E-Esos dos están locos!"_

 _El grupo de niños salió corriendo._

 _Mientras tanto, el pequeño castaño y el pequeño rubio se miraban entre ellos, con moretones y algunos raspones en brazos y rodillas, pero aun de pie._

 _"¿L-Lo ves?" preguntó el pequeño rubio sonriendo "No lo hubieses logrado sin mi ayuda…"_

 _"L-Lo habría hecho…" dijo el pequeño castaño_

 _Ambos avanzaron el uno contra el otro y conectaron un débil golpe en el rostro del otro. Se tambalearon y cayeron de espalda al suelo, extendiendo sus brazos y mirando el cielo._

 _"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el castaño_

 _"Saji, Genshirou Saji" respondió el rubio_

 _"Hyoudo Issei"_

 _"Un gusto, Hyoudo"_

 _"Si…"_

 _"¡Mira que tenemos aquí!"_

 _El castaño miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a una pequeña niña de su misma edad, de cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas laterales adornadas con unos listones rojos y cascabeles. Vestía un short azul y una blusa blanca, aunque ella también estaba un poco sucia._

 _"¿Por qué siempre terminas metido en peleas, Ise?" pregunto la castaña llevándose las manos a la cintura_

 _"Aika…" dijo el pequeño castaño cerrando sus ojos y suspirando "Estaban molestando a Wataru-kun ¿Qué más podía hacer?"_

 _"Déjalo que se defienda solo"_

 _"No puedo hacer eso"_

 _"A veces eres demasiado amable Ise, por eso siempre terminas golpeado" quejo la pequeña castaña colocándose en cuclillas para golpear con su dedo la frente del castaño "No eres un héroe, Ise"_

 _"Ite…" el pequeño castaño sobo su frente con sus manos_

 _La pequeña castaña le tendió la mano al castaño con una sonrisa._

 _"Ven, te ayudare"_

 _"Gracias"_

 _El castaño puso su brazo alrededor de su amiga castaña y procedieron a ponerse de pie, aunque el castaño lo hacía con ayuda de la pequeña castaña._

 _"¡Gen-chaaaannn~!"_

 _Ambos castaños se giraron y pudieron ver a una pequeña niña de cabello ondulado y blanco corto hasta los hombros. Esta llego hasta el pequeño rubio que continuaba en el suelo y al igual que la castaña, le ayudo a ponerse de pie._

 _Ambos niños se miraron entre ellos._

 _"¿Puedes acercarme a él, Aika?" preguntó el castaño_

 _"¿Mm? Claro, solo no hagas una tontería"_

 _Los dos castaños se acercaron al rubio y la peli-blanca._

 _El pequeño castaño extendió su puño hacia el pequeño rubio._

 _"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo el castaño sonriendo_

 _El pequeño rubio miro sorprendido el puño del pequeño, sonrió y choco su puño contra el del castaño._

 _"Ni lo menciones" dijo el rubio sonriendo alegremente "¿Somos amigos, no?"_

 _"Si…"_

 _Ambos se giraron y procedieron a ir hacia sus respectivos hogares con ayuda de sus amigas, que les ayudaban a caminar._

 _"Enserio ¿Qué le diremos a tu mama, Ise?" pregunto la castaña suspirando_

 _"Que estaba jugando…" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Con un amigo…."_

 _El castaño miro por encima de su hombro y noto que el rubio también le estaba mirando, se levantaron los pulgares mutuamente y comenzaron a reír entre ellos._

* * *

Tras terminar de recordar, el castaño sonrió mientras chocaba su puño con el de su mejor amigo.

"Claro, cuento contigo de nuevo" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Si" asintió el rubio

"Ahora solo faltaría una reina" dijo el líder de Grigori

"¿No puedes hacerlo tú, Momo?" preguntó el rubio mirando a su novia

"No me molestaría, pero…" la peli-blanca suspiro "Me gustaría que Gen-chan fuese el rey y yo su reina"

La peli-blanca sonrió.

"Pero está bien, también ayudare a Hyoudo-san" dijo la peli-blanca "Ya que siempre estas ayudándonos a mí y a Gen-chan, es lo menos que podemos hacer"

"Gracias, Hanakai-san" dijo el castaño sonriendo

El castaño termino de apuntar los nombres en la forma.

"Y con esto…" el castaño entrego la forma al líder de Grigori "Estamos listos"

El líder de Grigori tomo la forma y con una sonrisa la guardo en su chaqueta.

"Ahora que lo noto…" el rubio vio a todo el resto del equipo con una mano en el mentón "La [Clase F] tiene buen material masculino y femenino ¿Cómo no lo note antes?"

"Bueno, todos ellos eran personajes de relleno hasta hace 1 episodio" dijo la peli-blanca "Así como el resto de los estudiantes de la universidad"

"¡Oye!" unos alumnos que pasaban cerca exclamaron "¡¿A quién llamas personajes de relleno?! ¡Tenemos sentimientos por si no sabías!"

"¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Personajes de relleno!"

La peli-blanca rio mientras los alumnos de relleno, digo, los alumnos del fondo continuaban su camino.

"Y por cierto Gen-chan…" la peli-blanca miro a su novio con un rostro sombrío y una sonrisa "¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "buen material femenino" ¿eh? Me gustaría saber…"

"E-Eh, bueno…como decirlo…" el rubio se resignó "Ya golpéame"

"¡Gen-chan! ¡Idiota!"

POW

Un potente golpe directo a su cabeza le hiso estamparse contra el suelo de frente. Atsushi y el resto de los chicos presentes simplemente pudieron cerrar un ojo al mismo tiempo que decían un sonoro " _Uuuhhh_ " y sentían pena por el pobre rubio.

Tras desenterrar su cabeza de la tierra con ayuda de Eiji y los otros chicos, el rubio se re-incorporo y fue abrazado cariñosamente por su novia.

DING DONG DING

"Oh, la clase ha terminado" dijo el rubio con sorpresa "Que sorpresa, nos acabamos toda la clase en presentaciones y no hicimos nada. Esto debe ser un gran logro…"

"Yo no creo lo mismo…"

El rubio sintió como alguien sujetaba su cabeza con muchísima fuerza, así como un aura espeluznante en su espalda. Todos miraron y se aterraron cuando vieron a su maestra de combate sujetando la cabeza del rubio con una mirada asesina y un aura maligna rodeándole.

"Todos ustedes estuvieron vagueando durante toda mi clase…" dijo la maestra de combate "Todos y cada uno de ustedes se quedara aquí para recibir su castigo por estar flojeando durante mi clase. Sin excepción alguna…"

La mirada de su maestra era acojonante.

"C-Creo que…" Arata trago saliva "M-Me gustaba más cuando era personaje de relleno…"

"Si, definitivamente" agregaron todos los demás

"¡AL SUELO Y DEMEN MIL FLEXIONES!"

"¡S-Si señora!"

Fueron obligados a realizar ejercicios de castigo hasta tarde ese día. Algunos tuvieron la suerte de caer desmayados, pero para mala suerte de aquellos que tenían resistencia (Issei, Arata, Atsushi, Takeshi y Ami) el castigo se extendió hasta las 10:00 p.m y la maestra solo se detuvo por que ya era tarde.

Sin duda, nunca olvidarían aquel castigo, juraron jamás saltarse una clase de Alex nunca más.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Era la hora del receso. Cierto joven de cabello castaño se aventuraba por la explanada de la universidad con el objetivo de ir hacia el edificio de los de 2do año, pues segundos antes le habían comunicado que la heredera Gremory quería verle.

Ya los de 2do año ni se molestaron en verle con molestia o enojo, pues le veían cada cierto tiempo e inclusive algunos le saludaban o entregaban notas para que este las entregara a la heredera Gremory o la reina de esta, pues era bien sabido que el castaño tenía una relación cercana con ellas dos.

Tras subir un par de pisos, camino por el pasillo para ir al salón llamado " _Occult Research Club_ ", pero inesperadamente no entro a la habitación. Pues pudo ver como la heredera Gremory y su grupo se encontraban al final del pasillo, delante de la puerta de la habitación donde el recordaba se encontraba alguien encerrado.

"Gremory-sempai" dijo el castaño mirándoles confundido "¿Qué están haciendo ahí?"

"Ah, Ise-kun" la heredera Gremory se giró para verle "Te llamas para preguntarte algo…"

El castaño dio un vistazo a la puerta y noto que nuevamente había una barrera protegiendo la puerta, esta vez era mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Los engranajes en la cabeza del chico comenzaron a moverse e inmediatamente formulo una hipótesis.

"No me digas que…" el castaño señalo la puerta con su dedo "¿Ustedes pusieron la barrera?"

"Bueno, si" asintió la heredera Gremory "De eso queríamos hablarte, Ise-kun…"

"No tenía idea de que Gremory-sempai fuese la clase de persona que le gusta hacer bullying a las personas, pero bueno eres un demonio de clase alta, es entendible. Pero, les aviso desde ahora que no tengo intenciones de unirme a ustedes" dijo el castaño retrocediendo un par de pasos con una sonrisa

"¿Ha?" la heredera Gremory ladeo la cabeza confundida "¿Bullying?"

"¿Ustedes pusieron la barrera y encerraron a alguien dentro de esa habitación, no?"

"Si, lo hicimos. Pero…" la heredera Gremory señalo la puerta "La persona dentro de esa habitación es peligrosa, por eso hay una barrera"

"¿Peligrosa?"

"Si, tiene un poder que se sale de control fácilmente y por eso lo tenemos sellado"

"Ah, ya veo" dijo el castaño suspirando

"Ara ¿Podría ser que Ise-kun estaba pensando mal de nosotros?" pregunto la reina Gremory llevándose la mano a la mejilla

"Lo siento, pensé que estaban abusando de alguien"

"Eso jamás, Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos por debajo de su generoso pecho, haciéndolo notar más "Yo jamás abusaría de uno de mis queridos siervos"

"¿Siervos?"

"Si, la persona que está sellada dentro de esta habitación es mi alfil"

"Ya veo…"

"Y la razón por la que te llamamos" la reina Gremory señalo la barrera sobre la puerta "¿Podrá ser que Ise-kun fuese quien rompió la barrera hace unos días?"

"Perdón, pensé que la persona de adentro necesitaba ayuda y actué sin pensar" se disculpó el castaño inclinando la cabeza

"No necesitas disculparte Ise-kun, un error lo comete cualquiera" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

El castaño miro la puerta.

"¿Y exactamente que planean hacer?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Te llame para ver si podías ayudarme, Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja

"¿Ayudarla?"

"Si, tal vez hayas escuchado que dentro de unas semanas iremos al inframundo de excursión" dijo la pelirroja "Después de la excursión, darán inicio al torneo. Y ya que tengo planeado participar en él, debo hacer uso de todas mis piezas. Por lo tanto, voy a liberar a la persona dentro de esa habitación"

"Ya veo" el castaño miro la puerta "El hecho de que Gremory-sempai quiera liberar a alguien tan peligroso quiere decir que va a ir con todo en el torneo ¿No es verdad?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la heredera Gremory inflando su pecho con orgullo "En el torneo pasado llegue a la 3er ronda, pero esta vez voy a llegar hasta la final y lo ganare"

"¿Y, como quiere que la ayude?"

"Veras, ya que el poder de la persona dentro de esa habitación es peligroso, nos gustaría pedirte tu ayuda para "cancelar" su poder. Ya que eres usuario de [Gram Demolition]…"

"No diga más Gremory-sempai, tengo una habilidad perfecta para eso" interrumpió el castaño "[Zero]"

Todos alrededor del castaño sintieron como sus cuerpos eran despojados de energía e inevitablemente se tambalearon un poco y para no caer de rodillas, se apoyaron en las paredes.

"I-Ise-kun…" hablo la pelirroja "Esto es…"

"[Zero]" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Es un campo especial que yo cree, dentro de este campo no existe la energía. Aún estoy trabajando en él, pero de momento nos servirá"

El castaño tendió la mano a la pelirroja y está sonriendo la tomo para re-incorporarse y sostenerse del castaño, que después tendió su otra mano a la reina Gremory que acepto gustosa, aunque esta se aferró al brazo del castaño, tomando entre sus grandes senos el brazo del chico.

"Cancelare [Zero] y lo usare si es necesario" dijo el castaño "¿Ok?"

"Si" asintió la pelirroja sonriendo

El chico cancelo [Zero].

"Bien, entremos" dijo el castaño apareciendo su arma

BANG

Un solo disparo y cancelo la barrera que protegía la puerta.

"¡Hiiiiiiii!"

Alguien chillo dentro de la habitación, lo que confundió al castaño, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El "príncipe" Kiba Yūto, tomo el picaporte y lo giro, abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación. Después le siguió la pequeña de expresión poker y cabello plateado, para que al final entrasen el castaño acompañado por el dúo de hermosas chicas.

El castaño se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentar lo que fuese que estuviese dentro de esta habitación, pues la última vez que había visto, la habitación desprendía cierta aura aterradora y tenía una niebla sombría y un ambiente frio, pero cuando vio lo que esta habitación resguardaba en su interior, sintió más bien…decepción.

"¡Rias-samaaaa~!"

Era una chica, de baja estatura y cabello corto apenas por debajo de sus hombros color rubio claro. Brillantes ojos rojos que derramaban lágrimas a cataratas. Piel pálida, casi como la de un muerto. Vestia el uniforme femenino de la universidad y en su brazo había una letra "S".

La rubia de baja estatura estaba en una esquina de la habitación. La habitación contaba con varios aires acondicionados, de ahí el ambiente tan frio en la habitación. Al fondo a la derecha había una computadora de escritorio, con un vistazo el castaño supo que correría varios juegos en ultra.

"¡Rias-samaaa~! ¡Usted dijo que nadie entraría aquiii~!" chillaba la rubia llorando a cataratas

"Lose, Gasper, lose…" dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole "Pero aun así… ¿Por qué no intentas salir? Afuera hace buen tiempo

"¡No! ¡No quiero salir! ¡Afuera es peligroso!"

"Aun así, Gasper…"

"¡No!"

El castaño parpadeo y en ese instante pudo asegurar que la rubia llorona se había trasladado de una esquina de la habitación a otra. Solo pudo abrir sus ojos cual platos mientras la heredera Gremory suspiraba y negaba con su cabeza

"Gremory-sempai…" hablo el castaño sorprendido "¿Paso lo que creo que paso?"

"Si, Gasper…"

"¿Se teletransporto?"

"¿Qué? No, Gasper puede detener el tiempo" dijo la heredera Gremory "[Forbidden Balor View] mejor conocido como " _Mal de ojo que detiene el mundo_ ", es el nombre de su [Sacred Gear]"

"Ehhh…" el castaño desvió la mirada con desdén "Ya veo"

" _¿Por qué estás tan decepcionado, Ise-kun?_ " pensó la pelirroja sonriendo falsamente " _Aunque, puedo imaginarme por que_ "

La pelirroja suspiro mientras veía a la rubia que continuaba llorando en una esquina.

"No tienes que tener miedo, Gasper" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Ya no te pasara nada. Yo te protegeré"

"N-No…" la rubia abrazo sus propias rodillas "Afuera es peligroso…todos van a odiarme y a tirarme rocas…No quiero que eso pase…no de nuevo"

"Gasper…"

"¿Tirarle rocas?" preguntó el castaño en susurro a la reina Gremory

"Si, Gasper es un Dhampiro, por lo tanto es humano/vampiro" respondió la reina Gremory "Su padre era un vampiro de alto rango y su madre era una humana, por lo tanto Gasper era odiado por humanos y vampiros. La mayor parte de su vida la vivió siendo apedreado por otras personas que lo veían como un monstruo"

"Tengo entendido que los Dhampiros heredan los poderes de los vampiros pero no sus debilidades, podría ser posible que…"

"Si, lo más seguro es que su padre haya tenido miedo del ya que no poseía sus mismas debilidades pero si sus poderes y por eso lo exilio, y los humanos le temían por que no era del todo humano" explico la reina Gremory "Después de todo, los Dhampiros son considerados cazadores de vampiros por excelencia. Irónicamente fue cazado por cazadores de vampiros tras ser exiliado y fue cuando Rias lo re-encarno"

"Ya veo…" dijo el castaño "No pensé que tuviese esa clase de pasado, pobre chica…"

"Umm…" la reina Gremory sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla "Creo que Ise-kun está malinterpretando algo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Gasper no es una chica" dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño "Gasper es un chico"

Corrección señores, era un chico.

El castaño miro al CHICO rubio en la esquina de la habitación. Tenía un rostro hermoso, brillantes ojos y el uniforme le quedaba bien, por un instante el castaño había pensado que era linda y eso le molesto.

"Devuélveme mis pensamientos, cabrón travestido" dijo el castaño con una vena saltada en su frente

"Ah, Ise-kun se enojó"

El castaño comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico travestido con un aura oscura rodeándole.

"Tr-Tranquilízate Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo falsamente

"¡Hiiiii~!" el rubio chillo de nuevo

"¡Deja de…!"

El castaño se detuvo al dar un leve vistazo al monitor de la computadora. Fue a la computadora y miro el monitor detenidamente para segundos después abrir sus ojos cual platos y girarse, ahora con una sonrisa camino hacia el Dhampiro que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación

"¡¿Tu eres Dhampir15?!" pregunto el castaño con ojos brillantes

"¿Eh?" el Dhampiro de cabello rubio alzo la mirada confundido "Si, es mi nickname en LA"

"¡Viejo! ¡Yo soy Akakishi!" dijo el castaño señalándose a sí mismo

"¿Akakishi?"

Al cabo de unos segundos los ojos del Dhampiro brillaron y una enorme sonrisa alegre esbozo su rostro.

"¡Maestro de gremio! ¡No puedo creer que nos conocemos!" dijo el Dhampiro alegre

"¡Lo mismo digo!" dijo el castaño sonriente

"¡Los vientos soplaran con fuerza…!"

"¡Pero jamás podrán apagar…!"

"¡Nuestra llama!" terminaron al unísono haciendo una pose extraña

Todos los demás simplemente les miraron con una expresión de poker. Esos dos aun mantenían su pose y al cabo de unos segundos los demás reaccionaron.

"Perdonen ¿Ustedes se conocen?" pregunto la heredera Gremory confundida

"Si, nosotros jugamos juntos en LA" dijo el castaño abrazando al Dhampiro

"Somos del mismo gremio" agrego el Dhampiro sonriendo

"¿Ha? ¿LA? ¿Gremio?"

"Legendary Age, es un MMORPG"

 ** _(Aquí si voy a pedirles una disculpa. No tengo planeado tomar muchos elementos de otras series, ya que en lo personal se me da muy mal (como personajes (por eso de las personalidades, prefiero crearlas yo mismo)). Al principio pensé en poner LOL o WOW, pero ya que no juego ni uno de los dos, preferí inclinarme a LA, el juego del anime Netoge(el cual recomiendo, hay rikura :V). Es todo, continúen leyendo)_**

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la pelirroja que simplemente pudo ver como el Dhampiro sonreía aun cuando era rodeado por el brazo del castaño. Normalmente el ya habría detenido el tiempo y huido por esa clase de contacto físico, por lo tanto la pelirroja estaba algo pensativa.

"Y ustedes dos…" la heredera Gremory les miro curiosa "¿Juegan juntos?"

"Si, hemos limpiado cientos de calabozos nosotros dos solos" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Yo soy un guerrero y Dhampir15 es un mago, el ataca a distancia y me cura"

"Si, Akakishi y yo jugamos todas las noches" agrego el Dhampiro sonriendo

"¿Todas las noches?"

"Si"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Desde cuándo? Pues…" el castaño miro al Dhampiro "Hace como 2 años, creo"

"Si, eso creo" dijo el Dhampiro con normalidad

La pelirroja sobo el área entre sus cejas mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

"¿Y, que fue eso de hace unos segundos?" pregunto la pelirroja recordando con su dedo índice en el mentón "Vientos soplan…"

"¡Los vientos soplaran con fuerza…!" exclamo el castaño interrumpiendo a la pelirroja

"¡Pero jamás podrán apagar…!" el Dhampiro complementaba al chico

Hicieron nuevamente esa pose juntos.

"¡Nuestra llama!" terminaron al unísono

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Es el eslogan de nuestro gremio" dijo el castaño

"Claro…" dijo la pelirroja mirando a su alfil "¿Y exactamente qué nivel son? Supongo que después de haber jugado durante tanto tiempo…"

"Rias-sama, no nos insulte por favor" dijo el Dhampiro con un rostro serio "Akakishi y yo somos por supuesto…"

Ambos sacudieron sus cabellos mientras sonreían.

"Nivel máximo, claro" dijeron al unísono

Los presentes ya no sabían ni cómo reaccionar.

"Ya decía yo que se pasaba mucho tiempo en esa computadora" dijo la pelirroja suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza "Ahora sé por qué…"

Ella aun no podía creerse que su alfil continuase abrazado al castaño.

"¿Y solo juegan ustedes dos? ¿No hay más personas en ese gremio suyo?" pregunto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y suspirando…de nuevo

"El hecho de que llevemos mucho tiempo jugando, seamos nivel máximo y nuestro eslogan sea genial no quiere decir que somos famosos" dijo el castaño con normalidad "No nos comparamos al top 10 y en PvP nos destrozan de una sola Skill"

"Odio a esos jugadores Premium" quejo el Dhampiro apretando su puño

"En nuestro gremio solo hay como 3 personas más a parte de nosotros"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pocos?"

"Ni idea"

"¿No será por las pasivas que solo benefician a guerreros y magos?" preguntó el Dhampiro mirando al castaño curioso "Además, Akakishi-kun siempre se rehúsa a ayudar a los nuevos miembros cuando estos piden ayuda"

"Hmph, claro" asintió el castaño cruzándose de brazos "Esos bastardos se unen al gremio para pedir ayuda y yo como buen samaritano se las brindo, pero cuando suben de nivel y tiene un nivel decente, dejan el gremio los muy cabrones. Claro que me rehusó a ayudar esa clase de persona"

"Deberíamos cambiar el eslogan a "Si vienes a pedir ayuda sin intención de pertenecer al gremio de por vida, ni siquiera lo pienses" o algo así"

"¿Eh? Pero si nuestro eslogan actual es genial"

"Lose"

Había un dicho popular que decía "Cada vez que suspiras, dejas escapar algo de tu felicidad". Pues si ese dicho fuese verdadero, la pobre pelirroja ya habría perdido una gran parte de su felicidad, pues desde hace unos minutos no dejaba de suspirar.

"¿Y ese gremio suyo, como se llama?" pregunto la pelirroja

"[UncrownedKings]"

"¿Ha?"

"Es en inglés, por que como sabrá Gremory-sempai, todo suena mejor en ingles" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Significa "Reyes sin corona""

"¿A que es genial?" preguntó el Dhampiro con brillo en sus ojos

"¡Porque aunque no tengamos corona...!" exclamo el castaño

"¡Nosotros somos…!" el Dhampiro complemento

Hicieron otra pose.

"Reyes…" terminaron al unísono

La pelirroja rio divertida.

"Bueno, si es un poco genial" dijo la pelirroja "Pero bueno, suficiente con sus juegos. Gasper, tú vas a salir de esta habitación"

"¿Ehhhh?" el Dhampiro se negó con molestia "¿Por qué?"

"Dentro de unas semanas nos iremos de excursión al inframundo y después de eso darán inicio al torneo. Necesitas entrenar mucho si quieres controlar tu poder para cuando el torneo inicie"

"¿Voy a participar en el torneo?"

"Si, lo harás"

"Ehhhh~"

"Con una condición" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos

"¿Condición?" pregunto la pelirroja mirando al castaño "¿Cuál?"

"Que entrene durante el día, para que pueda jugar conmigo de noche"

"¿Ha? ¿No puedes jugar tu solo, Ise-kun?"

"Gremory-sempai… ¿Alguna vez ha tratado de ir a un calabozo sola?"

"No"

"¡Pues es imposible! ¡Los mobs no dejan de aparecer y sin un curandero no sobrevives!"

"¡Por favor Rias-sama!" el Dhampiro inclino la cabeza

"¡Por favor Gremory-sempai!" incluso el castaño incline la cabeza

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia.

"Está bien, acepto" dijo la pelirroja

"¡Sí!" exclamo el Dhampiro alegre

"Pero…" la pelirroja miro al castaño "Ise-kun tendrá que ayudarte a entrenar, Gasper"

"¿Eh?" el castaño le miro confundido

"¿No vas a ayudar a tu querido amigo?"

"Realmente no soy amigo de Gasper-kun, yo soy amigo de Dhampir15. Así que…"

"¡Vamos Akakishi! ¡No me abandones!" lloro el Dhampiro

"Ah, está bien"

"¡Sí!"

La heredera Gremory sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar en dirección a su reina que respondió con un "Ara ara" y correspondió el gesto. Mientras que los otros dos siervos observaban lo que sucedía con una sonrisa, aunque solo era el rubio bishonen, pues la pequeña de pelo blanco mantenía su imperturbable expresión de poker.

"Bueno…" el castaño se puso de pie "Si eso es todo, yo me retiro"

Miro al Dhampiro que también le veía.

"Nos vemos en la noche" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Si" asintió el Dhampiro sonriendo y levantando su pulgar

El castaño salió de la habitación y procedió a caminar por el pasillo.

"¡Ise-kun!"

Se giró al escuchar que la llamaban y al hacerlo pudo ver a la heredera Gremory caminando hacia el con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico ladeo la cabeza curioso.

"¿Pasa algo, Gremory-sempai?" preguntó el castaño

"Si, casi olvido decírtelo" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos "Aparentemente Sona quiere hablar contigo, me pidió que te dijese que fueses a verla mañana"

"¿Sitri-sempai? Claro"

La pelirroja se acercó al castaño con una sonrisa.

"Lo más seguro es que intente reclutarte para su nobleza, Ise-kun" una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de la heredera Gremory "Asegúrate de rechazarla para que pueda burlarme de ella después"

"Jajaja, veré que hago"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Edificio de administración.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Un [Sacred Gear] que detiene el tiempo?!"

Ese fue el grito de asombro por parte del líder de Grigori.

"Si" asintió el joven de cabello castaño "Aparentemente es una habilidad peligrosa que Gasper-kun aún no logra controlar y por eso lo tenían sellado hasta ahora. Empezaremos a entrenar mañana para mejorar su control"

El líder de Grigori se acercó muchísimo al castaño.

"Mi espacio personal, Azzazel-sensei" dijo el castaño sudando nervioso

"¡Tienes que traerlo ante mí! ¡Necesito investigarlo!" dijo el líder de los caídos

"¿Crees que no pensé en eso? Durante nuestro entrenamiento pienso investigar a fondo su habilidad"

Ambos sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

"Te lo encargo, Hyoudo" dijo el líder de Grigori

"Si, déjemelo a mí" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos

"Umm…"

Sakura, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la habitación, veía a este dúo con nervios.

"Ese tal Gasper-kun ¿No era tu amigo, Hyoudo-kun?" pregunto la peli-violeta

"Claro, pero un buen investigador jamás desperdicia oportunidades" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Voy a ayudarle y a investigarle, al mismo tiempo"

"Entiendo…"

"Y Azzazel-sensei" el castaño se giró hacia el líder de los caídos "¿Puedo hacerle una petición?"

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó el líder de Grigori

"Quiero saber si usted puede entregarme un par de [Sacred Gears] modificables en blanco"

El líder de Grigori simplemente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del chico.

"¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? Deberías de saber que los [Sacred Gears] modificables no son baratos, Hyoudo" dijo el líder de los caídos con una expresión seria

"Sé que quizás me estoy excediendo. Pero necesito esos [Sacred Gears]"

"¿Es por el torneo y tus compañeros?"

"Exactamente"

"¿Mmm? ¿Hyoudo-kun participara en el torneo?" pregunto la peli-violeta confundida

"¿Y planeas programas [Sacred Gears] para todos tus compañeros?" preguntó el caído

"Si"

El líder de los caídos fue hacia una silla y se sentó en ella.

"Puede que no lo parezca, pero si a alguien le debemos el éxito de ventas de nuestros [Sacred Gears] es a ti, Hyoudo" dijo el líder de los caídos encendiendo un cigarrillo y exhalando humo "El comando portátil, las ideas para el catalogo…nos has ayudado mucho. Claro, un par de [Sacred Gears] en blanco no es problema"

El castaño sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, Azzazel-sensei"

"Ni lo menciones, solamente no te sobre-exijas" dijo el líder de los caídos apuntándole con su cigarrillo

"Aún queda mucho para el torneo, me tomare mi tiempo" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Aunque gracias por preocuparse, Azzazel-sensei"

"Je, no me preocupo por ti. Idiota"

"Azzazel…" la peli-violeta se le acerco sonriendo "¿Eres un tsundere?"

"¡¿A quién llamas tsundere?!" exclamo el líder de Grigori cabreado

El líder de los caídos sujeto la cabeza de la peli-violeta entre sus nudillos, moliéndole la cabeza con enojo. Mientras esto sucedía, el castaño observaba divertido.

"Ah, me gustaría pedirle una última cosa" dijo el castaño

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el líder de Grigori soltando a la peli-violeta

"A decir verdad, me gustaría pedirle a Azzazel-sensei si podía permitirme usar el gimnasio durante las noches"

"¿Por qué?"

"Todos los demás estudiantes han comenzado su entrenamiento practico con sus [Sacred Gears] y habilidades mágicas. Y aunque aún no he dominado a la perfección [Gram Demolition], creo que [Blue Rose], [World of Guns] y [Zero] lo compensaran por el momento. Me gustaría entrenar la [Bosted Gear]"

[¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!] el dragón escarlata exclamo orgulloso

"Parece que alguien esta emocionado" rio Azzazel mirando la luz esmeralda parpadeando en el dorso de la mano derecha del castaño "Claro, hablare con el consejo para que te permitan usar el gimnasio durante la noche"

"Muchas gracias"

"Pero, ya que vas a entrenar con la [Bosted Gear] ¿No te apetecería una mejor instalación?"

"¿Eh?"

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del líder de Grigori mientras que el castaño ladeo la cabeza con confusión, pues no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería su sensei. Aunque pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

Ya cuando el cielo se había tornado oscuro y los estudiantes se habían ido a sus dormitorios, el líder de Grigori guiaba al joven de cabello castaño por la zona de la [Clase S]. Y aunque el castaño no tenía la menor idea de a dónde iban exactamente, siguió al líder de los caídos sin ninguna preocupación.

Al cabo de unos minutos de aventurarse en la zona de la [Clase S], llegaron a un edificio amplio de 2 pisos a lo mucho, pero de gran largo, casi parecía otro gimnasio.

"Aquí es" dijo el líder de Grigori abriendo la puerta

Ambos entraron.

El castaño rápidamente noto que la habitación entera estaba vacía. No había un solo objeto en ninguna parte y todo era blanco. Incluso parecía ser muchísimo más grande de lo que el edificio parecía por fuera, parecía que no tenía fin.

"Esta habitación…" dijo el castaño mirando los alrededores sorprendido "A que me recuerda…"

"La habitación del tiempo, Hyoudo" dijo el líder de los caídos sonriendo "¿De dónde crees que nos inspiramos para hacerla?"

"Ya decía yo que me recordaba algo, pero… ¿Exactamente que es este lugar?"

"Bueno, aunque tomamos como referencia la habitación del tiempo, aquí el tiempo pasa con normalidad. Sin embargo, si utilizamos magia para ampliar la habitación, aunque por fuera el edificio luzca pequeño, esta habitación es bastante grande" explico el líder de los caídos "Esta habitación se creó con la intención de que los alumnos de la [Clase S] la usasen para entrenar, pero…ninguno jamás la ha usado"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Los demonios de clase alta piensan firmemente que entrenar es innecesario, pues nacieron con una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y no ven necesario incrementarlo"

" _Esos engreídos…_ " pensó el castaño suspirando "¿Y de que va esta habitación?"

"Espera…" el líder de los caídos tomo una Tablet de la pared "Aquí, aquí y…aquí"

La habitación comenzó a cambiar y segundos después, simulaba una especie de arena de combate de la antigua Grecia, con pilares a los costados y toda la cosa.

"Woau" dijo el castaño sorprendido tocando los pilares, notando que no era un holograma sino un pilar de roca sólida "Esta habitación crea escenarios físicos, increíble"

"Si, los demonios del consejo del inframundo dieron una gran suma de dinero y recursos para crear esta habitación. Debieron sentirse muy enojados cuando ninguno de sus chicos quiso usarla, pero bueno…" el líder de Grigori sonrió "Al final, alguien la usara"

El castaño miro al líder de Grigori quien se le acerco y entrego la Tablet.

"En esta Tablet seleccionas escenario, numero de enemigos y hasta puedes poner un tiempo límite, en caso de que quieras probarte a ti mismo. Algo como "Cuantos enemigos eliminas en menos de 1 minuto", más o menos"

"Entiendo…"

"Eso sería todo, estas por tu cuenta" dijo el líder de Grigori girándose "Ah, lo olvidaba"

El líder de los caídos señalo la puerta que estaba pintada de color negro.

"Nos tomamos la molestia de pintar la puerta de color negro"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Inicialmente era blanca, pero…" el líder de Grigori rasco su nuca "Una vez en el pasado entre aquí y no pude encontrar la puerta para salir. Tuve que esperar 3 días hasta que Ajuka viniese a rescatarme"

"C-Como decirlo…lo siento por usted"

"Si…"

El líder de los caídos abrió la puerta.

"Nos vemos después, no te sobre-exijas" se despidió antes de salir

"Si" asintió el castaño

Se quedó solo en la habitación. Por unos segundos el castaño se quedó contemplando el escenario que el líder de Grigori había seleccionado, para después sonreír.

"¿Tu que dices, Ddraig?" preguntó el castaño llevándose las manos a la cintura

[Perfecto, diría yo] asintió el dragón en su interior [Aquí podremos entrenar sin temor a que te descubran]

"Si, bueno…" el castaño miro la Tablet "Hay alguien a quien le debo un favor. Veamos…"

Busco en la categoría de "enemigos" y al cabo de unos segundos lo encontró.

"Aquí está" dijo el castaño seleccionando la cantidad "Uno será suficiente por el momento"

Presiono "Ok".

Inmediatamente delante del algo comenzó a aparecer.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Al cabo de unos segundos, un gran e imponente dragón de tierra apareció delante de él, rugiendo con poder, haciendo que el cabello del chico ondease con fuerza. El rugido del dragón de tierra cuarteo el suelo y algunos pilares, pero el chico mantuvo su sonrisa.

"Ddraig ¿Recuerdas aquel rayo?"

[¿Rayo?] el dragón rio [Si, lo recuerdo]

"No podía usarlo debido a mi escaso poder mágico, pero…" el castaño ajusto sus anteojos "Creo que ahora puedo hacerlo…"

[Claro]

La garra apareció en su antebrazo derecho y la energía de este brillaba intensamente de color esmeralda. El cuerpo del chico se cubrió con un manto de energía escarlata bastante grueso, pues había dejado de contenerse e iría con toda su fuerza.

Extendió su garra hacia adelante y comenzó a reunir energía en esta. Poco a poco, una pequeña esfera de energía escarlata apareció delante de la garra, pero no se comparaba a la de su sueño, esta tenía el tamaño de una canica.

" _No es suficiente…_ " pensó el castaño afilando la mirada " _Mas…_ "

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

La energía en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y la esfera delante de su garra comenzó a crecer hasta tomar el tamaño de una pelota de soccer. El chico sonrió mientras veía al dragón de tierra delante suyo.

"¡Comete esto!" exclamo el castaño preparando su puñetazo "¡[Dragón Shoot]!"

Golpeo la esfera de energía con su garra.

¡POW!

Tan pronto su garra entro en contacto con la esfera, esta se convirtió en un potente torrente de energía escarlata que avanzo velozmente hacia su objetivo. Hubo una fuerte onda de expansión y el castaño casi sale disparado hacia atrás.

El dragón de tierra respondió golpeando el suelo con sus enormes patas delanteras, levantando un grueso muro de roca sólida. Pero, el rayo de energía impacto con el muro de roca, atravesándolo sin problema alguno y después impactando de lleno en el dragón de tierra.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Hubo una fuerte explosión, el chico tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos debido al viento producido por la explosión. Al cabo de unos segundos este miro una espesa nube de humo donde se encontraba el dragón de tierra.

"¿Funciono?" preguntó el castaño curioso

Ahora que nadie le veía, extendió su solemne par de alas de dragón escarlatas sin ningún problema y de un solo aleteo produjo un viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para volcar un auto. La nube de humo se disipo e inmediatamente mostro al dragón de tierra, o por lo menos…lo que había quedado de él.

Del pobre dragón de tierra solo habían quedado sus 4 patas, pues el láser había incinerado y desintegrado el resto del cuerpo.

[Yo diría que funciono demasiado bien]

"¡¿WHAT?!" exclamo el castaño asombrado "¡¿Por qué?!

[Tu probablemente no lo has notado compañero, pero en realidad te has vuelto más fuerte que en el pasado] explico el dragón escarlata

"S-Sé que he mejorado, pero ¿Tanto?"

[Bueno, el hecho de que solo hayan quedado las patas de ese dragón no se debe completamente a nosotros dos]

"¿De qué hablas?"

[Ya que el enemigo era un dragón, me tome la molestia de agregar algo de mi aura [Dragonslayer] a ese ataque] hablo la espada con orgullo [No me lo agradezcas, compañero]

Una vena se saltó en la frente del castaño.

"¡¿Y a ti quien te dijo que intervinieras?! ¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡[Bosted Gear]! ¡Solo entrenare la [Bosted Gear]!"

[¡¿Ehhh?! Eso es tan injustooo~] quejo la espada

"Ya entrenare contigo más tarde, ahora me enfocare en la [Bosted Gear]"

[Entiendo]

[Jaja] rio el dragón

[Ganaste esta, Ddraig. Ganaste esta]

[Si]

"Bien, ahora…" el castaño miro la Tablet "Cambiemos de escenario y seleccionemos un mayor número de enemigos. Veamos que tal funciona esta habitación"

Movió algunas cosas en la Tablet y después presiono "Ok". La habitación cambio y se convirtió en lo que parecía ser una especie de coliseo. Y alrededor del castaño aparecieron aproximadamente 15 Golems de roca de unos 5 metros de altura.

"Sera una noche larga…" dijo el castaño alzando la guardia

[¡Y que lo digas!] exclamo emocionado el dragón escarlata

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Tan pronto inicio el receso, el joven de cabello castaño y sus compañeros se dispusieron a salir a la explanada de la universidad para almorzar. Inesperadamente, alguien estaba esperando al castaño en la salida del edificio de los de 1er año.

Y se trataba de la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra, la reina Sitri.

"Tsubaki-sempai" dijo el castaño mirándole sorprendido "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Sona-kaicho me envió para llevarte al salón del consejo" respondió la reina Sitri

"Sitri-sempai enserio que…" el castaño se encogió de hombros "Esta bien"

"Sígueme por favor"

La reina Sitri comenzó a caminar y el castaño obedientemente procedió a seguirle y le resulto prácticamente imposible no dar un vistazo al trasero de la reina Sitri que caminaba de forma sensual y elegante, especialmente al subir las escaleras, donde pudo ver sus bragas de color blancas.

Llegaron al salón que tenía una placa de metal en la puerta que decía " _Student Council_ " y entraron. Pudo ver a la heredera Sitri sentada detrás de su escritorio optando por la famosa pose de gendo.

"Hyoudo-kun" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo y señalando un sofá "Por favor toma asiento"

"Si" asintió el castaño sentándose en uno de los sofás

La reina Sitri se paró al lado de su rey y ambas miraron al castaño.

"¿Puedo saber por qué Sitri-sempai me mando a llamar?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"No seas tan reservado Hyoudo-kun, puedes llamarme Sona" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo

"En ese caso Sona-sempai ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?"

"A decir verdad, tengo algo que proponerte…"

"Me ni…"

"Y antes de que te niegues" interrumpió la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Déjame decirte que no es una propuesta para unirte a mi nobleza"

" _Parece que te equivocaste Gremory-sempa_ i" pensó el castaño suspirando "¿Y exactamente que quiere proponerme, Sona-sempai?"

"Quiero que te unas al consejo estudiantil"

El castaño simplemente proceso las palabras para después decir:

"¿Ha?"

"Sí, quiero que Hyoudo-kun se una al consejo estudiantil" dijo la heredera Sitri ladeando la cabeza "Pensé que había sido clara"

"No, digo fuiste muy clara, pero…" el castaño levanto su mano cual niño de pre-escolar "¿Por qué?"

"Veras Hyoudo-kun, como sabes en unas semanas iremos de excursión al inframundo y después de eso comenzara el torneo"

"Si"

"Y debido a eso, el consejo estudiantil va a tener muchísimo trabajo y aunque tengo confianza en mis propias habilidades, incluso para mí sería suficiente" explico la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos "Por esa razón, Hyoudo-kun únete al consejo estudiantil"

"Entiendo, pero…" el castaño afilo la mirada al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus anteojos "¿Y si me niego?"

"Por supuesto, no pienso pedirte que te unas sin ninguna clase de compensación"

"¿Compensación?"

"Si, honestamente creo que Hyoudo-kun sería un tesorero perfecto. Pareces ser bueno con los números" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Estarías a cargo de los presupuestos de los clubes y las clases. Si Hyoudo-kun decidiese modificar alguna cifra y agregar cierta cantidad extra en los fondos de remodelación de la [Clase F] yo tendría que confiar en Hyoudo-kun y los aceptaría sin ningún problema"

Inmediatamente entendió por dónde iba la cosa.

" _Técnicamente me está diciendo que poder usar mi puesto como tesorero para agregar fondos a la remodelación de la [Clase F] y mejorar nuestro dormitorio y zona. Ciertamente es una oferta tentadora, demasiado. Pero…_ " el castaño afilo la mirada " _Debo suponer que hay algo más aquí, es demasiado bueno para ser solo eso…_ "

Al notar la mirada seria del chico, la heredera Sitri soltó una pequeña risa.

"Es exactamente como piensas Hyoudo-kun" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Hay algo más en mi propuesta"

" _Lo sabía_ " pensó el castaño "¿Y exactamente qué es?"

"A cambio de pasar por alto todas las cifras "equivocadas" que tengas como tesorero, tendrás que hacer algo por mi…"

"¿Y que sería eso?"

"Yo sé que Hyoudo-kun no tiene intenciones de unirse a mi nobleza y lo entiendo, sin embargo…" la heredera Sitri afilo la mirada "Eso no quiere decir que no vayas a ceder si insisto lo suficiente"

"Básicamente, usted pasara por alto todas mis "equivocaciones" como tesorero a cambio de que yo escuche diariamente su propuesta para unirme a su nobleza ¿Es eso?"

"Si ¿Qué dices?"

"Normalmente habría aceptado sin dudar, pero, siento que aquí hay algo más, es un trato demasiado bueno…para mi"

"No tengo nada más oculto, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo suavemente "Si te unes al consejo estudiantil, estarás conviviendo más conmigo. Insistiré e insistiré tantas veces como sean necesarias, al final…te unirás a mi nobleza"

"Ohhh…" el castaño sonrió "Interesante"

Con una personalidad que no podía pasar por alto reto alguno, el castaño se dejó llevar.

"Acepto" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "Seito-kaicho-san"

"Sona está bien. Bienvenido al consejo estudiantil, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos "Tsubaki"

"Si"

La reina Sitri se acercó al castaño y le entrego algo. El castaño lo tomo y lo miro, notando que era una banda dorada que tenía escrito en rojo "Tesorero".

"Asegúrate de llevarla siempre" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo

"Si, Sona-sempai" acepto el castaño colocándose la banda

Ahora debajo de la insignia con la letra "F" se encontraba la banda que decía "Tesorero".

"Un gusto trabajar con ustedes, Sona-sempai, Tsubaki-sempai" dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie e inclinándose

"Shinra está bien, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la reina Sitri sonriendo "Bienvenido al consejo estudiantil"

"Si, Shinra-sempai"

"Y bueno, que te parece si para celebrar la entrada de Hyoudo-kun al consejo estudiantil jugamos una partida" propuso Sona sonriendo

"¿Partida?"

La heredera Sitri saco un tablero de ajedrez de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, para después colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Las piezas eran rojas y azules.

"Escuche de Rias que Hyoudo-kun es un excelente jugador de ajedrez y no es por presumir, pero yo también soy bastante buena" dijo la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos "¿Qué dices, Hyoudo-kun?"

"Interesante" dijo el chico ajustando sus anteojos "Acepto ese reto"

El castaño tomo asiento adelante del escritorio. Acomodaron el tablero y las piezas, el castaño tomo las rojas mientras que la heredera Sitri las azules. La reina Sitri observaba en silencio desde detrás del castaño, sin notar que inconscientemente había colocado su generoso escote en la nuca del chico.

"Por favor, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la heredera Sitri sonrió "Empieza"

El castaño en silencio tomo su primer pieza y con seriedad hiso su primer movimiento, moviendo un peón. Y en ese momento, la partida había dado inicio.

Al principio ambos comenzaron con movimientos rápidos y con confianza, pues la partida apenas comenzaba y estaban posicionando a sus piezas en donde ellos querían para asegurar su victoria. Aunque conforme pasaban los minutos, poco a poco fueron perdiendo velocidad hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que ambos se quedaron observando fijamente el tablero y todas las piezas que quedaban.

La reina Sitri que veía desde detrás del chico estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien seguía el ritmo de su rey tan perfectamente. Era bien conocido que Sona Sitri era una excelente jugadora de ajedrez, se le conocía por haberse librado de un compromiso al ganar su propia mano en una partida de ajedrez, venciendo a su ex-prometido. Por lo que ver al chico siguiéndole el ritmo tan perfectamente era sorprendente.

La heredera Sitri tomo su alfil y se dispuso a moverlo, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo y dejo su alfil en donde estaba, se llevó la mano al mentón y nuevamente comenzó a reflexionar que hacer. Y el castaño estaba en la misma situación, estaba pensando en que hacer, debía predecir los posibles movimientos de la heredera Sitri, pero no encontraba ninguna opción viable.

Habían llegado a un punto en el que el simple hecho de mover una sola pieza a una mala posición, significaría perder la partida por completo, por lo que debían pensar muy bien antes de hacer su movimiento.

DING DONG DING

El timbre sonó, pero esos dos no despegaron la mirada del tablero.

"Sona-kaicho" hablo la reina Sitri "El receso ya ha terminado"

"¿Eh?" la heredera Sitri reacciono "A-Ah, ya veo"

"Parece que es un empate" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Así parece, debo admitir que es la primera vez que me sucede esto. Nunca antes me habían acorralado de esa forma"

"Si, igual a mí. Bueno, continuaremos en otra ocasión Sona-sempai"

"Si, nos vemos luego Hyoudo-kun" se despidió la heredera Sitri "Recuerda que ahora que perteneces al consejo estudiantil tienes que venir aquí algunas veces"

"Entiendo…"

"Hasta luego, Hyoudo-kun" se despidió la reina Sitri

"Hasta luego, Shinra-sempai"

El castaño salió de la habitación.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la heredera Sitri miro nuevamente el tablero de ajedrez.

"¿Qué podría haber hecho? No veo ningún movimiento" dijo la heredera Sitri con su dedo índice en el mentón "No importa cuanto lo piense, si hubiese movido cualquier pieza Hyoudo-kun me hubiese ganado"

"Hyoudo-kun era tan bueno como Rias-san decía" agrego la reina Sitri

"Si, es la primera vez que me acorralan de esta forma. No me veo ganando a Hyoudo-kun, solo empatando"

"Parece que Sona-kaicho finalmente ha encontrado un rival" dijo la reina Sitri sonriendo a su rey "Nunca antes la había visto tan seria y feliz al jugar una partida de ajedrez, Sona-kaicho"

"Bueno, no podía darme el lujo de distraerme contra Hyoudo-kun y…" la heredera Sitri sonrió mientras tomaba un peón y lo miraba fijamente "Hyoudo-kun es una persona muy agradable…"

"Si…"

* * *

Mientras tanto, el castaño recién salía del edificio de los de 2do año y miro el cielo.

"Fuu ~" suspiro "Sona-sempai es un hueso duro de roer, no me lo dejo para nada fácil"

Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su aula de clases, aunque en vista de que llegaría tarde iba a paso lento, al fin y al cabo le iban a regañar por llegar tarde.

"Tesorero, eh…" dijo el castaño mirando la banda en su brazo

Suspiro.

"Más tarde iré a entrenar en la habitación que Azzazel-sensei me mostro. Tengo mucho que entrenar"

* * *

Días después.

Durante la primer clase impartida por Azzazel.

"¡Despierta Hyoudo!"

El joven de cabello castaño despertó lentamente solo para ver al líder de los caídos delante de él, mirándole con algo de preocupación pero más enojo que lo anterior. Pues sí, se había quedado dormido en medio de su clase.

"Ah, lo siento" dijo el castaño limpiándose la saliva de la boca

"No te duermas en medio de mi clase"

"Lo siento"

"Bien, continuando con la clase…"

Mientras el líder de Grigori continuaba con su clase con normalidad, algunos susurraban entre ellos en el aula.

"Hyoudo-san ha estado durmiéndose en clase últimamente" dijo Arata "¿Qué creen que sea?"

"Obviamente, es culpa de Florence-sensei" dijo Takeshi

"¿Florence-sensei?" pregunto Eiji "¿Y ella por qué?"

"¡¿No lo sabes?!"

Takeshi susurro algo al oído de Eiji.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿25 veces?!" grito/susurro Eiji sorprendido

"Si, yo lo escuche"

"Vamos chicos" dijo Atsushi incorporándose en la conversación "No creerán que Hyoudo-san realmente…"

"¿Lo dudas?" pregunto Arata "Ya veras, cuando llegue Florence-sensei lo veras"

Al cabo de un rato.

DING DONG DING

La clase impartida por el maestro Yamaguchi, maestro de la historia humana, había terminado y como todos sabían, era turno de la energética y amigable Edelia Florence, su maestra de magia.

"Buenos días"

La maestra entro al salón sin ganas y con unas notables ojeras. Camino hacia el joven de cabello castaño, que por cierto se había vuelto a dormir, y se sentó en el regazo de este para segundos después soltar un largo bostezo.

"En la clase de hoy…" la maestra hiso una pausa "¿Qué iba a enseñarles hoy?"

" _¡Definitivamente lo hicieron!_ " pensaron Atsushi y los demás alarmados

DING DONG DING

La clase termino y no habían aprendido nada, pues la maestra así como el joven de cabello castaño se habían pasado toda la clase dormidos.

"Florence-sensei…" dijo el castaño despertando "¿Ya es hora de su clase?"

"¿Eh? ¿Mi clase?" pregunto la maestra despertando "Ah, es cierto. En la clase de hoy…"

"¡Muy tarde!" exclamaron los alumnos levantándose de sus asientos

"¿Aree~?" la maestra de magia miro el reloj "Parece que mi clase acabo"

"¿Es así?" preguntó el castaño bostezando

"Si, y estuve toda mi clase durmiendo con Ise-kun…" tras decir eso, la maestra sonrió alegremente mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón "Durmiendo con Ise-kun…"

"Quítese de encima, tengo que ir a almorzar…"

"¿Almorzar? Llévame contigo, Ise-kun"

"No"

"Anda, me lo debes por lo de ayer"

" _¿Ayer?_ " eso no escapo de los oídos de Arata y los demás

"Si, ayer fuiste brusco de más" dijo la maestra de magia inflando sus mejillas "Aun cuando te dije que fueses suave…"

"No podía evitarse, así lo hago normalmente" dijo el castaño suspirando

" _¡¿Normalmente?!_ " pensaron todos los alumnos presentes

"De cualquier forma, eso no cambia el hecho de que ayer te pasaste. Por tu culpa me quede dormida en lugar de impartir mi clase" dijo la maestra soltando un bostezo "Me van a regañar por eso"

"Usted fue quien insistió en continuar…"

"No podía desaprovecharlo, Ise-kun no estaba usando camiseta"

" _¡¿No estaba usando?!_ "

"Como quiera"

El castaño tomo a su maestra a modo nupcial, causándole una enorme sorpresa a ella y a todo alumno presente dentro y fuera del aula. Aunque la sorpresa no le duro mucho a la maestra, pues segundos después comenzó a reír alegremente.

"Hyoudooo~" su mejor amigo se asomó por la puerta "¿Quieres que almor…? Oh, pareces ocupado. Adiós"

"No te hagas ideas equivocadas" dijo el castaño "Ella simplemente no quería quitarse de encima mio y tuve que cargarla, eso es todo"

"Ya veo…"

"Gen-chan" la peli-blanca se asomó por detrás del rubio "¿Por qué tardas tan…? Oh, Hyoudo-san pareces ocupado. Nos vamos"

"Oye…"

Al cabo de unos minutos habían salido a la explanada de la universidad, habían ido hacia la banca en la zona de la [Clase D] que siempre usaban, aunque esta vez el castaño la uso por completo el solo, pues se acostó usando las piernas de su compañera de habitación, Asia, como almohada.

"Te ves muy cansado, Hyoudo" dijo el rubio mirando por sus binoculares hacia la zona de la [Clase S]

"Si, algo…" dijo el castaño "Perdona Argento-san, por usar tus piernas como almohadas"

"N-No, no me importa. Si puedo ayudar a Hyoudo-san, estoy más que feliz de hacerlo" dijo la rubia algo ruborizada

"Gracias"

"Por nada"

"¿Y qué has estado haciendo, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la peli-blanca curiosa

"Bueno…" el castaño cerro los ojos "Algunas cosas…"

"Ehh…"

" _Programar tantos [Sacred Gears] al mismo tiempo es más cansado de lo que pensé. Por no mencionar los entrenamientos con Gasper, mis entrenamientos matutinos con Alex-sensei, mis entrenamientos nocturnos con Florence-sensei…LA con Gasper…Joder, tengo muchas cosas que hacer_ " pensó el castaño suspirando " _No es fácil ser yo…_ "

[No deberías sobre-exigirte tanto, compañero] hablo el dragón escarlata

 _"Ya lo sé…_ "

El castaño comenzó a descansar, no con intención de dormir pero si la de recuperarse un poco del sueño que sentía.

"Hyoudo-san tiene el cabello muy suave…" dijo la rubia acariciando la cabeza del castaño

"Las piernas de Argento-san también son muy suaves" dijo el castaño sonriendo

.

.

.

"Perdón" dijo el castaño abriendo los ojos "¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

Al ver el rostro lleno de rubor de la rubia se dio cuenta de que efectivamente lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Perdón, no trataba de…"

"N-No, no importa" dijo la rubia negando con las manos y sonriendo, aunque aún con rubor en sus mejillas "Me alegra de que Hyoudo-san encuentre mi regazo agradable"

" _Argento-san es tan inocente…_ " pensó el castaño cerrando los ojos y sonriendo nuevamente "Como puede ser tan tierna, enserio…"

.

.

.

"No me digas que dije eso en voz alta de nuevo"

"Lo hiciste" dijo el rubio mirándole divertido

"¡Lo hiciste!" gritaron los alumnos del fondo

"L-Lo hiciste" dijo la rubia ruborizada

"Me disculpo, el sueño me esta…"

"No hay por qué, me alegro de que Hyoudo-san piense que soy tierna" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente "Estoy feliz"

El castaño miro aquella reluciente sonrisa y cerro sus ojos para reposar de nuevo.

" _Recordatorio mental, nunca más desvelarse por las noches_ " pensó el castaño avergonzado con su persona

[Yo te lo recordare]

[Cuenta con nosotros]

"Si…"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Tras terminar las clases y con la aprobación de los profesores, el joven de cabello castaño y el Dhampiro salieron a la explanada de la universidad para entrenar, como habían hecho desde hace ya unos días.

"¿Estas bien, Akakishi-kun? Pareces cansado" dijo el Dhampiro preocupado

"Si, no te preocupes" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Dormí en la clase de Florence-sensei y en el receso, puedo continuar"

"Está bien"

"Ahora…" el castaño tomo una pelota de una canasta que tenía al lado "Hazlo como lo practicamos ¿Bien?"

"S-Si"

"Ahí va"

El castaño lanzo la pelota al aire. El Dhampiro hiso brillar sus rojos ojos mientras veía fijamente la pelota en el aire. La pelota comenzó a caer, víctima de la gravedad, pero a 1 metro de tocar el suelo, un aura oscura le rodeo y detuvo su caída.

"Sostenlo…" dijo el castaño caminando lentamente hacia la pelota detenida en el aire

"Mmm…" el Dhampiro apretaba puños y no parpadeaba

"Sostenlo…"

Camino hasta la pelota y coloco su mano debajo de la pelota.

"Suéltala"

"Fuuu~"

La pelota cayo en la mano del castaño.

"10 segundos sigue siendo tu limite" dijo el castaño

"Si…" asintió el Dhampiro "Parece que no puedo detenerlo por más tiempo"

"Si, sin embargo estamos mejorando" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Al inicio no podías ni sostenerlo 1 solo segundo"

"Y-Ya lo sé. Rias-sama ya me felicito"

"Buen trabajo"

"Gracias"

"Ahora, hay una cosa que quiero probar"

"¿Qué cosa?"

El castaño tomo dos pelotas de la canasta.

"Quiero que intentes detener estas dos pelotas, al mismo tiempo ¿Ok?" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"¿D-Dos? No creo que pueda" dijo el Dhampiro nervioso

"Vamos, al menos inténtalo"

"E-Está bien"

Arrojo las dos pelotas al aire e inmediatamente el Dhampiro hiso brillar sus ojos para después ver ambas pelotas en el aire cayendo al suelo. Antes de que ambas cayeran, estas fueron detenidas nuevamente de su caída, aunque el tiempo que duraron detenidas fue menos.

" _5 segundos…_ " pensó el castaño "Ahora inténtalo con 3"

"¿E-Eh? E-Está bien" asintió el Dhampiro

El chico arrojo tres pelotas y nuevamente el Dhampiro las detuvo, durando mucho menos que en el intento anterior.

"Waa~" lloro el Dhampiro "No puedo hacerlooo~"

El castaño por su lado se llevó la mano al mentón.

" _Si se concentra en un solo objetivo, puede detenerlo por 10 segundos, pero si se concentra en 2 objetivos al mismo tiempo, divide el tiempo y detiene ambos por 5 segundos_ " pensó el castaño " _Y si detiene 3, serian aprox. 3.33 segundos, estimo_ "

CLAP

Un aplauso llamo la atención del Dhampiro, cortesía del chico.

"Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en 1 solo objeto. Ya después intentaremos con más al mismo tiempo ¿Ok?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

"¡S-Si!" exclamo el Dhampiro sonriendo

"Continuemos"

"¡Sí!"

De esa forma continuaron entrenando por un rato más.

* * *

Zona de la [Clase S].

Sala de entrenamiento.

Ya cuando el cielo se había tornado oscuro, el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba dentro de la sala de entrenamiento que el líder de Grigori le había prestado para que entrenase en privado. Aunque a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez el castaño simplemente se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación con su garra en su antebrazo derecho.

"¿Listo?" preguntó el castaño afilando la mirada

[Cuando quieras] respondió el dragón

"¡Hagámoslo!"

El castaño comenzó a apretar los dientes y sus puños con fuerza. Un manto de energía comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, incrementando la energía que le cubría a cada segundo. La pupila de los ojos del castaño se afilo.

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

"Grrr…."

El chico comenzó a gruñir. Su energía comenzó a incrementarse notablemente, el manto de energía que le cubría se incrementó notablemente y algunos relámpagos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo.

" _Más…_ " pensó el castaño apretando los dientes " _Mas…_ "

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

GRRRRRRR

Su energía se incrementó aún más, esta vez el castaño comenzó a sudar y a temblar. La energía a su alrededor se estaba saliendo de control.

[¡Compañero! ¡Este es tu límite! ¡Más energía y tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo!]

" _Aun no…_ " pensó el castaño apretando aún más los dientes " _Aun puedo seguir…_ "

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[Tsk] el dragón chasqueo la lengua [Si así quieres hacerlo, entonces…]

[¡Reset!]

Instantáneamente toda la energía que tenía el chico desapareció. Este sorprendido simplemente cayó de rodillas y puso sus manos sobre el suelo, mirando sus propias gotas de sudor caer al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"¿Q-Que fue eso?" preguntó el castaño jadeando

[[Reset], es una habilidad de la [Bosted Gear] que impide que sufras una sobre-carga. Vacía todo tu cuerpo de energía en un instante]

"Ya veo…"

[¿Qué sucedió compañero? Normalmente no te comportas así]

"No es nada, simplemente quería saber cuál era mi limite" dijo el chico poniéndose de pie a duras penas "Pero, woau. Eso estuvo increíble, jamás había sentido tanta energía"

[Bueno, ciertamente lograste un gran aumento ahí. Internamente te felicito por ello, pero no deberías hacer esas cosas compañero, si no tienes cuidado podrías lastimar tu cuerpo] explico el dragón escarlata

"Si, entiendo, me disculpo por eso. Pero ahora conozco mi limite, veremos cómo mejorar" dijo el castaño limpiando el sudor de su frente

[Si]

"Pero…" el castaño miro la garra "[Reset], no me habías contado nada sobre ello"

[¿Te lo dije, no? Intento contarte todo sobre la marcha] rio el dragón

"Eso veo…"

"¡Yajuuu~!"

Una nueva voz sorprendió al castaño, que al girarse pudo ver a su maestra de magia acceder a la habitación con una sonrisa.

"Florence-sensei" dijo el castaño

"E-de-li-a, cuando estemos solos es Edelia" dijo ella inflando sus mejillas

"Ah, sí, Edelia"

"Si, y perdón por llegar tarde" dijo la maestra sonriendo "Pero ya que me quede dormida en medio de mi clase por culpa de ALGUIEN, me dieron un regaño y no pude venir a tiempo"

"No importa"

"Pero Ise-kun, te ves muy cansado" dijo la maestra preocupada "¿No crees que deberías dejarlo por hoy y dormir un poco?"

[Te sugiero lo mismo]

"Si, sí. Es todo por hoy" dijo el castaño

"Si, y ahora…" la maestra tomo la Tablet de la pared

Aparecieron dos sillas y una pequeña mesa de metal. Además de una cama elegante con un colchón amplio.

"Entiendo las sillas y la mesa, pero ¿La cama?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Nunca se sabe, podríamos necesitarla" dijo la maestra con tono picaron y guiñando el ojo

"No lo creo"

"Buu~ aguafiestas"

La maestra hiso desaparecer la cama.

"Bueno…" el castaño tomo asiento en una silla "Descansare por hoy"

La maestra tomo asiento en la silla de adelante.

"Por cierto, Edelia" hablo el castaño mirándole "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Mmm? Claro, si es Ise-kun responderé lo que sea" respondió la maestra sonriente "¿Qué es?"

"Tu dijiste que habías vivido más de 1000 años…"

"Si tienes planeado decirme vieja, te advierto que odio que me digan así"

"No es eso, me preguntaba" el castaño le miro curioso "¿Y tus padres?"

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron cual platos, pues lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo. Su alegre maestra de magia, que siempre se le insinuaba, tenía la mirada decaída y con una expresión triste.

"Ellos murieron, hace mucho tiempo" respondió ella

El chico le miro en silencio unos segundos, procesando las palabras.

"Perdón, no tenía idea que…"

"No importa, ya lo supere" dijo la maestra sonriendo

" _Aunque tu sonrisa forzada no dice lo mismo_ " pensó el castaño

"Mis padres eran unos simples campesinos sin ninguna clase de poder mágico, sorprendentemente yo y mi hermana nacimos dotadas de poder mágico, lo llamaron "milagro", en aquel entonces los humanos que podían usar magia eran raros y tan rápido se enteraron de nosotras, vinieron por nosotras para llevarnos a la academia de magia donde aprenderíamos a controlar nuestro poder mágico. Ahí estudiaba Morgana Le fay y otras magas que aparecen en distintos libros" explico Edelia juntando sus manos y bajando la mirada "Ni siquiera pude decirles adiós, pues me encontraba estudiando cuando ellos murieron. Cuando me entere, de inmediato fui a verlos pero…cuando llegue lo único que encontré fue un par de lapidas. Odie mi poder mágico en aquel entonces…si no hubiese sido por él, jamás me hubiese ido y hubiese podido estar junto a ellos. Pero ya era tarde…"

Ella sintió la mano del castaño tomar las suyas, alzo la mirada y vio al castaño sonriéndole suavemente.

"No es nada, como dije, paso hace tiempo y ya lo he superado" dijo ella poniéndose de pie

La maestra de magia camino hasta colocarse detrás del castaño, le abrazo suavemente y coloco su gran par de senos sobre la cabeza del castaño. Y aunque este normalmente la habría apartado, esta vez tomo las manos de su maestra.

"Sin embargo, ahora estoy feliz" dijo la maestra sonriendo "Ise-kun se ha interesado en mí, significa que he progresado ¿No es así?"

"Podría decirse…" dijo el castaño divertido

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Qué le paso a tu hermana?" preguntó el castaño

"Bueno, ella…ya no está aquí"

"Entiendo…"

"Ah, pero no es lo que crees Ise-kun, me refiero a que ella se encuentra perdida, no la he visto en décadas pero está viva" explico la maestra sonriendo "Ella al igual que yo era una maga, pero desapareció hace tiempo después de un incidente en la escuela de magia"

"¿Incidente?"

"Si, digamos que fue un accidente desafortunado en el cual se destruyó la escuela. De cualquier forma, no he visto a mi hermana desde entonces. Aunque he oído algunas cosas sobre ella, confió en que se encuentra bien"

"Ya veo, bueno si es tu hermana debe estar acosando a algún menor por ahí" rio divertido el chico

"Moo~" la maestra inflo sus mejillas "Yo no acoso menores. Ise-kun es mayor de edad ¿No?"

"20 años recién cumplidos"

"¿Lo ves? No acoso menores, solo que eres menor que yo por varios cientos de años" explico ella sonriendo "¿Cómo llamarías a eso?"

"Shotacon"

"Bueno, ciertamente eres tan dulce que quiero comerte"

"No soy un postre"

"La ley y tu madre aprueban nuestra relación, Ise-kun"

"Aunque no tenemos una relación, honestamente"

"¿Somos maestra y alumno, no?"

"Solo eso"

"Aguafiestas"

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo

"No, lamento haberte preguntado todas esas cosas" negó el castaño

"No te disculpes, como dije, estoy feliz de que sientas interés en mi"

"Entiendo"

"Aunque si me lo preguntaras te diría mis medidas"

"¿Ha?" el castaño hiso una mueca "¿Sus medidas?"

La maestra acerco su boca al oído del castaño y le susurro algo al oído. El castaño abrió sus ojos cual platos y se levantó de la silla alarmado, girándose y mirando a su maestra que sonreía alegremente.

"N-No es verdad" dijo el castaño "Es mentira"

El castaño miro el busto de su maestra.

"No es verdad"

"¿No me crees, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestro llevándose el dedo índice al mentón "Ya se ¿Que te parecería verlos por ti mismo?"

"¿Eh?"

Fue casi como cámara lenta.

Las manos de su maestra se deslizaron por su estómago lentamente, subiendo hasta su pecho. Tomo entre sus índices aquella prenda que cubría su escote y con lentitud comenzó a levantarla. Los ojos del chico se abrían cual platos conforme su maestra levantaba aquella prenda. Entonces, en un momento dado el chico fue capaz de ver una zona rosada.

"¡Su pezón!" pensó el castaño usando su mano para cubrir sus orificios nasales "¡SU PEZON!"

La maestra lambio sus labios y se dispuso a continuar.

"Joven Hyoudo" la maestra de combate, Alex entro en la habitación "Me entere que te quedaste dormido en clase y…"

El pobre chico cayo de espalda debido a una poderosa hemorragia nasal.

Pervertido una vez, pervertido por siempre, dicen.

"¡Joven Hyoudo!" exclamo la maestra de combate alarmada "¿Estas bien?"

"S-Si, estoy bien" dijo el castaño sangrando a cataratas por su nariz

"¡No pareces estar bien!"

"Moo~ Alex-chan aguafiestas" quejo Edelia inflando sus mejillas "Estábamos en la mejor parteee~"

"¿Eh?" la maestra de combate miro a su compañera de oficio "¿Mejor parte?

El castaño simplemente pudo tapar sus fosas nasales con su mano para detener la hemorragia, pero aun no fue suficiente y cayo inconsciente, aunque fue después de ver algo increíble.

"¡Joven Hyoudo!"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Si, se que soy un asco para los nombres y los nicknames. No tienen idea de cuanto tardo en escoger un nickname...decente.**_

 _ **¿Motivo de esta actualización flash? Ninguno en particular, simplemente la inspiración me golpeó fuertemente y no pare hasta terminar este capítulo. Y ya que por mayoría de voto decidimos que publicase cualquier capitulo que terminara, lo publique (así que no se quejen).**_

 _ **Y no es que haya decidido dejar las otras historias, sino que esta jodida historia está consumiendo toda mi capacidad cerebral y no puedo pensar en otra historia, antes tengo que vaciar mi cabeza de todas las ideas que tengo de esta historia. Enserio, no saben cuan frustrante es querer escribir de algo y no poder hacerlo, la inspiración del verdadero Issei no me quiere llegar (estoy súper bloqueado con esa historia).**_

 _ **Y creo que deje en claro desde hace unos capítulos que este Ise disfrutaba de los videojuegos, por lo tanto su personalidad no cambio, simplemente es una faceta que no conocían de él. Y sobre la última escena, ya lo dije, pervertido una vez, pervertido siempre.**_

 _ **Si quieren saber cómo lucen los miembros del equipo de la [Clase F] tendrán que ir a mi página de Facebook y ver el álbum titulado "Sacred University of Demonic Arts", ahí encontraran información del fic e ilustraciones para los personajes nuevos (hay un link que te manda a la página en mi perfil).**_

 _ **Y hablando de los personajes nuevos, habrán notado que me referí a ellos por su nombres en lugar de decir pelinegro, moreno, etc…Y eso es debido a que como son tantos, me refiero a ellos por su nombre para no confundirme a mí y a ustedes. A partir de este capítulo tendrán que darle una vista al álbum de mi página de Facebook para saber qué personaje es quien, ya que tendrán protagonismo desde este capítulo en adelante.**_

 _ **Y si, continuo esforzándome en las escenas románticas, aún estoy trabajando en ellas, pero aquí las chicas no caerán en 1 solo capítulo, si se enamoraran, tardaran varios capítulos en hacerlo. Advertidos están.**_

 _ **No hubo mucho que destacar en este capítulo, era más bien un capitulo para introducir a los nuevos personajes y esas cosas.**_

 _ **Bueno, es todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_


	8. Clase-8

Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

Dormitorio de la [Clase F].

10:00 a.m.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Un despertador comenzó a sonar en una de las habitaciones que pertenecían al dormitorio. La persona dentro de la habitación, quien resultó ser la hermosa rubia de ojos esmeraldas, Asia Argento, despertó al escuchar el sonido del despertador.

Se puso de pie.

Vestía un pijama compuesta por una camiseta a manga larga de seda azul con unos shorts cortos de igual color, con estrellas decorando ambas prendas. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado, aunque era entendible, pues recién acababa de despertar.

"Buaaaw~" bostezo la rubia, estirando los brazos

Tras unos leves estiramientos, la rubia se giró para ver la cama de encima de la litera, donde suponía encontrarse su compañero de habitación, pero extrañamente no había nadie en la cama, solo la mascota del chico acostada y profundamente dormida.

" _Supongo que Hyoudo-san ya se despertó…_ " pensó la rubia sonriendo

Camino hasta uno de sus cajones y saco el uniforme de la universidad. Procedió a desvestirse con normalidad, todas sus prendas cayeron al suelo y ella quedo vistiendo tan solo una inocente y radiante lencería blanca.

Procedió a colocarse el uniforme escolar y como siempre, complemento el uniforme con unos mallones negros. Abotono su camiseta hasta el último botón y ajusto ligeramente su corbata. Cepillo su larga y sedosa cabellera por unos minutos, hasta quedar perfectamente peinada.

"Listo" dijo la rubia sonriendo para sí misma

Se asomó a la cama de encima y se despidió de la felina.

"Nos vemos luego, Kuro-chan" despidió la rubia sonriendo

"Nyaa~" la gata maullo y después volvió a dormir

La rubia abrió la puerta y procedió a salir de su habitación. Camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la primer planta del dormitorio, donde pudo ver ya a sus compañeros de clases despiertos y vistiendo sus uniformes al igual que ella.

Y al igual que todos los días, fue directo a la cocina de la cafetería, pues ella y el castaño siempre cocinaban para todos los del dormitorio. Se adentró en la cocina y pudo ver a las demás chicas que siempre ayudaban a cocinar, pero su compañero de habitación no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Hana-san" dijo la rubia acercándose a donde Hana

Hana se encontraba parada delante de una barra, pelando papas y después procediendo a cortarlas. Y debido a que estaba cocinando, llevaba un delantal blanco con un listón purpura alrededor de la cintura.

"Argento-san" dijo Hana sonriendo "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" la rubia regreso el saludo sonriendo "¿Y Hyoudo-san?"

"¿Eh? ¿No estaba contigo?"

"No, no estaba en su cama cuando desperté, pensé que estaba aquí"

"Pues nadie lo ha visto por aquí…" Hana miro al resto de las chicas "¿Alguien ha visto a Hyoudo-san?"

"No, nadie" negaron las demás chicas

La rubia se llevó el dedo índice al mentón.

" _Me pregunto en donde estará…_ "

* * *

Edificio de administración.

En uno de los edificios del campus de la universidad, específicamente en donde los maestros se reunían, había una habitación cuya puerta tenía una placa de metal en la cual se encontraba escrita una palabra: " _Nursing_ ".

En dicha habitación había un chico de cabellos castaños recostado en una de las varias camillas que había en la habitación. Al lado izquierdo de su camilla, una ventana por la cual la luz solar entro, golpeando el área de sus ojos y causándole molestia.

"¿Mmm?" el chico abrió sus ojos, con molestia debido a la luz golpeando sus ojos " _Este lugar…_ "

"¿Oh? Despertaste…"

Al escuchar una voz desconocida, se sentó en la orilla del colchón y observo a la dueña de la voz desconocido, notando que no se encontraba solo en la habitación.

Una mujer adulta, entre sus 25 más o menos. Largo cabello negro hasta su espalda baja, con dos ahoges sobresaliendo hacia adelante. Piel ligeramente morena. Hermoso rostro adornado con dos brillantes ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, con un lunar en su pómulo izquierdo. Anteojos semi-montura de color rojo. El chico tenía que admitir que era hermosa del rostro. Y su cuerpo, ni hablar. Tenía unos grandes senos que aunque no se comparaba con Edelia, sí que superaba a la heredera Gremory y su reina. Cintura estrecha y unas caderas sensuales.

La mujer vestía un suéter de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color verde. Falda negra hasta media pierna. Mallas negras con ligeros. Y una bata de laboratorio blanca. Era increíblemente sexy, en especial por los ligeros.

Ella se encontraba sentada en un banco de metal delante de un escritorio sobre el cual había una computadora.

Tras observarle por unos segundos, el chico reacciono.

"¿Y usted es?" preguntó el castaño

"Soy la enfermera de la universidad" respondió la mujer con voz tranquila y suave. Colocando una mano sobre su gran pecho "Mi nombre es Adeline, pero puedes llamarme Adel si gustas"

"Yo soy Hyoudo Issei, alumno de primer año, [Clase F]"

"Oh, ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Ise-kun?"

"¿Ha?" el castaño ladeo la cabeza, confundido "¿Famoso?"

"Si, hay rumores por el campus que dicen que tienes relaciones ilícitas con la maestra de magia, Edelia" respondió la enfermera haciendo un gesto indecente con las manos y una sonrisa picarona "25 veces por noche, dicen…"

"¡¿QUIEN ESTA ESPARCIENDO ESOS RUMORES DE MI?!"

Arqueando una ceja con ira y apretando su puño en un intento desesperado de contener su ira interna, el chico comenzó a temblar mientras varias venas se saltaban en su frente. La enfermera la observo mientras decía "Fufufu". Tras tranquilizarse al cabo de unos segundos, el joven miro nuevamente a la mujer delante de él.

"Ahora que recuerdo, si usted es la enfermera de la universidad, ¿Eso quiere decir que es la tutora de Argento-san?" preguntó el castaño

"¿Oh? ¿Conoces a Asia-chan?" respondió la enfermera mirándole

"Si, es mi compañera de cuarto"

"¡Oh! Entonces tú eres el "Hyoudo-san" del que ella siempre habla"

"¿Siempre?"

"Esa pequeña está loca por ti, ¿Sabes? Cuando viene no deja de hablar sobre ti todo el tiempo, "Hyoudo-san esto…", "Hyoudo-san aquello…", no hay un solo día en el que no te mencione…"

" _No necesitaba saber eso…_ " pensó el castaño suspirando

"¿Y? ¿Ustedes son pareja?"

"¿Eh? No, solo somos amigos"

"¿Es así? Por la forma en la que ella habla de ti pensé que ya te la habías tirado" comento la enfermera imitando un movimiento de caderas bastante indecente "Pero veo que ni siquiera la has tocado al parecer…"

"Claro que no, solo somos amigos" dijo el castaño suspirando

"¿Sex friends?"

"No, solo amigos"

"A ella no parece molestarle convertirse en una Sex friend, es más, creo que podría gustarle" rio la enfermera

"Disculpe, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta conversación? Además, jamás estaría en una relación basada en solo sexo. Los sentimientos son importantes para la base de una relación"

"Oh, ¿Eres la clase de chico que prefiere que las mujeres giman " _¡Te amoooo~!_ " sobre un erótico y estimulante " _¡Dame más, queridooooo~!_ "?" pregunto la enfermera gimiendo de esas dos formas distintas y riendo

El chico suspiro negando con la cabeza, sobando el espacio entre sus cejas. Tras tranquilizarse un poco, observo a la enfermera con una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus anteojos. El cuerpo de esa candente y sexy enfermera emanaba una aura bastante peculiar, pues aunque tenía un toque sagrado, también había cierto toque oscuro, a lo que llego a una conclusión.

" _Ángel caído_ " pensó el castaño

Al ver la mirada fija del joven, la enfermera negó con su dedo índice riendo suavemente.

"Por tu mirada apasionada, puedo saber lo que quieres" dijo la enfermera sonriendo y haciendo un gesto indecente con las manos "¿Sexo, no? Claro, hagamoslo"

"¡Demasiado fácil! ¡¿Usted tendría sexo con alguien que acaba de conocer?!"

"El mundo entero trata sobre tener sexo, querido. Vives, creces y tienes la mayor cantidad de sexo posible antes de morir. Si moriste sin tener sexo, no puedes jactarte de haber vivido"

"¡¿Qué pasa con esa ideología tan…?!"

"¿Me equivoco? ¿No es el objetivo de la vida pasar nuestros genes a la siguiente generación?"

"N-No está del todo equivocada, pero…" el castaño negó con la cabeza "¿No es usted una enfermera? ¿Cómo puede pensar de esa forma?"

"No hago esto por que quiera, tuve mis propios objetivos al aceptar convertirme en enfermera de esta universidad"

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Por supuesto!" la enfermera se puso de pie, alzando su puño con determinación "¡Vine aquí a tirarme a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes masculinos de la universidad!"

"¡¿Pero qué clase de objetivo es ese?! ¡¿Y aun así se hace llamar enfermera?! ¡El gobierno está pagando por sus servicios…!" exclamo el castaño

"Bueno, la gente dice que debes disfrutar tu trabajo y buscarle el lado bueno, ese es el lado bueno querido y me encanta…"

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿A cuántos pobres les ha robado la inocencia?"

"¡Ugh…!"

La enfermera cayó al suelo derrotada.

"A-A ni uno solo…"

"¿Ha? ¿Ninguno?"

"Si, vine aquí esperando poder tirarme a muchos estudiantes, ya que es una universidad con estudiantes sobrenaturales, pensé que habría muchos lastimados y muchos visitantes, pero…" la enfermera apretó los puños "Ni un solo estudiante ha venido aquí desde que comencé a trabajar…"

"Gracias a dios"

"¡¿A dios?! ¡Ese viejo verde no tiene nada que ver con esto!"

El chico suspiro.

"¿Eso significa que soy el primer estudiante que viene aquí?" preguntó el castaño

La enfermera alzo la mirada y le miro con una sonrisa.

"Así es, querido"

Un escalofrió estremeció el cuerpo del castaño al instante. Observo como la enfermera comenzaba a avanzar hacia él desde el suelo, imitando el caminar de un gato. La mirada de la enfermera era la de un depredador mientras que el castaño tiño su rostro de azul.

"Bu-Bueno, creo que yo me voy yendo" dijo el castaño nervioso

Antes de que pudiese levantarse, la enfermera ya había llegado a donde él. Ella se posiciono en medio de las piernas del chico, sujetándole de las piernas con ambas manos y aunque el chico intentaba desesperadamente levantarse, la fuerza de la enfermera le superaba.

"No te preocupes, querido" dijo la enfermera lambiéndose los labios "Seré gentil"

"¡Waaa~! ¡Ayudaaa~!" exclamo el castaño asustado

"¡Nadie va a escucharte, querido!" rio la enfermera "¡Ahora! ¡Déjame verlo!"

Ansiosa ella comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones del chico.

"¡No! ¡Déjeme! ¡Deje mis pantalones puestos!" decía el castaño con el rostro azul, intentando desesperadamente que sus pantalones se mantuvieran puestos

"¿Oh? ¿Tienes esa clase de fetiche? Me gusta…" dijo la enfermera lambiéndose los labios "Entonces lo haremos con ropa…"

"¡No me refería a eso!"

Fue forzado a acostarse contra la camilla a la fuerza. Tras recuperarse del shock inicial intento levantarse pero no pudo, ya que la enfermera se había colocado sobre él, sujetándole los brazos y sentándose sobre la cintura del chico.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice" dijo la enfermera lambiéndose los labios y observando a su presa con lujuria "Me estoy poniendo caliente…"

"¡AAAAaaahhhhh! ¡Por favor! ¡Todo menos eso!" exclamo el castaño con su rostro azul

"Jejejee~"

Mientras reía de forma espeluznante, la enfermera abrió por la fuerza la camisa del chico, rompiendo todos los botones y dejando su torso desnudo. El chico casi se desmaya y su rostro se teñía de azul con un tono cada vez más oscuro.

Y en la desesperación recordó algo.

" _Si no mal recuerdo, este tipo de situaciones siempre pasan en los mangas_ " pensó el chico desesperado " _Normalmente la clase de personaje atrevido siempre es vulnerable a los ataques por parte del protagonista. Eso quiere decir que si yo la ataco…_ "

[Probablemente puedas salvar tu castidad, si señor] el dragón le complemento

[¡Hazlo compañero! ¡Salva tu virginidad!] exclamo la espada emocionada

"¡Sí!"

El chico afilo la mirada. Movió sus brazos y cambio de lugar con la enfermera, dejándole a ella sobre la camilla y el posicionándose sobre ella.

"Kya~" la enfermera grito tiernamente ante la sorpresa

Imitando la mirada que ella tenía, el castaño le observo fijamente con una mirada seductora. Esta vez fue la enfermera la que le miraba con sorpresa y rubor.

" _Eso es, avergüénzate y déjame en paz_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo

Tras unos segundos, la enfermera rio.

"Oh, así que eres esa clase de chico"

"¿Are?"

La enfermera rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y después le jalo hacia abajo, hundiendo el rostro del chico en sus enormes senos.

"Si querías tomar el control debiste decirlo, me sorprendiste" dijo la enfermera lambiendo sus labios "Pero, no me importa. Me gusta ser sumisa…"

" _¡Mierdaaa~!_ " pensó el castaño lleno de rubor con su rostro enterrado en los senos de la enfermera

[Cavaste aún más profundo] dijo el dragón soltando un suspiro

[Y no había un tesoro precisamente] agrego la espada

"¡Ustedes no son de ayuda!"

[¡No te rindas compañero! ¡Empújala un poco más! ¡Seguro que puedes hacerlo!]

"¿Empujar?"

[¡Sí! ¡Continua! ¡Sigue como si realmente fueses a hacérselo! ¡Cuando llegues más lejos tenlo por seguro! ¡Se avergonzara y te dejara en paz!]

[¡No hay de otra!]

"E-Entiendo…"

El chico saco su rostro de los senos de la enfermera y la observo, ella estaba sonriendo con confianza y lambiendo sus labios. El respiro hondo y se preparó mentalmente para hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría, pero que era su única opción si realmente quería salvar su castidad, él iba a atacar.

"Adel…" susurro el chico al oído de la enfermera

"Mmm~" la enfermera gimió un poco "¿I-Ise-kun?"

Le miro a los ojos y después comenzó a besarle, en ambas mejillas bastante cerca de los labios pero sin tocar los labios de la enfermera. Cada beso generaba un " _Aaahh~_ " en la enfermera que se llenaba de rubor a cada segundo.

Tras propinar una sesión de besos en las mejillas de la enfermera, lentamente comenzó a bajar y comenzó a besarle en el cuello.

"Aaahh~"

" _Parece funcionar_ " pensó el castaño aliviado " _Parece que todas esas cosas que Aika me dijo sobre las mujeres al fin rinden frutos_ "

Subió repentinamente y soplo al oído de la enfermera.

"Gyaaannn~"

" _Oh, qué buena reacción_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo " _¿Este es su punto débil?_ "

El joven continúo soplando gentilmente en el oído de la enfermera, generándole varios gemidos.

 _"¿Y qué tal esto?_ " pensó el castaño

El chico acerco su boca al oído de la enfermera y le dio un leve mordisco.

"¡Gyaaaannn~!"

Fue un gemido bastante erótico y fuerte, el chico se sorprendió bastante.

"Aaahh~" la enfermera gemía con su rostro ruborizado "I-Ise-kun…"

" _¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puede ser una ninfómana tan linda?!_ " pensó el castaño lleno de rubor, conteniendo como podía una hemorragia nasal

Ahí se encontraba ella, acostada boca arriba. Respirando de forma agitada, con sus mejillas llenas de rubor. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda brillosos, llorosos. Sonriendo de forma radiante. Extendiendo sus brazos hacia el diciendo un tierno:

"Ise-kun…"

La enfermera tomo las manos del chico y lentamente las llevo hasta sus grandes y suaves senos. El chico sintió aquella increíble sensación en sus manos y por poco le da una hemorragia nasal. Se llenó de rubor ante aquella exquisita sensación.

" _¡¿Q-Que?!_ " pensó el chico teniendo una hemorragia nasal con fuerza

"Anda, puedes tocarlos cuanto desees" dijo la enfermera sonriendo

GLUP

El chico trago saliva nuevamente.

" _¡¿Y ahora que carajos hago?! ¡No parece querer rendirse!_ " exclamo el castaño internamente

[Continua, claro] dijo el dragón

[Ya falta poco] agrego la espada

" _¡Joder! ¡Por favor que funcione…!_ "

Determinado a salvar su castidad, el joven comenzó a amasar aquellos suaves y grandes senos.

" _Aaahhh~ que suaveeeeesss~_ " pensó el castaño en las nubes " _¡Espera, no! ¡No te pierdas, Ise!_ "

Continúo amasando aquellos suaves y elásticos senos con sus manos.

" _¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que los ángeles caídos tenían cuerpos seductores para tentar a los hombres, pero…!_ " el castaño pensó con su rostro lleno de rubor " _¡¿Cómo puede una mujer ser tan jodidamente sexy?!_ "

"Aaahh~ Aahh~" la enfermera gemía "Pu-Puedes hacerlo más fuerte, si quieres…"

Al pobre casi le da un sobre-dosis de lujuria y muere por un desangrado nasal, pero aun con el objetivo de hacer rendir a aquella candente enfermera, intensifico el movimiento de sus manos. Amasando aquellos majestuosos senos con sus manos, sintiendo su elasticidad y suavidad.

"Aaahh~"

" _Maldición…_ " pensaba el castaño llorando mientras continuaba acariciando aquellos grandes senos " _¿Qué hago ahora? Si esto continua, definitivamente voy a perder mi virginidad…_ "

Observo a la enfermera, ella gemía de forma erótica y tenía su rostro lleno de rubor, pero en sus ojos aún estaba el deseo de poseer al joven.

[¿Por qué no intentas chuparlos? He escuchado que eso las pone bastante…]

" _¡¿Pero qué carajos estas diciendo?! ¡Claro que no…!_ "

[Era solo una sugerencia…]

[Además, técnicamente no se los estarías chupando] dijo la espada [Estarías chupando su ropa, que casualmente se encuentra sobre sus senos…]

El castaño tuvo una riña interna con sus pensamientos pero al final accedió.

Acerco su rostro lentamente hacia los senos de la sexy enfermera y esta le observo con curiosidad. Quizás debido a que estaba excitada, los pezones de la enfermera estaban duros y por ellos resaltaban sobre su suéter, por lo que sí, parecía que no estaba usando sostén debajo del suéter verde.

GLUP

Trago saliva de nuevo.

Abrió lentamente su boca y sacando su lengua con nervios, dio una ligera lamida al suéter, aunque fue en donde se encontraba el pezón de la enfermera.

"¡Aaaahhh~!" la enfermera gimió con fuerza

Al ver la respuesta por parte de la enfermera, el chico pensó que quizás podría derrotarla con esto a lo que se determinó a continuar. Comenzó a chupar el área del suéter donde se encontraba el pezón de la enfermera mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro pezón sobre el suéter.

"¡Aahh~! ¡Ise-kun! ¡Ise-kun!" gemía la enfermera "¡Gyaaaaaannnn~!"

" _¡No estoy lambiendo ni tocando sus pezones! ¡Solo estoy lambiendo y tocando el suéter que se encuentra sobre sus senos! ¡Solo eso!_ " pensaba el chico lleno de rubor " _¡Solo eso!_ "

Continuo por unos segundos, la enfermera continuaba gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza ante las acciones del chico.

"¡Ise-kun! ¡Ise-kun!" dijo la enfermera mirándole "¡Yo…!"

El chico alzo la mirad para ver como la enfermera le abrazaba con fuerza, hundiendo nuevamente el rostro del chico en sus grandes senos mientras esta babeaba, llena de rubor y muy excitada exclamaba:

"¡Me vengooooooo~!"

El chico solo se quedó en silencio mientras sentía las respiraciones agitadas de la enfermera. Al cabo de unos segundos el chico saco el rostro de los senos de la enfermera, ella se encontraba jadeando y llena de rubor y al parecer, fuera de combate.

Alzo su puño y sonrió.

" _He salvado mi castidad, si señor_ " pensó con orgullo

Su visión se giró en un instante y para cuando reacciono, ahora él se encontraba acostado sobre la camilla y con la enfermera sentada sobre él. Cuando quiso decir algo, la enfermera le silencio con un apasionado beso.

" _¡No uses la lengua!_ " pensó el castaño tiñendo su rostro de azul

Tras unos largos segundos de un candente beso, la enfermera se separó del chico. Sus leguas eran unidas por un fino hilo de saliva.

"Supongo que ahora es mi turno" dijo la enfermera lambiendo sus labios "¿No, Ise-kun?"

"¿A-A-Are?, pe-pensé que…" hablo el castaño nervioso

"¿No penas que eso sería suficiente, verdad? Actúe de forma tímida para que fueses dominante, pero jamás desenfundaste tu arma, Ise-kun. Ya me canse de esperarla…" la enfermera re-lamio sus labios "La deseo…la cosa de Ise-kun…"

El rostro del chico se tiño de azul. La enfermera le veía como a una presa, su mirada sumida en lujuria y sus ojos en forma de corazón con pequeños corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza.

" _¡¿No dijeron que iba a funcionar, cabrones?! ¡Ahora ya no puedo escapar!_ "

[Un error lo comete cualquiera]

[Es cierto]

" _¡Malditos…!_ "

La enfermera nuevamente comenzó a besar al chico de forma apasionada. El pobre chico casi se desmaya, sus ojos tomaron forma de remolino mientras sentía como la lengua de la enfermera se entrelazaba con la suya, la sensación de los senos de ella presionándose contra el suyo.

Sintió como la enfermera deslizaba lentamente su mano por todo el torso del chico, deslizándose hasta la entre pierna del joven.

"¡AHHHHHH! ¡No! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Esto es violación! ¡Es violación! ¡Hare que la arresten por cargos de violación!"

"¿No lo sabes? Si una mujer viola a un hombre, realmente no es considerado una violación"

"¡¿Y dónde quedo la igualdad?!"

"Estoy siendo igualitaria, antes fuiste tú quien me hico sentir bien" dijo la enfermera sonriendo de forma lujuriosa "Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo…"

Ella se deslizo lentamente por todo el torso del chico, lambiéndole todo el torso hasta que llego al inicio de los pantalones del chico. Hundió su rostro en la entrepierna del chico y tomo entre sus dientes la bragueta del chico.

"Gracias por la comida…" dijo la enfermera mientras bajaba la bragueta del chico

" _Adiós, mi virginidad_ " pensó el joven con su rostro azul, resignado

¡ZAS!

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, lo que llamo la atención del chico y la enfermera quienes al girarse, pudieron notar la presencia de Alex, la maestra de combate, con su pierna extendida por haber abierto la puerta de una patada.

"¡Escuche gritos viniendo de aquí!" exclamo Alex "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"¡ALEX-SENSEI!" exclamo el chico llorando de alegría "¡Que alegría verla!"

"¿Joven Hyoudo?"

La maestra de combate analizo la situación. Ahí estaba el chico, recostado sobre la camilla de hospital. La enfermera de la universidad estaba sudorosa, ruborizada y se encontraba posicionada justo en la entrepierna del joven. Más aun, mordiendo la bragueta del chico.

"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!" exclamo Alex cubriéndose los ojos con las manos

"¡Avergüéncese después! ¡Ahora salve mi castidad!" exclamo el castaño

"Booo~" abucheo la enfermera inflando sus mejillas "Alex-chan aguafiestas"

"¡Adel! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Pensé que te habían dicho que dejases de intentar abusar de los hombres de esa forma!" exclamo Alex

"Pero…" la enfermera inflo sus mejillas "Llevo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que me puse ansiosa y caliente, ¿debes entenderme, no? Ah, no, espera. Tu nunca lo has hecho con nadie, ¿cierto?"

"¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡DEJA IR AL JOVEN HYOUDO EN ESTE MOMENTO!"

"Si, si, como digas"

La enfermera se alejó del castaño. El chico rápidamente subió su bragueta, la cual había sido bajada por la enfermera.

"C-C-Como decirlo…" la maestra de combate hablo con vergüenza "L-Lo siento, nosotras te trajimos aquí anoche y no pensamos en que podría pasar…"

"No diga nada, voy a intentar olvidar esto…" dijo el castaño abrochándose el cinturón y sonrojándose "Me gustaría que usted también lo olvidara, por favor…"

"S-Si…"

El castaño tomo el saco de su uniforme que se encontraba en una silla y se lo puso. Debido a la enfermera, su camiseta se encontraba completamente abierta, mostrando el torso desnudo y sudado del castaño.

"Me voy" dijo el castaño caminando hacia la salida

"T-Te acompaño…" dijo la maestra de combate

La maestra de combate salió primero y el chico salió después, no sin antes escuchar:

"Nos vemos después, Ise-kun" dijo la enfermera despidiéndose con las manos y una sonrisa "La próxima vez terminaremos lo que empezamos…"

El chico salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con su maestra de combate siguiéndole un par de pasos atrás, con su rostro ruborizado debido a lo que había presenciado instantes antes.

Llegaron al lobby del edificio de administración y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Me gustaría que no le dijera a nadie lo que sucedió ahí, Alex-sensei" dijo el castaño mirándole

"S-Si, no lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi" respondió la maestra algo nerviosa y desviando la mirada

"Se lo agradezco…"

El chico salió del edificio y mientras caminaba pensaba:

" _¡NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS VOLVER A LA ENFERMERIA! ¡JAMAS!_ "

La maestra de combate, Alex, se quedó parada delante de la salida del edificio, observando a su alumno alejarse a paso rápido, echando humo por la cabeza.

Recordó el instante en el que entro en la enfermería, cuando analizo la situación. La bragueta del chico estaba abajo y aunque solo fue momentáneo, ella había visto dentro de los pantalones del chico.

Su rostro exploto en rubor, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras emanaba vapor de su cabeza.

" _Creo que…_ " pensó llena de vergüenza " _La vi…_ "

Miro por el espacio entre sus dedos a su alumno alejándose.

" _La cosa del joven Hyoudo…_ "

* * *

Días después.

Zona de la [Clase S].

Sala de entrenamiento.

Cierto joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba en el interior de aquella instalación creada con el fin de que los estudiantes de la [Clase S] la usasen para entrenar, pero hasta la fecha el castaño era la única persona que la usaba.

El aspecto de la habitación en blanco y vacía cambio, presentando ahora lo que parecía ser alguna especie de calabozo oscuro que aparecía en alguna clase de juego RPG. Era una habitación oscura, con pilares a los costados, pinturas horrendas en las paredes y lámparas de cristal adornando el techo. Era un ambiente bastante aterrador.

"¿Listo?" preguntó el chico sonriendo

[¡Hmph! Cuando quieras] respondió el dragón en su interior

Un holograma apareció delante de él, era un numero 5.

*Comenzando cuenta regresiva* hablo una voz electrónica *5*

El chico respiro hondo.

*4*

Invoco su garra.

*3*

Se puso en guardia.

*2*

Cubrió su cuerpo con un grueso manto de energía escarlata.

*1*

Abrió sus ojos.

*Iniciando prueba*

Su pupila se afilo.

Pudo ver como de entre la oscuridad, muchos pares de ojos de color rojo comenzaban a aparecer. Él castaño miro de re-ojo las pinturas en las paredes, notando que algo también había comenzado a salir de ellas, así como de los rincones de la habitación y del techo mismo.

Shadow.

Un tipo de monstruo echo de oscuridad que habitaba en lugares inhóspitos. Físicamente parecían ser alguna clase de fantasmas de color negro que levitaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, con brillantes ojos rojos.

El castaño pudo ver como una gran cantidad de Shadows comenzaban a aparecer a su alrededor. Miro hacia adelante y pudo ver a un grupo grande apresurarse hacia el con intención de atacar.

"Ddraig" dijo el castaño tomando la pose de un corredor profesional "Transfiere energía a mis piernas"

[¡Sí!] asintió el dragón

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡Transfer!]

Las piernas del chico se cubrieron por una gran cantidad de energía, relucían de un color escarlata. Alzo la mirada para ver nuevamente a aquel grupo de Shadows venir hacia él y tras unos segundos, sonrió.

Desapareció y lo que le sustituyo, fue una pequeña nube de humo.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

El Shadow que tuvo la desgracia de ir adelante, fue víctima de un poderoso rodillazo directo a su rostro, propinado claro por el castaño, quien se había movido a una velocidad sumamente increíble debido al aumento de energía en sus piernas. El Shadow no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar.

Tras recibir aquel poderoso rodillazo en el rostro, el Shadow salió despedido hacia atrás, impactando contra una pared y cuarteándola. Los demás Shadows no le dieron mucha importancia a su compañero caído y continuaron su camino hacia el castaño, sacando unas afiladas garras largas y de color purpura con las que posiblemente intentarían cortar al chico.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

Múltiples cortes fueron propinados por los Shadows, pero todos fueron esquivados por el chico que hiso varias volteretas hacia a tras o esquivaba agachándose en el momento justo.

¡CLANG!

Detuvo las garras de un Shadow con su imponente garra y después sonrió. Desvió las garras del Shadow hacia otro lado, dejando expuesto. Preparo su puñetazo.

" _¡Ddraig!_ " pensó el chico serio

[¡Déjamelo a mí!] respondió el dragón escarlata

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡Transfer!]

Toda la energía que había aumentado fue trasferida a su brazo derecho, lugar donde portaba aquella garra escarlata. La garra comenzó a brillar mientras una gran cantidad de energía color escarlata le recubrió, haciéndole brillar.

"¡Comete esto!" exclamo el castaño lanzando su puñetazo "¡[Dragón's Punch]!"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Fue un impacto desgarrador que deshizo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, al Shadow que tuvo la desgracia de recibir de lleno aquel poderoso impacto. Pero ahí no termino la cosa, pues tras haber lanzado su golpe y que este impactase exitosamente, su garra invoco una gran garra de energía escarlata que continúo su camino, impactando a todos los demás Shadows.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

La garra de energía impacto contra una pared, destruyéndola y deshaciendo a varios Shadows en el camino.

[Atrás] dijo el dragón

El chico se giró velozmente para encontrarse con otro gran grupo de Shadows que le atacaron sin piedad con aquellas largas y afiladas garras color violeta. El chico simplemente afilo la mirada mientras daba volteretas hacia atrás, tomando distancia de aquel grupo de Shadows.

" _Molestos…_ " pensó el castaño " _Hagamos aquello_ "

[Como gustes] dijo el dragón riendo

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

El castaño sintió aquella gran oleada de poder recorrer su cuerpo y al ser tanta, comenzó a sudar levemente mientras sonreía. Respiro hondo y a continuación, la energía comenzó a reunirse en varios lugares a la vez.

Detrás del chico y en forma de círculo, aparecieron varias esferas de color escarlata con el tamaño de una pelota de beisbol.

"[Dragón's Burst]" dijo el castaño sonriendo "No tendrán tanto poder de ataque como el [Dragón Shoot] original, pero si todos golpean a un solo objetivo, podrían causar un daño mayor"

[Ciertamente] asintió el dragón

"Mantenlas, las dispararemos poco a poco" dijo el castaño mientras nuevamente se lanzaba hacia los Shadows

[¡Sí!]

Los Shadows recibieron al castaño con una bienvenida llena de cortes que amenazaban con cortarle por la mitad sin ninguna clase de piedad, pero todos fueron esquivados por el chico que de un salto se posiciono sobre el grupo de Shadows.

"Ahí" dijo el castaño afilando la mirada

Una de las esferas de energía que estaban detrás de él se convirtió en un torrente de energía que impacto con fuerza en el centro del grupo de Shadows.

¡PUUUUUM!

No fue una explosión exageradamente fuerte, pero si fue lo suficiente para que los Shadows se dispersasen e incluso se había cargado a algunos al momento del impacto.

¡POOOOOOOW!

Un Shadow recibió un potente golpe directo al rostro y desapareció.

El castaño se giró para ver a dos Shadows detrás de él, lanzando cortes con sus grandes garras de color violeta, buscando cortarle.

¡CLANG!

Nuevamente uso su garra para cubrir aquel ataque.

"Aquí" dijo el castaño

Dos de las esferas detrás de él se convirtieron en dos torrentes de energía que impactaron de lleno con el cuerpo de aquellos dos Shadows, los cuales fueron arrastrados por los torrentes y al impactar contra la pared, desaparecieron.

[¡Detrás!] esta vez, fue la espada quien advirtió

El castaño miro por encima de su hombro, un Shadow le estaba atacando con aquellas garras y el ataque ya estaba muy cerca como para esquivar.

" _Te lo encargo_ " pensó el castaño

[¡Sí!] exclamo la espada con alegría

El chico solo pudo llevarse la garra a la espalda, imitando el movimiento que haría algún espadachín al tomar una espada de su espalda, pero en su espalda no había ninguna espada. Con un leve destello dorado, [Ascalon] apareció en su garra y usando el dorso de la misma, cubrió el ataque de las garras del Shadow.

¡CLANG!

Chispas volaron.

El castaño invirtió el agarre de su espada y girando, uso la espada para cortar al Shadow por la mitad y debido al aura sagrada que la espada emitía, algunos Shadows cercanos fueron acabados por el hecho de sentir las emisiones de energía de la espada.

Retomo su postura para ver a un grupo de Shadows atacarle nuevamente. Aunque el castaño ni se inmuto y simplemente suspiro un poco.

Las esferas restantes que flotaban detrás de él, se convirtieron en torrentes de energía que impactaron contra los Shadows, desintegrándoles y haciéndoles desaparecer en el acto.

El castaño miro hacia adelante, notando a un grupo grande de Shadows mirándole mientras movían sus garras de forma espeluznante, como si ansiasen cortarle con esas garras violetas.

"Terminemos esto" dijo el castaño guardando la espada dentro de su garra "Ddraig"

[Claro]

*La prueba finalizara dentro de…* dijo una voz electrónica *10*

Los Shadows se apresuraron hacia él.

*9*

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

*8*

El castaño inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, inflando su pecho.

*7*

Contuvo el aire.

*6*

Sintió su pecho arder.

*5*

[¡Transfer]!

Transfirió la energía a sus pulmones.

*4*

Sintió como las flamas en sus pulmones aumentaban en cantidad y temperatura.

*3*

Abrió sus ojos, con su pupila afilada.

*2*

Apretó los puños.

*1*

Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones.

"¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Una tremenda llamarada salió de su boca, arrasando con todos los Shadows delante de él. Las feroces llamas ardían con pasión y furor, no parecía que fuesen a apagarse rápidamente. Continuaron quemando todo a su paso por unos segundos, para después concentrarse en un solo punto y crear de esa forma, una inmensa esfera de llamas.

Las llamas cesaron y entonces, no había ni un solo Shadow.

*Prueba finalizada*

Nuevamente la habitación volvió a su estado original, vacía y blanca.

"Fuuu~" el castaño suspiro

Tomo una toalla del suelo y la uso para limpiarse el sudor.

"¡Holaaa~! ¡Ise-kuuuunn~!"

Se giró para ver como su maestra de magia ingresaba en la habitación, saludándole con la mano y una radiante sonrisa. Y aunque normalmente no le daba mucha importancia, esta vez fue completamente inevitable para el no ver el busto de su maestra, rebotando mientras esta corría hacia el sonriente.

Negó con la cabeza violentamente.

"¿Pasa algo, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra confundida

"No, no pasa nada" dijo el castaño suspirando y limpiando el sudor de su rostro con la toalla

"Por cierto, Ise-kun. Alex-chan me dijo lo que paso con Adel…"

El rostro del chico se tiño de azul y desvió la mirada.

"Honestamente me gustaría no hablar de eso, es algo que quiero olvidar" dijo el castaño

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya tuve una charla con Adel-chan!" dijo la maestra apretando su puño con un tierno gesto de enojo "¡Y llegamos a un acuerdo!"

"¿Cuál?"

"La próxima vez que intente violarte, me llamara para que lo hagamos las dos" dijo sonriendo y levantando su pulgar

"¡ESO NO ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR!"

El castaño suspiro mientras sobaba el espacio entre sus cejas.

"Jamás había deseado tanto que fuese Edelia quien me atacara" dijo el castaño

Los ojos de su maestra se iluminaron y su rostro se llenó de rubor. Corrió hacia su alumno y de un salto le tumbo al suelo. Al recuperarse del shock inicial, el joven se vio a si mismo contra el suelo nuevamente, con su maestra sentada sobre sus caderas y acariciando su mejilla contra la de él.

"¡Estoy tan feliz, Ise-kuuuunn~!" dijo la maestra sonriendo alegremente "¡Es la primera vez que dices que me prefieres a mí que a alguien más!"

" _Pues a diferencia de esa ninfómana maniática, usted es más dócil_ " pensó el castaño sobando su cabeza

"¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡Di que me prefieres!"

"Prefiero que Edelia sea quien me ataque"

"¡Kyaaa~! ¡Ise-kuuunnnn~!"

CHUUUUU~

Su maestra le planto un beso en los labios.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Edelia?!" dijo el castaño alejando a su maestra

"L-Lo siento, me emocione" dijo la maestra sonriendo

ZAS

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde vieron la puerta abierta y unas botellas de agua rodando por el suelo después de caer de las manos de Alex, quien estaba parada observando a su compañera de oficio sobre su alumno.

"T-T-T-T-T-Tu….a-a-acabas de…be-besar al joven Hyoudo…" dijo la maestra de combate "Lo besaste…"

"U-U-Umm…" la maestra de magia se puso azul y comenzó a temblar "A-A-Alex-chan…e-e-esto no es lo que crees…"

La maestra de combate trono sus nudillos mientras afilaba la mirada y un aura oscura comenzaba a irradiar de su cuerpo. El castaño y la maestra de magia se estremecieron ante aquella mirada de asesino por parte de la maestra Alex.

"¡SEIZA!" exclamo la maestra de combate

"¡S-Si!" respondieron los dos al unísono

Ambos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, en la posición llamada "Seiza". La maestra de combate se paró delante de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y mirándoles fijamente.

"Joven Hyoudo"

"¡S-Si!" el castaño se puso pálido

"Después de lo que sucedió la última vez, ahora vienes e intentas hacerlo con Edelia" hablo la maestra de combate mirándole seriamente "He cambiado mi forma de verte, joven Hyoudo"

"Woau, woau, woau, espere un momento. Yo en ninguna de las dos ocasiones he estado de acuerdo, no sé si recuerda lo que paso con Adeline-san, pero estuve a punto de ser violado por ella" dijo el castaño en su defensa "¿O es que ya lo olvido?"

"N-No lo he olvidado…"

La maestra de combate desvió la mirada con vergüenza. El chico ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las acciones de su maestra, después miro que su maestra de combate estaba señalando un sitio y al ver donde era, noto que se trataba de su entrepierna.

"¡WAAAA! ¡YA ENTIENDO! ¡NO DIGA MAS!" exclamo el castaño avergonzado

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Alex-chan lo vio?!" exclamo la maestra de magia sorprendida

"¡E-E-Eso creo…! ¡Fu-Fue un accidente!" dijo la maestra de combate avergonzada "¡No quería…! ¡Pero ahí estaba…! ¡Erguido y…!"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO LO DIGA!" exclamo el castaño avergonzado

"¡Dime! ¡Dime todo lo que hayas visto, Alex-chan!" decía la maestra de magia, tomando a su compañera de oficio por los hombros

"E-Era dura y grande…" decía la maestra de combate con vergüenza

"¡No la describas!" exclamo el castaño lleno de vergüenza

"¡¿Y que más…?! ¡Dime más…!"

"¡Waaa~!" la maestra de combate cayo de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos "¡No puedo! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso hablar de eso!"

"¡No te rindas Alex-chan! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Dímelo…!"

"¡N-No puedo!"

"¡Dime más…!"

La maestra de combate yacía de rodillas en el suelo, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos y vapor emanando de su cabeza. La maestra de magia estaba arrodillada al lado de su compañera de oficio, tratando desesperadamente de que su compañera le contara a detalle lo que había visto. Y mientras tanto, el castaño observaba todo con su rostro teñido de azul.

"¡Dime más, Alex-chan!"

"¡No puedo…! ¡Es vergonzoso!"

" _Dios…_ " pensó el castaño " _¿Qué hice para merecer esto…?_ "

[Dios está muerto, compañero]

" _Lose, Ddraig. Lose…_ "

* * *

Días después.

El receso recién comenzaba. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus respectivas aulas de clases para proceder a ir hacia la explanada de la universidad para almorzar, platicar o simplemente sentarse a observar el cielo.

Cierto joven de cabello castaño salía de su aula de clases, con su compañera de cuarto, Asia Argento, aferrada a su brazo derecho con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Acompañados por el mejor amigo del castaño, Saji, y la novia de este, Momo. Iban en camino al banco de siempre, para almorzar.

"Oh, Ise-kun"

Al pasar por delante de la puerta del salón de la [Clase S], observaron como la amiga de la infancia del castaño se acercaba a ellos, acompañada por su amiga de cabello corto azul. Ambas saludaron con una sonrisa.

"Irina, Quarta-san" el castaño regreso el saludo "Vamos a almorzar, ¿Vienen?"

"Claro" asintió la castaña sonriendo

"¿Nos preparaste un Bentō?" pregunto la peli-azul casi babeando

"Jajaja, claro que lo hice"

"¡Oh sí!"

Y el grupo procedió a salir del edificio para proceder al igual que todos los días, a sentarse en cierta banca ubicada en la zona de la [Clase D]. Al igual que siempre, todos sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos y procedieron a comerlos, como siempre.

"¡Deliciosooo~!" exclamo la castaña con ojos brillantes

"¡Nunca me cansare de estooo~!" exclamo la peli-azul

Ambas devoraban sin reserva el almuerzo que el castaño les había preparado.

"Toma, Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras ofrecía un trozo de su propio almuerzo al castaño "Di: Aahh~"

"Aahh~"

El castaño comió la comida que su compañera de habitación le había ofrecido.

"¿Q-Que tal esta?" pregunto la rubia insegura

"Si, delicioso igual que siempre" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Argento-san será una esposa excelente"

"¡¿E-E-E-Esposa?! ¡Q-Que dices, Hyoudo-san! A-Aun es muy pronto…" dijo la rubia sujetando sus mejillas llenas de rubor con sus manos, mirando tímidamente al chico "Pe-Pero, si tú quieres…"

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza del chico.

"Toma…"

El chico noto como su amiga de la infancia le ofrecía un pedazo de su almuerzo.

"D-Di: Aaahh~" dijo la castaña avergonzada

El castaño simplemente suspiro y comió la comida que la chica le ofrecía. Mastico y trago.

"¿C-Como esta, Ise-kun?" pregunto la castaña tímidamente

"Delicioso" dijo el castaño con normalidad

La castaña sonrió ampliamente mientras juntaba sus manos.

"Ya veo, me alegro mucho"

" _Lo dices como si tú lo hubieses cocinado_ " pensó el castaño riendo levemente

Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y curioso se giró, al hacerlo un dedo le pincho la mejilla. Se trataba de Tsubaki Shinra, la reina Sitri y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, al que ahora el chico pertenecía, con la posición de "Tesorero".

"Tsubaki-sempai" dijo el castaño mirándole

 _ **(Aquí quiero explicar algo, en el capítulo anterior Tsubaki le dijo a Ise que le llamase Shinra en lugar de Tsubaki, esto porque se suponía que quería dar a entender que eran cercanos, pero fue un error de mi parte, pues Shinra es el apellido de Tsubaki y el que la llamase de esa forma querría decir que no son nada cercanos, por lo que ahora Ise la llamara Tsubaki, ¿ok? Continúen leyendo)**_

"Hola, Hyoudo-kun" saludo la reina Sitri con su expresión seria de siempre "Sona-kaicho me envió a buscarte"

"Entiendo"

El castaño se puso de pie.

"Nos vemos después, tengo que ir" dijo el castaño despidiéndose de sus amigos

"Claro, nos vemos después, Hyoudo" se despidió el rubio, quien observaba con los binoculares a las estudiantes de la [Clase S]

"Hasta luego, Hyoudo-san" se despidió la rubia sonriendo

"Si…"

Y siguiendo nuevamente a la reina Sitri, el castaño se encamino hacia la habitación llamada " _Student Council_ ". En el camino, nuevamente fue inevitable para el no observar las cinturas de la reina Sitri, ella caminaba de forma tan seductora y elegante que resultaba técnicamente imposible. Casi parecía hacerlo apropósito.

Llegaron a la habitación y entraron, pudieron observar a la heredera Sitri sentada detrás del escritorio comiendo un elegante platillo.

"Oh" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Aquí estas, Hyoudo-kun"

"Si" dijo el castaño entrando "Lamento que hayas tenido que ir a buscarme, Tsubaki-sempai"

"No, lo hago encantada" dijo la reina Sitri sonriendo sutilmente

El castaño tomo asiento en el sofá de la habitación y la reina Sitri se sentó en el sofá de delante de él. La heredera Sitri observo al chico y noto que este cargaba una caja de Bentō.

"¿Eso es un Bentō?" pregunto la heredera Sitri curiosa

"Si, estaba a medio almuerzo cuando me llamo" dijo el castaño colocando la caja sobre la mesa de centro "¿Le molesta si cómo?"

"Para nada"

"Gracias"

Abrió su caja de Bentō y continuo comiendo el almuerzo que el mismo había preparado. No entendía como era que a los demás les gustaba tanto, pues para él sabía completamente normal.

Mientras comía alzo la mirada solo por curiosidad y noto como la reina Sitri le observaba con cierto interés. Al notar que el chico le había mirado, la reina Sitri desvió la mirada poniendo una expresión seria, lo que causo unas risitas en el castaño.

"¿Quiere un poco, Tsubaki-sempai?" preguntó el castaño

La reina Sitri negó con la cabeza.

GROOOOOOWWWWWWWW

Un rugido se escuchó en la sala. No había sido el chico, ni la heredera Sitri y mucho menos un dragón, sino la reina Sitri quien cubrió su rostro con vergüenza y emanando vapor por su cabeza. Aunque el sonrojo era evidente hasta las orejas.

"¿Olvidaste desayunar hoy, Tsubaki?" pregunto la heredera Sitri sorprendida "Ese fue un gran rugido…"

La reina Sitri asintió sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

"Ya entiendo" dijo el castaño

La reina Sitri continuo cubriendo su rostro, estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Ella, quien debía ser perfecta por ser la reina de Sitri, había hecho algo tan vergonzoso. Uso el espacio entre sus dedos para observar y noto como el castaño le ofrecía un poco de comida, sujetándole con los palillos y sonriendo.

"Vamos, Tsubaki-sempai" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Diga: Aaahh~"

No muy convencida la reina Sitri retiro las manos de su rostro y procedió a probar la comida que el castaño le estaba ofreciendo. Comió, mastico y trago.

Al instante, sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¡E-E-Esta deliciosooo~!" dijo la reina Sitri llevándose una mano a la mejilla

"¿Enserio?" preguntó el castaño observando su propio Bentō "Me alegra…"

La reina Sitri abrió su boca nuevamente diciendo "Aaahh~". El castaño le observo confundido por unos segundos, entendió que ella le estaba incitando a darle más y entonces el tomo otro poco entre sus palillos y lo introdujo dentro de la boca de la reina Sitri.

"¡Mmm~! ¡Deliciosoo~!" comento la reina Sitri alegremente

" _¿Es tan bueno? Para mi sabe normal_ " pensó el castaño "¿Esta realmente bueno?"

"¡Sí! ¡Muy bueno!"

"Ya veo, ¿Lo quieres?"

"¡Sí!"

Ella nuevamente abrió su boca.

" _Iba a entregárselo todo para que lo comiera ella, pero bueno…_ " el castaño nuevamente tomo un poco entre los palillos "Di: Aaahh~"

"Aahh~"

Comió, mastico y trago.

"¡Mmm~!" decía la reina Sitri sujetando sus mejillas llenas de rubor

"¡Ahem!"

La heredera Sitri tosió falsamente llamando la atención de los dos presentes.

"Tsubaki, contrólate un poco" dijo la heredera Sitri suspirando con una sonrisa

"L-Lo siento, Sona-kaicho" se disculpó la reina Sitri bajando la mirada

"No importa, nunca te había visto tan alegre por comer, ¿Esta bueno?"

"¡Delicioso!" dijo la reina Sitri asintiendo con brillo en su mirar

"Si quiere, ¿Le gustaría probar, Sona-sempai?" preguntó el castaño

"¿No es problema?"

"Yo no tengo problema, ¿Y usted, Tsubaki-sempai?"

"No tengo problema con eso" respondió la reina Sitri ajustando sus anteojos "De hecho, me gustaría que Sona-kaicho lo probara"

El castaño fue hasta el escritorio y coloco su caja de Bentō sobre él, tomo un poco de su almuerzo entre sus palillos y lo ofreció a la heredera Sitri. La heredera Sitri abrió su boca diciendo " _Aahh~_ ", el chico introdujo la comida.

Mastico y trago.

"¡Mmm~!" la heredera Sitri agito sus manos con fuerza, llenando sus mejillas de rubor "¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¡Esta delicisooo~!"

"Se lo dije" dijo la reina Sitri

"¿Qué le pusiste a esto, Hyoudo-kun? He probado todo tipo de comidas antes, pero no se comparan a esto"

"Nada especial, simplemente lo cocine como siempre" respondió el castaño confundido y probando un poco "Para mi sabe completamente normal"

La reina Sitri susurro algo al oído de su rey y tras susurrarse entre ellas por unos segundos, ambas asintieron y después miraron al castaño, quien ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las acciones de sus hermosas sempais.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Hyoudo-kun" hablo la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos "Te propongo algo…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Concederías cambiar tu almuerzo por el mío?"

El castaño dio un vistazo al almuerzo de la heredera Sitri. Servido sobre un elegante y carísimo plato de vidrio con diseños elegantes. La comida, aunque ya estaba tocada por la heredera Sitri, se veía asombrosamente sabrosa y la presentación era increíble.

"Claro, no veo problema" dijo el castaño sonriendo

Ambas apretaron sus puños y sonrieron, al parecer logrando su objetivo.

Cambiaron de almuerzos y el chico comenzó a degustar su comida con normalidad, notando que era delicioso. Observo como la heredera Sitri y la reina de esta comían su Bentō con alegría y brillo en su mirar.

Sonrió suavemente mientras las observaba reír. Esas dos chicas eran conocidas por ser frías como el hielo del polo sur. Nunca jamás nadie había visto otra expresión en su rostro que no fuese la seriedad, por lo que ahora, el verles sonriendo de esa forma y tan alegres, era un espectáculo para la vista, ante el cual el chico se maravilló.

"Se ven hermosas…" dijo mientras comía

El particular sonido de los palillos cayendo sobre el escritorio llamo la atención del joven, quien al alzar la mirada noto como el dúo de peli-negras le observaba con sorpresa en su mirar.

"No me digas…" el chico se señaló a sí mismo "¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

Ambas asintieron tímidamente, con sus rostros ruborizados.

"Me disculpo si las ofendí" dijo el castaño inclinando la cabeza

"N-No, nada de eso" negó la heredera Sitri negando con las manos algo nerviosa "C-Como decirlo, me sorprendió eso es todo"

"Entiendo"

"Pero, ¿Por qué dijiste eso, Hyoudo-kun?" pregunto la reina Sitri algo nerviosa

"¿Eh? Porque es cierto" el castaño recargo los codos sobre la mesa y observo al dúo con una sonrisa "Ustedes dos se ven muy hermosas cuando sonríen, deberían hacerlo más"

Los ahoges en las cabezas de ambas se alzaron violetamente y desviando la mirada, intentaron disimular su vergüenza ante los comentarios del chico. Silbando y jugueteando con sus dedos, a lo que el chico dejo salir unas risitas.

"¿Le apetece una partida, Sona-sempai?" preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa desafiante

"Ohhh…" la expresión de la heredera Sitri cambio inmediatamente, ajustando sus anteojos y haciéndolos brillar por el reflejo de la luz "Interesante, adelante…"

La heredera Sitri saco un tablero de ajedrez de uno de los cajones del escritorio y liberando espacio sobre el mueble, coloco el tablero y junto a su adversario, comenzaron a acomodar las piezas para comenzar su partida. Nuevamente, el chico opto por tomar las piezas de color rojo mientras que la heredera Sitri tomo las azules.

Terminaron de acomodar las piezas y ambos se observaron con una mirada seria.

"La partida pasada fue un empate" dijo la heredera Sitri ajustando sus anteojos, haciéndolos brillar por el reflejo de la luz "¿Te gustaría iniciar, Hyoudo-kun?"

"Las damas primero" respondió el castaño, imitando la acción de su sempai, haciendo brillar sus anteojos por el reflejo de la luz

"Como gustes…"

La heredera Sitri tomo una pieza de peón y la movió, casi en cámara lenta. En el instante en el que la coloco nuevamente en el tablero, el ambiente en la habitación se tensó y la mirada de ambos se volvió sumamente seria.

Al igual que en la partida anterior, ambos empezaron con movimientos rapados y precisos, colocando sus piezas de forma que estuvieran listos para los movimientos del otro. Pero tras un par de turnos, bajaron el ritmo y comenzaron a reflexionar profundamente sobre cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

Las piezas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que un movimiento erróneo por parte de cualquiera, significaba la pérdida de la partida.

"Hay algo que me gustaría saber…" hablo el castaño moviendo su peón con una expresión

"¿Qué seria, Hyoudo-kun?" pregunto la heredera Sitri, moviendo su caballo

"Me estaba preguntando, ¿Exactamente para qué es que Sona-sempai vino a esta universidad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si, digo…" el castaño tomo la pieza del rey y la observo fijamente "La mayoría de los demonios de clase alta que vinieron a esta universidad, son los herederos de sus respectivas casas. Algunos vinieron a esta universidad simplemente para experimentar lo que es una vida estudiantil normal, como lo es el caso de Gremory-sempai. Antes de introducirse a los asuntos del inframundo, querían sentirse normales"

"Ciertamente" dijo la heredera Sitri tomando su alfil y moviéndolo "Rias siempre quiso experimentar lo que era tener una vida normal, sin tener que preocuparse por matrimonios arreglados o asuntos familiares, por esa razón no dudo dos veces cuando le pidieron asistir a la universidad. Otra de las razones por las que asiste aquí, era porque sus padres le dijeron que pospondrían la boda con Raiser hasta que ella se graduase de la universidad"

"Ya veo"

"Aunque, parece que Hyoudo-kun se encargó de solucionar ese asunto" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Rias me lo dijo, que cuando Raiser fue a jactarse de su poderío, la tomaste y como todo un príncipe dijiste: " _Rias-san es mi novia_ ", no podía creérmelo"

"No me lo recuerde por favor" dijo el castaño rascando su mejilla avergonzado "Me da vergüenza de recordarlo"

"No debería, fuiste todo un caballero al ayudar a una chica en peligro. Y te agradezco profundamente por haber ayudado a Rias en aquel entonces"

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo…" la heredera Sitri observo la pieza del rey con seriedad "Aunque Rias es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, no pude hacer nada para ayudarla"

El castaño noto como la heredera Sitri le miro con una sonrisa.

"Y entonces apareciste tú y la salvaste" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Te lo agradezco mucho, Hyoudo-kun"

"No tiene que agradecérmelo, Sona-sempai" dijo el castaño negando con las manos y sonriendo "Yo tuve mis propias razones para hacerlo"

"¿Para poder analizar su energía?"

"¿Ella se lo dijo? Pues sí, el [Power of Destruction] que Gremory-sempai posee es una energía con una naturaleza tan ilógica que resulta interesante" comento el castaño con ojos brillantes

"Ya veo"

Ambos observar el tablero en silencio.

"¿Y? ¿Por qué Sona-sempai asiste a esta universidad?" preguntó el castaño mirándole

"A decir verdad, yo tengo un sueño" dijo la heredera Sitri

"¿Sueño? ¿Cuál es?"

"¿Prometes no burlarte de mí?"

"Sona-sempai, yo jamás me burlaría de los sueños de otras personas" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Jamás haría algo así, puede estar segura de eso"

"Si, pareces esa clase de persona" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "A decir verdad, mi sueño es crear una escuela de [Rating Games]"

"¿Escuela de [Rating Games]?"

"Si, actualmente solo se le permite a los demonios de clase alta participar en los [Rating Games], pero mi sueño es crear una institución en donde, independientemente de tu clase puedas participar, sin importar si eres un demonio de clase baja y re-encarnado"

El chico sonrió suavemente.

"Ese es un gran sueño, Sona-sempai"

"Gracias, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la heredera Sitri sonriendo "Por esa razón he venido a la universidad, para aprender más sobre la administración de una institución académica, no puede fundarse una escuela de la noche a la mañana si me entiendes"

"Si, pero esta universidad no está administrada de la misma forma que las otras escuelas, Sona-sempai" dijo el castaño "Hay otros modos de administrar escuelas, además de él que esta universidad usa"

"Eso lo sé bien"

La heredera Sitri señalo un mueble que se encontraba lleno de libros. El chico dio un ligero vistazo y noto rápidamente que en todos había la palabra "escuela", a lo que sonrió girándose nuevamente hacia la heredera Sitri.

"Veo que está investigando muy a fondo"

"Si…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Y al igual que la última vez" la heredera Sitri acostó la pieza del rey en el centro del tablero "Es un empate"

"Concuerdo" dijo el castaño imitando la acción de su sempai

"¿Qué me dices tú, Hyoudo?"

El castaño observo como la heredera Sitri le sonreía, interesada en su persona.

"¿Tienes alguna aspiración para el futuro?"

"Aspiración…" dijo el castaño llevándose la mano al mentón "No estoy muy seguro, inicialmente yo vine aquí a investigar las [Secuencias mágicas] para poder crear nuevas fuentes de energía que pudieran sustentar a la humanidad"

"Ese es un gran sueño, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la reina Sitri sorprendida

"Si, pero últimamente…"

El castaño observo su mano con una expresión seria.

" _¿Exactamente a que estoy aspirando ahora?_ "

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el receso terminase.

Algunos alumnos optaban por volver a sus aulas para evitar llegar tarde a la clase que daban después del receso. Por lo que los pasillos de los edificios estaban más o menos llenos de alumnos que esperaban a fuera de sus aulas a que el timbre sonase.

Arata, Takeshi y Atsushi se encontraban parados delante de su aula, recargados sobre una de las paredes del pasillo, cruzados de brazos y observando a todas las personas que entraban en el edificio.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Eiji llegando a donde ellos

"Shh" Arata le chito "Estamos esperando"

"¿Esperando que?"

"¡Ahí viene!" dijo Takeshi

"Como lo planeamos" dijo Atsushi "¿Ok?"

"Ok"

Eiji simplemente observo como sus tres compañeros de equipo se preparaban para algo sobre lo que él no tenía la menor idea. Noto que todos estaban mirando en una dirección y al ver ese lugar, pudo ver a Fumiko entrando en el edificio con su radiante sonrisa de siempre, con su hermosa cabellera negra/purpura agitándose a cada paso.

"¡Hola!" saludo Takeshi sonriendo y agitando su mano "Fumiko-san"

"¿Oh? Takeshi-kun" Fumiko regreso el saludo sonriendo "Hola"

Fumiko camino hacia el con una sonrisa y Takeshi avanzo hacia ella, pero en ese instante, Atsushi y Arata se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con una sonrisa. Atsushi estiro su pie e hiso tropezar a Takeshi, haciendo que este comenzase a caer hacia adelante.

" _No me digas…_ " pensó Eiji con una gota al puro estilo anime en su nuca " _¿Lo planearon?_ "

El plan de Arata era más bien simple. Ellos se harían tropezar entre ellos para que de forma "accidental" estos cayeran sobre las chicas, aterrizando no en cualquier sitio, sino en sus senos. Todo sería un simple "accidente" a los ojos de los más, pero Arata era quien lo había planeado.

Takeshi sonrió al ver que efectivamente, si seguía cayendo de esa forma, su rostro aterrizaría directamente en los senos de Fumiko.

" _Voy hacia la gloria_ " pensó Takeshi

¡ZAS!

Su rostro aterrizo directamente con el frio y duro suelo.

" _¡Lo esquivo!_ " pensó Atsushi

Fumiko quien había sido entrenada en un dojo de artes marciales, tenía sentidos por encima de lo normal. A lo que aun cuando ella no tenía idea del objetivo de Takeshi, su cuerpo reacciono de forma inconsciente, moviéndose velozmente hacia a un lado y esquivando a Takeshi por completo.

"Ara" dijo Fumiko levemente avergonzada "Lo siento, mi cuerpo reacciono por sí mismo. ¿Estás bien, Takeshi-kun?"

"S-Si, estoy bien" dijo Takeshi levantándose del suelo, con su nariz roja debido al golpe

"Ya veo"

Fumiko se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa y después entro en el aula.

"Maldición, fallamos" dijo Arata

"¡Ahí viene Ami!" dijo Atsushi "¿Quién va?"

"Ve tú, aun me duele la nariz" dijo Takeshi

"Entonces serás tú, Atsushi" dijo Arata

"Ok"

Ami camino saludando a todos con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola!" saludo Atsushi algo nervioso "¡Ami!"

"¡Oh! ¡Atsushi-kun!" Ami regreso el saludo alegremente "¡Tan alto como siempre!"

"¡Y tu tan baja como siempre!"

Atsushi comenzó a caminar hacia Ami y al igual que en el anterior intento, Arata le metió el pie haciéndole tropezar. Atsushi comenzó a caer lentamente, esperando aquella suave sensación que él pensó que sentiría al aterrizar en el escote de Ami, pero lo que recibió en cambio fue algo un poco distinto.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Un puñetazo directamente a su barbilla le hiso salir despedido hacia arriba, enterrando su cabeza en el techo y dejándole colgado.

"¿Areee~?" Ami ladeo la cabeza "¿No íbamos a probar fuerzas?"

" _¡Qué miedo!_ " pensó Arata

"¿Estas bien, Atsushi-kun?"

Atsushi aun con su cabeza enterrada en el techo, levanto su pulgar.

"Ya veo, entonces nos vemos luego" dijo Ami despidiéndose alegremente y entrando en el salón

Arata y compañía sacaron a Atsushi del techo y le ayudaron a re-incorporarse.

"No quiero decir se los dije, pero…" Eiji suspiro

"¡Ahí viene Keiko-san!" dijo Arata "¿Quién va?"

"Ve tu" dijo Atsushi sacudiendo escombros de su cabeza

"Aun no me recupero" agrego Takeshi

"Como quieran"

Arata tosió falsamente, peino su cabello y se preparó para hacerlo.

"¡Hola, Keiko-san!" saludo Arata alegremente

"Oh, Arata-kun" respondió Keiko regresando el saludo "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada en especial"

Y mientras Arata procedió a avanzar hacia Keiko, Atsushi le metió el pie haciéndole tropezar y caer hacia adelante. Keiko simplemente abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante lo que pasaba mientras que Arata sonrió al ver que parecía que iba a lograrlo. Cerro sus ojos esperando la suave sensación de los senos de Keiko, pero…

¡ZAS!

Aterrizo contra el suelo, duro y frio.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Keiko, a 1 paso de donde Arata había caído "¿Estás bien, Arata-kun?"

"S-Si, estoy bien" dijo Arata levantando su pulgar, pero aun mirando el suelo

"Ya veo, entonces nos vemos después"

"Si…"

Keiko entro al salón de clases y Arata se recargo contra la pared junto a sus dos compañeros caidos.

"Enserio, ustedes son…" dijo Eiji negando con la cabeza

"Oh" Atsushi observo "Ahí viene Riki-san"

"¿Quieres ir, Eiji?" dijo Takeshi

"Anda" alentó Arata

"No, gracias" dijo Eiji negándose

"¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido! ¡Igual si fallas, nosotros también lo hicimos! ¡No te preocupes!"

"¡No traten de hacerme quedar como ustedes!"

"¡Oh! ¡Riki-san!" saludo Arata "¡Eiji-kun quiere decirte algo!"

"¿Eiji-kun?" dijo Riki curiosa "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No es verdad!" negó Eiji

Arata tomo a Eiji por los hombros y después le empujó hacia Riki.

"Ahí vas" dijo Arata sonriendo

Y mientras avanzaba por culpa del empuje de Arata, Eiji tropezó con el pie de Atsushi, quien levanto su pulgar con una sonrisa. Eiji simplemente abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, esperando la sensación dura y fría del suelo.

BOING~

" _¿Are?_ " pensó Eiji confundido " _Esta sensación…_ "

Cuando alzo la mirada, se vio a si mismo con su rostro hundido en los senos de Riki.

"¡Waaa~!" Eiji se separó de Riki nervioso y ruborizado "¡L-Lo sie…!"

"¿Estas bien, Eiji-kun?" pregunto Riki preocupada

"¿Eh?"

Riki se acercó a Eiji y junto su frente con la de él.

"No pareces tener fiebre" dijo Riki separándose y sonriendo "Te tambaleaste, así que pensé que podrías estar enfermo ¿Te sientes bien?"

"S-Si, no es nada" respondió Eiji desviando la mirada con vergüenza

Riki tomo a Eiji por el brazo y sonriendo procedió a llevárselo hacia el salón de clases.

"Vamos, te llevare a tu asiento" dijo Riki sonriendo

"N-No hace falta, enserio" dijo Eiji con sus mejillas llenas de rubor

"Déjame hacerlo..."

"E-Está bien…"

Y abrazados por el brazo, ambos procedieron a caminar hacia el salón de clases. Eiji dio un ligero vistazo a sus compañeros, quienes habían fracaso en lograr lo que el hiso. Disimuladamente sonrió y levanto su pulgar.

" _Bastardo con suerte_ " pensaron los tres al unísono, aunque orgullos, levantando su pulgar

Los tres se quedaron recargados en la pared unos minutos más.

"Hola"

El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos al juego llego hasta donde ellos, saludándoles con la mano.

"Hyoudo-san" dijo Arata mirándole

"Hola, Arata-kun, Atsushi-kun, Takeshi-kun" saludo el castaño sonriendo

"Hola" saludo Atsushi

"Hola, Hyoudo-san" saludo Takeshi

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos?"

"Bueno, nosotros…"

"¡Ahí viene Hana-san!" dijo Atsushi

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron Takeshi y Arata

Los tres la miraron. Hana venia caminando por el pasillo con su expresión tímida de siempre, intentando no chocar con ningún estudiante para no causar problemas. Sus senos rebotaban como consecuencia de sus pasos.

Ninguno de los tres podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la increíble sensación que imaginaron podría sentirse aquellos grandes senos. A lo que comenzaron a reír de forma espeluznante y babear.

"¿Qué están planeando, ustedes tres?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"N-Nada de nada" negó Arata

El castaño suspiro y después miro a Hana.

"Hana-san" saludo el castaño sonriendo

Hana se alteró un poco ante el sorpresivo saludo, pero al ver de quien se trataba se tranquilizó un poco y saludo con su mano tímidamente.

"Hyoudo-san" saludo Hana sonriendo

Ambos sonrieron.

"¡Oh!"

Uno de los alumnos del fondo, choco contra Hana, empujándole hacia adelante y haciendo que esta comenzara a caer. El castaño, con sus sentidos refinados al ser humano/dragón, reacciono al instante y le atrapo antes de que esta cayese, abrazándole.

BOING~

Los senos de Hana se presionaron contra el cuerpo del castaño, lo que genero un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Hana.

" _Claro, lo hace una mujer y funciona a la primera_ " pensó Arata suspirando

"¿Estas bien, Hana-san?" dijo el castaño mirándole preocupado

"S-Si, estoy bien" dijo Hana mirando hacia abajo "Gr-Gracias, Hyoudo-san"

"¿Estas segura?"

Hana alzo la mirada para ver como el castaño le veía fijamente, lo que le hiso sonrojarse tanto por la mirada como por la cercanía del rostro del chico.

"Estas roja" dijo el castaño poniendo su mano en la frente de Hana "No puedo medir bien la temperatura…"

El castaño se inclinó hacia Hana y levantando los flequillos de su frente, unió su frente con la suya mientras sentía la temperatura de Hana. Hana, quien era una chica súper tímida, exploto en rubor y comenzó a tartamudear.

"¡Waa! ¡Estas hirviendo!" dijo el castaño sorprendido "¿Estas bien?"

"S-S-S-Si, estoy bien" asintió Hana tímidamente

"Tu temperatura dice otra cosa, te llevare a la enfermería…"

Tras decir lo anterior, el castaño recordó la experiencia que había sufrido en la enfermería. Su rostro se puso azul y comenzó a temblar, entonces negó violentamente con la cabeza.

"N-No" negó Hana sonriendo, negando con manos y cabeza "No hace falta, enserio. Estoy bien"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó el castaño acercando su rostro al de ella

"S-Si…"

Hana desvío la mirada.

"Y-Yo me voy yendo al salón" dijo Hana sonriendo

"Si, ve con cuidado" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"Si"

Hana entro al salón de clases.

"Por cierto" el castaño miro a sus compañeros de clases "¿Han visto a Hisoka-kun?"

"¿Hisoka-kun?" pregunto Arata negando "No lo he visto"

"Ni yo" negó Atsushi

"Ah" Takeshi levanto su dedo índice "Yo lo vi hace un rato, cerca de la parte trasera del edificio. Seguro que quería estar solo"

"Entiendo" dijo el castaño girándose "Iré a ver si esta"

"Suerte"

Y tras decir aquello, el castaño comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para después salir del edificio. Tras salir del edificio comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Pudo ver como la explanada se estaba vaciando, pues no faltaba mucho para que el receso terminase.

Camino hasta la parte trasera del edificio y se asomó por una esquina. Ahí pudo ver a Hisoka parado con la expresión seria que él siempre tenía. Pensó en ir a saludarle, pero…

"Vamos, Hisoka-kun, una vez más"

Escucho una segunda voz y al observar, noto que Hisoka no se encontraba solo, sino que estaba acompañado y por nadie menos que la belleza fría, Akira.

"Por favor, Hisoka-kun" dijo Akira juntando sus manos, aunque debido a su expresión seria y fría, no parecía que fuese a convencer a nadie "Solo una vez más"

"…" Hisoka le miro en silencio y después asintió "Esta bien"

"¡Yei!"

Hisoka comenzó a caminar alrededor de Akira mientras esta esperaba ansiosamente. Mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, Hisoka comenzó a emanar una nube de humo oscura por la manga de su uniforme, desplegando de esta forma una espesa nube de humo oscura que rodeo por completo a Akira, haciéndola desaparecer entre la nube de humo.

Akira, quien estaba dentro de la nube de humo, observaba los alrededores. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y aunque pusiera su mano delante de sus ojos, no podría verla, pues la oscuridad era mucha.

"Waa~"

Los vacíos y profundos ojos negros de Akira comenzaron a brillar con alegría mientras esta juntaba sus manos.

"Me recuerda tanto a mi habitación" dijo Akira alegre "Oscura y tan fría…"

Akira se giró al sentir que le tocaban el hombro y pudo ver la presencia sombría de Hisoka detrás de ella.

"Gracias, Hisoka-kun" agradeció Akira "Ya puedes disiparla…"

"…" Hisoka asintió

La espesa nube de humo oscuro comenzó a disiparse mientras lentamente comenzaba a adentrarse nuevamente en las mangas de Hisoka. Hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, desapareciera por completo.

"Tu poder es increíble, Hisoka-kun" dijo Akira mirándole

"…" Hisoka negó con la cabeza "No…es increíble, para nada"

"Si lo es, es muy increíble. Créeme"

"Está bien"

"Dime, Hisoka-kun" Akira le miro "¿Puedes hacer esto por mí de ahora en adelante? Me ayudaría mucho el tener algo que me recuerde a casa…"

"…" Hisoka asintió

"¿Enserio? Muchas gracias" Akira sonrió alegremente "Me gusta mucho…"

Hisoka se quedó mirándole en silencio y después uso el cuello de tortuga de la camiseta que vestía debajo de su uniforme para cubrirse la mitad del rostro, aunque su sonrojo era evidente hasta las orejas.

"Tu poder, claro" dijo Akira

Hisoka simplemente continuo cubriéndose el rostro lleno de rubor mientras Akira reía ligeramente al verle actuar de esa forma.

" _Supongo que no voy a interrumpirlos_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo " _Me alegro por ellos_ "

Dio un último vistazo al dúo y después procedió a irse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El receso recién daba inicio y un joven de cabellos castaños ya se estaba aventuraron por la zona de la [Clase S] en camino hacia la habitación conocida como " _Occult Research Club_ ". Y esto era debido a que segundos antes le habían notificado que la heredera Gremory le había mandado a llamar.

Se adentró en el edificio de los de segundo año e incluso saludo a algunos de sus sempais de la [Clase F] de segundo año, los cuales le entregaron algunas cartas para que este las entregase a la heredera Gremory y su reina.

Llego y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Pudo ver a la heredera de Gremory sentada detrás de un escritorio, bebiendo una taza de lo que parecía se café. La reina Gremory se encontraba parada al lado del escritorio, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata entre sus manos. La chica de cabellos blancos y de baja estatura estaba sentada en el sofá, comiendo un bocadillo.

Por un instante el chico tuvo la sensación de "Deja vu", pues siempre que venia, estaban en la misma posición.

Aunque esta vez había algo extraño, y era que en una de las esquinas de la habitación había una caja de cartón. Y el chico podía jugar haberla visto moverse. Además de que la caja de cartón irradiaba cierto aura tenebroso y una energía que él podía reconocer.

"Ise-kun" dijo la heredera Gremory sonriendo y señalando el sofá "Toma asiento"

"Si" asintió el castaño

Con aparente normalidad, el castaño tomo asiento en el sofá de delante de donde se encontraba la chica de baja estatura. La chica le miro y después tomo un plato con golosinas que había sobre la mesa de centro.

"No puedes tomar, son míos" dijo la peli-blanca con una expresión de poker

"No tenía planeado hacerlo" dijo el castaño sonriendo

La chica continuo comiendo mientras el castaño reía ligeramente.

"Por lo que veo, lo que dicen es cierto" dijo la heredera Gremory observando la banda en el brazo del castaño ""Tesorero", ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Digno de Sona, podría decir"

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo vi venir" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Sona-sempai me lo propuso de forma tan repentina, que…"

"Moo~"

El chico se detuvo al ver como la heredera Gremory inflaba sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Ante las acciones por parte de la pelirroja, el castaño ladeo la cabeza confundido.

"Ara, ara…"

La reina Gremory fue hacia el chico, colocándose detrás del sofá y colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro del castaño.

"Parece que Rias está celosa" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo

"¿Ce-Celosa?" preguntó el castaño nervioso ante la cercanía de la reina Gremory "¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que llamas a Sona-san por su nombre y a Rias continuas llamándole "Gremory-sempai""

"Ehh…"

El castaño observo como la heredera Gremory procedía a beber su taza de café, aunque aún no le dirigía la mirada. El chico suspiro, después sonrió levemente y dijo:

"Rias-sempai…"

"¡PFFFFFFFFFF!"

La heredera Gremory escupió todo el café que había bebido. Sorprendida uso un trapo para limpiarse mientras su reina decía un "Ara ara" procediendo a limpiar el escritorio. La heredera Gremory miro al castaño.

"¿Q-Que acabas de decir, Ise-kun?" pregunto la heredera Gremory

"¿De qué está hablando, Rias-sempai?"

"¡Eso! ¡Justo ahora! ¡¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre, no?!"

"Si, ¿Es un problema?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"¡N-No! ¡Para nada! ¡Continua haciéndolo por favor!" dijo la heredera Gremory sonriendo alegremente

"Entiendo, Rias-sempai"

"Haaa~" la heredera Gremory se maravillaba cada vez que el chico le llamaba "Nunca pensé que escuchar mi nombre fuese tan satisfactorio…"

"Ara ara" dijo la reina Gremory acercándose al chico con la bandeja de plata en sus manos "Buen trabajo, Ise-kun"

"Ni lo mencione, Akeno-sempai" dijo el castaño

"Fufufu, Ise-kun siempre…"

La bandeja cayó al suelo y la reina Gremory abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory mirándole "Tu, acabas de…"

"¿De qué está hablando, Akeno-sempai?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo "Yo no he hecho nada"

"¡Mmm~!"

La reina Gremory abrazo al castaño por la espalda, colocando su gran par de senos sobre la cabeza del chico.

"Nunca pensé disfrutar tanto el que alguien dijese mi nombre~" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo

" _Y yo no pensé que fuese a gustarles tanto_ " pensó el castaño, sintiendo los senos de su sempai sobre su cabeza " _Bueno, igual no es nada_ "

Observo nuevamente como la caja de cartón en la esquina se movía.

"Por cierto" el castaño señalo la caja de cartón "¿Y eso que es?"

"Es Gasper-kun" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo alegremente

"¿Ha? ¿Gasper?"

"Si" agrego la heredera Gremory, aun sonriente y alegre "Dijo que se sentía más cómodo ahí dentro, así que lo dejamos"

"Entiendo"

El castaño miro la caja.

"Gasper" llamo el castaño

"¡Oh!" el Dhampiro salió de la caja y sonrió "Akakishi-kun ¿Estabas aquí?"

"Si, ¿Por qué estas dentro de una caja?"

"Es que me siento más cómodo, si no estoy dentro de la caja, no podría controlar mi ansiedad" explico el Dhampiro jugando con sus dedos

"Entiendo"

"¿Entrenaremos más tarde?"

"Al igual que siempre"

"¿Y después iremos a limpiar calabozos en LA?"

"¡Claro!" asintió el castaño sonriendo y levantando su pulgar

El Dhampiro imito al chico con una sonrisa y después volvió a esconderse dentro de la caja. El castaño simplemente suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Justo como había prometido, el castaño se encontraba parado en el campo de futbol que pertenecía a la [Clase S] y no estaba solo, ya que el Dhampiro se encontraba parado delante de él, observándole fijamente.

"¿Listo?" preguntó el castaño tomando varias pelotas de una canasta que tenía al lado

"Si" asintió el Dhampiro

"Ahora"

El castaño arrojo varias pelotas al mismo tiempo al aire. El Dhampiro afilo la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rojos comenzaban a brillar de forma intensa. Absolutamente todas las pelotas detuvieron su caída al ser rodeadas por un aura oscura.

"De nuevo" dijo el castaño colocándose velozmente detrás del Dhampiro y arrojando mas pelotas al aire

El Dhampiro se giró para detener las otras pelotas y aquellas que ya había detenido cayeron al suelo. Detuvo nuevamente las pelotas que estaban cayendo con aparente facilidad. El castaño comenzó a correr alrededor del Dhampiro arrojando pelotas al aire en distintas ocasiones. El Dhampiro giraba mientras detenía cada pelota por un tiempo decente y tras terminar, todas las pelotas cayeron al suelo.

"Y…" dijo el castaño sacando una última pelota de la canasta "La ultima"

El castaño se la arrojo con fuerza. El Dhampiro observo la pelota apresurarse hacia su rostro con poder y velocidad, pero haciendo brillar sus ojos, la detuvo a escasos centímetros de su nariz, a lo que esbozó una sonrisa y después, hiso caer la pelota al suelo.

"Bien hecho" dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a recoger las pelotas del suelo "Parece que ya puedes detener distintos objetos por un tiempo decente"

"Si, todo gracias a ti Akakishi-kun" dijo el Dhampiro sonriendo, ayudando al chico a rejuntar las pelotas

"Yo realmente no hice nada, solo lance las pelotas al aire. Fuiste tú quien se ha estado esforzando, Gasper, tu mejoría se debe completamente a ti"

El Dhampiro se sonrojo un poco por los comentarios de su amigo y rio tiernamente.

"Y me he estado preguntando esto desde el momento en el que te conocí, pero…" el castaño le señalo "¿Por qué usas ropa de mujer, Gasper?"

"E-Es que, el uniforme masculino es muy feo" dijo Gasper jugando con sus dedos y bajando la mirada tímidamente "E-El uniforme femenino es mucho más lindo"

El Dhampiro le miro tiernamente.

"¿O es que me veo mal?"

"¡Ugh!" el castaño sujeto su pecho con fuerza " _¡joder! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Te maldigo por ser un chico tan lindo!_ "

"¿E-Estas bien, Akakishi-kun?" preguntó el Dhampiro acercándose a su amigo preocupado

"S-Si, estoy bien"

"Ya veo" el Dhampiro sonrió juntando sus manos "Me alegro tanto"

Su brillo era tanto que el castaño casi se queda ciego.

" _No sé si estar asustado por el hecho de que sea tan lindo o porque yo pensé que era lindo_ " pensó el castaño con un rostro de poker

Al cabo de unos segundos, terminaron de rejuntar todas las pelotas y las metieron dentro de la canasta.

"Me lo he estado preguntando, Gasper" el castaño le miro curioso "¿Acaso solo puedes detener el tiempo? ¿No hay otra cosa que puedas hacer?"

"Mmm…" el Dhampiro se llevó el dedo índice al mentón "Puedo convertirme en murciélagos"

"¡Oh! ¡Eso suena increíble! ¿Puedes mostrarme?"

"Cl-Claro…"

El cuerpo del Dhampiro se ilumino en un destello oscuro y cuando el brillo seso, se había convertido en no uno, ni dos, sino en muchos murciélagos pequeños de color negro con brillantes ojos rojos, con colmillos largos y afilados.

"¡Ohh! Te ves genial" dijo el castaño sorprendido

"¿E-Enserio?" preguntó el Dhampiro a través de un murciélago que se sonrojo "No me gusta mucho usar esta forma, porque pienso que es fea"

"¡Para nada, viejo! ¡Te ves genial!"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si…"

Todos los murciélagos se pusieron rojos. Brillando nuevamente con un destello negro, los murciélagos se convirtieron en el Dhampiro que se mostraba avergonzado.

"Eso seria todo por hoy" dijo el castaño llevándose las manos a la cintura "Nos vemos esta noche"

"¡Si!" exclamo el Dhampiro alegre "¡Vamos a limpiar muchos calabozos!"

"¡Claro!"

* * *

Mas tarde ese mismo dia.

El cielo ya se había tornado oscuro. Ya a esta hora del dia, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios, pues cualquiera que fuese encontrado en la explanada a esta hora, seria merecedor de una advertencia y ninguno quería eso.

Cierto joven de cabellos castaños recién salía de la ducha de su dormitorio, vistiendo unos jeans negros acompañados por una camiseta blanca algo pegada a su cuerpo debido al agua. El chico secaba su cabello con una toalla y usaba sandalias.

"Hyoudo-san"

Se giró y pudo ver a su compañera de cuarto, la rubia, saliendo de la ducha y encaminándose hacia él. Ella tenía su larga cabellera aun un poco mojada y húmeda. Tenía puestos unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca. Debido a que aún estaba un poco mojada, su camiseta se transparentaba, lo que dejo que el chico viese que usaba lencería de color rosado.

"Argento-san" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Veo que también sales de la ducha"

"Si, lo mismo contigo, Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente

"¿Vamos a la habitación?"

"Claro"

El chico ofreció su brazo y la chica no dudo dos veces en tomarle la palabra y abrazarle por el brazo. Ambos subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia su habitación. Abrieron la puerta y lo primero que pudieron ver, fue a la mascota del chico dormida profundamente sobre la silla que el chico usaba al estar usando su computadora.

"Kuro-chan se ve tan linda" dijo la rubia sonriendo

"Si" asintió el castaño

Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

"Argento-san, aun tienes el cabello mojado" dijo el castaño

"¿Es asi?" pregunto la rubia tomando un par de mechones "Asi es, es que no alcanzo a secarlo con la toalla"

"¿Quieres que te seque el cabello?"

"¿Si?"

"Una secadora" dijo el castaño tomando una secadora del mueble de la chica "Me preguntaba por qué no la usabas, seguramente no recordabas que estaba ahí, ¿Cierto?"

"Lo había olvidado" dijo la rubia aplaudiendo

"Argento-san, enserio que eres olvidadiza"

"Moo~" la rubia inflo sus mejillas "Pues perdóname por ser distraída"

"No importa, pienso que es tierno"

La rubia se llenó de rubor ante aquel comentario y comenzó a reír tiernamente mientras sujetaba sus propias mejillas con alegría.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

"Claro" acepto la rubia

El castaño jalo la silla de la chica, debido a que si tomaba la suya despertaría a la felina de ojos dorados y pensó en dejarle dormir. La rubia tomo asiento en la silla y sonrió. El castaño enchufo la secadora y después la encendió, tomo un par de mechones del cabello de la rubia y procedió a secarlos.

"Lavanda…" dijo el castaño sonriendo

"¿Cómo supiste, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia sorprendida

"Tu cabello huele a eso…"

"N-No lo huelas, Hyoudo-san"

"Jajaja"

El chico rio un poco mientras continuaba secándole el cabello a su compañera de cuarto. Al cabo de unos minutos termino de secarlo y tomo un cepillo del mueble, para después proceder a cepillar el cabello de la chica.

"¡Kya~!"

El castaño se sorprendió.

"¿Pasa algo, Argento-san?" preguntó el castaño

"N-No, no es nada" dijo la rubia sonrojada "C-Continua, por favor…"

"Si…"

El castaño continúo cepillándole el cabello. No entendía que estaba pasando, pues cada vez que cepillaba, la rubia se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar. La chica cubrió su boca con las manos en un intento de que su voz no escapara, pero no parecía funcionarle.

"Ahh~"

"Ya casi termino, Argento-san"

"S-Si"

"Aquí voy…"

"Aaahh~"

"Un poco más…"

"Hy-Hyoudo-sannn~"

"Listo"

"¡Mmm~!"

El castaño dejo el cepillo sobre el mueble y después se regocijo ante su bien hecho trabajo. El cabello de la chica había quedado perfectamente peinado. Aunque la chica estaba jadeando un poco y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"¿Estas bien, Argento-san?" preguntó el castaño

"S-Si, no es nada" respondió la rubia sonriendo

"Entiendo…"

El castaño fue hacia su silla, tomo a su mascota y el tomo asiento sobre la silla, después dejo a la felina sobre sus piernas.

"Nyaa~" la felina maulló un poco y después se acurruco en las piernas del chico

"Argento-san" dijo el castaño acariciando a su mascota, sacándole un par de ronroneos "Acerca de tu tutora…"

"¿Adel-san?" pregunto la rubia curiosa "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Nada, solo quería saber cómo te había ido con ella"

"Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar" dijo la rubia alegre "Adel-san me ha ayudado mucho en mi entrenamiento, gracias a ella he mejorado mucho más de lo que jamás pensé. Adel-san es muy buena en la magia de recuperación y también me ha enseñado algunas otras cosas"

"Ya veo" dijo el castaño sonriendo " _Parece que no ha dicho nada de lo que paso…_ "

"Ah, Adel-san también dijo algo sobre ti, Hyoudo-san"

El chico se puso pálido al escuchar eso.

"¿Y-Y qué fue lo que te dijo?" preguntó el chico nervioso

"Dijo que Hyoudo-san era bueno con las manos" dijo la rubia sonriendo, su inocencia era deslumbrante "Aunque no entendí de que hablaba"

"M-Me alegro de que Argento-san sea tan inocente" pensó el chico limpiando el sudor de su frente al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con alivio " _Pero, ¿Qué se cree, Adeline-san?_ "

"También me dijo que te llevara alguna vez"

"Desafortunadamente voy a negarme a eso" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos con seriedad

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto la rubia ladeando la cabeza

"Bueno, yo…"

"¿Hyoudo-san no quiere venir conmigo? Yo quería mostrarte todo lo que había mejorado, pero…" la rubia bajo la mirada con tristeza "Esta bien si no puedes…"

El castaño le observo.

" _Ahh, viejo, ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan jodidamente tierna? Enserio, es tan tierna que en otro tiempo ya la hubiese atacado sin dudar_ " pensó el castaño

[¿Y por qué no lo haces?] pregunto el dragón en su interior [Oíste a la ninfómana caída, a ella pareces gustarle]

"Si, pero…"

[¿No te gusta ella?] pregunto la espada

"Claro, es linda y tierna, pero…"

[Si, ya lo sé] dijo el dragón suspirando [" _Quiero estar seguro de mi decisión_ ", ¿No es así?]

"Exacto"

[Boo~] la espada abucheo [Pasara mucho antes de que te veamos en acción]

[Es cierto]

El castaño suspiro y después observo como la rubia seguía con la mirada decaída y triste. Sonrió suavemente y después llamo la atención de la rubia.

"Está bien, iré alguna vez" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Quiero saber que tanto has mejorado, Argento-san"

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y en un ataque de emoción y alegría, salto desde su asiento hasta el castaño. La felina reacciono a tiempo y bajo de las piernas del chico. La rubia abrazo al castaño y tomo asiento sobre las piernas del castaño.

"¡Muchas gracias, Hyoudo-san!" dijo la rubia alegremente

"No es nada" dijo el castaño acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa " _Por lo menos esa ninfómana maniática no intentara nada si Argento-san está ahí… ¿verdad?_ "

[A menos que proponga un trio] rio el dragón

[Y ahí si te jodiste] dijo la espada riendo

" _Ustedes dos…_ "

"Hyoudo-san"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. El castaño observo como Arata se asomaba por la puerta, observándole con gran sorpresa. El chico estaba confundido por la mirada de Arata y al ver si posición y situación, entendió el porqué de la sorpresa de su compañero.

La rubia estaba sentada sobre su regazo, abrazándole cariñosamente y sonriendo alegremente.

"Me disculpo por interrumpir" dijo Arata saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

"¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Arata-kun!"

Fue muy tarde, pues Arata ya se había ido.

* * *

Días después.

Eran las 12:00 p.m de un agradable y tranquilo sábado. Hoy no había clases, por lo que los estudiantes vagaban por la explanada de la universidad con ciertas libertades. Claro, ninguno podía salir de la explanada e ir a la ciudad, pero en cierta parte la universidad ya era como un hogar, por lo que a ninguno parecía molestarle.

Los alumnos se habían acostumbrado tanto a que la universidad fuese su lugar para vivir, que algunos incluso organizaban reuniones entre alumnos en los salones. Ya sea para conseguir una pareja o simplemente charlar.

Cierto joven de cabellos castaños caminaba por la explanada de la universidad con intención de ir hacia el edificio de administración, donde iría a ver al líder de Grigori debido a que tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle sobre diversas cosas.

Mientras caminaba por la explanada, comenzó a sentir como si alguien le estuviese observando. Miraba por encima de su hombro disimuladamente, pero no podía ver a nadie que le estuviese siguiendo u observando, pues había muchos estudiantes en la explanada y si alguien le estaba mirando, sería prácticamente imposible de encontrarlo.

Sin darle mucha importancia, el castaño continuo caminando.

Y entre la multitud de estudiantes, dos en especial tenían sus ojos puestos en la silueta del chico y comenzaron a seguirle.

El castaño continuo caminando hacia su objetivo, pero inesperadamente se fue por un camino distinto. Pues el castaño había optado por pasar por la parte trasera de los edificios, era un camino mas largo, pero no había tantos estudiantes pues por aquí casi nadie venia.

Dio vuelta en una esquina. Dos personas observaron la esquina y tras asentir entre ellas, se dispusieron a ir por ese mismo camino, pero al dar vuelta en la esquina, se encontraron frente a frente al castaño que les observo con una mirada seria y su garra escarlata presente. De la sorpresa, las dos cayeron al suelo.

"Kya~"

"¿Kya?" preguntó el castaño confundido

Observo de quien se trataban.

Una de ellas era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y hermosos ojos violetas. Vestía el uniforme de la universidad. Su cuerpo era increíblemente voluptuoso, pues igualaba en escote a la heredera Gremory.

La otra igualmente era una mujer de cabellera azul larga hasta los tobillos, con un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho. Ojos castaños. Un cuerpo igual de voluptuoso que el de su compañera, aunque un poco más pequeño.

"Ustedes dos…" dijo el castaño señalándoles al mismo tiempo que hacia desaparecer su garra "¿Los ángeles caídos de Kuoh?"

"Tsk" la peli-negra rechino los dientes levantándose del suelo "Nos descubrieron"

"Te dije que no debíamos seguirlo de tan cerca" dijo la peli-azul

"No me dijiste nada, Kalawarner"

"Pero lo pensé"

"Cállate"

El castaño les observo.

"¿Y por qué estaban siguiéndome?" preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos

"¿Por qué habríamos de decírtelo?" dijo la pelinegro alzando los hombros con una sonrisa

"Es mi privacidad, si van a acosarme, al menos deberían de decirme el por qué"

"¡Q-Que grosero! ¡No te estábamos acosando!" dijo la peli-azul

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"¡Azzazel-sama nos ordenó vigilarte!"

El castaño arqueo una ceja.

"¿Azzazel? ¿Azzazel, dijiste?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo, con un tic en su ceja y emanando un aura aterradora

"S-Si, él nos ordenó vigilarte" dijo la peli-negra algo nerviosa por el aura del chico "Y-Yo soy Reynare, me presente antes"

"Y yo Kalawarner, nos vimos antes también" la otra también se presento

"¿Y dónde están los otros dos? La bajita y el del sombrero" pregunto el castaño

"Mitelt y Donashik están vigilando a Vali-sama" dijo la caída de cabello azul

" _Mínimo no soy el único al que acosan_ " pensó el castaño suspirando

El castaño les observo.

"¿Y? ¿Piensan seguirme todo el jodido tiempo?" pregunto con molestia

"No es como si nos gustara, ¿Sabes?" dijo la ángel caído peli-negra rascando su cabeza con molestia "Azzazel-sama incluso nos transfirió a esta mierda de universidad para que pudiésemos vigilarte de cerca. Enserio que es una molestia, pero…"

"Azzazel-sama nos prometió un ascenso si cumplíamos nuestra tarea" termino la ángel caído de cabello azul

"Entiendo"

El castaño se giró y les dio la espalda.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo el castaño despidiéndose con las manos

Las dos ángeles caídos observaron como el chico caminaba y se alejaba de ellas.

"¿Lo seguimos?" pregunto la peli-azul

"Deberíamos" dijo la otra

Y nuevamente, comenzaron a seguirle.

* * *

Edificio de administración.

En la habitación llamada " _Investigation Room_ " se encontraban ciertas personas. Una de ellas era el líder de Grigori, Azzazel, quien se encontraba sentado delante de una mesa sobre la cual había un [Sacred Gear] modificable. La interfaz de configuración estaba abierta y el escribiendo algunas configuraciones y comandos, por lo que era fácil suponer que estaba creando un nuevo [Sacred Gear].

La otra persona era el Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub, quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista. Pero no era cualquier revista, sino un catálogo de [Sacred Gears] en venta. Sobre una mesa de centro, había un cuaderno sobre el cual el Maou estaba escribiendo diversas cosas. Seguramente se trataban de ideas para el catalogo.

Y por último, la creadora del núcleo estable que dio origen a los [Sacred Gears] artificiales, la peli-violeta, Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Azzazel, observándole cuidadosamente.

La puerta se abrió, lo que llamo la atención de los tres presentes. Pudieron ver como el joven de cabellos castaños entraba en la habitación.

"Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou sonriendo "Hola"

"Hola, Ajuka-sama" saludo el castaño

"¡Yahoo~!" saludo la peli-violeta alegremente "¡Ise-kun!"

"Hola, Sakura-san"

"¿Oh? Hyoudo" dijo el caído mirándole "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quería saber…"

El castaño abrió la puerta nuevamente y al hacerlo, las dos ángeles caídos que le estaban siguiendo cayeron al suelo. Sorprendidas alzaron la mirada para ver a su gobernante verles con sorpresa y al chico suspirando.

"¿Por qué puso a estas dos a vigilarme?" preguntó el castaño

"¡Oye! ¡Tengo nombre!" quejo Reynare desde el suelo

"¡Y yo igual!" agrego Kalawarner

"Si, si, como digan" dijo el castaño sin interés "Azzazel-sensei"

"¿Es tan raro? Michael hiso exactamente lo mismo" dijo el líder de Grigori mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia la interfaz para continuar con lo que hacía "Simplemente es un seguro, para evitar que el enemigo intente tomarte, Hyoudo"

"Entiendo lo que tratan de hacer, pero honestamente es una molestia"

"¡Oye!" quejaron las dos caídas

"Sin ofender, claro"

"Decir "Sin ofender" al final de una ofensa, no lo hace sonar menos ofensivo"

"De cualquier forma, ¿No podría decirles que no me vigilasen TAN de cerca? Me gustaría poder caminar tranquilamente sin sentir que me están mirando"

"Ya lo escucharon" dijo el líder de los caídos sin verles "No lo vigilen de tan cerca, pero tampoco lo pierdan de vista"

"E-Entendido" asintieron las dos

"Ahora vayan a terminar de desempacar sus cosas, tengo entendido que fueron asignadas a la [Clase S]"

"S-Si, Azzazel-sama" asintió Reynare

"En ese caso vayan, Hyoudo no se ira de aquí"

"Entendido"

Las dos se pusieron de pie y procedieron a salir de la habitación. El castaño simplemente pudo soltar un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

"¿Y que están haciendo exactamente?" preguntó el castaño acercándose hacia donde el líder de los caídos

"Estoy configurando un [Sacred Gear], pero simplemente no logro completarlo" dijo el líder de los caídos llevándose la mano al mentón "¿Alguna idea?"

El castaño dio un vistazo a la interfaz y a todos los comandos y especificaciones que el líder de Grigori había colocado. Tras analizarlo por unos segundos asintió para sí mismo y después miro al líder de los caídos.

"Si cambia esto de aquí, y hace esto…" dijo el castaño escribiendo en el teclado holográfico "Y esto…"

"¡Oh!" exclamo el líder de los caídos sorprendido "Eres un genio, Hyoudo"

"Para nada"

"Hyoudo-kun" hablo el Maou mirándole con una sonrisa "¿Tienes algún asunto con nosotros? No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero parece que viniste a hacer algo…"

"Es cierto" dijo el castaño mirando al Maou "Ya que la excursión al inframundo ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, quería saber cómo es que iba a funcionar exactamente. Ya que esta será la primera vez que iré al inframundo…"

"Entiendo"

El Maou sonrio.

"La excursión al inframundo funciona de forma distinta cada año"

"¿Forma distinta?"

"Si, por ejemplo" el Maou tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir "Este año, la [Clase S] ira a donde Agares, mientras que la [Clase A] ira a donde Astaroth"

"¿Cómo? ¿Las clases viajan a distintos lugares del inframundo?"

"Si"

" _Maldito sistema corrupto_ " pensó el castaño suspirando "¿Y este año como será exactamente?"

"La [Clase S] ira con Agares, la [Clase A] ira con Astaroth, la [Clase B] ira con Bael, la [Clase C] ira con Glasya-Labolas, la [Clase D] ira con Phenex y las últimas dos…"

" _Suerte tuviste, Saji_ " pensó el castaño "¿Qué pasa con las últimas dos?"

"Bueno, hubo un ligero problema"

"¿Problema?"

"Si, inicialmente la [Clase E] seria tomada por Gremory y la [Clase F] iría a Sitri, pero…" el Maou rio algo nervioso "La matriarca de la casa Gremory contacto con los administradores de la universidad, exigiendo el cuidado de la [Clase F]"

"¿La matriarca de Gremory? ¡Oh! ¿Venelana-sama?"

"Si"

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Por ti, claro está" dijo el líder de los caídos riendo "Ella dijo que había un alumno en la [Clase F] con el que quería hablar, ¿Debes ser tú, no es así?"

"Bu-Bueno…" el castaño rasco su mejilla con vergüenza "C-Creo que si"

"Lo supusimos" dijo el Maou suspirando

"Me disculpo si por mi culpa tuvieron problemas" dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza

"Para nada" dijo el Maou riendo "Levanta la cabeza, Hyoudo-kun. No nos has causado ningún problema, enserio"

"Ya veo…"

El castaño observo al Maou.

"¿Y exactamente como será?" preguntó el chico curioso "Ya que Rias-sempai pertenece a la [Clase S], ¿Significa que ella ira a Agares?"

"No, los herederos de sus casas irán a sus respectivos territorios" dijo el Maou "Y por cierto, ¿Rias-sempai?"

"No pregunte" dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza "Sería muy difícil continuar analizando la energía de Rias-sempai si no hubiese accedido a llamarla así"

"Entiendo…"

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun" la peli-violeta se le acerco con una sonrisa "¿Has tenido nuevas ideas para el catalogo?"

"De hecho, si" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Mientras estaba configurando los [Sacred Gears] para mi equipo, me llegaron algunas ideas. De ser posible, me gustaría intentar configurarlos para ver que tal funcionarían"

"Pues, toma asiento y un [Sacred Gear] en blanco y a darle" dijo el líder de los caídos

"¡Sí!"

Tomo un [Sacred Gear] en blanco y rápidamente comenzó a escribir comandos y configuraciones.

Al cabo de un rato, la habitación se encontraba en silencio. Solo el particular sonido del teclado holográfico siendo tecleado con velocidad reinaba en la habitación. El castaño y el líder de los caídos configuraban un [Sacred Gear] con una expresión seria y una concentración absoluta. La peli-violeta observaba la interfaz con un cuaderno y lápiz en mano, escribiendo los comandos que cada uno de ellos escribía. Mientras que el Maou continuaba sentado en el mismo lugar, escribiendo todas sus ideas en el cuaderno.

Y en medio del silencio, Azzazel hablo.

"Por cierto, Hyoudo…" dijo el líder de los caídos sin desviar la mirada de la interfaz "Me entere de que Adel y tu casi lo hacen"

*ERROR*

El castaño detuvo el movimiento de sus manos.

"Oh, Ise-kun cometió un error" pensó la peli-violeta

"Azzazel-sensei" hablo el castaño seriamente "Nosotros no lo hicimos, no estuvimos cerca de hacerlo y jamás lo haremos, ¿Entiende? Esa loca casi me viola"

"¿Es así? Ella me dijo que fuiste bastante brusco y tomaste la iniciativa" dijo el líder de los caídos riendo

"¡E-Eso fue por que…!"

"Supongo que pensaste que sería el típico personaje a atrevido que se avergüenza cuando tomas el control, ¿No?"

"S-Si…"

"Mala suerte, Hyoudo" rio el caído "Adel solo se excita más cuando tomas la iniciativa"

"¿Acaso usted y ella?

"¿Qué? No viejo, jamás lo hemos hecho" negó el caído negando con las manos y encendiendo un cigarrillo "Podrá ser una adicta al sexo, pero tiene sus gustos. No lo hará con nadie que no le parezca atractivo y aparentemente, no entro en esa categoría"

El líder de los caídos se llevó la mano al pecho.

"Que una mujer adicta al sexo te rechace, realmente te rompe el corazón"

"U-Um…"

"Ya empezó otra vez" dijo la peli-violeta "Acéptalo, Azzazel-chan, Adel-san dijo que no eras su tipo"

"¡No puedo aceptarlo!" exclamo el líder de Grigori llorando a cataratas "¡Esa cabrona tiene sexo con todos excepto conmigo! ¡¿Por qué dice que no soy su tipo?!"

" _Esto es molesto_ " pensó el castaño

Al cabo de unos minutos, lograron tranquilizar al líder de Grigori.

"¿Y? ¿Lo hicieron?" preguntó el líder de los caídos mirando al castaño

"Ya le dije que no" negó el castaño, ahora molesto y cruzándose de brazos "Ella casi me viola"

"¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?"

"Ehhh, ¿Qué le parece la parte en que soy violado?" preguntó el castaño con un tic en su ceja y apretando su puño

"¿Qué? ¿Eres la clase de hombre que prefiere que las mujeres giman " _Te amoo~_ " sobre un excitante y estimulante " _¡Dame maaasss~!_ "?" preguntó el caído curioso

"Estoy muy confundido en este momento"

"Dejando de lado el tema de Adel…"

" _Gracias a dios_ " pensó el castaño

"¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento, Hyoudo?"

"Bastante bien, la habitación realmente es increíble" respondió el castaño sonriendo

"Eso es bueno, después de todo, la excursión será ya muy pronto y después dará inicio el torneo" dijo el líder de los caídos exhalando una nube de humo "Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, Ajuka y yo estaremos apostando por ti"

"¿Apostar?"

"Si, se realizan apuestas para ver qué equipo pasa cada ronda"

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Estas apuestas, son legales?"

"¿Qué dices, Hyoudo? Claro que no"

"¿Puedo apostar a que te daré un golpe en la cara?"

"No"

El castaño tuvo un tic en su ceja.

"¿Y ya te has preparado?" preguntó el líder de Grigori "La excursión ya está técnicamente a unos pocos días, ¿Ya has empacado?"

"Algo así, aunque aún no he terminado"

"Empaca comida de ser necesario, porque tengo preparo algo muy especial para ti" dijo el líder de los caídos riendo con malicia

"Espero que no sea nada ilegal"

"Para nada, 100% legal viejo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Mmm… al menos un 75%, si"

"¿Puedo golpearlo?"

"No"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Zona de la [Clase S].

Sala de entrenamiento.

El castaño se encontraba parado en el centro de la vacía, blanca y gran habitación que había estado utilizando desde hace ya unas semanas para entrenarse a sí mismo.

La habitación cambio de aspecto, mostrando ahora lo que parecía ser una especie coliseo enorme, con gradas para gente inexistente. Echo de roca sólida y suelo terroso.

El castaño invoco su garra al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia, poniendo una expresión seria al mismo tiempo que su pupila se afilaba.

*Iniciando prueba* anuncio una voz

El suelo delante del castaño comenzó a cuartearse. El coliseo comenzó a romperse y los pedazos de piedra comenzaron a reunirse en un solo sitio, generando una nube de polvo. El castaño continuo en guardia mientras escuchaba el sonido de las rocas chocando entre ellas, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, escucho el sonido de un pesado y poderoso pisotón.

La nube de polvo se disipo, mostrando ante el castaño a un inmenso y poderoso golem de tierra.

"Hagamos esto" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Ddraig"

[¡Si!]

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡Transfer!]

La energía del chico aumento notablemente mientras su cuerpo se cubría por un grueso manto de energía escarlata. Una gran cantidad de energía se concentró en sus piernas, las cuales comenzaron a resplandecer de color escarlata.

El golem de tierra comenzó a moverse y usando su poderoso y duro brazo derecho, ataco al chico con un veloz y pesado ataque.

¡PUUUMMMMM!

Fue un golpe duro, levanto una cortina de humo. Aunque el castaño lo había esquivado con relativa facilidad y usando una velocidad increíble, había aparecido detrás del enorme golem, sonriendo. Detrás de su espalda, se encontraban levitando varias esferas de energía color escarlatas.

"Aquí" dijo el castaño

Dos de las esferas de energía se transformaron en torrentes de energía que impactaron con fuerza en la espalda del golem, cuarteando la tierra que componía el cuerpo del enemigo del castaño y tirando escombros al suelo.

El golem se giro rápidamente y lanzo un potente golpe. El castaño vio venir aquel poderoso ataque y coloco su garra sobre el, determinado a detener aquel poderoso ataque.

" _¡Ahora!_ " pensó el castaño

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

Aumentando la energía de su cuerpo, detuvo el poderoso ataque del golem, enterrándose un par de centímetros en el suelo y comenzando a sudar.

" _Pesado…_ " pensó el castaño apretando los dientes "Aquí"

Otras dos esferas se convirtieron en torrentes de energía que golpearon el brazo del golem, separándolo del resto del cuerpo. El castaño cargo el enorme brazo echo de tierra sólida y sonriendo miro al golem.

"¡Te lo regreso!" exclamo lanzando el brazo

El golem no reacciono y recibió su propio brazo directamente.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue un impacto poderoso, el cuerpo del golem se cuarteo completamente y echo escombros, se convirtió en una montaña de piedras. Y aunque el golem estaba "técnicamente" roto a pedazos, el castaño continuo mostrando una expresión seria.

Una pequeña gema purpura salió de los escombros y comenzó a brillar. Al instante, la montaña de rocas que era el golem roto a pedazos, comenzaron a levitar y a reunirse alrededor de la gema, juntándose nuevamente. Aunque esta vez fue distinto.

El coliseo comenzó a romperse aún más y tomando aún más roca que la vez anterior, un golem comenzó a formarse hasta que después de unos segundos, ya estaba completamente formado, pero, era distinto del anterior.

Muchísimo más grande, poderoso e imponente, ahora el golem media como mínimo 15 metros.

"Waa~" dijo el castaño sorprendido "Se hiso más grande"

[Eso parece]

[Efectivamente, se hiso más grande]

"¡Pues continuemos atacando!" exclamo el castaño "¡[Dragon´s Burst]!"

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

Nuevamente el cuerpo del castaño se cubrió por un gran manto de energía escarlata. Y de nuevo, en la espalda del joven aparecieron esferas de energía escarlata que levitaban.

El golem lanzo un puñetazo directo hacia el castaño, quien lo encaro cubriéndose con su garra y recibió de lleno aquel ataque.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El castaño no fue capaz de detener aquel poderoso golpe y comenzó a arrastrar los pies mientras era empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golem.

"¡Ugh!" el castaño apretó los dientes " _¡Es mucho más fuerte que antes…!_ "

Usando su garra, el castaño desvió el puño del golem hacia a un lado y este impacto contra una pared del coliseo, rompiéndola por completo. El castaño observo al golem y comenzó a correr hacia él.

"¡Ahora! ¡Dispáralas todas!" exclamo el castaño saltando con fuerza, quedando a la altura de la cabeza del golem

[¡Sí!]

Todas las esferas levitando en la espalda del chico se transformaron en torrentes de energía escarlata que justo antes de impactar, se unieron generando un solo torrente muchísimo más poderoso que el mismo [Dragon Shoot].

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una fuerte explosión en donde se encontraba la cabeza del golem y una nube de humo apareció donde mismo. El castaño aterrizo en el suelo, solo para abrir sus ojos cual platos al ver como el otro puño del golem se apresuraba hacia él.

¡SLASH!

Un veloz y preciso corte rebano el brazo del golem como si se tratase de gelatina. El castaño había invocado a [Ascalon] y había cortado en el instante justo para evitar ser alcanzado por aquel ataque.

[Oh, si] dijo la espada con emoción [Se siente increíble cuando por fin se dignan a usarte]

"Callate" dijo el castaño "¿Y por que no cayo con eso?"

El castaño observo como el golem no tenia cabeza.

"¿Es que no la tiene en la cabeza?" pregunto el castaño ajustando sus anteojos "Entonces, ¿En dónde está la…?"

Comenzó a analizar el inmenso cuerpo del golem. El cuerpo de aquel imponente ser estaba echo completamente de roca solida reforzada por una gran cantidad de poder mágico que le hacia ser tan poderoso y duro. Aunque el chico fue capaz de divisar una cantidad inusualmente alta de energía en el torso del golem.

"Entonces ahí está" dijo el castaño sonriendo y guardando la espada "Destruyámoslo de un golpe, Ddraig"

[¡Sí!] exclamo el dragón con emoción

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

El cuerpo del chico se cubrió por una gran cantidad de energía. Alzando la mirada y observando fijamente el torso del golem, el castaño comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el golem. El golem le ataco con sus enormes y poderosos brazos tratando de impedirle continuar, pero el chico esquivo los ataques fácilmente y pisando el suelo con fuerza, dio un poderoso salto para ir directamente hacia el torso del golem.

"¡Comete esto!" exclamo el castaño lanzando su puñetazo "¡[Dragón's Punch]!"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Fue un puñetazo fuertísimo. El impacto del golpe genero una onda de expansión en el coliseo que cuarteo el suelo debajo del golem. El castaño observo como había roto por completo el torso del golem, pero su brazo no había alcanzado a tocar la gema violeta que se encontraba en el interior de la roca que componía el torso del golem.

" _¡Que duro!_ " pensó el castaño sorprendido " _Lo golpee con toda esa fuerza y aun así no fui capaz de traspasar la roca. Debió reforzarla aún más justo antes de mi ataque_ "

Coloco los pies sobre el cuerpo del golem y usándolo como base, dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia del gran ser echo de roca.

"Tendremos que intentarlo de otra forma" dijo el castaño sonriendo, aunque nervioso

El inmenso golem tomo entre sus manos un gran y grueso trozo de roca sólida y después la coloco sobre su torso, cubriendo el orificio que el castaño había causado con su ataque anterior. Rápidamente la roca se acoplo al cuerpo del golem y re-estableció el torso del golem, ahora mucho más fuerte y grueso.

"Esta vez, con más fuerza" dijo el castaño

[¡Sí!] exclamo el dragón escarlata

[¡Espera un poco!] dijo la espada

"¿Qué quieres, [Ascalon]?" preguntó el castaño rascando su nuca

[¡Úsame! ¡Puedo cortarlo de una sola vez si me usas! ¡Podrías vencerlo de un solo corte!]

"¿Ah, si?"

[¡Sí! ¡Te lo juro!]

"Intentémoslo entonces…"

El castaño saco la espada de su garra y después la sujeto con ambas manos, optando por una pose de artista de Kendo. Respiro hondo y observo al inmenso golem delante suyo, si quería cortarlo, necesitaría una espadas larga y tenía la idea perfecta para ello.

"Ddraig, transfiere energía a [Ascalon]" dijo el castaño

[Como gustes]

[¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!] [¡Bost!]

[¡Transfer!]

Una gran cantidad de energía fue transferida a la espada, la cual comenzó a brillar con fuerte destello dorado. El filo de la espada comenzó a alargarse, pero no se alargaba en verdad, sino que un filo echo de energía dorada comenzó a nacer desde la punta, generando de esta forma que la espada fuese muchísimo más larga de lo que era.

"¡Hagámoslo, [Ascalon]!" dijo el castaño

[¡Sí!] exclamo la espada emocionada

El castaño extendió un solemne par de alas de dragón escarlatas y de un solo aleteo, produjo un viento poderoso que levanto una cortina de polvo. Aquel aleteo hiso que el castaño se moviese velozmente hacia el golem, empuñando su espada con firmeza.

"¡Ahora!" exclamo el castaño afilando la mirada "¡Aaaaahhhhh!"

¡SLASH!

Un perfectamente corte limpio cortó a través del torso del golem. El castaño aterrizo a un par de metros detrás del inmenso golem. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos.

El castaño sonrió y usando su dedo meñique, dio un ligero golpe al filo de la espada y al instante, el golem a sus espaldas se partió a la mitad y se convirtió en polvo. Al mismo tiempo, una gema violeta brillo intensamente antes de explotar.

[Y así es como terminas con el enemigo, con estilo] dijo la espada alegremente [Si, señor]

"Si" asintió el castaño

*Prueba finalizada*

La habitación volvió a su aspecto original. El castaño guardo sus alas de dragón y la espada en su garra y después hiso desaparecer la garra. Tomando una toalla del suelo y una botella con agua, limpio el sudor de su frente para después dar un sorbo al agua.

"¡Holaaa~!"

El castaño se giró hacia la puerta, notando como su alegre maestra de magia le saludaba enérgicamente desde la puerta.

"Edelia" dijo el castaño sorbiendo agua

"Ise-kun, lamento la tardanza" dijo la maestra sonriendo y disculpándose con las manos "Es que tenía que hacer algo antes de venir"

"No importa, cierre la puerta"

"Si…"

La maestra de magia se giró y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Al instante, una sonrisa llena de malicia se formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sujetaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una moneda con un hilo amarrado a ella.

"Jejeje~" rio la maestra en voz baja, aun dándole la espalda a su alumno "Es hora de ver si lo que dijo Aika-chan era verdad…"

Y recordó una charla que había tenido con la ex-novia del chico.

* * *

 _Esto sucedió durante el tiempo en el que la universidad aún estaba siendo reconstruida._

 _La maestra de magia, Edelia, se encontraba en la habitación del castaño y no estaba sola, sino que estaba acompañada por la ex-novia del chico, Aika, quien estaba sentada sobre el colchón, cruzada de piernas y saboreando una paleta._

 _"¿De que querías hablar, Edelia-san?" pregunto la castaña apuntándole con su paleta "Si es sobre Ise, ya le he dicho todo lo que se"_

 _"Ciertamente es sobre Ise-kun, pero…"_

 _"¿De qué se trata?"_

 _La maestra se llevó una mano a su pecho._

 _"¿Sabes de alguna forma de hacer que Ise-kun tome la iniciativa?" pregunto la maestra_

 _"¿Perdón?" pregunto la castaña sorprendida "¿Iniciativa?"_

 _"Si, yo siempre estoy atacando a Ise-kun, pero…al menos una vez, me gustaría que fuese él el que me atacase a mi"_

 _"Eso estará muy difícil, Ise no tomara la iniciativa con alguien con la que no tenga una relación estable y formal" dijo la castaña saboreando su paleta "Antes de ser novios, Ise jamás intento nada conmigo. Y al inicio de nuestra relación, él se mostraba un poco dudoso sobre tomar la iniciativa, pero tras unos meses de salir…"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Ise comenzó a tomar la iniciativa" dijo la castaña sonriendo "El iniciaba los besos, me abrazaba de la nada diciendo que solo quería sentirme, entre otras cosas"_

 _"¡Oh! ¡¿Cómo hiciste que hiciera eso?!"_

 _"Yo no hice nada, el l hacía por sí mismo"_

 _"¿Ehhh?"_

 _"Creo que la razón del por qué Ise no intenta nada con usted, es debido a que no tienen una relación formal" dijo la castaña "Si ustedes dos tuvieran una relación formal y estable, Ise no dudaría dos veces en tomar la iniciativa con usted"_

 _"Pero, Ise-kun siempre se niega a tener una relación"_

 _"Mmm…" la castaña se llevó la mano al mentón "Creo que puedo ayudarle un poco…"_

 _"¿Ayudarme?" pregunto la maestra curiosa_

 _"Espere un poco"_

 _La castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre unos cajones de un mueble. La maestra simplemente ladeo la cabeza, confundida ante las acciones de la chica. Al cabo de unos segundos la castaña sonrió diciendo "Aquí está" y volvió a tomar asiento en la orilla del colchón._

 _"Esto, Edelia-san, hará que Ise tome la iniciativa con usted" dijo la castaña mostrando lo que había encontrado_

 _"¿Una moneda con un hilo atado?" pregunto la maestra confundida_

 _Pues eso era lo que la castaña sostenía, una moneda con un pequeño orificio en el centro, por el cual pasaba un hilo, el cual estaba amarrado a la moneda._

 _"Edelia-san, ¿Sabe que es el hipnotismo?" pregunto la castaña sonriendo_

 _"Si, lo conozco" respondió la maestra confundida "¿Por qué?"_

 _"A pesar de que se jacte de ser muy inteligente y serio, Ise es fácilmente manipulable" dijo la castaña mirando la moneda "Y también, es muy fácil hipnotizarlo"_

 _"¿Es así?"_

 _"Si, un día lo probé porque estaba aburrida. En aquel entonces, Ise apenas comenzaba a desenvolverse y tomar la iniciativa conmigo, pero yo quería que el fuese, ya sabe, un poco más agresivo"_

 _"Si"_

 _"Así que un día decidí hipnotizarlo y le hice creer que llevábamos muchos años casados"_

 _"¿Y qué sucedió?"_

 _"Bueno…" la castaña desvió la mirada con vergüenza "Casi perdemos nuestra virginidad ese día"_

 _"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamo la maestra sorprendida_

 _"Cuando Ise piensa que tiene una relación sólida y estable con alguien, es bastante agresivo" dijo la castaña algo avergonzada, recordando aquellos momentos "Apenas logre detenerlo en aquel entonces, pero un poco más y seguro que teníamos sexo"_

 _"Entonces, esa moneda…"_

 _"Si hipnotizas a Ise y le haces creer que tú y el tienen una relación formal y estable, y que ya tienen tiempo saliendo, tenlo por seguro" dijo la castaña sonriendo y entregándole la moneda a la maestra "El tomara la iniciativa por seguro"_

 _"¡Mu-Muchas gracias, Aika-chan!" dijo la maestra inclinando la cabeza_

 _"Jajaja, ni lo menciones, Edelia-san"_

* * *

Tras terminar de recordar, la maestra se giró con esa sonrisa radiante que le caracterizaba. Tomo la Tablet de la pared e hiso aparecer una mesa y sillas de metal, al igual que una cama de gran ancho.

"Otra vez" dijo el castaño suspirando "¿Y la cama?"

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun" dijo la maestra tomando asiento en una de las sillas "¿Sabes que es el hipnotismo?"

"Algo se" dijo el castaño sentándose en la silla de delante de la maestra "¿Por qué?"

"Hace unos días leí sobre eso y quería saber si podía hacerlo…" la maestra saco la moneda con el hilo atado "¿Te gustaría probar?"

"¡Hmph!" el castaño se cruzó de brazos y observo la moneda meciéndose de un lado a otro "Esa clase de tonterías no fun…"

Los ojos del castaño se vaciaron y se quedó en completo silencio. La maestra de magia se sorprendió un poco de háyase sido tan fácil y rápido. Algo insegura, se levantó de su asiento y paso sus manos por delante de los ojos del chico, pero este ni reacciono.

" _Oh, realmente funciono_ " pensó la maestra sonriendo alegremente "Y ahora…"

La maestra se aclaró la garganta.

"Ise-kun, cuando despiertes, estarás en una hermosa, tierna y acaramelada relación con tu amadísima y querida maestra de magia, Edelia Florence, yo" dijo la maestra señalándose a sí misma "¿Ok?"

"Si…" respondió el chico con voz vacía

"Y no solo eso, llevas saliendo conmigo ya muchos meses, no, años, tenemos una relación sumamente formal y duradera"

"Si…"

"¡Además! ¡Tú siempre estas encima de mí! ¡Siempre atacándome! ¡Tomando la iniciativa!" dijo la maestra babeando con rubor en sus mejillas "¡¿Ok?!"

"Si…"

"Listo…" la maestra sonrió "Cuando chasquee mis dedos, vas a despertar"

CHAS

"Funcionan en mi" dijo el castaño terminando su frase anterior

La maestra simplemente le observo curiosa.

"¿Te sientes diferente, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Edelia?" preguntó el castaño confundido "Me siento igual que siempre"

La maestra soltó un suspiro de resignación.

" _Supongo que no funciono…_ " pensó la maestra

Ella sintió como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda. Sorprendida, alzo la mirada para ver como su alumno se encontraba detrás de ella, abrazándole y mirándole con una mirada seductora.

"¿I-Ise-kun?" dijo la maestra sorprendida y levantándose de su asiento "¿Pa-Pasa algo?"

"No" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Es solo que, quería abrazarte, sentirte, tocarte…."

El corazón de la maestra dio un salto.

"¿E-Enserio?" pregunto ella jugando con su cabello "¿Po-Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?"

El castaño acerco su rostro al de ella, besándole brevemente en los labios y poniendo su mano en la barbilla de ella.

"Por qué te amo"

La maestra exploto en rubor y por poco tiene una hemorragia nasal. Una enorme sonrisa esbozaba su rostro mientras que emanaba vapor de su cabeza.

"¿Estas bien, Edelia?" preguntó el castaño preocupado

"S-Si, estoy bien" dijo la maestra cubriéndose las fosas nasales para evitar una hemorragia nasal

"Menos mal, no sabría qué hacer en caso de que te pasara algo…cariño"

Fue imposible para ella no tener una hemorragia nasal. Cayó de espalda sobre el colchón, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

En ese instante sintió como alguien se colocaba sobre ella, se trataba del castaño. Quien se acercó a ella con una mirada seductora y comenzó a besarle en el cuello.

"Mm~" la maestra gimió un poco "I-Ise-kun…"

"Me encanta tu voz" dijo el castaño mientras continuaba besándole en el cuello

"I-Ise-kun, espera~"

"No, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez"

"Pe-Pero…"

El castaño le silencio con un apasionado beso. La maestra casi se desmaya, sus ojos tomaron forma de remolino. El castaño se separó de ella, jadeando ligeramente y con un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

"I-Ise-kun…" dijo la maestra tocando sus labios "Tu…me besaste"

"Y espera a lo que viene" rio el castaño

El castaño llevo sus manos a los inmensos senos de la maestra y comenzó a amasarlos mientras le besaba con pasión. La maestra estaba que moría de felicidad por lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo el chico estaba tomando la iniciativa, sino que parecía que podría hacerlo con él.

" _Aahh~_ " pensó la maestra llena de alegría, intercambiando un apasionado beso con su alumno " _Estoy tan feliz~_ "

En ese instante la maestra recordó algo que el chico le había dicho anteriormente: " _Nunca había preferido tanto que fuese Edelia quien me atacase_ "

Observo como el chico comenzaba a bajar, besándole el cuello y amasando sus senos.

 _"Este…_ " pensó Edelia sonrojada " _No es el Ise-kun que me gusta…_ "

El castaño abrió su boca, dispuesto a chupar los senos de la maestra.

"¡Tú no eres el Ise-kun que amo!" dijo la maestra sonrojada

"¿Eh?" el castaño se detuvo y le miro "¿De qué hablas, Edelia?"

"¡Tú no eres…!"

¡ZAS!

La puerta se abrió con fuerza. Cuando la maestra miro la puerta, pudo ver como ahí se encontraba Alex, con su pierna extendida debido a que abrió la puerta de una patada. Al entrar en la habitación, la maestra de combate vio al castaño, sobre su compañera de oficio y está jadeando y sonrojada. Inmediatamente formulo una hipótesis y apretó su puño con ira.

"¡Joven Hyoudo!" exclamo Alex corriendo hacia el llena de ira

"¡Mi-Mira aquí! ¡Ise-kun!" dijo la maestra de magia sacando la moneda con el hilo

"¿Mmm?" el castaño miro el hilo e instantáneamente sus ojos se pusieron vacíos

"¡Cuando chasquee mis dedos volverás a la normalidad!"

"Si…"

¡CHAS!

"¿Are?" el castaño volvió a sus sentidos "¿Por qué estoy…?"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El pobre recibió un puñetazo por parte de Alex directamente a su rostro, saliendo disparado hacia atrás, arrastrándose por todo el suelo de la habitación y deteniéndose varios metros después. Ya fuera de combate y desmayado.

"Tenía una mejor imagen de ti, joven Hyoudo" dijo Alex apretando su puño, del cual salía vapor, con una mirada seria

"¡L-Lo malentendiste, Alex-chan!" dijo la maestra de magia alterada "¡E-Esto fue culpa mía…!"

"¿De qué hablas? Claramente el joven Hyoudo estaba atacándote, te vi, estabas asustada"

"E-Es cierto, pero fue culpa mía"

Y procedió a explicarle todo.

"Ya veo" dijo la maestra de combate observando el cuerpo de su alumno desmayado a unos metros "Pudiste haberlo dicho antes de que lo mandara a volar

"¡No me diste tiempo!" dijo la maestra de magia

"Vayamos por el"

Fueron hasta donde el chico inconsciente y entre las do lo cargaron, lo llevaron hasta el colchón que Edelia había hecho aparecer y lo recostaron sobre él. Lo observaron, estaba profundamente desmayado y tenía su mejilla roja debido al golpe que su maestra le había dado.

"Tendré que pedirle una disculpa mañana" dijo la maestra de combate

"Igual yo" dijo la maestra de magia

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Adel-chan va a violarlo!"

"En eso tienes razón"

"¿Lo dejamos aquí?"

"Sería lo mejor"

"Pero, ¿No sería peligroso dejarlo aquí solo?"

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Jeje~, no te preocupes Alex-chan, tengo una idea"

"No se por qué, pero no me gusta nada tu sonrisa, Edelia"

"Tu confía en mi"

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Un joven de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama en la que se encontraba acostado. Miro a su alrededor, notando que efectivamente, no se encontraba en su habitación sino en la sala de entrenamiento de la [Clase S]. Sobo su mejilla por un gran dolor que le invadió y después comenzó a pensar.

" _¿Exactamente, que paso ayer?_ " pensó el chico " _No recuerdo nada…_ "

Suspiro y coloco las manos hacia ambos lados.

BOING~

"E-Esto es…"

BOING~

"¿Suave?"

BOING~

"¿Y tan grande?"

BOING~

"No me digas que…"

Nervioso se giró hacia la derecha y noto a su hermosa y alegre maestra de magia dormida a su lado, aferrada a su cuerpo. Su mano se encontraba justo en uno de los suaves y grandes senos de ella.

"Gyaa~" gimió la maestra dormida "Ise-kun, traviesooo~"

El rostro del chico se tiño de azul.

" _¿Qué demonios paso anoche?_ "

Alterado se giró hacia la izquierda y contra todo pronóstico, observo a la fría y fuerte maestra de combate, Alex, dormida del otro lado, igualmente aferrada al cuerpo de él. Y su otra mano, también se encontraba en el escote de la maestra de combate, aunque ya que ella no tenía los senos muy grandes, casi no lo sintió.

"Joven Hyoudooo~" decía Alex dormida

El castaño se puso pálido y solo pudo pensar:

" _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASO ANOCHE?!_ "

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Finalmente termine el capítulo. Ostia que pasaron cosas en este capítulo, enserio.**_

 _ **Y como muchos habrán notado por la descripción física de la enfermera, efectivamente. La apariencia física de la enfermera es la de Chisato Hasegawa (la del anime ese, la copia de DxD). Y aunque dije que no usaría muchos elementos de otros animes, este personaje ya tenía planeado meterlo desde el inicio de la historia, así que ni modo.**_

 _ **Y como dijo [Ascalon], los que esperan un LEMMON, continuaran esperándolo, pues por el momento no habrá ninguno. Habrá escenas como las de la enfermera, pero solo eso. No habrá LEMMONS, por el momento.**_

 _ **En el siguiente inicial el arco del inframundo, así que preparados.**_

 _ **Uno de ustedes (no recuerdo el nombre) me pregunto si esto sería un Harem y si Ise estaría en el grupo Gremory.**_

 _ **Y efectivamente, lo más probable es que esto sea un Harem, al igual que todas mis demás historias (estoy comenzando a pensar que tengo un problema, ya que todas mis historias son Harem), aunque tratare de llevar el tema del Harem de una mejor forma. Y no, Ise no estará en el grupo Gremory y en ninguna facción, pues al ser un dragón, él no le debe nada a nadie, los dragones pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana :V**_

 _ **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Para los que no sepan quién es Chisato Hasegawa, pueden googlearlo o ir a mi página de Facebook, pues ahí publicare una foto de ella para ilustrar la apariencia física de la candente y ninfómana enfermera.**_

 _ **Honestamente yo amo los personajes atrevidos que al final terminan siendo tímidos, pero quise innovar un poco y al final, termino en una sexy, sensual, candente y ninfómana enfermera que tiene como objetivo tirarse a todo hombre posible en la faz de la tierra. Esta mujer va a dar cuerda a un sinfín de escenas candentes en el fic, ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Como siempre, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_


	9. Clase-9

Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

Zona de la [Clase S].

Sala de entrenamiento.

El día recién había comenzado para el pobre joven de cabellos castaños y ya se encontraba en una situación problemática. Tan pronto había despertado, se vio a si mismo acostado en una cama dentro de la habitación donde entrenaba cada noche, no hubiese habido ningún problema de no ser porque realmente, no se encontraba solo en aquella amplia y suave cama de lujo.

Su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba con muchos nervios. Su mano derecha se encontraba sujetando uno de los suaves y grandes senos de su hermosa maestra de magia, Edelia. Su mano izquierda, se encontraba sobre uno de los pequeños pero suaves senos de su maestra de combate, Alex.

" _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASO ANOCHE?!_ "

Por más que intentaba, no podía comprender como es que había terminado en esa situación. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran más bien borrosos, pues no podía recordar muy bien que había pasado. Podía recordar como su maestra de magia intento hipnotizarlo y después de eso todo era borroso. Recordaba como él se encontraba sobre su maestra de magia y el rostro lleno de sorpresa de ella, también recordó mirar a su derecha y lo siguiente que recordaba era un puño apresurándose a su rostro. Después de eso, no podía recordar nada más.

El chico tenía una expresión llena de nervios en su rostro. Realmente no había problema con su maestra de magia, ella probablemente intentaría besarle al ver que él tenía su mano sobre su seno, pero ¿Qué había de su maestra de combate, Alex? Ella probablemente lo mataría por tocarla de esa forma.

"¿Mmm?"

Se puso tieso y robóticamente giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda, hacia donde su maestra de combate se encontraba. Observo como ella se despertaba lentamente.

"¿Joven Hyoudo?" pregunto la maestra de combate, sentándose en el colchón

El chico tenía que admitir que su maestra recién despertada se veía hermosa. Su sedosa cabellera rubia que siempre se encontraba sujetada, ahora estaba suelta y podía verse su largo. Sus ojos a medio cerrar debido a que aún estaba levemente dormida, su camiseta mal puesta y su expresión inocente al no estar 100% despierta. Al menos moriría después de ver algo muy bueno.

La maestra de combate bajo la mirada hacia su pecho e inmediatamente noto la mano de su alumno sujetando uno de sus senos. Lentamente alzo la mirada con una expresión seria mientras el chico comenzaba a sudar aún más y se ponía aún más pálido.

"C-Como decirlo…" dijo el chico nervioso

BOING~

Inconscientemente, había apretado suavemente el seno de su maestra.

"Puedo explicarlo…"

La maestra se llenó de rubor y abrió su boca, tartamudeando varias veces en un intento de decir algo. El castaño pensó que se veía tierna, pero al ver como ella dejaba de intentar hablar y preparaba su puño, se puso azul y se resignó a morir.

"¿Mmm?"

La maestra de magia también se sentó sobre el colchón, tallando sus ojos y quitando algunos mechones de cabello que había sobre su rostro, mirando a su alumno curiosa.

"¿Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra de magia "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El castaño se giró robóticamente hacia su otra maestra, quien curiosa ladeo la cabeza. Bajo la mirada y noto como el castaño sujetaba uno de sus senos con su mano.

BOING~

Nuevamente había apretado suavemente el escote de su maestra de magia.

La maestra de magia alzo la mirada con una sonrisa alegre, el chico en ese momento suspiro de alivio debido a que a ella no parecía molestarle. Inmediatamente se puso pálido y comenzó a temblar, pues pudo sentir una aterradora aura asesina detrás de él y girándose hacia atrás, observo como su maestra de combate miraba hacia abajo, temblando y apretando su puño con fuerza.

Incluso la maestra de magia se estremeció y tiño su rostro de azul.

"U-Um…A-Alex-sensei…" hablo el castaño tragando saliva "Y-Yo…"

"No hables" dijo la maestra de combate, seria "No hables…"

"S-Si…"

La maestra tomo la mano de su alumno y la retiro de su pecho, a lo que después alzo la mirada. Su rostro estaba lleno de rubor y tenía los ojos llorosos, además de una expresión enojada.

"L-Lo siento" el castaño se disculpó instintivamente

"N-No, no es completamente tu culpa" dijo la maestra de combate apenada, usando sus brazos para cubrir sus senos y desviando la mirada "E-Esto también es culpa mía…"

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"U-Um…" hablo el castaño confundido "¿Y por qué estaban las dos durmiendo en la cama conmigo?"

"E-Edelia dijo que sería mala idea dejarte solo aquí, así que ella se acostó contigo y yo me quede vigilando, pero…" la maestra de combate negó con la cabeza, avergonzada "El sueño me venció y caí dormida en la cama…"

"Entonces, ¿No es esto culpa de Florence-sensei?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. La maestra de magia sonreía, aunque falsamente y llena de nervios, su alumno y compañera de oficio le estaban dando la espalda y emanaban un aura aterradora de su cuerpo.

Lentamente retiro la mano de su alumno de su seno y después se sentó en la orilla del colchón sin hacer ruido, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a puntillas esperando que los otros dos no notasen que se iba.

"Edelia"

Se puso tiesa al sentir como su compañera de oficio le sujetaba del hombro. Robóticamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la maestra de combate observándole con la mirada de un digno asesino a sangre fría. Por no contar a su alumno, que le veía sentado desde la orilla de la cama, colocándose los anteojos y ajustándolos con una expresión sumamente seria.

"¿S-Seiza, verdad?" pregunto la maestra de magia nerviosa

"Si, seiza" respondió su compañera de oficio con una expresión sombría y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no ayudaba

Resignada a sufrir un regaño, la maestra de magia lentamente se sentó en el suelo en la posición conocida como "Seiza".

Por varios minutos, sufrió un infernal regaño por parte de su compañera de oficio, Alex. Aunque la maestra de magia no presto mucha atención, pues mientras la maestra de combate le regañaba, ella miraba a su alumno en el fondo, quien apenas se estaba vistiendo, a lo que ella sonreía de forma babeante.

"¡¿Me estas escuchando?!" exclamo la maestra de combate dándole un golpe con su dedo a su compañera de oficio en la frente

"Ite" la maestra de magia se llevó las manos a su frente "Que cruel, Alex-chan, te estoy escuchando"

"¿Qué dije?"

"Eto…"

"Edelia…"

"Lo siento, estaba mirando a Ise-kun cambiarse"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo la maestra de combate avergonzada

"Vamos, míralo…"

No muy convencida y levemente ruborizada, la maestra de combate miro por encima de su hombro hacia donde se encontraba su alumno. Lo anterior ocasiono que abriese sus ojos cual platos, sorprendida ante lo que observo.

Ahí se encontraba su alumno, colocándose los pantalones y con su torso expuesto. Un abdomen perfectamente trabajado y torneado, brazos con la musculatura adecuada para alguien de la complexión del chico con un pecho amplio y fuerte.

GLUP

La maestra de combate trago saliva mientras quedaba embobada observando el torso desnudo de su alumno. Mentiría si dijera que no fue cautivada. Quizás se debía la [Dragón's Aura] que el cuerpo del joven emanaba, la cual causaba que las mujeres fuesen cautivadas por él, pero esta era de lejos, la primera vez que la maestra de combate había quedado tan embobada con él, fuertemente atraída por su alumno.

"Jeje~" la maestra de magia rio traviesamente "¿Qué estas mirando, Alex-chan?"

"¡Ca-Cállate!" grito/susurro la maestra de combate avergonzada

Al ver la reacción de su compañera de oficio, la maestra de magia rio con malicia mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de entre sus senos, si señores, ahí guardaba un sinfín de cosas ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

"Te propongo algo, Alex-chan" dijo la maestra de magia mostrando su teléfono a su compañera "Si dejas pasar lo que paso aquí, puedo darte algo del "material" que tengo sobre Ise-kun"

"¡H-Hmph!" la maestra de combate se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, aun levemente ruborizada "No hay nada que puedas ofrecer que me haga cambiar de opinión"

"¿Ohh? ¿Es así? ¿Ni siquiera fotos de Ise-kun sin camisa?"

Eso llamo la atención de la maestra de combate. Observo la pantalla del teléfono de su compañera de oficio y pudo apreciar en ella una foto, de su alumno con el torso desnudo, mojado y alzando los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro con la mano.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesada en tener esa foto en su poder. Miro por encima de su hombro con cautela, observando como su alumno apenas se colocaba la camisa del uniforme y el saco, dejando la corbata suelta alrededor de su cuello y apenas comenzando a abotonar la camisa.

Comenzó a reflexionar.

En un inicio, lo que había sucedido realmente no había sido tan grave. Ciertamente seria mal visto que un alumno durmiese junto a dos de sus maestras, pero no es que hubiesen tenido relaciones sexuales, su alumno les manoseo un poco, pero nada tan grave para llamarlo inmoral. Simplemente habían compartido la cama.

La maestra de combate se acercó a su compañera de oficio y tímidamente saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. La acción anterior hiso que una sonrisa llena de malicia adornara el rostro de la maestra de magia.

"Un placer hacer negocios, Alex-chan" dijo la maestra de magia

"Ca-Cállate…" dijo la maestra de combate avergonzada

DING DING

El castaño apenas terminaba de vestirse con su uniforme mientras observaba como sus dos maestras estaban susurrando algo entre ellas al mismo tiempo que sujetaban sus teléfonos celulares.

"Bueno, yo me voy yendo" dijo el castaño caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer"

"S-Si" la maestra de combate agito sus manos despidiéndose, sonriendo nerviosamente "N-Nos veremos después, joven Hyoudo"

"Si…"

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

"Bueno, yo también me voy yendo" dijo la maestra de magia levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo sus piernas "Tengo que hacer algunas cosas"

"Ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien lo que paso aquí, Edelia" dijo la maestra de combate seria

"Tranquila, Alex-chan. No voy a decirle nada a nadie"

"Eso espero"

"Nos vemos después" la maestra de magia sonrió con malicia, señalando su teléfono "Después te daré mas material"

"¡S-Solo vete!" dijo la maestra de combate avergonzada

"Jajaja"

Riendo, la maestra de combate salió de la habitación, dejando a su compañera de oficio sola en la habitación vacía y amplia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la maestra de combate observo la pantalla de su teléfono, donde se podía apreciar una foto de su alumno sin camiseta y sudado. Miro hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie, después presiono algunos botones y coloco la foto como fondo de pantalla.

"Waa~" la maestra se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas "Enserio, el joven Hyoudo tiene un cuerpo increíble"

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, exploto en rubor.

"¡¿Q-Que estoy diciendo?!" pensó negando violentamente con la cabeza "¡E-Él es mi alumno! ¡No debería…!"

Miro nuevamente la foto.

"Pe-Pero…" nuevamente sonrió con rubor "¡Es tan…! ¡Sexi~!"

"Alex-chan…"

"¡Kya~!"

Sorprendida al haber escuchado una nueva voz, la maestra arrojo su teléfono al aire asustada. Se giró sorprendida para notar al líder de Grigori saludándole desde la puerta. Tras verle, la maestra alzo la mirada al aire, notando su teléfono volando hacia el líder de Grigori, quien atrapo el teléfono con normalidad.

"A-Azzazel…" dijo la maestra de combate llevándose una mano al pecho, suspirando "Casi me matas del susto"

"Lo siento por eso" rio el líder de los caídos ofreciendo el teléfono a la maestra de combate "Y ten más cuidado con esto, no son baratos"

"Gra-Gracias…"

La maestra de combate se dispuso a tomar su teléfono rápidamente, para evitar que el líder de los caídos pudiese ver su fondo de pantalla. Pero un instante antes de que pudiese tomarlo, el líder de Grigori decidió ver la pantalla.

"¿Mmm?" el líder de los caídos observo el teléfono curioso "Esto es…"

Observo la foto del castaño, sin camisa y sudado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. La maestra de combate estaba más que nerviosa, temblando y con sus mejillas llenándose de rubor al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a emanar vapor por su cabeza. Mientras que el líder de los caídos observaba con una expresión vacía la pantalla del teléfono.

"Co-Como decirlo…" dijo el líder de los caídos desviando la mirada con una sonrisa falsa "B-Bien por ti, Alex-chan"

"¡Waaa~!" la maestra de combate arrebato su teléfono de manos del líder de Grigori, llena de rubor "¡No es lo que parece!"

"De-Deberías dejar de juntarte con Edelia-chan, parece que sus complejos de acosar estudiantes si son contagiosos después de todo"

"¡Es un malentendido!"

"No tienes nada que explicar, Alex-chan" dijo el líder de Grigori, levantando su pulgar y sonriendo "Me alegro de que por fin tengas interés en los hombres, aunque sea por Hyoudo"

"¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas!" exclamo la maestra de combate, esta vez avergonzada y furiosa

"Parece que después de todo, la "marimacha" de Alex-chan tiene interés por los hombres" rio el líder de los caídos, burlón "Y por uno de sus estudiantes, no pensé que fueses una pedófila"

"¡¿C-Como me llamaste?!"

"¿Pedófila?"

"¡Eso no!"

"Enserio, ahora veo por qué te llevas tan bien con Edelia, ambas son shotaconas" rio el líder de Grigori

"¡Grrr!" la maestra de combate gruño apretando su puño con ira, con su rostro iluminado de rojo "¡Azzazel, imbécil!"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Un potente uppercut directo a la barbilla del líder de Grigori, le hiso salir disparado hacia el aire. Tras haber lanzado aquel sorprendente golpe, la maestra de combate salió caminando de la habitación, apretando los dientes, avergonzada y echando humo por sus orejas, furiosa.

"Bu-Buen golpe, Alex-chan" dijo el líder de los caídos en el suelo, derrotado

Mientras tanto, la maestra de combate caminaba con su rostro inundado de rubor. Al alejarse de aquella habitación un par de metros, logro tranquilizarse y se detuvo unos instantes, miro hacia ambos lados notando que no había nadie y nuevamente observo la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Waa~" dijo con ojos brillantes, para instantes después llenarse de rubor nuevamente, guardar su teléfono y caminar mientras negaba con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma " _No soy una shotacona, no soy una shotacona_ "

Caminaba avergonzada.

" _Aunque…_ " se llevó un dedo al mentón " _Solo tengo 25, tengo entendido que el joven Hyoudo tiene 20. Así que…_ "

Su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos de ella y el castaño juntos, abrazándose, besándose y haciendo alguna que otra "cosita" traviesa. Exploto en rubor nuevamente, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, poniéndose en cuclillas y negando con la cabeza.

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ " pensaba llena de vergüenza " _¡Es mi alumno…! ¡No podría!_ "

Suspiro y observo a un par de alumnos que caminaban a los lejos, abrazados por el brazo y riendo felizmente. Al instante, tuvo la ilusión de que el chico era su alumno y la chica era ella, a lo que nuevamente suspiro.

" _Enserio…_ " rasco su cabeza, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y mirando el suelo " _¿Qué me está pasando?_ "

Sin comprender sus propios pensamientos, la maestra de combate continúo su camino.

* * *

Zona de la [Clase F].

Dormitorio de la [Clase F].

El joven de cabellos castaños recién se había adentrado en el dormitorio al que pertenecía, donde fue recibido por sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Oh! ¡Hyoudo-san!"

El castaño miro hacia la cafetería, donde pudo ver a su compañera de cuarto, Asia Argento, corriendo hacia él, agitando su mano y con una sonrisa de lo más alegre.

"¿Dónde estabas, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia deteniéndose delante del joven "Desperté y no estabas en tu cama, así que me preocupe…"

"Lo siento" se disculpó el castaño sonriendo "Algo surgió en la noche y no pude regresar. Me disculpo por no haber estado aquí para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, debieron haber tenido problemas"

"No, nada de eso. Las demás chicas y yo pudimos preparar el desayuno sin problemas, aunque hubiese sido mejor si Hyoudo-san hubiese estado aquí"

"Te lo compensare después" dijo el castaño sonriendo, acariciando la cabeza de la rubia

"Si, ya me lo pagaras luego" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente, sintiendo las caricias del chico

Y mientras esto sucedía, Arata y los demás chicos observaban al castaño y la rubia desde la sala común.

"¿Escuchaste?" pregunto Arata "Hyoudo-san no regreso en toda la noche"

"Si, lo escuche" respondió Takeshi

"Seguro lo hizo con Florence-sensei otra vez"

"Nah" dijo Atsushi negando "¿Lo crees?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? Hyoudo-san y Florence-sensei lo hacen 25 veces por noche"

"Ese número es una exageración" dijo Takeshi "Aunque, lo de hacerlo probablemente sea cierto"

"Que jodido suertudo" dijo Arata con envidia "Y no solo eso, escuche que está saliendo con Gremory-sempai"

"¿Oh? Eso no lo sabía" dijo Atsushi

"Si, yo escuche que Hyoudo-san reto a un sempai de la [Clase S] a un duelo por la mano de Rias Gremory-sempai" dijo Takeshi sonriendo "Hyoudo-san es todo un hombre, ahora lo respeto más"

"Y no solo con ella, sino también con la belleza serena, Akeno Himejima-sempai" dijo Arata mordiéndose la manga del uniforme "¡Maldición! ¡Desearía ser el!"

"Además, escuche que Hyoudo-san se unió al consejo estudiantil" dijo Takeshi sonriendo

"¿Consejo estudiantil?" pregunto Atsushi "¿Dónde están Sona Sitri-sempai y Shinra Tsubaki-sempai?"

"Si, Hyoudo-san es el tesorero"

"¡Maldición!" decía Arata lleno de celos "¡Incluso con las bellezas frías!"

Arata comenzó a llorar con envidia mientras era consolado por Atsushi y Takeshi. Mientras le consolaban, notaron como Eiji llegaba a la sala común, ya vistiendo su uniforme escolar.

"Eiji-kun" dijo Arata agitando su mano para llamar su atención "Por aquí"

"Arata-kun" dijo Eiji acercándose "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quería preguntarte, ¿Qué paso con Riki-san? ¿Las cosas salieron bien o qué?"

"Bu-Bueno…" Eiji rasco su mejilla apenado, sacando su teléfono celular "C-Conseguí su correo"

"¿Ha?" Arata arqueo una ceja "¿Correo? ¿Solo eso?"

"¡Ca-Cállate!" dijo Eiji avergonzado, guardando su teléfono "¡Es todo lo que pude hacer!"

"¿Y qué paso?" pregunto Takeshi curioso

"N-Nos enviamos mensajes todas las noches"

SNIFF SNIFF

"¿Hueles eso?" pregunto Atsushi olfateando

SNIFF SNIFF

"Si, lo huelo" dijo Arata

"Y yo también" agrego Takeshi

"¿Oler?" pregunto Eiji olfateando "Yo no percibo nada"

"¿Enserio?"

SNIFF SNIFF

"Es el olor…" Arata le señalo con su dedo, sonriendo "¡El olor del amor!"

"¿Ha?" Eiji ladeo la cabeza, confundido "¿Olor del amor?"

"No intentes negarlo, sabemos que gustas de Riki-san" dijo Takeshi sonriendo "¿No es así?"

"Bu-Bueno…"

"¡Ahí esta!" exclamo Atsushi poniéndose de pie "¡Estás enamorado!"

"¡N-No es así!" dijo Eiji con su rostro lleno de rubor "¡S-Solo somos amigos!"

"¡No existe la amistad entre hombres y mujeres!" exclamo Arata poniéndose de pie, alzando su puño "¡Existe el "mejor amigo" y el novio! ¡Solo eso!"

"¿Estas dentro o fuera de la "friendzone"?" pregunto Takeshi interesado

"No lo sé" negó Eiji

"Debes estar seguro, Eiji-kun" dijo Takeshi sonriendo "¿Quieres ser solo su amigo o quieres que ella sea tu novia?"

"Y-Yo…"

"¡Oh! ¡Eiji-kun!"

Eiji se puso tieso al escuchar una voz aguda en su espalda. Lentamente se giró y pudo ver a Riki saludándole con una sonrisa radiante, caminando hacia él.

"Ri-Riki-san" saludo Eiji nervioso "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, solo te vi y pensé en saludar" dijo Riki sonriendo "Hola"

"H-Hola"

"Jejeje~" reían Arata, Takeshi y Atsushi

" _¡Cállense por dios!_ " pensó Eiji avergonzado y enojado

"¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo, Eiji-kun?" pregunto Riki curiosa

"N-No, no es nada" negó Eiji con manos y cabeza

"Entiendo. Ah, ya que hoy no se encontraba Hyoudo-san, yo y las demás chicas preparamos el desayuno. ¿Eiji-kun no ha desayunado, cierto?"

"N-No, acabo de despertar"

"Ya veo" Riki sonrió traviesamente, cubriendo su boca con la mano "¿Es por lo de ayer en la noche? Dijiste que podías continuar hablando, Eiji-kun"

"No es por eso" rio Eiji negando con las manos "¿Y qué pasa con el desayuno?"

"Estaba a punto de desayunar, así que, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?"

Eiji se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"¿E-Ehh?" dijo Eiji tiñendo su rostro de rojo "¿C-Comer juntos, dices? ¿H-Hablas de la misma mesa?"

"Si, ¿De qué otra forma se puede comer juntos?" dijo Riki llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa

" _¡E-E-Eso es como si…!_ " Eiji comenzó a imaginarse cosas, lleno de rubor " _¡Como si fuéramos esposo y esposa desayunando en la misma mesa!_ "

Riki miro curiosa a Eiji, quien tenía el rostro lleno de rubor.

"¿Estas bien, Eiji-kun?" pregunto Riki

"S-Si, no te preocupes" dijo Eiji negando con las manos

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?"

Eiji miro por encima de su hombro, hacia donde Arata y los demás. Takeshi y Atsushi no dudaron dos veces en levantar su pulgar con una sonrisa sincera, incitándole a aceptar. Arata por su lado se cruzó de brazo y asintió dos veces para sí mismo, después miro a Eiji y sonrió.

" _Ve, Eiji-kun_ " pensó Arata haciendo un saludo militar

Atsushi y Takeshi le imitaron, sonriendo.

Eiji asintió y después miro a Riki, quien sonrió nuevamente.

"Está bien, desayunemos juntos" dijo Eiji sonriendo

"¡Qué bien!" dijo Riki sonriendo alegremente, abrazando a Eiji por el brazo "¡En marcha!"

Eiji intento decir algo, pero estaba muy avergonzado para hacerlo. Mientras era "llevado" por Riki hacia la cafetería, se encontraron con el joven de cabellos castaños y la compañera de cuarto de este, quienes les miraron.

"Buenos días, Hyoudo-san" saludo Riki sin detenerse

"Bu-Buenos días, Hyoudo-san" saludo Eiji siendo jalado por Riki

"Buenos días…" dijo el castaño observándoles

Eiji alcanzo a ver como el castaño le sonreía levantando su pulgar, a lo que suspiro y después sonrió.

Fue llevado hasta una mesa que se encontraba sola, donde tomo asiento. Estaba nervioso, aquel día en que Arata le había hecho tropezar, ese mismo día había conseguido el correo electrónico de Riki y a partir de ahí, habían comenzado a enviarme mensajes todas las noches sin falta. Habían desarrollado una gran amistad por mensajes, por lo que hablar en persona le resultaba difícil, mas considerando que todo el dormitorio podía verles aquí en la cafetería.

"Aquí tienes"

Saliendo de sus propias cavilaciones, Eiji observo como Riki le servía su desayuno. Asintió nervioso y observo como su compañera procedía a sentarse delante de él, con su propio desayuno.

"Gracias por la comida" dijo Riki juntando ambas manos

"Gra-Gracias por la comida" dijo Eiji imitando a Riki

Y ambos procedieron a desayunar, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Eiji miraba tímidamente a Riki quien continuaba desayunando con normalidad, cada vez que esta notaba la mirada de Eiji, sonreía alegremente, lo que ocasionaba que Eiji desviara la mirada.

" _Waa~_ " pensaba Eiji nervioso " _¿Qué digo? No puedo quedarme en silencio, pero… ¡No sé qué decir! ¡Hemos hablado tanto por mensajes que no tengo temas de conversación! ¡Maldición! ¡De haberlo sabido, no hubiese sacado todos los as bajo mi manga en los mensajes!_ "

Eiji se lamentaba internamente.

"Como decirlo…"

Riki tomo la palabra, lo que llamo la atención de Eiji.

"Resulta un poco extraño hablar en persona cuando hemos hablado tanto por mensajes" dijo Riki recargando los codos sobre la mesa "Me resulta imposible pensar en un tema de conversación"

"S-Si, me pasa lo mismo" dijo Eiji

"Jajaja, ya veo, pensé que era solo yo"

"N-No, estoy pensando en que decir, pero no se me ocurre nada"

"Igual yo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Me pasas la sal?" dijo Eiji llevando un gran bocado a la boca

"No deberías hablar con la boca llena, Eiji-kun" dijo Riki en tono regañón "Toma, la sal"

Eiji estiro su mano para tomar la sal, pero noto como la mirada de Riki se volvía curiosa, a lo que indago.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Eiji con la boca llena de comida

"Solo estaba pensando en que…" Riki sonrió alegremente "Sentados y hablando de esta forma, es como si fuéramos marido y mujer"

"¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Eiji escupió toda la comida de su boca, iluminando su rostro de rojo. Casi se ahogaba por las palabras de Riki. Dio un gran sorbo a un vaso de agua y después dejo el vaso con firmeza en la maesa, observando a Riki con su rostro lleno de rubor.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que estás diciendo, Riki…san?!" dijo Eiji poniéndose pálido

Toda la comida que había escupido, había caído sobre Riki.

"¡Aah! ¡Pe-Perdón! ¡No lo hice apropósito!" dijo Eiji muy alertado, moviendo sus manos precipitadamente, tomando varias servilletas y acercándose a Riki para limpiarle "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue apropósito!"

"Está bien" dijo Riki mientras Eiji le limpiaba "Sé que no fue tu culpa"

"E-Enserio lo siento, Riki-san"

"Está bien, te perdono"

Eiji continúo limpiando a Riki.

" _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ " pensó Eiji enojado con su persona " _Escupirle en la cara a la persona que me gusta, enserio que soy un imbécil_ "

"Eiji-kun…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Antes de notarlo, el rostro de Eiji se vio hundido en un plato lleno de puré de papa.

"¡Uuuuhhhhh!" los alumnos que presenciaban lo que pasaba, dijeron lo anterior al unísono

Eiji desenterró su rostro del puré de papa, con su rostro lleno de puré y observando a Riki, quien rio al verle.

"Ahora estamos a mano, Eiji-kun" rio Riki

Eiji simplemente limpio todo el puré que cubría su rostro, para segundos después sonreír.

"Riki-san"

"¿Qué pasa, Eiji-kun?" dijo Riki sonriendo

Al igual que Eiji, el rostro de Riki se hundió en un plato lleno de puré de papa, aunque este le pertenecía a Eiji y quien lo había estrellado contra el rostro de ella, había sido el mismo Eiji.

"¡Uuuuhhhh!" dijeron varios alumnos

"¡La jodiste, viejo!"

"¡Todos saben que no debes devolverle una broma a una mujer!"

"¡Lo arruinaste!"

Riki retiro el plato de su rostro, para después mirar a Eiji quien le miraba algo nervioso por las palabras de los alumnos del fondo. Riki limpio el puré de su rostro y se puso de pie.

"Eiji-kun"

"¿S-Si?" pregunto Eiji nervioso

"¡Toma esto!" Riki le arrojo varias piezas de pan

Eiji recibió algunas en el rostro y logro esquivar algunas, a lo que después tomo sus propias piezas de pan y comenzó a arrojárselas a Riki.

"¡No pienses que será tan fácil!" dijo Eiji

"¡Justo lo que esperaba!" dijo Riki riendo

"¿Quién arrojo esa pieza de pan?"

Ambos se pusieron pálidos al ver como uno de sus sempais se levantaba de su asiento, sosteniendo una de las piezas de pan que Riki había arrojado momentos antes, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¿Quién la arrojo?" pregunto nuevamente el sempai, con un rostro serio

"F-Fui…" dijo Riki

"Fui yo" dijo Eiji poniéndose delante de Riki "Yo arroje esa pieza de pan"

"Eiji-kun…"

"Así que fuiste tú, Eiji-kun" dijo el sempai "Bien, pues…"

Un plato lleno de puré de papas se estampo contra el rostro de Eiji, cortesía de su sempai.

"¡No se pase de listo, Sempai!"

Un plato con comida cayó sobre la cabeza del sempai, llenándole de comida. El sempai se giró y pudo ver a Arata, Atsushi y Takeshi sonriendo mientras sujetaban varias piezas de pan y platos con comida en sus manos.

"Parece que los kouhais tienen agallas" dijo el sempai tomando un plato de comida de una mesa "¡Pues tomen eso!"

Lo arrojo e impacto contra una pared, pues los tres le habían esquivado.

"¡Ha!" Arata rio "¡Fallaste!"

Un plato con puré impacto en el rostro de Arata, propinado por otro sempai.

"¡No se confíen, kouhais! ¡Los sempais vamos a enseñarles modales!" exclamaron varios sempais

"¡Justo lo que esperaba!" exclamo Arata limpiando el puré de su rostro "¡Los de primero! ¡Vengan aquí!"

"¡Todos los que no sean de primero, vengan aquí!" dijo un sempai sonriendo "¡Por que…!"

Arata y el sempai se miraron a los ojos.

"¡Acaba de comenzar…! ¡Una guerra de comida!"

Platos con comida, vasos de agua, piezas de pan, huevos, bolsas de harina, papas, zanahorias, cebollas, tomates, lechugas, todo alimento comestible que se hubiese estado en la cocina, ahora volaba por toda la cafetería de un lugar a otro.

Los sempais habían volcado algunas mesas de metal y colocado en forma de barricada, la cual usaron para cubrirse de la comida que sus kouhais arrojaban, mientras que ellos les arrojaban comida a los de primero. Los de primero hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos habían tomado el lado de la cocina, por lo que tenían más comida a su disposición para lanzar.

"¡Tome esto, sempai!" decía Arata arrojando varios tomates

"¡No será tan fácil, kouhai!" decía un sempai arrojando varias piezas de pan y huevos

Era una guerra completa entre los de primero contra los de segundo y tercer año.

"¡Jajaja!" Riki reía mientras arrojaba comida a sus sempais "¡Nunca había tenido un desayuno tan divertido!"

"¡Dímelo a mí!" dijo Eiji asomándose para arrojar comida

Al instante en que se asomó, un tomate le impacto en el rostro.

"M-Me dieron…" dijo Eiji cayendo de espalda

"¡Eiji-kun!" dijo Riki acercándose a el

"N-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien…"

"E-Eiji-kun…"

Riki tomo varios huevos entre sus brazos.

"¡Pagaran por haber golpeado a Eiji-kun!" exclamo Riki lanzando huevos cual máquina de tenis

Kouhais y sempais se batían en una fiera batalla de comida, ninguno cedía en lo más mínimo.

"Chicos…"

Una voz resonó en toda la cafetería, lo que ocasionó el cese al fuego. Todos los alumnos giraron su mirada hacia la entrada de la cafetería. Ahí se encontraba la asesora del dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados, temblando y una vena saltada en su frente, ah, también tenía un plato con comida en su cabeza y estaba llena de comida.

"Ustedes…" dijo la asesora con un tic en su ceja "¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Ya no son niños pequeños! ¡Son universitarios, por dios! ¡Rápido! ¡Rejunten y limpien todo este desastre!"

La asesora continuo dando un regaño sobre la madurez y demás cosas, mientras que Arata fue hacia donde sus sempais a hurtadillas.

"¿Qué dices, sempai?" pregunto Arata en susurro "¿Una tregua momentánea?"

"Me gusta como piensas, kouhai" dijo el sempai sonriendo "Tregua momentánea"

"Justo lo que quería…"

Arata se pudo de pie y se colocó en el centro del campo de batalla (es decir, en el centro de la cafetería).

"¡Arata-kun! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien causo esto?!" pregunto la asesora llevándose las manos a las caderas con enojo

"¡Escuchen!" exclamo Arata "¡He negociado con el general enemigo! ¡Ha aceptado una tregua momentánea! ¡Ambos uniremos fuerzas para enfrentarnos a un enemigo externo!"

"¿Enemigo externo?" preguntaron todos los demás alumnos al unísono

Arata señalo a la asesora con su mano.

"¡Ataquen!"

Al instante, sempais y kouhais comenzaron un ataque sin cuartel en contra de aquella pobre asesora, quien solamente pudo observar con sorpresa kilos y kilos de comida aproximarse hacia su persona.

"¡Kyaaaa~!" la asesora huyo

"¡Jajaja!" los alumnos comenzaron a reír

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora, reanudemos la batalla!" dijo Arata escondiéndose detrás de las mesas, junto a sus compañeros de primer año

"¡No podría haberlo dicho mejor!" exclamo el sempai

Y justo cuando estaban a punto de reanudar su guerra de comida.

"¡Yahooo~!"

Su hermosa y alegre maestra de magia se asomó a la cafetería.

"¡Escuche que aquí se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra de comida!" dijo la maestra de magia sonriente "¿Sera que puedo unirme?"

"¡Claro!" aceptaron los alumnos

"¿Y qué hay de mí?"

Todos los alumnos se estremecieron al ver la presencia de la maestra de combate, Alex, detrás de su maestra de magia.

"Dejen de jugar y apresúrense a limpiar este desastre" dijo la maestra de combate con una expresión seria "Ahora mismo"

"¡Re-Retirada!" exclamo Arata

"¡Y tu…!"

Alex tomo a Arata por la cabeza, apretándole con fuerza.

"Tú te vienes conmigo, joven Arata" dijo la maestra de combate sonriendo con una expresión sombría "Tienes que recibir un castigo por haber causado este desastre"

"¿A-Areee~?" dijo Arata con su rostro azul

"¡Rápido! ¡Limpien este desorden!" exclamo la maestra de combate seriamente

Al instante, todos los alumnos procedieron a acomodar las mesas y tomando escobas y trapeadores, procedieron a limpiar.

"Boo~" la maestra de magia abucheo "Aguafiestas, Alex-chan"

"¿N-No podría dejar ese castigo para después?" pregunto Arata nervioso

"No" negó la maestra de combate "Vas a ser castigado hasta que te desmayes, y cuando despiertes, continuaras con tu castigo"

"Dios, sálvame"

Y con la intervención de los maestros, aquella guerra de comida conoció su final.

Eiji junto a algunos de sus compañeros de curso y sempais se encontraban limpiando la cafetería, barriendo y trapeando toda la comida que hace unos minutos volaba por todos lados. Algunos se encontraban limpiando las paredes, pues había comida embarrada ahí también y en las ventanas e incluso en el techo.

"Fuu~" Eiji suspiro limpiando el sudor de su frente

"¿Estás cansado, Eiji-kun?" pregunto Riki acercándose a él, sujetando una escoba

"Bueno, esto me tomo por sorpresa. No imagine que al desayunar comenzaría una guerra"

"Jajaja, yo tampoco. Aunque me divertí mucho"

"Si, igual yo"

"¿Mmm?" Riki miro a Eiji fijamente "Eiji-kun, tienes algo de comida en tu mejilla"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Eiji limpiándose la majilla en la que efectivamente, no tenía nada "¿Ya lo limpie?"

"No, es la otra"

"¿Ahora?"

"Esta justo…"

Riki se acercó a Eiji, quien abrió sus ojos cual platos debido a la sorpresa. Riki le había tomado de las mejillas y había acercado su rostro al de él, a continuación, saco su lengua y lambio la mejilla de Eiji, bastante cerca de los labios. Eiji casi pudo afirmar sentir la lengua de Riki rosar sus labios.

"Ahí" dijo Riki lambiéndose los labios "Delicioso"

Eiji se llevó una mano a donde Riki le había lambido, explotando en rubor e intentando decir algo, tartamudeando varias veces sin poder decir absolutamente nada.

"Jajaja, te ves tan lindo sonrojado, Eiji-kun" rio Riki alegremente "¿Sabes algo? Creo que Eiji-kun ha comenzado a gustarme un poco"

"¿E-Enserio?" pregunto Eiji avergonzado

"Si, eres muy divertido"

"Gra-Gracias"

"Ahora…"

Riki se acercó a él nuevamente y le planto un suave y gentil beso en la mejilla, ocasionando que Eiji explotase en rubor nuevamente.

"Esa es tu recompensa por la diversión de hoy" dijo Riki sonriendo "Gracias por cubrirme con el sempai"

"N-No fue nada" dijo Eiji sonrojado

"Te daré una recompensa cada vez que me diviertas, Eiji-kun"

"¿Y-Y que pasara cuando te haya divertido mucho?"

"Ohh…"

Riki sonrío de forma picarona y después puso su índice en los labios de Eiji, silenciándole y susurrándole al oído:

"Eres un travieso, Eiji-kun" dijo Riki sonriendo "Ya lo veras cuando suceda"

Riki se separó de Eiji sonriendo con alegría, mientras que Eiji estaba lleno de rubor.

"¡Jajaja! Eres tan lindo, Eiji-kun" dijo Riki riendo con las manos en la cintura "Me alegro de que seas mi amigo…"

"¡Ugh…!"

Las palabras "amigo" a travesaron cual espada el pecho de Eiji, quien se llevó una mano a dicho sitio con dolor mientras sonreía falsamente.

"¿Pasa algo, Eiji-kun?" pregunto Riki curiosa

"N-No, no es nada" dijo Eiji negando con una sonrisa fingida

Y mientras eso pasaba, Takeshi y Atsushi observaban desde otro sitio de la cafetería, sujetando un par de escobas.

"Otro compañero caído en la infernal "friendzone"" dijo Takeshi negando con la cabeza

"Pensé que Eiji-kun podría evitarla, pero, veo que me equivoque" dijo Atsushi juntando sus manos "Estaré velando por tu alma"

"¡Aun no he muerto!" quejo Eiji llegando a donde ellos

"¿Oh, Eiji-kun?" dijo Takeshi sonriendo "¿Qué paso con Riki-san?"

"Nada, ella está por haya limpiado la cocina junto a las demás chicas" respondió Eiji suspirando

"Lo escuchamos "AMIGO"" dijo Atsushi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eiji "Lo lamento por ti"

"Gracias" dijo Eiji sonriendo

"Viejo, enserio pensé que ustedes no pasarían por la infernal y molesta fase de "Solo somos mejores amigos"" dijo Takeshi cruzándose de brazos

"También yo, pero bueno, eso no quiere decir que me he rendido, voy a continuar insistiendo"

"Eso es, amigo" dijo Atsushi levantando su pulgar "A ella pareces gustarle, seguro logras salir de la "friendzone" antes de notarlo"

"Eso espero…"

Los tres suspiraron.

"¡Oh! Chicos…"

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos al juego se acercó a ellos, sujetando una escoba y sonriendo de forma amigable.

"Oh, Hyoudo-san" saludo Takeshi

"¿Todo bien, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto Atsushi

"Si, aunque tengo algo de comida en los oídos" rio el castaño llevándose una mano al oído izquierdo "No sabía que iba a haber una guerra"

"Ni nosotros" rio Eiji

"Por cierto, Eiji-kun" el castaño le miro "¿Todo bien con Riki-san? Los vi bastante juntos hace un rato, acaso ustedes…"

"Desafortunadamente…" dijo Atsushi juntando sus manos "Eiji-kun ha sufrido aquello que se conoce como "ser el amigo""

"Ugh…" el castaño se llevó una mano al pecho "C-Como decirlo, esfuérzate, Eiji-kun"

"Si, aun no me he rendido" rio Eiji

"Por cierto, Hyoudo-san" Takeshi tomo la palabra "Te vimos llegar tarde hoy, ¿Será posible que no hayas regresado al dormitorio anoche?"

"Si, anoche se me hiso tarde y no me dio tiempo de regresar" respondió el castaño suspirando "Enserio que Florence-sensei…"

El castaño sobo su nunca y estiro ligeramente su cuerpo. Esas simples acciones que daban a entender cansancio, causaron que los tres presentes le observaran con normalidad mientras pensaban al unísono:

" _Definitivamente lo hicieron_ "

"Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde" dijo el castaño dirigiendo su mirada hacia un reloj en la pared de la cafetería "Quede de ir más tarde con Rias-sempai, por lo que voy tomando camino"

"Si, suerte con eso, Hyoudo-san" dijo Takeshi sonriendo

"Gracias, me esforzare"

Takeshi hablaba de una cosa y el castaño de otra, simplemente. Mientras que Takeshi se refería a que se esforzara "románticamente" con Rias Gremory, ya que supuestamente esta era su novia, el castaño se refería a que se esforzaría en analizar la energía de la heredera Gremory, la cual el encontraba sumamente fascinante.

Se dispuso a salir del dormitorio para ir hacia el club de la pelirroja, pero justo antes de salir una persona se interpuso en su camino mostrando una de sus tan radiantes sonrisas al mismo tiempo que su larga y sedosa cabellera negra/morada relucía.

"Fumiko-san" dijo el castaño mirándole levemente sorprendido "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Perdón, Hyoudo-san" dijo Fumiko sonriendo "No pude evitar escuchar tu charla con Takeshi-kun y los demás, ¿Estas yendo hacia donde Gremory-sempai?"

"Si, hacia allá me dirigía…"

"Me preguntaba, ¿Será que yo también puedo ir?" pregunto Fumiko sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se señalaba a si misma con su índice

"Realmente no me importa, pero…" el castaño le miro curioso "¿Por qué?"

"Se-cre-to~"

El chico observo como su compañera acercaba su cuerpo al de él, colocando su índice en los labios del chico mientras mostraba una sonrisa picarona y una mirada seductora.

"Vamos, Hyoudo-san" dijo Fumiko con un tono sensual "Hazme este pequeño favor"

Solo un suspiro escapo de los labios del castaño, quien sujetando a su compañera de clases por los hombros, le alejo un poco de él.

"Está bien, no entiendo del todo, pero si Fumiko-san desea ir, no tengo problema con ello" dijo el castaño con normalidad

Los ojos de su compañera se iluminaron.

"¡Yei!" exclamo Fumiko dando un salto alegre "¡Muchas gracias, Hyoudo-san!"

Le rodeo con los brazos y después acerco su rostro al del castaño, juntando sus labios con la mejilla de este y…

CHUU~

Dándole un beso.

"¿Y eso como por qué?" preguntó el castaño llevándose una mano a donde su compañera le había besado, levemente ruborizado

"Es tu recompensa por el favor" dijo Fumiko guiñándole el ojo

"Realmente no era necesario, pero…" el chico suspiro "Como sea…"

Ambos se dispusieron a salir del dormitorio y como todo buen caballero, el castaño abrió la puerta y permitió que su acompañante saliese primero, la cual agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Tras salir del dormitorio, ambos se encaminaron por la explanada de la universidad en dirección hacia los edificios donde les impartían clases.

Hoy que era sábado, los alumnos tenían permitido andar por la explanada con libertad y sin necesidad de asistir a clases porque era un día libre. Y debido a eso, la explanada estaba llena de alumnos de todos los grados y clases, aunque claro, los de la [Clase S] permanecían en su zona y lo mismo sucedía con las demás clases.

Algunos alumnos quedaban de juntarse los sábados y domingos, ya que estos días tenían permitido usar algunas instalaciones, los alumnos convertían ciertas habitaciones y salones en distintas cosas para divertirse, ya sea un karaoke o un centro recreativo. Incluso algunos alumnos quedaban en tener citas durante los sábados, en algunas habitaciones para tener más privacidad o simplemente juntarse en la explanada. La mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en la universidad.

El joven de cabellos castaños y su compañera de clase entraron en el edificio donde les impartían clase a los de 2do años. Caminaron por un pasillo y después subieron unas escaleras, donde el castaño fue nuevamente capaz de ver debajo de la falda de su acompañante, Fumiko usaba unas bragas de encaje violetas que cubiertas por aquellos mallones que usaba, hicieron que el chico no pudiera evitar dar un ligero vistazo.

Para evitar malentendidos futuros, se prometió a si mismo que sería el primero en subir las escaleras siempre que viniese acompañado por una mujer.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo hasta detenerse delante de una puerta corrediza, la cual tenía una placa de metal en la cual había escrito "Occutl Research Club".

El castaño se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se cuestionó un poco sobre si realmente era buena idea. Dudoso y no muy convencido, se giró hacia su acompañante.

"¿No iras a hacer nada raro, verdad?" preguntó el castaño

"No me insultes por favor, Hyoudo-san" dijo Fumiko cruzándose de brazos, inflando sus mejillas y desviando la mirada "Jamás haría algo así"

"Ya veo, perdón por dudar"

"No importa. Ahora, abre, abre…"

No estaba muy convencido que digamos, pero resignándose y soltando un suspiro, el castaño abrió la puerta de la habitación y junto a su acompañante entraron en la habitación.

Al instante fue capaz de ver en una de las esquinas de la habitación una caja de carton que emanaba cierto aire tenebroso, el Dhampiro con el que jugaba online todas las noches seguramente se encontraba dentro. En uno de los sofás se encontraba el caballero Gremory, Kiba Yuto, quien sostenía entre sus manos una taza con lo que parecía ser té. En el sofá de adelante se encontraba la pequeña chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, quien al igual que siempre se encontraba comiendo algunos bocadillos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro.

Al girar a su derecha, pudo apreciar a los dos miembros restantes del club. La hederá Gremory, quien se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio revisando algunos papeles al mismo tiempo que sorbía un poco de té, con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en sus papeles y su larga y sedosa cabellera carmesí brillando al ser golpeada por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana.

También fue capaz a la reina Gremory, conocida en la universidad como "Belleza serena" o "Sacerdotisa del relámpago", Akeno Himejima. Quien se encontraba parada al lado del escritorio donde se encontraba su rey, sonriendo con normalidad y sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja de plata.

El chico tuvo un leve sentimiento de deja vu.

"Ara" la reina Gremory fue la primera en notar la presencia del chico "Bienvenido, Ise-kun"

"Ise-kun, me alegro de que vinieras" dijo la pelirroja mostrando una radiante sonrisa alegre "¿Are? ¿Trajiste compañía, Ise-kun?"

"¡Gusto en conocerlos, soy Fumiko Ai!" dijo Fumiko agitando su mano para saludarles con una sonrisa

"Ella dijo que quería venir y bueno…" dijo el castaño sobándose la nunca

"No importa, cualquier amigo de Ise-kun es más que bienvenido aquí" dijo la heredera Gremory sonriendo "Ahora…"

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y con la elegancia digna de una princesa de altísima clase, se encamino hacia la compañera de clase del castaño. Fumiko se quedó pasmada ante la increíble presencia que la pelirroja representaba, más que intimidar o sorprender, ella maravillaba a las personas con su belleza sin igual.

"Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos por debajo de sus senos, haciéndolos notar aún más "Yo soy Rias Gremory, un gusto en conocerte, Ai-chan"

"Ara ara" la reina Gremory se les acerco sonriendo ampliamente "Yo soy Akeno Himejima, un gusto, Ai-chan"

"Yo soy Kiba Yuto, un gusto, Fumiko-san" saludo el caballero Gremory desde el sofá, agitando su mano con una sonrisa

"Koneko Toujou" dijo la peli-blanca sin dejar de comer sus bocadillos

"Un gusto en conocerlos a todos" dijo Fumiko sonriendo ampliamente

Todos sonrieron entre ellos.

"Por cierto, Ai-chan, quisiera saber…" la reina Gremory tomo la palabra curiosa "¿Podrá ser que tu e Ise-kun sean novios?"

"Para nada" negó el castaño al instante con una expresión de poker, negando con las manos también

"Ugh…" Fumiko se llevó una mano al pecho "E-El que lo niegues tan rápido y sin dudar realmente lastima mi autoestima, Hyoudo-san"

El castaño ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las palabras de su compañera de clases.

"¡Pero…!" Fumiko exclamo, alzando su puño y mostrando determinación "¡No es por eso que he venido…!"

" _Por favor, que no sea nada raro_ " pensó el castaño suplicando a quien fuese necesario

"¡Rias Gremory-sempai, por favor…!"

Fumiko tomo las manos de la pelirroja mirándole fijamente a los ojos. La heredera Gremory ladeo la cabeza, confundida por las acciones de su kouhai y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su mejilla. Pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas de Fumiko y vio como esta abrió la boca para decir:

"¡¿Serias mi novia?!

.

.

.

"¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Todos en la habitación exclamaron lo anterior con muchísima sorpresa, a excepción de Fumiko, quien había sido la causante de toda esa sorpresa.

"¿A-Ai-chan?" pregunto la heredera Gremory nerviosa "¿Q-Que fue lo que dijiste? Creo que no escuche bien"

"Supongo que fue muy repentino. Entonces, permítame preguntárselo de nuevo…" Fumiko le miro nuevamente a los ojos "¿Rias Gremory-sempai, serias mi novia?"

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Entonces si fue lo que escuche" dijo la pelirroja nerviosa

"Ara ara" dijo la reina Gremory divertida "Había escuchado de la popularidad de Rias, pero no pensé que fuese a conquistar incluso a las mujeres"

"¡No te rías, Akeno! ¡Esto no es para estarse riendo!"

"¡Concuerdo completamente con Gremory-sempai! ¡Himejima-sempai! ¡Estoy siendo completamente seria aquí!" dijo Fumiko mirando a la reina Gremory

"Fufufu, lo siento"

Mientras eso sucedía, el castaño suspiraba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

" _Ya decía yo que estaba ocultando algo, pero…_ " pensó sorprendido " _No pensé que fuese a ser esto_ "

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"¡¿Y entonces?! ¿Qué me dice, Gremory-sempai?" pregunto Fumiko mirándole "¿Sería mi novia?"

"E-Etoo, bueno, como te lo digo" dijo la pelirroja nerviosa "Y-Yo no soy esa clase de chica, Ai-chan, por lo tanto, no puedo ser tu novia"

"¿De qué clase de chica habla?"

"Ya sabes…yo no…"

"Ella no batea para ese lado" dijo la reina Gremory divertida

"¡Akeno…!"

"Oh, ya entiendo" dijo Fumiko comprendiendo "No importa, yo hare que lo haga"

Al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de desistir, la pelirroja se puso aún más nerviosa. Sin ninguna duda ella era hermosa y muchas veces en el pasado había recibido confesiones de muchos y diferentes hombres. No es que desconociera su popularidad tanto en la población masculina como femenina, pero jamás se esperó que una mujer se le fuese a confesar de forma repentina y tan seriamente. Simplemente no estaba lista.

"Supongo que no puede…" dijo Fumiko bajando la mirada "Y ya se la razón…"

"¿E-Enserio?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida

"Si, y es debido a que…"

Fumiko se giró rápidamente y señalo con su dedo al castaño que aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Usted está saliendo con Hyoudo-san!" dijo Fumiko "¿No es así?"

Tanto la pelirroja como el castaño se miraron a los ojos antes de recordar que efectivamente, para el resto de los estudiantes de la universidad ellos dos estaban en una relación. Tras haberse enfrentado a Phenex para salvarla del compromiso, el chico se había jactado ante toda la universidad de ser su novio y hasta la fecha no se había tomado la molestia de aclarar el asunto o como mínimo fingir una "ruptura", por lo que para todos los demás ellos dos seguían siendo novios.

"¡E-Es cierto!" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente, aunque aún estaba algo nerviosa "Estoy en una relación con Ise-kun"

"Y es por eso que no puede corresponderme, lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero…" Fumiko se giró hacia el castaño "¡Hyoudo-san! ¡¿Podría entregarme a Gremory-sempai?!"

"Yo…"

El chico tenía pensado negarse sin dudar, pero se detuvo al ver como la heredera Gremory le rodaba con ojos de cachorrito y con las manos, pidiéndole con todo su ser que le siguiese el juego aunque fuese por ahora. Soltando un suspiro, el chico alzo los hombros.

"Perdón, no puedo entregarte a Rias-sempai" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Porque ella es mi amada novia"

"Ise-kun…" el rostro de la heredera Gremory se llenó de rubor al mismo tiempo que sonreía llena de alegría

"Supuse que no sería tan fácil hacer que renunciaras a ella después de haberla ganado contra Phenex-sempai" dijo Fumiko encogiéndose de hombros

" _¿Y aun así preguntaste?_ "

"¡Sin embargo…!" Fumiko le apunto nuevamente con las manos "¡Eso no quiere decir que me he rendido! ¡Yo definitivamente hare que Gremory-sempai rompa contigo y entonces podremos estar juntas!"

El chico solo pudo suspirar ante eso.

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"¡Gremory-sempai…!" Fumiko se giró hacia la mencionada, sin dejar de apuntar al castaño "¡¿Esta realmente bien para usted salir con un chico de clase baja y de la [Clase F]?!"

"Me permito recordarte que tú también eres de la [Clase F], Fumiko-san"

"A mí no me importan esas cosas tan triviales" negó la pelirroja sonriendo "Independientemente de su clase o rango, yo sigo amando a Ise-kun"

" _Waa~_ " pensó el castaño sorprendido " _Gremory-sempai se toma el papel muy enserio_ "

"¡Y no es solo eso…!" Fumiko sonrió "¡Cuando veníamos hacia aquí…! ¡Hyoudo-san vio debajo de mi falda!"

"¡¿Q-Que?!" exclamo el castaño con sorpresa "¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!"

"Hyoudo-san, ¿realmente pensaste que no notaria tu mirada? Más que eso…" Fumiko se llevó las manos a la cintura, inflando su pecho con orgullo "¡Yo fui quien te mostro las bragas!"

"¡Entonces es culpa tuya…!"

"¡Aun así…!" Fumiko señalo a la pelirroja "¡No entiendo cómo puedes pensar cosas sucias sobre mi aun cuando tienes a Gremory-sempai para ti solo!"

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Jamás he pesado nada sucio de ti!"

"Ugh…." Fumiko se llevó una mano al pecho, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo "E-Ese fue un golpe bajo, Hyoudo-san"

"Y además, no he tocado a Rias-sempai, ni siquiera un poco"

"¿Eso es cierto?" pregunto Fumiko mirando a la pelirroja

"Eso es…" la heredera Gremory desvió la mirada con decepción "Totalmente cierto"

El chico rio orgulloso mientras que Fumiko se giró hacia el con una expresión sumida en decepción y dijo:

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

"¿Ha?" el castaño ladeo la cabeza

Fumiko se colocó detrás de la pelirroja y usando sus manos, sujeto los enormes senos de esta y comenzó a amasarlos mientras observaba por encima del hombro de la pelirroja al chico, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Este cuerpo de infarto está esperando a ser manoseado y no tienes las agallas para hacerlo! ¡Que jodido desperdicio!" exclamo Fumiko casi llorando sangre

"¿Rias-sempai? ¿Eso no le molesta?" preguntó el castaño levemente nervioso

"No realmente" negó la pelirroja con las manos y una sonrisa normal "Akeno lo hace todo el tiempo"

"Fufufu, es completamente inevitable, Rias tiene un cuerpo increíble" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo "Ella también me toca a veces…"

" _¡¿E-Es tan normal entre las mujeres manosearse entre ellas?!_ " pensó el castaño sorprendido " _¡Lo desconocía por completo! ¡Aika no me dijo nada de esto…!_ "

"¡De cualquier forma…!" dijo Fumiko mirándole "¡No puedo creer que no hayas intentado nada con Gremory-sempai!"

"¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Soy tímido!" dijo el castaño justificándose "¡Además…! ¡¿Vas a decirme que solo estas interesada en Rias-sempai por su cuerpo?!"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Qué hombre o mujer en su sano juicio no se sentiría atraído por un cuerpo tan jodidamente sexy como este! ¡¿Vas a decirme que no has pensado en manosearlo?!"

"No" negó el chico al instante con una expresión de poker

"¡Ugh….!" La pelirroja cayó al suelo de rodillas "N-Ni siquiera dudo un poco…"

"Me disculpo Gremory-sempai, no sabía" se disculpó Fumiko consolando a la pelirroja

"Está bien, Ai-chan"

Pudo sentir las miradas punzantes de todos los demás presentes, a lo que se puso ligeramente nervioso.

"Ahem…" el castaño tomo la palabra "No entiendo, si Fumiko-san dice estar solo interesada en el físico de Rias-sempai, ¿No hay nadie más ahí afuera?"

"¡No lo entiendes, Hyoudo!" exclamo Fumiko encaminándose hacia el "No es solo que sean sexys o que tengas enormes pechos, de ser así hubiese ido a por Florence-sensei desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Entonces…?"

"¡En todos los aspectos…! ¡El cuerpo de Gremory-sempai es perfecto!" exclamo Fumiko señalando a la mencionada "Su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos, el perfectamente perfecto color de su piel, su cintura, sus piernas, sus caderas, sus pechos, su cabello, ¡Todo! ¡Todo en Gremory-sempai es perfecto!"

Una gota apareció en la nuca del chico al puro estilo anime.

"Si hablamos de figura, ¿No es Akeno-sempai otra opción?" dijo el castaño mirando a la mencionada "Ella también tiene un gran cuerpo y es casi idéntico al de Rias-sempai"

"Ara" la reina Gremory sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla, las cuales tenían un leve tono rojizo "¿Es significa que Ise-kun ha estado mirándome, cierto? Me siento halagada"

"En eso tienes razón y pensé en ir a ella, pero no es solo por su figura" dijo Fumiko afilando la mirada "También sus proporciones"

"¿Proporciones?"

"Si, las proporciones del cuerpo de Gremory-sempai son perfectas"

"¿Y las de Akeno-sempai no son iguales?"

"No…" Fumiko le miro seriamente "Las proporciones de Himejima-sempai son ligeramente más grandes, en los senos"

"¿Es así?" preguntó el castaño mirando a la mencionada

"Si, hace unos días mi talla aumento un poco" dijo la reina Gremory sujetando sus enormes senos con sus manos y acercándose al castaño, sonriendo de forma picarona "¿Qué dices, Ise-kun? ¿Quieres intentar medirlos tú mismo?"

"Cr-Creo que pasare por ahora…"

"La oferta seguirá en pie cuando lo desees, Ise-kun"

"Y-Ya veo…"

"¡En todo caso…!" Fumiko nuevamente tomo la palabra "¡Deseo a Gremory-sempai porque es perfecta! ¡Mucho más perfecta que cualquier otra mujer! ¡Por esa razón! ¡Entrégamela, Hyoudo-san!"

Esas palabras causaron que la reina Gremory arqueara una ceja, sonriendo pero emanando un aura aterradora de su cuerpo.

"Perdón, Ai-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" pregunto la reina Gremory sonriendo "No escuche muy bien…"

"Dijo que…" la pelirroja se puso de pie, encarando a su reina con una sonrisa confiada "Soy la mujer más perfecta"

"Ara ara, creo que se te ha subido a la cabeza, Rias. Claramente eso es una equivocación, pues yo soy más perfecta que tu…"

"¿No escuchaste a Ai-chan? Ella dijo que yo soy perfecta"

"No deberías confiar mucho en los comentarios de una kouhai enamorada, seguro te está mintiendo"

"Akeno…"

"Rias…"

Ambas comenzaron a expulsar un aura aterradora de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se miraban con una sonrisa, pero eso solo hacía que fuese más aterrador. Ambas estaban cruzadas de brazos por debajo de sus senos, haciéndolos notar más.

Fumiko aterrada por eso, se alejó de ellas y se ocultó detrás del castaño.

"¿Ves lo que causas?" preguntó el castaño nervioso

"N-No tenía idea de que iba a molestar a Himejima-sempai" dijo Fumiko nerviosa

"¡Haz algo…!"

"¡Tengo una idea…!"

Fumiko se asomó por encima del hombro del castaño.

"¡Hyoudo-san va decidir quién es más perfecta!"

Al instante, las dos sempais del chico se giraron hacia él y le miraron. Debió admitir que se sintió intimidado por las miradas, pero más que eso, se sintió traicionado por su compañera de clase, quien no dudo dos veces en ocultarse detrás del después de haber dicho aquello.

" _¡Traidora…!_ " pensó el castaño cabreado

"¡Ise-kun!"

Ambas le miraron con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

"N-No te preocupes, no me molestare sin importar cuál sea tu decisión" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"No te preocupes, Ise-kun. Incluso si escoges a Rias, sabré que lo hiciste porque es tu "novia"…" dijo la reina Gremory haciendo énfasis en la palabra "novia" con una sonrisa "Elige a quien consideres más perfecta, quien seré yo claramente"

"¡Akeno...!"

"¡Rias…!"

El castaño observo como ambas le miraban fijamente, esperando pacientemente a que este diese una respuesta. Pero claro que era difícil, no solo por el hecho de que había sido forzado, sino porque si se tomaba la molestia de reflexionar sobre la decisión, era jodidamente difícil.

Ambas tenían cuerpos jodidamente sexys y atractivos, eso el no podía negarlo. Podría mantenerse sereno por fuera, pero el chico tenía que admitir que algunas veces si pensó alguna cosa "traviesa" con esas dos hermosas mujeres. Y ahora le estaban pidiendo que escogiera cuál de las dos era más perfecta, simplemente imposible.

"Akeno-sempai" dijo Fumiko imitando casi perfectamente la voz del castaño

"¡Ah…!" los ojos de la mencionada se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se inundaban de rubor "¡Estoy tan feliz…! ¡Ise-kun!"

Sumida en felicidad, la reina Gremory salto sobre el chico para abrazarle afectuosamente sin ninguna clase de restricción. El chico se sonrojo ligeramente debido al sorpresivo abrazo y la sensación de los grandes senos de la reina Gremory presionándose contra su propio pecho.

"E-Espere, Akeno-sempai" dijo el chico "Y-Yo no fui quien dijo…"

Se detuvo al ver el rostro sumido en alegría de su sempai, acariciándose contra el pecho del chico con sus mejillas llenas de rubor. Se veía tan tierna que no quería arruinar esa alegría.

"¡Pero mira que sorpresa…!" dijo Fumiko saliendo de detrás del castaño y encaminándose hacia la pelirroja, quien se mantuvo en silencio "Hyoudo-san escogió a Himejima-sempai por sobre ti, Gremory-sempai, quien eres su novia"

"Pequeña cabrona" pensó el castaño con un tic en su ceja "Si fueras hombre ya te habría roto todos los jodidos dientes por causarme tantas molestias"

"¿Qué piensa de eso, Gremory-sempai?"

La pelirroja tenía una mano en su pecho y después miro a su "novio".

"¡Yo…!" dijo la pelirroja con determinación "¡Voy a aumentar el tamaño de mis pechos!"

"¿Hah?" el castaño ladeo la cabeza, confundido "¿Por qué?"

"¿Escogiste a Akeno porque escuchaste que sus senos son más grandes que los míos, no?"

"Claro que no"

"¿Entonces…?"

El chico suspiro al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

"Escucha, Rias-sempai" dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente "Yo concuerdo con Fumiko-san, usted es perfecta tal y como esta, no necesita cambiar absolutamente nada. Y no me refiero solo a su físico, sino su forma de ser, todo, es perfecto como esta"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja se llenara de rubor.

"¡Eso es trama! ¡No se vale ser romántico!" quejo Fumiko

"En primer lugar fuiste tú quien empezó a hacer trampa…" quejo el castaño suspirando con un tic en su ceja

"¿Qué me dices, Hyoudo-san?" dijo Fumiko abrazando nuevamente a la pelirroja "No pareces tener problemas con Himejima-sempai, por lo tanto, quédate con ella y yo me quedo con Gremory-sempai, ¿ok?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué Rias-sempai es mi novia"

"¡Pero tú tienes a Himejima-sempai!"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y, preguntas? ¡Es injusto!" quejo Fumiko

"El mundo no es justo, acostúmbrate" dijo el castaño suspirando y alzando los hombros

"¡No te la daré!"

"Tu…"

El castaño se encamino hacia la pelirroja, como detalle extra, la reina Gremory continuo abrazándole alegremente, el chico tomó a la heredera Gremory del brazo, dispuesto a jalarle pero cuando lo hiso, se dio cuenta de que no pudo debido a que Fumiko le estaba abrazando y no le dejaba ir.

"Suélatela" dijo el castaño

"Oblígame" dijo Fumiko seria

"Si no la sueltas…"

"¡Hmph! ¡Ni loca la voy a soltar! ¡A partir de hoy somos rivales, Hyoudo-san! ¡Te reto a intentar arrebatármela…!"

Con una personalidad que no le permitía pasar por alto cualquier tipo de reto lanzado sobre su persona, el castaño afilo la mirada al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus anteojos haciéndolos brillar por el reflejo de la luz.

Tomo un brazo de la pelirroja y Fumiko tomo el otro, entonces ambos comenzaron a jalonear a la heredera Gremory buscando arrebatarla del otro.

"¡Suéltala…!" decía el castaño

"¡Nunca!" decía Fumiko

"¡Te digo que la sueltes ahora!"

"¡Suéltala tú! ¡Además…! ¡Tú tienes un amorío con Florence-sensei!"

"¡¿Ha?!"

"¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, Hyoudo-san! ¡Tú y Florence-sensei se divierten juntos todas las noches! ¡25 veces, dicen…!"

"¡¿Quién está esparciendo esos rumores de mí?!"

Y mientras esos dos peleaban física y verbalmente, la heredera Gremory estaba que moría de felicidad por dentro, sus brazos dolían un poco debido a los jaloneos, pero por todo lo demás ella estaba inmensamente feliz. No era que le pusiera feliz el que Fumiko estuviera enamorada de ella, personalmente ella jamás se interesaría en una mujer y menos en alguien que solo tuviera interés en su cuerpo, pero por otro lado mucho mejor, había algo en la situación que le alegraba muchísimo.

¡Estaba feliz porque el castaño estaba peleando por ella!

"¡Rias-sempai también…!" dijo el castaño jaloneándole "¡Haga algo…!"

"Pe-Perdón, estaba disfrutando el momento" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"¡Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor si quieres quitármela, Hyoudo-san!" dijo Fumiko divertida "¡Ella es mía…!"

Arqueando una ceja, el castaño tiro fuertemente de la pelirroja y la arrebato de Fumiko, quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La heredera Gremory sintió como era acercada al cuerpo del castaño y rodeada por el brazo de este, quien miraba a Fumiko con una expresión seria.

"Rias-sempai es mía…" dijo el castaño jadeando ligeramente

La pelirroja se llenó de rubor al escuchar esas palabras y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Uniéndose a su reina, esta abrazo el cuerpo del castaño acariciando su rostro contra el cuerpo de este, oliendo su esencia y maravillándose.

"Tsk…" Fumiko rechino los dientes

El castaño continúo mirándole seriamente por unos segundos, algo cabreado por todo lo que esa chica le había hecho pasar y por algunas otras cosas también.

"Entiendo, entiendo" dijo Fumiko encogiéndose de hombros "Voy a rendirme por hoy"

El chico suspiro ante esas palabras.

"Pero no me malentiendas, es solo por hoy" dijo Fumiko apuntándole con su dedo "Definitivamente voy a conseguir conquistar a Gremory-sempai y entonces hare que termine contigo"

"Como digas"

"Yo solo quería venir a dejar en claro las cosas, no tengo otro objetivo. Voy a estar viniendo seguido, Gremory-sempai"

"Si, no me importa" dijo la heredera Gremory sin darle mucha importancia, pues ahora se encontraba de lo más alegre abrazando al chico "Y puedes decirme Rias, Ai-chan"

"Gracias, nos vemos después"

Lazando una última mirada determinada a su "rival de amor", Fumiko salió de la habitación dejándola en un incómodo silencio.

"¡Wooau!" exclamo el Dhampiro saliendo de su caja de cartón, con ojos brillantes "¡Akakishi-kun estuviste increíble!"

"Gasper…" dijo el castaño mirándole "¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Te viste genial, Akakishi-kun! ¡Justo como un verdadero! " _Rias-sempai es mía_ " ¡Eres genial…!"

"Es cierto, te viste genial, Hyoudo-kun" dijo el caballero Gremory desde el sofá, desde donde había observado todo lo que sucedía en silencio

El pobre castaño solo pudo soltar un suspiro lleno de pesadez debido a todas las molestias que su compañera de clase había causado. Él ya tenía en claro que Fumiko podría estar ocultando algo, aunque ciertamente no espero que fuese a ser lesbiana.

"Ise-kun…"

Miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada de la heredera Gremory. Ella le estaba mirando con sus alegres y brillantes ojos azules directamente a sus ojos, con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y una sonrisa esbozando su rostro. Honestamente se veía hermosa, eso el chico no podía negarlo.

"Lo que dijiste de ser tuya…" dijo la pelirroja desviando ligeramente la mirada con timidez "¿Era verdad?"

"Claro que lo era, después de todo…"

El chico mostro una expresión de poker.

"Rias-sempai es mi sujeto de investigación"

Solo un suspiro escapo de los suaves labios de la pelirroja, quien nuevamente oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico.

"Debí suponer que no sería tan fácil" dijo la pelirroja casi en susurro

"Ara ara, Rias, no te desanimes" consoló su reina, quien aún se encontraba abrazando al chico al lado de su rey "Sabíamos que sería así, no hay que rendirse"

"En eso tienes razón…"

"¿Dijo algo, Rias-sempai?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"No, nada de nada"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

"Bien, pues yo me voy yendo"

"Si, nos vemos después, Ise-kun"

"Hasta luego, Ise-kun"

Después de haber analizado la energía de la heredera Gremory, el cuerpo de la reina Gremory y una de las espadas santo-demoniacas del caballero Gremory, el castaño salió de la habitación tras haber terminado su labor. Aunque extrañamente, se quedó parado fuera de la puerta con una expresión seria.

Recordó el momento en el que había comenzado a pelear con Fumiko por la pelirroja, jaloneándola de un lado a otro, arrebatándosela y abrazándole mientras se jactaba de que ella era de su posesión y de que no se la entregaría.

Pego su espalda a la puerta y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta terminar sentado, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

" _¡¿Por qué hice algo tan vergonzoso?!_ " se cuestionó a si mismo con vergüenza

Cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho se llenaba de rubor. Avergonzado por sus anteriores acciones, el chico uso sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, aunque el sonrojo era evidente hasta las orejas.

" _¿Qué demonios fue lo que me sucedió, exactamente?_ " pensaba confundido y avergonzado " _Yo solo quería seguirle el juego para hacer que Fumiko-san desistiera, pero…_ "

Recordó el instante en el que la había arrebatado de su compañera de clase, la abrazo con fuerza y miro a Fumiko con enojo, en ese instante estaba realmente molesto.

" _¿Por qué me molesto tanto el que ella no quisiera soltarla? ¿Por qué tuve que decir "ella es mía"? ¿Por qué…?"_ pensaba el chico confundido mientras rascaba su cabeza " _Simplemente no logro entenderlo…_ "

Comenzó a recordar una charla que había tenido con su ex-novia durante el periodo de la re-construcción de la universidad…

* * *

 _Esto sucedió durante el periodo en que la universidad estaba siendo re-construida._

 _El joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado en una silla delante de un escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora. Detrás de él y acostada sobre la cama del chico, se encontraba una chica de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño y peinado en una coleta baja, con anteojos redondos de color rosado y saboreando una paleta. Era la ex-novia del castaño._

 _Normalmente la habitación del chico estaría llena de mujeres, pero hoy las demás chicas habían insistido en ayudar a la madre del joven a preparar la cena. Aunque el chico se había negado alegando que ellas eran invitadas y no debían molestarse con eso, las chicas insistieron en ayudar para poder demostrarle al chico sus cualidades de ama de casa._

 _Ellas habían comenzado a ayudar con la limpieza de la casa y la preparación de la comida, todo para impresionar al chico._

 _El castaño se encontraba revisando algunas páginas en internet, mientras que su ex-novia leía una revista de moda mientras movía sus piernas rítmicamente de un lado a otro._

 _"Oye, Ise" hablo la casta mirándole de re-ojo "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

 _"Acabas de hacerme una pregunta, Aika" respondió el castaño girando la silla para ver a la chica "¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"Es acerca de Rias-san y las demás…"_

 _"¿Otra vez eso? Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado…"_

 _La castaña suspiro ligeramente y cerró la revista que estaba leyendo, se giró y tomo asiento en el borde del colchón, encarando de frente a su ex-novio que le veía curioso._

 _"No es eso, es algo que necesito saber" dijo la castaña mirándole "Acerca de Rias-san y las demás… ¿Realmente no sientes nada por ellas?"_

 _"Mentiría si dijera que no siento nada por ellas, todas ellas son mujeres increíbles en todos los aspectos, es técnicamente imposible no sentir absolutamente nada por ellas" respondió el castaño con normalidad "Pero, ninguna de ellas me gusta tanto como tú lo haces…"_

 _"Oye, ¿No quedamos en que dejaríamos de decir cosas cursis tras terminar?"_

 _"Oh, lo había olvidado"_

 _"Yo me he estado conteniendo todo este tiempo para no decir que tu abdomen es jodidamente sensual y tu vienes a arruinar mi concentración"_

 _"Eso no es cursi, es pervertido"_

 _Ambos suspiraron._

 _"Deberías intentarlo con ellas…" dijo la chica sonriendo "Todas ellas están muy interesadas a ti, no pasara mucho antes de que comiences a interesarte en ellas…"_

 _"¿Estas segura de eso?" preguntó el castaño mirándole "Si lo hago, realmente terminare enamorándome de alguna de ellas, ¿Estarías bien con eso?"_

 _"¿Por qué te preocupas por mi opinión? Yo solo soy tu ex-novia…"_

 _"En eso tienes razón…"_

 _Ambos guardaron silencio._

 _"Yo también tengo varios pretendientes potenciales, no es como si fueras el único popular" comento la castaña abrazando sus rodillas "Por lo tanto, ambos deberíamos intentarlo"_

 _"¿Y la promesa?"_

 _"No le des importancia, la mantendremos, pero en ella no hablamos nada acerca de intentarlo hasta los 30"_

 _"Ciertamente…"_

 _"Ve y enamórate cuantas veces quieras, si para los 30 ninguno ha logrado encontrar el amor verdadero y ha sentado cabeza, entonces…"_

 _"Volveremos"_

 _Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de sonreírse mutuamente. Aunque ambos notaron algo en la sonrisa del otro, y era que aunque estaban sonriendo de esa forma, muy en el fondo, ambos mostraban cierto grado de tristeza, la cual ambos ocultaron del otro._

* * *

Tras terminar de recordar, el chico levanto los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

" _Iba a ignorar todo lo que Aika dijo y continuar esperando hasta los 30, debido a mi investigación, me venía como anillo al dedo, pero…_ " pensó el castaño confundido " _¿Qué es esto que siento?_ "

Se dio cuenta de que últimamente había comenzado a ver a las mujeres a su alrededor de forma distinta. Antes solo las miraba como sujetos de investigación, más bien, podría decirse que en lugar de verlas a ellas el veía su energía y determinaba si era interesante o no para su investigación, pero últimamente había dejado de hacer eso.

Últimamente, había comenzado a ver realmente a las chicas. Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a observar inconscientemente los senos de su maestra, aunque al principio estos no le causaban interés alguno. Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a desear internamente la sonrisa alegre de la mayoría y le alegraba el verlas sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a pensar en ellas de una forma distinta a la de un sujeto de investigación, más que pensar en sus energías y anomalías, había comenzado a pensar en ellas.

Entonces se dio cuenta…

" _No, no puede ser_ " pensó el chico llevándose una mano al mentón, reflexionando profundamente con un ligero sonrojo " _No hay forma de que eso haya pasado, simplemente no es posible_ "

Recordó por un instante la sonrisa de la reina Gremory y el sentimiento que le había producido el verla, quería que ella continuara sonriendo y con tal de que ella continuara sonriendo, no se molestó en negar que la hubiera escogido a ella, solo para que esta continuara sonriendo.

 _"No pasara mucho antes de que comiences a interesarte en ellas…"_

Las palabras de su ex-novia resonaron en su cabeza y entonces, abrió sus ojos cual platos.

" _Podrá ser que gracias a las palabras de Aika, yo…_ " pensó el chico sorprendido " _No, no es posible. Pero y si lo fuera, no significaría eso que…_ "

Su mente se llenó de imágenes de todas las mujeres a su alrededor que habían mostrado interés en él, ya sea romántico o sexual, por lo que incluso la enfermera ninfómana apareció en su mente.

" _Podrá ser posible que yo…_ "

GLUP

" _¿Haya comenzado a interesarme en ellas?_ "

* * *

Días después.

Edificio de administración.

En una de las habitaciones del edificio, la cual tenía una placa de metal que decía "Investigation Room", se encontraba un grupo de personas que frecuentaban esta habitación desde hace ya un tiempo y su presencia era más bien normal.

El Maou Ajuka, quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá mientras revisaba algunas cosas de uno de los catálogos de [Sacred Gears] modificables que el mismo había lanzado para promover la compra y venta de los [Sacred Gears] modificables.

Últimamente la venta de los [Sacred Gears] modificables iba de bien a mejor, con la publicación del catálogo y los [Sacred Gears] ya programados y terminados, habían comenzado a tener muchos encargos y compras. Parecía que había sido buena idea sacar un catálogo lleno de productos terminados.

Y eso mismo causo que también hubiese una fiebre de trabajo para todos aquellos ingenieros y programadores, pues ahora que la gente prefería comprar productos terminados en lugar de ellos mismos configurar su producto, se necesitaban muchos programadores para programar todos los comandos y especificaciones de los [Sacred Gears] modificables que estaban a la venta. El trabajo progresaba bastante bien.

Aunque el líder de Grigori, Azzazel, continuaba reacio sobre lo que pensaban las personas, a sus ojos lo más divertido del [Sacred Gear] modificable era la opción de poder configurarlo tú mismo, por lo que no le gustaba mucho el vender productos terminados. Igual, todo sea por dinero.

Azzazel, el líder de Grigori, también se encontraba en la habitación, sentado delante de una mesa sobre la cual había un [Sacred Gear] modificable con la interfaz a la vista debido a que se encontraba programando algunas cosas.

Y sentado al lado del líder de los caídos, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el anteriormente mencionado, se encontraba el joven de cabellos castaños, quien escribía velozmente en el teclado holográfico. Hace unos días que había comenzado a venir casi a diario debido a un ataque de creatividad y debía probar todas y cada una de sus ideas para ver si eran dignas o no de ser agregadas al catálogo y ser vendidas.

La peli-violeta, Sakura, se encontraba detrás del líder de Grigori y el castaño sujetando entre sus manos un cuaderno y una pluma. Ella tenía el trabajo de ver la interfaz de ambos programadores expertos, apuntar todos los comandos y especificaciones para después enviarlas a la fábrica, donde los otros programadores usarían los mismos comandos para crear más [Sacred Gears] para vender.

"Fuuu~" suspiro el líder de Grigori mientras estiraba sus brazos y se mecía en la silla hacia atrás "No había trabajado tanto en mi vida"

"La venta de los [Sacred Gears] está en su mejor momento, debemos continuar creando más [Sacred Gears] distintos para le venta o nos iremos a la quiebra" explico el Maou sin mirarle y continuando con lo suyo

"Menos mal tenemos hemos estado contando con la ayuda de Hyoudo, no imagino que hubiese pasado de no ser por su comando portátil e ideas para el catalogo"

"Me halaga demasiado, Azzazel-sensei" dijo el castaño sin detener sus manos y sin desviar la mirada de la interfaz "Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano habrían encontrado el comando portátil por ustedes mismos"

"Si, pero fue gracias a ti que lo encontramos antes y la venta fue un completo éxito"

"Bueno, eso no se lo niego" dijo el castaño suspirando y sobando su cuello "Programar [Sacred Gears] realmente cansa la vista y pone presión sobre uno, enserio…"

"¿Quieres que te de un masaje, Hyoudo-kun?" pregunto la peli-violeta sonriendo

"¿Enserio lo harías?"

"Si, no me molestaría"

"Entonces, se lo encargo, Sakura-san"

"Déjamelo a mi"

La peli-violeta coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico y suavemente comenzó a masajearlos, aliviando la sensación de cansancio y estrés del castaño poco a poco.

"¿Qué dices, Hyoudo-kun?" pregunto la peli-violeta sonriendo "¿Se siente bien?"

"Oh, si~" dijo el castaño relajándose "Muy bien"

"Eso se ve divertido" dijo el líder de los caídos sonriendo y señalando sus propios hombros "¿Me das un masaje a mí también, Sakura-chan?"

"Azzazel-chan puede masajearse solo" dijo la peli-violeta sin darle importancia

"¿A-Are? ¿Sakura-chan?"

La peli-violeta continuo masajeando al castaño sin prestarle atención al líder de Grigori, quien resignado comenzó a masajearse el solo los hombros.

"Es cierto, quería saber" el castaño miro por encima de su hombro, al Maou "¿Cómo ha ido la venta? ¿Algún [Sacred Gear] se ha vendido con mayor eficacia que otro?"

"La venta ha ido bastante bien, Hyoudo-kun" respondió el Maou Ajuka sonriendo "Gracias a ti y todas las ideas que nos has dado, y sobre la venta…pues ha habido algunos [Sacred Gears] que se han vendido con mayor eficacia que los demás"

"¿Enserio?" ¿Por qué?"

"Es debido a ti" dijo el líder de Grigori, quien aún continuaba masajeando sus propios hombros "En el catalogo hay una marca que indica cuales [Sacred Gears] fueron creados por ti, y debido a eso, son los que más se venden"

"¿Cómo que una marca?"

"Esta…"

El líder de los caídos mostro el catalogo. El castaño inspección el [Sacred Gear] que se especificaba y explicaba en la página, era un látigo de hielo que congelaba lo que atrapase y en caso de fallar, producía un viento helado que congelaba parcialmente lo que golpear, lo conocía por que él lo había creado. Pudo ver una pequeña marca en una de las esquinas de la hoja, la cual parecía ser una especie de dragón rojo rugiendo.

"" _Creado por "Red Dragón_ ""…" dijo el castaño con un tic en su ceja

"Eres bastante popular, Hyoudo" rio el líder de Grigori "Eres la incógnita de las redes sociales y noticieros, todo el mundo está preguntándose " _¿Quién es el desconocido "Red Dragón" que ayudo tanto a la creación de los [Sacred Gears] artificiales?_ ""

"Oh, ahora estas más tenso que antes, Hyoudo-kun" dijo la peli-violeta mientras continuaba su masaje sobre el castaño "Calmado, calmado"

Tranquilizándose gracias al masaje de la peli-violeta, el castaño solo soltó un suspiro de pesadez mientras se resignaba a ser la incógnita del mundo.

"Lo siento, Hyoudo-kun" el Maou se disculpó inclinándose ligeramente "Te hicimos eso sin consultarte…"

"No importa, en cierta parte agradezco que hayan guardado el secreto, hubiese sido peor si no hubiesen creado una tapadera para mi" dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros

"¡Yo tuve la idea!" dijo el líder de los caídos divertido

"No se lo dije a usted, Azzazel-sensei"

El líder de los caídos simplemente rio un poco antes de continuar masajeando sus propios hombros, al mismo tiempo que el castaño suspiraba mientras sentía el agradable masaje que la peli-violeta le estaba haciendo.

"Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Azzazel-sensei" hablo el castaño mirando al mencionado seriamente

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el líder de Grigori confundido

"Acerca de Toujou-san… ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de ella?"

"¿Toujou-san? ¿Hablas de la pequeña sierva de Rias-chan?"

"Si, de ella hablo"

"Ciertamente conozco su historia y circunstancias, pero la pregunta aquí es…" el líder de Grigori le miro con seriedad "¿Por qué quieres saber, Hyoudo?"

"¿Es tan raro que me preocupe por una de mis compañeras?" preguntó el castaño seriamente

"Ambos sabemos que no es por eso, dime, ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? ¿Acaso sabes algo ya? ¿Y si es así, que es?"

"No sé nada, por eso quiero saber…"

"Yo podría contarte acerca de eso…"

Una nueva voz llamo la atención del chico, quien confundido al no reconocer la voz, se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación notando la presencia de alguien al que solo había visto en televisión y durante la ceremonia de ingreso a la universidad.

Sirzechs Lucifer.

El hombre era alto, un poco más que el joven. Al igual que su hermana menor, él también tenía una larga, sedosa y ostentosa cabellera carmesí que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Ojos azules brillantes. Piel pálida.

El conocido Maou rojo vestía un elegante conjunto de esmoquin en color negro con zapatos al juego relucientes. Una sonrisa amigable adornaba su rostro.

"Lucifer-sama…" dijo el joven sorprendido "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Ajuka me llamo para discutir algunas cosas sobre los [Sacred Gears]" explico el pelirrojo sonriendo y entrando en la habitación "Y no tienes que ser tan reservado, puedes llamarme Sirzechs, Ise-kun, ¿Puedo llamarte Ise-kun, verdad?"

"S-Si, estaría encantado, Sirzechs-sama"

"Gracias…"

El chico estaba nervioso y no era para menos. Sabía perfectamente frente a qué persona se encontraba parada y le resultaba prácticamente imposible no estar nervioso frente a tal presencia.

Sirzechs Lucifer era conocido más que nada por ser, de lejos, el Maou más poderoso de los 4, un prodigio en el uso del [Power of Destruction] superando incluso a los más experimentados del clan Bael.

También era conocido por ser uno de los demonios más destacados y poderosos durante el incidente en el inframundo, en el cual se enfrentaron la "Facción anti-Maous" y la "Facción de los antiguos Maous". Aquel conflicto había sido el responsable de las miles de pérdidas de los demonios pura-sangre y debido a eso, hoy en día había escases de demonios pura-sangre.

Ni hablar de su historia de amor con la famosa Grayfia Lucifuge, "Silver-Haired Queen of Annhilation", a quien había conocido durante el enfrentamiento de la "Anti-facción" y la "Antigua facción". Ella pertenecía al otro bando y aun así, se habían enamorado. Después de finalizar el conflicto, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo que hoy en día es conocido como Milicas Gremory. La historia era tan conocida que había libros sobre ello e incluso un par de películas fueron lanzadas en honor a su romance.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Sirzechs Lucifer era conocido por ser uno de los pocos "Súper demonios" en existencia. Los "Súper demonios" eran demonios que habían nacido dotados de poder demoniaco, pero no superaban la media por poco sino por creces y muchísimo más que eso. Según los datos, Sirzechs superaba por creces la medida de poder de los 4 Maous anteriores y su nivel de poder era digno de un dios.

Pocos lograban igualar su poder, y uno de esos pocos era el actual Maou Beelzebub, quien junto a Sirzechs era uno de los pocos "Súper demonios" en existencia.

Esos dos eran considerados tan poderosos, que algunos decían que ellos habían nacido para ser Maous.

Sabiendo todo eso, resultaba imposible para el joven castaño no ponerse nervioso ante tal increíble presencia. Más aun considerando que gracias a los anteojos que Ajuka Beelzebub le había entregado, el chico era capaz de ver perfectamente la energía del pelirrojo. Y aunque normalmente estaría emocionado y agradecido de la oportunidad de analizar tal energía, al ser capaz de verla y sentirla se sentía aún más nervioso.

Notando el nerviosismo en el castaño, el Maou rojo soltó una ligera risa.

"No tienes que estar tan nervioso, Ise-kun" rio el pelirrojo sonriendo de forma amigable

"Perdón, es solo que estaba muy sorprendido de que usted estuviese aquí, Sirzechs-sama" explico el castaño suspirando, tranquilizándose un poco

"¿Quieres que te de un masaje para relajarte?" pregunto la peli-violeta sujetando los hombros del chico por detrás

"Lo agradecería mucho, Sakura-san"

"Déjamelo a mi"

La peli-violeta comenzó a masajear los hombros del chico, relajándole y sacándole el nerviosismo de encima.

"¿Y por qué esta aquí, Sirzechs-sama?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Ajuka me llamo" dijo el Maou rojo girándose hacia su compañero Maou

"Es cierto, quería hablarle acerca de los [Sacred Gears]" explico el Maou "¿Debes de saberlo no, Hyoudo-kun? Fue gracias al clan Gremory que nosotros logramos comenzar con la venta de los [Sacred Gears] modificables, el clan Gremory fue uno de los que proporciono los fondos para comenzar la venta"

"Oh, claro. Había escuchado que el clan Gremory contaba con una gran gama de empresas y negocios en el inframundo y el mundo humano" dijo el castaño asintiendo en comprensión "Mas que ser famosos por descendencia, el gran Gremory es famoso por sus conexiones"

"Exacto" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo "Sabes mucho, Ise-kun"

"He estudiado mucho, acerca de todos los clanes demoniacos"

"Ya veo"

El Maou rojo miro al castaño.

"¿Sucede algo, Sirzechs-sama?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"No, es solo que estaba pensando que Ise-kun es un gran chico" respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo "De esperar de aquel que ayudo a mi querida Ria-tan con su compromiso…"

"Bueno, eso fue porque…"

"¿Querías analizar su energía, no? No tienes que preocuparte Ise-kun, no me molesta, de hecho me alegra que tú y Rias continúen interactuando" explico el pelirrojo sonriendo "Estaré apoyando a Rias y a ti"

"¿Apoyar?"

"Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes de la excursión al inframundo? Escuche que la [Clase F] vendrá a Gremory, que gran coincidencia"

"¿Coincidencia?" preguntó el castaño inclinándose hacia el líder de Grigori para susurrarle "¿Él no sabe de la llamada de Venelana-sama?"

"No muchos los saben, solo los moderadores y nosotros" dijo el líder de los caídos en susurro

"Ya veo…"

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el Maou rojo curioso

"No, no es nada" negó el castaño sonriendo "Por cierto, Sakura-san…"

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Hyoudo-kun?" pregunto la peli-violeta sonriendo

"Me estaba preguntando…" el castaño señalo la mano de la peli-violeta, la cual se había introducido por la camisa del chico y acariciaba su torso "¿Podrías sacar tu mano de mi camiseta?"

"Ara, lo siento" se disculpó la peli-violeta sonriendo mientras sacaba su mano "Es solo que Hyoudo-kun tiene un cuerpo tan sexy que me fue imposible no tocarlo…"

Tras decir eso, la peli-violeta se quedó pálida al mismo tiempo que era mirada por todos los demás con cierto nerviosismo.

"¡¿Pero que acabo de decir…?!" pregunto la peli-violeta cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, emanando vapor de su cabeza

"Digo, me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo, Sakura-chan" pregunto el líder de los caídos sonriendo falsamente

"¡Y-Yo…! ¡M-Me voy…!"

Hundida en rubor, la peli-violeta salió corriendo de la habitación, emanando vapor de su cabeza.

"¿Y eso que fue?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Te dije que no lo había notado" dijo el líder de los caídos riendo mientras se acercaba al Maou Ajuka "Págame"

"Que se le va hacer" dijo el Maou Ajuka entregando un par de billetes al líder de Grigori "La próxima vez apostare mejor…"

"E-Esperen, ¿Q-Que está pasando?" preguntó el castaño confundido "¿Apostar?"

"Nosotros apostamos que…" explico el líder de Grigori sonriendo mientras contaba los billetes que Ajuka recién le entrego "Apostamos a que no te darías cuenta de que tu [Dragón's Aura] se está filtrando en gran cantidad"

"Pensé que te darías cuenta, Hyoudo-kun" dijo el Maou Ajuka sonriendo

"¿Cómo? ¿Ise-kun estaba tratando de ocultar su [Dragón's Aura]? De haber sabido lo hubiese dicho antes, no tenía idea de que querías ocultarla" dijo el Maou rojo "Lo siento, Ise-kun, la note al llegar, pero pensé que tú eras consciente de ello"

"¡E-Esperen, esperen…! ¡Eso no es posible!" exclamo el castaño sorprendido "Se supone que Ddraig se está encargando de suprimirla para que nadie la note, y…"

El chico se detuvo antes de terminar. Con una expresión seria se llevó su mano derecha hasta la altura de su rostro y hablo.

"Ddraig…" dijo el castaño serio "Responde…"

[ZZZZZZ….]

Solo escucho los ronquidos del dragón escarlata.

El chico arqueo una ceja al mismo tiempo que una vena se saltaba en su frente, cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura escarlata en representación de su ira.

" _¡Maldita lagartija súper-desarrollada!_ " pensó el castaño muy enojado " _¡No sirves para nada…!_ "

Soltando un suspiro lleno de pesadez, el chico rasco su nunca.

" _Más tarde te daré tu merecido_ " pensó el castaño observando a los demás

Suspirando con pesadez, el chico solamente pudo resignarse mientras se proponía a darle una soberana paliza al dragón en su interior más tarde, tenía toda la noche para castigarle por haberse quedado dormido.

"Entonces, Ise-kun" el Maou rojo tomo la palabra "Dijiste que querías saber de Koneko-san, ¿No es así?"

"Si" asintió el castaño sin duda

"¿Supongo que debes tener tus propias razones para querer saber sobre ella, no?"

"Si"

"En ese caso, confiare en ti y te diré todo lo que se acerca de Koneko-san" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo "Solo me gustaría pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie"

"No tenía planeado hacerlo…"

"En ese caso, permíteme contarte una historia acerca de dos pequeñas gatas que fueron abandonadas…"

"¿Gatas?"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

El cielo recién había comenzado a tornarse un poco naranja.

Un joven de cabellos castaños recién salía del edificio de administración, mostrando una expresión seria en su rostro mientras reflexionaba profundamente.

" _No espere que fuese a ser algo así, aunque tenía mis sospechas…_ " pensó el castaño serio " _Mas tarde le preguntare…_ "

Continuo caminando con normalidad en dirección hacia su dormitorio, pero durante el camino se dio cuenta de algo que le llamo la atención. Se detuvo y curioso miro hacia los alrededores, notando que varios estudiantes le estaban mirando y todas eran mujeres.

Confundido miro a las chicas que le veían, quienes desviaban la mirada con rubor al instante que se encontraban con la mirada del chico.

" _No me digas que…_ " pensó el castaño con su rostro azul " _¿Esto es por la [Dragón's Aura]?_ "

"U-Umm…"

Se giró al escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro peinado en una coleta baja, vistiendo el uniforme al igual que todos los demás estudiantes. Ojos grises. En su brazo había una insignia con la letra "E", por lo que pertenecía a la [Clase E].

"¿Pa-Pasa algo?" preguntó el castaño algo nervioso, pero sonriendo

"¡Po-Por favor, lee esto!" exclamo la chica entregándole una carta

No muy convencido, el castaño tomo la carta y la chica salió corriendo al instante hacia un grupo de chicas que le felicito al verle regresar. El castaño miro la carta notando que era de color blanco con varios corazones rosados pintados por todo el sobre, lo que género que su rostro se pusiese azul.

Nervioso observo los alrededores, notando a varias chicas usando las espaldas de sus compañeras para escribir algo sobre unas hojas y algunas ya se estaban encaminando hacia el con sus manos ocultas tras su espalda.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo.

"¡E-Espera…!"

Comenzó a ser perseguido por algunas chicas.

" _¡Ddraig, cabrón! ¡Te daré la peor paliza que hayas sufrido en tu vida, malnacido!_ " pensaba el castaño corriendo velozmente mientras lloraba internamente

* * *

Dormitorio de la [Clase F].

Ya el cielo se había tornado oscuro y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios. Aunque aún tenían una hora antes de que fuera la hora límite, la mayoría prefería quedarse dentro de sus dormitorios para evitar problemas.

Un joven de cabello castaño recién salía de la ducha de su dormitorio, con una toalla en su cabeza y su cabello aun levemente mojado. Vestía unos jeans azules algo holgados, acompañados por una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo mojado, dejando ver a cualquier su marcado abdomen.

"Hyoudo-san"

Nuevamente, su compañera de habitación, Asia, se había encontrado con el justo antes de entrar a la ducha.

"Oh, Argento-san" dijo el castaño saludándole con la mano

"Veo que acabas de salir, Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia sonriente

"Si, iré a tomar un poco de aire afuera"

"Si, nos vemos en el cuarto más tarde"

El castaño observo como la rubia se adentraba en los baños y después se giró hacia la salida del dormitorio. Salió del dormitorio con normalidad, secando su cabello. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas más cercanas al dormitorio y al igual que las veces anteriores, observo la barrera que cubría a la universidad de cualquier daño externo.

Sin embargo, más que analizar la barrera sobre él, el castaño se encontraba esperando ¿Qué? Solo él lo sabía.

Fue al cabo de unos pocos minutos que el sonido de pasos llego a sus oídos, antes jamás hubiese podido escucharlos, pero ahora que era humano/dragón sí que pudo hacerlo. Sonriendo suavemente miro hacia un árbol cercano, notando en la oscuridad un par de brillantes ojos dorados que le veían con seriedad.

"¿Toujou-san, no?" preguntó el castaño mirándole "¿Sera que puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

La pequeña peli-blanca de ojos dorados salió de la oscuridad, mirándole con su expresión permanente de poker y asintiendo con la cabeza. La peli-blanca se encamino hacia el chico y se paró delante de este, quien continúo sentado en la banca.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto la peli-blanca con su expresión seria de siempre

"He estado investigando un poco, acerca de ti…" dijo el castaño mirándole con la misma seriedad "Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…"

"¿Qué?"

"Kuroka…"

En el instante en que ese nombre fue pronunciado, la peli-blanca de ojos dorados se estremeció, comenzó a temblar, comenzó a sudar, apretó su falda con fuerza en un intento de tranquilizarse mientras miraba al castaño con nervios.

"¿Cómo…sabes ese nombre?" pregunto ella

"Como dije antes, he estado investigando" dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie "Kuroka Hellcat, conocida anteriormente como "Kuroka Toujou", tu hermana mayor. Ambas pertenecen a la raza de las Nekomatas, pero también son una raza extraña conocida como Nekoshō. Tú hermana asesino a su amo y después fue perseguida para condenarla, pero escapo. En consecuencia, tú fuiste culpada de trabajar con ella y recibiste la pena de muerte, pero Sirzechs-sama te salvo y te convertiste en la sierva de Rias-sempai"

"¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué estás diciendo todas esas cosas?" pregunto la peli-blanca temblando y mordiendo su labio

"No tengo la intención de hacerte recordar un pasado doloroso, mi intención es otra…"

El castaño le tomo de los hombros, causando que esta le mirase con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos dorados fijamente a los suyos, notando la seriedad en la mirada del chico.

"Tu hermana, Kuroka" dijo el castaño serio "¿La has visto? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Te ha contactado?"

"N-No" negó ella desviando la mirada "No he visto a Nee-sama en muchos años…"

"No parece mentir…"

"Nyaa~"

Un maullido llamo la atención de ambos, que al girarse hacia el dormitorio pudieron apreciar la presencia de una felina de sedoso pelaje negro y brillantes ojos dorados idénticos a los de la peli-blanca. Kuro-chan, la mascota del chico.

"Y-Yo…" dijo la peli-blanca librándose del agarre del chico "¡Te-Tengo que irme…!"

Huyendo, literalmente, la peli-blanca desapareció en la oscuridad y lejanías. El castaño por su lado simplemente observo en dirección a donde ella había ido, con una expresión seria adornando su rostro. Miro a su mascota y esta le maulló tiernamente, pero esta vez el chico no le acaricio, sino que continúo mirándole seriamente.

" _Las probabilidades de que seas Kuroka son muy altas, Kuro-chan_ " pensó el castaño mirando a su mascota

"Nyaa~"

Su mascota maulló tiernamente, encaminándose hacia él, mirándole fijamente con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

El chico sintió cierta hostilidad proviniendo de su mascota.

" _En vista de lo que dijo Sirzechs-sama, lo más probable es que Kuroka haya venido aquí para llevarse consigo a Toujou-san_ " pensó el castaño sin despegar la mirada de su mascota que también le miraba fijamente " _Debido a que estoy relacionado con Rias-sempai, probablemente esté usándome para acercarse a Toujou-san y después llevársela. Pero…_ "

El chico afilo la mirada.

" _No me gusta ser usado_ " pensó el castaño seriamente

Apretó su puño derecho.

" _Estoy 95% de que eres Kuroka, pero la probabilidad de que no lo seas aún existe. Quizás eres alguien más, pero no puedo descartar la posibilidad de que lo seas_ " pensó el chico serio " _¿Debería confrontarla de una vez por todas? Si uso [Blue Rose] podría cancelar su energía y después capturarla…_ "

Noto como su mascota retrocedía un par de pasos, sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

" _Que astuta, salió del rango de [Zero]_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo, aunque nervioso por dentro " _¿Qué hago? Desconozco por completo de lo que es capaz, Sirzechs-sama menciono que era un demonio vagabundo de clase SSS, por lo que debe ser endemoniadamente fuerte_ "

El silencio reino sobre ambos por unos segundos.

El chico se puso en cuclillas y después observo a su mascota, la cual ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, curiosa por las acciones del castaño. Sonrió suavemente mientras abría sus brazos.

"Ven, Kuro-chan" dijo con una sonrisa alegre " _¡Por el momento! ¡Retirarse es lo mejor!_ "

"Nyaa~" alegre, la felina salto hacia los brazos del castaño y este le atrapo

El chico se puso de pie, soltando un suspiro mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla. La gata de ojos dorados por otro lado, ronroneaba felizmente mientras era acariciada por su dueño.

" _Ya la confrontare después_ " pensó el castaño suspirando mientras acariciaba a su "mascota" " _No soy rival para un demonio vagabundo de clase SSS_ "

"Nyaa~"

"Si, si, vamos a dormir"

El castaño coloco a la felina sobre su hombro, aunque la gata opto por acostarse y actuar como una especie de bufanda para el chico, ronroneando alegremente. Suspirando, el chico simplemente entro a su dormitorio y camino hacia la asesora quien se encontraba parada delante de las escaleras.

"Oh, que linda bufanda, Hyoudo-san" comento la asesora sonriendo "¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"Es importada" dijo el castaño divertido, siguiéndole el juego a la asesora "Por cierto, ¿Argento-san ya salió de la ducha?"

"Si, acaba de subir a su habitación…"

"Ya veo, gracias…"

La asesora siguió con la mirada al chico, observando como este subía las escaleras. Fue entonces que recordó algo, justo cuando el chico salió de su rango de visión.

"Ah, Argento-san dijo que se cambiaría de ropa" dijo la asesora para sí misma "Nah, seguro ya termino…"

El castaño por su parte, ya había subido las escaleras y caminaba por el pasillo a la derecha, en dirección a la última habitación, la cual era su habitación.

Tomo la perilla y sin ninguna clase de duda abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, al hacerlo fue capaz de ver algo que le hiso quedarse quieto y observando el interior de su habitación.

Ahí se encontraba la rubia, Asia, mirándole con su rostro lleno de rubor y tartamudeando un poco. Vistiendo un conjunto tierno y seductor de lencería de color blanco con detalles en rosado y algunos corazoncitos pequeños. Su camisa de lana, la cual pertenecía a su pijama, sin abotonar permitiéndole ver el mojado abdomen y su sostén. Sus pantalones de lana al juego de su pijama, apenas por sus rodillas pues no había terminado de ponérselo debido a la abrupta entrada del castaño.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, antes de que ella finalmente reaccionara.

"¡Hy-Hyoudo-san!" exclamo la rubia muy avergonzada y usando sus manos para cubrirse los senos

Esa acción género que su pantalón, el cual no había terminado de ponerse, cayera al suelo.

"Ar-Argento-san, tu pantalón…" dijo el castaño cubriendo su rostro con las manos, pero observando perfectamente por el espacio entre sus dedos

"¡Kyaaa~!"

Ella grito llena de vergüenza mientras intentaba colocarse su prenda inferior como era debido, pero debido a la vergüenza y nerviosismos, intento dar un paso adelante y debido a su pantalón, tropezó hacia adelante, aterrizando firmemente contra el suelo, generando un…

ZAS

El cual el castaño escucho, sintiendo el dolor de la rubia.

"¿Estas bien, Argento-san?" preguntó el castaño encaminándose hacia su compañera de habitación y poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de ella "Sonó bastante fuerte…"

La rubia levanto la mirada, tenía su nariz roja y la sobaba.

"E-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, Hyoudo-san" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente

El chico pensó que se veía tierna pero al mismo tiempo erótica, ¿Por qué? Pues debido a eso, la ropa de ella aún continuaba sin colocarse como debía ser y desde su posición, podía ver cuánto deseara el cuerpo de su compañera de habitación. Viendo como una gota de sudor escurría por el cuello de ella, deslizándose por en medio de sus senos y continuando por su estómago, deteniéndose solo en el comienzo de las bragas de ella.

GLUP

Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"Ar-Argento-san…" dijo el castaño desviando la mirada, aunque mirando de re-ojo "Puedo verte…"

La chica bajo la mirada y noto su aspecto, llenándose de rubor y abrazando al chico para ocultar su enrojecido rostro en el pecho de este y de esa forma también cubrir su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando" se disculpó el castaño sinceramente

"No, es mi culpa también" dijo la rubia sin dejar de ocultar su rostro "Hyoudo-san…"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"M-Mi ropa interior… ¿Te gusta?"

El chico se quedó pálido ante la pregunta, para después sonrojarse ligeramente.

"¿Gu-Gustarme, dices? P-Pues sí, pienso que es linda" dijo el castaño no muy convencido por sus palabras

"¡¿Enserio?!" dijo la rubia des ocultando su rostro y mirándole con ojos brillantes, sonriendo alegremente "¡Estoy tan feliz…!"

El solo pudo observar como ella sonreía alegremente y sonrió suavemente.

"Argento-san ¿No estas molesta?" preguntó el chico curioso "Te vi en ropa interior…"

"No, no me molesta" dijo la rubia sonriéndole "Si es Hyoudo-san, entonces no me molesta"

La inocencia de la chica era tan deslumbrante que el chico casi se queda ciego.

" _Ugh…_ " el chico se llevó una mano al pecho, soportando una hemorragia nasal " _¡Joder! ¡Es tan tierna y linda! ¡Tan inocente! ¡Deja de actuar así o realmente voy a aprovecharme de ti, Argento-san!_ "

"¿Pasa algo, Hyoudo-san?"

"N-No, no es nada"

¡Hyoudo-san…!" una voz hablo en el pasillo, y el sonido de pasos le acompañaba "¡Escuchamos un grito y…!"

Era Arata, quien se acercaba rápidamente a la habitación de ambos chicos. A la rubia no parecía causarle sorpresa o nada, pero el chico era otra cosa. Ahí se encontraba el, abrazando a la rubia quien se encontraba con su vestimenta echa un desastre, claramente alguien podría malinterpretarlo. Pero, más que eso. El pensamiento de que Arata pudiera verla en ropa interior, le molesto un poco.

Abrazando a la rubia, el castaño se aseguró de que nadie pudiera verla de ninguna forma.

"¿Hyoudo-san?" dijo la rubia sorprendida por el sorpresivo abrazo

La chica se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver la mirada seria del chico.

Arata se asomó por la puerta y pudo observar al castaño de rodillas en el suelo, también diviso algunos mechones rubios de la compañera de cuarto de este, pero no podía ver a la chica muy bien.

"¿Está todo bien, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto Arata dando un paso dentro de la habitación

"Oye…"

Arata se detuvo al instante y se quedó pálido del miedo. El castaño le dedico una mirada sumamente seria, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo emanaba cierta aura escarlata.

"¿No te enseñaron a tocar, Arata-kun?" preguntó el castaño mirándole seriamente

"¡Lo-Lo siento!" se disculpó Arata al instante que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, quedándose pálido del susto "¡Que susto…! ¡Hyoudo-san realmente acojona cuando está enojado…! Mejor me voy…"

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de irse.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación. El castaño continúo abrazando a la rubia por varios segundos, escuchando con sus sentidos refinados los pasos de arata alejándose. La rubia por otro lado le miraba algo confundida, pero claro, feliz también.

"Hyoudo-san" hablo la rubia "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no es nada" negó el castaño sonriendo "Es solo que no quería que Arata-kun te viera, Argento-san"

"Oh, es cierto. Muchas gracias, Hyoudo-san" agradeció la rubia sonriente

El castaño sonrió ante eso y al instante se dio cuenta.

" _¡Sucedió de nuevo…!_ " pensó sujetando su cabeza con fuerza " _¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Enojo?! ¡¿Por qué?!_ "

La rubia observo confundida como el castaño sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza.

"¿Estas bien, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto la rubia preocupada

"S-Si, estoy bien, Argento-san" dijo el castaño sonriendo falsamente "No tienes que preocuparte"

"Me alegro…"

Observando la radiante sonrisa de su compañera de habitación, el castaño suspiro mientras sonreía.

" _Prepárate para una paliza, Ddraig_ " pensó el castaño " _Además, tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas…_ "

La chica termino de vestirse con su pijama, la cual fue halagada por el castaño. El chico nuevamente le seco y cepillo el cabello a la rubia y después de eso, ambos fueron a dormir. Como siempre, la mascota del chico se recostó sobre él y le uso como cama, ronroneando felizmente.

Y aunque por fuera el chico dormía profundamente, en su sueño la cosa era más bien distinta.

* * *

Dentro de su sueño, el castaño se encontraba parada delante de un imponente y enorme dragón de escamas escarlatas, el cual tenía un gran chichón en su cabeza. El chico estaba cruzado de brazos y echando humo por las orejas, con una vena saltada en su frente y su cuerpo cubierto por un manto de energía escarlata en representación de su ira.

Recién había terminado de darle una paliza y un sermón al dragón escarlata.

"Y la próxima vez que te duermas te daré una paliza peor" dijo el castaño apretando su puño con una expresión sombría "¿Entiendes?"

[L-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar] se disculpó el dragón con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo

"Por tu culpa una chica se me confeso segada por la atracción de mi [Dragón's Aura] y ahora tendré que rechazarla" quejo el castaño llevándose las manos a la cintura

[Te dije que no todas son atraídas, solo aquellas que tengan un interés mínimo en ti. Por lo tanto, esa chica ya estaba interesada en ti desde antes, tu [Dragón's Aura] solo hiso que ella tomase la iniciativa un poco más rápido]

"Pues suprímela y evita que eso pase…"

[S-Si]

El chico suspiro cansado.

"Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte…" hablo el castaño

[¿Es acerca de los ataques de ira que sentiste con las chicas?] pregunto el dragón

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

[[Ascalon] me lo dijo…]

"Esa espada metiche…"

[De cualquier forma, parece ser que finalmente ha sucedido] dijo el dragón sentándose y soltando un gran suspiro [Estaba comenzando a preguntarme cuando sucedería y resulta ser que pasa mientras duermo, que coincidencia]

"¿De qué cosa hablas?"

[Hablo de tu interés…] dijo el dragón señalándole [Últimamente, haz comenzado a ver a esas chicas como mujeres, ¿No es así?]

"Eso creo, aun no lo sé…"

[Bien, pues déjame darte una pequeña explicación…]

El dragón poso su garra cerca del chico, incitándole a subir. El castaño se subió en la garra del enorme dragón y este acerco la garra a su rostro, aclarándose la garganta mientras el castaño le observaba curioso.

[Desde el origen de los tiempos los dragones hemos sido criaturas increíbles. Poderosos. Masas de poder andantes…]

"Si, eso ya lo dijiste" interrumpió el castaño "Bríncate toda la lección y dime por qué demonios me causa molestia que alguien más intente ver o tocar a las chicas a mi alrededor"

[Boo~] abucheo el dragón [No eres divertido. Bien, la razón es más bien simple, son celos, compañero]

"¿Ha? ¿Celos? ¿Por qué?"

[Nosotros los dragones somos seres muy… cómo decirlo, posesivos] respondió el dragón [¿Has escuchado acerca de que los dragones siempre tenían un tesoro el cual custodiaban?]

"He escuchado algo, que los dragones eran muy avariciosos y siempre querían muchas cosas, oro, diamantes, joyas, muchas cosas, pero, nadie podía tener lo suyo"

[Exacto, los dragones somos seres llenos de avaricia, queremos todo pero lo que es nuestro nadie más puede tocarlo]

"¿Y eso qué?"

[¿Esas chicas te atraen?] Pregunto el dragón

"No estoy muy seguro de eso, ciertamente me atraen físicamente, todas son muy hermosas, pero a nivel emocional, solo siento un gusto de amistad por ellas, por lo menos… eso creía" dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro "Últimamente, creo que he empezado a ser consciente de ellas y he empezado a pensar en ellas como…"

[¿Pretendientes a pareja, no?] dijo el dragón sonriendo [Esa es la razón de tus celos, compañero]

"Aun así, entendiera que fuera solo por una de ellas, pero ¿Por todas ellas? Eso es…"

[¿No acabo de decírtelo? Los dragones somos seres llenos de avaricia, lo queremos todo y nadie puede…]

"Tener lo nuestro…" termino el castaño con sorpresa "Quieres decir que yo…"

[Te has interesado en todas ellas y las quieres…a todas]

"Nah, eso es imposible" negó el castaño con las manos "Yo no soy la clase de persona que se enamora de distintas mujeres a la vez. Es más, aun continuo amando a Aika, no pude haberme enamorado de todas ellas"

[No tiene que ser amor precisamente, puede ser solo atracción sexual o física, eso no cambia el hecho de que estas interesado en esas chicas y por lo tanto, las deseas]

"¿Esto es alguna especie de efecto secundario por ser humano/dragón? Estoy 100% seguro de que esto no sucedía antes de convertirme en tu poseedor"

[Bu-Bueno…] el dragón desvió la mirada [Puede o no puede ser, quien sabe…]

"¡Jodido dragón de mierda! ¡Me has convertido en un maldito egoísta…!"

[¡N-No hay problema, compañero! ¡A ellas no parece molestarles!]

"¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Y que si alguna de ellas no está interesada en mí?!"

El dragón le miro con una expresión de poker.

[¿Es enserio? Compañero, ¿Estas negando la realidad?] pregunto el dragón

"¿De qué hablas? Ninguna de ellas ha mostrado tener interés amoroso en mi" negó el castaño cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

[Definitivamente se está haciendo tonto, ¿Verdad?] pregunto el dragón

[Claro que lo hace]

La voz de la espada [Dragonslayer] llego a los oídos del chico y este abrió sus ojos sorprendido. La voz había provenido de detrás suyo, a lo que se giró lentamente.

El chico estaba dudoso sobre lo que encontraría detrás suyo. Había visto ya muchos mangas en los que normalmente los artefactos del tipo de [Ascalon] tomaba forma física y no una cualquiera, sino la de una hermosa mujer. Quizás [Ascalon] había tomado la forma física de una hermosa mujer con grandes senos, eso le hicieron pensar los mangas. Eso y la manía del autor por crear mujeres con enorme senos le hiso pensar que definitivamente habría una mujer pechugona a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo al girarse, la cosa fue más bien distinta.

Lo único que pudo ver fue a [Ascalon] en la forma que siempre presentaba, una espada. Levitando a unos centímetros de la garra del dragón, emanando un aura dorada.

[¿Pasa algo, compañero? Pareces…decepcionado] pregunto la espada curiosa

"No, es solo que…" dijo el castaño suspirando "Tras leer varios mangas, pensé que cuando aparecieras ante mi tendrías la forma de una mujer con enormes senos…"

[Puedo hacerlo si lo deseas, solo dímelo]

"No, así estas bien. Eso sería demasiado cliché y el autor dijo que quería salir de clichés, así que mantente en esa forma"

[Como gustes]

El chico suspiro.

"Como sea, Ddraig, asegúrate de suprimir mi [Dragón's Aura], si no lo haces…" dijo el castaño apretando su puño, mirándole de forma amenazante

[S-Si, no volverá a suceder, lo juro] dijo el dragón algo nervioso y asustado

"Ahora que lo mencionas, dijiste que los dragones eran seres avariciosos, ¿No es así, Ddraig?"

[Eso dije, ¿Por qué?]

"Dijiste que todos los dragones siempre tenían el deseo de poseer cosas, joyas, oro, diamantes…" dijo el castaño sonriendo "¿También eres un dragón, no?"

[Y uno de los más fuertes, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?]

"¿También tienes un tesoro escondido que solo tu podías tocar?"

El dragón se quedó en silencio.

[No] respondió desviando la mirada

"A mí me parece que si…" dijo el castaño sonriendo con malicia "¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?"

[Ja-Jamas te lo diré, el tesoro es mío, no dejare que nadie más lo tenga]

"Mira, no lo quiero para mí. Voy a buscarlo y entonces, podrá ser tuyo de nuevo" explico el castaño "Has estado sellado mucho tiempo ¿No te gustaría verlo de nuevo?"

[Ciertamente…] el dragón se llevó la garra a la barbilla antes de asentir [Muy bien, te lo diré después]

" _¡Caíste redondito!_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo burlonamente

[Ddraig, te han timado…]

[¿Timado?]

[¡Embaucado!]

[¡Fui embarajiñado!]

[Eso ni siquiera existe, pero concuerdo contigo…]

Una gota apareció en la nunca del chico al puro estilo anime.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

El despertador comenzó a sonar en una de las habitaciones del dormitorio de la [Clase F].

Aquella persona que se encontraba aun dormida dentro de la habitación, comenzó a moverse en la cama de debajo de la litera. Al cabo de unos segundos, se descobijo y tomo asiento en el borde del colchón, bostezando e intentando peinar su cabello despeinado.

Era Hisoka.

Se puso de pie y observo la cama de arriba, la cual estaba vacía. El compañero de habitación de Hisoka era un chico madrugador, de los primeros en despertar en todo el dormitorio, debido a eso, Hisoka al despertar siempre se encontraba solo en la habitación. Pero eso no le molestaba, en cierta parte le gustaba ya que le resultaba difícil entablar conversación con él y técnicamente con cualquier persona.

Se puso de pie. Al igual que siempre, su pijama consistía en una camiseta negra y shorts de igual color, su color favorito. Se encamino hacia un mueble que tenía un espejo y se observó a sí mismo. La misma expresión fría y seria de siempre, incluso a él le gustaría cambiarla, pero le era imposible.

Saco su uniforme de un cajón y cerró la puerta de la habitación con candado, agradeció que su compañero fuese madrugador pues le permitía cambiarse con total normalidad sin sentirse incómodo.

Como siempre, se puso una camiseta manga larga de cuello de tortuga negra debajo de su camisa del uniforme. Resistencia al calor 10/10, desde mucho antes, Hisoka le gustaba usar esas prendas debido a que como el casi nunca hablaba, usaba el cuello para cubrirse la mitad del rostro. Sin mencionar de que era un gran fan de los ninjas.

Termino de vestirse con el uniforme y ajusto su corbata. Peino su cabello y asintió para sí mismo al verse presentable.

Salió de su habitación y se encamino por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y se quedó parado, cuestionándose sobre si debía ir a la sala común o al comedor a desayunar. La sala común era para hablar y en vista de que él no hablaba mucho, decidió girarse hacia el comedor.

"¡Oh! ¡Hisoka-kun…!"

Escucho su nombre y se giró hacia la sala común, notando a Arata, Takeshi, Atsushi y Eiji agitando su mano en dirección a él, saludándole.

Pensó en ir hacia ellos, pero desecho el pensamiento al instante. Todos ellos brillaban fuertemente, el quien a sus ojos era oscuro y sombrío, no tenía razón de estar con la gente que brillaba tanto. Inclino ligeramente su cabeza a modo de devolver el saludo y después se fue hacia la cafetería.

"Ugh…" dijo Arata "Me ignoro de nuevo…"

"Déjalo, seguro que solo es tímido" dijo Atsushi consolando a Arata

"Deberías dejar de insistir, Arata-kun" dijo Takeshi

"Si él quiere estar solo, déjenlo solo" dijo Eiji

"¡Oh! Eiji-kun…"

El mencionado alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Riki, quien agitaba su mano saludándole y sonriendo ampliamente desde la entrada de la cafetería.

"Bueno, yo me voy" dijo Eiji

"Suerte, tigre" dijeron los demás sonriendo de forma burlona

"¡N-No es eso…!"

Avergonzado, Eiji se encamino hacia Riki y esta le abrazo por el brazo, lo que le genero un sonrojo al chico. Abrazados, entraron en la cafetería.

Hisoka por su lado simplemente se formó para recibir su plato con comida, lo tomo de manos de Hana y asintió a modo de agradecer y después se encamino hacia una de las mesas más alejadas y solitaria de todas, la cual el siempre usaba.

Comenzó a comer con normalidad, observando a todos a su alrededor en silencio.

Debido a su actitud tímida y reservada, la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en soledad, pues los demás niños pensaban que era muy serio. No le molestaba ya que a él le gustaba estar solo, pero si había veces en las que quiso compañía y por culpa de su timidez, no pudo tenerla.

"Hisoka-kun…"

Miro a su lado solo para observar a una hermosa chica sentándose a su lado, con el cabello corto y negro, con una expresión tan seria y fría como la de él, con ojos negros profundos y vacíos. Era Akira, quien mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, Hisoka-kun" dijo Akira mirándole "Buenos días…"

"…" Hisoka solo asintió "Buenos…días"

"¿Acabas de despertar?"

Hisoka asintió.

"Qué casualidad, igual yo" dijo Akira señalándose a sí misma

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada. Y no era que Hisoka quisiera continuar de esa forma, le gustaba el silencio y la paz, eso era cierto, pero incluso a él le gustaría entablar una conversación con Akira, pero simplemente no lograba pensar en un buen tema de conversación.

Miro de re-ojo a su compañera de clase, quien continuaba comiendo con normalidad. Estaba muy interesado en esa persona, no solo emocional y físicamente, a nivel personal. Akira siempre tenía una expresión seria y fría en su rostro, sus ojos negros vacíos no parecían mostrar brillo alguno, pero aun así ella era capaz de sonreír alegremente sin ninguna clase de problema. Algo que él no podía hacer.

Mientras comía, trato de sonreír pero parecía más bien que tenía un espasmo facial, definitivamente sonreír no era lo suyo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hisoka-kun?" pregunto Akira mirándole curiosa

"…" Hisoka negó con la cabeza mientras usaba el cuello de su camiseta para cubrirse la boca "Nada…"

"Por cierto, Hisoka-kun, ¿Podemos hacer "eso" hoy?"

Hisoka ladeo la cabeza, ligeramente confundido. Al ver el brillo y entusiasmo en la mirada de Akira, comprendió de qué estaba hablando ella, a lo que asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Yei!" exclamo Akira sonriendo y abrazándole por el brazo "Gracias, Hisoka-kun"

Ella le estaba abrazando afectuosamente, extraño considerando su expresión más fría que el polo norte, pero, parecía feliz. Hisoka por otro lado agradeció a quien fuese el hecho de estar usando una camiseta de cuello de tortuga debajo de su uniforme, gracias a eso fue capaz de ocultar todo el sonrojo que le genero el sorpresivo abrazo de Akira.

Era muy tímido, si señores.

Después de terminar su desayuno, Hisoka y Akira se encaminaron hacia afuera del dormitorio para proceder a hacer "Eso" que Akira adoraba. Y debido a que Akira estaba muy entusiasmada por "Eso", caminaba abrazada por el brazo de Hisoka y este caminaba en silencio, muerto de vergüenza en su interior.

Claro, esos dos no pasaron por alto de la aguda visión de Arata y los demás.

"¿Lo viste? Hisoka-kun y Akira-san salieron del dormitorio, abrazados, juntitos…" dijo Arata

"Los vi" dijo Takeshi sorprendido "No es tan tímido después de todo…"

"Ciertamente, aunque me alegro por el" dijo Atsushi

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"¿Vamos a ver?" pregunto Arata

"¡Oh sí!" exclamaron los otros dos

Los tres se pusieron de pie y procedieron a salir del dormitorio. Miraron los alrededores notando a Hisoka y Akira caminando hacia la parte trasera del edificio, a lo que procedieron a seguirles de forma sigilosa para que no se percatasen de su presencia.

Se asomaron por una esquina y pudieron apreciar como Akira se encontraba parada sin hacer nada, mientras que Hisoka comenzaba a caminar alrededor de ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desprender una espesa nube de humo oscura por sus mangas.

Rápidamente, ambos fueron cubiertos por la espesa nube de humo y desaparecieron de la vista de los tres espías.

"¿Y eso?" pregunto Takeshi confundido

"Ni idea" negó Atsushi

"¿No lo entienden?" preguntó Arata "¡Claramente lo hicieron para que no los miráramos…!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Los tres miraron la espesa nube de humo oscuro y al instante, sus mentes comenzaron a maquinar situaciones bastante "traviesas" sobre ellos dos haciendo un sinfín de cosas dentro de aquella nube de humo.

Muy alejado de la realidad, pues en el interior del humo, Akira simplemente observaba los alrededores oscuros y vacíos con brillo en su mirar, mientras que Hisoka simplemente se encontraba parada al lado de ella, contemplando también la oscuridad.

"Nunca me cansare de esto…" dijo Akira sonriendo y girándose hacia Hisoka "Gracias, Hisoka-kun"

Hisoka simplemente asintió con normalidad, dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció, causando una sorpresa a Akira.

"¿Hisoka-kun?" pregunto Akira extendiendo su mano "¿Dónde estás?"

Sintió como le tocaban el hombro y al girarse, el dedo de Hisoka le pincho la mejilla, pues él ahora se encontraba detrás de ella.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso estuvo increíble…!" dijo Akira sonriendo "¿Cómo lo hiciste…?"

Levemente avergonzado por el halago, Hisoka retrocedió nuevamente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad y después apareciendo al lado de Akira.

"Cuando estas mucho tiempo dentro de esta nube, te acostumbras a la oscuridad y a moverte en ella" dijo Hisoka con un tono de voz suave "Es sencillo una vez que te acostumbras…"

Akira le miro con sus ojos negros profundos y después sonrió.

"Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto" dijo Akira divertida "Tienes una linda voz"

Hisoka se llenó de sonrojo ante esas palabras, uso sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro y retrocedió, desapareciendo nuevamente en un intento de ocultar su enrojecido rostro.

"¡Ah! Espera, Hisoka-kun" dijo Akira comenzando a perseguirle

Ambos comenzaron a correr por la espesa nube de humo, uno escapando del otro.

"¡Jajaja!" rio Akira con una sonrisa de lo más alegre "¡Hacia tiempo desde que no juagaba a las escondidas…!"

Hisoka escucho aquello pero no detuvo su corrida, estaba muy avergonzado por lo que ella había dicho. Sin embargo, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa alegre al igual que la de Akira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se estaba divirtiendo con un amigo.

Hisoka y Akira danzaban en la oscuridad, alegres. Nadie en el mundo podía interrumpirles ahora, estaban divirtiéndose juntos, sin ninguna clase de inconveniente.

Todos los estudiantes de primer año ya se habían preparado y empacado sus cosas. Si señores…

Mañana seria la excursión al inframundo.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Joder! Pues finalmente termine el capítulo.**_

 _ **Se supone que en este capítulo debía comenzar el arco de la excursión al inframundo, pero antes de ir al inframundo había algunas cosas que quería explicar y pues use este capítulo para hacerlas. Más que explicar, simplemente quería mostrar un poco sobre los estudiantes de la [Clase F], como lo es la relación de Eiji y Riki, como la de Hisoka y Akira y el lesbianismo de Fumiko, poco a poco iremos sabiendo más de ellos, pues son personajes importantes en la historia que más tarde tendrán su momento de brillar.**_

 _ **Y no exagere la atracción que la [Dragón's Aura] genera en las mujeres, pues pónganse a pensar que Ise no es un dragón cualquiera, sino un dragón celestial, por no decir que por ser el [Sekiryuutei] ya tiene un poder de atracción bastante molesto. En definitiva, esa atracción es molesta para el pobre Ise que de por sí ya está teniendo problemas con las demás chicas.**_

 _ **En el siguiente empezara el arco de la excursión y el entrenamiento de los miembros del equipo de la [Clase F] y la entrega de sus propios [Sacred Gears] programados personalmente por el misterioso "Red Dragón", así que espérenlo con ansias.**_

 _ **Ise ya está sospechando de Kuro-chan, ella se va a presentar adecuadamente durante el sig. Arco, espero sea de su agrado cuando suceda, pues tengo muchas cosas planeadas para Kuro-chan.**_

 _ **Poco a poco Ise comienza a tener interés en las mujeres a su alrededor, por el momento solo es físico pero después será a nivel emocional y se nos vendrá encima una situación bastante molesta, ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Iba a escribir sobre la ninfómana enfermera, pero decidí dejarla para después jeje~, ya lo verán luego.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	10. Clase-10

Tokio, Japón.

Tōkaidō Shinkansen.

El Shinkansen es la red ferroviaria de alta velocidad de Japón. Abierta por primera vez en 1964, la red se ha ido expandiendo para conectar la mayor parte de las ciudades de las islas de Honshū y Kyūshū. Con una longitud aproximada de 3,050 km, incluyendo un mini-Shinkansen, y una velocidad de hasta 320km/h, esta era de lejos la mejor forma de viajar en Japón.

Por supuesto, cuando las demás razas se hicieron a conocer el mundo como lo conocíamos sufrió cambios muy radicales y sorprendentes. Cuando las otras razas se dieron a conocer, muchas otras razas que habitaban el mundo humano y se creían falsas o inexistentes se dieron a conocer junto a ellos. Youkais, sirenas, grifos, fantasmas, todos esos seres cuya existencia antes se creía falsa ahora existían y era lo más normal del mundo e incluso comenzaron a coexistir con la raza humana con normalidad.

Cosas como "el monstruo debajo de la cama" se dieron a conocer y se supo que realmente se trataba de un ser demoniaco que se alimentaba de los sueños y tras establecerse la paz entre las facciones, todos esos "monstruos debajo de la cama" necesitaban una licencia especial si querían continuar alimentándose de los sueños de los humano.

Muchas cosas cambiaron y los medios de transporte no fueron una excepción. Ya que el mundo humano ofrecía ciertos beneficios y comodidades al resto de las razas, era común que estas optaran por comenzar a vivir en este mundo. Cientos de casas y complejos de apartamentos fueron creados en los distintos países como medio de poder hospedar a los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos que venían a vivir al mundo humano.

Claro, ellos no eran los únicos, los humanos también teníamos la oportunidad de ir al inframundo y quedarnos a vivir allá de desearlo así, aunque para los humanos era un poco más difícil y mucho más caro. Solo aquellos humanos de "clase alta" o con una cantidad de dinero altísima podían costearse un viaje al inframundo y establecerse haya. Poco a poco se estaba trabajando para que los viajes al inframundo fuesen más económicos y todos los humanos, independientemente de su clase o posición social, fuesen capaces de ir al inframundo cuando lo deseasen.

El Inframundo a diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, se trataba de un solo continente con tamaño descomunal, una pangea enorme que flotaba en una dimensión alterna denominada "Inframundo", el nombre se atribuía a la dimensión y no a la masa de tierra en sí. Estudios revelaron que su longitud aproximada es de unos 250 millones de km2, un poco más de lo que media la pangea del mundo humano hace unos 300 millones de años.

¿Lagos, playas y océanos? Solo artificiales, pues el inframundo en si no poseía esas cosas, estábamos hablando de una masa de tierra flotando en una dimensión, naturalmente no tendría nada de eso. Inicialmente esta enorme masa de tierra se encontraba divida en dos secciones; La sección de los demonios y la de los ángeles caídos. Pero después del tratado de paz y la formación de la ORU, dichas secciones fueron disipadas y ahora ambas razas conviven pacíficamente en un solo gran continente.

Nos desviamos del tema. Los medios de transporte también fueron los que tuvieron cambios y vaya que fue así. Los humanos usábamos trenes, automóviles, aviones entre otros medios de transporte para viajar entre distintos lugares, regiones y países. Pero ¿Cómo podríamos viajar nosotros al inframundo? Aquí era donde entraba la magia.

Los medios de transporte fueron implementando magia en ellos y se convirtieron en medios de transporte inter-dimensionales que servían para transportar humanos y demonios entre sus dimensiones.

Tomaremos de ejemplo los trenes. Los trenes tenían distintas rutas que seguían entre las distintas estaciones distribuidas por las distancias ciudades y estados por las que pasaban. Cuando se implementó la magia en el transporte, se crearon nuevas rutas en las cuales se implementaban círculos mágicos que se activaban en determinado lugar y momento, con los cuales el tren y todos los pasajeros eran transportados a unas vías que ya se habían preparado de antemano en una estación de trenes en el inframundo. Dependiendo de la capital que se desease visitar en el inframundo, la información del círculo mágico era modificada para viajar a distintos lugares.

Los aviones, a estos se les implemento un sistema parecido al de los trenes. Al principio se pensó en colocar círculos mágicos en los aires para que estos los atravesaran y pudiesen transportarse al espacio aéreo del inframundo, pero si algún avión tomase un desvió y no tuviera intención de ir al inframundo y atravesara ese círculo mágico, habría muchos problemas y accidentes. Como solución a este problema, se implementó un sistema especial que se integró a determinados aviones, solo aquellos que viajaran al inframundo. Se crearon nuevas rutas aéreas para dichos aviones, las cuales llevaban hacia áreas alejadas de todas las otras rutas o aviones, al llegar a su destino en la nada los pilotos activaban el sistema mágico integrado en su nave, activando un círculo mágico que los transportaba a ellos, al avión y a todos los pasajeros al espacio aéreo del inframundo.

Automóviles, sí señor, estos chicos también sufrieron cambios notables. Solo algunos automóviles fueron modificados y se les implanto el sistema mágico que los aviones poseían, aunque claramente más pequeño y practico pues la cantidad de materia y personas a transportar era más baja. Aunque claro, estos automóviles en si eran tan caros que solo aquellos realmente millonarios podían costearse alguno, las personas de clase media solo podíamos soñar con ir al inframundo en primera clase o por medios normales.

Claro, el inframundo era notificado con anterioridad de cualquier vuelo o llegada de tren, para que pudiesen preparar sus aeropuertos y estaciones, las cuales fueron construidas después de haberse dado a conocer a los humanos.

Aunque había gente que optaba por no usar los métodos convencionales y recurrían a medios externos para ir al inframundo de mala forma. Actualmente se sabía de demonios cuya intensión al venir al mundo humano fue más que nada para cruzar humanos a su mundo por círculos mágicos, lo cual era ilegal. Transportar humanos al inframundo sin haber notificado antes al inframundo o haber usado los métodos creados por los gobiernos y superiores era castigado con varios años de cárcel, para los demonios que los cruzaban y para los humanos que cruzaban usando dichos métodos.

¿El Cielo? El Cielo era actualmente uno de los lugares a los que no teníamos acceso. Ciertamente los ángeles no tenían problema alguno, cuando el dios bíblico creo ese lugar no tenía como objetivo que los humanos lo visitaran, pero ahora que no estaba su gobernante, Michael, el actual gobernante de los ángeles, no encontraba problema alguno con que los humanos visitaran su celestial hogar. Aunque claro, era imposible. No solo por el hecho de que aquel lugar contaba con una poderosa barrera compuesta de distintas y complejas capas, dicha barrera fue activada y reforzada el día en que el dios bíblico murió. También por el hecho de que para que un humano o algún otro ser pudiesen acceder al cielo se necesitaban preparar ciertas cosas y de momento era imposible para cualquiera que no fuera un ángel visitar el cielo. Una pena.

Pues bien, enfoquémonos en el presente.

Actualmente la Shinkansen ubicada en Tokio se encontraba llena de lo que eran estudiantes de una universidad. Pero no eran cualquier tipo de estudiantes, no señor, eran estudiantes de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas.

¿Por qué estaban aquí? Pues estaban a punto de irse a un viaje escolar al inframundo. Durante dicho viaje serian hospedados en el territorio y zona que perteneciera a la casa responsable de su hospedaje.

[Clase S]: Agares.

[Clase A]: Astaroth.

[Clase B]: Bael.

[Clase C]: Glasya-Labolas.

[Clase D]: Phenex.

[Clase E]: Sitri.

[Clase F]: Gremory.

El motivo de la excursión era más que nada hacer que los estudiantes se familiarizasen con el ambiente de las distintas razas, como lo eran los demonios. Si algo era bien sabido, era que los demonios tenían una sociedad algo distinta a la de los humanos, siendo que en el inframundo aun mantenían ciertas costumbres que nosotros ya habíamos dejado atrás hace cientos de años, como lo era el tener clases separadas, plebeyos y príncipes, clase alta y clase baja, algo que muchos estaban tratando de eliminar.

Aunque esta clase de excursiones eran más que nada para las clases con menor prestigio, como lo eran la [Clase F], [Clase E] y la [Clase D]. Pues la universidad en si contaba con un gran número de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, los cuales acaparaban por completo las 4 primeras clases.

Hoy en día encontrar un humano en la universidad que perteneciera a la [Clase A] o cercanas era casi imposible, incluso los más experimentados y dotados de poder mágico apenas rozaban la [Clase D]. Actualmente solo se conocía a un humano en la [Clase S] y era la descendiente de Morgana, Le fay, la maga prodigio dotada de poder mágico que se codeaba con los demonios de clase alta. La primera y única humana que había pisado la [Clase S] desde que la universidad fue fundada.

Si bien el número de humanos en la universidad no era bajo, no era muy alentador tampoco. Los humanos que eran ingresados a la universidad siempre ocupaban las mismas clases, la [Clase F], [Clase E] y la [Clase D], dichas clases tenían en su mayoría humanos o algunos demonios de clase baja. Pues el resto de las clases las ocupaban las otras razas en general.

Explicado lo anterior, la excursión era más que nada para que las últimas tres clases de familiarizaran con el inframundo, pues los demás estudiantes provenían de dicho lugar o simplemente ya sabían todo lo necesario. Si, la excursión era solo para beneficio humano.

Actualmente el número de estudiantes en la estación de trenes ya se había reducido bastante, pues las clases: [Clase S], [Clase A], [Clase B], [Clase C] y la [Clase D] ya se habían marchado hacia el inframundo y la [Clase E] estaba a punto de irse. Dicho eso, la [Clase F] se estaba preparando para partir hacia su destino.

Todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] se encontraban parados, cada uno de ellos llevando una maleta en sus manos pues la excursión duraría poco más de un 1 mes y tenían que irse preparados. La [Clase E] recién había partido y muy pronto seria el turno de la [Clase F].

"¡Muy bien! ¡Todos! ¡Por favor! ¡Préstenme atención…!"

Parada delante de todos los alumnos, la hermosa maestra de magia, Edelia Florence, hacia señas para llamar la atención de sus alumnos mientras sonreía ampliamente. Tras llamar la atención de todos, se aclaró la garganta y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

"Dentro de unos minutos abordaremos el tren de la familia Gremory, el cual se encargara de llevarnos al inframundo y a la estación más cercana a la casa de Gremory" explico la maestra sonriendo "Bueno, a continuación los dejare con la alumna de la [Clase S], Rias Gremory, quien es parte de la familia que nos hospedara durante el siguiente mes"

"¡Ohhh!"

Al instante los varones de la [Clase F] soltaron una ovación. Sonriendo y saludando con la mano, la heredera de la casa Gremory se colocó al lado de la maestra de magia, sonriendo. A unos pasos detrás de la pelirroja se encontraba su nobleza, esperando pacientemente junto a los alumnos de la [Clase F].

"Me presento, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, soy una estudiante de 2do año y pertenezco a la [Clase S]" dijo la pelirroja, llevándose una mano a su voluptuoso pecho y sonriendo "Pertenezco a la casa Gremory, quien está encargada del cuidado de su clase, un gusto en conocerlos"

Los varones de la [Clase F] agradecieron al difunto dios bíblico por la suerte que tuvieron de haber sido asignados a Gremory y por la oportunidad de apreciar desde tan cerca la hermosura y sensualidad que esa hermosa demonio ofrecía. Sus ojos brillaban y no podían despegarse de los "encantos" de la heredera Gremory. Salieron del trance al escuchar a sus compañeras femeninas chasquear la lengua con un sonoro " _¡Tsk!_ " al mismo tiempo que miraban con desprecio a los chicos.

La pelirroja soltó una tierna risita al ver la reacción de los chicos, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de mirada y reacción. Curiosa miro entre los estudiantes, deteniendo su mirada en un joven castaño que usaba anteojos semi-montura color negro. El chico al notar la mirada de la pelirroja sonrió, dando un breve saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

La heredera Gremory sonrió ampliamente mientras regresaba el saludo alegremente, sin saber que sus acciones desataron una guerra entre los estudiantes varones de la [Clase F], quienes comenzaron a pelear con la incógnita " _¿A quién saludo?_ " y rápidamente se produjo una guerra entre los varones, quienes peleaban afirmando que les había saludado a ellos.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos antes de que el tren que los llevaría al inframundo arribara, aunque no fue lo que la mayoría pensó. A diferencia de los trenes bala a los que estaban acostumbrados a usar para transportarse, el tren que había llegado parecía ser de varias generaciones pasadas. Vamos, que incluso tenía un tubo por donde expulsaba el vapor. Aunque podía notarse el distintivo sello de Gremory en el costado del tren.

¡CHU-CHUUUU~!

"Oye, ¿Acaba de hacer "Chu-chu"?" pregunto Arata sorprendido

"Eso escribió el autor, así que si…" respondió Atsushi

"C-Como decirlo, parece antiguo" dijo Takeshi sonriendo, nervioso "Escuche que los demonios se habían quedado un poco atrasados, pero esto es…"

"N-No se preocupen, seguro que es una equivocación" dijo Eiji sonriendo

Se dieron cuenta de que no era una equivocación al ver a la heredera Gremory abordar uno de los vagones con completa naturalidad. No muy convencidos por la idea de viajar en "ese" tren, se les dieron indicaciones de abordar y aunque no estaban convencidos, abordaron los distintos vagones.

Tomaron asiento y se prepararon para lo que fuese. Tras un par de segundos de espera, el tren finalmente se puso en movimiento.

¡CHU-CHUUU~! ¡CHUCU-CHUCU-CHUUU~!

"¡¿Qué pasa con esa onomatopeya tan antigua y pasada de moda?!" exclamo Arata

"¡Tra-Tranquilo, Arata-kun!" Eiji le detuvo, nervioso "¡E-Esa es la onomatopeya que sale al buscar en Google…!"

"Es cierto" dijo Atsushi revisando su teléfono

"A, tienes razón" dijo Takeshi asomándose al teléfono de su compañero

Después de unos minutos habían logrado tranquilizar a Arata y habían tomado asiento. Debido a lo antiguo que el tren parecía ser, tardo un poco en comenzar a moverse con una velocidad decente.

"Muy bien, escúchenme" dijo la maestra de magia, observando a todos los estudiantes en el vagón "Dentro de unos minutos, cuando el tren haya tomado la velocidad suficiente y se hayan hecho los preparativos, se activara el sistema mágico que se encargara de enviarnos al inframundo. No se asusten si sienten algo similar a la turbulencia, pues es completamente normal"

"Espera, espera, espera" dijo Arata alzando una mano, nervioso "¿Turbulencia? ¿Por qué habría de haber turbulencia? Estamos en un jodido tren"

"Si, pero cuando el sistema mágico se active y entremos en el círculo mágico, no iremos al inframundo de forma directa, antes tenemos que a travesar algo denominado "garganta dimensional", que es el atajo que nos permite viajar entre el mundo humano y el inframundo"

"¿Algo parecido a un agujero de gusano?" preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños, alzando una mano

"Muy parecido"

Tomando por sorpresa a la mayoría, el vagón se sacudió con gran fuerza, casi parecía que fuese a descarrilarse. Los estudiantes simplemente se tranquilizaron como pudieron mientras el tren seguía zarandeándose por varios segundos y finalmente seso. Al asomarse por la ventana se dieron cuenta de que ya no veían la pared que componía el túnel por el que viajaban instantes antes, ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser una especie de lugar lleno de colores distintos, parecido a auroras boreales.

"¡Waaa~!" exclamo Hana con ojos brillantes "¡Es hermoso!"

"¡Es ciertoo~!" agrego la compañera de cuarto del castaño, Asia Argento, en el mismo estado que Hana

"Directo a fondo de pantalla" rio Riki tomando fotos por la ventana

"Este sitio es lo que denominamos "garganta dimensional", tardaremos un poco por este sitio y después habremos llegado a nuestro destino" explico la maestra de magia, sonriendo

"Florence-sensei" dijo el joven de cabellos castaños, suspirando

"¿Qué, Ise-kun?"

"¿Podría quitarse de encima mío?"

Efectivamente, de alguna forma la maestra había terminado sobre el cuerpo de su alumno de cabellos castaños y no en cualquier pose, sino sentada en el regazo de él mirándole de frente y hundiendo el rostro de él entre sus enormes senos.

"Jajaja, perdón por eso, Ise-kun" dijo la maestra, rascando su nuca "De alguna forma termino en esto…"

"No mienta" dijo el castaño suspirando "La vi venir directamente hacia mí, no fue un accidente"

Recordando el momento en el que el tren comenzó a moverse, la maestra definitivamente había venido de forma directa hacia el sonriendo de forma divertida, seguramente lo había planeado.

"Me atrapaste" rio la maestra sonriendo

Divertida, la maestra se retiró de encima del chico. El castaño simplemente soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pues habían tenido que madrugar para poder viajar y debido a algunos problemas con el equipaje, no le había dado el tiempo suficiente para tomar una buena siesta.

"Bien, vamos a tardar un par de horas en llegar" dijo la maestra de magia sonriendo, mirando a sus alumnos "Espero que hayan traído algo para distraerse pues en este lugar no hay internet ni mucho menos, estamos en el hueco entre dos dimensiones después de todo"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Arata revisando su teléfono "¡Es cierto…! ¡No hay internet!"

"Adiós, mundo cruel" dijo Atsushi "desmayándose" en el asiento

"¡Resiste, Atsushi-kun!" exclamo Eiji tomándole por la ropa

"Vamos, chicos" dijo Takeshi sonriendo, sujetando una consola portátil en sus manos "Un rato sin internet no va a matarnos"

*No hay datos guardados*

Se quedó pálido al ver esas palabras en la pantalla de su portátil.

"¡Tienes que estarme jodiendo! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar guardar la jodida partida?!" exclamo Takeshi cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de aura en representación de su ira, rugiendo al cielo "¡Maldita seas función de autoguardado! ¡Ahora tendré que iniciar desde el maldito inicio…!"

Los chicos estaban en medio de una crisis grave, aunque Hisoka simplemente se mantenía callado y admirando el paisaje de afuera con una expresión seria, ajeno a sus compañeros. Y mientras los chicos estaban en una crisis, las chicas sentadas en los asientos del otro extremo se divertían.

"Tomare muchas fotos para subirlas en cuanto regresemos al mundo humano" decía Riki tomando fotos de todo, de ella, de sus compañeras, de los chicos muriendo en el asiento de al lado, del hermoso paisaje afuera

"Florence-sensei dijo que tardaríamos un rato" dijo Fumiko llevándose una mano al mentón "¿Qué hacemos para perder el tiempo?"

"¿Qué tal "Yo veo"?" propuso Hana sonriendo

"Yo veo que no es buena idea jugar eso en este lugar" dijo Ami sonriendo

"Yo traje un mazo de cartas" dijo Riki sonriendo, mostrando lo que había traído "¿Les apetece una partida?"

"¿De que, poker?" pregunto Fumiko curiosa

"Que va, ni siquiera se jugar eso"

"Florence-sensei y yo jugamos algo muy divertido cuando veníamos a Tokio desde Kuoh, la ciudad natal de Hyoudo-san" comento la rubia, Asia, con una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando su inocente rostro "Hyoudo-san lo llamo "Babasuki""

""Babanuki"" corrigieron sus compañeras al unísono, sonriendo

"Claro, será divertido" dijo Hana sonriendo

"Florence-sensei, vamos a jugar "Babanuki", ¿Quiere jugar con nosotras?" pregunto Fumiko sonriendo, agitando su mano para llamar la atención de su maestra

"Claro" asintió la maestra encaminándose hacia sus alumnas

La maestra tomo asiento junto a sus alumnas y se prepararon para jugar, aunque se detuvieron antes de hacerlo. Era bien sabido que jugar con más personas era mucho más divertido y al ver la crisis que sus compañeros chicos estaban sufriendo, se les ocurrió invitarles a jugar.

"¡Oye! ¡Eiji-kun!" dijo Riki agitando su mano, llamando la atención del mencionado "¿Quieren jugar "Babanuki"?"

"¿Babanuki?" pregunto Eiji mirándole, sujetando de las prendas a un "desmayado" Atsushi "Claro, suena divertido"

"¡¿Podemos jugar también?!" pregunto Arata

"Claro, vengan"

"¡Yahoo~!"

Rápidamente todos los chicos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, con intención de ir hacia donde las chicas. Aunque Hisoka simplemente se quedó sentado sin moverse, admirando en silencio el paisaje por la ventana.

"¿No vienes, Hisoka-kun?" pregunto Takeshi mirando al mencionado

"…" Hisoka simplemente negó con la cabeza

"Ya veo"

Hisoka simplemente continuo admirando el paisaje afuera del tren en completo silencio. Ciertamente una parte de él deseaba ir a jugar con sus compañeros, pero no sabía jugar ese juego y mucho menos sería capaz de entablar una conversación con todos ellos al mismo tiempo, decidió aislarse a sí mismo para no arruinarles el ambiente.

Para su sorpresa, pudo ver como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Akira, quien se había sentado a su lado y le miraba curiosa. Hisoka dio un ligero vistazo a donde estaban sus compañeros, estos ni se habían percatado de la ausencia de Akira.

"Hola, Hisoka-kun" saludo Akira

"…" Hisoka solo se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo

"¿Qué estás viendo?" pregunto Akira dando un vistazo por la ventana "¿Afuera?"

Hisoka asintió.

"Ya veo…" dijo Akira uniéndose a Hisoka "Es hermoso, ¿No es verdad?"

"…" Hisoka le miro unos segundos antes de asentir "Es hermoso…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, admirando con una expresión seria y maravillada el colorido paisaje de la "garganta dimensional". Los ojos de ambos brillaban y aunque no lo demostraba, Hisoka estaba más que alegre.

* * *

Los demás por otro lado apenas se estaban acomodando para proceder a comenzar con la partida de "Babanuki".

"¿Y Hyoudo-san?" pregunto Arata curioso

"Es cierto" asintió Riki "¿Dónde está?"

"Alla" respondió la compañera de cuarto del castaño, señalando un asiento al fondo

"¡Oi! ¡Hyoudo-san!" llamo Fumiko levantándose de su asiento "¡Hyoudo-san!"

El castaño, quien se encontraba sentado al fondo del vagón, dejo de reposar en silencio y observo como la mayor parte de sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar, a lo que observo como Fumiko le llamaba.

" _Quería reposar un poco, pero bueno…_ " pensó el chico levantándose de su asiento y encaminando se hacia sus compañeros "¿Qué sucede?"

"Estamos a punto de jugar "Babasuki"" dijo la rubia sonriendo alegremente "¿Quieres jugar?"

""Babanuki"" corrigió el castaño divertido, tomando asiento "Claro, jugare"

"¡Bien! ¡En ese caso vamos a acomodarnos de esta forma…!" exclamo Riki levantándose de su asiento "Chico y después chica y así sucesivamente, ¿Ok?"

"Sii~"

Rápidamente todos procedieron a acomodarse de la forma en que habían acordado. El joven de cabellos y ojos castaños se vio a sí mismo en medio de su compañera de habitación y Fumiko, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa y este simplemente asintió. Rápidamente procedieron a repartir las cartas.

Y cuando estaban por comenzar, Arata alzo su mano.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer este juego un poco más interesante" dijo Arata con una sonrisa algo maliciosa "¿No creen?"

"Bueno, si" asintió la maestra de magia llevándose un dedo al mentón "¿Y qué tienes en mente, Arata-kun?"

"¡Por supuesto…!" exclamo Arata poniéndose de pie, apretando su puño "¡El que pierda tiene que quitarse una prenda, claro!"

La proposición había sido echa y Arata no parecía para nada avergonzado de sus palabras. Como hombre no podía ocultar su deseo por ver a cualquiera de sus compañeras desnudándose o como mínimo en lencería, pensó que sus compañeros varones le apoyarían pero…estaba muy equivocado.

Todos los demás e incluso el resto de los estudiantes en el vagón le clavaron una mirada vacía y llena de desprecio, con asco y decepción, con una expresión vacía mientras decían exactamente la misma palabra al unísono:

"Pervertido…"

"¡¿Q-Que…?!" exclamo Arata, indignado "¡No hagan como si no hubiesen pensado lo mismo…!"

"Decirlo y pensarlo son dos cosas distintas"

"¡L-La diferencia es que se necesita ser valiente para decir lo que se piensa! ¡Cobardes…!"

Cruzándose de brazos con un " _¡Hmph!"_ , Arata tomo asiento nuevamente al ver su proposición ser rechazada. Los demás suspiraron un poco antes de tomar la palabra nuevamente.

"Ignorando la pervertida proposición de Arata-kun, creo que es buena idea darle un poco de sabor al juego" dijo Riki "Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"¿Retos, quizás?" pregunto la rubia curiosa

"Jeje~" rio Arata al imaginarse toda clase de reto hacia sus compañeras

"Lo rechazamos" dijeron todas al unísono

"¡Ugh…!"

"¡Ah! ¡Ya se…!" dijo Fumiko sonriendo ampliamente mientras aplaudía, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el portador de la [Bosted Gear] "¿Te parece si tenemos una competencia, Hyoudo-san?"

"¿Qué clase de competencia?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Si yo gano me dejaras acercarme cuanto yo quiera a Rias-sempai, claro, no pienso forzarla a nada, pero no podrás hacer nada más que mirar, ¿Qué te parece?"

Hubo un ligero periodo de silencio en el que todos miraban a Fumiko y luego al castaño. De la nada el cuerpo del castaño fue cubierto por un grueso manto de energía escarlata que sorprendió e intimido a todos sus compañeros, quienes abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa pudieron apreciar como el castaño mantenía una expresión de lo más seria.

"Interesante" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos, haciéndolos brillar por el reflejo de la luz "Acepto tu reto"

" _Hyoudo-san es tan fácil de provocar…_ " pensaron todos los demás al unísono

"¡En ese caso quiero agregar otra condición…!" dijo la maestra de magia alzando la mano, con brillo en sus ojos

"¿Qué es, Florence-sensei?" pregunto Riki

"Si yo gano…" la maestra se llevó dos dedos a sus suaves labios, ruborizándose un poco "Quiero que Ise-kun me dé un beso…"

"¡Y una mierda voy a hacer eso…!" exclamo el castaño cubriendo su cuerpo en un manto de aura

"Y-Y-Yo también quiero poner una condición" dijo la rubia, tímidamente "S-Si yo gano…q-q-quiero que Hyoudo-san me dé un abrazo…"

Arata y todos los demás varones del vagón fueron sometidos ante el poderoso brillo puro que esa chica emanaba. ¡Tanta pureza y ternura reunida en un solo cuerpo! ¡Unos cedieron ante una hemorragia nasal y otros cayeron desmayados…!

" _¡¿Cómo puede una mujer ser tan tierna, maldita sea?!_ " pensaron todos los varones al unísono

"Asia-chan eres una traviesa" comento la maestra divertida

"¡N-No, no es eso!" negó la rubia nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos y desviando la mirada "E-E-Eso solo que la última vez que Hyoudo-san me abrazo me sentí muy bien y bueno, yo…"

"Ise-kun, me temo que pediré una explicación sobre eso"

"¡No voy a explicar nada! ¡Empecemos de una vez!" exclamo el castaño con un manto de aura a su alrededor representando su determinación por ganar el juego, ajustando sus anteojos "No perderé"

"En vista de que cada quien está poniendo una condición, también pondré la mía" dijo Riki divertida, girándose hacia Eiji "Si yo gano, Eiji-kun tendrá que contarme a fondo sobre "ese" secreto del que hablamos por Facebook"

"¡¿Q-Q-Que?!" exclamo Eiji nervioso, sorprendido "E-Está bien. Sin embargo, si yo gano Riki-san tendrá que contarme sobre "eso" que dijiste anoche…"

"U-Ugh…es una apuesta bastante fuerte, Eiji-kun"

"Yo también estoy arriesgándome mucho, Riki-san"

"¡Si, si!" exclamo Ami alzando su mano, alegre "Si yo gano, quiero que todos los chicos de la [Clase F] me permitan darles un buen golpe a cada uno de ellos, quiero ver cuantos resisten"

Solo fueron necesarias esas palabras para hacer que los rostros de todos los chicos de la [Clase F] se pusieran azules. Solidificando su hermanan varonil, el resto de los estudiantes varones en el vagón lanzaron una mirada a los varones que jugaban al "Babanuki", transmitiéndoles exactamente la misma cosa: " _¡No la dejen ganar!_ "

"Entiendo. Sin embargo, si yo gano…" dijo Atsushi ajustando sus antejos, seriamente "Quiero ser el único en recibir ese golpe, Ami-san. Estoy seguro que poder resistirlo"

En ese momento todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

" _Waa~, un masoquista_ "

"¡Jajaja! ¡Bien, acepto!" dijo Ami sonriendo

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora es mi turno…!" exclamo Arata emocionado "¡Si yo gano…! ¡Quiero que Hyoudo-san me pase el número de Himejima-sempai o Gremory-sempai, cualquiera está bien!"

"Ah, me temo que no podré hacer eso" negó el castaño con las manos

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que sales con ambas?! ¡Eso está mal, Hyoudo-san! ¡No seas acaparador! ¡Deja un poco para el pueblo…!"

"No hablo de eso. No puedo pasarte algo que no poseo"

.

.

.

"¡¿Haaa?!" exclamaron todos en el vagón al unísono

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"¡Digo…! ¡¿Tu y Gremory-sempai están saliendo, no?!" pregunto Arata confundido "¿Por qué no tienes su número telefónico?"

"¿Hyoudo-san no era buen amigo de Himejima-sempai? Yo los he visto alimentarse en el receso" dijo Takeshi confundido

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no me he dado a la tarea de pedírselos" dijo el castaño llevándose una mano al mentón "Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que ni siquiera les he enviado una solicitud de amistad en Facebook o he comenzado a seguirlas en Twitter"

"Viejo, incluso yo sigo a Gremory-sempai en Twitter. Deberías ver las fotos que publica" comento Arata

"Bueno, en caso de que ganes este juego, se los pediré y luego te los pasare, ¿Ok?"

"¡Bien, maldita sea! ¡Empecemos este jodido juego! ¡Los voy a barrer a todos!" exclamo Arata emocionado

Rápidamente todos los jugadores se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron su reñida partida, en la cual había mucho que perder para la mayoría y mucho que ganar para otros. Curiosamente el más entusiasmado de todos, Arata, fue el primero en perder la partida inicial, perdiendo la oportunidad de conseguir los números de las dos hermosuras Gremory.

Pasaron varios minutos de angustia y presión, los varones de la [Clase F] en el vagón no podían descansar tranquilos hasta que Ami fuese expulsada y aseguraran su vida, pues un golpe de ella significaría una muerte segura. Afortunadamente fue una de las expulsadas a mitad de la partida.

La partida continuo y como era de suponer el portador de la [Bosted Gear] seguía manteniendo una racha invicta de victorias, solo Fumiko y su maestra de magia le seguían el ritmo. La mayoría fue siendo expulsada poco a poco hasta que tras varios minutos, solo quedaron dos.

"De alguna forma sabía que terminaría de esta forma" dijo Fumiko sonriendo

"Me permito decir lo mismo" dijo el castaño serio

"Boo~, perdí mi oportunidad de conseguir un beso de Ise-kun" quejo la maestra de magia haciendo un tierno puchero

"Fuimos salvados" suspiraron todos los varones de la [Clase F]

"Boo~, quería saber el secreto de Eiji-kun" abucheo Riki

"Sera para la próxima" dijo Eiji alzando los hombros, divertido

"Maldición, mi oportunidad de conseguir los correos de Gremory-sempai y Himejima-sempai" se lamentó Arata llorando "¿Creen que me los den si se los pido yo mismo?"

"Lo dudo mucho, realmente" dijo Keiko divertida

"M-Mi abrazo…" pensó la rubia lamentándose internamente

El joven de cabellos y ojos castaños observaba a su compañera de clase con una expresión seria, misma que la chica regresaba. Ambos se miraban entre ellos, con la expresión más fría y seria que ambos poseían.

"Bien, es mi turno" dijo Fumiko alzando su mano "Voy a ganar y obtendré el derecho para hacer lo que quiera con Gremory-sempai"

"No lo harás" dijo el castaño serio

Esos dos solo estaban jugando "Babanuki" y casi parecían asesinos seriales a punto de cometer un homicidio. El aura que envolvía a ambos y la presión que sus miradas infringían dejaban con angustia a todos en el vagón e intimidaban bastante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro de los asientos de ese mismo vagón, Hisoka se encontraba observando el colorido paisaje de la "garganta dimensional" con una expresión seria en su rostro, ajeno por completo a todo lo que sucedía fuera de su campo visual. Akira se encontraba sentada al lado de él, mirándole curiosa, pues había algo en Hisoka que le incomodaba un poco.

¡El calor, maldita sea! ¡Hisoka estaba sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho! Ya se había acostumbrado al calor debido a las prendas que usaba siempre, pero esto era ridículo. Lo antiguo del transporte y la ausencia de calefacción llevaron al límite la resistencia del chico al calor, 10/10 no era suficiente para soportar la temperatura tan alta del vagón.

Los demás estudiantes no parecían tener problema con el calor, pero era debido a que no estaban usando tantas prendas como Hisoka lo hacía, por no hablar de que Hisoka usaba negro y era bien sabido que el color negro atrae más calor.

"Um…" Akira le miro algo preocupada "¿Estas bien, Hisoka-kun? Estas sudando mucho…"

"…" Hisoka asintió, limpiando el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su uniforme "Estoy bien…"

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte…"

"No importa, estoy bien"

Aunque decía eso, su aspecto decía totalmente lo contrario y parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor. Akira se angustio un poco y comenzó a reflexionar sobre qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo en apuros, a lo que tras unos segundos logro llegar a una conclusión.

"¡Ah! Lo tengo" dijo Akira sonriendo

Hisoka se giró hacia ella, curioso por lo que esta haría. Akira coloco ambas manos delante del rostro de Hisoka y comenzó a mover los dedos de arriba abajo. Hisoka no entendía que estaba tratado de hacer la chica, a lo que ladeo la cabeza, confundido. Ella por otro lado continúo haciendo eso por varios segundos hasta que logro su cometido.

El cabello de Hisoka comenzó a ondear con gentileza y una suave brisa helada comenzó a golpear su rostro. Y no había salido de la nada, esa brisa helada era producida por Akira. Como una digna perteneciente de la [Clase F] su desempeño era bajo y su manejo de la magia endeble, por lo que cuando ella intentaba crear una tormenta helada, lo único que creaba era una ligera brisa que no congelaría ni un hielo. No pensó que ese mal desempeño fuese a serle útil.

"No soy capaz de crear tormentas o ráfagas de hielo, pero al menos puedo enfriar tu cabeza un poco" dijo Akira sonriendo

"…" Hisoka solo le miro en silencio un par de segundos, asintiendo "Akira la mini-split"

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡N-No me pongas apodos raros, Hisoka-kun!"

Akira desvió la mirada con un tierno puchero, pero sin detener el movimiento de sus manos y aquella agradable brisa que evito que Hisoka muriese de calor. Y aunque gracias al cuello de tortuga cubriendo la mitad del rostro de Hisoka Akira no fue capaz de notarlo, una sonrisa suave adornaba el rostro de Hisoka, quien estaba muy agradecido con su compañera.

* * *

Y mientras esto sucedía, en el otro grupo la cosa se había puesto bastante tensa. Después de un par de turnos ambos competidores habían sido capaces de librarse de la mayor parte de sus cartas. Los espectadores tragaban saliva cada vez que uno de los competidores hacia un movimiento. El castaño y Fumiko mantenían una expresión de lo más seria en su rostro.

Nos encontrábamos en una situación en la que Fumiko necesitaba escoger la carta indicada de las dos que el castaño poseía, asegurándose de no escoger el Joker, pues significaría su perdida. Fumiko sudaba por su mejilla, la oportunidad de poder "ligar" con la heredera Gremory estaba a tan solo una carta de distancia y realmente ansiaba ese derecho, pero, no sería tan sencillo por supuesto.

El joven de cabellos castaños mantenía una imponente e imperturbable expresión de poker que no cambio en absoluto durante todo el transcurso de la partida. Era intimidante el cómo podía mantener esa expresión, por no hablar de la presión que su mera presencia y aura emitían, no era sencillo tenerlo de oponente en esta clase de juegos.

GLUP

La chica trago saliva y yendo a por todas decidió tomar la carta de la derecha, la cual tenía una casi imperceptible diferencia con la otra, casi como si quisiera ser ocultada. La tomo y solo en ese instante pudo ver una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del castaño. Si, había tomado el joker.

"¡Uuuhhhhh!" dijeron los espectadores al unísono

"Tsk…" quejo Fumiko barajeando sus dos cartas "Tu turno, Hyoudo-san"

"Si…" asintió el castaño

GLUP

Todos los espectadores tragaron saliva al ver que el castaño haría su siguiente movimiento, solo necesitaba escoger la carta correcta para ganar la partida y la presión era increíble, para Fumiko. La chica tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro, una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla, estaba a 1 carta de perder su oportunidad de ligar libremente con la heredera Gremory y no le agradaba esa idea.

La mano del castaño lentamente se aproximó hacia las cartas de ella y la angustia se intensificaba. Fumiko, que desde su punto de vista sabía que carta tomaría el castaño, se dio cuenta de que el castaño tomaría la carta que no era el joker, a lo que intento ocultar el joker para simular que esa era la buena.

No funciono.

"Buen juego, Fumiko-san" dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras tomaba la carta que no era el joker

"¡Tsk…!" quejo Fumiko cruzándose de brazos y arrojando el joker sobre la mesa "Que se le va a hacer yo pierdo"

"Y como acordamos, ya no te acercaras a Rias-sempai"

"¿Es eso así?" pregunto Fumiko divertida, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón "Dije que si ganaba me permitirías hacer lo que quisiera con Rias-sempai y no podrías evitarlo. Pero, no dije nada acerca de lo que pasaría si yo perdía…"

"¿Eh?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Hana llevándose una mano al mentón "Tiene razón"

"Si, Fumiko-san no dijo nada acerca de qué pasaría si perdía" complemento Eiji

"Y Hyoudo-san no puso ninguna condición antes de comenzar a jugar…" dijo la rubia

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando de re-ojo al castaño que estaba más que nada en shock. Tuvo que indagar unos segundos en sus recuerdos más recientes para darse cuenta que efectivamente, tenían razón. Ella no había establecido que sucedería en caso de perder y él no había puesto una sola condición.

"¡Maldición! ¡He perdido mi oportunidad…!"

"Por lo tanto, espero una competencia justa" dijo Fumiko sonriendo mientras hacia el símbolo de paz "No perderé contra ti, Hyoudo-san"

" _Maldita sea, perdí mi oportunidad de hacer que Fumiko-san ya no se acercara a Rias-sempai…_ " pensó el castaño lamentándose internamente, apretando su puño

"Ise-kun"

La voz de un chico le llamo y no era de ninguno de los varones de la [Clase F]. Curioso se giró para encontrarse con un joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, sonriendo y saludándole mientras entraba al vagón. Se trataba de él "príncipe", el caballero de Gremory.

"Kiba-kun" dijo el castaño mirándole confundido "¿Qué sucede?"

"Perdón por interrumpirte, Ise-kun" se disculpó el caballero Gremory, inclinándose brevemente

"No me interrumpes, pero, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Veras, Rias-sama me pidió que te llamara para saber si podías ir a su vagón. Dice que quiere jugar una partida de ajedrez contigo y hablar un par de cosas…"

" _Bueno, me apetece jugar y también es buena oportunidad para continuar analizándola_ " pensó el castaño llevándose una mano al mentón "Bien, ¿Podrías decirle que iré en unos minutos? Tengo unas cosas que hacer…"

"Si, no te preocupes. Además…"

El rubio de Gremory se detuvo al ver como Fumiko se asomaba curiosa por encima del hombro del joven castaño, quien también miro a la chica confundido.

"¿Pasa algo, Fumiko-san?" preguntó el rubio Gremory sonriendo

"No, recuerdo que te vi aquella vez en el club de Rias-sempai…" dijo Fumiko con una mano en el mentón, analizando con la mirada el cuerpo del rubio "¿Tu nombre era Kiba-kun, no?"

"Si"

"No me había percatado de esto, pero…" Fumiko se giró hacia el castaño y le dedico una sonrisa mientras alzaba su pulgar, con brillo en su mirar "Kiba-kun parece ser un buen "uke" para ti, Hyoudo-san"

"Lesbiana y Fujoshi, que cliché" quejo el castaño suspirando, cruzándose de brazos "No tenía idea de que tenías esos gustos, Fumiko-san"

"Vamos, resulta imposible no pensar en eso al verlos juntos. ¡Ah, tengo una idea! ¿Qué dices Hyoudo-san? Creo que Kiba-kun podría ser un uke perfecto para un seme como tú, puedes ir a por él mientras yo me encargo de Rias-sempai. Incluso podrías dejarme a Himejima-sempai también…"

"No gracias" quejo el castaño suspirando "Además, no es lo que estás pensando, loca fujoshi"

"Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun, ¿Tu y Hyoudo-san son cercanos?" pregunto Fumiko mirando al rubio Gremory curiosa

"Si, Ise-kun analiza mi espada algunas veces" dijo el rubio sonriendo con normalidad

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Entonces Hyoudo-san no es el seme, sino el uke!"

"¡No es eso…!" exclamo el castaño en cólera, cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura escarlata y vociferando "¡Solo analizo su [Sacred Gear] ya que tiene propiedades muy raras!"

"Ciertamente, la forma de la "espada" de cada hombre varia y…" decía Fumiko asintiendo para sí misma

"Lo siento Kiba-kun ¿Podrías retirarte y decirle a Rias-sempai que iré en unos minutos? Las cosas se están poniendo raras por aquí…." Pidió el castaño

"Si, no te preocupes Ise-kun" dijo el rubio girándose y despidiéndose con la mano "Nos vemos después"

Rápidamente el rubio Gremory salió del vagón. El castaño suspiro un poco antes de dirigirse hacia el asiento que él estaba ocupando antes de comenzar a jugar junto a sus compañeros y donde estaba reposando, sobre dicho asiento se encontraba su maleta. La tomo y la abrió para dar un vistazo.

Dentro de su maleta había varios cambios de ropa, comida enlatada a sugerencia del líder de Grigori y algunas otras cosas, como una portátil y demás. Sin embargo, también había algo más y se trataban de varios artefactos caros. Si, en la maleta del chicos se encontraban varios [Sacred Gears] modificables en su forma base (es decir, su forma de rectángulo), los cuales él no había terminado de configurar aun.

" _Quería terminarlos aquí en el tren, pero no parece que sea posible_ " pensó el castaño suspirando y cerrando su maleta " _Los terminare durante la primer noche y se los entregare a los chicos mañana. Tengo que entregarlos pronto para que aprendan a usarlos y se adapten a ellos. Si hay algún problema necesito que me lo digan para poder corregirlo, el torneo dará comienzo justo después de este campamento, no hay tiempo que perder_ "

Coloco su maleta junto a las demás y después procedió a dejar el vagón donde se encontraba toda su clase. Según tenía entendido su clase se encontraba en uno de los últimos vagones mientras que la heredera Gremory y su grupo se encontraban en uno de los que estaban más adelante.

Notifico a su maestra que dejaría el vagón y esta otorgo el permiso, el castaño rápidamente se puso en marcha. Después de haber a travesado ya tres vagones recién entraba en el cuarto, pero se detuvo en seco.

A ambos costados se encontraban lo que parecían ser casilleros de metal que posiblemente guardaban en su interior escobas o algún otro artefacto que los encargados de limpiar el tren usaban cuando limpiaban cada vagón. No habría nada extraño de no ser porque podía sentir extrañas energías emanando de ambos casilleros y lo peor del caso era que la esencia de la energía era pura. Si…

Poder sagrado.

"Haa~" el chico suspiro llevándose las manos a la cintura

Se estaba cuestionando sobre si era buena idea indagar. Ya suponía que estaba sucediendo y si era lo que él creía sería bastante molesto, por lo que pensó en ignorarlo y seguir su camino. Pero, las probabilidades de que no fuera lo que él pensaba aun existían y debido a eso decidió arriesgarse.

Empezando por el de la derecha, el castaño abrió el casillero.

"¡No me empujes…!"

"¡Kyaa~!"

Desde dentro del casillero y acompañadas por un par de trapeadores, dos hermosas chicas salieron y cayeron al suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora. Pero no eran cualquieras chicas, no señor, se trataban de las dos escoltas o mejor dicho acosadoras que el líder de Grigori había asignado al portador de la [Bosted Gear]. El dúo de ángeles caídos, Reynare y Kalawarner.

Ambas habían caído en una posición comprometedora en la que "inconscientemente" habían terminado por mostrarle sus bragas de encaje sensualmente negras al chico de cabellos castaños. Los trapeadores no lo hacían ver mejor y aunque al chico no le importaba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco de la impresión. Había visto demasiado hentai como para poder ver esos trapeadores de forma normal.

"¿Y?" preguntó el castaño tendiéndoles la mano a ambas "¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Reynare-san, Kalawarner-san?"

"N-No me malentiendas, no hago esto por que quiera" dijo la peli-negra tomando la mano del chico y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de este, sacudiendo su uniforme "Azzazel-sama nos ordenó vigilarte y por supuesto eso implica hacerlo durante este campamento"

"S-Si, no lo hacemos por gusto" respondió la otra un poco avergonzada por haberse mostrado de esa forma ante el chico, poniéndose de pie

"Ya veo…" dijo el castaño girándose hacia el otro casillero "Supongo que es lo mismo con ustedes, ¿No es así, Irina, Quarta-san?"

El dúo de ángeles caídos dirigió su mirada hacia el otro casillero cerrado al igual que el castaño. Tras unos segundos pudieron escuchar murmullos desde dentro y casi parecía que el casillero estaba temblando. Y después de unos segundos finalmente se abrió

Al abrirse el casillero dejo ver al trio que dentro de este se encontraban dos hermosas chicas jóvenes junto a un par de escobas. Estas al igual que todos los demás usaban el uniforme de la universidad y en su brazo resaltaba una "S".

Se trataban de las primeras acosadoras, digo, escoltas que el castaño había tenido, el dúo de ángeles que le había sido asignado por el actual gobernante del cielo, Michael. Eran Irina, la amiga de la infancia del chico y su compañera Xenovia, la que carecía de sentido común.

"¿S-Sorpresa?" dijo la castaña sonriendo algo nerviosa

El chico suspiro un poco al ver eso y después sonrió divertido, recordando vagamente una vez en el pasado cuando su amiga de la infancia quiso hacerle una "fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños" y él tuvo que fingir sorpresa debido a que ella era muy mala.

"Moo~, Ise-kun está recordando esa ocasión, ¿No es así?" pregunto la castaña inflando las mejillas

"Perdón, es solo que fue inevitable" dijo el castaño divertido "¿Y, tuve razón? El hecho de que ustedes dos también estén aquí quiere decir que Michael-sama les ordeno vigilarme incluso durante el campamento, ¿No es así?"

"Si, tienes razón" asintió el ángel peli-azul

"Ya veo" dijo el chico suspirando con resignación "Siento algo de pena por ellas, después de todo perdieron la oportunidad de ir a Agreas por estarme vigilando. Mejor no se los digo o se pondrán peor"

"Por cierto, Ise-kun" la mirada de la castaña se afilo y se plasmó sobre la figura del ángel caído peli-negra, mirándole con seriedad "¿Quiénes son estas?"

"¿"Estas"?" pregunto la peli-negra con un tic en su ceja, cruzándose de brazos para hacer notar aún más su voluptuoso busto "Pero que irrespetuosas, no tenía idea de que Michael-sama había bajado sus estándares a este nivel tan bajo. Supongo que no se necesita mucho para ser un ángel después de todo"

"¿Ha?" la castaña alzo una ceja "¿Quién te crees que eres para decir esas cosas, tu pechugona caída? Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste un ángel antes…"

"Si, antes…"

"Y dejaste de serlo por algo, pecadora…"

"¡¿Ha?!"

"¡¿Ha?!"

El castaño simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver como la peli-negra y la castaña peleaban verbalmente. Casi podía afirmar ver los relámpagos entre ellas y el aura alrededor de sus cuerpos no ayudaba mucho.

Y mientras sus dos compañeras peleaban, ambas chicas de cabello azul se miraron entre ellas con una expresión seria. Avanzaron hacia la otra, deteniéndose justo delante de cada una, y se miraron a los ojos.

"No me agrada esta chica" dijeron ambas girándose hacia sus compañeras con una expresión de poker, señalándose entre ellas con el dedo

"¡Bien dicho, Xen-chan!" exclamo la castaña colocándose al lado de su compañera, sonriendo

"¡No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Kalawarner!" dijo la peli-negra colocándose al lado de su compañera

"No me agradas" dijo la ángel peli-azul mirando a la peli-azul delante de ella

"Tú tampoco me agradas" dijo la caída peli-azul mirando al ángel de cabello azul delante suyo

Los dúos se miraron entre ellas con una expresión seria, gruñéndose entre ellas mientras sus cuerpos eran envueltos por un manto de energía sagrada. De la nada, la peli-negra y la castaña se señalaron mutuamente con el dedo.

"¡Largo, nosotras llegamos primero!" exclamo la castaña enojada "¡Ustedes solo hacen que sea más difícil vigilar a Ise-kun…!"

"¡Ha…! ¡Habla por ti! ¡Nosotras lo hemos estado siguiendo todos estos días y no hemos visto ni rastro de ustedes dos! ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿Si quiera pueden cumplir con su tarea efectivamente?!" quejo la peli-negra enojada

"¡Eso es porque Ise-kun nos pidió que no lo siguiéramos tan de cerca…! ¡Es incómodo para el…!"

"¡Lo mismo nos dijo a nosotras…!"

"¡En ese caso hay que preguntarle a Ise-kun!" exclamo la castaña

"¡Hmph! ¡No podría haberlo dicho mejor…!"

Ambas se giraron hacia el chico.

"¡Ise-kun! ¡¿A quién prefieres como…?!"

Antes de que ambas pudieran terminar se detuvieron y fue por una simple y sencilla razón, el chico ya no se encontraba ahí. Durante la pelea entre ellas el chico se había aburrido y simplemente se retiró sin hacer nada de ruido, tan sigiloso fue que ellas no lo notaron.

En su lugar había una pequeña nota que decía " _Dejen de seguirme_ ".

Las 4 chicas observaron la pequeña nota en el suelo con una expresión llena de frustración, con tics en sus cejas y emanando una gran cantidad de aura de su cuerpo. Desde que se habían conocido hace unos instantes habían tenido desacuerdos, pero ahora estaban perfectamente sincronizadas:

"Ese maldito humano…" decía la peli-negra temblando de ira

"Se atrevió a dejarnos aquí…" dijo la peli-azul caída

"Ise-kun…" decía la castaña temblando con enojo

"…" la ángel peli-azul temblaba, pero solo por seguirle el juego a las otras tres

Rasgaron la nota en muchos pedazos exclamando al unísono:

"¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!"

El grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en todos los vagones del tren. El joven de cabellos castaños quien recién se acababa de cruzar a otro vagón simplemente soltó una risita divertida mientras escuchaba ese grito un par de vagones detrás de él. Rio divertido y se dispuso a ir al vagón que seguía, que era a donde se dirigía.

Entro al siguiente vagón y como ya sabía el, dentro del vagón se encontraban la heredera Gremory y todos los siervos de esta. Aunque hubo una cosa que le hiso sorprenderse bastante y no era particularmente ninguna de las personas en el vagón, sino que fue el vagón mismo el que le hiso sorprenderse.

Inexplicablemente el vagón parecía ser un poco más grande que los otros, ¿Cómo? Ni idea, solo parecía serlo. Aunque no parecía un vagón de un tren tan antiguo ni mucho menos, tampoco parecía ser el vagón de un tren actual. Si tuviéramos que ponerlo en palabras simples podría decirse que el vagón se asemejaba bastante a… ¡Una maldita casa!

¡Mesa! ¡Sofás! ¡Sillas! ¡Cuadros en las paredes! ¡Alfombras! ¡Una lámpara súper elegante de cristal colgando en el techo del vagón! ¡Mesa de centro con una canasta con bocadillos que sin necesidad de probarlos podrías saber que estaban deliciosos! ¡Maldita sea incluso había un jodido librero y un mueble lleno de trastes de porcelana fina!

¿Y saben qué? Eso no era lo peor.

¡Lo peor era que todo eso era de un material y calidad jodidamente alta!

Sin necesidad de indagar podía darse cuenta de que la calidad de los muebles y cada una de las cosas en el vagón era un nivel superior al de cualquier cosa que sus padres poseyesen en su casa. Cosas que solo aquellos de "clase alta" tendrían y que el solo soñaría con obtener.

" _¡Maldita pobreza…!_ " lloro el castaño internamente

"Ah" la heredera de Gremory noto la presencia del chico "Ise-kun, me alegro de verte"

Saliendo de su trance inducido por la sorpresa de ver tal calidad de "vagón", el castaño se dio a la tarea de observar a todas las personas en el vagón. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada alrededor de una mesa, sobre una silla de madera, bebiendo una taza de café. La reina de Gremory se encontraba sentada en un sofá, también bebiendo una taza de café que posiblemente ella preparo y sirvió.

La peli-blanca de baja estatura se encontraba reposando en otro de los sofás, comiendo lo que parecía ser un poco de youkan, con la expresión de poker que le caracterizaba. El caballero de Gremory se encontraba sentado en otro sofá y saludaba al castaño con una sonrisa. Y por último pero no menos importante teníamos al alfil de Gremory, el Dhampiro que amaba vestirse como una mujer, el cual se encontraba dentro de una caja de cartón ubicada en una de las esquinas del vagón, emanando un aura aterradora de ella.

"Ise-kun, bienvenido" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo ampliamente

"Hola, Ise-kun" saludo el rubio con una sonrisa

"Hola…" dijo la peli-blanca sin dirigirle la mirada

"Un gusto verlos" dijo el castaño sonriendo, entrando y cerrando la puerta "Kiba-kun me dijo que me llamo para jugar una partida de ajedrez…"

"Si, encuentro satisfactorio jugar contra ti, Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, levantándose de su asiento "Toma asiento por favor, preparare el tablero"

"Claro"

El castaño se encamino hacia el sofá donde se encontraba la reina Gremory y se sentó al lado de esta, esperando mientras la heredera Gremory preparaba el tablero para su partida. Tan pronto tomo asiento, la sacerdotisa del relámpago le abrazo por el brazo, recargándose sobre el con una enorme sonrisa alegre. El chico no le dio importancia y la dejo ser, sonriendo un poco.

"Sabes, Ise-kun…" hablo la reina Gremory sonriéndole al chico

"¿Qué pasa, Akeno-sempai?" preguntó el chico mirándole curioso

"Rias ha estado muy emocionada por jugar contigo. Ha estado todo el día esperando por ti…"

"¿En serio?"

"¿No puedes decirlo con solo verla?"

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelirroja, el castaño se dio cuenta de que lo que decía la reina Gremory era cierto. Ahí se encontraba la heredera de Gremory, acomodando el tablero y las piezas en sus respectivas posiciones, sonriendo alegremente y silbando con un tierno y lindo rubor adornando sus hermosas mejillas, incluso silbaba y podía vérsele bastante feliz.

"Bueno, Rias no es la única feliz de verte" dijo la reina Gremory mostrando una mirada seductora, incluso su tono de voz cambio

"¿E-Es así?" preguntó el chico sonriendo un poco nervioso, rascando su nuca

"Dime, Ise-kun, ¿Recuerdas la oferta que te hice el día que Ai-chan fue al salón del club?"

"¿O-Oferta?"

El chico comenzó a recordar el día que su compañera de clase, Fumiko, había ido al salón del club de la pelirroja y había confesado su amor por la heredera Gremory y el cómo se la arrebataría. Mucho había sucedido ese día, pero si recordaba correctamente ese día la reina Gremory le había dicho que… ¡Él podía medir personalmente el tamaño de su busto!

"E-Eso es…" dijo el chico nervioso

"No tiene por qué ser mi pecho exactamente, si Ise-kun lo desease…" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo con lujuria, tomando la mano del chico "Podrías tocarme donde y cuando quisieras…"

Inesperadamente la reina Gremory llevo la mano que el chico tenía en la nuca hasta su suave pierna. El chico se sonrojo al sentir la suave y agradable sensación de la pierna de tal hermosa mujer en su mano. Que él no era nuevo en esto, era verdad, durante el tiempo que salió con su ex-novia ya había tenido algunos momentos como este, nada exagerado, pero no era tan nuevo. Pero esta vez era completamente distinto, pues el aire y el atractivo que esta mujer presentaba era jodidamente superior.

Alarmado por la situación intento buscar ayuda en los alrededores. La pequeña peli-blanca continuaba comiendo youkan, ajena por completo a todo y mirando por la ventana con una expresión seria. El caballero Gremory al parecer estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, pero había decidido no tomar partido y desvió la mirada, no sin antes hacer un gesto de disculpa con la mano. El Dhampiro continuaba dentro de aquella caja y no había forma de pedirle ayuda.

"A-Akeno-sempai…" susurro el chico sonrojado

"No hagas mucho ruido, Ise-kun" susurro la reina Gremory al oído del chico, con un tono seductor "Rias se va a dar cuenta…"

El chico miro por encima de su hombro como la heredera Gremory continuaba preparando todo para su partida y al parecer estaba por terminar. Intento jalar su mano, pero la reina Gremory no tenía intención alguna de dejarle ir.

"Eres tan lindo, Ise-kun" susurro ella con sensualidad

Ella comenzó a introducir la mano del chico cada vez más a fondo. El chico abrió sus ojos cual platos y enfoco su mirada en la pierna que su mano acariciaba, poco a poco se estaba introduciendo en la entrepierna de ella y la sensación de la pierna de la reina Gremory era sorprendente.

" _¡¿Q-Que es esta carne tan suave y jodidamente sensual?!_ " pensó el chico sonrojado y casi explotando en una hemorragia nasal " _¡Quiero jalar mi mano…! ¡Pero…!_ "

Fue en ese momento que el chico recordó que esta mujer era una demonio/ángel caído. Había escuchado hablar de la "sensualidad" y capacidad de "seducción" que los ángeles caídos poseían y después del intento de violación que había sufrido por aquella maniática enfermera lo había confirmado, pero no tenía idea de que una mujer podía ser tan seductora y sexy.

Pudo apreciar como su mano desaparecía en el interior de la falda de la chica y sabía perfectamente que no faltaban más que unos escasos centímetros para que su mano alcanzara el Valhala. La reina Gremory se relamió los labios y diciendo un seductor "Fufufu" se dispuso a empujar un poco la mano del chico para que terminara de recorrer el camino.

"Akeno"

La reina Gremory y el mismo castaño se pusieron tiesos al escuchar las palabras anteriores ser dichas con un tono súper aterradora. Robóticamente ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás, encontrándose con la heredera Gremory mirándoles con una expresión sumamente seria, cruzada de brazos y emanando un manto de aura oscura de su cuerpo.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Akeno?" pregunto la pelirroja con un tono de voz severo, alzando una ceja

"Ara ara, Rias, no tienes por qué estar tan celosa" dijo la reina Gremory divertida, soltando una de sus tan características risitas "Solo estaba jugando un poco con Ise-kun, eso es todo"

"¿Jugar, dices? ¿Qué parte de meter la mano de Ise-kun en tu falda se le puede llamar "juego"?"

"Bueno, así jugamos los adultos. Lo sabrías si tuvieras experiencia, "Virgen caliente""

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así…! ¡Además….! ¡Tú también eres virgen!"

" _No necesitaba saber eso_ " pensó el castaño suspirando, un poco nervioso por la pelea de esas dos

"Fufufu, Rias…" el tono de la reina Gremory se volvió inusualmente serio, al igual que su expresión "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

"¿Se puede saber por qué estas celosa, Rias? En primer lugar…" la reina Gremory sonrió ampliamente "Tu e Ise-kun ni siquiera están saliendo realmente…"

"E-Eso es…"

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla al saber que había sido puesta en una situación complicada. La reina Gremory por su lado soltó un "Ara ara" mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, al ver a su rey siendo acorralado.

Y mientras esto pasaba, el castaño las observaba mientras pensaba:

" _¿Sería una mala idea gritar "¡Turn Down for What!", cierto?_ "

Aquellas dos habían continuado peleando por un par de minutos más, aunque al final el castaño no fue capaz de soportar y tuvo que intervenir para que ambas se tranquilizaran.

Ya después de unos minutos nos encontrábamos en la siguiente situación:

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una silla alrededor de una mesa elegante, sobre la cual había un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas perfectamente acomodadas y listas para la partida, las piezas eran de color escarlata y negra. El joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado del lado contrario a la heredera Gremory, optando por las piezas negras, pues la pelirroja había escogido las escarlatas. Los siervos de la heredera Gremory se encontraban sentados en los respectivos sofás, haciendo de espectadores para la partida, incluso el Dhampiro había salido de su caja para ver la partida. A excepción de la reina Gremory, quien se encontraba parada justo detrás del castaño, posando su inmenso par de senos sobre la cabeza del chico, generando un suspiro en el chico y enojo en su rey.

"Entonces, ¿Te importa si tomo el primer movimiento, Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo

"Para nada, primero las damas" dijo el castaño aceptando con una sonrisa

"Buena suerte, Ise-kun" alentó la reina Gremory, palmeando ligeramente los hombros del chico

"Bien, entonces…" la heredera Gremory tomo un peón "¡Empecemos…!"

Inmediatamente la partida dio inicio. Al igual que la vez pasada, el comienzo fue más bien rápido y preciso, ambos comenzaron a acomodar sus piezas en la forma que deseaban y viceversa, preparándose y demás. Nuevamente los siervos de la pelirroja se sorprendieron por la increíble habilidad del castaño, quien seguía el ritmo de su rey sin ningún problema, es más, podría decirse que la pelirroja seguía el ritmo del chico.

Justo como las otras partidas, ambos llegaron a un punto en el que ya no podían hacer un movimiento rápido y comenzaron a reflexionar seriamente sobre qué hacer. La pelirroja tenía una mano en el mentón y observaba las piezas sobre el tablero con seriedad, no recordaba que la partida anterior hubiese sido tan complicada, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, la heredera de Sitri, se la ponía tan difícil, pero resultaba interesante y divertido.

El castaño por su lado mantenía una expresión seria mientas observaba el tablero, podría decirse que reflexionaba pero no precisamente sobre la partida de ajedrez, pues su mirada se encontraba fija en la pelirroja. Tras unos segundos el chico asintió para sí mismo y tomo un alfil.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Rias-sempai?" preguntó el castaño antes de mover la pieza

"¿Estas tratando de distraerme, Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja un poco extrañada, pero sonriendo inmediatamente "¿Qué sucede?"

"Voy a mover mi alfil y me comeré a tu caballo. Quiero saber, ¿Qué es lo que tu harás después de eso?"

"¿Qué?"

La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza, confundida. Sabia de los pequeños juegos mentales durante las partidas para distraer al rival y todo eso, pero nunca le había sucedido que su oponente le dijese que iba a hacer. Más que estar sorprendida, estaba confundida.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hare?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Si, voy a mover mi alfil y me comeré a tu caballo, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?" pregunto nuevamente el castaño

"¿Qué voy a hacer, preguntas?"

La pelirroja miro el tablero buscando respuestas. Si lo que el chico decía era cierto, entonces su alfil quedaría perfectamente expuesto ante su torre.

"¿Vas a mover tu torre y comerte mi alfil?" preguntó el castaño

"¿E-Eh?" la pelirroja le miro, sorprendida "S-Si, eso iba a hacer"

"Y después yo me comeré tu torre con mi caballo, tu comerás mi caballo con tu alfil, me comeré a tu alfil con mi peón, tu reina se comerá a mi peón, mi torre se comerá a tu reina, tu rey se comerá a mi torre, mi peón ascenderá a reina y tu rey se comerá a mi nueva reina, para después ser comido por mi reina original y jaque mate"

"E-Eso es…"

"Una simple predicción, solamente…"

Dijo el chico moviendo su alfil justo a donde había indicado sin ninguna clase de inconveniente. La pelirroja observo eso y dudo un poco sobre si era buena idea hacer el movimiento que el chico ya había predicho. No le dio muchas vueltas, pensó que quizás era un juego mental, más que una predicción, era una simple especulación para hacerle perder el control y que perdiese, pero ella no era tan tonta y no caería. Eso pensaba…

Solo tuvo que hacer tres movimientos para darse cuenta de que todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como el chico lo había predicho. Después de que ella se comiese al alfil de él, él se comió la torre con su caballo y después ella al caballo con su alfil. Estaba sorprendida, no solo porque todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como él lo había dicho, sino porque no había sido capaz de evitarlo de ninguna manera.

Siguiendo la predicción del castaño, el siguiente movimiento de ella debía ser comerse el peón de el con su reina. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había una opción más, la cual era atacar directamente la reina del chico que se encontraba vulnerable y ese movimiento no estaba en la predicción del chico.

" _Entonces, hare esto…_ " pensó la pelirroja atacando a la reina del castaño con su reina

Tras ese movimiento la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha por lo que había hecho. El castaño observo el tablero unos segundos en silencio. La heredera Gremory interpreto el silencio del chico como sorpresa por sus acciones, pensó que le había tomado por sorpresa.

"Umm, creo que hubo un malentendido…" dijo el castaño mirándole "No se supone que hicieras ese movimiento, Rias-sempai"

"Lose, no estaba en tu predicción" dijo la pelirroja orgullosa "¿No quiere decir eso que te equivocaste, Ise-kun?"

"No, quiere decir que perdiste antes. Jaque mate"

"¿Eh?"

Observando el tablero con sorpresa por las palabras del chico, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que efectivamente. Tras mover su reina y comerse la reina del chico, había dejado el camino hacia el rey completamente libre para el alfil del chico.

"Ara ara, Rias perdió, de nuevo" comento la reina Gremory divertida

"Esto es…" dijo la pelirroja sorprendida "No puedo creerlo"

"Por eso dije que fue un malentendido. La predicción que hice no fue solo para joder, Rias-sempai" dijo el castaño tomando a su rey "La predicción que hice fue sobre los mejores y más seguros movimientos que Rias-sempai podía hacer. Claro, considere que podrías comer a mi reina, pero no pensé que fueses a hacerlo, porque significaría tu derrota…"

"Eso es…"

"Parece que Sona-sempai tenía razón…"

"¿Sona? ¿Qué dijo Sona, Ise-kun?"

"Dijo que tu habilidad para predecir los movimientos de los adversarios era muy baja" dijo el castaño suspirando "Sona-sempai tiene una increíble habilidad para predecir los movimientos de los adversarios, me atrevo a decir que es incluso mejor que yo. Y aunque Rias-sempai tiene habilidad, tu predicción no se compara en absoluto a la de Sona-sempai"

"¿Sona dijo eso?" pregunto la pelirroja un poco sorprendida

"Si, dijo que lo noto después de jugar unas partidas contigo. Tu predicción es buena, pero necesitas mejorar"

"Si Sona dijo eso entonces debe ser cierto, pensé que era buena pero supongo que no lo soy"

"Nadie dijo eso" dijo el castaño estirando su mano hacia la pelirroja y tomando la mano de ella, sonriéndole suavemente "Rias-sempai es muy buena, solo necesita un poco de práctica y mejorara, usted tiene el potencial para ser mejor que cualquiera"

"Ise-kun…" dijo la pelirroja ruborizándose, sonriendo ampliamente "Gracias"

"Ara ara, Ise-kun es todo un gigoló" comento la reina Gremory sonriente "Primero la hace sentir mal para después consolarla, eres todo un pro"

El chico no le dio importancia al comentario y la pelirroja no lo escucho por estar aislada en su alegre mundo por haber sido elogiada por el castaño.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" la pelirroja inflo sus mejillas "Parece que eres muy unido a Sona, Ise-kun"

"Estoy en el consejo estudiantil después de todo, me paso por el salón del consejo algunas veces y casi siempre juego ajedrez con Sona-sempai o hablo con Tsubaki-sempai, ambas son muy agradables" respondió el chico acomodando las piezas

"Parece que te agradan mucho, Ise-kun" dijo la reina Gremory sonriendo, aunque podía notársele un poco celosa

"Si, Tsubaki-sempai es muy amistosa y agradable, pensé que era un poco fría y seria, pero nos hicimos amigos muy rápido y es agradable hablar con ella. Sona-sempai es una persona seria, pero también es muy agradable, es muy buena jugando ajedrez, es divertida, amable y…"

Antes de terminar de hablar el chico se detuvo en seco, bajando la mirada mientras sujetaba su rostro con una mano.

"¡Ahhh!" exclamo el chico levantándose de golpe, tirando algunas piezas al suelo "¡Ahora lo entiendo…!"

"¿Q-Q-Que pasa, Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida por el arrebato del chico

"¡Sí! ¡Ya decía yo que las condiciones que Sona-sempai había puesto eran un poco raras! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Te daré crédito, Sona-sempai, por poco y no me doy cuenta!"

La cosa iba de esta forma: La heredera de Sitri le había al unirse al consejo estudiantil que a cambio de pasar por alto los "errores" en los presupuestos que el chico tuviese, ella simplemente le preguntaría si quería unirse a la nobleza de esta, mas no quería decir que el tuviese que aceptar. El chico pensó que era raro al inicio y más considerando que desde que se había unido al consejo la heredera Sitri no le había preguntado ni una sola vez si había considerado unirse a su nobleza, pero ahora finalmente lo había entendido.

Recordó las palabras de ella: " _Si te unes al consejo, estarás conviviendo más conmigo._ "

El objetivo de la heredera Sitri era hacer que el chico se uniese al consejo estudiantil para que pudiesen interactuar más íntimamente entre ellos. Claro, la chica se había asegurado de mostrarle todos y cada uno de sus puntos buenos al chico, quien sin saberlo poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar su imagen sobre la heredera Sitri. Antes de notarlo, él ya pensaba en Sona Sitri como una persona genial y eso le molesto.

"¡No voy a caer, Sona-sempai! ¡Incluso si me muestras todos tus puntos buenos! ¡No voy a ceder…!" exclamo el castaño mirando el techo del vagón, mirando un elegante candelabro zarandearse ligeramente de un lado a otro "¡¿Quieres jugar?! ¡Juguemos entonces…! ¡Jajaja…!"

En el respectivo de tren de Sitri, cierta heredera estornudo y sintió una especie de escalofrió en su espalda que le hiso sonreír un poco.

Los demás presentes en el salón observaban al castaño reír a carcajadas con una expresión nerviosa, pues apenas y entendían por qué decía todas esas cosas y por qué se las estaba diciendo al candelabro. La heredera Gremory soltó un par de risitas al considerar que quizás el chico pensaba que la heredera Sitri parecía un candelabro y le fue imposible contenerse al imaginar a su rival y amiga de la infancia en un disfraz de candelabro.

Pasaron un par de minutos, el castaño y la pelirroja continuaron jugando varias partidas de ajedrez mientras los siervos de esta hacían de espectadores. El chico encontraba divertido jugar ajedrez ya sea con la heredera de Gremory o de Sitri, jamás podría cansarse de jugar con ellas.

*Atención pasajeros*

Esa voz llamo sonó en todos los vagones, llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los pasajeros, quienes miraron a las bocinas que se encontraban en las esquinas de los vagones.

*Dentro de unos minutos saldremos de la "garganta dimensional". Prepárense, pues el viaje podría ponerse un poco agitado*

Tras decir eso último, el mensaje termino.

"Parece que estamos a punto de llegar al inframundo" dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia la ventana

"¿Es así?" preguntó el castaño acercándose a la ventana, un poco ansioso

Justo como había dicho la voz que sonó en todos los vagones, el tren comenzó a moverse con un poco de fuerza, nada grave, pero si duro un par de segundos. Todos los integrantes de la [Clase F] se pegaron a las ventanas entusiasmados, para la mayoría esta sería la primera vez que observarían el inframundo y estaban muy emocionados, incluido el joven castaño.

Hubo un destello cegador que robo la visibilidad de todos los que veían por la ventana por varios segundos. Tras un par de segundos y cuando recupero la visión, el joven de cabellos castaños se asomó por la ventana, abriendo sus ojos cual platos al igual que su boca.

Fue capaz de apreciar un espectacular y extenso paisaje lleno de enormes montañas, bosques espesos, verdes y rebosantes de vida. Gracias a que el tren se encontraba a varios cientos de metros en el aire, fue capaz de apreciar todo en su totalidad. Montañas, ríos, ciudades con casas y demás, aunque las casas eran un poco curiosas, pero no le dio importancia.

"Todo esto pertenece a Gremory, hasta donde alcanza la vista" comento la pelirroja inflando su pecho con orgullo "Si no mal recuerdo debe ser tan grande como lo es Honshu, de Japón. Puede parecer un poco grande, pero considerando la falta de océanos y demás, los territorios de las distintas casas son igual o incluso más grandes que este, no es nada tan sorprendente"

La heredera Gremory termino de explicar y ladeo la cabeza, un poco confundida debido a que el chico no le había respondido nada. Curiosa miro al chico e inmediatamente entendió el porqué del silencio, sonriendo complacida.

El castaño se encontraba pegado a la ventana, observando todo el paisaje con una expresión llena de asombro, podía verse cuan emocionado estaba por el enorme brillo en sus ojos. Sería la primera vez que cualquiera en este vagón le mirara tan emocionado, y tanto la heredera como la reina de Gremory pensaban que se veía lindo.

"¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente increíble!" exclamaba el chico emocionado, mirando hacia todos lados "¿Todo esto pertenece a Gremory?"

"Si, todo"

"Es sorprendente…"

Si de por si la pelirroja ya estaba muy orgullosa por el tamaño del que en un futuro seria su territorio, cuando heredase su clan, ahora se sentía muchísimo más orgullosa y feliz de poseerlo, pues al parecer al chico le había encantado muchísimo.

*Atención, pasajeros. Tomen asiento por favor, vamos a descender…*

"¿Descender?"

Al igual que un avión planeando, el tren comenzó a descender como un proyectil a una increíble velocidad, surcando los cielos mientras cortaba el viento y disipaba un par de nubes. Los pasajeros sintieron la presión y algunos casi salen volando, pero no hubo problema alguno.

Después de un par de minutos de un veloz descenso, el tren aterrizo en un par de vías y después siguió su camino con normalidad, avanzando hacia lo que parecía ser su destino, la estación ene l inframundo desde la cual partirían a la casa Gremory.

*Muchas gracias por viajar en transportes Gremory. Por favor, desciendan en orden y tengan cuidado al salir*

Las puertas de los vagones se abrieron.

"Parece que es hora de salir" dijo la heredera Gremory sonriendo, tendiéndole su mano al chico "¿Vienes, Ise-kun?"

"¡Sí!" asintió el chico emocionado, tomando la mano de la pelirroja

Uno a uno, en orden como había indicado la voz, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la [Clase F] comenzaron a descender de los distintos vagones, inundando rápidamente la estación a la que habían llegado, todos cargando sus respectivas maletas y demás cosas, ya preparados técnicamente para lo que fuera.

"¡Woau! ¡Así que este es el inframundo…!"

"Viejo, pensé que el aire sería diferente, pero veo que puedo respirar con normalidad"

"Es otra dimensión, no el espacio"

"Ah, tienes razón"

"Puedo decir que incluso el ambiente es mejor"

"Es un poco más cálido, pero esta genial"

"Podría acostumbrarme"

"No deberías"

"Cállate"

Los estudiantes rápidamente comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, era su primera vez en el inframundo pero resultaba ser un poco distinto a lo que esperaban. Las películas y demás les habían preparado para un lugar desolado y lleno de muerte, pero en su lugar tenían un lugar que era técnicamente igual a su mundo.

El joven de cabellos castaños no era una excepción, pues aunque ciertamente pensó y supuso que el inframundo no sería tan distinto, podía verse que también esperaba algo más, aunque no le dio importancia. Aunque hubo una cosa que le hiso sonreír falsamente y ponerse un poco nervioso.

"¡Rias-sama!"

"¡Rias-Ojou-sama ha vuelto!"

"¡Bienvenida sea, Rias-sama!"

"¡Te amamos, Rias-sama!"

En la estación y al parecer habiendo esperado el regreso de la heredera de Gremory, una enorme legión de personas se encontraba reunida, en su totalidad eran demonios. Había algunas cercas metálicas colocadas para evitar que alguno de esos demonios pasara y el castaño noto una barrera que posiblemente habían puesto de antemano.

¿Dónde había visto esta clase de escena? Ah, claro, en la televisión, cuando las Idol arribaban en cualquier lugar a donde fuesen a presentarse. Eso era exactamente lo que parecía estar sucediendo en este preciso momento.

"¿Rias-sempai es algo así como una idol?" preguntó el castaño un poco nervioso por la multitud

"¿Hmm? Para nada" negó la pelirroja sonriendo, saludando a las masas "Esto es completamente normal"

"¿Normal?"

Sin importar cuanto lo considerara y pensara, no había absolutamente nada "normal" en esta clase de situación.

Y por si la situación actual no fuese lo suficientemente extraña, todavía tuvo que suceder otra cosa. Desde el interior de la estación, un grupo de lo que todos reconocieron como mayordomos y sirvientas, por los atuendos característicos, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraban todos. Se formaron en dos filas a los costados y mostraron sus respetos, inclinándose y diciendo al unísono:

"¡Bienvenida, Rias-sama!"

"Si, muchas gracias por venir" respondió la pelirroja sonriendo "He vuelto"

"¿Todos ellos son servidores de Gremory?" preguntó el castaño sorprendido

"Si, todos ellos sirvan a la casa Gremory" respondió la reina Gremory sonriendo

"Veo que has regresado a salvo, Rias-sama"

Una nueva voz sonó desde el fondo, llamando la atención de todos. Desde el interior de la estación y caminando por en medio del "pasillo" creado por todos los servidores de Gremory, una persona caminaba.

Era una mujer entre sus 25, quizás. Un hermoso y sedoso cabello plateado recogido. Hermosas facciones faciales, con piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos grises serios adornando su rostro. Un cuerpo de infarto que en proporciones superaba a la heredera Gremory, deseable y sensual. Vestía un traje de sirvienta, por lo que suponía ser otro servidor de Gremory, pero había un aire distinto en ella y en como los otros servidores la miraban.

"¡Siii! ¡Maldita sea, una hermosa maid fría!" exclamo Arata explotando de felicidad

"Contrólate un poco, Arata-kun" suspiro Keiko

La maid peli-platino camino con normalidad hasta la pelirroja y se detuvo delante de esta, inclinándose brevemente. La pelirroja por otro lado sonrió ampliamente, dándole un pequeño abrazo que la maid correspondió.

"He vuelto, Onee-sama" dijo la pelirroja separándose ligeramente de la maid, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

"Si, bienvenida, Rias-sama" respondió la maid mostrando una suave sonrisa "Llegaron un poco antes de lo esperado. Me alegro de ver que el viaje ha ido bien y no ha habido ningún problema"

"Si, gracias por venir a recogernos"

"No ha sido nada, es mi deber después de todo"

Mientras esas dos hablaban el castaño no podía evitar mantener la mirada sobre aquella hermosa maid de cabello plateado. Ciertamente ella era una mujer hermosa que llamaba y técnicamente obligaba a cualquier hombre a verle con deseo y lujuria, pero más que estar interesado en su aspecto físico, había algo en el cuerpo de esa mujer que ponía al castaño nervioso.

Su energía.

No solo hablando de calidad y cantidad, la energía que esa mujer emanaba de su cuerpo y la complejidad de la estructura en si resultaba increíblemente complicada. El aura tenía una naturaleza seria, serena, tanto como el rostro de la dueña de dicha energía, pero el chico podía detectar cierto grado de agresividad en el aura y debido a la cantidad, resultaba imposible no ponerse un poco nervioso al estar delante de dicha mujer.

"Ah, permíteme presentarte" dijo la pelirroja girándose hacia el castaño, sonriendo "Grayfia-Onee-sama, este de aquí es Hyoudo Issei-kun, es un kōhai de la universidad"

"Un gusto en conocerlo, Hyoudo-sama" dijo la maid inclinándose brevemente "Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge, una sirvienta de la casa Gremory"

"El gusto es mío" respondió el castaño inclinándose un poco "Como Rias-sempai dijo, mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, soy de primer año y pertenezco a la [Clase F]. Un gusto conocerla, Lucifuge-sama"

"Por favor, llámeme Grayfia"

"Entiendo, Grayfia-san. Entonces, me gustaría pedirle que no me llamase "Hyoudo-sama", puede llamarme Ise"

"Como ordene, Ise-sama"

No muy convencido por el resultado el castaño suspiro resignado y después sonrió, rascando su nuca, pues era la primera vez que le llamaban de esa forma y que no fuera a modo de burla, como lo hacía su mejor amigo.

Después de haberse presentado la maid de cabello plateado se inclinó nuevamente y después se dio la vuelta, colocándose nuevamente en medio de las dos líneas de servidores de Gremory, observando con una expresión seria a todos los demás alumnos de la [Clase F]. La heredera Gremory se despidió del castaño con la mano y junto a su nobleza fue a colocarse al lado de la maid peli-platino, mientras que el castaño se unía a su clase.

"Primero que nada es bienvenidos al inframundo, espero que puedan encontrar su estancia satisfactoria aunque solo sea por unas semanas" dijo la maid de cabello plateado "A continuación procederemos a salir de la estación e iremos a la casa Gremory en un transporte que ya hemos preparado de antemano. Por favor, si son tan amables de seguirnos, los guiaremos hasta su transporte"

La heredera Gremory dedico una sonrisa a todos los de la [Clase F], ganándose aún más popularidad en los varones, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a adentrarse en la estación, siendo seguida por su nobleza y después por todos y cada uno de los servidores de Gremory que habían llegado de la nada.

Los estudiantes de la [Clase F] se quedaron unos segundos parados en silencio, apenas podían asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Afortunadamente su maestra de magia, Edelia Florence, se colocó delante de ellos con su actitud tan alegre y positiva que le caracterizaba.

"¡Bien! ¡Todos préstenme atención!" dijo la maestra alegremente, ganándose la atención de todos sus alumnos "Se perfectamente que están sorprendidos y aún hay algunas cosas que no entienden, pero ahora mismo necesitamos seguir. Por lo tanto, procedan a seguirme en orden y despacio, no hay prisa"

La maestra sonriente comenzó a llamarles con la mano mientras caminaba de espaldas por la estación, guiando a sus estudiantes. Los alumnos de la [Clase F] caminaban por donde su maestra indicaba, pero podían sentir las miradas punzantes de los demonios en la estación que les miraban con cierto desprecio, quizás eran algunos de los pocos que aún no aceptaban del todo la alianza entre facciones y aun mantenían un desprecio por las demás razas.

El joven de cabellos castaños se quedó parado sin moverse, suspirando por no ser capaz de asimilar todo lo que sucedía. Si se había sentido decepcionado al llegar por que el inframundo era muy parecido a su mundo, lo que vio hace unos segundos había superado sus expectativas por completo.

"Hyoudo-san"

Girandose hacia su derecha, el castaño fue capaz de apreciar a su compañera de cuarto, Asia Argento, quien le miraba con una sonrisa y cargando dos maletas, una de las cuales pertenecía al castaño.

"Tome, Hyoudo-san, por poco olvidas tu maleta" dijo la rubia entregándole la maleta al chico

"Argento-san…" dijo el castaño tomando la maleta y colgándosela en el hombro, sonriendo suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica "Gracias, no sabría qué hacer en caso de perderla"

"Jejeje~" rio la chica ante las caricias "De nada"

El chico ofreció su brazo a la chica y esta no dudo un solo segundo en abrazarle por el brazo alegremente. Sonrientes y completamente ajenos a todos, ambos se encaminaron por la estación siguiendo a sus compañeros de clase, ignorando por completo las miradas de los demonios.

Después de un par de minutos y con la guía de su alegre maestra de magia, todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] finalmente habían sido capaces de salir de aquella estación a la que habían arribado. Y aunque pensaron que sería imposible, al salir fueron sorprendidos nuevamente.

¡Fuera de la estación había una fila de largas y elegantes limusinas negras con vidrios polarizados esperándoles! ¡Incluso había muchas más personas a los alrededores ovacionando por completo la presencia de la heredera Gremory! ¡Esto ya era otro nivel comparado con la mejor y más famosa idol del mundo humano! ¡Una princesa! ¡Si, era la única forma de verlo! ¡Ella era tratada como una princesa!

Y técnicamente era de esa forma, considerando que sus padres eran los supremos lords de todo este territorio, en efecto la heredera de Gremory era una princesa, la "Princesa de Gremory", podría decirse.

Ciertamente había muchas cosas por las que estar sorprendido, pero cierto castaño estaba más sorprendido por el estado de la ciudad en sí, pues contrario a lo que había imaginado, las edificaciones eran bastante actuales y modernas. Recordaba haber escuchado que los demonios se habían atrasado un poco y espero encontrarse con algunos edificios de aspecto antiguos o casas como las de las eras medievales, pero al parecer no era el caso.

Incluso las ropas que los demonios vestían eran modernas y a la moda con cualquier revista del mundo humano, claro había excepciones y algunos vestían prendas extravagantes y elegantes, pero parecía que no estaban tan atrasados.

La influencia del mundo humano les había hecho muy bien.

"Por favor, procedan a adentrarse en cada una de las limusinas disponibles para transportarlos. Los choferes guardaran sus maletas en el maletero y tan pronto hayan terminado de montarse en los vehículos procederemos a irnos hacia la casa Gremory"

Ciertamente estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero solo un tonto desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ser tratado como una celebridad y ni un solo alumno de la [Clase F] se hiso del rogar a la hora de acercarse a las limusinas y entregar sus equipajes a los distintos servidores de Gremory, quienes de inmediato los colocaban en el maletero.

"Dios, me siento como una celebridad" dijo Arata con el pecho inflado, orgulloso

"Esta es la única vez que lo harás, así que disfrútalo" rio Keiko divertida

"¿Po-Podría poner mi equipaje junto a los demás?" pidió Hana tímidamente a una maid

"Como ordene, ama" asintió la maid sonriente

"¡¿Woau, acaba de llamarte ama?!"

"Ehh, ¿Así se sienten las idols? Podría acostumbrarme a esto…"

Uno a uno todos los alumnos fueron ingresando a las distintas limusinas en distintos grupos, pues claramente solo había un número determinado de personas que podía ingresar a una sola limusina. El castaño y su compañera de cuarto se aproximaron a una limusina dispuestos a ingresar en ella y como todo un caballero el chico permitió que su compañera ingresase primero, pero cuando estaba por ingresar sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

Curioso se giró solo para encontrarse con aquella hermosa maid de cabellos plateados y ojos al juego que le miraba seriamente. Se giró hacia ella curioso y aprecio como esta le señalaba con la mano otra limusina aparte.

"Ise-sama, por favor usted ingrese en esta de acá, por favor" pidió la maid

El chico se puso un poco nervioso, pues por el tono y expresión de la maid más que una petición parecía una especie de orden. Suspiro resignado y decidió obedecerle e ingresar en la limusina que le habían indicado, solo para darse cuenta unos segundos después que se había adentrado en la limusina en la que la heredera Gremory y su reina iban.

"¡Oh! Pero si es Ise-kun" dijo la pelirroja juntando sus manos con una sonrisa alegre "Que agradable coincidencia"

"Que Ise-kun terminase en esta limusina debe ser obra del destino" dijo la reina Gremory sonriente

" _Si como no_ " pensó el castaño suspirando

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, la hermosa maid de cabello plateado también ingreso en la misma limusina y tomo asiento al lado del castaño, poniéndole aún más incómodo. Terminaron de forma que el chico se encontraba sentado al lado de la maid y las otras dos chicas se encontraban sentadas adelante, mirándoles de frente.

"¿Está todo listo, Rias-sama?" preguntó el chofer a través de la ventanilla

"Si, pueden proseguir" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Con una sincronización que solo podía categorizarse como "perfecta", todas las limusinas encendieron el motor al mismo tiempo y una a una todas procedieron a recorrer la ciudad con una velocidad normal y sin ninguna clase de prisa o contra-tiempo.

Los alumnos de la [Clase F] observaban la ciudad y los alrededores a través de la ventana, con expresiones brillantes y llenas de sorpresa, pues como era su primera vez en este lugar, absolutamente todo era nuevo para ellos. Se divertían y demás, platicando entre ellos y demás, pues la limusina tenia botanas y demás, al parecer preparadas de antemano especialmente para ellos y estos no dudaron un solo segundo en tomarlas, pues al parecer el camino sería un poco largo.

Pudieron apreciar a algunas personas intentando correr tras las limusinas, saludándoles con una sonrisa. En definitiva era como si fuesen celebridades muy famosas.

Y aunque para la mayoría el viaje resultaba agradable y tranquilizador, para el pobre joven de cabellos castaños era todo lo contrario. En su limusina la heredera Gremory y su reina se encontraban platicando con normalidad y divirtiéndose entre ellas, el chico por su lado mantenía una mirada en la ventana pero estaba nervioso, podía ver a través del reflejo en el vidrio como la maid de cabello platino le dirigía la mirada varias veces durante todo el camino.

[Incomodooo~] dijo el dragón escarlata a modo de burla

" _Cállate, estoy intentando no prestarle atención_ " pensó el castaño con un tic en su ceja " _Dime, Ddraig, ¿Los demonios siempre han hecho las cosas de este modo?_ "

[¿De qué hablas?]

" _Trenes, miles de sirvientes, limusinas, tratados como si fuesen celebridades…_ "

[No sabría decirte, mis anteriores portadores no eran precisamente queridos por los demonios y la mayoría de sus encuentros terminaban en muertes. Pero, los demonios siempre han tenido sus costumbres y su forma de hacer las cosas siempre ha sido extravagante, muchísimo más que cualquier otra raza]

" _Eso lo explica…_ "

[Por cierto, compañero] hablo la espada [Ya debiste notar que esa mujer te está viendo…]

" _No me lo recuerdes, intento ignorarlo_ " pensó el castaño fingiendo no sentir la punzante y aterradora mirada de la maid sobre su persona, estremeciéndose un poco "¿Falta mucho para llegar, Rias-sempai?"

"No realmente" dijo la pelirroja asomándose por la ventana "Ya deberíamos estar cerca…"

"¿Es así?" preguntó el castaño mirando por la ventana "Es la tercer vez que veo esa estatua, creo que estamos yendo en círculos"

"No, es que a padre le gustan mucho y repite algunas de las esculturas. Madre ya le ha dicho que no coloque tantas esculturas en el patio, pero padre siempre la ignora"

"¿Eh?" el castaño le miro "¿Patio?"

"¿No lo notaste, Ise-kun?" pregunto la reina Gremory sonriendo "Llevamos dentro del patio de la casa Gremory desde hace unos minutos"

"¡¿Ehhhhhh?! Entonces…" dijo el chico recordando cuando se habían detenido hace unos minutos "En ese momento…"

"Si, entramos en el patio de la casa Gremory"

El chico solo pudo suspirar mientras miraba por la ventana con una expresión cansada.

" _Si así de grande es el patio, no quiero no imaginarme que tan grande es la casa_ " pensó el chico

Pasaron un par de minutos en el que continuaron yendo a través del "patio" de la casa Gremory y el chico seguía sin creerse el tamaño que este patio presentaba, el de su casa apenas y servía para tender la ropa y en este de aquí podías jugar un partido de soccer sin problemas.

Una a una todas las limusinas se detuvieron en fila delante de algo, al parecer habían llegado a su destino. El chico dudo un poco y trago saliva antes de abrir la puerta de la limusina, pero fue incitado por la heredera de Gremory y no le quedo de otra más que salir.

Las puertas de todas las limusinas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y uno a uno los estudiantes procedieron a descender de los autos, quedando en shock uno detrás de otro en el instante en el que salían del auto. Cuando el ultimo estudiante termino de salir de la limusina y el joven de cabellos castaños descendió de la limusina, abrió sus ojos cual platos y su quijada llego hasta el suelo, metafóricamente.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba lo que inmediatamente reconocieron como un inmenso, no, enorme castillo de un tamaño descomunal, muchísimo más grande que cualquier otro castillo que haya existido en toda la historia humana. A los alrededores había inmensos y verdes campos, más grandes que cualquier reserva en el mundo humano. Pudieron apreciar a algunos cientos más de servidores de Gremory trabajando en sus respectivos puestos, ya sea limpiando, cortando el césped, regando las plantas y demás. El cielo siendo surcado por distintas especies de aves de elegantes y ostentosos colores, incluso los animales eran elegantes, joder.

Si alguno de ellos hubiese traído su maleta consigo, lo más seguro es que la habrían tirado al suelo de la impresión. Afortunadamente las maletas fueron sacadas por los servidores de Gremory, quienes con normalidad se adentraron junto al equipaje en el enorme castillo, entrando por una enorme e imponente puerta.

Y una vez más, unos cuantos varios de maids y mayordomos se acomodaron en dos filas creando un pasillo que iba desde las limusinas hasta la puerta del castillo, todos inclinados hacia adelante a modo de respeto y diciendo al unísono:

"¡Bienvenida sea, Rias-sama!"

"Y esta es la casa de mis padres" dijo la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cintura, inflando su voluptuoso pecho con orgullo "¿Qué piensas, Ise-kun?"

Inesperadamente no recibió respuesta.

"¿Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su kōhai

El chico estaba muerto en vida, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder a lo que sus ojos estaban admirando. El castillo, su tamaño, todo, si intentara ver la cima del castillo seguramente se caería de espalda en el intento, simplemente era enorme. Eso sin contar el tamaño del patio, la cantidad de sirvientes y todo lo demás. Si alguna vez deseabas sentirte pequeño en comparación, venir al inframundo era la mejor opción.

" _No quiero ni imaginarme el tamaño que tendrán las otras casas_ " pensó el castaño calmándose y suspirando " _Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Saji y Hanakai-san_ "

* * *

En otro lado del inframundo, una joven pareja compuesta por un joven de cabello rubio y una hermosa chica de cabello blanco se encontraban delante de una imponente y descomunal mansión, y se desmayaron al instante.

* * *

Los alumnos salieron de su trance al ver como la heredera de Gremory junto a su nobleza y aquella hermosa maid de cabellos plateados se colocaban delante de ellos, en medio del pasillo de sirvientes, mirándoles.

"Bueno, hemos llegado" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Por favor, sean tan amables de seguirme, vamos a entrar a casa. No sean tímidos"

La sonrisa de esa hermosa pelirroja fue suficiente para calmar los nervios de los varones de la [Clase F], quienes sentían que estaban muertos en vida por la impresión de tal enorme castillo. En orden y siendo guiados por su alegre maestra de magia, los alumnos de la [Clase F] procedieron a seguir a la heredera Gremory al interior del castillo mientras observaban a los sirvientes a los costados, quienes mantenían una actitud intachable.

Abrieron la puerta y al instante fueron deslumbrados por un cegador brillo que vino del interior del castillo. Recuperaron la visión solo para ser nuevamente sorprendidos, aunque parecía imposible, fueron sorprendidos nuevamente.

Lo primero que vieron fue un enorme y ancho pasillo que se extendía varios metros a lo largo. Una alfombra en el suelo de color rojo con líneas delgadas de color amarillo y negro, de un aspecto elegante y de gran calidad. Dicho pasillo también contaba con una gran cantidad de maids y mayordomos perfectamente alineados a los costados, inclinados hacia adelante ante la presencia de la heredera Gremory.

El techo adornado por enormes y elegantes candelabros de vidrio brillante que se asemejaba bastante a una piedra preciosa, por lo menos, los alumnos de la [Clase F] querían pensar que los candelabros eran de vidrio y no de una piedra preciosa. Supieron al instante que si alguno de esos candelabros les caía encima, seguro los mataba al instante.

"¡Rias-Onee-sama!"

Una voz un poco más chillona resonó en el pasillo por completo y todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] dirigieron su mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde pudieron apreciar la silueta de alguien corriendo hacia la pelirroja.

Desde el interior del castillo un niño pequeño corría hacia la heredera Gremory. El niño era joven, entre sus 10 o 12, máximo. Vestía un elegante conjunto de color rojo con los hombros dorados y una gema escarlata. Debajo usaba un chaleco gris sobre una camiseta negra y unos shorts negros, con zapatos negros brillantes. El chico tenía el cabello corto y de un extravagante cabello carmesí idéntico al de la heredera Gremory, con ojos azules al juego con los de la pelirroja y un rostro inocente.

"¡Millicas!" exclamo la pelirroja atrapando al pequeño pelirrojo, abrazándolo afectuosamente con fuerza "¡Mira que grande te has puesto!"

Separándose brevemente del pequeño, la heredera Gremory le sujeto de las mejillas e inclinándose un poco le beso brevemente en la frente, generando un par de tiernas risitas en el pequeño.

"Permítanme presentárselos" dijo la pelirroja girándose hacia todos, sonriendo "Este de aquí es Millicas Gremory, es mi sobrino. Es hijo del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, mi hermano mayor. Millicas, saluda"

"¡Un gusto en conocerlos a todos! ¡Soy Millicas Gremory!" saludo el pequeño pelirrojo con una sonrisa

"¡Que lindoooo~!" exclamaron todas las féminas de la [Clase F]

El halago género que el pequeño se rascase la nuca con un adorable sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, bajando un poco la mirada con timidez, lo cual género que las mujeres de la [Clase F] nuevamente pensaran que era muy lindo.

" _¿Lindo? ¿Lindo, dicen?_ " pensó el castaño ajustando sus anteojos, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _Ese chico de ahí es…_ "

A través de sus anteojos el castaño fue capaz de apreciar la energía de ese pequeño y si la sorpresa del castillo no era suficiente, este pequeño tenía muchas cosas sorprendentes en él. No solo hablando de la calidad y refinamiento de su energía, la cantidad que este pequeño poseía en su cuerpo era simplemente absurda.

" _La complejidad y cantidad de su energía es increíble, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto…_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo, aunque un poco nervioso " _No podía esperar menos del hijo de Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia-san, supongo…_ "

"¿Y quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo llevándose un dedo al mentón, curioso

"Todos ellos son kōhais de la universidad, estarán quedándose aquí a partir de ahora durante unas semanas" explico la pelirroja

"Ya veo, pero, quiero saber sus nombres…"

"¿Nombres? ¿Quieres que nos presentemos todos?" pregunto Fumiko señalándose a si misma y a todos sus compañeros

"¡Sí!" asintió el pelirrojo sonriendo

Los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, pues contándolos a todos eran alrededor de 30 y tantos, tardarían un poco en presentarse individualmente. Fumiko se dio a la tarea de presentarlos a todos ella misma con simplicidad.

"Fumiko, Arata-kun, Atsushi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Eiji-kun, Hisoka-kun, Hyoudo-san, Argento-san, Keiko-san, Riki-san, Ami-san, Akira-san, Hana-san y Florence-sensei" dijo Fumiko con normalidad "Los demás no tienen nombres porque son de relleno"

"¡Oye…!" quejaron los alumnos del fondo

"¡Un gusto en conocerlos, Fumiko-san, Arata-kun, Atsushi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Eiji-kun, Hisoka-kun, Hyoudo-kun, Argento-san, Keiko-san, Riki-san, Ami-san, Akira-san, Hana-san y Florence-sensei…!" exclamo el pequeño pelirrojo sonriente "¡Y también a los de relleno…!"

"¡No somos relleno…!"

"Jajaja…"

"Rias-sama, me gustaría llevar a nuestros invitados a sus respectivos cuartos para que vayan acomodando sus cosas. Recuerde que esta noche habrá un banquete de bienvenida para nuestros invitados" informo la maid peli-platino

"Tienes razón" dijo la pelirroja "Quiero ir a saludar a padre y madre"

"Desafortunadamente el amo Zeoticus se encuentra ausente. Se ha previsto su hora de llegada para la cena, donde se reunirá con todos ustedes y les dará la bienvenida a la casa Gremory"

"Entiendo…" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, un poco decepcionada "Entonces me gustaría pedirte que los lleves a sus habitaciones, Grayfia-Onee-sama, para que se relajen un poco antes de la cena y puedan asimilar todo…"

"Como ordene, Rias-sama"

"Ara. Rias, veo que has regresado"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese ponerse en marcha una nueva y aguda voz se escuchó y sonaba como una hermosa melodía que deleito a todos los varones presentes. Aproximándose desde dentro del castillo y a paso lento, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño se encaminaba hacia la heredera de Gremory.

La mujer era la actual matriarca de la casa Gremory, Venelana Gremory, la madre de la pelirroja. La hermosa castaña vestía un impecable vestido blanco con algunos detalles en negro, corto hasta sus rodillas. Usaba mallones blancos debajo y unos tacones al juego. Guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos. Su rostro adornado por unos hermosos ojos violetas alegres y una hermosa sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los varones de la [Clase F] por poco y comenzaban a babear por la belleza y sensualidad que esta mujer poseía, pues en términos de atributos y proporciones era casi igual a su hija, aunque le superaba por poco.

"He vuelto…" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Madre"

"¡¿MADRE?!" exclamó la mayoría de los alumnos con harta sorpresa

"¡Nah, no puede ser su madre!"

"Seguro es su hermana"

"Luce demasiado joven como para ser su madre"

"Idiota, ¿No lo recuerdas? Los demonios pueden mantener su imagen con magia y no envejecen"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…"

"Fufufu…" la actual matriarca de la casa Gremory soltó un par de risitas ante la reacción de los chicos de la [Clase F], avanzando un paso y dedicando una suave sonrisa a todos "Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Venelana Gremory, soy la actual matriarca de la casa Gremory y la madre de Rias, espero que encuentren satisfactorio el tiempo que pasaran en nuestra casa"

Si no fuese suficiente con ganarse la admiración de los varones, la matriarca de la casa Gremory también se había ganado la admiración de todas las féminas de la [Clase F], debido a que a pesar de tener ya una edad aproximada en miles de años, su cutis y figura se mantenía en perfecto estado y tenía una belleza sin igual. Aquello deseado por toda mujer lo tenían los demonios, envejecer sin perder belleza, señores.

La mirada de la hermosa castaña se paseó por todos los alumnos de la [Clase F], al parecer buscando algo. No había nada que destacar, pues la mayoría poseía una energía apenas por encima de la normal. Pudo notar 4 energías inusualmente sagradas escondidas en el fondo, pero no le dio importancia, seguramente había razón para ello. Tras unos segundos sonrió, su mirada se fijó en un joven de cabellos castaños que intentaba pasar de ser percibido.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Ise-kun" saludo la madre de la pelirroja, agitando su mano en dirección al castaño

Eso género que todos los alumnos plasmaran su mirada fija sobre el pobre castaño que luchaba por no destacar y ahora era el foco de atención de toda su clase, lo que le hiso soltar un suspiro.

"¿Por qué Venelana-sama conoce a Hyoudo-san?"

"Tonto, ¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Gremory-sempai y Hyoudo-san están saliendo, es normal que Hyoudo-san conozca a la madre de Gremory-sempai"

"Tienes razón…"

Aunque eran susurros, todos fueron perfectamente audibles para la matriarca de Gremory que sonrió y junto sus manos ante esos comentarios. Sonriendo, avanzo hacia el castaño, parándose delante de él.

"Ya veo, así que mi hija y tu realmente están saliendo, me alegro de saber eso" dijo la castaña sonriente

"Ve-Venelana-sama…" dijo el castaño inclinándose un poco, susurrándole al oído "N-No estamos saliendo realmente, es solo una farsa…"

"¿Qué?"

"Digo que yo y Rias-sempai no estamos saliendo de verdad…"

"¿Qué? ¿Es una farsa?" pregunto la matriarca de Gremory desplegando un abanico carmesí y cubriéndose la mitad del rostro mientras soltaba un suspiro de decepción "Y yo me que me emocione por nada"

La matriarca de Gremory se encamino hacia su hija y su nieto.

"Rias, demos un paseo, quiero hablar algo contigo" dijo la castaña siguiendo su camino

"Si" asintió la pelirroja mirando a su sobrino "¿Vienes, Millicas?"

"¡Siii~!" asintió el pequeño sonriendo

De esa forma el trio Gremory se encamino por el pasillo hacia dentro del castillo, desapareciendo tras dar vuelta en una esquina. Los estudiantes de la [Clase F] mantuvieron su mirada fija en el pobre castaño, quien maldecía al difunto dios bíblico por ponerle tantas complicaciones en su vida.

"Bien, por favor síganme" dijo la maid de cabellos plateados, colocándose delante de todos los alumnos "Los guiare hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y no se preocupen, sus equipajes ya se encuentran en sus habitaciones"

La hermosa maid peli-plateada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con toda la [Clase F] siguiéndole de cerca a través de los enormes y anchos pasillos del enorme castillo Gremory. Había enormes y altas ventanas a los costados de los pasillos, por las cuales podían apreciar los enormes campos verdes a los alrededores del castillo, los cuales solo les sorprendían más por el inmenso tamaño de la propiedad Gremory.

Después de un par de minutos de haber recorrido ya varios y enormes pasillos, al parecer finalmente habían llegado a su destino, pues la maid de cabellos plateados finalmente se había detenido en un pasillo y señalo distintas puertas.

"Hay una habitación para cada uno, son libres de ingresar en ellas y revisar que todo esté en orden, nos hemos tomado la molestia de colocar una placa en cada puerta para que puedan identificar sus habitaciones, pues vivirán en ellas por las semanas siguientes" explico la peli-platino "Ahora, si gustan…"

Incitados por la maid, todos los alumnos procedieron a caminar por el pasillo un poco inseguros. Justo como había explicado la maid, en las puertas de cada habitación había una placa de metal con sus respectivos nombres, por lo que encontrar sus habitaciones no fue problema. Uno a uno fueron entrando en sus habitaciones y sorprendiendo a los que aún no entraban en las suyas exclamando un " _¡WOAU!_ ", por lo que la expectativa ya era alta.

El joven de cabellos castaños se detuvo delante de una puerta sobre la cual había una placa metálica que decía " _Hyoudo Issei_ ", era su habitación. Estaba inseguro sobre si entrar, pues aunque los demás estudiantes ya habían entrado y todo parecía ir bien, él no estaba muy seguro. Suspiro y se resignó, sujetando el picaporte y girándolo, ya nada podría sorprenderlo llegado a este punto.

Estaba equivocado.

"Pero que dem…." Dijo el castaño sin terminar

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una inmensa habitación elegante que por sí sola era muchísimo más grande que la casa de sus padres. El techo era alto y tenía un candelabro de vidrio brillante. Había unos sofás y una mesa de centro, muebles con vajilla y demás cosas para preparar té, libreros llenos de libros, claro, una inmensa cama que parecía ser para 5 personas con su propio techo y una enorme ventana al fondo por la cual podía apreciarse el inmenso patio de Gremory.

" _Me rindo_ " pensó el castaño con una expresión de poker

Cerró la puerta y camino hasta el centro de la habitación. El tamaño y todas las cosas que esta habitación tenia, la humilde y pequeña casa de sus padres jamás podría compararse, era a otro nivel por completo. Con una expresión vacía paseo la mirada por toda la habitación, encontrando su maleta sobre el enorme colchón, a lo que fue hacia haya.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón y abrió la maleta, observando los [Sacred Gears] modificables que aún no terminaba de configurar. Cerró la maleta y después se recostó en el colchón, admirando el techo de la cama con una expresión seria.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, a lo que se sentó nuevamente en el borde del colchón y pudo apreciar a su compañera de cuarto asomándose por la puerta, sonriéndole y entrando en el cuarto.

"Hyoudo-san" saludo la rubia alegre

"¿Pasa algo, Argento-san?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Yo y los demás saldremos a recorrer un poco los alrededores, la maid-san dijo que podíamos hacerlo y que no había problema con ello" explico la rubia "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Eso me gustaría, pero…" dijo el chico mirando disimuladamente su maleta, abriendo su boca, fingiendo un bostezo "Estoy un poco cansado y las sorpresas desde que llegamos al inframundo me tienen un poco…"

"No te preocupes, Hyoudo-san, te entiendo perfectamente" dijo la rubia saliendo mientras se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa "Descansa bien, Hyoudo-san"

"Gracias, nos vemos en la cena"

"Hasta luego"

La chica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. El joven de cabellos castaños se recostó nuevamente en el colchón admirando el techo mientras soltaba un suspiro y tapaba sus ojos con su brazo. Las expectativas que había tenido sobre lo que paso vería hoy habían sido superadas y por creces, no entendía como el inframundo podía parecerse tanto al mundo humano y a la vez ser tan jodidamente distinto.

Misterios de la vida.

Se levantó de un salto y mostro una mirada determinada, le había mentido a aquella hermosa e inocente rubia por una razón y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que ahora tenía. Se giró hacia su maleta y la abrió, tomando entre sus brazos un montón de [Sacred Gears] modificables. Se giró y camino hacia un escritorio que había cerca, dejando todos los [Sacred Gears] sin configurar sobre el mueble y después jalando una silla para tomar asiento.

"Bien, es hora de empezar" dijo el chico entusiasmado, estirando los brazos y abriendo la interfaz de uno de los [Sacred Gears], desplegando un teclado y una pantalla holográfica "Empecemos por…"

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Ise-kun?"

Una voz sonó justo en su oído izquierdo y al girar hacia dicho lugar pudo apreciar la cabeza de su alegre y hermosa maestra de magia posada sobre su propio hombro. El giro repentino causo que los labios del chico accidentalmente chocaran contra la mejilla de ella, besándole en la mejilla.

"Kyaa~, Ise-kun es tan atrevido" dijo la maestra ruborizándose, sujetándose las mejillas mientras pequeños corazoncitos salían de su cabeza

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Florence-sensei?" preguntó el castaño con molestia "Más importante aún, ¿Cómo fue que entraste?"

"Hay una puerta por ahí…"

"Déjeme ser más específico, ¿Cómo fue que entro sin que lo notara, Florence-sensei?"

"¿Eso? Es simplemente magia de camuflaje, muy útil, puedo enseñártela si gustas" explico la maestra sonriendo "Y llámame Edelia, ahora mismo estamos solos"

"Haa~" el chico suspiro, girando su mirada nuevamente hacia la interfaz y comenzando a teclear con velocidad "¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Edelia?"

"Estaba muuuuuuy~ aburrida en mi habitación, así que pensé en venir contigo, Ise-kun" explico la maestra posando su majestuoso par de senos sobre la cabeza del chico, masajeando los hombros del castaño suavemente "Tuve que despertarme desde muy temprano a terminar todo el papeleo y demás cosas, déjame darme gusto por lo menos un ratito"

"Haga lo que quiera…"

"¿L-L-Lo que quiera?" dijo la maestra con sus ojos en forma de corazón, babeando

"No esa clase de hacer lo que quiera, simplemente no me interrumpas, estoy ocupado"

"Siii~"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El chico tecleaba con velocidad distintas especificaciones y demás comandos en la interfaz del [Sacred Gear], mientras que su maestra de magia simplemente contemplaba todo con una sonriso alegre, tarareando una melodía que quien sabe de dónde había sacado, pues el chico no podía reconocerla. Inicialmente su presencia le incomodaba, pero ahora no parecía ser el caso, ya que ella le estaba dando un masaje le resultaba un poco más llevadero esto de programar un [Sacred Gear] y de momento no le molestaba su presencia.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" hablo el castaño sin despegar la mirada de la interfaz o detener el movimiento de sus dedos "¿Y Azzazel-sensei? ¿No debería haber venido con nosotros?"

"Si, pero él tuvo que ir a encargarse de unos asuntos a otro lugar. El vendrá aquí mañana" respondió la maestra de magia "Como detalle extra, Alex-chan y otros cuantos más vendrán mañana para ayudar con la excursión, hay muchas cosas que hacer"

"Entiendo…"

Regresando a lo suyo el castaño intensifico la velocidad de sus dedos, tecleando a un velocidad increíble distintos comandos y especificaciones. La maestra de magia, quien observaba todo, tenía los ojos abiertos con gran sorpresa debido al movimiento de manos del chico y después de pensar por unos segundos, se ruborizo y comenzó a temblar un poco.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Edelia?" preguntó el castaño al sentir el temblor en ella

"Bueno, es que…" dijo ella un poco tímida

"¿Qué?"

"Al ver como tecleabas tan rápido, yo…"

"¿?"

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos, sonrió un poco y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con pequeños corazoncitos saliendo de su cabeza. El chico le miro confundido mientras que ella decía:

"No pude evitar imaginar que tan bueno serás cuando me des placer con esas manos…"

"Bien, detengámonos aquí"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Y que mejor forma de cerrar un capitulo que con una broma sucia, sí señor.**_

 _ **Después de no sé cuánto tiempo finalmente le llego su turno a esta y joder, que se complicó un poco escribir el capítulo. Ah y créanme que no confundí el aspecto del tren Gremory, sé que no luce de esa forma tan antigua, solo que quise variar un poco y cambiar algunas cosas, solo eso.**_

 _ **Aquí empieza el "Arco del Inframundo", hubo muchas cosas que quería plasmar en este capítulo, pero decidí mostrarlas en el siguiente, pues no quiero apresurar nada e ir lento pero seguro, por lo que me tome mi tiempo en algunas cosas, como lo fue el viaje en el tren. Además, los demás personajes también tendrán sus escenas y demás.**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero que haya valido la pena por la espera, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero he tenido unas cosas personales de que encargarme y bueno, no me queda el tiempo para escribir como me gustaría.**_

 _ **Eso sería todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos leemos después.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	11. Clase-11

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo apreciar fue el techo de una habitación que desconocía por completo. Su visión estaba un poco nublada, de esperar de alguien que acababa de despertar. A través de su cuerpo pudo sentir que se encontraba recostado sobre una superficie suave, posiblemente un colchón de gran calidad, pues ni el de su casa se podía comparar a esta suavidad.

Llevo su mano hacia sus ojos y los tallo un poco, buscando ganar un poco de visibilidad. Ya con su visión perfecta pudo ver que lo que había visto antes no era el techo de la habitación, sino lo que parecía ser el techo de la cama en la que se encontraba acostado. El techo de la habitación estaba aún más alto.

" _Este lugar es…_ "

Estaba confundido por muchas cosas, por no hablar del extraño peso sobre su brazo derecho que le impedía por completo tomar asiento sobre aquella cama. Volteo lentamente hacia su derecha y pudo apreciar a una hermosa chica joven recostada a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada y reposando profundamente. Los largos mechones de color blanco de esa hermosa chica se posaban sobre su brazo y la almohada, la fragancia de su cabello le maravillo.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dónde demonios…?!"

Exclamando lo anterior se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, sudando nervioso. Miro los alrededores alarmado y pudo notar algo que le hiso abrir los ojos cual platos.

Se encontraba dentro de una habitación que era sin exagerar, enorme. El techo estaba tan lejos del suelo que era sorprendente, estaba adornado con inmensas y pesadas lámparas de cristal o por lo menos eso parecía.

" _Si me cae una de esas me mata_ "

La habitación era enorme, mucho más grande que la casa de sus padres y el patio junto. Decorada con bellos muebles de gran calidad, hechos de madera perfectamente cuidada y barnizada. Una inmensa alfombra circular se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Había muebles llenos de libros y otros con una vajilla de porcelana. Había sofás e incluso una T.V.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Gen-chan?" pregunto la peli-blanca, bostezando mientras se sentaba

"¿M-Momo-chan? L-Lo siento, es solo que…" respondió el chico

El rubio con cara de incrédulo era Saji Genshirou, un estudiante de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas y como la insignia en su brazo indicaba pertenecía a la [Clase D]. Poseedor del [Sacred Gear] [Absorption Line], donde se encuentra uno de los 4 fragmentos del alma de Vritra, uno de los [Five Great Dragón Kings], conocido como "Prison Dragón".

La chica de hermosos ojos azules y cabellera blanca era Momo Hanakai, novia de Saji y al igual que el rubio una estudiante de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas, también pertenecía a la [Clase D]. No poseía un [Sacred Gear], pero poseía una gran afinidad con cualquier elemento y una cantidad de energía superior a la media, por lo que actualmente era una maga de nivel medio.

"Momo-chan…" dijo el rubio sobando el espacio entre sus cejas, con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" la peli-blanca se llevó el índice al mentón, observando la inmensa habitación "Ni idea…"

El rubio soltó un suspiro de pesadez mientras observaba la inmensa habitación en la que extrañamente había aparecido. Trataba de no mostrarse inmensamente sorprendido por el aspecto y tamaño de la habitación, pero no podía, es decir… ¡Esta habitación era mucho más grande que la casa de sus padres! ¡No quería ni imaginarse de que clase de cosa formaba parte esta habitación!

" _Recapitulemos…_ " pensó el rubio con la mano en el mentón, pensativo " _Abordamos el tren en la Shinkansen para viajar al inframundo, llegamos al inframundo y en la estación fuimos recibidos por limusinas, viajamos por unos minutos en las limusinas y luego nos detuvimos, lo recuerdo. Bajamos de la limusina y entonces miramos…_ "

Levantándose de golpe, el rubio rápidamente camino hacia la inmensa ventana que había al costado de la habitación, cabe destacar que la ventana también era enorme. Solo necesito dar un ligero vistazo para comenzar a sudar y quedarse sin habla.

"¿Qué pasa, Gen-chan? ¿Por qué te levantaste de la nada?" pregunto la peli-blanca caminando hacia su novio

La peli-blanca miraba con confusión a su novio, quien miraba hacia adelante con la boca abierta al tope y sudando. Tomando la barbilla de su novia con su mano, el rubio le hiso girarse hacia adelante y de esa forma permitió que la peli-blanca pudiese ver lo mismo que él.

Lo que miro le dejo igual de sorprendida.

Ante los ojos de aquella joven pareja se encontraba un inmensamente enorme campo verde, sin exagerar media unas cuantas hectáreas de tamaño. Ellos eran magos y por lo tanto sus sentidos eran un poco mejor que la de la mayoría de los humanos normales, pero ni así fueron capaces de ver el final de este enorme "patio". Ahí se podía jugar un partido de futbol sin problema alguno e incluso sobraría campo.

Pudieron apreciar a una gran cantidad de personas dispersadas a lo largo del enorme patio, cortando yerba, podando el césped, barriendo hojas, incluso había algunos cortando arbustos, dándole la forma de lo que inmediatamente reconocieron como un ave fénix. Había estatuas de piedra por todos lados. También fuentes. Los cielos eran surcados por aves de distintos colores y formas, grandes y pequeñas que cantaban al son mientras recorrían el colorido cielo del inframundo. Hasta los animales eran elegantes.

"Ya lo recordé…" dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a la frente, limpiando su sudor "Nos desmayamos al ver el inmenso castillo de Phenex"

GIII~

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de aquella joven pareja, quienes sorprendidos se dieron la vuelta para dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la inmensa puerta de madera de la habitación, la cual se encontraba medio abierta.

Entrando con educación en la habitación, una mujer hiso acto de presencia. Era una mujer entre sus 25, más o menos, media un poco más que el rubio. Largo y sedoso cabello negro con un ligero tono azul, que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Un hermoso rostro adornado por dos serios y hermosos ojos color violetas. Piel blanca. Un cuerpo con proporciones increíbles, sus senos superaban en tamaño a la joven peli-blanca. Cintura estrecha y unas largas y sensuales piernas.

La mujer usaba un traje de sirvienta en blanco y negro, con la falda larga hasta sus tobillos. Usaba tacones negros. Una diadema blanca en la cabeza. Guantes blancos en ambas manos y un moño negro adornando en su cuello.

La pareja se quedó observando a la hermosa mujer con una expresión sorprendida. Recordaban de cuando llegaron a la estación de tren que habían sido recibidos por un gran número de sirvientes de Phenex, pero esta mujer tenía un aire distinto a los otros sirvientes.

"Umm…" hablo el rubio acercándose junto a su pareja hacia la mujer "¿Usted es…?"

"Mi nombre es Ana Valefor" respondió la mujer tomando la falda de su uniforme entre sus dedos, haciendo una educada inclinación

"¿Valefor?" pregunto la peli-blanca curiosa "Si no mal recuerdo…"

"¿No es uno de los [72 pilares] demoniacos?" termino el rubio confundido "Aunque recuerdo que Valefor formaba parte del grupo de familias que se encontraban fuera de funcionamiento"

"Eso es correcto" asintió la Maid con normalidad "Actualmente mi clan se encuentra fuera de funcionamiento y debido a eso he tenido que solicitar asilo en la casa Phenex. Afortunadamente Lord Phenex y Lady Phenex vieron potencial en mí y aceptaron tomarme como uno de sus sirvientes"

"Ya veo, supongo que no fue sencillo para Valefor-san"

""Ana" está bien, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Genshirou-sama"

"Entonces... ¿Ana-san?" dijo el rubio un poco confundido, rascándose la nuca "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Nos encontramos en la mansión Phenex, no?"

"Si, debido a que Genshirou-sama y Hanakai-sama sufrieron un desmayo en la entrada de la mansión, nos vimos en la necesidad de traerlos a su habitación" explico la mujer, señalando un lugar determinado con su mano "También, trajimos sus maletas"

"Oh, gracias por eso"

"No es nada"

"¿Y dónde están todos los demás?" pregunto la peli-blanca curiosa

"Los demás estudiantes de la [Clase D] se encuentran en el comedor principal. Si gustan puedo guiarlos hacia el comedor para que se reúnan con su clase"

"Lo agradecería" dijo el rubio sonriendo

"En ese caso, síganme por favor"

La jefa de sirvientas se dio la vuelta y procedió a salir de la habitación, mientras la joven pareja le seguía. Tras salir de la habitación pudieron ver un inmenso pasillo que se extendía hacia ambos lados, pero la mujer había ido a la derecha y por ese lado fueron.

Mientras caminaban a través de los inmensos y largos pasillos de la mansión, el joven rubio mantenía una mirada sobre la Maid. La mujer caminaba con normalidad, con una expresión seria adornando su rostro. Pero el chico no le miraba el rostro precisamente, sino más bien su trasero.

¡Pues ella caminaba con la elegancia y sensualidad digna de una doncella! Movía sus caderas hacia ambos lados y aunque el largo de la falda no dejaba un buen margen para ver, podía verse que tenía una buena retaguardia. Los sensuales movimientos de cadera hipnotizaron al rubio quien casi comenzaba a babear.

"Infiel…" dijo la peli-blanca picándole los ojos a su novio con una expresión enojada

"¡Iteeeeeeeeeee…!"

Sintiendo un inmenso dolor el joven rubio se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, intentando apaciguar el dolor que le había causado la picadura de su novia, quien miraba hacia otro lado con las mejillas infladas. La Maid por otro lado observo eso por encima de su rostro, dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Momo-chan?" preguntó el rubio con la esclerótica roja y derramando un par de lagrimas

"No tienes permitido observar lujuriosamente el cuerpo de ninguna mujer, solamente el mío" dijo la peli-blanca señalándole con el dedo "¿Entiendes, Gen-chan?"

"Si, si, entiendo. Me disculpo…"

"Perdonado…"

La chica abrazo afectuosamente a su novio por el brazo, mientras expulsaba pequeños corazoncitos por su cabeza. El rubio por otro lado simplemente se llevó una mano a la nuca, suspirando. Aunque aún sentía el dolor en sus ojos.

Varios minutos fueron los que transcurrieron mientras la pareja era guiada por aquella hermosa Maid a través de aquellos anchos e interminables pasillos, parecía como si se hubiesen perdido en un laberinto interminable.

Durante su trayecto se encontraron con algunos otros sirvientes de la familia Phenex, quienes o se encontraban limpiando los pasillos o las ventanas, saliendo de habitaciones que recién habían terminado de limpiar o llevando una bandeja de plata bien pulida entre sus brazos.

El joven de cabellos rubios simplemente se encontraba asombrado ante el increíble tamaño de la mansión donde se encontraba. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían comenzado a seguir a esa hermosa mujer a través de los pasillos y no parecía que fuesen a llegar aun, aunque no le molestaba mucho pues la vista era increíble. Siempre que su novia no lo notase y le sacase los ojos con los dedos, claro.

En un momento dado de su recorrido el rubio sintió una especie de escalofrió. Se giró hacia la derecha y pudo apreciar otro largo y ancho pasillo que se extendía varios metros hacia un par de enormes puertas de madera oscura. Aunque había algo extraño.

La habitación al final de ese pasillo emanaba un aura extraña, casi aterradora, depresiva e incluso triste, eso a los ojos del rubio. Por debajo de aquellas puertas salía una especie de neblina oscura que había cubierto todo el pasillo, el cual se encontraba completamente oscuro y casi parecía una especie de mazmorra de un RPG.

Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto. Después de todo, el pasillo, la puerta y la iluminación se encontraban perfectamente, solo que desde el punto de vista del rubio lucia como se describió anteriormente. Aunque sí que se podían escuchar algunos murmullos desde el interior de esa habitación.

"¿Gen-chan?" pregunto la peli-blanca confundida debido a que su novio se había detenido de golpe "¿Qué pasa?"

"No, es solo que…" respondió el rubio mirando a su novia y después mirando nuevamente las puertas al fondo de aquel pasillo "Esa habitación me da una sensación extraña…"

"¿Extraña?"

"¿Genshirou-sama, Hanakai-sama, sucede algo?" pregunto la Maid acercándose a la pareja

"No, es solo que esa habitación me causo un poco de miedo" respondió el rubio sonriendo falsamente, rascando su nuca "¿A quién pertenece esa habitación? Si puedo saber, claro…"

"Ah, esa habitación…" respondió la Maid en jefe, asintiendo con la cabeza "Esa habitación pertenece al amo Raiser"

"¿Raiser? ¡Ah! Phenex-sempai…" dijo el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza "Ya entiendo. Pero, ¿Por qué se ve de esa forma?"

"Bueno, el amo Raiser ha estado sufriendo depresión desde hace ya un par de semanas, desconozco por completo las razones del por qué, pero se ha encerrado en su habitación y ya no ha querido ir ni siquiera a la escuela" explico la Maid "Me gustaría que volviese a ser el de antes, ahora solo acepta que dejemos la comida en la puerta y él la toma minutos después…"

"Ya veo…"

El rubio asintió en comprensión y después miro nuevamente las puertas al fondo del pasillo. Sin necesidad de esforzarse pudo percibir que efectivamente, desde dentro de la habitación podía sentir la energía del heredero de Phenex. Aunque también podía escuchar algunos sonidos parecidos a murmullos y algunos otros.

" _¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que Hyoudo lo derroto? Supongo que estará deprimido no solo por haber perdido ante un humano, sino también por la cancelación del compromiso con Gremory-sempai…_ " pensó el rubio sonriendo un poco divertido " _Cuando se lo cuente a Hyoudo se morirá de la risa…_ "

"¿Qué estás pensando, Gen-chan? Otra vez tienes esa sonrisa cuando planeas una travesura" dijo la peli-blanca curiosa

"No, no es nada. Por favor Ana-san, continúe guiándonos hacia nuestros compañeros, por favor"

"Como ordene, Genshirou-sama…" asintió la Maid haciendo una reverencia, girándose y poniéndose en marcha

Nuevamente la Maid reanudo su guía por la mansión, siendo seguida por la joven pareja quienes simplemente se quedaban asombrados por lo inmenso de la mansión y de la inmensa cantidad de sirvientes que la familia Phenex poseía.

El chico tenía que admitir que resultaba tentador re-encarnar como un demonio. Era bien sabido que cuando se re-encarnaba como un demonio a servicio de alguna casa, se te entregaban terrenos de los cuales tu serias el Lord, rey o como se llame. Y viendo que eran alumnos de la [Clase D], las oportunidades de recibir alguna oferta por parte de una familia prestigiosa era alta.

Si re-encarnaba como un demonio y obtenía su propio territorio, fácilmente podría hacerse con una mansión. Quizás no una tan grande, ni tan extravagante como lo era la mansión de Phenex, pero al menos podría tener una. Y claro que también podría tener sirvientas.

Se le hiso agua la boca de solo pensarlo.

"No pienses cosas pervertidas…" dijo la peli-blanca asestándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza

¡POOOOOOW!

El poder del golpe causo que el rubio impactase de rostro directamente contra el suelo, cuarteándolo un poco y de paso enterrándose. La Maid en jefe simplemente se giró y espero pacientemente con una sonrisa, como si el hecho de que el chico tuviese la cabeza enterrada en el suelo no fuese un problema.

" _Es muy tentador…_ " pensó el rubio desenterrando su cabeza del suelo y re-incorporándose, sacudiendo algo de polvo de sus prendas " _Pero…_ "

Al ponerse de pie su novia rápidamente se aferró a su brazo amorosamente, sonriendo alegremente. El rubio sonrió suavemente ante la expresión alegre de su novia y nuevamente se pusieron en marcha.

" _Si yo me convirtiese en demonio, Momo-chan insistiría en hacerlo también y no quiero que ella haga algo que no desea. Ella ya me ha dicho que no lo desea y si fuese a hacerlo solo por mi causa, sería muy egoísta_ " pensó el rubio sonriendo, mirando a su pareja " _Si, mejor nos quedamos como estamos_ "

Debido a su altura el rubio se inclinó un poco para darle un suave beso en la frente a la peli-blanca, quien se ruborizo un poco por la repentina acción del chico y después comenzó a estrujarle con más amor. Un aura color rosa envolvía a la pareja.

Todo eso era observado por la jefa de Maids de la familia Phenex, quien simplemente dejaba escapar un par de risitas al ver el actuar de aquella joven pareja.

Después de un par de minutos de haber recorrido lo que para la pareja era una gran parte de la mansión, pudieron observar como la hermosa Maid se detenía delante de una gran puerta e indicaba con su mano que ellos prosiguieran. Al parecer finalmente habían llegado.

"Muchas gracias, Ana-san" dijeron ambos sonriendo

"Por nada. Si necesitan otra cosa, no duden en pedírselo a cualquier otro de los sirvientes o a mí, con gusto cumpliremos las ordenes de los invitados" dijo la Maid inclinándose brevemente "Ahora, si me permiten, tengo algunos asuntos que atender"

"Claro"

La hermosa mujer procedió a retirarse en silencio a través de los pasillos de la mansión. La pareja siguió a la mujer con la mirada hasta que esta dio curva en una esquina y desapareció de su campo de visión, lo que les hiso sonreír.

"Seguro va al baño…" dijeron al unísono, con una sonrisa divertida

Sonrieron entre ellos antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación. Al entrar pudieron ver una inmensa mesa en forma rectangular inmensamente larga con un montón de sillas a los costados y cada una de las sillas estaba siendo ocupada por uno de sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Oh!" exclamo uno de los compañeros del chico al verle, con la boca llena de comida "¡Miren quienes decidieron venir…!"

"Genshirou-kun, Hanakai-san, que bueno que hayan decidido venir. La comida esta deliciosa"

"Aunque, desmayarse de la sorpresa es un poco…"

"Muy patético…"

"Si, si…" asintió el rubio con normalidad

"¡Ey! ¡Saji! ¡Momo! ¡Por aquí…!"

Una voz conocida por ambos les llamaba desde uno de los extremos de la mesa y al ver en esa dirección notaron que se trataba de uno de sus conocidos, así que decidieron ir hacia donde se encontraba.

"Les guarde los asientos"

"Oh" dijo el rubio tomando asiento "Gracias"

"Muchas gracias" dijo la peli-blanca

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy asombroso, lose! ¡Yo, Edward Truswell!" exclamo el presentado como Edward

"¿Y por qué te estas presentando, Edward-kun?" preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza, con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza "Ya sabemos tu nombre"

"¡Porque soy un personaje nuevo! ¡Si no me presento seré como esos personajes de relleno!"

"¡¿A quién le dices relleno?!" exclamaron sus compañeros de clase

"Si quieres presentarte déjaselo al narrador" dijo el rubio con una expresión normal

"¡Hmph! Como quieras…"

El narcisista engreído era Edward Truswell, hijo de una familia muy prestigiosa de Europa, una especie de noble de la actualidad. Tenía el cabello de color oro corto, rizado, con verle levemente se podía saber que se gastaba toda una fortuna en acondicionador y shampoo. Piel blanca que posiblemente cuidaba con mucha crema y cuidados muy meticulosos. Un rostro que había que admitir que era bien parecido, con ojos de color azul claro. Superaba en estatura al portador del [Absorption Line].

Como un digno alumno de la [Clase D], el nivel de energía que Edward poseía era bastante superior al de la media, superaba incluso a la joven peli-blanca, pero su manejo y afinidad elemental era muy mediocre, de ahí que no hubiese podido quedar en una mejor clase. Y por si no fuera suficiente, también contaba con un [Sacred Gear].

[Stylish Foil] traducido literalmente como "Hoja elegante". Se trataba de un [Sacred Gear] de nivel [Medio]. Tiene la forma de un florete cuyo mango es de color dorado y azul, con la hoja de color plomo. Aunque la hoja era delgada no había porque subestimarla, el material con el que estaba hecha, según estudios, era 100 veces más resistente que el acero. Con la capacidad de volverse intangible para atravesar barreras mágicas y cualquier cosa que pudiese interponerse entre el camino de su hoja y su objetivo.

"Justo como esperaba de mí, una descripción magnifica" dijo Edward sacudiendo su cabellera con su mano

"¿No podrías ser menos narcisista?" preguntó el rubio con algo de asco

"No, soy perfecto después de todo"

"Aunque no más que mi Gen-chan, Gen-chan es mucho más guapo que tu" dijo la peli-blanca sacándole la lengua a Edward "¡Bleh!"

Esas palabras atravesaron el pecho de Edward con la misma eficacia de su propio [Sacred Gear], causando que este bajase la mirada. El rubio rio un poco mientras su novia continuaba sacándole la lengua a Edward. Y entonces una sirviente llego a donde ellos, cargando dos platos con comida las cuales entrego a los tres.

"Gracias" agradeció el rubio sonriendo

"Gracias" agradeció la peli-blanca juntando las manos "¡Itadakimasuuu~!"

"De nada, Hanakai-sama, Genshirou-sama" dijo la joven Maid sonriendo alegremente. Después se giró hacia Edward, entregándole su plato "Aquí tiene, Edward-sama"

"Excelente, no esperaba menos de comida de mi clase, se ve delicioso" dijo Edward

"Ahora si me permiten…"

"Espera…"

Antes de que la joven Maid pudiese irse y volver a lo suyo, Edward le había tomado de la mano, causando que esta se girase confundida para verle. Edward le dedico una mirada seductora, sonriendo suavemente y acariciando la mano de ella.

"La comida es estupenda, pero…" dijo Edward en un tono seductor "¿Qué te parece convertirte en mi postre?"

"Edward-sama…" dijo la Maid inundándose de rubor

Si, Edward era una casanova por naturaleza. Inconscientemente terminaba seduciendo a cualquier chica que el considerase hermosa y claro que incluso había intentado ligarse a la peli-blanca, a lo que recibió una paliza por parte de ella y su novio.

Y era comprensible hasta cierto punto. Aunque al resto de los varones les costara admitirlo, el cabrón de Edward era estúpidamente apuesto. Rubio, alto y de ojos azules, exactamente lo que cualquier mujer buscaba. Y claro que Edward tenía su record de conquistas, las chicas en su país caían rendidas ante sus encantos.

Pero, no todas lo hacían.

"Lo siento, pero tendré que pasar" dijo la Maid zafándose del agarre del chico, sonriendo "Si necesita alguna otra cosa, no dude en llamarme"

La chica hiso una ligera reverencia y después se dio la vuelta procediendo a retirarse de la habitación mientras el rubio y su novia la veían. Una vez que salió de la habitación, Edward dejo caer la cabeza mientras un aura depresiva le envolvía.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué las chicas de otras razas no seden ante mí?!" exclamo Edward

Desde que había ingresado a la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas, Edward había tratado de ligarse a las chicas de las otras razas y hasta el momento no había logrado ligarse a ni una sola. Él no tenía ningún problema en engatusar a cualquier humana, a excepción de algunas claro, pero quería llevarlo a otro nivel al seducir a demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Pero, todas le habían rechazado.

"Acéptalo, Edward-kun. No todas las mujeres caerán ante tus encantos" dijo la peli-blanca sosteniendo el tenedor entre sus dientes

"¡No puedo! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy perfecto, apuesto, alto, rubio y de ojos azules! ¡Soy el hombre perfecto!" exclamo Edward con confianza, después olfateándose a sí mismo "¡Y huelo a limón!"

"Y aunque son buenos argumentos, algunas no solo buscan una cara bonita" dijo el rubio comiendo con normalidad

"No, no hay una sola mujer que pueda resistirse a mis encantos"

"Tienes una justo aquí, Edward-kun"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" dijo Edward tomando la mano de la peli-blanca, acariciándole y acercando su rostro al de ella "¿Momo, no quieres ser mi pos…?"

"No" negó la peli-blanca clavándole el tenedor en la frente

"¡AAaaaahhh!"

"Y no me digas Momo, solo Gen-chan puede hacerlo"

"Eso fue un poco cruel, Momo-chan" dijo el rubio sonriendo

"Mis labios y mi cuerpo son solo de Gen-chan" dijo la peli-blanca

"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡Si esto deja cicatriz arruinara mi hermoso rostro…!" exclamo Edward sacándose el tenedor de la frente, generando un chorro de sangre

GII~

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió, lo que claramente llamo la atención de todos en la habitación. Al girarse hacia la puerta pudieron ver a un puñado de sirvientas y mayordomos parados en la puerta. El rubio pudo notar a la jefa de las Maids parada delante de todos, mirándoles.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado de la merienda" dijo la jefa de Maids sonriendo suavemente "Ahora y si no hay ninguna molestia, me gustaría comenzar con el recorrido a través de la mansión. Ustedes van a vivir aquí durante poco más de 1 mes y no me gustaría saber que se perdieron"

"Sii~" asintieron todos al unísono

"Muchas gracias. Ahora, por favor síganme"

Todos los sirvientes se dieron la vuelta y procedieron a caminar a través del pasillo mientras los alumnos de la [Clase D] procedían a formar una fila y comenzaban a seguir a los sirvientes de Phenex a través de la inmensa mansión en la que se estaban hospedando.

Fueron guiados a través de muchos pasillos y de muchas habitaciones a lo largo del recorrido. Se les indico donde se encontraban las distintas salas comunes, incluso había una biblioteca e incluso había un baño al aire libre estilo Onsen, también la cocina y por supuesto los baños, que era lo más importante.

Después de haber recorrido lo importante dentro de la mansión, procedieron a salir al inmenso patio de la mansión para darles un ligero recorrido a través del patio al que por supuesto tenían libertad de explorar.

"¿Disculpe, Ana-san?" preguntó el rubio señalando un lugar con su dedo "¿Eso qué es?"

"Ah, eso" dijo la jefa de Maids mirando el lugar "Debido al tamaño del patio de la mansión, algunos bosques se encuentran dentro del patio. Por supuesto son libres de explorarlos, pero me gustaría pedirles que tuviesen cuidado pues ahí se encuentran algunos animales salvajes y familiares sin amo que podrían atacarles"

"Ehh…"

Nuevamente reanudaron su recorrido a través del enorme patio de la casa Phenex. Notando un enorme número de estatuas de piedra, aves exóticas de colores extravagantes duchándose en las distintas fuentes e incluso algunos otros servidores de Phenex trabajando en sus respectivos puestos.

"¡Oh! ¡Justo a ti te estaba buscando…!"

Una voz conocida llamo la atención del rubio, quien girándose hacia a un lado pudo notar como desde la mansión alguien caminaba hacia él. Y se trataba de nadie menos que el mismísimo Azzazel, el líder de Grigori, quien saludaba con la mano.

"Azzazel-sensei…" dijo el rubio sorprendido "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando…" dijo el líder de los caídos "Ah, Ana-chan no te preocupes por nosotros, continua con el recorrido, yo me encargo de este"

"Como ordene, Azzazel-sama" dijo la jefa de Maids inclinándose, girándose y continuando con el recorrido

"Gen-chan…" dijo la peli-blanca mirando a su novio

"Ve Momo-chan, te alcanzo enseguida" dijo el rubio sonriendo, señalando con el pulgar al líder de Grigori "Parece que Azzazel-sensei quiere hablar conmigo"

"Está bien"

Dándose un breve beso en los labios se despidieron y la peli-blanca se unió al resto de sus compañeros de clase para continuar con su recorrido. El rubio por otro lado se giró hacia el líder de los caídos, quien le miraba con normalidad.

"¿Y de que quería hablar, Azzazel-sensei?" preguntó el rubio llevándose las manos a las caderas, curioso

"Perdona por interrumpir tu recorrido y tu excursión, pero hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte" explico el líder de Grigori

"No me interrumpe, pero, ¿Qué quiere preguntarme?"

"Bueno, Genshirou… ¿Tu sabes que Vritra se encuentra sellado en 4 distintos [Sacred Gears], no es así?" preguntó el líder de Grigori

"Si, los administradores me lo dijeron cuando fui aceptado en la universidad. Parece ser que [Absorption Line] es uno de los 4, siendo los otros: [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field] y [Shadow Prison]" explico el rubio cruzándose de brazos

"Si, es exacto. Cada uno de los [Sacred Gears] en los que Vritra se encuentra sellado tiene una de las habilidades de Vritra. Eso quiere decir que tu poder está incompleto todavía, Genshirou"

"Eso ya lo sé, ¿A dónde quiere llegar?"

El líder de Grigori miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie y después mostro una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose al chico y hablando en voz baja.

"Esto no lo sabe nadie así que no lo digas, pero…" dijo el líder de los caídos divertido "Actualmente Grigori tiene en posesión a [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field] y [Shadow Prison]"

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso, notando que su profesor no parecía bromear en lo absoluto. Miro a ambos lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie y comenzó a susurrar también.

"¿E-Es eso cierto? ¿Y cómo los consiguieron?" preguntó el rubio

"Oh, tenemos nuestros métodos. De hecho los hemos tenido en nuestra posesión desde hace mucho tiempo, estábamos pensando en juntar los 4 para re-establecer la consciencia de Vritra y juntarlos en un único [Sacred Gear], pero jamás logramos encontrar el cuarto. Hasta que…"

"Hasta que se enteraron que yo lo tenía, eh…"

"Si"

"Pues lo siento pero les será imposible juntar los 4 de momento. He investigado y se perfectamente que hace unos años realizaron experimentos para intentar la "Extracción de [Sacred Gears]" de forma segura en humanos, ninguno salió bien y el resultado siempre era el mismo, la muerte. Y no tengo planeado morir"

"¿Qué? Yo jamás sugeriría algo como eso, tampoco soy tan malvado. De hecho, tengo una oferta para ti…"

"¿Cuál sería?"

"¿Estas interesado en adquirir [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field] y [Shadow Prison]?"

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿E-Es enserio?!" exclamo el rubio hartamente sorprendido

"Si, nosotros queremos fusionar los 4 [Sacred Gears], pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos fusionarlos en un portador. De hecho creo que eso incrementaría la probabilidad de tener éxito"

"Entiendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero…" el rubio afilo la mirada "¿Por qué está ofreciéndome esto? Dudo que sea solo por su interés en re-establecer la consciencia de Vritra…"

En ese momento el líder de Grigori abrió sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa debido a la mirada que el rubio le había dedicado. Inconscientemente le recordó a la mirada de cierto castaño y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

"Veo que eres tan agudo como Hyoudo, eh…" dijo el líder de los caidos serio "Si, es cierto, esto no es del todo para re-establecer la consciencia de Vritra y fusionar los 4 [Sacred Gears]. De hecho hay otra razón…"

"¿Cuál?"

"El torneo"

"¿El torneo?"

"Si, esta vez el torneo será bastante divertido, gracias a ustedes" dijo el líder de Grigori señalando al chico con una sonrisa "Esta será la primera vez que un grupo de humanos decide participar, por supuesto su gobierno está muy interesado en que lleguen alto y muestren que si lo intentan, los humanos pueden ser tan buenos como los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su oferta?"

El líder de los caídos soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

"Para los estudiantes de la [Clase F] esta excursión también será un campamento de entrenamiento. Su rendimiento es mucho más bajo que el de los otros, sus capacidades mágicas son endebles y sus [Sacred Gears] obsoletos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera cuentan con un [Sacred Gear]. Necesitan mejorar si realmente quieren enfrentar demonios o ángeles…" explico el líder de Grigori mirando al chico "Para ti y tu novia eso no es problema, ustedes pertenecen a la [Clase D], sus capacidades mágicas son por demás superiores, su afinidad elemental también y sus [Sacred Gears] son más poderosos que los de ellos. Pero…"

El líder de los caídos toco el pecho del rubio con su dedo índice, mostrando una expresión seria.

"Llegara un momento en el que eso no sea suficiente, créeme. No importa que tan fuerte seas, nunca es suficiente, siempre tienes que ser más fuerte" dijo el líder de los caídos "Desconozco si esto significa lo mismo para ti que para Hyoudo, quizás solamente te estas dejando llevar y no digo que sea malo, pero si ellos van a tomárselo enserio, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es responderles con la misma seriedad"

El líder de Grigori se dio la vuelta mientras procedía a irse, agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

"La oferta seguirá en pie siempre que quieras. Ven a verme cuando sientas que necesitas ser más fuerte…" dijo el líder de los caídos antes de irse "Porque esos chicos sin duda alguna van alcanzarte y superarte en cuestión de tiempo. No sería bueno ser dejado atrás… ¿Verdad?"

El rubio simplemente se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, mirando en la dirección en la que su profesor se había ido. Bajo la mirada ligeramente, observando sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza, sonriendo.

" _¡Por supuesto no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡También voy a entrenar…!_ " pensó el rubio con determinación " _¡Yo jamás he pensado en Hyoudo como alguien inferior, de hecho lo considero un poco superior a mí. Y si quedarme como estoy significa ser dejado atrás, entonces no sucederá…definitivamente no sucederá_ "

Se puso en marcha para alcanzar al resto de su clase y continuar con su recorrido con una expresión divertida. Admiro el colorido cielo del inframundo y después alzo su mano, como si intentase atrapar algo.

" _Yo voy a esforzarme, más te vale hacer lo mismo, Hyoudo_ "

* * *

Territorio Gremory.

Mansión Gremory.

"¡Achu…!"

En una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión Gremory, un joven de cabellos castaños estornudo de la nada. El chico se encontraba sentado en una silla delante de un mueble, sobre el cual se encontraba un pequeño artefacto rectangular y había una interfaz holográfica desplegada. Al parecer estaba configurando un [Sacred Gear] modificable.

"Ya es el quinto…" dijo el chico limpiándose la nariz "¿Alguien está hablando de mí?"

"Cielos, Ise-kun es tan popular…"

Una melodiosa voz se escuchó justo detrás del castaño. Un par de brazos abrazaron al chico por el cuello desde atrás, al mismo tiempo que un voluptuoso y enorme par de senos se posaban justo sobre la cabeza del chico. Se trataba de su hermosa maestra de magia, Edelia Florence, quien abrazaba al chico con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¿Ya casi terminas, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra suspirando mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla "Estoy muy aburrida"

"Nadie dijo que te quedaras aquí, Edelia" respondió el chico soltando un suspiro, girándose hacia la interfaz y reanudando el movimiento de sus dedos "Aun me falta un poco, aún faltan unos cuantos por terminar. La mayor parte del equipo no cuenta con un [Sacred Gear] y eso nos pone en desventaja. Aun con nuestro desempeño, un [Sacred Gear] nos dará algo de ventaja sobre los demonios y ángeles"

"Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿No podrías habérselo pedido a Azzazel-chan o Ajuka-chan? Ellos podrían haberse encargado de programarlos…"

"Confió en las capacidades de ambos, pero prefieren programarlos por mí mismo para poder notar errores y tener una mejor especificación. No tengo tiempo para equivocarme, necesito terminarlos lo más pronto posible para entregárselos a los chicos y que se acostumbren a ellos. Estos [Sacred Gear] podrían ser el punto clave para poder pasar la primer ronda del torneo…"

"Buu~" dijo la maestra de magia inflando las mejillas en un tierno puchero "Yo quería divertirme con Ise-kun"

"Pues perdón, será en otro momento"

"Que se le va a hacer…"

La maestra soltó un suspiro de decepción, observando como su alumno continuaba escribiendo a gran velocidad en el teclado holográfico. Tenía que admitir que el movimiento de manos de ese chico le sorprendía bastante y extrañamente también le excitaba un poco.

"Deja de pensar cosas sucias, Edelia" dijo el chico sin mirarle

"Perdón, resulta imposible al ver tus manos, Ise-kun"

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos se encontraba caminando a lo largo de aquel absurdamente enorme patio perteneciente a la casa Gremory. Mientras caminaban podían admirar distintas estatuas hechas de piedra. Había arboles pequeños cortados en forma de personas y el detalle era increíble, de esperar de los demonios y la clase alta, casi parecía una persona real hecha de hierba.

"¡Es enorme!" exclamo Arata mirando los alrededores

"Había escuchado que los demonios exageraban las cosas, pero esto es una exageración" dijo Fumiko mirando los alrededores con sorpresa "Ha de medir lo mismo que un país, mínimo"

"Tampoco hay que exagerarlo tanto, pero si" dijo Eiji rascando su mejilla nervioso

"¡Oh! ¡Mira, Eiji-kun!" exclamo Riki tomando al chico por el brazo, jalándole mientras señalaba a un servidor de Gremory "¡Ese de ahí está cortando el árbol y parece que está haciendo a Gremory-sempai!"

"¿E-Enserio?"

"¡Vamos a ver…!"

Ambos fueron a donde se encontraba aquel servidor de Gremory que se encontraba dándole forma a las hojas de un árbol, más específicamente, se encontraba dándole la forma de la heredera de la casa Gremory, Rias Gremory y había que decir que se le parecía bastante.

"Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores" dijo Arata con las manos en la nuca, mirando a sus compañeros "¿Vienen?"

"Claro" asintió Takeshi "¿Vienes, Fumiko-san?"

"Bueno, ya que…" acepto Fumiko suspirando "Rias-sempai se encuentra con su madre, me gustaría presentarme, pero supongo que lo hare después…"

"Yo también voy" dijo Atsushi uniéndose a ellos

"¡A-Ah! Yo también voy" afirmo Keiko siguiéndoles

"¡Yo también!" exclamo Ami con la mano alzada y una enorme sonrisa, uniéndose a sus compañeros

Rápidamente el grupo de había disuelto en distintos y pequeños grupos. Riki y Eiji se encontraban admirando al servidor de Gremory y después se irían por su lado. Arata, Takeshi, Keiko, Fumiko y Ami se habían ido a dar la vuelta.

Hisoka y Akira se encontraban sentados en la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que se encontraban cerca, recargándose en el tronco y admirando los alrededores en silencio. Aunque podía notarse que Hisoka se encontraba un poco acalorado y su amiga le lanzaba leves y frías ráfagas de aire por las manos.

Antes de darse cuenta Hana y Aisha se habían quedado las dos solas en un enorme patio que no parecía tener fin. Se miraron mutuamente antes de sonreírse entre ellas y después procedieron a caminar a través del patio, buscando un lugar para descansar.

Después de caminar un poco, el dúo de rubias se encontró con una de las tantísimas fuentes que se encontraban dispersadas a lo largo del inmenso patio Gremory. Pudieron admirar a un par de exóticas y hermosas aves de colores extravagantes duchándose en la fuente, que al verles escaparon surcando los cielos. Las rubias rieron un poco y tomaron asiento en la fuente, admirando el patio que casi un bosque.

"Es muy hermoso…" dijo Hana mirando el colorido cielo del inframundo "Parecen auroras boreales…"

"Si, es hermoso…" dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente

Hana sonrió un poco mientras se quitaba una pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo, abriéndola y sacando un par de sándwiches envueltos en plástico. Ofreció uno a su amiga y tomo otro para ella, comenzando a comer.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" hablo la rubia mirando a su igual de cabello "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Hana-san?"

"¿Eh? S-Sí, claro, Argento-san" respondió Hana un poco sorprendida

"Con Asia está bien"

"Entiendo, Asia-chan"

"Sí. Ah, lo que quería preguntarte era…" dijo la rubia mirando a su compañera curiosa "¿Por qué Hana-san decidió participar en el torneo?"

"¿E-Ehhh?" respondió Hana con sorpresa "¿Po-Por qué decidí participar?"

"Si, yo decidí participar porque parecía algo importante para Hyoudo-san. Él es un muy preciado amigo mío y me gustaría ayudarlo, prestarle mi fuerza. Tal vez Arata-kun y los demás piensan lo mismo, después de todo Hyoudo-san es una persona increíble. Pero, no sé si Hana-san piense lo mismo…"

Hana se quedó en silencio un par de segundos mientras su compañera le miraba curiosa. Presiono su puño contra su generoso pecho y después miro a la rubia, quien ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida por las acciones de su amiga.

"Yo…siempre he sido una chica tímida. Desde la escuela media, las miradas de todos siempre estaban sobre mí y me ponía nerviosa de no poder cumplir las expectativas de todos. C-Cuando descubrí que podía crear barreras mágicas estaba muy sorprendida y mis padres me alentaron a intentar ingresar en esta universidad. Estaba muy feliz cuando fui aceptada, pero sigo siendo igual de tímida. La mirada de los demás me aterra" explico Hana un poco nerviosa, presionando su puño contra su pecho "Me dije a mi misma que no haría nada para destacar, que mantendría un perfil bajo para evitar las miradas ajenas. Pero, ese día, cuando Hyoudo-san paso al frente de la clase y propuso lo del torneo…"

Con una mirada nostálgica Hana comenzó a recordar el día en el que aquel joven de cabellos castaños había propuesto participar en el torneo. Recordó como sus compañeros se negaban, pero siguió insistiendo.

"Supongo que en ese momento desee ser como Hyoudo-san, con la confianza de poder pasar al frente y enfrentarse a todos sin miedo" dijo Hana sonriendo "Pensé que si participaba en el torneo podría superar mi miedo, por eso decidí participar"

"Ya veo, así que fue por eso"

"Perdona, mi razón no es algo como lo tuyo, Asia-chan, decidí participar por beneficio propio. Soy egoísta, lose"

"N-No, que va. De hecho, agradezco que me lo dijeras, yo también voy a ayudarte a superar tu miedo" dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente "Somos amigas después de todo"

"Asia-chan…" dijo Hana casi llorando, sonriendo suavemente "Lo siento, estoy usando a tu novio como beneficio personal…"

"No importa…" dijo la rubia, hasta que reacciono y exploto en rubor "¡¿N-Novio?! ¡N-No! ¡Hyoudo-san y yo no somos novios!"

"¿Eh? ¿Me equivoco? Asia-chan dijo que quería prestarle su fuerza y apoyarlo, sonaba como el tipo de apoyo que una novia daría" dijo Hana confundida "Lo siento…"

"N-No, no es nada, además, Hyoudo-san está saliendo con Gremory-sempai"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, escuche acerca de eso pero, no me parece que sea cierto. Pienso que es solo un rumor" dijo Hana llevándose la mano al mentón "No veo a Hyoudo-san junto a Gremory-sempai casi nunca y Hyoudo-san no parece muy interesado en Gremory-sempai"

"¿E-Es así?"

"Si, pienso que Asia-chan todavía tiene oportunidad"

"¡¿D-De que estas hablando, Hana-san?!" exclamo la rubia inundándose en rubor

"¿Eh? Pensé que Asia-chan estaba enamorada de Hyoudo-san…"

"¡C-Claro que no! ¡Solo somos amigos…!"

"Ya veo, perdón por malinterpretarlo" dijo Hana inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa

La rubia simplemente desvió la mirada, echándose aire con las manos en un intento de apaciguar la vergüenza y el color rojo vivo que destellaba en su rostro. Después de tranquilizarse un poco la rubia se llevó el índice al mentón, pensando.

" _¿Sera verdad lo que dice Hana-san? ¿Hyoudo-san y Gremory-sempai no están saliendo?_ " se preguntó a sí misma " _Y si es así, yo…_ "

Exploto en rubor nuevamente al imaginarse a ella y al chico castaño juntos, tomándose de las manos o quizás alguna otra cosa traviesa. Junto sus manos y pidió el perdón de dios por haber pensado cosas impuras.

Miro los alrededores y entonces pudo notar una cosa. A un par de metros de la fuente donde se encontraban ella y Hana, se encontraba un quisco bastante elegante que se encontraba rodeado por flores de distintos colores y dentro de aquel quisco se encontraban la heredera de Gremory y la madre de esta.

" _¿Gremory-sempai y su madre?_ " pensó la rubia mirándolas " _Me pregunto de que estarán hablando…_ "

* * *

Y aunque quizás para cualquiera parecería una agradable conversación entre madre e hija, en el quiosco la situación era un poco complicada, para la heredera de Gremory. Ella y su madre se encontraban sentadas en unas sillas alrededor de una mesa elegante de metal. Había un par de tazas de café sobre la mesa. El pequeño pelirrojo, hijo del [Maou] Lucifer, se encontraba jugando a unos metros de ellas.

GLUP

La heredera Gremory trago saliva con nervios. Hacia un par de minutos desde que su madre le había dicho que quería hablar con ella y desde que habían llegado aquí no había dicho una sola palabra y el aire comenzaba a tornarse pesado.

Después de un par de segundos de un silencio abismal, finalmente una de las dos decidió moverse. La matriarca de Gremory tomo su taza con café y la llevo hasta su boca, dando un ligero sorbo al contenido. Tras sorber un poco de café, delicadamente devolvió la taza a su lugar, con la elegancia y delicadeza digna de una reina. Se cruzó de brazos por debajo de su voluptuoso pecho, haciéndolo notar más, cruzo las piernas y lanzo una mirada seria hacia su hija.

"He de suponer que sabes de que quiero hablar…" dijo la castaña mirando a su hija "¿No es así?"

"S-Si, me hago una idea…" respondió la pelirroja un poco nerviosa

La madre soltó un suave suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. La heredera de Gremory no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, pues aunque el aire poco a poco comenzaba a aligerarse, la posición que su madre había adoptado le provocaba una intensa presión que no le dejaba estar en paz. Era casi como si desprendiese un aura de su cuerpo y técnicamente así lo era.

"Solo quiero saber una cosa…" hablo la actuar matriarca de Gremory "¿Cómo fue que tu e Ise-kun terminaron en una "relación falsa"?"

"Bueno, ya sabes…" dijo la pelirroja jugando con un mechón de su cabello, un poco indecisa sobre que responder. Entonces recordó algo que había sucedido un par de días antes y alzo su dedo índice "¡E-Eso es! Su-Sucede que hace unos días se me presento un nuevo, eh, ¿Cómo decirlo? Pretendiente. Honestamente esto de tener pretendientes es bastante molesto, así que le pedí a Ise-kun que actuase como mi novio para evitar los pretendientes, al menos por un tiempo…"

Aunque la heredera Gremory parecía satisfecha con su propia respuesta, la matriarca Gremory no parecía estarlo del todo, causando que la pelirroja se pusiese nerviosa nuevamente. Tras un par de segundos la castaña soltó un suspiro mientras asintió en comprensión a las palabras de su hija, generando un suspiro de alivio en la pelirroja.

"No te diré que no te entiendo. Se lo que es ser pretendía por muchos y comprendo la molestia que sientes. Claro no estoy de acuerdo en usar de esa forma a Ise-kun, pero si él está de acuerdo no encuentro problema alguno en usarlo para evitar pretendientes" dijo la matriarca Gremory asintiendo

"Sabía que entenderías, madre…" dijo la pelirroja aliviada, llevándose una mano al pecho

"Sin embargo, hay una cosa que quiero que me respondas, Rias"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Es eso realmente lo único que deseas tener con Ise-kun?"

"¿Eh?"

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a su madre mirándole en espera de una respuesta. Aunque la pelirroja simplemente mostró una expresión crédula, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y ladeando la cabeza en clara muestra de confusión ante la pregunta. La matriarca de Gremory al ver eso simplemente suspiro suavemente.

"Permíteme preguntarlo de otra manera…" hablo la castaña "¿Una "relación falsa" es realmente lo único que deseas tener con Ise-kun, Rias?"

"¿Eh? Y-Yo no…"

"No trastes de evadir la pregunta, Rias. No crie a una incompetente incapaz de saber a lo que me refiero, respóndeme con la verdad…"

La pelirroja simplemente bajo la mirada, apretando la falda de su uniforme con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Su madre por supuesto noto el estado de su hija, pero se mantuvo seria y firme en su posición, quizás estaba siendo demasiado estricta o cruel, pero si se trataba de la felicidad de su hija, haría lo necesario.

Tras un par de segundos, la heredera de Gremory finalmente alzo la mirada. La castaña pudo notar una expresión bastante compleja adornando en el rostro de su hija. Estaba pensando en detenerse, pero al ver que su hija estaba decidida a hablar, se mantuvo en silencio y espero la respuesta. Aunque pudo notar algo en el rostro de su hija…inseguridad.

"Si te soy sincera, no estoy segura" dijo la heredera de Gremory "Digo, sé que me siento atraída hacia Ise-kun. Quiero decir, Ise-kun es lindo, guapo, inteligente y aunque diga que le molesta, siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita, es amable por naturaleza, supongo"

La madre asintió.

"Pero, decir que estoy interesada en Ise-kun solo por eso sería un error. Supongo que lo que realmente me atrae de Ise-kun es su mirada…" la pelirroja miro hacia abajo, hacia sus atributos mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de estos, realzándolos "Todos los hombres hasta ahora me ven con miradas lujuriosas, deseando mi cuerpo, como si solo fuese un pedazo de carne. Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, pero…Cuando Ise-kun me mira…es como si no me estuviese viendo…"

La heredera Gremory recordó brevemente los momentos en el que aquel joven de cabellos castaños le analizaba. Ciertamente la mirada del chico parecía muy interesada, pero no precisamente en el cuerpo de ella, sino en algo más.

" _Bueno, siendo usuario de [Gram Demolition] es normal que no esté muy interesado en tu cuerpo cuando tu energía es mucho más interesante_ " pensó la madre asintiendo para sí misma " _Ajuka me dijo que el objetivo de ese chico era bastante grande, y que gracias a ello estaba muy enfocado en su investigación_ "

"Cuando vi que Ise-kun no estaba interesado en mi cuerpo, a diferencia de todos los demás, me alegre…pero al mismo tiempo me sentí decepcionada" explico la pelirroja "Supongo que como consecuencia a eso, empecé a desear que Ise-kun me viese con esos ojos, deseándome, pero…no lo logre. Y entonces, llego ese día…"

"¿Ese día?"

"¿Lo recuerdas, madre? Después del ataque de Kokabiel, yo y Akeno nos quedamos hospedadas en la casa de Ise-kun hasta que la reconstrucción término"

"Es cierto" asintió la madre "Gracias por recordármelo, tenemos que enviarles unos suvenires por haberse hecho cargo de ti y Akeno-chan. Un par de castillos no les vendrían nada mal"

"Por favor no lo hagas, la familia de Ise-kun es humilde, no aceptaran regalos tan caros"

"Entiendo"

"Cuando estuvimos en la casa de Ise-kun conocimos a sus padres, quienes por cierto son muy agradables, y también conocimos a otra persona…" dijo la pelirroja suspirando suavemente "Conocimos a la ex-novia de Ise-kun"

"¡Vaya!" la madre no pudo evitar dejar escapar eso, al mismo tiempo que cubría su boca con la mano "Lo siento, es solo que estaba sorprendida. Ise-kun es bien parecido, pero saber que tenía una novia es algo, como decirlo, sorprendente…"

"Lose, Akeno y yo también estábamos sorprendidas. La chica se llama Kiryuu Aika, es una de las amigas de la infancia de Ise-kun. Después de conocerse por mucho tiempo decidieron ser novios y estuvieron juntos durante 3 años, hasta que terminaron poco antes de que Ise-kun entrase a la universidad"

"¿Sabes el porqué de su rompimiento?"

"No, Aika-chan no quiso decírnoslo. Supongo que aún era muy pronto para hablar de ello…"

"Ya veo. ¿Y cómo se tomó el que estés interesada en Ise-kun? Digo, sin ofender querida, pero eres demasiado evidente"

"¿Tanto se nota?" pregunto la heredera Gremory ruborizándose un poco "Aika-chan se lo tomo increíblemente bien, incluso nos contó cosas sobre Ise-kun, secretos, gustos, comida favorita y demás cosas"

" _¿Se lo tomo de esa forma por su confianza en que Ise-kun aun la ama? ¿O lo tomo de esa forma debido a que quiere dejar ir a Ise-kun? No comprendo la mentalidad humana…_ "

"Durante nuestra estadía aprendí muchas cosas, especialmente sobre Ise-kun. Trate de hacer que me mirara, no como un sujeto de investigación, sino como a una mujer, pero hasta el momento no parece haber ningún resultado. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que me hiso sentir…extraña"

"¿Extraña?" pregunto la madre confundida "¿Qué cosa?"

"La mirada de Ise-kun cuando miraba a Aika-chan…era completamente distinta a la que muestra cuando me mira" respondió la pelirroja sujetando su brazo, mirando hacia a otro lado "Su mirada está llena de deseo, felicidad y emoción. Completamente diferente de la mirada que muestra conmigo. No era la clase de mirada que los otros hombres muestran conmigo, era algo completamente diferente. Era…la mirada de un hombre enamorado"

La madre se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como su hija parecía insegura, nerviosa y al parecer triste. No podía comprender del todo que estaba sucediendo con su hija en ese preciso momento.

"Supongo que fue en ese momento cuando decidí que…quería ser vista por Ise-kun de esa manera" dijo la pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa débil "Tal vez no sea algo tan genuino como el amor, sino simple envidia o deseo. Cuando Ise-kun me mira, no lo hace como si fuese un pedazo de carne o una princesa, lo hace como si fuese una chica completamente normal y eso me alegra mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me decepciona. Comencé a desear que Ise-kun me mirase con otros ojos…quiero que Ise-kun me mire de la misma forma que mira a Aika-chan, quiero ser especial ente sus ojos. Pero…no lo comprendo del todo aun, es la primera vez que me sucede esto…"

La actual matriarca de Gremory simplemente se quedó en silencio al ver como su hija debatía internamente. Por supuesto ella entendía, no podía decir que en su adolescencia le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo, pero sabía que era el desear ser especial para alguien. Y lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues era la esposa de Zeoticus Gremory, el actual Lord de Gremory y uno de los tantos demonios nobles en el inframundo que poseían un Harem.

Por supuesto era difícil atraer la atención de un hombre que era amado por muchas y que amaba a muchas personas. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para conservar la posición como la primera de todas y la más especial a los ojos del Lord de Gremory, pero no había sido sencillo por supuesto. Quizás para su hija no era precisamente lo mismo, pero podía comprender hasta cierto punto.

Pero, había algo que no le gustaba del todo en esto. Y era precisamente el nivel de interés que su hija presentaba por aquel joven castaño. Si, ciertamente el chico había ganado varios puntos de amor al salvarle de su compromiso con el heredero de Phenex, siendo amable y carismático que sumaban más puntos, pero incluso de esa forma, el interés romántico que su hija presentaba por el chico resultaba exagerado.

Era casi como si la heredera Gremory hubiese estado enamorada de ese chico desde muchísimo antes, ni siquiera el conocido como "Amor a primera vista" era algo tan exagerado. Y no era solo ella, la matriarca Gremory también había notado la mirada interesada de forma romántica en la reina Gremory, quien al parecer también mostraba un interés bastante profundo en aquel chico.

Y ya se hacía una pequeña idea de la razón. Recordó brevemente el enfrentamiento entre el heredero de Phenex y el joven de cabellos castaños. Ciertamente ella y su esposo se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al verle usar la tan rara y casi extinta [Gram Demolition], la más poderosa magia de contra-ataque, pero no había sido solo eso. Ya casi al final de la pelea, como si hubiesen abierto el grifo de agua, una oleada de energía abrumo por completo el cuerpo del castaño y un aura especial irradio de él.

[Dragón's Aura], un aura especial que solo los dragones podían emitir. ¿Qué había de especial en esta aura? Nada particularmente además de ser exclusiva de los dragones. El aura también tenía la particularidad de actuar como una especie de "atrayente" para la gente. Se sabía que incluso el aura llegaba a corromper a la gente y que algunos se volvían más fuertes tras haber interactuado con algún dragón.

No podía decir que sabía mucho sobre esa energía y los dragones, pues los dragones que existían en la actualidad no eran precisamente sociables y eran un par de flojos que se la pasaban durmiendo y flojeando todo el santo día, algo así como un gato gigante, pero con escamas y que respiraban fuego. Pero de lo poco que conocía sobre ellos sabía perfectamente que esa aura atraía de forma muy efectiva a las mujeres.

" _Ciertamente lo que sentí en Ise-kun en aquel momento fue [Dragón's Aura]. Aunque parece estarla conteniendo, aun puedo sentirla levemente emanando de su cuerpo…_ " pensó la madre llevándose el índice al mentón, mostrando una expresión seria " _Desconozco por completo la clase de dragón que Ise-kun posea, pero eso quiere decir que el exagerado interés de Rias en Ise-kun se debe completamente a su [Dragón's Aura]_ "

Mientras la madre reflexionaba, la heredera Gremory simplemente se mantenía en silencio, al parecer también reflexionando. Tras unos segundos la madre salió de su trance y después miro a su hija.

"¿Qué debería hacer, madre? No sé qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos, Ise-kun aun continua amando a Aika-chan, jamás lograre ser especial a sus ojos. Es la primera vez…que soy despreciada, no sé qué debería hacer…" dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada, apretando su falda

" _¿Ella no se ha percatado de la [Dragón's Aura] de Ise-kun?_ " pensó la madre un poco sorprendida "Rias, escúchame. Habrá momentos en los que no podrás tener lo que deseas, no todo es fácil en esta vida, eso tienes que entenderlo. Lo importante es que no te rindas y luches por ello"

"¿Es así? Es la primera vez que me pasa…"

"Estas mal acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, tal vez debería darle las gracias a Ise-kun por hacerte ver que no puedes tenerlo todo"

"Eso es cruel, madre"

"Perdón" se disculpó la madre sonriendo suavemente "Esto te lo digo porque note que Akeno-chan también está interesada en Ise-kun, Rias, debes saberlo. Akeno-chan es como una segunda hija para mí, y por supuesto las apoyo a ambas. Pero, hay algo que quiero que sepas…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nosotras no aspiramos a segundos puestos, ¿Entiendes?" dijo la madre alzando un dedo "Independientemente de si Akeno-chan es tu rival o quien quiera que sea, quiero que lo des todo y seas la primera, no aceptare que seas la segunda. Mírame, aunque tu padre tiene a otras mujeres jamás he perdido mi posición y soy la más importante y especial para tu padre"

"Importante y especial…" dijo la pelirroja

"Mira, puedes intentarlo con Ise-kun o puedes rendirte, no importa que sea lo que decidas, te apoyare. Sin embargo, si decides ir a por Ise-kun, asegúrate de darlo todo y ser la primera…"

"Madre…"

La actual matriarca de la casa Gremory se puso de pie y procedió a retirarse mientras su hija le seguía con la mirada. A un par de salir del quisco la castaña se detuvo, llamando la atención de su hija quien le miro curiosa.

"Te lo preguntare una última vez, querida…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Una "relación falsa"…" dijo la madre mirando a su hija por encima de su hombro "¿Es realmente todo lo que deseas tener con Ise-kun? Quiero que lo pienses bien, asegúrate de darme una respuesta pronto…"

Mientras la matriarca de Gremory procedía a marcharse, siendo seguida por su nieto y un par de Maids, la heredera de Gremory simplemente se quedó en silencio, mirando la dirección en la que su madre se había ido. Después miro la taza de café sobre la mesa, observando su propio reflejo.

"Yo…"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Ya para cuando se había oscurecido, o por lo menos las auroras boreales dimensionales que componía en el cielo del inframundo tomaron un tono más oscuro, ya todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] se encontraban en los interiores de la enorme mansión Gremory.

Hace un par de horas habían tenido un muy, muy largo recorrido a través de la enorme mansión en la que se hospedarían durante poco más de un mes. Cuando el recorrido termino, la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban completamente exhaustos debido a la larga caminata que habían hecho al recorrer esa enorme casa, por lo que se les dio un tiempo para descansar antes de la cena en la que se presentarían ante los líderes del Clan Gremory.

En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, específicamente en la que tenía una placa en la puerta que decía "Eiji Sawamura", dentro de la habitación por supuesto se encontraba Eiji, aunque se le podía ver un poco inseguro.

El joven perteneciente a la [Clase F] se encontraba parado delante de un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que la habitación tenia. Podía vérsele un poco nervioso mientras sujetaba delante de su cuerpo un traje elegante, un esmoquin.

Las Maids les habían sugerido a los alumnos vestirse para la ocasión, y ya que se trataba de una cena elegante con los líderes del clan Gremory, había que ir en traje por supuesto. Pero Eiji no estaba del todo seguro sobre si el traje le quedaría bien, más que nada por el tamaño de la ropa, que parecía que iba a quedarle grande.

Suspiro y resignado decidió ponérselo. Se desvistió con normalidad y procedió a vestirse con aquel elegante esmoquin. Tras vestirse se paró nuevamente delante del espejo, observándose a sí mismo. He de decir que no se veía mal, pero a sus propios ojos no era de esa misma forma.

GIII~

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta le sorprendió, generando que se girara con harta sorpresa y nervios, solo para abrir sus ojos cual platos e inundarse de rubor.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba su compañera de clase, Riki, quien vestía un hermoso y brillante vestido de color verde claro hasta la rodilla. Medias blancas y tacones de igual color con correas hasta la rodilla. Su corto pero sedoso cabello había sido sujetado en una coleta adornada con una hermosa horquilla. Guantes blancos hasta los codos. Podía notarse un poco de maquillaje y un labial rojo en sus suaves labios.

"¡Oh! Eiji-kun, veo que ya te has vestido…" dijo Riki encaminándose hacia el chico con una sonrisa

Eiji estaba en shock por la increíble belleza de su compañera, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar y la expresión "Quedarse con la boca abierta" describía perfectamente su estado. Riki llego hasta donde él y noto su expresión, a lo que dibujo una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Ohh? ¿Puede ser que Eiji-kun se haya quedado sin palabras al verme?" pregunto Riki con un poco de burla

"¿Q-Q-Que?" respondió Eiji reaccionando, ruborizándose y desviando la mirada "Cla-Claro que no…"

"¿Es asi?" dijo Riki suspirando, decepcionada "Y yo pensé que me veía linda…"

"C-C-Claro que te ves linda, Riki-san"

"¿Enserio? Gracias, Eiji-kun" dijo Riki sonriendo ampliamente "Tú también te ves muy guapo en traje"

"¿E-Es así?" pregunto Eiji no muy convencido "No lo creo…"

"Ten más confianza, te ves muy guapo" dijo Riki palmeando el hombro de su amigo, sonriendo. En ese momento la chica noto el moño mal puesto en el cuello del chico "Enserio los chicos son…deja que me encargue"

"¡¿E-E-Ehhhh?!"

Eiji exploto en rubor, literalmente, mientras Riki procedía a acomodarle el moño como era debido. Debido a que ambos compartían casi la misma estatura, Eiji podía ver perfectamente el rostro de la chica bastante cerca del suyo. Aquellos suaves y rojos labios le hipnotizaban.

"Y listo…" dijo Riki sonriendo, alzando la mirada, notando la mirada del chico "¿Q-Q-Que pasa? ¿El maquillaje está mal o algo?"

"N-No, no es nada" negó Eiji desviando la mirada, intentando ocultar su sonrojo "E-Es solo que pensaba que ese labial te sienta bastante bien…"

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras el chico intentaba no mirarle a los ojos. Inesperadamente la chica se ruborizo ligeramente y esbozo una sonrisa suave en sus labios, aunque después sonrió con algo de malicia.

"Eiji-kun…"

"¿Qué?"

Tomando por sorpresa al chico, Riki se le acerco de golpe y le planto un suave beso en la mejilla derecha. Riki se separó del chico ligeramente y sonrió, Eiji por su lado se quedó en shock unos segundos, hasta que reacciono un par de segundos después explotando en rubor mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, donde se encontraba la marca del beso de la chica.

"Gracias, Eiji-kun"

"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu…?!"

Eiji intento hablar, pero le fue imposible, solo tartamudeo.

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones. Específicamente en la habitación que tenía una placa metálica en la puerta que decía "Hisoka Komura", como era de esperar el joven anti-social de la [Clase F] se encontraba en su propia habitación. Ya vestía el elegante esmoquin que la familia Gremory le había proporcionado, con la particularidad de usar, como siempre, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra debajo del traje.

Curiosamente Hisoka simplemente se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño mueble que se encontraba cerca de un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. La mirada del chico se encontraba fija en el espejo, pero no en el objeto en sí, sino en la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Akira se encontraba en esa misma habitación, mirándose al espejo. Ella se encontraba vistiendo un vestido de color negro profundo con brillantinas de igual color, dándole un aspecto brillante. Mallones negros. Tacones negros que le hacían lucir un poco más alta. El cabello suelto, aunque había una horquilla adornándole en el costado izquierdo. Había optado por un seductor y sombrío labial negro.

Y aunque se veía muy hermosa, podía notársele algo insegura mientras se miraba a sí misma en el espejo. Daba ligeras vueltas y veía sus perfiles, posaba en distintas formas e inclusive intento sonreír, pero no se convencía a sí misma.

"Dime, Hisoka-kun…" hablo Akira girándose hacia donde el chico "¿Realmente me veo bien en este atuendo?"

El chico simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras admiraba con una mirada seria a su compañera, de pies a cabeza. Personalmente él ya pensaba que Akira era hermosa, el verle vistiendo ese atuendo tan elegante y seductor solo remarcaba su pensamiento. Pero no tenía la confianza ni la valentía de decirlo en palabras y ya que Akira se encontraba insegura, había una sola forma de hacerlo.

"…" sin decir una sola palabra, Hisoka asintió mientras levantaba el pulgar

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Akira llevándose una mano al pecho, suspirando con alivio "Me alegro. No estoy acostumbrada a usar esta clase de ropa y no estaba muy segura de cómo me quedaría. Si Hisoka-kun dice que se ve bien, entonces así debe ser…"

Un adorable sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Akira, quien se giró hacia el espejo nuevamente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Hisoka se le quedo mirando en silencio, y aunque parecía sereno por fuera, en su interior se debatía internamente.

" _Luces increíblemente hermosa, la mujer más hermosa del mundo…_ " pensó Hisoka desviando la mirada, enrojeciéndose " _No hay manera de que pueda decir eso…_ "

Entonces sintió una agradable brisa helada soplar gentilmente sobre él. Se giró y pudo ver como Akira ya se encontraba parada delante de él, agitando los dedos, produciendo aquella agradable brisa fría mientras sonreía.

"Parecías acalorado…" dijo Akira

"…" Hisoka se quedó en silencio y después asintió "Gracias…"

"No es nada…"

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones, específicamente en la que le pertenecía a Arata, por supuesto el estudiante de la [Clase F] se encontraba ahí, ya vistiendo el esmoquin que le habían otorgado. Aunque no se encontraba solo, sino que Takeshi y Atsushi le acompañaban, claro estos dos también llevaban puestos unos esmóquines.

"No podía esperar menos de mí, me veo increíble" comento Arata parado delante del espejo

"Arata-kun, a una persona se le permite ser narcisista cuando es apuesto…" dijo Takeshi desde el sofá

"Y tu no lo eres" termino Atsushi sentado al lado de Takeshi

"¡Cállense!"

GIII~

"¡Yahuuu~! ¡Holaaa~!"

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la alegre voz infantil de alguien llamo la atención del trio de varones, quienes se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con una ligera sorpresa.

Ahí se encontraba Ami, vistiendo un vestido de color lila hasta las rodillas. Tacones blancos y mallones de igual color. Su cabello estaba peinado igual que siempre, aunque había horquillas adornando sus dos coletas.

Y no estaba sola, puesto que también Keiko se encontraba con ella. Esta chica vestía un vestido un poco más corto en comparación al de Ami, de un color azul cielo. Tacones del mismo color que el vestido, con mallones blancos. Su cabello se encontraba sujetado, con un listón adornándole junto a una horquilla elegante.

Y por ultima, pero no menos importante, Fumiko también se encontraba ahí. Esta chica usaba un vestido corto hasta media pierna, ajustado a su esbelta figura, de color azul oscuro. Guantes del mismo color que su vestido, hasta los codos. Usaba mallones negros con tacones de igual color. Su cabello suelto y sedoso, adornado por un par de sujetadores brillantes.

"¡Woau! ¡Están hermosas!" exclamo Arata casi babeando

"Gra-Gracias" agradeció Keiko no muy confiada, retrocediendo un paso "Ustedes también se ven bien, Arata-kun, Takeshi-kun, Atsushi-kun"

"Gracias, te ves bien Keiko-san" agradeció Takeshi saludando con la mano "Tú también Ami-san, Fumiko-san"

"¡Gracias! ¡Tú también te ves bien! ¡Y tu igual, Atsushi-kun!" dijo Ami sonriendo ampliamente

"Si, gracias. También te ves bien" agradeció Atsushi "Tú también Fumiko-san"

"Gracias" agradeció Fumiko sonriendo, aunque parecía algo decepcionada " _No es que me importe ser vista por ustedes. Ahhh~, quiero ver a Rias-sempai…_ "

"Y me ignoraron por completo…" dijo Arata sonriendo falsamente "¿Y dónde está Hana-san?"

"Hana-san esta junto a Argento-san, ambas fueron a ver como se encontraba Hyoudo-san" respondió Keiko

"Es cierto, Hyoudo-san estuvo encerrado en la habitación todo el día" dijo Takeshi asintiendo "Ni siquiera asistió al recorrido"

"Me pregunto si estará bien…"

* * *

Moviéndonos a otra de las habitaciones, un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba parado delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo. Por supuesto se trataba del portador de la [Bosted Gear], quien vestía un impecable esmoquin, elegante y a la medida. Observándose a sí mismo en el espejo no pudo evitar suspirar, el quien era una persona completamente normal, no estaba acostumbrado a vestir tales prendas tan elegantes y más aún, tan caras.

" _Como rasgue esta ropa, me embargan la casa de mis padres…_ " pensó el chico suspirando

Aunque la ropa que vestía era elegante y le hacía verse bastante apuesto, había un par de ojeras en sus ojos que le hacían perder algo de imagen. Claro, pues se había pasado toda la noche anterior a la excursión y todo el día de hoy configurando [Sacred Gears] sin haberse dado el debido tiempo a descansar un poco. Estaba exhausto.

GIII~

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose llamo su atención, generando que este se girase. Al mirar hacia la puerta pudo ver a su hermosísima maestra de magia, Edelia Florence, adentrándose en la habitación con normalidad. Aunque había algo diferente en ella.

A diferencia de la mayoría del tiempo, esta vez la maestra de magia vestía prendas diferentes. En lugar de las prendas de siempre, ahora se encontraba vistiendo un largo vestido de color violeta oscuro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, escotado y reafirmando su increíble figura. El vestido contaba con un corte bastante amplio del lado derecho, mostrando una de las tan largas y seductoras piernas de la hermosa mujer. Y aunque eso de por sí ya causaba mucha sorpresa, había algo más que le genero curiosidad al chico. Se trataba del escote de la mujer, que a diferencia de lo usual, esta vez se podía ver un poco más grande y firme.

"Hola, Ise-kun" saludo la maestra con la mano, adornando su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa

Claramente el chico no olvidaría que se trataba de su maestra de magia, la acosadora de adolescentes que tenía más de mil años, la anciana, pero incluso de esa forma le resultó imposible no quedarse estupefacto unos segundos.

"Ah, sí, hola…" saludo el chico acomodándose el moño

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra llevándose el índice al mentón. Después sonrió de forma picarona "¿Podrá ser que te hayas quedado embobado ante mi cuerpo? No te contengas, puedes tocar de desearlo…"

"Gracias, pero no gracias"

"Boo~, aguafiestas" la maestra inflo sus mejillas "¿Y qué piensas? ¿Me veo bien?"

"¿Eh? Claro, te ves bien" dijo el castaño con normalidad

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la hermosa mujer, quien en un arrebato de alegría se lanzó hacia su estudiante, abrazándole y plantándole una ráfaga de besos en la mejilla mientras expulsaba pequeños corazoncitos por la cabeza.

"¡Gracias! ¡Eres tan lindooo~!" exclamaba ella

"¡A-A-Aléjese de mí!" dijo el castaño tomando a la mujer por el rostro, separándole por la fuerza "Puede que se va bien, pero sigue siendo la Florence-sensei que conozco, mi error por olvidarlo"

"Boo~"

Haciendo un puchero la maestra se tranquilizó mientras arreglaba un par de mechones que se habían despeinado con el arrebato anterior. El castaño por su lado continuo mirándose al espejo, pero más que verse a el mismo, miraba otra cosa. A través del espejo miraba a su maestra y no cualquier parte, sino el voluptuoso y enorme pecho de ella. Había algo raro con esos senos esta vez.

No paso mucho antes de que la mujer notase la mirada de su alumno sobre sus atributos y sonriese con picardía, acercándose al chico.

"¿Qué pasa, Ise-kun?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo "¿Algo que quieras decirme?"

"Perdone, tengo que preguntarlo" dijo el castaño mirándole con seriedad, señalando con su dedo los senos de ella "¿Qué hiso que sus tetas se ven tan firmes?"

"Que directo, aunque supuse que Ise-kun lo notaria. A decir verdad esta vez estoy usando un sosten"

"Ehh, ya veo… ¡Espere! ¡Espere! ¡Espere…!" exclamo el chico sorprendido "¡¿"Esta vez", dices?! ¡¿Eso significa que…?!"

"No uso sostén la mayor parte del tiempo, pensé que Ise-kun lo sabía"

El joven de cabellos castaños se sujetó la cabeza, como si hubiese sido engañado durante toda su vida. Recordó todas las ocasiones en las que había sentido los majestuosos senos de su maestra, no tenía la menor idea de que los había sentido sin sostén y ahora que lo sabía, le fue imposible no avergonzarse un poco.

"Como detalle extra, el sostén que uso tuve que mandarlo a pedir a la medida, puesto que ninguna tienda de lencería tenía mi talla" dijo la maestra sonriendo mientras hacia el símbolo de paz con los dedos

"Algo en mi interior me dijo que sería difícil para usted encontrar sostenes de su talla. Bueno, he de suponer que es por eso que no usa sostén… ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, eso y por qué me molesta mucho"

"¡Por favor use sostén de ahora en adelante!"

GII~

La puerta siendo abierta llamo la atención del dúo, quienes se giraron para ver de qué se trataba. Entrando en la habitación, un dúo de chicas con un largo y sedoso cabello rubio había entrado. Se trataba de Hana y Asia.

Hana usaba un vestido de color salmón, con algunos detalles en blanco hasta la rodilla. Su cabello suelto, adorando por un par de sujetadores brillantes en forma de flores de colores extravagantes. Tacones blancos, con unas medias hasta las rodillas de color blancas. Usaba un labial de color rosado, que hacían ver sus labios más sensuales y deseables.

Asia por otro lado usaba un vestido de color amarillo claro, con algunos vinilos remarcados con una tonalidad más clara y algunos detalles brillosos. Su largo y sedoso cabello suelto, sin ningún adorno y no lo necesitaba, pues se veía perfecto. Parecía estar usando algo de maquillaje y un labial idéntico al de Hana. Tacones del mismo color que su vestido, con medias amarillas de un tono muy claro, casi blanco. En las manos usaba unos guantes amarillos que llegaban hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas destellaban en su hermoso rostro.

"Argento-san, Hana-san…" dijo el castaño sorprendido "Se ven hermosas…"

"Gra-Gracias…" agradeció Hana escondiéndose un poco detrás de su amiga, ruborizándose

"Hyoudo-san se ve bastante apuesto, también…" dijo la rubia sonrojada por el elogio, sonriendo

"Gracias"

"¡Vaya, pero si están hermosas!" exclamo la maestra encaminándose hacia sus alumnas con una enorme sonrisa

"Gra-Gracias, pero…" dijo Hana mirando a su maestra "Para mí, usted se ve muchísimo más hermosas, Florence-sensei"

"Sin duda alguna, se ve muy hermosa" agrego la otra rubia igual de sorprendida

"Gracias, chicas"

GIII~

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y el cuarteto obviamente se giró para ver de quien se trataba esta vez. Sorprendentemente quien entro en la habitación resulto ser la mismísima Grayfia Lucifuge, la esposa del actual "Lucifer" y la jefa de Maids de la mansión Gremory. Vistiendo como siempre su atuendo de Maid y manteniendo aquella imperturbable expresión gélida en su rostro. Entro en la habitación y observo a los presentes.

"Veo que ya se han preparado" dijo la peli-platino, analizando con la mirada a los presentes

"Si, aunque…" respondió el castaño, examinando su propio vestuario "¿No cree que esto es un poco exagerado?"

"Venelana-sama y Zeoticus-sama desean tener una agradable cena con nuestros invitados, lo más adecuado sería estar presentable para la ocasión. Sé que quizás para ustedes los humanos podría ser un poco exagerado, pero los amos siempre lo han hecho de esta forma. Por favor, comprenda y déjelos ser…"

"Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma…"

"Además, parece sentarles bien…" comento la Maid mirando de re-ojo a las chicas

El castaño miro a las chicas presentes en su habitación e inmediatamente entendió de qué estaba hablando aquella fría Maid. Claro que todas ellas se veían bastante hermosas y era un espectáculo para la vista, nadie se quejaría.

"Entiendo" asintió el castaño sonriendo

"Gracias. Ahora, si están listos, me gustaría proceder a guiarlos hacia el comedor" dijo la peli-platino

"Claro"

La Maid se inclinó ligeramente antes de abrir la habitación e indicar a los presentes que saliesen, a lo que el cuarteto procedió a salir de la habitación del chico y se quedaron parados en el enorme pasillo. Una a una las puertas de las habitaciones se fueron abriendo y de ellas comenzaron a salir alumnos de la [Clase F], los varones vestían esmóquines y las mujeres vestidos elegantes cuyo color y detalles variaban.

"¡Madre mía! ¡Florence-sensei está que arde!" exclamo Arata corriendo, literalmente, hacia su maestra de magia, babeando y con ojos llenos de lujuria

"Agradezco el halago, pero…" dijo la maestra llevándose una mano a la mejilla, sonriendo suavemente

La mujer de más de mil años piso el suelo ligeramente con la punta de su tacón, generando un círculo mágico delante de ella y alzando un muro de concreto que se interpuso entre ella y su alumno, quien desafortunadamente se estrelló duramente contra la pared.

¡ZAS!

¡CRACK!

El golpe fue tan duro que cuarteo el muro de piedra.

"¡¿Quién te crees para alzar un muro de esa forma?! ¡¿Donald Trump?!" exclamo Arata sobándose la nariz, que se encontraba roja debido al golpe

"Solo Ise-kun tiene permitido tocarme" dijo la maestra sonriendo, mientras hacía desaparecer el muro que había invocado de la nada

El chico gruño un poco mientras se alejaba derrotado, a continuación la clase entera se reunió en un solo sitio. Hubo una ligera ronda de halagos entre estudiantes, entre los cuales la maestra de llevo la mayor parte por sensualidad y erotismo, pero no hubo nada particularmente malo o destacable. A excepción de algunas insinuaciones de Arata que terminaron en que fuese golpeado.

"Ahora, si no es molestia, síganme por favor…" dijo la Maid de cabellos plateados, observando a todos "Procederé a guiarlos hacia el comedor"

Los alumnos de la [Clase F] asintieron ante las palabras, o más bien ordenes, de la peli-platino y a paso lento procedieron a encaminarse por aquellos enormes, largos e interminables pasillos que componían la mansión Gremory.

El joven de cabellos castaños y anteojos se había perdido el recorrido, pero con una mirada desde afuera había supuesto que por dentro la casa seria enorme, pero no espero que fuese a ser TAN enorme. Pasaron varios minutos caminando por distintos pasillos y si fuese él solo, ya se hubiese perdido sin ninguna duda.

Tras varios minutos parecía que finalmente habían llegado. Los sirvientes de Gremory abrieron las puertas y se colocaron a los costados, inclinándose hacia adelante para dar paso a los estudiantes de la [Clase F] que procedieron a entrar en la habitación con algo de duda.

Al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

La habitación era casi tan enorme como lo eran sus propias habitaciones, no, quizá era un poco más grande. El techo se encontraba adornado por múltiples y enormes candelabros hechos de vidrio. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una inmensa mesa en forma de rectángulo con sillas más que suficientes para sentar a una clase entera y que incluso sobrasen.

Curiosamente ya había algunas personas dentro de la habitación, quienes recibieron a los alumnos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Empezando por el actual Lord de Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory. El hombre de larga cabellera carmesí se encontraba parado en uno de los bordes de la mesa, sonriendo suavemente ante la presencia de los alumnos. Para la ocasión había optado por un conjunto bastante elegante en color negro con detalles y bordes dorados, adecuado para un noble.

La esposa de Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, se encontraba sentada en el asiento de al lado de su esposo. La hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños había optado por un vestido de color blanco y detalles en negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Medias de color blanco con zapatillas al juego. Guantes en sus brazos hasta los codos. Sencillo, pero con su increíble belleza y cuerpo parecía más que perfecto.

La hija de los dos anteriores, Rias Gremory. La heredera de Gremory se encontraba sentada al lado de su madre. Sorprendentemente la pelirroja aún continuaba vistiendo el uniforme de la academia. Si había algo que destacar, era que parecía tener la mirada perdida y pensativa, como si no estuviese en la habitación.

La reina de Gremory, Akeno Himejima. La hermosa de cabellos negros había optado por un tradicional Kimono de color negro con algunos dibujos de flores de distintos colores estampadas por todos lados. Su cabello sujetado como siempre, con algunas horquillas adornándole. Esta chica saludo a cierto castaño con la mano y una sonrisa reluciente, lo que causo otra guerra interna entre los varones de la [Clase F].

La actual torre de Gremory, Koneko Tōjō. La chica de baja estatura y cabello blanco vestía un vestido de color blanco con algunos detallados en dorado. Zapatillas del mismo color con calcetas del mismo color hasta la rodilla. Esta chica no había ni dirigido la mirada hacia los alumnos, sino que simplemente continúo comiendo de un pequeño plato de aperitivos que había sobre la mesa.

El actual caballero de Gremory, Kiba Yūto. El príncipe de cabello rubio vestía el mismo esmoquin que los varones de la [Clase F], aunque por supuesto a los ojos de las chicas de esa clase se veía un millón de veces mejor. El rubio al notar la presencia de cierto castaño, le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, generando una oleada de pensamientos Fujoshis entre las féminas de la [Clase F].

Y aunque solo el portador de la [Bosted Gear] lo había notado, en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba una caja de cartón que emanaba un aura oscura y aterradora, posiblemente se trataba del Dhampiro, Gasper Vladi, actual alfil de Gremory. Si había algo curioso, era que la caja parecía estar decorada a diferencia de otras veces.

"Muchísimas gracias por haber venido" quien tomó la palabra fue el Lord de Gremory, quien extendió los brazos y sonrió "Espero que las ropas que preparamos para ustedes hayan sido de su agrado"

"Claro" asintieron los alumnos con normalidad

"Esta cena la he preparado como modo de darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa y territorio. Podrá ser poco el tiempo que van a pasar aquí, pero nos aseguraremos de que su estadía sea lo más cómoda y reconfortante posible. Ahora, si no es molestia, tomen asiento, enseguida procederán a servirnos la cena…"

Los alumnos de la [Clase F] asintieron y rápidamente procedieron a adentrarse en la habitación. Uno a uno los alumnos fueron tomando asientos en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, claro que los amigos se sentaban cerca unos de otros. Curiosamente la mayor parte del alumnado había optado por sentarse en el extremo contrario a donde los miembros de Gremory se encontraban, como forma de no faltarles al respeto.

"Sentémonos aquí, Hyoudo-san" dijo una hermosa rubia de ojos color esmeraldas, sonriendo mientras señalaba un par de sillas

"Claro" asintió el joven de cabellos castaños

La hermosa rubia tomo asiento en una de las sillas con normalidad y su amiga, Hana se sentó a un lado de ella. El castaño se estaba preparando para tomar asiento, cuando de la nada sintió como alguien le sujetaba del hombro. Curios miro detrás suyo para encontrarse a la Maid de cabello plateado, quien le miraba con seriedad.

"Por favor, Ise-sama" dijo la Maid peli-platino con la expresión seria de siempre "Use aquel de allá…"

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia donde la Maid señalaba con el dedo. Al instante pudo percatarse de que aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados señalaba una silla libre, específicamente, la silla que se encontraba al lado de la heredera Gremory.

Honestamente el chico ya estaba algo cansado de las "sugerencias" de esta mujer. Tenía pensado negarse y estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo en el interior del chico le dijo que le hiciera caso. Era casi como si su instinto le hubiese advertido que si por alguna razón o azares del destino decidiese llevarle la contraria a esta mujer, no acabaría para nada bien.

Suspiro resignado y rasco su nuca con algo de molestia, siguiendo a la Maid quien literalmente lo encamino hasta su asiento. La rubia de ojos esmeraldas lo miro con algo de confusión, a lo que el chico tuvo que pedir disculpas con un gesto de manos. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, entendiendo que era inevitable.

Tras ser encaminado hasta su asiento, la Maid saco la silla e indico al chico tomar asiento. Ya estados en este punto no había nada que hacer más que dejarse llevar, a lo que simplemente tomo asiento al lado de su "novia".

Pudo ver como la Maid de cabellos plateados procedía a retirarse no sin antes inclinarse ante el chico. Él suspiro y después miro hacia adelante, notando inmediatamente las miradas expectantes de los padres de la chica y de los siervos de ella. Se puso nervioso por las miradas y miro hacia sus compañeros, buscando ayuda, pero nadie le notaba.

"Un gusto volvernos a ver, Hyoudo Issei-kun" saludo el patriarca de Gremory, sonriendo

"S-Si, el gusto es mío" respondió el castaño mirándole, algo nervioso "Ti-Tiene una casa muy hermosa, Zeoticus-sama"

"Gracias. De hecho estamos pensando en remodelarla dentro de poco. Tenemos pensado hacer una pequeña expansión, al menos será el doble de grande de lo que es ahora"

"¿E-El doble de grande?"

El pobre chico no podía ni imaginarse como sería la mansión si planeasen volverla el doble de grande. Desde su punto de vista la mansión ya tenía el tamaño más que suficiente e incluso de más. Al menos, el no pensaría en expandirla más de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras el chico tenía una crisis mental debido a las palabras del patriarca de Gremory, los miembros de Gremory se le quedaron mirando con una sonrisa mientras el chico sujetaba su propia cabeza en un intento de apaciguar su crisis mental.

En ese momento la conversación termino abruptamente. El ambiente se puso tenso y el aire pesado. El pobre chico miro a los sirvientes de la heredera Gremory en busca de ayuda, pero lo único que consiguió fue sonrisas y saludos que no ayudaban en nada. Miro a la pelirroja pidiendo ayuda con los ojos, pero la chica simplemente se encontraba mirando el plato vacío sobre la mesa con una mirada vacía, como si estuviese reflexionando profundamente y no estuviese aquí.

"Hyoudo Issei-kun"

"¡S-Si!" dijo el castaño sorprendido, girándose hacia el Lord de Gremory

"Mi esposa me dice que tienes una relación con mi querida hija Rias" dijo el padre de cabello rojo sonriendo, optando por la pose de gendo "¿Es eso cierto?"

"¿E-Eh? Bueno…"

GLUP

El castaño trago saliva. Miro hacia los siervos de la pelirroja y estos simplemente le incitaban a responder con una sonrisa. La matriarca de Gremory se mantenía ajena a la conversación, sorbiendo algo de café que tenía consigo, aunque ella ya sabía que ellos mantenían una "relación falsa".

Estaba en una situación bastante complicada por no decir molesta e increíblemente aterradora. El patriarca de Gremory mantenía la posición con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero también emanaba un sutil pero intimidante manto de energía carmesí de su cuerpo, casi imposible de notar pero ahí se encontraba. La expresión y energía del hombre pelirrojo le decía que era peligroso decir que la heredera de Gremory era su novia, pero sus instintos le decían que sería aún peor decir que se encontraban en una "relación falsa".

Decir que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared no sería acertado del todo, lo más adecuado sería decir que se encontraba entre dos espadas, solamente tenía escoger cuál de las dos espadas tenía que encajarse.

"S-Si, yo y Rias-sempai estamos saliendo" respondió el chico sonriendo, rascando su nuca con algo de nervios

"¿Es eso así? Me alegra saber eso…" dijo el patriarca de Gremory sonriendo

El chico no podía decir si había tomado una buena decisión, pues aunque la agresividad del padre se vio notablemente disminuida por su respuesta, aun había algo de agresividad que no parecía que fuese a desaparecer sin importar que hiciese o dijese. Celos paternos, supuso.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo fue que sucedió? Mi hija tuvo muchos pretendientes y hasta ahora siempre rechazo a todos, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que hiso que te aceptase…" dijo el patriarca Gremory sonriendo, curioso "Mi esposa no quiso decirme nada…"

"¿E-Eh? Bueno…" el castaño paseo su mirada por los chicos a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía tener intenciones de ayudarle. Su supuesta "novia" se encontraba en las nubes y al verse abandonado, simplemente suspiro "Fue poco después de comenzar las clases de la universidad. ¿Lo recuerda, no? Soy usuario de [Gram Demolition], así que un día mientras miraba a la [Clase S] buscando alguna energía interesante, Rias-sempai apareció. Parecía como si una diosa hubiese descendido al mundo mortal, irónico considerando que Rias-sempai es un demonio, con su enorme belleza y ese asombroso cabello carmesí. Por cierto, es notable que lo heredo de usted, Zeoticus-sama y he de decir que tiene un gran cabello…"

"Gracias por el halago"

"Continuando. Rias-sempai y yo nos vimos solamente una vez y yo como un buen investigador decidí ir hacia ella para pedirle que me dejase analizar su energía y el tan rumoreado [Power of Destruction] de la familia Bael. Rias-sempai amablemente acepto ayudarme con mi investigación y nos volvimos amigos. Ella me hablo sobre ella y sobre su situación con Phenex-sempai. Y antes de darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella, le pedí que saliese conmigo y ella sorprendentemente me acepto. No podía creer que Rias-sempai aceptase salir conmigo, cuando le pregunte me dijo que le gustaba mi amabilidad. Después de eso sucedió el incidente con Phenex-sempai y creo que usted sabe que sucedió después de eso…"

"Si, muchas gracias por contármelo" agradeció el padre con sinceridad, mirando hacia donde su primera esposa

"N-No es nada…"

La matriarca de Gremory, quien hasta se había mantenido ajena completamente a la conversación, mantenía una mirada fija en aquel joven castaño quien reía nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca. Ella ya era consciente de la verdad detrás de la relación de su hija y ese castaño, aunque sí que se sorprendió un poco por la historia del chico.

" _Tuve que inventarme una historia completa sobre cómo nos conocimos Rias-sempai y yo…_ " pensó el chico recargándose en la silla, suspirando con cansancio " _Si este interrogatorio continúa, no estoy seguro de mantener la credibilidad y coherencia de la historia…_ "

Mientras el chico suspiraba con cansancio, una Maid a servicio de Gremory se acercó hacia donde el patriarca de Gremory, susurrándole algo al oído. Quizás un humano normal no hubiese podido escuchar, pero el que era un humano/dragón pudo escuchar un perfectamente audible " _Ya está listo_ ", lo que le hiso tener curiosidad. El Lord de Gremory hiso un gesto con la mano, al parecer indicando algo y la Maid asintió haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

A continuación el líder actual de Gremory se puso de pie con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] que inevitablemente dirigieron su mirada hacia aquel hombre. El pelirrojo extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados y con una sonrisa más que satisfecha informo:

"La cena esta lista"

¡ZAS!

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Entrando por las puertas, empujando carritos de metal, un buen número de sirvientes de Gremory procedieron a adentrarse en la habitación. ¿Qué cargaban en esos carritos metálicos? ¡Pues la cena!

Desde langosta hasta caviar, de cerdo a pavo y muchísimo más. Las bocas se todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] se abrieron con harta sorpresa, sus barbillas tocaron el suelo, metafóricamente hablando claro, debido a la gran calidad de la comida.

Platillos con los que solo soñarían con comer una vez cada año, platillos servidos en restaurantes tan caros que solo podrías visitarlos si eras estúpidamente rico o lograbas ahorrar una pequeña fortuna. Ni hablar de la presentación, ni siquiera lo habían probado y ya se les hacía agua la boca, el solo imaginar el sabor de tan exquisitos platillos les hacía babear, literalmente.

El olor de la comida se propago inmediatamente por toda la habitación, maravillando a todos sin excepción alguna. Incluso la heredera de Gremory que se hallaba en las nubes reacciono ante el aroma.

Rápidamente los servidores de Gremory procedieron a servir los platos a cada uno de los invitados, quienes simplemente tomaron los cubiertos preparándose para devorar a diestra y siniestra esa comida sin piedad.

¡Pero!

Justo antes de poder dar inicio a su masacre culinaria, tenían que rendir respeto a la comida y por supuesto, esperar a que el organizador de la cena, Lord Gremory, les indicase que podían comer. Seria maleducado empezar a devorar la comida sin piedad sin antes esperar a que el organizador dijese algo.

De momento y en contra del gruñir de su hambriento estómago, decidieron contenerse hasta que el patriarca de Gremory indicase que podían comenzar a comer.

"Antes de comenzar, espero que puedan encontrar su estancia satisfactoria. Organice esta cena para darles la bienvenida, indique a mis chefs personales lucirse y por lo visto lo han hecho de una forma espectacular…" dijo el Lord de Gremory observando la comida servida "Como líder de la casa Gremory les doy la bienvenida a nuestra mansión. Ahora, no se contengan y comiencen a comer…"

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, pues inmediatamente los alumnos de la [Clase F] comenzaron a degustar la deliciosa comida que les habían servido. Uno a uno fueron maravillándose ante el exquisito sabor de la comida, exclamando " _¡Delicioso!_ " " _¡Exquisito!_ " " _¡Soberbio!_ " entre otros muchos halagos hacia la comida y el chef de tales increíbles platillos.

El joven de cabellos castaños por otro lado se había quedado estupefacto ante el platillo que le habían servido. Miro disimuladamente a las personas a su alrededor, sus compañeros de clase devoraban la comida sin piedad mientras que la heredera de Gremory, sus siervos y sus padres comían con completa normalidad y elegancia, haciendo perfecto uso de cada uno de los cubiertos.

Él otro lado se encontraba embobado ante la increíble presentación de su platillo. La comida que le habían servido lucia y olía tan bien, que él consideraba un insulto el tener que comerla, aunque también estaba ansioso por el sabor. Miro disimuladamente al patriarca de Gremory y este con una sonrisa le incito a degustar la comida, a lo que el chico acepto más que gustoso la invitación.

Corto con el cuchillo un pedazo de carne de ese delicioso filete que le habían servido. La suavidad de la carne era increíble, los jugos comenzaron a salir y solo hiso que el chico comenzase a babear mientras sus ojos brillaban. Tomo el pedazo de carne con el tenedor e inmediatamente lo llevo a su boca.

¡El sabor que tenía era estúpidamente increíble! ¡La textura, las especias, el tiempo que habían durado asándole...! ¡Todo era perfecto!

Ya habiendo comenzado, el chico no se detendría hasta terminarlo y vaya que eso hiso. No dijo absolutamente una palabra y simplemente continuo comiendo hasta terminarse la comida tras un par de minutos, pues la había disfrutado en su totalidad.

Los siervos de la pelirroja observaban al chico con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros, a excepción de la pequeña de cabello blanco. Los padres de la heredera Gremory miraban al maravillado chico degustar su comida con normalidad, aunque un poco expectantes.

Tras terminarse la comida, tomo una servilleta que había sobre la mesa y limpio su boca. Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y después miro hacia donde los padres de la pelirroja.

"Estuvo delicioso" dijo el chico sonriendo satisfecho

"¿Es así? Me alegro de saber eso…" comento el Lord de Gremory sonriendo con algo de confianza "A decir verdad el filete que te sirvieron fue cocinado por mi…"

"¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Zeoticus-sama cocina?!"

"Como pasatiempo. Mi hija y Akeno-chan me dicen que Hyoudo-kun cocina también y por sus comentarios, pareces ser bastante bueno…"

"Bueno, se cocinar pero no creo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para cocinar a este nivel. Zeoticus-sama tiene un increíble sazón, admito la derrota…"

"¡Jaja! ¡Me agrada este chico!" exclamo el patriarca de Gremory sonriendo ampliamente "¡Bien! Hyoudo-kun desde ahora quiero que me llames "Padre"…"

"¿"Pa-Padre"?" respondió el castaño sorprendido

"Cariño, no te precipites" interrumpió la matriarca de Gremory con una expresión seria, uniéndose a la conversación "Lo vas a asustar si decides ir tan rápido, además, estas avergonzando a tu hija, piensa un poco más antes de tomar decisiones…"

"¡Jaja! Lo siento, lo siento. Hyoudo-kun, espero algún día comer algo cocinado por ti, quiero saber que tan bueno eres. Quien sabe, quizás algún día podamos cocinar los dos juntos, como padre e hijo…"

""Padre e hijo", dice…" dijo el castaño negando con la mano "Eso es un poco…"

"Cariño…" volvió a interrumpir la matriarca de Gremory suspirando, negando con la cabeza

"Si, si, lo siento" dijo el patriarca de Gremory suspirando, derrotado "Y también lo siento, Rias. No quería avergonzarte de esa forma…"

En ese momento las miradas de todos se posaron sobre la heredera de Gremory. La chica se encontraba mirando fijamente el plato de comida sobre la mesa, solamente picándole con el tenedor pero sin comer. Al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella, reacciono.

"¿E-Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida

"¿Querida, te encuentras bien?" preguntó el Lord de Gremory notablemente preocupado

"S-Si, no es nada…"

"¿Segura?" insistió el castaño mirándole

"S-Si, es solo que no tengo hambre…" dijo la heredera Gremory dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie "Voy a volver a mi habitación"

La pelirroja se puso de pie y en completo silencio procedió a dejar la habitación sin haber tocado su comida. Los padres de la chica le siguieron con la mirada, pues la actitud que presentaba era extraña en ella, aunque la madre ya suponía que sucedía. El castaño por otro lado estaba preocupado por la chica, pues era su amiga, su "novia" falsa y su sujeto de investigación, aunque estaba más nervioso de haber sido abandonado ante los padres de la chica.

"¡Yuhuuu~!"

Esa voz sonó suavemente en el oído del joven de cabellos castaños, quien al mirar el asiento que la pelirroja recién había dejado, pudo notar como en él se encontraba su hermosa y sensual maestra de magia, Edelia, quien recargaba un brazo sobre la mesa, cruzaba las piernas y miraba al castaño con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Florence-sensei? ¿Y más importante, como es que llego? No tenía idea de que la magia de camuflaje era tan efectiva…" dijo el castaño mirándole con normalidad. Ya ni se sorprendía de que ella apareciese de la nada

"Juju, Ise-kun subestima mi habilidad…"

"Oh, ¿Y quién es esta hermosa señorita?" preguntó el Lord de Gremory sonriendo, interesado en la mujer

"Holaa~" saludo la maestra al hombre con normalidad "Mi nombre es Edelia Florence, soy la maestra de magia de los alumnos de primer año de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas. Es un honor conocer al tan conocido Zeoticus Gremory, su reputación le precede"

"El honor es mío, Edelia. He de decir que estoy un poco sorprendido de saber que entre los humanos se ocultan personas tan hermosas como lo eres tú. Supongo que los humanos también deben tener oculto lo suyo. Pareces joven, pero posiblemente…"

"No me confiaría si fuera tu, Zeo-chan" dijo la maestra de magia sonriendo

"¡Jaja! ¡Me agrada esta mujer!" exclamo el patriarca de Gremory sonriendo ampliamente "Me imagino que siendo tan hermosa y con esa actitud tan refinada debes tener cientos de pretendientes"

"Bueno, no es por echarme flores pero para que te digo que no si es verdad. Ciertamente tengo pretendientes, aunque los he rechazado a todos…"

"¿Mmm?" el hombre de cabello rojo ladeo la cabeza, confundido "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes altos estándares?"

"Nada de eso. Sucede que estoy interesada en alguien, y tengo la costumbre de pelear por lo que quiero hasta conseguirlo…" respondió la maestra de magia sonriendo, mirando de re-ojo al joven sentado a su lado

Esas palabras causaron un pequeño escalofrió en el joven de cabello castaño, quien mantenía la mirada ajena pero la oreja parada para escuchar la conversación de esos dos. El patriarca de Gremory obviamente fue capaz de ver o más bien sentir algo de presión entre aquella hermosa maestra y su alumno.

"¿Puede ser que la persona de la que hablas…?" preguntó el patriarca de Gremory señalando al castaño con su dedo

"Si, es Ise-kun" respondió la maestra sonriendo, apuntando de igual forma al chico

"¡Pfff…!" el castaño escupió la bebida que estaba tomando "¡¿Qué está diciendo, Florence-sensei?!"

"Perdona, Ise-kun. Me gusta ser franca en esta clase de cosas, especialmente cuando debo expresar mi rechazo hacia un pretendiente que no me interesa"

"¿Eh?"

"Por lo tanto, rechazo tu oferta, Zeo-chan. Me halaga que me hayas considerado, pero incluso aunque no estuviese detrás de Ise-kun, no aceptaría unirme a tu harem…" dijo la maestra mostrando una sonrisa divertida

"¡¿E-Ehhhh?!" exclamo el castaño sorprendido, girándose hacia el lord de Gremory "¡¿Harem?!"

"Ser rechazado es una cosa, pero ser rechazado sin siquiera haberlo preguntarlo me golpeo directo en el orgullo…" dijo el patriarca Gremory mostrando una expresión decepcionada "¿Estas completamente segura de rechazarme? Si aceptases formar parte de mi harem serias re-encarnada en una demonio y debido a tu poder no cabe la menor duda de que podrías ser incluso de clase alta"

"¿Es que los demonios son persistentes por naturaleza? Si digo que no es no, simplemente"

"¿Oh?" el patriarca de Gremory afilo la mirada, emanando un agresivo manto de energía de su cuerpo "¿No crees que estas siendo un poco maleducada?"

"El único maleducado aquí eres tu…Zeo-chan"

Solo por un instante, una fracción de segundo, solo por ese tiempo el patriarca de Gremory sintió algo que no había sentido desde hace muchísimos años…temor. Se estremeció por un instante al notar un inmenso y agresivo manto de poder mágico cubriendo el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer, por no hablar de una mirada que mataría a cualquiera si lo viese por más de 1 segundo.

Aunque solo fue por un instante, pues para el siguiente segundo la maestra de magia dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro e hiso desaparecer la energía que le cubría. El patriarca de Gremory estaba en shock, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

Nadie en la mesa parecía haber sido consciente de lo que había pasado por ese instante, ni siquiera el castaño o alguno de los siervos de la heredera de Gremory. Aunque sí que había alguien que lo había notado y se trataba de la matriarca de Gremory.

La actual líder de Gremory y primera esposa de Zeoticus se encontraba mostrando una expresión seria mientras fijaba sus ojos color violeta sobre la maestra de magia que mostraba una sonrisa divertida. Saco un abanico de un bolsillo y lo abrió, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro mientras observaba a la mujer con seriedad, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla.

" _Peligrosa…_ " pensó la matriarca de Gremory " _Demasiado peligrosa…no tenía idea de que habían personas tan peligrosas entre los humanos. Debería mantener un ojo sobre ella…_ "

"¡Jaja!" rio la maestra rascándose la nuca "Perdón, perdón, Zeo-chan. Me molesta un poco cuando las personas son persistentes"

"N-No importa, entiendo, quizás fui demasiado persistente" respondió el lord de Gremory negando con la mano, soltando un suspiro de alivio "Me rendiré contigo"

"Me alegro, odiaría tener que rechazarte una segunda vez"

"¿Puedes decirme al menos la razón? ¿Es que odias tanto tener que compartir a un hombre o es el harem en sí?"

"No diría eso…" respondió la maestra llevándose el índice, ladeando la cabeza "Es solo que no tengo interés en ti, simplemente. Por supuesto la cosa seria distinta si fuese Ise-kun, si fuese el harem de Ise-kun no me importaría unirme…"

"Oye, no hables como si estuviese haciendo un harem" quejo el castaño con una expresión enojada

"¿Es eso así? Aunque según mi cuenta somos Aika-chan, yo, Asia-chan, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Irina-chan y…"

"¡Oye!" interrumpió el chico girándose con enojo hacia su maestra de magia "¡¿Quién dijo que eran tantas?! ¡Además…! Ninguna de ellas están enamoradas de mí, no hables tonterías"

"¿Eso crees?" pregunto la maestra sonriendo, acercándose al chico con la intención de besarle "¡Pero si yo te amooooo~!"

"Alto ahí, loca" dijo el chico tomándole del rostro, impidiéndole acercarse. Posteriormente se giró hacia el patriarca de Gremory, quien observaba todo con sorpresa "No tiene que preocuparse, Zeoticus-sama. Yo le soy 100% fiel a Rias-sempai. No escuche las palabras de esta maestra shotacona…"

"Booo~, aguafiestas" quejo la maestra recargándose en la silla mientras silbaba con decepción

"No importa, entiendo perfectamente, Hyoudo-kun" respondió el lord de Gremory sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza "Me alegra saber que aunque eres popular con las mujeres, sabes darle su lugar a Rias. Creo que tienes potencial…"

"¿Potencial?" preguntó el castaño confundido

"Ya sabes, para crear un harem…"

"Alto, alto, alto, alto…" detuvo el chico con una expresión confundida "¿Quién dijo algo sobre crear un harem? No tengo intención alguna de hacerlo, no soy esa clase de persona"

"¿Es así? Aunque por nuestro lado no nos importaría que fuese así, siempre que nuestra querida Rias sea la principal"

"Estoy un poco consternado por el hecho de que siendo sus padres entreguen de esa forma a Rias-sempai sin considerarlo, no me sorprende que la hayan comprometido con Yakitori-sempai sin consultárselo" comento el castaño con sorpresa "De cualquier forma, no tengo intenciones de crear un harem, puede estar seguro de ello…"

"Mi cariño ya me regaño por ello, a partir de este momento le daremos su espacio a Rias para que decida por sí misma. Parece que Hyoudo-kun es una buena influencia para nuestra hija, así que espero continuar contando con tu apoyo hacia Rias, Hyoudo-kun" dijo el patriarca de Gremory sonriendo

"Hah, si es solo apoyarla puedo hacerlo…"

"Bien, está decidido. Dejaremos a Rias a cargo de Hyoudo-kun"

"Cariño…" comento la matriarca de Gremory, soltando un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza "No hay que precipitarse. La relación que Rias mantiene con Ise-kun es corta, nadie sabe que pueda suceder en un futuro. Quien sabe, inclusive podrían terminar…"

"Bueno, siempre existe esa posibilidad…" dijo el castaño algo sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer

"Hyoudo-kun, ¿Es que no tienes planeado mantener una relación duradera con nuestra amada hija? ¡Permíteme advertirte que no podrás solo entrar y salir con nuestra Ria-tan! ¡Debe ser duradero! ¡Al menos unos cuantos miles de años, no aceptare menos!"

"¡E-E-E-Espere! ¡¿Miles de años, dice?! ¡No puedo prometer eso! ¡Además! ¡¿Ria-tan?! ¡No tengo planeado terminar con Rias-sempai aun! ¡Puede confiar en mí!"

"Ya veo, me alegro" dijo el patriarca de Gremory sonriendo, tranquilizando su cólera

" _Me va a dar un infarto con este hombre…_ "

"En ese cargo te encargo a Ria-tan, Hyoudo-kun"

"S-Si, entiendo…" asintió el castaño, aunque ladeando la cabeza con algo de confusión " _¿Quién es Ria-tan?_ "

La cena continuo con normalidad por varios minutos. Los alumnos de la [Clase F] estaban más que encantados ante la increíble comida que el clan Gremory les había ofrecido y nadie había quedado insatisfecho ante tal manjar de los dioses.

Tras varios minutos, la cena termino cuando los chefs sirvieron algunos platillos que actuaron como postres para la tan elegante cena. Los presentes terminaron toda la comida sin dudarlo y después los servidores de Gremory limpiaron todo.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de que la cena había terminado, los alumnos de la [Clase F] habían sido guiados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y pasaron un rato sin hacer nada más que flojear o charlar con sus demás compañeros de clase. Aunque en un momento dado todos los alumnos, y me refiero a TODOS, se reunieron en uno de los pasillos y comenzaron a caminar por los enormes pasillos de la casa Gremory, cargando algo que parecía ser un cambio de ropa.

Caminaron por un par de minutos y encontraron lo que inmediatamente reconocieron como una entrada al baño, pero no cualquier baño, sino un baño al aire libre estilo Onsen japonés. Durante el recorrido que hicieron al llegar a la mansión se los habían mencionado, y que mejor momento para usarlo que después de una cálida bienvenida y una increíble cena.

Los hombres y las mujeres se separaron y entraron en las distintas secciones de aquel increíble baño. Cabe destacar que la maestra de magia intento colarse con magia de camuflaje en el baño de los hombres, pero fue abruptamente detenida por el joven de cabello castaño, quien no dejaría que ese mujer robase su inocencia.

Al entrar, tanto hombres como mujeres, fueron nuevamente sorprendidos ante un increíble Onsen de un tamaño increíble. No era la primera vez que veían uno, pues aunque no todos ya habían estado en uno, las fotos de internet ya daban una ligera idea de cómo lucían, solo bastaba con imaginarse uno, pero con un tamaño descomunal.

Había distintos hoyos o más bien piscinas llenas de agua que emanaba vapor, aguas termales. En el lado de las chicas la piscina, por así decirlo, tenía un tamaño claramente mayor, mientras que la de los hombres era un poco más honda pero más pequeña. Las respectivas regaderas ubicadas para enjuagarse el cuerpo antes de entrar a la piscina y los casilleros para guardar la ropa.

Al entrar los hombres no dudaron dos veces en desnudarse más rápido que un relámpago, apresurándose a guardar su ropa en distintos casilleros y tomar sus respectivas toallas para cubrirse las áreas privadas. Habia mas confianza, por supuesto.

Cierto joven de cabello castaño apenas se encontraba guardando su ropa en el casillero. Ya no contaba con ninguna prenda, aunque había colocado la toalla alrededor de su cadera para cubrirse sus áreas privadas. Tras terminar de guardar su ropa se dispuso a ir hacia las aguas termales, que después de un cansado dia de estar configurando [Sacred Gears] modificables, se las tenia bien merecidas. Aunque sintió que alguien le sujetaba la toalla.

Se giró y pudo ver al joven Dhampiro del clan Gremory asomándose por detrás del casillero, mirándole con timidez y sonrojo.

"¿Gasper?" preguntó el castaño girándose, encarando al Dhampiro "¿Qué pasa?"

"A-A-Akakishi-kun…ayudamee~" lloraba el Dhampiro "M-Me da vergüenza entrar al baño lleno de personas…"

"No tienes que ser tan tímido, son solo personas. Vamos, iremos juntos…"

"S-Si…"

El castaño sonrió mientras incitaba al Dhampiro a dejar de ocultarse y mostrarse, a lo que el rubio asintió. Tras mostrarse, el castaño simplemente continuo sonriendo, aunque podía notársele la sorpresa y confusión. Ciertamente el Dhampiro ya no vestía ni una sola prenda, pero la forma en que usaba la toalla para cubrirse el cuerpo, no era la forma en la que un hombre la usaría. Usaba la toalla para cubrirse todo el torso y la entrepierna, justo como una mujer.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso, Gasper?" preguntó el castaño un poco sacado de sus casillas

"¿E-E-Eh? E-Es solo que me da vergüenza mostrar mi cuerpo…" respondió el Dhampiro sonriendo

El castaño asintió, pero en ese instante alzo una ceja con ira. Estaba enojado por el hecho de que actuar de esa forma le había ver lindo, y el castaño también pensaba que era lindo, ¡Le estaba haciendo dudar de su propia sexualidad!

Le tomo de la mano y procedió a jalarle con una expresión enojada, generando que el Dhampiro comenzaba a llorar mientras intentaba soltarse del férreo agarre del portador de la [Bosted Gear], quien le halaba hacia las aguas termales, donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Waaa~! ¡Akakishi-kun sueltameeeee~!" lloraba el Dhampiro

Los alumnos en las aguas termales se giraron al escuchar esa voz aguda y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a la que ellos pensaron era una mujer en el baño de hombres. La forma de usar la toalla, el sonrojo y ese rostro, para ellos era una mujer y una muy linda.

"¡Chicos! ¡Este de aquí es Gasper! ¡Es sirviente de Rias-sempai! ¡Salúdenlo!" exclamo el castaño colocando al Dhampiro delante suyo

"¡Noooo~! ¡Me da verguenzaaaaaa~!" quejo el Dhampiro intentando inútilmente ocultarse

" _¡Que linda maldita sea….!_ " Pensaron todos los varones de la [Clase F]

"¡Madre mía! ¡Una hermosa mujer!" exclamo Arata lanzándose hacia el Dhampiro

Antes de poder salir de las aguas termales, el pobre Arata resbalo y quedo tirado justo en el suelo delante del castaño y el Dhampiro. Una brisa, apenas notable pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para alzar las toallas de ambos chicos hiso ver a Arata el contenido de la toalla de la "chica".

La expresión de lujuria y felicidad en su rostro se convirtió en una de desesperación, terror, horror y asco. Su rostro se puso azul y de milagro no vomito. Se puso de pie y señalando al chico con su dedo exclamo a todo pulmón:

"¡Quiero decir! ¡Bastardo bien dotado!"

"¡¿Es hombre?!" exclamaron los varones con harta sorpresa

"Si, llévense bien con el" dijo el castaño empujando al Dhampiro "Vamos, preséntate"

"S-Si…"

El Dhampiro miro a todos los alumnos y no podía decir que no estaba intimidado por la gran cantidad de miradas sobre su persona. Se puso un poco nervioso, pero presiono su mano contra su pecho y después miro a todos.

"S-Soy Gasper Vladi, el [Alfil] de Rias-sama" dijo el Dhampiro cerrando los ojos "¡U-Un gusto conocerlos!"

Al principio los chicos por supuesto estaban en shock, más que nada porque esa linda chica había terminado ser un CHICO. Aunque tras unos segundos simplemente asintieron, suspirando con una sonrisa y riendo un poco.

"El gusto es nuestro" respondieron al unísono

En ese instante los ojos del Dhampiro se iluminaron como nunca antes en su vida. El, quien había nacido siendo humano/vampiro, siempre había sido despreciado por humanos y vampiros, no estaba acostumbrado a ser aceptado. Y cuando fue aceptado por esos chicos, se emocionó inevitablemente.

El castaño simplemente observo como el Dhampiro se unía a los chicos de su clase, al parecer conversando con normalidad, aunque aún podía notársele algo ansioso y nervioso por la multitud de personas a su alrededor. Decidió dejarlo para que se acostumbrase a las multitudes, pues si quería que dejase de ser un hikikomori, tenía que hacer que se acostumbrase a la gente.

El joven de pelo castaño enjuago su cuerpo antes de entrar en aquella piscina de aguas termales. Al entrar sintió como su estrés y cansancio desaparecían al instante, generándole un largo y pesado suspiro que le hiso recargarse mientras dejaba la toalla sobre su frente.

"Pareces cansado…"

"Si, un poco…" respondió el castaño sonriendo "Espera, esa voz…"

Se giró hacia a un lado y pudo ver como sentado a su lado y con una bandeja que flotaba en el agua delante de él, sujetando un pequeño vaso en cuyo interior había posiblemente sake, se encontraba su maestro de universidad, Azzazel.

"¡¿Azzazel-sensei?!" exclamo el castaño con sorpresa "¿Cuándo llego?"

"Hace unos minutos, de hecho" respondio el hombre con normalidad, tomando la botella de sake y mirando al chico "¿Quieres?"

"No gracias"

"Ya veo. ¿Y dime, ya terminaste de configurar los [Sacred Gears]?"

"Si, justo termine antes de cenar. Quiero entregárselos mañana para que se acostumbren a ellos, necesito que aprendan a controlarlos aunque sea un poco antes de la primer ronda del torneo"

"Te entiendo. A diferencia de las otras clases, esta excursión también servirá como entrenamiento para ustedes. Es la primera vez que un grupo de humanos deciden competir, no nos decepciones, Hyoudo"

"No puedo prometer nada, pero…hare lo mejor que pueda"

"Si, además estaré apostando por ti. Si me voy a la quiebra, tendrás que mantenerme por un tiempo"

"Daré todo de mi para ganar la primer ronda" dijo el castaño decidido, con un aura rodeándole el cuerpo

Mientras esos dos hablaban, los otros chicos de la clase se encontraban admirando lo que parecía ser una especie de muro, aunque se trataba de una montaña que tenia varios metros de alto. Y no la observaban solo por que si.

"¡Jajaja!"

Risas femeninas se podían escuchar desde arriba de esa montaña, la zona de las mujeres se encontraba justo encima de esta montaña de piedra. Los hombres observaban esa montaña como su único obstáculo al Valhala visual que sería apreciar a cualquiera de sus compañeras desnudas.

Y entonces, cuando reflexionaban sobre si era buena idea intentar escalarla…

"¡Woau! ¡Rias-sempai tiene los pechos muy grandes!"

La voz de Fumiko exclamando lo anterior fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El primero por excelencia en tratar de escalar la montaña fue Arata. No le importaba que lo tachasen de pervertido si antes de ello podía ver a la heredera de Gremory desnuda. Valía completamente la pena.

Escalo varios metros de la montaña y cada vez podía escuchar más cerca las risas de las chicas. Estaba a escasos metros y segundos de ir al paraíso. Cuando de repente, impacto con un gran poder contra un muro invisible. El golpe le aturdió lo suficiente como para que se soltase de la saliente y comenzara a caer, aterrizando en la piscina.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" exclamo Arata saliendo del agua, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

"Es una barrera…" dijo Takeshi señalando el cielo

"¡Grrrr! ¡Eso no me detendrá! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Podemos hacerlo!"

"¡Sí!"

Una oleada de alumnos siguieron al fiero Arata en su intento de atravesar la barrera, aunque fueron más que meros intentos pues sin importar cuanto lo intentasen no podrían a travesarla jamás. Incluso algunos intentaron con hechizos de fuego y agua, pero no lograban ni cuartearla un poco.

El joven de cabellos castaños observaba todo desde donde se encontraba. A través de sus anteojos, los cuales estaban algo apañados por el vapor, podía ver que la barrera contaba con varias capas. La complejidad y poder de la barrera era increíble, seguramente la había colocado Edelia, no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiese crear una barrera tan estúpidamente poderosa.

Si lo quería el podía destrozarla con un simple movimiento de su dedo, pero, no lo haría. Aunque su orgullo como hombre que entendía la ambición de sus compañeros le decía que lo hiciera, algo en su interior le impedía romper aquella barrera. El pensamiento de que sus compañeros observaban el cuerpo desnudo de las chicas que él conocía le causaba inquietud, disgusto y algo de rabia.

Estaba confundido.

Se recargo nuevamente y coloco la toalla doblada en su frente, cerrando los ojos para ser ajeno al asunto y simplemente continuar reposando en paz después de un muy cansado día.

* * *

En el área de las mujeres las cosas era un poco distintas. Había distintos grupos de chicas charlando en la piscina de aguas termales, la cual era increíblemente más enorme que la de los chicos. Mientras que algunas simplemente se encontraban sentadas al borde, con solo las piernas en el agua y cubriéndose con la toalla.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es increíble!" exclamo el ángel peli-azul nadando por la piscina

"Xen-chan, te dije que no llamaras la atención" quejo la ángel castaña, suspirando "No se supone que nosotras estemos aquí"

"Nos van a descubrir por esta cabeza hueca" quejo el ángel caído de cabello negro

"Enserio…" agrego el ángel caído de pelo azul

"¡Nunca es mal momento para entrenar!"

El ángel peli-azul hiso caso omiso a las palabras de sus compañeras de ocupación, la cual era vigilar al portador de la [Bosted Gear], y continuo nadando por la piscina bajo la excusa de estar entrenando.

"Ai-chan…" decía la reina de Gremory, sonriendo "¿Podrías dejar de tocar mis pechos? Aunque normalmente no me importaría, creo que te estás pasando un poco…"

"No debe creerlo, solo estoy admirando la increíble sensación de sus pechos, Akeno-sempai" respondió Fumiko, quien se encontraba sujetando los grandes senos de la reina Gremory desde atrás "Esta suavidad, esta textura…alguien debe amasarlos"

"Fufufu, eres como un viejo verde…"

"¡Estoy bien con ser un viejo verde!"

Fumiko continuo masajeando los senos de la peli-negra por unos segundos, aunque tras un rato se cansó. Algo faltaba. ¡Claro, la heredera de Gremory! Miro hacia todos lados buscando a la mujer que le atraída, encontrándola sentada algo alejada de todos los demás. No lo dudo y enseguida fue hacia ella.

"¡Rias-sempaiiii~!" exclamo Fumiko lanzándose hacia la pelirroja con una mirada lujuriosa

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ella se detuvo. La pelirroja admiraba el cielo colorido de auroras boreales oscuras con una expresión perdida, vacía y pensativa. Incluso para ella sería demasiado interrumpirle cuando parecía estar tan pensativa.

"Ah" dijo la pelirroja notando la presencia de Fumiko "¿Pasa algo, Ai-chan?"

"N-No, nada. Rias-sempai, ¿Estas bien? Pareces algo distraída…" pregunto Fumiko preocupada

"No es nada. Es solo que estoy algo cansada"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, bueno, ya tengo un rato aquí y el vapor está comenzando a marearme. Hablamos mañana, Ai-chan. Voy a volver a mi habitación"

La pelirroja se puso de pie, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una toalla y caminando con completa normalidad hacia la salida del Onsen. Fumiko le siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no fue capaz de verla, generándole un suspiro de decepción.

"Ara ara, no estés triste Ai-chan" dijo la reina Gremory acercándose a la alumna de la [Clase F] "Tienes todo un mes para estar con Rias, no tienes que precipitarte"

"Lose. Pero no es eso, es solo que Rias-sempai está un poco rara…"

"Si, lleva así un rato. No estoy muy segura de que le sucede. Esta así desde que Venelana-sama le llamo para hablar, seguramente le habrá dicho algo, algo muy importante como para ponerla en ese estado…"

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

Mientras tanto la maestra de magia se encontraba asomándose por el borde de un risco, el cual precisamente dejaba ver hacia la sección donde se encontraban los chicos. La mujer contaba con unos binoculares, aunque por más que intentase jamás sería capaz de ver algo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Agregue la propiedad de espejo a la barrera y no puedo ver el otro lado!" quejo la maestra apretando los dientes y dando un golpe con la mano "¡¿Por qué soy tan buena poniendo barreras?! ¡Me llevara un rato romper mi propia barrera! ¡No! ¡¿Debería modificarla?! ¡Ver a Ise-kun vale la pena por supuesto! ¡Pero…! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué soy tan buena?!"

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de haber tomado una bien merecida ducha en aquel agradable Onsen, ya todos los alumnos de la [Clase F] habían vuelto a sus habitaciones para tomar una siesta. Ya tenían algunas cosas planeadas para el día de mañana, empezando por un recorrido por la ciudad y algunas cosas más. Cosas usuales de excursiones.

El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba acostado en la enorme cama que había en su propia habitación. A decir verdad aún estaba un poco abrumado por todo lo que había sucedido durante el día y estar en el centro de una cama que media metros de ancho no le ayudaba mucho. Observaba con una expresión seria el techo de la cama.

" _Termine de configurar los [Sacred Gears], espero que estén satisfechos con lo que he decidido para cada uno de ellos. Tome en cuenta varios factores que les ayudarían, aunque no estoy del todo seguro…_ " pensó el castaño cerrando los ojos, cansado " _Bueno, ya lo veremos mañana…_ "

El pobre castaño simplemente comenzó a reposar para quedarse dormido rápidamente de un buen dia de largo trabajo configurando [Sacred Gears] para sus compañeros de equipo. Le había llevado mucho tiempo y bastante esfuerzo, pero había valido completamente la pena.

Ya en la oscuridad de la noche y la habitación, por la ventana podia apreciarse algunas ramas espeluznantes que golpeaban la ventana debido a una ligera brisa que soplaba. El chico ni siquiera se despertó ante ello, pues estaba dormido como un tronco.

Inesperadamente en la ventana de aquella habitación no había solo ramas golpeando. Una silueta oscurecida podía resaltar, de tamaño pequeño y con una pose bastante inusual, no humana al menos.

De la nada dos destellos se encendieron en la ventana, realzándose en la oscuridad con un brillante color dorado.

Dos ojos de color dorado con pupilas afiladas.

Ojos de gato.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Antes de nada sé que he tardado una jodida eternidad en actualizar. Agradecería que no me lo echasen en cara, pues me he esforzado mucho para poder terminar este capítulo, debido a que casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir.**_

 _ **Quizás el capítulo no fue lo que la mayoría espero. Pude haberme brincado un centenar de cosas e ir directo al grano para comenzar el entrenamiento de los alumnos de la [Clase F], pero no recuerdo en que sitio leí que no tuviese miedo a alargar los arcos, así que a partir de ahora me tomare mi debido tiempo para cada arco. Y tardare lo que tenga que tardar en cada uno.**_

 ** _Si quieren saber como lucen "Ana Valefor" y "Edward Truswell" tendran que ir a mi pagina de facebook donde dejare las imagenes en el album de "Sacred University of Demonic Arts". Pueden encontrar un link en mi perfil que los manda directamente a la pagina._**

 _ **Ya muchos de ustedes me habían dicho que comenzara a responder a los reviews en esta historia, igual que lo hago en [Pokémon: Rebirth of Legend] y [Elsword: The Red Haired Hero], por lo tanto a partir de este capítulo empezare a responder a sus reviews.**_

 _ **E inaugurando la sección anterior, voy a responder los reviews del capítulo anterior :V**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123 :**_

 _ **Pues si, Ise se dio cuenta de la jugada que Sona le estaba haciendo y ya esta preparando su venganza xD**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado. Y si, parece que Ise no es tan tonto como lo parece, Sona pronto aprenderá como se juega de verdad :V. Y sobre Kuro-chan, pues en este arco aparecerá dentro de muy poco.**_

 _ **-Ya tengo pensado en quien será el primer oponente de la [Clase F] en el torneo, pero si te lo digo sería un spoiler que arruinaría la sorpresa. Espera, que estoy seguro que te encantara y sorprenderá.**_

 _ **-Sí, Ise llegara a enfrentarse a Sona y Rias en el torneo, al igual que contra Vali. Aunque eso será después. Sépase que el torneo está compuesto por muchas varias noblezas, las probabilidades de que se enfrenten son muy altas.**_

 _ **-Pues si tenía pensado que Ise y Le fay interactuasen entre sí, aunque eso será después, puesto que aún no lo concreto del todo.**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Dan112JD :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias y espero que continues leyéndolas.**_

 _ **CarlosM :**_

 _ **Jajaja xD lose, viejo, lose.**_

 _ **James Anderson :**_

 _ **No precisamente pero si…xD**_

 _ **Alexzero :**_

 _ **Si, lo siento por tomarme tanto mi tiempo para actualizar. Aunque siempre procuro que valga la pena la espera.**_

 _ **Krysryam091 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior y gracias por desearme suerte, la necesito :V**_

 _ **Kazuma :**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Xpegasox :**_

 _ **Mmmm, a decir verdad ni siquiera he considerado esa opción. Sé que Grayfia es un personaje bastante popular y he visto muchos fics en donde la juntan con Ise, pero honestamente no me veo uniéndola a Ise de manera romántica. No de momento, pero probablemente no esté en el harem.**_

 _ **Otakugamer202 :**_

 _ **Espero que no demasiadas porque luego será un completo desastre tener que escribir con un harem tan masivo como el del [El verdadero Issei]. Tratare de sobrellevar ese tema de una mejor forma en esta historia.**_

 _ **TRYNDAMER95 :**_

 _ **Espero que sea sorpresa de la buena xD**_

 _ **Thegodragon :**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el halago. Y en cuanto tenga tiempo le dare una leida al fic que me dices, conque sea de Pokemon ya tiene mi atención.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragon :**_

 _ **Pues no fue precisamente una charla estilo "Ve por el, y no pares hasta que lo tengas, hija", pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado la pequeña platica de Rias y su madre.**_

 _ **Riohey sawada dragneel :**_

 _ **Aquí esta la continuación, colega.**_

 _ **Silverius :**_

 _ **Perdona la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena. A decir verdad ya tengo planeado un pequeño grupo de chicas para Ise y algunas otras parejas. La historia apenas comienza y puedes estar seguro de que las cosas se pondrán bastante serias después y entonces la historia será más interesante. El familiar ya lo tiene, solo que no le he dado su debido tiempo en pantalla, lo arreglare muy pronto.**_

 _ **Y sobre tu segundo review.**_

 _ **Ciertamente, algunos clichés son buenos.**_

 _ **Y sobre Tiamat, ya tengo planeado algo para ella. Jijiji, te sorprenderás cuando aparezca.**_

 _ **Javiermauricio20021 :**_

 _ **Tranquilo, que tratare de actualizar cada vez mas seguido, pero se vuelve difícil cuando no tienes mucho tiempo libre.**_

 _ **Patrick Vanabride :**_

 _ **Me gustaría hacer eso, pero eso significaría descuidar mis otros fics más de lo que ya están, colega. Solo espera a que [El verdadero Issei] y [Warriors of Longinus] terminen, entonces si poder concentrarme más en esta.**_

 _ **Nico48825 :**_

 _ **¿Y quién no se imaginaba eso xD?**_

 _ **Takashy :**_

 _ **Bueno, pues en este capítulo me enfoque un poco en Saji y Momo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Daisuke :**_

 _ **Fíjate que he pensado en eso que dices, pero no logro concretar nada.**_

 _ **ReyEvolution :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Y si, también me gusta leer cuando narran la llegada al inframundo xD. Rias es una loquilla y el castaño de poco a poco ira notando los sentimientos, que no quiero apresurar nada y arruinarlo.**_

 _ **.946 :**_

 _ **Aquí la continuación. Y sobre [Issei el chico dragón], tal vez no lo sepas pero la historia está en proceso de cancelación. Estoy decidiendo sobre si borrarla o darla en adopción, aun no lo decido.**_

 _ **Dasabo :**_

 _ **Claro que pienso seguir con la historia, muchos dicen que es la mejor que he creado y no la dejare ir y permíteme decirte que va para largo. Ise no pertenecerá a los Gremory ni a ninguna otra casa demoniaca, se mantendrá humano (o este caso humano/dragón). Y aunque sea una princesa, el mundo actual no le permitirá tenerlo todo, cosa que he tratado de mostrar durante su conversación con su madre. Y sobre lo de obligar a Ise para que sea el heredero de la casa Gremory, pues tengo pensado algo que seguramente te sorprenderá.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Antifanboy :**_

 _ **Bueno, pues me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Y sobre lo que dices, no podía estar más de acuerdo en lo que dices. Soy más que consciente de todos mis errores como autor, no tengo nada que decir en contra, pues es como dices.**_

 _ **Aunque, hubo una cosa que no entendí. Y es precisamente cuando dices "Un poco forzado mostrar el protagonismo de Issei". Sé que dije que quería innovar y tener secundarios que acaparan el foco de atención, incluso he pensado en dedicarles arcos enteros en donde Ise solo aparecerá siendo nombrado o ni se le nombrara ¡PERO! Hay algo que no se debe olvidar y es que Ise es el protagonista. No un co-protragonista o secundario, es ÉL protagonista. Y atención, que no estoy diciendo nada, es solo que no entendí lo que querías decir, si quisieras aclararlo, estaría más que agradecido.**_

 _ **Muchas veces he tomado sugerencias e ideas de mis distintos seguidores y siempre he sabido manejar las críticas. Así que guardare tu review para darme una idea de los aspectos que debo mejorar. Espero continúes leyendo la historia para que puedas seguir ayudando, pues esta clase de review me ayuda a continuar mejorando.**_

 _ **Angeluchiha :**_

 _ **Hola, gracias por leer mis fics. Y como dije anteriormente, no quiero ni pienso asociar a Ise a ninguna casa demoniaca o facción. Y lose, el tema del harem es algo en lo que siempre termino arruinándolo y esta vez quiero profundizar más en el tema y no cagarla, pero soy novato así que tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho tu opinión y por supuesto la tomo en cuenta, ya sea una opinión o una crítica, siempre las tomo en cuenta, a menos que sea una crítica destructiva que no ayuda en nada, esas las ignoro.**_

 _ **Y se que he hecho a Akeno y Rias muy mimosas, lose, quería cambiar un poco y termine arruinando el personaje por completo. Me he estado quemando el cerebro para componerlo y me esforzare para hacer que los personajes vuelvan a ser lo que eran, buenos personajes.**_

 _ **PD: No te preocupes, que siempre que no sean criticas destructivas las tomare en cuenta. A decir verdad, como dije en el review de antes, me gustan esta clase de reviews, por que me hacen ver mis propios errores y aspectos a mejorar, cosa que me motiva a mejorar y me hacen esforzarme para mejorar y cumplir con las expectativas.**_

 _ **Agradeceria que continuases comentando ideas, opiniones o criticas, enserio lo agradecería.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Dragones Gemelos :**_

 _ **Gracias por el halago y aquí la continuación, perdón por la espera.**_

 _ **HALO343 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Y pensé que nadie notaria ese detalle, a decir verdad me inspire un poco en ese tren para describir el tren Gremory. Y la onomatopeya del tren salió de google, como la mayor parte.**_

 _ **Siendo eso todo por mi lado me despido.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	12. Clase-12

Territorio Gremory.

Mansión Gremory.

El día recién comenzaba en aquella enorme edificación denominada "mansión" aunque para la mayor parte de los estudiantes de la [Clase F] la casa era sin ninguna duda un castillo. El cantar de las exóticas aves de colores extravagantes anunciaba la hora de despertar y el amanecer sin sol en el inframundo.

Y sin sol me refiero a no un propio, pues encontrándose literalmente en un espacio entre dimensiones, el inframundo claramente no contaba con algo parecido a una luna o a un sol, naturalmente no, claro. No había sido sencillo y llevo muchísimos años de investigaciones y preparaciones, pero al final los demonios habían logrado exitosamente reproducir algo parecido a un sol y una luna propios.

Claramente el sol del inframundo y el que la tierra poseía no eran para nada parecidos, aunque sí que cumplían su función de proporcionar calor y luz al amanecer, los días de verano del inframundo eran relativamente más fríos que los del mundo humano. Por otro lado la luna a diferencia de lo que se piensa en la tierra, no afecta en absoluto los mares artificiales del inframundo ya que es artificial y no hace otra cosa más que proporcionar luz lunar en la noche y actuar simplemente como una enorme lámpara nocturna.

Antiguamente se creía que el inframundo era un lugar que se encontraba sumido en las tinieblas y hasta que se crearon esas copias del sol y la luna había sido de esa manera. Quizás, y como una especie de presentimiento a la alianza actual, los demonios quisieron que su hogar fuese lo más parecido al mundo humano posible.

Claro aún había que arreglar un par de cosas, empezando por lo antiguo de las edificaciones, el hecho de que aun hubiese "reyes" y "plebeyos", esclavos y todas esas cosas que la humanidad ya había dejado atrás hace muchísimo tiempo, pero los demonios lo estaban haciendo relativamente bien en adaptarse a las nuevas generaciones.

Volviendo al tema.

Los rayos solares del sol artificial del inframundo habían comenzado a filtrarse por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas ubicadas en las ventanas de una de las tantísimas habitaciones de aquella enorme "mansión". La habitación era enorme, como cualquier otra, decorada con muebles y demás cosas elegantes que solo la realeza tendría, en teoría una casa hecha habitación y no cualquier casa, sino una muy cara.

Gracias a la luz filtrándose en la habitación se podía apreciar la habitación perfectamente. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, cerca de una ventana, se encontraba un mueble parecido a los que los estudiantes usaban para estudiar aunque con un mayor tamaño y calidad. Sobre dicho mueble se podían apreciar pequeños rectángulos con grabados extraños en ellos, todos ordenados en una torre.

Dirigiéndonos a otro lado de la habitación, nos encontramos con una enorme cama que contaba con techo propio. Una cama tan grande como para que en ella pudiera dormir 5 personas como mínimo y que no hubiera problema alguno.

Acostado y profundamente dormido, acorde a la placa de metal en el exterior de la puerta que decía "Hyoudo Issei", por supuesto encontramos a Hyoudo Issei. El joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba dormido sobre la cama, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo destapado. El chico aun vestía el uniforme escolar, lo que daba a entender que la noche anterior se había dormido tan tarde que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse al pijama.

Y era cierto, la noche anterior el joven de cabellos castaños se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde configurando los [Sacred Gears] modificables que el líder de Grigori, Azzazel, le había entregado. Llevaba días programando esos [Sacred Gears] y aunque había avanzado mucho, anoche se había dado a la tarea de terminarlos de una vez por todas para poder entregárselos a sus compañeros de equipo lo más pronto posible. Claro, sacrifico sus horas de sueño a cambio de lograrlo.

Dormido y como cualquier otra persona normal, el chico inevitablemente se movió inconscientemente para encontrar una posición más cómoda que le permitiese continuar disfrutándose de su siesta. Curiosamente al girarse su rostro se encontró con una inmensa, suave y agradable sensación que casi le dejaba sin respirar. Sus manos se deslizaron a través de unas curvas perfectamente trabajadas, deteniéndose en una zona suave y firme.

"¿Mmm~?" despertando, pero sin abrir los ojos por completo, el chico sintió al instante lo que su rostro y manos tocaban "Esto es…"

"Ise-kuuuun~…"

Abrió los ojos pero sorprendentemente no pudo ver nada. Pudo sentir como algo le abrazaba y sea lo que sea contra lo que su rostro se presionaba cada vez más y más, le estaba dejando sin aire. Usando un poco de fuerza se hiso hacia atrás, recuperando la visibilidad y divisando al instante aquello que le estaba dejando sin aire.

Un par de suaves, desnudos, cálidos y más que nada enormes senos se mostraban ante él. La piel blanca y suave, perfectamente cuidada y aquellos tentadores y rosados pezones le tentaban a perder el control sin poder hacer nada. Pero, con voluntad de hierro y más confundido que nada, de alguna forma el chico logro mantener el control de la situación.

Deslizo su mirada lentamente por sensual, sexy e increíblemente atractivo cuerpo femenino que tenía ante él, notando como su mano se encontraba posada nada más y nada menos que en el trasero de quien sea que fuera esta mujer.

Cualquier otro hombre se hubiese sentido más que afortunado de despertar en una situación como esta, pero el castaño no lo estaba del todo. Claro agradecía la oportunidad de ver el tan sensual cuerpo de esta mujer. Pero ya recordaba haber despertado de esta forma una vez y lo último que había visto había sido el puño de su maestra de combate, Alex Sieghart, impactar contra él y noqueándole en un instante. Bonito recuerdo no era, por supuesto.

De la nada pudo percatarse de un par de mechones de cabello color azul cielo ondear gentilmente delante de sus ojos. En ese momento el chico se confundió ligeramente y por fin decidió mirar el rostro de esta hermosa mujer, encontrándose con una grande, pero el mismo tiempo ligera, sorpresa.

Se trataba de nadie menos que su maestra de magia, Edelia Florence. La mujer con un cuerpo escultural, la única con unos pechos tan enormes, suaves y perfectos, con ese trasero tan suave y firme, claro que era ella.

En ese momento el chico no sabía si actuar avergonzado o enojarse por el hecho de que esta mujer se había colado en su habitación y en su cama sin ninguna clase de permiso y más que nada, desnuda.

"¿Mmm~?" dijo la maestra despertando lentamente "¿Ise-kun?"

La mujer abrió los ojos, mirando al joven de cabellos castaños con aquellos hermosos y relucientes ojos color ámbar. El chico se puso nervioso claro, porque aunque ya le conocía y sabía cómo era, no sabía cómo era que iba a reaccionar al encontrarle en esa posición.

Al ver la expresión de su amado y querido alumno la maestra de magia ladeo la cabeza con confusión, bajando la mirada para analizar la situación. Pudo percatarse de su pecho al descubierto siendo observado por el castaño y pudo sentir la mano del chico sujetándole el trasero.

"Noo~" gimió ella ligeramente, mostrando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro "Ise-kun es tan travieso…"

Esas palabras le dieron la pista que necesitaba al castaño y finalmente encontró una respuesta a su incógnita.

¡Por supuesto iba a actuar enojado!

"¡¿Te crees que esto es To Love-Ru?!"

Con un brusco movimiento el chico se levantó de la cama velozmente, arrojando con fuerza a su maestra fuera de la cama y haciéndole caer al suelo mientras esta jalaba la cobija para cubrirse el cuerpo.

"¡¿Y eso que fue, Ise-kun?!" quejo la maestra sobándose la parte trasera de la cadera "¡Ahora me duele el trasero!"

"¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo en mi cama, Florence-sensei?!" exclamo el castaño con una vena saltada en la frente, apuntándole a la mujer con el dedo y emanando un aura escarlata de su cuerpo representando su intensa cólera "¡Que este de encimosa conmigo es una cosa! ¡Pero esto es llevarlo a otro nivel!"

"¡Hay una buena explicación para ello…!" exclamo la mujer en un intento de excusarse "¡¿No te preguntas como es que llegaste a la cama?!"

"¡Eso es…!" exclamo el castaño. Sin embargo, un instante después se calmó de golpe y se llevó la mano al mentón "Ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo haberme acostado en la cama. Si no mal recuerdo estaba configurando los [Sacred Gears], termine con el ultimo y entonces…"

"Te quedaste dormido" termino la maestra sonriendo "Te veías suuuuper lindooo~"

"Vaya al grano por favor"

"Estaba preocupada ya que habías trabajado todo el día en los [Sacred Gears] así que vine a ver como estabas. Cuando llegue estabas dormido sobre aquel mueble, nuevamente recalco que te veías muy lindo" dijo la maestra sonriendo mientras alzaba un dedo "Estaba haciendo algo de frio, así que te lleve a la cama y te recosté"

"Ya veo, muchas gracias por eso" agradeció el chico. Aunque inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente por un manto de aura escarlata "¿Y, porque fue que se metió en la cama conmigo, Florence-sensei? Y peor aún, desnuda…"

"Bu-Bueno, ya sabes…" dijo la mujer desviando ligeramente la mirada, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos "Es-Estaba haciendo algo de frio y pensé que la mejor forma de calentarte era acostarme junto a ti. No tenía ninguna intención pervertida, lo juro"

"¿Es eso así? Entonces…" dijo el chico mirando el teléfono de la maestra sobre el colchón, tomándolo y buscando por unos segundos para después enseñarle la pantalla a la mujer "¿Qué son todas estas fotos de mí, eh?"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar fotos ilimitadas de Ise-kun!"

"Voy a borrarlas"

"¡NO! ¡Espera, Ise-kun!"

En un intento desesperado de salvar sus preciadas fotos, la maestra se lanzó hacia el muchacho buscando arrebatarle el teléfono. El chico claro reacciono alzando el teléfono, poniéndolo lejos del alcance de la mujer, pero eso género que la mujer chocase con él, empujándole hacia atrás y causando que ambos cayesen sobre el colchón.

Y entonces, nos encontramos en la siguiente situación.

La maestra había aterrizado boca arriba sobre el colchón, con la manta cubriendo apenas lo importante e íntimo de su cuerpo, bastaba con un movimiento ligero para que todo su cuerpo quedase complemente expuesto.

El muchacho por otro lado había terminado sobre ella, con las manos posadas sobre el colchón justo a ambos lados de la cabeza de la mujer, como si tratase de evitar que se fuera, con una rodilla en la entrepierna de la mujer.

Una situación sacada de algún anime o manga.

Al verse en esa posición, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras respiraban de forma agitada. Fue en ese momento que la cólera del chico desapareció y finalmente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás había conocido. Por no decir que ella se encontraba desnuda y su cuerpo, aquel escultural y glorioso cuerpo, se encontraba a su merced.

La mujer se mostraba sorprendida, no por la situación, sino por la mirada que el chico mostraba. No era la mirada de siempre, sino la mirada de un hombre, un hombre interesado físicamente en ella. No podía decir que no estaba feliz de que este chico, finalmente, decidiese verla como mujer.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por varios segundos, podía notárseles el nerviosismo y vergüenza de la situación, era la primera vez que les pasaba a ambos. Sus rostros, por la posición, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus respiraciones agitadas eran sentidas por el otro y el corazón les latía tan fuertemente que casi podían escucharlo reventar sus oídos.

"Ise-kun…" dijo la maestra con un tono de voz dulce

"Flo-Florence-sensei…" dijo el castaño nervioso "Pe-Perdone, me moveré de inmediato…"

"No. Ise-kun, no es "Florence-sensei, ¿Recuerdas…? Es Edelia…"

"Edelia…"

En ese instante la mujer sonrió suavemente, cerrando los ojos e incitando una única cosa al chico. El muchacho en ese instante abrió los ojos cual platos, captando inmediatamente que era lo que esta mujer deseaba y aunque normalmente lo habría negado sin más, esta vez había algo distinto. Quizás la actitud de ella, la posición o incluso el ambiente, pero esta vez…se estaba dejando llevar.

Lentamente, casi como si fuera cámara lenta, el rostro del chico comenzó a acercarse al de su maestra. Podía percibir perfectamente el aroma de su shampoo, el suave y agradable olor a hortensias. Cada centímetro que se acercaba sentía cada vez más nerviosismo, ya no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo.

Y justo cuando sus labios estaban por encontrarse…

GIII~

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llego al oído de ambos, maestra y alumno. La maestra abrió los ojos y curiosa dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta. El castaño por otro lado tiño su rostro de color azul y robóticamente giro la mirada hacia la puerta, llevándose una inmensa sorpresa.

Recién abriendo la puerta, una hermosísima mujer de cabello color plateado sujetado, vistiendo un atuendo de Maid se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación. No se trataba de otra mujer más que la jefa de Maids de la familia Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge.

La hermosa peli-platino dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban aquellos dos y con aquella imperturbable expresión seria en su rostro simplemente les miro en silencio. El chico se había puesto blanco de la impresión, aunque la maestra simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

No había que atar muchos cabos para comprender que estaba sucediendo exactamente. Bastaba con ver la posición en que esos dos se encontraban para suponerlo, por no hablar del sospechoso sonrojo de la mujer y su cuerpo completamente desnudo apenas cubierto por una manta.

Era más que obvio que estaba sucediendo.

"Me disculpo. Por favor, continúen…" dijo la peli-platino cerrando la puerta

"¡AAaaaahhh!" exclamo el castaño extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta "¡Espere por favor, Grayfia-san! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Es un malentendido!"

"Yo solo venía a informarle a Ise-sama que el desayuno estará listo dentro de un par de minutos y que debe presentarse al comedor. Una vez que haya terminado, por favor vaya al comedor, Ise-sama"

"¡Espere…!"

CLAC

Sin darle tiempo a explicaciones o excusas, la peli-platino simplemente cerró la puerta y con sus sentidos mejorados al ser humano/dragón el chico pudo escuchar cómo se alejaba lentamente. Se quedó paralizado con el brazo extendido, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía de azul y comenzaba a sudar.

"Como se lo diga a Zeoticus-sama estoy muerto…" pensó el castaño aterrado

"Ise-kun…"

La melodiosa y hermosa voz de su maestra le hiso mirarle, recordando nuevamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Nuevamente la mirada de ambos se encontró, el chico tenía que admitir que su maestra se veía hermosa y con esa expresión ligeramente tímida era imposible resistirse, pero él ya había regresado un poco a sus 5 sentidos y con voluntad de hierro, logro resistirse.

"¡Ah, lo siento!" exclamo el chico quitándose de encima de la mujer, poniéndose de pie "¡No era mi intención…!"

El chico observo a un par de pasos de la cama con una expresión avergonzada, intentando calmarse. La maestra por otro lado simplemente se sentó, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la manta mientras mantenía una expresión más bien normal.

El castaño estaba confundido, normalmente ella habría dicho algo como "¡Justo en la mejor parte!" o "¡Boo~! ¡Aguafiestas!" pero esta vez se mantenía en silencio y su expresión era algo complicada de entender.

"Lo siento, Ise-kun" dijo la maestra señalando unas prendas sobre un mueble cercano "¿Podrías darme mi ropa?"

"¿Eh?" dijo el castaño mirando la ropa "¡Ah! ¡S-Si! ¡Enseguida…!"

Rápidamente el muchacho reacciono y le entrego la ropa a la mujer. La maestra de magia se puso de pie y retiro la manta de su cuerpo, procediendo a vestirse. El chico al ver eso inmediatamente se giró, para no ver a la mujer e intento calmar su corazón que latía a una velocidad alarmante.

Tras un par de segundos su maestra rápidamente había terminado de vestirse con las prendas que usualmente vestía. El castaño miro por encima de su hombro. Pudo ver como su maestra agitaba con su mano su larga cabellera, generando una especie de ilusión de partículas brillantes que brillaban con la luz del sol.

"Ise-kun…" hablo la maestra

"¡S-Si!" exclamo el castaño poniéndose firme

"Yo me iré adelantando, nos vemos luego"

"S-Si…"

La maestra de magia simplemente se despidió con la mano y procedió a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a irse. El castaño simplemente le siguió con la mirada hasta que esta salió de la habitación.

CLAC

Después de haber salido de la habitación, la maestra de magia se quedó parada afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, mirando hacia adelante en silencio.

GII~

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose no fue suficiente para llamar su atención. La puerta se otra habitación se había abierto y de ella salió la compañera de habitación de la universidad del poseedor de la [Bosted Gear], Asia Argento.

La hermosa rubia ya vestía su uniforme escolar, lista para ir al comedor para el desayuno junto a sus compañeros. Curiosamente ella pudo ver a la maestra de magia parada delante de la puerta de la habitación de su amigo de cabellos castaños, por lo que decidió ir a donde ella.

"Florence-sensei…" hablo la rubia mirándole "¿Acaso paso algo bueno?"

"¿Mmm?" dijo la maestra mirándole "¿Por qué lo dices, Asia-chan?"

"Está sonriendo mucho…"

La maestra llevo una mano a su rostro y miro el reflejo en la ventana que tenía adelante. Efectivamente, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad adornándole el rostro. Al ver eso inevitablemente se ruborizo ligeramente, mientras se sujetaba las mejillas con ambas manos y sacudía ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Parece muy feliz, Florence-sensei" dijo la rubia sonriendo

"¡Si, paso algo muy bueno!" respondió la maestra sonriendo enormemente, brillando como el sol, expulsando corazoncitos de su cabeza

"Ya veo"

"¡Anda! ¡Vamos, Asia-chan! ¡Al comedor!"

"¡S-Si…!"

La maestra abrazo afectuosamente a su alumna mientras cantaba lindamente un "Laa~ laaa~". La rubia estaba algo confundida, pero su maestra de magia le agradaba mucho y también le consideraba una gran amiga, verle tan feliz le hiso sentirse aliviada y también alegre.

Y juntas, ambas mujeres procedieron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al comedor para desayunar.

Por otro lado el joven de cabellos castaños se quedó un par de segundos en silencio observando la puerta. Unos instantes después reacciono, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, mirando el suelo con su rostro lleno de rubor y ojos muy abiertos.

" _¡¿Exactamente qué demonios fue lo que me sucedió?! ¡Yo…!_ " exclamo el castaño en sus pensamientos " _¡Estuve a punto de besar a Edelia por voluntad propia!_ "

Mientras se gritaba a si mismo internamente, recordó brevemente aquel instante en el que había estado sobre su maestra, recordado el hermoso rostro de ella y aquella bellísima expresión que le había adornado.

" _¡¿Y qué demonios paso con ella?! ¡Se volvió aún más hermosa de lo que ya era!_ " pensó el castaño muy sonrojado, respirando de forma agitada " _¡Normalmente soy capaz de contenerme, pero…! ¡¿Cómo demonios logro volverse más atractiva de lo que ya es?! ¡¿Acaso uso alguna clase de hechizo en mí?! ¡No hay forma de que Edelia me atraiga tanto de un día a otro…!_ "

[Así que finalmente ha sucedido, eh…]

En ese momento y para la sorpresa del castaño la voz del dragón celestial rojo, Ddraig, se hiso presente en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que una luz verde comenzaba a parpadear en el dorso de su mano derecha.

"¿Ddraig?" dijo el castaño confundido, elevando su mano hasta la altura de su rostro "¿A qué te refieres con "Así que finalmente ha sucedido"? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora soy humano/dragón?"

[Muy acertado] dijo el dragón escarlata [Como tú ya sabes, nosotros los dragones somos muy superiores a los humanos en muchos aspectos. Al convertirte en humano/dragón adquiriste la mayor parte de las características de un dragón, solo por mencionar algunas: Invulnerabilidad al fuego, poder mágico aumentado, sentidos agudizados y mejorados, la [Dragon´s Aura] entre otras muchas más que iras descubriendo sobre la marcha. Volviendo al punto, hay una característica especial de los dragones que nos hace destacar, enfocándonos un poco a lo sexual…]

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…"

[Y es como sospechas. Es nuestra libido] aclaro el dragón [A diferencia de los humanos o cualquier otra raza, los dragones poseemos una libido exagerada que supera por creces los de cualquier raza. Lo que nos pone en el tope cuando a desempeño sexual se refiere. Y ahora que te has convertido en humano/dragón tu libido también se ha incrementado notablemente]

"La libido es el deseo sexual que una persona posee" dijo el castaño tragando saliva "Eso significa que…"

[Si, poco a poco comenzaras a sentirte más atraído hacia las mujeres a tu alrededor. Aquellas que son hermosas lo serán aún más, lo suficiente para que empieces a verlas como potenciales parejas sexuales]

"Debes estar bromeando…" dijo el castaño dejando caer las manos al suelo, mirando el suelo con una expresión nerviosa "Apenas y soy capaz de resistir las insinuaciones de Edelia. Si es como dices y lentamente me sentirá más atraído a ella, entonces…"

[La violas o te viola] dijo la espada sagrada [Simple y sencillo]

El chico mantuvo la mirada baja por varios segundos, temblando. El dragón celestial en su interior y la espada parlanchina que poseía estaban algo confundidos, puesto que el chico se había quedado en silencio. De un segundo a otro el muchacho se puso de pie, alzando el puño.

"¡No me jodas! ¡No voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos ante esto!" exclamo el castaño determinado "¡Buscare una catarata o lo que sea! ¡Meditare y superare esto!"

[Tu determinación es admirable, compañero] dijo el dragón escarlata

[Algunas personas le considerarían princeso] dijo la espada sagrada

"¡Cállense!"

Habiendo reafirmado su determinación para mantener su castidad intacta, por lo menos hasta encontrar una pareja estable, el chico se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. La mirada del castaño se posó en aquel pilar de [Sacred Gears].

"Me gustaría darles un último chequeo…" dijo el castaño llevándose una mano al estómago "Pero…"

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Su estómago rugió anunciando su hambre, por lo que el chico simplemente pudo reír ligeramente mientras se avergonzaba un poco del fuerte sonido que sus tripas habían producido.

[¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso mi compañero tiene otro dragón en su interior además de mí?!] bromeo el dragón

"Jaja, graciosito" dijo el castaño encaminándose hacia la puerta de su habitación "Bueno, tengo confianza en mis habilidades, no hay necesidad de darles otro chequeo. Ahora iré a desayunar porque me estoy muriendo de hambre…"

El castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de ella, saliendo hacia el enorme pasillo que había ahí. Cerró la puerta con normalidad, admirando su reflejo en la ventana que había adelante, notando un par de flequillos levantados en su cabello.

Suspiro levemente e intentando bajar los flequillos alzados de su cabello, el chico simplemente procedió a caminar por aquel enorme pasillo hacia donde el recordaba se encontraba el comedor. Ya que no podía sentir a nadie a sus alrededores, más que a algunas Maids limpiando habitaciones, supuso que ya todos sus compañeros de clase se encontraban desayunando.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Ya en el comedor de la enorme mansión Gremory. Sentados en muchas y distintas sillas, cada uno de los alumnos pertenecientes a la [Clase F] se hallaban degustando un muy elegante, delicioso y por demás adecuado desayuno al más puro estilo noble del inframundo.

La mayoría aun tenia algunas dificultades al comer, puesto que a diferencia de en sus casas o por lo menos su mundo, aquí había un montón de utensilios distintos con una función determinada a la hora de comer, la cual ellos desconocían por completo.

Afortunadamente para ellos ninguno de los miembros de la familia Gremory se encontraba presente esta vez, ni siquiera los siervos de la heredera de Gremory, por lo que esta vez y a diferencia de la cena de la noche anterior, pudieron desayunar sin ninguna clase de problema o miedo a ponerse en vergüenza al no saber usar los utensilios como era debido.

"Esto de usar muchos tenedores para distintas cosas es difícil…" dijo Riki intentando usar los distintos utensilios que les habían proporcionado "¡Ah, no entiendo nada!"

"No lo intentes, Riki-san" dijo Eiji dándose por vencido "No tengo la menor idea de cómo se usa esto…."

"Enserio, ¿Cómo pueden Gremory-sempai y sus padres comer con todos estos utensilios? Es imposible para la gente normal…"

"Ni idea. Por más que intento no puedo entender cómo es que lo hacen…"

"Bueno, yo conozco una forma de usarlos" dijo Riki cortando un pedazo de carne y tomándolo con el tenedor, girándose hacia Eiji con una sonrisa "Toma, Eiji-kun. Di: "Aahh""

"¡¿Q-Q-Que?!" dijo Eiji sonrojándose a mas no poder "¡Cla-Claro que no!"

"Vamos, no seas tímido"

"Aun así…"

"Vamos, Eiji-kun, se me cansa el brazo…" Riki fingió tener el brazo cansado

"E-Esta bien"

Eiji acerco su rostro al tenedor de su compañera, quien decía un "Aaahh~" aunque ella no era quien lo estaba comiendo. El chico no podía soportar y cerró los ojos, simplemente sintiendo cuando el tenedor entro en su boca y procedió a masticar.

Claro que la comida era increíblemente deliciosa, pues había sido preparada por un chef de muy alto nivel, pero más que estar sonrojado por la comida, le avergonzaban las acciones de su compañera de clase.

"Lis-Listo…" dijo Eiji desviando la mirada

"Si, ahora te toca a ti"

"¿Eh?"

"Aaahhh~" dijo Riki abriendo la boca mientras cerraba los ojos

Al ver que la chica claramente estaba esperando a que él le alimentase, el chico exploto en rubor mientras comenzaba a tartamudear algo completamente incomprensible. Honestamente Eiji no podía soportar la agresividad de esta chica, le encantaba, pero también era mucho para su débil y tímido corazón.

Avergonzado y muy nervioso, el chico de cabello castaño tomo algo de su comida con una cuchara y procedió a alimentar a su compañera, o por lo menos a intentarlo. Sus manos temblaban y de milagro no había tirado la comida, el nerviosismo era notable en él.

"D-Di: "A-Aahh~" dijo Eiji nervioso

"Aahh~" dijo Riki

De alguna forma que ni el mismo había llegado a comprender fue capaz de alimentar a la chica. Ella, degustando el increíble sabor de la comida, se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas mientras se sonrojaba por el increíble sabor de la comida.

"¡Esta delicioso~!" dijo Riki

"Y-Ya veo…" dijo Eiji suspirando de alivio

"¡Tu turno, Eiji-kun!"

"¡Oh, por favor!"

Mientras esos dos hacían eso, tres de los compañeros varones de Eiji observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y no eran otros más que Atsushi, Takeshi y Arata, los tres comían con normalidad mientras observaban con una expresión seria a Eiji y Riki.

"Míralos, coqueteando de esa forma…" dijo Arata sujetando entre los dientes el tenedor, apretando los dientes "¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! ¡Qué envidia, maldita sea!"

"Ca-Cálmate, Arata-kun" dijo Takeshi sonriendo falsamente, calmando a su amigo "Hay que alegrarnos por Eiji-kun, parece que su relación con Riki-san ha mejorado mucho"

"Si, parece que cada vez son más íntimos" asintió Atsushi

"Por supuesto estoy feliz por Eiji-kun, pero…" Arata saco un trapo de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a morderlo "¡Estoy tan celoso, maldita sea!"

Mientras Atsushi y Takeshi trataban de consolar a su desesperado compañero, en otro lado de la mesa se podía apreciar a un alumno que no se encontraba del todo bien. Y se trataba de Hisoka, quien, sentado alrededor de muchos de sus compañeros, tenía el rostro de color azul y podía vérsele sudar mucho.

Y claramente el sudor no era por calor, sino por nervios. Esto de las multitudes definitivamente no era lo suyo. Él sabía acerca de su personalidad introvertida, y aunque estaba trabajando para mejorar, esto estaba fuera de su liga. Apenas y podía soportar una conversación con una sola persona, estar en una habitación llena estaba fuera de sus capacidades.

A decir verdad el simple hecho de presentarse ante el portador de la [Bosted Gear] e ingresar al equipo formado por la [Clase F] había sido una grandísima hazaña para Hisoka. Nunca jamás había hablado con un extraño antes, el típico consejo de una madre "No hables con extraños" había sido llevado al límite con este chico. Pero aun así había logrado reunir valor y presentarse, como un medio para poder curar su exagerada introvertividad.

Pero aunque lo intentaba, Hisoka no podía simplemente estar ahí sin estar súper nervioso. Faltaba poco para que se levantase y huyese en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y cuando se estaba decidiendo por irse, pudo sentir una ligera brisa soplar contra su rostro, gentilmente.

Hisoka giro su mirada hacia a un lado, notando como su compañera y la única persona que no le ponía nervioso, Akira, le apuntaba con el índice y una expresión normal. La chica parecía estar usando su magia para enfriarle la cabeza al chico, malinterpretando su sudor.

"¿Estas bien, Hisoka-kun? Pareces acalorado…" dijo Akira preocupada

"…" Hisoka simplemente negó con la cabeza "Estoy bien. Gracias…"

"Por nada"

Akira sonrió ligeramente mientras continuaba enfriando suavemente a su compañero, que se enrojecía a más no poder ante las acciones de su hermosa compañera de clases. En esta clase de situación él deseaba más que nunca no ser tan introvertido y poder hablar con normalidad, al menos para entablar una conversación normal con esta chica.

"Y hablando de eso…" Keiko tomo la palabra, optando por la pose de gendo mientras mostraba una seriedad increíble "¿No creen que Florence-sensei ha estado un poco demasiado brillante desde la mañana?"

"¿Hmm?" Hana le miro mientras masticaba y tras tragar hablo "¿Eso crees?"

"Mírala por ti misma…"

Ambas chicas miraron en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su hermosa y alegre maestra de magia. No hace más de un par de minutos desde que la mujer había llegado al comedor y desde ese momento se le podía ver inmensamente feliz y brillando más que el mismo sol. Alegre a tope.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Hana asintiendo

"Definitivamente algo debió pasar anoche. Anoche hablo por un rato con el padre de Gremory-sempai"

"No estarás pensando que…"

"¡Florence-sensei y el padre de Gremory-sempai cometieron adulterio!" grito/susurro Keiko

"No lo creo de esa forma" rio la compañera de habitación del [Sekiryuutei], Asia

"¿Por qué lo dices, Asia-chan?" pregunto Hana mirándole curiosa

"Bueno, yo vi a Florence-sensei saliendo de la habitación de Hyoudo-san"

"¡Pffff!" escupió Keiko el agua "¡¿De la habitación de Hyoudo-san?!"

"Si…"

"¿No lo entiendes, Asia-chan?" dijo Hana mirándole "Un hombre y una mujer solos en una habitación…seguramente pasaron la noche juntos"

"¿Si? Yo y Hyoudo-san también hemos pasado la noche juntos. No entiendo a qué te refieres…" dijo la rubia ladeando la cabeza con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también?! ¡Además se supone que Hyoudo-san sale con Gremory-sempai!" decía Keiko notablemente sorprendida

"N-No sabía que Hyoudo-san era un mujeriego…" dijo Hana "Mi opinión de él ha cambiado un poco…"

La rubia, inocente por completo a lo que estas dos insinuaban, simplemente pudo continuar comiendo con confusión por las palabras de sus compañeras. A saber que hacían un hombre y una mujer solos en una habitación, pero cuando ella y el chico lo habían hecho no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente durmieron.

GIII~

De la nada el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de algunos, quienes al mirar en esa dirección pudieron ver como su compañero de clase, Hyoudo Issei, se adentraba en el comedor mientras trataba de aplacar algunos mechones de cabello que tenía en punta.

"¡Oh! ¡Hyoudo-san!"

"La bella durmiente ha despertado"

"¿Qué hay?"

"Si, si, dormí mucho" dijo el castaño bostezando brevemente

El joven de cabellos castaños alzo la mirada para ver a sus compañeros de clase desayunar con normalidad. Curiosamente mientras paseaba su mirada por toda la mesa, sus ojos inevitablemente fueron a parar en donde se hallaba su hermosísima maestra de magia, Edelia.

La maestra alzo la mirada al sentir que le miraban y miro a su alumno. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un par de segundos. El chico recordó lo que había sucedido momentos antes e inevitablemente se ruborizo ligeramente.

Edelia por otro lado esbozo una inmensa sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se inundaban de rubor. Saludo con la mano al mismo tiempo que el tamaño de los corazones que expulsaba de su cabeza crecían tanto en tamaño como cantidad, como clara muestra de su inmensa felicidad.

Al ver eso el chico no soporto y desvió la mirada mientras procedía a tomar asiento junto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, procurando sentarse un poco lejos de la mujer. Fue notable para todos en la mesa que algo había sucedido.

" _¡Definitivamente lo hicieron…!_ " pensaron todos al unísono

Más tarde que temprano una Maid le trajo su plato al portador de la [Bosted Gear] y este procedió a comenzar a desayunar para apaciguar su hambre. Mientras masticaba y sujetaba el tenedor con los dientes miro hacia a un lado, notando la presencia de 4 mujeres sagradas.

"Oh, Irina, Quarta-san, Reynare-san y Kalawarner-san" dijo el castaño con normalidad

Efectivamente, las 4 mujeres que usaban el poder sagrado sentadas a sus lados eran nadie menos que sus "guarda espaldas" o lo que él consideraba como acosadoras. Enviadas a este lugar con el objetivo de protegerle, pero a él le causaban más molestia que seguridad.

"Hasta que finalmente te acuerdas de nosotras" dijo el ángel caído de cabello negro y ojos violetas, recargando su rostro sobre su mano

"Eres muy cruel, Ise-kun" dijo la amiga de la infancia del chico, el ángel de cabellos castaños "Te olvidaste de nosotras…"

"Perdón, perdón. Estaba ocupado con algo…" disculpo el castaño comiendo con normalidad "¿Y? ¿Qué han estado haciendo? Me imagino que no han llamado mucho la atención. Después de todo, se supone que ustedes no están aquí…"

"Bu-Bueno…" dijo el ángel caído de cabello azul desviando la mirada

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"Veras…" dijo el ángel de cabello azul

A continuación estas procedieron a relatarle lo que habían hecho el día anterior…

* * *

 _Esto sucedió poco después de que los estudiantes de la [Clase F] habían arribado en la "mansión" de Gremory. Justo después de haber comenzado con el recorrido de los estudiantes, este cuarteto de ángeles por azares del destino y un pésimo sentido de la orientación, habían terminado perdiéndose entre los muchos y enormes pasillos de la mansión._

 _Desde un inicio se suponía que estas 4 no deberían de estar aquí. El objetivo de estas 4 era proteger y resguardar al recién descubierto [Sekiryuutei], Hyoudo Issei, que formaba parte de la clase que la casa Gremory resguardaría durante la excursión._

 _Ellas no debían estar en este lugar. El clan Gremory se había comprometido a custodiar y cuidar de una clase de humanos y algunos maestros, mas no de estas 4 ángeles. Conociendo la conocida rivalidad entre razas, si eran descubiertas iban a tener muchos problemas._

 _"¿Dónde mierda estamos?" preguntó el ángel caído de ojos violetas mientras rascaba su cabeza, mirando hacia todos lados "Odio estas casas tan enormes, das una vuelta y ya te perdiste por completo"_

 _"Si no mal recuerdo venimos de allá, pero…" dijo el ángel de cabello castaño peinado en dos coletas laterales "Podríamos venir de haya también, los pasillos se parecen mucho"_

 _Delante de estas dos se encontraban otras dos chicas. Una de ella será un ángel caído de largo cabello azul y la otra era un ángel con el mismo color de cabello, aunque más cortó. Ambas miraron a sus compañeras cuestionarse que hacer, por lo que dieron un paso adelante y apuntaron con las manos, diciendo al unísono:_

 _"Vayamos por ahí"_

 _Al darse cuenta de que habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo ambas se miraron. Posteriormente se acercaron mutuamente y casi chocando sus frentes se miraron con cierto enojo._

 _"No me agradas" se dijeron mutuamente_

 _"Tranquila, Xen-chan" tranquilizo la castaña avanzando hacia su compañera y jalándole del brazo_

 _"No hagas nada estúpido, Kalawarner" dijo la peli-negra haciendo lo mismo con su compañera_

 _Las dos peli-azules se gruñeron un poco antes de desviar la mirada con un "¡Hmph!". Posteriormente las 4 miraron hacia adelante y sin muchas opciones, decidieron ir hacia allá. Total, ya estaban pérdidas, adentrarse un poco mas no podía traerles más problemas._

 _Estaban equivocadas._

 _Ya tras un par de minutos de haber caminado por esos pasillos se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente, se habían perdido aún más de lo que habían pensado. Sus expresiones comenzaban a volverse complicadas con cada paso que avanzaban. A cada segundo la posibilidad de regresar con sus compañeros comenzaba a esfumarse._

 _En el final de un pasillo se encontraron con una intersección que mostraba dos caminos, derecha e izquierda. Antes de llegar decidieron ir por la izquierda sin dudar, ya nada podía hacerles perderse más o meterse en más problemas. Pero como dicen "El karma es una perra", ¿No?_

 _"¡Ite!"_

 _Al girar en la esquina la hermosa ángel de cabellos castaños choco con alguien. Ella no cayo, pero sí que retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa y el choque. Al ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de que había chocado y tumbado al hijo del mismísimo Lucifer, Millicas Gremory._

 _El pequeño pelirrojo cayó sobre su trasero al suelo, sobándose la nariz puesto que su rostro había chocado contra el pecho de la chica. Después de calmar el "dolor" de su rostro alzo la mirada y miro a la chica, sorprendiéndose._

 _"Ah, lo siento" dijo la castaña tendiéndole la mano con una expresión preocupada "¿Estas bien? Perdona, no estaba poniendo atención"_

 _"No importa. Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención…" dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la chica con una sonrisa "Onee-chan"_

 _El pequeño sujeto la mano de la chica y con ayuda de esta se puso de pie. Fue en el momento en el que sus manos se tocaron que ambos sintieron un escalofrió que les sorprendió. El pelirrojo debido al aura y poder sagrada que la chica emanaba, mientras que la castaña se estremeció ante la increíble y absurda cantidad de poder demoniaco que este pequeño poseía._

 _Tras soltarse las manos ambos se sobaron ligeramente las manos mientras se miraban entre ellos, la chica con sorpresa y el pequeño con confusión._

 _"Oye, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo el ángel caído de cabello negro con ambas manos en la nuca, apareciendo por un lado de la castaña "¿Encontraste a alguien o…? ¡Ugh…! ¡De todos los que nos podíamos topar…!"_

 _"Si no mal recuerdo tu eres Millicas Gremory" dijo el ángel caído de cabello azul_

 _"¿El hijo del actual Lucifer, no?" termino el ángel de cabello azul_

 _"¡Siii~!" exclamo el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente mientras alzaba una mano "¡Soy Millicas Gremory! Un gusto conocerlas, Onee-chans"_

 _Ese "Onee-chans" resonó como campana en los oídos de las 4 ángeles. Un par de segundos después el cuarteto se sonrojo ligeramente mientras sonreían más que satisfechas por haber sido llamadas de esa forma y miraron tiernamente al chico._

 _"El gusto es mío, Millicas-kun" dijo la castaña inclinándose y acariciando ligeramente la cabeza del niño "¿Puedo llamarte Millicas-kun, verdad?"_

 _"¡Siii~!"_

 _"Un gusto, Milli-chan" dijo la ángel caído de cabello negro_

 _"Un gusto" dijo el ángel caído pelo azul_

 _"Un gusto, Millicas" dijo el ángel peli-azul con normalidad_

 _"¡Un gusto!" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Aunque después se llevó el índice al mentón y ladeo la cabeza con un signo de interrogación apareciendo sobre su cabeza "Umm… ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa, Onee-chans?"_

 _"¿Mmmm? ¿Qué pasa, Millicas-kun?"_

 _"Ustedes…"_

 _En ese momento los ojos de las 4 se abrieron cual platos y sintieron como el ambiente se volvía pesado. El pequeño aunque mantenía la misma expresión anterior, extrañamente parecía verse mucho más sombrío y su cuerpo irradiaba una presión invisible que simplemente no las dejaba estar en paz._

 _"¿Son ángeles, verdad?" preguntó el niño curioso_

 _"S-Si, lo somos…" respondieron las 4 al unísono, sonriendo falsamente mientras retrocedían un paso intimidadas_

 _"¡Ya veo…!" exclamo el pequeño llevándose las manos a la nuca y sonriendo "¡La abuela me dijo que muchos humanos vendrían a visitarnos, pero no sabía que vendrían ángeles!"_

 _"E-Eso es…"_

 _"¡Millicas!"_

 _Al instante pudieron escuchar una melodiosa y agradable voz gritar el nombre del pequeño con preocupación y angustia. Las 4 chicas celestiales miraron en dirección a la voz y lo que vieron acercarse a donde ellas les hiso teñir su rostro de color azul mientras se ponían aún más nerviosas de lo que de por sí ya estaban._

 _Caminando a paso rápido y con una expresión preocupada, la actual matriarca de la casa Gremory y madre del actual [Maou] Lucifer, Venelana Gremory, se les aproximaba. Su porte al caminar y su increíble belleza era digna de admirar para alguien que llevaba consigo ya unos cuantos miles de años, pero aun así mas que estar sorprendidas por su belleza, el cuarteto de ángeles estaban más preocupadas por otra cosa._

 _El hecho de que ellas estaban aquí se suponía que era un secreto, nadie debía saber que ellas estaban aquí puesto que era una misión encubierto, aunque ellas no eran muy buenas en esto, y el hecho de que la actual matriarca de la casa que hospedaba a la [Clase F] les mirase era literalmente el fallo en su misión._

 _"¡Abuela…!" exclamo el pequeño girándose y corriendo hacia la hermosa mujer, llegando a ella y abrazándole mientras le miraba hacia arriba_

 _"¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste mucho, Millicas" dijo la mujer mirándole mientras suspiraba con alivio "No vuelvas a irte de esa forma"_

 _"¡Sii~!"_

 _"¿Y que estabas haciendo de cualquier forma?"_

 _"¡Salí a explorar la casa de la abuela y mira…!" respondió el pelirrojo señalando con el dedo a las chicas "¡Me encontré con esas 4 Onee-chans! ¡Son muy amables…!"_

 _"¿Onee-chans…?" pregunto la mujer alzando la mirada_

 _Al alzar la mirada la matriarca de Gremory pudo ver a las 4 ángeles paradas delante de ella. Las 4 intentaban inútilmente cubrirse los rostros teniendo la vaga esperanza de que no fueran reconocidas, pero bastaba con verlas ligeramente para ver que emanaban poder sagrado de sus cuerpos y no como lo haría un sacerdote o un humano dotado con habilidades sacras, sino el poder sagrado de un ángel._

 _"Millicas, regresa a tu habitación. Iré contigo de inmediato" indico la mujer al pequeño mientras se separaba de este_

 _"¡Siii~!" acepto el niño haciendo un saludo militar, aunque después mostrándose confuso "Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer, abuela?"_

 _"Voy a hablar con estas 4 amables Onee-chans. Necesito agradecerles por cuidarte…"_

 _"¡Ya veo! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Adiós, Onee-chans!"_

 _"S-Si…" se despidieron los ángeles sonriendo falsamente mientras movían la mano "N-Nos vemos luego…"_

 _El pequeño niño corrió por el pasillo mientras reía alegremente y se despedía con la mano, casi chocando en el trayecto con algunos sirvientes que le pidieron de favor que no corriese en los pasillos. Unos segundos después y tras dar vuelta en una esquina, el pequeño desapareció de la vista de cualquiera._

 _Hubo un breve periodo de silencio que fue más que letal para el cuarteto de ángeles. Las 4 estaban súper nerviosas y debatían internamente sobre qué hacer, esperar o correr por sus vidas. Si no eran asesinadas aquí, serian severamente castigadas después por sus respectivos líderes. La cosa no pintaba nada bien por ningún lado._

 _De repente pudieron ver como la mujer suspiraba ligeramente les miraba con aquellos serios, hermosos pero intimidantes ojos color violetas. Ellas se estremecieron por la mirada, pero de alguna manera lograron mantenerse y no huir despavoridas._

 _"Ustedes…" hablo la matriarca de Gremory con una expresión seria "¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? La escuela no hablo acerca de dar hospedaje a ángeles. Nosotros aceptamos hospedar a una clase de humanos…no ángeles"_

 _"Bu-Bueno…" dijo la castaña desviando la mirada con nervios "H-Hubo algunas circunstancias…"_

 _"¿Circunstancias?"_

 _"Hubo circunstancias. Es lo único que tienes que saber, anciana" dijo Reynare cruzándose de brazos_

 _"¡¿Hah?!" la matriarca de Gremory fijo sus ojos violetas fijamente en la peli-negra, cubriendo su cuerpo por un hostil y atemorizante manto de aura en clara muestra de cólera "¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?"_

 _"L-Lo siento…" dijo la peli-negra ocultándose detrás de su compañera_

 _"¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias de las que están hablando?"_

 _"No podemos decirlas" dijo el ángel caído peli-azul_

 _"¿Es así?" dijo la mujer suspirando "Es una lástima. No quería tener que recurrir a la fuerza para hacerlas hablar…"_

 _"¡E-Espera!" dijo el ángel de cabellos castaños nerviosa "N-No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, Venelana-sama"_

 _"¿Van a decírmelo o no?"_

 _"E-Eso es…"_

 _"Vinimos como vigilantes de Hyoudo Issei, señora" dijo el ángel de cabellos azules_

 _Al escuchar eso las otras tres ángeles miraron a la peli-azul que mantenía una expresión más bien normal y sin ser consciente de que lo que había dicho no había sido para nada bueno o por lo menos, sin darse cuenta de que había soltado la sopa nuevamente._

 _"Oh… ¿Y eso por qué?" pregunto la matriarca de Gremory interesada_

 _"Por qué…"_

 _"¡Xen-chan!" dijo la chica castaña cubriendo la boca de su amiga con nervios y su rostro de color azul "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Xen-chan?! ¡No se te ocurra decirle nada más…!"_

 _"Irina, no puedo respirar" dijo la peli-azul poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello_

 _"¡Promete que no dirás nada!"_

 _"S-Si, solo déjame respirar…"_

 _La chica descubrió la boca de su amiga y de esa forma le permitió respirar. Tras haber recuperado su color normal, la portadora de [Durandal] miro hacia las otras tres ángeles, notando como estas le chitaban sugiriéndole que ya no hablase._

 _"¿Y bien, pequeña? Sobre lo que ibas a decir antes…" dijo la matriarca de Gremory retomando el asunto "¿Se puede saber por qué exactamente es que no uno, sino 4 ángeles están actuando como vigilantes de Ise-kun? Sin querer menospreciar a Ise-kun, tener esa cantidad de escoltas siendo un mero [Clase F] no es muy normal que digamos. Por no hablar de que son ángeles"_

 _"Bu-Bueno…" dijo la ángel de coletas jugando con los dedos mientras desviaba la mirada con nervios "H-Hay cierto asunto del que no podemos hablar…"_

 _"Es un secreto de estado" dijo la peli-negra_

 _"Ultra secreto" agrego la caída peli-azul_

 _"Sucede que…" hablo el ángel de cabello azul_

 _"¡Xen-chan!"_

 _"A decir verdad Hyoudo Issei es…"_

 _Las otras tres ángeles de inmediato se movieron para tapar la boca de su compañera a punto de soltar la sopa, pero fueron detenidas por una mirada feroz por parte de la actual matriarca de Gremory. Y aunque ya no fue detenida, esta vez la peli-azul se quedó en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando._

 _En ese momento, justo antes de hablar, un recuerdo le surgió en la mente. Hace unas semanas, no mucho tiempo realmente, un par de días después de que le hubiesen asignado la tarea de actuar como guarda espaldas del portador de la [Bosted Gear]. A cambio de mantener el secreto... ¿Qué le había prometido exactamente?_

 _¡Ah, claro! El chico le había prometido que si ella lograba guardar el secreto, le prepararía el Bentō siempre que ella quisiera, como medio de pagarle por su silencio. Inmediatamente el delicioso sabor de aquel Bentō fue recordado por la chica, comenzando a babear un poco._

 _"Lo siento, señora" dijo la peli-azul disculpándose y negando con la cabeza, limpiándose la saliva de sus labios con la mano "No puedo decirle de que se trata. Prometí que no lo diría…"_

 _"¿Es eso así?" dijo la mujer suspirando con decepción_

 _"Si"_

 _"Ya veo…" en ese momento la matriarca de Gremory afilo la mirada de golpe "¿Y si intento sacártelo por la fuerza?"_

 _"Aunque hiciera eso, no se lo diría" respondió la peli-azul con seriedad "Por qué lo prometí"_

 _La mirada de la matriarca de Gremory era feroz y poderosa, no cualquiera podría soportar esa clase de mirada. Pero el [As] del arcángel Gabriel estaba más que seria sobre ese asunto y se mantuvo firme, mientras que las otras tres chicas se ocultaban instintivamente detrás de ella con nervios._

 _"Ya veo…" dijo la matriarca de Gremory desapareciendo el aura hostil y relajándose "Esta bien, pequeña. Dejare de insistir"_

 _Al escuchar eso las tres ángeles de atrás soltaron un suspiro lleno de alivio, aunque el ángel peli-azul se mostraba algo confundida del porque la mujer había desistido tan rápido, aunque no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto._

 _"Parece que aún hay algunas personas capaces entre los ángeles, me agrada tu determinación, pequeña. Además, pareces portar algo muy poderoso…" dijo la mujer examinando el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada "Como pago por mostrarme esa determinación, las dejare ser esta vez. Ahora, si me disculpan…"_

 _"E-E-Espere…" detuvo el ángel de cabellos castaños "¿S-Solo nos dejare ir así como así?"_

 _"¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, Irina! ¡¿No ves que ya nos dejó ir?!" quejo la peli-negra chitándole a la chica_

 _"¡Es cierto! ¡Mejor no digas nada…!" agrego la caída peli-azul_

 _"¡Pero es extraño!" dijo la ángel castaña "Insistir tanto para saber nuestros motivos y luego desistir de esa forma…Acaso Venelana-sama… ¿Usted sabe algo sobre Ise-kun?"_

 _Al escuchar esa posibilidad las cuatro miraron a la mujer en busca de respuestas pero solamente obtuvieron silencio. La matriarca de Gremory se mantuvo mirándoles en silencio, después de unos segundos sonrió suavemente._

 _"Decir que se algo sería un error. Pues de momento son solo algunas sospechas mías respecto a algunos factores que encuentro relativamente extraños entorno a Ise-kun" respondió la matriarca de Gremory_

 _"¡Debe ser su [Dragon's Aura]…! ¡Ese mocoso es pésimo tratando de ocultarla…!" pensó la caída peli-negra nerviosa "¡Por no hablar de que se aumenta a cada día y es imposible que esta mujer no lo haya podido sentir!"_

 _"Sin embargo, gracias a ustedes ahora sé que realmente hay "Algo" en Ise-kun"_

 _"¡Ugh…!"_

 _"Su presencia en nuestra casa no es ningún problema y si ustedes no causan problema no habrá porque reportarlo con sus superiores. Me hare de la vista gorda y las dejare ser para que puedan continuar con su "deber" de proteger a Ise-kun sin ningún problema"_

 _"¿P-Por qué haría eso, Venelana-sama?" pregunto la castaña confundida_

 _"¿Por qué, preguntas?" respondió la matriarca de Gremory revelando un abanico, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban cierta malicia "Es por que su presencia es beneficiosa para mí, pequeñas. Ahora, gracias a ustedes, sé que mis sospechas sobre Ise-kun son perfectamente infundadas. Considérenlo una recompensa por eso…"_

 _Tras decir aquello la mujer se dio la vuelta y procedió a caminar con la elegancia y porte de una reina. El cuarteto de ángeles por otro lado simplemente pudieron seguir con la mirada a la mujer hasta que esta desapareció de su vista, generándoles un enorme suspiro de alivio al sentir como lo pesado del aire desaparecía._

 _"¡Jodeeeerrrr!" exclamo la peli-negra cayendo al suelo y suspirando "¡De la que nos salvamos…!"_

 _"Menos mal Venelana-sama dijo que no informaría a nuestros superiores. Si Azzazel-sama se enterase de esto, posiblemente seriamos sancionadas y degradadas" dijo la caída peli-azul uniéndose al alivio de su compañera_

 _"¡Que salvadas ni que nada…!" exclamo el ángel de coletas mirando al dúo de caídas "¡¿No se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?!"_

 _"¿Eh?" dijeron las dos caídas con confusión_

 _"¡Técnicamente acabamos de decirle que Ise-kun esconde algo!"_

 _"Pero, Irina…" interrumpió la ángel peli-azul "¿No dijo ella que ya sospechaba de Hyoudo?"_

 _"Si, pero sospechar a saber es algo muy distinto. Antes solamente sospechaba y si Ise-kun lograra ocultar mejor su [Dragon's Aura] entonces ella habría desistido, pero ahora gracias a nosotras sabe que Ise-kun oculta algo y sospechara aún más…"_

 _"Eso es cierto…" dijo la peli-negra asintiendo con la mirada "Supongo que ahora será más difícil para él ocultárselo a Venelana-sama"_

 _"Solo espero que Ise-kun no se enoje con nosotras…"_

* * *

Justo después de terminar de contar lo que había sucedido, el cuarteto de ángeles mantenía una expresión algo nerviosa y asustada. Y no era para menos, pues aunque el joven de cabellos castaños mantenía una expresión normal, el aura a su alrededor y el hecho de que la cuchara en su boca se había derretido no decía otra cosa más que estaba bastante enojado.

"L-Lo sentimos mucho, Ise-kun" disculpo la castaña mostrándose muy apenada "No queríamos hacer que fuera más molesto para ti"

"No importa" dijo el castaño escupiendo el metal derretido de la cuchara y tomando otra de la gran variedad que le habían entregado "Yo también sospechaba del hecho de que Venelana-sama sospechara de mí. Y solo significa una cosa…"

[A mí no me mires, eh] inmediatamente el dragón escarlata se excusó [Yo hago todo lo posible para ocultar tu [Dragon's Aura], pero cada día es más difícil debido a que aumenta en gran medida. Yo hago lo que puedo…]

" _Pues no es suficiente…_ "

Al ver como el chico debatía internamente el cuarteto de ángeles supuso que realmente estaba enojado con ellas y tenían algo de razón. La castaña bajo la mirada con tristeza y pena, debido a que había molestado a su querido amigo de la infancia.

"Lo siento, Ise-kun" dijo la castaña

"No importa" dijo el castaño, esta vez sonriendo suavemente "De hecho me sorprende que hayan logrado mantenerse ante Venelana-sama, esa mujer impone de verdad"

"Ciertamente…" dijeron ellas recordando a la mujer

"Además, ella solo tiene sospechas de algo y no conoce el asunto en cuestión, de momento eso es más que suficiente. Tratare de mantener un perfil bajo para que deje de sospechar, pero de momento mi secreto aún está a salvo"

"Ise-kun…" dijo la castaña llevándose una mano al pecho, sonriendo aliviada "Muchas gracias, Ise-kun. No quiero que me odies…"

"No te odio Irina, tranquila" dijo el castaño mirándole con una sonrisa "Además, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de mantener la promesa, Quarta-san"

"¡Claro!" dijo la peli-azul cruzándose de brazos, realzando sus atributos mientras echaba aire por la nariz con notable orgullo "¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!"

"Cuando regresemos a la academia te preparare un Bentō especial para ti"

"¡Oh, sí!"

La peli-azul celebro sin ninguna reserva su bien merecida recompensa y continúo comiendo con alegría el delicioso platillo que le habían proporcionado para desayunar. Las otras tres ángeles también sonrieron aliviadas de que sus acciones no hubiesen molestado al chico y continuaron desayunando con normalidad.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Había pasado un rato desde que el desayuno había terminado. La mayor parte de la [Clase F] se encontraba dando un pequeño tour por la mansión, siendo guiados por algunos sirvientes de la casa Gremory y la jefa de Maids que al parecer les estaba explicando algunas cosas durante el tour.

Pero… ¿Exactamente por qué esto? Pues verán, las excursiones que la universidad hacia al inframundo eran con el único objetivo de que los humanos viniesen al hogar de los demonios para ver, entender e investigar lo que posiblemente seria su futuro lugar de trabajo.

La excursión consistía en diversos viajes a través de los territorios demoniacos, dependiendo de la casa que haya tenido el hospedaje de la clase. Los viajes a través de las ciudades y las distintas zonas del territorio de la casa eran más que nada para que los estudiantes se sintiesen identificados o por lo menos familiarizados con el que algún día, posiblemente, sería su futuro hogar.

Cabe destacar que esto era normal, puesto que desde la fundación de la universidad, la mayor parte de los alumnos humanos en graduarse habían re-encarnado como demonios y ya se habían afiliado a alguna casa de los [72 Pilares] demoniacos.

De los humanos graduados de la universidad, aproximadamente un 90% opto por re-encarnar y servir a alguna casa demoniaca que les había propuesto la re-encarnación. El otro 10% tomo la decisión de mantener su humanidad, pero de igual forma decidieron ir a vivir al inframundo.

Y era debido a que actualmente el inframundo era una mina de oro en todo el sentido de la palabra. Muchos humanos se habían mudado a dicho lugar, científicos y demás investigadores para investigar a detalle aquel fantástico lugar que se encontraba dotado de cosas sorprendentes que los humanos solo soñaríamos con estudiar.

Desde animales exóticos cuyas características eran imposibles de creer, hasta piedras preciosas encontradas en minas del inframundo cuyas propiedades eran únicas y habían tenido que crearse nuevos conceptos para describirlas o siquiera intentar describirlas.

En teoría, al igual que los demonios se habían interesado en el mundo humano los humanos nos habíamos interesado en gran medida en el inframundo y ambas razas estaban más que encantadas de compartir recursos e investigarse entre sí.

Volviendo al tema, los servidores de la casa Gremory estaban dando un pequeño tour a través de la mansión mientras le explicaban a la mayor parte de la [Clase F] en que exactamente consistían los deberes como servidumbre, en caso de que decidiesen servir a la casa Gremory.

Los viajes a la ciudad serian dentro de un par de días y antes de eso se tenía la oportunidad de investigar exactamente de que trataba esto de ser Maid o mayordomo de una casa demoniaca. Trabajos como lo eran: encargado de limpieza de interiores, de exterior, jardineros entre otras cosas que eran normales para los demonios.

¿Y por qué hacemos tanto énfasis en la "mayor parte" de la [Clase F]? Pues eso se debe a que aunque la cantidad de estudiantes era grande y el grupo también, la clase no estaba completa. Aproximadamente unos 13 alumnos hacían falta. Y no era que hubieran desaparecido de la nada, sino que se encontraban en otro lugar.

Mientras que el resto de la clase daba un recorrido por la mansión, el grupo que se había decidido a participar en el torneo de [Rating Game] de la [Clase F] se encontraba reunido en el patio trasero de la casa.

Todos los integrantes del grupo se encontraban parados los unos al lado de los otros, confundidos por la repentina llamada de su compañero y líder de equipo, Hyoudo Issei, quien era el que los había reunido. El castaño mantenía una expresión normal, aun cuando la mirada de sus compañeros no mostraba mucha confianza.

"¿Po-Por qué nos llamaste, Hyoudo-san?" pregunto Hana con su usual timidez

El castaño le miro con algo de confusión. Él sabía que la chica era tímida, pero esta vez Hana se mostraba más cautelosa que de costumbre e incluso trataba inútilmente de ocultarse detrás de Keiko, quien por cierto también miraba con ojos cautelosos al chico.

"Si los mande a llamar fue por una sola razón…" dijo el castaño ignorando de momento las actitudes sospechosas de sus compañeras y yendo al grano "Y es como posiblemente piensan, es sobre el torneo"

"Pero, Hyoudo-san" Arata tomo la palabra "El torneo no dará comienzo hasta después de la excursión, por no hablar de que incluso en ese momento se tardara un par de semanas en decidir las rondas. Básicamente hablando tenemos tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso…"

"En eso tienes razón, Arata-kun. Sin embargo…" el castaño se mostró serio "A diferencia de los otros equipos que participaran en el torneo, nosotros tendremos que esforzarnos más para siquiera estar dentro del rango que puede considerarse "aceptable". Si solo por ser humanos no fuese suficiente desventaja, contándome a mí este equipo solo cuenta con 4 personas que poseen [Sacred Gears]: Yo, Argento-san, Saji y Takeshi-kun. El resto no posee ninguno…"

"Eso es cierto, pero…"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a eso" dijo Keiko con normalidad "Los [Sacred Gears] son bendiciones en todo el sentido de la palabra, no podemos conseguir uno de la noche a la mañana"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…" dijo el castaño ajustando sus anteojos con una sonrisa

"¿Eh?" dijeron todos al unísono

Confundidos por las palabras del joven de cabellos castaños, todo el grupo ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un inmenso signo de interrogación aparecía sobre ellos. El castaño por otro lado mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro.

El castaño mostro unos instantes después una bolsa cuyo interior mostro a sus compañeros, quienes curiosos se asomaron para ver de qué se trataba; Dentro de aquella bolsa había una gran cantidad de extraños artefactos en forma de rectángulos con grabados incomprensibles para ellos.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" pregunto Arata tomando uno con la mano y analizándolo con la mirada "¿Una caja?"

"¡Ah! ¡Vi eso en la televisión!" exclamo Ami apuntando al objeto con el dedo "¡Es uno de los [Sacred Gears] modificables que Azzazel-sensei creo!"

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamaron todos al unísono con inmensa sorpresa "¡Imposible…!"

"¡Estas cosas son inmensamente caras…!"

"¡Pensé que aún no estaban a la venta…!"

"¡Ya lo están…! ¡Solo que son muy caras como para que cualquiera pueda comprarlas!"

"¡Increíble!"

Mientras sus compañeros admiraban tal increíble artefacto, el castaño hiso un ligero "¡Ahem!" para llamar su atención. El grupo miro al chico con atención, mientras el castaño tosía falsamente para aclarar su garganta y proceder a hablar.

"Es exactamente como dicen, estos de aquí son [Sacred Gears] modificables, hechos a medida para cada uno de ustedes" explico el castaño "No son tan poderosos como los [Sacred Gears] originales y aún están en fase de prueba, pero servirán para equilibrar un poco la balanza a nuestro favor"

"Esto es increíble…" dijo Arata sorprendido

"Si, es muy increíble. Pero…" Fumiko dirigió la mirada hacia el chico "¿Exactamente cómo es que Hyoudo-san hiso para hacerse con estos? Y no es solamente uno, sino uno para cada uno de nosotros"

"Sin mencionar el precio que sería inmensamente alto…" dijo Atsushi ajustando sus propios anteojos con seriedad "Y no cualquiera puede comprarlos…"

"Hyoudo-san…" dijo Keiko con una mirada furtiva

"Acaso tu…"

En ese momento el castaño se puso nervioso y no era para menos, todos sus compañeros de clase le estaban mirando con una mirada llena de sospecha y sigilo, desconfiando completamente. Claro que agradecían el hecho de poseer ahora estos artefactos tan únicos, pero era muy sospechoso.

" _Mierda, no pensé en esto…_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo nerviosamente

[Ahora si te tienen compañero] se burló el dragón

[¿Y cómo piensas explicarlo, eh? Me resulta imposible que un humano como tu lograra conseguir todos esos [Sacred Gears] modificables] agrego la espada con notable burla

" _¡Cállense…!_ "

Mientras debatía internamente con los seres en su interior el chico se ponía más y más nervioso por la mirada sigilosa y sospechosa de sus compañeros. Y era que no había forma de explicar el hecho de que los tuviera, o por lo menos ahora mismo no podía pensar en una.

Claro que él era el [Sekiryuutei] y pensando objetivamente siendo el creador del "comando portátil" que permitió la venta en masa de los [Sacred Gears] modificable sería más que aceptable que él tuviese algunos con él. Pero, todo eso era un secreto que el quería guardar y si no tenía cuidado, sus compañeros sabrían ese secreto.

El chico abría la boca en vagos intentos de decir algo mientras comenzaba a sudar. La mirada de sus compañeros se mostraba más sospechosa y desconfiada con cada segundo que pasaba.

GLUP

Trago saliva y apretando los puños decidió que al no haber otra forma de explicarlo, se vería en la penosa necesidad de tener que contar su secreto. Rezarle al dios muerto para que no dijesen nada y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

"Chi-Chicos…A-A decir verdad…"

"¡Yo se los di!"

Sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos presentes, una voz más que conocida por todos dijo lo anterior. Todos giraron para ver como a la distancia se les acercaba su maestro en el aprendizaje sobre [Sacred Gears], Azzazel, el gobernante de los ángeles caídos.

El líder de Grigori se les aproximaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras saludaba con la mano. Vistiendo aquel atuendo que usaba siempre al impartir sus clases, aunque podía verse que no traía corbata y andaba un poco más relajado que de costumbre.

Rápidamente el líder de Grigori se encamino hacia sus alumnos, deteniéndose al lado del joven de cabellos castaños que le miraba con cierta sorpresa, al igual que el resto de los alumnos que miraban al hombre. El líder de los ángeles caídos por otro lado simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Azzazel-sensei?" aquello que todos se preguntaban fue preguntado por el castaño que se hallaba al lado del maestro

"Recién termine algunos asuntos que tenía cerca de aquí. Y ya que ustedes se encontraban cerca, pensé en pasar a saludar y explicar algunas cosas…" respondió el líder de Grigori con una expresión relajada

"¿Qué quiso decir con que usted le dio los [Sacred Gears] modificables a Hyoudo-san, Azzazel-sensei?" pregunto Keiko alzando la mano con duda

"Es exactamente lo que escucharon, yo se los di"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quizás para ustedes no lo parezca, pero el hecho de que ustedes participen en el torneo es literalmente un hecho histórico. La primera vez desde que la universidad fue fundada" respondió el líder de los ángeles caídos con normalidad "Y ya que esta es la primera vez que un grupo humano decide participar, su gobierno está más que encantado de brindarles el apoyo necesario para ayudarles a dar lo mejor de sí en el torneo. Eso por supuesto incluye el proporcionarles sus propios [Sacred Gears] a aquellos que no posean uno"

"Ya veo…" dijeron todos al unísono, comprendiendo

"Bueno, aunque el dinero de los [Sacred Gears] vino de su gobierno, las ideas para crearlos vinieron de Ise"

"¿De Hyoudo-san?"

"Si, le especifique a Azzazel-sensei que clase de [Sacred Gear] sería adecuado para cada uno de ustedes, tomando en cuenta sus propias debilidades y cualidades, así como sus puntos buenos y malos" respondió el castaño siguiendo el juego de su maestro

"Deben estar agradecidos, pequeños suertudos. Después de todo…" dijo el líder de Grigori esbozando una enorme sonrisa burlona "Sus [Sacred Gears] fueron configurados por "Red dragón" en persona. Cada comando en ellos fue escrito por sus manos…"

"¡¿Ehhhhhh?!" exclamaron todos al unísono con inmensa sorpresa "¡¿"Red dragón"?!"

"¡¿El genio que creo el comando portátil?!"

"¡¿El humano que permitió la venta en masa de los [Sacred Gears] modificables de Azzazel-sensei?!"

"¡¿Ese "Red dragón"?!"

"El mismo" aclaro el gobernante de los caídos con una sonrisa

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Arata con gran sorpresa

"¡Pensar que esa clase de persona configuraría personalmente nuestros [Sacred Gears]!" exclamo Atsushi emocionado

"¡¿Me pregunto qué clase de persona será?!" dijo Keiko eufórica

"Quien sabe, podría ser un chico de su edad…" rio Azzazel insinuando algo

"¡Eso sería genial…!"

" _Perdonen chicos, solo soy yo_ " pensó el castaño intentando esconder la vergüenza que le hacia la actitud de sus compañeros hacia su identidad secreta

El castaño suspiro ligeramente para tranquilizarse luego se haber atravesado una crisis con ayuda de su maestro. Después hijo nuevamente un ligero "Ahem", llamando la atención de sus compañeros que nuevamente le miraron con atención.

"A continuación procederé a llamarlos uno por uno para entregarles su [Sacred Gear] y explicarles un poco sobre su funcionamiento y habilidades. Una vez se los haya entregado, será responsabilidad de cada uno de ustedes aprender a controlarlo" explico el castaño

"Siii~" asintieron sus compañeros de clase al unísono

"Bien. Entonces, Arata-kun por favor pasa al frente

"¡S-Si!" asintió Arata

El chico dio un paso hacia al frente y se paró delante del castaño que le miro con una sonrisa. Tras buscar brevemente en el montón de artefactos, el castaño saco uno de ellos y tras analizarlo ligeramente con la mirada a un par de segundos, lo entrego a Arata.

"Ahora, Arata-kun. Quiero que imbuyas un poco de tu energía en el [Sacred Gear] para estimularlo y grabar tu energía en él. De esta forma se completara el algoritmo del comando portátil y podrás hacerlo aparecer cuando gustes enviando una pequeña cantidad de energía al [Sacred Gear]" explico el castaño

"W-Woau, suena complicado" dijo Arata mirando el artefacto con sorpresa "Hyoudo-san sabe mucho al respecto"

"B-Bueno, he estudiado mucho. Espero convertirme en un ingeniero mágico en un futuro"

"Ya veo…"

"Ahora, prosigue, Arata-kun"

"Claro"

A continuación el chico cerro los ojos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por un débil y delgado manto de energía que hiso ondear su cabello con gentileza. La cantidad de energía era superior a la de la media, pero si se le comparaba con cualquier otro estudiante de alguna clase superior, la diferencia era más que clara.

La energía se imbuyo al instante en el artefacto, generando que los sellos en este brillasen momentáneamente y después el artefacto entero generase un brillo muy fuerte que privo al chico de su visión.

Cuando recupero la visión, Arata pudo ver una pulsera ubicada en su muñeca izquierda que tenía un ligero color plateado con una pequeña gema color ámbar en ella.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunto Arata entusiasmado

"Para el [Sacred Gear] de Arata-kun he tenido una idea que creo que podría gustarte. Me tome la molestia de investigar un poco sobre el arte del "Savate". Que pese a ser un arte marcial que usa en su mayoría las piernas, también tiene permitido el uso de los brazos" dijo el castaño "Por lo tanto, Arata-kun, por favor di "Ataque""

"¿"Kōgeki"?" dijo Arata confundido

 _ **(La razón del por qué Arata dice la palabra directamente en japonés (Rōmaji) es debido a que Ise le está pidiendo que lo diga, no como una palabra en sí, sino como una habilidad. Por lo tanto, para distinguirla en la lectura se escribirá en Rōmaji de ahora en adelante.)**_

Arata se mostraba algo confundido por la petición de su compañero, pero rápidamente desecho cualquier duda y asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba ligeramente los puños. El aura a su alrededor aumento ligeramente y este dijo:

"[Kōgeki]"

Al instante pudo ver como sus piernas se iluminaban en un intenso brillo al mismo tiempo que sentía sus músculos tensarse. Al mismo tiempo sintió como si la energía en su cuerpo aumentase notablemente y cuando admiro lo que ahora había en su parte inferior, se quedó sorprendido.

Sus dos piernas ahora se encontraban cubiertas por lo que el reconoció inmediatamente como una especie de armadura. No, más que una armadura, lo más adecuado sería decir que sus piernas se habían convertido en armas.

Lo que ahora cubría sus piernas era una capa delgada de metal pintado de blanco con algunas partes de color cromo. Pero, sin necesidad de probarlo podía saber que pese a ser delgado, el material era de lejos más duro que cualquier metal. El diseño mismo era aerodinámico, explicando, la parte de adelante permitía que al lanzar una patada el cortar el aire fuese más fácil, aumentando de dicha forma el poder y velocidad de los ataques.

Además parecía contar con una especie de propulsor justo en la parte trasera del talón que posiblemente actuaria para impulsar con mayor fuerza y poder las patadas para generar muchísima mayor velocidad y daño.

"Mmm…" dijo Arata dando un par de saltitos y reflexionando "¡Están geniales!"

"¿Es así?" dijo el castaño suspirando de alivio "Me alegro que sean de tu agrado, no tenía idea de si te gustarían o no"

"¡Que va, están de puta madre! ¡¿Puedo probarlos?!"

"Por favor…"

Arata miro los alrededores con emoción y entonces fijo su mirada en uno de los tantos cientos de árboles que había por ahí cerca. A decir verdad una parte de un bosque se encontraba dentro del territorio de la familia Gremory, no es como si fueran a extrañar un árbol ¿O sí?

En un instante Arata apareció delante del árbol con una expresión sorprendida, en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba había una pequeña nube de humo que le había sustituido y sus compañeros no le ubicaron hasta unos segundos después.

"La velocidad está bien…" dijo Arata mirando el árbol con una sonrisa "¿Qué hay de la fuerza?"

Arata se puso en una pose que indicaba que lanzaría una patada. Reunió algo de energía en su fiel pierna derecha y entonces lanzo su patada con una velocidad que incluso le sorprendió a el mismo. Antes de notarlo había a travesado el árbol, aunque este no parecía haber sufrido del todo.

"¿Qué dices, Arata-kun?" preguntó el castaño curioso

"Como lo digo…" dijo Arata rascando su nuca, girándose hacia el chico

Al instante que se giró, el árbol comenzó a caer en forma diagonal hasta que cayo completamente al suelo. La patada del chico había generado un corte perfectamente lineal a través del tronco, con la finesa digna de una espada.

"Demasiado bien" dijo Arata nervioso

Rápidamente Arata fue a donde el castaño y el chico le miro con normalidad.

"Tenía expectativas muy altas al saber que "Red dragón" los había configurado, pero…" dijo Arata mirando sus piernas con sorpresa "Esto supero completamente mis expectativas"

"Y eso no es todo, Arata-kun. Pese a que esas piernas ofrecen una gran calidad de ataque y velocidad, no hay que olvidarnos de algo que también es esencial a la hora de batallar" dijo el castaño alzando un dedo "Defensa"

"¿[Bōei]?" dijo Arata confundido

Al instante sus piernas brillaron nuevamente y aquella arma que les cubría desapareció. Como consecuencia de lo anterior, algo más hiso acto de presencia en dos de las extremidades del chico y había sido en ningún otro lugar más que en sus brazos.

Ahora sus brazos se encontraban cubiertos por una especie de malla metálica muy delgada que simulaba una segunda piel, encima de esa capa había una armadura de metal que hacia lo que su nombre indicaba, proteger. Aunque si había algo que destacar de esto era que en sus manos y antebrazos había algo que protegía…un poco más de la cuenta.

Desde las manos hasta el antebrazo había una especie de coraza muy gruesa que por sí misma actuaba más como una especie de escudo que ocupaba dicha zona en ambos brazos. Pese a su tamaño y gran grosor, el peso era mucho menos de lo que Arata pensó, puesto que los brazos no le pesaban para nada.

"Esto es…" dijo Arata sorprendido "¿Una armadura? No me pesa nada…"

"El material usado es de extrema dureza, al menos 100 veces más que el acero, pese a eso su peso es más bien poco. Pensé que serviría como protección sin necesidad de comprometer la velocidad" explico el castaño "Y esto se debe a que ambas habilidades pueden ser usadas al mismo tiempo, por turnos o intervalos, eso dependerá de ti, Arata-kun. Deberás aprender a usarla por ti mismo, cuento contigo, Arata-kun"

"¿Y cómo se llama?"

"Para su nombre pensé en un acrónimo usando las palabras "Kōgeki" y "Bōei", se llama [Kōtobō], que más o menos significa algo como "De ataque a defensa", más o menos"

"Ya veo"

"¿Fueron de tu agrado, Arata-kun?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo

Arata se relajó ligeramente al suspirar brevemente, generando que la energía en su cuerpo desapareciese y al mismo tiempo aquella armadura también. Al instante la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda hiso acto de presencia, mientras el chico la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Claro!" dijo Arata sonriendo ampliamente

Después de eso el chico fue directo a sus compañeros varones para presumir sin reserva alguna su nuevo y recién adquirido [Sacred Gear], mientras estos le ovacionaban con gran envidia y emoción. Las chicas por otro lado se mostraban algo ansiosas, por lo que el castaño decidió continuar con una mujer.

"Muy bien, la siguiente será…" dijo el castaño "Fumiko-san"

"S-Si" asintió la mencionada, dando un paso adelante

La chica se colocó delante del joven de cabellos castaños que simplemente le miro unos segundos. Tras mirarle el chico sonrió ligeramente y sin ninguna clase de duda procedió a entregarle el artefacto que había sido preparado para ella.

"Por favor, transfiere algo de tu energía para terminar el proceso y hacer tuyo este [Sacred Gear], Fumiko-san" explico el castaño

"Si…" asintió Fumiko tomando el artefacto en una mano, apretándolo gentilmente mientras respiraba hondo

Al exhalar el aire que había aspirado, el cuerpo de la chica fue cubierto por un gentil manto de energía que parecía actuar como viento debido a que genero un suave viento que sopló por todos lados. La energía recorrió su cuerpo, adentrándose en el artefacto e iluminándole con fuerza.

Una vez el destello seso la chica busco en sus muñecas pero no encontró nada parecido a lo de Arata, sin embargo pudo sentir algo alrededor de su cuello y al mirar su pecho vio de qué se trataba. Al instante pudo ver un collar alrededor de su cuello con un pequeño colgante en forma de espada colgando por su cuello.

"¿Esta espada…?" dijo Fumiko mirando el pendiente

"Es el símbolo del Dōjō Sasayaku Kaze" respondió el castaño sonriendo "El Dōjō donde aprendiste a usar Kendo. He investigado un poco sobre ti, Fumiko-san. Resulta relativamente sencillo encontrar información sobre ti después de haber ganado dos torneos de Kendo durante dos años seguidos"

"¿Me investigaste?"

"No te lo tomes a mal, solo quería tener una buena referencia para tu [Sacred Gear]. Un dojo realmente grande a decir verdad, que emplea el no muy conocido pero letal _"_ Saibansho sasayaki-fū(Corte de viento susurrante)" un estilo que se ha transferido de generación en generación en tu familia"

"No es como si quisiera ocultarlo, realmente. Solo que me resulta molesto que seas tú, mi rival, quien lo haya hecho" dijo Fumiko sacudiendo su cabellera con normalidad "Es verdad que practico ese arte, aunque jamás lo he usado en ninguna competencia. A sugerencia de mi padre y mentor, no uso ese arte en competencias por seguridad de mis oponentes"

"Ya veo. Ahora y tomando en cuenta eso, espero que puedas encontrar cómodo tu nuevo [Sacred Gear]…" dijo el castaño sonriendo con normalidad "Cuyo nombre es: [Setsudan Kūki] (Corte de aire)"

Al escuchar esas palabras el pendiente en el cuello de Fumiko comenzó a brillar con gran fuerza, cegándole por completo. Y aunque no podía ver nada, pudo sentir como algo aparecía en sus manos materializándose lentamente.

Cuando el destello seso y ella recupero la visibilidad pudo apreciar como ahora entre sus manos sujetaba lo que inmediatamente reconoció como una katana. El filo era largo y delgado, con la punta ligeramente doblada. El mango era de color azul celeste. En su cintura había aparecido un cinturón del que colgaba la funda de la espada que tenía un color verde claro.

"Esto es…" dijo Fumiko examinando el filo de la espada con una expresión seria, admirando su reflejo en el metal que componía el filo y notando un ligero y casi imperceptible tono celeste en el metal "Una buena espada"

"Me alegro de ver que te gusta" dijo el castaño dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio "Fue creada pensando en el arte que tu familia ha pasado de generación en generación. _"_ Saibansho sasayaki-fū", el cual consiste en realizar múltiples cortes con gran poder y velocidad que se cree son capaces de crear una abertura en el aire para eliminar la fricción y emplear mayor velocidad en el ataque. Nunca lo he visto en acción, así que no puedo decir nada, pero…"

"No, es justo como dices" dijo Fumiko con normalidad, examinando el arma con la mirada "A plena vista parece ser una muy buena espada. La empuñadura me resulta un poco incomoda, pero nada que no pueda manejar. ¿Te importa si la pruebo?"

"No, date gusto"

"Gracias…"

Fumiko se encamino hacia uno de los tantísimos árboles que había por ahí y lo miro con una expresión seria. Sus compañeros observaban con sorpresa y curiosidad, pues esta sería la primera vez que le veían usar la espada pese a que era bien sabido que ella practicaba Kendo.

Curiosamente en lugar de optar por una posición de combate, ella introdujo la espada en la funda de la espada. Posteriormente coloco una mano en la funda y con la otra sujeto la empuñadura de la espada, tomando una posición que los artistas de Kendo reconocerían al instante.

"Esa pose…" dijo Arata confundido

"Iaidō, una técnica que consiste en desenvainar velozmente la espada y envainarla después de haber golpeado al oponente. Era usada comúnmente por los antiguos samuráis, aunque en las competencias de Kendo del hoy en día es bastante inusual ver a alguien usarla" explico Takeshi con normalidad

"Ah, claro, Takeshi-kun también practica Kendo" dijo Keiko mirando al chico curiosa

"Si, pero…" dijo Takeshi sonriendo aunque falsamente "No puedo decir que este al mismo nivel que Fumiko-san. Solo mirando su postura puedo verlo…ella es extremadamente fuerte. No me extraña que haya ganado el campeonato durante dos años seguidos. Está completamente fuera de mi liga"

Fumiko continuo con esa posición por un par de segundos antes de inhalar y exhalar aire un par de veces y entonces abrir los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo se envolvió en un grueso manto de aura color rosa claro, como las hojas de sakura.

Tomo la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza y pisando con fuerza el suelo debajo de sus pies lanzo su ataque.

"Saibansho sasayaki-fū, primer arte: [Burō]"

Con un solo movimiento que paso de ser percibido por la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, la chica realizo un veloz y preciso corte a través del árbol que le atravesó sin más y ninguna clase de problema.

Un segundo después del corte, un fuerte viento azoto con gran poder soplando las hojas del árbol por todos lados y empujando a sus compañeros de clase hacia atrás, forzándoles a retroceder un par de pasos mientras se protegían con los brazos.

Tras haber terminado su ataque Fumiko miro la espada con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que la hoja de la espada brillaba del mismo color que su aura y se iba apagando lentamente hasta desaparecer. Una vez el aura se apagó, ella guardo la espada en su funda y al girarse…

¡ZAS!

El árbol fue cortado de golpe y cayó al suelo con fuerza, alzando una nube de polvo.

"Una espada realmente asombrosa, dejando de lado mi propia habilidad, fue como si la espada hubiese hecho todo el trabajo" dijo Fumiko encaminándose hacia el castaño con una expresión sorprendida "Es realmente increíble"

"Me alegro de saberlo. Aunque esa espada esconde algunos otros secretos…" dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo "Fumiko-san, a esa distancia, me gustaría que imbuyeras un poco de tu energía en el filo de la espada y atacases"

"¿Eh? A esta distancia es un poco…"

"Confía en mi…"

"Bueno…"

Fumiko se giró hacia el conjunto de árboles y después miro al chico, honestamente no estaba muy convencida por las palabras de este y dudaba bastante. Relajo su cuerpo y desenvaino la espada con normalidad, exhalando aire mientras nuevamente cubría su cuerpo en aura y concentraba un poco en el filo de su arma.

"¡Ha!" exclamo la chica lanzando su corte

¡SLASH!

Empezando desde arriba, Fumiko lanzo un poderoso y veloz corte en diagonal sin ninguna clase de problema, aunque si dudaba sobre qué sucedería. A medio camino pudo percatarse del como el filo de su arma brillaba y tras un pequeño destello, algo sucedió.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El sonido de un silbido, el viento siendo cortado sonó con gran poder. Y no había sido por nada, sino que a partir del arma de Fumiko, una cuchilla de viento había sido lanzada con velocidad y poder, la cual avanzo y corto al menos diez árboles en fila sin problema y corto la mitad del tronco del onceavo.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Los arboles comenzaron a caer en fila y el ultimo lo hiso unos segundos después. Fumiko observo eso con una expresión más que sorprendida, sin poder creerse lo que había hecho. Sus compañeros estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella, aunque el joven de cabellos castaños simplemente ajusto sus anteojos al ver que su trabajo había funcionado exitosamente.

"¿Cuchilla de viento?" dijo Fumiko extremadamente sorprendida

"Si, intente solucionar la problemática más grande de los peleadores a corta distancia, las peleas a larga distancia. La mayor parte de los peleadores de combate cercano son derrotados por los que pelean a larga distancia, pensé que esto al menos ayudaría a equilibrar un poco la balanza" explico el castaño sonriendo "¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Qué pienso, dices? Es muy bueno. Por no hablar de su distancia. Parece como si su rango incrementase variando de la cantidad de energía que imbuya en la espada. Puede ser un arma letal a larga y corta distancia, si se usa correctamente"

"Bueno, estaré contando contigo para que hagas un buen uso de ella, Fumiko-san"

"[Setsudan Kūki], eh…" dijo Fumiko desapareciendo el arma, causando que el pendiente y el collar nuevamente aparecieran alrededor de su cuello "Es un buen nombre"

Alzando su pulgar como ultima forma de decir que todo estaba bien, la chica le dio la espalda al castaño y con normalidad procedió a ir hacia sus compañeros de clase. El joven de cabellos castaños se relajó al ver que había hecho una buena elección en cuanto al [Sacred Gear] de esa chica y le siguió con la mirada.

" _Parece ser que Ajuka-sama no mentía después de todo, eh…_ " penso el castaño ajustando sus antejos con una expresión seria, manteniendo la mirada en su compañera de clase " _Esa cantidad y calidad de energía, la hace más que merecedora de la [Clase D], al igual que Saji. Sin mencionar su gran habilidad. De no ser por su mal desempeño en el examen escrito posiblemente hubiese sido asignada a la [Clase D] o una superior. Después de todo…_ "

Pudo ver como Fumiko era recibida por sus compañeros, quienes le halagaban por su increíble habilidad y se mostraban muy emocionados por ver como esta había recibido su propio [Sacred Gear]. Aunque la chica sonreía algo nerviosa, intentando calmar a sus compañeros.

" _Exceptuándome a mí, Fumiko-san sea muy posiblemente la persona más poderosa en la [Clase F] en términos de poder y habilidad pura_ " pensó el castaño suspirando

El castaño dio un ligero vistazo a su maestro y actual gobernante de los ángeles caídos, quien le alzo el pulgar con una sonrisa para dar a entender que todo estaba yendo perfectamente bien. El chico sonrió y suspiro, rascando su nuca mientras procedía con la entrega de los [Sacred Gears] a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Muy bien, el siguiente será…" dijo el castaño llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase "Muy bien Atsushi-kun, por favor da un paso al frente"

"¡Sí!" asintió el chico de gran estatura colocándose delante de su compañero de clase

El castaño examino a su compañero de pies a cabeza y después asintió para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que entregaba sin más el artefacto rectangular a su compañero quien lo tomo con simpleza.

"Por favor, Atsushi-kun…" dijo el castaño

"Solo debo imbuir mi energía en él, no…" dijo Atsushi respirando de forma relajada "Muy bien…"

El chico alto cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de energía que inmediatamente comenzó a reunirse en el artefacto, cubriéndole y causando que los símbolos en este brillaran con gran fuerza. Y cuando el destello ceso, Atsushi pudo ver una pulsera en su muñeca derecha.

"Muy bien" asintió el castaño mirando al chico "Ya que Atsushi tiene una particular forma de resistir los ataques, considere que quizás Atsushi-kun no necesitaría algo que le ayudara a resistir, sino a atacar. Pese a eso, algo que sirviera como protección también estaría bien como un poco de apoyo. Y por eso, decidí crear para ti estos de aquí…"

En ese momento Atsushi pudo percatarse del como el joven de cabellos castaños le miraba con seriedad y tomándole con la guardia baja le lanzaba un poderoso y veloz golpe. El claramente necesitaba algo de tiempo para preparar su forma tan particular de resistir golpes e instintivamente uso sus brazos para cubrirse de aquel ataque.

Las acciones del chico generaron que la pulsera en su muñeca destellase con fuerza.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto del golpe fue poderoso y genero un fuerte viento que alzo algo de humo y cuarteo el suelo debajo de Atsushi un poco. Sin embargo, el chico de gran altura no había sentido nada de dolor y cuando el destello ceso pudo percatarse de la razón de eso.

Ahora había una especie de armadura que cubría sus brazos desde las manos hasta los antebrazos. Y también las piernas desde los pies hasta media pierna. El material con el que estaba hecho parecía ser un muy delgado metal, de ahí que no pesara casi nada, pero aun así había sido capaz de resistir ese fuerte golpe sin dañarse en lo más mínimo o si quiera transferir algo de daño o fuerza de impacto a Atsushi.

"Esto es…" dijo Atsushi sorprendido

"Parece ser que funciona a la perfección" dijo el castaño sonriendo, mientras retiraba su puño

"Hyoudo-san, ¿Esto qué es? La fuerza de ese puñetazo era más que suficiente para noquearme o mandarme a volar, pero aun así…" dijo Atsushi mirando sus brazos con sorpresa "¿Por qué no sentí absolutamente nada de dolor o siquiera algo de la fuerza de impacto? Es como si…"

"La armadura lo haya absorbido, lose. Y es exactamente porque eso hace…"

"¿Eh?"

"No es tan complicado a decir verdad. ¿Has escuchado hablar de los chalecos antibalas que usan los policías? Uno de los materiales que se investigan para hacerlos es llamado "D30", mejor conocido como fluido no newtoniado" explico el castaño con normalidad "Este material tiene la particularidad de que su viscosidad cambia dependiendo de factores variantes, como lo son: temperatura o tensión cortante. Y como resultado se obtiene un material cuya viscosidad no está definida"

"La cabeza me va a explotar…" dijo Atsushi con algo de confusión "Básicamente…"

"La armadura que ahora posees está hecha de un material parecido a la "D30", pese a que su dureza se mantiene, si esta recibe un impacto veloz y poderoso, las moléculas que lo componen se unen con mayor fuerza otorgando mayor dureza. Además de tener la capacidad de absorber la fuerza de impacto, de ahí que sea usado para detener balas cuya fuerza y velocidad de impacto es inmensamente alta. Eso sí, su dureza no aumentara si es un ataque a baja velocidad"

"Ya veo…"

"Además, use esa variante de "D30" por qué pese a ser delgada y baja en peso, es inmensamente resistente y dura. Eso ayudara a no comprometer la velocidad por defensa, como es común en diversos casos"

"Hyoudo-san, quiero hacerte una pregunta…"

"¿Cuál es?"

"Dices que el material con el que está hecho se vuelve más resistente al ser impactado a gran velocidad. Pero…" dijo Atsushi seriamente, ajustando sus anteojos "¿Eso no quiere decir que sea solamente al ser atacado, verdad?"

Al escuchar eso el joven de cabellos castaños dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras imitaba las acciones de su compañero de clase, ajustando sus propios anteojos mientras estos brillaban por el reflejo de luz.

"Claro que no, Atsushi-kun. El principio funciona en ambas formas. Por ejemplo, si tu intencionalmente decidieras impactar tu puño contra, oh no lo sé, un oponente, la dureza de tu armadura debido al impacto tendría que endurecerse aún más y ya que la fuerza de impacto fue generada por tu puño, el material no la guardaría sino que la expulsaría. En teoría…" explico el castaño

"Eso haría que mis ataques se volvieran mucho más poderosos y duros, mientras que mi defensa aumenta al mismo tiempo sin comprometer mi velocidad. Un material sin lugar a dudas increíble" termino Atsushi sonriendo

Mientras esos dos reían entre ellos sus demás compañeros de clase les miraban con una expresión algo asustada debido a que bueno, esos dos riendo de esa forma era algo aterrador por el aura y expresión que se cargaban.

"Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo. Ami-san…" dijo el castaño llamando a la pequeña peli-rosa con la mano "Ven por favor"

"¿Yo?" dijo Ami señalándose a sí misma, sonriendo mientras se encaminaba hacia esos dos "¡Sii~!"

Rápidamente la peli-rosa llego a donde sus dos altos, en comparación a ella, compañeros de clase. El chico de cabello castaño inmediatamente procedió a entregarle un pequeño artefacto rectangular.

"El [Sacred Gear] de Atsushi-kun y Ami-san son relativamente parecidos, puesto que debido a sus habilidades y estilo ambos fueron hechos con el mismo material. Entonces me gustaría que Ami-san viera el suyo para que me diga si tiene alguna inconformidad" dijo el castaño

"Siii~" asintió Ami sonriendo

Inmediatamente la pequeña chica cubrió su cuerpo en aura como si no fuese nada, sin relajarse ni nada por el estilo. Rápidamente y como era su especialidad, reunió una gran cantidad de aura en el artefacto e inmediatamente le hiso brillar.

Al cesar el destello ella pudo ver un pequeño anillo aparecer en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Ella sonrió al ver el accesorio y después separo ambas manos, uniéndolas con poder mientras chocaba sus propios puños generando que su [Sacred Gear] hiciera acto de presencia.

Al igual que Atsushi, el [Sacred Gear] de la chica era una armadura que cubría ciertas partes de los brazos y piernas, obviamente hecho con el mismo material que él [Sacred Gear] de Atsushi. Sin embargo, si había algo que destacar era que los guantes de la chica eran sin dedos y con un grosor superior en el dorso de su mano. Además de contar con un yelmo que se asemejaba bastante al de los combatientes de artes marciales mixtas.

"Ohoho" dijo Ami mirando su cuerpo con una expresión sorprendida "Me siento como esas luchadoras de la MMA. No me pesa para nada…"

"Ya que ambos se enfocan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me enfoque en cubrir lo importante. Ami-san se enfoca más en el ataque, mientras que Atsushi-kun en la defensa. Y ya que ambos complementan ambos aspectos con la reunión de energía, esas armaduras poseen una característica especial que creo que podría gustarles" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Ahora, por favor ambos, concentren energía en sus armaduras"

Pese a que eso de pensar las cosas no se les daba del todo bien y preferían ser directos con las cosas, esos dos entendieron más o menos de que iba la cosa y dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acataban la indicación sin dudar.

Ambos cubrieron sus cuerpos en un manto de energía e inmediatamente reunieron energía en sus dos puños y rápidamente pudieron ver de qué se trataba. Los guantes y armaduras de ambos comenzaron a crecer en grosor, aumentando su tamaño pero no su peso.

"Esa variante de "D30" fue hecha a base de magia, la lógica no la rige a diferencia de la que los humanos creamos. Si el material es estimulado por algo de energía, esta aumentara sus propiedades pero no su peso, lo que pensé que sería conveniente para ustedes dos" explico el castaño sonriendo

"¡Oh!" exclamaron ambos sonriendo inmensamente "¡Es increíble! ¡Es más grande pero no pesa para nada!"

"Me alegro de ver que les gusta…"

"¡¿Podemos…?!" dijo Atsushi emocionado

"¡¿Probarlos?!" termino Ami la pregunta con igual emoción

"¿Eh? Claro, pero no veo como…" dijo el castaño con confusión

Al escuchar eso ambos sonrieron y se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente cambiaron su expresión a una seria y el aura que irradiaba de sus cuerpos aumento ligeramente como resultado de una muy extraña rabia.

"¿Y bien, Ami-san? ¿Cómo está el clima ahí abajo? ¿No te ha pisado una hormiga?" pregunto Atsushi sonriendo, aunque había una vena saltada en su frente y chocaba sus puños

"¡Para nada! ¡Me imagino que tú tienes problemas con los aviones, edificio-kun!" respondió Ami imitando a su compañero

Al ver eso el joven de cabellos y ojos castaños se alejó un poco y fuer hacia donde sus demás compañeros de clase, susurrándoles con algo de confusión.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente?" preguntó el castaño "¿No se llevaban bien esos dos?"

"Bueno, desde que Ami-san enterró la cabeza de Atsushi-kun en el techo las cosas han estado tensas entre ellos dos" explico Arata cruzándose de brazos "Se han estado lanzando insultos e indirectas respecto a su estatura y ambos resultan enojados por eso"

"Pensé que Ami-san tendría un complejo con su altura, pero no lo espere de Atsushi-kun"

"Los altos envidian a los bajos y los bajos a los altos"

"Parece que si…"

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban a susurros, Ami y Atsushi no soportaron más el intercambio de miradas y apretando los puños con gran fuerza cuartearon el suelo que pisaban. Concentraron energía en sus puños y lanzaron golpes mutuamente.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto de ambos golpes fue poderoso, genero una poderosa ráfaga de viento que hiso a todos retroceder varios pasos en consecuencia. Pese a eso, ninguno de los golpes había impactado exitosamente, pues Ami lo había bloqueado con una sola mano y Atsushi había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Aunque sí que cuartearon el suelo debajo de ellos.

"No está nada mal…" dijo Atsushi separándose con una expresión seria

"¡Están geniales, Hyoudo-san!" exclamo Ami mirando hacia el castaño

"M-Me alegro de saberlo…" dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro "Debido a su utilidad y características he decidido llamar a esos dos [Sacred Gears] como: [Full Fight]. Enfatizando el hecho de que sirven para todo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Ya veo…"

Ambos chicos se miraron mientras hacían desaparecer sus armaduras y desviaron la mirada con un "¡Hmph!", cruzándose de brazos y avanzando hacia sus respectivos grupos de amigos. Atsushi fue recibido por sus compañeros varones y Ami por las féminas, y ambos fueron felicitados.

Después de haber entregado esos dos [Sacred Gears] el castaño miro sus manos, ya solo quedaban un par de [Sacred Gears] por entregar. Miro a sus compañeros restantes y decidio que para apresurar un poco esta sesión de entrega de [Sacred Gears], los iba a entregar todos al mismo tiempo para que todo fuese un poco más rápido.

"Muy bien. Todos los que no hayan recibido su [Sacred Gear] aun den un paso al frente, procederé a entregarles sus [Sacred Gears] de una vez ya que el autor se está cabreando un poco y la escena se está alargando demasiado" explico el castaño

"¿Hah? ¿Autor? ¿Escena?" dijeron los chicos confundidos

"Solo den un paso al frente…"

Algo confundidos por las palabras del castaño, todos los que aún no habían recibido su [Sacred Gear] dieron un paso al frente y se colocaron delante del joven de cabellos castaños. Se formaron el uno delante del otro, esperando a que el castaño les entregase sus [Sacred Gears].

"Muy bien, empezaremos por este lado" dijo el castaño yendo hacia la persona que se encontraba en el borde derecho, quien no era otra que Akira "Akira-san, por favor toma este [Sacred Gear] e imbuye energía en el para hacerlo tuyo…"

"Si…" asintió Akira tomando el artefacto con normalidad.

Akira simplemente miro el artefacto con aquella expresión seria en su rostro, cubriendo su cuerpo con un ligero y delgado manto de aura color azul claro que extrañamente era helado y que congelo un poco el suelo debajo de ella.

Al instante el artefacto brillo con fuerza y cuando el brillo seso la chica pudo percatarse de un pequeño anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. El castaño le incito a reunir energía en él y la chica acato la indicación con normalidad.

Una vez reunió energía en su anillo nuevamente hubo un pequeño destello y al cesar dicho brillo pudo ver su [Sacred Gear]. El [Sacred Gear] artificial que la chica ahora poseía era bastante normal en cuanto a aspecto físico: Se trataban de un par de guantes largos hasta los codos de color negro, metálico con un par de líneas blancas a lo largo de todo el guante. En la palma de su mano había un orificio. Además, en sus pies también habían aparecido un par de botas del mismo color y diseño, aunque estos no tenían ningún orificio.

"Esto es…" dijo Akira mirando sus brazos con normalidad

"No te confundas, Akira-san, pese a su aspecto en realidad pienso que es el [Sacred Gear] perfecto para ti y procederé a explicarte la razón" dijo el castaño ganando atención, ajustando los anteojos "¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te pedí que me dieses una pequeña muestra de tu hielo?"

"Ah, si…" asintió la peli-negra recordando dicho momento "Hyoudo-san me pidió un poco de mi hielo para investigarlo, aunque no entendí del todo la razón. Digo, no había ninguna razón para investigar o analizar mi hielo, es normal como cualquier otro tipo"

"Eso se pensaría, pero yo sí que quise investigarlo y fue que me di cuenta. Akira-san pese a que perteneces a la [Clase F], posees una gran cantidad de poder mágico, quizás no tan exagerado como un [Clase D], pero sí que igualarías a un [Clase E] sin problema alguno"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es que tras investigar tu hielo me di cuenta de la razón del por qué tu producción de hielo es muy lenta" explico el castaño sonriendo "Akira-san siempre dice que no puede producir mucho hielo, ¿No es así?"

"S-Si, aunque es mi elemento base y la única magia que puedo usar, mi producción es baja. Fue por esa razón que fui asignada a la [Clase F] pese a mi cantidad de poder mágico" respondió la chica encubriendo su mano en un manto de aura congelante "Supuse que se debía a que era débil o pésima en mi desempeño mágico, simplemente"

"Pues me temo que cometiste un error"

"¿Eh?"

La chica ladeo la cabeza con confusión. El joven de cabellos castaños metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y busco algo, encontrándolo y mostrándolo un instante después. Lo que el chico mostraba era una especie de frasco en el que se encontraba un pedazo de hielo muy bien conservado. Y Akira reconoció ese elemento al instante.

"Es mi hielo…" dijo Akira con ligera sorpresa "¿Por qué me muestras eso, Hyoudo-san?"

"Después de investigar a fondo el hielo de Akira-san me di cuenta de que tu producción de hielo es baja debido a una única razón" dijo el castaño sonriendo, retirándose los anteojos y entregándoselos a la peli-negra "Akira-san, por favor ponte estos ante-ojos y mira por ti misma la razón…"

"¿E-Eh?" dijo Akira confundida "¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres saber cuál es la razón del por qué produces tan poco hielo, no es así? Mírala por ti misma…"

La chica no estaba del todo segura, pero en vista de que la curiosidad era grande no le quedo de otra. Tomo los anteojos y se los coloco con confusión. Secretamente Hisoka casi tiene una hemorragia nasal por la apariencia de su compañera con anteojos, que según sus pensamientos se veía increíblemente hermosa.

"Muy bien, Akira-san…" dijo el castaño señalando el frasco con el dedo "Mira…"

La chica fijo sus profundos ojos negros en el frasco y mirando a través del cristal de aquellos anteojos se dio cuenta de algo que le sorprendió inmensamente. Gracias a esos anteojos que ayudaban a la gente a percibir la magia con mayor facilidad, su propia habilidad de percepción mágica se duplico y entonces fue capaz de notarlo.

Aquel simple pedazo de hielo que ella había producido, emanaba una gran cantidad de energía de él. No para exagerar, pero la cantidad de energía que expulsaba era ridículamente alta para ser un pedazo de hielo tan pequeño.

"Eso es…" dijo Akira con sorpresa "Energía, mucha de ella. Hyoudo-san, quieres decir que…"

"Si, la razón del por qué Akira-san produce tan poca cantidad de hielo es que el hielo que produces es de muy alta calidad, densidad y dureza, fue una hazaña quebrarlo. No es tan duro como el diamante, pero iguala el metal sin problema alguno" explico el castaño

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" pregunto la chica entregándole los anteojos al chico "¿Por qué pasa esto? No lo hago a voluntad, ni siquiera era consciente de esto…"

"Eso se debe a que Akira-san prioriza calidad sobre cantidad y velocidad. Tu hielo esta imbuido con una gran cantidad de energía pese a su baja cantidad, lo que genera su inmensa calidad. Es lo mismo al crear una barrera. Imagina que estas creando una barrera, para hacerlo se debe desplegar un campo de energía cuya energía debe estar balanceado en todos lados de la barrera, pero si reducimos el rango de la barrera pero conservamos la misma cantidad de energía, entonces la calidad de la barrera y su eficacia ser muchísima más alta"

"Básicamente…"

"Akira-san, cuando produces hielo… ¿En qué piensas?"

"¿En que pienso, dices? En una única cosa…" dijo Akira mirando su mano con una expresión normal "Pienso en crear un reino de hielo"

"La magia no se rige sobre lógica, la imaginación es la base para todo buen mago. Pese a eso, eres incapaz de crear un reino de hielo de hielo, pero en consecuencia a eso creas pequeños reinos de hielo. Tu propia debilidad también es una fortaleza…"

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido…" dijo Akira

"Somos magos, nada de lo que hacemos tiene sentido lógico" rio el castaño "Explicado lo anterior, creo que Akira-san debe ser más que consciente de la función de su [Sacred Gear]. Quiero decir, teniendo calidad de hielo, solo hay una única cosa que podemos hacer para solucionar el problema de la cantidad y velocidad, ¿No es así?"

"¿Una única cosa…?" dijo Akira ladeando la cabeza, comprendiendo al instante y sonriendo normalmente "Ah, lo entiendo"

"Para dispersar tu hielo con mayor velocidad y ganando cantidad, ¿Qué elemento podría ayudarte a eso, me pregunto?"

"Ese sería…"

Akira alzo su mano lentamente, apuntando hacia los árboles que se hallaban a varios metros delante de ella. Desde esa distancia era totalmente imposible para ella siquiera soñar en congelar aquellos árboles, su calidad no contaba con distancia, velocidad o cantidad. Pero, ahora era diferente.

Su cuerpo se cubrió por un pequeño manto de energía de color azul celeste, fría como el hielo. Las líneas blancas en su [Sacred Gear] se encendieron al reaccionar a la energía y un [Sello mágico] apareció en el orificio de las palmas de sus manos.

Aquello que le ayudaría a ganar distancia, cantidad y velocidad a su increíble calidad de producción de hielo. Solo había un elemento capaz de hacer eso:

"Mizu (Agua)"

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Consumiendo gran parte de la energía que cubría el cuerpo de la peli-negra, aquellos guantes dejaron salir del [Sello mágico] un poderosísimo torrente de agua a presión que avanzo velozmente hacia los árboles que había a varios metros adelante sin problema alguno en un instante.

Ya cuando el chorro de agua estaba por impactar los árboles, Akira entrecerró los ojos y torció su mano ligeramente en forma circular, imbuyendo su elemento base en el agua y generando que el chorro de agua comenzara a congelarse a una increíble velocidad.

Cuando el agua impacto con los árboles, genero una inmensa ola debido a la gran cantidad de agua y poder con la que había impactado, congelándose un instante después y consumiendo varios árboles en una gran cantidad de hielo.

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Arata con inmensa sorpresa

"¡Que hermoso!" exclamo Keiko con ojos brillantes "¡Parece un castillo de hielo! ¡Se ve increíble!"

"¡Sí!"

Akira, quien había sido la causante de dicha exhibición de poder, mantenía una mirada llena de sorpresa en su propia habilidad. Ahora, con este artefacto creado artificialmente, potencia, velocidad y distancia, juntado con su calidad. Todo había sido perfectamente cubierto sin ningún problema.

Sonrió suavemente mientras apretaba su propio puño en muestra de emoción, aunque se contuvo debido a que eso de gritar no era lo suyo y prefería mantenerse en un perfil bajo.

"Funciona perfectamente según veo" dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la peli-negra, dedicándole una sonrisa "El hechizo se encuentra grabado en la estructura informática del [Sacred Gear], por lo tanto la potencia y la distancia variaran dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que imbuyas en él. El hechizo es de tipo básico, espero mejorarlo a futuro pero de momento es más que suficiente… ¿No?"

"Si, es suficiente con esto" dijo Akira mirando al chico "Muchas gracias, Hyoudo-san"

"¿A mí? Yo no hice nada, recuerda, fue "Red dragón" quien los programo. Yo solo di la idea…"

"Aun así lo agradezco…"

"Ah y una última cosa…"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Akira mirándole curiosa

"Pese a que la habilidad de los brazos parece funcionar mejor de lo esperado, eso no quiere decir que es todo" dijo el castaño ajustándose los anteojos con una sonrisa, mirando los pies de la chica "Esas botas también vienen con algunas sorpresas que espero llegues a descubrir con el tiempo"

"¿Secretos, eh? Suena interesante…"

Después de eso Akira fue hacia una sola persona. Aunque ella no parecía tener problema con socializar, no tenía la confianza como para ir hacia sus otros compañeros. De aquel grupo, solo había una persona con la que ella podía hablar con normalidad y no era otro más que Hisoka.

El chico al ver como su compañera se paraba delante de él le miro con algo de ansiedad. Honestamente él tenía pensado recibirla con un "¡Felicidades!" pero su actitud introvertida se lo impidió y simplemente mantuvo silencio en intentos vagos de abrir la boca para hablar.

"Hisoka-kun…" dijo Akira mirándole con una sonrisa "¿Qué piensas?"

"…" Hisoka se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos "Fe-Felicidades, Akira…"

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica abriese los ojos con sorpresa mientras que el chico desviaba la mirada, subiendo el cuello de su camiseta para cubrirse la mitad del rostro. Era la primera vez desde que se habían vuelto amigos que Hisoka, por voluntad propia, le había llamado por su nombre.

"Gra-Gracias…" dijo Akira ruborizándose ligeramente, para después ver nuevamente al chico "Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Hisoka-kun. Me sorprendes…"

"L-Lo siento, yo…"

"Está bien, puedes hacerlo"

"¿E-Enserio?"

"Si…"

"Y-Ya veo…"

Esos dos se mantuvieron hablando un par de segundos. El chico se mostraba tímido y desviaba la mirada, mientras que la chica igualmente se mostraba avergonzada pero le miraba de frente y una sonrisa suave.

Sus compañeros de clase, que observaban todo desde unos pasos de distancia, simplemente mantenían una expresión normal mientras pensaban exactamente la misma cosa:

" _¡¿Qué sucede con ellos?! ¡Son demasiado lindos, maldita sea!_ "

El grito casi literalmente se les salía por la boca.

"Muy bien, Hisoka-kun es tu turno" hablo el castaño llamando la atención del chico "Por favor da un paso adelante, procederé a entregarte tu [Sacred Gear]"

"Mucha suerte, Hisoka-kun" dijo Akira sonriéndole al chico

Hisoka asintió con la cabeza y al instante se colocó delante del joven de cabellos castaños. El portador de la [Bosted Gear] le miro unos instantes y de inmediato le entrego el artefacto rectangular, el cual fue tomado por el chico con normalidad.

"Transfiere algo de tu energía al [Sacred Gear] para hacerlo tuyo, Hisoka-kun" dijo el castaño

Hisoka asintió con una expresión normal. A continuación su cuerpo fue cubierto por un grueso manto de energía violeta oscuro que envolvió enteramente su cuerpo y el artefacto que sujetaba, imbuyendo cierta parte de la energía en el artefacto.

Los sellos del objeto brillaron e inmediatamente irradio un destello que segó al peli-negro que lo sujetaba. Cuando el destello seso, Hisoka pudo percatarse de que ahora usaba una pulsera con un su muñeca izquierda.

"He estado pensando mucho en respecto a tu habilidad, Hisoka-kun" hablo el castaño, llamando la atención de su compañero de clase "Acerca de esa habilidad para desprender una nube de humo oscuro de tu cuerpo"

"…" Hisoka ladeo la cabeza, como si no entendiese de qué hablaba el muchacho

"Si, me refiero. La nube de humo que desprendes del cuerpo, ¿No es magia o sí? Quiero decir, no usas poder mágico para generarla ni nada por el estilo"

Hisoka asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del castaño.

"Justo como pensé. En ese caso, creo haber encontrado la razón del porque eres capaz de generar esta nube de humo de tu cuerpo. Y se debe a una única cosa…" dijo el castaño ajustando los anteojos con una expresión seria "La transpiración"

"¿?" Hisoka ladeo la cabeza, con notable confusión "¿Transpiración?"

"Si, la transpiración es una de las capacidades que los humanos poseemos para regular nuestra temperatura corporal en ambientes cálidos o en situaciones de gran actividad física. La mayor parte del sudor está compuesto por una solución salina diluida compuesta en su mayor parte de un 99% de agua. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa aquí es el cómo transpiras tú, Hisoka-kun…"

"¿Yo?" dijo Hisoka señalándose a sí mismo

"Si, la forma en que tu transpiras es notablemente más excesiva que las de otros ¿No es así? Puedo afirmar que sufres de un trastorno conocido como hiperhidrosis, que consiste en que transpiras en exceso. Puede que no en todos lados, pero debe haber una zona de ti que sude mucho más que las otras cuando hace calor…"

Hisoka se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y después alzo un dedo como si tuviese una idea, alzando las mangas de su uniforme y mostrando sus antebrazos, los cuales estaban sudando un poco pese a que no hacia relativo calor.

"Entonces tenía razón"

"Pero, Hyoudo-san…" Akira de repente se unió a la conversación, colocándose al lado de Hisoka "¿Eso que tiene que ver con su habilidad para generar esa increíble nube de oscuridad?"

"Díganme, Hisoka-kun, Akira-san, ¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar de deportistas que emanan vapor de sus cuerpos durante sus actividades físicas? Es un fenómeno bastante común entre los deportistas. Cuando su cuerpo está bajo un gran estrés físico, la transpiración se vuelve más alta y como consecuencia de diversos factores como la temperatura o la humedad, algunos han transpirado un humo parecido al vapor"

"He visto eso…" dijo Akira asintiendo con la cabeza "Había un hombre en mi ciudad que iba a correr todos los días al parque y cuando tomaba un descanso, emanaba vapor de su cabeza como si estuviese ardiendo"

"También yo…" dijo Hisoka asintiendo

"Eso se debe a que la temperatura de la persona es tan alta que, cuando el sistema nervioso envía la señal a las glándulas sudoríparas para transpirar, su temperatura corporal es tan alta que logran algo conocido como "Vaporización corporal", un fenómeno que se ha vuelto relativamente común en los magos actuales" explico el castaño mirando a Hisoka "La razón del porque sudas en exceso es debido a que tu temperatura corporal es muy alta y como consecuencia de eso, sufres de hiperhidrosis para poder regularla como debería"

"Pero, Hyoudo-san…" dijo Akira confundida "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la nube? Admito que Hisoka-kun parece sudar mucho y padecer calor en algunas ocasiones en las que no debería, pero eso y la nube de oscuridad no están ligadas de ninguna forma…"

"No, de hecho están más ligadas de lo que crees" dijo el castaño ajustándose los anteojos con una sonrisa, analizando el cuerpo de su compañero de clase "Hisoka-kun dime… ¿Por qué fuiste asignado a la [Clase F]? Pese a que no pareces tener habilidades mágicas y tu ausencia de [Sacred Gear], eres el segundo de la clase en cuanto a cantidad de poder mágico hablamos. Solo eres superado por Fumiko-san y Argento-san, eso amerita un rango mínimo de [Clase E], al menos desde mi punto de vista…"

"…" Hisoka hizo silencio y después asintió "Soy malo en las habilidades mágicas y el examen…era difícil"

"Ya veo…" asintió el castaño mirando a la peli-negra "Akira-san, ¿Preguntaste cuál era la relación entre su excesiva sudoración y su nube de oscuridad, verdad? Es esta, debido a que Hisoka-kun posee una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Tanta que su cuerpo no puede soportarla"

"¿Tanta que no puede soportarla? ¿Es eso posible?" pregunto Akira confundida

"Ha habido casos de magos que poseen más energía de la que sus cuerpos puede producir y como consecuencia de ello han sufrido diversas enfermedades que los ayudan, de alguna forma, a regular su excesiva cantidad de poder mágico. Hisoka-kun quizás no iguale a un [Clase S], ni mucho menos a un [Clase D], pero sí que posees más poder mágico que un humano normal y tu cuerpo no es apto para contenerlo de momento. Lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente ¿Cómo Hisoka-kun regula su poder mágico excesivo? Hay una sola respuesta a eso…"

"La nube de oscuridad…" dijo Akira con sorpresa "Entonces…"

"Si, básicamente…" dijo el castaño sonriendo, mirando al chico "Hisoka-kun, tu transpiras energía de tu cuerpo. Posees tal cantidad de poder que tu cuerpo incapaz de contenerlo te hace transpirarla a través de tus glándulas sudoríparas, mezclando la energía con el sudor y creando de esa forma esa nube de oscuridad. En situaciones en las que tu temperatura corporal se incrementa notablemente, seguramente desprendes la nube de oscuridad en contra de tu voluntad…"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Akira mirando al chico "Hay una cosa que siempre que hago Hisoka-kun libera la nube de oscuridad"

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa si puedo saber?"

"Esto…" dijo Akira con normalidad, abrazando al chico por el brazo

En ese momento Hisoka se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo y sintiendo el plano, pero suave, pecho de su compañera acariciándole el brazo. Su rostro se volvió rojo y exploto en vapor, desprendiendo de esta forma una inmensa nube de oscuridad de su cuerpo que cubrió todo en varios metros a la redonda.

" _Parece que no es solo cuando sufre estrés físico, también emocional, eh…_ " pensó el castaño limpiando sus lentes y suspirando con una sonrisa "P _arece que no es fácil para ti, eh, Hisoka-kun…_ "

"¡Waa~!" exclamo Akira con ojos brillantes, admirando la oscuridad a su alrededor "¡Es increíble…!"

Hisoka simplemente hiso silencio mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro cubriéndose el rostro, aunque nadie le miraba debido a que la oscuridad a su alrededor era espesa y demasiado oscura como para que alguien pudiese ver nada.

El joven de cabellos castaño suspiro ligeramente y con un movimiento de manos fuerte genero una poderosa corriente de aire que disipo la nube de oscuridad en un instante. Akira y Hisoka se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidos mientras el castaño se colocaba los anteojos nuevamente con bastante normalidad.

"El [Sacred Gear] que pensé para ti consiste en un conjunto de artefactos en los brazos que servirán para embotellar tu "nube" en esferas para que después puedas hacer uso de ellas. Puesto que si te quedas sin energía no serás capaz de usar más tu nube, pensé que esa sería la mejor forma de evitar que te quedases sin tu principal habilidad" explico el castaño señalando la pulsera "También agregue una pequeña arma que dispara balas de energía, de las cuales obviamente contendrán tu energía, para que al menos puedas atacar una vez los aprisiones dentro de tu nube. Tengo otras cosas pensadas para ti, pero en vista de que no falta mucho para el torneo más que un par de semanas, pensé en cubrir lo esencial para cuando fuese momento de combatir. Después le pediré a Azzazel-sensei mas [Sacred Gears] modificables para que podamos cubrir todos y cada uno de tus puntos malos"

Hisoka asintió con la cabeza y después imbuyo algo de su energía en la pulsera, generando un fuerte destello que le segó momentáneamente. Al abrir los ojos se vio a si mismo portando su [Sacred Gear] personal.

El [Sacred Gear] consistía en un par de guantes metálicos que cubrían sus dos brazos y que en los costados poseían diversas esferas de cristal transparente. Además de eso contaba con algunos tubos conectados desde sus brazos hasta una mochila también de cristal en la espalda que tenía una especie de rifle pegado a la mochila con una manguera de metal. En su cintura había aparecido un cinturón con más esferas de cristal que le servirían para guardar su nube, además de que también poseía un arma de 9mm que disipaba balas mágicas.

"¡Ohhh!" dijo Akira admirando a su compañero "¡Te ves genial! ¡Pareces uno de esos fumigadores de insectos! ¡Hisoka, el fumigador! ¡Suena bien!"

"…" Hisoka miro a su compañera y después se avergonzó un poco de haber recibido un apodo por ella "Gra-Gracias…"

Akira nuevamente le abrazo por el brazo, generando que se enrojeciese a mas no poder. El joven de cabellos castaños se cubrió con las manos debido a la inevitable nube de oscuridad que el chico expulsaría, pero sorprendentemente no fue de esa forma.

En consecuencia, las esferas de cristal en su traje lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de aquella espesa nube de energía. Parecía ser que los tubos conectados a sus brazos, el área por la cual más sudaba, servían para distribuir la nube por todos los compartimientos que le permitirían llenar cada una de las esferas.

"Parece funcionar perfectamente" dijo el castaño retirando los brazos con normalidad "Es poco de momento, pero confió en que podrás encontrar un buen uso de ello para la batalla, Hisoka-kun"

"…" Hisoka asintió con la cabeza "Esta bien. Es perfecto…"

En un destello Hisoka hiso desaparecer su [Sacred Gear] y miro la pulsera hacer acto de presencia en su muñeca. El y su compañera hicieron una ligera reverencia al castaño y después se retiraron yendo en dirección a donde sus compañeros, quienes les felicitaron por haber obtenido sus propios [Sacred Gears].

"Muy bien…" dijo el castaño mirando a los restantes "Hana-san ven por favor…"

"¡S-Si!" asintió la rubia sorprendida y nerviosa

Hana dio un paso adelante y se colocó enfrente del castaño, que le miraba con confusión debido a la actitud que la chica mostraba ante él. Que ella era tímida era algo que todos sabían, pero parecía que esta vez se encontraba muchísimo más a la defensiva respecto a él.

"¿Ha pasado algo, Hana-san? Pareces un poco más nerviosa de lo usual…" dijo el castaño sonriendo, aunque confundido

"N-No, no es nada" dijo Hana desviando la mirada

"¿Es así? Si algo pasa puedes decírmelo, te escuchare…"

"N-N-N-No importa, no es nada…"

Parecía que ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con cada palabra que el chico decía, por lo que el muchacho dejo de insistir y suspiro. Tomo el artefacto que le correspondía a ella y se lo entrego. Durante el intercambio sus manos se tocaron, generando que la chica jalase su mano hacia atrás rápidamente con nervios.

"Muy bien, dime que pasa" esta vez el castaño lo dijo firmemente "¿Acaso te hice algo que te molesto, Hana-san? No soporto la forma en que actúas…"

"N-N-No, Hyoudo-san no me ha hecho nada a mi…" negó la chica moviendo las manos hacia todos lados, nerviosa

"¿Y entonces que pasa?"

"E-Es solo que, A-Asia-chan me dijo que pasaste la noche con Florence-sensei y ya que estas saliendo con Gremory-sempai, pensé que Hyoudo-san era un mujeriego…" dijo Hana con un tono de voz súper bajo, aunque perfectamente audible para el chico

"¿Qué dijiste, Hana-san?" preguntó el castaño sonriendo, aunque con una vena saltada en la frente y un tic en su ceja "¿Quién dijo que pase la noche con Florence-sensei, eh?"

"A-Asia-chan dijo que la vio salir de tu habitación en la mañana, así que…"

El chico dejo escapar un largo suspiro para calmar su cólera, no siendo consciente de que había suspirado algunas llamas que sorprendieron ligeramente a su compañera de clase. Después alzo un par de mechones que había en su rostro y miro a la chica.

"Escucha, Hana-san, yo no estoy teniendo ninguna clase de relación ilícita con Florence-sensei" dijo el castaño seriamente "¿Lo entiendes?"

"S-Si, lo entiendo" asintió la chica un poco asustada

"Muy bien, ahora por favor imbuye energía en el [Sacred Gear] para que se vuelva tuyo"

"S-Si…"

Hana cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de poder mágico y comenzó a imbuir su poder mágico en el artefacto, aunque se le podía ver nerviosa debido a que el castaño continuaba con los brazos cruzados y casi soplando fuego cada vez que suspiraba para calmar su cólera.

Una vez el artefacto reconoció, analizo y grabo el poder mágico de la chica en él, destello con poder y segó a su portadora. Una vez el destello seso, Hana vio como un anillo había hecho acto de presencia en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

"Hana-san ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a hacer barreras?" preguntó el castaño curioso "La mayor parte de los magos de esta universidad priorizaron ataque sobre defensa y sus barreras no pasan más haya de nivel básico. Sin embargo, la forma en que distribuyes la energía a través de la barrera es increíblemente complicada para una novata"

"Y-Yo leí un libro en la biblioteca de mi ciudad antes de venir. En donde se hablaba de las distintas aplicaciones de la magia. En uno de los artículos mencionaban la complejidad al crear barreras así que decidí intentarlo y bueno, era divertido por lo que continúe haciéndolo" explico la rubia "Antes de darme cuenta ya era capaz de crear estas barreras con normalidad. Cuando vine a hacer el examen y me pidieron una demostración, no había otra cosa más que hacer, así que hice una barrera. Pero parece que los moderadores no quedaron muy impresionados por ello y me asignaron la [Clase F]"

"No entiendo lo que los moderadores toman en cuenta a la hora de asignar los rangos" dijo el castaño suspirando nuevamente "Crear barreras es una de las cosas más complicadas que un mago puede hacer. No solo se basa en la visualización, sino en la habilidad de saber proporcionar la cantidad adecuada de energía a la base para crear una resistencia física lo suficientemente fuerte además de mágica, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de poder mágico y muchas cosas más"

"Los moderadores de la escuela toman en cuenta muchas cosas, pero más que nada el potencial destructivo que un estudiante puede llegar a poseer" explico el líder de Grigori "Recuerda que la mayor parte de los graduados van a parar a algún trabajo relacionad con el ejército, es mejor poseer buenos soldados"

"Ya veo" dijo el castaño mirando a la chica "Como sea. Hana-san, tu [Sacred Gear] tiene grabados en ellos [Sellos mágicos] que son estimulados con magia. La estructura de la barrera fue hecha con ayuda de Florence-sensei, por lo que por sí mismas deberían rozar mínimamente las barreras de nivel alto. Solo necesitaras imbuir energía en ellos para que el sello reaccione y desplegué las barreras. Y combinado con tu propia habilidad para crear barreras, te volverás un completo acorazado"

"Ya veo…" dijo Hana asintiendo

"Sin embargo, un acorazado no solo posee defensa, sino también ataque" dijo el castaño llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica "Hana-san, tú y Argento-san son alfiles en nuestro equipo, más que nada debido a sus propias habilidades mágicas. Argento-san posee la habilidad para sanar, lo que nos dará gran ventaja en pelea, pero si son capaces de defenderse entonces no sirve. Ambas tendrán que entrenar con Florence-sensei para que les enseñe a realizar hechizos de ataque con los que puedan complementar sus habilidades defensivas"

"S-Si…"

"Muy bien, ahora retrocede por favor" dijo el castaño con normalidad "Keiko y Riki-san, por favor den un paso adelante"

Hana retrocedió una vez obtuvo su [Sacred Gear] y fue hacia sus compañeros que le felicitaron por ello. Mientras que las otras dos se pararon delante del joven de cabellos castaños que les miraba con una expresión normal, aunque un poco inseguro.

"Cuando les pregunte en que eran buenas ustedes dos me dijeron que no eran precisamente buenas en nada, ¿Verdad? Ambas poseen una buena cantidad de poder mágico, pero no sorprendente. Sus habilidades de combate no son superiores a la media y su intelecto, pues normal diría yo" dijo el castaño ofendiendo ligeramente a sus compañeras "Por esa razón y en base a que la mayor parte de nuestro equipo se basa en combate cercano, decidí variar un poco y darles a ustedes algunas armas especiales"

El joven de cabellos y ojos castaños entrego los artefactos a sus compañeras y estas lo tomaron, cubriendo sus cuerpos en un manto de aura e imbuyendo energía en los objetos al mismo tiempo. Lo sellos en los objetos brillaron y tras un destello hicieron aparecer un par de pulseras en sus muñecas de las cuales colgaba un pequeño pendiente en forma de arma.

Ambas nuevamente imbuyeron energía en sus pulseras y al instante pudieron ver cómo estas brillaban para materializar en sus brazos un arma de fuego.

Riki cargaba en sus brazos lo que fácilmente fue reconocido como un francotirador Barret M82, conocido como "cincuenta ligero" debido a su calibre que es de .50. El arma en si no mostraba otra cosa más que el arma, aunque sí que tenía un color verdoso oscuro y aunque parecía ser pesada, parecía que el material no era pesado pues la chica podía sujetarlo con relativa normalidad.

En las manos de Keiko por otro lado había aparecido una M4a1, familia de los fusiles de asalto Carabina M4. El arma era de un color negro profundo con algunos detalles en purpura y violeta oscuro, aunque parecía haber sido modificada puesto que la mira y la empuñadura no eran las usuales.

Y en las cinturas de ambas habían aparecido un par de cinturones en los cuales había distintos cartuchos para sus respectivas armas, con las balas marcadas con cintas de distintos colores y con una pequeña figura en ellos a saber por qué.

"Estas son…" dijeron las chicas sorprendidas "¿Armas de fuego?"

"Algo así…" dijo el castaño rascando su mejilla "Ya que ambas no muestran ninguna habilidad destacable, decidí ir a lo seguro con ustedes y les entregue estas armas. Los cartuchos poseen todo tipo de balas, desde las mágicas a las elementales. Las mágicas pueden perforar barreras y paredes con facilidad, mientras que las elementales pueden generar distintos fenómenos: relámpagos, tornados, agua, tierra entre otras muchas cosas. Tendrán que aprender a usarlas con el tiempo"

"¿Esto no es ilegal? Portar armas de fuego…" pregunto Keiko confundida "¿No se necesitaba una licencia o algo para esto?"

"Las de fuego sí, pero no las mágicas, estos son artefactos mágicos por lo que la regla no aplica" dijo el castaño apareciendo su propia arma y regresándola a su forma de pulsera "Riki-san se convertirá en el francotirador del equipo, las balas que puedes usar son desde mágicas hasta de demolición, las cuales pueden destruir barreras sin ninguna clase de problema. Bueno, ya con el tiempo aprenderán las habilidades de cada una de las balas especiales que se les ha entregado y si no lo entienden, pueden preguntármelo a mí"

"Sii~" asintieron las dos al unísono

Ambas relajaron sus propias auras y regresaron sus armas a su forma de pulsera. El castaño pensó que no lo tomarían bien debido a la simplicidad de sus artefactos, pero parecían satisfechas con ello por lo que suspiro aliviado.

El dúo de chicas se encamino hacia sus compañeros que les recibieron con felicitaciones y sorpresa de que eran las únicas que habían recibido esa clase de artefacto, pero a ellas no parecía importarles demasiado.

Mientras sus compañeros festejaban, el único que aún no había recibido un [Sacred Gear], Eiji miro a su compañero de clase con una expresión normal. El portador de la [Bosted Gear] miro a su compañero y se le acercó para decirle algo en voz baja.

"Lo siento, Eiji-kun, el tuyo aún no está terminado. Debido a que ya sabes, no es muy común tu habilidad, aun necesito investigar un poco más antes de terminarlo" explico el castaño juntando las manos en una disculpa

"No importa, lo entiendo perfectamente" dijo Eiji sonriendo "Dile a "Red Dragón" que se tome el tiempo que necesite"

"S-Si, a "Red Dragón" quería decir…" dijo el castaño sonriendo falsamente

Eiji se despidió con la mano y después fue hacia sus compañeros para proceder a felicitar a cada uno de ellos por haber obtenido sus propios [Sacred Gears]. El portador de la [Bosted Gear] miro como su maestro de [Sacred Gears], Azzazel, se le acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Eso resulto mejor de lo que pensé. Ahora que cada uno de ustedes posee un [Sacred Gear] se pueden considerar oponentes dignos de cualquier otro de los equipos que participaran en el torneo" dijo el líder de Grigori, aunque después mostrándose serio "Sin embargo, aún les falta mucho para poder derrotar demonios, y lo digo por ellos. Esta excursión será un campamento de entrenamiento para ellos, esperemos lograr mínimamente el nivel de la [Clase D], eso los pondría a la par con los demonios de clase baja mínimamente"

"Lose, será difícil. Pero confió en que podrán lograrlo. Aunque será un poco difícil hacerlo por su propia cuenta, me gustaría que tuviesen algo de ayuda al entrenar para poder mejorar de forma apropiada"

"¿De qué hablas, Hyoudo?" dijo el líder de los caídos con una inmensa sonrisa "Yo no soy el único maestro que vino al inframundo"

"¿Eh?" dijo el castaño confundido

"Azzazel"

Una melodiosa voz dijo el nombre del líder de Grigori, lo que género que el castaño mirase en dirección a la enorme casa de Gremory. Entonces pudo ver como a un par de metros y acercándose a paso lento, un par de personas comenzaban a acercarse.

De las personas una de ellas se trataba de su hermosísima maestra de magia, Edelia Florence, quien ya se encontraba aquí de hecho, pero el castaño pensó que se iría después del desayuno, por lo que su presencia le sorprendió.

Y quien sí que le sorprendió fue la otra maestra que componía el dúo dinamita de maestras de la universidad, Alex Sieghart, quien caminaba al lado de la maestra de magia. La mujer mostrando una expresión seria como siempre y vistiendo su traje negro, caminaba con las manos en las caderas y una actitud seria.

"Alex-sensei…" dijo el castaño con sorpresa "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Parecía que tendrían un mal rato entrenando por si mismos para el torneo, así que fui enviada aquí para ayudarles en su entrenamiento y capacitarlos de forma adecuada para dar una buena pelea" explico la maestra de combate con una expresión normal "Edelia también está aquí por esa razón, para capacitar"

"Eso y porque es divertido" agrego la maestra de magia sonriendo

En ese momento los hermosos ojos ámbar de la mujer se encontraron con los castaños del chico por unos instantes. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la mañana instantáneamente aparecieron en su cabeza, generando un ligero rubor en ambos.

"D-De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo es que planean ayudarnos?" preguntó el castaño fingiendo una tos y recuperando la compostura

"La mayor parte de los estudiantes del equipo de la [Clase F] cuentan con habilidades físicas y de combate cercano, esos tendrán el honor de entrenar con nuestra queridísima y marimacha Alex-chan" dijo el líder de Grigori, ganándose un fuerte codazo en el estómago por parte de la mujer "A-Aunque hay unos cuantos que necesitan entrenar su manejo en magia, esos serán tomados por Edelia"

"Ya veo…"

"Básicamente los tutores de todos vinieron para ayudarles a entrenar sus habilidades antes del comienzo del torneo. Por lo que no debería haber ninguna diferencia de cuando estaban en la escuela"

"Entiendo" dijo el castaño asintiendo. Pero inmediatamente recordando algo "Espera, Azzazel-sensei. Si usted dice que los tutores de cada uno vinieron, eso significa que la tutora de Argento-san…"

"Si…" dijo el caído sonriendo falsamente "Ella está aquí"

[¡Corre, compañero!] exclamo el dragón escarlata en alerta

[¡Protege tu castidad!] complemento la espada sagrada

En ese instante un poderoso escalofrió estremeció el cuerpo del portador de la [Bosted Gear], temblando con gran poder y comenzando a sudar en enormes cantidades, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda.

No necesito pensar y antes de hacerlo quiso echarse a correr pero ya era tarde. Como serpientes anaconda, un par de brazos se escurrieron por ambos lados, abrazándole por el torso y el cuello. Sintió una inmensa y suave sensación en su espalda y al mirar por encima de su hombro pudo ver un par de ojos color verdes bañados en lujuria con un enorme corazón en ellos.

"Yahoo~, Ise-kuuuun~"

¡Y se trataba de la enfermera de la academia, por supuesto! ¡Adeline, la ángel caído ninfómana con complejo de violador!

"¡Aaaahhhh!" grito el castaño intentando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de la mujer "¡Suélteme maldita ninfómana!"

"Que grosero eres, Ise-kun" dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras le apretaba con gran fuerza "Yo solo quiero ser un poco cercana a ti y así es como me tratas"

"¡Me importa una mierda, suélteme!"

"Oh, Asia-chan" dijo la enfermera mirando a la rubia entre los alumnos "¿Cómo estas, querida? ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Has logrado algún avance con lo que te enseñe?"

"S-Si, ahora mismo soy capaz de desplegar un campo de sanación de 5 metros, pero…" respondió la rubia confundida "¿Usted y Hyoudo-san son cercanos, Adeline-san?"

"Si, nosotros somos tan cercanos que estuve a punto de darle a Ise-kun una mama…"

"¡Aaaahhh! ¡Callese!" grito el castaño con rabia, cubriendo su cuerpo en aura y zafándose del agarre de la mujer por la fuerza "¡Ni se le ocurra decir una sola palabra, Adeline-sensei!"

"Booo~, aguafiestas" abucheo la enfermera resignándose "Esta bien, lo tendremos como secreto. Pero, debes llamarme Adel, Adeline suena muy formal para lo cercanos que somos"

"¡Y una mierda! ¡No somos cercanos!"

"Oh, parece que hay algunos lindos en tu clase, Ise-kun" dijo la mujer asomándose hacia donde se encontraban los compañeros varones del castaño "¡Hola! ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere enredarse conmigo? Ando de humor en este momento…"

Pese a que no lo entendieron al momento los chicos de la [Clase F] sí que se confundieron bastante. Una vez entendieron de que estaba hablando, solo Arata reacciono asintiendo con la cabeza. Los otros sintieron alguna especie de peligro inminente y decidieron retroceder mientras se ocultaban detrás de sus compañeras féminas.

"¡Yo por favor! ¡Quiero enredarme con usted, Adeline-sensei!" exclamo Arata alzando la mano

"¿Solo tú?" pregunto la enfermera con notable decepción, colgándose del hombro del portador del dragón escarlata "Que decepción. Supongo que no hay de otra…"

Atravesando el pecho de Arata cual espada, esas palabras le hicieron toser sangre mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Esa clase de mujeres buscaban experiencia en los hombres, alguien que pudiese satisfacerlas. Un virgen como el, no podía hacerlo.

"O-Olvídelo…no tengo la confianza para hacerlo con usted" negó Arata mirando el suelo

"¿Es eso así? Que lastima, supongo que tendré que pedírselo a Ise-kun" dijo la mujer mirando al castaño de forma picarona "Escuche que puedes hacérselo a Edelia 25 veces por noche"

"Eso es una mentira, claramente" dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro y frunciendo el ceño "Y no lo hare con usted"

"¡Eso es cierto, Adel-chan!" dijo Edelia con los puños apretados y las mejillas infladas "¡Ha incrementado desde la última vez! ¡Ahora Ise-kun puede hacerlo muchas más veces!"

"¡Y tú no lo empeores!"

"¡Ahem!"

Una fuerte tos llamo la atención de todos, quienes miraron a quien lo había hecho y resulto ser el mismísimo líder de Grigori que había llamado la atención de todos al parecer para decir algunas palabras importantes.

"Bueno, ahora que tengo su atención. Esta excursión además de servir para mostrarles los alrededores del inframundo servirá como campo de entrenamiento. Ustedes más que nadie necesitan mejorar en poco tiempo. Nosotros sus maestros estaremos aquí para apoyarlos en todo lo que podamos durante esta excursión, cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarnos. Los siguientes días tómenselos con calma, puesto que dentro de unos días habrá una reunión donde los jóvenes demonios se plantaran ante la sala de los ancianos para compartir sus ambiciones, entre otras cosas. En fin, el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara después de eso, así que váyanse preparando mentalmente" explico el líder de Grigori dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro "Exprimiré hasta la última gota de su potencial latente durante este entrenamiento. Mi entrenamiento es tipo espartano, espero que puedan soportarlo y no mueran, pequeños"

Esas palabras sin duda causaron algo de miedo en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo les había generado una extraña e inmensa emoción, quizás por la posibilidad de volverse más fuertes en poco tiempo y poder ver su verdadero potencial.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Hyoudo" dijo el líder de Grigori mirando al castaño "Tomate los siguientes días con calma, porque después de la reunión de los jóvenes demonios tengo preparado una pequeña sorpresita para ti"

"¿Sorpresa?" dijo el castaño confundido

"Si, un verdadero entrenamiento espartano"

En ese momento la expresión en el rostro del chico cambio radicalmente. Su expresión normal se había convertido en una llena de emoción y determinación, con una mirada llena de pasión ardiente que hiso brillar sus ojos y cubrió su cuerpo en un manto agresivo de aura. Quizás como resultado ser ahora mitad dragón esta clase de cosas le emocionaban bastante.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo desde la ventana de una de las tantas habitaciones de la enorme casa Gremory, había una persona mirando al distintivo y ruidoso grupo a las afueras. La persona parada delante de la ventana era la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory.

La hermosa chica de ardientes cabellos carmesís admiraba a cierto castaño desde su ventana con una expresión seria. En sus hermosos ojos azules solo se reflejaba el rostro de aquel joven, mientras en su pecho algo extraño sucedía.

" _¿Que debería hacer?_ " penso la pelirroja presionando su mano contra su generoso pecho " _No tengo idea de que debería hacer respecto a Ise-kun. Si dejo que las cosas continúen como son, todo seguiría normalmente. Pero…_ "

En ese momento, las palabras de su madre sonaron en su cabeza: _"¿Una relación falsa es realmente lo único que deseas tener con Ise-kun?"_

" _¿Es esto realmente lo único que deseo con Ise-kun?_ " se preguntó a si misma mirando su mano " _O quizás…_ "

GIII~

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, causando que la chica se girase para ver de quien se trataba. Pudo ver como la reina de su nobleza y mejor amiga, Akeno Himejima, entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa. Aunque la reina Gremory se confundió al ver a la pelirroja cerca de la ventana.

"¿Qué estás viendo, Rias?" pregunto la sacerdotisa del relámpago con curiosidad

"No, no es nada" dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo su cabellera carmesí "Mas importante, Akeno. ¿Ya les has avisado a Koneko, Yuto y Gasper?"

"Si, ya les he avisado. Gasper parecía estar un poco en contra, pero parece que de alguna forma ha aceptado. Dice que quiere ser un poco más como Ise-kun y que por eso daría lo mejor de sí para mejorar…"

"Ya veo, supongo que tendré que darle las gracias a Ise-kun después" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana nuevamente

"¿Pasa algo malo, Rias? Has estado muy rara desde que llegamos aquí. Pensé que estarías más feliz de volver con tus padres, hace meses que no los mirabas" dijo la reina Gremory confundida

"Y estoy feliz de verlos. Es solo que, en este momento estoy lidiando con un problema que no puedo resolver…" respondió la pelirroja suspirando, sonriendo suavemente hacia s amiga "No te preocupes, Akeno. No me sucede nada malo…"

"¿Sabes que puedes decírmelo, verdad? Te ayudare en lo que pueda"

"Gracias, pero en esta vez declinare. Este es un problema que debo resolver por mí misma…"

"Ya veo…"

"Dejemos de pensar en ello. Ahora mismo debemos concentrarnos en lo importante" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"Si" asintió la peli-negra sonriendo

Ambas chicas miraron por la ventana, concentrando su mirada en aquel ruidoso grupo a las afueras del patio de la casa. Curiosamente la mirada de ambas termino exactamente en el mismo chico de cabellos castaños.

"Quien sabe con quienes nos enfrentaremos esta vez en el torneo. La vez pasada fue difícil, pero ahora que Gasper está con nosotros podríamos tener oportunidad" dijo la reina Gremory

"Si, esta vez será diferente" asintió la pelirroja seriamente "Comencemos a entrenar desde este preciso momento para asegurarnos de ello. Esta vez, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que no la tendremos para nada fácil, Akeno"

"Si, Rias"

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente y después dirigieron la mirada hacia el mismo chico de antes. Curiosamente y como si pudiese sentirlas, el joven de cabellos castaños estornudo como si estuviesen hablando de él. Y eso solo genero un pensamiento en esas dos:

" _Qué lindo_ "

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Si, maldita sea! ¡Joder por fin logre terminarlo! ¡La puta madre ya era hora! ¡Sentí que no lo iba a poder hacer pero… lo logre! ¡Agradezcan, sacrifique horas de valioso sueño por esto! ¡Y valió completamente la pena!**_

 _ **Dejando eso de lado, joder sí que me tarde esta vez, eh. Me disculpo, pero el trabajo me tiene jodido y con lo largo de estos capítulos pues simplemente no hay mucho que hacer honestamente. De cualquier forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Ahora note que no le di un nombre a la mayor parte de los [Sacred Gears] de los compañeros de Ise, pero no se preocupen. Cuando los piense podrán ir a ver el álbum en mi página de Facebook dentro de unos días, en donde actualizare la información de cada uno de los personajes del fic. Y eso sucederá siempre que sufran un cambio o se les dé un nuevo objeto.**_

 _ **Poco a poco iré arreglando lo de Rias, arruine el personaje y debo recuperar lo que era y mejorarlo después, pero todo a su debido tiempo.**_

 _ **Y aquí quiero explicar que este fic es como es. Cuando haya tranquilidad, será tranquilo. Cuando haya suspenso será dramático. Y cuando haya peleas será épico, simplemente. No se preocupen, puesto que cuando el torneo comience las peleas vendrán por montones y se compensara por este arco de solo información.**_

 _ **Creo que la mayor parte sabe que sorpresita le tiene Azzazel a Ise. Y a Ise poco a poco le va incrementando la libido, su deseo sexual hacia sus compañeras se ha incrementado notablemente y eso me da cuerda para muchas cosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, no quiero seguir jodiendo así que pasemos de una buena vez a los reviews:**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Si, quise hacer que Rias se diese cuenta de cómo era para ir arreglándolo con el tiempo y volverla una buena protagonista. Esto es harem (como todo lo que escribo), pero no creo que vaya a haber una principal, sino que serán todas iguales. Ya lo veras cuando se oficialice.**_

 _ **El Lobo Solitario :**_

 _ **Si, Kuroka ya apareció y lo hare en unos capítulos más, y no precisamente en forma de gato. Perdón por tardar, intentare ser más constante.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123 :**_

 _ **Nah, eso sería un poco radical para las chicas y no va con el personaje que pese a que es serio, también considera el cómo se sentirán las chicas si les es grosero.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te agraden y que seas tan paciente, algunos no lo son tanto. Si, Rias fue afectada por la [Dragon's Aura] de Ise y por eso esta confundida de si lo que siente es verdadero amor o mero interés, pero ella no sabe que está afectada por esa aura.**_

 _ **Y pues aquí están los [Sacred Gears] y unas pequeñas explicaciones sobre algunos ámbitos que quería dejar claros como lo eran las habilidades de Akira y Hisoka, que no son tan débiles como realmente parecen.**_

 _ **Kuroka aparecerá en unos cuentos capítulos más y no en su forma gato. Supongo que ya es hora de verla presentarse a Ise como debe ser.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **Pues me alegro de saber que te gustan mis historias. Y si, quería variar un poco y empezar la historia desde el punto de vista de Saji y veo que a la gente le agrado. Lo de Donald Trump lo tenía pensado y simplemente lo escribí, al parecer dio risa xD. La cuarta pared no existe en este fic amigo, acostúmbrate a que los personajes la rompan :V**_

 _ **Y sí, quiero innovar mucho aquí, por eso plantee secundarios y me estoy tomando el tiempo de profundizar en ellos y sus relaciones, espero que les guste como a mí.**_

 _ **Y me alegro de que seas tan paciente, ya que tiendo a tardar mucho.**_

 _ **Kazuma :**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **PrimordialDragón :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste. Y no quiero hacerlo tan masivo con en "El verdadero Issei", aunque sí que será grande, pero tratare de darle su debido tiempo a todas para que no se pierda la esencia del harem en sí.**_

 _ **Evil dante :**_

 _ **LOL, se repitió el review dos veces. Y gracias.**_

 _ **Lux-kun :**_

 _ **Pues sí, nadie me paga pero me gusta escribirlo para ustedes. La del final era Kuroka, pero no aparecerá hasta dentro de un par de capítulos y creo que todos sabemos en dónde.**_

 _ **Erendir :**_

 _ **Y como recién ganador del premio al mejor comentador, nunca faltas colega. Me alegro que te guste el capítulo anterior y este espero te haya gustado igualmente. Espero una opinión sincera de los [Sacred Gears] que cree para los chicos, eh, tu opinión es importante.**_

 _ **Y si, no quiero simplemente alargarlo, sino alargarlo para colocar cosas importantes y no simplemente saltar a la acción.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK :**_

 _ **Bueno, la historia no es de comedia, aunque a mí me gusta colocar chistes, la historia no se basa en eso, aunque intentare ser un poco más gracioso xD.**_

 _ **Miguelzero24 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior y espero que este igualmente.**_

 _ **Apocalups Dragón :**_

 _ **1-Gracias**_

 _ **2-Claro, Great Red y Ophis aparecerán en la historia, pero eso será después y su rol también lo definiré luego.**_

 _ **3-No quiero hacerlo tan OP como el de "El verdadero Issei", ahí me pase de verga. Aquí va a ser fuerte, pero no tan exagerado como el de mi otro fic.**_

 _ **Dasabo :**_

 _ **Parece que alguien lo noto, quería hacer un equipo parecido al de Sona, que no fuese precisamente poderoso, pero si ordenado y equilibrado. Y si, tratare de hacer que la relación de Edelia e Ise se fortalezca, puesto que Edelia tiene más de una razón para estar con Ise, la cual se revelara después. Y el contra de Ise a Sona…será un troll xD.**_

 _ **Y como dije antes, no quiero poner una "primera" en el harem, sino que todas sean iguales, ese tipo de harem quiero crear aquí. Pienso tomar ese tema con la mayor seriedad posible y formalizarlo de la mejor forma existente, espero pueda lograrlo y logres disfrutarlo.**_

 _ **Yo soy un firme defensor de la igualdad de género, créeme.**_

 _ **Leyknar :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior. Y lo que dices, fíjate que también pensé algo parecido pero decidí no ponerlo, como dices, los demás ya tienen razones suficientes para odiar a Ise, como para darles mas xD.**_

 _ **RexMaster :**_

 _ **¿Cómo ven a los seres humanos? Pues lo más parecido a un benefactor. Ponte a pensar, las otras razas viven literalmente de los humanos ya que sin nosotros ellos no podrían aumentar sus propios números. Es cierto que los humanos perdemos importante sin los objetos únicos y legendarios de dios, [Sacred Gears], pero incluso sin ellos los seres humanos son demasiado importantes en la historia, debido a que sin ellos las otras razas están perdidas en todos los aspectos.**_

 _ **Y si, alguien entiende que es mejor calidad sobre cantidad, gracias.**_

 _ **GuerreroWalker :**_

 _ **¡Kuroka is not coming! xD**_

 _ **Total DxD :**_

 _ **Pues no sé cuando salga el volumen traducido por completo.**_

 _ **Carlos Corts:**_

 _ **Relleno del bueno, no como el de naturo :V**_

 _ **Takashy :**_

 _ **Pues perdón pero Fumiko no va a cambiar, será lesbiana siempre, aunque tengo algo planeado a futuro pero bueno, ya veré si lo hago o no, tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Xenovia es idiota, pero no tanto, créeme.**_

 _ **Kitsune Takahari :**_

 _ **Nah, no la voy a pausar. Tardo en actualizar, solamente es eso.**_

 _ **Zexal Rider :**_

 _ **Oye, tranquilo viejo. Venelana no ha hecho nada malo, a mí me encanta el personaje y de no ser porque ya supere la etapa en donde quería hacer que toda mujer existente quedase con Ise, también habría hecho que terminase con Ise :V**_

 _ **Alexander24 :**_

 _ **No te preocupes, aquí no habrá primeras ni nada y si llega a haber algo lejanamente parecido a eso, no será ninguna de las que mencionas o piensas, ya después se verá. Rias será todo lo que dices, pero ella es mi waifu, cuidadito : V**_

 _ **Silverius :**_

 _ **Perdona por tardar tanto, colega. Intentare actualizar más rápido, pero el trabajo es jodido realmente.**_

 _ **AngelUchicha :**_

 _ **¿Apenas lo notas? Creo que lo dije en los primeros capítulos, pero bueno.**_

 _ **HALO343 :**_

 _ **Creí que había sido bastante claro con el final del capítulo, pero parece que algunos no lo captaron del todo. La pose inusual hacía referencia a que no era una pose humana, por lo tanto pertenecía a otra cosa como… ¿Un gato quizá?**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **No sé si Ophis estará en el harem porque ni siquiera he pensado en su rol definitivo en la historia, no quiero que sea la mascota simplemente. Quiero que tenga un rol importante, pero aun no determino cual será.**_

 _ **TheFat Cartman :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **2000 :**_

 _ **Gracias por los buenos comentarios de la historia amigo. Si, quise hacer un mini-crosscover, puesto que no es un crosscover completo, pero parece que gusta así que todo genial. La historia seguirá el canon un poco más y después yo me iré por otro lado, solo digo eso.**_

 _ **Antifanboy :**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que también hayas disfrutado este capítulo como el anterior.**_

 _ **Hubo una cosa en todo lo que dijiste en la que no estoy de acuerdo y es donde dices "Si algún día tienen que matar a alguien, hazlo con Saji" y ahí no te doy la razón. Créeme, puedo matar a todos los personajes canon y al mismo Issei diez veces, pero Saji no va a morir. Puede que en el canon no le diesen una buena participaron, pero al menos aquí será un personaje muy importante.**_

 _ **Takeshi Jaegerjaquez :**_

 _ **Gracias por el comentario, colega. Me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos.**_

 _ **Y pues sí, Ise tarde o temprano debe de notarlos y afrontarlos, pero eso será ya después, antes necesito establecer algunas bases para el harem y demás. Me alegro de que te gusten las actitudes de Ascalon y Ddraig.**_

 _ **LaParca08 :**_

 _ **¿Shoujo? Bueno, no era mi intención. La originalidad, viejo, si los personajes son cliches andantes, claro que les falta originalidad. La cual vendrá después, pues no son tan cliches como parecen, créeme. Y sobre el poder de Ise, pues no necesariamente.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí terminen los reviews ¡Joder que son muchos!**_

 _ **Y antes de irme quiero decirles algo.**_

 _ **Ya hace tiempo, más bien desde que se revelo que Aika e Ise eran ex-novios, muchos de ustedes me piden que explique o diga que paso con ellos.**_

 _ **Por lo tanto y para solucionar eso, dentro de poco se inaugurara una nueva historia llamada "High School DxD: Aika's Memories" en la cual se narraran los tres años que Ise y Aika compartieron durante la preparatoria y su relación.**_

 _ **De esa historia no esperen acción, pues los demonios y demás no aparecerán más que mencionados en la tele y eso de suerte. ¿Qué hay que esperar de esta historia? ROMANCE PURO Y DURO, eso hay que esperar. Literalmente voy a escribir un shoujo ahí, así que están advertidos.**_

 _ **Siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	13. Clase-13

Territorio Gremory.

Mansión Gremory.

Ya habían pasado un buen par de días desde que la [Clase F] había llegado a la casa del clan Gremory y habían sido hospedados. La mayoría ya se había acostumbrado bastante a la casa, aunque algunos seguían perdiéndose inevitablemente debido a lo confuso y la inmensa cantidad de pasillos, corredores y habitaciones que había en la casa.

Adaptación era una de las cosas en la que los humanos éramos expertos.

Desde que el equipo de la [Clase F], formado por un puñado de estudiantes, habían recibido sus [Sacred Gears] configurados personalmente por el misterioso y genio de la programación "Red Dragón", estos habían sido sometidos a un entrenamiento tipo espartano por parte de sus maestros para capacitarlos y fortalecerlos como medio de que estuviesen más que preparados para enfrentar a las otras razas en el torneo de [Rating Games] que daría comienzo después de la excursión.

Aquellos que tuvieron la mala suerte de poseer habilidades y [Sacred Gears] de combate físico fueron tomados por la experta en defensa personal, manejo de armas y combate mágico, Alex Sieghart. Desafortunadas las pobres almas en pena que tuvieron la dicha de ser entrenados por ella, ya que su método de entrenamiento era idéntico o incluso peor que el de los militares.

Aquellos que tenían habilidades mágicas y cuyo manejo era obviamente endeble por pertenecer a la [Clase F] fueron tomados por la experta en magia, Edelia Florence y la experta en magia de curación Adeline. Ambas eran tutoras suaves, pero su entrenamiento también era bastante estricto y severo, pero estas eran un poco más amables con sus pupilos a diferencia de la maestra de combate.

Volviendo al punto.

En uno de los tantísimos pasillos que había en la mansión Gremory, había un cierto joven de cabellos castaños ligeramente largos caminando. Vestía el uniforme de la universidad, con la notable y degradante "F" en una insignia en el brazo derecho. Sus manos colocadas detrás de su nuca, admirando el techo de la casa mientras caminaba con una expresión aburrida.

Y no era para menos. Desde el día en que habían recibido sus [Sacred Gears] todos sus compañeros habían comenzado con su entrenamiento para volverse más fuertes. ¿Y él? Bueno, pues el simplemente se la pasaba paseando por ahí. Y no era por que quisiera, sino porque era inevitable.

"Haa~" un suspiro escapo de los labios del muchacho, mientras bajaba los brazos y miraba hacia adelante con cierta decepción " _Azzazel-sensei dijo que me lo tomase con calma, pero… ¿Exactamente que se supone que debo hacer hasta que llegue esa "sorpresita"?_ "

Suspirando nuevamente el castaño comenzó a recordar algo que había sucedido el día que había entregado los [Sacred Gears] a sus compañeros.

* * *

 _Esto sucedió hace unos pocos días, justo después de que el portador de la [Bosted Gear] entregase los [Sacred Gears] a sus compañeros de equipo. Sus compañeros se habían alejado para charlar entre ellos y hablar sobre sus propios artefactos que les habían entregado recién. Y aprovechando la situación el joven de cabellos castaños aprovecho para entablar una conversación con sus maestros._

 _Aunque no fue como él pensó._

 _"¿Hah?" dijo el castaño confundido "¿No quiere que haga nada hasta después de la reunión de jóvenes demonios?"_

 _"Si, esos chicos de ahí necesitan mucho entrenamiento debido a que son débiles. Por si mismos no lograran alcanzar a los demonios. Tu por otro lado eres el [Sekiryuutei] y ya has derrotado a un demonio de clase alta" respondió el líder de Grigori colocando su mano el hombro del muchacho_

 _"No diga tonterías por favor, Azzazel-sensei" suspiro el chico retirando la mano de su profesor de su hombro "Si logre derrotar a Phenex-sempai fue solo porque fue inmaduro y estúpido. Si hubiese peleado seriamente y con la cabeza fría, me habría derrotado en menos de un minuto. Fue suerte, solamente"_

 _"Pff, cabeza fría, buen chiste"_

 _"No era un chiste"_

 _"Bueno, lo que trato de decir es que aunque no eres relativamente fuerte y pese a que eres de lejos el poseedor más débil de la [Bosted Gear] hasta la fecha…" comento el líder de los caídos, incrustando sus palabras como dagas en el pecho del muchacho "No necesitas entrenar de momento"_

 _"Usted dice eso, pero en mi nivel actual no rozo ni siquiera el nivel de un demonio de clase baja. He estado entrenando en la cámara de la [Clase S], y aunque ha rendido frutos en cierta manera, mi nivel actual es bajo. Necesito entrenar si quiero ganar esto…" dijo el castaño seriamente "Si queremos ganar el torneo, necesito ser fuerte"_

 _"Aunque digas eso…" dijo el líder de Grigori rascándose la mejilla "¿Y porque no le pides a Edelia o Alex-chan que te ayuden a entrenar, eh?"_

 _"Alex-sensei estará muy ocupada con el entrenamiento de los chicos, no quiero hacer que se esfuerce demás solo por mí. Además, ella ya me ha ayudado mucho antes y le debo demasiado como para abusar de su amabilidad"_

 _"E-Eso no es verdad…" dijo la maestra de combate uniéndose a la conversación "Si el joven Hyoudo lo pide, no me molestaría ayudarte en tu entrenamiento también. Es mi deber como instructora después de todo, apoyar a mis estudiantes"_

 _"Muchas gracias, Alex-sensei. Pero usted estará muy ocupada con el entrenamiento de mis compañeros. A cambio, me gustaría pedirle que los entrene bien"_

 _"Si tú lo dices…"_

 _"¿Y qué hay de mí, Ise-kun?" pregunto la hermosa maestra de magia señalándose con el índice a si misma_

 _"Florence-sensei también me ha ayudado mucho en la universidad y seria maleducado de mi parte abusar de su amabilidad. Además, el entrenamiento de Florence-sensei solo ayudaba a entrenar mi [Gram Demolition], pero ya he solucionado algunos problemas con [Blue Rose], el resto lo hare por mi cuenta"_

 _"Podría enseñarte un par de hechizos…" dijo la maestra sonriente, invocando un ave de llamas en su mano que después se posó en su hombro como si fuese lo más natural del mundo "El nivel de poder mágico de Ise-kun se ha incrementado mucho, no pareces tener problemas para ejecutar algunos hechizos de nivel medio"_

 _"Eso ayudaría, pero me temo que será después. Actualmente necesito concentrarme en incrementar mi poder físico y mágico. Ya después nos enfocaremos en los hechizos y barreras que son esenciales también"_

 _"Siii~"_

 _"¿Y qué hay de mí, Ise-kun?"_

 _Nuevamente y como si fuesen serpientes constrictoras, un par de brazos se escabulleron por detrás del chico y le aprisionaron con gran poder impidiéndole escapar. Un brazo le tomo por el cuello y el otro se deslizo por su pecho hasta el abdomen, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna._

 _Al mirar por encima de su hombro con notable preocupación y angustia, el muchacho nuevamente se encontró frente a un par de afilados, seductores y lujuriosos ojos verdes que tenían un gran corazón en ellos._

 _Y por supuesto que se trataba de la enfermera de la academia, Adeline._

 _"La magia curativa te vendría muy bien en algunos casos" dijo la enfermera acariciando el abdomen del chico con una sonrisa "Y en las noches, podría enseñarte un par de cosas increíbles solo para nosotros dos, jujuju~"_

 _"N-No, gracias. Me rehusó…" negó el chico sonriendo nerviosamente_

 _"¿Es así? Bueno, supongo que tendrá que ser a la fuerza…"_

 _En ese momento y como si fuese alguna especie de roedor, el castaño se escabullo del agarre de la mujer agachándose y yendo rápidamente hacia su profesor de [Sacred Gears], Azzazel. El muchacho se ocultó detrás del hombre y miro a la mujer cautelosamente._

 _"Gracias por la oferta, pero me niego" dijo el castaño_

 _"Usar a Azzazel de escudo es trampa, Ise-kun" dijo la enfermera suspirando "Ya sabes que me da asco…"_

 _"¡Ugh…!"_

 _Las palabras de la mujer a travesaron el pecho del hombre cual espada, haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas mientras sujetaba su pecho con el orgullo gravemente herido. Su alumno le consoló brevemente, aunque después regreso al tema._

 _"¿Y entonces que se supone que haga, Azzazel-sensei?" preguntó el castaño curioso_

 _"S-Si fuera tu descansaría los siguientes días hasta la reunión de jóvenes demonios. Te lo advierto, la sorpresa que te tengo preparada es muy grande y peligrosa, podrías morir" informo el líder de Grigori recogiendo los trozos de su orgullo del suelo "Llamarlo entrenamiento espartano es poco para lo que te espera…"_

 _"¿Es legal, no?"_

 _"Ehhh… 50/50"_

 _"¡Azzazel-sensei!"_

* * *

Saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, el joven castaño pudo apreciar a un servidor de Gremory saliendo de una de las habitaciones que seguramente recién terminaba de limpiar. La Maid sonrió e inclino la cabeza a forma de saludo, por lo que el castaño igualmente se inclinó ligeramente con una sonrisa y continúo caminando.

" _Bueno, en vista de que no tengo nada que hacer supongo que volveré a mi habitación a dormir un poco más_ " pensó el muchacho bostezando brevemente " _Esperemos que la sorpresa de Azzazel-sensei realmente valga la pena…_ "

"Ara~, ¿Ise-kun?"

En ese instante una melodiosa y hermosa voz dijo su nombre con confusión y sorpresa. El chico reconoció la voz al instante y se quedó paralizado, tiñendo el rostro de un angustiado azul y comenzando a sudar con bastantes nervios.

Giro su cabeza robóticamente hacia a un lado y pudo ver un balcón pequeño en el que había una mesa de metal con sillas alrededor. Sobre la mesa había un plato con galletas que parecían deliciosas, tazas y una tetera. Y no estaban ahí solo porque si, sino porque había una persona ahí mismo.

Y la persona que se encontraba sentada en el balcón era nada menos que la matriarca de Gremory, Venelana Gremory, anteriormente conocida como Bael. La mujer vestía un vestido simple de color amarillo, que pese a ser simple hacia resaltar su increíble atractivo, belleza y elegancia digna de una reina.

La matriarca de Gremory sonrió suavemente mientras llevaba la taza de café a su boca, con el meñique bien alzado como era común en las personas de rango alto. Tras un pequeño sorbo ella dejo la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa, señalando la silla delante de ella con la mano.

"Toma asiento por favor, Ise-kun" indico ella con una sonrisa "Me gustaría hablar contigo…"

Aunque su tono de voz era hermoso, suave y gentil, sus palabras parecían más bien órdenes en lugar de una petición. Su autoridad era notoria, se lo estaba obligando con la mirada, decía " _Siéntate ahora mismo_ " sin decirlo.

" _¡Mierdaaa~!_ " pensó el castaño nervioso " _¡Quería evitar reunirme con Venelana-sama por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco! ¡¿Y qué pasa con ese tono?! ¡¿Es que todas las mujeres de Gremory son así?!_ "

[La mayor parte de los demonios son de esta forma, compañero] hablo el dragón escarlata

[Si vas a enredarte con ellos, vete acostumbrando] agrego la espada sagrada

" _¡Cállense! ¡Y Ddraig contén mi [Dragon's Aura] lo mejor que puedas!_ "

[Como digas, compañero]

Lentamente el muchacho salió al balcón y se paró al lado de la silla en la que la matriarca de Gremory le "indicaba" sentarse. El dudo bastante e incluso considero la posibilidad de saltar por el balcón al vacío con tal de evitar charlar con esta mujer, pero al final tuvo que acceder aunque no lo quisiera.

Tomo asiento en la mesa como pudo. Pudo ver como la mujer le servía algo de café y se lo entregaba, siendo tomado por el chico que le dio un ligero sorbo y después dejo la taza en la mesa. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio. Siendo el muchacho quien más se ponía nervioso por ese silencio letal.

"Dime, Ise-kun" la mujer rompió el silencio con una pregunta "¿Cómo están las cosas con Rias, eh? No los he visto juntos desde que llegaron a la casa. Me estoy preocupando un poco de que las cosas no estén yendo bien entre ustedes dos…"

"Bu-Bueno, yo he estado un poco ocupado ocupándome de algunas cosas de la escuela y Rias-sempai, ella dijo que quería enfocarse en entrenar para el torneo de [Rating Games] que dará inicio dentro de poco. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar…" respondió el castaño nervioso

"Es cierto, ya casi es esa época del año. La vez pasada Rias logro clasificar a octavos, pero fue eliminada rápidamente. Me dice que Gasper-kun ahora si participara con ella y que eso es gracias a ti. Por lo tanto, en nombre de la familia Gremory, te agradezco de todo corazón"

"N-No, no tiene por qué. Yo lo hice encantado. Además, Gasper es un buen amigo mío, tenía que ayudarlo"

"Me dice que ustedes juegan juntos una especie de juego online o algo así, aunque no entiendo muy bien de que hablaban"

"S-Si, llevamos cerca de dos años jugando juntos"

"Ya veo. Gasper-kun es muy tímido con las personas, me alegro de ver que poco a poco se está abriendo y se está sumando a la sociedad. Honestamente era un poco preocupante tenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo. Lidiar con un Hikikomori no es sencillo"

"M-Me imagino…"

"Hablando del torneo…" la matriarca de Gremory se sirvió un poco más de café "¿Ise-kun vio el torneo el año pasado? Creo que en aquel entonces tú aun no entrabas en la universidad. Pero fue transmitido a nivel mundial, no creo que no lo hayas visto"

"Si, lo vi. Fue increíble. La final entre el emperador Belial y el equipo de ángeles fue sublime. Creo que lo tengo grabado, le doy un vistazo cada cierto tiempo solo para recordar"

"Esta vez el torneo podría ser un poco más difícil de lo normal. Me alegra saber que Rias cuenta con el apoyo de Gasper-kun"

"Si, aunque parece ser que esta vez el emperador Belial no participara en el torneo. O eso escuche al menos"

"Si, ya que el joven Belial ya ha ganado el campeonato la vez pasada, esta vez actuara como una especie de "campeón" con el que el equipo que clasifique a la final tendrá que enfrentarse como retador por el título de "campeón". Si Rias llegase a la final, me temo que no sería una pelea sencilla" explico la mujer sorbiendo algo de café "Sin tomar en cuenta el estatus de la universidad, Belial es el top 1 de los [Rating Games] del inframundo, que es decir mucho por sí mismo"

"Si, escuche que es llamado "El Rey de los [Rating Games]". Suena poderoso y por lo que vi el año pasado, le queda bastante" dijo el castaño entusiasmado "Aunque considero algo injusto que permitan que los equipos que no están afiliados a la universidad participen en el torneo"

"Si, también yo…"

Después de esas palabras el tema de conversación había terminado abruptamente. Ambos tomaron sus tazas y dieron un ligero sorbo al contenido. El muchacho estaba claramente nervioso, aunque la mujer parecía normal.

"Por cierto, Ise-kun… No, Ise-kun no es acertado del todo, parece como si fuese una adolescente fufufu" expuso la mujer riendo, ganando la atención del nervioso joven "Supongo que llamarte Ise-san sería más adecuado, ¿No es así?"

"S-Si, como desee" respondió el castaño

"Bueno, regresando al tema. Ise-san, me preguntaba si no tenías algo que hacer después"

"¿Eh? Bueno, nada relativamente importante. Tenía planeado regresar a mi habitación para descansar un poco, pero… ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Venelana-sama?"

"Oh, que conveniente. Si eso es así, entonces no habrá ningún problema…" dijo la matriarca de Gremory juntando sus manos, dibujando una gran sonrisa alegre en sus labios

La mujer estiro la mano hacia una pequeña campanilla que había sobre la mesa, echa de oro como la mayor parte de las cosas de estos extravagantes seres. La agito un poco, produciendo un distintivo sonido.

DING DING DING

Al instante y en consecuencia al sonido de la campana, dos Maids aparecieron al acto mostrando una expresión seria y una actitud de servidumbre imperturbable. Inclinándose en muestra de respeto y mirando a su ama.

"¿Se le ofrece algo, ama?" preguntaron las Maid mirando a la mujer

"Por favor escolten a Ise-san a la habitación designada, por favor" indico la mujer señalando al muchacho con la mano

"¿Eh?" dijo el castaño confundido

"Entendido, ama"

El muchacho se mostró notablemente confundido y con esa misma confusión simplemente pudo ver como las Maids se le acercaban, colocándose detrás de él. Le sujetaron por los brazos y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo comenzaron a arrastrarlo.

"¡E-Espere! ¡Espere! ¡Espere!" quejo el castaño mirando a la mujer con nervios "¡¿De qué se trata esto, Venelana-sama?! ¡¿Escoltarme exactamente a dónde?!"

"Rias me informo acerca de tu desinterés en formar parte de su nobleza o de siquiera ser re-encarnado en cualquier otra raza. Respeto tu decisión de querer continuar siendo humano y no la cuestiono. Sin embargo, he escuchado de Sirzechs que tienes planeado algunas cosas bastante grandes para futuro y que para ello necesitaras investigar muchísimas cosas. Tarde o temprano vendrás al inframundo, ya sea siendo humano o un demonio re-encarnado" explico la mujer sorbiendo café con normalidad, mostrando una mirada seria "Por lo tanto, no considero que sea una mala experiencia para ti saber cómo son las cosas en el inframundo. Tienes que saber cómo es la sociedad demoniaca y entenderla, aunque sea un poco"

"E-Entonces…"

"Vamos a educarte un poco sobre la sociedad demoniaca. La actual y la antigua, todo lo que ha sucedido y el cómo forjamos el inframundo que hoy conoces. Absolutamente todo. Míralo como una pequeña sesión de estudio. Azzazel me dice que eres bueno estudiando"

"Soy bueno estudiando" acepto el chico, aunque no se mostraba muy convencido "Pero aun así…"

"¿No estas interesado en aprender el idioma demoniaco?"

En ese momento el castaño paro la oreja y escucho esas palabras perfectamente. Ese era su punto débil, no el hecho de saber más sobre los demonios, sino el saber más sobre cualquier cosa. Una característica que había adquirido como investigador para cumplir su objetivo, el no saber algo le generaba bastante molestia.

La matriarca de Gremory por otro lado sonrió con gran malicia al ver como la expresión del chico cambio.

"Parece que lo que Azzazel dijo era verdad…" pensó ella sonriendo "¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Ise-san?"

"Acepto" dijo el castaño soltándose del agarre de las Maids y poniéndose de pie, acomodando sus prendas

"Me alegra escuchar eso…"

El chico se dio la vuelta para proceder a ser guiado por las Maids hacia la habitación en donde le "educarían" y antes de comenzar a ser guiado, la mujer dejo salir un "Ah" que hiso que el castaño se girase para verle.

"Por cierto, mi esposo quería hablar contigo después de que estudiases así que tan pronto terminemos con la sesión serás escoltado hacia donde se encuentra él" informo la mujer sonriendo "¿Ok?"

Al escuchar eso el castaño se giró velozmente para proceder a correr sin duda alguna en la dirección contraria a las Maids. Sin embargo, las dos sirvientas le sujetaron por los hombros nuevamente con una velocidad increíble y nuevamente procedieron a arrastrarle hacia donde ellas sabían bien, mientras el castaño pataleaba en intentos inútiles de escapar.

"Mucha suerte, Ise-san" despidió la mujer despidiéndose con la mano

Al cabo de unos segundos y dándose cuenta de que sin importar cuanto intentase no podría zafarse del agarre de esas dos, el muchacho dejo de luchar y dejo que lo arrastrasen mientras lloraba al más puro estilo anime.

En su trayecto el chico simplemente pudo pensar una cosa:

" _¡Alguien…! ¡Por favor, ayudemeeeeee~!_ "

Y fue arrastrado.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

En una respectiva zona del inmenso pateo tamaño nación de la mansión de la familia Gremory, los maestros tutores de ciertos alumnos de la [Clase F] habían pedido el permiso de la familia para usarlos para entrenar a sus alumnos, consiguiéndolo sin problema. Por lo tanto, en dicha zona la situación era lo más parecido a una especie de…infierno.

Un infierno…para los pobres alumnos de la [Clase F] que habían decidido participar en el torneo de [Rating Games].

Los que poseían [Sacred Gear] de ataque físico eran los que podría decirse se habían llevado la peor parte, puesto que estos habían sido tomados bajo la tutoría de la experta en combate mágico y físico, Alex.

Arata se encontraba realizando una sola patada múltiples sin tener el permiso de usar su [Sacred Gear], impactando su pierna numerosas veces en un grueso tronco que poseía varias capas mágicas de refuerzo para evitar el desgaste y que se rompiese. ¿Y por qué?

Bajo la enseñanza del gran artista marcial, Bruce Lee, la maestra de combate había decidido tomar como referencia una de las tantas frases dichas por ese hombre para entrenar a Arata.

La frase era: _"Yo no temo al hombre que ha lanzado 10,000 patadas diferentes. Yo temo al hombre que ha lanzado una patada 10,000 veces"._

Por lo tanto y como un artista del gran arte del Savate, un arte marcial que consiste en diversas patadas, la maestra de combate le había indicado realizar todas y cada una de las patadas que conociese un total de 10,000 veces para perfeccionar cada una de las patadas al 100%. Y ya que Arata era un muy experimentado artista del Savate, su repertorio de patadas era increíblemente amplio lo que significaba que…tenía mucho que hacer.

Atsushi y Ami por otro lado también la tenían bastante complicado. Ellos poseían estilos muy particulares de emplear la energía en su forma de pelear. Pero, ninguno de ellos conocía un arte marcial en general y su forma de pelear no era distinta de una persona normal. Por lo tanto y para empezar, ambos fueron sometidos a diversas prácticas sobre todos y cada uno de los artes marciales y estilos de pelea que existían. Desde el Karate hasta el Muay Thai, ya que no conocían ninguno tuvieron que practicar todos y volverse extremos en lo que a un arte marcial se refiere.

Takeshi pese a que había practicado Kendo y ya tenía cierto control sobre su propio [Sacred Gear], fue sometido a una sesión de auto-entrenamiento en el que blandiría su propia espada al aire tanto como le fuese posible hasta perfeccionar su propia habilidad. Ya que aunque sí que conocía algo de este arte conocido como Kendo, su conocimiento era más bien básico y ahora mismo se encontraba blandiendo la espada al aire, con el cuerpo completamente sudado y llevando ya un par de miles de blandidas al aire.

Y sobre Fumiko, pues podríamos decir que ella se encontraba realizando un entrenamiento más que duro y difícil que los demás, puesto que en este preciso momento se encontraba enfrentando a su maestra de combate en un duelo de espadas.

¡SLASH!

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuertes corrientes de vientos soplaban como consecuencia de los veloces cortes producidos por la recién adquirida Katana de Fumiko. La alumna de la [Clase F] retrocedió un par de pasos, mantenían la guardia alta y una expresión seria, aunque cansada.

A unos metros delante de ella y aterrizando en el suelo tras haber esquivado un ataque por parte de su adversaria, la maestra de combate, Alex, miraba a su alumna con una expresión seria. En su mano sujetaba una espada que la familia Gremory le había prestado, la cual se encontraba recubierta en hechizos de refuerzo, velocidad y otras cosas más.

"Justo como esperaba de una bi-campeona de Kendo, tienes una gran habilidad con la espada. No eres para nada una novata…" admitió la maestra sonriendo

"Muchas gracias" respondió Fumiko con normalidad

"Sin embargo…"

En ese instante el cuerpo de la maestra de combate expulso energía de golpe, produciendo una onda de expansión que cuarteo el suelo. En menos de un instante la maestra acorto la distancia con su alumna, generando un poderoso viento y un ensordecedor sonido.

Mas sin embargo la chica reacciono al instante envainando su espada y sujetándola mientras miraba a su maestra con cierto grado de nervios, puesto que la velocidad y fuerza de la mujer eran simplemente increíbles. Por poco no había sido capaz de responder.

"Saibansho sasayaki-fū, primer arte: [Burō]"

Desenvainando la espada con gran poder y velocidad, Fumiko lanzo un preciso corte que apuntaba directamente al torso de su maestra.

Hubo una gran corriente de viento y el suelo debajo de ambas se cuarteo alzando un par de escombros. Sorprendentemente el filo de la espada de Fumiko no se había acercado en lo más mínimo a su maestra, puesto que había sido detenido por la empuñadura de la espada de Alex.

Había bloqueado el ataque con la empuñadura de su espada. Y eso genero una inmensa sorpresa en Fumiko, quien observo como su maestra le mostraba una expresión sumamente seria y sombría.

"Puedo sentir inseguridad y duda en tu espada, joven Fumiko" dijo la maestra de combate "Seria adecuado para ti deshacerte de esas inseguridades antes del torneo, o de otra forma te será imposible blandir esa espada y sacar a relucir completamente su potencial"

"Si, lo siento…" acepto Fumiko bajando la mirada

Ambas dejaron de chocar sus armas y tomaron una postura neutral, deshaciendo la hostilidad que se dirigían mutuamente instantes antes.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con la espada, joven Fumiko? Escuche que la empuñadura te resultaba un poco incomoda" indago la maestra curiosa "Si es así, podrías decirle al joven Hyoudo o a Azzazel para que estos…"

"No, no es eso. La empuñadura es algo incomoda, pero puedo manejarlo. El problema no es la espada…" respondió Fumiko guardando la espada en su funda "Soy yo. Es solo que, hace mucho tiempo que no practico Kendo y me resulta algo extraño hacerlo ahora mismo. Por no hablar de que estoy algo oxidada en el Saibansho Sasayaki-fū. Me gustaría practicar a solas para poder desoxidarme un poco y poder blandir esta espada a todo potencial"

"Siendo honesta no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, ya que eres una experta en la esgrima. Si quieres practicar por cuenta propia, no encuentro ningún problema particular con ello"

"Muchísimas gracias, Alex-sensei"

"Por nada. Mucha suerte"

Ambas hicieron una ligera reverencia para dar por terminado su enfrentamiento. La maestra de combate posteriormente procedió a encaminarse hacia sus demás alumnos, corrigiendo algunas de las posturas de Arata y derribando a Atsushi y Ami para mostrarles cómo debía hacerse, métodos duros pero prácticos.

Fumiko por otro lado se quedó en silencio unos instantes y después miro la espada que colgaba del cinturón en su cadera, palmeándola ligeramente mientras se giraba y procedía a caminar. Ella estaba buscando una zona alejada de sus compañeros donde pudiese practicar con comodidad.

Después de haberse alejado de sus compañeros y de haber caminado por algunos minutos, Fumiko se había sumergido en uno de los bosques que se hallaban en el patio-nación de la familia Gremory.

"Parece que es un buen lugar…" dijo para sí misma

Esquivo algunos árboles y antes de darse cuenta había salido hacia lo que parecía ser una especie de pradera, puesto que estaba privada de árboles en un rango de unos 20 metros. En el centro de dicho lugar había un pequeño lago no muy profundo, pero que reflejaba el cielo multicolor del inframundo con belleza.

" _Que hermoso…_ "

Sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante, sintiendo al instante una especie de presentimiento. Sus sentidos le advirtieron de un peligro inminente y antes de darse cuenta, desenvaino su espada velozmente y la coloco delante de ella, deteniendo, sorpresivamente, la punta de una espada que había salido de la nada.

La espada que había amenazado con a travesarle formaba parte de un enorme conjunto de espadas que habían salido del suelo en enorme cantidad. Y claro que esas espadas no habían salido de la nada, sino que a unos metros se encontraba el responsable de dichas espadas.

Y se trataba de nadie menos que el príncipe, Kiba Yuto, el [Caballero] de la heredera de Gremory. El joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules se notaba cansado, sudando en gran cantidad y jadeando mientras se mantenía inclinado hacia adelante admirando su sudor caer al suelo.

"Ah" el chico noto la presencia de la mujer "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No tenía idea de que estabas ahí! ¡Pude haberte lastimado!"

"N-No importa" negó Fumiko negando con las manos y una sonrisa fingida "Pude cubrirlo y afortunadamente no salí herida. Pero aun así… ¿Fuiste tú quien creo todas esas espadas? Aparecieron de la nada…"

"Si…"

En ese instante y a partir de un círculo mágico generado en su mano, el rubio hiso aparecer otra espada como si esto fuese lo más natural del mundo. Mostrando una sonrisa que solo él sabía hacer a la chica.

"[Sword Birth], ese es mi [Sacred Gear]" confeso el chico "Me permite crear cualquier tipo de espada demoniaca que pueda imaginar"

"Ehhh, es bastante interesante" dijo Fumiko con la mano en el mentón

"Por otro lado…" dijo el muchacho creando otra espada en la otra mano, con la particularidad de que esta emanaba un aura diferente "[Blade Blacksmith] es mi otro [Sacred Gear]. Me permite crear cualquier espada, pero estas tienen propiedades sacras"

"¿Y eso cómo? ¿No se supone que al ser un demonio no puedes estar cerca de los poderes sagrados?"

"Bueno…" rio el chico rascando su mejilla "Eso es algo que aún se está investigando por Azzazel-sensei e Ise-kun. De momento, creo que se trata gracias a la voluntad de mis compañeros caídos…"

"Siento lo de tus compañeros…"

"No lo hagas. Sucedió hace mucho, no vale la pena hablar de ello…"

"Ya veo…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos tras decir eso.

"Bueno, lamento haberte interrumpido durante tu entrenamiento" disculpo Fumiko inclinándose brevemente y girándose "Buscare otro sitio para entrenar…."

"No es necesario. Sin embargo, Fumiko-san…" dijo el rubio mirándole con duda "¿Estas entrenando con la espada? ¿Te apetece algo de ayuda?"

"Realmente no, lo lamento. Solamente quería practicar por cuenta propia, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que practico Kendo y me he oxidado un poco. Debo recuperar la habilidad que poseía antes…"

"Creo que sería de ayuda que entrenaras con alguien… ¿Te apetece un pequeño duelo?"

"Como artista marcial me es imposible declinar un duelo. Pero… ¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro. Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas, no tienes que preocuparte…" dijo el rubio sonriendo

"Ya veo…" acepto Fumiko alejándose un par de pasos "En ese caso…"

La chica le dio la espalda al muchacho mientras se alejaba a paso lento, siendo seguida por la mirada del chico. Tenía que admitir que estaba algo curioso por el como ella mantenía la mano en la funda de la espada.

De la nada y tomando por sorpresa al chico, Fumiko desenvaino velozmente su espada y se dio la vuelta, lanzando un poderoso corte diagonal al aire mientras cubría su cuerpo y arma en un manto de energía.

El caballero de Gremory estaba confundido, ya que había sido atacado desde varios metros de distancia y la espada no estaba ni cerca de ser tan larga como para alcanzarle. Sin embargo, sí que se llevó una inmensa sorpresa al ver como del filo de aquella espada una hoja de viento echa de energía salió disparada velozmente hacia él con inmensa velocidad.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El viento siendo cortado genero un silbido y grandes corrientes de viento a los alrededores. El rubio apenas logro inclinarse hacia a un lado, esquivando a duras penas la cuchilla de viento que le corto un par de mechones de cabello.

Tras haberla esquivado, pudo ver como la hoja de viento continuo varios segundos más cortando todos los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Instantes después los arboles comenzaron a caer uno a uno.

Miro hacia adelante para ver a la chica en una clara postura de ataque, sosteniendo su espada a dos manos y aunque se mantenía quieta, podía sentir su hostilidad y agresividad en su aura y mirada.

"W-Woau…." Dijo el rubio con gran asombro, sonriendo falsamente mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla "Linda habilidad, no me la esperaba"

"Aun esta sin refinar, necesito practicarla" dijo la chica seriamente "No tengo mucho de haber adquirido la espada, aun no se de lo que es capaz…"

"Bueno…"

El rubio sonrió mientras generaba dos círculos mágicos en sus manos, creando dos espadas distintas con características diferentes como lo eran el viento y el fuego, optando por una postura de ataque.

"¿Por qué no practicamos un poco y lo averiguamos?" preguntó el rubio riendo

"Lo agradecería…" respondió ella

Ambos se inclinaron ligeramente hacia adelante para instantes después lanzarse hacia el otro con gran velocidad. El rubio era increíblemente veloz, normal de una criatura sobre-natural como lo eran los demonios, la chica solo podía mantener el ritmo al usar magia de impulso en sus propias piernas para intentar igualar su velocidad.

Se encontraron delante del otro sobre el pequeño lago de agua y lanzaron sus ataques mutuamente. El choque de espadas genero grandes oleadas de viento y llamas, alzando cortinas de humo y chispas como consecuencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Regresando al interior de la mansión de Gremory. En una de las tantísimas habitaciones del castillo-mansión, un cierto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos al juego se encontraba en una de las situaciones más raras que alguna vez imagino encontrarse.

La habitación se asemejaba bastante a una especie de biblioteca, puesto que había muchos libreros completamente llenos de libros en ellos. Había un par de mesas a los alrededores y sillas, posiblemente para que las personas que viniesen a leer pudiesen tomar asiento y hacerlo cómodamente.

Ocupando el asiento de una de las sillas alrededor de una de las mesas podíamos apreciar al muchacho de pelo castaño sentado. Su expresión era más bien compleja, puesto que era una mezcla entre confusión y seriedad. En su cabeza había una banda que tenía la palabra "¡Fight!" escrita en rojo.

Sobre la mesa había un cuaderno y una enorme pila de libros escritos en el idioma nativo del inframundo, lenguaje demoniaco por supuesto. El joven sujetaba un lápiz entre sus dedos y apuntaba velozmente en el papel del cuaderno palabras que eran dictadas por su… ¿Tutora?

Una de las tantísimas sirvientas de la familia Gremory también se encontraba en la habitación. Esta tenía la característica de no vestir el atuendo de Maid, pero usaba prendas que le hacían verse bien y cumpliendo con su papel de tutora: Camiseta blanca abotonada hasta arriba, con una falda ajustada hasta media pierna con mallones negros y tacones.

"En otras palabras, para los demonios de la clase alta, la alta sociedad es algo así como…" dictaba la tutora demoniaca con voz firme

" _¿Exactamente qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_ " preguntó el castaño para sus adentros mientras apuntaba lo dictado por la mujer, con una expresión confundida " _Cuando escuchas "Fue secuestrado por demonios" no imaginas que te llevarían a una jodida biblioteca por una maldita sesión de estudio. Además…_ "

Los ojos castaños del muchacho se dirigieron hacia su costado para mirar a cierta personita.

Y era que además de la tutora, él no se encontraba solo en la habitación. Sentado en la silla de al lado se encontraba el mismísimo Millicas Gremory, el hijo del actual Lucifer. El pequeño de extravagantes cabellos carmesís mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras apuntaba ágilmente en su propio cuaderno con el lápiz.

" _¿Por qué Millicas-sama está aquí también? ¿Es que se encuentra en una de sus propias sesiones de educación? ¿Estoy aprendiendo lo básico de la escuela elemental en este momento entonces?_ " preguntaba el castaño en su interior " _Aunque por la forma en la que apunta puedo deducir que es bueno estudiando. Parece inteligente…_ "

"¡Joven maestro!"

¡ZAS!

Un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, propinado por la tutora, sorprendió enormemente al dúo que se encontraba estudiando. El pequeño pelirrojo simplemente alzo la mirada, mientras que el castaño hiso lo mismo pero cubriéndose con los brazos y una expresión más nerviosa.

"Joven maestro, le pido por favor preste atención" dijo la tutora clavando aquellos ojos purpura oscuro en el muchacho

"S-Si, lo siento" asintió el castaño tomando su lápiz nuevamente y poniendo atención, aunque nervioso

"Joven maestro, ¿Conoce el alfabeto demoniaco?"

"N-No, realmente no lo sé"

"Entiendo. Muy bien, entonces comenzaremos desde ahí…"

"Ehhh~" dijo el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a la nuca y columpiándose en la silla hacia atrás "¿Otra vez el alfabeto demoniaco? No quiero aprenderlo de nuevooo~"

"Millicas-sama, usted no tiene que hacerlo si ya lo ha aprendido. Sin embargo, el joven maestro aun no lo conoce. Usted realice auto estudio sobre lo que acabamos de ver, por favor"

"Sii~"

Sonriente el pelirrojo procedió a leer lo que recién les había dictado la tutora, puesto que él ya sabía lo que la mujer estaba por enseñarte al castaño. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico ya había aprendido lo básico, pero no completamente. Mientras tanto el pequeño pelirrojo se mantenía auto-estudiando por su propia cuenta.

" _¡Maldiciooon~!_ " quejo el castaño mentalmente mientras apretaba su puño " _¡Que Millicas-sama siendo más joven que yo sepa más…! ¡Qué frustrante maldita sea!_ "

"Joven maestro…" llamo la atención la mujer nuevamente "Ponga atención por favor, ahora procederemos a enseñarle la historia de la familia Gremory"

"S-Sí. Um... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"¿Qué sucede, joven maestro?"

"Si, es exactamente sobre ese "Joven maestro"" dijo el castaño señalándose a sí mismo con confusión "¿Por qué me llaman "Joven maestro"?"

"Muy bien ahora hablaremos un poco sobre la historia de la familia Gremory. Hace no más de…"

Ignorando completamente la pregunta del muchacho la tutora cambio de tema completamente. El castaño simplemente rio un poco con falsedad ante el cambio de tema y procedió a apuntar lo que la tutora dictaba.

GIII~

La puerta se abrió, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Al dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta el joven de cabellos castaños pudo percatarse de como la matriarca de Gremory se adentraba en la habitación. Vistiendo aquel vestido color amarillo que hacia resaltar su increíble figura y belleza madura.

"¡Abuela!" exclamo el pelirrojo con gran alegría

La tutora se inclinó ante la presencia de su ama y la matriarca de Gremory le hiso una seña con una sonrisa, generando que la tutora retrocediese y le permitiese a la castaña acercarse a donde los dos estudiantes.

"Ise-san, Millicas…" hablo la matriarca de Gremory con un tono de voz dulce y una sonrisa "¿Sus estudios están progresando de buena manera?"

Al ver a la mujer acercarse el castaño instintivamente oculto, o por lo menos intento, ocultar su pésima escritura demoniaca que apenas comenzaba a aprender. Y era debido a que incluso él sabía que era pésimo en eso, pues apenas lo estaba aprendiendo y no quería que la mujer pensara mal de él.

Pese a eso la mujer sí que fue capaz de dar un vistazo en la hoja del cuaderno y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Parece que Azzazel tenía razón, eres bueno estudiando. Para alguien que no tiene ni un día de haberla aprendido, tu escritura demoniaca es bastante buena" alago la castaña "Quizás no tanto como la mía, pero es entendible hasta cierto punto"

"M-Muchas gracias, Venelana-sama" agradeció el chico un poco avergonzado

"Bueno. Creo que ya han estudiado lo suficiente por ahora. Un pequeño descanso no les vendría nada mal, ¿Te apetece algo de té, Ise-san?"

"Claro"

La mujer saco aquella campanilla de oro y la agito, produciendo aquel distintivo sonido. Al instante la puerta se abrió nuevamente, permitiendo a una Maid entrar cargando una charola con tazas y una tetera llena de té que dejo sobre la mesa.

"Dime, Ise-san…" hablo la matriarca de Gremory sirviéndole el té al muchacho "¿Son los estudios del inframundo difíciles? No estoy segura de como sea la educación en el mundo humano. Pero al menos a nosotros nos gusta ser estrictos a la hora de educar"

"Bueno, si es un poco complicado. Ya que es algo que no conozco, pero tampoco es que sea tan difícil" respondió el castaño con normalidad "Además, Venelana-sama me asigno una muy buena tutora. Es algo ruda, pero es buena enseñando"

"¿Es así? Millicas se queja mucho de que Kaira es muy seria y estricta, por lo que pensé que Ise-san tendría algunos problemas"

"Para nada"

"Ya veo…"

Ambos sorbieron algo de té, degustando el exquisito sabor.

"Ahora que lo mencionas no vi a nadie cuando venía hacia aquí, o más bien me arrastraron…" dijo el castaño curioso "¿En dónde están todos?"

"La [Clase F] fue a la ciudad en un recorrido de turismo para conocer los alrededores y un poco sobre la sociedad demoniaca actual urbana" explico la mujer con normalidad "Regresaran dentro de un par de horas"

"Ya veo…"

Ambos sorbieron té nuevamente.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Azzazel-sensei menciono algo sobre una reunión de jóvenes demonios que sucedería dentro de poco" dijo el castaño curioso "¿Sabe algo sobre eso, Venelana-sama?"

"Ah, eso. Si, dentro de unos días habrá una reunión para los jóvenes demonios que aún no han hecho su debut oficial en los [Rating Games]" respondió la mujer con una sonrisa "Este año Rias va a participar, por lo que toda la familia Gremory está muy emocionada"

"Creí que Rias-sempai ya había hecho su debut, puesto que participo en el torneo la vez anterior…"

"Eso se debe a que los juegos que se realizaron en el torneo de la universidad no son oficiales del todo. Sí, es verdad que son [Rating Games] en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero sin importar el resultado no son relevantes para el estatus demoniaco. Prácticamente hablando, si Belial perdiese en ese torneo no perdería el estatus actual del inframundo ni su posición como top 1, ya que esos juegos no son oficiales"

"Ya veo. Y el hecho de que Rias-sempai y los demás demonios jóvenes vayan a hacer su debut este año quiere decir que han decidido que los juegos del torneo sean oficiales e influyan en el estatus demoniaco, ¿No es así?"

"Exactamente, Ise-san" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa "Este año la reunión de jóvenes demonios se realizara en Lucifaad, el territorio del antiguo Lucifer. Actualmente dicha zona del inframundo se encuentra bajo el cuidado de Sirzechs"

"¿Y eso no traería problemas a Sirzechs-sama? Digo, gobernar la tierra que perteneció a quien derrocaste años antes. He leído los libros que se hicieron sobre la guerra civil demoniaca, algunos de los actuales residentes de ese territorio eran leales seguidores del anterior Lucifer"

"Eso es verdad. Sin embargo, Sirzechs puede ser muy…persuasivo. Ha logrado convencerlos a todos y en todos los años que lleva gobernárnoslos no ha habido ningún problema particularmente importante"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente descanso por ahora" dijo la matriarca de Gremory sonriendo, aplaudiendo con las manos, lo que género que una Maid se llevase las tazas y la tetera "Te deseo mucha suerte en tus estudios, Ise-san"

"Muchas gracias, Venelana-sama" agradeció el castaño

"Kaira, por favor continua con la educación de Millicas e Ise-san"

"Si, ama" asintió la tutora con una expresión seria

La actual matriarca de Gremory salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. El castaño suspiro ligeramente antes de abrir su cuaderno nuevamente y tomar su lápiz para proceder a continuar con sus estudios nuevamente.

CLAC

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. El castaño miro hacia la puerta y pudo ver como la hermosa matriarca de Gremory se asomaba con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro.

"Casi lo olvidaba, mi querido quiere que lo vayas a ver en un rato. Por lo que serás escoltado hacia él en un rato, Ise-san" dijo la mujer sonriendo "Mucha suerte"

Al escuchar eso el joven de cabellos castaños trato de levantarse para escapar al instante, pero inmediatamente las manos de la tutora se posaron sobre sus hombros y con fuerza superior le forzó a sentarse nuevamente. La fuerza que la mujer había impuesto sobre él casi rompía la silla.

El castaño alzo la mirada con cierta preocupación, encontrándose con la expresión seria de su tutora que le miraba fijamente con aquellos oscuros y afilados ojos color violeta.

"¿A dónde va, joven maestro? La clase aún no termina…" dijo la tutora seriamente

"E-Eh… ¿A-Al baño?" preguntó el castaño confundido, para después rendirse "Olvídelo…"

"Me parece bien…"

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Regresando al pateo exterior de la inmensa mansión de Gremory. Los estudiantes restantes de la [Clase F] que no habían partido a la ciudad demoniaca de turismo, sino que se habían quedado a tener un entrenamiento infernal por parte de sus maestros, se encontraban aun realizando aquellas extensas y cansadas sesiones de entrenamiento.

Atsushi y Ami aún se encontraban practicando entre ellos distintos artes marciales. Ya que no conocían un arte marcial en particular, su entrenamiento consistía en aprender un poco de todo e ir mejorando sobre la marcha. Y aunque no habían progresado mucho en ningún arte marcial en especial, pues su estilo de pelea ya había cambiado un poco y eso significaba que iban por buen camino.

Después de que Fumiko se fuese para comenzar con su propio entrenamiento, la maestra de combate, Alex, había decidido entrenar personalmente a uno de sus alumnos y por eliminación y falta de voluntad, tuvo que escoger al pobre de Arata.

"¡Mas rápido, joven Arata!" exclamaba la maestra de combate con fuerza

"¡S-Si…!" exclamaba Arata ya sin aire

Después de haber realizado ya la sesión de 10,000 patadas de cada una de las patadas que conocía, la maestra de combate le había forzado a correr múltiples vueltas alrededor de un terreno determinado con una distancia considerable como medio de fortalecer su resistencia y fuerza física en las piernas.

Takeshi por otro lado aún se encontraba realizando cortes al aire como medio de entrenamiento. Su espada, [Fire Sword] se encendía en llamas rojizas con cada corte que el chico hacía. La característica especial de su [Sacred Gear], era: "Mayor velocidad mayor calor". Si quería exprimir su potencial al 100% tenía que aprender a blandir su espada con velocidad y poder.

"Esto no está funcionando…" dijo Takeshi limpiando el sudor de su frente y mirando su arma encendida en llamas "Necesito aprender a blandir la espada velozmente, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo…"

Mientras reflexionaba para sus adentros recordó algo. La postura y la forma en que su compañera de clase, Fumiko, sujetaba la espada era completamente diferente a como lo hacia él. No era que fuera diferente por completo, pero sí que había algunas cosas que él había notado eran distintas.

"¿Cómo era…?" pregunto Takeshi sujetando la espada y alzándola al aire "Sujeta la espada con fuerza. Respira, no te precipites. Y cuando estés listo…"

El muchacho se quedó en silencio un par de segundos con la espada alzada al aire, apretando la empuñadura mientras respiraba para normalizar su ritmo. En un momento dado abrió los ojos lentamente, apretó los dientes y puños y jalo la espada con poder hacia abajo.

"¡Haa!"

¡SLASH!

El corte que había lanzado fue considerablemente más veloz y poderoso que los anteriores, eso lo había sentido. Pudo sentir en sus manos como las llamas de su espada eran más calientes y al ver se dio cuenta de algo que le sorprendió.

Las llamas que cubrían el filo de su arma eran de color amarillo. Eso no era sorprendente, puesto que ya antes había logrado alcanzar ese color con algunos intentos. Pero, el color que cubría su espada esta vez no era simple amarillo, era un amarillo claro.

"Según la tabla de temperatura este color ronda los 4.000°C…" dijo el chico observando las llamas "¡Eso es 800°C grados más de lo normal! ¡Genial!"

El chico celebro sin contenerse por tal logro y después guardo su arma al hacerla desaparecer. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, notando como Atsushi y Ami caían rendidos al suelo al mismo tiempo. Después miro hacia el pobre Arata, quien mientras corría detrás de su maestra, cayó al suelo también con notable cansancio.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Tomaremos un breve descanso!" informo la maestra "¡Descansen que continuaremos dentro de un par de minutos…!"

Arrastrándose, casi literalmente, los pobres alumnos de la [Clase F] fueron hacia una banca cercana que había por ahí, sobre la cual había un gran termo de agua de la cual bebieron para reponer todo lo que habían sudado.

"¡Haaa~!" suspiro Arata tras beber agua "¡Sentí que iba a morir! ¡Puta madre, que difícil!"

"Y que lo digas…" complemento Atsushi echándose agua en la cabeza "No pensé que entrenar fuera tan difícil. Aunque quizás se deba a que lo estamos haciendo con Alex-sensei"

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las demás…" se preguntó Ami con la mano en la barbilla

"Bueno, en vista de que se trata de Florence-sensei probablemente no estén teniendo un entrenamiento tan espartano como el nuestro" dijo Takeshi con cierta duda "Aunque no estoy del todo segura…"

"Que suerte tienen algunos, entrenar con esas dos bellezas; Florence-sensei y Adeline-sensei. Las dos son unas hermosuras" dijo Arata imaginando a esas dos bellezas siendo gentiles con él "¡Qué envidia jodeeeer ~!"

Aunque sus palabras no eran del todo acertadas. Ciertamente el entrenamiento de aquellas que poseían habilidades más mágicas que físicas era mucho más sencillo que el suyo, pero si había que compararlo podíamos decir que este era muchísimo más difícil y cansado, mágicamente hablando por supuesto.

* * *

En otro lado del patio de la inmensa propiedad Gremory se encontraban aquellas con capacidades mágicas, siendo entrenadas por la maestra de magia de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas, Edelia Florence y la enfermera de esa misma institución Adeline.

Las alumnas: Asia, Hana y Akira se encontraban sentadas en posición de yoga en el suelo. Curiosamente y pese a su posición tranquila, no parecían estárselo tomando con calma. Sus expresiones mostraban disgusto y cansancio, sus cuerpos temblaban y estaban sudando muchísimo.

Debajo de ellas había un [Círculo mágico] brillando intensamente que, literalmente, estaba drenando su poder mágico lentamente de sus cuerpos, de ahí que tuviesen esa expresión. Y él [Círculo mágico] no había aparecido de la nada, había sido invocado por Edelia.

"Lo esencial para que un mago pueda ser útil en batalla es acelerar e incrementar su producción y cantidad de poder mágico" explico Edelia observándoles con una expresión normal "Esos [Círculos mágicos] drenaran su poder mágico lentamente, para ayudar a incrementar la velocidad con la que producen poder mágico y la cantidad de poder mágico que poseen"

"S-Si…" asintieron las chicas con dificultad

"Es difícil, lose. Pero sopórtenlo, esto es necesario para su entrenamiento. Si no incrementan su producción de poder mágico, ejecutar hechizos de nivel alto será imposible para ustedes"

"Edelia-chan, cuando termines con ellas préstame a Asia-chan unos minutos" dijo la enfermera con una expresión normal "Necesito continuar con sus lecciones de magia curativa, tiene que ampliar su rango de efectividad"

"Claro, solo un par de minutos más y un pequeño descanso y será toda tuya, Adel-chan" dijo la maestra de magia sonriendo

"¿Y qué hay de Ise-kun? ¿También puedo tenerlo?"

"¡Nunca!"

"¡Ehhh! ¡Tacañaaaa~!"

Mientras esas dos discutían entre ellas con pucheros, las chicas sentadas en el suelo no la estaban pasando para nada bien. Ciertamente, en cuestiones físicas, su entrenamiento era de lejos mucho más sencillo que el de sus demás compañeros. Pero eso no desacreditaba para nada la dificultad de su propio entrenamiento.

La cuestión recaía en que no era sencillo encontrarse en una situación donde tu poder mágico es drenado constantemente. El poder mágico es una cuestión y una característica inevitable en la vida de un mago, si el poder mágico se ve acabado totalmente, el mago caería desmayado como una medida de precaución propia del cuerpo para forzarle a descansar mientras su propio poder mágico se ve restaurado. Una característica natural que los magos habían desarrollado.

El entrenamiento en si consistía en hacer que las chicas se vieran en una situación en donde su poder mágico se viera acabado en su mayoría, lo que les forzaría a entrar en un estado de relajación que permitiese la recuperación de energía en el mayor tiempo posible. Tenían que aprender a relajarse en situaciones de alto riesgo y nervios, para que su producción de poder mágico no se viera afectada sin importar el tipo de situación en la que se encuentren.

¿Pero eso era todo? Claro que no. El simple hecho de aumentar la producción de magia en su cuerpo no ayudaría en nada, de hecho les generaría problemas similares a los de Hisoka, en el que su cuerpo produciría más poder mágico del que podían soportar y empezarían a sufrir enfermedades que actuarían como medio natural para deshacerse del exceso de magia en el cuerpo. Y para ello había que ampliar la cantidad de poder mágico que podían contener en su cuerpo.

¿Cómo ampliarían su reserva de poder mágico? Pues estaba bastante ligado al hecho de incrementar su producción de poder mágico. En el cuerpo humano existía una cosa que era conocida como "Energy Flows", traducido literalmente como Flujos de energía.

Estos flujos recorrían completamente el cuerpo humano como cañerías, encargándose de distribuir la energía de forma paulatina por todo el cuerpo. El tamaño de los flujos variaba dependiendo de la persona, haciendo uso de la regla de "Entre más grande mejor", si el tamaño de los flujos de energía de una persona eran más grandes, eso significaría que podía contener muchísimo más poder mágico que el resto. Lo que daba una gran ventaja a la hora de combatir.

¿Y cómo afectaba el incrementar la producción de poder mágico en los flujos de energía? Los flujos de energía eran afectados debido a que aunque comúnmente son llamados "tuberías" o "cañerías" de energía, estas no necesitan ser cambiadas o sustituidas, pueden crecer si son entrenadas adecuadamente.

El incremento de producción de poder mágico generaría que los flujos de energía se viesen forzados a incrementar su tamaño para permitir que la increíble cantidad de energía siendo producida pudiese pasar. Incrementando su propio tamaño significaría que incrementarían, indirectamente, la cantidad de poder mágico que pueden producir y almacenar.

Un método por demás difícil, cansado y si no se tiene cuidado incluso fatal, pero que era muy, muy práctico.

"Muy bien. Con esos son 1 hora" dijo la maestra de magia mirando un reloj de colgante con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa "Tomen un pequeño descanso…"

CLAP CLAP

Al aplaudir la mujer hiso desaparecer los [Círculos mágicos] debajo de las chicas, desapareciendo el destello. En consecuencia, las tres chicas sintieron como sus cuerpos eran liberados de aquella agobiante sensación y pudieron normalizar su respiración, sintiendo como recuperaban sus fuerzas lentamente.

"Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece…" dijo la poseedora del [Twilight Healing] con una sonrisa, mirando a sus compañeras

"Y que lo digas…" comento Hana limpiando algo del sudor que tenía en el rostro

"No recuerdo la última vez que sude tanto…" dijo Akira echándose aire con la mano "Me gustaría crear una nube de energía al sudar, como Hisoka-kun"

"Hablando de Hisoka-kun…" hablo Adel mirando a su compañera "¿Cómo va él?"

"Bueno…" dijo Edelia dirigiendo la mirada a cierto punto

A un par de metros de donde las chicas se encontraban, sentado en el suelo con aquel [Círculo mágico] absorbe poder mágico debajo suyo, podíamos apreciar la silueta de Hisoka. Su expresión se mantenía imperturbablemente calmada y su cuerpo emanaba unas pequeñas cantidades de vapor oscuro.

"Me sorprende que después de estar todo ese tiempo no haya perdido el conocimiento" dijo la maestra de magia con notable sorpresa, acercándose al chico "Parece que mejorara rápidamente"

"Umm, Edelia-chan" hablo la enfermera de la academia pasando su mano por delante del rostro del chico "Me parece que ya ha perdido el conocimiento"

"¿Eh?"

La maestra de magia se inclinó para ver y tras pasar su mano por delante del rostro del chico un par de veces se dio cuenta, además por la falta de brillo en sus ojos, que efectivamente se encontraba inconsciente.

"Que extraño, no se suponía que se desmayase tan rápido" dijo la maestra de magia aplaudiendo, haciendo desaparecer el [Círculo mágico] "¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo de él" dijo la enfermera de la academia, relamiéndose los labios mientras acercaba sus lujuriosas manos hacia el muchacho "Le daré una buena checada muy minuciosa… Jejeje~"

Antes de que las malignas manos de esa mujer pudiesen tocar Hisoka, Akira se le interpuso tomando al inconsciente muchacho del brazo y halándole hacia ella, alejándole de aquella peligrosa mujer con una expresión un poco preocupada.

"Yo me encargare de cuidar a Hisoka-kun, pareciera que solo le hace falta descansar un poco" dijo Akira

"Tsk, como quieras" quejo la enfermera rascándose la nuca "Asia-chan, ¿Ya estas lista? Tenemos que continuar entrenando"

"¡S-Si!" asintió la rubia

"En marcha pues…"

Algo decepcionada, la enfermera de la academia procedió a irse con la rubia siguiéndole un par de pasos atrás, despidiéndose de sus compañeras de clase con una sonrisa. Hana y Akira también se despidieron con la mano y procedieron a continuar descansando, tomando asiento en una banca cercana que había por ahí.

"Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé…" dijo Hana estirando los brazos "Y muy cansado"

"Si, no tenía idea de que el entrenamiento iba a ser tan complicado" respondió Akira con una expresión normal

El inconsciente Hisoka se encontraba recostado en aquella banca, con la cabeza recargada en los muslos de Akira, quien le echaba aire ligeramente helado con las manos. Hana observo eso e intuyo que, posiblemente, por como actuaban, eran una pareja.

"M-Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás. Los chicos y Ami-san parecían estarlo pasando mal con Alex-sensei" dijo Hana sonriendo

"Si" respondió Akira con brevedad

"Me pregunto cómo estarán entrenando Keiko y Riki-san…"

* * *

¡BANG!

En otro lado del pateo de la enorme mansión-castillo Gremory, Keiko sujetaba entre sus manos un arma de fuego, una M4 para ser más precisos. Disparando ráfagas de balas hacia un muñeco de madera que se hallaba a un par de metros delante de ella.

"E-Esto es más difícil de lo que parece…" decía Keiko sonriendo falsamente, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla "No es para nada como en las películas"

¡BANG!

Un fuerte estruendo le llamo la atención, observando como un veloz destello pasaba por al lado de ella e impactaba en el muñeco, destruyendo la mitad superior de un solo golpe y destruyendo algunos árboles que había atrás.

Sorprendida, Keiko miro detrás suyo para encontrarse con Riki recostada en el suelo, mirando el muñeco destruido a través de la mira de su propia arma, que resultaba ser un francotirador conocido como "Calibre 50".

"W-Woau…" dijo Riki con gran sorpresa, observando lo que había hecho "Las balas de demolición tienen mucho más poder del que imagine"

"¡Oye, Riki-san!" exclamo Keiko acercándosele "¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Si me das con eso me matas!"

"Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba probando las balas"

"Aun así…"

"Pero bueno, esto es muchísimo más difícil de lo que pensé" dijo Riki sonriendo falsamente, poniéndose de pie "Necesitaremos practicar muchísimo para poder usar estas cosas con normalidad. Jamás en mi vida había tocado un arma"

"Ni yo, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. No somos buenas en el combate físico ni mágico. Si queremos ayudar, será de esta forma…" dijo Keiko suspirando, haciendo su arma desaparecer "Hay que tomar un descanso"

"Como digas…"

Ambas desaparecieron sus armas y suspiraron, pues pese a que su entrenamiento no era difícil, sí que les cansaba un poco el estar disparando armas que jamás en su vida habían tocado.

"¿Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Alex-sensei?" pregunto Riki "Ella parece como si hubiera disparado algún arma antes"

"Tienes razón" asintió Keiko "Quizás deberíamos…"

Antes de terminar su frase, ella y su compañera se quedaron mirando una cosa. En dirección a la mansión, a través de los vidrios de uno de los tantísimos pasillos del enorme castillo, pudieron apreciar a su compañero de clase, Hyoudo Issei, corriendo despavorido a través del pasillo con un puñado de Maids siguiéndole un par de pasos atrás.

"¿Qué está haciendo Hyoudo-san?" pregunto Riki confundido

"Ni idea" dijo Keiko sonriendo falsamente "Ah…"

Pudieron ver después como las Maids sonreían suavemente mientras le llevaban arrastrando de regreso y como el chico lloraba al estilo anime resignado a ser arrastrado.

"Lo atraparon…"

* * *

Regresando al interior de la mansión-castillo, en otra de las muchísimas habitaciones con las que este increíble edificio contaba, un cierto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos al juego se encontraba parado con una expresión que solo podía ser categorizada como: Confusión.

En su cabeza usaba un pañuelo que le cubría pelo y en su cuerpo un delantal de distintos colores que impedirían que se ensuciase la ropa. En sus manos un par de guantes de cocina, sujetando una espátula y un cucharon.

La situación ciertamente era…confusa. El chico no parecía tener la menor idea sobre qué demonios estaba sucediendo, y la cosa solamente empeoraba al ver el entorno a su alrededor, puesto que sin importar como lo mirases, la habitación donde se encontraba era una inmensa, elegante y costosa cocina de ultima.

Y para rematar lo confusa de la situación, el chico miro hacia a un lado con aquellos ojos color café y en su pupila se reflejó la presencia de una sola persona.

Zeoticus Gremory, el actual Lord de la casa Gremory y el padre de la heredera de Gremory. El hombre, apuesto y adulto, se encontraba sujetándose su larga cabellera en una coleta alta. Ya vestía un delantal y el pañuelo en su cabeza, y también tenía puesto los guantes.

"Umm…Zeoticus-sama" hablo el castaño mirándole con notable confusión "¿Exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí?"

"¿No puedes deducirlo con solo verlo? Vamos a cocinar" respondió el pelirrojo terminando de sujetarse el cabello y sonriendo

"No, si, eso lo entiendo. Pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué hay una cámara?"

Señalando con su dedo hacia cierto lugar, el chico remarco la presencia de una cámara montada sobre su soporte, la cual se encontraba apuntando hacia ellos. Parecía ser una bastante cara y que grababa con una grandísima calidad. Por el botón rojo encendido, al parecer ya estaba grabando.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Nos grabaremos mientras cocinamos!" expuso Zeoticus haciendo una pose algo… ¿genial?

"¿Puedo preguntar la razón?" preguntó el castaño confundido "¿Es acaso que Zeoticus-sama está pensando en hacer una especie de blog?"

"Si te soy sincero lo he pensado. Ya sabes, grabar blogs de cocina, tutoriales para subirlos a Youtube. Ah, el canal se llamaría "Zeoticus – comida, tutoriales y más". De no ser por la malísima señal de internet que hay aquí ya tendría mi canal y cientos de subscriptores"

"Admito que podría ser una buena idea. Pero… ¿Puede ir al punto?"

"Ise-kun… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que cocinas un platillo, normal como siempre lo haces, pero este queda sorprendentemente más delicioso que las otras ocasiones?" preguntó el pelirrojo, ganándose un asentimiento por parte del muchacho "Bueno, pues la razón del porque me grabo siempre al cocinar es para saber que exactamente hiso que el platillo supiese más delicioso"

"Entiendo. Algunas veces me ha pasado que cocino un platillo y este queda mucho más delicioso que las otras veces. Quizás es la cantidad de sal, o el tamaño de los cortes, pero si trato de cocinarlo de nuevo, el sabor no es el mismo"

"Sabía que lo comprenderías. Es por eso que me grabo siempre al cocinar, para poder captar en su totalidad todas y cada una de mis acciones al cocinar y saber qué fue lo que hiso que ese plato estuviese tan delicioso"

"Ya veo…" asintió el muchacho en comprensión "¿Y bien? ¿Qué cocinaremos, Zeoticus-sama?"

"Mmm…no lo sé" respondió el pelirrojo llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativo "¿Alguna sugerencia, Ise-kun? Puedo cocinar de todo, si tienes una idea…"

"En ese caso hagamos Paella" hablo el castaño sugiriendo su platillo favorito

"Paella, eh…" dijo el lord de Gremory dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios "Un platillo español, me gusta"

Habiendo decidido que cocinarían, ambos cocineros pusieron manos a la obra para proceder a preparar el platillo que habían decidido hacer. Cabe destacar que pese a que el muchacho tenía ya años de experiencia, cocinar en compañía del padre de su supuesta "novia" y la cámara le resultaba un poco más incómodo y no pudo hacerlo tan bien como lo hacía siempre.

Cortaron los ingredientes, prepararon el arroz y encendieron la llama de la estufa, colocando la sartén encima y procediendo a verter los ingredientes como ya ellos sabían muy bien. A cada minuto que pasaba, el olor de la comida les generaba hambre e inevitablemente terminaron esperándolo ansiosamente.

Al terminar de prepararlo se sirvieron en sus respectivos platos, acercaron un par de sillas y procedieron con la degustación. Metieron la cuchara en sus bocas al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente abrieron sus ojos cual platos.

"¡Esto esta delicioso!" exclamaron al unísono con brillo en los ojos

Ya antes había preparado este delicioso platillo, ya que era su favorito, pero el muchacho tenía que aceptar que esta vez había resultado ser mucho más delicioso de lo que normalmente era.

"Es sumamente increíble y respetable, Ise-kun" hablo el pelirrojo mirando al chico "Tu sazón es increíble"

"No puedo tomar todo el crédito, jamás había preparado la paella de forma tan deliciosa. Creo que se debe a sus increíbles habilidades en la cocina, Zeoticus-sama…" dijo el castaño mostrando respeto al hombre

"Vamos, Ise-kun. Puedes llamarme "padre"…"

"E-Eso es un poco…" dijo el castaño desviando la mirada al instante, sonriendo falsamente

Inmediatamente se giró hacia su plato y comenzó a comer como un vago intento por desviar la atención de "ese" tema. El pelirrojo por otro lado se le quedo mirando unos segundos y después comió un poco de su comida, para después mirar firmemente al chico nuevamente.

"Ise-kun"

"¡S-Si!" dijo el castaño sorprendiéndose y mirando al hombre "¿Q-Que es lo que pasa, Zeoticus-sama?"

"Si tú y mi hija algún día llegan a casarse…"

"Woau, alto ahí Zeoticus-sama" detuvo el muchacho al instante con una expresión sorprendida "¿Casarnos, Rias-sempai y yo? Yo aún soy joven para eso y aunque Rias-sempai posiblemente sea mucho mayor de lo que parece, considero que aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso"

"Lose, quizás me estoy precipitando demasiado. Además, Venelana también lo dijo, las probabilidades de que ambos se separen existen. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber una cosa…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si tú y Rias algún día llegaran a casarse, por supuesto después de un tiempo de haber salido y conocerse mucho mejor" hablo el padre seriamente "¿Considerarías el liderar el clan Gremory junto a ella como Lord?"

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó el castaño con sorpresa "¿Cómo es que el hecho de casarme con Rias-sempai involucre el que yo lidere el clan Gremory? Entiendo el hecho de que Rias-sempai es la heredera del clan Gremory y que por ende, algún día ella deberá liderarlo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué habría yo, un humano, de liderar el clan junto a ella en caso de matrimonio?"

"¿Eso es un no?"

"Escuche, Zeoticus-sama. Esto no es simplemente heredar algo de dinero de un familiar muerto o una compañía, usted me está pidiendo que herede junto a Rias-sempai un clan entero. Por favor, me está pidiendo que lidere un continente entero. No puedo hacer eso…"

"El clan Gremory no es conocido por su poder, ni por su gran nombre. Nosotros no nos especializamos en eso como el resto de los clanes. Sin embargo, si podemos enorgullecernos de algo es de nuestras conexiones" expuso el pelirrojo mirando al muchacho "Tenemos muchos negocios y conexiones en muchos mercados. Ise-kun algún día podría necesitarlo, considero que unirse al clan Gremory no será una mala opción después de todo…"

En ese instante el muchacho de cabellos castaños entendió algo, al mirar la mirada de ese hombre que casi le estaba rogando. Soltó una pequeña risa inevitablemente, apretando el puño ligeramente y después mirando al hombre nuevamente a los ojos.

"Me está pidiendo que me una al clan Gremory para que lo lidere, y lo use para mi propio beneficio" dijo el castaño seriamente "¿Es eso así?"

"Ise-kun…"

"No, escuche. Lo admito, es una oferta muy tentadora. No solo estaría junto a Rias-sempai, quien es una hermosa mujer, no puedo ni imaginar que tan hermosa se volverá después. Sin embargo, hay algo que usted ha olvidado. Yo no soy un demonio, soy un humano. Nosotros…y espero algún día ustedes, dejamos de usar esos métodos tan asquerosos"

"No lo estas entendiendo, Ise-kun" dijo el padre algo angustiado "Nosotros…"

"Me están entregando su clan entero y su hija, solo para poder seguir existiendo como clan" expuso el muchacho asqueado "¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Estuvieron de acuerdo con el compromiso arreglado de Rias-sempai aun cuando esta se negaba con todo su ser. A ustedes no les importa su hija, de otra forma…"

"¡Ella nos importa y mucho!" expuso el padre golpeando ligeramente la mesa "¡Es que el consejo es…!"

"He escuchado hablar de ellos…" dijo el castaño seriamente "Demonios antiguos, cuyos ideales continúan apegados a lo que alguna vez fue el inframundo. Ellos son la ley de este mundo, si se dice, se hace. He de suponer, que por el bien de la especie, ordenaron la cruza de la sangre Gremory con la Phenex para procrear demonios pura-sangre"

"E-Eso es…"

"Lo entiendo. Hoy en día la mayor parte de la población del inframundo son demonios re-encarnados de humanos, es por eso que el inframundo ha sufrido tantos cambios en los últimos años. Están adoptando costumbres de la raza humana, a consecuencia de perder lo poco que queda de su raza. Les aterra, ser eliminados como especie. Y es natural, por supuesto. Pero…"

Inconscientemente algo de fuego había escapado de los labios del muchacho, como consecuencia de su cólera interna.

"Entregar a su hija a un completo extraño solo porque lo ordenan es…inhumano" dijo el muchacho muy enojado "Pero, de esperar de la raza de los demonios. Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué buscan desesperadamente que yo, un humano, alguien ajeno al consejo y al inframundo, lidere el clan junto a Rias-sempai?" pregunto seriamente el muchacho "Dudo que sea solamente por el hecho de salvarla de un destino que el consejo de demonios ha decidido. Por qué claro, casándose conmigo, Rias-sempai será libre de hacer lo que desee. Pero… ¿Por qué?"

El padre hiso silencio un par de segundos antes de mirar nuevamente al muchacho con una expresión dolida, dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"Es porque esto no fue planeado…"

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó el castaño

"Inicialmente Sirzechs iba a ser el heredero del clan Gremory. Ya todo estaba planeado, se le había enseñado todo y se le había preparado para lo que fuera. Dotado de poder, uno de los pocos súper-demonios en existencia. El líder adecuado para el clan Gremory" revelo el padre con seriedad "Pero después sucedió la guerra civil, el derrocamiento de los antiguos Maous y la proclamación de Sirzechs como nuevo Lucifer. Perdió su derecho a heredar el clan y el clan Gremory se vio en la necesidad de escoger un nuevo heredero, sin previo aviso. Y esa responsabilidad solo podía recaer sobre una persona…"

"Rias-sempai" dijo el castaño asintiendo con la cabeza "Entiendo…"

"Ella no fue preparado para eso. Antes de darnos cuenta ya se había convertido en toda una señorita y el consejo decidió que ella, al ser una demonio pura-sangre, debía cumplir con sus deberes. Unir dos clanes para la procreación de la especie" el pelirrojo apretó los puños "No podemos hacer nada. Con nosotros también fue lo mismo. Yo y la madre de Rias ni siquiera nos conocíamos antes de que el consejo decidió que debíamos casarnos y procrear. Afortunadamente logramos enamorarnos y no fue una tragedia, pero con Rias…"

"Un minuto. Sí, es un asunto muy triste y entiendo que no quieran que su hija pase por lo mismo que ustedes. Pero… ¿Por qué yo?" preguntó el castaño señalándose a sí mismo

"Ise-kun parece ser un buen chico. Tus objetivos son grandes, te convertirás en un gran hombre en un futuro muy cercano. Pensamos que, podíamos dejarte a cargo del cuidado de nuestra hija y nuestro clan. Porque Rias es…"

"Dígalo, sé que es lo que piensa" presiono el chico seriamente "Dígalo"

En ese momento un sonido llego a los oídos del chico. Miro ligeramente por encima de su hombro, hacia la puerta de la habitación, notando con su vista agudizada, un par de mechones carmesís asomándose por un pequeño espacio en la puerta.

"Dígalo, Zeoticus-sama" dijo el castaño apretando el puño

"Rias es inmadura, débil e incapaz de gobernar el clan por sí misma" revelo el padre con decepción "Ella no está lista para heredar el clan y necesitamos que alguien capaz se haga cargo de eso"

Las palabras hicieron eco en la habitación y en los oídos del chico. Al instante pudo percatarse del sonido de pisadas alejándose de la habitación por el pasillo, lo que hiso que suspirase pesadamente mientras alzaba los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro.

"Zeoticus-sama, créame, entiendo por lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, entregar a su hija y su clan a un extraño es…una completa locura" dijo el chico riendo ligeramente "No puede hacer eso solo porque desconfía de las capacidades de su propia hija"

"Aun así…"

"Porque incluso si sus propios padres y el mundo entero desconfía de ella, yo seguiré confiando en ella. Por qué Rias-sempai…" dijo el muchacho sonriendo suavemente "Por qué Rias-sempai está destinada a ser algo grande, créame"

"Ni siquiera la conoces…"

"Si, tiene razón. Pero lose…créame"

Al escuchar esas palabras el padre inevitablemente dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y se levantó de su asiento. Se encamino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Al instante miro hacia su derecha, notando una intersección y mirando la esquina de dicho pasillo con una expresión seria. Se giró y fue por la izquierda.

Yendo hacia la intersección contraria a la dirección en la que el hombre se iba, un par de mechones carmesís se asomaban por la esquina. Pertenecían por supuesto a la exuberante y hermosa cabellera carmesí de Rias Gremory, quien se encontraba apretando la falda de su uniforme mientras miraba el suelo con sus hermosos ojos color zafiro derramando lágrimas.

Limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano y de inmediato se puso en marcha, caminando por los pasillos con una expresión triste, sin dejar de llorar.

Regresando a la habitación, el joven de cabellos castaños continuaba degustando su comida con una expresión normal en su rostro. Mientras comía, una luz verde se encendió en el dorso de su mano derecha.

[¿No crees que fuiste algo severo?] pregunto el dragón escarlata

[O vas a decir que no notaste que estaba escuchando] complemento la espada sagrada

"No, sé que estaba escuchando y posiblemente Zeoticus-sama tambien lo noto. Por eso hice que Zeoticus-sama dijera todo eso y por eso el lo dijo" dijo el castaño comiendo con normalidad "Ella necesitaba saberlo"

[¿Y no pudiste ser un poco más suave?]

"No, tenía que ser de esta forma. No me gusta hacerlo, pero era la única forma de ayudar a que Rias-sempai se desarrolle. Ella está estancada, la ignorancia la mantiene atada a su estado actual. Necesita saber que hay más que lo que conoce, que puede ser mejor"

[Aun así, enterarse de que su familia está decepcionada de ella de esta forma es…] dijo la espada sagrada [Un poco cruel]

"Esto es una apuesta" dijo el castaño mirando su reflejo en una cuchara "Yo solo hice que Rias-sempai se diese cuenta de la situación. Sobre el cómo reaccionara y que sucederá a partir de ahora, bueno…depende completamente de ella"

Los dos seres en su interior simplemente pudieron suspirar ante sus acciones mientras el muchacho continuaba degustando aquel delicioso platillo.

* * *

Moviéndonos un poco hacia el exterior, en una gran montaña del pateo de la casa Gremory, y digo patio porque pese a que la montaña se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la mansión-castillo, aún continuaba dentro del patio de la casa. Podíamos apreciar como el ecosistema parecía estar siendo afectado.

Los arboles estaban quemados, con varias partes destruidas mientras emanaban partículas rojas. Partes de las montañas faltaban en formas circulas, como si alguna especie de rayo las hubiese alcanzado. El suelo contaba con grandes cráteres que emanaban vapor y llamas. Algo estaba sucediendo aquí.

Y claro que no había sucedido de la nada. La responsable era nadie menos que la persona que tarde o temprano heredaría todos estos terrenos y su propio clan, Rias Gremory. La hermosa chica de extravagante cabellos carmesís aterrizo en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas debido al cansancio que le había generado toda la destrucción descrita anteriormente.

Sudaba, jadeaba y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. No por cansancio, sino por la cantidad inmensurable de lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules sin cesar. Su pecho dolía y eso solo generaba que la energía de su cuerpo se desbordase.

Los sentimientos influenciaban de forma directa la producción y naturaleza de la energía de los seres vivos, era conocimiento básico. Lo que sentía en ese momento, generaba que su energía se desbordase mientras ella trataba de apaciguar el dolor al presionar su mano contra su pecho con gran fuerza.

En sus ojos, un recuerdo lejano comenzaba a reflejarse…

* * *

 _"¿Yo voy a heredar el clan Gremory?"_

 _El día en que se le había notificado que heredaría el clan, apenas era una niña pequeña. No llegaba ni a la cintura de su padre, apenas comenzaban sus estudios básicos en casa y ya se le había otorgado la enorme carga de ser heredera._

 _Sus padres, ambos, se postraban ante ella, colocándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de su pequeña, quien les miraba con ternura y confusión._

 _"Así es querida, ahora tu serás la heredera del clan Gremory" dijo su madre con una sonrisa_

 _"Pero pensé que Nii-tan seria el heredero" dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia el sofá_

 _Su hermano mayor, sentado en un sofá cercano, sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su pequeña hermana decir su adorable apodo. Saludando con la mano._

 _"Nii-tan se encargaría de eso, pero ahora que se me ha encomendado el cargo de Maou no puedo hacerlo, Ria-tan" respondió el pelirrojo sonriente_

 _"¡Woau, Nii-tan se convertirá en Maou!"_

 _"¡Si, y el más fuerte de todos!"_

 _"¡Genial!"_

 _"Hija…" su padre nuevamente le llamo la atención "Aun eres demasiado pequeña, no creo que logres entender los deberes y obligaciones que el ser un heredero de clan acarrea. Sin embargo…"_

 _"No importa" interrumpió la pequeña con una sonrisa_

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _"No importa que sea, si padre y madre piensan que puedo hacerlo entonces lo haré"_

 _"Rias, querida" dijo la madre_

 _"¡Lo hare! ¡Heredare el clan y alzare el nombre de Gremory hasta los cielos!" expuso la pequeña apuntando su dedo hacia el techo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Voy a ser la mejor y más fuerte líder del clan Gremory! ¡Fufufu!"_

 _Ella reía con una inmensa sonrisa, haciendo burla de las risas elegantes de los demonios nobles. Su familia la observaba con una sonrisa, pero que inmediatamente se transformó en una expresión seria y dolida. Ella era ingenua, pero de esperar de una pequeña. Sus padres lo sabían, las cosas no serían para nada sencillas y tendría que sufrir. Lo único que pudieron hacer, abrazarla para intentar apaciguar un poco el dolor que esta decisión les había generado._

* * *

"Las expectativas que han colocado en mi…" dijo la pelirroja alzando la mirada "¡No voy a defraudarlas!"

Se puso de pie bruscamente, acarreando una oleada de viento. Su cuerpo se cubrió en un grueso manto de poder demoniaco, cuarteando el suelo con fuerza. Sus ojos cambiaron brevemente de color, tornándose carmesís.

Extendió su mano, generando una esfera de él tan famoso [Power of Destruction] de la familia Bael, alzando la mano al aire y disparando un láser de energía que exploto en el cielo como una especie de véngala, iluminando los alrededores.

"Heredare el clan y alzare el nombre de la familia Gremory hasta la altura de los cielos" dijo con una sonrisa, pese a que continuaba llorando "Voy a demostrarles, que su decisión de nombrarme heredera no fue un error. Que las esperanzas que depositaron en mí no fueron en vano…"

Cayó al suelo con cansancio, con su energía acabada casi totalmente. Perdió el conocimiento lentamente mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, siendo su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse:

" _Por qué seré la mejor y más fuerte líder del clan Gremory…_ "

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que observo fue el techo de la cama. Se sentó sobre aquel enorme y suave colchón sobre el que se encontraba acostada, mirando los alrededores. Estaba en su habitación. ¿Pero cómo? No recordaba haber regresado a este lugar.

"Rias"

Al escuchar su nombre se giró hacia el costado derecho de su cama, notando una silla colocada al lado de la cama sobre la cual, su fiel reina y mejor amiga, Akeno Himejima, se encontraba sentada. La peli-negra se mostraba aliviada, suspirando y retirando la mano de su voluptuoso pecho.

"Akeno…" hablo la pelirroja mirándole "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Eso me gustaría saber" respondió la reina Gremory confundida "Fuiste encontrada inconsciente a las afueras del patio de la casa, en las montañas. El lugar estaba destruido, por lo que se pensó que posiblemente habías sido atacada. Pero tras investigarlo se llegó a la conclusión de que todo había sido causado por ti…"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, fui a las montañas a calentar un poco y enfriar la cabeza. Debí haber usado demasiada energía y me desmaye. Lamento haberlos preocupado"

"No importa. Sin embargo, Rias" la peli-negra le miro con una expresión mortificada "¿Ha sucedido algo? Pareces algo decaída y triste. Sé que como tu sierva no tengo derecho de exigirte nada, pero, como tu mejor amiga, te recuerdo que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea"

"Muchas gracias, Akeno. Y no es nada, solamente…abrí un poco mis ojos" contesto la pelirroja mirando su propia mano con una sonrisa

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambas. Los ojos color violetas de la peli-negra admiraban la figura de su rey sentado en aquella elegante cama, admirando su propia mano con una sonrisa. Sus ojos zafiros reflejaban su mano, pero al mismo tiempo admiraban un destino ansiado.

"Este torneo, vamos a ganarlo" revelo la pelirroja dirigiendo la mirada hacia su reina, sonriendo "Y continuaremos ganando, hasta convertirnos en los mejores de los [Rating Games]"

"Rias…" dijo la reina Gremory con sorpresa, para después sonreír suavemente "Por supuesto, te prometí al convertirme en tu reina que te apoyaría y ayudaría a realizar cualquiera de tus objetivos. Ese sueño…te ayudare a cumplirlo"

"Muchas gracias, Akeno"

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente al re-establecer su propia determinación de ganar el torneo de [Rating Games], reafirmando su gran amistad y cooperación, como su objetivo de convertirse en los mejores de todos.

* * *

Días después.

Ya habían pasado un buen par de días desde que los alumnos de la [Clase F] se habían establecido en la mansión de la familia Gremory. Ya en su mayoría se había adaptado a vivir aquí como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, aun había algunos que se perdían entre tanto pasillo, pero fuera de esos problemillas, ya todos parecía que hubiesen vivido en este lugar desde siempre.

Se realizaron múltiples viajes a las zonas urbanas en la ciudad del territorio Gremory, guiadas por los sirvientes de la familia Gremory que instruían a los alumnos de la [Clase F] y explicaban algunos aspectos del vivir de la raza demoniaca.

Había que destacar que pese a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la humanidad se había establecido y unido formalmente al inframundo, estos seres demoniacos habían adoptado las costumbres y tecnología humana con una rapidez sumamente sorprendente. Ya las ciudades demoniacas eran prácticamente lo que una ciudad en el mundo humano era.

Centros de videojuegos, tiendas de ropa, centros comerciales, puestos de comida, incluso había máquinas expendedoras colocadas en distintos lugares de la ciudad. Tal y como las ciudades humanas estaban, las ciudades demoniacas las habían imitado.

Claro, lo único diferente eran las personas. Pues pese a que había un gran número de demonios en las ciudades, no había que olvidar que estos seres aun practicaban aquello conocido como "amo-sirviente", por lo que a menudo se veía a demonios nobles de alto rango aprovecharse de su posición superior sobre la de los demonios más humildes y de rango menor.

Se estaba trabajando para eliminar eso, pero de momento no estaba yendo para nada bien.

El grupo de la [Clase F] que había decidido participar en el torneo de [Rating Games], para su suerte, habían podido asistir a algunos de esos viajes a la ciudad, como recompensa por sus grandes esfuerzos en los entrenamientos diarios que sus maestros les estaban administrando.

Eso sí, el día después del viaje eran sometidos nuevamente a aquellos entrenamientos espartanos que de no ser por su gran resistencia, perseverancia y determinación, pudieron haber muerto. Claro, también ayudo el tener a la talentosa enfermera de la academia, Adeline, quien se encargaba de curarles cuando estos eran lastimados o de plano caían muertos de cansancio.

Como paga, les manoseaba un poco para su propia satisfacción.

El chico de cabellos castaños, portador de la [Bosted Gear] y [Sekiryuutei] en secreto, continuo siendo sometido a sesiones diarias de aprendizaje sobre el inframundo bajo la tutoría de Kaira, la tutora demoniaca que se le había asignado. Y junto al hijo de Lucifer, Millicas Gremory, sus estudios progresaban de forma admirable.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que habían llegado al inframundo. Y esto solamente significaba una única cosa. Había llegado el momento para el primer evento importante al que tendrían la suerte de asistir como invitados durante la excursión al inframundo.

La reunión de jóvenes demonios.

Un evento importantísimo para los demonios jóvenes de mayor prestigio entre todos los que había. Antes de su debut, se presentarían ante los miembros del consejo más antiguos del consejo para proclamar sus metas futuras.

La reunión seria llevada a cabo en Lucifaad, la ciudad gobernada por el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. No muy lejana del territorio de la familia Gremory, quizás por eso el actual Lucifer la había escogido como su territorio a dominar, para no estar lejos de casa. O quizás por alguna otra razón, quien sabe.

Bastaría con viajar en tren por un par de minutos para llegar a la ciudad. Debido a que era un evento que era conocido por todo el inframundo, era más que claro que muchísimos fans de la hermosísima princesa Gremory estarían esperándole, por lo que ya había una especie de "plan" para poder llegar al lugar de la reunión sin problema alguno.

Una vez ya preparados y vistiendo sus uniformes académicos con la degradante y notable "F" al costado de su brazo derecho, los alumnos de la [Clase F] se encontraban parados delante de la puerta de la inmensa mansión Gremory.

Delante de ellos se encontraban sus maestros, que esta vez actuarían como guarda-espaldas de la heredera de Gremory y su nobleza, como también protegerían a sus estudiantes de cualquier cosa que pudiese o intentase lastimarles.

La heredera de Gremory se encontraba parada delante de su nobleza, que le miraba en espera. Los hermosos ojos zafiros de la pelirroja reflejaban la silueta de sus dos padres, quienes le miraban desde adelante con una sonrisa.

"Muchísima suerte, querida" animo la madre sonriendo "Nosotros tenemos que alistarnos, posiblemente llegaremos un poco tarde"

"No importa, madre" respondió la pelirroja asintiendo en comprensión "Me alegra saber que estarán ahí para apoyarme"

"Se firme y no te dejes intimidar por esos viejos" animo aún más el padre con una gran sonrisa "Déjales en claro tus objetivos, hija"

"Padre…"

Bajo la mirada un poco antes de alzarla nuevamente, dedicando una sonrisa determinada y alzando el pulgar para mostrar que todo se encontraba perfectamente bien. Sus padres regresaron el saludo inmediatamente y después de eso, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta.

"Muy bien, en marcha entonces" indico la princesa Gremory

Al instante las Maids se inclinaron para despedir a su ama. La pelirroja y su nobleza fueron los primeros en salir, con los maestros siguiéndoles guiando a sus respectivos alumnos. Al salir, admiraron nuevamente el inmensamente grande patio de la casa.

Había un buen número de limosinas de color negras, con personas vestidas de negro esperando con las puertas abiertas. Parecía como si la primera dama estuviese a punto de partir, como si el mismo servicio secreto estuviese escoltándoles.

"W-Woau…" dijo Arata con nervios "Había olvidado esto…"

"Pongámonos en marcha antes de que la hora pico nos agarre" indico la heredera de Gremory

No muy convencidos, los alumnos de la [Clase F] comenzaron a montarse en las distintas limosinas en grupos que habían decidido por ellos mismos. A excepción de un cierto joven de cabello castaño, que justo antes de poder entrar en la limusina, fue sujetado por la jefa de Maids, quien le obligo, literalmente, a montarse en la limusina donde la princesa de Gremory se encontraba.

Una vez todos se habían montado en las limusinas, encendieron los motores al unísono y se pusieron en marcha.

Dentro de la limusina donde se encontraba la heredera de Gremory, la situación era bastante…silenciosa. La reina de Gremory también estaba ahí y también la jefa de Maids, Grayfia Lucifuge, al igual que el joven de cabellos castaños.

Sin embargo, por no hablar de que desde que su madre le había confrontado sobre su relación, la pelirroja había estado evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el muchacho. Y después de lo que había escuchado días antes, era muchísimo más complicado estar en el mismo lugar que él.

" _¿Qué estás pensando exactamente, Grayfia-Onee-sama?_ " pensó la pelirroja notablemente nerviosa y avergonzada, mirando a la peli-platino con enojo " _¡Aun no estoy lista para ver a Ise-kun!_ "

Al notar la mirada de la pelirroja la peli-platino le miro seriamente por unos instantes antes de alzar el pulgar.

" _¡Eso no!_ "

"Rias-sempai" hablo el castaño

"¿S-Si, Ise-kun?" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida, sonriendo falsamente mientras miraba al muchacho

"¿Exactamente de qué va esto de la reunión de jóvenes demonios? Sé que es una reunión para que los demonios más jóvenes se conozcan antes de enfrentarse en su debut oficial, pero ¿Qué es eso de proclamar sus metas ante el consejo?"

"Veras, Ise-kun. El consejo demoniaco está compuesto por muchos demonios de alto prestigio, tanto antiguos como actuales. Aquellos sobre los cuales recae la nueva generación y la responsabilidad de guiar al inframundo a mejores eras, los demonios jóvenes, tienen que proclamar sus metas ante ellos antes de cumplirlas" explico la reina Gremory

"¿Es como si estuvieran pidiéndoles permiso de cumplir sus sueños?"

"Algo así…" asintió la pelirroja

" _Ese consejo demoniaco…_ " pensó el castaño rechinando los dientes mientras miraba por la ventana " _Es una completa mierda…_ "

[Y que lo digas, muchas atrocidades han sucedido bajo el mandato de esos ancianos prepotentes] expuso el dragón rojo con normalidad [Tendrás que soportar estar en la misma habitación que ellos, por lo que sugiero que te vayas relajando]

[Ya si no lo soportas y los encaras, pues me sacas y empezamos a cortar todo lo que se nos ponga adelante] dijo la espada sagrada con entusiasmo [¡Hace años que no me mancho de sangre demoniaca!]

" _Me elevas demasiado, [Ascalon]. Pese a su antigüedad, los demonios del consejo deben ser sumamente poderosos, no por nada han logrado perseverar hasta ahora, a travesando las peores eras del inframundo. Ir hacia ellos no es sensato…_ " pensó el castaño seriamente " _Es un suicidio_ "

[¡Igual! ¡Tenemos la ventaja!]

" _Como digas…_ "

El chico simplemente suspiro y admiro las calles de la ciudad con una expresión cansada. Aun no llegaban, pero él ya había tenido suficiente de este lugar.

* * *

Después de un par de minutos de haber viajado por las calles de la ciudad a control de la familia Gremory, el grupo de limusinas había llegado a la estación de tren a la cual habían arribado al llegar al inframundo.

Abrieron las puertas para proceder a ir hacia el tren, pero al bajar de los automóviles se vieron abrumados por una cantidad inmensurable de personas, demonios, que se hallaban ahí gritando y vociferando halagos hacia la princesa Gremory.

Había algunas zonas cercadas para evitar que estas personas lograsen acercarse a la heredera de Gremory o cualquiera de sus acompañantes o siervos, aunque también había algunos demonios vistiendo de negro que impedían el paso de los demonios más insistentes que habían saltado aquellas vayas.

La princesa de Gremory, completamente acostumbrada a estas situaciones, simplemente camino por el camino designado mientras saludaba a sus "fans" con las manos y una sonrisa fingida, pues entre toda esa multitud, la mayor parte de las miradas hacia su persona eran de varones que le miraban con deseo y lujuria.

Sus siervos le siguieron un par de pasos atrás y también saludaban con la mano, puesto que también contaban con algunos fans entre la multitud. Después les siguieron los maestros de la academia, luego los alumnos de la [Clase F] y al final un grupo de demonios en trajes negros que evitaban que cualquier otro demonio se acercase.

Llegaron a donde se supondría esperarían el tren, pero inmediatamente fuero hacia otra zona completamente diferente. Y era normal, no se arriesgarían a utilizar un transporte público. Ya sea por precaución o simplemente por su estatus social.

"¿Ya está listo el tren privado?" pregunto la heredera de Gremory mirando a uno de sus servidores

"Si, su transporte ya está preparado, Rias-sama" informo una Maid haciendo una reverencia "Si gustan ir por aquí…"

La servidora indico el camino e inmediatamente todos procedieron a ir por donde había sido indicado. Tras a travesar un par de angostos pasillos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de estación de tren, idéntica a la anterior pero de menor tamaño y abandonada, pues esta al parecer era secreta y usada solo en estos casos.

También pudieron admirar un tren que era relativamente moderno, puesto que parecía ser uno de esos veloces tren bala, pero con el símbolo de la familia Gremory en el frente. Para nada parecido al tren antiguo que los había traído al inframundo.

"Todos, por favor. Si gustan pasar a sentarse, el tren no llegara mucho en llegar al lugar de la reunión" informo la jefa de Maids inclinándose ante todos los presentes

Inmediatamente todos procedieron a ponerse en marcha y adentrarse en el tren, usando los vagones respectivamente por su posición o estatus. Ya que la heredera de Gremory y su nobleza usaron uno y los alumnos otro, al igual que los maestros que también optaron por usar otro distinto.

Curiosamente el joven de cabellos castaños se adentraba junto a sus compañeros en el vagón, un poco agachado para evitar ser visto por alguien. Pero desafortunadamente fue sujetado por el cuello de su camisa y al girar se dio cuenta de que quien lo había sujetado era nadie menos que la jefa de Maids peli-plateada, Grayfia, quien le obligó a montarse en el vagón donde la heredera de Gremory iba.

Una vez todos se montaron en el tren, rápidamente el transporte se puso en marcha. Sin onomatopeyas antiguas o sonidos raros, simplemente arranco velozmente hacia su destino.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos esta vez?" pregunto Arata con una expresión sorprendida

"Más o menos 5 minutos" informo una Maid que había en el vagón

"E-Eso es rápido…"

"Si, es un evento muy importante para señorita Rias"

"Y-Ya veo…"

"Hisoka-kun, Hisoka-kun…" hablo Akira sentada al lado del mencionado "¿Estas bien?"

"S-Si…" respondió Hisoka con una expresión nerviosa, con el rostro de color azul

Hisoka era una persona introvertida, no le gustaban las multitudes y si le daban a escoger por supuesto escogería evitarlas, por lo que asistir a un evento en el que posiblemente habría muchas personas, le estaba provocando algo de malestar. Por no hablar de la multitud que los recibió al salir de las limusinas, el pobre casi se desmaya.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" hablo Arata girando su mirada hacia cierta personita "Hay uno de nosotros a quien no he visto entrenando ni mucho menos…"

"¿De quién hablas?" pregunto Takeshi confundido

"¡¿De quién crees?! ¡Pues de Eiji-kun!"

Arata exclamo lo anterior apuntando con el dedo a su compañero, causando que todos los que formaban parte del equipo de la [Clase F] se giraran hacia el asiento que el mencionado ocupaba.

Eiji se encontraba mirando por la ventana, usando un par de audífonos mientras movía la cabeza rítmicamente de arriba abajo al son de la música que escuchaba. Al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros les volteo a ver y retiro los audífonos de sus oídos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Eiji confundido

"Eso te pregunto…" hablo Arata mirándole "¿Por qué no has estado entrenando con nosotros, Eiji-kun?"

"Bueno, es debido a que no me han entregado mi [Sacred Gear]"

"No creas que puedes flo… ¡¿Qué?!"

"Si, Hyoudo-san dijo que el mío tardaría un poco más y que me tomara mi tiempo para hacer mi propio entrenamiento personal mientras tanto…" dijo Eiji sonriendo y alzando dos dedos en una señal de paz

"Ya veo, ya veo…" dijo Arata asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Are? ¿Tu propio entrenamiento? ¿Y eso cómo?"

"¿Cómo, preguntas?" dijo Eiji colocándose los audífonos y girando la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana con una sonrisa "Es un secreto…"

"¡Eiji-kun malnacido! ¡No tienes idea del entrenamiento de infierno por el que la marimacha de Alex-sensei nos ha hecho pasar! ¡Ni tienes una puta idea!"

"Detente, Arata-kun. No te escucha" dijo Atsushi

"¿Y quién crees que si te escucho?"

Esa voz…él la conocía. Su cabeza giro como si fuera la de un robot, encontrándose con el hecho de que su hermosa maestra de combate, Alex, se encontraba parada en la entrada al vagon, mirando al muchacho con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa, pero un intimidante y asesino manto de energía cubriendo su cuerpo.

"¡A-Alex-sensei!" exclamo Arata casi llorando

"¡Al suelo y dame mil flexiones, joven Arata!" exclamo la maestra con firmeza

"¡S-Si…!"

Por mero instinto y miedo, Arata inmediatamente comenzó a hacer las flexiones sin parar mientras lloraba cómicamente. Sus compañeros se burlaron un poco, pero al notar la mirada de su maestra comenzaron a silbar y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

En el vagón donde la heredera de Gremory iba, solo estaban ella y su nobleza, además de aquel joven de cabellos castaños. El ambiente era algo tenso, quizás por la falta de interacción entre el muchacho y la pelirroja. Pero afortunadamente había alguien que podía salvar el día.

"¡Ne~…! ¡Akakishi-kun!" exclamo el Dhampiro sentados al lado del castaño, con lo que parecía ser una PSP "¡Mira esto!"

"¡Oh, eres increíble Gasper! ¡Ni siquiera yo he podido llegar tan lejos!" exclamo el castaño mirando la portátil con gran sorpresa

"¡Hmph!" el Dhampiro inflo el pecho con orgullo, echando aire por la nariz "Es el resultado de muchas noches en vela"

"¿Pero no habías estado entrenando tus poderes?"

"Eso lo hago en el día"

"¿Y no te cansas?"

"Akakishi-kun…" dijo el Dhampiro mirándole con confusión, señalándose a sí mismo con el índice "Soy un vampiro, yo no duermo"

En ese momento el castaño cayó en cuenta de que ¡Efectivamente los vampiros no dormían! Una habilidad única de los vampiros y Dhampiro, o cualquier ser asociado o ligado de forma cercana a la raza vampírica.

Ya que incluso los demonios necesitaban dormir, pensó que quizás las demás razas tambien, y aunque era cierto en mayor medida, los vampiros eran de las pocas razas que podían pasar una vida entera sin dormir y no tendrían complicación o problema alguno. Cierto había vampiros que dormían, pero más como una formalidad que una necesidad.

"¡Grrr…!" gruño un poco el castaño "¡Que envidia, maldita sea! ¡Desearía poder estar despierto todo el tiempo sin cansarme! ¡Eres increíble, Gasper!"

"¿E-Eh? ¿T-Tú crees?" dijo el Dhampiro jugando con un mechón de cabello y ruborizándose ligeramente

"¡Claro que lo eres!"

"Gra-Gracias…"

Parecían llevarse bastante bien y eso generaba gran alivio en la rey de ese pequeño Dhampiro travesti, que no podía evitar sonreír suavemente al ver a aquel introvertido y exiliado Dhampiro convivir con un humano de tal forma.

Todos sus compañeros admiraban al Dhampiro con alivio de que pudiese estar en esa situación.

* * *

A tan solo un par de minutos de haberse montado en aquel tren, el transporte se había detenido abruptamente, indicando que habían llegado a su destino. Al llegar y mirar por la ventana, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el piso subterráneo de algún edificio y un servidor de algún clan les esperaba.

Todos bajaron del tren y se agruparon en sus respectivos grupos, esta vez la jefa de Maids no puso hacer nada y dejo al pobre castaño unirse a su clase, generándole un gran alivio.

"Por favor, si gustan seguirme…" dijo el servidor inclinándose y dándose la vuelta para proceder a caminar

Rápidamente procedieron a seguir al servidor que inmediatamente les guio hacia lo que inmediatamente reconocieron como un ascensor. Cabe destacar que era un bastante amplio e inmenso, puesto que ahí cabía la [Clase F] entera y más, mínimo.

"Bueno, aquí nos despedimos nosotros" dijo el profesor de [Sacred Gears], Azzazel "Nosotros debemos ir a presentarnos con los superiores. Ya saben, cosas fastidiosas que preferiría evitar, pero bueno…"

"Si, nos vemos luego, Azzazel-sensei" despidieron los alumnos

Los maestros se despidieron y se fueron por su lado. Por otro lado los alumnos de la [Clase F] y la heredera de Gremory junto a su nobleza se montaron sobre aquel espacioso ascensor, siendo despedidos por aquel servidor que se inclinó y pinchando un botón género que el ascensor comenzara a ascender.

"Muy bien, chicos préstenme atención" dijo la heredera de Gremory mirando a todos los alumnos

Los alumnos de la [Clase F] prestaron atención inmediatamente a su diosa al instante, generando algunos chasquidos de lengua en sus compañeras de clase.

"Una vez que salgamos del ascensor procederemos a encaminarnos hacia el salón donde los jóvenes demonios nos reuniremos. Ustedes son nuestros preciados invitados y podrán reunirse con las otras clases en ese mismo salón, por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse"

" _Entonces podre reunirme con Saji ahí, eh…_ " pensó el castaño un poco aliviado

"Nosotros iremos adelante y ustedes irán detrás nuestro" indico la pelirroja, girándose hacia su nobleza con una expresión determinada "Chicos, no importa que pase, permanezcan tranquilos. No importa que suceda, no inician una pelea. La gente que encontraremos son nuestros futuros rivales. No hay que mostrarnos violentos. Muestren porte y muéstrenles que no seremos fáciles de derribar"

"¡Sí!" asintió su nobleza con espíritu

Los alumnos de la [Clase F] sintieron gran determinación y espíritu de lucha en las palabras de la heredera de Gremory y su nobleza, extrañamente se sintieron emocionados. Cierto castaño sonrió aliviado mientras suspiraba un poco.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo la puerta se abrió, mostrando lo que parecía ser una especie de empleado del edificio que inmediatamente se inclinó al ver la presencia de la princesa Gremory. Hubo un par de formalidades entre él empleado y la pelirroja, para que después este procediese a guiarles por los pasillos.

Tras un par de minutos de guiarlos por unos pasillos el empleado indico que un par de puertas adelante se encontraba el salón de reuniones, donde se supondría que todos debían de ir. Extrañamente el empleado se mostraba reacio a ir y un poco asustado, por lo que tras decir eso se fue de ahí.

"Muy bien, sigamos" indico la heredera de Gremory sonriendo "Chicos, ustedes irán detrás de mí y los chicos de la [Clase F] irán detrás nuestro"

"Ok" asintieron todos

Algo confundidos pero no asustados, la heredera de Gremory y su nobleza continuaron guiando a la [Clase F] con normalidad por el pasillo. Tras a travesar un par de puertas observaron cómo mas adelante había una gran puerta que decía "Meeting Room", por lo que parecían haber llegado.

Sin embargo la heredera de Gremory se detuvo sorpresivamente, lo que confundió a los alumnos de la [Clase F] que inmediatamente comenzaron a ver por qué razón se había detenido. Al mirar hacia adelante, pudieron notar a un grupo de personas recargadas sobre la pared del pasillo, cerca del salón de reuniones pero sin estar dentro.

"¡Sairorg!" exclamo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa

El joven de cabellos castaños estaba curioso, pero también estaba reacio sobre ir a ver, decidió no ver y mantener un perfil bajo. Sorpresivamente el suelo debajo de él se levantó creando una especie de asiento que, literalmente, le levanto y le llevo por la fuerza hasta donde la pelirroja se encontraba.

Cayo de pie, aunque casi se caía de cara, pero con gran sorpresa y confusión. La heredera de Gremory también se sorprendió por la sorpresiva aparición del castaño y cuando ambos miraron hacia atrás pudieron ver la presencia de la jefa de Maids asomándose por detrás de la [Clase F] con el dedo índice alzado y un [Círculo mágico].

"La posición del joven maestro debe ser al lado de nuestra princesa" dijo la peli-plateada alzando el pulgar

" _¡Onee-sama!_ " pensó la pelirroja avergonzada

" _¡Pero que perra!_ " pensó el castaño muy enojado

"Rias, este chico es…"

Una imponente y firme voz hablo, generando que el castaño se pusiese tieso brevemente y después se girase para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. Al mirar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Delante de él pudo ver a un joven, de su misma edad al parecer. Era muy alto, le superaba ligeramente. Su complexión era muy musculosa, parecía una especie de luchador profesional. Su rostro tenía una expresión rígida, pero era apuesto, tenía cierto parecido a alguien… ¿Al Maou Lucifer, quizás? Sus ojos curiosamente eran de color purpura.

Por su energía podía saber que era un demonio y por esa cantidad, uno bastante poderoso.

"A-Ah, veras Sairaorg…" dijo la pelirroja recuperándose de la sorpresa, sonriendo falsamente mientras presentaba al muchacho "Este chico de aquí es Hyoudo Issei-kun, él es mi…"

"Escuche de él, ¿Es tu amante, no?" dijo el peli-negro de grandes músculos tendiendo su mano al castaño "Escuche que le diste una paliza a Raiser, debes ser muy fuerte"

"N-No, para nada. Solo fue suerte…" dijo el castaño un poco nervioso, estrechando la mano con el chico

Al momento de tocar sus manos el joven de cabellos sintió una intensa presión. Sus manos…rígidas, como consecuencia de un intenso y duro entrenamiento. Sus nudillos gastados y sus musculosos brazos llenos de cicatrices. Esto era, el resultado de intensas horas de entrenamiento y era muy notable.

"Mi nombre es Sairaorg Bael, soy el primo de Rias por parte de su madre" dijo el peli-negro señalándose con el dedo y una sonrisa "Soy próximo líder de la familia Bael"

 _"¡¿Bael?! ¡¿El clan Bael?!_ " pensó el castaño con inmensa sorpresa " _¡¿Esta persona está ligada a Venelana-sama?!_ "

"Pero bueno, Rias, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos" rio el peli-negro extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirroja

"Si, creo que la última vez fue a finales del año pasado" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo suavemente, estrechando la mano de su primo "¿Cómo te ha ido, Sairaorg?"

"Bastantéate bien, estaba sorprendido cuando escuche que tu compromiso con Raiser se había roto…"

"Si, bueno…"

Mientras esos dos hablaban entre ellos, el castaño, quien obviamente se sentía fuera de lugar, miro a las personas que se encontraban detrás de aquel extravagante peli-negro. Eran un grupo grande, por lo que intuyo que quizás se trataba de la nobleza de este muchacho.

Curiosamente había uno entre todos esos siervos que le llamo la atención, quien sabe por qué. La persona era de estatura baja, por lo que supuso que quizás era un niño. Pero extrañamente usaba un manto café oscuro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y su rostro. Sin embargo, ese niño le provocaba una sensación bastante extraña.

De la nada pudo ver un par de orbes en donde se supondría tendrían que estar los ojos del niño, brillando con fuerza mientras le atravesaban cual espadas afiladas. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y el latir de su corazón se aceleró, generando que tuviese que llevarse una mano al pecho y presionarla.

" _¿Q-Que demonios es esto?_ " pensó el castaño presionando su pecho con fuerza " _Es como si estuvieran forzándome a invocar la [Bosted Gear]. Mi brazo quema como el demonio…_ "

[Relájate compañero, o de otra forma le mostraras a todos que eres el [Sekiryuutei]] dijo el dragón escarlata

[Haa~] suspiraba la espada repetidas veces [Respira conmigo]

El chico relajo su respiración hasta que aquella sensación desapareció. Al mismo tiempo los ojos del pequeño dejaron de brillar y desvió ligeramente la mirada. El castaño por otro lado retiro la mano de su pecho y miro al niño con una expresión sumamente seria.

" _No sé qué demonios fue lo que paso o qué demonios es él, pero…_ " pensó el castaño ajustando sus anteojos " _Ese niño sabe que soy el [Sekiryuutei]_ "

"Y bueno, Sairaorg ¿Por qué están aquí, en el pasillo?" pregunto la pelirroja llamando la atención del castaño

"Bueno, es que ese idiota ya ha llegado" respondió el peli-negro cruzándose de brazos mientras suspiraba

"¿Idiota? ¿Ya han llegado los otros miembros entonces?"

"Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado, Sitri aún no. Zephyrdor parece haber llegado desde antes. Aunque inmediatamente después llego Agares y de inmediato empezaron a discutir"

"¿Discutir?"

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio y la puerta del salón fue destruida así como una parte del pasillo. Eso genero gran sorpresa en los alumnos de la [Clase F] y en la heredera de Gremory, pero el joven de la familia Bael simplemente suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Hay que ir a ver" dijo la pelirroja

La heredera de Gremory se dispuso a ir echar un vistazo y su nobleza le siguió justo después.

"Enserio, por esto dije que era una mala idea reunirnos antes de los [Rating Games]" suspiro el heredero de Bael

No muy convencidos, la [Clase F] procedió a ir hacia el salón donde se supondrían tendrían que reunirse con sus compañeros humanos de la academia. Tuvieron cuidado con los escombros y se adentraron en la habitación, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

El salón era inmenso, como todas las cosas que los demonios poseían. Parecía que era, antes, un salón lleno de comida y mesas para que todos pudieran llevar una agradable reunión. Lástima que todo ahora estuviera echo mierda, tirado en el suelo, con las mesas destruidas y todo desparramado por todos lados.

Los miembros humanos que ya habían llegado, respectivamente la [Clase S], [Clase A], [Clase B], y la [Clase C] se encontraban en una esquina muy asustados. Bueno, solo los de la [Clase A], [Clase B] y [Clase C], porque los miembros de la [Clase S] estaban sentados en una mesa sin ningún problema aparente ante la destructiva situación.

Parecía ser que Sitri y Phenex aún no llegaban.

Pero bueno, regresando a la situación y por qué todo estaba hecho mierda.

Había dos bandos que se miraban entre ellos con miradas feroces y llenas de rabias. Liderados por dos demonios que superaban en poder, calidad y cantidad de energía a los demás. Era sorprendente su nivel de poder, digno de demonios de clase alta. La [Clase F] estaba completamente intimidada.

" _¡Que miedooo~!_ " pensó Arata fulminado ante las increíbles auras de los demonios

Curiosamente uno de los demonios se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras bebia té con una expresión normal. El chico tenía el cabello azul y parecía ser de la misma edad que los demás. Su rostro tenia algunas marcas que emanaban magia de ellas, ¿Magia negra quizás? Era apuesto, pero su vestimenta y mirada era peligrosa.

¡Un yankee! ¡Un yankee demonio! ¡Era la mejor forma de describir a ese muchacho!

La otra era una mujer bastante hermosa, con una larga cabellera platino que llegaba hasta los muslos lisa. Usaba anteojos, aunque su mirada era fría y cortaba cual daga, daba miedo. Que vestía elegantemente una túnica azul que dejaba todo a la imaginación, pues no mostraba mucha piel.

Ambos se miraron mientras sus auras chocaban.

"Zephyrdor, ¿Quieres que te ayude a morir en un lugar como este, eh? Te advierto de una vez que incluso si te mato aquí mismo, no seré culpada por nadie ni se me juzgara, ya que eres tan imbécil que fuiste exiliado de tu propio clan" hablo la peli-platino con rabia y veneno en sus palabras.

El yankee demoniaco de cabello azul dejo la taza de té en la mesa y después se cruzó de piernas, alzando una ceja mientras abría la boca.

"¡Lo diré cuantas veces quieras, puta!" dijo con burla "¡Me encantaría enseñarte un poco sobre el sexo en una habitación privada para ver si así te calmabas un poco! ¿O es que a la heredera de Agares le asusta estar sin sus guardaespaldas? ¡Es por eso que sigues virgen! No dejas que ningún hombre se te acerque ¡Demonios! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia de los Maous apestan a vírgenes y su hedor es insoportable! ¡Yo podría hacerte el favor de desvirgarte formalmente, puta!"

Hasta cierto momento algunas de las féminas de la [Clase F] llegaron a pensar que, pese a su aspecto de delincuente, ese chico era realmente atractivo. Peeeerooo~ después de haberle escuchado hablar de esa forma cambiaron su pensar inmediatamente y todos solo pudieron pensar al unísono:

" _¡Que vulgar!_ "

Su forma de hablar era bastante machista y vulgar para el gusto de cualquiera. Ese comportamiento en los hombres era algo que ya se había eliminado hace tiempo en la sociedad humana. ¿Qué se creía este tipo? ¿Único y diferente o algo así?

Aunque también era confuso el por qué se estaban peleando.

"Este lugar es donde nos reuniríamos para esperar hasta que llegue el momento de proclamar nuestros sueños ante el consejo" informo el heredero de Bael suspirando "Se supondría que vendríamos a saludarnos, pero es más que evidente lo que sucede cuando reúnes a dos demonios jóvenes. Esta clase de conflictos infantiles e innecesarios, que molestia. Bueno, supongo que tendré que interferir"

Al escuchar eso el joven de cabellos castaños se sorprendió ligeramente. Pudo apreciar como el joven de la familia Bael desabrochaba un botón de su saco y aflojaba su corbata, encaminándose sin temor hacia esos dos demonios furiosos y colocándose entre ellos.

" _Oye, oye, oye, oye…_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo nerviosamente " _Da igual que tan fuerte pienses que eres, entrometerse entre esos dos es…_ "

"Chicos, obsérvenlo cuidadosamente" dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de su nobleza y el castaño "Quiero que presten atención a Sairaorg. Por qué…"

No entendía el por qué pero inevitablemente termino por prestar atención al joven de Bael que se interpuso entre esos dos demonios jóvenes, quienes al notar su presencia se sorprendieron bastante.

"Seekvaira, princesa de la familia Agares y Zephyrdor, hijo rebelde de la familia Glasya-Labolas. Si van a ir mas allá de esto, entonces yo seré su oponente" expuso el heredero de Bael con una expresión seria, apretando los puños "Esta será la última advertencia que les daré. Dependiendo de sus próximas acciones, utilizare mis puños para ir contra ustedes"

Sus palabras abrumaron por completo a los dos demonios que sintieron el increíble peso y presión de aquellas palabras. No emanaba una pizca de poder demoniaco de su cuerpo, pero su mera presión y expresión era más que suficiente para intimidarles al grado de retroceder un paso.

La primera en ceder fue la princesa de Agares, que deshizo la energía de su cuerpo y sujetándose el brazo simplemente desistió de cualquier deseo de pelea y desvió la mirada con nervios. No parecía tener intención de enfrentar a la familia Bael.

"¡Agares, serás puta!" exclamo el heredero de Glasya-Labolas "¡En cuanto ves que alguien se interpone huyes con la cola entre las patas! ¡Puta cobarde! ¡Y tú, Sairaorg! ¡No te temo, malnacido!"

"¿Es esa tu decisión, Zephyrdor?" preguntó el muchacho de Bael mirándole seriamente

La mirada del heredero de Bael intimidaba como el mismo demonio y aunque el yankee demoniaco se mostraba confiado, estaba cagado del miedo por dentro. Comenzó a sudar y a temblar, no parecía ser un juego enfrentarse a ese fornido muchacho y era evidente que temía hacerlo. Pero era más su arrogancia que su temor.

"¡Maldito seas, Sairaorg!" exclamo el joven de la familia Glasya-Labolas, cubriendo su cuerpo con un inmenso manto de poder demoniaco "¡Desaparece…!"

Invocando un [Círculo mágico] en su mano, el yankee disparo un poderoso rayo de energía que generó una fuerte estruendo y viento. Era poderoso, bastante. Los alumnos de la [Clase F] y en general todos los humanos presentes se sorprendieron por tal cantidad de poder.

Mas sin embargo el joven de la familia Bael simplemente estiro su mano hacia el rayo de energía, recibiéndolo con su mano desnuda con normalidad. El impacto le hiso arrastrar los pies un par de pasos pero inmediatamente se detuvo plantándose en el suelo y con el simple hecho de cerrar su mano, disipo completamente el rayo de energía.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, Zephyrdor?" preguntó el peli-negro con una expresión decepcionada

"¡Maldito…!" vocifero el yankee

"Jiji…"

En ese momento una divertida risa llego a los oídos de Zephyrdor, quien inmediatamente se giró hacia el origen de la risa, notando que había sido una de las chicas del grupo de la [Clase F]. Una vena se saltó muchísimo en su frente y la energía en su cuerpo aumento drásticamente.

"¡¿De qué demonios te estas riendo, humana?!" exclamo Zephyrdor

Nuevamente invoco un [Círculo mágico] y disparo un poderoso rayo de energía hacia la [Clase F], en general, no a la chica, sino a todos los estudiantes. La heredera de Gremory se sorprendió e intento interponerse, pero el rayo de energía acorto la distancia muy rápidamente. Incluso el mismo Sairaorg rechino los dientes por no tener el tiempo suficiente para tomar acción.

El joven de cabellos castaños, que se encontraba delante de su clase observo el poder acercándose peligrosamente rápido hacia él. No era tan fuerte como para disiparlo como el heredero de Bael, pero si lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo sin problema. Pero, si lo esquivaba significaría que ese ataque impactaría contra todo el resto de su clase y sus compañeros, por lo que decidió tomar acción.

Sonrió e imitando al joven de la familia Bael, estiro su mano hacia adelante para tomar el ataque con su mano desnuda. Sin ser consciente de que cierto peli-platino de la [Clase S] observaba todo lo que sucedía atentamente con sus serios ojos azules.

Y justo cuando el rayo de energía estuvo por tocar su mano, este movió el dedo de su otra mano, apartando rápidamente la [Secuencia mágica] indicada para que la energía fuese disipada completamente sin ninguna clase de problema.

Por supuesto todo había sucedido muy rápido y para todos los presentes, parecía que lo había disipado con su mano desnuda, tal y como el joven de la familia Bael lo había hecho. Y eso genero muchísima sorpresa en todos, pues él era un simple humano, para ellos.

El castaño mantuvo la expresión seria en su rostro, pero en su interior la cosa era un poco diferente.

" _¡Puta madreeee~! ¡Por poco y no alcanzo a disiparlo! ¡¿Qué pasa con los demonios jóvenes del inframundo?! ¡Tienen mucho poder! ¡Un poco más y pierdo un maldito brazo!_ " pensó el castaño sudando con nervios y llorando internamente " _¡Ultima vez que hago algo como esto! ¡Ultima puta vez!_ "

Al ver su ataque ser disipado con "facilidad", el joven de la familia Glasya-Labolas se enojó aún más de lo que por sí ya estaba. Por qué el hecho de que un demonio de su misma clase haya detenido su ataque no era sorprendente, pero el hecho de que un humano lo hubiera hecho era de hecho…humillante.

"¡Serás hijo de puta, humano! ¡Esta vez te voy a…!"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Antes de que el yankee pudiese terminar su frase y antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera reaccionar, un fuerte estruendo resonó en la habitación y cuando todos se dieron cuenta, el cuerpo del delincuente ya había impactado contra la pared de la habitación.

Había sido golpeado por el heredero de la familia Bael, que mantenía una imperturbable expresión llena de seriedad en su rostro, con el puño emanando vapor y sus músculos tensionados.

"¡Amo!" finalmente reaccionaron los miembros de la nobleza del yankee

Al ver que su amo había sido derrotado, la nobleza del joven Glasya-Labolas inmediatamente pensó en tomar venganza y se dispusieron a atacar al heredero de Bael, pero este les detuvo con la mano y una mirada seria.

"Antes de pensar en otra cosa, cuiden de su amo. Es lo primero que deben hacer. Incluso si ahora dirigen su hostilidad hacia mí, no van a ganar absolutamente nada. No falta mucho para que nos manden a llamar, ayuden a que su amo se recupere" dijo el joven de Bael con seriedad

Los siervos de Glasya-Labolas, intimidados por el peli-negro, asintieron con la cabeza y fueron de inmediato hacia donde el inconsciente yankee para proceder a tratar sus heridas y hacer que estuviese en condiciones para cuando les llamasen.

"Princesa Agares" hablo el heredero de Bael nuevamente, girándose hacia la mencionada "Aún hay tiempo antes de la ceremonia. Ponte tu maquillaje de nuevo. No servirá de nada si asistes a la ceremonia como estas, arréglate"

"S-Si…" asintió la peli-platino con la cabeza "Ya entiendo"

Inmediatamente después de eso el joven de la familia Bael se giró hacia su propia nobleza, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

"Llamen al personal. La sala está hecha un desastre y de esta forma no voy a poder beber el té con mi querida prima Rias y su novio" indico el peli-negro

Pese a su aspecto salvaje y gran poderío, este muchacho parecía tener una actitud bastante refinada.

"Porque Sairaorg es el número 1 de los demonios jóvenes" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con una falsa sonrisa "El más fuerte de todos nosotros. Nuestro principal obstáculo si queremos ganar el torneo…"

Al escuchar eso el joven de cabellos castaños no se sorprendió ni mucho menos, ya había sido testigo de su increíble poder al ser capaz de detener a esos dos sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Él había tenido suerte, si hubiese tardado un instante más en deshacer ese ataque, hubiera perdido un brazo como mínimo, pero él lo había hecho como si no fuese nada.

" _Esta persona es…_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo falsamente, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _El demonio joven más fuerte_ "

El joven de Bael observaba como los miembros del personal procedían a arreglar todo el desorden. Al notar la mirada del castaño se giró hacia él y le sonrió, encaminándose nuevamente a donde él y extendiendo su mano nuevamente.

"Nuevamente, soy Sairaorg Bael, el próximo líder del clan Bael" dijo el peli-negro sonriendo "Un gusto en conocerte…"

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después rio ligeramente, estrechando la mano del peli-negro con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro mientras ajustaba sus propios anteojos, afilando su pupila sin ser consciente.

"Un gusto en conocerte, Sairaorg-san" dijo el castaño emanando un poco de aura de la emoción "Mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, espero que podamos llevarnos bien"

"Si, espero lo mismo…"

Sus manos estrechadas con gran fuerza, como si tratasen de demostrar algo.

En ese momento eran inconscientes de este hecho.

Pero…en un futuro no muy lejano…

Ambos se enfrentarían en una de las peleas más memorables de toda la historia.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Ostia puta! ¡Finalmente logre terminar el jodido capitulo!**_

 _ **Si, sé que la mayor parte ya quiere que termine de una buena vez [El verdadero Issei], pero digamos que no es tan sencillo y espero hacerlo muy pronto para quitarme ese increíble peso de encima y poder dedicarme de lleno al resto de mis historias.**_

 _ **¿Cómo sintieron lo de Rias, eh? Salió de la nada, seguro ¿Piensan que fue medio forzado? Igual yo, es que estaba escuchando algunas canciones llenas de feelings y pues ya ven. No estaba tratando de hacer nada, simplemente quería hacer que el personaje de Rias tuviese un trasfondo un poco más…fuerte y determinado. Que su objetivo tuviese más fuerza y de esa forma ir reconstruyendo el personaje y mejorarlo. Perdón si lo sintieron forzado, pero en su momento considere que era el mejor momento para hacerlo.**_

 _ **A decir verdad no quería llegar hasta esta parte en este capítulo, pero cuando termine de escribir todo lo que había planeado, apenas llevaba 13 mil palabras y pues, no era suficiente por lo que tuve que alargarlo hasta acá.**_

 _ **Antes de pasar a otros asuntos, quiero informar que el spin-off "High School DxD: Aika's Memories" está siendo escribido y muy pronto lo publicare. Pero ya están advertidos, ahí no va a haber acción, sino romance puro y duro. Advertidos están, eh.**_

* * *

 _ **Pero bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, pasemos a los reviews que hay un montón :V**_

 _ **El lobo solitario:**_

 _ **Si, voy a volver a escribirlo. Es solo que no estoy seguro sobre si hacer un one-shot o volver a hacer una historia, por que inicialmente lo pensé como one-shot pero hacerlo historia me llama mucho la atención. Pero en caso de que decida hacerla historia, no será publicada nuevamente hasta dentro de un tiempo.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Pues no pienso que vaya a explotar y violarlas, quizá. Y no, no va a usar esa técnica para algo tan simple como advertirles, esa habilidad conlleva muchos riesgos.**_

 _ **GuerreroWalker:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los [Sacred Gears]. Y sobre Eiji…te va a gustar lo que tengo planeado para él, lo garantizo. Y lo del shoujo, pues espéralo porque será interesante para mi escribirlo y para ustedes leerlo.**_

 _ **Nah, era broma. Kuroka si aparecerá, quizás en el siguiente, no lo sé.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 _ **Kibalion:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste la historia y la idea sobre el spin-off pues me gustaría escribirlo. Si, no tienes idea de todo el tiempo que me llevo escribir todo eso e incluso yo lo sentí sobre-cargado, pero era algo que quería explicar.**_

 _ **Y si, las bases para las épicas peleas de un futuro cercano se están estableciendo. Solo dejen que comience el arco del torneo y se van a morir de epicidad :V**_

 _ **Lo del harem, quiero sobrellevarlo de una forma diferente y que sea más conciso y con sentido, quiero profundizar mucho en ese aspecto. Por lo que me tomare mi tiempo para formalizarlo.**_

 _ **Ronald v2:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el review y si, muchos sintieron la información sobre-cargada, pero era algo que quería explicar a toda costa. Como acabo de decir, las bases para las peleas épicas del futuro ya se establecen serán increíbles.**_

 _ **Y si, es debido a eso que hago los capítulos tan largos, para que no me maten cuando tarde :V**_

 _ **Primordialdragon:**_

 _ **Si, lose, pero me esforzare. Me alegro de que te gustaran los SG, y yo también amo a Edelia xD**_

 _ **Leyknar:**_

 _ **Perdona la tardanza, colega. Pero mira, los capítulos que escribo son inmensamente largos y no es sencillo hacerlos, por eso los hago así de largos :V para que los disfruten un buen rato. La escena de Edelia estuvo interesante de escribir e Ise tendrá más problemas, ya lo veras.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Por fin, alguien entiende.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap anterior y los SG.**_

 _ **Si, las cosas para Ise serán mucho más complicadas, ya lo veras. El libido dragontino es increíble, créeme.**_

 _ **Sobre las preguntas.**_

 _ **1.- Es un secreto, si te lo digo sería un spoiler de mierda que arruinaría todo. Pero te diré algo, te vas a sorprender mucho.**_

 _ **2.- El estilo de pelea de Ise era algo como dices, adaptable al estilo de pelea del enemigo. No peleare de la misma forma contra personas diferentes.**_

 _ **PD: Aun no puedo garantizar nada, porque aún no concreto el papel definitivo que Ophis tendrá en la historia. Déjame pensarlo y ya después te diré.**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **A ver**_

 _ **1.- Si, lose, ahí me pase de verga. Pero aquí no lo hare y si lo hago, tratare de mantenerlo bajo control y que todo marche bien. Pero declaro que intentare no pasarme como en [El verdadero Issei].**_

 _ **2.- Kuroka aparecerá creo en el siguiente, no lo sé.**_

 _ **3.- Ya supere esa etapa de mi vida en la que quería que toda fémina existente quedase con Ise, bueno más o menos. Pero no te preocupes, no será de esa forma y las que caigan por él, es que ya las tenía planeadas desde hace tiempo.**_

 _ **Actualizo como quiero, de cualquier forma las mujeres no me pueden dejar…¡Por qué no tengo mujeres! ¡Turn down for…! A quien engaño soy un antisocial de mierda TT-TT**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Yo creo que no entendiste con "arruinar el personaje" ya que no importa como lo mires, Rias y Akeno no son lo mismo aquí que en el anime o novela, arruine esos personajes con actitudes melosas y encimosas, cosa que trabajo en arreglar.**_

 _ **Parece que no has visto o leído suficiente harem como para no saber que establecer un harem sin chica principal fuera de ser más que posible, es más plausible que uno con chica principal. Ya lo veras, cuando lo haga entenderás lo que digo.**_

 _ **Erendir:**_

 _ **Tu nombre dice "guest" pero yo sé que eres tú. Y sí, me pegue un madrugón con este y el capítulo anterior, pero valió completamente la pena. Todo sea por que mis seguidores no me maten, digo por actualizar.**_

 _ **Sí, me pase un poco con la información, hasta yo me estaba durmiendo mientras escribía todo eso. Pero era necesario, por lo que tuve que aguantarme y hacerlo, ni modo.**_

 _ **Si te soy sincero aun no me he actualizado con tu historia, por lo que no sabría si te copie algo o no, déjame me pongo al corriente y veo que tal, porque no recuerdo en que capitulo me quede.**_

 _ **KITSUNE TAKAHARI:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este igual. Y si, los cambios en Ise poco a poco se van notando.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Es más grato para mi saber que les gusto el capítulo que con tanto esmero escribí, eso como autor es increíble. Me alegro de que te agraden los secundarios, pues a mí también lo hacen. Perdona, hablaría más pero me muero de sueño.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Tryndame95:**_

 _ **¿No habías comentado antes ya? Juro haber visto un nick parecido, pero igual. No estoy tratando de hacer que sea como To Love Ru ni mucho menos. E Ise dejara de ser tan pasivo…más pronto de lo que piensas, enserio.**_

 _ **Gadox543:**_

 _ **Me alegro de saber que te gustan las historias que escribo. Y si, quería salir de mi zona natural y crear una historia diferente, que no fuera solo acción ni mucho menos, sino más halla e innovar un montón, por eso cree esta historia.**_

 _ **Hay un montón de cosas que van a pasar y serán muy épicas, lo aseguro con todo mi ser. Esto es solo el comienzo de la historia, por lo que falta muchísimo para llegar a lo bueno y que todo el desmadre empiece a formarse.**_

 _ **25thBaan:**_

 _ **Tu nick es genial compañero, también leo ese manwha. Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, también gracias por leer mi historia de Elsword xD**_

 _ **zZDante SpardaZz:**_

 _ **No puedo hacerlos más cortos porque entonces todos empezarían a quejarse por que son cortes y mucho desastre. Mejor largos, para que los sucesos puedan pasar bien, además eso me da cuerda para poder explicar y detallar todo como me plazca y necesite.**_

 _ **PatrickVanabride:**_

 _ **Pues lo siento amigo, pero este relleno es necesario para futuras peleas. Lamento que no lo hayas disfrutado y no haya valido la pena para ti. Pero si esto te molesta, te digo de una vez que no será la primera ni la última vez que escribiré relleno así de largo, habrá incluso más largos, te lo puedo asegurar.**_

 _ **Si no puedes soportarlo, pues ni modo.**_

 _ **Total DxD:**_

 _ **¡Pedazo de biblia me has dejado, colega! A ver…**_

 _ **Agradezco muchísimo la información y la guardare para futuras referencias. Sin embargo, no concuerdo con algunas edades puestas ahí y son precisamente con las edades de todos los demonios. Veras…es literalmente imposible que Rias tenga solo 18 años humanos, desconozco como serán los años demoniacos, pero te aseguro que tiene más de 18. Esto lo digo en base a algunos aspectos que he notado, pero que me da flojera escribir.**_

 _ **Bueno, agradezco la molestia y la acepto con gusto.**_

 _ **Zet666:**_

 _ **Sí, hay muchos temas interesantes, complicados y serios a abordar respecto a algunas cosas en el fic, de lo cual explicare y detallare después, ya que apenas la historia va comenzando y los conflictos y demás aún no se han planteado. Falta muchísimo para ello.**_

 _ **De cualquier forma agradezco todas tus sugerencias, opiniones y ayudas, espero me sigas apoyando.**_

 _ **Angeluchiha:**_

 _ **Me leí todo lo que dijiste y sin intención de ofender simplemente diré que…No. No hare, considerare o pensare en hacer eso que me dices. Perdón, pero no.**_

 _ **Lux-kun:**_

 _ **Jajaja a la mayor parte les gusto la escena con Edelia, igualmente me gusta escribir esas escenas tan candentes xD.**_

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel:**_

 _ **Aquí la continuación, colega. Espero te agrade.**_

 _ **Kazuma:**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Miguelzero24:**_

 _ **Pues a ver quién lo viola…o quizás el las viola, quien sabe.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Tú no tienes que preocuparte, te aseguro que abordare de forma mucho mejor el tema del harem y todo lo que rodea ese aspecto, profundizare un montón y me tomare el debido tiempo para formalizar todo lo que me sea posible antes de establecerlo.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, concuerdo con la mayor parte de lo que dices, pero de todo y como siempre, hay algo mal en tu review.**_

 _ **¿En qué momento dije yo que el "Dragon's Aura" era un afrodisiaco? Lo que yo dije, es que es una aura especial, emitida solo por dragones, que influencia y afecta a las demás especies y genera atracción del sexo femenino. Atracción, no placer.**_

 _ **¿Quién dijo que Vali y Saji no tienen esta aura también? ¿No has pensado el por qué Momo se sentía tan atraída a Saji? No es solo por su gusto personal, creme. De Vali no he contado mucho ¿Cómo sabes que no lo sigue una legión de mujeres buscando su amor, eh? No he dicho nada.**_

 _ **Además, nunca dije que esta aura afectase a todas las mujeres en general. Dije que afectaba a todas las mujeres, que desde un principio mostrasen un interés en el dragón en sí. Si una mujer no considera atractivo al dragón, o poseedor de dragón, en un inicio, la Dragon's aura no le afectara. Complementando este hecho, si una chica se siente atraída por el dragón o poseedor de dragón, la Dragon's aura sí que le afectara generando más atracción, pero no placer.**_

 _ **¿Y en qué momento dije yo que el Dragon's aura podía controlarse? El hecho de que Ddraig "contenga" esta aura no quiere decir que sea controlable, porque desde un inicio no es un especie de energía, es una característica biológica que los dragones han desarrollado para la procreación. Un rasgo de sus cuerpos que no pueden evitar. Es como si una persona guapa intentara cubrirse el rostro para evitar ser guapo y llamar la atención, es más un rasgo físico.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, ¿Cómo pudo cambiar la apariencia de la [Bosted Gear]? Si vuelves a leer el capítulo, colega, notaras que no es él quien lo cambia, sino Ddraig. El solo da la idea sobre el aspecto, pero quien lo hace es Ddraig. Y en cuyo caso, es solo cambiar su aspecto físico, no sus habilidades. Te recuerdo que en el anime la forma base de la [Bosted Gear] era la de un [Twice Critical], pero sorprendentemente cambio a la reliquia [Bosted Gear]. ¿Extraño, no?**_

 _ **Sobre lo de las funciones matemáticas, lo siento colega ahí te voy a quedar muy mal. Una historia será tan buena como el autor pueda relatarla y el protagonista será tan inteligente como el autor pueda hacerlo y ahí te voy a quedar mal porque de programación no conozco una puta mierda.**_

 _ **¿Por qué crees que solo rasco la superficie de ese aspecto y habilidades, eh? Es porque no tengo una mierda de idea de cómo explicarlo lógicamente, lo siento.**_

 _ **No sé de donde te has sacado eso de los amigos pervertidos de Ise, a lo mejor lo nombran en los volúmenes más recientes y como me he quedado un poco atrás no tengo ni idea. Pero eso no cambia mi postura, yo decido como sobrellevarlos y que importancia tendrán en la historia.**_

 _ **¡Ostia! ¡Vaya pedazo de biblia, eh!**_

 _ **Como sea, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Takashy:**_

 _ **Querrás decir Eiji y sí, no necesariamente superior pero sí que será genial. El entrenamiento espartano de Ise ya todos sabemos que será, aunque aún no decido o concreto donde y cuando despertara el [Balance Breaker], no lo sé.**_

 _ **SantoryuSekai:**_

 _ **Eh…¿Thanks? Espero que realmente hables inglés, porque si no estaré haciendo el ridículo :V**_

 _ **ElmenDelSaco:**_

 _ **Tu nombre es la verga xD.**_

 _ **También me han sugerido mucho eso, pero aun no estoy seguro de con quien Ise perderá la virginidad, pero te aseguro que con Rias no será, lo aseguro al 100%.**_

 _ **Pues bueno, hasta aquí la sección de reviews. Creo que me tardo más escribiendo las respuestas que el jodido capitulo xD**_

* * *

 _ **Siendo eso todo por mí parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Seky Fuera.**_


	14. Clase-14

Inframundo.

Lucifaad.

En una estación de tren un elegante y moderno tren recién arribaba. Curiosamente y pese a ser una estación de tren, estaba completamente vacía y sin nada de lo que otras estaciones podían contener. Era entendible considerando que se trataba de una estación de tren secreta, ubicada en el sótano de algún edificio y de ahí que se encontrase completamente abandonada.

Tan pronto como el tren se detuvo, las compuertas de los vagones se abrieron automáticamente permitiendo que aquellos que se encontraban en el interior del tren pudiesen salir, revelando que se trataban de un inmenso grupo de personas compuesto tanto por demonios como humanos.

En el frente de aquel elegante tren tenia grabado un inmenso símbolo característico de un único clan demoniaco. Por supuesto se trataba del transporte personal de la prestigiosa e inmortal familia Phenex.

El inmenso grupo era compuesto por el heredero de la casa Phenex, la nobleza de este y un puñado de Maids de su casa, igualmente la [Clase D], clase que había sido acogida por este clan para la excursión al inframundo, también se encontraba ahí.

Un servidor demoniaco que se hallaba en la estación tan pronto como vio al heredero de Phenex descender del transporte fue hacia él para recibirle como era debido. Sin embargo al llegar hasta donde el hijo de en medio de la familia Phenex se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Contrario a su gran reputación de mujeriego y engreído narcisista, esta vez el heredero de Phenex no usaba prendas elegantes o llamativas ni mucho menos. Aquella arrogante sonrisa llena de superioridad tampoco adornaba su rostro y sus ojos se mostraban decaídos con un aura depresiva que le rodeaba.

Vestía lo que sin importar como lo mirases era su pijama y tenía una manta encima que usaba para cubrirse mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles para cualquiera, temblando con algo de miedo ante la mirada decepcionada y triste de todas las chicas que componían su enorme nobleza. Su cabello normalmente peinado hacia atrás se encontraba despeinado y caído, cubriendo una parte del rostro del rubio.

"¿R-Raiser Phenex-sama?" hablo el servidor confundido, pensando que quizás se había equivocado de persona

"¡H-Hiii!" chillo el rubio retrocediendo un par de pasos, cubriéndose con los brazos "¡¿Q-Q-Que es lo que quieres?!"

"U-Um…"

"¡Disculpe…!"

Desde atrás del rubio alguien salió y se puso delante del segundo hijo de la casa Phenex, resultando ser nadie menos que la hija menor de la misma casa Phenex, Ravel Phenex, la hermana menor de Raiser y uno de los dos alfiles de la nobleza de este.

Está a diferencia de su hermano menor sí que vestía un elegante vestido purpura claro con algunos accesorios dignos de la casa Phenex que la hacían destacar. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, adornado con algunos pines dorados y sus coletas peinadas igual a taladros. Con maquillaje sin exagerar y un porte digno.

"Yo soy Ravel Phenex, la hija menor de la casa Phenex" dijo la pequeña rubia presentándose a sí misma con una mano en su pecho, para después señalar al rubio detrás de ella con cierta decepción "Este de aquí es mi hermano mayor, Raiser-nii-sama. Ambos venimos en representación de la casa Phenex a la reunión de jóvenes demonios"

"E-Entiendo" asintió el servidor suspirando al no haberse equivocado de persona "En ese caso síganme por favor…"

Rápidamente el servidor se dio la vuelta y procedió a guiarles mientras que todo el inmenso grupo les seguía en silencio. La nobleza del hijo de en medio de la casa Phenex caminaba en silencio, mientras apreciaban a su rey teniendo aquella expresión y aura depresiva rodeándole, por no hablar de su aspecto y miedo literalmente hacia todo.

No debería actuar de esa forma, esta ceremonia ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con él realmente. Él ya había hecho su debut en los [Rating Game] hace bastante tiempo, actualmente de hecho era alguien bastante bueno e incluso famoso debido a su record de no perdidas. Era un arrogante, pero tenía el beneficio de poder serlo debido a sus grandes dotes en los [Rating Games] y que a diferencia de los demás arrogantes, él no era solo palabras ya que poseía un gran poder a la par de todas sus palabras.

La única razón por la que había sido invitado a la reunión de jóvenes demonios era porque de esta forma los estudiantes de la [Clase D] podrían asistir al evento formalmente. Completamente distinto al resto de las casas demoniacas que asistían en representación de sus clanes para proclamar sus objetivos al consejo demoniaco, él ya lo había hecho hace tiempo y había sido sencillo.

Hablando de la [Clase D], esta se encontraba en completo silencio siguiendo al heredero de la casa Phenex y la nobleza de este. Cabe destacar que estos también estaban algo confundidos debido al aspecto del heredero de la casa demoniaca Phenex, ya que era completamente distinto de como recordaban haberlo visto durante la universidad.

Incluso durante el tiempo que ya llevaban de estadía en la casa Phenex jamás se habían encontrado con este. Habían entablado conversaciones con los actuales Lord y Lady de la casa Phenex durante la cena de bienvenida e incluso con la nobleza de este, pero del heredero Phenex no habían sabido nada hasta hoy.

"Jijiji…"

Una sutil risa podía escucharse entre la gran multitud que era la [Clase D]. Y quien se había reído no había sido otro más que el joven muchacho de cabello rubio portador del [Absorption Line], uno de los [Sacred Gears] donde se encontraba sellado uno de los 4 fragmentos del alma del [King Dragón], Vritra, Saji Genshirou.

Y abrazándole por el brazo se encontraba su hermosísima y cariñosa novia, Momo Hanakai. Una maga de nivel medio experta en la magia elemental. Ella curiosamente mantenía las mejillas infladas y picoteaba tiernamente las mejillas de su pareja con una expresión regañona.

"Gen-chan, no te rías" regañaba la peli-blanca enojada

"Vamos, es imposible no reírse, Momo-chan" decía el rubio limpiándose un par de lágrimas de los ojos "Míralo, es patético…"

"Eso es cierto, pero…"

"¿Quién es el cruel ahora, eh?"

"No está bien burlarse de la desgracia ajena" dijo la peli-blanca con una expresión normal "Espera al menos hasta que no pueda escucharte y después búrlate todo lo que quieras…"

"Entonces está bien siempre que no se dé cuenta, eh…" rio el rubio irónicamente

"¡Eso no está bien, Momo-chan!"

Una voz muy conocida por la pareja dijo lo anterior y al instante alguien se les acerco por detrás, colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno de ellos, generando que estos tuviesen que mirar por encima de su hombro para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya se hacían una ligera idea de quien podría ser.

Por supuesto se trataba del narcisista personal de la [Clase D], Edward Truswell. El apuesto alumno de lucida y sedosa cabellera rubia cual oro se colocó en medio de la pareja, separándoles por la fuerza, generando una risa falsa en el muchacho pero un gesto de mucha molestia en la peli-blanca.

¡POW!

Claramente molesta por la intervención del rubio, la peli-blanca le propino un codazo en el estómago que le hiso retroceder mientras se cubría el estómago. Inesperadamente pese al fuerte sonido y fuerza de ese golpe el rubio alzo el rostro con una sonrisa y nuevamente fue hacia la pareja, aunque esta vez se colocó del lado del muchacho. Esa clase de cosas eran solo juegos para los magos de nivel medio.

"Que cruel eres, Momo-chan" dijo Edward con una sonrisa

"No me llames "Momo-chan"" quejo la maga de nivel medio con una expresión seria, aferrada al brazo de su novio "Solo Gen-chan puede llamarme de esa forma"

"Ya, ya…" tranquilizo el rubio a su pareja acariciándole la cabeza con la palma de la mano, sonriendo falsamente "¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward-kun?"

"Nada realmente" respondió Edward con normalidad "Estaba aburrido así que decidí venir a hablarles…"

"Realmente no tienes más amigos, eh…"

"Cállate, los cazadores solitarios como yo estamos mejor de esta forma…"

"Pobrecito…" lloro la peli-blanca cómicamente, burlándose claramente del chico

"¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Puedo hacerme amigo de quien quiera!" quejo Edward

"Me gustaría verlo…" dijo el rubio interesado

"Ya lo veras…"

Edward giro la mirada hacia sus alrededores. Estaba rodeado por compañeros de su misma clase, pero pese a eso dudo un montón para decidir a quién hablarle. Si, con su aspecto y forma de ser tenía una cierta reputación innegable entre las féminas, pero en su clase parecía no tener efecto alguno ya que ninguna mujer parecía tener interés en él y los hombres, quizás debido a que era bien parecido, preferían evitarle.

Por comodidad y debido a que tenía más experiencia con ellas, el muchacho decidió ir hacia una chica que casualmente caminaba a su lado. Una fémina de largo cabello castaño y ojos color avellana con un rostro tierno y dulce, un blanco fácil desde su punto de vista.

"Hola, preciosa" hablo Edward con un tono de voz seductor "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Empezando con su clásica platica, Edward tomo la delantera. La chica se sorprendió por la presencia del chico y le miro con nervios. Su reputación le procedía bastante ya que como decían los rumores era un casanova completamente candente y atractivo, pero algo en su instinto le advertía sobre un peligro por lo que simplemente rio nerviosamente y se alejó sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Tsk" Edward chasqueo la lengua acercándose nuevamente hacia donde su único amigo "Malditos personajes de relleno, no pueden decir una sola palabra"

"Así los hiso el autor" rio la peli-blanca alzando los hombros con una sonrisa divertida

Ante los comentarios de sus amigos, el portador de uno de los fragmentos del alma de Vritra simplemente soltó una risa irónica mientras rascaba su mejilla.

De la nada el inmenso grupo se detuvo delante de lo que ellos reconocieron inmediatamente como un muy inmenso elevador. El servidor demonio intercambio algunas palabras con la nobleza del heredero de Phenex y después se le indico a todo el inmenso grupo adentrarse en el interior de aquel inmenso elevador.

Rápidamente el inmenso grupo se adentró en aquel inmenso ascensor, sorprendiéndose debido a pese a su enorme número, el ascensor parecía ser capaz de albergar a un buen puñado de personas más e incluso quedaba suficiente espacio para moverse con cierta libertad.

La [Clase D] se colocó al fondo del elevador mirando hacia adelante, ya que ahí se encontraba el heredero de la casa Phenex junto a su nobleza mirándoles. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, pero el heredero de Phenex no parecía tener intención alguna de tomar la palabra, por lo que entonces su hermana menor y [Alfil] suspiro ligeramente, dando un paso adelante para ganarse la atención de toda la clase.

"Agradecería que me prestaran su atención" dijo la pequeña Phenex tosiendo falsamente para llamar la atención "Una vez que salgamos de este elevador seres guiados por unos pasillos hasta la habitación donde la reunión se llevara a cabo. En esta ocasión la familia Phenex fue invitada solo por formalidad para que ustedes, humanos, pudiesen presenciar la ceremonia del debut de los demonios jóvenes más prometedores. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que nuestra presencia carezca de importancia, ya que como el orgulloso clan Phenex tenemos una reputación que cuidar, agradecería si pudieran ayudarnos y no causar problema alguno, recuerden que somos invitados"

Las palabras de la chica rubia fueron fácilmente recibidas por los alumnos de la [Clase D] que asintieron sin problema alguno. Ella sonrió mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas, dibujando una sonrisa complacida.

"Muy bien. En ese caso…"

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡BRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Interrumpiendo a la hija menor de los Phenex, una fuerte explosión surgió y un fuerte temblor sacudió el edificio junto al elevador, generando que todos tuviesen que sujetarse de algo para no caer debido a la fuerza de la sacudida. El temblor seso tras unos segundos después, poniendo en marcha el elevador nuevamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sonó como una explosión"

"No tenía idea de que el inframundo era una zona sísmica"

"Idiota, no fue un temblor"

"Fue una explosión"

La nobleza de Phenex y el rey de esta claramente pudieron percatarse de que la explosión había sido causada por poder mágico. Pero no estaban sorprendidos, algo igual había pasado en la reunión de jóvenes demonios anterior donde el heredero de Phenex hiso su debut. Termino peleándose con dos noblezas durante la reunión, pero más que ser sermonado, fue felicitado por haberlas abatido sin problema en clara muestra de su dominio y superioridad como clan.

"Parece que las cosas están comenzando a ponerse candentes…" por un momento, la expresión del heredero Phenex regreso a ser la usual. Pero al notar la mirada de toda su nobleza, nuevamente decayó "¿Q-Q-Q-Que es lo que están mirando?"

Solo un suspiro salió de los labios de su nobleza completamente compuesta por hermosas mujeres.

El sonido particular del elevador al detenerse en el piso indicado sonó, generando que todos tragasen saliva debido al temblor y explosión anterior. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron pudieron ver a otro servidor demoniaco que sudaba bastante y reía falsamente, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

"O-Oh, Phenex-sama" dijo el servidor mirándole y sonriendo, sobándose las manos "Un gusto volver a verlo"

"¿Qué fue esa explosión de recién?" pregunto la hija menor de Phenex con una mano en la cadera

"M-Me disculpo pero los demonios jóvenes son bastante energéticos, desde que llegaron comenzaron a pelear y bueno, ya que Bael-sama y Gremory-sama llegaron hace unos instantes, parece que la cosa se ha intensificado un poco…"

"¿Bael y Gremory? ¿Qué clanes han llegado ya?"

"De momento solo Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas, Agares, Bael y Gremory, solo faltaría Sitri y claro ustedes los Phenex" informo el servidor con una sonrisa

"Ya veo, entonces Sitri aún no llega, eh…"

"Eso no es del todo correcto…"

Una voz más que conocida por la hija menor de la familia Phenex dijo lo anterior, generando que todos se girasen hacia el fondo del pasillo. Al mirar en dicha dirección pudieron percatarse de un gran grupo de personas encaminándose hacia ellos, con una sola persona guiándoles en el frente.

Sona Sitri, la heredera de la casa Sitri. A su lado podíamos apreciar a su siempre fiel, fría y seria [Reina], Tsubaki Shinra. Detrás de ellas se encontraba el resto de la nobleza de la heredera del clan Sitri, compuesta en su mayor parte por jóvenes demonios de clase baja. Ya detrás de todos los demonios se hallaba la [Clase E].

"Sona Sitri…" la hija menor de Phenex tomo la palabra, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa y encarando a la heredera de Sitri "Veo que recién llegas, eh. Que gran coincidencia"

"Si, una muy desafortunada" dijo Sitri con una risa irónica, admirando al grupo delante suyo "Quería evitar a toda costa tener que reunirme con ustedes, no, con esa persona en especial…"

Esas palabras fueron cual cuchillas a clavarse en el pecho del actual heredero del pilar Phenex, generando molestia en las siervas de este que inmediatamente chasquearon la lengua y apretaron los puños, conteniendo una ira infundada para mantener su imagen como nobleza de Phenex y no deshonrar al clan al que servían.

La heredera del clan Sitri paseo su mirada por los alumnos de la [Clase D] unos instantes. Si tenía que ser sincera había algunos chicos bastante prometedores en esa clase. Su nobleza aún no estaba completa y si alguno mostraba interés en ella, no dudaría dos veces en ofrecerles formar parte de esta.

Mientras observaba a los alumnos pudo percatarse de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises que le miro momentáneamente. El chico le devolvió la mirada con relativa normalidad. Rápidamente ambos se reconocieron, él debido a que la chica era muy popular y ella de haberlo visto con su "Tesorero".

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos hasta que el rubio desvió la mirada hacia su querida novia que le pellizcaba el brazo con las mejillas infladas. Sin embargo la rey de la nobleza Sitri mantuvo la mirada sobre aquel chico. No sabía que o por qué, pero había algo en ese muchacho que le atraía y parecía interesante, una especie de aura conocida, si, un aura muy parecía a la de su "Tesorero" pero un poco más débil en comparación.

"Puedo ver que sigues teniendo esa lengua de plata, Sona Sitri" expuso la hija menor de Phenex con una risa, llevándose las manos a las caderas "Como siempre tu clan parece tener el ego por las nubes. Me pregunto qué tan rápido serán expulsados del torneo…"

"No me malinterpretes por favor, Ravel Phenex. Nunca he menospreciado a nadie o subestimado sus habilidades" revelo la heredera de Sitri con una sonrisa, clavando su mirada violeta sobre el heredero de Phenex "Pero bueno…él es un caso especial"

Al sentir el inmenso peso de la mirada de la hija menor de la casa Sitri el heredero del clan Phenex se estremeció y se ocultó levemente detrás de su nobleza. Normalmente habría hecho algún comentario vulgar y una burla, pero esta vez no poseía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Al ver eso la heredera de Sitri rio levemente. Esto de burlarse de los demás no era para nada lo suyo y siendo sincera lo odiaba bastante, la discriminación por posición, rango o estatus, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo sí que disfrutaba de ver al hijo de en medio de Phenex en ese estado tan patético.

Solo había tenido que escuchar de él para odiarlo, un completo arrogante, mujeriego y discriminador, todo lo que odiaba en una sola persona. Cuando se enteró que esa clase de hombre era el prometido de su mejor amiga lo odio aún más, pero cuando lo conoció en persona fue aun peor. Pese a que era el prometido de su mejor amiga el incluso trato de seducirla y le coqueteo, ganándose de esa forma el completo odio de la heredera de Sitri.

"Pero bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" pregunto la heredera del clan Sitri con una sonrisa, admirando el reloj de oro en su muñeca izquierda "Parece que vamos un poco tarde a la celebración y no me gustaría llegar tarde a nuestro debut. Por favor, ustedes primero, nosotros iremos detrás suyo…"

"Me parece bien" asintió la hija menor de Phenex, sonriendo

Ambas indicaron a sus respectivos grupos ponerse en marcha y de esta forma ambos clanes, junto a las dos clases, [Clase D] y [Clase E], se pusieron en marcha hacia la habitación donde los jóvenes demonios esperarían y reposarían antes de asistir a la ceremonia donde proclamarían sus sueños y aspiraciones ante los demonios más poderosos y antiguos del inframundo antes de su debut oficial en el mundo de los [Rating Game].

Los dos grupos recorrían el pasillo en silencio con bastante normalidad. Si había algo que destacar era que el joven poseedor del [Absorption Line] se sentía inmensamente nervioso debido a que podía sentir como lo miraban, quizás lo imaginaba o no, quien sabe, pero la sensación de ser visto no le permitía mantener la calma del todo.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina pudieron ver a un par de metros adelante una parte de la pared destruida y la puerta de la habitación donde tendrían que ir hecha pedazos. Pudieron ver a algunos demonios entrando en la habitación con utensilios de limpieza, posiblemente para limpiar algún desastre.

Ambos clanes fueron hacia la habitación y se detuvieron en la puerta, sorprendiéndose enormemente por lo que vieron sus ojos. Debido a que la habitación se encontraba destruida en mayor medida, con la mayor parte de las mesas echas pedazos, con rastros de energía y llamas en los alrededores y una de las paredes destruida quizá porque algo le había impactado con gran fuerza.

Paseando su mirada por la habitación divisaron a los invitados que ya habían llegado. Ahí se encontraba Seekvaira Agares en representación de su clan junto a la [Clase S], también Astaroth junto a la [Clase A], Bael junto a la [Clase B], Glasya-Labolas junto a la [Clase C], Phenex recién había llegado con ellos y la [Clase D], Sitri igualmente recién llegaba con la [Clase E] y al fondo pudieron admirar a Rias Gremory en representación de su clan junto a la despreciada [Clase F].

Aunque había cosas curiosas en cómo se encontraban todos los invitados. Desde la [Clase A] a la [Clase C] todo estaban en un rincón aislados, la [Clase S] tenía una mesa cercana a la de la heredera de Agares como si no les importase la destrucción de la habitación. El heredero de Glasya-Labolas estaba inconsciente en una silla con su nobleza usando magia de curación para sanarle y tratar que recobrase el conocimiento. Agares se mantenía imperturbable y seria, aunque retocaba un poco su maquillaje. Por último el heredero de Bael estaba en una mesa, tomando el té plácidamente junto a la heredera de Gremory que sonreía con normalidad.

"Haa~…" un suspiro escapo de los labios de la hija menor de Phenex, llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras admiraba el desastre "Exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, eh. Siempre he pensado que es mala idea reunirnos antes de cada ceremonia, cuando aprenderán a preparar bien las cosas…"

Pese al aspecto y actitud tan normal del clan Phenex y su heredero, la heredera de Sitri y su clan estaban inmensamente sorprendidos. Esta era su primera vez asistiendo a una reunión como esta y como tal, también era la primera vez de todos esos jóvenes demonios, pero aunque sus padres le habían advertido de esto, no pensó que fuese a ser de esta forma.

" _Ya veo, así que esto es…_ " pensó la hija menor de Sitri esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _Una reunión de jóvenes demonios…_ "

Solo una persona con ojos muy agudos podía percatarse del hecho de que, pese a que todos los herederos de los respectivos clanes presentes se mantenían en sus asuntos, todos y cada uno de ellos expulsaba una cantidad sublime de aura que plagaba la habitación entera de un miasma insoportable y tan poderoso que acarreaba una presión invisible sumamente aterradora.

Quizás como una forma de imponer respeto entre ellos mismos o quizá solo para mostrar superioridad, todos y cada uno de los herederos se encontraba mostrando ampliamente su poder demoniaco sin contenerse en lo absoluto. Esto generaba una increíble cantidad de nervios entre los humanos presentes que simplemente podían quedarse callados en sus respectivas mesas en completo silencio.

Claro la única excepción a esto era la [Clase S], que quizá en un intento de demostrar su propia superioridad sobre los herederos también se encontraban desatando todo su poder mágico en una cantidad abrumadora que implicaba también cierta precaución por parte de los demás herederos que no podían desacreditarles su poder o rango.

Sona Sitri trago saliva debido a la situación. Estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que tendría que verse sometida a esta clase de presión y mucho menos espero que su mejor amiga fuese parte de ello con tanta normalidad. ¿Instinto demoniaco, quizás? Podía ser. ´

Phenex y sus representantes se cruzaron de brazos ante la situación y la hija menor de dicho clan suspiro brevemente, sabía que sería de esta manera, pero esta vez los jóvenes demonios se mostraban claramente superiores a lo de la vez pasada, sin ninguna duda eran lo mejor de esta era, no podía negarlo.

La hija menor de Phenex miro de re-ojo a la hija menor de Sitri, esperando a que esta entrase en la habitación y se sumase a sus compañeros novatos. Ellos como el clan Phenex eran meros invitados y por ello no podían unirse a la "ceremonia", así que incluso aunque su orgullo les dictase lo contrario, cedieron ante Sitri para que estos entrasen primero.

La reina de Sitri admiro a su rey con cierto nerviosismo. Ella sabía lo delicada de la situación y lo complicado que era, no estaba del todo serena y estaba nerviosa por los demás herederos de clan. Sin embargo había una cosa que jamás dudaría y era que sin importar que, su rey sin ninguna duda podría afrontarlo sin problemas.

Sona Sitri ajusto sus anteojos, afilando la mirada y dando un paso adelante, adentrándose en aquella habitación inundada de poder demoniaco y miasma. Inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo con una cantidad inmensa de aura azul que advirtió inmediatamente a todos de su presencia, estremeciéndoles debido a la inmensa cantidad de poder que había demostrado.

Ella era la heredera de su clan y rey de su nobleza, tenía que demostrarlo.

Todos los demás herederos de clan fijaron sus ojos sobre la hija menor de Sitri, sorprendiéndose de que tal enorme cantidad de poder proviniese de ella. Esta esbozo una sonrisa desafiante, ajustando sus anteojos y haciendo que estos brillasen por el reflejo de la luz, diciendo:

"¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?"

Lanzadas como si de un desafío se tratase, los demás herederos inmediatamente sonrieron de forma desafiante ante sus palabras. Ella igualmente asintió e inmediatamente indico a su nobleza a entrar en la habitación. Su nobleza le siguió sin duda y con un porte digno que mostraba confianza, al igual que las demás noblezas.

Aquí cabía recalcar que pese a que su nivel de poder no era del todo bajo, pero tampoco muy alto, la [Clase E] y la [Clase D] dudaron bastante al entrar detrás de los clanes que les habían acogido durante la excursión. Ya que debido a ese "ritual" que para los demonios parecía ser meramente normal, la habitación plagada de miasma y poder demoniaco no parecía ser cómoda en lo absoluto.

Al cabo de un par de minutos los miembros del personal se habían encargado de restaurar la habitación a su estado anterior, por lo que ya no había quedado ningún rastro de la batalla anterior. El hijo de la familia Glasya-Labolas apenas despertaba de su letargo mientras su nobleza continuaba con el tratamiento y el sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla.

Ya para este momento todas las clases se habían establecido en la habitación y en sus respectivas mesas, al igual que los reyes y noblezas de cada una de las familias invitadas a la ceremonia. El "ritual" demoniaco que habían practicado hasta hace momentos para marcar respeto y porte ya se había relajado un poco, pero el miasma en la habitación continuaba siendo bastante incómodo para cualquiera de los humanos y demonios de clase baja que se hallaban en la habitación.

Por otro lado la rey y el rey de Gremory y Bael se encontraban charlando alegremente en una mesa con sus noblezas paradas detrás de ellos, mostrando un porte digno de sus reyes y en espera. Sitri se les había unido a la conversación y con esto su nobleza igualmente.

Los demonios parecían de alguna forma manejar la situación, pero las clases de humanos a los alrededores no podían ni siquiera entablar una conversación debido a la increíble presión que los reyes de cada nobleza creaban consciente o inconscientemente.

Entre los alumnos de la [Clase F] destacaba claramente el protagonista de la historia, quien era el único que al parecer no estaba tan afectado como sus compañeros por el miasma y aura que los demonios de clase alta mostraban. El también y quizás como una forma inconsciente de su parte dragón de mostrarse digno, su cuerpo también irradiaba cierta cantidad de aura.

" _Estaba algo preocupado por Rias-sempai, pero…_ " pensó el castaño mirando a la pelirroja conversando con su primo y amiga con normalidad " _Veo que me preocupe por nada, sabía que no era una chica débil desde el comienzo_ "

Dio un ligero sorbo a la bebida que les habían traído y después miro inconscientemente hacia la mesa de la [Clase S], encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules del actual [Hakuryuukou], Vali Lucifer, quien le miraba con normalidad. Al encontrarse sus miradas el peli-plateado le alzo el pulgar, como si estuviese orgulloso, ganándose una señal pero con el dedo de en medio por el castaño.

" _No lo hice por ti, cabrón_ " pensó el castaño rechinando los dientes

"¡Ey, Hyoudo!"

Una voz conocida le llamo la atención y al mirar se dio cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amigo, Saji, y la novia de este, Momo, quienes habían ido hasta la mesa de este con normalidad. Parecían ser de los pocos humanos en la habitación que no tenían problemas con el miasma y el aura de los demonios jóvenes.

"Oh, Saji, Hanakai-san" dijo el castaño sonriéndole "Siéntense"

Ambos jalaron unas sillas y procedieron a tomar asiento junto al muchacho. Extrañamente y pese a que la recordaban un poco más ruidosa, el resto de la [Clase F] se mantuvo en silencio, generando una expresión confundida en la pareja.

"¿Sucede algo, chicos?" preguntó el rubio con una expresión confundida "Están mas callados de lo normal…"

"N-N-No es como si pudiéramos evitarlo…" dijo Arata alzando la mirada con nervios

"E-Es solo que el aura es muy…sofocante" expuso Fumiko con notable molestia

"Ah, sí" dijo Saji mirando hacia las mesas con los demonios jóvenes "Parecen estar algo emocionados y por eso no pueden contener sus auras, no me sorprende que estén incomodos y molestos, el miasma es asqueroso"

"Si…" dijo el castaño bebiendo con normalidad de su copa

"Aunque tú no pareces tan afectado, Hyoudo-san" dijo la peli-blanca mirando al castaño

"E-Eso es porque…"

"D-Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Gremory-sempai y su nobleza no me sorprendería que Hyoudo-san ya esté completamente acostumbrado" dijo Eiji mirando al chico "¿No es así?"

"¡S-Si, eso!"

"Sin embargo, chicos, deberían esforzarse un poco y mostrarse un poco más dignos" informo el portador de uno de los fragmentos del alma de Vritra con una sonrisa, acomodando algunos cabellos en su cabeza "No sabemos si haya algún amo interesado entre estos demonios jóvenes dispuesto a ofrecerles la oportunidad de formar parte de su nobleza. Sé que aunque son de la [Clase F] han perdido toda esperanza de ello, pero tomen a Hyoudo como ejemplo, el venia completamente resignado y sin embargo Gremory y Sitri ya le han ofrecido formar parte de sus noblezas"

"¡S-Saji, eso es…!"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo la clase entera ante la inmensa sorpresa

"Lo esperaba de Gremory-sempai, pero…" dijo Arata sorprendido "No tenía idea de que Sitri-sempai también te había propuesto formar parte de su nobleza…"

"No le den más importancia de la que deberían" quejo el castaño terminándose su bebida "Me negué a la propuesta de ambas debido a que jamás lo considere y no sabía qué hacer"

"Aun así que dos herederas se te propongan para que formes parte de su nobleza es sorprendente" admitió Atsushi ajustándose los anteojos "Muchísimo mas considerando de quienes se trata"

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Vamos, no te hagas el inocente. Sabes perfectamente que Gremory-sempai tiene una legión de seguidores debido a lo inmensamente hermosa que es, incluso su cuenta de Twitter y Facebook tiene un montón de seguidores, ni hablar de su cuenta de Instragram, no me canso de las imágenes que publica" dijo Arata casi babeando "Sitri-sempai podrá no ser tan hermosa ni voluptuosa, pero igualmente tiene su legión de seguidores, algunos gustan de las planas y ese aspecto de "belleza fría" suma una gran cantidad de puntos moe"

"Normalmente te llamaría pervertido pero esta vez debo admitir que tienes razón" dijo Eiji suspirando "Es sorprendente saber que esas dos te quieren en sus noblezas, Hyoudo-san"

" _¿Realmente es así?_ " pensó el castaño rascándose la mejilla, ligeramente avergonzado

"Sin embargo es toda una sorpresa…" expuso el rubio admirando a los demonios jóvenes en la habitación "Ver a todos esos demonios reunidos, conociendo aunque sea un poco de mitología es sorprendente…"

"Y que lo digas…" asintió el castaño mirando a los demonios jóvenes

Y por supuesto que era sorprendente. Empezando por Seekvaira Agares, cuyo clan ostentaba el rango de Archiduque y Bael cuyo rango era Gran Rey. En términos simples, si el [Maou] era el dueño de una compañía, el Gran Rey sería algo así como el vicepresidente y el Archiduque el director ejecutivo, por lo tanto ambos eran rangos bastante altos en lo que respecta a la cadena de rangos del inframundo.

Por no mencionar a Gremory que tenían como familiar al [Maou] Lucifer, Sitri que tenía a la [Maou] Leviatán, Astaroth tenía a Beelzebub y Glasya-Labolas a Asmodeus. Todo un grupo compuesto de demonios de rangos y conexiones meramente increíbles, no había duda alguna de ello.

" _Ahora tiene sentido que se espere tanto de esta generación de jóvenes demonios, todos y cada uno de ellos son provenientes de clanes con un prestigio increíble. Por no hablar de sus habilidades_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo levemente " _La generación más prometedora hasta ahora, eh…_ "

La habitación se mantuvo en ese estado por un rato más. Poco a poco los humanos comenzaron a desenvolverse y a entablar conversaciones entre ellos, mientras junto a los demonios esperaban a que la ceremonia diese comienzo.

Al cabo de unos minutos una puerta en el fondo de la habitación fue abierta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Al mirar hacia la dirección de la puerta pudieron percatarse de un demonio que posiblemente era otro miembro del staff del evento entrando con una expresión normal. Inmediatamente los demonios jóvenes disiparon sus auras, quizás como muestra de relajación o de respeto hacia el empleado, quien sabe.

"Lamento haberlos tenido esperando a todos durante tanto tiempo" el empleado hablo con gentileza, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante e indicando con sus manos la puerta "Ya pueden ir hacia la habitación donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, todo el mundo está esperando"

Los jóvenes demonios tragaron saliva, estaban a instantes de dar comienzo al evento que posiblemente marcaria sus vidas de ahora en adelante, mentirían si dijeran que no estaban nerviosos. Sin embargo también contaban con una determinación y apoyo mayor que sus nervios, sus familiares les estaban apoyando y puesto expectativas en ellos, las cumplirían sin más.

Inmediatamente todos se prepararon para ser guiados hacia la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, aquí cabe destacar que el hijo de Glasya-Labolas ya había recuperado el conocimiento y su nobleza le ayudaba a caminar, pues al parecer no se había recuperado totalmente de aquel potente puñetazo que el heredero de Bael le había propinado.

Tras unos minutos de haber caminado por un pasillo el empleado se detuvo delante de una enorme puerta de madera, se inclinó en muestra de respeto y la abrió, indicándole a todos que entrasen en la habitación. Los herederos de cada clan se colocaron adelante, tragando saliva una última vez y procedieron a entrar con sus noblezas y clases siguiéndoles de cerca.

Al entrar inmediatamente se percataron de que se trataba de una habitación bastante grande, tanto como lo era un salón, con el techo inmensamente alto. Extrañamente se encontraba un poco oscura, iluminada solo en algunas áreas, como lo era la parte donde se encontraban las mesas.

Había distintas mesas con un papel sobre ellas que indicaba a las clases donde sentarse, por ejemplo la de la [Clase S] decía: "S Class" sobre ella, indicándoles que esta era su mesa. Todas las clases fueron hacia las mesas que se les habían indicado y tomaron asiento alrededor de cada una, quedándose en silencio debido a una sola razón.

A tan solo un par de metros de donde se hallaban las mesas se encontraban algunos asientos que a diferencia de los demás se encontraban a varios metros de alto. Y sobre dichos asientos se encontraban sentados lo que todos inmediatamente reconocieron como los más antiguos demonios, hombres y mujeres de edad avanzada y que pese al ser demonios poseían una vitalidad casi infinita mostraban signos de vejes, lo cual claramente mostraba su antigüedad.

Además de esos demonios antiguos también podíamos encontrar al destacable [Maou] Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer, que lucía su ardiente y extravagante cabellera carmesí mientras admiraba a los jóvenes demonios con aquellos zafiros que tenía por ojos. El poseedor de la [Bosted Gear] también pudo percatarse de la presencia de Ajuka Beelzebub, quien saludo alegremente al notarle.

También había otras dos personas, una de ellas era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro peinado en coletas, con hermosos ojos color violeta y que vestía un atuendo formal. Al ver que esta mujer saludaba y lanzaba besos, extrañamente, a la heredera de Sitri, todos supusieron que se trataba de la [Maou] Leviatán, Serafall Sitri, quien por cierto tenía una reputación de siscona.

Ya al final podíamos ver a un hombre que mantenía una expresión sumamente seria, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el frente. Debido a un artículo que había leído antes, el castaño recordaba que ese rostro sin ninguna duda pertenecía al [Maou] Asmodeus.

Tales presencias poderosas y antiguas ante ellos pusieron a los herederos de cada clan tensos y nerviosos, no era para menos, todos y cada uno de esos personas que casi parecían estar juzgándolos poseían un aura por encima de la suya que creaba una intensa presión en el aire.

A lo lejos podíamos apreciar al clan Phenex observando la ceremonia en silencio, ya acostumbrados a la situación y merendando con aparente normalidad ante los nervios y silencio de todos los demás que prestaban atención a los demonios antiguos y [Maous].

A continuación cada uno de los herederos se colocaron en fila, los unos al lado de los otros. Inmediatamente sus noblezas procedieron a colocarse detrás de sus reyes, mostrándose tan serios y dignos como podían ante tal presión y nervios. Los reyes de cada nobleza se relajaron como pudieron y después alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con la presión de la mirada de aquellos demonios ancianos.

"Bueno…" uno de los demonios ancianos hablo, con una voz profunda y solemne "Ya se han reunido. Con el fin de comprobar la cara de todos y cada uno de ustedes, los jóvenes que cargan con el futuro de esta generación, los hemos reunido. Y no tienen por qué ponerse nerviosos, esta reunión se realiza regularmente a modo de comprobar los talentos y objetivos de cada generación, no son y serán los únicos"

En ese instante la mirada de los ancianos se pasearon por los herederos, notando la clara herida en la mejilla del heredero de Glasya-Labolas que se mantenía serio, pero el rojo de su mejilla era más que evidente.

"Je, parece que comenzaron a luchar inmediatamente, eh…" esta vez un demonio con un bigote distintivo hablo con sarcasmo "Igual que siempre…"

"Sin embargo no encuentro nada particularmente malo sobre eso" Sirzechs inmediatamente tomo la palabra con una sonrisa suave "Ustedes seis son lo mejor de esta generación y me alegra ver que tienen tanta energía. Igualmente me gustaría que compitiesen entre ustedes mismos antes de dar cara al mundo, como forma de fortalecerse"

Ante esas palabras comenzó a haber murmuros entre lo que uno denominaría como "El consejo demoniaco".

"¿Está sugiriendo que estos 6 demonios tengan [Rating Games] entre ellos?" pregunto un anciano

"Si, creo que sería una buena manera de prepararlos para el futuro" respondió el [Maou] rojo sonriendo "Además el torneo está a punto de dar comienzo, creo que sería una buena idea"

"Ciertamente…"

Mientras el consejo demoniaco debatía entre ellos con murmuros, uno de los jóvenes demonios dio un paso adelante con una presencia imponente que llamo la atención. Sairaorg Bael inmediatamente alzo la mirada, mirando hacia Lucifer con seriedad.

"¿Eventualmente lucharemos contra la [Khaos Brigade], no es así?" preguntó el heredero de Bael con seriedad

En el instante en que ese nombre fue mencionado todos se sorprendieron. [Khaos Brigade], conocida por ser una brigada terrorista formada tanto por humanos, como demonios y algunos ángeles caídos, cuyo único fin era provocar el caos y separar a las facciones de la gran unión de razas.

"Es muy probable" acepto Sirzechs con normalidad "Sin embargo, no quiero enviar a los demonios jóvenes a la lucha, si es posible"

"¿Por qué?" Inmediatamente el heredero de Bael replico "Es cierto que aun somos jóvenes a diferencia de ustedes los [Maous] o los miembros del consejo. Sin embargo, si nos dedicamos a recibir solamente la bondad por parte de nuestros predecesores, nos volveremos niños mimados y al final no podremos hacer nada"

Las palabras de ese chico llevaban razón, si no se les enseñaba lo adecuado para una situación peligrosa al final no podrían enfrentarla. Algunos de los ancianos del consejo asintieron ante sus palabras y aunque Lucifer asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente tomo la palabra.

"Sairaorg, admiro tu valentía. Sin embargo aún eres joven y por consiguiente imprudente. Por encima de todo me gustaría evitar enviarlos a ustedes los jóvenes, que todavía están en desarrollo, al campo de batalla" explico el [Maou] rojo con seriedad "Además, perder a los demonios jóvenes de esta generación sería un golpe muy duro para el inframundo. Quiero que entiendas que todos ustedes son un tesoro para nosotros, mucho más valioso de lo que piensan. Es por eso que quisiera que experimentaran las cosas sin prisa, paso a paso y mediante ello crezcan"

El heredero de la familia Bael asintió en comprensión al entender lo que él [Maou] decía, sin embargo su expresión parecía insatisfecha, como si algo en esa respuesta no le hubiese convencido del todo, sin embargo no dijo nada más.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras le siguió una conversación compleja sobre lo relacionado al torneo y algunos otros aspectos complicados. La mayor parte de los humanos se habían perdido en la conversación y prefirieron conversar en voz baja, debido a que no entendían ni pio de lo que aquellos ancianos decían. Aunque los jóvenes demonios parecían comprender perfectamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos el conocido [Maou] rojo se aclaró la garganta para hablar nuevamente:

"Me disculpo por entretenerlos con esa larga charla. Solo quiero que comprendan que todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en ustedes, los jóvenes. Quiero que entiendan que ustedes son nuestro tesoro más preciado, el tesoro del inframundo"

Los demonios jóvenes sonrieron inconscientemente ante tal orgullo, mostrándose dignos y serios ante tal cargo. Su cargo ahora mismo era guiar al inframundo a mejores épocas y claro que tomarían dicho papel con orgullo.

"Para terminar y como es usual en esta ceremonia…" uno de los ancianos del consejo hablo "¿Podemos escuchar sus respectivas metas para el futuro?"

Inmediatamente los demonios jóvenes tragaron saliva. Finalmente había llegado el momento, proclamar sus sueños y aspiraciones ante el consejo en busca de aceptación para poder llegar a cumplirlos con orgullo. Se llevaron una mano al pecho para calmar nervios.

Sin embargo entre los herederos había uno que no dudo un solo instante y avanzo un paso, y por supuesto se trataba del más poderoso de los 6, Sairaorg Bael. El fornido muchacho se paró firme, con esa imponente presencia y una expresión seria.

"Mi sueño es llegar a ser [Maou]"

Había proclamado eso sin titubear.

"Hoh…" los miembros del consejo lo miraron con admiración

Los demás herederos lo miraron casi con la boca abierta, no solo no había dudado un instante en proclamar su sueño sino que era uno de una talla sumamente increíble. Llegar a ser [Maou] no era una cosa sencilla, algunos ni siquiera lo soñarían debido a lo difícil que seria y aun así aquí estaba este chico, proclamando querer convertirse en uno.

"Hasta ahora no ha habido precedentes de un candidato a [Maou] por parte de la familia Bael" uno de los ancianos dijo eso

"Ya que la gente siente que no hay elección y la esperanza se está perdiendo, voy a convertirme en un [Maou]" el heredero de Bael se mostró determinado en su sueño

Los ancianos del consejo e incluso los [Maous] actuales miraron al muchacho con admiración, muy pocos tendrían el valor de proclamar eso delante suyo y había que darle su mérito por ser capaz de hacerlo. Sin duda alguna un potencial demonio para el futuro.

"¿Y qué hay de los demás?" pregunto otro anciano

Inmediatamente los ancianos buscaron al siguiente, esperando a que alguien más proclamase su sueño ante ellos. Sin embargo, quizás debido a la sorpresa y a la cinta tremendamente alta que había puesto el heredero de Bael, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Entonces rápidamente la heredera del clan Gremory dio un paso al frente, colocándose al lado de su primo. Presiono su mano contra su pecho y después se paró firme, alzando la mirada para encarar al consejo con aquellos brillantes ojos color zafiro. Su expresión imbatible y una presencia única y elegante, digna.

Abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada. ¿Dudo? No, un instante antes de hablar a su mente llegaron los rostros de sus padres y aquella lejana memoria regreso a su mente, fresca, como si hubiese sucedido hace tan solo un instante. En su cabeza, las palabras que había dicho de niña: _"¡Voy a ser la mejor y más fuerte líder del clan Gremory! ¡Fufufu…!"_

Su ingenuidad de aquel entonces le genero una pequeña risita.

"Mi sueño es…" la heredera del clan Gremory sonrió, sin mostrar duda en lo absoluto "Voy a ganar todos y cada uno de los [Rating Games] y me convertiré en la reina de los [Rating Game]. De igual forma, me convertiré en la mejor y más fuerte líder que el clan Gremory haya tenido en toda la historia"

Como si hubiesen sido dirigidas hacia él, solamente hacia él, el [Maou] Sirzechs sintió su corazón palpitar con poder y velocidad, se emocionó a mas no poder. Tal sueño y determinación viniendo por parte de su pequeña hermana menor, a quien le habían echado la carga de heredar el clan. ¡Estaba profundamente orgulloso!

Ya con los listones tan altos Agares, Astaroth y Glasya-Labolas la tuvieron difícil para proclamar sus aspiraciones, aunque de momento no hubo ningún aparente problema ya que al ser demonios en todo su esplendor, sus aspiraciones fueron más que aceptadas por el consejo sin ninguna clase de problema.

Y entonces fue el turno de Sona Sitri, quien dio un paso adelante y miro al consejo. Pudo percatarse de como su hermana mayor le saludaba alegremente y le lanzaba besos, generándole algo de molestia. Se sacó los nervios con un suspiro y después encaro al consejo, ajustándose los anteojos y hablando:

"Mi sueño es crear una escuela de [Rating Game] en el inframundo"

Tan pronto como la heredera de Sitri proclamo su sueño recibió aplausos eufóricos por su hermana mayor, la [Maou] Leviatan, pero había sido ella la única en reaccionar. A diferencia de los demás, esta vez los ancianos simplemente se mostraron serios y se quedaron en silencio.

"Si se trata de aprender sobre los [Rating Games], ¿No existen ya medios para ello?" pregunto uno de los ancianos del consejo

A diferencia de los demás, estaba siendo juzgada. Aunque en cierta manera los ancianos del consejo tenían razón, si se trataba solamente de educar a los demonios sobre los [Rating Games], ya existían medios para ello. Sin embargo…

"Si, sin embargo esa escuela solo admite demonios de clase alta o cuyo rango sea aceptable. La escuela que busco construir admitirá a cualquier demonio, sin importar si este es de clase baja o demonio re-encargado" explico la heredera de Sitri suavemente "No pienso hacer distinción alguna"

Eso en cierta forma sonaba bastante bien. Considerando que los demonios de clase baja y re-encarnados eran discriminados por los pura-sangre, esta escuela les quedaría como anillo al dedo debido a que la otra era solo para los miembros de la alta sociedad.

No parecía haber problema alguno, hasta que…

"¡Jajajajaja….!"

Una fuerte y profunda risa sorprendió a la hija menor del clan Sitri. Sin previo aviso los ancianos del consejo habían comenzado a burlarse en voz alta, carcajeándose, riéndose en su cara.

Los demás herederos se mostraron sorprendidos y la heredera de Gremory ni hablar, estaba pálida y sus ojos abiertos cual platos, no entendía el significado de esto. Glasya-Labolas por otro lado soltó una carcajada, pero se detuvo al dolerle la mejilla. Aunque Bael se mostraba serio y en silencio, su cuerpo emanaba un aura y presión aterradora.

Los estudiantes de las distintas clases se mantenían en silencio, ellos tampoco entendían por qué el consejo se estaba burlando del sueño de aquella hermosa chica. Aunque había un cierto joven de cabellera castaña que estaba suspirando pequeñas cantidades de fuego mientras apretaba los puños, conteniendo un manto de aura de su cuerpo.

"¡Eso es imposible!"

"¡Jajaja! ¡Increíble…!"

"¡Ya veo! ¡Tenemos una soñadora…!"

"¡Es bueno ser joven!" rio un anciano "Sin embargo para que la próxima cabeza del clan Sitri diga que tremenda estupidez es su sueño. Irónicamente debería agradecerle a dios por ese disparate que has dicho, no esperaba menos antes del debut"

Después de un leve descanso los ancianos dejaron de reír.

"Incluso aunque el inframundo actual ha sufrido grandes cambios desde la gran unión de razas, la discriminación a los demonios de clase baja y re-encarnados aún existe y es mucho más común de lo que piensas. Aún hay personas que encuentran esa clase de cosas natural, ¿Sabes?"

Ah, fue en ese instante que todos comprendieron, en especial los alumnos de la [Clase F]. Ellos solo habían sido testigos de la parte bonita de la moneda, quizás se habían hecho de la vista gorda inconscientemente, negándose al hecho de que durante sus excursiones pudieron notarlo, la notable discriminación de la clase alta a la clase baja.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuanto se esforzasen en cambiar, la sociedad demoniaca ya encontraba todo eso normal. Ya no había nada que hacer para cambiar su forma de vida, simplemente ignorarlo para no quedar envuelto.

Sin embargo, comprendiendo todo eso y aun así determinada a cambiar eso, ayudar a los demonios de clase baja y re-encarnados a introducirse a la sociedad demoniaca, Sona Sitri proclamo con seriedad:

"Lo digo en serio"

Como si les hubiesen contado un mal chiste, los miembros del consejo suspiraron con resignación.

"Señorita Sona Sitri. Demonios de clase baja y re-encarnados están destinados a trabajar para sus amos, la clase alta y solo son seleccionados por su talento" uno de los ancianos dijo con frialdad "¿Esta escuela tuya no haría que el orden actual se tambalease? Otorgándoles un poder que no merecen a la clase baja, los más antiguos de clase alta se negarían sin dudarlo. Acepto el cambio, pero este puede ser tan bueno como malo. Algo así, enseñarles a los demonios de clase baja. Realmente no es de nuestro interés…"

"Por lo tanto, nosotros el gran consejo demoniaco…"

"Rechazamos su sueño…"

Hubo silencio.

Sona Sitri simplemente no podía creérselo. Su mejor amiga, Rias Gremory, estaba igual de sorprendida que ella, simplemente no podía articular una sola palabra de consuelo, aun no podía creérselo. Bael se mantenía en silencio, aunque claramente en negación por tal juicio.

Fue en ese instante que un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los ancianos del consejo. Estos miraron hacia la dirección de la increíble sed de sangre que les amenazaba, encontrándose con nadie menos que Serafall Sitri, la actual [Maou] Leviatán, mirándoles con una expresión casi nunca vista en ella, seriedad y enojo.

Ella era una siscona hardcore, amaba a su hermana con toda su alma, al punto de vivir solo para protegerla. Ella misma había quedado en apoyarla con su sueño, no recordaba haber visto a su pequeña hermana tan feliz que cuando hablaba sobre sus aspiraciones. Se veía tan hermosa pensaba y ahora, su expresión al ser rechazada, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Los ancianos del consejo eran antiguos, con la experiencia y el poder para doblegar a cualquier demonio de clase alta, pero no estaban del todo seguros de ser capaces de contener a esa [Maou] y mucho menos estando enojada. Si ella realmente los atacaba, cabía la posibilidad de ser eliminados sin piedad.

Y un instante antes de que Leviatán hiciese algo…

"¡HAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~….!"

Un fuerte suspiro de aburrimiento resonó en toda la habitación.

Calmando la ira de Serafall en un instante, creando confusión en los ancianos del consejo y más que nada sorprendiendo a los demás estudiantes sentados alrededor suyo, uno de los estudiantes humanos que presenciaban la ceremonia había tenido la osadía de suspirar de esa forma.

Al ver que la [Maou] Leviatán había calmado su ira los ancianos suspiraron con alivio y después miraron hacia abajo. Buscaron entre los estudiantes, encontrando rápidamente al responsable de tal insulto.

Por supuesto no resulto ser otra persona más que aquel joven de cabellera castaña y ojos al juego. El joven de anteojos mantenía una expresión aburrida mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre una mano, suspirando con una notable decepción y aburrimiento ante la importantísima ceremonia que estaba llevándose a cabo.

Sus compañeros de clase le miraban con una expresión nerviosa y el rostro de color azul, esos ancianos intimidaban como el demonio en aquella posición tan alta y con un aura que les hacía de temer. Sin embargo Arata pudo percatarse de que, pese a que se mostraba claramente aburrido y normal, aquel castaño apretaba uno de sus puños con ira.

"Por eso dije que permitir la presencia de los humanos era un error…" uno de los ancianos argumento eso en voz baja

"Silencio" dijo uno de los ancianos, quien al parecer tenía el rango más alto "¿Hay algo con lo que no estés conforme, joven humano? Ya que tu gobierno fue muy insistente permitimos la presencia de los humanos en esta importantísima ceremonia. Si hay algo con lo que…"

"¿Eh?" dijo el castaño mirando hacia los ancianos con normalidad "No, realmente no. Es solo que, bueno ya sabe, ver a un puñado de ancianos resentidos burlándose del sueño de Sona Sitri-sama me parecía aburrido…"

Esas palabras fueron cual dagas a clavarse directamente en el pecho de los ancianos del consejo, generando que estos tuviesen un tic en la ceja y cubriese su cuerpo entero en un intimidante y enorme manto de poder demoniaco, creando una increíble presión en la habitación.

Sin embargo esas palabras generaron distintas reacciones. Mientras que la [Maou] Serafall carcajeaba sin contenerse ante el comentario, los [Maou] Sirzechs y Ajuka contenían una pequeña risa suave. Alguien de la [Clase S] también rio sin contenerse, no, de hecho habían sido varios.

Por no hablar de los herederos, los jóvenes demonios. La heredera de Gremory tenía los ojos abiertos ante lo que estaba sucediendo, inmensamente sorprendida. La hija menor de Sitri no estaba mejor puesto que de igual forma no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos. Y no era para menos. Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth y Agares observaron eso con una expresión llena de sorpresa y casi en blanco.

Incluso el heredero de Bael se mostraba sorprendido. Y claro, no importaba si esos demonios eran ancianos y tuviesen un aspecto viejo, su poder era inmensurablemente increíble. Había una razón por la cual eran tan antiguos y eso era debido a la increíble cantidad de poder que superaba con normalidad a la clase alta y podía categorizarse sencillamente como "Clase Suprema". El nivel de poder de cada uno de los miembros del consejo se codeaba con los [Maous].

"¡H-Humano insensato!" exclamo uno de los ancianos levantándose de su asiento, apuntándole con el dedo "¡Ordeno que lo ejecuten en este instante por insultar al gran consejo demoniaco!"

" _¿Decapitar? ¿Qué estamos en la antigua Roma?_ " pensó el castaño confundido " _Ah, claro, para los demonios eso aún es normal, eh. Que sociedad más podrida, cada vez comprendo más porque Sona-sempai busca tan desesperadamente cambiarla_ "

"Tranquilízate" ordeno el anciano de mayor rango, tranquilizando a su camarada "Joven humano, ¿Eres consciente de lo irrespetuoso que estas siendo hacia el consejo, no es así? Permitimos la presencia de los humanos debido a tu gobierno, no por otra cosa…"

"Mi mal pero no podía simplemente quedarme callado ante lo que estaba pasando…" dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento, mirando a los ancianos con una expresión seria, afilando la mirada "¿Quiénes se creen para juzgar, burlarse y rechazar el sueño de Sona-sempai?"

Mientras el castaño se mantenía firme, uno de sus compañeros de la [Clase D] le observaba con una expresión nerviosa, sonriendo pero falsamente, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla.

" _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hyoudo?_ " pensó el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente " _Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me enoje por cómo se burlaron del sueño de Sitri-sama. Sin embargo…_ "

Dando un ligero vistazo hacia los ancianos sintió una increíble presión, su cuerpo se estremeció debido al manto de poder demoniaco y presión invisible que estos irradiaban, por no hablar de sus miradas serias.

" _¡Esta no es una situación en la que pueda ayudarte….!_ " Pensó el rubio riendo internamente " _¡¿Cómo demonios puedes estar parado ahí con tanta normalidad?! ¡Normal no eres, viejo!_ "

El castaño por otro lado rio brevemente y después comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Los jóvenes demonios le miraron con sorpresa, y las noblezas de estos igualmente. El muchacho les dio un ligero vistazo, percatándose de que había algunas chicas animales bastante lindas entre las noblezas, pero eso quedaría para después.

Se detuvo en medio de las herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory. Estas dos le miraron con gran sorpresa mientras este simplemente les sonreía con normalidad.

"Ise-kun, ¿Qué estas…?" dijo la heredera de Gremory sorprendida

"Ise-kun…" dijo la heredera de Sitri sujetándose un brazo, desviando la mirada "No te involucres. No tienes que…"

"No, si tengo Sona-sempai" interrumpió el muchacho mirándole seriamente "Usted tiene uno de los sueños más prometedores y sin embargo está siendo menospreciada. Tu estas tratando desesperadamente de guiar al inframundo por un camino mejor y aun así estos ancianos…"

Inmediatamente la mirada del castaño fue hacia los ancianos del consejo. Los ojos castaños del muchacho se encontraron con los rojos de los ancianos. Joder, toda la presión, poder demoniaco y aura que esos vejestorios emanaban era absurda. Sin embargo en ese momento no se sintió intimidado e incluso respondió emanando algo de su [Dragon's Aura] de forma inconsciente mientras su pupila se afilaba un poco.

"Ustedes se jactan de buscar jóvenes prometedores para que guíen al inframundo a mejores eras, pero tan pronto aparece uno que realmente busca hacer un cambio, uno que puede mejorar al inframundo, lo rechazan" dijo el castaño seriamente "¿Acaso le temen tanto al cambio?"

"¡Hmph! Humanos, siempre tan ingenuos e irrespetuosos" rio uno de los ancianos "Jamás le he temido al cambio. Sin embargo, no lo entiendes, solo has vivido una pequeña parte de tu efímera vida, no puedes comprender lo que nosotros los demonios antiguos hemos vivido durante las peores y oscuras eras del inframundo"

"Hemos sido testigos de muchos sucesos que trajeron cambios al inframundo y los hemos aceptado" dijo otro de los ancianos "Tu inmadurez es digna de tu edad, solo eres un mocoso. No entiendes nada"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?" dijo el castaño dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro "Hablan de cambios, pero yo no veo ninguno. Es decir, ha habido tantos cambios que el consejo sigue siendo el mismo, ¿No?"

"¿De que estas hablando, humano?"

"Sí, quiero decir. ¿No será que acaso ustedes solo aceptan aquellos cambios que los benefician a ustedes? No, no puede ser. Es decir son demonios, pero incluso para ustedes eso sería muy bajo" explico el chico "Este consejo, que básicamente es una corte marcial, debe ser imparcial y siempre ver por el bienestar del pueblo, no el suyo propio"

Nuevamente ese golpe había ido directamente a su orgullo, generando que nuevamente los ancianos del consejo expulsasen su poder demoniaco en clara muestra de rabia ante los comentarios por parte de este irrespetuoso humano.

La heredera de Gremory estaba en shock por lo que sucedía. En medio de su sorpresa, pudo percatarse de como el joven castaño estiraba su mano hacia ella, tomándole de la mano. Ella se sorprendió debido a eso y se sonrojo, pero al mirar al chico comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero decir, se hacen llamar a sí mismos los juzgadores que velan por el bienestar del inframundo pero al final solo están asegurando su propio bienestar. Jaja, no sé de qué me sorprendo, son demonios después de todo, estará en su ADN, supongo" burlaba el muchacho con una expresión divertida

Con cada palabra el anciano de mayor rango en el consejo tenia tics en su ceja y el poder demoniaco comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo con gran poder.

" _Sona-sempai no puede decir nada debido a que puede ser juzgada, en ese caso…_ " pensó el castaño seriamente " _Voy a decir todo lo que pienso en el nombre de Sona-sempai_ "

El muchacho tomo aire y finalizo con:

"Al final solo son un puñado de ancianos que juzgan los sueños de los más jóvenes por que no pudieron cumplir los suyos. Si, solo están resentidos…"

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

El anciano de mayor rango rugió lo anterior con una cólera increíble, plagando la habitación de poder demoniaco y miasma, acompañados por una increíble presión. El castaño que sonreía divertido cambio su expresión lentamente, regresando a una seria y afilando la mirada mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

La habitación entera se quedó en silencio debido al tremendo grito que ese anciano había lanzado. La hija menor de Sitri y la hija menor de Gremory abrieron sus ojos cual platos, aterradas ante la increíble presencia de ese anciano a quien correctamente temían.

"Mi paciencia se ha terminado, humano" dijo el anciano con frialdad, clavando su mirada carmesí sobre la figura de aquel joven humano "He pasado por alto todos tus irrespetuosos insultos hacia el gran consejo demoniaco y los he perdonado. Sin embargo, aunque estés protegido por la ley de no daño entre razas, eso no quiere decir que quedes completamente exentó de ser castigado por tu crimen. Ya sabes, si estas en Roma has como los romanos. Y si estas en el inframundo, como en el inframundo serás juzgado…"

Al instante y mucho más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar o percibir, 2 demonios aparecieron a ambos lados sosteniendo cuchillas afiladas que colocaron en forme de X alrededor del cuello del castaño. Había sido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera las dos herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory habían podido reaccionar.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde, esos dos demonios vestidos completamente de negro y cuya única zona podía ver eran sus ojos asesinos ya le tenían contra las cuerdas. Hacía falta solo un pequeño movimiento para que estos le removieran la cabeza de su cuerpo.

Y sin embargo no lo hicieron.

Antes de que pudiesen actuar, ambos demonios sintieron un poderoso escalofrió y un terror increíble recorrer su cuerpo. Asombrados por tal sensación miraron por encima de sus hombros, encontrándose en las lejanías con un joven de cabellos plateados y mirada azul que les miraba con una sed de sangre increíble.

Vali Lucifer les había detenido con tan solo una mirada.

Y mientras el castaño estaba sumido en nervios por tal acto de hostilidad en su contra, en los asientos superiores del consejo las cosas se estaban complicado bastante. Aquella intimidante y poderosa aura por parte del mas anciano de los demonios fue suprimida por el aura de uno de los pocos súper-demonios existentes, Ajuka Beelzebub, quien junto a su amigo de toda la vida, Sirzechs Lucifer, comenzaron a expulsar su poder demoniaco en clara muestra de desacuerdo ante lo que el consejo estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?" pregunto Ajuka con seriedad

"Ustedes no poseen el poder para tomar la decisión de ejecutar a un humano. Aun mas, ni siquiera deberían considerarlo de acuerdo al acuerdo realizado entre las razas de no dañarnos entre nosotros. Si ustedes asesinan a Hyoudo-kun…" explico el [Maou] rojo con seriedad "Me veré en la necesidad de tomar la justicia por mis propias manos e impartirles el castigo por romper esa ley, que sería la pena de muerte"

Al ser amenazados por los dos únicos súper-demonios del inframundo el consejo inmediatamente relajo sus auras en muestra de comprensión y respeto ante tal poderoso ser supremo que amenazaba con eliminarles si no pensaban objetivamente.

Tan pronto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo el joven de cabello castaño miro a los dos demonios que sujetaban las cuchillas y sonrió traviesamente. Trago saliva y tomo aire, abrió los ojos mostrando una expresión seria y decidió hacer una más de sus estupideces.

"¿Así que están intentando asesinarme, eh?" dijo el castaño avanzando un paso

Debido a que el chico avanzo las cuchillas se le acercaron aún más al cuello, generando que esos dos demonios tuviesen que retroceder para no cortarle, pero no retiraron las armas de su cuello por alguna razón.

"Adelante, inténtenlo…" dijo el castaño riendo de forma divertida, alzando el dedo de en medio hacia los ancianos del consejo "Los reto"

Al escuchar eso la heredera de Gremory por poco se desmayaba debido a la insensatez de su "novio", la heredera de Sitri abrió la boca tanto que su quijada toco el suelo, metafóricamente hablando. La [Maou] Leviatán nuevamente rio a carcajadas, Lucifer y Beelzebub rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza como si no hubiese de otra. Sus compañeros tiñeron sus rostros de color azul y algunos se desmayaron al imaginar lo que le harían por tal ofensa. Por otro lado el mejor amigo del chico rio brevemente mientras su novia le abrazaba por el brazo.

El actual [Hakuryuukou] simplemente rio divertido ante lo que su rival estaba haciendo. Momentos antes le había salvado la vida y ahora estaba ahí buscando la muerte nuevamente, no podía esperar menos de él.

"Humano…" hablo nuevamente el anciano apretando el puño, con una ceja bien alzada "¿Me estas jodiendo?"

Al escuchar eso por parte de su señor, los dos demonios acercaron aún más las cuchillas al cuello del chico. Sin embargo el muchacho ante eso simplemente miro a los dos demonios y rio, alzando nuevamente la mirada hacia el anciano.

"Eso debería decir yo, ¿Usted me está jodiendo?" preguntó el castaño con la ceja alzada "¿Tiene una idea de lo que le sucederá si se atreve a poner un solo dedo encima mío? ¿Conoce las consecuencias de su incesantes al realizar un intento de asesinato sobre mí?"

"¡Hmph!" uno de los ancianos echo aire por la nariz "Nosotros los demonios no le tememos a un problema diplomático entre razas. Es más, consideramos que si de alguna manera esta llamada "alianza" es rota sería mucho mejor, algunas cosas han ido para peor por culpa de esta dichosa alianza"

"Eso podría ser verdad, sin embargo en este momento están endemoniadamente jodidos" rio el castaño

"¿De que estas hablando, humano?"

"De acuerdo a la ley de prohibición de daño entre razas, un asesinato por parte de un miembro de una raza a otra sería considerado una violación al acuerdo entre razas, generando una disputa problemática que podría llevar al quiebre de la alianza entre razas. Entonces…" explico el castaño con seriedad "¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que sucederá si la alianza es rota?"

Extrañamente los ancianos se sintieron intimidados por esas palabras, negando en respuesta.

"Supongamos por un momento que ustedes me asesinan aquí. ¿Ustedes cómo piensan que el gobierno humano reaccionara ante el asesinato de un humano a manos y en tierra de demonios? ¿Acaso se piensan que simplemente lo tomaran con calma y lo olvidaran? No sean ingenuos" dijo el chico con una expresión sumamente seria "Usted sería enviado a prisión bajo el cargo de asesinato. Pero conociendo su temperamento y orgullo como demonio se negaría y es entonces cuando los humanos tendrían que recurrir a la otra forma, la que de hecho, se nos da mucho mejor…"

"Guerra" dijo Lucifer seriamente

"Si…"

"¡Je! ¿Realmente piensas que en caso de una guerra los humanos podrían derrotar a los demonios?" bufo uno de los ancianos "Que estupideces estas…"

"Usted es el único estúpido. No se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido durante estos 20 años de alianza. Así como ustedes se han integrado a nuestra sociedad y aprendido sobre nosotros, nosotros los humanos hicimos exactamente lo mismo con ustedes. Sin embargo, nosotros no buscamos aprender nada de ustedes, solo una única cosa" respondió el muchacho afilando la mirada "Sus debilidades"

"¿Debilidades?"

"Es arte de la guerra simple, incluso el más cercano aliado puede convertirse en el más temible enemigo, recuérdenlo. Lo primero que la humanidad comenzó a investigar sobre ustedes fueron sus debilidades e inmediatamente después de aprenderlas comenzaron a prepararse para contrarrestar cualquier fuerza demoniaca. Ya saben, lo básico, más vale prevenir que lamentar" dijo el castaño sonriendo "Ahora misma la humanidad está más que preparada para hacerles frente sin ninguna clase de problema. Ah, pero no se sientan mal, no fueron solo ustedes, hicimos exactamente lo mismo con los ángeles, aunque de estos no dudamos tanto como de ustedes"

"E-Eso es…"

"Por no mencionar que durante estos últimos 20 años la cifra de humanos re-encarnados ha aumentado exponencialmente. Actualmente un 60% de la población total del inframundo consta de demonios re-encarnados"

"¿Y qué sucede con eso? Eso solo suma más poder a nuestras tropas en caso de guerra…" dijo uno de los ancianos confiado

"¿Usted es idiota?" preguntó el castaño con confusión "¿Acaso ha olvidado que todos esos demonios re-encarnados fueron en un momento humanos y que de hecho, a parte de su biología cambiada debido a la re-encarnación, de hecho estos continúan siendo humanos?"

Al principio no comprendieron muy bien que idea trataba de plantear, pero un par de instantes después entendieron a donde quería llegar con eso.

"Que mejor forma de destruir al inframundo que con tropas infiltradas a las que ustedes estúpidamente permitieron entrar a su mundo. Si una guerra estalla, créame cuando se lo digo, todos esos demonios re-encarnados se van a alzar en armas contra ustedes los demonios, porque antes que demonios, todos ellos son humanos"

GLUP

Los miembros del consejo tragaron saliva.

"Ustedes nos dejaron aprender sus debilidades, crear armas para combatirlos y derrotarlos, infiltrar tropas en sus dominios y peor que eso, ustedes mismos les enseñaron a usar el poder demoniaco del cual les habían dotado" dijo el castaño seriamente "Los únicos que salen muy jodidos de la ruptura de la alianza son ustedes, no los humanos"

Sonriendo con confianza el muchacho dio un paso adelante, amenazando su propia vida con las cuchillas cerca de su cuello. Sin embargo los dos demonios rápidamente retrocedieron, pero una de las cuchillas había quedado lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle una pequeña cortada en el cuello por la cual empezó a sangrar.

Al ver la sangre de un civil protegido por el gobierno humano los ancianos del consejo abrieron sus ojos cual platos, mientras que el muchacho sonreía con confianza.

"¿Aun así buscan la guerra con los humanos?"

Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente uno de los ancianos echo aire por la nariz mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando al muchacho con una mirada seria, menospreciándole y restándole importancia a todas sus palabras.

"Tonterías, ¿De verdad piensas que seremos intimidados por los comentarios de un civil? Sueñas, humano" dijo el anciano agitando su mano para restarle importancia "Independientemente de si algo de lo que dices es verdad, dudo bastante que el gobierno humano vaya a la guerra por algo tan trivial como la muerte de un simple humano. Además, parece que has olvidado ya los distintos casos de muertes humanas causadas por los demonios vagabundos que han aparecido en el mundo humano. No estoy argumentando la falta de iniciativa de tu gobierno, sino que te elevas demasiado, no intentes ser más importante de lo que eres. A los ojos del mundo humano y demonio, tu existencia es efímera, da igual si estas o no estas"

El muchacho de cabello castaño se quedó en silencio pero sabía en su interior que ese anciano tenía razón. Desde que se había logrado la alianza entre las razas había habido casos cada vez más normales y notorios de demonios vagabundos que atacaban y asesinaban humanos, por supuesto siempre eran contrarrestados por las fuerzas especiales formadas tanto por humanos como demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, quienes se encargaban de enfrentar esos desastres, pero al final siempre quedaba en eso.

Sin embargo si esos casos no eran suficientes para hacer estallar la guerra era debido a que esos demonios vagabundos actuaban en contra de sus maestros y del mismo inframundo en sí, de ahí que los asesinatos no se atribuyesen al gobierno demoniaco en sí, y fueran categorizados como ataques terroristas en lugar de un ataque por parte de los demonios.

Ah, tenía tantas ganas de cerrarle la boca a ese anciano argumentando que su existencia era incluso más importante que la suya debido a que poseía la [Bosted Gear], donde se encontraba sellado Ddraig, y que su existencia era de hecho una que podía decidir el destino de todos los mundos dependiendo de su papel. Pero sabía que sería una completa molestia, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

"Bueno, retomando el asunto anterior" el anciano nuevamente tomo la palabra "Es cierto que al ser un estudiante de la Sagrada Universidad de Artes Demoniacas posees la protección de tu gobierno y tu prestigio es más elevado que el del resto de los humanos, sin restarle importancia a estos, claro. Sin embargo, pese a que estas protegido de todo daño por parte nuestra, eso no quiere decir que no estemos en nuestro derecho de pedirte que salgas debido a tus irrespetuosos comentarios ante el gran consejo demoniaco"

El anciano alzo la mano e inmediatamente los dos demonios que sostenían las cuchillas le tomaron por cada brazo, levantándole un poco del suelo, sorprendiendo al castaño que simplemente sonrió falsamente mientras miraba a los ancianos.

"Guardias, por favor escolten a ese humano fuera de la habitación, desafortunadamente tendrás que esperar en la otra habitación mientras la ceremonia termina. No te ofendas, considérate afortunado de haber sido tan irrespetuoso y seguir con vida, no muchos corren con esa suerte" explico el anciano con normalidad

"Lo agradezco" dijo el castaño con ironía

"Ise-kun…" dijo la hija menor de Gremory mirándole

"No te preocupes, Rias-sempai. Estoy bien" dijo el castaño sonriendo suavemente, para después mirar hacia la hija de los Sitri

"Ise-kun, yo…" dijo la heredera de Sitri

"No tienes que decir nada, Sona-sempai. Comprendo la situación en la que estas y me disculpo por haber hecho tanto alboroto. Sin embargo…" la mirada del chico se volvió seria "Si Sona-sempai desea con tantas fuerzas cumplir su sueño, debe defender su postura y no dejarse intimidar por esos ancianos resentidos. Sea firme, de otra forma no lograra cumplirlo"

Sin decir nada los demonios comenzaron a caminar, llevándose al chico que simplemente suspiro con cansancio y los dejo ser mientras observaba los alrededores en silencio. Su mejor amigo le hiso una seña con las manos pidiendo perdón por no haberle apoyado, pero el castaño simplemente respondió diciendo con señas que no había problema. Sus compañeros de clase le miraron con una expresión aliviada de que este aun conservase su cabeza, por lo que el chico simplemente rio en su dirección. Por ultimo miro hacia el fondo de la habitación, encontrándose con la mirada de aquel peli-platino que le había salvado hace unos minutos, notando como este reía en aprobación por lo que había hecho, generando que el chico no tuviese de otra más que asentir con la cabeza.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta los dos guardias le soltaron y le indicaron que saliera de la habitación. El chico rasco su nuca apenado por la "escenita" que había montado en una ocasión tan especial y se disculpó internamente con los que no estaban implicados. Los ancianos al verle ya delante de la puerta miraron hacia los jóvenes demonios para reanudar su ceremonia. Sin embargo…

" _Bueno…supongo que…_ " penso el castaño mirando hacia el suelo " _Ya puedo dejarla salir…toda esta ira_ "

A decir verdad había estado cabreadísimo desde el principio de la ceremonia. No lograba comprender por qué demonios todos esos prometedores jóvenes tenían que buscar la aprobación de esas momias para poder cumplir sus metas, no lo entendía, sabía que eran demonios y sus costumbres eran raras, pero no podía aceptarlo aunque lo intentara.

Sus puños apretados con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba. Lentamente un manto de aura escarlata llameante cubrió su cuerpo, una presión invisible se hiso presente, su pupila se afilo. No íbamos a decir que era fuerte, porque aunque sin lugar a dudas estaba cabreado, apenas pisaba los talones en cuestiones de poder puro a los demonios clase media, eso con mucha suerte. Sin embargo, la abrupta aparición de su aura y esa presión, acompañada por la familiar y aterradora sensación de su [Dragon's Aura] fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de los ancianos.

"Una última cosa…" dijo el castaño girándose lentamente hacia los ancianos

No se volteo por completo, simplemente miro por encima de su hombro. Los ancianos le miraron con cansancio, pensando que haría otra escena. Sin embargo al mirarle se sorprendieron debido al aura que emanaba y debido a aquella pupila afilada que penetro sus almas cual espada, estremeciéndoles ligeramente.

"La próxima vez asegúrense de lavarse la boca antes de hablar mierda sobre los sueños de otras personas" dijo el castaño con disgusto "En serio, había olvidado lo desagradable que podían ser los demonios"

Diciendo eso ultimo el chico simplemente abrió las puertas y salió de la habitación.

Tras eso la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Mientras los ancianos aún se recuperaban de la sorpresa que ese humano les había metido, los estudiantes habían comenzado a susurrar entre ellos en torno a ese chico. Por qué vamos, huevos había que tener para plantarle cara a esos ancianos de esa forma, su imagen ante las demás clases había cambiado.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo comenzó a maquinarse la idea de que el muchacho le estaba siendo infiel a la heredera de Gremory con la hija menor de los Sitri, ya que no había muchas razones para oponerse a los ancianos más que para defender a la chica de la que gustas, y ya que el muchacho había defendido a Sitri, algunos comenzaron a maquinar un triángulo amoroso entorno a esos tres.

Mientras tanto los [Maous] Lucifer y Beelzebub charlaban entre ellos.

"Como decirlo, Ise-kun tiene bastante energía" rio el [Maou] rojo "Pensé que sucedería algo, pero no llegue a considerar que fuese a reaccionar de esa forma"

"Ise-kun tiene un gran temperamento, no muchas cosas logran hacerle perder la paciencia pero si lo hacen, pues ya lo viste" dijo Ajuka recargando su rostro en su mano mientras suspiraba "Pensar que argumentaría la investigación humana sobre las debilidades de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos"

"Bueno, en cierta forma esas investigaciones se hicieron para facilitar el lidiar con los continuos ataques de demonios vagabundos. De ahí que la humanidad haya creado tantas armas para contrarrestar a los demonios. Sin embargo Ise-kun tiene razón, en caso de guerra la humanidad ha desarrollado defensas en torno a los demonios mucho más afectivas que las nuestras contra ellos"

"Por no mencionar la gran ventaja de que los demonios somos vulnerables al poder sagrado y en caso de un quiebre en la alianza, dudo que los ángeles vayan a apoyarnos a nosotros antes que a los humanos. Es literalmente como Ise-kun dijo, de la alianza los únicos que salimos tremendamente jodidos somos nosotros"

"Bueno en eso tienes razón…" dijo Sirzechs mirando hacia el otro lado

El [Maou] rojo pudo percatarse de como su compañera de oficio, Leviatán se encontraba con una expresión relajada y aburrida mientras miraba a su pequeña y adorada hermana parada unos cuentos metros abajo.

"¿Pasa algo, Serafall?" pregunto Lucifer curioso

"No, solo estaba pensando "Me agrada ese chico"" dijo la [Maou] de coletas y ojos violetas "Me alegro de ver que Sona-chan fue defendida por alguien. Si ese chico no hubiese dicho nada, probablemente yo hubiese eliminado a unos cuantos ancianos del consejo…"

Esas palabras causaron escalofríos en algunos de los ancianos.

"Pero bueno ustedes ancianos amargados" hablo Serafall en voz alta "¡¿Quiénes se creen para atormentar de esa forma a mi Sona-chan, eh?! ¡Si siguen atormentándola entonces yo haré lo mismo con ustedes!"

Su tono de voz sonaba a puchero, pero incluso de esa forma los ancianos se sintieron tremendamente intimidados y una increíble presión les invadió. Se aclararon la garganta y miraron hacia la heredera de Sitri, quien negaba con la cabeza debido a la vergüenza que su hermana mayor le causaba.

"Por favor Serafall Sitri-sama, no mezcle asuntos personales con esta decisión. Incluso aunque sea su hermana menor, no puede apoyarla solo por eso…" argumento uno de los ancianos

"¿Qué dijiste calvo?"

"¿Ca-Calvo?"

"Yo…no retrocederé"

Sorprendiendo a los ancianos, la hija menor de los Sitri dijo lo anterior. Su hermana mayor le miro curiosa, abriendo los ojos cual platos ante la postura y mirada determinada que su hermana menor mostraba. Se emocionó ya que pocas veces podía verla debido al trabajo y ver esa faceta suya, era como un bonus.

"Incluso si ustedes se niegan e incluso si los demonios de clase alta lo rechazan, yo continuare con mi sueño" dijo la heredera de Sitri ajustándose los anteojos y llevándose las manos a las caderas "No vine a pedirles permiso, solo a informarles"

"¡Kakaka….!" rio Serafall alzando las piernas y poniendo los pies encima del asiento "Sera mejor que se rindan, ancianos. Cuando Sona-chan se pone en ese estado es imposible hacerla retroceder, mejor déjenla ser y dejen de atormentarla, no lograran echarla para atrás"

Los ancianos escucharon eso y miraron a la hija menor de Sitri. Esa mirada y postura, por no hablar de aquel gentil pero hostil manto de aura, parecía que no bromeaba. Desbordaba determinación y confianza.

"Hah…" uno de los ancianos suspiro, sobando el área entre sus cejas "No parece que vayas a cambiar de opinión…"

"No hay necesidad de negarse ahora cuando su ambición es de momento un sueño" dijo Sirzechs con gentileza "Démosle tiempo para que la cumpla y entonces podamos ser testigos del sueño de Sona Sitri"

"Muchas gracias, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama" agradeció la heredera de Sitri

"¡Hmph!" uno de los ancianos echo aire por la nariz "Después de la escenita que hiso ese humano no me sorprende su valor, nos hiso quedar en ridículo…"

Al escuchar que aquel chico había sido mencionado la heredera de Sitri sonrió suavemente y bajo la mirada. La heredera de Gremory también sonrió suavemente al ver que su mejor amiga había sido, de momento, aceptada y que podía continuar sin ningún problema.

Pero rápidamente la expresión de la pelirroja cambio y bajo la mirada, encontrándose con su mano, la mano con la que momentos antes sujetaba la mano del castaño. Recordó la osadía y valentía que ese chico tuvo al discutir con los ancianos del consejo, para los ojos de cualquier espectador ese chico tenia nervios de acero para no haber cedido ni sentirse intimidado, pero en realidad la cosa era muy distinta.

Regresando a cuando el chico discutía con los ancianos, desde el punto de vista de todos este no temía no se sentía nervioso. Sin embargo la heredera de Gremory sabía lo que en verdad sucedía. Recordando su mano sintiendo la mano del chico, sintiendo como la mano de ese chico sudaba en gran cantidad y el cuerpo de ese muchacho temblaba con gran fuerza.

Estaba aterrado, pero no lo demostró.

La pelirroja llevo su mano hasta su generoso pecho y la presiono, sonriendo suavemente.

" _Muchas gracias, Ise-kun_ " pensó la pelirroja

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pasillo afuera de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba con normalidad por los pasillos del edificio en dirección a la habitación donde anteriormente se habían reunido. No había de otra, lo habían echado de la habitación donde estaban haciendo la ceremonia debido a su interrupción, pero eso no le preocupaba ni mucho menos, de hecho le habían hecho un favor ya que no soportaba a esos ancianos resentidos y había dicho todo lo que quería, por lo que no tenía problema con haber sido echado.

Siguió caminando un par de metros más y ya cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de la habitación, dejo de fingir.

Su cuerpo entero se sintió tan pesado como una tonelada, comenzó a sudar en cantidades alarmantes, temblaba con fuerza, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle y cayó hacia la pared, recargando su espalda contra esta y deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo para después abrazar sus propias rodillas. Sus ojos demostraban un temor sorprendente.

En su pupila se reflejaba la silueta de aquellos ancianos cubiertos por aquel enorme poder demoniaco que les caracterizaba. Joder, jamás se había sentido tan aterrado en su vida. Apenas y podía mantenerse consciente, sus dientes chocaban con fuerza, sujetando su cabeza mientras temblaba en el suelo.

" _¡Puta madreeeee~…!_ " Pensó el castaño riendo por no llorar " _¡¿Qué demonios sucede con esos ancianos?! ¡Son demasiado poderosos! ¡¿Y me estás diciendo que los [Maous] son más fuertes que ellos?! ¡Madre mía, no quiero imaginarlo!_ "

Mientras temblaba miro su mano en silencio, recordando como en la habitación mientras reunió el valor para encarar a los ancianos había tomado la mano de su "novia", lo cual le genero un suspiro mientras apretaba el puño y escondía su rostro.

" _Ella se dio cuenta…_ " Pensó avergonzado " _Solo estaba tratando de no mostrarme tan afectado, pero si no hubiese sido por Rias-sempai no hubiese podido hacerlo, tendré que agradecerle más tarde…_ "

[Compañero…] la luz verde comenzó a parpadear en su mano derecha [¿Te encuentras bien?]

Al escuchar al dragón celestial rojo hablándole desde su interior el chico simplemente dejo escapar una risita.

" _Si, no te preocupes…_ " pensó el chico rascándose la cabeza " _¿Por qué siempre hago esto, me pregunto? Siempre termino haciendo una estupidez, no importa que haga. Tontería tras otra, enserio…_ "

En su cabeza sonó la voz de una chica muy importante para él, diciendo: _"Eres un idiota, por eso me gustas"._

"Entonces a esto se refería Aika, eh…" dijo el castaño riéndose de sí mismo "Pero lo digo…"

[¿" _Ultima puta vez que hago algo como esto_ ", no?] rio el dragón escarlata [Ni siquiera lo digas, ya sabes que al final terminaras haciendo otra estupidez]

" _Solo nos conocemos por unos meses y ya me conoces tan bien, eh Ddraig_ "

[¿No lo recuerdas? Te he observado durante toda tu vida, Ise]

" _Eso no me hace sentir mejor_ "

[No es justo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo] al instante la espada sagrada comenzó a hablar

Al escuchar a esos dos molestos seres hablándole en la cabeza simplemente suspiro. No le agradaba, pero gracias a esos dos logro aligerar un poco la carga mental que había acumulado debido al terror que esos ancianos le habían provocado. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

[¿Qué harás ahora, socio?] pregunto el dragón

" _Tengo entendido que después de la ceremonia tendríamos una especie de cena en la habitación de antes y después regresaríamos a la mansión, esperare en la habitación en la que estuvimos primero_ " respondió el castaño para sus adentros " _Pero antes…_ "

[¿Tienes que ir al baño, no?] pregunto la espada

" _Si, tengo que cambiarme los pantalones…_ "

[Te lo digo, si me hubieses usado podríamos haberle dado una lección a esos ancianos resentidos…]

" _No bromees, [Ascalon]_ "

[Bueno, no te sientas mal, compañero] dijo el dragón a modo de consuelo [Considérate afortunado de solo haberte orinado en los pantalones…]

[Si, muchos otros se hubiesen cagado encima…]

" _Cállense, solo…cállense_ "

* * *

Regresando a la habitación donde la ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo, la conversación había continuado de forma bastante normal. Se explicaron algunos detalles en torno al inframundo, algunos entendieron y otros no, nada lo bastante importante para recalcarlo.

Y entonces…

"Rias y Sona…" Sirzechs hablo con suavidad "¿No les gustaría batallar entre sí?"

Ante la propuesta los ojos de ambas herederas se abrieron con sorpresa y parpadearon incrédulas mientras se miraban al mismo tiempo. Los ancianos del consejo asintieron ante la propuesta, mientras que los hermanos mayores de cada una de las chicas sonreían suavemente.

"Pero Oni…no, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama" hablo la pelirroja curiosa "¿Por qué nos proponen eso?"

"Originalmente estábamos pensando en dejar que se enfrentasen de forma aleatoria en el torneo, ya que al final tendrían que mostrar su valía no había problema. Sin embargo al realizar algunas encuestas con sus respectivos grupos de fans, se decidió que para aumentar la expectativa y el ranking del torneo se debía realizar una gran primer batalla" explico el [Maou] rojo con normalidad "Quise avisarles para que tuvieran tiempo para prepararse, pero este juego ya ha sido confirmado. Ustedes dos van a enfrentarse en la primer ronda del torneo de [Rating Games]"

La decisión ya había sido echa, por lo que no importaba que dijeran ya no podrían cambiar nada. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos estaba en contra, ambas eran mejores amigas y se contaban todo, pero sobre eso, ambas eran rivales que se habían planteado cumplir sus propias metas.

El cuerpo de ambas herederas se cubrió por un manto de aura rojo/azul respectivamente, representando su pasión y deseo por luchar. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa y una mirada seria, incluso las noblezas de ambas miraron a sus rivales con determinación.

"Pareciera como si el destino se encargara de juntarnos siempre, ¿No es así, Sona?" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"SI, no podía haberlo dicho mejor" respondió la peli-negra ajustando sus anteojos

"Que mejor forma de debutar de forma oficial en los [Rating Games] que derrotándote, Sona…"

"Querrás decir perdiendo ante mí, Rias…"

Su rivalidad y determinación por ganar era notable, su espíritu de lucha se desbordaba. Las noblezas de ambas estaban orgullosas por pertenecer y seguir a su rey. Las chispas volaban entre esas dos herederas, claramente estaban ansiosas por el combate.

"La fecha del juego será decidida una vez que regresen a la universidad tras finalizar la excursión, por lo que aún tienen algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirles que lo usen para prepararse adecuadamente, no por tener tiempo deben desperdiciarlo" informo Sirzechs

"¡Un [Rating Game] entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Ahí vuelan cosas…!" reía Serafall con alegría

"Voy a derrotarte, Sona" dijo Rias Gremory

"Lo siento pero vas a perder, Rias" dijo Sona Sitri

Y entonces se había decidido…

El primer [Rating Game] del torneo seria entre Gremory y Sitri.

Después de eso la ceremonia continúo por varios minutos. Sin embargo fuera de la noticia anterior ya no había nada lo bastante interesante para recalcar. Los ancianos y [Maous] informaron a los jóvenes demonios sobre la importancia de su participación y que debían dar lo mejor de sí para enorgullecer a sus familias y sus seguidores, los jóvenes aceptaron la responsabilidad de dar lo mejor de sí y ver por el futuro del inframundo.

Tras finalizar la ceremonia los jóvenes demonios junto a sus noblezas y las clases acogidas por cada una fueron guiados nuevamente hacia la habitación donde habían sido reunidos primero. Entraron y la encontraron ya perfectamente arreglada y que de hecho ya había un estudiante ahí, que no era nadie más que el joven castaño que habían echado minutos antes.

Al llegar unos empleados les indicaron tomar asiento ya que al parecer habían preparado un festín para ellos antes de que se retirasen. Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos y rápidamente una horda de mayordomos y Maids comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, cargando platos y llevando postres y demás en carritos para que todos tomasen un poco de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos tenían un plato de comida en la mesa y estaban comiendo con normalidad.

"¡Ya, casi me muero del susto!" dijo Arata comiendo "No tenía idea de que pensar, pensé que iban a cortarte la cabeza, Hyoudo-san"

"Dímelo a mi" dijo el castaño comiendo, enseñando la herida que tenía en su cuello "Un poco más y me quedaba sin cabeza"

"Hy-Hyoudo-san…" la compañera de habitación del chico, la hermosa rubia de ojos esmeraldas le hablo "¿Puedo ver tu herida?"

"¿Eh? Claro…"

El chico acerco su rostro al de la rubia, generando que esta se sonrojase levemente. Ella sonrió y colocando su mano cerca del cuello del chico, comenzó a curar la herida del chico cubriendo su mano en un aura verde que rápidamente sano la herida del muchacho.

"Listo" dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente

"Ehh, parece que has mejorado, Argento-san" dijo el castaño sonriéndole a la chica

"Si, Adel-san y Florence-sensei me han dado muchos consejos acerca de mi poder y distribución de poder mágico. Al principio no entendía muy bien, pero ahora entiendo a que se referían"

"Ya veo, eso es bueno"

"Qué envidia, me gustaría ser entrenado por esas dos hermosuraaasss~" dijo Arata con celos

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Hisoka-kun es el único hombre que está siendo entrenado por Adeline-san y Florence-sensei" inmediatamente Atsushi dijo eso

"Es cierto" agrego Eiji con normalidad

"¿Es verdad, Hisoka-kun?" dijo Arata curioso "¿Y cómo es, eh? ¿No te sientes feliz de ser entrenado por esas dos?"

Hisoka se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta, más que nada porque estaba rodeado por todos sus compañeros de clase que le dirigieron la mirada y eso le puso muy nervioso. Sin embargo debido a la pregunta recordó su experiencia entrenando con esas dos, tiñendo su rostro de color azul y desmayándose momentáneamente.

"Hi-Hisoka-kun se está esforzando mucho…" dijo Akira mientras sostenía al chico y le echaba aire en la cara

"Ya veo, parece que la tiene difícil" dijo Eiji asintiendo en comprensión "¿Y qué hay de ti, Riki-san?"

"¿Nosotras?" dijo Riki señalándose a sí misma y a Keiko "Pues ahí vamos, nunca antes habíamos tomado un arma de fuego y aún estamos aprendiendo a disparar sin que vuele de nuestras manos. Tienen mucha potencia"

"Además de que aún estamos probando las cualidades de cada una de las balas…" dijo Keiko suspirando "Es mucho por aprender"

"Mucha suerte con eso…"

"Gracias…"

Mientras sus compañeros de clase conversaban entre ellos el castaño paseo su mirada por la habitación. De la nada encontró sin querer la mesa en donde el grupo Phenex se encontraba, notando como el heredero del pilar Phenex se hallaba cubierto por una manta en posición fetal sobre una silla mientras su nobleza entera le rodeaba. Inconscientemente dejo escapar una risita.

Entonces se percató de como una pequeña pero hermosa chica con cabello peinado en forma de taladro le miró fijamente. Si no mal recordaba esa chica también era una Phenex, la hermana menor del heredero de Phenex al parecer. Al notar que la chica le miraba le miro con curiosidad, generando que la rubia hiciese "Hmph" y desviase la mirada al cruzarse de brazos, generando que el chico ladease la cabeza con confusión.

"Hyoudo…"

Nuevamente su mejor amigo junto a su novia habían ido hacia la mesa del chico, trajeron unas sillas y tomaron asiento junto al resto de la [Clase F].

"¿Qué pasa, Saji?" preguntó el castaño mirando a su amigo

"¿Qué no puedo preocuparme por mi mejor amigo después de que casi le cortan la cabeza?" preguntó el rubio indignado, cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas "No es que me importes ni nada…"

"Waa~, tu modo tsundere es más asqueroso de lo que recordaba…" quejo el castaño con el rostro de color azul "No lo hagas más, por favor"

"Como sea, estuvo muy loco lo que hiciste allí atrás, Hyoudo"

"Y que lo digas. Nunca más volveré a hacer algo así…"

"Me pregunto cuántas veces te hemos escuchado decir eso…" dijo la peli-blanca soltando unas pequeñas risitas

"Momo-chan tiene razón, Hyoudo. Siempre dices eso pero al final terminas haciendo una estupidez, siempre has sido así…"

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Sin embargo yo siempre he estado ahí para apoyarte y esta vez no pude hacerlo…" dijo el rubio apretando el puño, fingiendo llorar mientras bajaba la mirada "¡Por favor perdóname, Hyoudo!"

"Saji…" dijo el castaño conmovido

"¡Como recompensa te daré un besooo~…!"

"¡A-Aléjate de mí, pervertido!" quejo el castaño alejando a su amigo al sujetarle por el rostro "Hanakai-san, haz algo con este pervertido por favor…"

"No importa, Hyoudo-san" dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo mientras alzaba el pulgar "Siempre que no sea una mujer, no me importa que es lo que haga Gen-chan"

"¡Ustedes dos están muy enfermos…!"

"¡No te preocupes, Hyoudo! ¡Nada se interpondrá en nuestro amor!"

"¡Aléjate Saji!"

Los compañeros del castaño simplemente acertaron a reír mientras esos tres continuaban haciendo tonterías entre ellos, no cabía duda de que eran grandes amigos. Fumiko acertó a sacar su celular sigilosamente y tomar un par de fotos de esa situación "Yaoi" sin que nadie lo notase.

La comida continúo durante varios minutos, todos tuvieron que admitir que la comida había estado bastante deliciosa, de esperar de los chefs de alta gama a servicio de los demonios. Ya para cuando se habían terminado la comida, todos estaban más que satisfechos con el banquete y ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Uno a uno los clanes fueron dejando la habitación, casi por turnos. Hubo algunas formalidades entre los distintos herederos antes de proceder a retirarse, nada del otro mundo pero si lo normal de la clase alta, entre algunas otras cosas.

Ya cuando fue el turno de Gremory, la heredera de dicho clan junto a su nobleza procedieron a salir de la habitación para su regreso a casa, la [Clase F] inmediatamente se puso en marcha y comenzó a seguir al clan que les hospedaba por los pasillos para proceder a retirarse.

Caminaron por el mismo pasillo que ya conocían y subieron al elevador que les había subido hasta ese piso. La situación en el elevador fue algo incomoda debido a que todos se mantuvieron en silencio, quizás por lo que el castaño había hecho durante la ceremonia, pero nada relativamente importante ni mucho menos.

Bajaron al sótano, que en realidad era una estación de tren secreta para evitar problemas, y pudieron ver al tren de Gremory ya esperando para proceder a llevarles a casa sin ningún clase de percance. Se les indico subir y solo para sesionarse los estudiantes mostraron sus gafetes, pero nada del otro mundo.

Todos se montaron y procedieron a regresar a la mansión Gremory.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Mansión Gremory.

Un joven de cabellera castaña salía del baño termal con una toalla en la cabeza y con su pijama puesta, la cual consistía en una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Al salir miro por la ventana, ya era de noche y tenía que dormir.

Se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, pero al girarse pudo percatarse de cómo alguien más salía del baño termal, aunque esta vez era de la sección de mujeres. Y por supuesto no podría ser otra más que la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory.

La pelirroja al percatarse de la presencia del chico dejo escapar un "Ugh…" mientras agachaba la mirada. El muchacho no estaba mejor, ya que después de haberle mostrado su peor lado durante la ceremonia ante los ancianos del consejo estaba muy avergonzado, mientras que ella aun no lograba reunir el valor para encararle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos y después el chico hablo.

"¿V-Vas de regreso a tu cuarto, Rias-sempai?" hablo el castaño preguntando algo obvio

"S-Si, hacia ahí me dirigía…" respondió la pelirroja igual de nerviosa

"Ya veo. Bueno…"

"Nos vemos luego…"

Se despidieron pensando que ya no se verían hasta después, y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que quizás el mundo estaba en contra suya, ya que por azares del destino al parecer sus habitaciones estaban en la misma dirección, por lo que tuvieron que ir juntos durante un buen rato.

Mientras caminaba en silencio el castaño no hallaba la forma de empezar a hablar con esa chica. Las cosas habían estado bastante complicadas desde hace unos días y podía notar como ella le evitaba, no le importaba personalmente, pero después de lo que paso en la ceremonia estaba avergonzado.

Ella por otro lado estaba avergonzada debido a lo que había escuchado días antes en la conversación de ese chico y su padre. Su madre ya se lo había dicho y ella estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta, pero ahora mismo no la poseía. Y debido a eso no tenía el valor de encararle y le evitaba para evitar problemas.

Bueno, ya que estos no van a decir nada en un rato, expliquemos algunas cosas.

Al regresar de la ceremonia la heredera de Gremory fue recibida por su familia, al parecer las noticias habían viajado extrañamente rápido y ya todos se habían enterado de que ya se había decidido su oponente para su primer [Rating Game] oficial.

Sus padres también le elogiaron por la determinación y la postura que había mostrado durante la ceremonia, no habían estado ahí desafortunadamente, pero por lo que su hermano mayor, el [Maou] Lucifer, les había contado, tenían razones de sobra para estar orgullosos de ella. Lo cual por supuesto alegro enormemente a la pelirroja que se había planteado desempeñar su papel como heredera de la mejor manera posible.

Regresando con esos dos, mientras caminaban al parecer habían llegado al tan esperado momento de separarse. La chica tenía que ir por un lado mientras que el chico tenía que seguir derecho, por lo que ambos se miraron antes de despedirse.

"Bueno…" dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca "Hasta luego…"

"Si…" asintió la chica sonriéndole levemente "Nos vemos luego…"

Ambos se dieron la espalda y procedieron a caminar, sin embargo la pelirroja rápidamente llevo su mano hacia su pecho, reuniendo coraje y dándose la vuelta.

"Ise-kun…"

"¿Qué pasa, Rias-sempai?" preguntó el castaño girándose para verle, curioso

La chica se quedó en silencio unos instantes pero al mirar la expresión del chico, extrañamente todos sus nervios se desvanecieron y esta simplemente sonrió con normalidad. Cruzándose de brazos para re-alzar sus tan atractivos atributos.

"Parece que lo intento pero no pudo hacerlo, por lo tanto me lo pidió de favor…" dijo la pelirroja "Sona dijo que te agradeciera por lo que hiciste, le ayudaste mucho a ganar el coraje para defender su sueño"

"¿Eso? No hice nada más que decir mierdas a esos ancianos…" dijo el castaño sonriendo y agitando la mano para restarle importancia, aunque inmediatamente rascándose la nuca mientras se ruborizaba levemente "Yo debería agradecerle a Rias-sempai, si no hubiese sido por usted no hubiese podido hacerlo…"

"¿Oh, eso? No te preocupes, lo hice encantada. Además fue interesante ver otra de tus facetas"

"Esos ancianos de verdad que dan miedo…"

"Si, lo hacen. Me sorprende que hayas podido decir todo eso sin desmayarte, el poder demoniaco que estaban emanando estaba mareando a Koneko y Gasper" dijo la pelirroja divertida

"Ya lo sé…" dijo el chico suspirando y sonriendo "Bueno, muchas gracias por eso, Rias-sempai. Buenas noches…"

"Si, buenas noches, Ise-kun" despidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Ambos se despidieron y procedieron a ir hacia sus respectivos destinos. El castaño suspiro con alivio de haber podido agradecerle por lo que ella había echo durante la ceremonia, mientras que la pelirroja sonreía alegre de haber podido hablar de manera natural con el chico, hace mucho que no lo hacían.

Tras un par de minutos caminando por los pasillos el castaño finalmente logro encontrar su habitación, estaba a punto de entrar pero pudo percatarse como en uno de los balcones que había cerca había una persona fumando.

Fue a mirar solo por curiosidad y se encontró con el hecho de que la persona que fumaba en el balcón no era otro que su profesor de la universidad encargado de enseñarles todo lo que respecta a los [Sacred Gears], Azzazel.

"Oh…" el gobernador de los ángeles caídos noto al muchacho "¿Hyoudo?"

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Azzazel-sensei?" preguntó el castaño saliendo al balcón para hablar con el hombre

"¿Qué, preguntas? Supervisando a mis estudiantes, por supuesto" respondió el caído echando una bocanada de humo "Bueno, la verdad es que la familia Gremory me pidió de favor que ayudase a los miembros de la nobleza de Rias Gremory durante su entrenamiento"

"¿Azzazel-sensei ayudando a alguien solo porque si? Aquí hay gato encerrado…"

"Si, de hecho me prometieron algunas "regalías" libres de impuestos si lo hacía, por lo tanto no me molesta hacerlo" rio el caído

"Ya me lo imaginaba…" suspiro el castaño

El muchacho miro el colorido cielo del inframundo junto al gobernador de los ángeles caídos en silencio.

"Por cierto, me entere de la escenita que montaste en la ceremonia…" dijo el caído con una expresión burlesca

"Ni lo mencione por favor, estoy tratando de olvidarlo" dijo el castaño avergonzado

"Aun así tienes agallas para llevarles la contraria a esos ancianos prepotentes, pese a su personalidad podrida y cabeza calva, todos tienen un poder equivalente al de un demonio de clase suprema"

"Y que lo diga, por poco me desmayo al sentir su poder demoniaco"

"Incluso yo tendría algunas dificultades para acabar con ellos, pero bueno…"

"¿Usted dice que puede acabar con esos ancianos?" preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja

"¿Dudas de mi capacidad? Se ve que no me conoces, Hyoudo. Este hombre de aquí pese a ser un filántropo también es un hábil peleador, esos ancianos calvos ni siquiera me harían sudar un poco" dijo el caído inflando el pecho

"Si, si, como diga sensei…"

"¡Lo digo enserio…!"

Mientras el líder de Grigori trataba de convencer al muchacho de su capacidad, el castaño reía con normalidad. Ambos nuevamente se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia los alrededores, el pateo de la casa Gremory era tan enorme como un país, posiblemente.

"Por cierto, Azzazel-sensei…" hablo el castaño mirándole "Respecto a mi entrenamiento…"

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Es cierto!" exclamo el líder de los caídos tomando el cigarrillo de su boca y arrojándolo "¡Tu entrenamiento…!"

"¿Q-Que pasa?"

"¡Jajaja! ¡Te recomiendo que duermas lo mejor posible esta noche y prepares tus cosas, por que muy probablemente comiences a entrenar desde mañana!"

"¿Es eso así?" dijo el castaño sin preocuparse mucho "Aunque tengo todo preparado desde hace días…"

"¡Kukuku…! ¡También voy a enseñarles a esos chicos sobre sus [Sacred Gears] durante tu ausencia, no te preocupes, voy a entrenarlos adecuadamente!" reía el líder de Grigori con cierta malicia "¡Ya no puedo esperar…!"

Extrañamente el chico se estaba poniendo un poco emocionado.

"¡Te lo advierto, Hyoudo! ¡A partir de ahora…!"

El líder de los caídos le señalo con el dedo.

"¡Comienza el verdadero entrenamiento!"

" _¿Entonces todo hasta ahora fue solo una preparación, eh?_ " pensó el castaño sonriendo falsamente " _Pobres chicos, no tienen idea de la que se les viene encima_ "

Después de decir eso el líder de los ángeles caídos se quedó en silencio. El chico espero unos instantes, pero al parecer el hombre no tenía intenciones de decir nada más.

"¿Por qué se quedó callado, Azzazel-sensei?"

"¡Se supone que el jodido autor terminaría el capítulo ahí, pero no lo hiso!" exclamo el caído

"Ciertamente parecía que ya iba a terminar…" dijo el castaño asintiendo

En ese momento un olor extraño llego a las narices de ambos y pudieron percatarse de un humo oscuro que provenía de abajo. Se asomaron curiosos por el borde y pudieron percatarse de como un par de arbustos estaban prendidos en fuego. ¿El culpable? El cigarrillo que el caído había tirado instantes antes.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Azzazel-sensei?" preguntó el castaño señalando las llamas en el suelo

El líder de los caídos se recargo en el barandal, saco un cigarro y un mechero, lo encendió y echo una bocanada de humo. Miro al muchacho con seriedad y después:

"¡Corre!" dijo el profesor huyendo despavorido

"¡E-Espere, Azzazel-sensei!" exclamo el castaño corriendo detrás suyo "¡No me va a echar el muerto!"

"¡No te quiero echar el muerto, solo el fuego!"

"¡Azzazel-sensei!"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno, llegados a este punto ya no hay nada que yo pueda decir para justificar la enorme tardanza que he tenido y mi ausencia. Lo único que puedo decir es que de momento he terminado con todos y cada uno de mis pendientes, los problemas que tenia se han solucionado y aprovechando que tuve tiempo libre me di a la tarea de terminar este capítulo.**_

 _ **Dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Quise profundizar cuanto pude en la ceremonia, a lo mejor un poco pesado y largo, pero bueno al final el resultado me gusto y venga así que quede. La verdad ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y debo admitir que estoy conforme con el resultado.**_

 _ **A lo mejor sintieron que había mucha información innecesaria, pero que se puede hacer, cuando se escriben capítulos tan largos se tiene la libertad de explicar cuanto sea necesario y debo decir que me gusta eso. Digo, es una completa molestia cuando no has pensado en nada, pero una vez que lo haces escribes 20 mil palabras sin darte cuenta.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, vayamos a los reviews.**_

 _ **Tryndamer95:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el anterior te haya gustado.**_

 _ **No, creo que hubo un error de mi parte o un usuario tenía un nombre parecido y los confundí, me disculpo por ello.**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Nah, no creo que lleguemos a eso…de momento.**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior. El tema de Rias no estaba muy seguro de como había quedado, pero veo que ha gustado tanto como a mí. Y sobre Kuroka, pues no he pensado tan a fondo, tengo algunas cosas pensadas para ella pero no sabría decirte.**_

 _ **Omnipotente Vargas:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el anterior te haya gustado y de igual manera espero que este lo haya hecho, colega. Si, quería que el personaje de Rias regresase a ser lo que era para poder comenzar a mejorarlo porque lo arruine al iniciar el fic, pero eso será para después y con el tiempo.**_

 _ **Y como dijiste, llovieron insultos en la ceremonia jaja xD.**_

 _ **La pelea de los dos dragones celestiales…mmm, pues no tan cerca pero si está bastante cerca, solo diré que cuando el torneo de comienzo, es cuando la acción va a empezar y joder, solo espera porque será genial.**_

 _ **Sobre la [Clase F] derrotando al grupo de Rias, pues yo pienso que si, pero no. Osea, la [Clase F] tiene una clara ventaja numérica sobre el grupo de Rias, pero debido a que no controlan tan bien sus [Sacred Gears] dudo que puedan hacerle frente a los siervos de Rias, que pese a ser pocos tienen sus habilidades controladas, no completamente, pero si al grado de ser poderosos. No creo que la [Clase F] plantee un desafío a Rias.**_

 _ **Pero OJO, de momento, solamente.**_

 _ **Bluzangets:**_

 _ **De nada, colega.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn1800:**_

 _ **Gracias, cabronazo. Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado el anterior y este espero que también lo hayas echo. Los capítulos son largos, pero siempre me aseguro de que no se vuelvan muy aburridos para que no sea molesto de leer.**_

 _ **Angeluchiha:**_

 _ **Entiendo y valoro el tiempo que te tomaste para dar la idea, pero nah, no creo que vaya a usarla ni en este ni en ningún fic.**_

 _ **Sobre lo que dices de mantener a Ise con su actitud de Shiba Tatsuya, la verdad que no lo planee de esa forma. Esa faceta suya de intelectual, serio y frio, como se vio aquí, es solo eso, una faceta de él. No quiere decir que sea así. En ningún momento dije que fuera así, porque desde antes Ise fue siempre un chico normal, un humano. Aika cambio a Ise para mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que ha perdido las cosas que le gustaban antes y su perversión (que disminuyo y controla mejor ahora, pero no quiere decir que sea inexistente).**_

 _ **Leyknar:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que valga la pena y espero que esta vez también lo haya hecho.**_

 _ **Alexzero:**_

 _ **Jajaja pues como dices, realmente planeo hacer que su secreto dure un poco más y después revelarlo de una forma bastante épica, ya después lo veras.**_

 _ **Kasuma:**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza.**_

 _ **Izanami123:**_

 _ **1) me equivoque en algún momento? Quien sabe…**_

 _ **2) Tomare eso como broma, porque de ser serio tienes problemas viejo.**_

 _ **3) Si, el nombre es genial xD**_

 _ **4) Si, te aseguro que será increíble.**_

 _ **5) Nos vemos y gracias, lo aprecio.**_

 _ **Wargame-sama:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my fic, I really appreciate it. (google translate :V)**_

 _ **I Sekiryuutei I:**_

 _ **Claro que Vali participara en el torneo, pero eso ya lo veremos después porque hay un montón de asuntos para aclarar y eventos por suceder.**_

 _ **Si, efectivamente, Ise se mostrara como el [Sekiryuutei] durante el torneo, pero la forma y ocasión será jodidamente épica.**_

 _ **Austin Walker D:**_

 _ **Hola, desconocido.**_

 _ **Si, quise hacer que pareciera badass pero sin serlo, ¿Sabes? Igual que en este capítulo, donde solo estaba fingiendo confianza cuando estaba cagado del susto.**_

 _ **Y si, el hype de la batalla de Ise vs Sairaorg, esa pelea va a ser endemoniadamente épica, te lo aseguro con todo mi corazón.**_

 _ **Adiós desconocido.**_

 _ **Lux-kun:**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo también compensase la enorme tardanza que tuve. Sobre la castidad de Ise, eso será después, de momento solo momentos hot y muy ecchi, pero sin llegar al sexo.**_

 _ **Erendir:**_

 _ **Colega, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Perdona por malinterpretarlo, es solo que parecía que decías eso. Y si, lose parece que lo de Rias gusto más de lo que pensé.**_

 _ **Takashy:**_

 _ **No te preocupes que el harem aquí va a estar muy bien controlado, me dedicare de lleno a ese aspecto para no cagarla y no será tan grande.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Simplemente no hay nadie que se pueda negar, ¿Lo sabes? Aunque no te guste, la historia avanza de esa forma. Pero no te preocupes, a lo mejor en el siguiente o no, pero pronto Ise va a ponerles un alto.**_

 _ **Monochrom Dexter:**_

 _ **La acción vendrá pronto, lo aseguro.**_

 _ **No, realmente no he pensado en darle un poder de esa magnitud ya que le veo un montón de debilidades. Tiene que entrenar mucho y sin hacer un time-skip dudo que funcione, e incluso al final terminara siendo un One Punch Man.**_

 _ **ElMenDelSaco:**_

 _ **Puta, amo tu nombre :V**_

 _ **Pues ya tengo decidido con quien va a perder su castidad, pero no lo diré porque sería spoiler y eso arruinara la sorpresa.**_

 _ **Ola k ase:**_

 _ **Gracias, colega.**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior y espero que este igual.**_

 _ **Pues ya lo ves, Ise reacciono con furia ante la burla de los ancianos al sueño de Sona.**_

 _ **Kibalion:**_

 _ **Si, a veces se me va la mano con la información.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, incluso aunque el cannon se ha modificado bastante, ya tengo planeadas algunas cosas para hacer que todo funcione de acuerdo a lo que tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel:**_

 _ **Gracias y aquí tienes colega.**_

 _ **Vatsiaiana:**_

 _ **Precisamente estaba pensando en algo como eso, aunque no he terminado de concretarlo, aunque muy posiblemente lo haga de esa forma.**_

 _ **Antifanboy:**_

 _ **Nuevamente llegamos a tu review, eh.**_

 _ **Como siempre dices cosas muy buenas y con sentido, como siempre no tengo nada que decir ya que la mayor parte de lo que dices es correcto y tus puntos de vista la mayor parte de las veces tienes la razón.**_

 _ **Sin embargo y como siempre, dices una tontería sin sentido.**_

 _ **¿Qué mierda es eso del síndrome Pikachu? Si te tomas la molestia de ir al capítulo 4 de este fic podrás notar que, Ise de hecho no hiso una mierda en la pelea contra Kokabiel. El que lo derroto fue Vali, no Ise.**_

 _ **Ise lo único que hiso fue demoler su energía momentáneamente para que el ataque de Vali fuese más efectivo, pero no participo de lleno en el combate. ¿Por qué es raro que reaccionara de esa forma al ataque de Zephyrdor? Claro que reaccionaria así.**_

 _ **Como sea.**_

 _ **PD: Sobre lo de los estudiantes que Edelia acosaba antes se hablara después y del por que Ise no perdió la virginidad con Aika, se verá igualmente después.**_

 _ **Nikopelucas:**_

 _ **Ja, este nick también es genial.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **FlashHero:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, no lo abandonare.**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llega la sección de respuestas.**_

* * *

 _ **Siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos luego.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


End file.
